The Roots of Hope
by Dunedan
Summary: The apocalypse could not be stopped, at the end of creation a fragment of hope is cast back upon the winds of time to prevent this fate. One young man will awaken from his death into a larger world he never imagined. Trained by Gods, Valkyries and men, can his newfound power stop the coming storm? A power tied to the foundations of Yggdrasil itself...
1. After Armageddon

**This was just an idea I had for a HighSchool DxD story using plot points from late in the Light Novel series. What if Issei and his friends alone could not stop the Trihexa…and to save all of creation a new ally must be recruited? If popular enough I would love to continue this idea.**

 **The cover art was done by the amazingly talented ADSouto on DeviantArt…definitely check out their work as it is amazing!**

 **I had planned on the new character being Issei's ideological rival. Changes will likely be made to the relationship status of Issei's team (still a Harem for him…but not including every girl currently on the show) though nothing is set in stone.**

 **The apocalypse could not be stopped…all of creation burning around them, but the seed of hope remained. Cast back in time can a Sacred Gear not crafted alongside the rest tip the balance and bring salvation for the future?**

Vidar gripped his gut in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding, if he was lucky he could reach the Bifrost with all his organs accounted for. He had been the strongest champion of the Norse people…yet against what assailed them his power had been for naught.

Asgard burned around him, a fire even Surtr himself could not have hoped to match…truly, for he too had fallen when Musphelheim collapsed upon itself. The people called this Ragnarok…yet the prophesized Ragnarok would have been far kinder.

A great beast loomed behind him, completing its work of laying their once proud city to waste. All their armies…their champions both gods and mortals had fallen. Only those that had reached the Bifrost in time may still live…however briefly.

The creature…the Trihexa…the dreaded apocalypse of all creation rampaged, ensuring not a single brick would stand for future generations to know that Asgard had ever been. If the stories were to be believed…there would be no future generations. Vidar looked away…not wishing to stomach its horrific twisting form any longer.

Victory looked within their grasp not long ago…as the chief deities of every mythology across all worlds had put aside their differences in an effort to seal the beast away so that it may never threaten creation again. Even their Lord Odin and Lady Freyja had reconciled and focused all their power to aiding the effort.

It had not been enough.

Despite the cumulative effort, the Trihexa had overpowered them all…slaying each in turn until finally it was let loose upon Midgard. That was where the forces of the Red Dragon Emperor…The Pervert Dragon himself had stood against it with all his allies and those called friends…even foes. They had all fallen…even the Great Red and Ophis lay among the slain…The Trihexa's power far beyond what any imagined. It was theorized it had amplified its strength from the slain deities…but no way to determine the validity of these claims.

Midgard was the first of many worlds to burn. The walking calamity moved on…assailing the Gates of Heaven…the Pits of Hell…Olypmus had crumbled along with all who lived there. They had no news from the other mythologies and it was safe to assume the same had befallen them. The Trihexa's swath of destruction knew no limits and in time finally reached the shores of the Norse Pantheon. Once upon them the oncoming storm had moved with brutal power and malice…the eight other realms had fallen…only Asgard remained. The last vestige of morale remaining was the cry that they had held out the longest…that the strongest warriors of creation now remained…but Vidar knew better.

 _We survived this long solely by the whims of fate…the Trihexa had saved us for last…_

"My lord!" A tall muscular woman called out as he flung open the doors to the Bifrost, immediately slamming them behind him. Despite her muscular build she retained her feminine beauty which her incredible skill alone could match. She was the warrior Sif and the final true champion remaining to their ranks.

"Why is the Bifrost not open?" Vidar demanded, this was no time for courtesy. "We must escape wherever we may!"

"It…is open my lord."

Vidar's face paled…the rainbow bridge extended before them; however it disappeared into nothing. Once truly opened the chosen path would appear before them…all that stared back was the empty void of space. The blank void…not a single star shone back.

 _There is truly nothing left…we are the last of all life…_

As that last bit of hope fled from him the doors burst open, the first line of remaining soldiers perished in an instant. Sif leapt into battle…cleaving one of the talons cleanly from the emerging claw. Such a feat would have gone down in song…but there were none left to sing. The wound healed instantly…and Sif joined those that came before. A torrent of flame entered the room, bathing Vidar in heat as he slowly faded away.

 _We go…to what might lay beyond…if even that still exists…_

The flame billowed past all in the room, striking the roots wrapped around the dais in the center of the chamber…the last roots of the World Tree Yggdrasil. Before the Trihexa's wrath, the roots had reached all throughout the nine realms and beyond…with the fall of each world they had shriveled, those that existed in the room all that remained of the once colossal tree spanning the cosmos.

The roots dried and cracked, disintegrating out of existence as the beast concluded its work…the Twilight of the Gods and Mortals had come at last.

But…in its overwhelming victory…the bringer of death had neglected a single piece…a fragment barely larger than an acorn fall from the roots before the fire could consume it. Rolling across the ground it tumbled into the open, directionless Bifrost…disappearing into the blackness of space…and time…

 **Japan…Present Day…**

"A dangerous situation currently unfolds," the reporter announced on the television. "A housing complex has caught fire with rescue teams working diligently to bring it under control. Word is that everyone in the building was evacuated safely, however reports are still scattered…"

The building was engulfed in flames; firefighters were successful in keeping the blaze contained, however despite their efforts the building would not last much longer. Hundreds of people bustled, helped, yelled words of command and well wishes as they worked as hard as they could. In an instant…everything grew silent. The people were still there as was the fire…but all had completely frozen, stopped in their tracks with the rest of time.

An old man suddenly appeared amidst the chaos, he wore a blue and gold robe leaning him to appear as some form of royalty. A long white beard stretched down to his stomach, despite his surety of steps he only retained a single eye, his left missing and replaced with a gold eyepatch.

Beside him walked a beautiful woman, she had long silver hair reaching down to her ankles garbed in armor that would have caught the eye of any man who beheld it. A large white and blue breastplate shimmered on her ample chest, the fingerless gauntlets, boots and hip-guards matching in color. Her midriff would have been bare if not for the inclusion of a black leotard beneath her armor…a true Valkyrie of Asgard.

The two walked inside the building, the flames no longer a threat to them. The older gentleman strolled in as if he had not a care in the world while the woman was ever vigilant…acting as if enemies may descend at any moment. Neither were affected by the inexplicable phenomena that had ceased time around them.

"Allfather," she started at length. "Are you certain this is the correct place? What would it be doing here?"

"That is what we are here to find out Ms. Rossweisse," he replied, using his response as an excuse to eye her up and down as he was want to do. "The greater question is how it is here ANYWHERE at all."

Rossweisse nodded, taking in the destruction stopped in time around them. Another altercation between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils with mortals being caught in the crossfire…it was the first time she had entered the realm of a different mythology despite still being within Midgard.

The two continued their frozen journey until they reached the third floor of the doomed building. Rossweisse looked down to find a young man lying prostrate on the ground. He was amidst the flames; blood trickled from a wound on the back of his head caused by a falling beam. He would never make it before the rescue crews could put out the fire.

"He is the only living being in this building," Rossweisse reported. "It MUST be him."

"Formerly living," the old man known as Odin corrected. "This blow killed him…but you are right nonetheless."

Rossweisse knelt beside the body; touching the back of his head gently. As a Valkyrie she could judge those who died…witnessing their final moments to determine if they were worthy of Valhalla.

Time rewound to her, the flames receding into the walls, the furniture reconstructing and righting itself…within a matter of seconds the room was as it had been not long before. A monstrous shape filled the door; large black wings blocking out the light of the hall. Before it a small girl cowered in fear, behind her stood a swordsman wearing a long trench coat. Despite the majesty of the swords he wielded the swordsman had a manic, almost deranged look on his face…blood drenched each of his blades. They were both completely focused upon each other and heedless of the innocent girl between them.

As they charged, a shape darted out of the next door room…it was the young man who now lay dead before them holding a broken board of wood. In a flash he grabbed the small girl tucked under an arm, twisting so the incoming wing struck the wood he held in his free hand…splintering it and throwing the two into a nearby support beam.

The two monsters clashed, laying waste to the room, but the humans were safe. The young man threw away the useless twig remaining as he smiled at the little girl awkwardly, trying not to scare her.

"A-are you ok?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot where his head had struck the beam.

The little girl nodded with a sniffle, wiping tears from her eyes. "Look out!"

The man spun around, the beam he had crashed into cracked and fell forward. With no time to move he pushed the girl hard towards a side exit.

"RUN!" He screamed before his world went black.

Rossweisse opened her eyes, back in the present, wiping a single tear that had fallen down her face.

"He did indeed die in this battle. He was protecting a young girl from them." Rossweisse recalled their trek inside…remembering a crying toddler being tended to by a paramedic…she had made it out. "He succeeded…technically speaking he is worthy…albeit barely."

Odin nodded at her words, delving into his robe, producing a ring with his sigil upon it. Gently he held it up to the boy's body…causing a deep blue light to emerge and cover him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…until the light fell upon his right hand. Instantly, it shimmered and changed to a bright teal almost green coloration…upon closer inspection a silhouette had appeared around his hand. The silhouette was of a gauntlet stretching to his elbow…it seemed to be made of gnarled roots yet retained a metallic sheen to it. Odin hid the ring within his robes, the boy's arm returning to normal as the mystic light dimmed.

"Prepare the Bifrost," Odin commanded. "We are taking him back."

"But Allfather!" Rossweisse protested. "Do we not risk an incident if we bring back a mortal from a differing mythology?"

"Yes…but no one has yet come to claim his soul," Odin clarified. "Besides…this little piece of him is from OUR mythology…that gives us some claim. You do know acting so uptight over a man is the reason you don't have a boyfriend right?"

The Valkyrie's demeanor changed, she bit her lower lip and appeared to be doing all in her power to hold back tears.

"N-now is not the time for that Allfather," she squeaked out. "I am serious!"

"Still making my Valkyries cry dear husband? I suppose not much has changed."

The two spun to behold a newcomer walking equally unharmed through the ravaged building. It was a voluptuous woman; despite the maturity of her bearing she looked to be almost the same age as the silver-haired warrior with purple hair braided expertly and what appeared to be vines and other assortments of nature. She was clad in Valkyrie armor only gold in coloration and much more ornate with a trailing green cloak.

"Lady Freyja," Rossweisse bowed politely. "I did not know you would be here."

"Of course you didn't dear girl," the woman replied. "That's because the forgetful lech beside you did not deem to inform me of this little…outing."

"I uh…just did not wish you alarm you my dear," the old man rationalized. He had started sweating profusely as he spoke…the woman was clearly not buying it. She groaned upon realizing he couldn't stop staring at her body…if only he'd been so committed when they were together…

"Uh huh, and here I thought you may have been trying to sneak out with ANOTHER of my Valkyries…I am not certain whether this reason is better or worse." She stepped past him, looking over the slain boy…her eyes falling upon his right hand. "How is this possible?" She asked, her playful demeanor falling away to allow her Queenly nature to shine through.

"I do not know," Odin sighed. "All of Yggdrasil is currently accounted for…yet there you have it…a fragment when there are no missing fragments…quite the riddle."

"I cannot believe it has come to this…but I agree with you," the Goddess stood back to her full height. "We must reincarnate the boy and get him behind the walls of Asgard immediately."

Rossweisse raised her hands to protest but immediately gave up. If the implications of this could upset both the Aesir and the Vanir…who was she to argue?

"Excellent," Odin reached out his hand, bathing the young man in a golden light. "Once back I can make him my ward…try to determine…"

"Oh no," Freyja stepped in front, pushing him back with a check from her sizable breasts. "If I recall YOU were the one who insisted your assistants all come from MY Valkyries and my retainers from your Einherjar…or has my memory faded after a few millennia?"

"Well…no but I…" he tried, but the argument was already lost. As always his perverted lecherous tendencies had been his downfall.

"We may train him TOGETHER once we return home," Freyja insisted, her eyes burning with determination and vision. "Besides…I have been looking for a new retainer, the boy…is mine. Who is he?"

Odin raised his hand; signaling a bird to swoop down towards him. The bird was a raven, but no ordinary raven. The avian shimmered in and out of sight with each passing second and glimmered the color of emeralds in the sky. As it passed over the raven dropped a single parchment into the Allfather's hands. Clearing his throat the Norse God started to read.

"Seventeen years old, he hails from the United States with his ancestry tracing back to English, French and Germanic roots. Nothing out of the ordinary at a glance…an orphan, no family to speak of…he was visiting Japan as part of a cultural exchange program; his name…is Dorian Held."

 **Just a short opening chapter to set up the premise, my intention if continued is that Dorian would not encounter Issei or the main cast until the events of Season 2. Early on would chronicle his growth and understanding of his powers in Asgard. Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :)**


	2. Hired in Asgard

**A big thank you for everyone who enjoyed my first chapter, for those who asked, don't worry, Dorian will cross paths with the main story and cast...causing changes to the tales and relationships we have come to know. The first two arcs will be original stories which lead him to Kuoh Academy. The next chapter has begun…Dorian awakens to a new world he never imagined…**

Fire burned around him, flames so hot his skin felt like it was melting. He stumbled through the ashen remains, nothing but charred bones and debris greeted him. At first he thought it was the building he was to call home during his time in this country…but it became apparent the land he stood upon far more foreign than anywhere he could have stood on Earth. Far off…too far he could make out the shape of a colossal beast, a monster. Despite the vast distance he could make out its silhouette…how tall must this behemoth be. Seven heads atop seven necks snaked through the sky, pausing in its rampage…pausing to turn…directly towards him…

"RUN!" Dorian shot up in bed, his immediate thoughts a continuation of those he had before blacking out. The dream remained blurry and elusive, like a great haze upon his mind.

He was in bed…but no bed he had ever seen before. The mattress was so large he could have slept comfortably beside at least four others. The sheets were soft and inviting for him to remain…if it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping through him tricking his body into believing he still may be inside the building he wouldn't have left.

Dorian rolled over, shocking himself as instead of a simple tumble over the side he instead went flying across the room…slamming into the wall with a crash. Stumbling to his feet the sudden realization reached his senses…he was not wearing his original clothes.

He had been relaxing in the building where he and the other exchange students were being put up. He had barely gotten dressed in blue jeans and a simple grey t-shirt before he'd heard a commotion from the neighboring room. He was now dressed in unfamiliar clothes though he had to admit the bronze long-sleeve undershirt was quite comfortable albeit a bit restricting. He unhooked the first button at the edge of each cuff and rolled the sleeves up to his elbow. Over it was a thicker sleeveless tunic completely black save for the collar which had a flare of deep red. His pants were of the same material and color scheme as the tunic…he was barefoot.

"Wh…where?" He stuttered, there was no one around to answer, yet the question slipped out nonetheless.

The bedroom was pristine, more majestic than anything he had ever seen. The walls seemed to glisten in the sunlight beaming in from the far off balcony. Pillars at regular intervals dotted the room, upon each was carved figures…men…women…beasts, no two seemed the same. The one connecting theme to them all was the inclusion of vein-like branches winding up each one made of aquamarine…or something similar. Perhaps he could recognize something outside on the balcony…

The door handle clanged loudly, warning him that someone was entering. Thinking fast Dorian dove behind one of the pillars, obscuring himself from the front door. He could hear the soft patter of bare feet enter, based on the sound the visitor had approached the bed and stopped…no doubt taking note of his absence. The footsteps returned, approaching his pillar, Dorian slowly rotated around upon noticing they were walking past…heading for the balcony.

He caught sight of her as she glided past, seeming to miss his presence. Once at the balcony she proceeded to glance each way…was she looking for him?

"You have no reason to hide," she called out. "We tended to you while you slept!"

Dorian felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he beheld her. The woman had shining strawberry gold hair braided expertly into ponytails that were then subsequently wrapped atop her head like a crown. Her gown was pure silver with green trimmings held up by a strap around her flawless neck, other than that the attire was strapless and left her back and shoulders bare. It took immense willpower for Dorian to not settle his eyes on her ample bosom as he looked her over, hoping something about her attire may answer the question of who she was…and where he was. She had wide sleeves reminding him of the old fairy tales of princesses trapped in towers…though he could not help but notice beneath them she had ornate thick leather bracers, lending a sense of delicacy and strength all at once.

 _I want to trust her…but I need to know more._

With silent footsteps, Dorian tip toed to the door which had been left slightly ajar. Without arousing suspicion he slipped out into the hallway. They were equally as intimidating as the décor of the room within…was he in some kind of palace or castle?

Ornate tapestries dotted the walls depicting what looked like battles. Warriors stood in ranks with spears forward. The enemies they were arrayed against were twisted and difficult to make out. Some were hulking brutes, misshapen serpents and other monstrosities. Dorian stuck to the shadows as best he could while make his way through the hallway. His heart lifted upon noticing a door ahead, sunlight beamed through. Hoping it was unlocked he pulled on the handle.

Dorian tumbled backwards as the handle came off with a snap. He had pulled on it as hard as he could due to how heavy it appeared...he had surprisingly succeeded in sliding it open a crack before the handle broke. The fall was too loud as the crash echoed through the hall, not wanting to wait for anyone to investigate the sound Dorian scrambled outside into the sun.

His jaw hit the ground as the scene opened up before him. He stood at a side entrance to the building…which he could see now was absolutely gigantic. An immense courtyard stretched out leading to a bridge of epic proportions. The building was isolated, the bridge connecting the palace in which he stood to a glimmering city far away. The skyscrapers towering in the distance were unlike any architecture he knew. They rose higher than he'd ever seen, the designs diverse and uncountable…he didn't even know what to call half the geometric shapes many had been fashioned into. The ones he could categorize were grand in scope, some floating above the ground and statues just as tall standing like colossal giants beside them.

It was awe inspiring…so much so Dorian very nearly missed the army standing between him and the bridge.

Hundreds of men and women…thousands stood in rows arrayed in glistening silver armor and weapons. Their discipline was perfect; even as Dorian stumbled outside they had all twisted their heads back towards him simultaneously…their eyes locking onto him in an instant. It was quite intimidating.

"Oh…sorry…wrong door," was all Dorian could think to squeak out before taking a large step backwards into the door he opened, slamming it shut behind him. "Maybe the next will…"

The woman from the room was standing directly behind him…having caught up to him during his moment taking in the sights. Her arms were crossed and her face left the impression of restrained annoyance.

"Done running?" She asked, her voice calm and stern.

Dorian looked up at the ceiling and scrunched his face as if deep in thought before turning to her with a silly grin.

"Not quite," he ducked past her, ready to take off down the hall.

The woman seized his wrist…locking her fingers around it like a vice. Despite running at full sprint Dorian snapped back, the woman completely unfazed. With a flip of her arm she sent the young man flying, slamming into the marble with a crash. Despite his impact the floor remained as pristine as ever. Before he could recover, the warrior maiden placed her knee into his back, holding him down with an expert hold twisting his arm painfully backwards.

"Ok…ok" he groaned, unable to move under her herculean strength. "Now I'm done."

 **Back in the Bedchamber…**

Dorian sat cross-legged on the bed, the woman stood across from him, arms crossed once more. She had not taken her eyes off him since they had returned to his room.

"So…are you going to tell me what I am doing here?"

"My mistress has been informed of your awakening…we shall await her here."

"Any particular reason you kidnapped me?"

"We saved your life," a voice from the hall interrupted. A newcomer with gold armor and purple hair entered the bedchamber. Behind her followed another absolute beauty with long silver hair and matching armor to the first minus the ornate cloak. Dorian locked his gaze upon their eyes to prevent wandering; realizing that while their tight form-fitting armor did not show much skin…it seemed quite alluring all the same.

"You mean the fire?" Dorian asked, feeling somewhat at ease with the new woman's motherly smile and cheerful aura. It was far more inviting than that of the cold, serious girl with impossible strength. "The last thing I remember was…"

"Dying?"

He froze at her words, a cold chill riding up his spine.

"I thought you saved my life."

"Well we did," the woman smiled teasingly. "Though I never said we got to you in time."

"I…died?"

"Yes, but we brought you back," she quickly answered. No doubt she was noticing the cold sweat breaking out on the young man's head, he looked like he was about to start hyperventilating at any moment. "Your body is perfectly fine if that's what you're worried about…in fact you are better than you've ever been."

"Better than I've ever been!?" Dorian exclaimed, leaping to his feet from the bed. The blonde-haired warrior woman tensed up as if she thought he might try something. "You are talking about me just dying like it's nothing! Who are you people?"

The purple-haired woman leaned back, resting a hand on her hip. "What do you know about the Mythology of the Norse people?"

Dorian stared blankly at her, attempting to remember the exams in his middle school history courses during his time studying in England. "You mean like…Odin and Thor, Ragnarok and the Norse Pantheon?"

"Not the best examples to start with, but you pass. Yes…that is us; you are currently residing within the halls of Asgard."

Dorian let out a soft chuckle, he had seen the golden city in the distance…but for it to have been Asgard…THE Asgard home to the gods of Norse legends…it was utterly ludicrous. "So…if I may…who are you?"

"I am Freyja, Queen of Asgard and the Vanir." she seemed to grow taller with her proclamation. With a coy smile she leaned closer to him. "And the vision of absolute beauty among all nine realms as the goddess of fertility and passion."

Dorian's face lit up red at her words.

Freyja's smile at his shyness was contagious as she continued, motioning towards the blonde woman. "She is Thrud Thorsdottir, and the silver-beauty behind me is Rossweisse. They are Valkyries, though only Thrud remains in my service. Rossweisse recently took up a position working with my disappointing husband and is here on his behalf."

 _I'll just ignore that disappointing husband part_ , Dorian mused, glancing over at Thrud, recognizing the manner of her surname.

"You are…Thor's daughter? THE Thor?"

She nodded once, the fringes of a smile betraying the fact she was proud of that fact. Suddenly Dorian praised his decision to not attempt further escape in her presence.

"No wonder I got my ass handed to me. A pleasure to meet you." He turned towards the newcomer behind Freyja. "It is nice to meet you as well Rosevice."

"That's Rossweisse," she corrected him.

"Right…sorry ma'am," he fell back onto the polite title, fearing making another mistake. "You have to admit this is…pretty heavy. I mean I'm just a normal guy…why would you bring me back from the dead?"

"Well, first off…you aren't a normal human anymore…not technically."

Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Be proud, from what Rossweisse tells me and my husband you fell protecting a child. Such selfless action in battle allowed us to reincarnate you as an Einherjar."

"An anher…what?"

"Former warriors," Rossweisse clarified. "Those who fell in battle but are given the honor of joining their ancestors in Valhalla until the time of Ragnarok."

"But…I've never fought a day in my life…not counting a few scraps on the schoolyard as a kid…"

"Oh?" Freyja looked disappointed in his claim. "Did you not fight to ensure the survival of that little girl? Not all combat requires swords and shields dear boy."

Dorian did not know how to react, everything was happening so fast, and he had just been preparing to start school in a new country…

"So…I have to stay here…forever?"

Freyja just stared at him, her look seeming utterly focused and serious. After several seconds she burst out laughing, he wasn't sure whether he should be worried or join in.

"Under normal circumstances Einherjar's wouldn't even be in Asgard, you'd be in Valhalla eating your fill of food, battle and women until you would be called to war…your case is…special however, I feel it would be best for you to remain here for the time being for your own protection."

"And…how long will that be?"

"You are not a prisoner if that is what you are thinking," Freyja assured. "There were…extenuating circumstances leading us to finding you when we did."

"And…what are those circumstances?"

"Hold out your right hand."

Dorian hesitated as if he were worried she would bite it off. After a moment of delay he reached out towards her…holding it in front of him hanging in the air. Freyja took hold of it, turning it over to inspect the palm, fingers, joints and back.

"Do you…feel anything?"

Dorian shook his head, other than the hairs standing on end due to a beautiful woman holding his hand he felt nothing else.

"Hmmm, try focusing on your hand."

"Um…focus on what?"

"Anything…so long as it is meaningful to you."

Dorian closed his eyes, focusing solely on his hand, his mind flashing through all that meant something to him. Saving the little girl…the schoolyard friends he had met and missed over the years due to his constant multicultural travel. The beauty of the city he now found himself in, the Valkyries who had saved him. His love of the violin that had likely burned in the fire…

No matter what he thought about…nothing changed.

"Sorry," he shrugged, lowering his arm as it grew hard to hold up.

"No matter," she assured him. "We can broach that topic another time…how does a job sound."

"A…a job?"

"Yes, I need a retainer…someone to assist with daily work, the occasional outing to fulfill oaths and the like. Perhaps act as an impromptu bodyguard…what do you say?"

"Wh-what about my school? The academy will surely be looking fo…"

"No need to worry about that, we have some allies among those who run your academy. As far as the faculty is aware you had an emergency that required your immediate attention back in the states and left before the fire started. They send their well wishes and pray you can return to continue the program another day. You will receive education while you are here of course…and if you are worried about wages and benefits I assure you they are quite agreeable, more so than for my husband's assistants."

The silver-haired Valkyrie fidgeted awkwardly behind her at those words.

"You keep mentioning your husband…is he…Odin?"

"That is his name, yes," she narrowed her eyes annoyed at his mention. "Though you will never hear me call that ungrateful lecher thus."

 _Gotcha, bad subject._

"I…suppose I would be honored," he answered hesitantly. But I don't know how good of a bodyguard I would make…again I have never fought in a real battle."

Freyja's lips pulled back into a truly devilish smile.

"Well we will have to change that won't we?"

 **Not long after…**

Dorian found himself standing outside in a large yard flanked on all sides by combat dummies and shield targets. Freyja remained off to the side while Thrud and Rossweisse stood within the lines marked for the field.

"Well…" Freyja motioned to the tables. "Choose your weapon."

Along them were lined up wooden weapons of all shapes and sizes. He didn't recognize most of them but surely one of every weapon-type in the world must be there.

"Who…will I be practicing against?"

Freyja motioned towards Thrud and Rossweisse, the two women looked like they were ready to fight. Rossweisse wore her silver armor yet held no armament. Thrud had donned Valkyrie armor as well, however did wield a large broadsword thankfully also made of wood.

"Hopefully one at a time," Dorian chuckled, remembering Thrud's colossal strength far dwarfing his own.

"Don't feel up to both ladies at once?" Freyja asked, her double entendre painfully obvious.

"I…sort of have a thing against fighting women."

Thrud was the one who glared daggers at him for the statement. "I surmise you do not wish to strike a frail maiden?"

"No no no," nothing like that, Dorian assured her. "Counting yourself I've known no fewer than a dozen women who could kick my ass."

"Then why?"

"Well," Dorian struggled to find the right words. "It just feels…wrong ya know? I mean diamonds are nigh indestructible but you don't see people making weapons out of them just because you can. I guess…that's how I see women…as strong as the Earth…but precious beyond all worth."

Freyja could not believe her eyes, at those words both Rossweisse and Thrud's cheeks reddened. She had never seen the warrior-goddess so affected at the words of a man.

"You will have to leave that belief behind," Freyja warned him while the two women recomposed themselves. "No other Einherjar currently reside in Asgard which is under the protection of my Valkyries…other than the soldiers standing out front and my Husband above you are the only man in this fortress."

 _Well…that'll make things awkward._

Figuring he had no hope of matching Thrud's skill with a sword and being uncertain how Rossweisse would fight, Dorian reached for a wooden halberd…praying the increased reach might give him a fighting chance. Though his hope was…slim.

"Rossweisse will go first," Freyja proclaimed, knowing Odin would want his assistant to gauge the lad. "If you make it past her test you will face Thrud in weapon combat."

"Wait…if Thrud is for weapon combat then how does Rosewhice…"

"Rossweisse," the Valkyrie gritted her teeth in frustration. Raising her hands strange runes and symbols appeared at the edge of her hands, glowing brightly.

Dorian's eyes went wide as icicles formed on the surface of each rune, taking aim at him menacingly.

"No way, is that magi…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as they blasted towards him, the young man ducked at the last moment, the projectiles sailing over his head harmlessly to bore into the wall behind him. Only then did he realize how dangerous the situation was.

"But…I…don't have…magic," he grunted as he ducked, dodged and otherwise scrambled about to avoid her continuous fire.

"Not yet you don't!" Freyja called out over the sounds of battle. She couldn't help from smiling at how Dorian scurried about to stay mobile, it reminded her of a squirrel or other adorable rodent. Rossweisse was quite upset at the mispronunciation of her name and was taking things more seriously than Odin had requested her to. She was sticking to low-tier magic…but the Norse goddess was absolutely certain she may be trying to kill the poor boy. "You are an Einherjar now, strength is in your bones and magic is in your blood…try and counter!"

Dorian fell back; as the latest two frozen javelins buried themselves at his feet he looked across the field to the silver-haired Valkyrie currently winding up another shot. At Freyja's mention of strength he recalled his botched escape attempt…the door handle snapping off so easily in his hands.

 _Focus…_

Dorian raised his hands towards her; trying to imitate the hand signs she had started the battle with. If there was one thing he could boast it was an excellent memory. To his utter shock and amazement, a rune similar to hers crackled to life in his hands, albeit much smaller and flickering on and off…clearly unstable.

 _Excellent,_ Freyja smiled, she knew she had sensed the potential they had seen in him bubbling to the surface. _All he needs to do is hold that and prove he can…_

Rossweisse's rune shimmered red, torrents of flame bubbling on the surface. In an instant a great ball of fire erupted, hurtling towards Dorian. He stood firm, his flickering rune growing larger and larger between them, by the time her attack neared him it was nearly as large as his body.

The rune flickered and died a moment before the fireball would have impacted, instead slamming into Dorian's chest and sending him flying backwards. He struck the wall with a painful crash….even Thrud flinched somewhat at the hit.

Only then did Rossweisse's scowl of annoyance fall away to concern, she rushed towards the edge of the field where he had landed. "Are you alright?"

As the dust cleared she could make out Dorian staggering to his feet, the vest he had been granted by Lady Freyja scorched and one of the sleeves was gone. Weakly he held up one of his thumbs, indicating he was battered…but otherwise fine.

A loud guffawing interrupted their moment of relief, glancing over Dorian spotted a large burly man approaching the field. The man had a thick grizzled brown beard with hair similarly wild and untamed. His chest was bare save an ornate fur cloak billowing over his shoulders. Metal bracers and matching deep blue leggings glistened as he walked also covered in assorted animal skins; he truly looked like a barbarian warrior from the old tales. Though Dorian could not help but feel he had a touch too many tattoos adorning his impressively toned and muscular chest.

"So this is the new Einherjar brought from Midgard? Not very impressive…did he die fighting a cold?"

Thrud turned to face the newcomer, planting herself between him and the field before he could come any closer. For a moment the warrior looked worried by her presence.

"This is a training session for Lady Freyja's retainer, your presence is unneeded brother," she scowled.

"Brother?" Dorian whispered to Rossweisse who had started helping him up.

"Modi Thorson," she replied. He is her younger half-brother.

 _Younger?_ Dorian was utterly confused. Between Modi's thick leathery skin and beard he had guessed his age to be almost thirty…yet Thrud appeared far younger, around Dorian's age. _The women of Thor's family must have amazing genes._

"Then perhaps he should have a real opponent," the younger god sneered, his hand falling to the strange mace at his hip. "Toughen him up if I don't kill him first."

"Rossweisse and I were the chosen fighters," Thrud held her ground, no fear in her eyes of him. "If our Allfather sees fit to…"

"Her?" Modi laughed again as he pointed at Rossweisse, approaching her and the wounded Dorian. "The latest 'assistant' to my honored Grandfather?"

Rossweisse tensed as his focus fell on her, clearly lacking the confidence of Thrud.

"What…so desperate for a hero of your own you thought a newcomer to Asgard might actually fall for you? Trying to break your dry streak?"

Thrud took a step towards her brother, but a hand held her back. Freyja had stepped between her and the altercation, raising a single finger to her lips demanding silence.

Rossweisse's demeanor changed in a heartbeat, her eyes welled up as she bit her lip…nearly on the verge of tears. Dorian felt his heart sink, clearly the subject was a sore spot for her though he couldn't imagine why. With her beauty she must have…

"I…know I'm only an ugly Valkyrie virgin who has never had a boyfriend," she explained as Modi continued to leer at her mockingly. "But I am here at the bidding of our Allfather…my shortcomings have nothing to do with…"

A loud smack interrupted her thought; even Thrud and Freyja looked on surprised at what had happened.

Dorian had raised the wooden halberd he'd chosen for his training and slapped it into the side of Modi's head where it currently resided. The lumbering giant had not flinched in the slightest. More unexpected were the absolutely determined, piercing eyes the infant Einherjar was giving him.

"I don't know who you really are," he started, holding his ground. "I may not be the son of a god like you…but I seem to know a very important rule that seems to have been lacking in your education…you NEVER make a woman cry needlessly. Now apologize…if not I'd be more than happy to oblige a little sparring match with you."

 _WHAT AM I DOING?_ Dorian screamed internally. The brute standing before him was a literal legend...yet his uncaring cruelty towards Rossweisse who had been helping him had caused something in him to snap. It seemed every fight Dorian had ever participated in was initiated by bullies. He couldn't stand their kind in any meaning of the word.

Modi looked genuinely surprised and impressed, however it did not last. Turning from the Valkyrie he stared the young man down…literally as he had a good head or more over the young man's 6 foot 2 frame.

"You don't have the soul of one…but at least you have the spunk of an Einherjar. I suppose I can accommodate your…suicidal tendencies."

Modi unhooked the mace at his belt, holding it out he relaxed his grip, allowing it to fall to the ground. Despite its smaller size his chosen weapon impacted the dirt with a loud crash, sinking almost an inch deep. In a flash one of the wooden clubs lying on the tables rocketed through the air into his hand. His grip tightened around it menacingly.

"The next match is decided then," Freyja announced calmly. "Remember, aim to incapacitate…there will be no death or maiming here. All strikes and impacts will be treated as genuine."

"Of course honored Grandmother," Modi bowed to her, still grinning.

Dorian knew proper etiquette would be to bow to his opponent, but Modi didn't seem to have any wish to do the same and his anger drew forth a selfish side to him. Somehow…he wanted to make him hurt.

"Commence!" Freyja shouted, slicing her hand through the air.

Dorian took off, keeping low to the ground, his wooden halberd raised and ready…Modi did not even react as he stood on his side of the field grinning. With a grunt he swung his weapon sideways, aiming directly for his opponent's head.

Modi parried his swing with a wave of his mace, acting like it took the least amount of effort he could muster. Dorian corrected his swing and did it again, this time the lumbering giant simply knocked it aside with his free wrist…not taking the match seriously in the slightest.

"Point to Dorian," Freyja called out with a sneer. "Modi is forbidden from utilizing his left hand."

Modi turned to the goddess with a look of absolute anger. "That attack was pitiful!"

"I did warn that all strikes are treated as genuine," she tutted. "Were he of your equal status you would have lost your hand…this is a match to test the tactics of the opponent…not a mindless tavern brawl picking on those smaller than you."

Modi turned to Dorian, fire almost literally billowing from his eyes in absolute rage.

"Um…" Dorian took a step back. "Can you go back to not caring?"

Modi raised his mace, slamming it down as hard as he could, Dorian only barely dodged by such a slim margin a cut appeared on his face solely from the slash of wind. The weapon struck the field, a crack echoing in the air, somehow though the weapon did not break…Dorian praised the craftsmanship of even their training equipment.

His aim adjusted, Modi seemed to vanish, reappearing directly in front of him, mace swinging in a savage sideways angle. The weapon caught Dorian in his chest, forcing all the air out of his lungs. As soon as Modi's chosen implement struck his chest it shattered into a thousand splinters as the young man was sent flying.

 _Good lord,_ Dorian gasped, barely struggling to his knees near the edge of the field. The power behind the hit was tremendous, had it not been for a combination of his newfound strength and durability coupled with Modi having weakened the mace's frame with his previous hit he would have had his entire chest crushed in.

Modi looked to the hunk of wood remaining in his hand, throwing it away with a spit of disgust. Holding out his hand his real hammer wiggled free from the ground returning home in an instant. He sprinted towards Dorian who had just managed to get back on his feet, the burning sensation in his chest had not subsided and he couldn't move his wobbling legs; weakly he raised his right hand in an attempt to cushion the hit.

"MODI STOP!" Freyja boomed as he ran towards his opponent heedless of her words, Thrud simultaneously rushed towards the field…too slowly to stop him. "I SAID STO…"

The goddess did not have a chance to finish, as Modi's mace connected with Dorian's hand a great bubble erupted from his fingers, knocking the unprepared demigod backwards. Modi tumbled head over heel several times before righting himself, sliding to a stop almost twenty feet away.

"He…did it," Freyja smiled. "So all it took was a threat to his life."

 _I'll have to thank Modi for being so predictably easy to rile up._

Dorian stretched his arm as far from him as he could, he had no idea what was happening as the bubble of emerald-teal light receded after knocking away the lesser Aesir. The circular shape collapsed into snake-like tendrils which wrapped around his right hand and arm. He could do nothing but gawk at it.

The shifting almost liquid-like tendrils of energy hardened and took shape, forming what looked like an ornate bracer of the same color covering the back of his hand and stretching almost down to the elbow leaving his fingers free. The sheen gave off a metallic shine; however the bumpy surface and twisting strands sealing it around his arm reminded him of tree roots. In the center a rhombus-shaped gem was prominently displayed rotating through all the colors of the spectrum. After several seconds the color shifted to a dark azure and remained.

"What…what is it?" Dorian asked, attempting to pull off the unintended armguard to no avail. It was secured to him tight. Thrud had stopped her advance, staring in wonder at the object's appearance.

"What sorcery have you conjured?" Modi growled. Without awaiting an answer he tightened the grip on his mace, breaking into a full sprint he ran towards Dorian prepared to finish him off….raising his weapon high over his head and bringing it down.

His mace stopped in its tracks as Freyja appeared from nowhere between them, even Thrud and Rossweisse glanced back at the now-empty seat she had previously occupied. Modi's swing had been stopped…by only her index finger. With a single flick Modi was sent blasting backwards even harder than before…crashing into the back wall and leaving an artistic imprint of his body in the stone.

"What…is it?" Dorian asked again, he was shaking all over uncertain what to make of the object that had claimed his right arm.

Freyja approached the confused boy, pulling him up and holding him close, pressing his face into her impressive chest, stroking the back of his head tenderly with pride to calm him as a mother would. They almost didn't notice an old man walk up behind them from the shadows.

"Something never seen before," the Allfather Odin explained, trying to hide his jealousy at seeing the young man buried in his estranged wife's bosom. "A sacred gear not crafted by the Original God of the Bible…"

 **Dorian potential has sprouted; will he be able to tend to the power so that it may blossom into a force to be reckoned with? Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :)**


	3. Swords and Roses

**A big thank you to all my readers. Everyone reading and enjoying are what give me the inspiration to continue this tale of a new ally brought to bear in the world of Highschool DxD. :)**

 **Dorian begins his new life in Asgard. With the aid of students, teachers, Valkyrie and more he must discover the strength required for the day ahead...**

Dorian stood at the front of the room, feeling quite awkward upon realizing as expected he was the only man present.

"By special dispensation from Lady Freyja and the Allfather," the lead Valkyrie explained to the class. "Mr. Held will be joining us in our classroom sessions for the foreseeable future. I trust you will all make him feel welcome."

"Yes Lady Eir," the class replied in unison, their discipline was extraordinary considering none were older than Dorian.

"Very good, before we begin would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Dorian stepped forward awkwardly, quite amazed at how the classroom appeared. Despite the fact he was in a different realm standing before a room of literal Valkyries…it looked….normal. The unique architecture he had come to expect of Asgard was present, but factoring that out there were desks, tables, chairs...even a blackboard that currently had his name written out across it. The girls were wearing a white official school uniform with blue and gold accents matching the color scheme of the armor Rossweisse had worn the previous day. Dorian had been given his own set to wear as well.

"M-My name is Dorian Held," he announced to the class, bowing low. "It will be an honor to study alongside you."

A ripple effect of whispers and giggles spread throughout the room. More than one of the girls winked at him with a smile while the rest eyed him suspiciously no doubt confused as to why a man would be allowed among their numbers.

"You may take any available seat Mr. Held," the elder Valkyrie informed him.

Dorian walked past the rows, feeling every eye on him. He spotted a pair of open seats in the back, trying to keep his head down; he slid into the one nearest the window beside a blue-haired Valkyrie. She gave him a quick smile before focusing on the teacher.

"Excellent, now…today we will be studying reinforcement of runes. If you will look here…"

Dorian focused intently on the lesson, his amazement of learning that not only magic existing but he was capable of it not having yet died down. Despite his focus he could not help but think back on recent developments.

 *****PREVIOUS DAY*****

"A Sacred Gear…" Dorian repeated as Odin and Freyja had sat him down within a large study chamber.

After the battle, the group had retired inside, the Norse gods purposefully ignoring Modi's unconscious body left in the corner. "He'll wake up eventually…hopefully with a bit more humility," Freyja had joked. Their assistants had accompanied them as well, Thrud standing beside her lady and Rossweisse took up position behind Odin's chair.

"Indeed," Odin continued. "They originate from the Original God of the Bible…devices granted to humans to perform miracles and enact his will among his followers."

Dorian looked over the glowing Azure gem in the center of his bracer. "If it was the Bible God who made them…why did you bring me to Asgard?"

Odin leaned back into his chair, sighing, his eyes subtly darting to each of the women in the room looking them up and down. Dorian assumed it must be a way he calms down…

"This particular Gear was not made by him."

Dorian sat in silence a moment, responding only after realizing the one-eyed god was not going to answer on his own.

"How…do you know?"

"We have…classified information that specifies no True Sacred Gears have been made in some time…yet yours is brand new and clearly not of artificial means. And that's not all."

"What do you know of Yggdrasil?" Freyja stepped in, alleviating some strain from her husband.

"Um, it is the World Tree…wrapped around Earth…Midgard," he corrected, trying to use their terminology. "Some legends specify it is responsible for creating the world."

"Well done, its branches stretch across the nine realms and while we don't know if it did create them…I would not be surprised if it did. Your Sacred Gear would have fused with your soul at birth…but your life essence masked it all these years."

Dorian nodded blankly barely able to follow what she was saying so far.

"When you died, that cover fell away…we were able to sense a piece of the Yggdrasil on Midgard…something that should have been impossible."

"Why impossible?"

"Because Yggdrasil is constantly growing, expanding across creation…and we are its caretakers. The tree is monitored at all times for any discrepancy, damage, a new world connected…you name it. You have a fragment of the tree bonded to your soul…when there is no missing fragment to be found."

"In addition…we have no records of any Sacred Gears in existence to possess cores originating from other mythologies…such a bond should be…impossible," Odin concluded.

Dorian looked over the device clinging to his arm once more, shocked that such an impossible item was right in front of him…a part of him…

"Your duties as my retainer shall commence tomorrow," Freyja commanded, her Queenly tone returning. "You will begin the day with studies of our culture and practical skills in the morning with the other Valkyries. The details have already been worked out, but come the evening…you shall be mine."

"Consider yourself lucky kid," Odin leaned back with a chuckle. "She hasn't requested my nighttime skills in years."

"Allfather!" Rossweisse called out behind him before Freyja could raise her hand to strike. "Please control yourself and stick to the matter at hand!"

Odin just groaned, leaning forward rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have to suck all the fun out of everything don't you?"

"I'll…be studying with Valkyries?" Dorian asked. "Wouldn't I learn with other Einherjar?"

"I did not think that would be…prudent," Freyja answered. "They learn little in Valhalla as their skills are meant to be at their peak before entering there. It is a reward more than a training ground. The training regimen of the standard warriors of Asgard would be…insufficient for you and Valkyrie are trained from a young age to harness magic, runes and combat all at once."

"Smile my boy," Odin slapped Dorian hard on the back. "Starting tomorrow you'll be a real stud."

Rossweisse finally stepped aside as Freyja's hand connected with the back of his head.

 *****PRESENT DAY*****

"Block when you must, dodge when you can…and strike!" Thrud commanded.

Dorian complied, barely parrying her overhanded swing, though he could tell she was holding back considerably. He was informed he would attend general Valkyrie classes, however due to the nature of his Sacred Gear it was felt he should receive private lessons in combat apart from the rest. Thrud and Rossweisse once again rose to the task.

They had been fighting in a clearing just outside the Valkyrie training building for the better part of an hour. The class Dorian had been learning alongside had their own regimen…yet it appeared most had decided to forego their routine to witness his spar with Thrud. They were all leaning against the fence, watching on with bated breath.

"We seem to be rather popular," Dorian pointed out as he ducked a follow-up swing.

"Ignore them," she commanded. "Focus on me."

Dorian complied, but the eyes of dozens of girls was difficult for him to forget, he could only imagine what they were whispering. Ever at the forefront was the blue-haired Valkyrie he had chosen to sit beside.

Thrud knelt low, spinning to clip his legs out from under him. Somehow Dorian managed to jump in time, dodging her strike at the last possible moment.

"Your reflexes are improving," she complimented. "Bring it out."

Nodding, Dorian focused on his right arm. On command his Sacred Gear appeared, the process of bringing it forth infinitely simpler than the first time had been. Ooo's and aahh's could be heard from their unintended audience.

"Excellent," Thrud complimented. "Today I want you to flex its muscles so to speak. Try and use it."

"Use…it?" Dorian just looked at the bracer on his arm as if an instruction manual was about to appear. No matter how hard he stared nothing seemed to happen.

 _Come on…a little help here…I have an audience and everything._

As if taking pity on his request the azure gem in the center began to pulsate, the light spinning clockwise round and round. Dorian even held his arm out, aiming it away from the audience just in case. The light flared to an almost blinding degree before dying down…receding back into the bracer and shrinking to a single dot. Dorian shook his arm and held his ear up to it as if diagnosing a broken watch.

Before Thrud could remark, the dot of blue light blasted forth from the bracer, rocketing into the sky disappearing into the distance. For a half a moment Dorian thought he could see a circle…like a hole had been punched through the air itself, however after a single blink it was gone. The tops of numerous trees were sheered clean along its path. Many of the younger Valkyries ducked for cover at the beam of energy…all save the young blue-haired girl who remained standing.

"Is…is that normal?" Dorian asked, panting heavily upon the realization that the blast had fired while mere hairs breadths from his face.

"It is…expected," Thrud replied at length. "Many Sacred Gears require the wielder to be strong enough to call forth its power…it seems you do not yet meet its minimum requirements to do more than release the accumulated energy all at once."

 _Ouch._

"You can train your body and magic," Rossweisse stepped up, offering words of encouragement and extending a hand to help him up. Given time we will discover your Gear's purpose." Dorian smiled appreciatively at her words, gripping her strong arm and hoisting himself back to his feet.

Cheers could be heard in the distance; apparently his display of raw power was quite popular. Thrud hoped the girls wouldn't be so hesitant around him in the future…each one of them knew far more about magic runes than he and would be instrumental in expanding his knowledge.

"For now," Thrud interrupted again, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. "It is past time to report to Lady Freyja, she was most insistent you meet with her as soon as our training was concluded."

"Right," he replied, eager to begin. "What is the fastest way to her office?"

"Did you learn the flight rune today?"

"Um…" Dorian grimaced, not recognizing that skill among the multitude that Eir had gone over during the hours indoors…

 **Frejya's Office…**

A knock alerted Freyja to her visitor…he was late.

"Enter," she called out.

Dorian limped inside panting heavily. With no flight capabilities in his repertoire he had been forced to run the whole way to her chambers on the opposite side of the Palace. The one silver lining he could think of was the chance to work on his cardio.

"I'm…sorry…for my…tardiness," he gasped, finally approaching her desk.

The goddesses' table was the definition of organized chaos, covered from end to end in papers, documents and memos. Despite their uncountable numbers she worked calmly, signing some, filing others and responding to requests. The room was otherwise pristine, a roaring hearth providing warmth and ambiance in the corner. He could not help but smile at noticing a pair of small black cats lounging by the fire, their tails lazily whipping back and forth as they slept.

"I will have Rossweisse and the teachers focus on flight runes tomorrow," Freyja responded calmly. "How is your penmanship?"

"Immaculate," was his only response. He allowed a smile to slip through; across the various countries he had studied he had always been complimented for his handwriting."

"Excellent, then for now…please take a seat and write what I say."

Dorian complied, locating a blank piece of parchment and pen nearby, nodding when he was ready.

"Dearest Zeus, King of Olympus and highest among the Greek Pantheon," she started. Dorian was amazed to notice that as she was dictating the reply that she was simultaneously working on no fewer than two other documents. Her multitasking skills were flawless. "We are pleased that you agree with our proposition. When time allows we hope that you will see fit to receive our envoy to finalize the agreement. Until that time I pray you good health and safe travels. Your ally, Freyja, Queen of Asgard and the Vanir."

Dorian finished the letter, handing it off to her outstretched grasp. She quickly folded and placed it within an envelope, sealing it with an ornate stamp.

"So…Mount Olympus exists too?" Dorian asked hesitantly as she handed him another letter to take down.

"Of course," she answered quickly, still focused on her paperwork. "I am sure many of the mythologies you have heard of over the years exist. Creation is a big place, how was your first day?"

"It was ok; I still hope you have a backup bodyguard on hand. Apparently I do not yet meet the minimum requirements to use my Sacred Gear properly."

"I would be surprised if you did, few can wield their Sacred Gears while still human and you are but a single step higher up that ladder. The curriculum will last for several weeks. Study hard; train harder and we'll discover its purpose in no time."

"Thank you Lady Freyja!" Dorian felt much better. Her assertion felt genuine rather than a means to wave off his concerns…if he just worked hard…

"If you want to take it for a test run…next week Thrud will be fulfilling an oath to clear an undesirable hiding on Midgard. If you feel up to the task you may join her."

"I…of course Lady Freyja," Dorian bowed despite the fact he was still sitting. "I won't let you down!"

"See that you don't dear boy," she threw a motherly smile his way. "Now, come come, these letters won't write themselves. What was next? Oh yes, 'Good Azazel, we would be honored aid in the mediation of your dispute. Please provide a date and we may lay the groundwork for this momentous occasion…"

 **Later…**

Dorian jogged back to his room, the hour had grown quite late to make up for his tardiness reaching Freyja for the first day of his retainer duties. He breathed a sigh of relief that she only had him writing her letters and filing old documents…they were tasks he actually knew how to perform.

Dorian had been provided a room of his own on the other side of the campus for obvious reasons. He even had a gorgeous view of a large tree outside his window though couldn't have even begun to guess its species but between the captivating lilac leaves and oddly luminous bark he did not care. According to Rossweisse, Odin had attempted to bunk him with the other girls but she'd shot him down immediately. He thanked her for that kindness…it was no wonder Freyja was so harsh on her husband with his habits. He could only imagine how awkward that would have become.

Nearing the building he stopped to catch his breath, having held a jogging pace nearly the entire way. It had not taken nearly as long as he thought, his new body was really something…perhaps he'd keep running at the end of the day and save flight for when he was in a hurry…

He jumped as an acorn bounced off the ground nearly hitting his foot. Taking a step back he glanced upwards towards its source. The tree bore no such hangings, however he spotted a small red and white squirrel peeking out from behind a branch having apparently thrown the projectile.

 _I didn't know they had squirrels in Asgard;_ he chuckled, bending down to retrieve it.

"It's ok little guy," he tried to sound as friendly as possible, holding out the acorn. "You don't have to waste your food on me…I won't take it."

The squirrel scurried down the trunk closer but maintained a distance from him, no doubt mistrusting someone so close to its home. Its nose was absolutely adorable as it twitched, looking him up and down quizzically.

"Ok then, cherry on top," he muttered to the tiny rodent. Reaching into his satchel he removed a small strawberry he hadn't finished from lunch. Squishing the acorn into the side of the fruit he held it out again, smiling as serenely as he could so as not to scare it.

The squirrel snuck closer drawn by the added promise of the strawberry. In a swift motion he snatched them both from his hand, bounding back up the tree to enjoy the meal amid the safety of its boughs.

"Enjoy!" Dorian shouted before making his way to his new home.

Pushing open the door to his room he stepped inside. It was a modest dormitory though considering every room was made for at least two and he was alone it was quite spacious. There were two beds across from one another overlooking a large window overlooking the grounds and tree nearby. From there he could see the field they had been training in earlier that day and the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost, beyond. He even had his own small kitchen space though he knew little of cooking…perhaps he could try to learn.

Much of the day's lessons had been on the forming and holding of basic defensive runes. The basic premise revolved around density over size, which had been the mistake he made during his spar with Rossweisse. He had been so focused on making the rune larger he completely missed that the bigger it got the thinner it became until it popped like a bubble. He would not make that mistake again. The entire way back he would create a tiny version in his hand as practice to see how dense he could make it. It was only about the size of a coaster…but it was a start.

Exhausted from the day and eager to start the next, Dorian stood before his bed, falling down backwards like a plank on top of it.

"Oof."

Dorian froze at the grunt beneath him, his eyes shot open as he rolled over…hesitantly glancing under the covers.

Beneath it was a beautiful girl, he immediately recognized her as the blue-haired Valkyrie from his class. The one who always seemed to be studying on her own at the desk beside his. She was dressed solely in a black leotard similar to Rossweisse's…no doubt the combat attire of a Valkyrie before she earns her armor. Her long hair was styled into a single long ponytail nearly reaching her waist.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Dorian asked, immediately dropping the sheet back over her upon noticing how little she was wearing. "This is my room!"

"M-mine as well," the girl replied timidly, remaining under the sheet.

"But…Lady Freyja informed me I would be rooming alone!"

"I was informed we were one overburdened by the Allfather," the girl finally poked her head out from under the blanket. "I was selected to be the odd woman out to sleep with you rather than my sisters."

 _He probably lied to her too;_ Dorian shook his head, trying to ignore her poor choice of words.

"I-I'm sorry," he retreated to the opposite bed. "I can discuss this with Lady Freyja tomorrow. You won't have to room with…"

"But I want to!" The girl suddenly became bolder, throwing off the blanket entirely. Dorian diverted his gaze to the wall as if he were analyzing the paintings. "Though…the others would be jealous of my honor, please don't mention anything of my stay with you!"

"E-even though I'm a guy…?"

"You are the first man to study here with us…it is a once in a lifetime occasion and it would be my privilege to be your bunkmate!" Her eyes were practically glowing as she inched closer. "I-if I am too much trouble, I can help you with the curriculum…I am well versed in defensive runes!"

The young woman held out her hand, a familiar shielding rune shimmered to life in her palm. As Dorian looked on she generated a second, spinning in tandem the two layered themselves atop one another…creating what appeared to be an entirely new design as the two symbols met.

"You…can make more than one?"

"And combine their properties…I can show you…"

Dorian's ears perked up at the last part, he was looking for ways to improve as quickly as possible…a private tutor in the same building didn't sound so bad.

"Only if you are absolutely certain…you have a deal!"

"Oh thank you," the young Valkyrie lunged forward, wrapping him in an embrace. Dorian stood straight as a board, shivering as he suddenly realized she was rubbing her hands up and down his back. "The Allfather mentioned…that we can grow closer if you desire…"

Dorian's hand snapped out, gripping her shoulder and keeping her at arm's length.

"Th-the tutoring will be just fine…thank you. I don't even know your name, I'm Dorian."

"Of course I know your name," she giggled. "My name is Kara."

 **Freyja's Office...**

"Report," Freyja commanded after Dorian had left for the evening.

"His strength is adequate," Thrud reported. As she spoke she produced a food bowl, sliding it towards the two cats Freyja ever kept by her side while making sure to scratch them behind the ears as they lapped up its contents. "It is nothing the legends will write of, though it has risen drastically above what he was capable of as a human. Given time and dedication he will make a fine warrior…if he lasts."

"And a fine man?"

Thrud lowered her head, obviously hiding the blush from the memory of the proclamation of his opinion of women.

"He…does not show any habits of the Allfather if that is your concern."

"And his Gear?"

"We may have a breach."

Freyja turned towards Thrud, interested for the first time in her report. "Explain."

"Dorian released all his accumulated energy from our sparring in a single blast. He did not realize it; however it was obvious his Gear…punched a minuscule hole in the realm for a fraction of a second. Something may have crossed over."

"It is capable of rupturing the fabric of the realms?"

"Apparently so, though Mr. Held is far from possessing the power to do any true damage."

"Who was it that came through?" Freyja groaned, burying her face in her hands as she full well knew the answer.

 **Days of Peace…**

The following week proceeded for Dorian, each day he strove to improve in one topic at the very least. Fortunately for him the first rune as Lady Freyja promised had been the power of flight. He had some difficulty mastering it; however the entire class was more than willing to assist him. It seemed Thrud was quite the celebrity among young Valkyries and the fact he was receiving personal training from her caused a bit of that wonder to rub off on him by proxy.

"She is not alone," Dorian had remarked to Herja, a cute yet stern blonde Valkyrie who sat two seats ahead of him. She was more muscular than the others and had her hair tied up into a pair of buns on her head. "She is my personal trainer for martial combat…Roshweice has been tutoring me in rune manipulation and general magic.

The girl chuckled at his mispronunciation of her name; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't master it. "No one's told you about her?"

Dorian shook his head.

Herja lowered her voice, "She used to be in this class not long ago, she never did anything that wasn't related to her studies...total social outcast."

"Aren't…we supposed to be focusing on our studies?"

"Not THAT much, she never went out with us after hours…she turned down EVERY invitation. She even refused to sneak on over to…say hi to the Einherjar that sometimes visited from Valhalla."

Dorian understood her last meaning but proceeded to just nod his head without drawing attention to it.

"Zero fun," Herja continued. "It got so bad we just stopped acknowledging her...eventually someone started calling her the ugly Valkyrie who's never had a Boyfriend and it just sort of stuck."

This time it was Dorian who let out a laugh, stifling himself upon realizing many eyes were now upon him during their self-study time. There was no way Herja was being honest with him.

"You have to be messing with me…is beauty measured differently in Asgard than on Midgard?"

"Not that I am aware of…why?"

"Then how in any meaning of the word is she considered ugly?"

Herja threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know how men think…but why else would she not have ever had a boyfriend yet?"

"That is a very good question…if she is considered ugly then I must say Asgard is populated with blind or foolish men."

Herja giggled at his last line.

"What's so funny?"

"Got a thing for your teacher?"

Dorian's cheeks flushed red; he buried his face in the nearby textbook and mumbled something about the passage about Thor's exploits being interesting. With only being a year younger than her he'd never pictured Rossweisse in a teacher role. Peaking over the top, praying to change the subject he spotted Kara. As usual she was studying alone, he had wanted to sit by her but remembered the request to keep the class from realizing they were rooming together…he knew full well how merciless the rumor mill could be. Even so he felt bad for her, she seemed so alone…not even once deeming to raise her hand to answer a single question despite her impressive knowledge. Could she have been ostracized by the others like Rossweisse for her above average interest in her studies?

As luck would have it, Rossweisse would be training him that day as Thrud watched from the sidelines. She had already put him through the strength and physical regimen she had developed. Her status as Thor's daughter was painfully obvious, if Dorian had to guess she was even stronger than Modi.

Without needing to be asked, Dorian raised a defensive rune, tacking on a second layer for good measure using the trick Kara had taught him. The first rune would provide overall defense while the second reinforced his elemental resistances. Rossweisse raised an eyebrow at the unexpected addition.

"You can overlap runes already?"

"Yes Ms. Roshwice. I have been practicing."

"That's…Rossweisse," her serene smile crumbled away into an annoyed scowl, even her hair seemed to rise up behind her as if attuned to the annoyed anger coursing through her. In an instant a half dozen runes started to appear over her shoulders each with various offensive elemental properties. Without giving him a chance to defend or apologize she launched her attack.

Dorian's defense held against the first barrage…and the second, though cracks started to form with the third. Focusing hard, Dorian lifted slightly off the ground, finally putting the flying rune he had learned and etched into both boots to good use. Rossweisse fired again, the fireball sailing past him as he evaded her attack and ducking past the next.

Rossweisse huffed, clearly frustrated at her lack of contact despite the purpose being to improve his skills…not kill him. With a quick inhalation, the annoyed Valkyrie lifted off the ground herself, matching he elevation in an instant.

 _Uh oh._

Dorian attempted to swoop around her, but she was much faster, cutting him off and twisting towards him. In a flash a yellow rune crackled to like in her hands, he barely had time to reinforce his remaining defenses.

It did not matter, a string of lightning erupted from her hands. A moment before they would have struck his strengthened barrier it forked, bypassing his defense entirely and striking him clean in the chest. Dorian spasmed in mid-air at the energy traveling through his body before plummeting to the ground…crashing into the dirt in a heap. Rossweisse remained on the warpath, falling towards him with an outstretched foot, clearly going for a drop kick.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rosh...ROSE!"

Rossweisse's foot stopped just before it would have impacted his throat. Her eyes had gone wide and a light blush was forming on her cheeks as she pulled back her attack, finally regaining her mature composure.

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"Well…" Dorian stumbled to his feet. He was surprised at how little the impact hurt, the fall would most certainly have killed a human yet he barely felt it. "I clearly have trouble pronouncing your name…I mean no disrespect I swear. So…until I get the hang of it…may I call you Rose?"

Rossweisse spun in place, coughing several times into her hand awkwardly. Even Thrud had leaned forward, a sly grin present on her face at the nickname she recognized.

"That would…*cough*…be acceptable for the time being….temporarily…"

"Thank you…Rose." She was absolutely adorable as she refused to make eye contact with him.

 _Ugly Valkyrie my ass…she couldn't be more beautiful. If she's ugly then I'm the second coming of Thor…_

 **Not Far…**

"It's sickening," Modi muttered, spotting the trio sparring across the field. He was expertly hidden thanks to the skills of his ally.

"I could not agree more," his associate replied, remaining to the shadows so only their silhouette could be barely made out. "The decrepit Allfather and his whore of a wife bring in those of lesser mythologies…enlisting even your honored sister in their…mixing. Perhaps a change in leadership is required."

"They have too many loyal followers, my father and sister among them," Modi fumed. In a fit of rage he punched a nearby rock, turning it to powder in an instant.

"Ah…but if something were to…befall our beloved Allfather then surely it would not be out of place for us to…step forward and fill the void?"

Modi glanced over, his face awash with both trepidation…and excitement.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What do you know…of the blade Hrotti currently residing in Asgard's vault?"

 **Dorian learns...growing in power and knowledge, his oath-keeping mission with the beautiful and strong Thrud fast approaching. Will he succeed in proving his worth before the Daughter of the God of Thunder? As always Read and Review...but most of all Enjoy! :)**


	4. The New Einherjar's First Hunt

**It is good to be back! I am sorry for the hiatus due to other projects I was working on. Rest assured I will be focusing on this story for the foreseeable future. Once again, we return to Dorian Held's journey through the world of Mythologies, Valkyries and Gods he has found himself thrust into…**

A tunnel of rainbow light disturbed the raging snowstorm persisting for several seconds and melting the snow down to the ground wherever it touched. As the beam of energy subsided, Dorian and Thrud emerged into the renewed blizzard.

They were both armed for combat, Thrud wearing glistening golden chainmail overtop an ornate gambeson. Her arms were protected by shining silver bracers with fingerless gauntlets on each hand. Each were enchanted legendary armor earned through past accomplishments from her father Thor himself. A glistening curved sword crackling with lightning hung on either hip, though her true weapon was slung across her back. A great bow taller than she was, tilted to the side to allow her to run with it, an equally imposing quiver was latched sideways at the small of her back.

Dorian was just as arrayed for war. From the equipment offered to him, he had selected a thick chainmail shirt over a simple leather gambeson. They were sturdy, yet allowed him to breath and have adequate freedom of movement in exchange for the protection offered. On his right arm was strapped a sturdy round shield. Unlike most of its type, the bulwark was completely made of metal save for the strap along with furred and wooden lining inside to protect his arm from the cold.

For weapons, he had selected a double-edged short sword, it was simplistic and had almost no handguard to speak of, but was expertly crafted. For reach, he had chosen an impressive Atgeir, he had read about their use during his time studying abroad, however the one he had selected was more akin to a large winged spear than a halberd. As an afterthought, he had also grabbed a Dane axe, the wider head than other weapons of the type could serve well if he needed to cut down trees for warmth. Unlike Thrud's equipment, not a one of his was legendary or named, yet they were of exquisite quality as befit a Retainer of Freyja…at least that's what Thrud had said before departing.

They each had donned a thick fur cloak, Thrud's made from a slain bear that covered the entirety of her armor with the head having been skinned as well and acted as the hood. Dorian's was of similar make, however had been sewn from the pelt of a Dire-wolf, teeth still hung from its limp mouth surrounding his hooded-face menacingly. He had let his golden locks grow out during his time in Asgard as they now fell down to his shoulders and could be seen protruding from the hood.

Thrud and Rossweisse had been training him double time upon being informed that he would be accompanying her on the Oath-fulfillment. As Lady Freyja had briefed them, a member of their dwindling number of loyal followers on Midgard had beseeched the Allfather for guidance and aid. It seemed that something had recently starting preying upon the flocks that stray too far from his homestead. Apparently he had seen the creature during the latest attack. His only word to describe it was 'enormous."

"An ogre most likely," Dorian explained as he knew Thrud was overseeing his growth in knowledge as well as martial and tracking prowess. "High Instinctual intelligence, low cognitive functions, like most animals they seek out food and mates to survive and procreate."

The Bifrost had deposited them not far from the latest attack located at the base of Glittertind. Despite years of traveling the world for his studies, Dorian had never visited Norway and having a chance to see its second tallest mountain even from such a distance caused his heart to race. He almost forgot that he was hunting one of the more dangerous beasts of Norse Mythology.

"Textbook answer," Thrud replied calmly. "Put that knowledge to the test, I will watch from a distance per Lady Freyja's commands. Please take note," she stressed again. "That I will not intervene unless the hunt will fail otherwise, we cannot afford to lose any more loyal followers than already leave us every day. You are responsible for tracking, cornering and finishing the beast as efficiently as possible."

Dorian swallowed hard but nodded in understanding, he had heard Odin and Freyja's occasional discussions on the waning of their mythology on Midgard, a somber feeling settled in his gut each time he listened in. As it stood, he worked for Lady Freyja as a scribe, assistant, even courier when the need called for it. The only task he felt woefully unprepared for was that of bodyguard, making him quite nervous when Thrud was not nearby.

 _I need to improve; I owe that much at least to them for saving my life…to be stronger._

"Where do I begin?" He asked, standing straight and tall.

Thrud pointed calmly behind him before stepping backwards, somehow vanishing into the billowing snow falling around them.

 _Wish I could do that._

Dorian spun towards the source of her attention, a deep and clearly inhuman indentation in the ground beneath the snow cleared by the Bifrost. He breathed deep as he kneeled low, looking it over, trying to recall the lessons of Thrud in the forests around Asgard coupled with the bestiary he had striven to memorize.

"Tracks, shallow but that could have been from the snow overtop it," Dorian murmured to himself as he often did when alone. "Larger than expected, possibly due to the weaker sediment and warped by the snow…heading up the mountain, most likely heading to a place of solitude and safety to avoid populated regions."

Spear in hand, Dorian made his way up the slopes following the tracks. Snowdrifts quickly took the place of the ground as he left the Bifrost's area of dispersion. The cold was biting, but the clothes provided kept the worst of it at bay. When he'd dreamed of visiting every location in the world someday, this had not been what he had in mind.

An hour passed, then two as the trail seemed to disappear higher up towards the mountain. The snow storm did not abate in the slightest; Dorian could barely see ten feet in front of him. After a while he was following the trail of disheveled snow, no doubt shifted by the creature's passing. It was ahead of him, that much was certain, but by no more than an hour or so by his novice estimates.

"O-ogres have thick skin and generous amounts of body f-fur," he continued to mutter to himself as he strived to keep warm. "They are resistant to temperatures as low as…"

Dorian froze, he had heard something, he was sure of it. Not only that, but a sense of trepidation was welling in his chest, he was being watched. Lowering himself into a crouched position, he glanced around trying to pinpoint the source despite the howling wind…had he imagined it? No he couldn't have…right? Using all of his senses, he focused through the storm, finally locking onto a shape ahead.

It certainly could not have been an ogre; the form was small like that of a child of ten at most. Gender was undiscernible through the storm, what could a kid have been doing so far from the nearest settlement? Ogres were simplistic, brutish creatures with no camouflage, illusion or mimicry abilities.

"Hello!" He called out to the shape. "You don't have to be afraid, I am here to…"

A roar was his only response, the adolescent's shadowy silhouette faded into the storm to be replaced with a wall of black bounding towards him. He eyes went wide, rotating his round shield, Dorian scarcely brought it up in time to deflect a blow like a battering ram. Even with his defense, he was sent tumbling through the air, landing face-first in the snow. In a flash he rolled over, spear presented and ready.

 _How big is this ogre, and how did he manage that illusion? Its plan backfired…if I hadn't been focused on the child I never would have spotted that thing in time_

The same roar echoed on the winds, but based on the direction it had raced, Dorian could somewhat predict.. _._

The mass of muscle emerged again, obscured as it was by the snow coupled with its speed, he still couldn't get a good look at it…but he didn't need to. As it neared, Dorian ducked and rolled beneath its legs, spear singing through the gale. He felt resistance as he struck home, catching the beast in its thigh, its bellow of anger turned into a screech of pain. His quarry did not stop, instead bounding past him; he could feel the vibrations of the Earth as it receded. It was running!

The trail was obvious so a novice could have followed it, burnt-red blood, almost black sizzled in the snow every few feet. Ogres were hardy due to their muscle and size, yet hesitated when fighting too far from their dens. The information flooded his mind that he had known from the study of mythology along with practical knowledge taught with the other Valkyries. It was trying to return to its lair, a cornered animal.

 _Better than it choosing to fight out in the open with no visibility I suppose._ He rationalized with the full knowledge that if it succeeded in reaching its den it would become twice as dangerous. Ogres had notoriously accurate night vision, requiring virtually no light so see clearly.

Sure enough, it was not long before he beheld the side of the mountain. Following the spattered blood, he located a large crack down the side leading downward…into the dark. Raising a free hand, Dorian erected twin simple defense runes over one another, affixing them to his chest. They served a dual purpose of protecting him while also emitting a dull glow, his only illumination.

It was a lair, no doubt about it, the creature must have lived there for some time. Bone littered the ground, cracked into pieces with the marrow gone; there was at least one of every animal that lived within several miles of the mountain. Every few feet he would find a fresh kill, possibly being saved for later. Dorian could only pray he came across no human remains. What could have driven the beast on such a ravenous hunger spree? Very likely it had retreated deep inside to lick its wounds. He would need every advantage he had if he hoped to survive. As he delved further underground, he could not help but recall back to Asgard during his time of study…

 **Asgard, Classroom…**

"Very good," Lady Eir complimented one of the students in the front on her explanation of the creation of Draugrs, undead walkers that fought even after death whether due to their greed and malice in life or through resurrection magic. They had gone over various runes that could be etched into stones in front of their mounds to prevent the dead from rising…within reason. "Can anyone name other undesirables that might be found across the various realms?"

Dorian raised a hand; the elder Valkyrie was quick to accept it.

"Ogres ma'am," Dorian stood as was customary for students when the teacher was referring to them. "Once thought to have been distant relatives to the Jotuns, this was disproven based on their lack of relation to Ymir. They are native to Jotunheim, but are known to be found across all nine realms in contained numbers due to the Grand Concurrence."

The Grand Concurrence, a state of creation from time immemorial that Odin had glimpsed while among the boughs of Yggdrasil and shared with his people. According to the tale, all realms, for however brief a time, were one and a great sundering is what split them into the scattered worlds they were today. This was the current explanation for how monsters, beasts and other undesirables only natural to a single world could be found across all nine.

"Excellent Mr. Held," Lady Eir approved, nodding her head and granting him leave to be seated. Ever since Thrud had explained the specifics of his upcoming hunt, he had scrambled to find every book on the creatures he could get his hands on.

Once the lecture had concluded for private study, Herja and a throng of other girls had positioned their desks alongside Dorian's. Despite being a boy in a class of girls, they felt comfortable around him; though it was clear they ever hoped for more stories of their class idol. They hung on his every word regardless of the fact that each tale ended the same…with his face buried in the dirt at Thrud or Rossweisse's hands.

"Well…is it true?" Herja asked, leaning forward alongside the other classmates.

"Is…what true?" Dorian asked, looking up from his book on the genealogy of ogres. He glossed over the much larger illustration beside the one he had been analyzing.

"An oath fulfillment…with Lady Thrud!" A violet-haired girl to the left called out. Dorian remembered her name as Brynda. Her hair was braided atop her head in a fashion similar to the daughter of Thor's though not as expertly and stuck out in random places. She was of a petite build and had a pure charm to herself like an innocent maiden. Despite that, her eyes were wide with stars as were most of those around him, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"It…is," he admitted. No one mentioned the task was to be kept secret and clearly it had been leaked by someone involved. Off on the far end of the room, having withdrawn as the others closed in, Kara smiled and waved awkwardly at him.

 _Culprit confirmed…_

"It's the end of next week; I'll be on Midgard helping out…"

"I can show you the best tactics for large creatures!" Herja jumped forward, practically throwing herself onto his desk.

"But you'll need stronger runes!" Brynda added, also eager to help as other voices around him joined in a chorus. He didn't have the heart to tell her the quality and power of Rossweisse's runes surpassed those of the entire class combined or that Kara's usage of them was inspiring.

"I know the weak points of a dozen different creatures!"

"You'll need to know how to track in harsh climates!"

"I got higher grades than you, he should study with me!"

"You teach? Please, you can barely study solo!"

"Well, in that case," Dorian piped in before the discussions could come to blows. He had raised his voice, but more in a way to grab attention than to appear angry. "If…I am going to hunting something so dangerous, I would be honored to learn from each of you…if you'll have me."

Silence cut through the class, somehow his words had gotten through. Several sighed in the back, their conflict forgotten at his words of compromise.

"Okay okay," Herja pushed back everyone who had moved in so closely they were cutting off Dorian's circulation. "We can make a schedule; I'm closest to his seat so I shall begin today, Brynda you next, then Hrund with descending distance after that."

The collected girls grumbled or nodded approvingly in direct proportion to their distance from Dorian's desk. They all wanted to help him; he could not help but feel touched.

"Thanks for the save," he smiled at Herja once the crowd had dispersed.

"Don't thank me," she grinned back widely. "It was your words that prevented an early Ragnarok. Most Einherjar we meet aren't so…diplomatic."

"Years of practice, I don't usually get such a warm welcome when starting at a new school. I usually have to talk out of someone trying to make a name accosting the foreigner."

"Oooohhh," she nodded understandingly. "Modi's everywhere?"

"Precisely, hence my self-defense courses starting at age eleven for those not open to reason." He chuckled at the scattered memories of fights won and lost. I once knew this especially kind girl back in England…"

"We can discuss the juicy gossip later," she interrupted. "We only have a few days to go. With large enemies you rarely want to go head-to head, they'll almost always overpower you. What you want to remember is patience and a good eye for your surroundings."

Dorian listened intently, taking in every word as she explained all she had studied and learned since long before he joined their class.

"And above all, know your prey," she continued. "It'd be pretty embarrassing to not know the subspecies of the creature you are hunting…"

 **Mountain Cave…Present Day…**

"Herja is never going to let me live this down," Dorian groaned as he beheld the lumbering form before him.

 _If I can live that is…_

The beast looming ahead was no ogre…this was a troll. Where ogres stood roughly eight feet tall with furred bodies and intelligence lower than canines, the troll stood a good 15 feet, average for one of its kind. Muscles rippled upon muscles as each limb put most oak trees to shame, great tusks that could skewer a boar jutted from within its mangled jaw. Its red eyes stared into him as he walked in on it apparently preparing a soup of some kind in a boiling cauldron.

 _Aaaaannd higher brain functions theorized by the Mimir scholars to equal prehistoric humanity somewhere around Cro-Magnon man or lower,_ Dorian sighed internally upon spotting the rather large club it wielded one-handed with fingers that could wrap around his torso with ease.

The creature locked eyes with him, unleashing a bellowing roar that shook the cave. He could make out a few garbled words he did not understand. Trolls maintained their own language though none could interpret it save other trolls. Without giving him a chance to process its guttural reply, the monster bounded his way with wide powerful strides.

Dorian planted his feet, spear ready. The monstrosity raised its club, bringing it down overhanded directly on top of him. At the last moment, he ducked underneath its right arm. With a side-slash he hamstringed the beast or he would have, however trolls have much thicker skin and muscles than most.

Nevertheless, the beast staggered at his cut, swinging sideways with surprising speed it targeted Dorian's new location. With no time to react, he tilted his round shield, deflecting the blow as best he could. Despite redirecting the better part of the attack, his shield shattered from the pressure, the pain transferring into his arm as it burned through him.

 _Gotta be…faster._

The creature charged again, club swinging wildly and erratically as it caught several stalactites unfortunate enough to be in its path. Dorian side-stepped, the former tree turned club missing him so closely he felt the breeze on his cheek. Once it had passed, he firmly gripped the handle of his axe, burying it into the wrist as it drew close from the follow-through.

The troll dropped the club, its dark blood gushing from the wound that would have been a fatal bleed-out to most others races. Dorian lost the axe as it remained wedged in the cluster of muscles. With its uninjured hand, the troll gripped the tip of his Ategir, snapping it in half like a toothpick and backhanding Dorian into the cave wall behind him. His defense seals shattered at the impact, preventing serious harm and bathing the room in darkness once more.

Quickly raising a hand, Dorian reinstated a seal, though due to his speed it wasn't even half as effective as either of the previous. The troll scraped its feet along the cave floor, churning up the dirt as it bellowed louder, working itself into an even greater fury.

Dorian stood up to his full height, drawing his short sword, the last weapon left to him. Stretching his arms and shoulders out, he made himself appear as large as he could.

 _Trolls have a patriarchal society, the strongest of the tribe leads over others. If I can challenge his ego…_

The beast roared again, his plan having clearly worked. Like an enraged bull, it broke into a sprint towards him, bending forward to bring its tremendous tusks to bear against him. The ground shuddered with each thunderous step.

 _Not yet…not yet…_

The troll reached him, but Dorian was ready. Using his blade as a substitute to the shield, he clashed with its tusk, severing it at the halfway point. Simultaneously, he us the impact for momentum and rolled his body to avoid the blow, scarcely leaping through an opening beneath its armpit in time. Missing him completely, his adversary kept going, colliding with the cave wall behind him. Fractures formed as it shattered the base, causing a cascade of stalactites and rock to collapse on top of it.

His timing was not perfect, catching a rather large boulder squarely in the gut. He felt and heard the crack of broken bones as his seal splintered, at least two ribs. Dismounting, he righted himself quickly with a groan and collapsed to his knees, the pain was excruciating…but manageable.

It took several seconds for the cave-in to subside, the troll could no longer be seen as so much of the wall and ceiling had collapsed. If it had continued, he would have been worried about having to flee lest the whole den come down around him. A few final pebbles bounced off the impressive pile as if to add a final insult to the trolls defeat.

"And the tusk…for proof," Dorian groaned, limping towards severed tip. He had been commanded to retrieve a tooth from the ogre to be presented as evidence. Seeing as how it turned out to be a troll, an entire horn to give to the farmer should be more than enough to…"

A colossal hand burst from the rubble, gripping him around the entire torso, entrapping Dorian's arms to his side and preventing use of his sword. Battered, covered in lacerations and bruises, the troll emerged from its impromptu grave, eyes blinded with rage.

 _Shit shit shit shit! Dorian cursed in his head. It played possum until I was close enough!_

Coherent thought was pushed from his mind as the second hand joined the first in squeezing him, he could hear the grinding of bone from his broken ribs as they crushed inward from the pressure. He felt like he was going to pop.

"Herheheherhe," the troll grunted with its gnarled tongue. Even Dorian could tell it was laughing. He tensed all his muscles in a vain attempt to stave off the inevitable, all the while the same thought as before coursed through his mind.

 _Need…to be…stronger…_

A shining golden light beamed through between the troll's fingers, causing the beast to shirk back, though it refused to loosen its grip. Its primitive look of confusion only grew, as its fingers began to pry open regardless…

Dorian grunted with renewed strength, eyes burning with determination as he pushed past the pain, past the broken ribs to freedom. Once the fingers were loose enough, he slid free, perching himself atop the behemoth's hands that had held him. His Sacred Gear had engaged, the root-metal bracer emitting a light all its own in the darkness. The azure gem affixed in the center had changed and now shined a vibrant gold.

 _An opening!_

As the creature stared perplexed at the gnat that had somehow overpowered its grip, Dorian flipped his blade forward, kicking off its oversized palm with all his strength left. His blade sunk up to the hilt through its throat, the momentum of his lunge throwing the creature off balance. No matter how large it was, no matter how durable and gargantuan…its throat was still a fatal weak point, if one could get to it.

A final gurgle sputtered from the troll's mouth with a bit of blood before tumbling backwards, cracking the floor beneath it and sending Dorian tumbling, his sword left behind lodged in the troll's gullet. He rolled into a wall, cracking the back of his head thankfully cushioned by the Dire-wolf pelt and hood.

 _Well,_ he groaned as he looked over his defeated quarry, arm pressed firmly to his side to somewhat alleviate the burning sensation. _That could have gone infinitely better, not pretty…but I did it. That was one tough son of a…_

Dorian's heart plummeted upon closer inspection of the fallen troll's body. Its thigh was bruised and battered from the cave-in; however no wound from his Ategir during their conflict in the snow was visible.

The low growl from the cave entrance validated his fears, standing there just short of 13 feet high, was a second troll, a deep gash would present on its leg. It was clearly the one he had battled in the snow. Based on the larger mammary glands which he refused to call breasts out of principal, it was a female.

"Oh come on!" Dorian shouted in absolute frustration, he could not move.

At the sight of its fallen mate, the creature released a tremendous outcry, charging him as recklessly as the first. Dorian raised his Sacred Gear in a pitiful defense as the unwelcome opponent got closer and closer and closer…then further and further as it continued past Dorian's position while he lay there confused.

The troll flew past him at breakneck speed, slamming hard into the wall across from him. Only then did Dorian spot the twin great arrows, more akin to ballistae bolts, having struck the beast in the back of the neck so hard it shattered the wall and collapsed to the floor, joining the first in death.

Thrud stood proudly at the end of the hall far in the distance having picked it off without even being spotted. Her great bow had been anchored into the ground for an optimal shot though he knew full well she could fire it mid-run. Dorian could only guess at the draw weight required for such a bow, surely ten times her weight at least. He couldn't congratulate nor thank her though, the burning sensation in his chest was overpowering, and he felt like he would pass out at any moment.

Thrud rushed to his side, looking him over and assessing his injuries in a matter of seconds. Without hesitation, she suddenly removed her bear-skin cloak. Dorian's eyes shot out of his head as she slid out of her thick armor, even loosening the straps on the front of her gambeson. As the vest fell open Dorian was able to see her…

 _NOPE!_ Dorian's eyes shot upward towards the suddenly fascinating ceiling.

"Wh…wh…" Dorian tried to ask as she approached him, lifting his chainmail over his head and loosening his own tunic beneath to expose his toned chest before embracing him. Between the suddenness of her movements coupled with the warmth of her body in contrast to the stabbing pain in his sides, he could not say a word.

"Don't move," she whispered in his ear as she pressed against him, turning her head away as she closed her eyes. Dorian's mind started to fry at the feeling of her against him.

 _What is she doing? What's going on? Why is Thrud taking her clothes off? Why is she taking MY clothes off? Why is she hugging me? Did Odin put her up to this? What will Freyja say? What will Rossweisse say? Her golden hair is so soft, how is she so strong with how feminine she is…NONO Dorian…think of something else!_

He attempted to count pie before realizing he couldn't go past ten digits. As the questions piled up in his mind along with what Freyja and Rossweisse would do if they happened to spot them, a warm sensation started building in his chest. Surprisingly it was not the warm sensation he had been trying to avoid looking at. Rather, it felt like a low fire had kindled in his heart. He felt content, barely noticing that the pain was receding with each second Thrud held him.

"I feel…better," he finally gasped at length as the pain lessened enough to speak. Almost forgetting about her state of undress he locked eyes to thank her. "Wh-what kind of magic was that?"

"Not magic, Sage Arts Mr. Held," she educated calmly as if what she'd done was perfectly natural. Falling back into her role as tutor, she finally released him, resecuring her gambeson once more and covering herself. "The art of controlling the flow of energy within our bodies and others, in your case I focused on healing."

Dorian was impressed, carefully he tapped his sides again and again, not a single bit of pain remained. His ribs were no longer broken.

"And…" he swallowed hard. "Physical contact is required for it to work?"

"Correct," Thrud had finally donned her full armor once more. Almost forgetting to himself, Dorian started buttoning up again. "A physical embrace allows the healing to be most potent. I practiced with Lady Freyja for years before I mastered it."

"Practiced…with Lady Freyja?" The image started to form against his will before Dorian proceeded to slam his head into the nearest wall several times.

 _Get out of my head…get out of my head!_

"Of course, she has mastered it far greater than I; her expertise is part of why she is known as the Goddess of Fertility. The technique works on all that possess the energy of life. I would test my skills on her garden to help plants flourish, or slow one's growth so it did not sap too many nutrients from others."

"Ah…practiced with her garden," Dorian felt like such a creep for his knee-jerk assumption. "Any chance I could learn to do that?"

"In time perhaps, I would focus on your martial skills and Sacred Gear for the time being. Now…what did you learn?"

Dorian looked over the cave, the fallen trolls and finally his bracer. After a moment of reflection he turned towards her.

"I erred in the assumption it was just a large ogre, upon first inspection of the expanded tracks I should have considered at least three other species…trolls being among them. As possible reasons for the recent attacks, having located a mate and collecting for upcoming young was high on the possibilities."

"It is fortunate the farmer summoned us when he did. Another three or four winters and the mountains would have been crawling with them."

"I think I also found a power of my Gear," he added, showing her the now-gold gem held within it.

Thrud looked it over analytically, taking in the color, hue, even the appearance of the light emanating from it.

"And what did it do?"

"My guess…a strength boost," he said simply. "I don't see how I was able to overpower that thing's grip otherwise."

"Possibly…" Thrud mused, walking up to him.

In a flash her fist was in motion, traveling at incredible speeds squarely at Dorian's face, by reflex at the almost certain death before him, he raised his right hand. Her fist impacted his Sacred Gear with incredible force, releasing a shockwave in all directions that rustled his hair. Despite the blow, he stood his ground if only just barely.

"Strength it is," Thrud asserted, pulling back her fist. "A multiplier based on your current musculature, interesting." She hadn't put her weight behind it, not truly…yet the punch was still leagues ahead of anything she had thrown against him in training.

"What if that hadn't worked!?" Dorian asked louder than he should have, his face still locked in surprise and fear at her attack with zero hesitation. He was more impressed she could tell so much from it just through a single punch.

"Well then, I suppose I would have had to heal you again…wouldn't I Mr. Held?" Thrud retorted as she turned to leave, Dorian blushed brightly, missing the out of character mischievous grin dart across her face once she was no longer in his field of view. "Come, we'll have to summon the Bifrost further down the mountain to return to Asgard."

Dorian just stood there, shaking his head in frustration at the rules of the world he now found himself in. Recovering what pieces of his equipment remained, he gave chase after her. He did not feel it necessary to inform her of the strange child-like silhouette he had seen in the storm. Nor did he mention that, despite the fact both trolls lay dead and the cave was surely empty, until he made it back to the safety of the Bifrost he still felt the tingling sensation on the back of his neck…that he was still being watched.

 **Dorian has completed the task to aid Lady Freyja and test his newfound abilities, watched from afar by both his tutor…and an entity unseen by either. He returns to Asgard for well-deserved rest, relaxation and recuperation. But how long can such a time last among the realm of the Norse Deities? As always I hope you Read and Review, but above all Enjoy! :D**


	5. The New Einherjar Out on the Town

**A big thank you again to all my readers, I decided to reply to questions and reviews prior to each chapter as well as thank everyone who favorites and follows. I hope you all continue to enjoy my story! :D** **ahsoei: It is certainly a power of his gear, though he has far to go to discover all of it. On that note, let the Asgard Arc...continue...**

 **Dorian and Thrud return to Asgard, successful in their mission for the Allfather and Lady Freyja. With the evening free, he sets out to see more of the golden city he has learned to call home…**

Dorian and Thrud stepped off the pad, the Bifrost having returned them safely. The structure was housed at the edge of the bridge leading to Odin and Freyja's palace or towards the city of Asgard. The design was quite reminiscent of an airport with people coming and going to different destinations across the nine realms. Dorian could not help but notice that the amount of activity was well below what the structure was clearly designed to handle.

They did not hesitate in making for the changing rooms, returning travelers to Asgard seemed to often require new clothes from their respective tasks. Dorian was quick to relieve himself off his battered armor and equipment, switching into another of the ornate tunics he had awoken in his first day. It was the only attire of Asgard he was familiar with outside of his school uniform, plus the bronze went well with his golden hair.

Thrud was waiting for him outside wearing a professional black business suit; it seemed she had more to do.

"I will report to the Allfather and Lady Freyja. She bid me to inform you that your services will not be required tonight. You have the day to yourself, if you like, there are some shopping and recreational facilities nearby should you require anything."

"Th-thank you my lady," Dorian bowed in thanks. After what he had been through he was hoping for an easy evening at work. This was infinitely preferable. "But I will likely be turning in early tonight myself."

 _I am sure Kara won't mind taking a day off seal tutoring…_

"Please, Thrud is sufficient outside of training, and I highly doubt that," she replied with a raised eyebrow, pointing behind him.

Dorian turned, his carefully laid plans of a peaceful, lazy evening shattered in a moment.

Waving in the distance were three familiar faces from his class. Herja was leading the way with Brynda behind her. Skipping alongside was a third Valkyrie, Misty. She had silver hair tied up onto a single high ponytail that went down past her shoulders. The silver accentuated her skin nicely, though Dorian felt Rossweisse's was a more vibrant in color. She was the most buxom of the three and was quite proud of her shapely build. Most of the class was sure she'd become a model when not fulfilling her Valkyrie duties. They were all wearing casual dresses with black leggings beneath, it was the first time Dorian had seen Asgardian women's casual wear. They were surprisingly normal compared to dresses from Earth, only the wave-pattern designs of the straps themselves and the noticeably lower cut of the chest seemed out of place from what he had seen.

"Dorian! Hey!" Herja called out. He had already been spotted, there was no escape.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, happy to see his friends, yet retained apprehensions of their purpose.

"Herja was worried sick, couldn't focus on her oof," Brynda started before being elbowed in the gut by her blonde classmate who proceeded to clear her throat as if nothing had happened.

"We hope the hunt went well," she replied politely with a short curtsy to Thrud.

"It was a success, Mr. Held performed…well for his first time, considering the unforeseen complications." Herja twisted her face in curiosity at the statement, but asked no more, likely to not appear too eager before the daughter of Thor.

"We wanted to make sure you got back okay…and to take you on a little outing of the city, if Lady Freyja has no objections."

"None in the slightest," Thrud confirmed. He is yours for the day."

 _Don't I make that choice?_ Dorian thought but decided against it. They were taking time out of their day to show him the city. Despite how exhausted he still was even after Thrud's healing, it was a golden opportunity. They had helped him prepare for the fight after all. _I have money from my first payment as Freyja's retainer. It's not like I'm spending anything on rent right now and my schooling is covered 100% as a student under her benefit plan._ He still couldn't believe the positives of working for the Goddess of Fertility.

"That sounds…like fun," he smiled. "But I've yet to leave the area; I'll have to rely on your intimate knowledge of the locale. I am in your hands." He concluded with a polite bow.

"Be gentle with him ladies," Thrud remarked as she started back towards the palace. "He is still recovering from my Sage Arts; he'll need a few hours without overly strenuous activity."

"Lady…Thrud's…Sage Arts?" Herja sounded like she was forcing out each syllable. Menacingly, the three classmates snapped their gazes onto Dorian, their eyes lit up like predators having found the slowest member of the pack, preparing for the kill. Thrud was already heading off into the distance without a qualm in the world of what she'd just done.

 _What the hell Thrud? You threw me under the bus!_

 **Asgard Throne Room…**

"Fortunately, Mr. Held's injuries were not too severe." Thrud assured as she concluded her report kneeling before the thrones of Asgard. "I can confirm there were no additional trolls using the cavern as a lair. The farmer has been informed that it will be safe again for his flocks."

"Lucky boy," Odin remarked to his grimacing wife upon hearing of Thrud's healing of the young man. "And do you feel this is an example of his power?"

"Truthfully Allfather, I do not. His martial and tracking skills were admirable for how short a time he has been among us, however I do not believe his Sacred Gear showcased its true abilities."

"Explain," Freyja demanded.

"The gem situated within it changed to a new color, yet reverted back to the azure state once we returned to Asgard. It is my opinion from observations that the strength was a byproduct of the Gear's overall purpose, to which I could not hope to guess at this juncture."

"Did he breach the realms again?"

"No Allfather," Thrud thought back to the feeling when she had impacted Dorian's gear. "I did not sense an overabundance of power from it…like the strength he was channeling did not belong to himself or the Gear."

"A conduit?"

"Perhaps, though there was no obvious source nearby."

"It seems he has more to learn," Odin mused to his wife as he stroked his long beard.

"Much more," Freyja confirmed. "He is a good lad. He tries his best and is the most eloquent and well-learned of my past Einherjar retainers."

"In terms of combat," Thrud continued as she could tell verbal sparring may commence. "He fought rather…forward. He relied on seals solely for defense which can be costly against less physically-based opponents; I suggest Rossweisse focus on their more offensive uses in future lessons."

"Regrettably, Rossweisse will be indisposed the next several days," Odin interjected. "We have heard disturbing reports of thefts involving especially potent weapons occurring among neighboring mythologies. Rossweisse will ensure we are not among them. She is around here somewhere, though seemed quite busy."

 _Busy with your insignificant errands you could do yourself no doubt,_ Freyja guessed correctly _. He runs that poor girl ragged like a maid rather than a bodyguard when she isn't training Dorian_.

"Understood," Thrud bowed low in acknowledgement. With a wave of Freyja's hand, she departed, her duty completed for the evening.

"You think they would make an attempt on the vault?"

"My dear, I've dealt with many over my long life. If there is one thing I have learned, beyond the utter appreciation of the female form, it is that those with aspirations will take any risk. I trust her more than most, as long as she has one of the keys and we have the others, they are safe."

Freyja remembered when Odin had the keys made, only three, no more. Two were kept by herself and her husband, the third was reserved for their trusted guard assigned to protect the vault at any given time. With any luck, Rossweisse wouldn't need to guard it for more than a few days before the worry passed and they could assign a standard guardsman. Many legendary Runic Blades called the Vault of Asgard their home, but one especially was valued above the rest due to its ability to bring even more blades to light...

"I got more letters from Azazel and Venelana…these thefts are causing great friction between the three factions of their mythology. Until it is resolved, they fear the summit won't happen."

"I know what this means to you my dear, I share your feelings," Odin took her hand and kissed it in a surprisingly serious moment for the old pervert. "Yet, we cannot make a move to aid any side without evidence of the perpetrators. An alliance with another mythology could help reinvigorate our own, but while there is conflict among them, we cannot take a side without making it worse."

Freyja huffed in her seat, ever frustrated when her best laid plans were delayed. "You speak the truth of course."

"There are others we can work with in the meanwhile; we are not the only dwindling mythology in this modern era who are open to reconciliations. What about that old friend of yours? You know, the one with the short fuse and shapely tits…Hera was it?"

A resounding smack echoed throughout the chamber as the air between monarchs returned to the status quo.

 **Asgard Shopping District…**

"You have GOT to come with us when there's something fun going on," Brynda gushed as they walked the streets of Asgard. "They have festivals, competitions, performers…I hope you can hold your liquor."

"Well enough," Dorian adjusted his tunic nonchalantly. He'd had the occasional drinks in challenge or celebration at his various schools though was hesitant to test his mettle against the residents of Asgard.

"And the Einherjar emerge from Valhalla to visit," Misty pointed out. Dorian could not help but notice the positively mischievous grin as she thought of the strongest warriors of the Norse people visiting the city.

At Dorian's request, they had stopped at a nearby café to get something to eat first, he was starving. He felt fortunate to have the girls with him as the architecture of the Norse gods was utterly baffling to him. No matter how minor or insignificant an establishment, it felt like he was entering a sacred domain where mortals should not tread. The café alone had large spiral crystal towers leading up to an orb floating above them…the young Einherjar had mistaken it for some kind of church at first much to the amusement of his classmates.

It was embarrassing, but they had forced the events of the hunt out of him thanks to Thrud's insinuations. He assured them it was purely in a healing capacity due to the shattered ribs, but was certain it would be spreading like wildfire in the days to come. At least they were now content to drop the subject, having acquired the ammo they sought.

"What sort of performers?" Dorian asked as they walked through the shopping district. "Like plays?"

"All of the epics!" Herja assured him. "Tales to put a fire in your heart and a tear in your eye, you can ask Lady Thrud to one."

"But we aren't…."

Dorian ceased his denials as a nearby window caught his attention, his eyes widened. Sitting inside the store was a seven-string lyre. It was simple, yet he could not take his eyes off it. He had been a fan of music since he was little; while his preference had been the violin…there was something about a simple lyre that drew his interest. He doubted he could afford a real instrument until he earned more anyway.

His three companions followed his gaze to the window, glancing back and forth between the two as if checking which would look away first.

"Do you want it?"

"I…suppose I do," Dorian smiled. It did not take much encouragement for him to enter the shop, the three girls following close behind.

It may have been a small-time discount store, but the selection was impressive, everything from souvenirs to food could be found scattered around. The group split up to peruse the shelves. Dorian made a beeline for the lyre, but could not help but look over the options while walking up and down the rows.

 _Everyone has been so kind since I got here…would presents be appropriate to classmates? And if so, what to get them?_ Dorian felt self-conscious as he knew very little about the interests of the Valkyries in his class upon reflection…there was only one option left to him.

"Herja…" Dorian whispered upon locating her alone near the cosmetic section. "I need your advice on something…

 **Later…**

The four finally left well over an hour later, bags laden with their purchases in hand. Dorian had placed his newly acquired lyre at the top both to protect it…and to obscure the items located below. Fortunately, the other girls had been distracted by their own shopping and did not inquire too closely on his own.

"Someone is having a good time!" A deep yet friendly voice called out. The four looked up at a pair of men walking towards them.

The first was rather tall adorned in an ornate robe almost identical to Odin's but with lightly different designs woven into it. He had long blue hair flowing behind him that seemed to float on its own as if he controlled it's every move. A matching colored gem was affixed to his forehead. He looked calm as he approached, yet his eyes caused a shiver to run up Dorian's back, his gaze was locked on him without even glancing at the others.

The second was a bulky man who looked to be made of pure muscle. He was broad-shouldered yet somehow did not come off as intimidating. He had white-gold hair and a matching beard, his eyes glowed the color of Dorian's hair. Quite the opposite of his companion, he wore a simple white-suit that was form fitting as if perfectly tailored.

The girls recognized the two instantly, dropping their bags they immediately bowed low with Herja grabbing Dorian by his collar and forcing him down with them.

"Ow, hey what is…?"

"That is Lord Vidar and Lord Loki!" She whispered harshly. "What in the nine realms are they doing here?" The broader one, whom Herja had motioned towards as Vidar, raised his hands with a smile on his face.

"Come now, there is no need for that," he laughed as he implored them to stand. "We are all just out for a day on the town, no need for such formalities. I am so glad to finally meet my beloved mother's latest retainer."

"And you, Lord Vidar," Dorian replied, extending his arm to reciprocate a VERY strong handshake. Vidar was the Norse god of vengeance if his memory served. The youngest son of Odin beneath Baldur and Thor…he had no idea what to even say.

"It seems based on your presence that the oath-fulfillment went…well?" The second man, Loki, known as the god of mischief snidely remarked.

"As well as can be expected," Dorian replied upon rediscovering his voice. "What was thought to be a single ogre turned out to be two trolls."

"How positively dreadful," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Come now dear uncle! No need to belittle the dear boy." Vidar slapped Loki's back, he did not seem to appreciate the gesture. "How many warriors can say they fought a troll on their FIRST excursion, the lad has room to grow!"

"No other warriors can boast such tutors," Loki retorted. "Your dear niece and…oh my who was the other?"

"Lady Rosh…" Dorian started, biting his tongue before he mispronounced it before a pair of gods. "Lady Rose."

The two gods looked at him confused, it was Vidar who seemed to realize first.

"Ah yes, Ms. Rossweisse, Göndul's Granddaughter. I remember Lady Eir speaking very highly of her studies before she graduated from her college studies."

 _She's already graduated college…and only a year older?_ Dorian was amazed. He had focused on earning an education degree during his years traveling for his studies, but even he had at least one more semester to qualify for an assistant teaching position.

Loki seemed to act as if he was still having trouble recalling her, before finally raising his eyebrows at it apparently came to him.

"Now I remember, the Allfather's current 'bodyguard,' and then of course there is your…Gear. The only one that has seen fit to grace the people of Asgard. Though they did praise your layered defense seal technique, quite impressive for one so young, who was it that taught you?"

Dorian hesitated to mention Kara in front of the others behind him lest the topic of her rooming come up. Instead, he went with a truthful yet vague reply.

"My classmates helped me sir, their expertise and assistance cannot be understated." The three girls behind him practically burst red at his words of compliment before the gods.

"Of course they did," he practically seemed to hiss. "Whoever showed you that little trick, be sure to not let that one slip away."

Dorian clenched his right hand instinctively, Loki seemed more akin to the gods who saw themselves above others due to their status, he much preferred Vidar.

"May we see it, the object that has captivated us this hour?" The god of vengeance asked politely. He was maintaining his cheerful, verbose demeanor, but it was obvious even he grew awkward around Loki's superior attitude.

Dorian hesitated, taking a moment to realize what he was referring. Holding out his right hand, the root-like energy took shape, forming the bracer affixed with a gem of azure. The three Valkyries-in training stared in awe, it being the first time they had seen it so close.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating," Vidar commented with utter sincerity. "I have never actually seen one; truly this is a day of days. Oh do not wrinkle your nose uncle; we are looking at a device whose design was forged by the god of another mythology yet possesses the core fragment of our own. Does not such a dichotomy utterly baffle your imagination?!"

"My…imaginations are focused elsewhere," Loki added dryly. "You know my thoughts on the…lesser mythologies."

"All too well," even Vidar's enthusiasm seemed to be curbed by Loki's nature. "In that case I will let you all continue your day before his clouds darken it, thank you for indulging our…curiosity Mr. Held. If you are looking for a discount shop of note, try the Twin Wolves down the way," he motioned with his hands. "I hear tell your Lady Rose is quite fond of it."

"Of course," Dorian replied as the two continued walking down the street. Two gods of legend just taking a stroll, the whole situation felt ludicrous. Dorian looked akin to a deer caught in headlights despite having met so many fabled deities already. Turning to retrieve his bag, he was met by the fixated eyes of his classmates, looking at him like they were the cat that had just swallowed the canary.

"So…Lady Rose is it?" Brynda asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "I get the feeling we may not be able to call her the Valkyrie who has never had a boyfriend for much longer…"

"I…I can't pronounce her name very well," he admitted, hoping to placate them to no avail.

"I think it's adorable," Misty gushed, she seemed the most grounded of the three, though her sly smile was infectious. "Like a hidden name whispered silently between two…"

"I-in any case!" Dorian interrupted before she could go further, remembering Vidar's words. "Perhaps…we could hit one more place before we call it a day?"

 **Not Far…**

"Must you be so rude uncle?" Vidar chastised his father's blood-brother. "I thought you were the one who wanted to meet the boy most."

"I was most interested in your niece's assertions that he can breach realms. I am surprised he is allowed to walk free."

"Are you questioning the Allfather's wisdom? My nephew said the same thing after his humiliation before his grandfather."

"Of…course not," Loki responded far too hesitantly for Vidar's liking. "I merely stress caution…for the good of Asgard."

"If you are so worried about Ragnarok all the time, you'll get wrinkles fast, even for a god," Vidar laughed with a renewed slap to the back. "Come, we are out and about and the sun is high, we might as well relax."

Loki only nodded; as his nephew-in law turned to leave he quickly checked an emerald crystal he had concealed in his pocket. It was in the process of emitting an eerie teal-green glow, confirming his suspicions.

 _The exact same essence as the sacred tree, identical to any piece of bark or branch from Yggdrasil itself…_

 **Back at Dormitory…**

Dorian was beat by the time he and the three girls returned to the dormitories. In a rather odd role reversal, it was the three who offered to escort him back to his room. Considering they were training to be battle-maidens, he saw no reason to insult them by refusing. They were oddly insistent as if they expected resistance…

"You didn't have to bring your bags all the way to my room," Dorian remarked as they reached his door, wondering if Kara was inside yet. "We could have dropped them off first."

"Please," Herja chuckled. "It gives good exercise, have to ensure a pure maiden like yourself reaches the room safe and sound, no idea what weirdos might be wandering at night.

Dorian made a silent over the top laughing expression at the mention of his status as a pure maiden. Still looking at them, he turned the door knob, walking in blind he didn't realize what had occurred until it was too late.

"SURPRISE!" A thunderous greeting hit him right in the face as the room lit up on its own; his left foot slipped at the suddenness and sent him flying backwards right into Herja's arms. "CONGRATULATIONS DORIAN!"

His dorm room was packed with the remaining 17 members of his class peeking out from around corners, behind his bed or even standing in the open when there was nowhere else. The room was covered in balloons, confetti and banners with his name on them; it must have taken some time to prepare.

"You three were…a distraction?" He smiled as he turned to his shopping companions, each one with a wide smile on their lips.

"We may or may not have been tasked with and/or volunteered to keep you busy while we…let ourselves in."

Dorian spotted Kara in the corner, a guilty look on her face as she held up a punch glass.

 _Culprit identified…again._

"What is going on in he…" Came a voice from behind them. Rossweisse had appeared investigating the noise, apparently completing an inspection of the dormitory being it was so close to after hours. She realized the reason for the commotion as soon as she rounded the corner.

She was out of her armor wearing a gray business suit not dissimilar from the one Vidar had worn earlier that day. While normally wearing her hair tied up for their lessons, she now had it down. Dorian was amazed to realize it traveled all the way down to her knees, still flawless as ever with pink ribbons tied into it on either side of her face.

"I don't recall seeing a celebration being approved for the evening," she started to chastise the class.

"Aw but we had to!" A redheaded girl called out in the back. "How often do we not only have an Einherjar in the class…but also get to be there for his first hunt? And with Lady Thrud no less!"

"And he didn't die!" Came from the distant back.

Assertions of agreement and head nods spread across the room aimed squarely at the silver-haired maiden. She was woefully outnumbered, Dorian shrugged his shoulders when her gaze fell upon him, clearly they had all worked hard on the evening.

Rossweisse sighed heavily, resting her head on a hand.

"Very well…you may continue, provided the drinks are of a non-alcoholic nature."

Herja delved into the mountain of bags she, Brynda and Misty had carried with them. Sure enough, within each one was soda, snacks and other assortments of party food. Their distraction duties had apparently also included food procurement.

Rossweisse checked her watch, noting the time.

"I suppose I can chaperone everyone for a little while, but I will have to leave shortly. I don't want any shenanigans after hours, anything reported will be relayed to Lady Eir. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The class shouted in unison.

 _Hard to believe she's only a year older…she's so mature for her age. How am I supposed to give it to her…there are too many people here._ Dorian squeezed his own bag of purchases, ensuring the desired package was still nestled safely within. Herja must have noticed Dorian's dumbfounded expression as she elbowed him hard, snapping him back to reality.

"Now that that's cleared up…let's get this party stated!"

The night started off with scattered mingling and snack distribution, it was clear the the Valkyries didn't get much spare time outside of their studies. Dorian barely realized after a while that he and Rossweisse were the only ones not chatting it up. The two just stood beside the couch, each gripping a glass of punch.

"So, Ms. Rose...Odin's bodyguard huh?" Dorian finally mumbled, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes," she answered quickly, eyes darting back and forth as she thought of more to say. "And just Rose is...fine...have you enjoyed your work with Lady Freyja?"

Dorian replied with an enthusiastic nod. "She has been easing me in to my duties, mostly clerical stuff so far, dictation, note taking and delivery...the works. I am sure it is not as glamorous as serving Odin himself," he added with a chuckle.

He barely noticed the battle-maiden's hand tighten around her cup.

"It is...not as glamorous as you may think." Dorian turned to face her, awaiting the explanation sure to follow. "My duties are...simple, mostly day to day activities. The only time true oversight is need is during business outings and the like."

"But, I heard from Lord Vidar earlier today that you graduated from college already, that is incredibly impressive. Why wouldn't he make full use of your talents?"

Rossweisse blushed slightly, brushing a strand of silver hair out of her eyes as she answered. "I am sure you have become aware of the Allfather's...interests?"

Dorian only nodded in response, Freyja often mentioned her disdain for his 'interests' daily.

"Sometimes I think he only picked me for that reason, rather than my academic achievements. Trying to curb those...fascinations is half my work most days."

Dorian felt awful, this was supposed to be a party and he had brought up what seemed like a point of frustration for her.

 _Say what you will...he has a good eye._

"I would...love to hear about your academic achievements." He hesitantly offered. "I majored in education myself, wanted to someday teach others, you know? Plus getting to travel so much gave an amazing point of view of the world. Did you write any papers?"

Rossweisse's face seemed to light up at his question, it made Dorian wonder how long it'd been since anyone had taken an interest in her scholarly pursuits.

"Nothing noteworthy, my graduating work was a combination of advanced sealing techniques and how they can be utilized in various unorthodox ways. I did write a work of my own personal research. I never published it but..."

"Ma'am!" A young emerald-haired Valkyrie named Hilde interrupted. "You're spending too much time with the man of the hour! We demand stories!"

Sure enough, it wasn't long before the entire class started asking the question they had wanted to know since Dorian arrived, where he had come from. He explained how he had been selected for an international exchange program at a young age on Earth...what they knew as Midgard. This allowed him to study in a different country or two each year. None of the Valkyries had ever been outside Asgard, though were fully aware that their duties would eventually draw them in many directions.

Rossweisse seemed to listen intently as he described his studies, understanding what it can be like to focus oneself totally on learning.

Dorian moved on to a retelling of the battle in the snow, everyone wanted to hear though some tuned out upon mention that Thrud did not hunt with him. Their attention was quickly grabbed at the end when he accounted how she had saved him from the second unseen troll. He was content to end the tale there, but Brynda had other plans and spilled the beans...with Rossweisse still present.

A resounding, "Ooooooooooo," swept through the room as she completed how Thrud had healed Dorian's injuries, though her version's choice in vernacular was much more…steamy than it had been.

"And so it was, that without the Lady Thrud's warm embrace, surely our new Einherjar would have perished on that frozen rock at the hands of the monstrous lovers that had called the cave their home!" How she had woven such a tale after only hearing of it a few hours earlier was equal parts impressive and terrifying.

 _It was only a few broken ribs…It wouldn't have killed me…_

Dorian was beat red as his classmates reveled in the overdramatized events. Worse yet was Rossweisse who had turned as red as he was…what could he possibly say? He had already denied the accusations of nefarious thoughts a dozen times already with no change in the atmosphere of the room.

"As…fascinating as this is," Rossweisse huffed as she got to her feet. "Regrettably, I must be off, the Allfather requires my services. Do enjoy yourselves…but not too much." Despite Dorian holding out a hand, hoping to get a last word with her, she was already out the door, half-slamming it behind her.

"And she wonders why she can't get a boyfriend," Brynda remarked once she was out of earshot. "It was just a bit of fun, we all know Thrud is WAY out of your league."

Dorian just stared at her blankly with squinted eyes, he knew full well what she meant, but she did not word it well.

"Thanks…?"

The class split off into groups and started mingling to enjoy each other's company once the story had concluded. Dorian may have been the catalyst for bringing everyone together outside of class, but the evening was for each of them to relax as much as it was to congratulate his first hunt. He even got to practice a few strings on the lyre he had purchased, though his renditions left much to be desired without additional practice.

He used the chance to learn as much as he could about the girls in his class. Herja apparently became a Valkyrie due to the tradition in her family dating back to Odin's father Borr. Brynda had dreamed of visiting all nine realms and writing a book of her adventures, while Misty admitted she wanted to meet the perfect man…an Einherjar of Valhalla if possible. He was able to get at least a few minutes with each of the 20 Valkyries in the class.

At Herja's advice, he had bought a knickknack or souvenir for each of the girls in the class as thanks. They were small and not very expensive, but he felt he should get something for how much they had helped out. They ranged from keychains to boxes of chocolate…Herja knew her classmate's preferences well. After a little while only a single package remained at the bottom of the bag, the one he couldn't give when he had the chance.

Once most had split off and Dorian finally had some breathing space, he made his way to the windowsill, placing a container of strawberries he had picked up onto a low-hanging branch. As expected, the squirrel that had made a home in their tree came running. It actually picked up the entire container and eagerly withdrew back into the trunk, it was utterly adorable.

"You're welcome!" Dorian shouted with a chuckle as the last of its bushy tail disappeared within.

In the nearby corner, he spotted his roommate Kara, the 21st and last member of the class, punch glass still in hand. She was staring outside and swirling its contents as if disinterested. Despite being his dorm mate whom he saw more often than the others, he knew so little about her.

"Sorry if the others found out about you," he apologized as he took a seat beside her, leaning back for a much needed breather.

"It was bound to happen," she sighed uncaringly. "We had a long talk before you arrived. Want to have a longer one?" She suddenly looked interested again, a twinkle in her eye as she licked her lips.

 _She is so forward!_

"It's too bad Ms. Rossweisse couldn't stay," she continued once it was obvious he wasn't taking her bait. "I am sure she would have loved to hear you play."

"Thanks," Dorian rubbed the back of his neck, still hoping she hadn't taken the stories the wrong way. She worked alongside someone as perverted as Lord Odin on a daily basis which had to skew her perception of men. What if she thought he was that way now? "I just wish she could have stayed longer, I wanted…"

"Apple for the teacher?"

"Huh?"

"The others may not notice…but I do, you haven't taken your eyes off the bag all night despite everyone's gifts being accounted for…mine included." She jangled the keychain he had bought her, a small purple and blue glass representation of Yggdrasil. "One left?"

Dorian sighed, reaching into the depths he revealed a small rectangular box standing vertically wrapped in gold and silver paper. He had spotted it on the shelves at the Twin Wolves and immediately purchased it.

"I'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"No good, she has a task set by the Allfather that will last several days."

"How do you know?"

"I hear people talk; she'll be standing guard at one of the palace vaults. The Allfather loves to collect trophies from all over and keep them locked up."

Dorian listened intently; Rossweisse hadn't mentioned where she would be and seemed keen on remaining vague. He assumed that they must have vaults…what place of power didn't? But why would Rossweisse be the one made to guard it if…

"Odin uses her for every little errand he can think of like a maid or servant more than a bodyguard," she continued as if reading his mind. "Being forced to stand by a meaningless door…I am sure she would like company for the night."

Dorian's heart skipped a beat at her wording. He remembered Rossweisse's assertion of the simple tasks assigned by Odin and it made sense.

"But she didn't tell us where…"

"I can take you," she immediately offered. "I know the palace like the back of my hand. Once the party dies down…we can sneak out."

Dorian thought about it, something felt wrong off, but the thought of Rossweisse bored to tears in some insignificant room overrode his normal trepidation.

"You got it, as long as we are back before dawn," he replied at length. "Once everyone is down for the night, we can head out."

 **Dorian learns more of his classmates, a fine time of relaxation is had by all. Under the cover of night, he and his fellow Valkyrie will pay a visit to Asgard's Vault, but what may the pair find within? As always, I hope you all Read and Review, but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	6. The Road Least Traveled

**Dorian and Kara make their way to the palace of Asgard under the cover of night. On a mission to visit Rossweisse and present to her a gift from his labors, Dorian has no idea the turmoil he is about to set foot into…**

It was well past midnight before the party started winding down. Due to the dormitory curfew, the other Valkyries were unable to return to their own rooms and instead held an impromptu slumber party for the night. Dorian had offered the beds, couches and every square inch of open floor space for his classmates, assuring them he would find a spot. None suspected his and Kara's plot to sneak out.

He was completing final preparations before leaving. Many of the girls had just fallen asleep wherever they could without a cover or pillow to be spared. Before leaving, Dorian made sure that every towel, blanket and sheet available was being used to keep one of them warm. He had no idea how he'd found so many, it certainly helped that many were clustered together and the sheets for the bed were enormous.

As he lowered a comforter meant for the sofa onto a snoring Herja, he silently stepped over her. Kara was at the door, hopping up and down impatiently while checking her watch. She was in quite the hurry despite plenty of time remaining of darkness. Once he was over, she slowly clicked the door shut, not a girl within stirred.

"Okay," Kara checked her watch again. "Follow me, I know a shortcut."

Dorian complied; bag in hand containing the last gift for Rossweisse, fortunately his tunic was thick enough to hide it within. He spotted the little squirrel watching him from the tree. Sadly, he had to raise his empty hands, letting him know he didn't have any more food that night.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll have some tomorrow."

The school was not very far from the palace, Valkyrie were expected to be among the defenders in the event of an attack, students included. There were patrols of course, yet Kara seemed to know their paths by heart. Anytime the silver-armored guardsmen drew near, she knew the perfect place to duck down, somehow never drawing suspicion.

"Have you snuck into the palace before?" Dorian whispered as they neared their goal.

"Loads," she giggled. "Rossweisse isn't the only one to have boring tasks around. I make things more fun and…interesting."

 _I can believe that,_ he chuckled. _Though I get the feeling I don't want to hear the details to those stories._

"Ms. Rossweisse is certainly lucky to have someone like you," Kara muttered as they finally reach the walls. She started feeling up and down the sides as if in search of something. "Before you came along no one took any interest in her except the Allfather…likely for less than pure reasons. Get down!"

Kara pushed him against the wall, obscuring them totally in shadows as a trio of guardsmen walked by; another second and they would surely have been spotted. The three were laughing without a care in the world as they made their rounds.

"You'll drink him under for sure," he heard one proclaim to the first, guffawing the whole way. "None can match you at the art of inebriated eloquence!"

"Tis not my doing but my muse," the second guard retorted. "Were it not for the fairness of her visage truly I could not come up with such words of pure expression."

As the three continued, guffawing all the way, Kara pressed onto Dorian closer, pinning him against the wall not too dissimilar to how Thrud had embraced him in the cave. He wanted to ask her to back up, but didn't know how far the guards had gone. She was looking into his eyes with the hungriest expression, her chest pressing up against his own.

"U-um Kara…we should probably try…mmpphh!"

Without warning, the young Valkyrie pressed her lips onto his, silencing his protests. Dorian had no idea how to respond as she pushed in closer, the soft footfalls of the guards receding into the distance.

The experience brought back memories for Dorian, times he briefly spent with his friends he made then lost as he moved across the world. More than once there was a prank or secret rendezvous under cover of night after hours. Though he could honestly say it was the first time someone had kissed him during such an outing. It was not until the silence of the night returned as the guards departed that Kara pulled back with a smile.

"I told you…fun AND interesting."

Kneeling down, she moved a section of an innocuous bush, revealing a shimmering runic portal of some sort hidden beneath. Without another word she beckoned him inside, disappearing into its depths first.

 _What just happened?_ The young man pondered, absolutely perplexed before sliding into the aperture feet-first after her. He had no way of knowing that it would seal behind him, blocking off the only unguarded entrance or exit into the palace of Asgard…

 **Asgard Vault…**

Dorian emerged from the connecting pathway onto the cold marble floor he had become intimately familiar with at Thrud's hands his first day there. From his point of view, he had just entered the opening outside and suddenly was within one of the deeper chambers of the palace. Kara was already on her feet glancing down each hallway, she did not even offer him a hand getting back up.

"We're clear," she whispered, motioning him down a flight of stairs, always keeping just ahead of him.

 _No guards?_ Dorian was confused. _My first day here they had hundreds in the courtyard. I didn't expect too many at night during times of peace, but none save a few border patrols?_

At the bottom of the final stairway towards the end of the hall stood a very ornate door, Kara stopped in front of it, clearly their destination. There was no sign of Rossweisse.

"She must be inside," Kara surmised. "Come take a look at this."

Dorian approached the door, it certainly looked grander than an insignificant trophy room, however the same could be said for everything he had seen in Asgard. The similar design patterns to the rest of the palace were clearly evident. A depiction of the sun and moon could be seen at the top, twin wolves etched on either side as if in pursuit. All around them was wrapped tendrils and roots, unmistakably personifying Yggdrasil, the world tree which binds them all together. At the base, proud warriors in armor stood resolute, spears in hand.

"What is that?" She pointed towards the sun and moon, Dorian raised his right hand to touch it.

A blinding light burst forth from his arm as his Sacred Gear activated, forcing him to shield his eyes. Kara watched on unaffected, a truly sinister sneer crossing her lips which quickly passed once Dorian could see again.

The image of the sun lit up, though naught else occurred. The door remained as sealed and intimidating as ever.

"Try a double layered seal!" Kara shouted all pretense of subtly gone.

Dorian didn't even consciously try to; at her words, the skill she had taught him just came to life. The simplest of seals appeared, rocketing out of his grip towards the illuminated sun sigil. In a heartbeat, the second layer did the same, lighting up and overlapping the moon. He had no idea that two keys made of Yggdrasil itself were needed to gain entry, a requirement his Sacred Gear coupled with a double seal fulfilled...

The effect was instantaneous, once both emblems were glowing bright, the door started to shift. Slowly and loudly, it shifted, rolling to the side and exposing the interior.

"H-how…did that work?"

"Who knows, come on, she's surely waiting for you!"

Dorian liked this less and less, but it was far too late to turn back. With cold feet and jittery hands, he stepped inside. It was too bad he had not looked around the corner that Kara had checked or perhaps he may have noticed the half dozen guardsmen, their bodies stacked together…necks snapped to the last man.

Dorian immediately knew this was no hideaway stash of old trophies, regardless of his lack of understanding of Asgardian architecture, this was a grand vault. The door had appeared so small upon reflection as the room stretched on and on, the ceiling so high he could scarcely see it and even had clouds passing by overhead. This room alone appeared larger than the entire Bifrost platform, though that should be impossible based on the size of the palace. Dorian had yet to understand the mechanics of pocket dimensions hiding immense structures within spaces as small as a marble.

Pedestals flanked the walls, a grand carpet going down the center. He could not tell if the items within were meant to be hidden or shown off. Dozens of swords, halberds, shields and other assortments of war could be found, every one of them a weapon of legend. And that was just from what he could see in the small section before the main entrance. The skulls of dragons, wyverns and creatures Dorian could not name dotted the area going back as far as the eye could see. He especially cringed back at the sight of a troll skull that was taller than he was. He could have spent a month in that room and not seen half of what there was, the paths just went on and on.

"Halt! In the name of…Dorian?"

Rossweisse had emerged from behind a container fully armored with a dozen offensive seals generated and trained on him. He instinctively raised his hands in surrender, his wrapped gift held high.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in the vault?" Her face was frantic and confused; far from a woman bored protecting an insignificant door.

"I…I wanted to give you something," he held out the package slowly. "I didn't have a chance before and I…"

"You shouldn't be here," she lowered her seals to step forward. "How did no one spot you? Let's get you back before anyo…"

Dorian inhaled deeply as a cold sensation passed through his chest. He couldn't feel the pain or anything at all. The worst part was the look of sheer terror on Rossweisse's face. In a deadpan, almost uninterested fashion, Dorian glanced down at his chest.

A two foot shard of ice was jutting through his chest where his sternum; the tip slick with blood having passed cleanly through him. Dorian could feel tears flowing down his face unbidden, his body already in shock. He could barely move as he saw Rossweisse fly into the back wall, struck by an invisible force. She crumpled to the floor and did not stir, despite every fiber of his being screaming for it, he just couldn't move.

"Well that was easy, thanks for getting her to drop her guard, the bitch might have put up a fight otherwise."

Dorian rotated his neck slowly; Kara was standing behind him, another four ice javelins floating over her head. She had the most wicked smile as she flexed her fingers at him in mockery of a wave.

"K-Kar…" Dorian could feel himself blacking out. The moment he lost consciousness, a flash bathed the room in azure light as his Sacred Gear activated. A pool of blue appeared behind him, but Dorian just stood there, wobbling, barely staying on his feet. After several tense seconds a small, round shape tackled him in the gut just below his injury, sending him tumbling into it. As quickly as it had come, the portal vanished.

"Where did he go?" A familiar gruff warrior entered the vault, looking at the assorted weapons. He had completed clearing out the standard guardsmen patrolling the area; none could report what actually transpired.

"It does not matter Modi," the Valkyrie Kara replied as she stepped away. With each inch of the room she crossed, her appearance started to fall away almost like a melting candle. By the time she reached her destination, only the god of mischief remained, the illusion based on the former appearance of his daughter no longer necessary. "He can run to another realm, but that wound is mortal…he'll be dead within the hour."

"What about her?" The youngest son of Thor motioned towards the unconscious Valkyrie. "Can I…?"

"No, you cannot," Loki scoffed at his ally through convenience. "If you intend others to believe your tale, she must have as few injuries as possible…as I have told you already."

The robed god glided past every weapon, trophy and item of power to a very specific sword hanging on the wall. It had the appearance of a two-handed claymore, but was clearly far more than that. The blade shimmered like moonlight and was thicker than most, giving it an almost diamond-shaped appearance. The hilt was incredibly ornate with a red gem affixed within a black hilt.

"The gate and key to Fafnir's hoard…Hrotti," he whispered to no one in particular. "I will ensure this finds its way into the hands of our associates."

"And?" Modi grunted. Loki sighed heavily; barely able to believe he was working with such a simpleton.

"And…once our allies have the power they require combined with our own not even the senile Allfather will be able to stand in our way. When that day comes…you shall sit the throne of Asgard."

 _For however briefly…before the coming of Ragnarok._

Modi just laughed, barely containing breaking out into a great guffaw. His twisted sneer stretched from ear to ear. Loki could not help but find his inability to look beyond the present quite entertaining.

"Now then, I shall be on my way, good luck with…apprehending the one responsible for this heinous crime." With that final word Loki snapped his fingers, before him emerged a wall of seals and runes. A line of light split down the middle, parting them like a door. Without a word, the Norse deity disappeared within, the gate fading from existence as quickly as it had come.

Modi approached the unconscious Rossweisse, he was disappointed he could not do more to her, but even he knew better than to cross Loki. Puffing his chest out and cupping his hands around his mouth, he prepared for the greatest act of his life.

"Guards!" He bellowed loud enough to echo across the palace. "Guards! To the vault! We have been attacked! And I have located the traitor herself!"

 **Somewhere Else…**

Fire again, a great red form lay dead in the snow, hundreds of people were scattered around it. Dorian wandered the barren wastes, traversing the landscape seeking anyone else still alive despite knowing deep down it was a futile gesture. He barely realized the snow falling from the sky was in fact ash until a few motes fell onto his lips. Licking them away instinctively he tasted the burnt flavor of desolation.

As he trudged along, he could finally make out a pair of shapes in the distance, upon closer inspection it was clearly a pair of women. The smaller looked like a little girl with black hair, no matter how hard he focused he couldn't make out her features, like she was constantly shifting and swirling akin to a fog as the morning suns burned it away.

Her companion had long emerald hair reaching the small of her back; she was clothed in an extravagant white gown though he could make out seams and designs sewn together from roots and other assortments of nature. She was looking off to the side and he could not make out her face.

"Who…are you?" He asked, not hearing her reply despite her lips moving right up to the moment he awoke.

Dorian's eyes sputtered open, a stinging sensation upon either cheek. He did not have time to adjust to his surroundings before a strong slap struck his face again and again.

"Wakey waky, but don't even think of eggs or bakey," the snarky voice taunted as it slapped him again and again. His assailant's hands appeared quite small.

"I…must still be dreaming," he contemplated upon spotting his attacker. He was being slapped back to consciousness…by a squirrel. "OOWWWW," the rodent sitting on his chest had proceeded to pinch his face hard. Dorian sat up with a start, casting the ball of fur from his chest.

"About time, if you are expecting a wake up kiss I wouldn't hold your breath though I have received compliments of my skill."

Dorian could now tell, he was not hallucinating, without a doubt it was the same red squirrel that had taken to living in the tree outside his room. He didn't appear to be in Asgard anymore either. A thick blue fog hung around him sprinkled with starlight, it took a few moments for his eyes to focus and adjust to the alien ambiance.

His mouth dropped open as he beheld the sight around him; he was sitting atop a large winding path made of bark and wood. The size of the path was what caused him the most shock, winding on endlessly in both directions and forking at seemingly random intervals. Following the trails was fruitless as they kept twisting and branching again and again into eternity…and then he saw it.

In the center, unmissable due to its size was the trunk of a tree, bigger than a planet, bigger than a sun; he could make it out from such a vast distance away. It had to be thousands of miles away, perhaps more. Despite how far it was, its image took up the majority of his vision, the never ending paths all started from it and snaked outward into the dark blue void. The squirrel jumped up, smacking him on the head again to snap him back to the moment.

"Hey, buddy, eyes are down here! Take your foot out of your mouth; you act like you haven't seen a creation-encompassing carnation before!"

"I…haven't…who are you?" The obvious question finally popped into his head amidst the myriad of others. The squirrel stood up to his full height, still barely reaching Dorian's ankles and bowed low in an over-the top manner.

"It's about time, I was afraid you'd be calling me 'little guy' for the rest of our relationship. I swear if you hadn't fed me so many strawberries I'd have gnawed on your head in your sleep…Oh, you can call me Ratatoskr."

"Ratatoskr…" Dorian repeated, barely keeping up with his new companion's rapid fire ramblings of insanity. "What happened? Where am I?"

"What happened was you got wrecked son," he held back a slight snicker as if he found it hilarious. "That little lady penetrated you from behind pretty good…if it weren't for the bauble on your arm she would have gone all the way." He paused as if contemplating what he had just said. "Huh, that could be taken the wrong way; I like it…better write that down…"

Dorian felt his chest, his shirt still had a hole the size of the javelin that had pierced him and there was a fresh scar beneath, yet the wound was gone with only dried blood remaining.

"How did I survive?"

"You can thank me later and pay me back in more strawberries. Old Iggy there sensed your trouble and opened a portal to get you out. You were pretty gone upstairs though, yours truly knocked you into the doorway myself…you're welcome by the way."

"Iggy…?"

"Yggdrasil!" Ratatoskr facepalmed as he groaned loudly. "I'm fifty-three pages ahead of you kid, start skimming, you'll live longer and enjoy it more. The part of her stuck to your adult-time hand! Welcome…to the Road Between Realms!"

"It's…beautiful," Dorian asserted as he used the opportunity to look over the vast swathes of wonder surrounding them. It almost reminded him of the photographs he had seen taken from space; only instead of black nothingness was the magnificent, almost ethereal blue mist matching the gem on his bracer.

"Eh, it's alright but I call it home. Iggy has been growing since the creation of everything, so it needed room to expand. Think of this place as…the scaffolding left behind inside a building after it's finished. You aren't supposed to see it, but it's there helping to hold everything up. Not even the Pervert Lord himself can access here easily."

"But I thought Asgard watched over Yggdrasil."

"The physical tree, yes indeedy, though to most of them she is little more than a computer making sure their seals and runes run smoothly. If you're twice as smart as you look you can keep up with that image, think of this as the cyberspace behind that computer, her soul if you want to get sappy on me. You didn't think the legends of Yggdrasil physically binding all of creation together was exaggerated THAT much did you?"

Dorian felt overwhelmed, less than two weeks prior he had been introduced to worlds he thought only existed in legends. It seemed even that was just the tip of the rabbit hole he found himself inside, the space before him was endless, like a self-contained universe. He surmised he could live a thousand lifetimes and not be able to follow every path he could see just in his immediate area.

"How long was I out?" He finally asked, deciding that focusing on something so infinite was rather pointless before the immediate situation.

"Eh, between your Gear and my tender loving care…bout a week…maybe 10 days."

"Ten days?" Dorian shouted, standing onto his shaky legs. "I have to get back! What happened to Rose? Why did Kara attack me? I have to warn Lady Freyja…"

"Slow down boyo, or so help me I will slap you again! To them it's only been half a day at most. Time moves differently here. How do you think you survived that little case of bodily impalement? Out there you'd have been a goner before you could say 'check please!"

"I still need to get back! I am truly thankful for you saving me, I'll repay you anyway I can…but they attacked Rose too! Do you know what happened after?"

Ratatoskr just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been here tending to you kid, I can't even open portals between here and there, that was all you. Though I can't imagine what's happened since then can be any good."

"All…me?" Dorian looked over his right arm, the bracer still active and glowing. "So can I get back?"

"You can open the gate, but that one would send you right back where you came in…not the best idea if you are planning to voice your innocence to entering the Grand Vault of Asgard."

"The Grand…" Dorian facepalmed hard.

 _She lied…about everything._ Dorian wasn't stupid, at least he kept telling himself that. It was clear now that the double layered seal technique was needed in conjunction with his gear to open the vault somehow. How far in advance had Kara planned this?

"These paths will lead anywhere touched by Iggy…if you know the way."

"Can you show me? A way back to Asgard?"

"I could," the mischievous squirrel stroked his chin in thought. "What's in it for me?"

"Wh-what do you want?"

Ratatoskr cupped his tiny chin harder; he was clearly thinking it through.

"You ripped me into your world last week when you first fired off that sucker. I hadn't been in Asgard, or anywhere else for that matter, in forever. I want you to be at my beck and call, to open portals for me when I want to have fun in your realm or have the fleeting wish to return home."

"I suppose I…"

"AND…as many strawberries as you can buy are reserved expressly for MY use."

Dorian could not help but smile at how serious he was taking it. He let out a soft chuckle despite the situation before responding.

"Done…now, which way do we go?

 **Asgard…**

"Modi, there must be some kind of misunderstanding!" Thrud called out to her brother once again. He was not hearing it.

"There is no misunderstanding dear sister," he proclaimed louder than necessary. They were in the throne room now filled with spectators from the palace. It was obvious he was inciting them as much as possible, all the while Odin and Freyja presided from their seats of power. "As I patrolled these very halls, I came across our slain soldiers. By the time I realized the vault was their target I was too late. The…traitorous Valkyrie over there simply handed over the mighty blade Hrotti with a smile on her face. Her hooded accomplice escaped through some form of teleportation!"

"It's not true!" Rossweisse professed her innocence. Nonetheless, she was restrained without her armor by the guardsman of Asgard. "We were attacked, Dorian was..." Spears emerged at her throat, commanding silence.

"Do you have any evidence to back up your claims?" Freyja demanded, gripping her armrests with such force they threatened to cave in. She couldn't believe what had occurred, Hrotti stolen right out from under their noses, the mightiest of the Runic Blades. Worst yet was Rosseisse's assertions that Dorian had been slain at the vault, however no sign of his body had yet been found.

 _For it to be Rossweisse? I don't believe it, she has been an exemplary Valkyrie for years, her decision to become that lecher's bodyguard notwithstanding._

"Our fallen men, the stolen sword and the word of a son of Thor should be all the evidence you require honored grandmother." He replied with unexpected tact for him, almost as if it had been rehearsed. "Unless evidence to the contrary has been located?"

"It…has not," Odin admitted. Despite his men combing the vault ever since the attack, they had found no sign of what transpired to refute Modi's words. Rossweisse was unconscious, supposedly by Modi's hand. The blade was gone and the barest trace of magic used for teleportation, but it was so faint they could not even determine the exact spell used.

"Then why delay the retribution, we shall bring her allies to their knees…but until then we must make an example of those who would betray the Allfather!"

Murmurs of agreement started to spread throughout the crowd, high ranking warriors, politicians and Valkyries among them. One by one they sided with Modi's words, the theft of a grand treasure and the death of so many guards fueling their minds towards instant reprisal.

A loud clang shattered the voices, allowing silence to reign once more. Odin had slammed his scepter Gungnir into the floor with a single hand, yet the resulting sound had been above all others.

"I rule these halls," he boomed loudly. "Not the masses."

Modi looked afraid for a moment before regaining his composure, bowing once more before his grandfather.

"Ah, but even the Allfather must be beholden to the laws set by the first? Without those rules and mores, we are but savages. And what does it say of traitors?"

Odin did not answer, there was no need. It was common knowledge that any accused of betraying Asgard and the throne would be put to death, such was their way. With the word of a son of Thor, such loss of life and no evidence to her defense, Rossweisse was sure to…

A crack of energy cut through the air, capturing the attention of the entire room due to the silence commanded by the Allfather. Freyja shielded her eyes as a portal of blue energy rippled to life above their heads. A familiar young man emerged from the dimensional schism, falling at incredible velocity right on top of Modi, flattening even the demigod into the ground. Another smaller shape plopped on top of him, gracefully before bounding to the floor below.

"Dorian!" Freyja called out, rising out of her seat in surprise. He had been reported missing by the class as they awoke in his room and Rossweisse had claimed his death at the vault, however with the situation surrounding Rossweisse and the theft they hadn't time to begin a search. "What is the meaning of this?"

"She's…innocent," he gasped as he struggled to his feet, accidentally stepping on Modi's face several times as he rushed forward, falling to a knee immediately before them once clear. He had overheard part of the previous conversation while traversing the pathway between realms. "Lady Rose is no traitor; she was caught unawares and bested in an instant."

Rossweisse looked on, shocked by his sudden appearance and more than a touch embarrassed to be addressed by that name before the assembled crowd. She looked truly happy to see him still alive.

"And how do you know this?" Odin asked next, taking a place beside his wife.

"Because I was there Allfather," Dorian's diplomatic nature kicked into full gear, picking carefully the precise wording to prevent any misunderstanding. "I was...tricked into entering the vault; my Sacred Gear somehow undid the locks. Lady Rose lowered her defense upon seeing me and was struck down. I was very nearly killed myself," he showed off the scar adorning his body through his shredded clothes. "I would surely have died had It not been for Ratatoskr."

The red squirrel approached the throne, standing tall and bowing low.

"I knew it was you that came through last week," Freyja sighed heavily, remembering the unbearable antics of the inhabitant of Yggdrasil's boughs from years long past. "A small unidentifiable rodent was seen near the locker and changing rooms throughout the palace on several occasions..."

"Long time no sees your ladyship," Ratatoskr replied, though the mocking tone remained despite his polite words. "Ever happy to see you well; your breasts are as full and perky as ever."

 _Good lord, now there are two of them._ Odin had to resist a smirk at the newcomer's words.

"Is Mr. Held's words true?" She glared at the newcomer, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Every word," he confirmed. "That blue haired bimbo did him in good, if it weren't for the kid opening a portal back to the Road between Realms, he'd have been dead right quick."

"The Road?" Freyja and Odin simultaneously exclaimed. "Your Gear sent you there?"

"Yes my Lord and Lady, which is the only reason I am still alive."

"Preposterous!" Modi called out. "It is obvious that this…boy is lying to protect her. How can you believe that this talking rodent speaks the truth?"

"Rodent?" Ratatoskr scurried up the nearby podium and hopped to a ledge above so he was looking down on Modi. "I've been gnawing on the bark of the symbol of your people's power since before your GRANDFATHER was a twinkle in Borr's eye! I should be the one demanding why an insecure little ponce like you sees fit to talk back to his elders AND betters in such a manner!"

 _Not…quite as diplomatically said,_ despite his reservations at Ratatoskr's words, Dorian agreed with every one and could not help but grin at the absolutely flustered and enraged look on Modi's face.

"Mr. Held," Odin stepped from his throne towards him. "You admit to opening the vault?"

"Yes," Dorian went on to describe the trickery orchestrated by a fellow classmate named Kara. He had no idea of the vaults importance due to the lack of security until it was too late, his eyes widened as Odin explained the slain guards now clearly meant to present the illusion as so.

"I do not recognize this…Kara name," Freyja interjected as he concluded his story. "Lady Eir, come forward!"

The elder Valkyrie teacher had been among the crowd and immediately approached, falling to a knee beside Dorian.

"Please describe this Kara, why would she have betrayed us so?"

"I…wish I could my Lady," she started, clearly nervous as to what she was about to say. "I have no student by such a name in my class."

Dorian's heart sank into his gut at those words. What was she talking about? She had been there since the first day!

"We shall discuss this new evidence in private," Odin commanded, slamming Gungnir down once more. Immediately and without protest, the room started to empty for all save the Allfather, Freyja, Lady Eir, Thrud, Ratatoskr and Dorian himself. Modi continued to fume in silence, not daring to interrupt Odin's commands.

Dorian threw a concerned glance towards Rossweisse as they led her out. She saw him; a look of utter sadness was etched onto her face. He prayed she could read his lips and that he'd never see such as sorrowful frown on her ever again.

"I'm sorry."

"You see?" Modi stepped up again. "The boy lies! He claims the fault of someone who does not exist!"

"She WAS there!" Dorian asserted. She's been in my class since the first day I joined. Kara sat right beside me, she was the 21st Valkyrie! She's been rooming with me since I came here, she said that the Allfather approved her stay in my dorm…"

Freyja's eyes locked angrily on Odin; clearly such an event was not beyond him.

"As much as I would have gladly aided the young man's foray into manhood dear wife," Odin responded to her fiery gaze without even looking at her. "I swear on our matrimonial vows that I have taken no action to counter your…reasonable request on Mr. Held's living arrangements."

"I am sorry Mr. Held," Eir interrupted. "But…my class has only had 20 Valkyrie's this year. YOU were the 21st student. The seat beside you has been vacant."

 _That's…impossible, I know it! She taught me the layered sealing technique, lured me to the vault…she…_

Then it hit him, Dorian could have kicked himself so powerful was his hindsight. Kara had always been the silent one, always retreated to the corner to study, and never interacted with any of the other students. She had even asked him to not mention her status as his roommate to anyone. He had assumed she was a social outcast as Herja had described Rossweisse as having become. She had never been so much as acknowledged in the entire week since joining the class, not once.

 _That's what happens when you assume…I am such an ass…_

"Well, whoever she was," Ratatoskr jumped in, realizing Dorian's internal reflection. "A rather sultry little lass with bright blue hair impaled Dorian through the chest last night…or do you think he gave himself that lovely scar?"

"I will NOT have my word insulted by some poor excuse for an Einherjar who dares to call me a liar!"

"Call me whatever the hell you like!" Dorian snapped, his calm melting away under Modi's assertions of Rossweisse's guilt. "But Ms. Rose did NOT do what you are accusing her of. I am not necessarily calling you a liar, you are mistaken at best…knowingly passing the blame to another at worst!"

"How…dare you!" Modi stepped forward, backhanding Dorian across the face. The blow was stern and drew blood yet was clearly far from the demigod's full potential. "The challenge is set then, I hope you make peace with whatever gods you pray to."

With powerful, angry strides, the youngest son of Thor left the room, retrieving his legendary mace with a wave of his hand before disappearing into the hall. Freyja and Odin's faces were awash with worry; Lady Eir could do naught but stare.

"What was that about?" Dorian asked, wiping away the smear of blood across his face.

"You challenged Modi's word in a hall of law," Odin explained.

"Of course I did, he is wrong about Ms. Rose, she would never…"

"So you say," Freyja continued. "But there has been no evidence located to corroborate or refute either of your stories. Normally, more time would be given…yet it seems Modi has opted for the Rite of Challenge."

"Rite of Challenge?"

"When two warriors provide conflicting information in a ruling of law, yet the veracity of their statements can be proven by naught but their words, the opposing parties must face each other in combat. He who emerges the victor will be deemed to speak the truth. With the seriousness of this situation, the outcome will determine what becomes of Rossweisse."

"Then I will face him!" Thrud asserted, stepping forward. "I will gladly…"

"The accuser is your brother," Freyja cut her off. "It was Dorian who placed doubt on Modi's testament and blood-kin may not interfere with this matter. Not even your father could intercede if he attempted; you know this full well child. I am certain Göndul is already en route to the city to attempt the same thing you are despite her knowledge of the law."

Thrud gritted her teeth, clearly having hoped for an exception or loophole that did not exist. She was a peerless warrior among Asgard, but no politician.

"I have...to fight Modi?" Dorian's visage paled. He would gladly fight to save Rossweisse's life, but against a literal demigod and son of the legendary Thor...he felt real fear course through his body. Modi's strength was at least comparable with Thrud's and the young Einherjar had yet to land a single blow on her.

"The challenge is till either one yields, is unable to fight…or dies." Odin explained. "If you back out now you can live, however the verdict will be decided immediately in his favor."

"NO!" Dorian shouted without hesitation, his selfless, protective nature overriding his analytical side screaming how little chance he stood. "I'll knock that bastard down if I have to, what are the rules."

"You will fight without armor," Freyja started, the fringes of a smile blossoming on her lips at the young man's determination in the face of certain death. "Individual skills and inborn abilities are allowed, and each are permitted a single weapon from their own stores."

"I can choose from the ones I hunted the troll with."

"Nay, for those were of my armories, the weapon must belong to yourself or a family member, even we are forbidden from supplying one. Regrettably, even if we were allowed, Modi's mace was forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir in likeness to his father's hammer, though it pales in comparison. Any of the finest blades in my armory save for the most legendary would shatter in an instant against it."

"Then what can I do?" Dorian growled in frustration. "I have to face him with my bare hands?"

"Not necessarily," this time it was Odin who interceded. "If I may, as you have learned over the years my love, I have become quite apt at interpreting statements to my own ends. We cannot provide Mr. Held with a weapon to face Modi, but there is naught that says we cannot point him in the right direction to acquiring one…if he is certain of his path."

Dorian clenched his fists, this was his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid and blind to follow Kara, Rossweisse wouldn't be in the position she found herself. Even if it cost him his life, he had to make sure he could fix this.

"Tell me."

 **Rossweisse stands trial for treachery most foul, perpetrated with the unknowing aid of Dorian. Left with a challenge against the son of Thor, will the new Einherjar be able to locate a weapon mighty enough to compete with the likes of Modi and save the woman whose words brought him to Asgard in the first place? As Always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	7. In the Land Where Giant's Walk

**Dorian sets off on his quest to locate a means to challenge Modi in single combat. Accompanied by his newfound tiny ally, he enters a land forgotten by time to save the woman responsible for his new life among the gods…**

"Son of a bitch!" Ratatoskr cursed as the Bifrost Bridge deposited them on the platform, their destination finally reached.

"It's not that bad," Dorian tried to calm his furry companion, if he was going to complain about everything the whole way it would get grating fast.

"Not bad? Having your molecular structure broken down by a damned rainbow and shot across the universe is pretty bad. You could just send us back to the Road Between Realms…get us there a lot quicker…"

"You heard the Allfather," Dorian chastised. "The trek must be made from the base to the peak on foot; if any transportation or teleportation magic is used they will refuse to help.

 _That includes flying runes as well,_ he grimaced internally. Dorian did not want to admit it, but he found it difficult to open a rift bigger than Ratatoskr even under intense focus. His only guess was that Yggdrasil must have helped him the first time.

"Why do you even care? You are riding on my shoulders!" Sure enough, Ratatoskr was sitting on Dorian's left shoulders curled up into a ball; he had been that way since entering the Bifrost structure.

"Don't change the subject kid, besides you should be the one in a rush!"

Dorian's face grimaced as he continued to powerwalk as fast as he could, Ratatoskr was right. Odin and Freyja assured him they would delay the challenge as long as tradition allowed, that gave him one week. If he could not make it to the peak and back to Asgard in that time, Rossweisse would be considered a traitor at Modi's word and executed.

"I am…but if we try cutting corners it will ruin everything, I WON'T risk it until we have no other choice!"

Even Ratatoskur shirked back at his tone, he knew when to joke and when to be serious. They could not help but notice that the Bifrost Port was almost deserted; a few caretakers from Asgard were the only occupants.

"I wonder why no one comes here," Dorian muttered as he rushed towards the exit.

"Well, this used to be one of the more feared realms in creation," Ratatoskr explained. "Hel, Thor himself used to be known as the giant slayer until the treaty was made centuries ago. Even still, it is hard to remove fears that were ingrained into the minds of people since time immemorial. Even taking them out, the land is…shall we say, a tad wild."

"Wild?" Dorian asked as he stepped out of the front entrance, the door noticeably larger than the one in Asgard. "Oh…" he muttered as the landscape opened up before him.

 **One hour earlier…**

"Jotunheim?" Dorian asked as he hurriedly strapped on his armor he had used for the hunt. As Odin had put it, they could not supply weapons for the fight, however if he was merely leaving to retrieve his weapon then there was no problem outfitting him for the trip. He had wanted to say goodbye to Rose, reassure her...but apparently only family of her own or the challenger were permitted entry before the fight.

"Precisely," Thrud held his back to aid in expediting his preparation. "There are none more skilled at weapon crafting than the dwarves of Nidavellir, if you are to acquire a weapon to challenge Modi, it will be made by them."

"Then wouldn't I go to Nidavellir?"

"Not at present," Thrud pulled back the final strap tightly. "The dwarven brothers who forged Modi's and even my father's weapon are currently in service to the King of the Jotuns. You will have to make it to his palace to request their aid."

"And they will just build a weapon for me…just like that?"

"Is it ever that simple?" Thrud asked dryly as she tugged on a strap harder than necessary. "You must prove your worth for them to craft a weapon to match Modi. In this case, making it to them through the very wilderness of Jotunheim unaided should be enough to gain their favor."

"And if it doesn't?" Dorian asked fearfully as he secured the sword to his hip, sliding the new Ategir into a leather strap on his back.

"Then you must find another way to prove yourself and quickly," Thrud replied sharply after a moment's hesitation. "Do hurry, Lady Freyja has already cleared all the paperwork to take the Bifrost straight there. You can still turn from this path if you so choose."

Dorian turned, Thrud was holding her composure, but he could see the worry in her eyes. She and Rossweisse were quite close almost like sisters in their duties serving Freyja and Odin. Mustering all of his certainty and determination to hide his own fears, he gripped the Valkyrie firmly by the shoulders. Her eyes locked onto his, uncertain what he was doing.

"Don't worry," Dorian smiled. "I WILL get this weapon and be back in time…and I WILL kick your brother's ass, I swear. I could never run...my life is not worth hers."

Thrud allowed a smile to squeeze through, pulling Dorian into an embrace. Dorian thought it was to reassure him, in actuality it was so he wouldn't see the look on her face. It was true Dorian had improved immensely since coming to Asgard, but he didn't know her brother like she did.

"Just…get back alive, we can start with that and work from there."

"Oy!" Ratatoskr called out from the front entrance. "We gotta go! Just get the quickie over with and save the rest for when we get home!"

 **Present Day…**

Everything outside the Bifrost Port was jungle and wilderness, but unlike any Dorian had seen in all his travels. As expected of the land of the giants, every blade of grass and carnation was enormous, even what should have been the smallest of ferns towered over the young Einherjar. The trees stretched high above even the Bifrost's structure, the air was thick and humid, Dorian made sure to leave his warmest outfits packed for when he reached the mountains. Even with what little gear he was wearing while still remaining armored, his clothes stuck to him almost immediately, it was sure to be a long and grueling trek.

"Think the realm is compensating for something?" Ratatoskr asked with a playful elbow, even Dorian could not resist a snicker as they set out. They were both so focused neither noticed the gem on Dorian's gear switch to a deep green for half a second before reverting back to azure. "It smells just as bad as last time I was here."

Dorian had to agree, as amazing a sight as it was; the aroma of the jungle around them seemed to be amplified in proportion to everything else. He had to restrict his breathing somewhat to resist gagging.

All was peaceful as they set out from the Port with little excitement as there were defenses in place that deterred the plant life from encroaching on the structure and drove away predators. That would most certainly change the further out they got. They could see a massive waterfall in the distance, according to Odin; if they climbed it they would find themselves before the mountain leading to the King's Palace. At that point, they would have to scale the side of the cliff to reach the top where the frost Jotuns resided.

"So what do you know about the Jotuns?" Dorian asked as he hacked his way through the deep foliage.

"Big, burly, not too bright on average but that small percentage can be wicked clever…trust little of what you see around them for they are skilled at illusion magic. Best partiers of the nine realms outside of the Aesir themselves, a celebration of theirs could last for weeks!"

"Hopefully they are not in the middle of one then," Dorian sighed. The path before them seemed so far; by his math they would have to reach the peak within three days, no more than four to have time to get back down depending on how long it took to craft the weapon…if they would craft it at all.

The hardest part at first was certainly finding ways around the gargantuan trees and roots that littered the jungle floor. What appeared to be an entire forest was merely the path of roots leading to a single tree. They did not have time to go the traditional path; instead, Dorian took a page from Ratatoskr's book and took to the trees.

They spotted the occasional animal; Dorian had jumped at the first bird that swooped by, being larger than him by double at least. It screeched, flying just overhead towards them. It looked as if it would try to snatch him in its oversized talons until Dorian dropped back to the forest floor and drew his spear. Recognizing the threat, the bird veered off course and into the sky, not willing to fight for such a small meal.

"At least they aren't predatorial birds," Ratatoskr sighed. "I hope."

"Right," Dorian relaxed, returning the Ategir to his back. Alas, he did not notice the high grass rustling in such a way that could not possibly have been the wind. He would never have reacted in time had he not spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes from the foliage. "RAT! Look out!" He cried as he drew the sword at his hip.

The head of a snake larger than his entire body launched itself from the brush maw open and barreling towards him. Dorian raised his blade, parrying one of the poisonous twin fangs and causing the enormous python to fly past him, plummeting to the ground beyond. Somehow, his sword had failed to slice through the tooth. It had clearly been the reason the bird had taken flight and was unwilling to stay.

The snake coiled around, its tail swiping towards him like a whip capable of cutting him in half with ease.

"I don't have time for this!"

The Sacred Gear bracer emerged on his arm, the gem switching to gold instinctively. With a renewed slash, his sword cleaved through the tail, causing its halves to split and fall around him harmlessly all the while covering him in its violet blood. The serpent hissed in agony yet did not give up, rising up and arching its neck, it lunged once more impossibly fast, but Dorian was ready this time.

Impaling his sword in the ground, he clenched his fist; with a tremendous windup and battle cry he buried a powerful swing right into the snake's jaw. The blow shattered the left fang and cracked the right, sending the creature flying through the air back into the treeline beyond. He saw the unmistakable rustle of the python making a swift retreat back into the jungle, the fight knocked out of it. Only once it was clearly gone and the sound of moving grass had receded did Dorian allow himself to somewhat relax, doubling over gasping at what he had just done.

"Looks like we're the bottom of the food chain," Ratatoskr remarked once Dorian had recovered and his breathing returned to normal. The spectral companion had hidden himself within his pack for the duration of the fight.

"We can follow the river to the waterfall Rat…can I call you Rat?" Dorian asked hesitantly as he stood back to his full height, realizing how he had referred to him in the heat of the previous fight. "We can figure out how to climb from there."

Despite the certainty of his words, his stomach was twisted in knots. He was no skilled climber, which alone could take hours for them to find a way up even without mistakes made. Then there was the worry of more creatures attacking them along the way.

"Sounds like a plan…and I suppose I can forgive Rat, considering how bad you are with the name of a gorgeous slab of lady like that silver-haired beauty I suppose I should be grateful you can pronounce that much."

"I'm working on it," Dorian replied exasperated. "I never heard names like these before except in books…I'll get it right eventually."

"Well work on it faster, do you have any idea how embarrassing it would be to call out the wrong name during the throes of passion…?"

Dorian slapped at his shoulder to silence him, Ratatoskr dodging aptly and withdrawing to a position on top of the young man's head.

"You are too easy boyo," the spectral rodent could not stop laughing.

Despite his grating nature, Dorian was thankful for the company. The landscape was vast and even following the river with a clear course it took over half of the day to come within range of the waterfall and cliff. He had kept his spear ready at all times to ward off the more slothful or cowardly of the predators. Fortunately, no more dared to challenge the two, Ratatoskr theorized the blood of the giant serpent he had been drenched in was likely a deterrent as few species would want to challenge such a predator without good reason.

 _Even so, I am surprised there are so few large animals in this area, why would they be steering clear of an area with such an overabundance of water?_

"Wait," Dorian stopped. "Do you smell that?"

Ratatoskr lifted his nose and inhaled, nodding in agreement.

"Perfume?"

"Or something like it." The smell had suddenly assailed his nostrils, a sweet aroma like honey mixed with something he did not recognize. "This way…"

"Should we really check it out boss? Remember the time table."

"It seems to be on our path…besides it's not like we could leave someone out here if they are in trouble."

Ratatoskr just sighed as they continued through the brush at a brisk yet cautious pace. The smell was certainly growing more potent.

A blood curdling scream cut through the air, high pitched yet clearly masculine. In an instant Dorian picked up the pace, bursting out of the wall of greenery in front of him.

"Oh fuck me!" Ratatoskr called out, immediately recognizing what was going on.

A massive plant, if it could be called that, was looming tall before them. At first glance it was quite beautiful with blossoms of every color imaginable sprouting around it, only upon closer inspection was the horror of the scene more evident. It had a pair of heart-shaped leaf jaws above and below hinged together at the base, the tantalizing aroma seemed to be coming from within as the smell was now overpowering. Lodged within its mouth was a person. At first Dorian mistook it for a human, but realized his folly at the incorrect proportions, their arms and legs seeming stubby despite their large size. The excess muscles and extra body hair reminded him of depictions of what prehistoric humanity must have looked like once. He corrected his conclusions in a matter of seconds.

It was a child, a Jotun child and he was trapped in a plant that looked unmistakably similar to a Venus flytrap.

Jotuns were quite large, also being known as giants and this boy lived up to their reputation. He was taller than Dorian but with the features and proportions to imply he was no older than perhaps twelve years by human standards. He had wandered into the trap, no doubt drawn by the sweet smell just as he and Ratatoskr were. The child was screaming, already stuck by the carnivorous plant's sap, pulling him towards its maw to be digested.

"Hold on!" Dorian called out, breaking out into a full sprint spear in hand, Ratatoskr holding on for dear life to his chainmail rings. "Stand back!"

The child followed his commands, moving as far as the sticky substance would allow to give some space from the teeth-like hooks that prevented his escape. In a flash, Dorian's spear cut through a half dozen of them, creating a gap he could reach his arm into.

"Take my hand!"

The large hand gripped his completely, giving Dorian the leverage he needed. With a mighty pull, he ripped the child from the glue-like sap, ripping of portions of his ragged clothing with it. The young boy tumbled out, landing smack on top of Dorian and driving him to the ground.

"A-are you okay?" Dorian asked, groaning as the much heavier form got off him, still sniffling. The Jotun nodded, wiping away an armful of snot and tears.

"Kid, it's not down yet!" Ratatoskr cried out as the ground started to shudder beneath them.

The monstrous plant was actually pulling itself from the ground, tendrils and vines that had been secured to the forest floor were now thrashing wildly in the air. Impossibly, its incredible size was being supported by the roots themselves now acting as legs

Dorian stood ready to fight, but with the child nearby he didn't want to risk his safety. "Get to the water!" He screamed, realizing they couldn't be too far from the waterfall. He sprinted off towards it, actually falling behind the running child who was faster than he.

"You just had to get involved!" The snarky rodent called out from his shoulder. The flytrap monstrosity was keeping pace behind them, somehow able to move incredibly fast on its viney legs. It seemed less like a plant and more like an animal that had evolved to imitate one.

"Now is NOT the time Rat!"

Dorian turned mid-sprint, his Sacred Gear activating by instinct, he had no abilities with it he could hit from range but having it out gave him comfort. Focusing hard he formed a blazing red seal in his hand, aiming it straight for the incoming predator. A flurry of fireballs erupted from the hastily created runes, homing in on their pursuer. The projectiles struck home, impacting its maw. Yet, instead of reducing the killer carnation to dust as Dorian had hoped, the flames instead fluttered and went out, leaving the points of contact barely scorched.

"These things have evolved here for eons!" Ratatoskr berated him. "Did you really think a little fire was going to drop them!?"

"It was worth a shot, if you can't do better, then a little peace and quiet would be appreciated!"

 _We don't have time for this!_

He burst out into an open field just before the base of the waterfall. Base was an understatement, due to the immense size of the falls it was more akin to a large lake. He must have disturbed something as swarms of the giant birds took flight, their numbers blotting out the sun and bathing the area in illusory night. The Jotun child was standing at the edge, looking up at the flocks.

"Volan…Volan!" He cried, pointing to them while glancing back at Dorian.

"He says…fly?" Ratatoskr translated for him, scratching his tiny head in confusion.

"I wish we could," Dorian sighed as the plant beast crashed through the trees, making a bee line right for them. He planted his feet and brought his spear to bear, ready for a protracted fight.

"Volan nun!" The child shouted once more, grabbing Dorian by the arm. It was only then that the young Einherjar spotted a simple yet unique primitive-looking slingshot in his hands.

The young boy twirled the weapon with incredible force before releasing it towards the nearest of the fleeing birds. It wrapped around a talon securely, a long cord stretched back into the Jotun's hands, connecting them together. As the feathered fowl continued flying, it lifted the child off the ground and Dorian with it as his arm was still gripped in the surprisingly powerful fingers.

The flytrap monster arrived too late, missing them as they were lifted away to freedom, dragged along by the creature that seemed to barely even notice it had unintended passengers. Dorian contemplated firing a lightning seal below to use the water as a conductor to surely fry the plant-like creature, but he decided against it. It was not evil or malicious, merely a natural inhabitant to the area seeking a meal, he and the Jotun kid were the intruders in its home.

Dorian was forced to grab Ratatoskr who was nearly sent flying. They went higher and higher, the cold air stinging his face and forcing his eyes closed. A fine mist hung on the area, so high was the waterfall that it was scattering into the air long before reaching the bottom. The water vapor soaked through his armor and clothes but he ignored it upon the realization reaching his brain past the discomfort and pain.

 _It…it's taking us to the top of the waterfall!_

 **Back in Asgard…**

Rossweisse leaned back in her cell, the accommodations were kind considering the charges, yet that did little to alleviate the apprehension in her chest. The room she found herself in had a table with a stack of books on it she had not touched, a chair and nearby bed.

 _How did this happen?_ She asked herself again and again. _How could everything have gone so wrong so quickly?_

A clang of the cell door interrupted her thoughts as a guardsman entered; eyes locked harshly on her no doubt due to the memory of his slain friends.

"You have visitors…make it quick."

A pair of shapes slid in as the guard left, Rossweisse rose to her feet as she recognized them both.

"Thrud! Grandmother!"

The elder woman wearing a blue robe embraced Rossweisse, Thrud nodded in greeting behind her, not wanting to interrupt the family reunion.

"I swear granny…I didn't..."

"Oh hush dear girl," she interrupted. "I know full well you did no such thing. I had Thrud bring me here to see you as soon as I arrived. I will find a way to pardon you, once the trial begins…"

"There will not be one," Thrud interjected. Göndul had demanded to see Rossweisse before she could explain the situation. "Modi's claim of her guilt was challenged in open proceedings and my brother has demanded a Rite of Challenge set for six days from now."

"Someone actually stood up to that brat? Good on them, what warrior will be fighting on my Rose's behalf?"

"Oddly enough…a young man who calls her by the same name."

Rossweisse paled.

"Dorian? No, he won't stand a chance! We have to stop this, he'll be killed!"

"Dorian? The young Einherjar you told me about that the Allfather had you training?"

"It is too late," Thrud explained. "The Allfather gave him ample opportunities to turn back, he refused them all. He is in Jotunheim as we speak seeking a weapon that will allow him to face Modi in combat."

"No…I will admit to the crime right here if need be," Rossweisse protested to Göndul's horror. "My life is not worth his!"

"Someone's math does not add up in that case…Dorian said the same thing about you before he left."

Rossweisse's face flushed red, her grandmother noticed with an approving nod.

"I can't say how strong he is…but at least the lad has a pair," she muttered much to Rossweisse's embarrassment. "Is there anything you haven't been telling me about him little Rose?"

"Grandmother!" She shouted again, her voice echoing throughout the holding area as she hid her renewed blush. Unbeknownst to her, Göndul knew full well nothing was going on between them, knowing her granddaughter too well. All the same, it had been a long time since she had seen Rossweisse smile, and even under the circumstances the fringes of one seemed to push against the sorrow at mention of his name and the task he was undertaking on her behalf.

 **Jotunheim…Day 1…**

Dorian gasped, spitting up water that had entered his mouth as he doubled over. Ratatoskr was behaving similarly as the Jotun child stood beside them. They had made it to the top of the waterfall though it took quite a while due to its size. The monstrous bird had never once glanced back towards them, allowing the three to jump for the safety of the ground once clearing the legendary falls. The water drenching his clothes did have the added bonus of washing away much of the putrid blood staining it from their previous encounter with the serpent.

"Thank…you," Dorian gasped. While they had been the ones to rescue the child from the plant monstrosity, he had now more than returned the favor by depositing them far above the dangerous jungle floor and shaved hours, if not a whole day, off their journey.

"Grati, tibi," Ratatoskr translated for him.

"BROKIII! SALVOOM ETU!"

A much larger Jotun was running from a nearby path leading up the mountain, standing easily over fifteen feet tall with lighter beige skin. He could have given the Troll Dorian faced a run for his money, it was no wonder they were not considered a grave threat if these were part of the dominant species in Jotunheim.

"Pata! Hic salv mihi!"

"He says we saved him, seems to be his pappy."

The two embraced, tears streaming down the father's face, cradling his son's head. Dorian stood back, giving plenty of room so as not to interrupt as he wrung the water out of his clothes, his chainmail had already been removed to dry. The mountaintop would be as cold as the highest peaks on Midgard; going in sopping wet would be suicide. The Jotun father turned towards them, speaking in their deep, ancient tongue. He was clearly far more proficient than his son; he talked so quickly that Dorian could not hope to make out the words.

"He says we saved his…world," Ratatoskr continued. "He wants to know what the small man wants in repayment."

"Tell him no payment is required, we are just glad to have been nearby when we were. Unless he knows a faster way up the mountain beyond scaling it as we had planned."

Ratatoskr sighed, no doubt having hoped to earn something for their trouble. In equal speed to the giant himself, he relayed Dorian's message. The father looked up and scratched his chin as if deep in thought before replying.

"He says if we follow the…dragon's teeth, we can find a path reserved for the king's advisors." The tall Jotun continued speaking as he translated. "It is meant to…require the mind of a general and can cut two, no…three moons of travel upwards if you can best the guardian. And take this as thanks…hey, we are getting something!"

The father produced a small wooden chest from behind his back. It was simple without a single marking other than the black lock keeping it shut tight. Despite Dorian's protests that it was not necessary, he pushed it into his hands all the same.

"He says it's an…ember of water? That can't be right, but he says not to open it until you reach the peak lest it escape and be lost forever."

"Ember of water?" Dorian was confused; he must have gotten the translation wrong. Nevertheless, it clearly meant a lot to the gentle giant standing before them as his eyes still watered with joy at his son's return. "Tell him, we thank him for his generosity and knowledge of the mountain. Neither will be forgotten."

 _I guess writing Lady Freyja's letters and getting a feel for the speech of diplomacy really paid off._

Ratatoskr complied. In a flash, the young child was lifted onto his father's shoulders and the two ran down the path laughing all the way with joy. Neither Dorian nor his furried companion noticed the two seemingly fade into mist upon running just past the mountains beyond.

"Well that's enough sap for one day," Ratatoskr groaned. "Get your shit dry and stowed, we gotta move!"

"If we hadn't intervened we'd still be below the waterfall," Dorian retorted, pouring the last drops of water from his boot. "Karma came around for us today. Do you know what he meant by the dragon-teeth?"

"Gee, I don't know…THAT might have something to do with it?"

Dorian followed the small rodent's fingers, eyes widening at the rock formation that had been obscured by the waterfall's mists. The entire mountain looked to have been chiseled in the likeness of a flock of dragons. Each peak and chain were shaped like a different drake, no two were alike. A short ways from the path the Jotun family had taken was the skull of a stone dragon larger than the palace of Asgard, its teeth traveled upward like a jagged stairway. As far as he could tell it led the entire way up, removing the task of a perilous climb as he had feared.

"We can do this," Dorian whispered. "We can actually do this!"

 **In Asgard…**

"You said he was done for!" Modi roared, smashing a nearby table and flinging the remains across the room."

"Yes…he should have been," the god of mischief mused, completely ignoring his tantrum. "Opening a path to the Road Between Realms…I underestimated this boy and his ties to Yggdrasil. I do not see why you are so worried, kill him in combat and be done with it."

"I cannot for he has left Asgard, I must wait until the time appointed by the Allfather six days hence."

 _No imagination in the slightest in that whole brutish body of his._

"Fortunately for you, I know where he has gone. I have associates still loyal in that land, they will ensure he does not reach the Jotun king."

 _Who would have thought I would ever need to call upon favors from the land of my birth…_

"And if they fail?" Modi gripped his mace tightly, his fingers turning white from the pressure and rage. "How do you intend to fix..."

"IF they fail, then you will actually need to pull your own weight for once in your life," Loki threw back at him, his hair standing on end menacingly as he loomed over the demigod. "If you wish to reap the benefits of our partnership…then I would SUGGEST you actually take some responsibility."

Modi shirked back, despite his immense strength inherited from his father, he would never dare to challenge Loki in any contest be it of wit, strength or cunning.

"Why rely on others? Could you not slay him as well?"

"A thousand different ways," he confirmed. "Yet every one of them would scream to Asgard and the Allfather that I was involved. This was does not guarantee his death...but it does our anonymity in this matter. Our young Einherjar will find a welcoming party waiting for him when he reaches the slopes of the Jotnar people…"

 **Jotunheim…End of Day 1**

The Dragon's Teeth lived up to their name, as the old father had promised they led up the mountain like steps. Ratatoskr finally had his fill of laziness and bounded ahead while Dorian caught up to scout the terrain. He felt horribly out of shape, due to the thinner air, the young Einherjar had to constantly slow his pace or even stop entirely to catch his breath. He made sure each rest was as short as possible as the sun had started to set, signaling the end to their first day seeking the dwarves.

 _This place is beautiful in a scary sort of way…if I had more time I'd love to just explore it on my own._

"Oy, kiddo," Ratatoskr had returned. "I think I found the way ahead, but it's not so easy."

Another hundred or so steps up the teeth deposited them on a wide open plain that seemed quite out of place so high up the mountain. Dorian was forced to don his Dire-wolf cloak as the temperature had dropped considerably. If legends were to be believed, winter never ended at the peaks above Jotunheim's trees. At the far end of the plain was a narrow passage leading upward, but getting through it was not so simple.

Standing as tall and wide as the opening was a tremendous stone statue. It was carved in the likeness of an armored giant yet towered at least twice as high as the father they had met below. It had a gargantuan spiked hammer in its hands.

"Bet you five minutes alone with Freyja's tits it wakes up," Ratatoskr whispered in his ear.

"It looks like the only way forward," Dorian had grown used to his new friend's crude comparisons and assertions and did not draw attention to it. He assumed after thousands of years, they were the speech patterns he had settled on, or at least the one he was currently enjoying. Even so, he could not resist blushing at the spectral squirrel's words.

It was fortunate he did not take the bet, as once they came within ten feet, the eyes opened with a harsh grinding sound as stone slid against stone. Great red orbs locked on the travelers, the fingers obviously tightening around the mace.

" **Only one worthy to be the King's advisor or general may pass," it spoke with a booming, gravelly voice. "Do you choose the way of the sword…or the pen**?"

"I don't get it," Ratatoskr muttered, retreating behind Dorian's head. "Is this a job interview?"

"I think," Dorian theorized. "That he wants us to choose what kind of challenge; either we fight him to prove our worth as a general…or some sort of intellectual task for the advisor?"

The statue nodded at his words.

"Pick the intellectual one Poindexter, that is an earth elemental no question about it. It is an embodiment of the very stone brought to life and an exceptionally powerful one at that. I don't even want to know what high-tier creation weapon made it. I doubt even your fetching instructor Thrud could take it head on in a fight."

Dorian swallowed at the comparison, he still stood no chance against her head on yet now he faced a being that could give her a challenge…

"I choose the way of the pen!" Dorian shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing throughout the field before fading into silence.

" **Give unto me this answer:**

 **Who are those girls that go for the king?  
They charge the unarmed fleeing chief  
The black fighters defend all day  
While the white ones attack  
Can you solve, oh king, this riddle**?"

Dorian just stared at the golem; it stood there unmoving, awaiting his answer. "How much time do I have to submit my response?"

" **Until the end of eternity, no longer…yet answer with caution, for if one challenge is failed, then the other shall be taken up**."

 _So if I get it wrong, I have to fight him...good to know. I have to think fast, no time to waste on this._

"Girls who go for a king and charge him," Ratatoskr whispered in his ear. "Sound like gold diggers to me."

"But the rest doesn't fit with that," Dorian countered, his mind racing to find the answer. "Black defenders and white attackers…"

Dorian plopped to the ground, taking up a somewhat comfortable position as he pondered. He and Rat went over everything they could think of yet nothing seemed right. It certainly did not help that the answer could be literally anything from a physical object to an abstract concept. The last of the sun sank beneath the mountain peaks and darkness fell, yet the two were still no closer to a consensus.

 _Good and evil, Yin and Yang, light and dark, and everything in between…they all fit the black and white aspect yet fall flat on women facing an unarmed fleeing king._ Dorian was furiously thumping his foot in frustration as he thought; Ratatoskr was doing no better as he focused more on the feminine aspect than the rest.

"Why don't we take a step back," his small companion offered at length. "What sort of riddle would help an advisor to a king? One to help develop strategies or ways to improve his people?"

"Developing strategies…Chess!" The answer exploded into Dorian's mind once that mindset was considered. "Black and white attackers and defenders facing against kings! "Though I've never heard of the pieces being given genders."

"But the riddle refers to a king singular, not plural…plus kings attack in chess, not run away, also they didn't have chess in ancient times, not around these parts."

 _He's right, chess was often considered being invented in the 2_ _nd_ _or 3_ _rd_ _century A.D. in Asia. If this land is as ancient as Lady Freyja warned, everything here should be far older. What predated chess?_

"I have it!" Dorian stepped forward to the guardian. "Swords and Shields! The answer is Swords and Shields!"

The guardian's eyes flared red, raising its mace high into the air. It obviously did not consider his answer valid.

"You dumb shit!" Ratatoskr screamed, bouncing atop his head and into the path of the weapon. "He meant Hnefatafl…Tafl!"

The stone mace stopped at the apex of its swing, after several tense seconds it returned the weapon back to its original position.

" **Answer…accepted**."

Ratatoskr lowered himself to a shoulder, wiping nonexistent sweat from his furry brow, turning to glare at Dorian dryly as if he couldn't believe how stupid he had just been.

"Swords and Shields…really? What kinds of Milton Bradley, Parker Brothers bull were you spoon-fed as a babe to think THAT would be the correct terminology?"

Dorian's face flared red in embarrassment. "I had the answer right on principal didn't I? Blame that thing for not keeping up with the modern names!"

Dorian had played many games growing up, even before he started traveling for his studies. Chess had been an old favorite of his, but thanks to his interest in history he had become somewhat aware of the other variations worldwide…Tafl, also known as Swords and Shields, and Senet from Egypt being his two favorite though he seldom ever had a chance to play them. He was also quite partial to Backgammon.

However, despite the accepted answer, the guardian did not move and continued to block their path.

"May we pass?" Dorian asked to a shake of the colossus' head.

"Um…kid."

Dorian turned at Ratatoskr's prodding, behind them the wide plain that had led up to the passage started to move and shift. Giant aligned rows and columns eleven wide and eleven long raised up out of the ground. Atop them were black and white giants identical to the guardian only smaller, perhaps the size of a standard adult Jotun. Four teams of six attackers surrounded the center of a dozen defenders encircling an empty High King space. Dorian slowly realized what was happening, the field before them had been converted into an enormous Tafl board.

"Do I…need to win?" He asked the guardian, audibly groaning as it nodded coldly.

 _We don't have time for this, if we don't hurry then Rose will…_

Dorian clenched his fist, reinforcing his determination at the memory of her face. If he tried to rush past, even if he made it the guardian could likely chase him tirelessly as a golem construct could not tire, and how would that prove anything to the dwarves except the fleetness of his feet. Once the shakes in his hand stopped, he turned back to the guardian upon having noticed something.

"Where is the High King? His space is empty."

"I thought you were clever boyo," Ratatoskr answered with a smirk. "Remember how the guardian referred to us? 'Can you solve, oh king, this riddle?"

 **The first stage of Dorian's trek across the untamed wilderness of Jotunheim has ended. Having survived the perils of the jungle below, he must now test his intellect and cunning before continuing to the frozen peaks of endless winter above.**

 **In case anyone is confused as to the landscape of Jotunheim, unlike modern portrayals, in the original Poetic Edda, the giants were not directly associated with frost or ice. Rather, Jotunheim was the opposite of Asgard's focus on order and civilization…being a vast untamed wild seeking to bring all back to the primordial chaos from whence it sprung. Only the snow-capped peaks were described as having an eternal winter atop them. As always, I hope you Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	8. Giants in the Playground

**A big thank you to all of my readers, I decided I would start answering/responding to reviews here from past chapters at the start of each chapter going forward. This way I can also reply to guests. :)**

 **FireFox614: You are absolutely right, that was based off Swords and Shields which is the modern name of Tafl, a strategy game predating chess**

 **Darkuz & A Plexx: I am so happy you like my portrayal of Thrud, though Dorian is no Issei...and will need to determine how to approach the feelings of the other women around him. **

**EmeraldGuardian7: It is such an honor to hear that, thank you so much! I hope to never disappoint as I continue writing this story. :D**

 **Dorian continues his path up the mountain, facing threats both physical and mental. He presses on, unwilling to let anything stop him from obtaining the weapon with which he will stand a chance at securing Rossweisse's freedom…**

Another of Dorian's black pieces crumbled to dust, having been surrounded by a pair of white attackers. With a gesture of his hand, another piece moved forward, crushing one of the assaulting giants and breaking the containment on his troops.

The game had been going for hours as the guardian controlled the attackers while Dorian, representing the High King, commanded the defenders. The rules of Swords and Shields, or Tafl as it was known in ancient times, were quite simple. The point of the game was for the High King to reach the edges of the board and escape. Every piece moved like a rook in chess, able to go as far as they wanted in four directions. Pieces were captured, or in this case, destroyed when they were surrounded on two sides by opposing forces, Dorian did not want to find out what would happen if he found himself trapped.

The dilemma Dorian found himself in was, unlike regular Tafl where any side of the board can be used to escape; here the entire arena was enclosed by mountains or against the cliff's edge. As far as he could see, the only route to win was the guardian's passage, and that force of six attackers was not budging. Instead, the other three were throwing themselves at him, and the defenders were ever outnumbered in Tafl. He was down to eight pieces left while the guardian had fifteen, no matter what he tried he could never close the ratio of nearly two to one against him.

"Kid…" Ratatoskr muttered. "I like you, I really do…but if you don't get your head out of your ass and think of something we are both going to be extra thin strawberry pancakes!"

Dorian looked over the situation, he could make a path for the exit, but that would require leaving pieces behind to be sacrificed. They appeared to just be statues, yet he sensed something else about them. Each piece was chiseled in the likeness of a different giant, as if they were alive. He knew full well how foolish it was at first, but as the match went on he found himself suddenly filled with memories he didn't recognize yet became so vivid.

Each piece he stared at became a name, a face…a history. The one with the long beard was Rogull; he had a wife and three children. He never wanted to fight but needed to provide for his family before the conflict started. The one that had just been crushed was Verind; she always held a fondness for the flowers that bloomed at the base of the falls despite the dangers around them. Before him stood the lovely Ashweisse…

Dorian's head snapped to the side as Ratatoskr slapped him as he had back in the Road Between Realms. Gripping him by his cheeks he stared into his eyes.

"They…aren't…REAL! This place is messing with your head boyo; they are statues of the long dead, nothing more!"

"They…they are my troops!" He shouted with a voice that was not his own. "My life is not worth theirs!"

"Oh this is just great!" The spectral rodent grumbled. He fully recognized what was going on. The riddle wasn't the true challenge, it was this. Dorian's mind was being beset with the memories and emotions of the actual High King that had fought in this location who knows how long ago. Fortunately for Ratatoskr, it did not work on extraplanar beings like himself.

The young man was still Dorian, but his thought processes were being overridden by forgotten magic to think as the long-dead king did with a few memories sprinkled in to hit home harder. Clearly, the past king had been an overly sentimental sap who considered the lives of all his soldiers equal to his own.

"Short-sighted, self-righteous," Ratatoskr restrained himself for once. If he was going to pull Dorian out of this, he had to play along and hope Freyja's young retainer was brighter than he feared. "If we do not get you out of here, they march on right up the mountain after we are dead with no leadership to stand in their way."

"Then we hold them here, if they keep one quarter of their troops at bay we may still…"

"We are ALL going to die here…and then who will be left to fight them?"

"My…my son," Dorian started. The echoes of memories passing through his mind, he would only be eleven come that winter.

"Will need a father to show him the way!" Ratatoskr was screaming at him by this point. "YOU are the High King; YOU are the backbone of your people, try growing one! If you die here, you are failing them utterly!" He took a gamble with his next line. "What about your Queen waiting at home!?"

That last shout and accompanying slap drove Dorian to his knees. As their argument raged, the pieces on the board had watched them, it was still his turn.

A vision entered Dorian's mind, not a false memory yet was stirred all the same at mention of his Queen. A woman with long silver locks and pink ribbons in her hair smiling back at him, with renewed strength he staggered to his feet.

"You are…right, of course," he acquiesced, looking up at the nearest statue. "Rogull, are you with me?"

The stone golem nodded, a wide smile cracking across its features.

"Then, hold the east flank, Drogun will take the west and Ashweisse shall cover our flank." As he listed each command the turns progressed from his will, moving the pieces in such a way that each side of attackers could not move in to capture him without setting themselves up to be taken…for a turn or two at least. "The rest of you…forward!"

The match advanced, sure enough the remaining five pieces moved towards the escape passage, ever keeping the High King safe. As they moved closer, Dorian directed the remaining pieces to draw out the attackers, forcing them to engage lest they be taken without a fight. Behind them, one by one the three left back were crushed, however drew out the turns required to capture them as long as possible. One by one the remaining six pieces blocking the path moved forward, never able to surround Dorian thanks to the formation of his troops. The guardian must not have seen the maneuver, as once the last of Dorian's troops were assuredly surrounded he made the mistake of leaving the passage unguarded save for himself. With a sorrowful gaze, the Einherjar looked back to Rogull currently being pincered between two of the attacking force.

 **"Go,"** the golem commanded as he crumbled into dust, trapped between a piece wielding a mighty hammer…and another with one eye.

Dorian turned, tears burning in his eyes he raced for the exit with all the strength in his legs. At last he reached the guardian, taking his final steps out of the playing field and onto soft earth once again.

 **"I…yield,"** the guardian growled, bowing low it presented a vial of a clear liquid. Dorian barely noticed as it drifted over to him, passing through the wooden chest he had been given by the Jotun father and joining his first gift within. **"May the tear of a statue enshrine the victory of this day within your heart and know the burden that it is…to be a king.** As the bested opponent concluded, he too fell apart at the seams. After a moment there was naught blocking the path. Even the board and remaining golems behind him sunk back into the ground, returned to the dust from whence they came. Utterly exhausted, Dorian collapsed to the ground, his head lowered glumly.

"You did it kid!" Ratatoskr panted, having been quite nervous towards the end. "This looks to go the rest of the way to the peak; if we hurry we can…"

Dorian raised a single finger to his friend's mouth, begging for silence. It was only then he saw the tears welling up in his companion's eyes. The echoes of the past had been engraved in his mind which would take time to fade. He could not help but wonder if it might have been kinder to request the challenge of the sword instead.

"Just…give me…one moment, please," he whispered. Ratatoskr saw no reason to deny his friend's humble request. The two barely noticed a single raven fly by, not piecing together or realizing it was the size of a normal bird of which they were familiar with…

 **Asgard…**

Freyja pushed open the doors leading to the great hall; she had no time to wait for the guards to do it for her. They had heard nothing from Dorian since he set out on his mission and due to the secluded nature of Jotunheim she had no eyes or ears, but knew who likely did.

"The Allfather is in a meetin…" a new Valkyrie standing in during Rossweisse's incarceration attempted to stop her, but she didn't even slow down.

As she stormed into the throne room, she spotted her husband sitting atop his seat, speaking with a tall man. She could sense immediately that the stranger was not from Asgard or indeed any of the nine realms. He was wearing a deep purple long coat with a rather impressive upturned collar. Black belts and armbands were secured snugly across it with oddly out of place brown slacks that did not match the rest of the ensemble. He had black hair with a matching goatee yet his bangs were gold. He and Odin seemed to be getting along as they were grinning at each other like idiots as she walked in. It was only upon closer inspection she recognized the newcomer.

"I understand," Odin concluded. "I appreciate you coming all this way."

"Sorry to hear you got hit too," the Governor General of the Fallen Angels replied amicably. "Seems like my people and the devils are the only ones not under fire though are certainly the target of suspicion for the thefts. If we hear any word of your Hrotti, you have my word I will send a message. We need to get this squared away if we are to proceed in following your people's example…"

He paused as the two noticed Freyja's presence. He smiled at her which she returned, however was tense inside at his presence. She was more than willing to deal with him in a professional light, however she had heard tales of his reputation for womanizing and harems. In her eyes, he was little better if not worse than her husband in that regard as they both visited the same 'clubs.' She didn't need to be a mind-reader to realize how the two had become such close friends during the negotiations.

"Lady Freyja," he bowed low. "So good to see you again, as always you are the pinnacle of beauty."

"And you are as…eloquent as ever Lord Azazel."

"I wish we could chat, however I must be going, so much happening I spent too much time getting her as it is. I have heard such fascinating tales of your latest retainer."

"He is…a singular young man," she answered vaguely, uncertain what Odin had already discussed with his drinking buddy.

"We both seem to have found extraordinary boys in our lives. Mine will be taking on a Phenex pretty soon, can you believe it?" He let out a quick chuckle. "I truly hope yours continues to be singular as well, considering the situation he's found himself in. If I somehow come up in conversation, let the kid know I'm rooting for him." With that final word and a quick salute, he opened a shimmering black and red portal, stepping through as it closed silently behind him.

"We can discuss HIM later," Freyja warned as she approached her throne, taking a seat beside her husband. "I want to know how Dorian is doing."

"What makes you think I know dear wife?" He was as smug as ever, a devilish smile creeping onto his lips as he looked away as if suddenly becoming interested in the wall that had not been changed in centuries.

 _What did I ever see in that smile?_ She asked herself, fully knowing the answer at the memories of their early days together.

"That eye isn't just for show, we cannot interfere, but there's nothing against watching now is there?"

"Indeed not," Odin admitted, more than a little proud that the woman he loved above all the breasts in Asgard was catching on. "He has made progress, that much I can say."

"And he is unharmed?"

Odin closed his remaining real eye, focusing on the one he had given to Mimir in exchange for knowledge so long ago. With a view from the sky flying circles around the mountain he spotted Dorian kneeling on the ground slumped forward, a familiar red squirrel patting him reassuringly on the back.

"In body he is my love, though I would suggest that you or Ms. Thrud visit him should he return, perhaps even allowing him a special visit to Rossweisse in her cell. She's never had a boyfriend and I can think of few things to mend the heart and soul better than a great pair of…"

The familiar slap echoed throughout the halls of Asgard though with noticeably less force than what the guards had come to expect.

 **Jotunheim…Day 2**

The infamous mountains of Jotunheim had battered the pair once they made their way up the king's path. Unlike below, a lush, humid untamed primordial jungle, high above was known as a land of perpetual winter. Once past the protective cliffs, they were beset by freezing winds that cut right through them even through the thick cloaks and gear they had prepared. Dorian's teeth chattered together as he had lit another torch, it was his fourth one.

His dire-wolf cloak fluttered in the wind, he surmised the only reason he hadn't frozen to death yet was through a combination of it and a magical cold-resistant seal he had etched a half dozen times onto his armor prior to continuing the trek upwards. Ratatoskr appeared to be completely unaffected by the weather, perhaps his time living in a realm without it had made him resistant or outright immune to climate change. Whichever was the case, his small companion was mum on how he accomplished it.

"You will love it kid!" Ratatoskr shouted in his ear over the wind as the hours moved on if only to take his mind off their journey. "Unlike their fair skinned brethren focused on survival below, frost giants learned to appreciate the finer things in life. Mead so hot to put a literal fire in your belly, rousing songs to stir your hearts and loins, and speaking of their women…!"

Dorian leapt backwards, dodging an arrow half as long as his body, he was almost thankful for the interruption. Whoever had fired it was skilled; he had not heard a thing until the unmistakable whistling of the deadly projectile mid-flight had reached his ears. His blade was drawn in a flash, the shield on his back gripped in his right hand.

"Who goes there?" He called out at the storm. "I'm not looking for a fight! I seek the Palace of the Jotnar on an errand from Asgard!"

"You seek your death in our lands," came a deep crackling voice from nowhere. "The pathetic Allfather has no sway here, nor will you make it to mince words with our King."

Like a mirage, the shapes of a dozen Jotuns shimmered into life before him; they must have been using some form of camouflage to blend into the snow around them. They were smaller than the one they had met below yet still loomed ten feet high each on average; their skin hues ranged from light blue to a deep purple, red eyes every one of them. The Jotuns who had adapted to the frozen peaks were each armored for war with spears, axes and blade.

"Asgard and Jotunheim are at peace!" Dorian called out for one final hope at placating his attackers, but it was no use. The group closed in around him, the first rushing forward with spear outstretched. Dorian quickly summoned his gear, a flash of gold casting a brilliant glow upon the pure white snow.

He parried the spearhead with his shield, delivering a solid kick to the Jotun's shoulder. Despite what would normally be a clear strength advantage in the giant's favor, with the power of his Sacred Gear, he could hear bone break. The spearman dropped his lance and crumpled into the snow gripping his useless arm.

The next ones did not make the same mistake, instead charging him four at a time. A fifth joined them but fell back as a small object cracked him in the eye with such force it drew blood. Ratatoskr stood atop Dorian's shoulder, a stack of acorns in his arms that Dorian was sure hadn't been there a moment ago.

"You can fight?" He asked overjoyed.

"Not here, but I got a wicked throwing arm!"

Dorian leapt back, wishing he could use some flight to gain distance, but he did not know if it would invalidate their work getting to the peak. Until there was no other option, he wouldn't risk it. With a wave of his hand, he summoned two offensive seals, releasing a barrage of fireballs towards his assailants.

The first two were unprepared, blasting backwards as the flames caught them in the chest. The remaining ones had time to dodge, making it closer than Dorian could counter with magic. He blocked the first two-handed downward slash on his blade, but the second stepped around him with a side cut.

Dorian felt his chainmail pinch painfully into his gut, barely preventing the blow from breaking skin though an ugly bruise started to form. Reflexively, he released a hand from his sword and backhanded the closest Jotun sending him flying over the nearby ledge. It was crude, but he needed breathing space. The second and another two rushed in, managing to cut his shield free from his arm to roll out of reach. Only a well-placed acorn throw drove the brute back.

 _I can't die here, not when I'm so close!_

The gold gem on his bracer shimmered, alternating to the deep green that had he had missed upon entering Jotunheim.

A torrent of roots and branches exploded from his hand, entrapping the nearby attackers in their vines. These were no ordinary works of nature, but were clearly ones native to Jotunheim itself, being large enough to securely hold even the colossal giants threatening his life.

 _Another power of my gear? That makes three counting my ability to open portals._

Despite the remaining warriors being held in place, he couldn't maintain it. Every second the roots remained, their strength seemed to be sapping the power needed from himself. Dorian was already so tired from the climb up. After only a few seconds they were already losing their density…the assassins would be free any moment.

The nearest Jotun ripped himself loose, however his twisted grin was short-lived as a spear flew through the back of his head, killing him instantly. Dorian and Ratatoskr turned towards the source. Across the field, a force of at least two dozen more frost-Jotuns were charging their way like a stampede. Unlike the ambush, these ones were adorned in fur pelts with blue paint across the chests and back. They reminded him of badges worn by police officers or an organized military.

"Slay the traitors to King Ymiron!" The lead Jotun roared, the snow vibrating as her force followed suit. She was even taller than the rest with silver hair and matching eyes. Dorian was reminded of Thrud in her ferocity, wielding a mace almost as tall as he was in one hand and an axe in the other. Despite the biting cold, she seemed to only be wearing a dire-wolf pelt on her back and what appeared to be a thick tube top to protect her chest. He almost forgot that they had lived on the mountain for millennia and cold was unlikely to bother them. Below the waist she wore a form of battle skirt with interwoven links of chainmail and hide.

"Looks like the cavalry's here," Ratatoskr whistled at the sight of the lead warrior. Another hail of spears rained down around them, impaling all but a pair of aggressors who now held a look of fear in their eyes.

The first of the remaining two, in a fit of panic, rushed the giantess, bringing his jagged sword down upon her. With the ease and grace of a dancer, she caught the sword on her axe and twisted with a spin, lodging her mace deep into his forehead. He crumpled into the snow and did not move again.

The final remaining foe turned to Dorian, no doubt hoping to finish the job, but he was too late. The young Einherjar had ample time to erect a new pair of offensive seals trained squarely in his face. Allowing a smug grin to grace his lips, Dorian released a torrent of lightning as Rossweisse had taught him into the giant's face. He flew backwards even causing the reinforcements to step aside, allowing his limp body to shoot past them and into the cliff face, leaving a sizable imprint. As with the others, he did not stir.

"Many thanks my la…" Dorian started before realizing that the larger contingent of giants that had saved him now had the pair surrounded in a circle, weapons trained on him.

"Um…I thought you were saving us," Ratatoskr pointed out, poking an extended halberd before retreating to the perceived safety of Dorian's pack.

"We were sent," The silver-eyed giantess explained as she cleaned her mace off in the snow. "To deal with traitors who had been far too bold and gathered in secret against the commands of their king. "It seems they did so with the intent of your death. If only to spite them, I am glad we prevented that, however we cannot have an outsider walk so well armed in our lands when near to the palace. Relinquish your weapons….now."

"That doesn't seem so bright kid," Ratatoskr warned, but Dorian was already sheathing and unbelting his sword.

"How many of them are there Rat?" He whispered. "If they wanted us dead, could we really stop them right now?"

The squirrel only grimaced in response though winked slyly at the lead female warrior. "What'd I tell ya about their women? You could smother to death in them."

For the first time, Dorian landed a solid blow on the squirrel's head, knocking him backwards into his pack.

"Do follow us Dorian Held," she motioned once the last of his weapons had been confiscated and his Sacred Gear dismissed. "Your Allfather sent word ahead of your passing. We shall take you to our king. I am Ygritte, Blood-Maiden of the Jotnar!"

 **Asgard's Prison Cell…**

"I wish I could," Göndul sighed, setting her cup of tea aside. "The Rite of Challenge is one of our oldest traditions dating back to the First Allfather. Either the accuser or challenger would need to rescind their claim to call it off. That bastard has made his stance clear and based on what you've told me of this Dorian he is most certainly not about to take back his words and sentence you to death. Thrud would no doubt volunteer to be Dorian's second…but as Modi has not claimed one, the young lad must fight alone to match. I would not be surprised if that fear is what is preventing the brute from choosing another."

Rossweisse stood from her seat, pacing as far into the corner as her cell would allow. She tried to hold her composure, but it was obvious she was running scenarios in her head, and none looked good.

"You've been training this boy with Thrud; surely he must stand SOME chance against Modi."

"I just can't see it," Rossweisse admitted. "His progress has been impressive, true, but Modi is so…savage. He will use every opening he can find to tear him apart. He may not even accept a surrender just for the fun of it! Perhaps with the strength Thrud witnessed him use in the cave…"

"Such little faith in yourself Rose," the elder Valkyrie tutted, standing to be on the same level as her Granddaughter. "There is more to battle than strength and magic, the will and drive to push the boundaries of one's limitations. Do you believe him capable of such a feat?"

Rossweisse only hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Yes."

She missed Göndul's smile at her reply and it was gone by the time she turned around.

"I may not have approved of your becoming a Valkyrie, but you stuck to your guns." She cradled her granddaughter's chin in her hands. "They called you the Valkyrie who never had her own hero didn't they?" Rossweisse looked down at the memory of the names given to her before graduating that had followed her through her career. "Perhaps…you just needed to make one of your own. Let's wait and see just how well you did."

 **Mountain Slopes of Jotunheim…**

"Oh yes, Ragnar always was quite sweet on me," Ygritte gushed as she walked alongside Dorian, looming high above him. "He once brought a quilt the size of a house to me he made himself from a hundred dire-wolf pelts. Though he has a dreadful habit of flirting with and overly boasting around Valkyries when I'm not around…he hasn't been up to that…has he?"

Her hands gripped noticeably tighter around her weapons. Apparently the warrior giantess had been courting an Einherjar currently residing in Valhalla by the name of Ragnar. When she was talking about him, her fierce unapproachable aura seemed to fall away in favor of a love-struck schoolgirl. Even the small army of giants kept their distance as she walked with him. Dorian had never heard of Ragnar, which may be the only thing saving his life in that moment.

"No ma'am," he answered truthfully. "Not to my knowledge. I have been studying in a class of twenty Valkyries and I can assure you no Einherjar besides myself have stopped by."

"Figures she'd be taken," Ratatoskr grumbled from his pack, staying out of sight of the intimidating woman.

"Do…you know if I might be able to see the king right away?" Dorian asked. "My need to see the dwarven brothers is quite urgent."

"We have been commanded to bring you to him," she replied, her stern nature having returned. "The smiths have been toiling for days on one grand creation after another. However, Ymiron is wise…I am certain he will hear you out once he understands a life is at stake."

"Thank you," he sighed as their destination loomed before them.

It was the largest of the mountain peaks chiseled in the likeness of a grand serpent dragon coiling up to the heavens. Dorian had assumed the palace was built at the base, but he was wrong once again…the palace WAS the peak. His question as to how the Jotuns living amid the mountains could survive under such harsh conditions had been answered.

Ygritte and her entourage led the travelers inside, what greeted them was a city sprawling within as far as Dorian could see. Hundreds, thousands of Jotuns were going about their daily lives uncaring about the small pink-skinned stranger who had been brought inside. With no time to waste, they were placed in a cart pulled by oxen the size of houses to the central chamber…the King's Palace. It appeared that the illumination of the caverns was mostly due in part to massive stalactites made from minerals he did not recognize, every single one was bio-luminescent,

 _Does everyone have to do EVERYTHING big?_

Dorian was helped down from the taxi upon arrival by Ygritte, Ratatoskr unable to contain his laughter at the role reversal due to the size difference. The young man gasped as he beheld the throne, not for its size as he had come to expect it at this point, but rather for who ruled from atop it.

The king of the Jotuns sat upon his magnificent seat of power chiseled into the mountainside from glittering exotic minerals, no two were the same and Dorian could not have hoped to count them all. The king's features were hidden beneath thick armor of war…the same armor chiseled into the likeness of the guardian he had bested far below. Taking slow, cautious steps forward, Dorian kneeled before him, already thinking ahead of what to say to the Ruler of Giants.

 **Dorian has reached his destination with days to spare, yet can he convince the colossal lord of his intentions in time to return to Asgard with a weapon worthy of a God? As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	9. Accomplishing the Impossible

**It is good to be back! I hope everyone reading is doing well and as always I will be replying to reviews here.**

 **Master of Dragons God: I am glad you've been enjoying my story so far. :D**

 **EmeraldGuardian7: Indeed, poor Dorian had to take the difficult challenge of not only solving the riddle...but discovering the burden of being a king the hard way.**

 **PasiveNox: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **And on that note...on with the show!**

 **Now at his quests end, Dorian stands within the halls of Giants. Can he acquire the sought after weapon and return in time, and if so...what will await him in his struggle against the youngest son of Thor?**

Dorian bowed low before the colossal king, his eyes looking over the young man quizzically.

"All hail in the presence of King Ymiron, lord of these mountains and the Jotnar people," an impressively armored giant proclaimed. The room lit up with a thunderous applause that shook the very walls.

"What brings you before me," the king boomed, fingers tightening around his throne as silence fell upon the masses once more.

"I am here to see the dwarves of Nidavellir your grace," he replied tactfully. "I am in great need of their services to save someone close to me. I humbly beseech you to…"

The king immediately started laughing, but not mockingly or with the intention to belittle him, rather it was similar to Vidar's jolly commanding laugh.

"I…I am sorry," he apologized, wiping away a tear. "I could not resist, of course we were informed of your errand by Asgard's Allfather. You must have enemies indeed for so many of my men to forsake their king in favor of your death."

"I don't know why they would have attacked me," he explained. "My errand is of no threat to the Jotun people."

"That could be disputed, long was Mjolnir the bane of my subjects, you need such a weapon to rival Modi's and enforce justice. Is this correct?"

"You speak truly, though I would never harm your people other than in self-defense," Dorian continued. "I apologize for any ceremony or tradition I have skipped to reach here, however the matter…"

"Dire and urgent, gotcha," the imposing giant stood from his throne, causing his guards to tense as they prepared to follow him. However, he only walked forward enough so he was standing before Dorian…though standing over him would be more accurate. "Regrettably, the splendor of my halls has been besmirched in the past, I insist that courtesy be upheld and you join us in celebration. The mead will flow for days and you can drink your fill. If any of my serving maids catch your eye and you catch theirs feel free to indulge…if you feel up to the challenge."

The entire room let out a guffaw to match the king's, even Ratatoskr joined in briefly.

"It…is greatly appreciated your grace," Dorian replied with only slight hesitation in his voice. "However, time is of the greatest of essence. Would it be acceptable to partake of the festivities at a later date?"

The room fell quiet, even more so than before, the previously friendly smile of Ymiron had flattened, he did not look pleased.

"Declining a king is NOT the best start to a conversation," Ratatoskr whispered in his ear. "It's barely been two days; we got party hardy and then head over to…"

"I can't be sitting here drinking and partying while Rose is sitting in a cell!" He whispered back harshly. "We need to get in, get the weapon and…"

"That is most disagreeable to hear," the king spoke up at last. "In the past, guests have visited us from Asgard and Vanaheim, your mighty Thor was among them centuries ago. They made similar words of expedience and I heeded them, only for slander of my halls to follow in their wake at the lack of courtesy offered them. Our relations have improved, this is true, but if such words were to return I fear there would be no recovering in the eyes of the remaining realms. I INSIST that you remain until the conclusion of the festivities."

"I would never slander your halls good king," Dorian continued. Ratatoskr could only shield his eyes and hide behind him. "I give you my word that no such words will pass my lips; I have seen no discourtesy to claim."

"Words alone are not as strong as they once were. What assurance do I have that you would never speak false ills of our land?"

 _This is…insanity!_ Dorian screamed internally, his calm collective state slowly eroding. _His attempt to force courtesy is the only discourtesy here! I cannot…I will not waste a single moment in this place in revelry. There MUST be something I can…_

And then it hit him, Dorian thought of the only thing that might sway the immovable king. In a gesture unexpected by all present, Dorian's frustrated face flattened as he fell down to his knees, lowering himself as low as he possibly could.

"I swear, King Ymiron, on not just my word, but on my life and position as retainer to Lady Freyja Goddess of Life and Fertility before yourself and gathered subjects, that no false or imagined discourtesies of your hall shall ever cross these lips. Here and now I do swear that should such words ever be uttered, I shall return to Jotunheim in the greatest of haste to offer my life in repentance."

The king looked at him with a serious expression, it took only a few steps before he was upon the young man, with a single hand motion he ordered him to stand.

He started to laugh again.

"A golden tongue indeed, I accept your oath and shall reduce the courtesy required to a single drink with me!" He slapped Dorian on the back, his palm gigantic and encompassing almost all of him. "Bring my cup!"

A pair of Jotun women dressed in gowns produced an enormous goblet filled to the brink with deep red wine. The cup was nearly as tall as Dorian. The king took a great sip before laying it on the ground for Dorian to take.

"Let this toast reinforce the peace between our people that has held for so long!"

"Um," Ratatoskr tried to interject. "I don't think he can lift…"

A flash of gold light interrupted him as Dorian's Sacred Gear activated; with both hands he seized the base of the mouth of the cup. With apparent ease he tilted it up the smallest of amounts, just enough to take an admittedly larger than intended gulp of wine. The Jotun king eyed the newfound device curiously.

"And of course, a gift from the host to his guest." The king pulled out a pouch from his breast pocket, lowering it to Dorian. It was so small it sat in the center of his palm and appeared to be made for a normal human size. "Within this bag rests a finger bone of the first serpent I ever tangled with, take it with you in remembrance of this meeting."

The room burst into applause once more as the king genuinely smiled. Dorian bowed low again as he nestled the gift within his tunic, unknowingly right next to the box containing his first two rewards since setting out from the Bifrost.

"You honor me your grace. To be given a gift that is likely so dear to you. I do not feel that I…"

"Am worthy?" He finished. "We are not blind to the passes beneath our mountain; you have been monitored since you stepped out of the Bifrost. Did you not save a child, one who perhaps would have perished to leave a grieving father to blame himself until the end of his days? And did you not relive one of the darker annals in our lengthy history, making a choice that our…previous king should have in order to prevent a mere boy from taking power before his time?

 _Previous king…his father?_

"Well, now that those revelries are passed," King Ymiron suddenly broke from the somber feel of his words. "I believe there was a pair of dwarven smiths you had to meet with quite urgently?"

 **Back in Asgard**

"Delivered, as promised," the god of mischief informed the newcomer remaining in the shadows of his chamber.

"Excellent," he replied, his voice low so as not to risk discovery, however the pompous tone bled through his restraint. "We are in the process of acquiring the other swords as well, with Hrotti added to the mix, not even your lands will be able to stay out of the war entirely."

"Any more blades you have your eye on?"

 _The more the merrier to bring about Ragnarok…_

"Of course, but you need to know it. Rest easy knowing that, should we succeed, each mythology will have a stake in the war to come…one without end."

 _It will indeed end, along with all else._

"I have heard reports that your theft was not wholly without incident," his words caused Loki's false smile to flatten. "Should we be concerned?"

"Hardly, he was a necessary pawn to open the vault, but has served his purpose. It was only through him being an abomination that allowed his survival. He will not be a nuisance much longer."

"He cannot expose us?"

"Even if he survives, he is in the dark; Modi has made an excellent distraction if nothing else. However, he must first make it back before the weeks end in order to exonerate our little Valkyrie and the storms surrounding the mountain of King Ymiron can be quite…temperamental."

"Then farewell Loki, son of Farbauti. I will look for you again when next we meet amidst the blood and fury of renewed conflict."

In a flash, the ally was gone, naught left behind to prove he was ever there save the medium required to summon him in and out without arousing suspicion…a single tall black feather.

 **Forges of Jotunheim…**

A procession of Jotun guards led Dorian and Ratatoskr to the forges, to those watching it would seem like the two were prisoners, but they knew better. After the attack outside, the king was unwilling to risk any harm to his guests, they were ensuring the retainer of Lady Freyja and his companion reached their destination.

"I'm pretty sure he would have let us pass regardless of your acceptance of the party," Ratatoskr explained to him as they walked. "There's no way he was so unreasonable, he was testing your diplomacy and determination, not many who visit the giants from Asgard are so good with their tongues. He must be one of the wicked clever ones."

The escort stopped before a large chamber, taking up positions on both sides.

"The smiths are within and aware of your arrival, you may enter when prepared."

"Thank you," Dorian nodded to the lead soldier towering above him. Breathing in deep, he pushed the massive doors open, revealing the workshop within.

The heat assailed his face; even Ratatoskr retreated behind his head despite never having been affected by temperature before. He immediately felt sticky and hot as he had in the lush jungles below. Dorian had removed his armor as it was no longer needed and remained only in a tunic and other casual wear he had packed for the trip; he quickly rolled up his sleeves and loosened it as best he could for some relief.

He was greatly surprised, almost underwhelmed. After the grand structure and other impressive constructs of Asgard and the Jotuns, he had expected an entire planet devoted to smithing within, or at least a small continent. Instead, there was but a single forge, larger than most but not to any incredible degree. Dorian was no smith himself, but could recognize the forge, a cooling tank, a very impressive looking anvil and various other tools of the trade. The room was bathed in a dull gold light as a result of most of the walls being lined with gold interlaid into the stone surrounding them. Between the front entrance and the equipment was a simple wooden desk as if it were a shop. Slowly, Dorian approached, taking note of the two forms working the bellows and forge in the back.

They were clearly the dwarves as far as Dorian was aware even just looking at the impressive beards stretching down to their knees. They were quite short, being over a head or two below him with stout frames that seemed inappropriately disproportioned. Their arms however, put Dorian's to shame, each one was rippling with muscles upon muscles as thick as tree trunks. It would not have surprised him to learn that they spent all day and night working their craft.

"E-excuse me…" he started, however the first raised a finger to demand silence, cutting him off.

"Ssshhh, very delicate stage, so help me if the vibrations of your voice throw it off…"

"Done!" The second blacksmith screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the first to jump, groaning in embarrassment. "I told you it would work!" The first dwarf grumbled, finally turning towards Dorian.

"Welp," now that subtlety has been shot dead on arrival, I suppose you be the one looking for our services. The names Brokkr, this here little shit is my brother Eitri."

"You're the shit!" The other dwarf, Eitri, shouted as he continued to work the forge. "Must you always introduce me like that?"

"When you stop acting like it, I'll stop introducing you like it!"

"I like these guys," Ratatoskr almost looked giddy as the two went back and forth.

"So," Brokkr finally asked, leaning over the desk. "What can I do for ya?"

"I…was told you two were the best at forging weapons. That you can make a weapon to go against Modi's mace." Brokkr immediately turned and spit behind the counter, something caught fire and ignited for half a second before he returned his gaze to Dorian.

"That little ingrate, do you know that whoreson, no offense to the lady Sif, came down here ages ago for us to make that mace he likes to swing about?"

"I had heard you made it."

"Precisely, favor to his pop. The bugger comes all the way here, spends a week partying with the illustrious king and keeps us waiting, only to turn up without a single raw material for us to actually make his weapon with."

"Raw material?" A lump formed in Dorian's throat. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Brokkr laughed. "We can't very well make a weapon out of thin air now can we? The parts have got to come from somewhere. The big baby threw a tantrum until we drove him out. He showed up almost a month later with the finest ore and minerals found throughout these mountains. We made him what he asked for, but it was still very embarrassing for him. Well, sorry about that trip down memory lane…what do you have for us?"

Dorian looked like a deer caught in headlights. Brokkr and Ratatoskr both sighed in tandem, their facepalms perfectly in synch.

"I didn't know I needed any materials!" Dorian shouted as his calm shattered. "I was never told…"

"What do you got on ya kid? Maybe we can make a letter opener or something."

"My weapons and armor are being kept in King Ymiron's armory!" Dorian was fuming. "Could they be melted down and used?"

"I saw your gear kid, it's nice but it's still standard steel reinforced with seals and magic. I could do it, but Modi's is of vastly superior quality. He spent a month gathering plenty of normal steel, titanium…somehow the bugger even got lucky and found enough ore to make a bar or two of Asgardian Steel!"

"I must have something! I…I can't take a month; the Rite of Challenge against Modi is in barely four days! If I don't win, Rossweisse will be…"

"Look, I get what's going on, I really do," Brokkr laid a hand on his shoulder. "But for it to be YOUR weapon as per the Rite of Challenge, it must be made of YOUR accomplishments. What do you have with you right now?"

Dorian slammed his fist onto the table, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. He immediately took off his boots and presented them, Brokkr was not impressed. He undid his cufflinks, pulled off his tunic and started emptying his pockets and satchel. Supplies, a compass, a few eating utensils, his lyre, Ratatoskr even offered his acorns, nothing that could be made into a weapon of real worth. He had left Asgard in such a hurry he had only packed the essentials. Perhaps he could beg the king for the materials; he'd give up his soul if he had to!

As soon as Dorian thought that, he reached the bottom of his satchel pulling out the chest he had been given by the Jotun father, the sack presented to him by King Ymiron resting on top. It was like a chef getting a whiff of a rival's cooking, Brokkr and even Eitri suddenly locked their gazes on the containers, eyes widened in wonder.

"What…are those?" They asked, their nostrils flaring with inhalations as if they actually could smell something.

"I was given the chest from a Jotun father down at the waterfall, I didn't get his name. He said it held an…an…"

"Ember of water," Ratatoskr reminded him. "I think he said that, though my Jotnar is a tad rusty."

"And the rest?"

"There is a vial in there of tears of a statue, and King Ymiron just gave me a finger bone from a serpent."

The smiles on the dwarves faces were practically manic, how they could look so happy yet so obsessed at the same time was mind boggling.

"And, you never thought those names were rather odd?" Brokkr led on, clearly trying to make a point. "Water doesn't leave embers, I ain't ever heard of statues crying…and how many snakes do you know with fingers?"

Dorian was very confused now.

"I assumed they were titles, I mean for any of those to exist would be…"

"Impossible!" Eitri finished, abandoning his post to join them. "Ya are holding in yer hands three items that do not exist any longer!"

"How can that be?"

"Jotunheim be the land of untamed wilderness that has been untouched since the creation of…everything. Many things existed back during that primordial age that did not last."

"And that's good?"

"Good!?" Brokkr and Eitri broke out into raucous laughter; even Ratatoskr seemed to understand and joined in. Dorian shot him a nasty look which quickly silenced him.

"How do you fight against the impossible?" Ratatoskr finally interjected. "You may have heard of the chain that bound Loki's son Fenrir long ago…Gleipnir! It was made from the sound of a cat's footfall, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, the sinews of a bear, the breath of a fish and the spittle of a bird. Working with impossible items is the dwarves bread and butter!"

"I have, but didn't he escape from it in the end?" Dorian remembered the history lesson in Lady Eir's class. After being trapped by the chain Fenrir, the god-devouring wolf, had received aid from his sons' Skoll and Hati and escaped its binds without breaking them.

"It was made of six impossible items and took the efforts of multiple gods for him to escape," Brokkr completed the lesson. "To challenge the impossible requires near-equally impossible power beyond the one who made it. And I can tell ya…Modi's mace is impeccable, but was made using real-world materials."

Dorian's face lit up.

"You mean, you can take these, and make something that can beat it!?"

"I swear on our mother's chest hair!" Brokkr proclaimed," he didn't have time to make another statement as Dorian had already laid the materials on the table and thrown his arms around the smaller dwarf, crushing him within a heartfelt bear hug and lifting him slightly off the ground. "Now now kid, don't get sappy on me, save that for your Mrs. Valkyrie."

"How long will it take," Dorian asked as he released the man, ignoring his flushed complexion at the mention of Rossweisse as his "Mrs."

"Two days, no more, no less."

 _That'll barely leave two days to get back…_

"Is there any way to expedite the process?"

"Not unless you want to risk impurities, can't guarantee the weapon's impossible nature if I do. I need to start immediately. Now, what kind of weapon do you want?"

"I am proficient with the sword and spear," Dorian announced proudly. Those two weapons he felt he had grasped best during his time with Thrud.

"Okay…so which do you want it to be?"

Dorian thought hard about it, either one had their advantages and disadvantages but he didn't have time to ponder. In the end he decided on his answer.

"Surprise me."

"My favorite words to live by! You guys give us some privacy, we got work to do and no peeking! Fortunately for you, I know just the place for you to relax while waiting out the next two days…"

 **Hot Springs…**

"Best…hero quest…ever," Ratatoskr remarked to Dorian as they soaked.

The two had been permitted to use a natural hot spring built on the outskirts of the king's mountain. Despite the subzero temperatures a mere few feet away, the two could not have been more comfortable. Dorian was relaxing with his towel abandoned nearby while Ratatoskr only had a tiny hand rag wrapped about himself like a toga. Despite the relatively short amount of time since his rebirth in Asgard, Dorian had honed his figure far beyond what it was as a human. He retained his relatively normal size, though his muscles were toned and impressive, no doubt requiring little more input before they would start to grow.

Dorian was trying to relax, but he could not help but worry. Here he was, resting in a spring atop a mountain while Rossweisse was sitting in a cell. A soft melody filled the air as he had brought his lyre in with them. The young warrior plucked at the strings, he had to have been improving, it'd been hours since Ratatoskr had last commanded silence.

"So, I don't suppose you know anything about…this," Dorian asked, setting down his lyre and summoning his Gear. "If it can improve my strength AND manipulate nature to a degree, there has to be more to it."

"Sorry, but I'm more stumped than Iggy," his small companion answered while performing a backstroke. "Sacred Gears were designed by the old God of the Bible, never seen or heard of her messing around with em."

 _Ygdrassil is a girl?_

"Then how did I get one?"

"No idea, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Make it a good last second reveal when needed most, that's how most heroes do it right?"

"I just want to keep learning," Dorian sighed as he leaned back, not even bothering to put it away. "We got the weapon, now I have to get better to fight Modi."

"Can't help ya there. Despite the insults we throw around, he's no pushover. He may be the weakest in his family, but that's not saying much."

"I have two days, I need to train, practice…once we're done here I can…"

"Phwaaaaah that hit the spot!"

Dorian and Ratatoskr froze; the voice had clearly come from the entrance to the bath and was getting closer. The voice was unmistakable.

The Blood-Maiden Ygritte burst through the blinds, entering the steamy outdoors wearing a smile on her face and nothing else.

"Oh, Dorian, Ratty," she exclaimed cheerfully as if it was the most natural meeting between people in the world. "I thought you'd be out by now, it's that good huh?"

Dorian's gaze shot to the sky while his companion's just stared on mesmerized.

"Wh-what are you doing here Ygritte!? Don't the women have their own bath?"

"It's been mixed for years," she laughed, absolutely loving his embarrassed expression. "Your friend doesn't seem to mind."

"I told you," Ratatoskr whispered as the warrior maiden lowered herself into the steaming hot water. Thankfully she had picked the deeper end and sunk almost up to her shoulders. "Their women…best assets across the nine realms."

"We also have amazing hearing," Ygritte retorted, having heard every word. "Didn't you remember? I'm spoken for."

"It doesn't mean I gotta like it," the rodent pouted, allowing himself to sink beneath the water.

"So," the monstrous woman asked after a few awkward moments of silence between the bathers. "What do you intend to do for the next two days?"

"Train and practice," Dorian answered immediately. "As soon as I am out of here I have to improve, I have to fight the son of a god after all."

"The news reached us here of your battle, if it matters to ya, most of us hope you cleave his skull in."

Dorian let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"The guy tore me apart in one swing last time I faced him, and that was barely two weeks ago." The young Einherjar was finally able to vent his frustration now that he had accomplished as much as he could and was able to consider the future. "I…I just don't know what to do."

"You got your Sacred Gear," Ratatoskr tried to reassure him, tapping the bracer on his right arm. "You are pretty beefy when it turns gold, and now you even have a nature tentacle attack! Japanese school girls are going to love you!"

"If you are so unsure of your strength, why did you challenge him?" Ygritte asked. Her parts requiring modesty were now covered by the water and steam, allowing Dorian to finally look at her again.

"I had to, if I didn't, Rose would have had no defense from his lies."

"Rose?"

"Rossweisse," Ratatoskr clarified. "The big man Odin's bodyguard herself, Casanova over here has to save the Valkyrie from being wrongfully executed."

Ygritte's eyes burst with light at the words; she had such a proud smile on her face.

"A task worthy of a true Einherjar, were it me in her place I have no doubt my Ragnar would be doing the exact same thing! To face a foe many times your better for her…she is truly lucky to have a beloved like you!"

"We…aren't like that," Dorian muttered under his breath, sinking deep enough that his mouth was covered.

"She has another?"

"No, according to my classmates she's never even had a boyfriend somehow."

"Then…she is hideous?"

"NO!"

Ygritte finally just shook her head in confusion, leaning back into the spring.

"You think too much, when I met Ragnar we knew each other barely a day before we were sneaking away from the hunt for some…"

"Aaaaannnnnnd I think I'm done!" Dorian announced, shooting out of the water so fast he almost missed the towel. Covering himself, he quickly made for the men's entrance.

"I watched you fight on the mountain," Ygritte interrupted his hasty retreat, her voice suddenly becoming quite serious. "Ye were good…but not god good. If you think it will help, I'd be more than happy to beat some last minute training into you."

Dorian turned to the soaking giantess, her own gaze relaxing into a serene smile, the offer totally genuine and sincere.

"That…would mean a lot," he replied, allowing himself to relax a bit.

"Perfect, I must warn you I am a difficult Task Mistress. For my first command, get back in the spring boy. It will do your skin and soul good while getting you used to appreciating the female form a little more as you very well should. Play a few strings of the lyre; your Rose will appreciate both I assure you.""

A small splash signaled that Ratatoskr was already back in the spring before she had finished her sentence, it would undoubtedly be a long two days…

 **Asgard…**

"Double time ladies!" Herja commanded as the rest of the class continued their preparations.

It would not be long until the day of the fight and unlike most of the community, they were certain Dorian would make it back in time. While they were forbidden from directly helping him, making sure the audience was cheering their classmate on was not beyond the bounds of the rules. They had signs, posters and other assorted displays to have his name spread across the stands. Misty had even gotten approval to have his name lit up in fire overhead three times. She wanted to save one for when he won.

"He has to win!" The young Valkyrie grasped her hands together. "For the young Einherjar from a far off land set out into the realm of giants to pluck his wilting rose from certain doom!" She was as over the top as ever, for once though her classmates did not mind.

"If we can't help out in the field of combat, we go for the morale; we hit Modi with everything we've got!" Brynda asserted. The fight would be quite the public event, privacy was permitted, however it seemed that Modi had wanted as many spectators as possible. Such was his right as the wounded party.

"Knowledge can be just as great as morale," came a voice from the hallways. The class turned in unison.

The elderly Valkyrie walked into the hall where the girls had gathered after class let out. She had been told of the class that Dorian attended by Thrud and sought them out.

"L-lady Göndul!" Herja bowed in reverence along with the rest of the class, she was a legend among the Valkyries. "We were not expecting you here."

"My granddaughter's life is on the line, where else would I be?"

"I mean…here specifically ma'am," the normally confident Valkyrie in training shifted uncomfortably. "We were just getting ready for Dorian's big fight."

"As am I," she replied resolutely, stepping inside. "Please, the rest of you continue your work. You have it cut out for you."

Göndul beckoned the blonde girl over, wrapping an arm familiarly around her shoulders as if she required her support to stay standing. In actuality she pulled her in to speak more privately.

"I here tell this young man is somewhat adept with magical seals, is this true?"

Herja nodded quickly.

"H-he somehow learned how to do a double layer pretty quickly; even I haven't touched upon that. He said he had a private tutor…but it was none of us."

"Hmmm, good man," she muttered to no one in particular. "As I was saying, we can help your Mr. Held in more ways that cheering him on."

"How!" Herja perked her ears up. "What could we hope to do?"

"What can you do? Little one, all YOU need to do is complete your posters. Though, be sure to add this to as many as you can."

Göndul pulled out a slip of paper, upon it was drawn what would have looked to most like a unique border design, but Herja knew better, it was a magical seal. She was sure it was, but it was so incredibly complex she couldn't have hoped to guess what it did. She stared at it for several seconds, realizing the elder Valkyrie's plan.

"Isn't this interfering?"

"How so?" She returned a sly smile. "All we are doing is putting a delightfully extravagant border on Mr. Held's posters. Whether or not it actually means anything will be entirely up to him in the end."

 **Forges of Jotunheim…Day 5**

Dorian stood before the dwarf smiths once more, massaging the sore spots on his arms. Ygritte had pulled her punches in training due to needing him in once piece for the fight, but they still hurt like crazy. Regardless of the pain, Dorian could not have been more grateful. Thanks to the impressive giantess, he had gotten more comfortable with the strength boost and the nature-based abilities he had since gleamed from his bracer. He had confirmed that each one did indeed sap some of his energy from protracted usage. The last two days had the same effect as working out a particular muscle, ensuring he had the stamina to use them well.

After a long two days, the moment of truth was at hand, Brokkr and Eitri were presenting the object they had created from the three provided ingredients…an impossible weapon.

The two smiths walked side by side, carrying an ornate wooden case lined with red velvet inside. They could not have looked more proud.

Within was the weapon, Dorian looked it over in an attempt to take in what they had made. The entirety of it from pommel to tip was a deep bronze, giving off an ancient, almost forgotten ambiance. A red cloth similar to the velvet of the case was wrapped around the handle. The base appeared to be a standard longsword; however on either side of the metal above the hilt were wide edges curving inward to the tip, making the blade itself as thick as a greatsword. He could not help but admire the engravings going up the length of the blade he did not recognize.

 _They made this from those three objects...how?_

"Does it have a name?"

"That's up to ye lad…what've you got?"

Dorian looked it over, all he could think of what how radiantly it shimmered, like a light in the darkness.

"How about…Bright Star!

"Bjarta Stjarna," Eitri repeated in their tongue.

"Works for me kid," Ratatoskr jumped in. "Well…don't just stand there, give her a whirl!"

Dorian flexed his fingers, reaching out and gripping the sword by the grip, lifting it out of the case. It was quite heavy, were he a normal human there'd be no way he could have held it one-handed, however with the boost he had received as an Einherjar and his physical training, it was quite easy now. He swung it a few times to get a feel, finally gripping it powerfully in both hands.

"Won't have to worry about THAT breaking against Modi, got a sheath for it too that'll go across yer back." Brokkr smiled. "Ye said you liked spears too, right?"

"Right," Dorian replied by instinct, barely paying attention versus the beautiful blade glimmering in front of him.

"Well, grip the handle here and here," he showed him points around the red cloth. "Aim it away from anything you don't want to die, aaaand twist."

The handle elongated, spearing through the nearby wall as Dorian had twisted a second before he was supposed to. The blade went clean through the stone, causing him and Ratatoskr to jump suddenly, the dwarven brothers could only laugh.

"You said to surprise ya kid…surprised?"

"Pleasantly!" Dorian marveled at his hybrid weapon…a swordspear! "How can I ever repay you?"

Brokkr scoffed at his words. "You allowed us to work with objects that no longer exist, haven't got to do that since Mjolnir and Gleipnir…if anything I should be paying you, though if you tell anyone I will vehemently refute that statement was ever uttered! It's too bad you have to go so soon, given a few weeks and we could have infused it with an element of your choosing…lightning is quite popular."

"I will have to make a return trip someday," Dorian promised, slinging the large scabbard onto his back. It was awkward, but he was able to sheath the sword within it. With practice, he'd soon be able to use the extendable nature of the haft to make the process much easier. "We can use flight runes again…with two days to get back down the mountain we'll have plenty of time. We have to go now!"

"Godspeed kid," Brokkr and Eitri reached out an arm each. Dorian grasped them up to the elbow, gripping tight to pass on just how appreciated their efforts had been. "Kick that whoreson's, no offense to the Lady Sif, teeth in."

He motioned behind him, a portion of the ancient stone wall slid away to reveal a rather modern-looking television flat screen.

"We get the best channels down here," he smirked. "We'll be rooting for ya."

"I'll certainly take a few teeth with me if nothing else," Dorian forced a chuckle, still uncertain even after the rounds he had gone with the ten foot giantess. "I must head out at once, please give King Ymiron my regards and tell him…I will be sure to take in the full courtesy he thinks I can handle when next I come."

"Oh you can bet on it, he'll be watching too…the king has a bigger screen than I do."

 **Mountain Outskirts…**

Dorian was flying high…literally, with the restriction of proving his worth lifted he had no limit to what he could utilize to get back to Asgard. With the runes he had etched into his boots reinforced along with the one that protected against the biting cold.

"Slow down kid…KID!" Ratatoskr called out from his hunkered safety of the satchel. In a flash, Dorian complied, braking to a stop while floating in mid-air.

"What is it Rat?"

"Don't you smell that?" His tiny nose rose up high and flared with each inhalation. Dorian mimicked his companion, but could only smell the cold in the air.

"No, what is it?"

"Magic…powerful kind too, enough to…LAND KID NOW!"

Dorian instantly complied, slamming into the soft snow with a poof, he was not a moment too soon. Seconds after landing, a terrifying gale whipped through him, cracking his seal of resistance and biting to the marrow. Had they been in the air it would have been much worse.

"Wh-what the f-f-hell is going on," Dorian chattered as his teeth refused to stay still.

"Someone REALLY doesn't want you getting back, allies of the guys who jumped us? That'd be dumb even for them; this cold could drop a Jotun!"

The pair ducked behind the edge of the nearby mountainside. Even in the few minutes it had taken to find it in the blinding torrent, Dorian's seal of protection had shattered three times and his fingers were numb. He couldn't keep up. For some warmth he formed an offensive seal of magic, a torrent of fireballs emitting from it though even they threatened to blow out amidst the storm.

"Clever bastards," Ratatoskr theorized. "They waited until we were far enough from the palace we couldn't make it back, but even further away from reaching the jungle below. We need a plan bucko, I'll be fine but you'll be dead in about thirty minutes, an hour max, and you'll be unable to move long before then seal or no seal. Certainly wasn't Modi, no imagination for it."

"N-no, not after we've c-c-come so f-f-far!" Dorian was livid, the anger burning in his heart one of the few things keeping him going.

"Ya gotta open a path kid, the Roads are your only way out of this!"

"I c-c-can't open it that wide. J-just big enough for you."

"That's what she said on your wedding night," he slapped Dorian if only to keep him conscious. "It'd be wasted on me! I can't feel any of this. We need it big enough for YOUR fat ass!"

Dorian raised his right hand, the bracer shimmering to life with the azure gem glowing within. He clenched his fist as hard as he could, focusing on the gem as he had before. Sure enough, a familiar pool of blue shimmered to life above it…barely bigger than a foot across.

"Bigger! Isn't your life enough determination!?"

Dorian gritted his teeth, Rat's normally funny rants now getting on his nerves. The portal widened a touch, still far too small.

"Figures, not able to get it going when the getting's good!"

"Shut it Rat!"

Unnoticed by Dorian who had turned around to berate his companion, the portal had opened a smidge.

"Shut what?" He continued, realizing what was happening.

"Your mouth! We need to think of something, clearly that wasn't working…"

"You gave up too easy, right at the finish line!"

 _Sorry kid, gotta push you._

"I did EVERYTHING I could!" His stutter had vanished; clearly his boiling frustration was keeping him warm better than any seal.

"Only when it was being presented to you! A new life for you, dropped in your lap, a pair of beautiful instructors, given to you…legendary smiths…you were told where to go!"

He was almost there, the portal behind Dorian was getting larger, just another push. He was starting to worry for his safety; Dorian's face was beet red.

"You know, it's probably best for you to freeze to death here, your little Valkyrie will be following soon after. Better her to go that way than see what a limp dicked worthless Einherjar you turned out to be!"

Dorian snapped, lunging at Ratatoskr, behind him the portal exploded in size, Ygritte could have fit inside.

"Sorry kid!" he screamed, moving faster than him. As he had done to save his life in the vault, the small squirrel launched forward, tackling Dorian in the gut. The young man flew backwards, disappearing along with his friend into the shimmering blue a fraction of an instant before the portal closed right behind them. The two were saved, in a matter of seconds they were deposited within the Road Between Realms, greeted by a familiar calming world covered only in what snow had blown through the portal with them. Unfortunately for Ratatoskr, that calm had not yet reached Dorian.

"You don't know a thing about me!" Dorian shouted, his hands continued to strangle his companion beneath him. "You don't…!"

"I give…I give….kid…KID!" his companion shouted, tapping the floor as if they were in a wrestling ring to tag out. "Look where we are!"

Only then did Dorian stop, looking left and right as the truth sank in. With a confused, lost expression he looked back at his friend.

"How did we do that?"

"Apparently the portal is linked with your emotions, anger was the easiest to poke…I wasn't about to serenade you and get you to fall in love with me. I'd have rather let you freeze to death."

Dorian's anger vanished in a heartbeat, he still gripped the spectral squirrel and pulled him close, but no longer to throttle him.

"You…are…the…best…friend…EVER!" He proclaimed, kissing the rodent on the top of his head again and again between every word. "I will buy an entire ACRE of strawberries!"

"Okay okay, I don't care, just stop kissing, you're freaking me out!" At his request Dorian released him, letting the red squirrel to bound free atop an overgrown branch nearby. "The throne room of Asgard is down that path." He pointed down a nearby passage across Yggdrasil.

"Then we can finish this!" Dorian stepped forward but stopped as an acorn thrown by Ratatoskr nearly struck him.

"Look at you; you're tired, half-frozen and angry. You need to calm your non-existent tits. Remember, time moves differently here, we have a day and a half left out there, but in here…skies the limits."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Ratatoskr leapt off his branch, standing as tall as he could before Dorian. To his wonder and horror, his pint-sized companion started to grow. His fur grew out, his limbs extended and his bones to match. Within a matter of seconds he was now even size with the young Einherjar, his bushy tail towering over them.

"Y-you are…" Dorian gasped as Rat broke off a nearby branch, wielding it like a makeshift bowstaff, grinning wickedly.

"You'd be surprised what I can do in here, and the first thing I feel we need to get into…is some last minute intensive training."

 **Dorian has entered the Road Between Realms once more on his return to Asgard. But before then, he must work with the resident that has lived among the boughs of Yggdrasil since time immemorial. Will this be enough to turn the tide rising against him? As Always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	10. Strength of Arms and Truth of Words

**A big thank you as always to everyone reading and enjoying my story. :D Once more...let's take a look at those review questions!**

 **FireFox614: Good eye, that was the inspiration for the weapon, if only the Dragonslayer Swordspear had the capacity to switch from spear to sword. xD**

 **A Plexx: Oh you can bet he will return to Jotunheim someday, the dwarves never said they wouldn't infuse his weapon...just that Dorian will need a good bit of time to leave it with them to be completed. During which time I'm sure he'd be willing to party hardy with the king. lol**

 **Curse of Whimsey: That would be amazing if he was, though the original Ratatoskr was more nefarious in his mischief. I am so glad you've been enjoying it so far!**

 **Sakra95: Actually, the intention is for Dorian to meet up with the main cast during the events of the Holy Sword Arc, how their paths will cross...only time will tell once we reach that point. :D**

 **The time has come, Dorian returns to Asgard with all he has achieved and learned. The new Einherjar will face the youngest son of the God of Thunder to protect the life and freedom of the woman responsible for his arrival in the lands of the Norse Pantheon…**

"Looking good," Ratatoskr gave Dorian a thumbs up. After all their time training together in the Road Between Realms, it was finally the moment he would return to Asgard. "I can't tell if you'll win, but Borr himself can't say you didn't give it your all...despite my earlier assertions."

The young Einherjar stood proudly before him, armor shining in the blue ambiance of that middle dimension, his swordspear Bright Star held straight to the heavens.

"I couldn't have gotten this far without you Rat, you are a true friend. Are you sure you won't come through?"

The small rodent chuckled. "Sorry, but I'll watch from here for the time being. No offense, but if you die down there I'll have no way back and despite my divine appreciation for the women of your realm…home is where the heart is."

"I understand," Dorian held out his hand. Ratatoskr had returned to his normal size due to their lengthy training, no doubt another reason he had chosen to remain behind in order to recharge his batteries. He shook the tiny squirrel's hand. "Just in case…take care of yourself."

His traveling companion's tail whipped across his face, slapping him again.

"You can't go talking like THAT!" He chastised. "Real heroes say something like: 'we'll meet again someday,' or 'as if I could ever fail with the safety of such a beauty at risk." Ratatoskr deepened his voice mockingly at the dramatic lines. "Get it right!"

Dorian just let out a hearty belly laugh. "Fair enough."

"Open a portal at the end of that walkway and you'll be in the throne room, at the time of day it is in Asgard, Odin and his lovely wife should be waiting for you. Be sure to give her a wink for me."

Dorian nodded, summoning his Sacred Gear and releasing a burst of azure energy. He had since learned to focus his emotions when generating a portal now that he knew how it worked. As it stood, he should be able to enter the roads at will from now on. Standing tall in such a way to prepare himself for the majesty of Asgard's Throne Room, he took a wide, sure step inside.

"Knock em dead!" He heard Ratatoskr shout back as he disappeared within the blue pool of light.

As Dorian had realized by now, once through the portal he instantly materialized on the other side. However, instead of the golden halls of Asgard, he came out into a thick mist from which he could barely see. The air was damp and caused his armor to cling to his body stickily. Coughing at the unexpected steam, he waved his hands to try and clear some away.

 _What happened? I've never seen a fog like this around the palace much less inside it. Did someone leave a door open, maybe…?_

"Dorian?"

The young man froze as the steam cleared somewhat, revealing Herja standing before him. His cheeks exploded red with hers as he realized she was standing before him wearing only a thin pair of frilly purple panties and nothing else. He stood there in shock, eyes widening at the sight before him. Her golden hair was let down and slick from the moisture in the air, he could not help but notice the smoothness of her skin as it glimmered, her strong yet feminine frame, her curves going up to meet a pair of bountiful…

"What is going on!?" Dorian screamed as he spun around before his mind or eyes could wander further. "I didn't know that you were…!"

He quickly learned that turning around was far worse, for behind him stood the remaining nineteen Valkyries of his class. Each one of them was in a state of undress. Some had their uniforms half off, others wearing one undergarment or the other…and a few with nothing at all. Dorian did not recognize the location, however based on the lockers and his classmate's training clothes lying nearby he could safely assume he had entered the Valkyrie showers and changing chambers.

It was quite an odd sight with Dorian standing there in full armor and weapons versus the essentially naked room of young women around him. There was nowhere he could turn to avoid looking somewhere he shouldn't.

The girls opened their mouths and screamed as loud as they could almost in unison, weapons and magical seals popping into existence across the room.

"RAT, YOU SON OF A BI-" he started to scream, however his voice was cut off as nearly two dozen magical blasts of varying sizes slammed into his person followed closely by a flurry of fists and feet.

Meanwhile, deep within the depths of the Road Between Realms, a familiar voice could not stop laughing, doubling over on a comfortable branch as he listened to the entire exchange, his plan a complete success.

"Was that...entirely necessary?" A melodious feminine voice asked. She had remained hidden throughout the entire training session and only now revealed herself.

The small squirrel wiped away tears of joy, waiting for his giggling to subside. "Sorry Iggy, but if Freyja's latest retainer does indeed die in the fight ahead, at least he provided one more moment of priceless entertainment."

 **Asgard…**

Dorian winced in pain as Thrud laid a gentle hand on his bruise-covered face. The same feeling that had healed him in the mountains started to spread throughout his body.

"Perhaps the spirit of the Allfather had possessed you," she teased, smirking warmly as she continued her Sage Arts. She knew full well it had not been intentional; otherwise she would have been far less cordial with the injuries dealt by his classmates.

"Or perhaps I shouldn't have trusted a known perverted prankster rodent when it came to asking directions," he sighed. "How is Rosch…Rose doing?"

"She is well, Lady Freyja made sure her…accommodations were as comfortable as we could make them."

 _That's a relief._

"Did you find any evidence to help prove her innocence while I was away?"

Thrud shook her head solemnly.

"Dorian!" The door to the chamber swung open as Freyja entered, Odin close behind. Without allowing Thrud to finish, she threw her arms around and pulled him close, pressing the battered young man quite close to her bosom once more like a worried mother. "It is so good to see you back whole and hale."

"I…missed you too…Lady Freyja." He stammered from embarrassment, doing his best to avert his eyes despite nowhere else to look.

Odin had stopped at the door; the swordspear was floating on its own nearby as if to await its master's need again. He reached out to take hold of the haft, meeting resistance as he tried to pull it. The weapon was actually fighting against his taking it, he could overpower it of course, but that would undermine Dorian's ownership.

 _Even grander than I ever hoped he could accomplish. I worried if he would even pass one challenge for an impossible ingredient...but to claim three!_

"An adequate weapon," he commented in a reserved fashion, it would not do to build up the lad's ego. "It will only allow itself to be held by those you allow. Are you ready for the fight?"

"I have to be," Dorian replied as Freyja finally released him from the embrace. "Is there anything else I must do?"

"Just prepare yourself; this will be televised across the nine realms, Modi saw to that. He wants your death and Rossweisse's execution to be very public."

Dorian clenched his fists tightly around his armrest; the enchanted wood cracked slightly, a feat he had been incapable of before leaving.

"We will all be there," Thrud assured him. "Should you surrender and Modi takes it too far I...I will not allow him to harm you, I swear it."

Dorian smiled back at her, gripping her hand in his.

"I won't surrender, not as long as there is hope, but that is appreciated Thrud."

Freyja could only shake her head at the two, how such a young man could cause a reaction in their warrior goddess baffled her. So many years she had remained so stoic…her playful side rarely shining through.

"However, as this may be your last day," Odin interjected. "Tradition demands that you are permitted a single request of anything you wish within reason."

"A last meal?"

Freyja glared at him, for a moment he thought the Goddess of Fertility was pouting. She didn't want to even consider the chances that Dorian may perish in the struggle ahead.

"You may ask that if you wish, many requests over the years have been quite clever. Why, long ago one of our champions faced a sun god from an accompanying mythology so he actually made his last request to build a roof over the stadium to cut him off from the rays of power. Of course she just blew through it…but the thought was there."

"Anything within reason?"

"Yes, just name it."

Dorian beckoned the King of Asgard closer, whispering the request in his ear. The old man smiled and started chuckling.

"Of course, that is the easiest of things I may grant."

 **Hallway…**

Dorian was being led by the guards to his requested destination; walking at a quickening pace despite the hours remaining to the match. Just a few more corridors and he would be there. Rounding the corner, he stopped in his tracks as an older woman in blue emerged in his path. He had to grip the wall and practically skid to prevent colliding with her.

"My apologies ma'am, I am in quite a hurry."

"I saw that young man," she replied. Her voice was calm and low as if she wanted none but he to hear her words. "You are the one fighting for Rossweisse's freedom are you not?"

"I…am," he answered hesitantly.

"Then perhaps you will humor and old woman if it will help her. You can do a double seal layer I hear…show it to me."

"You can help her?"

"Not I dear boy, that would be you, but I can show you a thing or two if you will let me."

Dorian instantly complied, creating a simple layered defense and elemental defensive magical seal with one hand. The silver and gold light lit up the room as the old woman gazed into it, a single eyebrow raised in curiosity. Reaching out she gripped his hand.

"Don't move," she commanded as she extended his pinkie while minutely adjusting his finger placements and hand position. "I have been around a LONG time; sometimes it is the simplest things that can make a world of difference in the end. A pebble to halt the avalanche if you will."

At last she was finished, stepping back she looked over his hand. Dorian couldn't believe the difference, she had barely done anything and yet his seal was stronger than ever. Just by altering the smallest of positions of his fingers it seemed that it had eased the strain of maintaining the seals.

 _How did I never realize this during my time training with Rat?_ As a result, he could likely maintain the seal even longer at a slightly higher output. It wasn't much, but it was an improvement.

"Th-thank you," he whispered. "Who are you?"

"Just an old woman who wants to see that young girl happy," she answered honestly to a point.

"I will do ALL in my power to ensure she is free," Dorian asserted, his voice full of determination and strength. "I WILL defeat Modi…and I will make her happy."

"See that you do," she concluded as the older woman stepped past him and continued down the hall. "If you are to be her hero…you should at least be capable of that much."

Dorian stood there watching her leave, utterly perplexed as he allowed the seals to shimmer out of existence. With a shake of his head he cleared his mind, rushing down the corridor towards his intended destination.

 **Asgard Cell…**

The silver-haired Valkyrie paced her cell as she had the last hour, she just couldn't relax. She knew that the Rite of Challenge would commence soon. Not only her fate would be decided then...but his as well.

"He was such a fool," she had taken to talking to herself if only to hear her own voice, kicking the nearby wall in frustration. He'll get himself killed…for nothing!"

"Hardly for nothing Rose."

Rossweisse jumped as the wall to her left shimmered like a mirror, turning see-through, such was how cells were built to accommodate visitors or gentle interrogations. Standing on the other side was none other than her student smiling awkwardly with a pair of guards in the distance watching the door.

"Dorian!" She rushed to the wall, pressing her hand against it as he approached. "What are you doing here? It is forbidden to see the accused before the rite!"

"Not for the next few minutes, I was made privy to a final request option," he smiled innocently. "The Allfather granted mine, I…hope you've been doing well."

 _He could have asked for almost anything…and he used it to see me?_

"Please, call off the fight!" She begged, somehow maintaining her professional composure. "I…I did help steal Hrotti, I was part of all of it, leading you to the vault, making you think I was beaten easily. I did it!"

"Even if th-that were true," Dorian stuttered at her words. "I could never do that." He had to hold back tears at the realization of how far she was considering going to protect him. "You are a terrible liar…even worse than me."

"I'm not worth it!" She asserted again. She had been content with her grandmother's request to let him fight, but now seeing him standing before her…she didn't want to picture him facing Modi again. "I'm just a useless cheap Valkyrie who has never had a boyfriend!"

Dorian punched the glass as hard as he could, causing her to jump back a step. "Stop telling yourself that Rossweisse!"

She stopped, pausing at what he had just said.

"What did you call me?"

"You…were the one whose words brought me here," he continued without stopping. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead and buried completely unaware that this world even existed. I owe you my life…how could I ever take action that would deprive you of yours?"

She had no words; she just stared at him, hands still pressed against his through the glass between them.

"I am going to win Rossweisse," he repeated her name perfectly. "I am going to kick Modi's ass, prove your innocence…and them I am taking you to all the best discount shops in Asgard! My treat! So just sit tight and be ready to get out of here."

"Please," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear after a moment of silence. "Call me Rose."

 **Borr's Coliseum…**

The grand coliseum was packed full with spectators having come from all corners of the city. They ranged from the normal civilians residing in Asgard to even Einherjar from Valhalla and everyone in between. Lady Eir had permitted her class to attend though were appropriately further towards the back as the front rows were reserved for MVPs. Despite the stadium being able to hold tens of thousands, monitors and cameras lined the area, allowing for complete coverage across the nine realms.

From the realm of Jotunheim, King Ymiron's enormous monitor allowed his palace to watch as well, the room was filled to capacity with Ygritte taking front seats. The dwarves Brokkr and Eitri continued their work, yet still had their own screen activated so they could watch and smith without a break in their toils, eager to see their creation in action.

Odin and his wife Freyja had seats of honor above the rest made in likeness to the thrones of Asgard, however these were cushioned per his request and infinitely more comfortable. Flanking them to either side were the other members of the Norse Pantheon or their family who could attend. Thor was absent as usual though his seat was filled by his wife Sif, the perfect mixture of strength and beauty that even her daughter Thrud could not yet hope to match.

Sif's daughter sat beside Lady Freyja as was her position between her and Magni. He was nigh indistinguishable from his brother save for Magni's longer straw yellow hair and choice in clothing which was far more reserved and professional then Modi's usual fur and armor. Thrud had taken to clacking her fingers against her armrest again and again; none dared asking her to stop.

Rossweisse had been permitted to attend as well, however was sat in the front row before the rest. She was flanked by half a dozen guards, the idea being that should Dorian fall or yield…her execution would swiftly follow.

On the opposite side sat Loki beside Odin's attending children Vidar and Baldur, both having brought several women from their Harems for company. The stands surrounding them were a torrent of commotion as spectators were either crying out for blood or mercy, there was no way to tell which had the stronger voice. All were quieted; however as the Allfather stood tall holding aloft his weapon Gungnir.

"Today," he started, his voice booming through magical enhancement. "We seek the truth to the events that led to the fall of so many of our loyal guardsmen and the theft of one of our most treasured relics. As you know, blame was placed upon my bodyguard Rossweisse which was challenged in Asgard's very court. With no clear proof to the statements made, we will settle the truth of their words through action this day."

A flash of the Bifrost impacted opposing sides of the arena, revealing the two combatants. On the left was Modi with his mace, cradling it in his off-hand, a sneer that could curdle fresh milk on his lips. Opposite him was Dorian, they were identically dressed in steel boots lined with fur, they bore no leggings or armor above the waist and went bare-chested wearing matching heavy fur loincloths lined with steel. He gripped Bright Star in one hand, currently set in its sword-form; Modi had no idea of its transformative ability.

Sharp whistles found Dorian's ears amidst the crowd; sure enough he spotted Herja leading his class in cheers. The blonde Valkyrie herself appeared to have forgiven his barging in on their showers and was currently fanning herself with one hand, no doubt complimenting the physique he had developed during his training in Asgard and Jotunheim. He was still quite small compared to the wall of muscle that was his opponent, but his own were quite well defined, even Rossweisse could not help but notice.

Raising his hand again, the Allfather silenced the crowd. "The rules are ancient and simple. These two men shall fight until one yields, is unable to continue…or dies. Whoever remains standing will have proven the strength of their conviction and words."

Dorian and Modi simultaneously turned towards Odin and Freyja beside him, bowing low in reverence.

"Modi Thorson, accuser…Dorian Held, challenger, may both fight with honor and let he who speaks truth prevail."

Hesitantly, like an old man with a bad back, Odin took his seat. He adjusted his posture in absolute silence as the coliseum awaited his words. He was clearly taking his time as the awkward silence continued. At long last it appeared the Allfather was comfortable, Freyja was massaging the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.

"Let the match COMMENCE!"

Dorian immediately charged towards Modi who did not even budge. Instead, he hurtled his mace straight at the young Einherjar soaring straight as an arrow. Dorian's wrist glowed as his Sacred Gear manifested, shimmering gold. Bringing his sword up in time, he deflected the weapon into the ground where it sunk almost up to the handle. The demigod was clearly surprised at the complete ineffectiveness of his attack as Dorian cleared the distance, slashing horizontally at his chest. Modi raised his left arm, parrying the blow; however a deep gash appeared across it as even his skin as hard as steel could not withstand the blow.

"So those damned dwarves did make you such a weapon?" He growled. Reaching out he grabbed Dorian's wrist and pulled him in.

Dorian curled up in mid-air, catching Modi's earth-shattering punch on his feet though pain shot through his limbs, he couldn't keep doing that. With his free leg he uppercutted Modi in the jaw, knocking himself free to gain some distance. His arm was bruised from the force of the demigod's grip.

"You'd be surprised what you can accomplish when you aren't screaming and partying," Dorian taunted as he remembered the dwarve's explanation of Modi not taking his own task seriously when claiming his mace.

"You rely on too many, boy," Modi spat. "True strength is only accomplished alon…"

He had no time to finish as Dorian was upon him, bringing his sword down. The son of Thor was prepared now and easily sidestepped his swing yet was surprised at his ferocity. Despite the strength granted by his Sacred Gear, he was still weaker than Modi…yet he was the one on the offensive?

 _Keep up the pressure,_ the words of Jotunheim's Blood-Maiden rang in his mind as he pushed forward consumed in growing rage. _He will expect the weak you that he bested before, show him the fire that has been born in your heart and never let him forget it! Channel all of that anger and power to your strength._

"THAT'S THE WAY!" Ygritte roared from Jotunheim. "RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND BEAT HIM WITH IT!" She barely noticed that the other giants had decided to give her a wider berth, her enthusiasm unsettling even by their standards.

Dorian was improving his swings and correcting with each miss, finally he saw an opening and took it. The gap in Modi's defenses closed in an instant as his mace flew across the field, cracking Dorian in the back before returning to its owner's hand and blocking his slash. He pushed back while Dorian was recovering from the attack, planting a solid kick straight into his chest and sending his opponent flying.

Thrud flinched in the stands at the hit, her shock and surprise growing with each moment. How had Dorian improved by such a margin that he could take even a few hits from Modi? Rossweisse was clearly thinking the same, mouth agape at the hit he had just taken yet could still stand.

As if to reinforce the show of strength, Dorian parried another swing of Modi's mace and another and another. The demigod was growing frustrated, clearly under the belief that such a feat was impossible.

"Is he so strong?" Asked Magni, the elder son of Thor. "That he can match even my little brother?"

"No, he's outthinking him," Thrud explained. "Look at his hands; he is never meeting Modi head on. He is catching the blows at slanted angles…cutting off his forward momentum enough that he can parry it."

 _Such improvement, how was this possible in only a week?_

"Go DORIAN! Herja screamed with the other 19 Valkyries, holding their signs aloft as high as they could.

He spotted them out of the corner of his eye, drawing his attention somewhat as he looked over their posters and signs. They all had variations of his name along with motivational words like "Let the Truth be Known," and "The Invincible Einherjar." His eyes traced along the edges as the style caught his interest.

 _What an interesting border design…_

Modi swung downward in his moment of distraction, Dorian leapt back at the last instant fully aware he could not block it as the attack impacted the ground with such force it kicked up a large dust cloud.

"You cannot have grown so strong in a week!" He growled, flipping his mace over for flair as the two circled each other. "Even with that toy on your arm, how dare you cheat before the Allfather!"

Dorian was panting heavily, he needed some breathing space and this seemed the best chance to buy some time.

"You are half right, I didn't grow this strong in just a week…but it's no cheat. Care to know how?"

Modi squeezed the handle of his mace threateningly; he wanted to know but refused to acknowledge his curiosity.

"The Road Between Realms is a magnificent place," Dorian explained, allowing a hint of smugness to sneak through his exhaustion. "One of your fans tried to stop me from making it back in time, so I had to take a detour home."

Freyja and Odin smiled as they realized where he was going with this. No one else had any idea.

"Time passes quite differently there, it's how I survived the injury in the Vault. According to a certain annoying squirrel it moves at about twenty times normal compared to here."

"What does that have to do with…?"

"Time? Glad you asked," Dorian smiled. "I entered there with about a day and a half to the deadline…I returned with less than half a day left. Surely even you can do the math."

Rossweisse gasped as she leaned forward, the truth obvious to everyone.

 _He stayed in there training…for more than twenty days?_

The memories were fresh in his mind, the practice, the workouts, having to spar with a squirrel as tall as he was. Ratatoskr had run him ragged, making even a workout regimen for summoning and dismissing his Gear over and over to grow used to it. He shuddered at the memories when he lost their practice matches, lying on the ground as the massive rodent had sat on him for a pin until he tapped out.

 _I'll get him for that someday..._ he only half joked.

With his breath caught, Dorian pressed forward again; jabbing forward though it was Modi who deflected his blow this time, knocking Bright Star from his grasp. As the weapon buried itself in the nearby dirt, he gripped Dorian by the throat, lifting him high off the ground as he struggled to free himself.

"I am going to enjoy beating you to death in front of your Valkyrie whore," he whispered as he pulled the thrashing Einherjar closer to him, fingers tightening around his neck. His breath absolutely stank.

"And I am…going to enjoy this…more than I planned," Dorian retorted. Modi hadn't noticed the gem on his Gear had shifted to a deep-green.

Vines of Jotunheim exploded from the ground, lashing themselves around the enormous man's arms and legs, holding them in place and prying his fingers from Dorian's windpipe, revealing ugly bruises. Not even he could easily compete with the foliage that had evolved in the primordial land before time existed.

"You…BASTARD!" He bellowed, backhanding Dorian in the face. The young Einherjar's nose broke as he was knocked backwards.

Thinking fast and ignoring the blood dripping from his face, Dorian held out his hand, summoning the invisible binds that now tied him to his impossible weapon. Like Modi's mace, it freed itself and returned to his hand. Spinning it around, he aimed at his opponent and twisted the handle. Modi grunted, collapsing to a knee as Bright Star's blade impaled him in the chest, tethering Dorian to him. The crowd gasped at the serious injury, the now-revealed swordspear jutted slightly out his back. Not even a child of Thor could shrug off such a blow easily.

"Do you…yield?" Dorian asked, still holding on to the haft of his weapon like he was holding a rabid animal at bay.

"You should…have just died quietly."

Dorian felt like a truck had run into him, he went flying across the field as the grip on his weapon released in an uncontrollable spasm. As he slid to a stop he staggered to his feet, a black scorch mark had been burned into him, his skin smoking as he barely started to comprehend what had just happened. Modi had extended his mace still in-hand and thrown a bolt of lightning directly into Dorian's chest. Squeezing again he released another blast.

Dorian slammed into the wall, it was too fast. He had trained for so long and hard, was an infinitely better fighter than he'd ever hoped to be…but there was no way he was anywhere close to being fast enough to dodge lightning. Modi seemed to have given up facing him head on and was now solely launching barrage after barrage from a safe distance.

Boos and jeers echoed from the crowd, there was nothing inherently illegal about Modi's actions, but it was hardly the honorable fighting etiquette expected of a son of Thor.

"Ya sorry sod of a whorseon!" Brokkr roared at the screen in the forges of Jotunheim, so angry he forgot to mention his lack of insult intended toward Lady Sif. "If he'd had your time he could be throwing it right back at ya! Try fighting him like a REAL man!"

Dorian wobbled back to his feet, holding out a hand he recalled his weapon once more in the nick of time to block the latest blast. Instead of a quick burst he'd been using, Modi maintained the stream of electricity. Despite the impossible nature of his weapon, the lightning still followed its length into his body, smoke rose from him with a sickening smell of burnt flesh and meat. After several seconds he ceased the attack if only to taunt him as the young man collapsed to a knee.

"See it now BOY?" He sneered, uncaring at the audience having turned against him. "You never stood a chance from the beginning." He groaned as he gripped his bleeding side, with a guttural roar he jabbed his mace into the entry wound, searing it closed. "Have some consolation that she will be following you as a traitor's death." Flipping his mace over again and again, the head built up energy growing brighter and brighter. After several seconds it was dazzling so intensely that none could look at it, he was planning to end the fight with one final bolt.

 _Gods DAMNIT!_ Dorian screamed as he attempted to get back to his feet but his knees wouldn't listen and continued to spasm. _Get up…I don't care if I am literally cooking. Get…the hell…UP!"_

It was too late, with a thunderous warcry, Modi released the full power of his mace. The blast billowed across the arena like a wave towards the battered Einherjar.

 _GET UP!_

Feebly, Dorian raised his right arm; with no other options left his last thought was to punch the wave. Winding back, he swung forward, eyes clenched shut awaiting the impact.

 _ **Greetings Dorian Held, it is a pleasure to finally speak with you.**_

Dorian gasped at the unexpected voice. Opening his eyes he saw the wave of lightning frozen a foot before him. The rest of the stadium was similarly trapped in a moment of time, the audience frozen mid-cheers. Even his class high above were unmoving, their oddly designed signs held high.

"Who is there?" He could not move either; frantically his eyes glanced around for the source of the voice.

He did not have to look far, before him the shape of a woman shimmered into existence like a mirage. It was her, the emerald-haired woman he had seen in his dreams since awakening in Asgard. The one he could see but not hear. She wore the same dress, though upon close inspection it was not white so much as silver and covered with flowers, the seams were clearly made of incredibly thin vines and branches. Her hair was expertly braided similar to Thrud's the first day he'd seen her but even grander. Her grace and imposing presence could have competed with Lady Freyja.

 _And of course she is impressively well-endowed...why is that not as surprising to me anymore as it should be?_

 _ **You awoke me, yet were too far to hear my words. I am glad you are closer now.**_

"Yggdrasil?" He asked, the answer seeming obvious.

 _ **Yes and no. Yes I am of Yggdrasil, yet I am not their Yggdrasil. I remember…fire and destruction driving me far from home, yet not where that was. Do you know?**_

"I am afraid not," Dorian replied, realizing he could only speak and not even shake his head. His words came without moving his lips, their entire conversation was occurring in the mind. His synapses firing so fast that it was as if all else stood still. "I thought you were tied to Yggdrasil directly."

 _ **I am tied to her, yet she is not I…at least not all of me.**_

Dorian was so confused.

 _ **Regardless, I know that more is needed; you cannot die here yet Dorian Held. You must live.**_

"I wish I could oblige. Unfortunately Modi has other plans and neither the strength you gave me or the control over nature can help."

 _ **I have no power over strength or nature.**_

"Come again?"

 _ **I have no power to increase your physical strength or grant mastery over nature. Those are not within my power.**_

"Then…how have I been able to do both?"

 _ **The strength you wield is that of the Aesir tied to their realm of Asgard. The nature is that of Jotunheim, untamed and wild. The power is theirs alone channeled through the connection to me.**_

"So you are…feeding them to me?"

 _ **All of creation was once one, and then it was not. I seek to bring all within the protective shade of my branches once more. I have done so with the nine realms…yet there are so many more wayward lands. If you listen, you can understand the nature of each one and tap into it…I can show you.**_

Dorian allowed a smile to grace his lips once more as the Avatar of Yggdrasil extended her hand to his own, gripping his right tightly.

"I would be eternally in your debt…my lady."

 **Back in the Arena…**

Thrud and Rossweisse stood to their feet as the wave of lightning approached Dorian. In his present state there was no way he could survive such an attack. They were about to simultaneously shout for an end to the match but did not get the chance. A heartbeat before it would have struck, a green wave expanded from Dorian's hand, the same kind that had heralded the birth of his Sacred Gear. This time was different, instead of collapsing inward, the wave continued outward, canceling out the explosion of lightning and slamming into Modi, blasting him backwards into the coliseum wall. The entire audience looked on in near silence at what they were witnessing.

The teal-green bracer that adorned Dorian's wrist cracked and chipped as if something bigger inside sought to escape. It did not take long before the strange wood-metal it seemed to be forged of expanded outward, growing as if it were alive and encompassing his arm from his fingers up to his elbow. It retained the strange wooden bumpy texture yet with a metal sheen as it enclosed his fingers. The gem remained affixed to the back of his hand with the intertwining roots snaking around his arm to the elbow where it jutted outward into a sinister golden spike.

"The first liberation," Odin whispered so low only Freyja heard him. He remembered the term provided by his contacts within the Grigori. "It seems our Mr. Held has finally broken his training wheels."

"Laerad Ragnarok!" Dorian cried forth, calling out the name of his Sacred Gear now known to him. Loki smiled unnoticed by the others at the name.

 _The Betrayer of Ragnarok?_

Dorian held up his awakened Sacred Gear, now a complete gauntlet rather than the partial bracer it had been before. Squeezing his fist, he showed Modi the gem which was currently cycling through every color imaginable like a prism, finally settling on a strange misty white hue. Dorian's class gasped as they saw his face, even Modi took a step backwards. Any hesitation that was present before had shattered, his eyes bored into his opponent with absolute determination and anger. The monitoring equipment broadcasting the event allowed them to hear every word.

"You shouldn't have called Lady Rossweisse a whore."

In that instant, a gale of thick mist erupted from his gear, expanding outward as it made contact with the coliseum floor and obscuring everything from view. The mist was no ordinary creation of nature, all the gods above could sense that as they watched.

"The mists of Niphelheim," Lady Freyja whispered to Odin's nodding approval.

 _ **The swirling haze that lies over the ancient land of Niphelheim,**_ Yggdrasil's voice echoed in Dorian's mind. _**Few things other than Odin's new eye can see through their depths.**_

Modi aimed forward and fired another blast of lightning; however Dorian was no longer in his previous location and the bolt continued harmlessly into the wall. Modi could not tell, however as the fog was now so thick he could not see more than a foot in front of him. Enraged, Modi began releasing burst after burst of electricity wildly, many shots only prevented from striking spectators by the reinforced barrier surrounding the arena.

"Come out and fight!" He roared as another shot missed not even realizing he was announcing his location to the world.

"Dodge when I can…" Dorian's voice echoed from the mist all around him in remembrance of his combat lessons with Thrud.

Modi gasped as a sharp pain struck his left leg, driving him to a knee. The Einherjar had gotten close enough to do that without being seen? He swung at the source of the attack only to hit empty air and mist. A slash appeared across the demigod's back as he got another hit, blood dripped to the ground. He felt blow after blow strike his back and front, his foe was rotating between his weapon and enhanced punches. Several even managed to bruise him, one struck his temple causing his vision to blur.

The giant calmed himself despite the pain, a plan formulating in his mind as he once again failed to strike his elusive enemy moving like the soupy haze itself. Once more he charged a mighty burst of electricity, slamming it into the ground as hard as he could. The energy dispersed in all directions, evaporating the thick fog from the air and revealing his surroundings. Dorian was dancing away just to his right, moving in to strike again with an overhanded swing having leapt over the wave of lightning. Modi brought his mace up on what he thought was his unprotected side.

The mace impacted a shield that had not been there before, allowing Dorian's swing to connect, leaving an ugly gash from shoulder to hip down Modi's chest. His god-like resilience was incredible that such injuries had not yet dropped him.

"Where…did you get that shield?"

"Block when you must…AND STRIKE!" The buckler now latched to Dorian's arm was a clear-blue matching his gem which had changed once more with strange shapes swirling within its depths as if something was alive.

 _ **Hel is a dangerous realm, take heed when tapping into the cold of that land for more than water resides within the frozen landscape of that place…**_

"Ice from Hel now?" Odin rubbed his chin. Dorian had now cycled through abilities unique to four of the nine Norse Realms…could he really utilize them all? "Truly my love, you made quite a find when you claimed him as your retainer."

Freyja only nodded, gripping her chair so hard her fingers turned white. Dorian and Modi were clearly exhausted, battered and beaten. They were doing little now but swing back and forth, new bruises and cuts appearing with each renewed blow. Even with the additional hits he had scored on Thor's son, how was the young man still standing?

Rossweisse cursed at her inability to do anything as Modi's mace ducked beneath the buckler, scoring a direct hit on his torso to the familiar crunch of broken ribs. He did not come away unscathed, however as the young Einherjar impaled an arm, Modi did not seem able to raise his left one anymore.

 _Why isn't Dorian parrying his blows anymore? He cannot possibly win in a war of attrition!_

And then she saw it, the gem upon his gauntlet had changed again, glowing a bright magenta. She, Thrud and Freyja recognized that color better than any others present.

"The magic of Vanaheim!" Thrud blurted out to her mistress. They could all sense the growing static in the air around Dorian.

 _ **The strength of the Aesir will augment your bones and muscles…while the essence of Vanaheim accelerates the magic within your blood to closer match the residents of that ethereal land…**_

As Modi's last blow missed, a pair of magical seals appeared around Dorian, offensive skills focusing on the elements of fire and lightning…but they were different. Unlike the simplistic seals that Dorian had used in the past, these ones had a strange ornate border surrounding them amplifying their power in tandem with the connection of his gauntlet. None save Freyja, Rossweisse and a certain elder Valkyrie watching the fight recognized it as the unique border utilized by the twenty girls cheering their classmate on.

 _It meant something to him in the end,_ Rossweisse's grandmother smiled proudly from her seat.

Rather than a rain of fire as he was prepared for, a single immense javelin made of fire itself emerged and launched towards Modi, lightning wrapping around it like a shroud. Despite the combined elemental attack hurtling his way…the towering warrior refused to move. The mace swung, catching the attack head on, fire burned through Modi, scorching his skin and leaving him smoldering. Despite the grisly injuries he still stood, and Dorian soon realized why he had refused to dodge.

Modi was no magic user, all the lightning he wielded was solely a property of his weapon which was finite. It had taken all he had left to release the burst that scattered Dorian's smokescreen, but it could be recharged. Though the fire passed through and burned him, the lightning stopped at his mace, wrapping around it as it was pulled within. The enraged giant pulled back his arm for a windup.

 _SHIT! Dorian_ raised his frozen buckler as quickly as he could.

He was barely in time, as soon as Modi pointed forward; all the energy he had just absorbed was released, disappearing into the depths of the shield forged from mythical ice. After several seconds the bulwark literally popped from the heat, releasing wisps of swirling fog into the air that plumed outward.

"Strengthen the barrier immediately!" Odin commanded as those overseeing the fight quickly complied. The renewed mist was contained to the battleground.

"What is happening? Magni asked Thrud, leaning over confused.

"That shield was formed from the ice of Hel," the warrior maiden explained, her left eye twitching with worry. "That means it was made of the very essence of that place. Even when removed from its realm…the air of Hel is intended to torment those who inhale it."

Back in the field, Dorian rushed towards the silhouette of Modi while he had an opening, swinging Bright Star in a downward slash. Instead of muscle, his weapon cut through only air, causing him to tumble forward to the ground.

"You really were useless," a familiar voice echoed behind him. A silver-haired girl walked forward, a scowl affixed on her face where a smile should be.

"Rose! I haven't lost yet, I can still save you!"

"You never could, that's how pathetic you are." Only then did he notice the red line across her neck. As if she were removing a hat, the Rossweisse before him pulled off her head and held it in her arms like a baby. "Bringing you here was the worst mistake of my life."

The real Rossweisse stood to her feet. The entire exchange was visible to the audience and those watching. The echoes of Hel entered the mind to extract what tormented them…but then turned it into a physical form. Despite being an illusion, they were quite tangible.

"That's not me Dorian!" She called out, praying her voice could be heard. "It's not true!" Dorian snapped slightly in her direction, he was certain he had heard someone shout his name…but from where?

"I won't give up even if you have Rose," he pleaded to the apparition before him. "I…I care about you!"

"Like she'd ever care about you," a familiar red squirrel appeared on her shoulder beside her decapitated stump. "You think I stayed behind because I THOUGHT you might lose. You were a dead man walking the moment you woke up in Asgard."

"I should have throttled you in that bed," a ghostly Thrud whispered regretfully.

"I'd be killed at the first assassination attempt," a shade of Freyja coalesced into being behind him. "You are a bookkeeper, unfit for any other task."

Dorian's calm was cracking, spinning between the greatest fears and insecurities that plagued his mind daily now being forced down his throat. If this was what the denizens of Hel had to experience every moment, it is no wonder so many seek the halls of Valhalla.

"Stop it…you're wrong," the mist was swirling inside his head, clouding his consciousness. It would not be long before all cohesive thought was driven from his mind. For a moment he saw a seven headed silhouette devour Rossweisse in a single bite, moving towards the others around him…

"And what about me?"

Dorian spun to his next nightmare, only to be faced with someone he didn't recognize at first. A small girl with black hair and a purple dress, the same he had protected from the conflict of the apartment complex, the same silhouette that had hidden from him in the snow...

 _The same when I died...did she always have gold eyes?_

"I…saved you." He whispered. Surprisingly, she nodded in return, beckoning him closer with a single tiny hand. The other shades seemed unable to approach her, dispersing into the haze from which they spawned when attempted.

"You are interesting," she whispered in his ear. "Interesting beings can't die yet, so get back out there. All you need…is a little light."

As soon as Dorian thought that, the gem on his Gear switched again. This time is shined with a white light lined with gold at its edges. Holding aloft his hand, a blinding flash burst outward like a burned-out light bulb. The mist surrounding him was gone along with every shape present including the little girl.

 _ **The cleansing light of Alfheim can disperse even the most sinister darkness. Remember it, when all others are insufficient to guide your path.**_

It was over, Dorian was free and then had time to think. Why hadn't Modi taken advantage when he was confused? Looking across the field, he realized the light of Alfheim had only cleansed his half; a swirling mist still encompassed Modi's side being kept at bay by his gear preventing his entrapment within it again.

"I did it for you father!" The demigod pleaded, tears were streaming down his face. "To live up to your name…your legacy!"

"My legacy would be ground into the dust with you," the imposing shape before him bellowed. "I should never have known your mother or claimed you as my own."

"Strength comes so naturally to us," the shapely form of Thrud mocked him. "Only the weak seek out the aid of others."

"I never sought aid!" He argued back just as Dorian had done. "I walked this path on my own, ground those before me underfoot, I needed no one…you hear me…NO ONE!"

"And how strong are you now? Driven to your limits by a pup not even of Asgard."

Dorian could hardly bear to watch as he looked at what Modi had been reduced to at the sight of his worst fears and insecurities. The Thrud he had come to know would never have torn down her brother for being weaker, yet it seemed somehow Modi had been warped into his belief that gaining strength at all costs was all that mattered. In that instant, he pitied him.

 _He doesn't have the light of Alfheim, he'll never escape._ Dorian realized. _All I have to do is leave him in there. He'll be reduced to nothing under the weight of his paranoia, and sorrow. Then I'll have won and be able to…_

Dorian could not even finish the thought, with a raise of his hand, the light exploded outward again, dispersing the fog that hovered over Modi and cleansing the field. The lumbering opponent slumped to his knees in relief, finally free.

"What is he doing? Loki asked no one in particular. "The match was his and he just threw it away."

"You are wrong," Thrud snapped as she turned in her honorary grand-uncle's direction.

"She is right," Vidar asserted, kissing the hand of his nearest wife tenderly. "A victory like that would have left naught but ash in his mouth despite achieving all he has desired. He may not have been born here…but he has the heart of a true Einherjar of Valhalla!"

Back in the field, Modi was glancing about left and right, clearly confused as to what had just happened and that Dorian had been the one to break its hold. The young retainer to Lady Freyja waited while he staggered back onto shaky feet. Despite his exhausted, beaten and battered form, Dorian was doing no better.

"What…are you getting at?"

"Strength isn't the only measure of a man," Dorian started, gasping between pained breaths from his broken ribs. I can't speak for the rest of your family, but Thrud would never think that of you just because you aren't as freakishly strong as her or your father."

The audience, whom had previously been cheering up until the appearance of Hel's fog, remained deathly silent. They could not believe the sight before them, having expected a ruthless, savage brawl that had now turned on its head.

"True strength can only come from oneself," Modi rationalized, he must have been truly exhausted both physically and mentally to now be conversing with his foe. "Those who seek out the aid of others are weak and deserve no quarter."

"Then how…do you explain me. I trained under your sister, Rose, Lady Freyja, Ygritte of Jotunheim, Ratatoskr of the…Ratatoskr. Yet here I am, still standing because I am fighting FOR them, and that grants me far more strength than fighting selfishly for myself could ever give."

Dorian could not have known the memories playing back in Modi's mind. All the times he refused help, toiled and suffered in order to make his strength his own. If that was not the case, and relying on others could lead to greater strength, then that meant it had…all been for nothing and only served to stunt his own growth.

"DAMN YOU!" Modi roared, sprinting as fast as he could towards Dorian, his depleted mace swinging wildly.

Dorian deflected the first blow, and the second and the third. His attacks were wild, manic and uncontrolled, but lacked the force he would have expected. It was as if he was conflicted and no longer throwing his all behind every blow.

"You were pathetic, a cast-off of a lesser mythology!" He roared between swings. "You were nothing when brought here, you had to use my sister, that Valkyrie, even our Queen before you could even lift a weapon right! You relied on them, then sought out your classmates! You never went it alone, never...and why? So that you could walk with others...IS THAT IT?"

Dorian sidestepped his next swing; his attacks were getting noticeably slower as he broke down, tears welling in his eyes as he screamed louder and louder.

"You…have no right to this power, it is not yours...so how...HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG?" Gripping his mace with two hands, Modi brought it up in and underhanded swing with as much strength as he had left in him.

Dorian answered with an earth-shattering warcry, gripping his weapon reduced to its sword form down with two hands, all the energy left in his body. At the same time, the gem flipped once more, becoming a swirling mass of black and red akin to magma.

 _ **Beware the flames of Musphelheim, for they are ancient and will burn all around you both friend and foe down to the very stone. Save it only as a final resort unless you wish to incinerate your foe to his very soul.**_

The blade of Bright Star burst into horrific dark flames a fraction of a second before impacting Modi's mace and extinguished just as quickly. With a resounding crack, the legendary weapon made as homage to Mjolnir shattered into a thousand shards that rained from the sky, leaving only the lone handle in Modi's quivering hand.

Ignoring the burning sensation of broken ribs in his chest, of the exhaustion causing every breath to come pained and ragged, ignoring the sweat mixing with blood dripping down his bruise-covered body, Dorian stepped closer. Extending his weapon to its maximum length, he spun it sideways, cracking his shocked opponent in the gut, surely breaking as many ribs as Modi had previously. Dropping his blade from lacking the strength to maintain his grip, the gem on his gauntlet rotated to a vibrant gold once more as he wound up his fist squeezed as tight as he could make it.

"This is the strength I have found in my time among the people of Asgard!"

Dorian delivered a shattering right hook straight into Modi's jaw, succeeding in knocking out several teeth as he sent his opponent flying backwards. He also stumbled at the force of his own punch and fell forward, the two combatants collapsed to the ground, neither moving for the longest time. Freyja and Thrud stood up in concern; even Odin stirred somewhat from his seat yet managed to hold his composure. Dorian's class went silent as he fell forward, though it did not last long.

"Get up!" Herja shouted, the others joining in.

"You've almost won, you can do this!" Brynda cried.

"The noble Einherjar cannot fail after accomplishing so much for those he loves!" Misty added as melodramatically as ever.

As if in answer, Dorian stirred as did Modi. As if they were linked in body and soul, the two combatants struggled up to a single knee. Grunting in pain, they both somehow managed to stand, leaning forward, what could possibly have been sustaining them? The two glared at each other, standing yet without the energy to throw even a single punch. Modi glanced around the stands, hearing the cheers for Dorian now overshadowing his own, his contorted face of confusion giving way to a softer tone…acceptance?

"Ever a shame father…I yield." With those last words Modi fell forward, collapsing into the ground as Dorian remained standing. The audience waited several seconds to ensure he did not get back up.

A great cheer rose up as Dorian stood victorious amidst the field. Unbeknownst to him, the cheer echoed across Asgard, Jotunheim and much of the nine realms to those who counted Rossweisse and her family as friends. Ygritte had twin Jotuns in a headlock with each arm shouting for more mead. King Ymiron sat as dignified as ever atop his throne, yet allowed a smile to grace his lips. The dwarves took a brief respite from their toils to share a drink and embrace at the first victory of their latest creation. Dorian just stared blankly, his left eye bruised and swollen shut, he could barely believe what had happened.

 _I…won?_

"Modi Thorson has yielded the fight, as per our laws and traditions I declare Dorian Held the victor and thus whose words ring true," Odin declared, standing tall and holding aloft Gungnir. "Rossweisse, you are free and pardoned of all claims of your guilt!"

Down at the front, the chains surrounding the silver-haired Valkyrie vanished, her prison clothes magically replacing with her white armor once more. She did not hesitate, the instant her armor had been returned, she took of down the field flying at break-neck speed.

Dorian had nothing left; finally his legs gave out as he fell forward once more…right into Rossweisse's waiting arms. Without realizing it, he nestled his head into her ample bosom, she was so soft and warm.

"I got you," she assured him without realizing Thrud was making her way down to the arena. Rossweisse cradled him in her arms, stroking the back of his head. "Thank you, just relax now," she whispered despite the fact the young man had already lost consciousness.

Thrud rushed past them, falling to her knees before Modi, gripping the sides of his face, she channeled her Sage Arts to heal her little brother.

"I never knew you felt that way," she whispered as he slowly regained consciousness. Rossweisse's grandmother had taken to the field and was tending to Dorian's injuries personally.

"Why do you…care," he asked as his strength slowly returned. "You are the strongest up and coming warrior, while I…"

"I'm your big sister," the warrior goddess chastised him, playfully punching him in the shoulder. Despite her lack of energy behind it, he still flinched from the pain of his injuries. "But why take it out on Rossweisse? She never wronged you, why would you lie about her guilt?"

"I did it…because…GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before he could utter a word, a magical seal previously invisible burst to life upon his forehead. The demigod let out the most horrific blood-curdling scream of pain, what it must have felt like to bring a son of Thor to howl so terribly. Thrud placed a hand over it and with a single command shattered the mark immediately, but the damage had been done. She recognized the type of seal, a distasteful spell meant to wipe the mind of the victim, quite useful for ensuring operatives would not talk if captured. Most often it was triggered by their attempt to utter a specific word, had Modi been about to name someone or something?

The assembled gods leapt to their feet, Sif rushing the field towards Modi, only Loki remained seated. He almost appeared...bored at the turn of events.

"Modi…answer me…Modi!" He lived, yet did not stir. "Get him to the healing rooms, NOW!"

As the aids stationed nearby rushed to Modi, Dorian remained wrapped in Rossweisse's arms, his wounds slowly receding under the watchful eye of her grandmother. As her magic did its work, she could not help but stare intently at the Sacred Gear still summoned upon his arm.

"The power of the nine realms channeled through one individual," she mused aloud. "I have a feeling he has quite a future in store for him if he can handle it. I give you full permission to do whatever you wish with this young man."

Rossweisse only nodded as she sat there holding him, hardly even listening to her grandmother's words. She did not let him go, even as twenty annoyed-looking Valkyries in training rushed to check on their classmate, even as the Allfather and Freyja herself came by to ensure his safety. She did not release him until his eyes started to flutter open as his injuries abated, at which point she suddenly found herself standing an appropriate distance away, all evidence of her tender care hidden from his sight.

 **Road Between Realms…**

Ratatoskr blew on a party horn that disappeared as soon as the tune was spent.

"Welp, you win, I can pay next week right?" He joked with a woman standing beside him. She was nigh identical to the emerald-haired beauty that Dorian had spoken with within his Sacred Gear. The only noticeable difference was a greater sense of maturity with streaks of gray blemishing her hair from age.

She nodded at the small squirrel's request.

"So…what is she to you? Daughter, Granddaughter? Third cousin twice removed? She looks just like you did a few millennia ago...no offense, you still look fantastic."

"She is…out of her own time," the majestic woman personifying the world tree herself answered serenely. "She is of me…and yet not me."

Ratatoskr rolled his eyes, he had tried to get used to how she spoke over the eons he'd known her and failed at every attempt. "Real concise and not vague in the slightest…thanks."

"She chose that young man at birth, whether it was pure happenstance or she saw something in him we may never know. However he chooses to use his ties to us, he must become stronger than he is now…that much beyond all else is certain. You will help him won't you?"

The spectral rodent waved his hand as if there was no need for her to even ask. "I like the kid, he is grounded, shares well with others…particularly me. And most of all, he's the gateway between realms. He has no idea how monumental that is. Plus, do you know how many unfathomably well-endowed women they have over there? I mean, you are a knockout Iggy, don't get me wrong. Ten point five out of ten, but a man can only ogle one woman for so long before he gets a little bored ya know?"

The small trickster fell forward as a branch connected to the root-path he stood atop came to life and smacked him across the back of his head. The woman only smiled as she continued watching the real world, the foreseeable future was certain to be…quite interesting.

 **Thus concludes the first Arc of my Highschool DxD story. Dorian has taken the next steps towards understanding the power in his hand and the reason for it being sent to him. There will be a brief lull in updates as I finalize the next arc...but fear not for it is coming and already in the works.**

 **Next Time: As Dorian tries to settle back into his new position, his duties as retainer to Lady Freyja will send him and the beautiful Rossweisse to far-off lands. A task to the ancient realm of the Greek Pantheon on a mission of cooperation. But there are those lurking in the background seeking the destruction of such friendship between mythologies that have operated in secret. As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	11. What Makes or Breaks a Muse

**It is good to be back! Thus begins the second arc of The Roots of Hope. I hope all my readers continue to enjoy our trip through what could have been in the world of Highschool DxD. Due to real life stuff, updates may be further apart but rest assured are being worked on. :D As always I will respond to review questions here.**

 **MasterOfDragonsGod: Thank you!**

 **FireFox614: You know, I've never played the Kid Icarus games but I looked them up after seeing your review...you are not wrong, she is pretty spot on for the image in my head of Yggdrasil's avatar lol.**

 **ahsoei: Not the fight itself, however Modi's weapon being a mace based off Mjolnir was inspired by that game. A new Longinus? Hmmmm, perhaps...only time will tell if it holds the power to slay gods. :D**

 **the unsung antihero: Indeed, bridging the arcs can be tricky...but here we are at arc 2! :D I hope you enjoy it as much as the first!**

 **Jwebb96: Thank you! I wanted to portray Dorian as more of a front line fighter. He fights without access to the multitude of 1-shot god killing weapons of Issei. Will he discover any with training and time...? (shrug)**

 **PasiveNox: Thanks! :)**

 **MarksmanL: I am glad you've been loving it! That means a lot to hear you say that, one of my ideas was fleshing out a mythology somewhat glossed over in the main canon while making the world more than just centering around breasts saving the day (blasphemous though that wish may be. xD).**

 **DJDrake: Yea...Ratatoskr is pretty sly...he's had millennia to develop an appreciation of the female form that would put Issei to shame lol.**

 **Sakra95: At this point in the canon pre-Holy Sword Arc, I would say Dorian is superior to Issei in terms of combat (barring him sacrificing anymore body parts to Ddraig of course xD) but against higher devils like Rias and Akeno...he still has a ways to go.**

 **Struggler-Sama Nerazim: I am so glad I made you laugh. :D We'll have to wait and see how popular Dorian is with Japanese schoolgirls when he eventually makes his way to Kuoh Academy. xD  
**

 **Helltul: That is such a good description for Ratatoskr hehe. Thank you!**

 **Rongis: I am sorry you and Loki feel that way, thanks for giving my story a shot. :D**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you, I am so glad you've been enjoying my tale thus far. I hope to never disappoint. :D**

 **To all the other reviewers, thank you for taking the time to give your thoughts on my story, every little bit helps for future improvement! And with that...on to the show!**

 **Rossweisse is free yet the sword Hrotti remains lost. As Odin and the Norse gods strive to locate their treasured relic, Dorian continues his life among the spires of Asgard. Yet as ever, his duties will send him far from the land he has called his home to another long estranged from the world shining high above the realm of mortals.**

A soft melody played out over the classroom, unlike most of their lessons, this one was to bring out the artistic talent of the Valkyries. All watched on as Dorian played a tune on his lyre while Misty sang an ancient song dating back to when certain human cultures had started emulating the residents of Asgard who visited. Her voice was hauntingly soft and ever on-key, Dorian now understood why she loved to overdramatize everything she saw, if he had such a voice he'd likely be the same way.

I dreamed a dream last night  
of silk and fair furs,  
of a pillow so deep and soft,  
a peace with no disturbance.

And in the dream I saw  
as though through a dirty window  
the whole ill-fated human race,  
a different fear upon each face.

The number of their worries grow  
and with them the number of their solutions —  
but the answer is often a heavier burden,  
even when the question hurts to bear.

A box of tissues was being passed through the classroom. It looked like none were unmoved by the young girl's melodious words. Even Lady Eir could be seen wiping away the slightest hint at the edge of her eyes. Dorian's tune was somber yet light, like a bittersweet victory hard-fought yet with the question as to whether it was worth the sacrifice.

As I was able to sleep just as well,  
I thought that would be best —  
to rest myself here on fine fur,  
and forget everyone else.

Peace, if it is to be found, is where  
one is furthest from the human noise —  
and walling oneself around, can have a dream  
of silk and fine furs.

As Misty completed the final verse, the class burst into applause, her words and Dorian's melody were as in-tune as was possible. He silently thanked Rat for allowing him practice during the downtime of his nearly month-long training.

"Did you have to pick so somber of a song?" Dorian asked Misty as the pair bowed. They had been permitted to perform as a team by Lady Eir much to the jealousy of the remaining students. "There are plenty of upbeat ones."

"The tear-jerkers are where you get them right through the heart," she whispered back.

Everyone in the class had picked something to do, most were portraits or poem verses. Misty had been the sole one to request a song and asked for Dorian's assistance on the lyre which counted for his own project. Of course, when it came time to choose the best Herja won with her life-size marble statue of Dorian by a landslide. It depicted him wearing the fur loincloth and boots of his previous battle, the young Einherjar couldn't even look at it without growing embarrassed as she had quite exaggerated his features. Apparently Brynda had sketched him during the fight which became the basis for the statue.

 _Those two are terrible,_ he chuckled. His embarrassment flared at the realization that it would remain in the class for the duration of the school year.

"Excellent work," Lady Eir complimented. "Remember always that Valkyries are meant to ferry the worthy back to our shores. We are considered warrior poets and must carry ourselves as such. I know that, as an Einherjar, you are not beholden to such a standard Mr. Held, but having some culture amidst combat can round out one's character."

Dorian nodded in understanding at her words, an appreciation for the arts could improve appreciation for life…a necessary trait to prevent becoming a monster on the battlefield.

"Well," she clapped her hands together. "Now that we have properly exercised our minds, it is time to do the same with our bodies. I want everyone out in the yard in five!"

 **Training Yard…**

Dorian clashed with Thrud who had arrived on time as always, his Gear active and glowing gold. Rossweisse was fulfilling tasks for the Allfather and would be unable to attend. Now that he had unlocked its first liberation, Dorian could better practice with the abilities he had been taught by the avatar of the other Yggdrasil within its depths.

The warrior maiden kneed him in the gut as they struggled, forcing him back. With a graceful wave of her arm she sliced across his chest though he ducked in time and avoided it. They were only fighting with training weapons, but any blow from her would still hurt. With a magenta glow, he summoned an augmented seal, which were becoming the norm for him as he improved, and fired a javelin of fire which she cut in half with ease. He had rotated through every power he'd attained save for Hel and Musphelheim for safety's sake.

"You are...much improved," she grunted as she leapt over a low horizontal slash. She still wasn't going all out against him, but now had to put some effort into it and that alone made Dorian feel great pride at their continued lessons.

"I still have much to learn," he replied as she came at him again. As usual, the class had quickly finished their own reps in order to watch. Unlike the past where their gaze had fallen solely on Thrud, now many were keeping an eye on their male classmate since his victory against Modi. Being a son of Thor, besting him in such a public setting had made Dorian a minor celebrity. Fortunately, as Freyja's retainer, none bothered him once he could make it to her chambers at night for his work.

"You should watch out for reporters," she warned. "You bested my brother after all; he was considered the fourth strongest young-warrior training at Asgard currently." Dorian paused, disbelieving of her last statement, his hesitation allowed her to score a strong blow on his left arm that would surely leave a welt.

"That can't be true," he couldn't be that strong. "Who are the others?"

"Well, number three is my brother Magni and the second place goes to Rossweisse with her exceptional mastery of magic."

 _Wow, Rossweisse was considered so strong? I guess my standing up for her back then wasn't even necessary if they'd actually come to blows…_

I can only imagine who the strongest trainee warrior would b…"

He felt foolish the moment he said it, Thrud had struck a pose, placing her sword over her shoulder like she was stretching. He could hear squeals of joy from his classmates not far followed by a camera flash.

"I'm such a moron."

"True, but you are still improving. Have you determined the powers of the remaining two worlds?"

During the fight against Modi, he had utilized powers linked with seven of the nine worlds, only Nidavellir and Midgard remained, but Yggdrasil, or Iggy as he had come to adopt Ratatoskr's moniker for her had been silent on them. He gently shook his head.

"There is still so much I don't know about it."

"None of us do, you are the first to possess such an object among our people. The Allfather has reached out to allies in neighboring mythologies for assistance. He mentioned an expert will be joining us soon."

"An expert?"

"Yes, from the biblical mythology from whence Sacred Gears originate."

"Any idea who they are?"

She shook her head gently; he could not help but become mesmerized by how her hair swayed so perfectly as she did so. How did she find time to keep it so immaculate with how constantly she was visiting the healing rooms…or did her amazing genes extend to that as well?

"Has…there been any improvement in Modi?" Thrud sighed, sheathing her sword she sat on the bench beside him.

"He is alive, father and mother are ecstatic at that, but he is still a shell. Whoever placed that seal on his mind left nothing to chance; his memory was wiped going back years. He doesn't remember you and barely recalls his name."

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you," she gripped his shoulder and squeezed, it felt like she needed someone to talk to. "I…think we can call it a day. I bring news from Lady Freyja that she will not require your services tonight. You are free to do as you will."

"No letters tonight?"

"Plenty, but she desired to handle them herself, she wishes you well and to have a pleasant evening." With that she started heading for the entrance back inside.

 _She needs a nice night to relax, recharge her batteries and cheer up._ Dorian couldn't recall once seeing her with others during her time off. Perhaps being the number one up and coming warrior of Asgard placed her on a pedestal few dared to approach.

"Um," Dorian started, halting her retreat. "When Rossweisse gets off work we've been meeting up at this little pub for dinner. We'd love to have you tonight if you want to come out."

She turned and locked eyes with her pupil, mouth almost dropping open in shock at what he had just told her.

"You and Rossweisse…have been going out?"

"After work every few days," he clarified without breaking his stride. After his victory against Modi he had been true to his word and the two had gone on a shopping spree across the best discount stores in Asgard. Rossweisse could spot high quality at low prices like a hawk. After an especially long session they had found the eatery out of desperation and decided to return as often as they could. "She has later hours so it gives a chance to unwind when we are both done. We have something to eat, have a laugh or two before turning in."

 _Just as colleagues eh?_

"That sounds…nice, where is this little get together held?"

Dorian's face perked up at her acceptance of the invitation. "It's a really quaint place not far from the shopping district. It's called the Wolf's Sacrifice."

 **Asgard Throne Room…**

"Show him in," Odin called to the herald for the next visitor to come forward.

The day had not started well, with the ongoing search for the sword continuing to come up with nothing daily he had less and less time to go out clubbing with beautiful women. All their investigations had concluded were that Hrotti was no longer in any of the nine realms, but where exactly was anyone's guess. His beloved wife Freyja had been the level head per usual and strong-armed him into buckling down on matters of state if only to show the populace that the recent attack had not disrupted the strength of Asgard. She was right of course, but he didn't have to like it.

The great doors swung open, revealing a rather tall man wearing what could be described as an ornate toga adorned in gold and red over top a modern business suit. He wore a laurel wreath crown of gold on his head. On his sandals were tiny wings that flapped with each step which carried him slightly further forward than was natural, giving him the illusion of floating across the floor.

Allfather Odin and Lady Freyja," he bowed gracefully once before the throne. "I come this day with news most excellent."

"We hoped to see your golden wings Hermes," Freyja replied joyously as she knew why he must be there. "How fares your venerable father?"

"Lord Zeus does as well as he can my lady of ladies, alas we are not as prominent as once upon an age."

"We all know the pain of an ever changing world," Odin replied solemnly. The Greek Pantheon's followers were dwindling as quickly as their own on Midgard. Only by working together could they hope to flourish in the days ahead.

"Lord Zeus feels the same, and thus it is what has brought me to your distant shores. With the turmoil besetting the three factions of the Bible, he has decided that the time for delay has passed. I am here to formally invite you and your envoy to the treasured land of Mount Olympus where we may finalize the future together."

Freyja's eyes lit up with a fire Odin had not seen in such a long time, clapping her hands together in satisfaction. "We have long awaited such words and gladly accept them. We shall make preparations to arrive within the coming week…"

"About the time frame," Hermes interrupted apologetically. "The King of Olympus beseeches that you arrive with most haste, by the morrow or the one after at latest if possible."

Odin raised an eyebrow quizzically. "That is a small window indeed, is there reason behind such a request?"

"There is as ever, there has been…unrest in the lands surrounding Olympus, dissenters who do not share such sentiments of cooperation as us. Our hope is for you to arrive and be safe behind the walls of Olympus before they realize your presence and seek to…dissuade you from forging ties of friendship.

The monarchs of Asgard pondered the request in silence. Much sounded risky on what he said, but such an invitation had been years in the making, more could be lost if they hesitated from fear or uncertainty.

"We graciously accept," Odin proclaimed. "As you are aware, we have had dissenters of our own within these very walls. I will send my beloved wife who shall oversee the final preparations, she and those that travel with her will speak for me amidst your halls."

"Most joyous!" The messenger of Olympus jumped slightly with enthusiasm and actually hovered for several seconds. "With your leave, I shall depart to inform my King and Queen of your reply."

"You have it."

Hermes lifted off the ground, the wings on his sandals working double time. He took off out the door once again, seeking to make it outside the barrier protecting Asgard so he could open a portal back to his home.

"Thank you," Freyja whispered to Odin, knowing full well he was sending her due to what such an alliance meant to her. "Thrud and Dorian shall accompany me with the envoy, we must have a show of strength…but not too much to be perceived as a threat."

"I will send Rossweisse as my representative as well," Odin added. "Let the young ones rest for the day and we can inform them on the morrow once the remainder of the envoy is decided."

"Won't you be lost without your Valkyrie?" Freyja asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye suspiciously. "I would have thought you wouldn't want her out of your sight."

"She is quite adept at negotiations," Odin coughed nonchalantly into his hand. "She will be of more use there than here watching over an old man like me…regardless of how much I enjoy the sight of her backside...I...I mean by my side. The young girl who stood in during her incarceration was quite acceptable in her duties."

Freyja groaned as the truth became obvious, he wanted to bring Rossweisse's replacement back for what reason she was certain she didn't want to know.

 _Is Rossweisse the ONLY Valkyrie who does not fall for his infuriatingly perverted charm?_

The Goddess of Fertility leaned back in her seat, deciding to allow him his distractions at least this once. They would soon be journeying to the land of the Greek Pantheon, she would be one step closer to her dream…

 **Wolf's Sacrifice…**

"So you two come here often?" Thrud asked as they sat at the bar with drinks in hand. It was quite active as a dozen games and competitions were going on around them ranging from arm wrestling to darts.

"It isn't usually so loud!" He shouted trying to be heard over the room. "I guess they get busy before the weekend."

"Dorian! Thrud!"

The two turned to see their favorite Valkyrie pushing through the crowd. Her hair was a mess, her suit wrinkled and disheveled. Despite that, she had a smile on her face no doubt at the knowledge of her trials being at an end.

"Over here Rose!" Dorian called out; beckoning her to the stool beside him he'd been saving. "Wow, that bad of a day?"

"He can be…quite demanding," she retained her composure despite her obvious desire to vent. "I could really go for…"

On cue, a tall pink drink with a tiny umbrella and straw was placed in front of her by the bartender.

"From the young man," he announced throwing a not so subtle wink to Dorian before returning to the multitudes of patrons. She turned to Dorian with a smile.

"Your favorite, non-alcoholic as always," he returned the grin. His own drink had an acceptable level of alcohol, he could handle it now with his Einherjar constitution, but at their first outing Rossweisse had turned down any such beverages. She didn't say why, but everyone had their preferences.

With a look of utter contentment, the young woman leaned forward, sipping on the straw and sighing at the sweet flavor. The stress seemed to melt from her shoulders with each sip, even her hair appeared to be flattening.

"How were your last few days?"

Dorian groaned, with how rough her days with Odin were he felt bad talking about his time with Lady Freyja. She had a lot of work, but it was enjoyable as he never minded the more clerical side of his job. Also unlike the Allfather, between Thrud and Freyja he didn't need to worry about being ogled while on the job...as far as he was aware.

"Busy," he answered truthfully. "Seems the letters coming from other mythologies and religions have skyrocketed, I barely finished the latest batch last night. But enough about work, did you two have any plans for the weekend?"

Rossweisse's contentment seemed to crack as she slumped onto the counter.

"I don't even want to think that far ahead; just a nice relaxing evening with you, then I need to sleep."

Dorian felt bad, all he could think to do was pat her reassuringly on the back as she continued drinking.

"If you wish, you could assist me in Lady Freyja's garden," Thrud offered. "It is very relaxing, also the Bluebells are in bloom and look absolutely beautiful." Rossweisse must have been tired, she barely nodded in acknowledgement. Dorian could not help but notice that she was already almost done with her drink.

"Oh wow, your day WAS that bad, let me get another," Dorian offered, hopping to his feet before she could dissuade him. The bartender was across the way and would need to be tracked down.

Thrud glanced over at her exhausted colleague, waiting for Dorian to be out of earshot. "So, you two have made this a regular thing?"

"Mmhmm," Rossweisse hummed an affirmative. "Before Dorian came around I usually just went home for the evening, coming out with someone else once in a while is…nice."

"I can imagine meeting with a boy almost daily would be nice," she replied coyly as she chose that exact moment to take a deep sip and look away.

"Thrud! W-we are colleagues in service to Lady Freyja and the Allfather. Such a…relationship would be very…improper!"

"Nothing proper about how the Allfather acts half the time, why not follow suit?" She took another sip, absolutely relishing Rossweisse's exasperated flaps of her mouth yet being completely unable to find the words.

 _If you don't…you may miss your chance._

 **Across the Bar…**

Dorian pushed ahead, only to spot the bartender dealing with a table in the corner, from the look of it he'd be there a while.

"One guy sharing drinks with two beauties on a cold night and he just walks away," came a voice to the side. "He must be either very sure of his prowess or unable to see what is right before him."

Dorian turned, spotting a tall man leaning against the wall. He did not recognize him though he certainly stood out amid the crowd. He wore a blue business suit similar to Vidar and Rossweisse's, his hair was black as was his goatee, only the dirty blonde bangs stood out. He had a smug grin on his face that Dorian was having trouble determining if he liked or couldn't stand it.

"Um…who are you mister….?"

"Oh, my apologies, how rude of me Mr. Held," he extended his hand in greeting. "Azazel is the name."

Dorian gripped the hand but froze at mention of the name.

 _Another…no, what are the odds that anyone native to the nine realms would be named Azazel?_

"Azazel?" He asked for confirmation. "The Governor General of the Grigori from the Biblical mythology…that Azazel?"

"We prefer religion rather than mythology, but yes. So you've heard of me?"

"I'd hope so…I've written about a dozen letters marked for you since beginning my service with Lady Freyja. I'm surprised a VIP like yourself wouldn't be staying in the diplomatic wing of the palace."

"I find it more comfortable to spend time with the everyday people; all the same I'd be quite grateful if you don't let on who I am."

"What brings you out this way?"

"A favor to the old man…your Allfather," he clarified. "Regarding you in fact."

"Me?"

"Well, apparently they needed someone with an eye for Sacred Gears, I was more than happy to lend my services."

"You are the expert they were calling for?" Dorian was shocked; he had expected a scientist of some sort, not the leader of an entire branch of a neighboring religion.

"You betcha, so are you gonna whip it out or what?"

"What…you mean right here?"

"There's no problem right? No performance issues?" The two did not notice a pair of women watching their exchange with reddening cheeks and growing interest at the word choices chosen between the two men.

Dorian extended his right arm, in a flash Laerad Ragnarok burst to life, a number of patrons took notice and started talking.

"Hmmm, yes definitely a first liberation," he muttered to himself as he looked it over. "I'm guessing you haven't unlocked the Balance Breaker yet?"

He shrugged. "What is a Balance Breaker?"

"I'll take that as a no," the fallen angel muttered almost condescendingly. "A Balance Breaker is the embodiment of your Gear's power. If you had unlocked it, trust me you would know. Suffice it to say, you have a long way to go to using that Sacred Gear to its full potential. This is certainly a true Sacred Gear rather than an artificial one and that means it will evolve based on the emotions of the wielder."

"But how did I get it?" Dorian asked, jumping right to the question that had haunted him. "I was told only the Old God of the Bible created them. She has been nothing but riddles and silence since I was able to hear her."

 _ **The knowledge will be presented when you are meant to wield it...**_

 _Not helping your case Iggy..._

"She?"

"Iggy...Yggdrasil, inside the gear."

"Well, that is the million dollar question kid; I wish I had the answers. My suggestions, keep pushing forward, improve yourself and use your Gear at every opportunity. Form a connection to…her, you've had a good start to training your body; with the right radical catalyst you could push it further. She is more than just a fashionable accessory."

"A radical catalyst?"

"An event or action that begins a great change in you, like a traumatic event or the feeling of accomplishing a dream you had built up in your heart. It would be different for everyone and can be just about anything. We can talk more about finding yours when you return."

"Return from wh…"

A Great horn interrupted them, drawing their attention to the front of the tavern. The bartender had doubled back while Dorian spoke with Azazel. When Dorian turned around, his associate was gone.

"Hear ye hear ye!" The bartender cried. "Have ye all been enjoying yerselves?"

A great roar rose up above as the crowd cheered.

"I suppose ye all think yer the toughest drinkers who've ever graced this establishment don't ya?"

Another roar of agreement, Dorian returned to Thrud and Rossweisse, apologizing at his lack of a second drink for her.

"Well, tonight, we put those words to the test! I want all those who claim such constitution to line up along the wall and all those lovely ladies or dashing men accompanying them to stand on the opposite!"

"You two want to participate? It sounds like fun," Thrud prodded as clearly they were hesitating.

"I don't drink," Rossweisse muttered sheepishly.

"Then stand on the lovely lady's side," she pushed. "Go on Dorian, you were saying how you needed to get more involved, well here you go!"

The two laughed as Thrud pushed them towards the competition, her smile inescapable until they were far enough away. At that moment, to someone watching, the warrior goddess might have looked a tad…jealous.

"Now!" The bartender started once everyone was in their place. "All those who seek to test their minds and bodies, select the one who will be your muse," he paused for dramatic effect. "But choose wisely for how they inspire your soul will surely determine your fate!"

This guy and Misty would get along swimmingly.

"Take heed as well, for it is first come first serve to choose your muses…BEGIN!"

The organized lines instantly collapsed into chaos as those competing, men and women alike burst forward towards those on the opposite side. It was a madhouse as warriors, patrons and everyone in between tackled, bit and mercilessly beat each other in hopes of reaching their desired muse. Many could not choose and were overrun as they stood their gaping. Dozens had volunteered for the muses lined up from end to end, standing there waiting to be chosen. There were beauties of women and impressive examples of male masculinity. Gold hair like Dorian's, brown hair, black, red, bronze, all were present. Despite the multitude of choices, there was only one for the young Einherjar.

Rossweisse had taken a place at the far end; she looked very out of place in her suit compared to the men and women in casual wear. She turned her head and looked away as each competitor neared her, yet all passed by, ignoring the silver-haired beauty before them.

Dorian closed in, shoving a rather large burly warrior out of the way before being sandwiched between a pair of warrior-maidens who had leapt for the same man. Another scrawnier patron lunged out of the corner of his eye, Dorian stopped in his tracks and allowed him to go flying past where he had assumed the young Einherjar would be, crashing into a different man he had not intended to. Crawling beneath the scuffle, Dorian got to his feet, taking off towards Rossweisse.

He gasped audibly; as he emerged from the brawl he spotted a familiar blue-suited individual sauntering towards her. He was somehow avoiding the better part of the fights and would be upon her any moment.

 _Not on my watch_ , Dorian growled, barely realizing just how much into the event he was getting. He took off full sprint towards her, barreling everyone out of his way.

"Lady Valkyrie," Azazel bowed low before her, the young woman nodded back politely yet with hesitation. "Of all here, your beauty is quite obviously superior, I believe I would like…"

He didn't get a chance to finish. In a flash Dorian collided with the Grigori Governor General hard in the back, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"Rose! Please be my muse!" He gasped quickly, panting hard from the effort, pushing Azazel's head back into the wooden floor when he tried to get up. The fights continued on around them as nearly everyone was chosen.

Rossweisse could not help but let out a soft laugh. "Of course," she replied, holding out her hand to help him up, taking their place beside the chosen couples. Azazel staggered to his feet, shuffling over to the bar gripping his back as if in pain near a very entertained Thrud grinning from ear to ear.

"The Allfather will never believe it," she whispered coyly as he sat on the nearby stool. "The great Azazel, conqueror of women and champion of peace, taken out by a young Einherjar still in school. Do we need to alert the guards that you were assaulted?"

"Lucky shot, the kid blindsided me," he rationalized with a final crack of his spine. "It was obvious…he wanted it more."

 _A likely story…as if you have a blind spot._

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"I did, unfortunately it did not," pulling open his jacket he produced a small device he'd been using to scan Dorian's Sacred Gear when he had summoned it.

"And…?"

"Absolutely nothing," Azazel laughed. "No category or type, strengths unknown, weaknesses unknown. Whatever was used in its creation, my scanner can't detect any of the usual markers that give away a Gear's statistics. And here I was ready to look all smart in front of him. Instead I had to give him the vague 'form a bond with it and find a radical catalyst' advice…it was all I got."

Thrud allowed herself a laugh at his expense as she took another deep sip, it would appear that Dorian's questions would find no easy answers.

The chaos continued for several more minutes, many bar stools and assorted furniture lost their lives that day as was usual for the festivities. Once all had been chosen, the remaining teams stood at the ready, prepared for the next instructions as they paired against their fellow couples. Dorian could not help but notice Ygritte among them towering above the others. He hadn't even heard that she was visiting the city. He muttered silent thanks she'd chosen to be a muse and was not partaking in the competition.

"Now," the bartender continued, covered in bruises. "You shall face yer opponents in combat of the wills. For it is too simple to drink more than another with naught else at stake, to succeed you must bare your mind and passion. For between each round you must devise a sonnet, poem or otherwise artistic compliment to your muse then take a drink. He who can remain eloquent, warm their heart and handle the strongest drinks I have to offer the longest shall be the champion!"

Dorian and Rossweisse both glanced at one another before looking away, having had no idea of the specifics of the game. Yet neither voiced any protest.

The couples were divided by lots, Dorian and Rossweisse found their opponents, a familiar warrior giantess staring them down. Sitting at the table was a tall man with a build not too dissimilar from Modi. He had deep red hair with warrior braids on either side and the most impressively large yet groomed beard he had ever seen. He was grinning from ear to ear as he held out his hand, his identity unmistakable.

"The mighty Ragnar?" Dorian asked as he shook his hand with the sternest grip he could muster. "Ygritte has told me about you."

"Ay, she's been me muse for many moons. I apologize in advance lad but ye and yer friend don't stand a chance."

"You have no idea of the depths of the inspiration she grants me," Dorian retorted. Admittedly he was only so bold as to wipe the smug grin off Ragnar's face, yet his words were truthful all the same. Rossweisse looked away brushing her hair as aloofly as she could as he spoke.

"It's true beloved," Ygritte cooed in Ragnar's ear. "He told me himself she was the reason he was able to brave the wilds of Jotunheim and best Modi in single combat."

Ragnar looked legitimately surprised. "It was her?" Dorian nodded as he pulled over the first drink. "I'll go first!" The veteran of Valhalla proclaimed, the fire in his eyes ignited at the opponent before him as he turned to his wife. "The strongest of women, in arms and eyes…none can challenge the fire in her throat and between her legs!"

Ygritte and Ragnar burst out in raucous laughter together as he down the first drink, flipping it upside down before kissing her passionately.

 _ **I can help,**_ the voice of Yggdrasil whispered in Dorian's mind. She had been oddly silent all day yet seemed more than willing to come out for the events. _**I have many such remarks to feminine beauty…**_

 _Don't even think about it,_ Dorian retorted in his mind. _I thank you for the offer, but that'd be cheating...I've got this one._

"Save for the fire in the soul!" Dorian proclaimed as soon as he could. "Many can light the fires of the body, yet she lit the fire of my life, for without her I would not here breathe." He gulped down his own albeit slower than the warrior of Valhalla, slamming down the empty mug.

"Strength to match her beauty, yet eyes like the moon," Ragnar retorted. "No trophy, victory or weapon earned will match the power from but a glimpse of her form."

 _Surprisingly eloquent_ , Thrud had to admit as she watched the back and forth. Ragnar was no stranger to drinking contests, Dorian was out of his league.

"The body is but one piece to the larger puzzle of her beauty. Her hair invokes moonlight as her eyes shine deep as the ocean; truly her grace reflects the heavens and Earth."

"Ooooo, bonus points for creative imagery," Azazel complimented beside Thrud. Rossweisse's complexion was reddening by the second. "My money's on the little guy."

"You're on."

The two warrior poets continued their back and forth, emptying mug after mug with each compliment, neither giving an inch as the evening moved on. The table was nearly running out of room for the empty glasses now covering its surface. Other pairs had competed, but upon witnessing the number of drinks imbibed between Dorian and Ragnar had retired, leaving only the two Einherjar remaining.

Rossweisse and Ygritte had been forced to sit from how long the match had been going. The warrior giantess taking a drink for every round Ragnar finished while Rossweisse had a simple glass of water beside her.

"Yer Einherjar is quite skilled with his wordplay," Ygritte admitted. She was growing worried inside, knowing full well that Ragnar could handle far more to drink…yet his own vocabulary was dwindling faster than Dorian's.

Rossweisse's face was flushed as she nodded, over the last hour Dorian had complimented every aspect of her character save for her womanly attributes. No doubt he felt hesitant to venture into such territory. The years of being mocked by her peers on her inability to find a boyfriend had her confidence shaken, believing Dorian did not make such observations due to being unable to compliment her so. In actuality, had the young man done such a thing his victory would have been assured from the start.

"Her…eyes give promises of a brighter future," Ragnar hiccupped as he strove to think of what about Ygritte he hadn't yet complimented. He was quite skilled when it came to her physical appearance, yet struggled with the rest. Dorian had the opposite problem. "Driving you to…no longer wishing to just watch her." Due to their dwindling options they had both devolved into a romantic rhyming scheme.

"To watch is…to waste?" Dorian leaned forward, almost slamming his head into the table before snapping to attention, smacking himself across the face to stay focused. "Waste the time better spent with one such as she, for to seize the day one must make haste."

"Well, as entertaining as this has been," Azazel remarked to Thrud. "I have spent much longer here than I planned. "I hear you will be having an exciting couple of days to come."

Thor's daughter nodded at his words. "We set out tomorrow, if all goes well, we can do the same once your factions finally decide to sit down and talk."

"I hope to see you at the table that day!" Azazel clanked glasses with her before finishing his off. "Tell the kid congratulations."

"Congratulations…for what?"

"On his impending victory, with that silver-haired beauty as his muse, the big guy never stood a chance. Don't sorry, you can pay me later."

Dorian's mind was racing, Ragnar somehow kept up with him, he had shouted Rossweisse's praise to her mind, soul and kindness as many ways as he could. He was running out of options without turning into Ratatoskr.

 _Surely I can complement her…physical side without coming off as an utter pervert._ Between his diminishing inhibitions and growing desperation to win, Dorian was willing to try. _Only one way to find out._

"Over all there is," Dorian stood from the table. "Her breasts were made by the gods, naught else to be said!" His drink was emptied in an instant.

Thrud and Rossweisse's jaws hit the floor, eyes wide with how forward Dorian had just been. Ygritte was grinning with pride, internally taking credit for the change from their time in Jotunheim and regretting Ratatoskr's absence. He would have been so proud. Ragnar looked at him confused; with how drunk he was he didn't understand that Dorian had switched away from the rhyming scheme and in that moment slipped up.

"Wait…that…that didn't rhyme!" As per the rules, the next words out of one's mouth must be a compliment or else their turn is forfeit.

"That was a haiku," Dorian slammed his fist on the table. "One for my cherished white rose. For now you are through!" He finished off his mug and slammed it down so hard it cracked.

"And victory goes to Mr. Held!" The bartender announced, causing the remaining patrons to raise a glass in cheer. Few had actually been watching the competition yet ever found reason to raise a glass when they could. "The hero of the night!"

Dorian slumped forward, feeling like his head was about to explode. Turning weakly he gave Rossweisse a cheerful thumbs up.

"How did I do?"

"Y-you…" she couldn't even think of what to say. For the last hour Dorian had done naught but remark and proclaim her utter beauty and grace above all others, as a result her brain was frying and no words would come. "You did…well."

Reaching for her water, while distracted she went too far, taking hold of an unused glass meant for the competition. Still trying to act nonchalant, she downed the whole thing in one gulp.

"Oh no…" Thrud had spotted the mistake.

"Hiccup…" Rossweisse's eyes narrowed sleepily in an instant; she suddenly looked very droopy and was already swaying from side to side.

"Um…Rose?" Dorian asked hesitantly as he noticed her change in demeanor. "Are you alright?"

"Ov coursh I'm alight," she replied, words slurring into barely recognizable syllables. "I ushed to drink all the thime when I virst shtarted working for that ohld man Ohdin."

 _Drunk from one mug? No wonder she was sticking to water!_

"Good luck Dorian," Thrud remarked behind him as she made a clearly exaggerated stretch. "I must turn in for the evening. Rossweisse tends to be a bit more…open when she drinks. You'll make sure she gets home won't you?"

"Thrud…" Dorian reached out, clearly having expected assistance but was disappointed as she quickly paid her tab and ducked out so fast she left a cloud in her silhouette behind.

 _Under the bus again?_

"I shwear!" Rossweisse grabbed onto Dorian's arm and pulled him into the seat beside her. "You're the onlee one who ghives me the thime ov day. Whorking for Ohdin…he's the reason I kan't find a buyfrind!" She immediately started sobbing into his arm, tears staining his sleeve.

Dorian felt so uncomfortable as other patrons including Ygritte and Ragnar slowly backed away, giving some room to the venting Valkyrie.

"I-I'm sure it's not all bad," he tried to comfort, patting her on the back. "You graduated at such a young age; you're serving the leader of Asgard…"

"I ghave him the bessst yearsssh of my live!" she broke down again, his words having the opposite effect. "I'll neveeer fhind shumone papmering that old ghoot every daayy!"

 _Hoo boy,_ Dorian let her vent, still patting her back. _She is going to be feeling this in the morning. If I can get her out of here, maybe she can detox and…_

"Bertander! Gives us fhive more rounds!" Rossweisse held up seven fingers.

 _Oh no…_

 **Much Later…**

"He acsually had me feshing his slippers….ME…*hiccup* zhey were right by the dhoor…"

In the end it had taken much longer and many more drinks to extricate Rossweisse from the bar. Fortunately, the bartender had been a fan of Dorian's match against Modi and allowed him to open a tab.

 _I know where my next paycheck is going,_ he sighed.

Rossweisse had barely been able to stand let alone walk after the first drink to say nothing of the tenth. Dorian had somehow managed to get her on his back and was carrying the sloshed Valkyrie to her apartment back at the palace. To keep her comfortable, he had forgone the use of flying, she hadn't stopped venting her frustrations at Odin the entire way.

"Theys weren't even good flippers, I shaww the chame ones for sales the other day at a halfth the cosct."

"He just doesn't know better," Dorian reassured her as they neared her home. "I had no idea even on Midgard there were such high quality goods at reasonable prices. You taught me the error of my ways."

"Yer a fast lerner," she slurred as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms tighter around his chest. "Thatsh why I love hanging out with youuu. Evrythig just feels right with the vorld…*hiccup* Never change."

It was Dorian's turn for flushed cheeks as he felt her press into his back, face nuzzling against the side of his head as she caressed his golden hair. He did not mind it per se…yet he picked up the pace all the same once her room was in sight. He was surprised at how small it was, being little more than a standard single bed apartment even back on Midgard.

 _Surely the Allfather pays her more than this…right?_

After Rossweisse divulged the location of the key in her breast pocket, Dorian pushed open the door, revealing darkness within. With a clap of his hands, the room lit up, it was much barer than he had feared. There was only a single couch in what could barely be considered the living room, a small kitchen filled with dirty dishes in the back with tables around barely large enough for two or three people to sit at comfortably. If Dorian had to guess, she spent very little time there. Only the bookshelf in the back stood out though was filled mostly with textbooks and other educational reading material. An especially thick binder caught his eye as he carried Rossweisse to the bedroom.

 _Trihexa: The Beginning of the End?_ He read as he passed it, a shiver running through his body though he didn't know why. _Rossweisse wrote it?_ He noticed by her name at the bottom.

Finally plopping Rossweisse onto her bed in a sitting up position he untied her shoes and slid off her socks, very carefully removing her jacket and tie so she wouldn't roast in the night. His inner gentleman won out in the argument whether that was sufficient…he deemed it was.

"Okay, just lie back," he motioned, but the Valkyrie refused to budge.

"Dorian," she replied more coherently than she had been the last hour. "Around you…I feel…"

"What?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him at her softer words. He leaned in closer as she seemed to be doing the same.

"I feel…" he cheeks reddened as they drew near…right up until the moment they puffed out forcibly.

Dorian's eyes shot open wide in horror.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" He screamed as he pulled Rossweisse back to her feet, rushing her into the bathroom as quickly as he could. He barely got her there in time before she started vomiting everything she had drunk that evening.

Dorian felt so out of place as he held her hair back, keeping it out of the stream. Another second or two and he would have been too late. He had intended to drop her off then return to his own dorm, but he couldn't leave her like this.

"I'm sorr…" Rossweisse tried to say before starting another round.

"Don't think anything of it," Dorian assured her truthfully. "Just get better; I'll be sure to keep you away from any more drinks."

"Why couldn't more guys be lik…" she couldn't even finish a sentence.

After she had concluded and was no longer in danger of continuing, Dorian had her back in bed. Pulling the covers on, it seemed she had finally dozed off to sleep as her chest rose and fell with each steady breath.

"Sleep well," he whispered before silently tiptoeing out of her room.

"Mhmmm, perfect….buyfrind," she slurred in her sleep unheard as her drinking partner had already left the room.

Dorian let out a wide yawn as he quietly made his way through the apartment, finally reaching the couch and nearby nightstand. Without a peep he opened a tiny portal to the Road Between Realms, reaching in he produced a small box…the same he had attempted to give Rossweisse back in the vault. Odin revealed it had been found on the floor and confiscated during the investigation. At long last he gently laid it on the stand, mission accomplished.

 _Hopefully she'll be back to normal tomorrow and…see it,_ he yawned, utterly exhausted and the headache from his MANY drinks that night finally coming full circle. _I am sure I can rest for…five minutes._

With that final naïve thought he slumped forward, falling sideways onto Rossweisse's incredibly comfortable discount sofa. Within a matter of seconds he was already snoring.

 **Dorian Held goes to sleep, unaware of the upcoming mission of monumental proportions to greet him the next day. That is…if he can survive a young maiden's wrath at the revelation of a man spending the night in her home.** **As always, Read and Review, but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	12. Before the Slopes of Olympus

**CecilRedwing: I am glad I could make you laugh so hard. xD**

 **DJDrake: That was probably the funnest part to write, if I didn't think it'd get boring I'd have loved to write their full hour of back and forth poetry about Ygritte and Rossweisse.**

 **FireFox614: She really is :), don't worry, Dorian appreciates all of her womanly beauty, he just doesn't want to come off as a pervert. He'll get to her...posterior eventually. Flex Tape! The ultimate defense beyond the gods! xD. That will be interesting when he gets to Kuoh Academy and meets the girls...especially Kiryuu and her ability to tell a man's...measurements from a glance...Odin help him...**

 **A Plexx: Thank you! You never know, if Rossweisse is too slow...the daughter of thunder may have to take the initiative...**

 **ahsoei: Good fluff is the best fluff. :D**

 **Piemaster981: Exactly, a little relaxation before the serious hammer comes down, every series needs some downtime. I have to be strong not to just write chapters like that and forget about the conflict for our heroes lol.**

 **naruto: I will! You better believe it!**

 **PasiveNox: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Sakra95: Thanks! Funny enough, in the original Poetic Edda, there were contradictions as both Frigga and Freyja were referred to as Odin's wife (singular) and both were accused of infidelity. So to sort of rectify that I merged the two goddesses for the DxD universe. Freyja is her name and Frigga (meaning beloved) is a pet name she and Odin shared before their falling out. As for weapons and sacred gears I cannot say yet...but I never like to add weapons straight from other franchises...prefer to make my own variations :D**

 **djohagan: Thank you, in my opinion, for a relationship to be the most meaningful it needs to be fleshed out. Dorian isn't Issei after all (dodges incoming projectiles from Issei fans).**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you, I hope to never disappoint :)**

 **And on that note...on with the show!**

 **The day has come; Dorian and his allies shall embark on a journey to the ancient land of another mythology. But how long will their errand of peace last in a world where war and chaos are the preferred status quo?**

The harsh knocking noises roused the hung-over Valkyrie from her slumber. She couldn't recall it but was certain she'd had a good dream. She stumbled out of her bed groggily as the pounding continued, both in her ears and her head. Looking down, she realized she had gone to sleep still wearing her suit; the shirt was ruffled and unbuttoned while her pants were crumbled at the foot of the bed. She must have wiggled her way out of them in the night; it wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm coming!" She called out as she sluggishly made her way through the living room. Her vision was only now starting to clear and she had to half-feel her way to the door from memory.

"Rough night?" Thrud asked as she opened it, revealing her fellow Valkyrie and friend. For some reason the daughter of Thor's eyes went wide as she looked at Rossweisse's appearance, glancing behind her to the sofa for a moment.

""Ooooh, not so loud," Rossweisse groaned. "I guess I had a bit too much fun last night."

"Clearly," Thrud muttered, she had a devilish grin yet seemed a tad apprehensive for some reason. "I know you and Dorian won that competition, but wasn't this going a bit far?"

"I probably should have maintained my composure better," she admitted, once she had even a taste of alcohol anymore she seemed to vent all her frustrations. "I just…lost control; you ever have those moments when you just have to…let it all out? Are you feeling alright?"

Thrud's face had gone bright red at her words though she was doing her best to hold it in with her formerly unshakable self-control.

 _I had no idea Rossweisse could be so bold!_

"Well…I am…glad you had a good night, I hope it was all you've ever imagined and hoped for. The Allfather has issued summons and is requesting our presence in two hours."

"I'll be there," she promised, confused by Thrud's choice of words.

"Excellent, and um…make sure Dorian is aware he is summoned as well when he wakes." She waved farewell as she left to complete another half dozen errands before the meeting.

 _Dorian?_ Rossweisse thought as she meandered over to the sofa to fetch her slippers. _His quarters are on the opposite side of the palace. Why would she expect me to wake him?_

Her cushions felt quite lumpy as she tried to sit down, still half-asleep she gripped and fluffed them to try and soften their texture. They did not feel like her usual cushions.

"Just…mmmmm…just five more minutes my lady…"

Rossweisse shot back onto her feet, now wide awake and alert as she recognized the voice. Craning her neck down, she spotted none other than Dorian sleeping on the sofa. He was wrapped in the comforter she kept there and was slouched across almost its entire length and had his arms linked around one of her pillows. She could see his shirt had been discarded in the night and he was bare-chested beneath the blanket. She had been sitting right on his...admittedly impressive muscles, how had he not awoken? And worse yet was her realization.

 _The sofa is right in front of the door, Thrud saw him, she must have thought we…_

"DORIAN!" She screamed as the image entered her mind, leaping to her feet as the young man shot up into a sitting position before tumbling forward onto the floor.

"Rose!?" What are you doing in….your house?" He asked as he struggled to find his shirt, only then realizing he was not in his dorm as he had initially thought.

"What are you doing on my sofa? We didn't…we couldn't have…did we?"

"No, no, I don't think so?" Dorian stuttered as he strove to remember the previous night, his own headache pounding furiously. "I-I brought you home, I vaguely recall you being sick. I must have passed out before I could leave."

"And you undressed me?" She motioned towards her disheveled appearance. Dorian's gaze ran up and down her a second or two longer than was required.

"No…NO! I only took off your jacket, shoes and socks, nothing more, I swear...well and your tie." Rossweisse had already rushed off to her room, slamming the door behind her before he finished his sentence. He could hear her rustling through clothes no doubt to become presentable.

"I can't believe this," she vented through the door. "This is so embarrassing, what if we…we might have…"

"If it makes you feel better," Dorian called through the sturdy frame. "I don't feel like we did anything." He started securing his own shoes for the return trip to his room.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I can't imagine I could ever be THAT drunk to forget completely if we did."

Rossweisse emerged from her room slowly, pants back on and her shirt re-buttoned while trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Th-Thrud advised we are summoned before The Allfather and Lady Freyja. We have two hours to prepare."

"I'll hurry," Dorian hopped back up. "And…I am sorry."

"You don't have to apologize; after the shameful display I am sure I put on last night, I am the one who should be…what is this?"

Dorian turned before reaching the door, Rossweisse was holding the small gift he had left on the nightstand still unopened.

"That…that was just," Rossweisse started opening it as he spoke. "What I wanted to give you back in the vault."

As the last bits of wrapping fell away, the contents were revealed. Inside was a clear display case housing a small white rose made of glass. The design allowed it to stand on its own even once the case was removed. Rossweisse smiled as she looked at it, thinking how perfect it would look on the very nightstand he had left it as a present.

"You didn't have to."

"Don't worry; I got it at the Twin Wolves for an excellent deal."

 _He got it at a discount!?_ She was so proud of him.

"But," she had to ask. "Why a white rose?"

"Well, when I saw it," he tried to articulate. "Your name, Rossweisse, white rose, it just seemed so perfect."

The maiden Valkyrie let out a soft giggle, trying to stop so he would not think she was making fun of him.

"That was thoughtful, but my name means white steed, not rose."

Dorian just stared at her, gaze blank and unblinking as if his brain had shut down, an awkward grin frozen on his face. In actuality, it was to cover the fact that two simple words were now being screamed repeatedly in his mind over and over again at the frustration of his lack of foresight to actually research the meaning behind her name.

 _DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!_

 **Asgard Meeting Hall…**

"Thank you all for being so punctual," Freyja announced to those gathered before a long ornate table within the halls of Asgard. Every seat was full putting the total occupants at fifty people ranging from diplomats to scientists and everything in between.

Dorian and Rossweisse had arrived early after showering and making themselves presentable for Odin's halls. Thrud had already been present before them, when Dorian had broken off to go over his duties for Freyja; the lone Valkyrie had taken the opportunity to explain the previous evening's events to Thor's daughter. The result had been a belly laugh at the misunderstanding that echoed throughout the hall, greatly confusing Dorian who remained none the wiser to what his combat instructor had assumed occurred between them.

"I apologize for the shortness of warning, however this requires immediate attention. As many of you know, we have long been in negotiations with those hailing from the Greek Pantheon in regards to an exchange of ideas and cooperation between our people."

Whispers and mutterings between the selected groups briefly rose. Dorian felt as if he underappreciated the impact of this event considering the short time he had resided in Asgard. Even Thrud's face lightened at the words.

"Yesterday afternoon, we received the official invitation from their leaders, but time is short. They wish to begin finalizing the treatise immediately; we will be heading out today. Your equipment and supplies needed for the journey have already been collected and will be awaiting you."

"Is this the entirety of the envoy?" An armored man, the lead Hersir at the table raised a hand in inquiry.

"That is correct Erland, you and all collected here will represent the words and might of Asgard. I shall accompany thee as well along with a hundred personally chosen warriors led by yourself."

"I will be unable to attend," Odin added. "In my stead, Rossweisse shall speak for me."

"And of course, Mr. Held, you shall accompany us and continue your services as my retainer. How is your knowledge of Greek mythology?"

"Acceptable if what is known on Midgard is accurate."

"Excellent," the goddess returned her attention to the entire room. "I pray I need not stress the utter importance of this endeavor. No two mythologies have interacted on such a scale in recorded history. It is miraculous enough when the varying factions of a single myth can work together."

Dorian listened, taking every word into account. As he had learned in his studies on Midgard coupled with those here, the Aesir and Vanir under Odin and Freyja's forefathers once waged brutal wars similar to how devils, angels and fallen angels now fought in Azazel's religion. Such conflict had divided the nine realms as the various races chose their side. It was only when both stood on the precipice of annihilation that peace was reached through the marriage of their respective leaders.

"It is true that unlike our own, the Olympians gained peace through the extinction of their rivals the Titans and Zeus has admitted the shortsightedness of such actions. If this can come to pass, it will show all the others out there that war is not the only answer. That is my wish…"

The room grew silent as Lady Freyja ended her speech, appearing to need to recompose herself. Only Dorian noticed the minutely subtle shakes of her fingers she was so excited yet retained the composure of a goddess.

"You know your tasks," Odin took over. "Get to them and Godspeed."

Not long after, Dorian stood beside the entrance to the Bifrost, arrayed in his new equipment gifted for this mission. He held Bright Star, the only weapon he required, but since the battle he had been given new armor befitting his station along with a uniquely designed bracer that fit to his right wrist. On command it could fan out an impressive round shield that remained condensed otherwise, an excellent and unexpected defense that worked even while his Sacred Gear was engaged.

He wore what appeared to be a sleeveless vest and matching black leggings; based on the texture it could have been mistaken for a form of Kevlar or hardened leather. In actuality it was quite durable and capable of deflecting blows as aptly as the hardest steel. The design etched into the chest was similar to those adorning other guardsmen, however whereas theirs were pure silver, Dorian's had the engraving of Yggdrasil made of gold to signify his position.

He had been informed that the suit was more than it seemed. On command, sleeves of thick chain-mail could extend and over his arms down to the thick bracers, though he left them bare for now due to the warmer climate surrounding Mt. Olympus. In addition, like the Valkyrie armor, it could be summoned and dismissed at will leaving the young Einherjar in his more professional business suit he wore beneath. He had also been provided a blue over-tunic and deep brown trousers and red cloak as per ancient Norse custom at more formal gatherings; however he felt the personal aids to the rulers of Asgard should have uniformity to their clothes and chosen one more akin to Rossweisse's.

Rossweisse wore her silver-white and blue Valkyrie armor, and he finally got to see Thrud arrayed in hers. She wore a gold variation which was noticeably thicker than the others with an engraving of Mjolnir etched onto the chest framed by Yggdrasil's branches. The daughter of thunder apparently preferred a deep blue leotard beneath versus Rossweisse's black. Nevertheless, even hers left the thighs and arms bare with the chest piece accentuating her ample breasts. The young man dared not check at how it showed off their...posteriors lest certain death follow. Dorian surmised he would never get used to how absolutely captivating the two women looked while wearing them.

 _I wonder if the Allfather forced adjustments to the armor of Valkyries after his marriage to Freyja, I wouldn't put it past him. Knowing him he would have sued for peace with the Vanir JUST to allow that..._

"I do wonder," Dorian questioned as they were awaiting the others. "It they fear an attack to rush our arrival and include so many guards, why do we not Bifrost straight inside the walls?"

"Olympus, like Asgard," Rossweisse explained. "Is protected from both physical and magical entry. Such teleportation would be impossible and our bond of trust is not so strong yet that they would allow the field to be lowered for even a moment lest others take advantage of it even if we do not."

 _But, I was able to enter Asgard through the Roads, does that mean it can bypass barriers?_ For the meantime he decided to keep that thought to himself.

"Such bonds are what we shall make on this venture."

Lady Freyja emerged behind them. She wore an exquisite appropriately low-cut magenta gown with green and gold woven into the lining as beautiful patterns snaked their way up and around. Truly it was the finest she owned for such a monumental occasion. She had wanted to look her best and succeeded. She had her own Valkyrie armor of course as queen of their numbers yet chose the role of goddess first.

"I have never seen you so excited my lady," Dorian remarked, hoping he did not overstep his boundaries. He knew from the letters and missives he had helped with that she wrote often to other myths and religions, she seemed to be on good terms with many.

"Of course Mr. Held," she admitted. "This is the beginning of a grand project I feared would never come to pass."

"Grand project?" It was the first he had heard her mention anything like it.

"There are so many myths, religions, gods, demigods and faiths scattered across creation. We have kept separate since eternity began, and all it has done is make it easier for those who seek chaos to reign. We stay separate, yet those who have mutual goals of destruction worked past those barriers."

Dorian's gaze narrowed at such a statement, yet it made sense. Those with determined enough mutual goals will often find a way. It was unfortunate the more violent factions had achieved this cooperation first.

"My project, my dream," she continued, feeling comfortable expressing it to him. "Is to facilitate a single force that protects ALL realms, myths and religions made up of members from each. A way of bringing them together in a way that has not been seen since the Grand Concurrence, if even then."

The light in her eyes was so bright as Dorian could tell she was picturing it in her mind.

 _ **Just like my purpose,**_ Iggy whispered in his mind.

"None would be greater than another, from the largest to the smallest, all would be protected and have a voice. Those who seek shelter in other realms hoping to hide from the laws of another will find no haven and be brought to justice. That is what today represents Mr. Held, a start to that force with Asgard and Olympus as the forerunners of change through which others may follow."

"That sounds…amazing," he replied truthfully. He had not even known such worlds truly existed before being awoken in Freyja's chamber and now he was, about to visit another he had only heard of in myth and legend. "I hope to aid in making that dream a reality." The goddess and queen of Asgard laid a hand on his shoulder followed by a smile. His words rang true in her heart as he'd hoped. She would trust him with her plans for the future.

"Lady Freyja," Hersir Erland interrupted with a bow. "The envoy is prepared; we may leave at your discretion."

"Excellent, have everyone begin boarding the Bifrost for the rendezvous point…we set off at once!"

 **Olympian Countryside…**

A blast of rainbow light impacted the ground before expanding outward to accommodate everyone. When stretched to its limits, the Bifrost was capable of transporting entire armies; a hundred and fifty was nothing to it.

Dorian held his ground as the light dissipated, revealing the full envoy of Asgard. They had appeared in a vast green plain that stretched on for miles. The view was breathtaking; trees lined the fringes of the field, dotting the landscape were colored flowers of every color imaginable. He inhaled deeply, taking in the cool fresh air that sent a chill up his spine.

"Are we in Greece?" Dorian asked, uncertain where else the entrance to Olympus may be located.

"Close enough," Thrud replied, Dorian could not help but notice she looked very apprehensive. "This is a pocket dimension separate from Midgard directly that is meant to be a buffer between Olympus and the mortal realm, but we shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"We were supposed to meet with an entourage from Olympus closer to the physical Mount Olympus. But we seem to be several miles south of the intended point."

"Could the Bifrost have been redirected by Olympus' defenses?"

"Possibly, but considering they were expecting us, that is highly unlikely. I don't like this Dorian, we'll have to trek up north to reach them, stay on your guard."

Dorian nodded, gripping Bright Star all the tighter. The rest of the caravan seemed to have started realizing the incorrect landing point and were recalculating where to begin. Unfortunately, with so many in tow it took time to gather their bearings before they could set out in the correct direction.

Despite remaining vigilant, Dorian could not help but admire the countryside. The mortal servants of the gods of Olympus who had remained with them even in their dwindling modern times called this land their home. He wondered how many still lived on that ancient soil. Fortunately, all remained peaceful despite how vulnerable they were on an open plain.

Dorian had a chance to converse with the commander of the envoy's security as they reached the base of the mountain, Hersir Erland. He was a large man, but not bulky or overly muscular like Modi, rather he had a proper balance throughout putting him nearly a full head higher than the young Einherjar with a dark red mane of braided hair with accompanying beard. He was stern yet kind, not caring in the slightest that Dorian had lived among them for so short a time. If anything, he was impressed by the recent victory over Thrud's younger brother and seemed to be attempting to recruit the young Einherjar.

"After that performance, I am sure you would be honored among the soldiers of Asgard," he assured him once more. "Have you considered such a post?"

Dorian shook his head. "To be honest, I haven't really thought that far ahead, I am still getting used to things as is. And I enjoy being Lady Freyja's retainer."

"Few Einherjar remain in the post for long," he explained. Having defended the goddess for so long, he was privy to much. "Either they retire due to considering it an insult for a warrior, or they angered Lady Freyja with their rudeness or ineptitude for the work. You may be among the longest lasting at this…"

The Hersir raised his sword, demanding all to stop; they complied as he glanced about, flattening his hand to advise caution. His soldiers immediately dropped into ready positions. Erland did not command such lightly, Dorian did the same.

"I knew nearer to the mountain would bring us within easy ambush points, there is something off in the air."

Dorian glanced about, they were nearing a series of thin passageways sandwiched between rock walls, but there was no other way through. A thick mist hung above, obscuring the tops of the cliffs, it was too much to be coincidence.

"We move quickly, once the pass is cleared we can…"

One of the men nearby fell forward, face planting into the dirt with an arrow lodged in the back of his neck.

"AMBUSH!" Erland cried out as they heard the familiar whistling of arrows all around them.

Dorian raised his right wrist, expanding his shield to protect him in the nick of time as three more arrows bounced off it. Rossweisse was on the other side of the convoy and had erected a massive seal to protect a contingent of diplomats and soldiers already readying their own bows. Behind the troop, an explosion alerted them to the rockslide blocking them from withdrawing to the open plains beyond.

They were trapped.

Pulling back, Thrud released a greatarrow towards the cliffs, the top of the rock exploding at its impact. There was no way she failed to kill something and was already drawing back another shot. It was chaos all around as men fell filled with feathered arrows, a large force of Valkyries had gathered around Freyja, forming a barrier that deflected all projectiles to protect her while others collected the wounded for healing. They dared not take to the skies with the air and foes obscured such by the mist.

Dorian summoned Laerad Ragnarok, rotating to the magenta colored gem as he drew seals of his own. They were nowhere near the match of Rossweisse's, but with the reinforcement seal he had glimpsed in his fight coupled with his Gear, they were well above the norm for his skill level. Creating twin fire seals he rotated them in different directions and fired where he estimated the hail of death to be coming from. His first guess proved right as dozens of recently loosed arrows rained from the sky reduced to ash upon passing through his javelin of fire and no further came from that region.

A fresh wave came down on Dorian and the soldiers near him; kneeling beneath his shield he weathered the attack though one skidded off the side of his torso, his new armor denying it a chance at his flesh.

 _We need to know who we are dealing with!_

Holding his shield aloft, Dorian aimed Bright Star like a javelin in the direction of the latest barrage. Steadying his aim, he waited for the next shot, he did not have long to wait. The moment he saw the latest arrow, he reared back, loosing his spear where he was sure the archer must be. As the swordspear disappeared into the mist above, he heard the satisfying sound of the blade striking home and the grunt of an assailant. Holding out his hand, he silently summoned it back to his grasp. His impossible weapon responded immediately…and it was not alone.

Bright Star returned lodged in the shoulder of a hunched over creature. It had the appearance of a woman with a small build yet had strength to spare as she struggled against the pull. Her skin was pale yet along the back and arms were dark blue and green feathers trailing up her arms which doubled as wings. Adrenaline at the battle was all that allowed Dorian to keep his composure upon looking over her appearance. As far as he could tell, she was naked except for feathers strategically covering her body. Amazingly, the bow was gripped by her taloned feet rather than her hands which were occupied keeping her aloft, contorting herself impossibly she nocked another shot with her feet and pulled back.

He needed only to gesture upward and Bright Star dislodged itself from her shoulder, with a spin the haft cracked the bird-woman upside the head. She slumped to the ground unconscious. There was enough death around him if even one more could be prevented.

"Harpies!" He cried loud enough for all nearby to hear. "The archers are harpies and must be mobile in the skies above the fog!"

Thrud smiled at the information gathered, taking hold of one of the few greatarrows left to her she started whispering into it like a lover telling sweet nothings. In response, the bolt burst into a crackling shroud of lightning, the daughter of thunder was grinning maliciously. Harpies were known to be weak to lightning…her forte. Taking aim with the enchanted projectile, she fired straight up into the mist obscuring their winged foes. The arrow flew straight and true, passing through the haze seemingly with no effect. Only after disappearing into the murky soup above did an explosion burst through it, releasing bolts of blue lightning in all directions horizontally.

Horrific shrieks pieced the sky, after several moments it died down as dozens of harpy bodies started raining from the sky, their wings and bodies scorched. One by one they fell to the ground, signaling an end to the rain of death that had pinned them between the cliffs. The soldiers were quick to dispatch each that could still fight.

"That cannot be all there was," Erland surmised as he speared a harpy that still stirred.

"Please don't say tha…" Dorian begged as he finished securing the lone survivor he had knocked out. On cue, the Hersir's fears were founded as the Earth began to shake.

"Form ranks! Erland commanded upon realizing the sound was coming up the pass before them. The soldiers previously taking shelter or protecting others from the arrows fell into formation with sufficient numbers to form five rows, their discipline unshaken by the turmoil around them.

In the distance, kicking up a trail of dust was a force lined up from wall to wall of the narrow pass. The attackers were immense beasts with the head of bulls but bodies reminiscent of a man's though were much larger and more muscular. Each one was armed with battleaxes, Warhammers and other appropriately oversized instruments of war. They seemed to be emitting a dim red aura around their bodies.

 _Minotaurs,_ Dorian held out his Sacred Gear. _In this confined space, I could create some space with the fires of Musphelheim if I'm careful._

The gem rotated, but Dorian failed to notice it fell on a deep orange on his thought of fire rather than the swirling black and red magma it had during his match with Modi. He aimed his gear towards the approaching horde and fired.

He and Erland were quite confused as only a single ball of orange flame drifted from his gear rather than the torrent of stone-melting fire he had expected. It just hovered in front of them before drifting towards their envoy. All those touched by the orb felt their weariness abate though their injuries remained; it was certainly not what either was expecting.

 _What was that?_ Dorian screamed internally as his attack flubbed.

 ** _A power not native to the nine realms,_** _Iggy tried to explain. **Fire enough to...**_

 _I clearly asked for real fire!_ His thoughts interrupted her. _Not a little…_

He had no time to continue his self-berating as the enemy was nearly upon them, he'd have to figure it out later. For the meantime he readied Bright Spear as the standard soldiers launched all the arrows that remained to them into the attacking force. Many fell, but their numbers were quite impressive in the small space allotted to them. Freyja was busy tending to the wounded, her powers over healing were unmatched by any other in the nine realms, her husband included.

"Protect Lady Freyja! Erland commanded to a resounding roar of approval from his troops. "FOR ASGARD!"

The Asgardian's answered his warcry and charged forward, Dorian took to the now-clear skies with Rossweisse, Thrud and the other Valkyries laying down a suppressing fire of every seal-type on the attacking force, giving their own men a fighting chance.

"They had this planned out," Thrud shouted as she loosed the last greatarrow upon their numbers while dodging thrown spears and javelins to keep them busy. "They have us boxed in."

"We can funnel them, Dorian if you would!" Rossweisse commanded.

As one, the two created multiple seals though Rossweisse still far outshined him. Torrents of fire, lightning, and hail impacted the Minotaur lines further back to prevent any chance of hitting their own men. Thrud swooped low; slamming into the ground like a meteor at the moment Erland's troops collided with their front lines and started tearing into them with her twin shortswords shrouded with blue lightning. It was a free for all melee at this point.

The Minotaurs appeared to be individually stronger than the standard Asgardian soldiers save for the veterans like Erland, and even twenty could not match Thrud as she danced gracefully, her crackling blades never missing a stroke. Their lines stretched as far as they could see and their envoy of peace was not outfitted for true warfare.

"That glow!" Rossweisse warned him. "Their physical attributes are being augmented; they must have spellcasters of their own!"

Dorian nodded, rotating to the white-gold light of Alfheim, he focused on the outcroppings above the battle. They must be obscuring themselves somehow, but none could hide from the light of the elves.

"THERE!" He shouted as the light passed over the cliffs, revealing rippling forms camouflaged with the wall. The silver-haired beauty focused on the new location, a dozen seals appearing over her shoulder unleashing a merciless bombardment into the hidden foes.

As the dust cleared, he got a good look at the bodies. Sure enough, upon each location were creatures that resembled humans from the waist up though in shape only. Each one was covered in moss-green scales with eyes like lizards; below each hip instead of legs was a single snake-like tail. He had no idea what creatures they were, but with the long gold staves held in each hand, their status as the spellcasters was unmistakable.

They must have gotten all that were nearby or driven off the rest as the dim aura surrounding the bull-attackers dissipated, he hoped that would help their men below without the strength boost.

"I'm heading down!" Dorian asserted, able to appreciate how phenomenally they were outnumbered from his aerial vantage point. "Can you and your sisters cover us?"

Rossweisse nodded in absolute certainty, directing the remaining senior Valkyries to concentrate their fire as Dorian dove. Seeing that the right flank seemed to be faltering, he aimed directly for their ranks further in, slamming on top of the unfortunate Minotaur he had selected and dispersing those near. Bright Star extended, impaling the next in line, with a spin he clipped a dozen more and cleared a small opening that quickly filled in with enemies once more. They were strong even without the magical reinforcement; fortunately Dorian was still able to access the gold strength of Asgard, making him more than a match for them.

 _But what happened to my fire? This is getting ridiculous; there is no end to…_

Dorian's thought was cut off as a massive bolt of lightning struck the center of the enemy lines, killing all caught in it and opening a wide portal not dissimilar from the Bifrost. A great torrent of white lightning forked outward, passing through dozens of the bull-men opponents, dropping them in an instant.

A pair of women emerged, the first was arrayed in armor Dorian recognized as those of frontline fighters of ancient Greece city states such as Athens and Sparta with only slight changes to the design. She wore a red-bronze cuirass that he guessed based on the details was chiseled perfectly to match the contours of her own chest and torso beneath with matching leg greaves and bracers. She had a short red cloak denoting her status as an officer further exemplified by the heavy bronze helmet decorated with a crest of hair. She was armed with a long spear and short double-edged sword known as a xiphos. A round shield nearly as tall as her was strapped to her left arm yet she showed no difficulty in holding it.

The second seemed different, as if she weren't human. She was over six feet tall with flowing blue-purple hair tied into a grand ponytail with bangs nearly covering her gold eyes. Her attire seemed ill-chosen for combat as it was a form-fitting white-gold dress overlaid with a clear mesh that allowed her bare arms to be seen. Across her low-cut robe was a blue sash stretching from shoulder to hip synched with a gold cord. She was armed with an imposing trident, the handle blazing green though the three prongs reminded Dorian of a material akin to diamond yet was more tea-blue in coloration.

The young man froze at the sight of the two women, the first swiftly cut down the three Minotaurs nearest her as the second merely stood, glancing about as if unimpressed with the scene around her.

"Hoplites!" The first roared in a voice that gave Dorian chills. "As one!"

The light behind her dissipated, revealing an impressive force of similarly dressed men and women in shining armor many times their own number. Locking their shields, they turned from the beleaguered force of Asgard, facing the bulk of the regrouping army without hesitation.

"LONG SPEARS!"

At her command, a hail of javelins rained down upon the creatures of Greek myth piercing armor, bone and flesh. Their first half-dozen lines were decimated by the barrage, the hafts sticking from the ground like some sort of graveyard.

"FORWARD!"

The force advanced, spears preventing the invaders from reaching their ranks and those that did were swiftly cut down by the second and third lines. The imposing woman in the dress rose above the battlefield as she held aloft her trident. On command, the prongs ignited with a blue light, bolts of lightning impacted the attackers from above again and again, scattering their forces as those on the frontlines pushed them further back. Bodies littered the ground, not one of them was among the reinforcing troops.

"Cavalry's here," Dorian could not help but crack a smile to Rossweisse, they were clearly the mortal defenders of Olympus he had read about in the debriefing on Mount Olympus.

 _The Last Spartans, which would make the tall woman…a goddess?_ He did not recall the Amazons having such powers though based on her size she could certainly have been one. _I'll have to ask their names._

"Are you alright my lady?" Dorian rushed to Freyja's side. She had remained behind the frontlines and had stabilized almost everyone injured that still lived.

"I am, fret not, though we lost too many of our brave warriors. How fares the battle?"

"Our men have been relieved," he reported. "The forces of Olympus arrived and are driving them back as we speak. I believe a goddess is with them though I do not recognize her. We have secured one prisoner who was a part of the ambush."

"That would be Despoina, daughter of Poseidon," a voice from seemingly nowhere informed them. The mortal army is led by Chiliarch Hecuba."

Dorian turned swordspear ready at the unexpected newcomer, but relaxed at the sight of her. She was a young woman though it was hard to tell past the skull mask she wore. She had light purple hair that fell around her hood and golden eyes; a blue robe was wrapped around her petite frame while the hood was black and white. In her arms she held a black scythe with gold lines stretching across it though the weapon was leaned back casually, clearly not in a position meant to begin a fight.

"We are most grateful," Dorian bowed towards her. Lady Freyja was still indisposed healing the wounded. "I am Dorian Held, Retainer to the Lady Freyja, Miss...?"

"Call me Bennia," she chuckled at his overly polite demeanor despite still panting from the battle. "I am here representing Lord Hades."

"A Grim Reaper, it is an honor to meet you. Shall we assist with driving back the attackers?"

"No need, knowing Despoina they are half-charbroiled by now. We realized someone had redirected your entry and hurried as fast as we could. We would have been here sooner but they had quite a few reinforcements waiting in the passes beyond in case this ambush failed. We routed them before continuing on to you."

"Then we are in you debt twice over, can we make haste for the summit? We have wounded."

Bennia nodded. "Once they are done clearing out the trash we can open a gateway there. It's the only way up unless you are into rock climbing."

"I don't know," Dorian smiled. The young Grim Reaper held a cheerful tone in her voice despite the situation that he wished to reciprocate. "It might be fun to try some time when we don't have to worry about being ambushed by an army of bull-monsters."

"I may need to take you up on that offer," she grinned back like a mischievous little kid.

 **Not Long After…**

As the battle dwindled into the distance, Lady Freyja was able to meet with the young Grim Reaper as Despoina and Hecuba returned, their troops now more than sufficient to clear out the remaining stragglers on their own. A handful of Asgardian soldiers surrounded the unconscious harpy, her arms, and by extension wings, were chained and secure.

"I can't believe it," Rossweisse sighed as she looked over the scene. "To be attacked so soon after arriving by such a force, it is no wonder they wanted us to arrive quickly. If the ones behind this had more time to prepare…"

"Quite a welcome party they sent for us too," Dorian complimented beside her. "A Spartan warrior, a Grim Reaper and an honest to goodness goddess."

"Though it does show how little Hades cares for such events," Thrud pointed out. She had been aiding the wounded with her Sage Arts. Between her and Lady Freyja their casualties had been far fewer than they otherwise would have been.

"What do you mean?"

"Ranking in the Underworld here dictates the color of your robe," she explained. "The darker the color, the higher your status with a void-like black being the highest one can hope to achieve."

Dorian understood immediately as he eyed up Bennia's robe, it was a very light shade of blue.

 _So he sent one of his lower-tiered Reapers to represent him…that certainly couldn't be construed as a slap in the face._

"Thanks to you and your men," Freyja thanked Despoina and Hecuba as they approached. The goddess was spotless while Hecuba's armor was stained dark with Minotaur blood. "Hermes did not exaggerate when he advised of those seeking to bar our alliance."

"Truly," Despoina spoke, Hecuba stood to the side as if she were not permitted to reply. "I must say I was expecting more from the warriors of Asgard. Long has tales been told of your strength and valor."

Freyja remained unaffected by her biting words; Thrud on the other hand stepped forward as if to rip her head off. Only Dorian's interception prevented a scuffle.

"Even the mightiest of warriors can be brought low when unprepared Lady Despoina," he held his diplomatic mannerisms as well as he could. "Especially when equipped for peace and not war."

The daughter of the god of the sea looked him over, eyeing the young Einherjar up and down. "And you must be the retainer Bennia told us of, better than I feared, worse than I hoped."

"Thank you," he smiled, continuing his tactic of killing through kindness. Despoina did not look pleased. "And to you Chiliarch Hecuba, your troops were greatly appreciated."

The stern warrior only nodded, from her battle-worn appearance he could spot several strands of sweaty red hair protruding from her helmet but her face was otherwise obscured.

"You missed one," Despoina pointed towards the bound harpy, raising her trident menacingly.

"She is my prisoner," Dorian stepped in front of her, holding out a hand defensively. "She may be able to shed some light on the ones behind the attack."

"Harpies are mindless beasts," she asserted, tightening the grip on her weapon. "They are to be tamed or put down."

"Maybe so, but I was the one who captured her, that makes her a prisoner of Asgard. I mean no disrespect prior to our meetings together, but I insist we be allowed to question her even if it is a waste of time."

The tall woman narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, after several tense moments she loosened her grip and lowered her trident.

"Waste your time if you like, I care not. You need not fear disrupting the meetings by disrespecting me as I was not invited to attend."

"Goddess," Hecuba interjected, her tone was short and to the point as if every word was precious. "The preparations are ready; the portal can be opened at your discretion."

"About time," she sighed. "Have your troops ready to move out."

"Pray tell," Freyja stepped up as politely as ever. "Do these terrorists have a name?"

"Only what those we have captured divulged before taking their own lives. Their reach seems to extend well beyond the simple harpy nests or Minotaur lairs. They call themselves...the Khaos Brigade."

 **On the precipice of a new realm, the envoy of Asgard faced destruction only averted by the timely arrival of the Greek gods and their army. With safe passage assured, is the peace so sought after still in reach? As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	13. Above the World of Men

**FenrisFiltiarn: Thank you very much! I am so glad you've been enjoying the story since the beginning!**

 **Haro654: Indeed, the light novel mentioned they had been around but not seen in the biblical religion until later...this is where they were gaining strength until then :D**

 **djohagan: Thanks! I am sure they'll have their fair share of bosses to face.**

 **LordOfTee: I feel the same way, it is perfect for not only building up Dorian as a character all his own, but adding something new for fans of the main canon that are aware of the primary plot threads.**

 **PasiveNox: Indeed, seems they have their fingers in just about every mythology of DxD...**

 **Sakra95: I am glad you liked it! It seems something is going on with Dorian's gear after entering a new realm. And you are right, Greek deities tend to have a greater...pride to them in regards to others. With any luck she'll warm up to them yet. :D**

 **Jwebb96: She can try, but he doesn't take the bait, death by kindness is his greatest weapon! xD**

 **naruto: I most certainly will!**

 **fanficcyberman: That means so much to hear you say that. :) I hope to never disappoint!**

 **And with that...onto the show!**

With the force that had ambushed Asgard's envoy driven off or annihilated and all wounded stabilized, Despoina and Hecuba gathered everyone present including their own troops together. As the goddess explained, the only way up to Olympus short of a days-long trek would be through the gateways which must be opened on each side to gain entry. Dorian felt a sense of superiority from the Greek goddess, as if she believed her mere presence placed her above any one of them. He did not like it, but held his tongue.

"They can try to follow," she chuckled with a smile. "But without a stabilized focus on each side, the path would collapse and naught would reach Olympus save their ashes."

 _Delightful imagery…_

She and Hecuba raised their respective weapons, a blinding light forming between them though they remained unaffected.

"By the might of the gods," they spoke in tandem, each syllable in sync. "By the will of man, let the pathway be lit. As long as the flame burns within Olympus and in the hearts of mortals, forever shall they reign."

The light seemed to fold the very air, until an immense door reminiscent of city gates expanded into being. Beyond it was shining fields of green, the realm of the Greek gods just beyond.

"My troop shall enter first my lady," Erland advised Freyja. "I shall step back through if safe and then the rest may pass."

"You doubt my word?" Despoina snapped at the veteran commander.

"Not your word, but if such an ambush could occur at the base of your very mountain, anything is possible. I mean no disrespect."

The goddess huffed and looked away. "Do what you will."

Erland and the dozen guards with him marched into the portal. Dorian and the others waited for what felt like forever. After several tense minutes, the older Hersir emerged once more.

"The path is safe, support and relief are waiting on the other side. Please come through first before any further unforeseen complications may arise."

"Go on ahead," Dorian assured her as she turned to her retainer. "I will remain with the others to deter any other attack and come through once the rest are safe."

Freyja smiled with a nod at his selflessness, without another moment's hesitation she stepped forward and disappeared within the glowing portal.

The exodus inside was slow but peaceful, along with Dorian, Rossweisse, Thrud and the elder Valkyries also patrolled the skies to make sure their negotiators and diplomats made it through safe. Only once all were ferried within and Despoina motioned them down, did they enter themselves.

Much like his own Road Between Realms, the moment they so much as touched the glowing path, the atmosphere changed. Down below so near the mountain the air had been muggy with fog collected all about, here…Dorian felt like they were back on the open plain.

Fields of grass was laid out behind them; pristine and untouched by all save the wind. The sky was a clearer blue than he had ever known, not a single cloud could be made out above. Had this place been built based on the ideal of beauty in Greece so long ago, or was it the basis for it? Regardless of the answer, Dorian did not have time to appreciate the view. Behind him as he finally noticed, a tremendous palace stood dwarfing even the one back in Asgard, the home to the Greek gods.

"It's so large," Dorian found himself muttering aloud.

"Well, it makes sense," Thrud explained. "The Greek Pantheon is much bigger than our own; many of their appetites would put our Allfather's to shame. Hardly a one goes without a harem of consorts."

"With the number of children to match," the two jumped as Despoina walked by, making her comment with a sharp tone and a steely gaze. Dorian and Thrud glanced at each other, deciding it was best not to push the topic further.

"Freyja Darling!" An Olympian Goddess made her way from one of the many entrances dotting the structure; the two threw their arms around each other as she neared. "Fear not, your men shall have the best of care. They did not harm you did they?"

"No, our soldiers under Hersir Erland fought well and they never got close. Despite the circumstances, it is wonderful to see you again Hera."

The Olympian wore a tall deep green gown wrapped in gold. She was even taller than Dorian which seemed to be standard for the Greek Goddesses if she and Despoina were benchmarks. He had gotten used to the utter beauty of any woman of the realms. Hera, Queen of Olympus, goddess of marriage and family had wrinkles denoting her age, but even then none could say she was not ravishing.

 _Thank goodness Rat wanted to stay home in the Roads; we'd be thrown out in five minutes with him here._

"You are safe here," she assured them. "My husband is preparing everyone for our meetings. I beg of you to relax for today, we can begin deliberations tomorrow afternoon. With our two people united in friendship, this…Khaos Brigade's days will be numbered. No doubt the harpy you captured can tell us something. Oh, is this he?" She motioned towards Dorian who had taken a respectable distance while still remaining close enough to assist Freyja if needed.

"It is," Freyja beckoned him closer. "Dorian Held, this is the Queen of Olympus and my dear friend the Goddess Hera. Hera, this is Mister Dorian Held, my latest retainer and the one responsible for writing many of my letters to you."

"It is about time Frigga found someone who can actually write legibly," Hera let out a haughty chuckle.

"Frigga?"

"An old pet name between us," Hera explained. "Odin called her that once upon a time but…"

"Speaking of which," Freyja tactfully interrupted. "This is Rossweisse who will be representing my husband while he deals with unavoidable concerns back home."

The thrifty Valkyrie bowed gracefully, her armor having been dismissed to reveal her professional business suit. Dorian did the same, dispersing his own armor to stand beside her.

"We have quarters befitting their station prepared." She turned to the daughter of Poseidon still overseeing the wounded. "Despoina, be a dear and show them to their accommodations."

A quick flash of annoyance crossed the young goddess' eyes unseen by everyone.

"Right this way," she motioned towards the diplomatic wing of the palace.

Dorian felt as if he had entered Jotunheim again, due to the size difference of Olympians, however minor compared to the Jotuns, everything seemed just a bit too large. The building was the embodiment of extravagance and overindulgence. Frescos, paintings, statues and dozens of other works of art decorated everywhere he looked. Many were of inappropriate scenes or depicting men or women in acts that Ratatoskr would have been proud of. Their guide could only groan at how Rossweisse and Dorian would both glance about avoiding them while attempting to downplay it.

 _How can those who work nearest to gods be so sheltered?_

"These shall be your quarters for the duration," Despoina informed him in a flat uncaring tone. "You have been given leave to walk the grounds. Be advised, your talks are slated to begin tomorrow evening so leave that open."

"Thank you my lady," Dorian thanked politely as he slowly noticed something about the room, there were two beds side by side. "Um…who else will be staying with me?"

"You two will be rooming together."

"WHAT?" Rossweisse and Dorian simultaneously screamed.

"You are both the aids to your leaders are you not? It's only natural you would be set up in the same suite, this is not a problem is it?"

The two looked at each other only to look away quickly. From a professional standpoint they saw her meaning, but as a man and woman…

"No problem," Rossweisse was the first to answer.

"N-none."

"Excellent, then I will be off," Despoina turned on her heels to leave.

"Lady Despoina," Dorian started far more casually than before, causing her to pause at the door as he caught up. "You saved us out there; I just wanted to thank you. Not only out of courtesy between our people but personally from myself for helping to keep even more from dying…thank you."

The previously stern-looking goddess eyed him suspiciously, as if this was some ploy leading to requesting a favor from her. She waited several seconds, only replying after it was clear Dorian had no such motives.

"You are…welcome. Breakfast is at sunrise, you are free until then." With that last word, far softer than she had spoken before, the goddess departed.

Dorian sighed as she left; her very presence made him feel tense, as if she was constantly on edge and would snap at any moment. With her gone, he and Rossweisse found themselves standing at the doorway, neither certain how to proceed.

"Which do you…" they both started at the same time, stopping upon realizing they were talking over one another. "You first," Dorian insisted.

"Which," she cleared her throat. "Bed do you prefer?"

"I can do with either," he replied. "Did you want to see the view from the window?"

Rossweisse shook her head though it was obvious she was just trying to be polite. The sparkle in her eyes lit up each time she glanced out at the beautiful view. Dorian meandered over to the bed further in the room to unpack, leaving the window-view bed to her.

"We can have rotating shower schedules," she continued, her professional, mature demeanor overriding her shyness save for a hint of red on her cheeks. "I will be taking one now; I would appreciate it if…"

"You don't have to worry Rose, I would never peek, plus it is still early; perhaps I could explore the area."

"Please remember, we are here for a diplomatic conference, not vacation."

"I know that," he muttered, a little hurt. He felt bad of course that not everyone had made it, but wouldn't it do to learn as much as possible? Granted, he had to admit he was excited as well. "I won't go far I promise."

"Just…stay out of trouble," she sighed as she slumped off her suit jacket. "I need some sleep once I am done; please ensure I am up for breakfast."

 _Is she still a little hung over?_

"Of course," he smiled without questioning her; he was partially responsible after all. "If I find any Olympian shops I'll get you something nice."

"Nothing too expensive!" She called out after him, but the young Einherjar had already disappeared by the time she had a chance to remind him of proper cost vs quality management…

 **Olympian Pavilion…**

"I assumed that your pantheon was split like ours, how bad is it?" Freyja asked as she and Hera sat in an outside pavilion. The Queen of Olympus poured her another cup of wine, she motioned when it was enough.

"My husband and I stand together on this, which is what matters most." She asserted. "Poseidon as well though Aries sees no point. Aphrodite and Athena will be arriving but are still on the fence along with many others."

"Despoina seemed to be with us."

"One of Poseidon's 'lesser' children, he certainly has enough of them," Hera scoffed; Freyja never liked that side of her long-time friend. "If Triton was here or one of Theseus' prodigy then it would be different. If only those of the biblical realm could have come to terms they could have mediated as well, it has been far too long since we saw Venelana."

"And Hades?"

"I believe you already met his representative Bennia?"

"Yes," Freyja sighed knowing full well the implications of such a young low-ranked Grim Reaper being sent to represent the ruler of the Realm of the Dead and Cocytus. "At least the girl herself seems interested, also I see your Spartan warriors stand with you."

"Indeed, fortunately they follow Hecuba with an admirable loyalty. I was hesitant to warn you over letters, but many of our best have been…absent as of late."

"I thought your mortal descendants rarely returned in favor of their grand adventures."

"They do, ever children fleeing a failing home, yet even so I expected more for this event, Hecuba was the most prominent who answered the call. I had hoped it would at least bring Heracles back to our shores."

"Perhaps they do not agree, or did not hear the call," Freyja theorized.

"Or they were prevented."

The tone noticeably darkened between the two goddesses, their voices lowering suitably in response.

"You believe this…Khaos Brigade has such power?" Hera sighed, nodding once as subtly as she could.

"They have been becoming more prominent, attacking our people settled below the mountain defenses. We always drive them off, yet they return each time with greater numbers where our troops are thinnest.

"Who could be supporting them with such forces?"

"Your attack confirmed my suspicions, every force arrayed against us thus far have been the same who sided with the Titans long ago and their descendants."

A long silence followed her statement.

"Then their list of allies is long indeed," Freyja lowered her cup. She could not stomach another sip. "Was that the catalyst for our…alliance?"

"I cannot talk of such before the meeting…"

"Preposterous!" Freyja's frustration was bubbling even in Hera's presence. It took much to rile her, but when successful she became a force of the very nature she commanded. "Allies share all with one another…that includes culture, people, advancements, friends and enemies…"

Hera acted calm and collected as if they were still having the simple outing it had started as.

"How do you intend to handle entire generations of races and groups eternally sworn to your destruction in retribution for the death of their forebears and gods?"

"Through the same method by which we dealt with the forebears," she answered in a tone to match her demeanor, placid and uncaring. "If that is not to your liking, you may propose an alternative at the meetings…or call it off entirely."

Freyja slumped back in her chair, realizing the corner she was now locked in. In order to move forward with the dream of which she had tended for centuries, she would have to consider dealing with those who had every right to stonewall them at every opportunity…

 _If only they could have found a way to coexist with the Titans…things would have been so different._

 **Outskirts of Olympus…**

The ancient city of the Greek gods was massive; Dorian had been walking almost non-stop since he departed the room and seemed to be barely moving. His first wish was to see just how high up they were atop Olympus, a mountain very nearly ten thousand feet high. Asking directions, the guards had been more than happy to direct him to an observation dome on the far edge. Rather than taking the transit he decided to walk, there was so much to see.

 _Another land of gods and legend, yet nothing like Asgard in the slightest. Are all such realms so…unique?_

The deck was built with clear floors the size of a football field with tall railings to prevent any chance of accident. Dorian truly felt as if he were beyond the world of men, he looked down seeking the mountain among the cloudsyet could not locate it.

 _ **Such a view is…inspiring,**_ he heard the voice in his gauntlet muse, sounding more impressed than he as it was her first time as well.

"But where is the mountain?" Dorian asked aloud out of habit.

"There," a stern voice informed him. "See that speck below?"

The young Einherjar turned, spotting a woman wearing a sleeveless teal dress. His first impression was a modern twist on the garbs worn by highborn ladies in ancient times. She had deep crimson hair tied into a simple rope braid and was motioning towards a small speck of rock below; he would never have spotted it without her guidance.

"That…?" He did not believe it.

"That is the peak of the mountain the inhabitants of Earth know as Olympus, we are within the true mountain of the gods."

 _We're flying so high! We have to be thousands of feet above even the peak! Forget Bennia's rock climbing, without wings we could never reach here!_

"I had no idea," he remarked. "I thought Olympus was the mountain itself."

"If that were so, the gods would not be so easily kept from the eyes of mankind."

"Too true, I am Dorian." He held out his hand in greeting as he introduced himself. "I arrived with the envoy from Asgard this morning."

The Greek woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if confused. Slowly she took his hand, shaking it with a powerful grip.

"We have already met Mr. Held, or do all the men of Asgard have such short memories?"

Dorian suddenly felt very awkward, trapped mid-hand shake with the woman who knew him already yet he could not place her appearance.

"I…I am not sure…"

She grinned the slightest amount at his words, though it was quickly gone.

"Perhaps I should fetch my breastplate, that should jog your memory." The answer flew from his lips almost as quickly as it reached his brain.

"Chiliarch Hecuba! I am so sorry, you are right, the armor…"

"Calm down," she assured him. "I did not expect to find you here either, I come to such a place to relax myself."

Dorian breathed deep, chuckling inside that he had not recognized her. "I believe heartfelt thanks are owed to you as well."

"I only did what was needed in service to the gods as is our purpose."

"So those who live in the shadow of Olympus fight for them?"

"Far less often now than in the days of my honored ancestor," she confirmed with a hint of disappointment. "At least until these terrorists started rearing their heads. You are not among the Pantheon of Asgard, how long has your family served the gods?"

"Um…I'm the first as far as I'm aware," he answered with an embarrassed sigh. "My parents died when I was little before I knew them but I'm certain they didn't serve Asgard."

Dorian spent the next while describing his past to the warrior; she could scarcely believe one who barely knew the gods truly existed for a few spare months would be serving alongside the heads of their pantheon. He told up to and including his match against Modi sparing few details save those told to him in confidence as well as most of Ratatoskr's remarks. Time flew by around them while the two spoke atop the clear window as if they walked among the very clouds themselves. When the conversation turned to her own family it was Dorian's turn to be surprised.

"Hector…your family dates back to Hector…THE Hector…of Troy?"

"I am pleased my ancestor is so well known even in this day and age."

 _I'd better know him, I did a paper on the Trojan War back when I studied in England._

Dorian let out a long impressed whistle, "You have me beat by a mile."

"This can be the start of your legacy; it would have to begin somewhere. How did you plan on spending your day free?"

"Exploring, I've never been to Olympus before so I thought…"

"I suppose that means you are available then?"

Dorian turned; floating down from a higher observation tower was Despoina. Armed with her trident, she aimed it directly at the young man with a smug grin. During their talks Hecuba had explained how a god or goddess was always appointed to oversee the human troops. Despoina was that current supervisor. It was not a sought after position by the higher echelons of the pantheon, yet the young goddess had pursued the position with a drive not seen in years.

"The children of Thor are well known even here, for you, a glorified human, to have beaten one; you must be a warrior of renown. I think I would like a taste of that, how about a friendly spar?"

"Lady Despoina," Hecuba remained ever dignified even on her time off. "With the negotiations so near at hand I feel it would be inappropriate for the retainer of Freyja to engage in such…"

"Come now Hecuba, do not be such a prude," the red-haired warrior's eyebrow twitched somewhat at the accusation. "I will abstain from wielding my lightning and he can hold back on such techniques as his. We shall fight without powers and the first blow to land with a weapon will be the winner. How does that sound?"

"If I may respectfully decline…" he attempted though did not get the chance to continue.

"You may not," she replied, her face stern yet somewhat playful buried beneath. "You may respectfully accept or decline and insult me, the choice is yours."

Dorian sighed as she stared him down, hand on her hip. He knew she wasn't officially part of the negotiations and he was only a retainer with no true sway over the outcome, but it felt wrong to flat out refuse her.

 _As long as the spar is friendly and only to the first hit. I may get a chance to see how a goddess fights as well…_

"We would have to find training weapons, ones with less edge than our current armaments."

"No need," Despoina interrupted. Waving her hand, a clear blue liquid emerged from her hand and drifted towards him. "This will create a barrier around our bodies that is quite strong. It will absorb the first blow and then pop, that is how we shall register the first hit."

Sure enough the liquid latched onto Dorian's hand, spreading over his body like a sleeve. He instinctively held his breath as it covered his head, however soon realized it was not obstructing his breathing in the slightest.

"You could have warned me first," he gasped upon releasing the pent up breath.

"If I had wanted to drown you, I could accomplish it easily," Despoina let out a quick haughty laugh as she applied a barrier to herself. "Come, there is a field nearby where none shall disturb us."

 **Not Far…**

The Einherjar and the goddess stood about forty feet from each other, weapons in hand. To counter the reach of her trident, Dorian had his swordspear extended and ready. He kept his Sacred Gear deactivated per their rule of weapons only. Hecuba had followed them if only to act as referee to prevent any injuries on either side. She glanced between the two with a nod before raising her hand into the air.

"The first to break the barrier of their opponent with a weapon strike will be deemed the winner…begin!"

Despoina launched herself towards Dorian, the young man mimicking the gesture. They both utilized their own flight capabilities and met mid-air, clashing weapons. The goddess looked impressed he could withstand a blow from her; admittedly Dorian had difficulty due to forgoing a strength boost from Laerad Ragnarok. Fortunately, he realized she was not as strong as Modi in terms of brute force.

His opponent slid her trident up the length of his haft, hooking the prongs around the blade in an attempt to disarm him. As she twisted, the young man retracted Bright Star down to its bladed state, causing her twist to hit empty air. She twirled her weapon to catch him in the side of the head, however his shield was up and ready for her.

Dorian's own counterattack was blocked; using their interlocked weapons as leverage he performed a roundhouse kick. Amazingly, she stopped it with a single hand, he may have been slightly stronger yet Despoina was far from being at a disadvantage.

 _He is only human,_ Despoina thought to herself as they continued parrying, dodging and countering each attack. _Augmented by Asgard's magic true, but still human._

"Who trained thee?" she asked as they clashed once more, their faces noticeably close together.

"It was Thrud," he grunted at an especially powerful underhanded strike he barely caught in time. "She was my combat instructor; Rose...Rossweisse was my magical tutor. Though I also studied in a public setting alongside other Valkyries…how about you?"

Despoina impressed him, managing to catch a thrust of his weapon on the tip of a single prong expertly before replying.

"My father along with the weapon masters of Olympus of course, public setting set aside for a low-born such as me."

"Low-born?" Dorian leapt back, the tip of her trident brushing past his face, barely missing.

Hecuba kept a safe distance, monitoring the fight, ready to step in once a victor was clear before it could go any further. The two were surprisingly evenly matched, Dorian held the superior strength while Despoina's experience and skill with her weapon were clearly beyond his.

"Indeed," she scowled. "I was not fit to study among the upper tiers due to how far along I was born from Poseidon's…insatiable nature."

"I don't understand, you are a goddess of Olympus, it just shouldn't matter if you were born first or last."

 _He…is that naïve?_ Anger flared within Despoina, years of frustration pushed over by this boy who despite serving the heads of his mythology did not realize something so simple. He didn't deserve to be where he stood.

"This duel is over," she announced. Holding out her hand she clenched it tightly into a fist, her utter contempt for his ignorance plain as day on her face.

The liquid barrier around Dorian suddenly expanded; as it passed his mouth he realized the water within was growing with it and entering his lungs, forcing him to hold his breath. He tried to move, yet found himself immobilized, he was trapped.

"Despoina!" Hecuba rushed forward. "Release him at once, if you do not…!"

"Calm yourself Hecuba; this is to teach him a lesson. I will release him as soon as he passes out before drowning, worry not."

Dorian tore at the water trying desperately to swim to the borders of the barrier but he was held tight. The water within was completely under her control and restricted his movement. He was too high in the air for Hecuba to truly do anything to stop it. His head was pounding as water snuck into his nose despite his best efforts. His vision was starting to blur.

A bright burst of azure light obscured him within the bubble, causing even Despoina to hesitate, fearful that something had gone wrong. The confusion was only compounded as the unthinkable happened.

The water level started lowering.

 _That's impossible! The water expands with any movement; it should be near-infinite as long as he struggles. Where is it going?_

The two Olympian women just stood there as the water continued to drain despite not appearing to go anywhere, after several seconds Dorian's head appeared over the waves gasping desperately for air…and he wasn't alone.

Perched atop his head was a very wet, incredibly annoyed looking red squirrel currently in the process of spitting out water and shaking his drenched fur. As the water level receded she realized where it was going, Dorian had summoned his Sacred Gear and opened a strange blue portal at his wrist causing the contents of Despoina's barrier to disappear within. After a few more seconds the last drops rushed inside, leaving the two floating above her soaking wet.

"Who…did it?" Ratatoskr asked, furious at the impromptu bath he'd received as his home had been flooded.

Dorian motioned innocently towards the woman floating across the way, the angry rodent pointed at her threateningly.

"Your ass is mine lady! And NOT in the fun way!"

The two women watching could not have looked more confused if they tried.

Despoina gripped her trident; bringing it to bear at Dorian's current position now crackling with lightning, he reciprocated the gesture as his Laerad Ragnarok started rotating powers. All pretense of their friendly duel seemed to have been dropped, there were no rules left. The two blasted towards one another, weapons at the ready.

"Now now, that's enough of that."

An invisible force seized both combatants; it did not force them to do anything, yet once in its grasp Dorian no longer felt a need for violence. Based on her lowering arms, Despoina was feeling the same sense of calm and contentment. Behind Hecuba, a pair of women was approaching; one had her hands raised as a magenta-pink energy shrouded them, clearly the source of the magic. The two slowly drifted towards the ground, only then did Dorian realize the second approaching was Bennia. The young Grim Reaper looked concerned yet had a childlike awe on her face. If things weren't so series she'd no doubt revel in watching them fight longer.

"Lady Aphrodite," Hecuba fell to a knee before her. "I apologize that I could not…"

"There is no need for apologies young Hecuba, no harm was done and peace has been restored."

As expected, the goddess was tall, her hair a cascade of blonde reaching the small of her back. Despite the chaotic appearance, every curl was in fact immaculately styled upon closer inspection. He could not have guessed how many hours it would take to upkeep such an appearance without magic or godly assistance. She was arrayed in a pink-white robe of similar make to Hecuba's only far grander. With how thin the material was, every contour clung to her frame yet never seemed to interfere with her movement.

"Can't we all be friends?" Bennia cheerily remarked.

"There is no need to take out your frustrations at the whole on this man," Aphrodite chastised. She sounded like she was talking to a child which, relative to herself, the young goddess was.

A short growl escaped Despoina's lips, without a word she spun on her heel and stormed off, not even bothering to fly.

"Wait…" Dorian tried to stop her. "Ms. Bennia, my Lady," he bowed quickly to each in turn. "I apologize but I must go." He quickly raced after her before they could retort, not even realizing that Ratatoskr had leapt from his head and was currently slicking back his fur at the sight of Aphrodite.

"So," he started by deepening his voice. "The goddess of love and passion eh? I've been called quite passionate myself, perhaps we should compare notes."

To Bennia's horror, the Olympian actually giggled at the cringe-worthy attempt at starting a conversation.

Not far, Dorian had nearly caught up with Despoina; she hadn't realized the young Einherjar had been following her as she entered the observation tower.

"Lady Despoina, please wait."

"Leave me be, and stop calling me lady!" she demanded, barely even gracing him with a glance as she went up the tower. Confused bystanders also visiting parted and allowed them through as Dorian was still trailing water.

"I wish to know what warranted that!" He was frustrated, heart still pounding from his near-drowning experience and he was running on adrenaline. "Is this not supposed to help bring our two people closer togeth…"

"Do you want to know?" She snapped, shoving a finger in his face once on the vacant top-floor. "How can our people even hope to understand one another when you can't even comprehend the status quo?"

"You mean in reference to your 'low-born' status?" That had been when her demeanor changed, he wasn't that thick-headed.

She raised her head almost in a half-nod. "You stand there alongside your goddess, a human raised up in less time than it would take train a foot soldier. Yet you remain oblivious to the way things work regardless of realm…the firstborn ALWAYS outshines the last born. Even after," she hesitated at the next part. "Many years working towards it, I have barely risen to a status in which the others remember my name!"

Dorian stood there and took it, allowing her to vent, with how high up they were her voice was lost beyond the tower to be heard by none save him. He waited until she had finished, half-panting from shouting.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding and my choice of words," he replied calmly. "It was not my intention to give the idea that I didn't know that is how it works…for I do, believe me."

The purple-haired goddess narrowed her eyes at him as if pondering if he were attempting to deceive her.

"My meaning was simply, that line of thinking makes no sense to me. I…knew someone back in Asgard who felt the same way, that because they weren't the 'best' of their family that their worth was intrinsically less. I didn't agree with him and I don't agree with this, you are the goddess of mystery after all."

 _One should not have so many children if they are not prepared to treat each as if they are their only._

Despoina tightened the grip on her weapon. The stern light in her eyes dimmed at those words, she turned to finally face the young man head on.

"You…actually know who I am? Did you study for the negotiations?"

"To be honest, no, your name was not mentioned in my file," Dorian held his ground. "But I studied history quite often over the years, just because your name isn't high above the rest doesn't mean you should belittle your worth. You...you shouldn't let it change you, it rarely turns out well."

 _He is…so naïve._

"That was all I wanted to say," Dorian finished upon realizing she wasn't replying. "Have a good day, my lad…Despoina." With that correction and a final bow he made for the observatory entrance.

 _Where were men like you all those years ago?_

"Dorian Held!" She called out, causing him to pause at the door. "I-in accordance with fostering friendship between our peoples, I request you accompany me to breakfast tomorrow morning!"

 **Elsewhere…**

"More dead, and for what!?" The Minotaur roared, throwing the enormous meeting table to the side as if it were weightless. The giant wore decorative jewelry upon his horns, one of which was broken from years of battle, denoting a leadership status. "Vengeance is denied us once more and the allies of the usurpers are behind their walls in the sky!"

"The attack performed beautifully," a dark silhouette emerged from the entrance to the cave they had retreated to after the battle. "You did not kill many, this is true, but you have shaken them while also making them feel secure. Their hubris will ever be their downfall."

"You promised the forces of Olympus would not arrive in time!" He roared back, clearly unimpressed with his pronouncement. "That we could cut off their alliance before it even began!"

"It was a hope to be sure," he sneered. "But even if you slaughtered them to a man, the goddess Freyja would likely have been too much for you. Be thankful she was indisposed helping the wounded lest you see her wrath from what I've been informed. You and your allies still have sufficient numbers for…"

"NO! My people have bled and died enough for this endeavor, I will shed no more blood. Let the cyclops move forward or the…"

He did not utter another word, only a wet gurgling sound escaped his lips. Looking down he realized a white spear of light had pierced his chest. After another moment of defiance, his body gave in to death and collapsed backwards, the spear disintegrating as he struck the floor. His two bodyguards stepped forward, only for another unseen opponent to leap forward, dropping both with a single colossal punch each, neither stirred again.

"Who is the next in line?"

A smaller Minotaur sharing many characteristics with the first inched forward as the others shirked back.

"I-I am," he stuttered. "I am Asterio, son of..."

"My condolences on your father's passing," the first shape bowed politely before him. "Your king is dead, long live the king."

 **The first day on Olympus has ended, despite the negotiations of peace soon to follow, not all is as grand as it seems above the mountain…or beneath it. As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	14. The Einherjar and the Goddess

**FirefoF614: Scar would have been proud of the...method of succession. :D A family that Dorian never knew which may have included legendary heroes? Surely not. xD**

 **Curse of Whimsy: They are notoriously fickle in the myth source material, and you right...no one wants to face the wrath of a squirrel scorned lol. I am glad you thought so, they are very similar in their duties for each myth so it made sense they would have crossed paths.**

 **ahsoei: Actually, the intention is his crossing path during the Volume 3 timeline. There will no doubt be...extenuating circumstances requiring him to make contact with the Gremory Household...**

 **PasiveNox: Thank you!**

 **naruto: I most certainly will. :)**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: Precisely, how many people knew the name Despoina in widely known Greek myth? In the eyes of the Olympians, those born more out of an afterthought by the parents have little standing if any at all.**

 **Sakra95: That is something Rat would do. xD Who could they be indeed...one who killed with a spear, another with bare fists...only time will tell. :D**

 **Jwebb96: Thanks! How terrifying, someone who didn't mind Rat's advances...she does love meeting fans of her work lol**

 **fanficcyberman: That means so much to hear you say, trying to develop the characters in meaningful ways is one of my primary goals for this story. I will most certainly keep it up...can't stop now. ;)**

 **And with that...onto the early release!**

 _ **Their culture is…fascinating.**_

"Not to mention inflated, it's like the concept of restraint was never invented," Dorian sighed. He was currently sitting cross legged on his bed, he had woken an hour earlier but couldn't relax and it was far too early to get up. To prevent waking Rossweisse sleeping so close he had entered into a mental discussion with Iggy. "In almost every aspect there is overindulgence from the building to the individuals."

 _ **Such is a risk of power without balance; they had no reason to restrain themselves once the Titans were no more.**_

"Hopefully we can bring some of that restraint back with this alliance. There's nothing wrong with it per se with the art and magical improvement, but for a goddess to be considered lesser due to the sheer number of siblings…"

 _ **You refer to Despoina?**_

Dorian had been contemplating the depths of her frustration at how it had exploded so easily the previous day. She had so soundly aided in annihilating the forces arrayed against them in the pass, just how strong were the rest of the pantheon that displays like that weren't considered impressive?

"Her weapon was incredible; she fried those Minotaur by the dozens."

 _ **The power within was not her own, similar to your own Bright Star.**_

"I wonder if she went on some grand quest for it," he smiled at the treacherous yet adventure-filled task he had undertaken through Jotunheim. If she could command lightning that implied it had a fragment of Zeus' power within it despite her being Poseidon's daughter. He knew he'd have to ask her about it over breakfast if time permitted. "Speaking of power…what is going on with my fire?"

 _ **I am unsure, when you thought fire something else came to the forefront. Musphelheim's flame is so dark, sinister and destructive. When you called upon it, a softer, gentler one was brought forth.**_

"And you don't know either?"

 _ **It is not of the nine realms. I have not traversed beyond them that I can recall, it may be this place. Once I realize it myself I will hide nothing from you.**_

"But mum is still the word on Nidavellir and Midgard?"

Utter silence answered his question.

"That's what I thought."

"Dorian…Dorian?" A soft, recognizable voice alerted him that someone was trying to get his attention. Slowly fading out of his inner mind he segued back into the real world.

"Good morning Rose," he stretched upon realizing he hadn't moved in some time and was quite stiff. "You're up early, are you feeling better?"

"Much," she confirmed, her hangover now a thing of the past. "The breakfast banquet will be starting soon, why aren't you ready?"

"But…I am ready," Dorian motioned down to his professional suit almost matching hers albeit a shade of blue over her grey.

"I did mention that your hair needed done."

"I straightened it like I always do."

Rossweisse could not help but smile as she approached him. "Remember, we are here to represent Asgard's culture and people. You are relatively new I understand, however warriors are expected to braid their hair for each victory in combat they have achieved."

Dorian hadn't even considered that option, he immediately set to work thinking of each conflict he'd been in since awakening in Asgard's halls. "Well, there was Modi; I sort of won in that Tafl game…does successfully escaping a plant monster count?

"Well," she reached out with a smile, taking hold of a tuft of hair. "We can start with a single braid and work from there."

Dorian had no retort witty or otherwise as her gentle hands started twisting his hair around and around with expert movements.

 _I suppose with how long her hair is mine must seem so easy. I should have thought to do this ahead of time, I'll need to find a way to repay her…she smells amazing, did she use a new perfume?_

His cheeks were red he could tell immediately, she was so close to his face as she continued making a single warrior's braid on the left side of his face. Dorian's heart sunk as he spotted Ratatoskr watching them from outside the window, a positively sinister smirk chiseled into his face. Without a sound, the mischievous rodent turned around; wrapping his arms around himself to give the illusion he was embracing someone on the other side. Wiggling suggestively, he ran his arms up and down his sides.

Dorian's red was exacerbated as he attempted to ignore him, with Rossweisse so close he couldn't shoo him away or tell him to stop. He could only pray for one thing.

 _Please don't turn around, please don't turn around, please don't turn around…_

"There, that should suffice for breakfast and first round of talks. We can go over your other accomplishments and see if any of them are worthy of more."

"Well, if anyone can tell the worthiness of victories, it would be you." He awkwardly returned her smile, turning to look in the nearby mirror. It was a simple looped braid running from the top of his head down to the shoulder. He liked it, wondering if he kept winning how many more he could fit, he'd have to stop going for haircuts.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, but Rossweisse was on her feet and faster. "I'll get it!"

Opening the door, Rossweisse found Despoina standing on the other side. Instead of her godly attire, she was dressed in a sleeveless gown of dark purple and brown to accent her hair. She had a small teal shawl draped around her shoulders and seemed to have been straightening it when the door flew open. She must not have expected Rossweisse to answer and quickly recomposed herself, trying to cover up her analysis of Dorian's roommate.

"I…am here to accompany Mr. Held as agreed upon."

Rossweisse was confused, she'd already been asleep by the time he'd returned from the spar and had not heard of the arrangement. Her left eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Accompany…Dorian?"

"Good morning! That dress really suits you; perhaps the three of us can travel together?"

"I," Rossweisse started, suddenly realizing how professionally she was dressed as compared to Despoina's choice in ware which was clearly low-cut, feminine and meant for a more casual setting. "I must make final preparations for the meeting. Please go on ahead, I will follow."

"But Rose…" He did not have a chance as Despoina seized an arm.

"You heard her, she'll catch up. We can exchange stories of our people along the way."

"I'll save you a seat!" Dorian called out as was half dragged by and half followed Despoina, the large golden doors slamming shut as they disappeared.

Rossweisse just stood there, having no true work to complete. While she was standing in thought, a familiar squirrel slowly meandered inside and took a seat beside her.

"He's just being polite you know," he explained to the conflicted Valkyrie. "He hasn't known her a day, despite the time he's spent with me, he hasn't taken ANY of my habits to heart if that's what you're worried about."

"I…I was worried about no such thing!" Rossweisse stood, storming out of the bed chamber towards the waiting banquet, letting out a relieved sigh and barest of smiles missed by the perverted rodent.

Ratatoskr only shook his head, reaching over to eat a strawberry that Dorian had left out on the stand for him.

"When are those two going to just sit down and take a page from a rabbit's method of dealing with problems? I swear he's too polite and she's almost as repressed as the thunder girl."

 **Olympus Banquet Hall…**

"Eat up one and all!" The King of Olympus Zeus proclaimed once all were seated. "There is no shortage of food or hospitality among my halls. Eat, drink and be merry for this is a time of celebration!"

The banquet hall was as large and overly extravagant as they had come to expect of the Greek Pantheon. The table was so large those at one end could scarcely make out those on the other. That did not deter vibrant conversation, however as each seat alternated between residents of Olympus and Asgard. Despite the fact that official discussions would not begin until later that day, none could help themselves.

The god and chief of the pantheon Zeus sat at the head alongside his wife Hera. To his immediate right was Freyja representing Asgard with her husband's aid Rossweisse representing him in the next seat. Dorian claimed his post next to her as Freyja's retainer with Despoina, his escort for the festivities to his right.

Beside Hera sat her husband's brother Poseidon, god of the sea. He was a burly man with an impressive build despite his elderly appearance. He seemed taken aback at Despoina's presence as it was clear he had not expected her at the event. Having her nearby was awkward considering how little he had seen her during her upbringing, being all the more surprised upon realizing she was with the retainer of Lady Freyja. None could challenge her presence there as a result.

The event may have been called breakfast, but it was grander than any meal Dorian had ever seen and the food never ran dry nor the wine. He abstained and stuck to water considering the discussions to start later that day. He was ecstatic to see Despoina was far more talkative and open than she had been during their duel. She would laugh; talk and share thoughts through the whole meal, though Dorian could not help but feel that her smile felt a tad somber.

He had guessed correctly that a sliver of Zeus' primordial power had been sealed within her trident at the time of its forging born from a fragment of his flesh during a failed devouring by his father Cronus that had remained hidden. Dorian could not help but explain his own in turn.

"A snake's finger bone, surely you jest?"

"Right hand up," he assured her. "Don't ask me how they did it; the dwarves turned three items that shouldn't exist and could almost fit in my pocket into Bright Star."

"Truly, the smiths of our respective people can work wonders."

Such conversations echoed throughout the hall as representatives of each started impromptu discussions on sharing customs along with ways their realms could work together such as mixing magic and technology in ways never before conceived.

"Perhaps institutions could be set up with teachers to instruct our people on the ways of one another," Zeus brought up as he had another glass of wine filled for himself and Freyja late into the meal. "Imagine our children being tutored in your Valkyrie arts."

"That would be wondrous," Rossweisse had been picking her plate clean but at Zeus' words her eyes lit up again. "I would love to help train Olympian Valkyries."

"And our magic could be taught in Asgard," Hera agreed.

"Mr. Held is interested in teaching the next generation as well, I am sure he would be more than happy to assist, would you not?" Freyja asked with a swirl of her goblet.

"Yes my lady," he answered having swallowed his last bit of food in record speed. "I only need about another semester of credit to earn my education degree, if that qualifies in Asgard of course."

"A male Valkyrie? How progressive," Hera chuckled.

"Not a Valkyrie technically Lady Hera," Dorian corrected. "Though I have gone through the same basic training in regards to seals and combat."

"Mr. Held is a special case," Freyja interjected. "A point we may discuss at a later date in a more official capacity."

"So you study beyond combat?" Despoina asked once there was a moment of silence. "Have you been to the Grand Library? It has all the catalogued knowledge dating back since before Olympus rose above the clouds."

"No!" Dorian's eyes lit up as brightly as Rossweisse's. "It must be enormous!"

"It is," she smiled upon realizing she had caught his attention. "So large that the majority of it is stored in a dimensional pocket, perhaps I could show it to you sometime."

"I do not think that would be approp…." Poseidon started, but Zeus raised a hand, requesting silence from his brother.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea my dear; if you two are finished with your meal you are more than welcome to explore it. I grant full access."

Dorian glanced towards Freyja, his eyes clearly asking approval.

"I see no harm in it, but ensure you are back here before two o'clock, I shall require your services for the first round of talks."

"Thank you," wiping his mouth for good measure, Dorian took to his feet, Despoina leading the way to the library at the other side of the palace.

"They are getting along splendidly," Aphrodite remarked on the other side of Poseidon near Hecuba and Thrud. "I worried we may have a war on our hands when I found them sparring so ferociously among the fields."

Unbeknownst to Dorian and Despoina, their little altercation had been witnessed by Hermes and Zeus informed, before day's end much of the palace knew of it.

"That brings up another delightful option," Hera proclaimed. "Institutions, schools and the joint task force of yours are all well and good to bring our people together, but we mustn't forget the tried and true option for linking two houses."

"Which do you refer?" Freyja asked as her husband's attaché went to take a sip of water.

"Why, marriage of course."

Rossweisse choked on the liquid as it went down her throat. Trying to downplay it, she patted her chest several times, reducing her hacks to muffled coughs as much as she could.

"Marriage?" She asked hoarsely.

"Well of course," she continued. "After all, a marriage is what brought together the Aesir and Vanir was it not? We even seem to have your first two volunteers. Do you still have that adorable tradition where the man presents her with his family's weapon?"

"As flattering as the offer is," Freyja replied. "Such things must not be rushed and I am uncertain if Mr. Held is ready for that path at this time especially with a girl, despite being quite lovely, that he just met."

Hera only shrugged off her concerns as if to say it was only a matter of time before taking another deep sip of wine. Thrud opposite Rossweisse just looked at her friend clearly trying to act disinterested but she wore her feelings on her shoulder. The silver-haired Valkyrie was picturing Dorian wed to a Greek goddess or demigoddess in the name of peace. She knew for she was considering the same image; or perhaps they would be considered as well with suitors, she had to think of something else.

"Has there been any word on our prisoner?" The daughter of Thor finally asked.

"She has been restrained and kept sedated," Zeus boomed. "The harpy language is nigh impossible to imitate by other races. The experts should be here before weeks end."

"I could offer my services."

Thrud snapped in surprise as Ratatoskr appeared on her shoulder, she had assumed he'd be following Dorian and did not expect his presence. It appeared that he had been sitting on Aphrodite's lap throughout the meal as she snuck him food and only now leapt up to the table.

"Lord Zeus, allow me to introduce Ratatoskr," Freyja tried to remain civil; having believed Dorian left him back in his home. Amazingly she kept her eye twitch quite subtle. "Hailing from the Road Between Realms and a…compatriot of Mr. Held."

"And how can," Zeus cleared his throat, clearly unaccustomed to dealing with a literal squirrel. "This man assist with the harpy?"

"As an extraplanar entity," Rat replied, surprisingly eloquently. "My vocal cords are a bit more diverse than your own. I happen to speak harpy, knew this saucy little number back in my day, whoo the talons on her. I could tell stories that would…." He quickly silenced upon realizing both Thrud and Hecuba looked to be eyeing him up with killing intent burning in their eyes. "My point being, I would be more than happy to translate."

"And if possible, I would like to be present as well," Thrud requested. "I'd very much like to get to the bottom of this Khaos Brigade before the conclusion of the talks."

"If he is capable of such a feat then I see no reason to wait, I will instruct the guards to prepare her for interrogation immediately."

The small rodent turned to Thrud, giving her a big thumbs up accompanied by a grin. She had to admit for once, if he could pull it off, he might perhaps justify putting up with his antics.

 **Olympus Library…**

Dorian's jaw was on the floor, Despoina had not exaggerated on the size of the library of Olympus. The closest comparison he could think of was the vault of Asgard he had briefly glimpsed before the ambush complete with passing clouds overhead.

"All of this…?" He could not help but stare, uncertain where to even begin.

Despoina smiled in victory behind him; clearly his interest had not been feigned merely to gain the favor of the gods.

"Is it to your liking?" She asked, nonchalantly stepping up behind him.

Dorian could only nod.

"Then where would you like to begin?"

"At the beginning," he almost redundantly answered. "The oldest, first recordings, whatever came first."

"The Archaic Wing it is," she gripped his hand and pulled him forward. "That would detail the birth of the Flame, the cursed number 666 and the forging of the first Olympian Legendary Weapons."

"The Flame of Olympus?" Dorian recalled information on their society. "That is what keeps the mountain flying, right?"

"Not only that," she educated him. "But it produces Aethir, the substance of which the clouds around us are made. It amplifies our powers by a considerable degree when utilized correctly and merges with our very essence. Without it and the flame, our magic would be no stronger than the mortals who live in the shadow of our mountain. If a comparison must be made, it would serve the same purpose as your Yggdrasil maintaining the seals and magic your people use every day."

"And it was created by the Titans?"

"Yes, all we have originated with them before they were no more."

"I was hoping to learn about them," Dorian asserted. "Lady Freyja spoke of how Zeus regretted wiping them out rather than finding some form of coexistence. They weren't all evil beings were they?"

"No more potential for evil than any other men or gods. We just…killed them all, every last one."

Even Dorian spotted her fingers tightening; evidently the topic was a sore spot for her. Thinking fast he latched on to her other options available within the Archaic Wing she had mentioned.

"And the Legendary weapons," he pointed to a nearby tome to draw her attention. "We have similar ones in Asgard, the Runic Blades. I suppose they start trouble no matter where they are made." He felt uneasy at the memory of Hrotti's theft, a crime still left unsolved as to who had invaded Asgard that night.

"With good reason," she continued, her calm slowly returning. "Someday my own will be counted among them."

"I named mine Bright Star, does yours have a name?"

Despoina became oddly silent longer than necessary. "Twilight," she finally answered proudly.

Dorian scanned through the section, eyes glued to the bindings unaware that Despoina was similarly looking at him with no interest in the assorted books.

"It must have been amazing to be raised here with such knowledge at your fingertips!" Dorian mentioned as he reached for the first book.

Despoina's demeanor soured once more, but as he turned around her smile was restored in a flash.

"I was not raised on Olympus."

"Then where…"

"I was raised on Earth," she interrupted. "I was, shall we say, unexpected. So father deemed I was to be left in the care of mortal servants beneath the mountain."

"A goddess raised outside of Olympus?" Despite his trepidation at the line of questioning, Dorian could not resist. "Why?"

"Apparently they hoped I would never learn of my heritage, live and die as a human. Without access to Aethir or Ambrosia we would age and die like any other. I learned of my roots from the only man I will ever call father."

"Perhaps you should select the topic," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly at the direction their conversation had taken. "I seem to have no skill for it."

 _No, but your concern for my feelings is…appreciated._

"The history of the Amazons is one of my favorites," she offered, gripping his arm once more leading the young Einherjar to the proper section. "I suppose you know of them."

"Tribe of warrior women," Dorian started reciting as if he were before a teacher. "Expert fighters, interact with men only for reproductive purposes, led by Queen Hippolyta who was the target of one of Heracles' twelve labors."

"The original Heracles yes," she confirmed. "His descendant has been away for many years. Not many mortal kin have visited Olympus recently."

"There is so much," Dorian's head was spinning. "We can't possibly read everything today, would tomorrow be acceptable to continue after breakfast before the talks start?"

Despoina froze, her grip on his arm noticeably tightening as if she had remembered something. She quickly relaxed and the moment passed, but it was there nonetheless.

"I have duties on Earth overseeing the Last Spartans," she declined. "Regrettably, tomorrow will not work."

"Perhaps after the talks then," Dorian smiled, his cheerful attitude unbroken. "I can tell you about the Road Between Realms, I am not sure if you have an equivalent here. We'll have plenty of time."

"That sounds fascinating, but first let's continues the tale of the Amazons. I can regale you with how the original Heracles sought after their queen's girdle…"

Dorian's eyes widened with a look of apprehensiveness the young goddess could not help but bask in it with a rarely found genuine smile.

 **Olympus Cells...**

"Ah harpies, almost all entirely female which is never a bad thing," Ratatoskr educated Thrud as they entered the chamber. "They evolved to maintain smaller frames to fly easier; the plus side is they can hold their figure for decades…downside they never go above a B-cup."

"You will translate and ONLY translate," Thrud grumbled, listening to his remarks the whole way had been grating on her sanity. The small rodent had been pushing his luck ever since he'd revealed how valuable he could be to the situation. "You will make NO forward remarks to her, flirt with her, or request conjugal visits!"

"We do not allow such visits at this time," Hecuba informed the daughter of thunder. She'd been around the corner and only heard the tail end of the conversation. Despite being only seventeen years of age coupled with the ridiculousness of the statement, her Spartan discipline had been unwavering.

"Yea Thrud, get your mind out of the gutter," Ratatoskr smirked from ear to ear.

Thrud looked like she would throttle the squirrel in that instant out of embarrassment.

The two followed Hecuba down the corridor, cells lining the walls on either side. The doors were sealed with no windows, leaving the identity of the occupants a mystery that neither likely wanted an answer to. They were fully aware this was where security was heaviest. If a prisoner was taken here, it was expected they would never leave.

"She is awake but secured, without the experts we have no idea what she is saying. That is where you'll come in."

Ratatoskr cracked his tiny knuckles.

"We can start simple," Thrud suggested. "She is unlikely to answer right away; perhaps if we offer freedom or lighter accommodations she will share some information on this Khaos Brigade."

"Hmm," Hecuba mused. "If what Dorian said was true, she was captured before she could kill anyone. Freedom may be an option depending on the importance of her information. Let's begin."

Slowly, Hecuba swung the door open, revealing the interrogation chamber. White marble lined every surface, causing the light shining through the opening above to reflect around the room revealing the shape in the center. Before them sat the blue and green-feathered harpy Dorian had incapacitated on the battlefield. She glared daggers at them, her arms and wings were bound behind her back in thick sleeves up to her elbow. Opening her mouth she released what to them sounded like nonsensical squawking, her face twisted in rage at her captors.

Ratatoskr responded in kind, surprising everyone, the harpy most of all, as a loud guttural deep cawing akin to an eagle emerged from his lungs. Thrud and Hecuba did their best to restrain their looks of shock while the harpy tilted her head in confusion.

"Language Missy," he translated himself for the others around him. "Do you eat the food from your mother's mouth with those lips?"

His word had brought silence to the room.

"Now that we are civil," he proceeded to relay Hecuba's and Thrud's offer of freedom or a brighter room if she told them about who she worked for. She replied in her native tongue, Ratatoskr nodding along with her nonsensical hoots and screeches. "She claims to only fight for the betterment of her nest. Those who send them to fight did so to bring down the…false usurpers."

"That is what followers of the Titans call the gods," Hecuba explained.

"There are no gods here darling," Ratatoskr advised the harpy.

Her eyes angrily shot towards Thrud.

"There are no Olympian gods here," he quickly corrected.

"So her nest is under the command of the Khaos Brigade against the Olympians?" The harpy flinched at her words before the translation. "Oho," Thrud smiled at the accidental reveal. "You can understand us, can't you?"

The harpy's eyes shot open as she realized her mistake, grimacing she looked away towards the floor.

"That'll make this much easier then," she approached the restrained avian. "First, what is your name? Mine is Thrud of Asgard, daughter of Thor."

After several uncomfortable seconds, she let out a few soft chirps in a tone that almost sounded cordial.

"She says her name is Aella of Celaeno's clutch."

"Thank you Aella, we want to know about this Khaos Brigade that commanded your people and the Minotaurs to attack us. Did they have further ambush or assaults planned?"

No response.

"If they did, that will just lead to more death of both your family and ours. My people may be new to your shores, but we are no strangers to blood and I feel enough has been spilled already. You may be unaware but your entire archer force was killed by my hand."

Aella lashed forward in rage, the restraints barely stopping her mouth an inch from Thrud's face. She had bit down, clearly having attempted to bite the Norse goddess.

"My point being," she continued unfazed, reaching around to grab her restrained arms. "We have BOTH lost friends; I think it would be prudent to prevent the loss of more."

Aella pulled against her bonds again, only stopping at a strange warm feeling coursing through her body starting in limbs where Thrud now held her. The bindings had been quite tight to prevent her slipping out and taking flight, they had been pained since waking. Yet now, thanks to her touch, the stinging sensation and soreness was abating. It was almost as if her arms hadn't been bound at all.

As the last of the discomfort subsided, Thrud released her and stood back to her full height.

"Just, consider our questions. I am certain your clutch didn't start this conflict despite your earned hatred of the gods." Behind her, Hecuba stepped up, clearly contemplating whether or not to refute that statement. With that final word she turned, motioning for the others to follow.

"W-wait!"

The three stood there befuddled, she had spoken in a way they could understand. Clearly she was no ordinary harpy.

"M-my sisters dead, *Squawk* by your hand. Cannot…will not speak you, only to one will I say."

"To whom?" Hecuba advanced a step.

"Only to one who showed mercy among death. To man who bested yet spared. Only to he will I p-parley…*squawk* Not all the gods and goddesses within these walls are what they seem…"

 **Diplomacy Wing Spa…Night…**

 **"** These are to die for," Rossweisse sighed as she leaned back in the water.

With the first day of talks concluded, all those attending and their guests were permitted access to the Olympus bath and spas. As expected it was incredibly large and could have held every member of the pantheon if need be. Currently only herself, Thrud, Freyja and Hecuba were present with the latter having arrived after their interrogation which they kept secret for the time being. The four were completely naked and in the process of relaxing before turning in for the night. Each one was lovelier than the last and they leaned back exposed to the air with abandon knowing none were around to view them.

"I must admit," Freyja remarked as she sunk into the warm soothing waters. "They were far more open than I imagined, ironically this Brigade seems to be having the opposite effect to their intention."

"Aries and Eris were among the loudest against it before your arrival," Hecuba explained. She had released her hair from the confines of the ponytail and it now ran the length of her back. "They may be proponents to the more violent paths open to us, yet even they would not stand for an attack so near the mountain."

"With another four days to go, we have a chance to convince even more of the benefits to this alliance," Rossweisse scrubbed at her arms and legs, the water and steam were doing wonders for her skin.

"You don't have to go in the other entrance," they heard a voice call out from the changing rooms. "I highly doubt any men have done so in ages…suit yourself."

A familiar purple-haired goddess emerged in a thin towel barely covering her modesty. She was not shy in the slightest yet jumped somewhat upon seeing the other occupants; clearly she had expected it to be empty at this hour.

"Your ladyship," Hecuba rose from the water long enough to bow before her; the goddess reciprocated her gesture with a slight head nod.

"Come in, come in," Freyja beckoned having noticed her hesitation. "There is room for all and more to spare. Who were you talking to?"

"Do…your retainer Mr. Held accompanied me here though he seems to have opted to bathe in the segregated portion."

The others had barely noticed it but sure enough, not far from them was a wall blocking off a much smaller section of the baths. It had most likely been built for VIPs who did not like being viewed for one reason or another or sought privacy.

"Are you alright over there Mr. Held?" Freyja called out once she thought she heard a door open and close. Despoina had finally discarded her towel and joined them though noticeably kept a distance as she began to soak her deep bronze skin nearly matching Hecuba's. She was not quite as endowed as most of the other women though would have been considered quite shapely, scowling somewhat at noticing Rossweisse's assets especially. They were very nearly matching Freyja's.

"I am my lady!" They heard him reply. "These facilities are quite amazing! Even the springs in Jotunheim were not so large!" A gentle tune rose to their ears as the women relaxed; apparently Dorian had brought his lyre in with him and was playing a few cords. It was quite soothing.

"I do not understand your men of Asgard," Despoina sighed. "He was not so foul after the day's exertions; he need not bathe so far from us."

"He means well," Freyja remarked with a motherly smile. "He was raised outside of Asgard on Earth under the impression that it would be rude to be in the company of naked women of which he is not currently in a romantic relationship with."

 _He was not raised in his god's realm either?_

"How quaint," was Hecuba's only reply. Ever since the Spartan troops allowed women to serve it had been a mixed army and the idea of separating the sexes fell away.

"He is like that," Thrud smiled as she noticed Rossweisse sink lower into the water until only her neck and head were sticking out. She was clearly trying to avoid the conversation.

"Come on, I can climb that wall easy," they heard a certain troublesome rodent on the other side. "I can be over, peek and back in lickety-split with the BIG scoop."

"If you even go near it I am sucking you back into the Roads!"

"You wouldn't dar…wait you can do that?"

The collected women save Hecuba and Despoina started laughing at those words. The reserved goddess just analyzed each of the three from Asgard who apparently knew the young retainer so well.

"This might be fun," Thrud smirked as she raised her head to shout. "HEY Dorian, you are free to join us! Everyone is okay with it!"

Rossweisse's eyes shot wide, she attempted to open her mouth only for Thrud to quickly cover it with her hands. Releasing one she made a shushing motion for silence, her grin was contagious. She had rarely seen this side of the daughter of Thor. For so many years she'd restrained herself in order to appear more 'proper' a warrior. Yet ever since Dorian arrived, her inner self had become more and more common. The silver-haired beauty both appreciated seeing more of her childhood friend as she was and terrified how that part of her had returned.

"I do not believe that would be appropriate with…"

"I do not mind your presence," Despoina interrupted, sealing off his use of her as an excuse. "Join us if that is your preference."

"Nor I, my soldiers and I bathe together regularly," Hecuba added much to Rossweisse's horror.

"I was hoping to discuss the day's events with you Mr. Held," Freyja answered with a song in her voice as she winked to Rossweisse. "Now is as good a time as any and it would not do to shout all that we have to go over!"

"They are begging for you man!" Ratatoskr whispered loudly from the other side of the wall. "Will you keep them waiting?"

"J-just a moment!" Dorian called over, actually surprising Thrud that he did not try to come up with another excuse. They could hear a rustling sound with Ratatoskr shouting something before being replaced with loud crashes, after a few moments there was silence.

 _He must take his duties as retainer very seriously._

The door allowing entrance from the wall slid open, Rossweisse spun in the water so her back was to him. She understood he'd never take advantage of such a situation…she thought, but still the idea of him seeing her like that was…

"Um…Rossweisse," Thrud tapped her shoulder, pointing towards the incoming Einherjar.

Dorian was slowly making his way over following the walls due to having wrapped a towel over his eyes so that he was completely blinded. Trailing behind, they spotted a balled up hand rag following…only a single poofy tail protruding from it betraying that a certain troublemaker had been mummified within to block his vision. The dense steam and water obscured anything beneath the surface.

 _Even when being prodded he's still so…respectful,_ Rossweisse slowly allowed herself to rise from the water back into an exposed yet comfortable position. She felt a little guilty at having doubted him even in the slightest.

"Your Sacred Gear," Despoina started suddenly, remembering one of the many topics they had discussed among the library's shelves. "You were fearful of the new fire you had summoned that harmed no one in the battle?"

"More fearful that it wouldn't work the way I intended," Dorian admitted, rubbing his right wrist nervously as he settled back into the spa. "If it doesn't do what I want when I need it people could get hurt."

"I recognized the fire, though am just as confused as to how you possess it. Such soothing flame that does not burn is nigh identical to those created by Hestia."

 _Goddess of the hearth and home._

"But that is the power of a Greek god, why would Laerad Ragnarok have it?"

"Maybe Iggy is…branching out," a muffled remark could be heard from Ratatoskr's hand rag prison.

 _ **Perhaps my mother would know more, the only realms I am knowledgeable of are those of the Norse Pantheon.**_

"We can most certainly ask Hestia about it once the talks are over," Rossweisse offered. "If the power is wielded by her, perhaps she would know how it could have become available to you."

"Sounds like a plan," Dorian turned to where he thought he had heard Despoina's voice. "Thank you, any clue that could help is appreciated." He smiled genuinely, the sincerity only somewhat undercut but how he looked with a towel over his head.

"Of…course," the bronze-skinned goddess hesitated, sinking slightly into the water until it reached her breasts.

"Now then, with that set aside for now, I would first like to thank you for all your hard work," Freyja began as he relaxed again, leaning back against the marble walls. "It seems mutual trade will be our strongest position going forward, do you not agree?"

"I do," Dorian conceded, turning his head in her general direction. The Queen of Asgard had to restrain herself from giggling at his ridiculous appearance. "I had no idea that magics from different myths could be so compatible." Despite the talks dragging for hours, the young retainer could not help but reflect on the later topics of the day…"

 **Earlier that day…**

"As you can see in the following documentation," Freyja continued unbroken as she had the last several minutes. "Based on your appreciated breakdown of Aethir's composition, our experts believe it could be used to augment standard Asgardian magic seals. I hope we can initiate an exchange of the substance for the capacity and tutorship to forming seals of your own for nigh indistinguishable purposes."

Dorian handed another sheet of paper to Lady Freyja as she held up a free hand, not even needing to tell him which she required. The Grand Hall of Olympus had been cleared for the talks, behind the throne burned the flame itself. It was a mighty thing swirling with every color imaginable and stretching up nearly to the ceiling yet no noticeable heat emanated from it. High above was an opening through which the smoke escaped into the air and formed Aethir. The flame had never gone out since first lit many thousands of years before.

"We could come to a compromise," Poseidon nodded as he looked over the sound numbers. "Though that does raise another potential concern. Sending Aethir, your knowledge of seals or anything else for that matter between realms will no doubt attract those seeking both. Would jurisdiction of protection fall within the purview of the realm in which the crime is committed or would it depend on whose originating goods were targeted?"

The goddess from Asgard's smile widened considerably at his anticipated question.

"I am glad you bring up that point," raising a hand, Dorian slipped in a small folder. It was one she had been saving and eagerly anticipated getting to. "To that end I propose a united task force comprised of both our people. Jurisdiction would lie with them to track, engage and bring such criminals to justice regardless of location or affiliation."

"Members of both Asgard and Olympus?"

Freyja nodded.

 _And more…should this come to fruition._

"That sounds dangerous," Aries the god of war muttered. He wore imposing black armor despite the lack of need for it. Red streaks slashed across his dark hair matching his goatee. "We risk losing our control over its use if it leaves our borders."

"I personally would welcome such a proposal," Zeus voiced loudly. "However, the members of such a force must be selected with the utmost care as they would serve many roles. Not the least of which being that of a diplomat depending on the complexity of the situation. We must devise a list of candidates though I surmise you have already selected yours?"

"I have, please submit whomever among your ranks you would trust with such a post so that we may continue deliberations. I have already selected the first of my own you may find on the accompanying page."

Dorian flipped his at her command to keep up, eyes widening as it had been added at the last minute before he could look it over. Along with Rossweisse, Thrud and others, his name was at the top of the list, the eyes of half the room briefly passed over him.

"That does segue into an inquiry Lord Hades did request I make," Bennia spoke up from the back clearly with hesitation. "As to whether information on the Sacred Gears will be part of the exchange, I did not see it in the itinerary."

Silence followed; clearly the thought had been on everyone's mind only now brought to the forefront with mention of Dorian's name. Despite his heart pounding, the young Einherjar retained his composure, files tucked beneath his arms ready to provide to Lady Freyja at a moment's notice.

"It would be, had we any information to exchange," she finally responded. "Regrettably, as I would have eventually gotten to, the details surrounding my retainer's…unique situation are still a mystery to us. Our contacts in heaven's circles have been too preoccupied with their own matters to provide a true investigation."

"A warrior of one realm wielding a weapon of another," An imposing woman, the goddess Athena, spoke up. "If he is up to the challenge I can think of no better symbol of a unified force. I for one am interested in seeing this brought to fruition in time."

"My lord did not voice an opinion," Bennia clarified. She had never been a fan of how heartless Hades ran things, but as a Grim Reaper she followed her duty. "But I got a good vibe for Dorian in the battle, he's nice. Giving good first impressions would be a big deal on such a force."

Her answer was so innocent; Dorian could not help but let a smirk slip through directed at the young grim reaper.

"We shall compile our own candidates and have them ready no later than two days from now," Zeus assured her. "We can discuss it at length then."

Freyja nodded her head politely, accepting his terms.

"The Allfather also voiced," Rossweisse started once the current topic had passed. "To consider possibilities of exchanging art and culture of our people. If you turn to the next page…"

 **Present…**

"Do you…really think I should be on this force?" Dorian asked as he plucked blindly at his musical instrument. "I mean it's your dream after all."

"I do," Freyja asserted. "Strength is not the sole trait needed to enforce justice though you have improved considerably in your time here. Your determination to do the right thing, I know of many warriors living in Valhalla for years who would have given up at the prospect of facing Modi. You not only fought him, you bettered yourself and won all for…"

She glanced briefly towards Rossweisse who had leaned back to enjoy the steam and was not truly listening. She seemed to be half-asleep between the calming music and the steam, only Despoina noticed the Norse goddess' quick look.

"A purpose that you felt was right."

 _If I am right about you…you will be doing far more than simply joining the task force. Athena was not wrong about your Gear making you a symbol. Only time will tell._

Dorian leaned back, resting his head on the hard surface behind him. Between his relaxation, the music and Lady Freyja's kind words he did not hear Thrud lift herself from the water or sneak around behind him.

"No towels allowed in the bath!" Thrud announced as with a single whip of her hand she removed the cloth blinding his vision.

For a fraction of a second, all was revealed to the young man. Hecuba just sat staring at his renewed vision, seeing little reason for shyness. Freyja tipped her glass to him as if welcoming the young man home with no attempt to hide herself while Despoina arched her back purposefully to grant a better look at her figure. When his glance ran over to Rossweisse, still leaning back with her chest puffed out, he realized she still hadn't seen what happened.

 _So beautiful…_

"THRUD!" He screamed, craning his neck around as fast as he could away from the bathing deities. "Give that baaaaaa…."

The golden-haired goddess of battle was crouched behind him less than a few inches from his face, towel waving high in the air. Her hair was down and she was wearing nothing but the mischievous grin on her face without a care in the world that he could see every part of her. She had the perfect mix of muscles and feminine curves, neither one outshining the other. Dorian had learned she liked to tease him, but all subtlety had been blown out the window.

 _Is it just Olympus itself that causes everyone to act with such abandon? Perhaps proximity to the flame, it would certainly explain the Olympians themselves._

The young man leapt in the water, the towel remaining out of reach as she kept it just high enough that he'd need to reveal his lower half in order to reach it, her smile never fading as light giggles could be heard behind him.

 _That's it, she LITERALLY asked for it!_

Dorian half submerged himself, reducing his peripheral vision as much as he could to maintain composure. As securely as he could, he gripped her ankles and pulled. With a mighty throw he lifted Thrud off her feet, sending her sailing back into the baths towards the unused end away from the others with a loud splash.

The warrior maiden rose from the depths, her stance wide and arms out as if ready for a fight.

"You have yet to land a real blow in training yet you plan to challenge me in this setting?" She proclaimed dramatically like a cliché villain. "You have grown quite bold Mr. Held!"

Dorian fell into a similar ready position, prepared to battle for the towel Thrud tied around her arm to prevent its easy capture. Eyes locked on his nude opponent yet focused on his goal. In a real match he still stood no chance against Thrud, yet his blood was pumping with a wide grin on his face. He had not faced her in hand to hand combat since his first day in Asgard. Much like the drinking game at the tavern, he started to get more into the situation than he imagined. Off to the side, Ratatoskr struggled in his clothy prison but was held firm.

"Return the towel and I won't have to get REALLY serious," he threatened playfully, motioning towards his makeshift blindfold.

"Come and get it if you can!"

Dorian took the challenge, rushing through the shallow water he lunged for the towel only for Thrud to rotate at the last moment causing his hand to pass through air. In a flash, she had his head gripped in a lock, her arms crushing his face against her bare chest.

"Say uncle and I'll let you go!"

"There is more to fighting in water…than strength," Dorian gasped for air.

As he groaned against her herculean strength, he wrapped a free arm around her smooth back, his other gripping her left thigh eliciting a slight blush from her. Before she could react, he pulled hard, taking her legs out from under her and sending Thrud toppling backwards into the water.

"Give it back!"

"Not happening!"

Freyja only laughed as the two fought and tussled in the water, Thrud was clearly holding back in the name of fun, but Dorian was doing quite well and his enthusiasm was refreshing to see. He was finally spreading his wings a little bit yet showed no signs of considering taking advantage of the situation. A complete polar opposite of her husband and the troublesome squirrel still immobilized nearby.

"Perhaps we should let them finish this," Freyja laughed with a smile, helping the groggy Rossweisse out. She had been in too long and was barely keeping her eyes open, the Valkyrie hadn't even noticed the small war going on in the distance. "I wish you all a pleasant evening."

Hecuba bowed as she too rose from the water; Despoina considered staying to wait for him but in the end relented and called an end to her own soaking. She could scarcely take her eyes off the two still quarreling in the deeper end, Dorian's attempts to retrieve his blindfold still eluding him as Thrud managed to trap him in a full nelson before performing an arched back throw of the poor man into the steamy depths.

 _It must be nice,_ she thought before donning a towel and leaving for the changing rooms as the two continued their struggle. _To have friends like these…_

 **Diplomacy Wing Suites…**

"Breast Hostess clubs?" Dorian looked over the future topics Odin had provided Rossweisse to bring up. He had returned to the rooms after realizing the baths had emptied and his reason for their quarrel had become superfluous. Rossweisse had been waiting; her head finally clear of the soothing effects of the spa. She had no idea of the match that had taken place mere feet from her. "He actually wants to use this opportunity to ensure these are active in both Asgard and Olympus?"

Rossweisse sighed heavily as she continued getting changed into her pajamas while Dorian had politely remained on the other half of the room looking out the window. "They are already active in Asgard; he tends to frequent them VERY often once his duties are completed. He and Azazel went out together a few days ago…"

"At least he had the restraint to make them towards the end of the talks when we turn to less important details. That must be a part of Asgard I've never seen," he joked, trying to get a smile out of her. Unfortunately his attempt at humor seemed to have the reverse effect.

"You most certainly better NOT have ever seen it!" The professional Valkyrie snapped, causing him to jump. "If you even think of…"

"Rose, ROSE!" He immediately turned, begging her to listen while barely able to hold in his laughter. "I was joking, joki…!"

Dorian realized as he turned she had not fully dressed and stood on the opposite side of the room wearing only her pajama top and underwear. She was currently bending over to slide on her pants and did not notice he had turned. The young Einherjar snapped his neck back towards the window so fast he feared breaking it.

 _Beautiful in every possible way…_

"That is…reassuring, lest Lady Freyja find out about it and fear foul play from the Allfather."

Now fully dressed, Rossweisse clapped her hands to grant him permission to turn around; their system of rooming together was working for the most part. "Best get a good night's rest; deliberations are at the same time tomorrow. We should not be tardy."

Dorian nodded as he slumped into his bed, noticing a crinkling sound as his head struck the pillow. Without a word he discovered a note had been hidden beneath it. It was labeled from Thrud.

"Come to the cells tomorrow morning, tell no one and have a quick breakfast." That was all it said.

 _Just when things seemed to be going so well…_

 **Another day in Olympus ends seeming bright for the purpose of Asgard's journey to those foreign shores. Yet their enemies have long-planned and little do they know what awaits them on the morrow…As Always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	15. An Apostate's Choice

**A Plexx: They are some of the funnest chapters to write :D, can't have too much fighting without a little time to reflect...and what better place than in a spa?**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: That's our Odin, poor Freyja has to put up with so much. Hmmmm, who indeed?**

 **FireFox614: Thank you! Indeed, poor Rose isn't used to such...forward thinking xD. What makes you think the situation will turn poor? It's not like that's ever happened in canon...oh wait...**

 **Sakra95: I am glad you enjoyed it :) So many theories, Dorian will have to get to the bottom of that quick. Only time will tell, the Armory of Olympus is quite full of weapons and artifacts stretching back through the ages...**

 **Curse of Whimsy: Indeed xD, they did not leave much room for debate...Dorian seems to bring out the best (worst?) in Thor's daughter. She just can't help herself around him. Ratatoskr seems to have a way with women doesn't he? I agree with you...a library with literally thousands of years of information so big it has to have its own mini-dimension...sign me up!**

 **Famond: Well, a task force will need equal parts of each group to stay balanced...whoever could qualify for those positions I wonder? You know Freyja too well, she is not blind to the tension between them...it's only a matter of time...**

 **PasiveNox: Thank you! :D**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you very much! Writing for the two of them together is always fun to do. xD**

 **naruto: I most certainly will!**

 **Kal824: That means so much to hear you say that. Developing the characters, Dorian especially, while keeping the story exciting/intriguing is my greatest aim.**

 **And with that...onto the show!**

Dorian slowly slipped on his shoes, currently in the process of changing while in absolute silence. He hadn't slept well with Thrud's mysterious letter weighing on his mind and was already awake when the sun started to rise. It also did not help that he was certain he had a bad dream he couldn't remember. Rossweisse would be up within the hour, he had hastily scrawled a letter advising her he had an early engagement and would meet with her before the next round of talks.

 _What could have been discovered that requires secrecy?_ He wondered as he pulled off his casual shirt that he wore to bed. With stiff shoulders he stretched as wide as he could with a groan.

He thought he heard a gasp behind him, spinning he was relieved to notice Rossweisse was still asleep having simply rolled over facing away. If she woke now it'd be tough to explain his hasty exit, he hated keeping anything from her. Dorian donned the formal blue tunic and red cloak he had in spare to save his remaining suits for later that day.

Once dressed, he crept out and slipped into the hallways, failing to realize that Rossweisse's eyes had been open as she faced the other way. Unbeknownst to him, she had awoken as he donned his tunic and got a good look at his bare back before he'd managed to complete getting dressed. Her cheeks were bright red at the memory that wouldn't go away.

 _Where could he be going so early? And why am I just now noticing how his physique has…quite improved?_ She wiped away a touch of blood that had formed beneath her nose. She was certain he'd explain himself when he returned.

 **Olympus Cells…**

"Why Me?" Dorian asked Ratatoskr as Hecuba led him to the block where the harpy prisoner Aella was being kept. The perverted resident of the Roads had been waiting outside his door ready to accompany him upon waking.

"Because you're a big softy," he smirked from his shoulder. "Apparently not killing an enemy dead to rights by your hand is a badge of honor among harpies, this one at least."

The talkative squirrel went on to explain the events of the previous day including her name and dislike of gods. Hecuba was allowed to stay along with Rat; however she did not trust Thrud despite being from another realm. She had returned to the others to run interference so they did not question Dorian's absence.

"Big smiles," Rat stretched his fingers across his lips as they bent into a smirk.

Sure enough, Hecuba was already waiting inside in full armor, the harpy Aella was sitting on what looked like a mass of hay she had gathered into a makeshift nest. It had been a reward for agreeing to speak with Dorian and the young woman did not look like she could be happier. If it weren't for the severity of the situation he would have thought she was absolutely adorable.

"Hello, Aella?" He asked, awkwardly approaching the petite girl and sitting down cross legged before her. "I was told you wished to speak with me?"

"Wish to parlay *squawk* for information and safety," she started immediately without hesitation.

"I will do what I can if you can help us," he offered. "But I don't have the authority to free you, I can certainly ask Zeus if…"

"Not safety for self, *caw* safety for mountain and flight. My people only one of many arrayed against it."

"We are aware, but why are you so worried; your people attacked us when we arrived?"

"Hatred for Olympus we have *squawk* shared since ancient times, yet gods are gods, we are not meant to interfere. All that changed when Khaos arrived."

"This Khaos Brigade, who are they?"

"Warriors, humans, gods, same-minded ones who wish their namesake upon others. Only agents *caw* of the whole visited us but they were strong and many sisters died barring their way."

Dorian turned to Hecuba. "Doesn't Olympus protect those in their mythology?"

"They refused protection when they fled so far from Olympus. They worshiped the Titans in ancient days and while they were seldom hostile…they went beyond our reach."

"She speak true *squawk* but were not alone. Many…many allies now serve Khaos Bree-gade by force or cooperation. "More than you know."

"We are aware of your people and Minotaurs," Hecuba proclaimed though Aella seemed far from impressed. "Cyclops have been part of the recent attacks as well."

"Many more than that," she curled up on her nest.

"We can protect you if that is why you are worried," Dorian held out a hand to her gently. "They can't breach Olympus."

"They can't enter without…" Hecuba started.

"Without help from inside *squawk* which they have."

"You lie!"

"No point lie," Aella answered calmly. "Life over among them when caught, even if freed they would hunt. To remain here is only wish, and for flock, no longer saw beyond mountain."

"Asylum?" She nodded. He turned to glance at Hecuba, not wanting to promise something that could not be given. Aella saw the focus in his eyes begging for there to be an option.

"If," she acquiesced. "The threat is true and we can thwart it with her information…I can arrange to have a nest or two of harpies brought in under protective custody."

Dorian sighed with a smile before turning to her. "Is that acceptable?"

"It must be *squawk*. I did not hear, but sister was told that means up had been obtained…from a god."

"A member of the pantheon?" Dorian's heart was pounding. If they had not just help, but from a full god or goddess, they had to stop it soon before it could begin.

"I know not, but exchange of means to breach defenses supposed to be today at noon meal."

"Where are they meeting?" Hecuba had a hand gripped tightly around the pommel of her sword. She had served the gods her entire life; her family had sworn an oath held for centuries. To hear that one would be plotting against the rest was…unsettling.

"Below, Earth, if stopped my flock safe in Olympus. I will tell you where."

"If this is true," Hecuba cupped her chin in her hands deep in thought. "I could alert Despoina and we can gather the army to…"

*Squawk!* Aella shrieked loudly. "NO GODS! If even one hears of it, rest will know!"

"Think about it!" Ratatoskr chimed in. "We know A god is working with them, but not WHICH god. You tell one and how long before it travels the grapevine right to the culprit? That is probably how they ambushed you lot so quickly."

"I could check it out," Dorian offered.

"Out of the question! Hecuba put her foot down. "You are the retainer to Lady Freyja, if anything happened to you during the talks…"

"We have to at least try, if they DO have some means of breaching the defenses we have to stop them or at the very least find out who is giving them aid."

 _With how large the Greek Pantheon is…it could literally be anyone. Hades never did show up and sent a representative who means little to him…_

Hecuba did not look pleased, but with the information given all her normal procedures could risk tipping off the traitor, she crossed her arms with a huff.

"I have some men I can trust; a dozen warriors will accompany you. My departure would be noticed while you can travel under the auspices of exploration. It would not be the first time you'd be caught sightseeing.

"Thank you Hecuba, I want you to stay here too Rat."

"Why me? You'll need backup and I'm just as much man as a dozen Spartans!"

 _Technically you're not a man at all…but that'd be splitting hairs._

"I need you to warn Freyja and Rossweisse," he whispered so low the others couldn't hear him. Despite Aella's complete lack of faith in any gods or their servants, he trusted both of them with his life and soul. "If I am not back before the second round of talks, tell them everything."

"I don't like this…but I'll do it," the squirrel grumbled. "But you better come back now ya hear? Only the scum of mankind keeps young maidens waiting!"

Dorian only smiled at his furred companion, despite his many faults, he was a true friend.

"Thank you Aella," Dorian turned to the harpy who had been watching. "Once I return I will do everything in my power to ensure your request is honored."

*Squawk* "I agree with the furry one with lecherous eyes," Rat shot daggers at the young harpy for the comment. "Please don't die *caw* more like you would be preferable to less."

 **Olympus Hallways…**

Rossweisse looked over her documents for that day having just exited breakfast. She was surprised that neither Thrud nor Dorian had been in attendance having assumed he left early to have more time to make it.

 _Breakfast is the most important meal, what could possibly have warranted them skipping it?_

As if in answer to her thoughts, Thrud rounded the corner, Rossweisse was unaware, but she had only recently departed the cells as Dorian left for Earth. Ratatoskr was riding her shoulder having explained everything.

"Good Morning!" She called out, the two stopped to wave back. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Was helping interrogate the harpy prisoner," Thrud told the truth to a point. "Ratatoskr was assisting again."

"She needed my linguistic expertise and I am quite skilled with my tongue," Rat announced proudly, earning a glare from all present. "Right when I was getting chummier with the Ms. Aphrodite too…"

"You know she likes everyone right?" Thrud glared flatly. "That's sort of her job."

"Yea…but she likes me more."

"Was Dorian helping as well? I did not see him at breakfast either."

"Nope," Rat snapped too quickly. Thrud groaned internally, there was no way that didn't sound suspicious.

"I…saw him head out with Despoina this morning," Thrud felt bad lying but saw no other way to cover for him. "I am sure he'll be back in time for the talks."

 _He snuck out early…for her?_

"H-he should know better about too much relaxation before the talks," Rossweisse's tone suddenly became noticeably sterner. It was just like she'd been when attending Valkyrie school and pushed everything else aside for her studies. "Once was acceptable, but this is pushing it."

Thrud and Ratatoskr glanced to one another, both understanding the situation yet neither was willing to step on that landmine.

"Come on," Thrud wrapped an arm around her fellow Valkyrie's shoulders. "You can tell me what's on the agenda today. Just because I'm not part of the deliberations doesn't mean I'm not interested."

"Right! A little focus is good in life!" Ratatoskr agree. "You two can get some serious cram time in the Olympian hot springs; after the steamy events of last night you can wash each other's…"

He did not get another word out, as the women departed the troublemaking rodent found himself pounded into a small crater in the marble. He still chuckled, however, knowing full well that Thrud had held back in thanks to his diverting the subject from an awkward topic to an even more awkward albeit less personal one.

 **Dimensional Bubble…**

Hecuba had coordinated Dorian's return to Earth along with the dozen hoplite soldiers handpicked to accompany him. They were each dressed in traditional garb of the area which was still within the dimensional bubble stretching on for miles in every direction.

According to Aella, the exchange of this object which could breach the defenses was being done in a small Amazon village to the Northwest. To prevent suspicion, they broke up into teams; Dorian went with a young veteran known as Pleisius. The Amazons had been loyal to Olympus for millennia, Hecuba's theory was the Khaos Brigade had selected somewhere a traitor would be least suspected to meet. The village got trade and commerce from others beyond their borders so outsiders were not uncommon.

Dorian and Pleisius went in first with the rest trickling in behind them. If Aella's information was correct then the exchange would occur on the upper floor of a rundown tavern known as Chiron's Call. It was more active than they expected as an entire troop of Amazon warriors were inside drinking. Their entry was barely noticed while they took a seat near the window.

"The others will sneak in various points," Pleisius reminded him quietly. "Whenever this 'courier' arrives we surround and take him. Once our identity is obvious as warriors of Olympus we should have no trouble with the local Amazons."

It was Dorian's first time seeing them; indeed they were true to the legends. Their size and beauty were impressive, had he met them before the natives of Jotunheim he would have thought them as the tallest women he'd ever met. None in the room were below six feet tall and a few went over seven, each with muscles to put his to shame yet somehow retained feminine curves that made him blush when focusing too closely.

"We should keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious; Aella mentioned the courier would not be an Amazon so they should stand out."

"Perhaps a dark-robed individual?"

"Exactly," Dorian agreed. "We should watch for them."

"No," Pleisius clarified. "I mean THAT robed individual."

Sure enough, from the back of the large tavern a tall shape slipped into the back draped head to toe in a black cloak. They weren't heading upstairs, so it might be a coincidence but Dorian didn't want to take that chance.

"Wait here, I'll check it out." Pleisius nodded in understanding ever at the ready. With staggering steps, hoping to appear another drunken patron, Dorian made his way towards them. With what he thought were unheard steps he followed the stranger into the backroom. At first look it appeared to be a dealer's den where private games could be held. For the moment it was empty, the various tables upturned and covered with white sheets.

Hearing a rustle of clothes, Dorian rolled forward, narrowly avoiding the assailant shortly after he closed the door behind him. Bright Star was currently stored within the Road Between Realms and he had no time to retrieve it. Rolling over, he brought his legs up, narrowly blocking the unknown attackers kick before jumping back to his feet. They were fast, whoever they were, but Dorian saw where they were heading. Feigning a gasp of exhaustion to drawn them in, he avoided their follow-up punch and charged, tackling them square in the chest.

"Ooof," they grunted as the two rolled to the floor. Dorian immediately pinned their wrists to the floor as he recognized the voice.

"Despoina?" He tore off the hood to reveal her purple locks. Her mouth dropped open as she seemed to only then realize his identity.

"Dorian?" What are you doing here? You can't be here!"

"I could ask you the same! You said you had business with the troops today!"

"Wh-what do you think this I'm doing?" She struggled, finally convincing him to allow her up. "Something is happening in this village, and I'm going to find out what! I couldn't tell anyone or else I'd have tipped off the courier."

"Then you're here for the Khaos Brigade rendezvous too?" She nodded.

"Amazons serve Olympus, yet they have been slowly been leaving this village and the surrounding area in larger numbers. Why? I wanted to find out on my own, a large force would have been noticed easily."

"I was told that a meeting is being held here today," Dorian exchanged her information for his own. "Some way of breaching Olympus!"

Despoina's eyes widened in shock.

"That's impossible; there should be no way that…"

"They must have found one, I am glad we ran into you. We have a much better chance of stopping them together." He grinned widely as he held out a hand to help her up. The goddess gripped his hand tightly, reciprocating the smile.

"Dorian," the voice of Pleisius interrupted them. Turning around, the Spartan warrior motioned for him to follow back outside. "Another strange traveler, I couldn't make out his face, just entered. He headed straight for the second floor without so much as a glimpse at the innkeeper. Perhaps we…my lady goddess." He bowed upon noticing Despoina's presence.

"We have no time to waste," she took charge of the situation. "Lead on good Spartan, let us see what this courier has in store for us."

 **Upstairs…**

Dorian had to thank the Khaos Brigade for the choice in meeting place. Due to the sheer size of everything to accommodate the Amazons, it was simple for himself, Pleisius and Despoina to make their way upstairs unnoticed. The liquid barrier Despoina provided was apparently also able to bend light around it making them nigh invisible. Pleisius had his remaining soldiers surround the structure; if they could catch them in the act there was no way out.

"As requested," a gravely low voice could be heard within the luxury suite at the far end of the hall. "Courtesy of our…mutual acquaintance."

Despoina touched their shoulders, filling Dorian's head with an annoying buzzing sound. Once it cleared, amazingly he could peer through the walls, the same was true for Pleisius. With her help they could spy in on the shadowy exchange.

Sure enough, a cloaked individual was within, his garb the color like the entrance to a black hole. No clue to his actual appearance could be discerned save for a pair of near-skeletal emaciated hands. Opposite him was a truly massive man, at least six and a half feet tall with deep gray-silver hair. He was wearing armor clearly fashioned in likeness to a Greek breastplate over what surprisingly appeared to be a blue Japanese school uniform not too dissimilar from the one Dorian would have worn before the fire.

"Heracles!" Pleisius gasped upon recognizing him. "The honored descendant of he is working with them?"

"That's Heracles?" Dorian whispered to Despoina who replied with a single head nod.

"This explains why he did not heed the summons."

"How strong is he?"

"Very, but he cannot stand against us both," she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "With the dozen men surrounding us we can detain him with ease."

"The merchandise can be verified once our associate arrives, but first we can wait. It seems we have uninvited guests which must be dealt with first."

Dorian's eyes widened as he turned, barely in time to shove Despoina and Pleisius to the side, breaking the invisibility. An enormous club emerged from the shadows wielded by gluttonously large brutes. Each of them had a single blinking eye in the center of their forehead.

 _Cyclops? Where did they come from? They came out of the wall!_

A blue portal appeared at Dorian's wrist, Bright Star emerging from its confines into his waiting hand. With a single slash, he cut the simplistic weapons in half, causing pause among the attackers. Between the impossible weapon before them and the Sacred Gear summoned to his arm, it was obvious their opponent was more than he appeared. Pleisius and Despoina started grappling with foes of their own; Dorian would have to clear out this group before he could help though was certain they could handle them.

The cyclops roared with the destruction of their weapons, swinging a muscular forearm directly for the young Einherjar. He was faster, ducking beneath the blow and delivering a jaw-shattering uppercut, a gold glow emanating from his wrist. The first bodyguard fell backwards with a thud, cracking the boards beneath. The remaining two took a step back, the fight scared out of them, Dorian felt invincible.

 _They are so weak compared to Thrud and Modi…_

"D-Dorian," he heard a weak gasp behind him as the Cyclops fled. His confidence shattered as he turned to face it. Rossweisse was lying on the ground covered in bruises reaching for him weakly. She was laid out around the nearby corner but most perplexingly she was naked from the waist up. Doing his best, he tried not to stare though even amidst the battle his cheeks reddened.

"Rose!" Dorian shouted, abandoning the retreating monsters. He whipped off the red cloak that accompanied his tunic, not yet having summoned his armor. "What happened?" He draped it over her to cover her bare breasts.

"They were…too strong," she gasped grabbing him around the neck she pulled him close. "Hold me, please. I'm so afraid."

 _What could possibly have done this, she's so strong. Why is she even here, did she follow me?_ Only then did he realize something as much as he tried not to. _Weren't her breasts larger than this last night...?_

"I was so afraid…that you wouldn't fall for it."

Dorian pulled back, barely avoiding a mouthful of fangs aimed for his throat thanks to his last second realization. The being still looked like Rossweisse, but it became clear it was not her. The creature snaked out around the corner, revealing a serpent-like tail slithering from below the waist as a pair of grey batwings emerged from her back. She snarled and lunged, hands outstretched with talons protruding from each finger.

Dorian swung, cracking the monster he now recognized as a siren in the side of the head and slamming her into the wall. She did not get up.

 _That was careless,_ Dorian gasped, his adrenaline pumping. _I have to check on the others, keep the…_

Before he got out another thought, a fist that dwarfed the strongest blow from Modi caught him in the chest forcing the air from his lungs. The young man was blasted backwards, crashing through a wall into the adjoining room which was thankfully unoccupied. As he staggered to his feet, his new opponent revealed himself.

"Fascinating creatures Sirens, are they not?" Heracles asked mockingly as he cracked his knuckles for another swing. "They can actually read minds and take the appearance of your ideal beauty only to you. You looked sooo concerned," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "They must have become quite the looker."

Dorian was angry; finally with some breathing space he summoned his armor, the black and gray standing against the gold Yggdrasil as he planted his feet to fight.

"A Sacred Gear? Heracles recognized the gauntlet. "If you actually know how to really use it this might be fun."

"So you're the traitor to Olympus?" Dorian asked to buy some time to think. "Why would you be working for the Khaos Brigade?"

Hercules smirked; clearly he did not see him as a threat. "New management is needed, and we're the ones to give it to them."

 _No Musphelheim, that'd bring the whole place down even if I could use it, too cramped for offensive seals. Asgard's strength is a given, Niphelheim can make me a tougher target to hit._ The strategies played out in Dorian's mind as it was clear Heracles was far stronger, once he was set he took a step forward ready to attack.

Before he could enact any plan, a painfully familiar feeling struck his back sending spasms through the young Einherjar's body as his fingers opened and closed with each jolt. Bright Star fell to the ground as he realized what had happened, a bolt of lightning had passed through him. Even now he could barely feel his legs which refused to obey him. With a sinking sensation in his chest he turned, teeth gritting in agony from the feeling that was only slowly receding.

Despoina stood behind him, her face locked in a solemn frown, Twilight aimed towards him still crackling with energy.

"Despoi…why…?" Dorian gasped as Heracles took advantage of his paralyzed state, pounding the man into the ground with an overhead double-fist smash. Once down, the colossal fighter punched him again and again and again cracking the floor beneath. Dorian was completely at his mercy as he picked him up by the collar, winding up to finish the job.

"RELEASE HIM!" Despoina roared with command and a hint of desperation to which Heracles obeyed, stopping the blow a hairs breadth from his face. "He's mine!"

"He'll alert others," Heracles pointed out as he dropped the beaten still-smoldering man to the ground.

"That risk is gone," the goddess assured him as she approached them. "I trust his soldiers are dealt with?" Only then did Dorian notice Pleisius' body spread out in the hallway beyond also smoking and barely moving.

The brute of a legendary hero nodded. "The Amazons will be scraping them off the walls by now; they had no idea until it was too late."

"All…of them…?" Dorian spat through the pain.

"That's right; every Amazon in this village is mine." As if to showcase his point, Heracles held up his right arm. Wrapped around it was a gold band that reminded him of some kind of belt repurposed to be part of the bracer. "As long as I have this little beauty, they are beholden to me alone. My honored ancestor was kind enough to pass the Girdle of Hippolyta to me. A few alterations here and there and bam...complete obedience. A dozen men against an entire village of women fighters, it was over in a heartbeat."

 _So the whole village was part of it...as was Despoina all along…_

"But you are a goddess," he strove to understand despite his battered body. "Why?"

She knelt down, gripping his chin gently and guiding his gaze into her eyes. Despite her actions, she looked truly filled with sorrow and conflict.

"The Olympians are monsters Dorian, living a life of overindulgence with little care for those under their charge as you have seen with the harpies, minotaurs and now this village. How else could so many have been turned against them without being noticed? Exterminating an entire culture they conflicted with…"

"The Titans?"

She nodded. "The Khaos Brigade is going to bring down the Olympians, and when that is over I will build a new pantheon. We can do things right this time. I would much rather prefer you at my side than against me."

Heracles rolled his eyes as he stepped away; barely able to stomach the naïve drivel she was spewing.

"I am sorry…however you were treated," Dorian begged to reason with her as he slowly managed to regain feeling in his hands. "But to take a path that will cost so many lives, there must be another way. It's not worth it to…"

Despoina slapped him hard across the face.

"I will forgive that last part because you are ignorant to the facts." The sternness she had shown at their first meeting had returned. "They lost all sympathy from me the day they murdered my father."

 _Poseidon? No, she said she only called one man father._ He did not need to ask, Despoina continued speaking as it was clear she had held in such words for a long time.

"Anytos…I would never have survived without him or learned of my heritage. And they butchered him in his own home like an animal! The belittling and whispers behind my back at being a bastard daughter of Poseidon merely added to the seeds they sowed themselves long before."

"I…don't know who he was," Dorian admitted, unable to think of any legend, tale or myth about a man named Anytos or why the gods would want him dead. "But I can help, please let me," he reached out towards her, cupping her cheek weakly.

"I know you would, but it's too little too late Dorian," Despoina revealed a blood-red crystal from behind her back. Shattering it in her palm, a matching portal exploded into being behind him. "You don't have to die, once I'm done we can talk again later."

"Why the deceit? The day together, teaching me so much about Olympus, spending time with me, what was the point of it?" Despoina just stared into him, not even blinking before giving her reply.

"I just wanted…one good day before it all ended. Thank you for that, if your friends hadn't been in that bath we could have even done more."

Dragging Dorian to his feet, Despoina pulled him close, planting a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. He tried to break away but she held him tight, only deepening the exchange. He did not notice a wisp of blue-silver smoke pass from her mouth into his.

"Have sweet dreams and think better of me. I'll be back for you afterwards." With a solid push, Despoina shoved Dorian into the portal behind him. The opening collapsed as he disappeared into its depths.

"What a waste," Heracles finally approached again with a smug expression. "Hades only gave us three of those for an escape and you use it on him?"

"What I do with mine is MY concern alone," she snapped, holding no love for her temporary partner in the conspiracy.

 _Retreat was never an option for me anyway._

"Did you get it?"

The giant of a man produced the strange box the courier had provided before retreating. The reason for the meeting and the key to their plan working was right there for the taking. Despoina quickly snatched it from his grip.

"The rest is all you; once they are indisposed and the door is open we can move in."

"Then this can finally be over," she sighed at the knowledge the endgame was upon them. "I think it is about time I returned to Olympus…"

 **Olympus Meeting Hall…several hours later...**

"Where could he be?" Freyja tapped her fingers nervously against the large table. The second round of talks would be beginning shortly and Dorian was nowhere to be found. She hadn't even seen him at breakfast though had assumed he had been off exploring again. This was most unlike him.

"No one has seen him since Thrud saw him leave for Earth with Despoina this morning," Rossweisse whispered as the others started preparing their opening requests and statements.

"We have a bit more time before the talks begin, I'll have Thrud go to Earth and look for him."

"I'll inform her," Rossweisse immediately volunteered. "I shall return before the start."

"Do hurry," Freyja advised as the young Valkyrie rushed from the room.

Rossweisse rushed out so quickly she missed a hooded pilgrim slip into the hall after she had left. With calm steps to prevent drawing attention to herself she walked towards the flame of Olympus at the far end. Falling into a short line of worshipers placing offerings to the flame, none noticed she was out of place. As her turn approached, the hooded traveler knelt, revealing a black gold-lined box they had obscured within their cloak. With a quick motion, she opened the latch.

Every face in the room immediately locked their eyes upon it, so vile and unnatural was the aura emanating from it that had been shielded by the container. Within was a small back spider, hardly big enough to fit into the palm of their hand. This one, unknown to all, had been implanted with blood from a particular being sealed long ago. Blood that was poisonous to all that lived, dragons most of all, yet anything that held the spark of life was susceptible to its toxin. Before any could react, the cursed abomination leapt from the chest directly into the flame of Olympus and was consumed.

The affect was instantaneous; the colossal multi-colored fire that had burned since time immemorial began to whither. Within a matter of moments it was already half its previous size and shrinking. The pilgrim removed their hood as they slowly retreated from the dais.

"DESPOINA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Poseidon roared as one by one members of the pantheon seemed to flicker from their seats, reappearing beside the flame without exception. Holding out their hands, each deity focused all they had upon the flickering flame, halting its collapse before it grew too small.

The entire room shook, those in attendance gripped their seats as the realization of what was occurring reached their minds. Olympus was falling. Comparable to how much the flame had decreased, so too had the floating mountain plummeted; only stopping as the collected deities had managed to stabilize it. However it was taking all their power to do so, the slightest distraction would cause the process to continue.

"Frigga, please…help us," Hera begged, clearly even the gathered leaders were insufficient to halt the degradation completely.

Long past, each god and goddess placed a portion of their Aethir within the flame to ensure none could claim its power entirely. As a result, it required all within the pantheon to reignite it, with Hades and others having ignored the summons, they would need help. Freyja answered the pleading request, approaching and adding her own power to the effort at great cost.

"It won't be enough," Despoina's voice arose among the clamoring shouts and calls for explanations. "Whether you allow it to fall or sap all your strength in saving it, your rule ends this day."

"You impudent, selfish child!" Poseidon called out to his progeny. "You have betrayed your home, your family!"

"You are NOT the one to be speaking so openly of betraying family," she growled at the god of the sea, the repressed rage and hatred from years past venting at last. "Lest you forget your attempt to abandon me on Earth!"

"I left you with a mortal family, they cared for you, raised you until…"

"They died of plague before I was two."

Poseidon froze, his face awash with confusion. He had never bothered to keep tabs on the one of many unintended children or the caretakers he left her with until she had appeared at Olympus' doorstep, trident in hand.

"Then…who raised you?"

Despoina stood up tall, slamming her trident, Twilight, into the ground. "I was raised by Anytos, my father and one who told me of my heritage!"

Silence swept the hall as all save those of Asgard recognized the name immediately; they no longer needed to question the motives behind her betrayal. They were clear as day; she had been raised by Anytos…

The last Titan.

Anytos, one who cared so little for great deeds or worries beyond his home that his name held no place in myth. His hermit lifestyle had allowed him to avoid the genocide of his people by millennia. One day when gathering for winter, he came across a cottage, the occupants dead from disease, all save a child, Despoina protected by her divinity. He took her in; fully aware she was an Olympian for Titan's could sense such things. He raised her, taught her to live and fight as if she was his own and she eventually called him father. He taught her no animosity for the gods save for the tale of her abandonment and history of his people. None in the hall save Despoina herself knew of this.

Years past, Zeus had located the den of the final Titan and approached him. He wanted him brought to Olympus, claiming it was to prevent the extinction of his people. Anytos had refused and attempted to flee. Zeus prevented his escape and, for the first time in his immortal life, the humble Titan had raised a hand in combat only to be quickly felled by a lightning bolt.

Zeus never understood why Anytos was so adamant against leaving his lair, believing he perhaps had been plotting against Olympus, now it all fell into place. He was protecting Despoina who, unbeknownst to the king of the gods, had witnessed the entire exchange from the back of the cave and set her on the path which she now walked.

"The pantheon ends today," she asserted. "By the name of my weapon, the Twilight of the Gods has begun!"

Zeus roared in anger, diverting his attention from the flame despite causing it to go out once more. Forming a bolt of lightning larger than he was, he hurtled it towards Despoina with all his might. His rage had cost them; despite only losing focus for a moment, the flame reduced by almost half its size once more and another sudden drop in altitude, they could not afford to do it again.

The bolt tore through the air, impaling Despoina through the chest, though a smile remained present on her face.

"There's the side of the King of Olympus I saw as a little girl...pity it's too late for that," she mocked as the features of her body suddenly vanished. Her skin and clothes, even weapon converted into water and collapsed to the ground. It had been a clone, nothing more.

"What is going on?" Poseidon spoke for his brother. "Where is Despoina?"

 **Outside Olympus…**

The real Despoina held aloft her trident, using it as the stabilized focus to generate a portal where Asgard's envoy had entered so recently. Power sufficient to match a god and mortal was being created from the other side; all she had to do was hold it stable for their entry. The exchange below had been required for dealing with the flame as Despoina herself was their way up into the heights of Olympus. Heracles was well aware of the rites required to open the path from the other side. The few guards positioned at that time of day were slumped on the ground; they stood no chance against her.

Heracles emerged first, his bracer glowing as a force of Amazons followed him, his personal guards beholden to the power of Hippolyta's modified girdle. Though there were many more fighting in the bulk of the army.

Behind him a beautiful woman emerged from the portal, she had long straight black hair matching the darkness of her eyes. Red irises burned within their void-filled depths. She wore only a metal vest that covered little and was clearly intended to accent her feminine features and entice the lust in any who gazed upon her. Her attraction was uncontestable, at least until her waist became visible. Instead of legs below, she had a long coiling muscular serpent tail that seemed to go on and on. She was far larger than the Siren's though the resemblance was there. Out of spite, she swiped her tail sideways, smashing several pillars into dust.

"Move outward," Heracles commanded the serpent woman leading the troops. "The palace is yours."

"Gladly," she sneered with a terrifying grin filled with pointed teeth.

Far in the distance, a small familiar shape who had been on their way to the Grand Hall witnessed the incident and fled back inside the palace, desperate to warn his friends.

Behind her, silhouettes could be seen advancing through the opening past Olympus' defenses. An army to put others to shame as their troops long in gathering finally crossed the threshold. Minotaur, cyclops, harpies, chimera, manticores along with fiendish men, women and serpent abominations created in likeness to their mother among others marched through into the daylight. Great hounds breathing fire and a dozen other species that had given birth to nightmares of the ancestors of man followed through. Ranks upon ranks filed outward and scattered like a swarm.

"You did well Lady Despoina," a tall imposing form emerged as the forces continued to pour through like a flood. His use of her honorific held none of the personal respect Dorian's had. He was tall, well built with a fair face though his smile coupled with the points at the tip of each ear lent his visage to a more sinister connotation. He wore an outdated suit beneath a robe that appeared to have once been white but had long ago descended into a dull grey. A pair of silver ornate pauldrons protected each shoulder.

"Just remember how this is to go," she half-threatened the collected leaders. "Kill as few as you can until we reach the pantheon. They won't be able to leave the flame even to fight or else it will go out entirely."

"Of course," he assured her. "By this time tomorrow all that we have both worked towards shall be brought to fruition."

 **The siege of Olympus has begun; enemies gathered bring war to the hallowed halls while their valiant troops are too few in number to resist...As always, Read and Review...but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	16. The Siege of Olympus: Heroes and Demons

**PasiveNox: Thank you!**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: That she did xD, first time seeing how muscular his back had gotten over the long training. Well, you may have gone insane...but that doesn't make you wrong lol. We'll just have to see who all is present for the siege...**

 **Sakra95: I will admit, due to how vague canon is I took some liberties with the whole reincarnated soul/descendant part. All canon states is that they have the souls of the heroes, but not how they got them. The reasoning in mine is that they inherited the soul by being a descendant, however distantly related. Almost like the soul acted as a sort of recessive gene if that makes sense. We'll have to wait and see, apparently she sent him somewhere he could have good dreams...**

 **Mackdaddy3ful: I am so glad you've been enjoying it! I hope you like what awaits.**

 **ahsoei: It is true, Despoina knew the attack was coming. When realizing there was someone who didn't care about her status...she decided to try and have one good day with them before it ended. She's never met someone like that at Olympus so she tried rushing the last day as much as she could.**

 **Curse of Whimsey: Exactly, she isn't evil from her point of view, she really did appreciate his kindness. The sins of the past come back to bite them, definitely a lot going down in the chapters ahead. That is a good question...if she sent him somewhere he can come back from...**

 **naruto: Thank you! He most certainly was when it came to Despoina, a hard lesson to learn for the future.**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you, I hope to not disappoint. :D**

 **Firefox614: A good feeling it turned out. We'll have to see what that smoke could have been. :)**

 **Exiled Soul Nomad: That is not too far off from the Swordspear I had in mind lol. Make the handle for Banryu longer than the blade, rearrange the design a bit with a bronze color and it's pretty close. xD**

 **DJDrake: I do, love all the ancient mythologies especially Norse, Greek/Roman and Sumerian. There is just something fascinating about studying what was written literally thousands of years ago. I had never heard of those songs before now but they are VERY good...especially Brothers of Metal: Yggdrasil. Thanks for the great songs!**

 **Raphaim: Thank you, I most certainly will! :D**

 **And with that...onto the show!**

It was chaos wherever she looked, not long after she had left to locate Thrud, the entirety of Olympus had shuddered as if racked by an immense earthquake. Rossweisse knew that could not be the case though she had been forced to fly to stabilize herself, the worst came after. Spartans rushed past her armed for war. Not long after, monsters started appearing amid the corridors of Olympus far greater in number than were stationed in defense of its halls.

"Rossweisse!" A familiar voice called out as she cleared a scouting party with spears of ice. Thrud and Hecuba were quickly approaching, Ratatoskr riding her shoulder. A half-dozen armored Spartans accompanied them.

"What happened?" She asked. It was clear the two had been fighting as well.

"The Khaos Brigade," Hecuba informed. "An army has breached the defenses and entered Olympus. They were beyond the fields and at the gates before we realized they were here, my men could not keep them out."

"How did they get through?"

"It was that sexy bitch Despoina!" Ratatoskr exclaimed from Thrud's shoulder. "I saw the whole thing; she opened the front door for em!"

"How many?"

"Too many," Hecuba reported though her voice was clearly full of restrained worry. "Only three lochos were stationed on Olympus for the talks, no more than three thousand. The rest are down on Earth and without a god to open the path they have no way to reinforce us."

"What about Dorian?"

An awkward silence fell over the group.

"He…went down to Earth to interrupt a Khaos Brigade meeting this morning," Thrud finally admitted with a heavy heart. "We knew a god was in on it so we tried to handle it ourselves. He was supposed to stop them from acquiring a means to reach the summit. If they are here then…"

Rossweisse's eyes went wide at her implication; tears welled within their depths she held back as a look of restrained anger warped her features.

"We can mourn him later," Hecuba turned to her men. "Form all companies and issue these commands, abandon non-vital districts of the palace and consolidate where we must. The armory, grand hall and primary junction must be held at all costs. Fulfill your duty."

"To victory!" The men behind her slammed their spears into the ground before rushing ahead to carry out her orders.

"If he is dead," Thrud muttered to Ratatoskr. "Nothing is going to save them, I don't care how many monsters they bring."

 _I'll become the biggest monster here, just like father in the old tales._

"I must lead my troops and take the fight to them. Perhaps we can win through sheer attrition if they can be lured into appropriate locations."

"I'll return to Lady Freyja, find out why the gods haven't joined us in battle," Rossweisse pushed aside her tears before one could fall. "Any army would be insignificant to them, something must have happened."

"Are the prison cells a vital district?" Rat asked Hecuba.

"No, it is too large to hold with no strategic value."

"Thrud, we gotta go there!" Rat jumped up and down on her shoulder. "The cute little harpy number is there! If they find her and learn that she talked…"

"She could have led Dorian right into a trap!" Thrud's anger was boiling with each second. "Why should I even bother…?"

"He would have."

Thrud locked a stare onto her passenger that could have killed him dead if she wanted. After several tense moments she sighed, he was right. "Stay safe, both of you."

"May the gods protect us all," Hecuba agreed as the three women scattered.

They did not have much time, Olympus was being overrun.

 **Elsewhere…**

Dorian sat up, his head was pounding and his legs were sore as if he'd just run a marathon. He was in a brightly lit room as rays of sun were beaming through the window. The air smelled brisk and inviting, he must have forgotten to close the window last night. With the morning dew and gentle breeze blowing in it had actually worked for the better. He started to push himself up, only to feel a soft hand take his own, a gentle kiss on the back of it to soothe him.

"Finally awake," the love of his life whispered. Once she was done kissing his hand she lowered it down to give him a feel of her ample chest. She was absolutely incorrigible even first thing in the morning.

"Been watching me sleep again?" He laughed as she let his fingers wander. "You could wake me up if you wanted, you wouldn't have to lay there alone. I'd much prefer that…"

"Promises promises, but I am never alone," she teased. "Besides, this way I can watch your eyes flutter behind your lids. Having good dreams I hope?"

"I…think?" He answered, sitting up and removing his hand with a hint of remorse from them both. "I vaguely recall it had something to do with my first trip to Olympus, maybe…"

"Good Morning!" A cry interrupted him as two small girls no older than six or seven rushed in, jumping on the bed and wrapping him and his wife in a great hug. He suddenly felt thankful he had released his wife's breasts and gone no further.

"And how did you two sleep last night?" He asked as he rubbed their hair playfully.

"Real good dad! You guys missed Auntie Thrud, she was at the door!"

"What was she doing here?"

"To make sure the lovebirds weren't spending all their days in bed," Thor's daughter answered from the entrance. "The Allfather and Allmother send their best wishes."

"And they have been received," Dorian laughed as he tried to pull himself from bed. He failed briefly as his wife tugged him back down, planting a kiss on his lips before finally releasing him."

"Unfortunately I will need to speak with daddy dearest alone," Thrud apologized to the children. "Important business."

"I'll care for them," their mother remarked. "I hope it is good news."

"The best, I can tell you later."

Dorian followed the Hersir of Asgard's armies out the door, taking a final look back to ponder how he was so fortunate. His lovely wife and their children, it reminded him of back when…back…

 _When I compared her hair to moonlight? I must have been drunker than I remember, I don't recall the moon ever being purple after all._

 **Olympus Grand Hall…**

The strain was excruciating, like flexing a single muscle for hours on end, only in this case it was requiring every ounce of their collected godly might, even then it was barely holding. The flame's collapse had been halted yet it still suffered from whatever poison had been introduced to it. They were hoping once it was closer to its previous size it could outlast the toxin but it had only just now started to improve and was growing at a painfully slow rate. The gods worked in silence, so draining was the attempt they could hardly speak.

"Lady Freyja!" Hersir Erland proclaimed as the remaining troops of Asgard filed into the hall. Once the call to arms had been sounded they had heeded the summons. While the rest of Olympus' defenders rushed to the frontlines they had made for Freyja. "Is there naught we can do to assist?"

Freyja shook her head; a mortal life would be insignificant to the flame. If any one of them attempted to assist they would be incinerated mind, body and soul within a matter of seconds.

"Help…in the defense," was all she could barely say with a pained groan.

Erland nodded obediently. "Half our company shall remain to protect the deities, the rest of you…with me!"

They complied with the command, many Valkyries staying behind the erect a barrier around them as the soldiers marched to the battle with a handful of others. They were nearly out the door as Rossweisse entered.

"Rossweisse," he barely nodded, now was not the time to stand on ceremony. "We could use your aid at the front, the defenders cannot hold."

"What of reinforcements from Asgard?"

"We have been unable to check in since the attack. Their forces must be interfering somehow, nevertheless I have no doubt they are aware of our plight."

"How would they know if we can send no word?"

Erland allowed a brief smile through his worry. "The Allfather is ever aware of the status of his queen, so close is their bond. In her current condition," he motioned over to Freyja's exertions aiding with the sickened flame. "His wrath will be kindled quite high. Alas they have no way through as long as Olympus' defenses remain raised."

"Then we must open the path for them, immediately."

"The heart of Olympus powers the barrier, we would need to deactivate it but there has been no word from there since the battle started."

"I will head there myself," Rossweisse's eyes burned with determination. She was no novice at warfare as a Valkyrie and her grandmother taught her well. She fully knew that their standing forces had no hope against what was arrayed before them. "Do you have any to spare?"

The frustration was evident even on the experienced soldier's face. He had so few at his command to begin with but for a chance at calling in their armies he could not ignore it.

"One shield formation, that is the most I can spare, the rest must remain here or head to the front."

"That must suffice, godspeed Hersir…for the good of Asgard."

"For the good of Asgard," he repeated as they parted, both set in their duties.

 **Olympus Cells…**

Thrud performed a spinning kick, dropping two immense Minotaurs in her path, neither knew what hit them. Simultaneously, she slashed sideways, clipping an entire row behind her. All eight dropped to the ground as she dismounted to Ratatoskr's applause.

Rounding the corner, they realized to their horror that the entire passage leading to the prisons was packed with enemies wall to wall. She spotted Cyclops at the front, scores of humans in between and a pair of Chimera bringing up the rear. They were hideous, with the body of a lion and the head of a goat while their tail was that of a snake's. A single bite from their fangs or tail could prove deadly, but Thrud was done holding back.

Planting her bow in the marble, she drew the largest of her arrows. Unlike before when she whispered to it like a lover, this time only harsh tones escaped her mouth. Dark lightning shrouded its length, she drew it back as far as she physically could without breaking her weapon. Loosing the monstrous projectile, it tore through the first Chimera with no resistance, traveling through the entire column of enemies before lodging in the wall at the far end before disintegrating. The lightning crackled the entire way, jumping to even opponents that the arrow did not directly strike. By the time it completed its path, everything living that had been in the corridor crumpled to the floor and did not get up.

Ratatoskr whistled as she single-handedly dealt with the entire enemy force. "Got about a hundred more of those?"

"That was my last," she muttered quick and harshly as she approached the prison door. She shattered the lock as they had been given no keys. With the door warden gone, they had no other options to gain entry.

"You!" Aella hissed as Thrud barged inside.

"No time for unpleasantries!" Ratatoskr called out as Thrud picked up the harpy girl, tearing off her bindings in a single motion. "I'm afraid your family is here and they brought friends!"

The young harpy's eyes drooped at those words. "Merciful one?" *squawk*

"We don't know," Thrud admitted. "Whatever happened, they got through and are attacking as we speak!"

"Best get someplace safe; they are focused on fighting and pillaging. You should easily be able to sneak out; I doubt they'll recognize you as the one we captured right away."

"I…*caw* no run, perhaps can speak with flight."

"Is there even a chance of them listening?"

"Chaos of battle *squawk* can cause much misunderstanding. But they will not openly turn so long as our grand-sire remains among the battle. None would dare."

Ratatoskr and Thrud glanced back at each other, neither liking the implications of her statement.

"Grand-sire? Which one?"

 **Elsewhere…**

"We followed your lead; the Khaos Brigade is no more. The last of their leaders have been dealt with."

"Fantastic to hear," Dorian smiled as he offered her a steaming cup of coffee. Ever since his first outing to Olympus and meeting them, the Khaos Brigade had been trying to create discord between the myths for years. "I can finally take a free day sometime soon."

"Might need more than one free day," Thrud remarked, her tone dropping to a more playful one. "Seeing as how Held number three is coming soon."

His cheeks exploded red. "How…how did you know?"

"She didn't tell me don't worry, I may be a goddess of war but I am also a woman, the signs were all over her face. Congratulations stud, she was the lucky one to nab you. I guess I just waited too long."

"Please stop," her words were not helping his modesty.

"Okay okay, but only because it looks like they are done," he heard his wife's melodious voice placate their children from the bedroom. Sure enough, it wasn't long before the three emerged with big smiles on their faces.

"She knows, no need to keep it a secret."

"I told you auntie would figure it out," his oldest called back.

"Then she can be present for the better news," she cooed while rubbing her belly. "Expect double."

Dorian's eyes lit up at her implication, unable to control himself he rushed over to plant another kiss on his wife's lips, brushing his hands through her perfect silver hair.

 _Wait…wasn't it just…._ he started to realize however the thought was quickly pushed from his mind by an outside force. _Just like moonlight…_

As he attempted to realize what felt off, Dorian found himself outside, a long meeting table stretched before him. At the end stood Lady Freyja in all her beauty awaiting his presence, embracing as he neared like the mother he never knew. Despite having suddenly shifted locales, it did not seem out of place from his point of view.

"The angels have made peace," she smiled. "They have joined our alliance along with the devils, fallen angels and Egyptian pantheon."

"That should be all of them then," Dorian overlooked the table, a pristine detailed outline of each myth and religion to join their united front. "Have we missed any?"

"None, thanks to your efforts, all of known creation is now united. Never again will wars begin solely for a difference in belief. When there is peace in Heaven, Earth will follow so to speak."

 _This is too good to be true,_ Dorian thought. Never did he believe that they could accomplish such in his lifetime. Freyja seemed to sense his trepidation.

"Does something trouble you?"

"My…wife," he brought up his confusion from that morning…had it been that morning? Time was running together for him. "Can you remind me how I met her?"

A look of pure anger flashed across Freyja's face but was immediately gone. Had it even been there to begin with?

"Why, you confessed your feeling back at Olympus, is your mind going so soon?" She chuckled.

"I…don't know," he answered truthfully. As he said that, a memory flashed in his mind clear as day.

An agreement, Zeus and Freyja shaking hands, but deceit was there, a weapon aimed for them. Dorian took the hit, the assassin thwarted but he nearly died. She was there, cradling him in her arms that kept him going; he could not help but tell her all of how he felt right then and there before the entire pantheon. Amazingly, he had survived and she remembered his every word.

 _But was she my goddess…or my Valkyrie?_ He did not notice the crack forming at Freyja's lips.

"But who was she? I…I don't feel right, nothing feels right. I want it to but…" He glanced about, the fields remained yet only now did he realize there was nothing around him except Freyja. Even the table had disappeared.

And then she was there with him, his one and only love, wearing a pearl-white wedding dress and he in a tuxedo fashioned after his armor. In that moment, his previous questions disappeared and no longer mattered. Freyja and Odin presided before everyone; Thrud, Magni, a restored Modi, his entire class, even Loki and Vidar along with the entirety of the Norse pantheon were there to give their blessing. Everything was perfect, they danced, laughed, kissed and under the cover of night he laid her down upon the marriage bed from which their first daughter was conceived.

The years passed and it did not even register how quickly in his mind, he recalled every moment without fail. His daughter's first birthday, her subsequent siblings, when she broke her arm trying to climb Yggdrasil for the first time and the slow recovery. His emissary duties serving Lady Freyja's unified task force under which he followed all his days. He always found time to serve as her retainer even if not as often as he once did. His wife was ever by his side, supporting him as he did her.

They grew old together, their children became revered within Asgard and all creation prospered like never before. They had their stumbles as all do, however nothing from which they could not recover all the stronger. Finally, as their daughter was risen to the ranks of the pantheon and their age had progressed…the two fell into slumber for the last time and passed peacefully beyond in each other's arms.

 **Olympus Primary Junction…**

Hecuba pushed forward, spear impaling a nearby cyclops, it crumpled and did not get up again. So many had fallen that they used their bodies as a makeshift wall, but it was a delaying effort at best. They had been fighting non-stop and fatigue reared its ugly visage. Hecuba was panting, a deep bloody gash festering on her arm. She had lost her helmet causing her deep red hair to flow free, an ugly cut just above her left eye gave away how close it had been to taking her head with it.

What troops could be spared met the enemy and locked their shields, iron discipline in the cramped halls was their greatest asset against the horde of mismatched armies. The rabble had breached the entry hall before the defenders could react; her soldiers were only holding the main corridors barely. She had allocated her troops to each area she felt needed defended but knew full well even if they had all gathered as a single unit they could not hope to match even a fraction of the forces against them in open warfare.

 _There is more than one way past us and they are spreading out like a swarm. It's only a matter of time before they get behind us._

Harpy arrows rained from the skies, forcing them to take cover beneath their shields, yet a few always found their way in. Every monster and member of the army assailing them glowed with a red hue, their strength many times what they should be thanks to unseen spellcasters. Her soldiers were the finest the mortals of Olympus had to offer…and were falling one by one.

As the pressure increased, the enemy suddenly parted, opening a path all the way to the end of the hall. The ground almost shook as a duo of monsters rounded the corner, great hounds with three heads apiece eyes burning red with fire.

"Pups of Cerberus!" Hecuba cried out. "Javelins!"

Her troops complied, a hail of spears sailing from the further ranks. They had too few, enough lodged themselves into the heads to fell the first, however the second stood and roared, a deep light emerging from its three throats.

"SHIELDS!"

The wall of men hunkered down, their enchanted shields interlocked moments before a torrent of flame impacted them. Their bulwark held for only a few moments before the defense started to melt, the first dozen men fell backwards aflame, the rear rows pulling them back to put them out and tend to injuries. Thankfully after several seconds, the beast ceased its attack if only to catch a breath.

Hecuba could not allow a second attack.

"UP AND OVER!"

At her command, the soldiers in the front tilted their bronze shields as practiced. Hecuba took the chance, leaping atop the formation. With all her strength she spring-boarded off their angled shields and shot like a cannon towards the remaining hound.

The monstrosity of the underworld's middle head was already inhaling for a second attack, rearing back to release. Hecuba chose her moment, sword extended she impaled the beast's center neck, kicking off the hilt to drive it in further and avoid the vice-like jaws of the flanking heads with a back flip. The Cerberus opened its maw to unleash the flame that now found itself blocked by the xiphos lodged within it. Instead, the inferno built up within the creature, finally rebounding back down its throat. The effect was instant and spectacular as the dog of hell was set ablaze from the inside out.

Hecuba watched as it succumbed to its own flames, the same that had inspired Greek fire in her ancestors. Nothing could easily put it out; its body was so large the firewall blocked the entire path and prevented further assault. The Khaos Brigade's own attack had worked to cut off a path inward. With a heavy heart she retrieved a new sword from a fallen comrade, silently thanking him as hers had melted in the firestorm beyond.

"I need a dozen volunteers to remain here and ensure this remains secure!" She called out as her men approached. "The rest of us must…"

"Secure? My dear you could not be further from the truth."

Hecuba turned as a shape darted from the slain Cerberus passing through the conflagration as if it wasn't there. Hecuba scarcely had time to raise her shield, deflecting a blow so mighty it dented inward. The nearest three men of hers were not so fast and crumpled to the ground.

Emerging from the flames was a deceptively beautiful woman, the snake-like tail making up her lower half causing her to tower over the stalwart company. Already, the rear guard were dragging the fallen men back for aid, the rest with shields raised and spears ready. Her black and red eyes bored into each man present, looking them up and down as if gazing upon a feast.

 _No,_ Hecuba paled. She recognized her foe as did every fighter in her company. The grand-sire of the greatest beasts and monsters to plague their people since the dawn of time.

"I suppose they must be serious for the mother of monsters to reveal herself," Hecuba remarked, the confidence in her voice never betraying the uncertainty in her heart. "Didn't Hera kill you, Echidna?"

"Her inept giant assumed he slew me as I slept," she laughed, her voice was melodious yet ominous in how it hissed and echoed as if she were underwater. Echidna loomed over them, claws and fangs extended for combat. "Twas but a shell I had shed long before though served its purpose."

 _If only I had my ancestor's sword_ , Hecuba screamed in her mind, cursing her failure at having located it despite years of searching. Echidna was beyond any of her men, if they remained they would die. She could not allow that, with how few they had to spare each life would be even more precious than it already was. Even with the spirit of Hector within her, the odds she could defeat such a beast were...

"Obey my command!" She shouted back to her troops. They clearly wished to aid their commander, yet the fear at a primordial being like Echidna staring at them with her black eyes put fear in any man or woman no matter how brave. "Withdraw to reinforce the secondary and tertiary corridors. I shall deal with her."

"But Chiliarch!"

"OBEY!" She repeated, causing her soldiers to shirk back. "Use any means you can to try and replicate what we did here to cut them off!" Hesitantly they turned, spreading out to repel the force that was already working to find alternate routes around the flames.

The progenitor of their nightmares swiped her tail, forcing Hecuba to duck, only barely avoiding the same fate as the fresco and wall above her as it was pulverized. With a twirl of her blade, Hecuba cut sideways across the anaconda-like tail before stabbing downward as hard as she could. The effort only succeeded in shattering her expertly crafted sword. The moment of hesitation allowed a follow-up swing to catch her in the chest, bending her armor inward as she was thrown into the back wall. Thankfully it put her within reach of a new sword she quickly claimed.

"I have feasted well on the children of legendary heroes," Echidna mocked as she licked her lips, encircling Hecuba like a python after having cornered a mouse. "But never from the line of Hector…and a virgin to boot." I thank you greatly for the meal that is to come…"

 **Frontlines…**

"Report," the imposing dark-haired man commanded of his men.

"They resist against the inevitable," a surprisingly eloquent cyclops with two heads reported, rotating between the two speaking at seemingly random intervals. "We push forward in all sectors save the primary halls which have been blocked by hellfire. We have been circumventing the barrier through other passages."

"You will be upon the pantheon soon?" Despoina asked. The two had remained back to allow their forces to soften the Olympian defenders before proceeding.

"That is an absolute certainty, though that is where they fight the hardest," he swore. "They are also reinforcing where they can to prevent us access to the armory and Ambrosia stores though have abandoned all else."

"And the heart of Olympus?"

The cyclops sneered. "We took it before they could reinforce the location. Their outer barrier is ours to command."

"Excellent, ensure it remains up. It would not do for them to receive outside aid. Send what troops you can to the Ambrosia stores to split their troops further but keep the bulk against the armory and Grand Hall." He turned towards Despoina. "Perhaps it is time we took the field my dear. We could crack open the armory before making our way to the Grand Hall."

Despoina scowled, it had been her hope to reach the Grand Hall first but the defenders were more tenacious than she had hoped.

 _I should have expected it…their devotion to Hecuba was inspiring. If she still stands, they will fight. I hope she survives, once the gods are dead I am certain she will see reason._

"We should not need them, but if you are so excited over a few hunks of metal be my guest."

"Excellent," her terrifying benefactor bowed politely. "As they say, ladies first."

 **Hallways near the Armory…**

A pair of sirens fell as Thrud cleaved their wings off, her blades crackling with energy. They had attempted to appear as her ideal man, but she knew the deception and had struck before looking too close, lest the rage of war consume her fully.

 _Look like him all you want, I know he's not here._

She kept the bow on her back; however her arrows had long ago been expended. She had managed to come across a force that tried to bypass the main halls en route to the armory. She didn't want to imagine what they would do with weapons comparable to their Runic Blades. Ratatoskr accompanied her and rode along on her shoulders. Thrud had to admit he was surprisingly observant, able to smell approaching enemies a mile off from the mixed scents of their army.

"Maybe we could acquire a few of those Olympian Legendary Weapons," Ratatoskr offered. "We are running on fumes as is."

"Knowing our luck most of them are cursed except to the intended wielders," Thrud remarked as they ran. "If you want to risk it, be my guest."

"Hey, if I spot one for the god of rodents and masculinity I'm going for it. The ladies always enjoy a large…DUCK!"

Thrud complied, dropping into a slide moments before the wall to her left crumbled. The fist belonging to the one responsible hit empty air where she would have been if not for the warning. A dozen women towering over Thrud burst through with more following, forcing her back. Her sword sang, shattering the lesser-blade of the first as the remainder pulled back to the new opening in the wall.

"Fast for an Asgardian," the hulking wall of muscle remarked as he entered the hole he had made in the millennia-old marble. "And the daughter of Thor…I really hit the jackpot this day!" The tall Amazons fell into a defensive formation around him.

"Faster than you," she eyed her opponent up and down. "You look a little bigger than most of the small fry leaping into the grinder."

"I am far more than that," he announced almost theatrically as if he were showing off. "I am Heracles and there are none stronger!"

"Ah, one of the bastard descendants with a god-complex that couldn't be bothered to show up?" She retorted harshly while eyeing his entourage. "So you were in on this as well with your little bodyguards?"

"They have certainly been VERY handy to keep around, though I don't need them to deal with you." He motioned for the women to stand down, bringing his fists to bear against her.

"I'll make sure his bimbo brigade stay clear if they try anything," Rat whispered as he leapt from her shoulder.

"You are pretty cocky," Thrud readied her stance. "This Khaos Brigade give you a little confidence boost?"

"That's not all they gave me," Heracles' wicked smile spread as he threw his arms outward, a strange fire-like aura started shimmering around him.

Thrud did not wait for his attack, sprinting forward she slashed with her lightning blades aiming straight for his heart. Amazingly, Heracles did not attempt to dodge; rather he brought both of his fists together, pincering her sword from both sides before it could connect. As he impacted, a deafening explosion erupted at the point of contact. Thrud dropped the shattered remains of her weapon and jumped back, she had been around Dorian enough to realize what he had done."

 _That aura…since when did he have a Sacred Gear?"_ She sunk her remaining sword into the ground and unlatched her bow, clearly useless for what she faced.

"Variant Detonation, rather fitting for one with no weapons would you not agree? I won't need anyone's help to beat you to death."

 **Dorian is lost far from aid while his friends battle for their lives as Olympus' defenses crumble around them…as always Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	17. The Siege of Olympus: Shattered Ideals

**FenrisFiltiarn: I am glad you think so! :D The bearer of the soul of Heracles vs. the daughter of Thor...ready...FIGHT!**

 **A Plexx: Thanks! Indeed, in the DxD universe, no matter how large an army of foot soldiers are...it isn't truly terrifying until a god of beast of ancient history is found among them**

 **Sakra95: Dorian certainly seems stuck somewhere...wherever it was that Despoina wanted him to have "good dreams." Only time will tell. :)**

 **PasiveNox: Thank you!**

 **DJDrake: The sirens seem to think so ;) That is what it seems to Dorian, that he almost died and confessed to his beloved after the battle...yet the battle currently wages as he tries to realize what seems so off to him.**

 **ahsoei: Rossweisse...or another? At first he seemed to think she had purple hair, yet later was clearly silver...**

 **naruto: I most certainly will, hopefully he will realize what is going on around him.**

 **fanficcyberman: Combining the original mythological source material with that of the DxD universe and those not even mentioned in canon is among the best parts of writing this story. I hope to not disappoint. :D**

 **AcnologiaGaming: They won't meet at the same time as Rossweisse is not sent to Earth for the Holy Sword arc, but you better believe that when he starts ogling the beautiful Valkyrie of Asgard...Dorian will not let Issei have a good time xD Thank you, I most certainly will!**

 **Mackdaddy3ful: Thank you, hopefully he will do so before it is too late to aid in the battle...**

 **And with that...onto the show!**

Rossweisse led the charge, magic seals appearing around what few men Erland could spare covering them with bombardment explosions in all directions. Sweat was dripping from her brow as she kept up the attacks while simultaneously maintaining defensive barriers on her troops, but she didn't let up. She was running on adrenaline and kept focused on the battle at hand unleashing the most devastating magics she could muster, lest her mind wander to other fears.

It was evident that the Khaos Brigade already captured the Heart of Olympus; the halls leading to it were swarming with their numbers though surprisingly not as many as she was certain filled the rest of the palace in their drive to reach the incapacitated deities. They seemed to have commanded the Satyrs to hold the paths leading there early in the battle as they made up the bulk of the Khaos Brigade there. A single Cerberus pup and two Chimeras defended the gateway while they fled before her, their spellcasters no match for her power and ferocity.

"That won't save you!" Rossweisse cried in rage as she summoned a wall of seals taking up the entirety of the corridor. Not even the creatures that terrorized the ancestors of man could withstand the explosions and concussive barrages that erupted from them. All before the door crumbled along with the gate itself, falling backwards with a crash. "INSIDE!" She commanded.

"Alley-oop!" A familiar chipper voice cried out as a small girl bounded over their numbers into the room. A scythe sang through the air as the first line of attackers dropped to the floor. The weapon had cut through their very beings, leaving them incapacitated yet with no visible injuries. She must have been fighting for some time; her skull mask was broken, revealing her pale cheeks and gold eyes. Her light-purple hair was disheveled and drenched in sweat.

"Bennia?" Rossweisse joined her side as her men crashed against the Khaos Brigade's lines. "Was anyone else with you?"

The young Grim Reaper shook her head sadly. "I was the only representative from the Land of the Dead sent and everyone else went to the front lines. In truth Lord Hades commanded me to abstain from any conflicts within Olympus…I don't much care for his business practices but he is my lord, please don't tell him."

 _Though I am more than a little worried why he would think to issue such a…specific command. I really need a new boss._

"The front lines are getting closer and closer, poor Hecuba's troops are being scattered every which way. They already almost have a clear path to the Grand Hall!"

"Then we must hurry," Rossweisse looked across the room. Far in the distance was a jagged purple-black crystal surrounded by crackling energy on a pedestal. The Khaos Brigade must have been aware of their plan as they had arrayed their entire force between them and the dais upon which it stood.

"I hope you have something up your sleeve," Bennia warned. "That energy is a powerful vortex field; it disperses foreign magic and will fry anything that tries to get closer."

Rossweisse formed her seals once more, releasing the same barrage that annihilated the door. As the projectiles reached the field, they quickly disappeared within like a drop of water falling into a pool. There was no discernible impact.

"We HAVE to destroy that crystal…at ALL costs," Rossweisse asserted before taking flight and heading to the front. Bennia could only sigh in acceptance as she joined them against the growing tide of monsters.

 **Somewhere Else…**

Dorian sat up, his head was pounding and his legs were sore as if he'd just run a marathon. He was in a brightly lit room as rays of sun were beaming through the window. The air smelled brisk and inviting, he must have forgotten to close the window last night. With the morning dew and gentle breeze blowing in it had actually worked for the better.

He started to push himself up, only to feel a soft hand take his own, a gentle kiss on the back of it to wake him.

"Finally awake," the love of his life whispered. Once she was done kissing his hand she lowered it down to give him a feel of her ample chest. She was absolutely incorrigible even first thing in the morning.

Dorian snapped his hand back, something wasn't right, the woman he loved more than any was right in front of him, yet he couldn't see her. She was there, but like trying to read in a dream once you look too close you realize there are no letters on the pages. So too as he tried to focus on the details he could not discern pale white skin of a Valkyrie from the deep bronze of a goddess. The hair swirled colors fluidly, she was not truly there, she couldn't be.

"Who are you!?" Dorian leapt from the bed in terror, slamming his back against the wall. "Where is my wife?"

"I am here beloved," the shape asserted, rising to approach him. "The children are waiting, we mustn't keep them, I have blessed news."

"N-NO!" he shouted, swiping his hand sideways to drive her back. Instead his hand passed through, shattering her body like a mirror. The entire house followed suit as it crumbled around him, leaving the warrior of Asgard standing in the fields of gold he had witnessed before.

"That silly girl, trying to influence your ideal, she should have known it would only cause ruin."

Dorian spun at the voice, behind him stood a tall man he could immediately tell was a god. The deity was quite tall with jet black hair and burning blue eyes dressed in the white garb of a priest of Olympus. The attire matched what he had been told of the Lord of the dead though no other part of his appearance did. He had deep bronze skin which looked pristine in every way, almost unnaturally so even for a god.

"Lord Hades, where am I?"

"In a place where you should never be troubled Mr. Held, welcome to Elysium."

The Elysian Fields, also known as Elysium, heaven to those who worshiped the Greek Pantheon where one would live in peace for all eternity. It was one of the many heavens belonging to the various myths, opposite Tartarus and above the Realm of the Dead where souls are judged.

"Am I…dead?"

"It would be so much simpler if you were," he boomed, his voice seeming to echo with each syllable. "That girl Despoina sent you here using a device her associates must have…appropriated without my knowledge. Once here you fell into your ideal future, a tad cliché for my liking but that is to be expected of an unnecessary being."

 _Unnecessary being?_ He suddenly remembered Bennia's apprehension at serving Hades and how little he had cared for the alliance to not even show.

"All who enter here experience their perfect desires without exception, yet she actually had the gall to implant some of her Aethir within you, no doubt hoping it would force your ideal to include her. It was a naïve wish that only worked to shatter your vision. You would have relived pure bliss for ten thousand lifetimes rather than one without realizing a thing otherwise."

"Wh-what about…"

"All in your mind," Hades cut him off, knowing his questions. "The memories are there to facilitate the transition. You are still who you were when first you stepped into Olympus."

 _My daughters, the united mythologies…all those decades, they weren't real…_

"Why don't you relax and stay," Hades meandered alongside the young Einherjar, placing a powerful hand around his shoulders as if to comfort him. "Though you still live, you have entered Elysium and thus I cannot permit you to leave. I assure you all will be well, I can even rectify Despoina's error in your mind."

Dorian glanced up at the Lord of the Dead in confusion.

With a wave of his hand, Hades produced the mismatched fusion of his ideals. In an instant the features split until both Despoina and Rossweisse were standing before him in matching white and gold wedding gowns. Their smiles were warm and inviting, they even linked hands to show their agreement at the future together.

"Your mind is quite open here," Hades assured him. "That need not be all if you desire it."

Sure enough, Thrud appeared next and Hecuba beside her, a pair of warrior brides who took their place beside the first two. One by one, sets of children shimmered into existence, each an image of beauty and strength reflecting their respective mothers and Dorian's own features.

"A harem and family worthy of a god," he smiled sinisterly behind the torn Einherjar. "I agree with you that they are all quite lovely, even the one who never truly existed among others can await you here."

Sure enough, his classmates emerged from the surrounding mist yet did not stop at twenty. As Herja followed the line, right behind her was a familiar woman with blue hair smiling as she had when he'd first plopped on top of her in his dormitory.

"Kara…"

It was all so sudden as memories, thoughts, wants, joys and hardships with each of them bored their way into his mind. Already Elysium was trying to provide his ideal future, one of peace and contentment where his goals and dreams can be reached with the woman…women he loved.

Laerad Ragnarok deployed by reflex, Iggy doing her best to keep him grounded in reality as he could hear her again at long last.

 _ **He does not lie, yet if you allow them in; you will not escape a second time…**_

"Just let the memories take root; you can stay here for all eternity happier than you could ever be out there. To resist for too long will only break your mind needlessly."

It all made perfect sense, everything he ever wanted; to teach others, find that perfect person for him, to raise a family in peace as he grows strong enough to protect them from any threat. Tears fell down his face at even the possibility of his leaving Elysium behind. He finally nodded to Hades.

"Excellent, then follow me," the god of the underworld beckoned him. Dorian trailed behind in a daze. "I can handcraft your heaven myself; I assure you that such cracks will not form again. Though I imagine you'll have your hands busy to keep from noticing."

"Y-you…"

"Hmmm?" Hades turned at Dorian's mutterings he couldn't make out. "What was that?"

"You…pushed your luck offering so many women; you actually might have had me if you used some self-control. I am still a novice with the fairer sex after all, it will be quite a while before I could be a good husband and father to so many…"

With that final word Dorian slipped from that realm, a blue portal having appeared beneath his feet missed by the Lord of the dead. In an instant, the opening closed, denying any chance at pursuit.

Hades let out a colossal roar of absolute, unrestrained anger heard across the realm. His false skin burned away to reveal his true skeletal form, eyes disintegrating to leave behind a blue light hovering within the sockets. He had provided the Khaos Brigade means to enter his realm and escape pursuit yet one had already been wasted on an insignificant Einherjar from a lesser myth. He had intended to keep him there forever imprisoned within his own bliss, but now all he desired was to one day grind his bones to dust for daring to cross him. The Lord of the dead may be bound by his own rules and could do no harm while in Elysium, but should he meet him outside…the young man would know his wrath.

 **Olympus Main Corridor…**

Hecuba coughed, spitting blood as she picked herself up again, retrieving a new sword from a fallen soldier, it was her fifth one. Just as the stories told, Echidna's skin was unbreakable by mortal weapons. Each of the species born from her seed ranging from the various Cerberus to the greater Gorgons and Sphynx inherited some form of her durability. Every single one without fail had tormented the world of man in some fashion. The she-beast was still completely unharmed despite all of the battered Spartan's best tactics.

 _I don't have the equipment for this..._

Her armor was dented inward painfully; removing it would be dangerous after the battle. She had scored several hits on the beast, yet all had barely been noticed or left only a surface scratch and cost her the weapon each attempt. The serpent-woman had delighted in pulverizing Hecuba with her muscular tail, yet after a time uncontested had grown bolder and started lashing out with her claws. She was playing with her food at this point.

"I think the meat is tender enough now," she hissed with laughter. "And your blood, seventeen years aged…the perfect vintage. My children are growing near to witness your death and revel in the knowledge that nothing will stop us this day."

Echidna held out her hands, extending her already sizable claws out by several inches until they were more akin to daggers. Using her tail as leverage she propelled her body at the young warrior as she had done many times, this time prepared to rend flesh and bone.

Hecuba waited to the last possible moment, twisting with all her strength as she wedged her blade between the fingers of Echidna's right hand while the left went clean through her enchanted armor. With a sharp grunt, she twisted the blade, scraping off the fingers impossible skin and barely slicing several razor nails off at the expense of her sword which snapped in half on contact once again. Unlike her skin, her bones were of the Earth, strong as the roots of the world, yet man had long ago learned how to delve into her secrets.

The mother of monsters ignored the impromptu manicure, her other hand burying itself in Hecuba's chest, ripping away to shred flesh and armor. The young fighter secretly breathed easy as the pressure abated due to the loss of the breastplate. It was short lived, however as she slumped to the ground, dropping the useless remains of her blade and pressing a hand as hard as she could into the wound to slow the bleeding.

She had no room to recuperate as a powerful grip seized her throat, raising the beaten commander up to Echidna's face, a long putrid tongue running over her cheek and neck.

"VERY impressive," she mocked with laughter. "You clipped my nails for me, you can brag about your accomplishments in Tartarus."

"Th-this…"

"What was that?" The serpent monster pulled Hecuba in closer, leaning her ear closer.

"This vintage," she whispered with a spat of blood. "Needs a few more years to ferment."

Echidna lurched as Hecuba brought up a closed fist, uppercutting her in the jaw. The serpent-woman had not realized that wedged between her fingers was one of her broken claws, still quite long and razor sharp. The instrument pierced the unnatural scales through the bottom jaw with ease, reaching deep into her skull. She fell backwards, dropping Hecuba and slamming into the marble with a crash, her tail twitching in short spasms. The Spartan had claimed the broken fragment while lying on the ground feigning greater pain than she felt. Calmly, she picked up a second of the broken talons, gripping it tight. Echidna tried to speak, but only a sickening gurgling noise would escape her lips. She tried to remove the talon, but each attempt only resulted in more pain.

"H-how…"

"Your children," Hecuba groaned as she approached. Her guts were on fire, but for this she found the strength to finish her words. "So many were invincible or weapons did not hinder…yet they were felled in the end. Did you even care to remember how? The Nemean Lion, strangled and skinned by his own claws, Medusa turned to stone by her power, the Hydra's venom used to burn its necks to prevent regrowth…"

The mother of monsters' eyes widened, she understood the point but Hecuba would not relent.

"You are your own worst enemy. Mortal weapons may be unable to break your skin, but your bones and claws were not made by mortals nor born of them. I am glad my theory they inherited that self-defeating weakness from you rather than their fathers proved true. Stay dead this time, and know that had I access to my honored ancestor's blade this would have been over in a single swing."

Without another word she punched forward, lodging the second claw into Echidna's forehead. The beast-woman snapped back, slamming into the wall before crumpling to the floor. Her eyes were locked upward, that look of shock still present in death, she did not move again. Only after being certain of that did Hecuba allow herself to collapse, using her teeth to tear off strips of her under-tunic to use as bandages.

 _Steady, deep breaths, keep the metabolism slow and the bleeding won't be fatal. I need to remain calm, still and…_

As if the gods themselves had turned against her, Hecuba heard the march of feet. They were scattered, clumsy and numerous, she could tell full well they were not her men. Sure enough, an impressive horde rounded the corner comprised of Siren's, Cyclops, men and more. They briefly looked afraid at the sight of Echidna's body, however their fragile courage returned upon noticing Hecuba's injuries. There were no spare weapons in arms reach as they advanced on her. Even as badly wounded as she was, they worked to surround her and prevent any chance of escape or counter attack.

Before the first line could reach her, they howled in pain, collapsing onto the ground with a final twitch. The rest followed suit, from high above arrows filled those below, they looked to the skies yet had no means to defend themselves. After a quick several seconds, the hallway was silent again, the entire raiding party slain.

Hecuba could finally see her saviors as a flight of harpies of every color lowered to the floor, walking up to the incapacitated commander. She recognized the leader.

"Aella, glad to see you have been doing well."

"Uphold bargain we shall. *squawk* Sire of our foremothers is slain, no longer trapped between Scylla and Charybdis. For protection from Khaos…we fight for Olympus."

"Thank…you," Hercuba gasped as a pair of winged arms helped to bandage her wounds. "We have…to get back to the hall. My men can't hold much longer…"

 **Road Between Realms…**

 _ **Get up Dorian…please, get up…**_

Dorian complied with Yggdrasil's request, after falling from Elysium he had laid prostrate on the branches within the Roads, awake yet unwilling to move.

 _It's all gone,_ he could not help but lament. Deep down he knew it was all an illusion, a heaven meant for those whose time was done, yet still he recalled everything. Every second of joy, every minute spent with his wife, his children's birthdays, years of triumphs and accomplishments…and none of them beyond Olympus had been real.

 _ **Your friends are in need, you must go to them.**_

"How?" He asked weakly as he slumped up to a sitting position. His body was still craving a return to Elysium, it was literally perfection. "Your roads only reach across the nine realms; with Olympus' defenses up no matter where I come out I have no way back."

 _ **No longer…you and my daughter are extensions of myself, my will to bring all together once more. Where you go, my branches shall follow.**_

Dorian leaned back, understanding her meaning. "You created a road to Olympus while I was there?"

 _ **Not just a physical path, but a much deeper one.**_

"Hestia's fire," perhaps he had gained some wisdom from the false years for Dorian already could guess what had transpired. "That was thanks to you I imagine?"

 _ **Yes, and it is not alone. Given time, I can understand the home of the Olympians. Not just their people, but their very essence just as I did for the nine realms…and then so shall you. The soothing fire was just the beginning.**_

Dorian's mind was racing; he had yet to learn the powers of the nine realms channeled through the Sacred Gear on his arm yet now he was receiving even more. How could he hope to live up to what he was capable of accomplishing with such strength?

 _ **It is quite far, many hours travel, but you can reach it and reunite with them. You must hurry, Olympus burns.**_

Dorian staggered to his feet, still moving like one in a daze. The memory of what he had gained then lost still weighing heavily on his mind. In that moment he could barely find the will to stand.

"I'll…never make it in time," he groaned once more. "Even with the dilation effect in here."

 _ **Of that you are mistaken.**_

A soft clip-clop sound warned him he was not alone, turning around; Dorian came face to face with four red harts. Each of them was large enough to comfortably carry a small Jotun on their back though as he stared they had already started to shrink until he could mount them. One by one they bowed their heads.

 _ **You did not believe that Ratatoskr was the only denizen of my boughs did you? She asked almost playfully. Their names are**_ _ **Dáinn, Dvalinn, Duneyrr and Duraþrór, long have they been my friends.**_

"We may guide and bear you the rest of the way," the lead hart Dvalinn assured him. His lips did not move, rather Dorian could hear his words in his mind clear as day. "But it will be in vain lest you have the will to continue once we arrive."

Yggdrasil appeared before him, and beside her was Iggy. The two held out their hands, beckoning to the largest of the four harts.

 _No, Freyja, Thrud, Hecuba…Rossweisse…everyone is fighting for their lives. It's not over yet._ Dorian asserted in his mind as he grabbed a tuft of red hair, pulling himself upon the great steed's back. It was not over, not by a long shot.

 **Olympus near the Armory…**

Thrud leapt over the legendary hero's swing, cracking him upside the head with a kick so powerful it knocked him into the wall and shattered it; the very air current from the blow could be felt by Rat across the hall. Heracles didn't stay down long, recovering and following through with a barrage of punches, one of which struck home at Thrud's collarbone.

A concussive explosion detonated at the point of contact, slamming her backwards. The shoulder was burnt, the golden Valkyrie armor dented and cracked. She was covered in scorch marks and bruises from similar impacts; the towering warrior's Sacred Gear seemed to cause explosions wherever he touched however slightly. Once again she had to wipe away blood from a wound over her right eye.

Heracles was faring little better; his own armor had been shattered to reveal his blue Japanese uniform and his left eye was swollen shut. He did not look pleased at how well she was doing as clearly he assumed a quicker fight. Unfortunately, he had taken less injury than the daughter of Thor and was winning through sheer attrition thanks to his Sacred Gear.

Their conflict had spread throughout the hall they occupied, not one pillar remained standing nor could a single smooth surface be found between the explosions and collateral damage. The Amazons and Ratatoskr had been forced to reposition themselves a dozen times to remain out of the kill zone.

Ratatoskr was standing on the sidelines not far from the Amazons that had accompanied Heracles; each eyeing the other as often as they could pull their gazes from the battle. The fact they had betrayed Olympus still baffling the small rodent. Fortunately, it seemed without any input from their leader the intimidating women were unwilling to join the fray.

"Whew, you ladies reek," he pointed out, holding his nose to accentuate his point. "Did Amazonian perfume fashion choices change in a few millennia?"

None of them reacted to his words.

"You fight better than I thought," Heracles mocked Thrud as she unlatched her now-useless shoulder armor. "If the brat down below had this much spunk I might have had some fun before coming up here."

Thrud's eyes locked onto his own, her gaze narrowing towards him.

"Brat?"

"The retainer bookworm, he looked so ferocious, wanting to take me on himself…I beat him into paste with less effort than it takes to clean my boots."

"Dorian?" Heracles' smile at the mention of his name was truly horrifying.

"So you knew the boy? Well at least you'll be heading to meet him soon, just stand still and you can be together again."

He rushed forward, winding a fist back as Thrud held her ground, eyes wide at the implication that Dorian had been slain by the man standing before her. Her composure went limp for a moment as the realization set in, not even attempting a defense. Heracles did not relent as his fists neared her skull. The daughter of Thor reached out at the last possible second, her hands catching his consecutive punches before either could get through. As expected, they exploded violently, covering the two in a thick layer of smoke and dust, Heracles laughing the entire time.

His laughter did not last, even before the smoke cleared he realized something was wrong, he could not pull back his hands. Thrud's eyes had not wavered; even through the detonation into her palms she ignored the pain, eyes watering and burning with tears. She held each of the Greek hero's fists in her grip, both hands blackened and charred by the explosion. Ratatoskr could hear the cracking of his bones as her vice-like grip tightened, the squirrel could scarcely bear to look in her eyes.

They were the eyes of a monster; there was no doubt in her mind she wished to rip every limb from the traitor's body before he died. If she had her way his end would not be quick.

"Can't double up the explosions without additional impacts can you, you son of a bitch?" Thrud was scaring Rat, he had never seen her this way. The old tales of Thor before the peace told of his ferocity and merciless nature in battle. In that moment, it appeared Thrud had inherited more from her father than they ever imagined.

Heracles brought up his knees, burying them into Thrud's gut over and over. Explosions went off again and again, yet the she held her ground even as it blasted through her armor, leaving her toned muscular midriff bare and burned.

"You can't wi….GAAAHHHH!"

The descendant of his namesake cried in pain as her grip continued to tighten without limit. Despite pulling back as hard as he could he could not free himself, her fingers were charred, skin flaking from the explosion as blood leaked from every joint and crack yet she ignored them utterly. Thrud took a step forward, then another; her eyes almost seemed to crackle with the lightning for which her family was known. She had abstained from wielding such power beyond augmentations for her weapons…her body never was much suited for magic beyond Sage Arts.

Even Rat shuddered at the sound of bones breaking as both Heracles' hands crushed inward with her advance as a surge of electricity disappeared within them. Only then did the Amazons leap into action, requiring the Norse goddess to release her opponent, immediately delivering a thunderous knee to the gut of the first to near her. Electricity covered the unfortunate attacker as she was sent backwards, pulverizing the wall.

Heracles raised his bracer, the coil wrapped around it glowing brightly, commanding the army of warriors to attack. He was done with the single combat, he would sacrifice as many as it took to bring her down.

"I knew I recognized that stench!"

Heracles had no idea what happened, one moment he was directing his Amazons to overwhelm Thrud, the next an enormous squirrel was suddenly towering over him, locking its teeth around his arm and bracer, biting down like a vice.

The Khaos Brigade commander gritted his teeth in pain, winding up he planted a powerful elbow right into Ratatoskr's forehead. The poor rodent was thrown backwards by the resulting explosion, his size shrinking back to normal. Thrud leapt high, catching the battered squirrel before he could impact the far wall.

"Ratatoskr…Rat!" She shouted in genuine concern as the rage in her eyes seemed to abate somewhat. "Are you okay?"

He was silent, before weakly raising his head and spitting out a few flecks of gold along with a tooth.

"Did anyone get the number of that bitch? My grandmother hit harder than that AFTER she died." Despite his words he remained in a prone position, head spinning.

Sure enough, the gold band surrounding Heracles' arm was ruined, gnawed through in the short time Rat's teeth had been locked around it. The bright shimmering gold slowly dimmed until it finally died before disintegrating into dust. The army of warriors stopped, staggering backwards and shaking their heads. The haze over their minds binding them to the relic of their ancestors had finally been broken, they were free.

"Mind-control magic always has the WORST smell," Ratatoskr explained. "It was all over them and his arm. Are you so limp-dicked you gotta brainwash the women around you? I'd call you a son of a bitch but that'd be an insult to the species!" He roared towards the now-surrounded opponent.

"Damn you," Heracles took a step back but found no relief that way. "This is far from over." Reaching into a pouch with his broken hands, Heracles fumbled to release a red gem, allowing it to fall to the ground.

"BACK UP!" Rat shouted as the beaten hero slammed his foot on it as hard as he could.

A swirling portal matching the red of the gem opened between them; before anything could be said he jumped inside, the schism in the air disappearing just as quick.

"Fucking coward!" Rat called out as if he could still be heard. "Get back here and fight like a man!"

The warriors of Themyscira approached the panting goddess, but she held up her gruesomely maimed hands, assuring them she did not need aid. She was still coming down from the high of her killing intent previously focused on Heracles. She did not want them to get near her.

"A great debt must be repaid today," the lead Amazon bowed. "Many of our sisters were forced into the army assailing your walls. They will be freed as well and will fight for Olympus…to whatever end."

"Just decapitate a few of those things for us ladies!" Ratatoskr spoke for Thrud. "Our odds of survival still aren't so great even with your aid."

They bowed before racing down the hall seeking to reinforce wherever they may.

"Need a moment big gal?" He whispered upon noticing Thrud's breathing had started to steady. She was wincing in pain, likely only now starting to acknowledge her injuries.

"Just…fine," she finally answered. "We can remain here until more come to help hold the armory. We will then…"

An immense concentrated shockwave from nowhere struck Thor's daughter in the base of her neck at point-blank range, her eyes instantly glazed over as she fell to the ground. Ratatoskr was thrown across the floor but quickly righted himself. To his horror, she did not get back up.

"Thrud!" Ratatoskr called out as a bolt of lightning forked from mid-air. He narrowly dodged it, realizing someone was using invisibility magic but he knew their scent…one of them at least. "I can't believe I ever wanted to give your saggy tits the blessing of my sight!" He cried to draw her ire, realizing his strength was sapped by Heracles' punch; he'd need to spend a month in the Roads to adjust his size again. With no other recourse he bounded away to find help.

"Perverted little…"

"Calm yourself Despoina," the leader of the assaulting army chided as the two shimmered into existence. She saw no reason to continue hiding themselves. "He is insignificant; she was the mightiest of their numbers and thanks to that brute has been dealt with at virtually no effort. The armory lies beyond, we must not tarry."

"I still say we should head to the Grand Hall," the traitorous goddess gripped her weapon tighter. She did not like delays, not when she had come so far.

"Our troops will ensure the gods do not go anywhere, once finished here we may pay them a visit…and you can say all you have wished to for so long."

Despoina only glared at her benefactor within the Khaos Brigade, nodding in reply the two turned towards the near-undefended armory of Olympus. Thrud was down for the count and the few soldiers stationed within would stand no chance before them, then the weapons and powers hoarded by the Greek gods would be open…to him.

 **Heart of Olympus…**

Rossweisse bobbed and weaved, avoiding a hail of spears and arrows aimed for her as one of the few fliers. Lines of fire from the mouths of the last remaining Cerberus impacted her barrier, the seal holding strong. The creature's magic disappeared into its depths before reemerging amplified back upon them. The fire scattered the troops though could not pierce the Cerberus' hide. That did not save it, however as the energetic Reaper swooped in, taking off two of the three heads in a single swing.

Rossweisse rushed to the edge of the field now cleared of foes, though the cost had been high. Only a handful of the initial soldiers lent to her by Erland could still stand and were being overwhelmed. She had to work quickly.

Once again her magic was ineffective, she had cycled through every element, explosions, gravity, even time dilation of varying intensities…none of it worked. Each attempt only added to her frustration as it disappeared within the depths of the energy. Bennia took several swings with her scythe, as a physical weapon it gave the field pause yet lacked the strength needed to break through. The counter force knocked the girl backwards into Rossweisse's arms.

"I…I can try to breach it with my body," Rossweisse announced. "If sufficient physical force can pierce it then I may have a shot at punching through with enough..."

"Did you see what it did?" Bennia held up her still-smoking scythe as evidence. "You are NOT coming back from that! The odds of you even reaching it are fifty-fifty AT BEST."

"I have no choice, for the good of Asgard."

"What about for the good of yourself?" The young girl countered, but Rossweisse did not listen. The Grim Reaper was still young and did not understand that in some circumstances such sacrifices were…necessary.

"Thank you Bennia, as soon as the barrier is down please try to escape with anyone you can." The young Valkyrie surrounded herself with seals many times over, layering defense, magic resistance and protection against everything she could imagine. If it held, perhaps she could reach the crystal alive.

Unable to look at her without welling up, Bennia turned towards the battle, the perfect situation to burn off her frustration as Rossweisse planted her feet.

 _I suppose I knew it would end like this in battle eventually,_ She lamented as she levitated off the ground, propelling herself towards the crystal at full speed. _I just wish…I could have had someone special first; even one kiss from…_

A massive blue portal suddenly emerged between Rossweisse and the field, blocking her path. At great effort she skidded to a stop, nearly being run over by the first thing to emerge from its depths.

A trio of red harts larger than bulls stampeded out into the chamber, forcing the silver-haired warrior to spin in order to avoid them. The three continued their path, bowling through any monster, beasts and assailants unfortunate enough to be in their way. Their extravagant antlers tore through armor and flesh without effort, not even the chimeras could withstand them and were swept aside.

"What in the worl…" she started as a fourth unseen stag collided with her, sending Rossweisse tumbling right into the arms of the rider. "Dorian!?" She cried with a blush upon realizing whose arms she found herself in. He was mounted upon the great beast and despite using both arms to hold her securely, maintained his balance and grip on Bright Star. She was almost uncertain if it was him, he had such a look in his eyes she had never seen him wear.

A look of absolute rage.

"I…I thought you were…" she started before snapping back to the situation at hand. "The crystal!" She pointed. "Destroy it!"

Dorian turned, without a word he extended his weapon to the maximum length and took aim, hurtling it as hard as he could towards the glowing crystal beyond. The swordspear impacted the barrier, meeting the same resistance as Bennia who was watching him from afar. The young Einherjar grunted, pushing it with all his might into the shield protecting the crystal. Bright Star held its ground yet made no headway against the barrier, he wasn't strong enough.

The exhausted young man felt a gentle hand join his own as Rossweisse added her will to his; seals etched themselves into his armor adding to his power. Dorian's strength surged with aid from the woman who taught him magic, a feeling he remembered far more intimately during his stay in Elysium.

 _With her…there is nothing I cannot do._

As soon as he thought that, the impossible weapon cracked the barrier, forcing an opening just large enough for it and nothing else. Bright Star continued its path until it collided with the misshapen crystal within, shattering it into a thousand shards of useless glass…

 **Dorian has returned to Olympus having joined the fray, leaving his ideal future behind. Will the young man's actions be sufficient to lift the siege? As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	18. The Siege of Olympus: Broken Limitations

**Piemaster981: A thousand apologies, please don't hurt me! xD I hope you enjoy the upcoming fights to round out the Siege of Olympus.**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: I'll say, plot armor or no he'd stand zero chance against one of the top ten strongest beings of the DxD universe. That is what heroes do best...save the day in style :D**

 **Sakra95: Hmmm, that would be interesting, though according to the original source material the curse of Achilles requires the consent/blessing of the bather's parents to work...alas a requirement Dorian cannot achieve at this time. :( I am glad you liked the fights...the identity of Despoina's unknown benefactor is not far away...**

 **AxeLord20: It seems the best weapons of old mythology were crafted from the very things they were meant to hunt. Hecuba would cherish such a weapon indeed. Oh wow, if that had been Aphrodite, Ratatoskr would have been heartbroken! xD Worry not, for she is among the pantheon immobilized while tending the flame. In terms of Dorian's "blissful ideal"...could it be a serious intent, or merely that fantasy in the back of men's minds to make as many women he cares for as happy as possible?**

 **Curse of Whimsy: Indeed, he overplayed his hand...and Dorian chose to fold. If you've read about Thor's exploits in actual myth he was rarely a kind person. My intent is in the DxD continuity those are the events of his overzealous youth. Seems' Thrud has that side to herself as well when sufficiently pushed.**

 **naruto: I most certainly will!**

 **ShadowSlayer666: I am so glad you think so. :)**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you! What luck you can see how things go today!**

 **Guest: lol, who knows what the future will bring. The universe of DxD seems to have a knack for pushing people out of their comfort zone. xD**

 **And with that...onto the show with an early update!**

"It will not hold, stand back!" Erland cried as their scattered troops retreated from the door seconds before it exploded inward.

Their force was mixed between Spartan warriors and his own remaining soldiers that had come from Asgard. The battle outside had been hopeless, their best defenses overrun far too quickly. They made them pay every step, each one bringing down five enemies at least before falling, yet they were outnumbered by a far wider margin. It wasn't long before they had been forced to withdraw back to the Grand Hall. Hecuba had been dragged to the rear having passed out from her injuries, the most elite among her troops encircling to protect her. The enemy was so numerous they had the freedom to send overwhelming numbers after them while simultaneously spreading throughout the halls. No location was secure any longer and they lost contact with the other broken companies long ago.

The first wave advancing through the door stood no chance. Between the formidable shield wall of Hecuba's men and the support of the remaining Valkyries, they were stopped in their tracks and annihilated yet more ever followed. As the defenders slowly retreated to surround the still-incapacitated deities, the invaders spilled into the room, forming a wall of bodies filing into disorganized ranks of their own. Within a matter of moments, the room was a sea of the monsters and beasts of Greek mythology arrayed before them.

"I…am sorry my lady," Erland muttered to Freyja. Despite his years of experience and knowledge of the battlefield surpassing all save the gods, the grizzled veteran could see no means of survival. Even if they somehow slew every foe in the hall to a man, so many more times their number waited outside.

"I am sorry as well," Zeus sighed upon seeing the situation. Either they released their hold to fight and Olympus falls killing everyone, or they hold on until their defenders are slain and his family left vulnerable to whatever devices the enemy may have. He'd let his home plummet should that happen. "To have brought you into this caused by our past transgressions, forgive me."

A sudden spark in the air caught the Norse goddess' attention. It was faint, but she'd recognize the magic buildup anywhere. Unsettling everyone around her, Freyja allowed a wide smile to grace her lips.

"There is naught to be sorry for, King of Olympus." She proclaimed loudly in her booming enhanced voice reserved for when speaking as a goddess, allowing all in the room to hear her despite how painful it was to talk. "From this day forth we are allies, and those who call themselves friends of Asgard…are never alone."

On cue, a massive blast of rainbow energy blew through the ceiling, impacting the floor and killing everything caught within it.

Olympus' barriers had fallen.

The prism of light separated the beleaguered defenders from the invading army, forcing the attackers back to the door, but there was no salvation for them there.

A renewed beam of energy emerged from the Bifrost cutting through the hall. In the blink of an eye half the monsters to plague them ceased to exist, the remainder falling into chaos as the radiance began to diminish. A golden army of fur and steel stood before them, rank upon rank that filled the room with more appearing by the second. Unbeknownst to them, the bridge to Asgard was depositing many times such forces all throughout Olympus with numbers to spare and more.

A mighty eight-legged horse rode forth, rearing back to spread fear among their foes. The Allfather himself was mounted atop Sleipnir, his spear Gungnir still smoking from the first blast as he scanned the room alongside his blood-brother Loki. Finally, he spotted Freyja tending to the flame and his look of pure wrath softened to that of a concerned husband as he dismounted, rushing to her side. Touching her cheek, Odin passed the greater part of his strength into her, reinforcing not only the flame, but her own body.

"Are you alright?" he asked, whispering so only she could hear.

"I am husband," she graced him with a smile as the pain abated. "Though I worried you may have been delayed with your…extracurricular activities."

Odin smiled back actually looking a tad hurt. "I may adore all the breasts, thighs and butts of Asgard, but believe it or not there is only one whom I cherish more than them all…my Frigga."

Freyja's cheeks lit up, the first time she could recall him having that effect on her in far too long. If only he acted this way more often...

Across the room at the head of the army, a familiar giantess and the Einherjar she called husband stepped forward, holding his enchanted greataxe high. They led contingents fresh from Jotunheim and Valhalla respectively yet shared command of both.

"Three pints per kill lads!" Ragnar promised all those who followed him. "Just try to earn enough to drink me under!"

With a deafening war cry of approval shaking the chamber, the combined forces of Asgard and the nine realms charged forward, Ragnar leading the way. He clashed with the largest Minotaur, the king of their horde and forced him to hold his ground. It did not avail him, however as Ygritte spun around her beloved, twin axes whistling through the air and cutting him down in a heartbeat. Another attempted to slay her; however she locked up his blades, giving Ragnar ample opportunity to behead him in a single stroke. The two continued their dance of savagery and none could withstand them together.

Their forces had smashed into one another in the same moment. It was utter chaos as axe, spell and fury were exchanged. They appeared somewhat matched until Loki stepped forward, raising a single hand, an extravagant seal the size of the floor appeared beneath the invading horde's ranks. With a simple clenching of his fist, half the warriors of the opposing force were ripped to shreds as the gravity beneath their feet was destabilized with horrific yet effective results.

The last Manticore still living among them lunged at the deity, teeth bared as it neared the seemingly defenseless god. With the most casual of motions, he seized the beast by the throat, stopping its advance without a hint of effort.

"How quaint," he sneered, it had been so long since he'd actually utilized his Jotun strength. With a quick jerk he snapped the Manticore's neck, chucking it back into the enemy lines and knocking them aside like blades of wheat.

In the end, Asgard prevailed in the exchange, shattering their ranks and forcing the assorted rabble of beasts and men towards the door and gave swift chase.

More continued to pour into the Grand Hall through the Bifrost, all their strength available having been assembled at the sense of Freyja's danger. As the enemy withdrew, a new fighter rode down atop a legendary chariot pulled by a pair of colossal armored goats to cut off their retreat. He had burning red hair, an imposing full beard and more braids than could be counted. His armor radiated with light and power as he held aloft a short-handled hammer crackling with lightning, the same energy billowing from his eyes. In anger, he let out a mighty roar towards what few enemies had not immediately surrendered as the strongest warrior of Asgard took the field.

"Where…IS MY DAUGHTER!?"

 **Heart of Olympus…**

Dorian held out Bright Star, unleashing a torrent of dark flame channeled through his Gear that swept across the hall, the anger in his eyes more than sufficient to call forth Musphelheim once more. The beasts and satyrs with no magical defense could not withstand it coupled with the remaining Asgardian soldiers and those surviving retreated, their reason for remaining destroyed. Rossweisse had too few men left to pursue yet no longer felt the need with their mission accomplished. The collected troops finally relaxed somewhat, utterly exhausted and only now starting to submit to the onset of fatigue.

Dorian saw her weariness, the anger in his eyes lifting somewhat as the molten red and black of his gear rotated to the gentle orange. It took only a passing thought for the orb of soothing heat to appear once more, drifting across everyone in the hall. Within a matter of moments, Rossweisse felt energy fill her body once more. Dorian held out a strong hand, helping the Valkyrie to her feet.

"Dorian, we thought you were…"

The young Einherjar stepped forward, wrapping the silver-haired beauty in a tight embrace. Her words died on her lips as she realized what he was doing. His hug felt frantic, almost desperate as if he truly needed it above all else. The Valkyrie who was still a novice towards men was not certain how to react. After a few seconds she reciprocated the gesture, pulling him close as she realized he truly was alive and well.

"I missed you…so much," he whispered. It took all of his willpower not to kiss her in that moment.

 _That wasn't real;_ he had to keep telling himself. _Just an illusion, it wasn't real, we…aren't that close._

"Th-the forces of Asgard should be here soon," Rossweisse stuttered as they reluctantly parted, embarrassment settling in as her remaining men turned away along with a grinning Bennia to give them privacy. "It would be best to remain here until…"

"YO!" A familiar voice called out at the entrance. "I can't believe I'm saying this but show her a good time later and get over here!" Ratatoskr came skidding to a stop before them seeming to barely notice that Dorian had returned. He looked exhausted as if he had held a full sprint the entire way. "Thrud is in trouble at the armory! You gotta help her, that bitch Despoina and someone way out of my pay grade is with her!"

"We can keep the heart secure," the remaining soldiers assured them. "Do not remain on our account."

"Thank you," Rossweisse nodded in return.

"And we shall aid them," the leader of the four harts bowed, allowing all in the room to hear. "None shall retake this chamber."

"You four always were show-offs," Rat remarked, fist bumping the hooves of his long-time friends, able to tell what occurred. "Just think how much more menacing it would have been if he'd rode in on MY back."

"Don't think you are getting rid of me that easily!" Bennia asserted as she planted her scythe in the ground. "I'm coming too!" Dorian smiled at her enthusiasm as they hurried, it helped to cut through the pain he was still feeling inside if only a little.

"Well, I suppose this can make up for missing out on that rock climbing trip. Tell you what, we can have a race up the boughs of Yggdrasil sometime…my treat."

 **Armory…**

"We are losing everything!" Despoina raged as they continued deeper into the Armory of Olympus. The guards were slain around them but even she could sense the Bifrost's energy permeating the palace. Their troops were being driven back with gods of a second pantheon joining the fray. "Your delay has…"

"We can still complete our task," the dark-suited individual seemed completely unfazed by the tides turning against them. "Not even the Asgardians can stand up to the mightiest weapon in Zeus' arsenal."

Despoina knew exactly of what he spoke, they were nearly upon the pedestal making up the central chamber of the armory. Before them stood a great field of light that should have been infinitely more powerful than even the one protecting the heart of Olympus. Held within its blinding depths was a shimmering white spear more prized than any other weapons in the hall.

 _The first thunderbolt of Zeus, a slayer of gods and Titans._

It had been from the mastery of the weapon that the King of Olympus had become feared during the war with the titans. In time he had even learned to generate its magics himself, though never with the primal fury and raw uncontrollable power of the first. After the war he had stored it away, his own strength more than sufficient.

"It will take far too long to free it and break the curse against anyone other than Zeus holding it," she warned him. "It would better to claim others and be gone."

"Nonsense, with the flame in such a weakened state the defenses powered by it have become quite…"

The pointed-eared man held out a single finger and flicked it forward. In an instant the field around the bolt shattered with no effort leaving only a final flickering golden barrier remaining.

"Impotent."

 **Outside the Armory…**

"Thrud!" Dorian exclaimed as they came across her body. Rushing forward he propped her up, feeling her neck and leaning his ear close to her chest. "She's alive, thank the gods."

"Mustn't have been worth their time," Ratatoskr theorized as he rushed to her side. He would never admit it, but he'd felt terrible at having to flee from Despoina and whoever had incapacitated Thrud.

 _If she had actually died…_

"I got her boss!" He stood as tall as he could and placed a hand over his chest. "If anyone tries to hurt her I'll go for their eyes, throat and crotch…not necessarily in that order."

"I like him," Bennia could not resist specifying with a wide grin.

Dorian nodded as he, Rossweisse and Bennia rushed within. From the look of things it had been an absolutely one-sided fight. Spartan warriors, Asgardian troops and even Valkyries were scattered all over unmoving. There was no sign of who they'd even been fighting though it did not take long to find them.

"Despoina!" Dorian cried as they entered the main armory. The fledgling goddess was floating high above alongside someone he did not recognize. She turned around, her expression one of absolute shock at his presence.

"How?" She demanded while raising Twilight to bear with complete frustration in her voice. For the first time her face reflected a look of complete defeat. "Is this a trick? You aren't supposed to be here...you CAN'T be here!"

"I had to punch my way out of Heaven…almost literally," he replied while gripping Bright Star all the tighter, aiming it towards her simultaneously.

Rossweisse stepped up, a cascade of energy erupting from the dozen seals around her making for Despoina and her mysterious benefactor. One by one the blasts impacted them, obscuring everything in a cloud of smoke. As the dust cleared, they realized that the unknown man had stepped up beside her to take the hits. Four pairs of black feathery wings had emerged from his back, folding around and shielding her. It did not appear that he had even felt the explosions.

"He's…a fallen angel?" Rossweisse gasped. "Who are you?"

 _A fallen angel?_ _What is he doing here?_

Fallen angels, those cast out of Heaven belonging to the same biblical religion as Azazel. Despite having fallen from grace, they retained their power over holy light-based magic. According to what he had been told by Lady Freyja, the highest class of angels had twelves wings; however this one must have still been quite powerful sitting at eight themselves. Rossweisse did not get a chance at a second shot as Despoina waved her hands, erecting a bubble around the two of them to prevent further attack. Dorian was well aware of her mastery over water.

"How rude of me," the former angel bowed politely. "My name is Forcas, formerly of the Grigori, though my Lord and I are currently associating with members of a different entity.

"The Khaos Brigade…"

"Precisely, we put quite a lot of work and effort into this little display. I hope it did well to exemplify our capabilities."

"It's over!" Dorian shouted. "Olympus' defenses are down; it's only a matter of time before the armies of Asgard arrive."

"It can't be over, it won't be," Despoina's entire body shook. He saw a glistening of tears in her eyes as all she had worked for came crashing down. "They deserved this! But you didn't!"

"My previous offer stands," Dorian replied, rotating his weapon so it was no longer aimed at her. "Please...I," he started, suddenly self-conscious of the audience. As much as he knew it was not true, the memories of his years with her flooded his mind. In a way it had been both her and Rose and his feelings between them bled together. "I know you wanted to become my ideal, but you HAD to know we could never have lived together after...this." He motioned to Olympus around them. "Please...just end this, I beg of you."

Despoina's face looked awash with emotions, her hand was actually shaking for several seconds. Dorian hoped in vain that his words may get through. After those uncertain moments her grip was steadied. "It was too late for that years ago." With a final burst of resolve, she rotated Twilight, no longer aiming for Dorian, but at the Valkyrie beside him.

Rossweisse raised a seal in her hand, scarcely absorbing the blast of Olympian lightning, due to the power she was unable to redirect it and the shield shattered instantly. Dorian took off, Bright Star reduced to its blade for as he leapt to defend her. His swing was stopped in its tracks by a long curved black katana Forcas unsheathed from somewhere within his suit and cloak as he stepped between them.

"Let the ladies hash it out won't you?" He sneered as he pushed Dorian back effortlessly one-handed.

"He needs help!" Rossweisse immediately started generating as many augmentation seals of defense and power as she could on the young Grim Reaper eager to jump into the fray. She barely finished before Despoina was upon her, unleashing another bolt of lightning.

 _He should have let me enhance him! Against an eight-winged fallen angel…_

After the third bolt was successfully blocked, the goddess summoned a wall of water, sending the waves crashing towards her. Rossweisse countered with an immense bolt of fire, evaporating it into steam before getting close. Through the resulting vapors, Despoina brought Twilight down as hard as she could, pushing against a seal of protection.

"He trusted you!" Rossweisse accused Poseidon's daughter as they clashed, remembering the look on Dorian's face when he'd returned to Olympus. "What did you do to him?"

"I saved him!" She growled back, her features warped in frustration. "All he had to do was stay away until after the battle, we could have been happy together as gods!"

The two sparred, without a weapon Rossweisse used hand-held seals to deflect her blows, firing smaller projectiles at each opportunity. Despoina expertly avoided them when she could and deflected the rest.

Across the room, Dorian pushed against his opponent who was still one-handing their chosen weapon. Advanced seals of fire and ice appeared over each of the Einherjar's shoulders. Javelins of each element fired into the opponent point blank as they wrestled in mid-air. Each time, the impressive displays of magic were deflected by the very wings which surrounded him, not one even forcing a modicum of effort.

"An impossible weapon?" The Khaos Brigade representative mused as if mildly impressed. "How ever did you manage to acquire that?"

Dorian did not answer, his Sacred Gear rotating to Magenta as his seals grew in size, a lance larger than even Forcas' spear launched from over his head. This time it took two wings to block, yet still his attacks failed to scratch his opponent.

"Your tenacity is admirable, but I faced god himself alongside my Lord. You are not even a gnat against a foe of that caliber."

Forcas' black katana suddenly shimmered as it became infused with the same holy-energy that empowered his spears. As their blades remained locked, each of his wings lashed forward. Dorian ducked to avoid the first two; however the next four impaled him in various points on his body, each one razor sharp going clean through his armor.

"Oy, don't forget me!"

Bennia appeared behind the mastermind behind the attack, now capable of using her short-ranged teleportation once again with the barrier down. She hooked her scythe around his throat, forcing the fallen angel to pull back his wings to expertly deflect her attempted decapitation. Even the young Grim Reaper looked shocked that he could counter her weapon without even paying attention to her. He seemed completely immune to her ability to cut directly into the soul.

Forcas never missed a beat; despite facing melee combatants on both sides he held his ground. His dark blade swung expertly, always where it needed to be to counter their best attempts to bring him down. His strength and experience were far beyond both of them.

"Smokescreen!" Dorian shouted to the others in warning as his Gear switched to the opaque white of Niphelheim, releasing a tremendous cloud that quickly filled the room. Despoina and Rossweisse noticed the swirling fog too late as it consumed them, obscuring each other, neither one possessing the sight to see through it.

"I've known naught of men save those who look at you in terms of your position," Despoina's voice echoed through the murky soup. Rossweisse could not determine its source. "How knowing you will advance their own stature. Yet the thought of even considering thinking that way never entered his mind, it was written all over his face."

A series of lightning bolts erupting from deep within the clouds alerted her that Despoina was seeking the woman of Asgard, firing area-covering attacks in hopes of hitting her. Rossweisse slowly started generating a more advanced magic circle.

"Dorian would never be so shallow," She replied back, almost done with her calculations. "He has been that way since I first met him."

 _She is so adamant on him surviving, could she really be in…_

"Then you cannot comprehend how lucky you are."

Another shockwave of lightning lit up her surroundings as Rossweisse completed the preparations. Throwing her arms out, an enormous, impossibly complex rune appeared overhead, a wave of flame spreading outward from her as the source. The two explosions of power met with and contended against one another, both women refusing to relent until the aftershocks of their attacks merged and caught up to them within the obscuring haze.

 **A Few Moments Earlier…**

"Pathetic," Forcas held out his blade and swung through the fog, only hitting empty air as Dorian was no longer before him. Despite his superior power and magic, not even he could see through the enchanted mists. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, surmising it must be the Reaper Girl based on the size. Cutting sideways he sliced the shape clean in two.

Forcas was immediately suspicious as he felt no resistance to his attack yet was certain she was there. A sharp sting burned his back as a scythe struck home, leaving a small cut barely a flesh wound above his left upper third wing.

 _Damned clones,_ he groaned, recognizing her strategy as he was well aware of the capabilities of Grim Reapers from the Underworld. She was distracting him while they surrounded and attempted a death by a thousand cuts tactic. _That won't save you._

Holding his blade up, the erstwhile servant of Heaven slammed his fists together. A blinding orb of light bubbled outward in all directions simultaneously evaporating the magic shroud and dispersing the dozen clones Bennia had summoned amid the fog to confuse him. The real one was caught by the explosion and sent flying, her scythe spinning to the ground. Dorian barely had time to raise his collapsible shield which shattered on contact with the holy nova.

Bennia sailed through the air, as another explosion erupted from the other match going on not far away. Rossweisse soared gracefully from the smoke; her armor singed and cracked with a burn on her leg but was otherwise unharmed as she scooped the Grim Reaper up before she could fall to the ground below. Lowering her gently, she started applying first aid for the burns spreading across the girl's body like an acid.

Despoina had been thrown clear of the blast, crashing near the dais where the thunderbolt of Zeus resided. Twilight was smoldering yet remained strong; her robe was torn and tattered, having taken the worst of the explosion. She clenched her fists in rage at the genius-technique of the Asgardian Valkyrie.

Dorian continued to fight, rotating to the power of Musphelheim once his friends were no longer in range, a funnel of black fire roared towards Forcas. The flames of that realm dispersed across the holy shield still present around his body, the smug grin never faded from the Grigori's face the entire time. With a groan of frustration, Dorian switched to gold and delivered a tremendous overhead swing which he caught with his sword wreathed in light.

"An impressive weapon Mr. Held," Forcas finally reinitiated discussions. "Such a mighty tool can only be broken by the power of the gods or an equal impossibility."

Dorian pulled back, performing cross-slashes, ripostes, overhead and underhand swings while rotating through every technique and style he had glimpsed during his time since awakening in Asgard. The higher Seraph matched him at every turn, blocking his attacks as if they were child's play. With each parry, block and counter, he scored several more hits on the young Einherjar who was bleeding from a dozen deep cuts. Despite the injuries, his resolve did not waver even as he was kicked square in the face, sending him crashing to the floor.

As a lull fell on the battle, the remains of the gold barrier surrounding the legendary weapon of Olympus dimmed further, finally going out completely.

"Once Forcas breaks the curse over Zeus' thunderbolt," Despoina threatened as her ally floated back down to the pedestal. "Not even your greatest deities will…"

"Oh that curse is quite strong," Forcas suddenly remarked as if remembering a minute detail. "It will take a very long time to break and wield, in the meantime, however at least it can now be moved."

Despoina fell silent, turning towards her benefactor within the Khaos Brigade.

"What are you saying?" She growled through gritted teeth. "Without that thunderbolt we are going to…"

"Die? I think not dear girl. You had your way out and you wasted it on the boy. This little coup of yours was never meant to succeed. We can't very well have a grand war if a principle party is wiped out now can we?"

Dorian and the others looked on, utterly confused as the partnership dissolved before their very eyes. Rossweisse was already starting to reinforce his defenses. She was no healer, but could stop the bleeding and augment him for the battle sure to continue.

"It was a splendid distraction," he continued. "They diverted the bulk of what few troops they had to the Grand Hall and elsewhere, the armory hasn't been so poorly defended in millennia. Our men would have lowered the barrier to allow their little armies in ourselves after claiming the prize but it seems their impressive weapon took care of that for us. The Khaos Brigade and my own Lord thank you for your service."

"You…did ALL of this…for a RELIC!?" Despoina was beyond enraged, twisting Twilight towards him. Her weapon crackled with energy as she brought it to bear on her treacherous partner. "Everything I did for noth…!"

She never finished her sentence, before her trident had time to fire, a burst of light erupted from Forcas' outstretched hand. The shining former radiance of Heaven took the shape of an immense spear, impaling the young goddess through her weapon and upper chest. It was so close she had no chance to dodge.

"Go on, fly and be free of your burdens little bastard daughter of the sea."

With that final word, the spear launched from his hand, dragging her limp body with it towards the edge of the room. Dorian's eyes went wide as he leapt, taking flight and intercepting Despoina before she could collide with the wall. As gently as he could muster, he lowered her to the ground. Fragments of her shattered weapon fell from the sky around them, she wasn't moving.

"Rose!" He shouted, heedless of having used her nickname. "Help her! I'll hold him off!" With a hurried motion, he handed Despoina over to the Valkyrie who looked at him with a defeated expression.

"Dorian, she's already…"

He wasn't listening; he refused to as he took off with Bright Star drawn. Releasing a tremendous war cry, he brought it down hard on the higher-tier fallen angel. The two locked eyes once more, Dorian's rage building while his opponent looked bored.

"Hope," Forcas muttered with a sigh, recognizing the source of the Einherjar's resolve. "Ever the bane of Heaven and Earth, do you truly believe you have a prayer to match me even with such an impressive instrument? Ignore my words all you like Mr. Held, it will not matter in the end."

"You are NOT getting away," Dorian growled as their back and forth continued.

"Oh but I most certainly will, your little hybrid weapon won't stop me and do you know why? I was cast out of Heaven, stripped of my title and left on Earth with my Lord, brothers and sisters. Yet as you can see, I still wield the powers of my former station. I'd say that is almost impossible…wouldn't you agree?"

Dorian barely had time to comprehend his meaning as a greatsword of white light emerged in his offhand identical in power to the spear that had struck down Despoina. Dorian quickly brought up Bright Star to parry it.

The head of the swordspear shattered on contact with the light, the fallen angel's power dwarfing his own to such a degree that it overrode the ancient laws and reduced his hard-fought for weapon to fragments. As with Despoina, the blade did not stop, lodging in his gut and shattering his breastplate before momentum carried the defeated Einherjar into the distant wall, pinning him to it.

"DORIAN!" Rossweisse generated a wall of seals stretching nearly the height of the room, causing even Forcas to look up with an expression of surprise before dozens of barrages of magic slammed into him. As the leader of the attack on Olympus worked to defend himself, she lowered down to her pupil.

"I-I'm fine," he lied as he covered the gaping wound in his side, his hands insufficient to stop the bleeding.

"I can help, you can't die…not after just coming back!"

"Look out!"

Dorian pushed Rossweisse out of the way, leaving a bloody handprint on her chest as a new spear whistled past her head, blowing a hole in the wall nearby. She quickly took to the skies, drawing his attention away from the incapacitated Dorian and Bennia. Her barriers were strong and repelling the barrage of smaller mass-produced holy projectiles.

 _Need to help…somehow,_ Dorian groaned. He was getting lightheaded and losing blood fast; looking down, the sword of light had gone clean through him before dispersing. _Bennia…_

The young Grim Reaper was laid out near the entrance; from the look of things Rossweisse had stabilized her from the burning nova. Her chest was rising and falling steadily, eliciting a gasp of relief from Dorian, she was alive. The feeling did not last as he glanced to the side. Despoina's breasts were unnaturally still, her skin deathly pale. Resisting the fire in his belly, Dorian dragged himself towards her, leaving a trail of red the entire way. He retained a death-grip on the shattered haft of his swordspear, the blade broken and unusable.

"Despoi…" he whispered upon reaching her body. Her eyes still moved as tears flowed freely, she turned towards the sound of his voice. Dorian could not understand as her lips spread into the fringes of a smile.

"We had...one good day," she whispered weakly before the light faded from her eyes.

There was no sign of life, as a goddess of Olympus she had no blood, but the ethereal liquid ichor running through her veins since first consuming Ambrosia. That beautiful golden fluid was pooling around her even more so than his own blood. Her eyes stared upward frozen in the final moments. With shaky hands, Dorian closed them before burying his fist into the marble floor in frustration. He did not notice several drops of the immortal substance splash onto the gem of his Gear, vanishing within.

"You…didn't have to do this." He lamented as the battle raged behind him. "No good father would wish this of his daughter, to choose vengeance for him over life. It just keeps the cycle going." Weakly he propped himself up against the wall, the view of the room opening up to him despite his blurring vision from blood loss.

As the strongest young magic user in Asgard, Rossweisse was holding her own but Dorian knew better from their time training. The Valkyrie who'd never had a boyfriend was a glass cannon, she could reduce an entire army to cinders if she had an opening, protection and no chance of hurting her allies. But up close and personal, her barriers were the only thing allowing her to stand toe to toe. Worst of all…she was exhausted from her protracted battles during the siege. Amazingly, Rose had even managed to wound him, a scorch mark on the commanding fallen angel's cheek betraying the fact that at least one of her attacks had gotten through.

Forcas was not holding back as he went onto the furious offensive. With his black blade he rushed Rossweisse, refusing to give her room to conjure more complicated seals and restricting her to quick close-ranged bursts. They weren't enough as little by little he pounded away at the magic circles of defense she had set up, the cracks growing larger and larger…

Finally, with a single calculated thrust the defenses around her shattered. Forcas balled his free hand into a fist, delivering a savage backhand to Rossweisse's cheek. The force of the blow shattered her winged-helm clips and sent Odin's bodyguard flying into the nearby wall and crashing through it.

 _Rose!_ Dorian groaned in pain at his uselessness. _How…dare he…._

And in that moment, amidst the blood, death and welled up frustration at all that had been lost that day, that singular act of witnessing the woman responsible for his new life among the gods being struck full in the face caused something in Dorian's soul to snap. Unbeknownst to the young Einherjar, he had found his radical catalyst.

 _ **That is it! Take hold the reigns of my power Dorian! As my mother was to Odin…I am your steed.**_

The explosion of energy was so raw and monstrous, even Forcas ceased his advance on the battered Valkyrie, turning towards the new threat fast approaching.

Laerad Ragnarok cracked again as it had during Modi's fight, the metallic roots spreading to cover Dorian's entire body. As it encompassed his flesh, minute tendrils of Yggdrasil like sutures danced their way across his skin, sealing the mortal injury incurred by Forcas' attack. The fallen angel and even Rossweisse looked on in wonder as Dorian slowly but surely rose to his feet.

"I feel that I should not allow this," Forcas remarked as he formed a javelin of holy-light, hurtling it towards Dorian mid-metamorphosis.

The transforming warrior of Asgard raised his right hand, the gem now a deep black from which nothing could be seen. The spear seemed drawn to the void, disappearing within without any sign of injury or discomfort to him. For the first time since he could remember, Forcas grew concerned.

 **It was in the darkness within the depths of Nidavellir from which light cannot escape that the dwarves found their skill at the impossible. I beg of you to use it sparingly, lest the shadow of that void taint your soul.**

The tangling, warping, entrapping roots swarming Dorian's body finally started to calm and take shape. A new gauntlet molded over his left hand, additional gems appearing on the back of it as well as both elbows. The sleeves became sleek with uncountable rings resembling chainmail as thick layers of armor grew into being to protect his legs and feet. The heavy boots resembled roots at the base of a tree, one for each toe. The new breastplate was thick and imposing as were the bladed shoulder guards, no longer requiring an emblem of Yggdrasil as the very branches of that tree formed a new one along with a fifth larger gem in the center before wrapping around his back.

Only then did Forcas realize the young man's eyes had gone as black as the first gem, though the others began to light up gold, magenta, green and molten red. The growing arms of Yggdrasil finally consumed his skull, wrapping about until a winged-helm with great horns that curved outward and back took shape atop it covering his face. Even once finished, the darkness-filled pupils of Dorian pierced through locked onto the hovering former angel. He stood there at last in his new armor, a swirling teal-green matching his initial gauntlet save for the spikes at each elbow, intricate designs and horns which glistened ivory-gold in the shining light of the armory. Rossweisse could not help but recall the equipment of war fashioned by the first warriors of Asgard so closely did the design resemble the old texts.

" _ **BALANCE BREAKER LAERAD RAGNAROK, RIDER'S REGALIA!"**_ Boomed Dorian in his own echoing voice merged with Iggy's. The aura released shattered everything around him with a subsequent burst of power, but he was not finished.

Lastly, Dorian Held produced the broken haft of his swordspear, now covered with tentacles of Yggdrasil's branches. They snaked downward, latching onto the shattered fragments of Bright Star and Twilight lying nearby, bringing both up as a golden explosion quickly engulfed by darkness blinded all present.

When the Onyx light dimmed, he held a new weapon in his hands, the handle was the same as it had always been, however the head had been remade resembling Bright Star only now forged of the same crystalline diamond that Twilight had been crafted from. Its appearance had been refined, tempered and perfected using both Olympian and Asgardian knowledge.

 _Twilight Star…_ Dorian thought as he held the swordspear fused from the best of both mythologies in his left hand. At long last he took his first step forward, causing Forcas to float back in hesitation somewhat and Rossweisse to feel the goosebumps rise across the surface of her skin.

"Dorian?" She asked as if to confirm it were still he. Her young pupil and friend did not acknowledge her words, only remaining focused on the foe before him.

"I see only one bastard here," Dorian's voice reverberated menacingly within the new helm as he approached. "And we'll see how well you fly…after I rip off your wings!"

 **Dorian's rage at Despoina's death and Rossweisse's beating has broken his limits. Consumed by anger and the roots of Yggdrasil herself, he moves to end the instigator of the siege which has claimed so much. The Siege of Olympus concludes next time, and as always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	19. The Siege of Olympus: Balance Restored

**Haro654: For being the fallen angel of logic...Forcas did not think this one through...**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: She made her choice! Forgive me! xD Indeed, daddy Thor was very unhappy, Forcas better be glad he wasn't there when he arrived.**

 **A Plexx: Thank you! Alas, poor Despoina was too far along her path before Dorian arrived. :(**

 **Exiled Soul Nomad: Very well said.**

 **Jwebb96: Hmmm, how far can a fallen angel fall further? Hopefully Dorian will answer that this chapter.**

 **Guardian Craze: Have your music players ready in 3...2...1...**

 **Curse of Whimsey: Oh he is weeellll past restraint, alas for poor Despoina she could not accept his offer before it was too late...**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you, I most certainly will!**

 **LordOfTee: He most certainly did, a combination of the day he got to know her then a lifetime of memories...time to cut loose on the one responsible. I will most certainly!**

 **DJDrake: I am sorry you feel that way, she had strayed down the path of vengeance so far she could not see she herself was being used. I hope this concluding chapter of the arc makes up that sorrowful event.**

 **Sakra95: Indeed, the conclusion of the battle is ahead, LOL I can just picture Despoina as a maid...she probably wouldn't have minded being Dorian's xD. Though it does feel like a light punishment for starting the events leading to the deaths of hundreds of soldiers.**

 **Kilgraves: Thank you!**

 **CecilRedwing: I am so glad you do, it was a lot of fun designing.**

 **AxelLord20: It means so much to hear how much you enjoy my work. Your review made me chuckle at the end with the Groot comparison, how terrifying would that have been? BALANCE BREAKER: LAERAD RAGNAROK, I AM GROOT! xD I hope to never disappoint as I continue forward.**

 **Naruto: Thanks! We'll have to see next time he has a chance to step out of it.**

 **And with that...onto the conclusion!**

 **"** Most impressive," Forcas remarked to Dorian as he remained affixed on him with his new armor. "A balance breaker from an Einherjar's Sacred Gear, truly the day is just full of blasphemous actions…what's one more?"

Dorian growled in anger before taking off, breaking the floor beneath him as he propelled himself towards the ever-smug fallen angel who erected a barrier with a wave of his hand. To his horror, the holy wall of energy shattered with a blow from Dorian's fist which continued right into his gut. Slashing sideways with Twilight Star, Forcas scarcely had time to block the strike with his black blade. The force of the swing amplified by the gold of Asgard coupled with the wind being knocked out of him sent the former Grigori Lieutenant crashing into the floor.

 **Strength, magic, darkness, nature, fire,** Iggy's voice listed off the powers of the five gems shimmering across his armor that Dorian had accessed. **The might of the nine realms which you have the power to access at once brought to bear against him! One day all nine may be at your call.**

Rossweisse watched on as magic seals which she had taught him appeared over each shoulder and even beneath the staggering opponent. As Forcas attempted to move, he found himself forced back to his knees as the offensive runes forming behind Dorian took shape. Great tendrils of nature punched through the ground, wrapping about his body.

 _Gravity magic seals? He's never been capable of those before, they should be beyond his stamina to conjure and maintain. Just how much power did his Sacred Gear grant him?_

Not wanting to remain down, Rossweisse focused, subtly reinforcing his armor with defensive runes with her own. Her heart jumped as the young Einherjar's black gaze locked onto her for a moment as if contemplating if she were a threat. Upon deciding her actions were not, he returned to the eight-winged angel struggling against the seals enhancing the force of gravity beneath him.

"You are a child! You know not what powers you harness you damned neophyte!"

Dorian released a torrent of ice and fire, no longer a single javelin of each but instead a hail and firestorm of the elements raining down on the incapacitated villain. Before they could strike, a renewed nova of holy energy erupted from his wings, vaporizing the root-prison and incoming attacks, following their path back to him. The power of Heaven shattered the enhanced seals yet dispersed before reaching the rider of Yggdrasil, disappearing into the depths of the void-gem once more.

Freed from the gravity seal, Forcas started firing wave after wave of light-forged projectiles towards his opponent. Dorian dodged them all, seeming to shimmer across the field moving so fast he left after-images in his wake. In response, a wall of black fire cascaded across the room from his arm, consuming all save the ancient marble. Impressively, Forcas' black blade cut downward, slicing even that soul-scorching flame in two, the wave split and dispersed leaving him unharmed.

As the wall of heat collapsed, Dorian appeared before him having used it to obscure his approach. The fallen angel of logic could not believe how aggressive he had become with his newfound power. Despite being an upper-tiered angel in Heaven, he was being pushed back! Forcas twisted his sword, slashing horizontally across his chest. The legendary blade parried his swordspear and cut clean through the armor and defense seals, yet did not reach his flesh. Dorian ignored the blow and buried a fist deep into Forcas' chest below the lungs, driving all air from him and causing saliva to fly from his mouth as every bit of air was forced out of his body.

As he gasped for breath; the warrior griped one of his opponent's black wings and pulled hard. Rossweisse flinched at the blood-curdling scream as the feathered appendage was ripped from its owner's back as promised. Dorian had fought with determination and fortitude in the past but Rossweisse had never seen him fight with such…savagery. Releasing his swordspear to float beside him, Dorian raised both fists in the air, bringing down an Earth-shattering blow. The mastermind behind the attack plowed into the ground, leaving a sizable crater.

The retainer to the gods, blinded by fury and shadow, dropped on top of his battered foe, crushing him further into the ground before proceeding to pound him mercilessly deeper and deeper into the marble. With a ferocity that would have given Heracles pause he punched Forcas again and again, giving him no time to react until finally stopping to survey his work.

Forcas used the lapse in battle, fumbling in his coat to reveal a red gem like the one Despoina had used on Dorian. Before he could clench his fist, the angered Einherjar seized his wrist and squeezed. In pain, the former Seraph dropped the device to the floor.

"I said…you AREN'T getting away!" As a final insult, Dorian casually hoisted up and threw him toward the nearby wall, smashing through it.

Dorian's demeanor suddenly calmed as he stood to his feet, retrieving the gem and realizing what he held. An artificial pathway to Elysium, a way by which a single person can reach Heaven regardless of their life lived, with a calming inhalation, the void gem on his hand went out. His eyes returned to their normal grey appearance as he slowly walked over to Despoina's corpse.

Forcas started to extricate himself from the rubble spotting his opponent, utterly bewildered by his actions. In a quick motion, Dorian crushed the gem in his hand, opening a portal directly in front him, but he had no intention of using it himself. As tenderly as he could, he lifted Despoina's body and eased it into the glowing red fracture that had formed in the air. The gateway seemed to pull her in, finally closing as she finished the journey within.

"Find some happiness there at least…"

"You are…so fucking naïve," Forcas spat blood, all pretenses of his polite etiquette forgotten at the destruction of his only way out. Enraged, he lifted his hands over his head, a colossal spear of light dwarfing all before formed between them. With the power of Nidavellir dismissed, he had a clear shot.

Dorian locked eyes with Forcas once more, holding out his left hand, the weapon forgotten above soared down towards its master. Dorian gripped it tightly, raising Twilight Star towards his opponent. To Rossweisse's amazement, the crystal blade lit up, splitting at multiple points until it had transformed…into a trident head.

None could tell save the young Einherjar, but as the weapon transformed, he could almost feel as if a pair of arms were wrapped around him. It was like someone was embracing him from behind sending a warm feeling spreading through his body.

"DIE!" Forcas hurled the spear with all his strength towards the warrior of Asgard. The young man did not flinch.

The crystalline trident of Twilight Star crackled with power, the energy already generating from the weapon was amplified many times over by the power of Vanaheim as a bolt of gold-lightning erupted from within. The energy tore through the approaching spear, shattering it with ease as it continued its course towards the bruised fallen angel. Thinking quickly, he wrapped his wings around himself as a shield. Weakened as he was, not even that could get through all eight…

Only then, as he had already encircled himself in his feathers did Forcas realize he had neglected a painful truth; he had but seven wings remaining which left a gap in his defense. Quickly, he levitated upward to avoid the attack. At least he tried, however failed to move...only noticing then that an unusually large vine had emerged from the ground, wrapping many times around an exposed leg.

The gold-lightning arched at the last second, entering the minute gap in his defenses left by the absent wing and struck the Khaos Brigade commander in the chest. The energy exploded on contact leaving a billowing black cloud where he had once been. After several seconds of uncertainty, he plummeted to the ground, denting the floor with his impact, body black and smoldering from the attack. A second bolt of lightning, and a third, then fourth. Again and again Dorian fired over and over into the overwhelmed former Grigori as he lay immobilized, raising the weapon for another strike.

"DORIAN!"

He paused, breathing in deep with a gasp upon realizing he hadn't even taken a breath through the whole barrage. His hand was shaking with restrained rage, looking over to Rossweisse still watching from the side. He ceased his attack, eyes widening at her expression.

She looked absolutely terrified, whether it was of or for him…he didn't want to consider which.

With adrenaline pumping through him while trying to control his breathing, Dorian approached Forcas' twitching body; Twilight Star's Trident had reverted back to the blade form which he pressed against the defeated general's throat upon realizing he was still alive. Rossweisse rushed to his side, eyeing him up and down to ensure he was unhurt.

"It's over," Dorian dematerialized his helmet to allow the two to look each other in the eyes. It took every ounce of restraint in his body to not end him right there. He was beaten; it wouldn't have been any more right than allowing Modi to succumb to the mists of Hel.

"For me…perhaps," he gasped, barely able to speak. "But my lord Kokabiel WILL have his war, you only delay the inevitable. Your Hrotti and the others are more than sufficient. Until that day, drown in the sorrow your mercy has wrought."

The former Grigori flexed his hand; Dorian had barely realized his black sword was thrown across the room during his savage exchange. At its master's gesture, the bygone holy blade straightened, pulled by an invisible force to obey his command...on a direct course for Rossweisse's back.

"ROSE MO-!" Dorian screamed, shoulder checking her out of the way a fraction of a second before the sword pierced his chest, puncturing his newfound armor and cracking the center gem with ease. Dorian's balance breaker shattered in an instant, his eyes glazing over as he collapsed on his side to the floor, the dark brand still lodged within him.

"DORIAN!" Rossweisse cried as Forcas could only laugh despite the great pain it caused him.

"He…chose your life over victory. What a sorry excuse for an Einherjar."

Rossweisse turned, rage burning in her eyes, she did not hesitate. In an instant a dozen seals of the strongest siege-breaking bombardment magic she had at her disposal formed around Forcas. With no protection he didn't even have time to understand the gravity of his miscalculation before he was pulverized down to his very bones. As the dust settled several seconds later there were scarcely a powder silhouette and a few scattered feathers remaining.

"Hang on!" The terrified Valkyrie commanded as she placed barriers on the entry and exit wounds from the blade to stop any bleeding. Had he been a devil, Dorian would already be dead from the magic inherent in the sword. Once certain they were secure, she pulled hard despite his cries of pain, removing the holy blade and casting it aside.

She cradled the young man's body, keeping his head level, smacking his face to keep him conscious. If he passed out she couldn't guarantee he would wake up, she didn't have Thrud's Sage Arts. Rossweisse heard the heavy footfalls of boots from the entrance as an entire Asgardian formation filed into the armory. They had swept away all resistance encountered up to that point yet realized they had been too slow.

"Rose?" Dorian asked, he couldn't focus on her. Holding out his hand he found her cheek, knowing it was her in an instant.

"Don't talk," she commanded. "Breathe slow and steady and don't you DARE go to sleep!"

"I think…I should say something," Dorian whispered, it all felt so familiar.

 _A weapon aimed, I took the hit, the assassin thwarted but I nearly died. She was there, holding me in her arms which was all that kept me going. I…I tell her everything about how I feel and she'll remember it when…_

Dorian opened his mouth to speak but stopped before uttering another sound. He had to remind himself again, this wasn't Elysium, and they weren't like that. That final adrenaline rush spent, he slumped down, all strength drained.

"We need a healer!" Rossweisse called out to the soldiers, each looked between the other as they helped a woozy Bennia to her feet. Those present were the strongest warriors Valhalla commanded yet had no knowledge of healing beyond basic first aid. The ones with such powers were back at the Grand Hall tending to the many other casualties. They would have to carry him all the way or send a runner to…

A rumbling sound came up from the corridor beyond, forcing the assembled troops to scatter as a grand war chariot smashed through the doorframe too small to accommodate its size. Rossweisse could not help but gaze in amazement at the arrival of the fiery-haired strongest warrior of Asgard who had only just come from discovering Thrud outside battered but alive. Her quiet words while still half-conscious had driven her father to aid those inside with the utmost haste.

"I have no skills in healing, noble Valkyrie," the God of Thunder started in a deep booming voice. "Yet none assembled can match the speed of my chariot. Bring him hither, we shall bear him to those that do faster than the winds of Hel and strive in vain to outrun Sleipnir."

 **Elsewhere…**

The bearer of Heracles' soul was fuming. His shattered hands would take time to heal on their own, were it not for the pain that wracked them he would have been tearing the room to pieces.

"So the rogue Grigori deceived us?" A tall shape from the shadows asked the wounded fighter. The newcomer carried aloft an extravagant spear yet seemed unconcerned with his allies' injuries.

"They never intended to destroy Olympus," he growled. "They just wanted the weapons to spark their endless war."

"Such is the arrogance of those who preside over the fates of men. The fallen ones will have to continue their crusade alone. Let this be a reminder," with a flip of his fingers, he tossed a thin glass vial to Heracles who barely caught it in his broken digits. "Use it."

Heracles opened the stopper, allowing a lone drop to fall upon each hand. He squinted as a bright glow overtook them, quickly dimming and returning to normal. With a sinister grin he turned, smashing a nearby boulder into dust, the bones mended and pain gone.

"I hope this reminds you to reign in that overconfidence, you have yet to unlock your balance breaker. Until that time, you are still vulnerable."

The two figures of supreme strength suddenly quieted as a calm, serene sound could be heard from the entrance to their hideout. It was clearly the sound of a little girl merrily humming without a care in the world slowly approaching. It did not take long before her silhouette was visible from the pathway in the distance.

"Make yourself presentable before she arrives," the first warned. "We'll head out immediately…there is much work to do."

 **Olympus…**

Dorian was standing among the halls of Olympus, they were on fire…the Twilight of the Gods had come.

The flame of Olympus had been snuffed out, each of the gods lay dead at his feet and the home of the pantheon lay smoldering atop the peak of the physical Mt. Olympus. This could not have been done by the Khaos Brigade; such totality of defeat was beyond them.

Far in the distance, he spotted a great shape with seven heads laying waste to what little remained, if anything still lived among those halls it wouldn't be much longer. Glancing down at his feet, Dorian saw them all. Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, even Hades was among them…and then he looked further up, spotting a silver-haired body lumped unceremoniously in a pile with hundreds of others.

 _The landscape of your subconscious is quite troubled_ ; he heard a soft voice behind him. _I will consider this mystery, for the moment please wake up Dorian._

"ROSE!" Dorian shot up in his bed, arms reaching forward instinctively. To his surprise, there was someone leaning over him, his arms wrapping around them tightly by instinct like a vice as his eyes strove to focus.

"You're safe, everyone is safe," he heard Freyja's voice but she seemed so far away. Was his hearing acclimating too?

"I'm sorry my lady," he apologized, squeezing the closest woman he had to a mother tighter. "It was…a dream I suppose, I saw so much death."

"I understand," he heard Thrud who sounded much closer. "But if you don't let go a certain someone might get jealous when she wakes up."

Dorian pulled back, squinting until his eyes finally focused. He'd been embracing Thor's daughter the whole time who was wearing a gold Olympian-style gown that had been granted due to her quarters being among those ransacked and destroyed.

"Your hands!"

"They're fine," she assured him. They were bandaged up to the elbow but had long since stopped bleeding. The restrictive wrappings had prevented her from reciprocating the unexpected hug. She made sure not to mention the ones beneath the dress covering her torso. "I'll just have to return the favor next time that Heracles shows his face."

Pushing himself up in the bed, Dorian realized he was in a brightly lit chamber. As with much of Olympus, the walls were shining gold from the sunlight with white sheets draping down from the ceiling. The entire room was filled with beds, each one held a wounded soldier recuperating from the battle. Just seeing how far back they stretched put into perspective how wide-spread the fighting had been. He also realized that Thrud wasn't the only one there.

Ratatoskr was lying face-up on the nearby table, his belly bloated as he snored loudly. It appeared he had learned the location of Dorian's strawberry stash and helped himself. Lady Freyja was standing behind Thrud, smiling with joy as it was clear she'd been worried about his recovery. She finally approached the bed, pulling him into another of her awkward motherly hugs pressing him close to her.

Thrud held a finger to her lips as he spotted Rossweisse, currently sleeping in a chair opposite the bed. She was breathing steadily, a book cradled on her lap she had clearly been reading when exhaustion overtook her.

"She's been watching over you for three days."

"Three days!?" Dorian felt like he had wasted so much time. "What happened to the attack? What about the Khaos Brigade? What…?"

"All is well," Freyja assured him. "Once time was no longer a factor we were successful in restoring the flame and burning out the poison. I hear it was thanks to yours and Rossweisse's efforts that my husband was able to bring the full weight of Asgard down upon the invaders. He is currently in meetings with Zeus."

"Casualties were heavy among my hoplites, but light considering the possible alternatives."

Dorian glanced over, only now spotting Hecuba occupying the bed beside him. She was naked from the waist up but bandages covered the entirety of her injuries to maintain her modesty save for a few bare curves. She seemed quite content in her current position, possibly the calmest since he had seen her at the overlook.

"I hear her father tore through their forces," she motioned weakly towards Thrud. "With their leadership slain they lost all thirst for battle and threw down their arms. Even then, it was not until they came across her that he showed them mercy."

"Father was quite impressed with my protector," Thrud looked down at the comatose squirrel who had confronted Thor directly, not having recognized him right away. "He still cannot stop laughing at having his manhood threatened by a rodent in my defense." She sighed half in embarrassment. "He wants to see if Rat can be allowed into Valhalla…"

Dorian could not help but laugh, gripping his sides as pain came with each spasm.

 _He'd never accept that offer until there were more women warriors in there with skimpier armor. I can't believe I missed getting to meet Thor…_

"Are you alright?" Freyja finally asked. "No one knew whence you went after you traveled down to Midgard to face the Brigade."

Dorian's laughter ceased, the memories returning somewhat, many hazier than they had been. Hesitantly, he told them of the ambush, Despoina's betrayal and her desire to keep him safe from the battle using the strange red gem.

"Heracles used one just like that to escape," Thrud interjected. "Where does it go?"

"Elysium."

"It is a means of visiting the Land of the Dead," a melodious voice explained as Aphrodite glided into the room. "To either converse with Hades or even as rewards reserved only for the most deserving of mortals who grow weary of life yet have not yet reached their time."

"Then how did the Khaos Brigade get their hands on them?"

"My dear uncle proclaims it must have been through nefarious means as none have been provided in many years. It seems Heracles was able to resist the pull of that place and escape. We do not know where he is now."

"Perhaps we should allow him to rest," Freyja jumped in, noticing the lines of sadness contorting Dorian's face at mention of that place. "I am sure he still needs sleep, do not worry Mr. Held, the talks are all but concluded and you shall not need to resume your retainer services until our return to Asgard."

"Then they…?"

"A grand success, we may go over details when you are well," gesturing for the door, the goddess ushered everyone out as Hecuba leaned back, preparing for another long nap.

Rossweisse remained sleeping in her seat, Thrud making sure to lay a thick blanket overtop her childhood friend before slipping out. Dorian sighed, barely realizing that Aphrodite had not yet left.

"Your heart is heavy," she pointed out, her voice ever soft and gentle.

"I'm fine, I just need rest and…"

"You left your ideal behind."

He froze; she could read him like a book, was it some power of the goddess of love or just simple intuition? Seeing no reason for deceit he slowly nodded.

"And she was there," she glanced briefly at the sleeping Rossweisse. It was a statement, not a question.

"We…aren't like that."

The goddess approached him, taking a seat at the edge of his bed.

"You may tell me, I have…some experience with such matters."

Of that Dorian did not doubt, yet worried if he didn't talk to someone he would surely burst. Though he already was starting to find it difficult to recall some of the smaller details he started to tell her all of what he saw including his time in Elysium up to the moment he broke its hold on him.

"If it helps," she replied at length once he had finished. "The memories will fade into your mind as all do eventually within the week. They will not torment you to the end of days. Elysium was meant to be a reward, I apologize that it has burdened you so. Though you do have a unique opportunity from your experience there if you can see it."

"And what opportunity is that?"

"Few mortals discover for what they yearn more than all else in life, yet you have seen your own firsthand. You can make it a reality if you wish, or change it if there was aught you saw it lacking. I must admit, we were quite surprised to learn that Despoina had perished and her soul reached Elysium despite all she'd done. I suppose you don't know anything about that?"

Dorian refused to make eye contact as he shook his head.

"You need not fear, you left Elysium of your own volition, yet our laws are clear. Once a soul reaches there, we are forbidden from interfering with their judgement. Alas for the fury of my uncles, such devices as these were not considered in ages past when they were written."

"I just wish…I could have helped her."

"In a way you did, would you like to see her?"

Dorian looked up at her with a look of utter confusion, she was dead, she'd said so herself.

"Just don't tell anyone," she placed a finger to her lips with a giggle. With her other hand she traced a circle before him, generating a portal with shimmering pink borders no bigger than a small window.

Dorian looked within its depths, recognizing the golden fields of Elysium where the sun was ever shining. His jaw dropped as he spotted Despoina smiling wider than he had seen in his brief time at Olympus. She was dressed in the same garb as the highest gods of Olympus on par with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades themselves. Behind her trailed an older giant of a man who appeared equally overjoyed, no doubt her father the Titan Anytos, carrying a small child with her blue-purple hair on either shoulder.

Dorian could not help but grin, she looked at peace, so content. Knowing full well the effect of Elysium he felt truly happy for her. As another shape entered the frame his cheeks lit up red while his heart skipped a beat.

A tall man approached behind, he was identical in every way to Dorian only dressed in a white and gold-sashed Olympian robe. Though he could not help noticing his duplicate seemed a bit more impressively built, he supposed he couldn't hold it against her. As soon as she spotted his presence she ran to him, leaping into his arms as they embraced with a spin, Anytos covering the children's eyes as they kissed.

"You…you don't have to show me anymore," he assured her as he wiped his eyes with a sniffle.

"Of course," Aphrodite waved her hand, dispersing the vision. "Your future is your own, just remember that."

With that final word, the goddess of love stood to leave, leaning over the sleeping Ratatoskr and planting a soft kiss on his forehead, causing the rodent to smile goofily before curling up to wrap his tail around himself.

"I never pictured the Greek goddess of love and a perverted squirrel from Yggdrasil together," Dorian could not help but chuckle at her tender actions.

"What can I say?" She smiled serenely. "I'm rather fond of older men who are fans of my work."

 **Olympus Throne Room…**

All were gathered amid the Grand Hall of Olympus, the tables cleared to allow everyone present to stand comfortably. Dorian and the others had recovered enough to travel outside the houses of healing and just in time. The entire Greek pantheon assembled all who fought in the battle before them to wish the deepest thanks and grant rewards for their services. With the Heart of Olympus restored, the army of Asgard was no longer required to ensure their protection and Hecuba's troops stood tall once more.

Of the surviving soldiers, each of them received rewards and riches sufficient to ensure their families never wanted for anything again. Similar payment was gifted to the loved ones of all who fell in battle, their names to be remembered among the heroes. With the standard troops and commanders of note recognized, Zeus moved on to those who had carried themselves with distinction.

"Aella, step forward."

The petite harpy inched forward, her heart pounding at the knowledge she was the first of her kind to stand at the throne of Olympus.

"Your people fought against us out of fear, I regret that we gave no reason your forbearers to accept our protection. Yet, once the threat to your own was removed you did not hesitate to come to our aid. For this show of faith and loyalty ill-earned by us, I grant full approval for you to raise a nest and flight here among the skies of Olympus within our protection for all who fought and their descendants."

"Th-thank you! *caw*" Aella bowed low, already envisioning where among the endless fields and great trees would be perfect to begin. She could picture a particular one that would allow a dozen eggs to be housed comfortably. At Zeus' gesture she returned to the line behind her.

Hecuba approached next, her wounds on the mend. She wore her full armor and cloak yet no sword as her own was destroyed within the maw of a Cerberus and she had not claimed another. Aries stepped forward this time, holding out an odd-looking blade. Without hesitation Hecuba accepted the gift, drawing it just enough to get a good look.

The sword was designed like a Spatha, a longsword made for reach, however curved downward at the front making it more for a slashing weapon. She turned and twisted it as she did not recognize the gleam of the material; it was black yet seemed to shine silver in certain lights. Red designs matching her hair had been traced across the blade and merged with the gold hilt.

"Hephaestus worked long since the battle on your behalf," the god of war announced. "You hold in your hand a true monster slayer, forged from the bones of Echidna herself. The scabbard is wrapped in her flesh and will serve you well. Use it in the days ahead to hunt her ilk and all others who name themselves monsters."

Hecuba sheathed the sword and bowed in thanks.

"And I would grant a boon as well," Zeus announced as returned to his seat. "Name a wish of thee, if it is within my power I shall grant it."

Hecuba hesitated, however after a moment she settled on a request.

"I…heard that a force was being assembled to ensure justice is upheld across the realms of the Norse gods and our own, is that correct?"

"It is."

"I would request to be permitted to join this alliance."

Zeus looked surprised at her request, leaning forward to take further interest.

"If you are unhappy in leading Olympus' mortal defenders, simply say the reason and I can…"

"It is not that my lord," she clarified quickly. "I have been truly honored to be gifted this post, yet I feel I can do more out there. This assault was long in the making, but above here we were completely unaware. I was useless in preventing it. If I can go out into the world…walk with those of another realm, I can learn so much more, be proactive in their prevention."

"And find your lost family blade?" The King of Olympus could sense in her voice.

"That objective would be secondary, I swear on my ancestor."

Zeus let a quick smile slip through, "Very well, your request is granted. Know that your post shall always be open should you seek it again, and I can think of few to ensure Olympus' best interests are upheld in this time of cooperation."

The next was the small Grim Reaper; Bennia knelt before the gods.

"And for you, acolyte of my brother, you have not asked for any rewards or riches for your service despite battling against their very general himself. I bid of you ask and I shall grant it."

"U-um," Bennia showed a seldom-seen timid side of herself. "This is sort of embarrassing as Hecuba beat me to the punch…but I would also like to join this unified group. It sounds fun!"

 _Plus I can get away from Hades, dodge that headache when he hears I actually fought in the battle against his orders._

Zeus let out a thunderous laugh that caused her to shirk back at first; worried she had said something wrong. "It seems we are all losing to this new idea of unification, is there aught of your previous station you wish to bring up today?"

"No," she fibbed. "Besides," she glanced over at Dorian still awaiting his turn among those honored. "It'll give me a chance to meet way more interesting people."

Once again, Zeus granted her wish, Lady Freyja could not help but smile brightly from the back. Her idea for combining those of other realms was taking root faster than she ever hoped; she would need to bring in her own candidates sooner than expected. Thrud was the next called forward.

"This has long been in our keeping,"

Athena held out an exquisite greatbow of even more immaculate design than her old one. It was almost as tall as the daughter of Thor, the design oddly simplistic yet swirling up its dark-brown wooden length were bands of gold that shimmered brightly in the light.

"That was the bow of Heracles, mightiest among our heroes. It is obvious his descendant and receptacle for his soul has lost the honor to wield it. As the one who bested him, I can think of no one better to make full use of it. Arrows coated in the acidic blood of the Hydra will be supplied as well."

Thrud's eyes lit up, obviously able to see the mastery in its craftsmanship. From the back of the room stood her father, a single tear welling up in his eyes with pride. From the side, Odin offered a tissue to his son which he accepted and used gladly.

"To the Allfather's bodyguard," Rossweisse was the next to be recognized. "For delivering the killing blow to the mastermind behind the attack and your actions in the Heart of Olympus, I hear tell you are a genius with your people's magic?"

"My grandmother was an excellent teacher," she answered, ever humble.

"No doubt, in preparation for trade between our people, I grant you this tome…a collection of the roots of our ancient magic. Learn from it with my blessing and the hope that you will take to our ways as quickly as your own."

The thrifty Valkyrie tried to hide her excitement at such a prospect, but Dorian could practically see the stars in her eyes as she accepted the book. He almost failed to notice he was next up.

"And of course, Dorian Held, Lady Freyja's retainer," Zeus gestured for him to approach and kneel. "Your Valkyrie tutor Rossweisse told us that the Khaos Brigade would have succeeded in their true objective was it not for your valor and strength despite the final blow being hers. A balance breaker to best their general, truly, your drive to protect her and Olympus was impressive indeed."

Rossweisse blushed from the back of the room.

"For that, you have earned our deepest thanks, knowledge that you may call Olympus one of your homes as well as a reward of your choosing. Go on; ask what you may, so long as it is within my power I shall grant it gladly."

Dorian was silent for a moment, glancing to the sides as if contemplating if he should speak his mind. At long last he raised his head high, locking eyes with the King of Olympus.

"It is my understanding," he started at length. "That the children born to the gods of Olympus are separated based upon the lateness of birth compared to their siblings as well as the status of their parents…is that correct?"

Zeus leaned back in his throne. "It is."

"Then, if it does not overstep the bounds of your offer," Dorian inhaled for a final burst of courage. "I would request that this practice be retired so that any born of the gods may have equal opportunities regardless of the details of their birth. To be judged as they grow older based on their own accomplishments and character."

A muttering spread throughout the hall and even among a few of the pantheon. They were quickly silenced as Zeus raised a hand.

"It…does not overstep my words," he confirmed. "But are you certain that is your desire? I am offering anything you wish. Ambrosia to become a god, power to rival all but the strongest of us, a weapon of our armory with few exceptions, armor to make you impervious to mortal weapons. Even should you wish a throng of beautiful wives, ask and it will be so beyond your wildest dreams. After the tales being sung have traveled the land, there would be no shortage of volunteers."

It was fortunate the Lord of Olympus did not spot Thrud or Rossweisse's gazes at that line, lest he sense the suppressed killing intent.

"I…am certain," Dorian held his ground despite a few moments of hesitation. Odin looked horrified at the refusal of a harem while Freyja could not have been beaming brighter. "Besides," he looked to Twilight Star floating in the corner. "I will already be taking a piece of Olympus home with me…"

Zeus sighed heavily, glancing over at Hera who appeared quite apprehensive. It would be a drastic change to their current system of upbringing so many, but the King of Olympus had given his word and there was clearly no ill intent in the eyes of the requester.

"Very well then, let none say I would ever break an oath once given. It will take time to…make adjustments. But I swear by my progeny that it shall be done!"

"Thank you, my lord," he bowed in reverence before also stepping back among the collected guests.

"We have a long road to recovery!" Zeus announced to the hall, his voice amplified so none could miss a word. "Yet we shall persevere and be stronger than ever, Asgard…and Olympus as one!"

The soldiers and residents of Olympus raised a voice in cheer, even the Asgardian troops joined in. It had been a day long hoped for and longer in the making. Soon they would see if peace once found could be maintained.

"For the moment," Zeus clapped his hands together, setting off a powerful blast of lightning. In a flash the large, mostly empty portion of the meeting hall was now filled with the grand table, enough seats for all and food to spare. "Let us feast!"

 **After much merriment…**

Dorian stretched his arms once out in the cool air, inside the collected deities, Hersir, guardsman and others attending continued to feast though many had taken to their feet to walk and converse. Thor and Aries were especially boisterous, many fearing a confrontation to contest their mutual boasts of superior strength.

Odin and Zeus had drunk more than probably the rest of the others combined excluding Ragnar. To Dorian and Freyja's shock and dismay they overheard mention of a Breast Hostess Club already being planned at the footsteps of Olympus. It appeared the Allfather's master plan had come to fruition. Ratatoskr was sobbing into Aphrodite's dress, swearing his devotion and how he would force Dorian to send him to visit Olympus whenever the opportunity allowed. The goddess of love simply patted his head, feeding him strawberries as she assured him she would eagerly await each of his visits.

Night had fallen and the moon hung full and high above, they'd be returning to Asgard soon and while he knew he could come and go as he pleased per Zeus' proclamation, he still could not help and feel he'd miss the view. Looking out over terrace, all he could see was clouds as far as the horizon.

Dorian was wearing the ornate tunic he had packed with his belongings, his business suit feeling woefully inadequate for the evening's festivities. This one had a gold vest overlapping the teal similar to the one he had worn when first awakening in Asgard. It spread outward as it went up to emphasize his shoulders and per much of his other attires had nature-themed designs of black throughout. For extra flair it had a silver cloak trailing behind that went slightly past his waist. The normally furred-shoulders had been foregone due to the temperate climate of Olympus.

"Escape attempt failed."

Dorian jumped slightly as Thrud came up from behind; emerging from the same entrance he had snuck out from. She was still wearing her golden dress though had opted to keep her bracers on to cover most of the remaining bandages.

 _Just like the first day I woke up in Asgard._

"The dress suits you."

"Well that goes without saying," she replied half-playfully half serious. "So…what did you do?"

"Beg pardon?"

Thrud raised an eyebrow. "Rossweisse is in there giddy as a schoolgirl over the secrets of Olympian magic being literally dropped into her lap yet you are out here staring at that moon that is surely planning a nefarious attack any moment now."

Dorian turned back around.

"I just need some space, a few days no more."

"And why is that?"

"Just…I just do."

Sighing loudly, Thrud approached, leaning on the stone railing beside him. "She was there wasn't she?" Dorian wasn't even surprised she had deduced the source of his anxiousness, lowering his head he nodded.

"A whole lifetime Thrud, and it didn't happen. It feels so…strange. The memories are fading but I still remember the years. I remember what we did, our kids, the arthritis at the end, yet now I'm a teenager again. When they are gone I'll be back to normal, I promise. I don't want to…do or say anything I shouldn't out of habit."

"You're overthinking it."

"What?"

"You're worried about saying something because you care about her TOO much and don't want her to know? Would her hearing that be such a bad thing?"

 _What am I saying?_

"I would prefer to know that it's real," he admitted. "And not just the result of Elysium, who knows what part of me that place taps into when creating the future."

"That's no reason to hide from her," Thrud pushed despite herself. "Those kind of answers come from the heart, not the head. Don't you want to learn an entire new magic alongside her? If you don't she might go to someone else."

Dorian glanced over at the daughter of Thor, unable to hold back a smile at her insistence. She meant well, she always did.

"I guess I should be grateful I wasn't there," she chuckled. "Otherwise you'd be avoiding me like the plague too."

"Well…I never said you weren't there." An image of her in a stunning wedding dress still fresh in his mind and the memories that accompanied her presence, however brief.

Thrud paled in embarrassment at the unexpected revelation. "What, do you mean we were…?"

"Ow ow ow, hey watch the mask!"

The two spun, a very guilty-looking Bennia was being led by her ear as Rossweisse dragged her from the shadow with Hecuba walking alongside them.

Dorian had taken a seat far from the thrifty Valkyrie during the feast and had not realized since the ceremony she had changed into a silvery-white Olympian gown. The dress clung to her frame as tightly as Thrud's, the two filling out their chosen attire more perfectly than any other could have. Unknown to him, it had been a request from Aphrodite who insisted she wear it for the night instead of her business suit and would not take no for an answer. It took great effort to lock his eyes onto hers to attempt to limit his staring.

Hecuba wore the same gown he had spotted her in at the observatory; her hair tied up into twin ponytails and intertwined with each other down her back. She looked as serious as ever.

Bennia had chosen a slightly more modest dress than the others matching her Grim Reaper robes. Though that was not saying much by Olympian standards as while her chest was fully covered, it still left a slit at the side to reveal her legs and left her back bare.

"I-I wasn't doing anything, honest!"

"You were eavesdropping," Rossweisse accused correctly. "I don't care if…Thrud, Dorian!" Only then did she realize who Bennia had been listening in on.

"Hi Rose," Dorian breathed deep, restoring his composure. "You look lovely."

"What about me? It took me thirty minutes to get into this thing!"

"You too Bennia…and you Hecuba," the Spartan nodded appreciatively. "But what are you doing out here?"

"I was just enjoying the fresh air!"

"From behind a bush skulking in the shadows?" Hecuba pointed out as Rossweisse finally released her.

"Skulking is what I do!" She pointed at her skull mask she brought as if attending a masquerade as evidence. "Grim Reaper remember?"

Dorian barely held back a stifled laugh at the pun noticed by everyone.

"How fortuitous, everyone is gathered this night."

The five stood up straight at the inclusion of Freyja approaching, Allfather Odin beside her. They were as radiant as possible, seeming to glow in the light of the moon as the gods they were. Dorian could not help but notice they were holding hands, a rarity back in Asgard.

"Everyone my lady?" Thrud asked, taking note of everyone present.

"Of course, the two volunteers of Olympus as well as my top three choices for the cross-mythology task force all in one place. I had intended to announce this on the morrow, but now feels just right. Please, step forward.

The five complied, standing side-by side before the goddess of Asgard from whom the idea of such a coalition had spawned.

"Hecuba, Bennia, you two volunteered your services for this cause and for that I will ever be grateful. May the two of you stand proud in representation of your people."

The two straightened taller than ever, a hint of pride on Hecuba's face and far more noticeable on Bennia's.

"And you three," she turned to the others. "Have served faithfully and well, even you Mr. Held though your time amongst us has been brief in comparison. If you desire it, I would like to formally invite each of you to join them for the good of Asgard, Olympus…and beyond."

"Of course," Thrud asserted.

"I accept gladly," Rossweisse nodded with a sparkle in her eye, just imagining the possible working benefits capable between multiple pantheons.

Dorian was the last, only hesitating a moment at the idea of what lay before him. Lady Freyja had spoken in brief to him of her dream of the various myths working together. Not only that, but Iggy and Yggdrasil both shared the same desire, to bring all together. The alignments were too much to be pure coincidence, it felt…right.

"I owe you…everything. I will do all in my power to help this force succeed," his smile widened. "I hope we can live up to your hopes for the future."

"Of that I have no doubt," the goddess of life answered truthfully. "Much will need to be considered and built in the days to come, we don't even have a name for it yet. But until then, leadership shall be governed by both parties. Should this grow, a more direct leader will need to be chosen to avoid bureaucratic delays. Dorian, Rossweisse, you two shall retain your current posts as retainer and bodyguard until such time that duties call you elsewhere. Until then, enjoy tonight, you and all present have more than earned it."

Dorian turned to Rossweisse smiling like a little kid but he couldn't help it. So much had happened that he pushed the uncertainties aside; such things could be considered later.

"Perhaps, we could look over that book of yours Rose," he offered with surety of voice despite all that was swirling in his mind. "Might be something good in there."

Her eyes practically turned into stars as she answered, "O-of course! Come, I think I have already come up with a basic combination formula!" She gripped Dorian by the hand, half dragging him inside, stopping only as she felt a twinge of resistance.

"Thrud," he turned with a smile with an inviting hand offered. "Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

The goddess of thunder blinked several times in confusion before allowing her features to soften, taking his hand and squeezing tight.

"Of course, who knows…maybe we'll find some other magic in there I can actually stand."

As the five made their way back inside, Odin and Freyja found themselves joined by Zeus who seemed to come from nowhere. He had a look of understanding on his face.

"He is the boy?"

"He is," Odin answered. "From the day we found him it was clear that no one mythology could claim him. A biblical weapon powered by a seed of Yggdrasil, and now as we speak a spark of your people's land has left its mark within him."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No, he will need experience and growth to ensure he not only desires the post…but that he is up to it."

"My lips are sealed then," The King of Olympus assured her. "Hades is raging that he should be returned to Elysium, but I can keep him in check."

"And our friends in the Grigori?"

"Azazel will be sending a representative to assist with locating this Kokabiel Forcas mentioned; he will be awaiting you back in Asgard."

"We shall welcome him graciously, Dorian spoke with the Brigade's general more than anyone…he can supply the most information."

"The lad's request before my throne was quite…unique. I for one feel you could not have picked a better candidate to one day command our force of justice across the realms…"

 **The Siege of Olympus has been lifted, a new time of cooperation born between the Greek and Norse Pantheons. Amidst the agreement, a new force is created to uphold order and justice between the factions and any others who wish to join in the future. Dorian's power grows as he becomes strong enough to protect his new family…and seek the powers behind the theft of Hrotti at long last…**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the 2** **nd** **major arc of Roots of Hope, at this time there will be a temporary hiatus in order to plan the next arcs and update other projects. Do not worry as this story WILL continue. :D**

 **As the next arc will segue into canon, I wanted to take a moment and see what my readers think on Dorian's inclusion with the main cast. I had two questions I wanted to see where everyone stands. Feel free to either respond via Personal Message or worked in as a Review, whichever you prefer. :D**

 **1.) Are you hoping/expecting Dorian to have a harem/2+ relationship or to remain a one-woman man?**

 **2.) Dorian will always have his own stories, but I wanted to see whether you guys wanted him to have a large part in canon events or to stay mostly clear. Regardless, his presence in the world will affect canon events and character relationships for changes from what readers of the books/watchers of the anime will know.**

 **A HUGE thanks again to everyone who has been reading my tale. You are the ones who make writing this so enjoyable and worthwhile. Until next time I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all ENJOYS! :D**


	20. Back Among Home and Hearth

**Wow, first I want to thank everyone who replied to my inquiry from the last chapter! I got so many I couldn't reply to them all individually so I wanted to do so here. It is good to know where my fans stand in regards to my plans for the future. :) The next arc is still on temporary hiatus as I plan and work other projects, however this chapter and the next are the bridging episodes so I wanted to give you guys something during the main plot downtime.**

Dorian shot up in his bed, sweat still damp on his brow though he swiftly wiped it away. He was breathing heavily and could still almost feel the flames.

 _That damned dream again._

He remembered it vaguely dating back to his first day awakening in Asgard yet since obtaining his balance breaker, the frequency of the visions returning had noticeably increased. Silently, he slipped out of bed and ducked into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

 _Maybe Lady Freyja or Thrud's Sage Arts can be used to give good dreams._

The memory of the cave flooded his mind again, the pain of the troll's attack followed by the embrace of…

"Gooood morning!"

Dorian slammed backwards into the wall, suddenly realizing the face in the mirror wasn't his. Instead, the visage of the incorrigible grim reaper could be seen smiling wildly at him through a portal.

"Bennia!" He shouted mostly out of surprise as his heart still raced since the unsettling nightmare. "What did I say about your personal teleports!?"

"Always use responsibly?"

"And what is using it to enter someone else's bathroom?"

Bennia glanced up at the sky as if deep in thought before answering. "Ir…responsible?"

"Very goo…," Dorian started to congratulate her before she was tugged back through, the scolding words of her roommate Hecuba echoing through the air until the schism closed and he found himself in privacy again.

Between the repairs still ongoing to Olympus and the disagreement over a suitable location for their Headquarters, the cross-mythology task force had been set up in Dorian's Dormitory for the meanwhile. The building had been a backup in case of special circumstances and until that point he was the sole occupant. Since returning, the room across the hall had been refurbished for their Olympian members. Bennia and Hecuba slept on beds across from one another with all the amenities of his own room. The young Einherjar had not heard anything from Rossweisse or Thrud and assumed due to their own homes being in Asgard they need not move in and would commute over should a mission call for it.

The retainer to the gods fiddled with his hair, trying his best to straighten the new braid he had earned. After the victory against Forcas, despite Rossweisse's finishing blow, she had assured him he was worthy of a second. For the moment he had hoped to even-out his appearance and had tied it on the opposite side from the first though the difference was night and day. Against Rossweisse's immaculate completion of the first, his was messy, frayed in parts and lopsided to the other.

 _Maybe I can beg her to do all my braids;_ he could not help but chuckle.

The smell of breakfast assailed his nose, between the three of them only Hecuba had any skill at cooking. Apparently she had studied for survival tactics and could make food from just about anything that grew or moved. Her morning preparations were appreciated though was, for the lack of a better term, a bit Spartan.

Once dressed and washed up, Dorian entered the commissary where Bennia was already picking at her meal. It was the same that Hecuba had made each morning since moving in, a pair of eggs made to their individual preference, a loaf of bread for all to share and a handful of grapes apiece. This morning had something new as she laid a bowl of a thick creamy substance in the center.

"What…is it?" Bennia poked at it suspiciously.

"Staka."

"Gesundheit."

"It is butter made from goat's milk and is very good for you, better than the processed stuff I've seen here."

"Danger assessment?" Bennia turned to Dorian, a rare serious look on her face as if it was preparation for another battle.

"Well," Dorian sliced off a portion which was surprisingly thicker than it looked and started to spread it on his bread with some effort. He did his best to hide his trepidation at the unfamiliar margarine. "I'll try anything once."

"Only takes once to kill ya," Bennia looked away from Hecuba's scathing stare.

"This is eaten daily by thousands of my hoplites, if not one of them were felled by its taste then I highly doubt…"

The front door to the building flew open, drawing away Hecuba's ire as a familiar silver-haired Valkyrie strolled inside. Rossweisse was arrayed back in her standard business suit she wore when attending as Odin's bodyguard with a beaming smile on her face.

"Rose!" Dorian greeted before taking a bite of his bread. He had to admit the butter added a richness he did not expect despite the odd texture. "Good Morning!"

"Good morning everyone," the Allfather wanted to ensure the accommodations were to your liking."

"I slept quite comfortably," Hecuba stated as if she were providing a report. "My energetic roommate not withstand…"

The Spartan commander turned, just realizing that Bennia was gone with only a fading teleportation rune left behind. She had absconded with her plate, food and drink…yet left the staka behind.

"I swear I would have executed her myself were she in my troop back on Olympus," Hecuba muttered to no one in particular as she massaged the sides of her head.

Dorian did his best to hold back a chuckle as he finished off his scrambled eggs quickly. Stacking the plates he started collecting what he could.

"Have you made any progress on the Olympian tome?"

Stars lit up in the genius-Valkyrie's eyes at the question. "More than progress! There must be a commonality between the roots of our respective fields of magic. It took only a few minor quantum-dimensional calculation adjustments and I was able to near-seamlessly adapt my formulas to their structure. Isn't that wonderful?"

Dorian just nodded along with an awkward smile on his lips, barely understanding a word of what she said. He may have grown adept at imitating the magic circles she had mastered, but he was FAR from being capable of calculating them himself.

"Did you need anything else?" She turned with a blush at realizing how eccentric she was sounding. Upon looking back, she immediately started analyzing his appearance, spotting the poorly hidden bags under his eyes.

"Not at all, in fact I wanted to show you my little project!"

Dorian led Rossweisse back to his room, once inside he presented what he'd been able to accomplish in the days since Olympus. As it was a two-person room with a single occupant due to his status as the only man amid the cross-mythology task force, there was considerable room to spare. The young man had cleared out the spare bed and replaced it with a sturdy oak desk filled with shelves, cubby holes and other compartments to allow a myriad of space.

Behind the desk and a sturdy high back chair was a large table. Currently only a lone map of Asgard covered its surface along with a few paperweights to hold it down. He was so proud of the workstation he had made for himself.

"You'll need a map of Olympus too," Rossweisse teased. "And one for each of the eight other realms."

Dorian's chipper expression flattened at the thought of overlaying so many on a single table in an organized manner. He had hoped to start small, they currently had no work between the members of the new coalition and he had time to think. Rossweisse sighed with a shake of her head as she stepped towards him.

"You must improve your technique," she playfully chastised as, without warning, she started to fix and adjust his new braid. "I can show you again once we have some time."

Dorian remained absolutely still as the silver-haired beauty of Asgard stood as close as was possible to accomplish her task. It was fortunate that he was oblivious to the importance of a woman tending to a man's braid in the Norse culture lest embarrassment claim him. The ever-mature yet naive Valkyrie did not consider the ramifications of her actions or how they may have been perceived by observers, so comfortable she felt when around him. From such a distance, the bags under his eyes were all the more obvious to her..

"Have you not been sleeping well?" She asked upon finishing up, the concern evident in her voice.

"Just nightmares," he admitted, smiling back serenely to placate her worry. "The same one I had in Olympus when I woke…and I'm pretty sure I had it before."

"The one about fire?"

"Yes, I remembered a bit more of it this time. Whatever was doing it was enormous, laying waste to everything, Asgard, Olympus, Midgard…everything."

"Well, it is only a dream, today is a busy time, perhaps once you have something to focus on…"

"It was so vivid," he interrupted without meaning to, barely able to contain the myriad thoughts at the images in his head. "The fire, the death, the details of utter ruin, the heads…"

"Heads?" Rossweisse raised an eyebrow at what he meant.

"The thing responsible, I could only make out a silhouette, but it had many heads, seven I think. They looked at me once; I couldn't describe the chill it sent through me."

Dorian was talking mostly to get it out and was not looking at the maiden-Valkyrie. Had he noticed, he would have been unnerved by the wide eyes and open mouthed expression of shock at the description he had just given.

"S-seven heads?" She stuttered, trying to hide her fascination at the eerily familiar description she recalled from her time in college. "You are certain it had…seven heads?"

"Unless it was hiding more elsewhere or I am worse at math than I thought," he half chuckled, trying to downplay the seriousness. "Thank goodness it was only a dream, something like that existing would be," he paused to select his words. "Monstrous."

 _That's impossible, I spent years studying every scrap of knowledge and found no clear cut evidence it even existed. How can he be dreaming of it? I must be a coincidence or…_

"Get back here!" Hecuba shouted as she tore past them, trying to head off Bennia's next short-ranged teleportation attempt. "I made enough for an army; you are trying a bite or so help me I will send one after you!"

"Over my reaped soul!" Bennia called out after her as she kept ahead. The two were quite energetic when they had some free time on their hands.

"Free time?" Dorian looked at the nearby clock. "I gotta go!" He patted Rossweisse on the shoulder as he sped past her, missing her hesitant hands reaching out, begging to ask him more questions about the dream but there was no time left. "I can't be late, it's graduation day!"

 **At the School…**

"Herja…step forward."

The blonde Valkyrie took center stage, kneeling before Brynhildr, Chief-Valkyrie of all Asgard, Vanaheim and beyond. She had long light-blue hair of similar length to Rossweisse; Dorian assumed it must have been a fashion choice of Valkyries. Ratatoskr had been kind enough to educate him how the beauty of women in Asgard was often considered based on the length of their hair above all else, making Rossweisse's lack of a boyfriend ever the more baffling.

"Our halls are grand, yet our family is small," she proclaimed over the young woman. Herja was dressed in her bronze battle attire which resembled a leotard; each girl could choose the color. It clung to her frame in a way that made Dorian question whether he should be watching before she was granted her armor as the previous women had. Nevertheless he had been assured it would be rude to turn away and she was the last to go. "These were the first words spoken by Lady Freyja at the conceptions of our order…"

Dorian stood off to the side alongside yet not among his classmates as she continued the pronouncement. They were all graduating to become full-fledged Valkyries and advance to the college-level training that would follow. Dorian had joined so late in the year that he did not qualify, even if he had pushed to becoming a Valkyrie despite his unique situation. Lady Eir stood beside him, a smile of pride etched on her lips at one of the finest classes she had ever taught. She assured him his credits were universally transferable to whatever school or institution he chose to attend.

"Have you decided where you'll study next?" She whispered to the young Einherjar. "I can provide a letter of recommendation…"

"Not yet," he replied as Herja's ceremony neared the end. "It'll have to be somewhere with flexible hours depending on how much work my new position garners."

"If only the ceremony allowed any to become Valkyrie." The older woman sighed somewhat at the statement. "Our numbers have ever been few yet we are the only ones that can invoke the old magic to create Einherjar for the future battle against Ragnarok. I would have pushed for you to be allowed to attempt it."

"It is appreciated my lady," Dorian replied with a reassuring smile. Rossweisse had long ago explained to him the limitation of their reincarnation. That only warriors who died fighting for something important to them could be made Einherjar once judged worthy by a Valkyrie. Yet even then, only those who worshiped the Norse gods or were unaffiliated like himself could take the blessing. "Though I doubt I have the figure to pull off the armor very well."

It took considerable effort for the elder Valkyrie to stifle a chuckle at the ridiculous statement.

"You would have looked quite dashing in the original armor, before peace was made and Allfather Odin made...requests to alter them."

 _I KNEW that was his idea!_

"So take this burden and grow our family," Brynhildr concluded. "To carry out your task, take this armor and may it keep you safe from all ills as you search for those worthy of Valhalla's halls!"

A tremendous blast of lightning descended from on high as the magic took shape, striking Herja head on. Were it not for the previous nineteen instances, Dorian would have worried; even then he was ready to jump in at the unlikely event of trouble. As with the last, that was not the case.

As the blinding flash dimmed, Herja stood to her feet now arrayed in armor identical to Brynhildr's and Rossweisse's. While the battle suit beneath could be customized, it seemed that the rest was universalized. Only then did the young Einherjar realize that Thrud's was the only unique armor he had seen though assuredly Freyja's would be of her own design. She waved to her teacher, family and Dorian in the crowd before joining the rest arrayed across the stage proudly.

Lady Eir started clapping excitedly as soon as it was appropriate, Dorian joining in, putting fingers in his mouth and letting out a few sharp whistles for emphasis. They would all be moving on to complete their studies, leaving Dorian with a simple question on his mind.

 _More classmates moving on without me, the more things change the more they stay the same._ Memories of the many schools he had studied at around the world flashed through his mind. At each he would make friends yet inevitably leave them behind as he traveled to the next country for study as part of the program he had been enrolled in. _Where do I go from here?_

 **After the Ceremony…**

"Check me out!" Herja spun in place to showcase her new armor, Brynda and Misty nearby doing the same. Brynda had nearly frozen on stage at meeting her namesake face to face, but somehow found the strength to kneel and rise again arrayed in her Valkyrie apparel including a deep blue battle suit beneath. Misty had chosen a bright magenta variant and stood out the most of the three.

"I look just like my mom!" Brynda gushed, running her hands up and down the smooth plates unable to contain her smile.

"To ride onward to glory like our foremothers of old!" Misty proclaimed from the side, standing proud.

"Any plans for the future?" Dorian asked, his heart beaming at the happiness in his classmates. The three glanced towards one another with sly smiles as if plotting something nefarious before responding.

"Well, normally we would move on to college, studying the refinements of our skills and duties. We will do that…but…" Herja hesitated while Brynda continued.

"We want to apply to join the Cross-mythology team forming between Asgard and Olympus!"

Dorian just stared, the idea of his classmates joining him in the dorms alongside Bennia and Hecuba causing simultaneous joy and trepidation at adding fuel to the chaotic fire that was the small grim reaper.

"We would serve not one, but two Pantheons alongside our sisters and honorary brother."

 _Maybe…some things can change._

"That would be wonderful, the more the merrier," Dorian replied at last. "I am not sure the requirements or stipulations as it is quite new, but to continue learning and working together…I'd like that very much."

"Awww, bring it in," Herja motioned him forward as the four came together in a group hug. For once Dorian felt like the one underdressed as he was the sole participant not armored. "We can worry about that later; one of those festivals I promised you'd love is going the next few weeks. Don't think you'll get out of it!"

"Decided to have a group huddle without me?"

Thrud had approached from behind, her mischievous grin that was becoming more common present on her face. To Dorian's amazement she was adorned in her golden Valkyrie armor. As always she was the ultimate combination of overwhelming strength and feminine beauty.

"If I could tear him away for a few moments ladies, the Allfather requests his presence, though I think we have time for one more session."

"Session?" Dorian asked, only realizing what she meant after asking the obvious question.

"Exactly, I won't go as easy as before…now, whip it out won't you?"

 **Not long after…**

Twilight Star slammed into the newly chosen instrument of the daughter of thunder's wrath, a powerful two-handed battle-axe once known as The Iron Bear, Jarnbjorn, a weapon wielded by her father long before he claimed Asgard's mightiest experimental weapon Mjolnir. She had renamed it for her own use, Gullbjorn, the Gold Bear. The silver-twilight steel shimmered in the light exemplified by the gold patterns working up the blade of dwarven design that flared with each impact. Dorian could not tell if it was an impossible weapon, but it would not have surprised him if it were. With the destruction of her twin blades at Olympus, she had eagerly sought a replacement weapon and was not disappointed by her family's recommendation.

Thrud had insisted he don his Balance Breaker for their latest sparring match though he had foregone the helmet, based on the twinkle in her eyes she was actually taking him somewhat seriously. Each clash sent a wave of wind rippling past them, the strength of each swing backed up by their respective weapons.

 _She was holding back so much all this time?_ Dorian weathered another swing barely even with his powerful armor as it groaned beneath her blows. _As ingenious as Rose is with her magic, Thrud is as mighty with her body. Woe and pity upon any who faces both their wrath at once._

They had been going for quite some time and he was starting to get winded. His fight against Forcas had been quick and brutal, when drawn out it seemed his stamina to maintain the armor required improvement.

"I envy Rossweisse," Thrud remarked as she bent backwards to avoid his swing. She had a grin of admiration on her flushed face at the drastic improvement to everything when the form was active. "She got to see you go all out in this, between your armor and the strength boost you have improved considerably."

She dropped low, sweeping his legs out from under him with the blunt side of her axe. Dorian fell though quickly recovered, catching his fall by extending and planting Twilight Star into the ground, using it as a pole to swing about and kick her. Thrud had her axe waiting, catching his blow on it though the force of his attack sent her sliding backwards.

"I'm sure I'll…get the chance to use it more," he gasped before falling to one knee. With a final exhalation he dispersed the armor, breathing heavily like a marathon runner who finally crossed the finish line.

"Stamina is easy to improve," Thrud assured him as she approached with an arm extended. Reaching out, Dorian gripped hers up to the elbow and pulled himself to his feet. "Just because the class has officially ended don't think you're getting out of our spars."

"Never crossed my mind, I'd be heartbroken and disappointed beyond words if they were to end. We'll be colleagues together after all." The young Einherjar assured her with absolute honesty as he staggered over for a glass of water, missing the relieved grin on her face at his words that was quickly gone by the time he turned to her. She made sure to not mention the fact that there was a small, barely noticed scuff on her shoulder…part of his attack had made contact for the first time since they met.

The two had drawn quite a crowd, between the usual students watching their fight from afar, many of those present for the ceremony had chosen to watch as well. It wasn't every day that Thor's daughter fought so seriously and against the young man who had bested Modi in single combat no less.

"We seem to be rather popular," he chuckled, mirroring his words from their first day.

"Ignore them," she commanded once again. "Focus on me."

Dorian complied, facing his combat instructor as their eyes met. She had seemed so far above and distant from him when they first met, the literal daughter of a god whom he had been fortunate enough to be assigned to teach him the ways of war so he could accomplish his duties as retainer and guard to Lady Freyja. Yet now, he felt like he was looking into the eyes of someone he could trust, a true companion. As he continued staring, she crossed her arms over her chest and bowed respectively. He returned a look of confusion, unaware of what brought it on yet nonetheless returned the gesture, bowing lower to show his appreciation and esteem.

"Hope you have your best suit ready," she suddenly shifted back to her more aloof demeanor, cocking her hips as she leaned casually back on it. "From what I was told we will be having a guest at the palace today."

 **Asgard Palace…**

"You old goat, how have you been?"

Odin was boisterously embracing the newcomer whose face remained ever serious when Dorian entered the hall. Rossweisse stood at her post by the Allfather's side, her eyes lighting up slightly yet noticeably at his approach.

The visitor was tall and quite muscular wearing a gruff, stern expression that meshed well with his black mutton chops and trimmed beard. He was wearing a black muscle suit that had yellow lines traced across it and a wide-brown cloak over his shoulders. His no-nonsense look clashed greatly against the more aloof and wide smile of Odin beside him. What truly caught Dorian's attention was the dark wings receding beneath his cape.

 _Ten wings…he's even stronger than Forcas._

"As well as can be," his answer was short and to the point. "To think that Kokabiel had a hand in the trouble we hear occurred in Olympus. What remains of our order is already under fire from both the devils and angels, we need no more enemies."

"Ah, here is the boy now, come in Mr. Held, come in," Odin beckoned him over. "Mr. Held, this is our appointed representative of the Grigori. He was sent by our mutual friend Azazel and will be assisting in our search for Forcas' master Kokabiel."

"Baraqiel," the fallen angel held out his hand to shake which Dorian accepted while trying to hide his surprise at the strong grip. "You and your Allfather's bodyguard were the ones to best Forcas in combat? I apologize for everything my former brother put you through."

 _God of lightning?_ Dorian translated his name in his head. _Better watch out for Thrud's dad, he may take that title as a challenge._

"Dorian Held, retainer to Lady Freyja," he introduced himself in return. "And he died for his crimes; you need not apologize for him."

Baraqiel nodded, accepting his answer as he stepped aside, revealing a second man dressed in a black suit and tie behind him. The first thing Dorian thought was how he resembled a butler between his attire, thickly rimmed glasses, immaculately trimmed dark hair and white gloves. He bowed slightly with a hand over his chest upon being revealed.

"This is my aide, Zepar. He will be going over what we know and act in my stead when I am unavailable.

"A pleasure," was the young fallen angel's only reply. Dorian could not help noticing his mismatched eyes, one violet, the other red.

"I was hoping to start immediately," Baraqiel jumped immediately to the point. "Forcas spoke with you most Mr. Held; I would have you tell me everything you can recall. Even the slightest detail may be important."

The five participants made their way to a nearby study to have the information exchanged. It was there among the roaring fire, furred carpet and comfortable high back chairs that the neophyte Einherjar regaled him with all that he could. From the strategy utilized by the attack on Olympus to every word exchanged from the moment he entered the armory till the traitorous Grigori was pulverized to dust by Rossweisse.

"He was after the first thunderbolt of Zeus," Dorian finally concluded after several cups of coffee shared between them. Odin, Dorian and Baraqiel were seated while Zepar and Rossweisse stood nearby in case needed. "He said that Hrotti and the others were sufficient even without it."

Baraqiel nodded along with his words, clearly taking each into account as explained. His thoughts were completely unreadable behind his eyes.

 _One hell of a poker face._

"The legendary weapons of our respective people have been the target of thefts across the realms," Baraqiel spoke at length. "Your Hrotti, Zeus' thunderbolt, even Forcas' sword, The Black Blade was one such theft from our halls and we thank you for its safe return. While we have few friends among the church, the signs of attacks on their own reliquaries are evident. They have even gone so far as to blame the Grigori as a whole rather than the rogue factions within."

"Has the Khaos Brigade been sighted among any of the other thefts?"

"None that we have heard, it is possible they were only recruited for the larger assault required to enter Olympus' vault. Let us hope their sway has spread no further than the Greek lands. Thus far only known ex-Grigori agents were involved."

"Is there any purpose to stealing these specific weapons?" Dorian risked interruption to ask what grated on his mind. "In the case of Hrotti and the thunderbolt, they had ample opportunity to steal other weapons yet targeted those specifically. Any ritual or commonality between them…anything?"

"None which we can discern," Odin was the one to reply. "Other than their overwhelming power they hold no relation to one another."

"The history of each is clear," Rossweisse stepped in, her knowledge of the weapons histories surpassing the collected others. "None have interacted in any way with the others, though that also leaves the unknown of what COULD happen by their gathering."

"We also are still unaware which church weapons have been targeted," Zepar added. "Without that information we have a gap in our ability to theorize the purpose behind them."

"But we know their goal," Dorian pointed out. "War, he said that Kokabiel would have his war."

The room fell silent, the reincarnated warrior of Asgard was new to the political turmoil that was the various myths and remained blissfully unaware of the horror that the war between the biblical factions had wrought. Even Asgard had felt the tremors of that conflict and none present were eager for it to return. The tension was practically suffocating.

"Let us pray it does not come to that Mr. Held. We know that the church has been sending agents and exorcists to Earth, your Midgard. We shall monitor them; however they cover their tracks well. We are uncertain of their destination, but it is surely where they believe their stolen relics have been taken."

"The peace is growing thin," Zepar remarked ominously. "If any one faction takes overly drastic steps to retrieve what is theirs, it may push the others over the ledge."

"Then we shall hold our ground atop that precipice," Baraqiel assured them as if taking the young man's words literally. "Whatever the cost."

"Well," Odin finally leaned in, shattering the tense calm with his aloof tone. "There won't be any precarious perching today. I believe we have heard enough for the moment?"

Baraqiel nodded as he leaned back into the chair, seemingly satisfied with the information provided.

"Excellent, then I suggest a rousing night on the town to clear our heads. You may wish to take advantage of the lull in interesting worldly events Mr. Held and relax for the time being," the Allfather of the Norse gods let out a resounding, almost cackling laugh. "I won't take no from you," he pointed squarely at Baraqiel. "You need a good time, and you are always welcome Mr. Held."

Dorian stiffened at the invitation, eyes glancing between his Allfather and Rossweisse behind him.

 _Of course they'll be visiting hostess clubs,_ he sighed internally. _Where else would he be going?_

"The invitation is…appreciated," he answered diplomatically. "I will most certainly take time to relax, however I must decline the offer for tonight."

Rossweisse relaxed somewhat at his answer, he felt bad…as Odin's bodyguard she would be required to accompany him on his little excursions. No doubt she'd need a nice relaxing evening afterwards to recover from the Allfather's many requests and embarrassing pronouncements sure to follow.

"You could order him to come with us?" Baraqiel mentioned after Dorian had left the room. "He may wish to hear the rest."

"Nonsense, let the young ones rest in ignorance until necessary," Odin shrugged off his thoughts, drawing Rossweisse's attention. "I knew full well our unique Einherjar would have declined my generous offer…not that I wouldn't have relished bringing him around for a good time on the town."

"Please try to keep the corruption of our warriors to a minimum," Rossweisse sighed heavily though was relieved by Dorian's restraint.

"Hoping to prevent others from catching his eye?" Odin turned to his bodyguard with a gleam in his eye at the growing red on her face. "Some of the hostesses we've visited can be quite forward and his popularity has grown. If you wish to break your track record of being unable to find a man you must be equally ruthless!"

"Allfather! That has…nothing to do with…I-I am merely trying to maintain some dignity of the ruler of Asgard! You must be more reserved when in public."

Odin raised an eyebrow suspiciously towards her, forcing the maiden-Valkyrie to look away in embarrassment, eyes squeezed closed. Baraqiel and Zepar could only glance between each other with blank expressions, both utterly confused at the mannerisms of the ruler of an entire branch of mythology.

"Worry not my dear, for I am a generous Allfather. Feel free to take the day off tomorrow to stroke that merciless side of yours. On another note," he turned to Baraqiel. "Do thank Azazel next time you see him won't you? The data he provided on Mr. Held's Sacred Gear has had our experts fascinated and holed up in their labs for days. It will take some time to analyze and understand, but who knows, perhaps something can be created for the future…

 **Freyja's Chambers…**

Thrud was kneeling before the fireplace, one of Lady Freyja's black cats lounging on her lap as she stroked its fur affectionately. The other cats were scattered around the office with a single small white one curled up and apparently sleeping on her head. When the situation called for it, the felines pulled Freyja's sleigh, however much of the time they were simple pets. Thrud hid her immense love for the small animals well, yet Freyja had often caught her babying and gushing over them when she thought none were looking. For the moment she let the warrior maiden keep up the illusion that she was none the wiser.

"And?" She asked while stamping the latest note. "Has he improved?"

Thrud nodded slowly so as not to disturb the cat sleeping atop her head, understanding to what she was referring. "He has not been as somber as he was since Olympus, I believe the memories of Elysium have receded into his subconscious and are no longer at the forefront of his mind."

 _She knew I meant his mental well-being and not just his physical improvement. Hardly seems like the same overly serious girl wanting to impress her father who first joined my Valkyries at such a young age._

"That is welcome to hear, a lifetime of one's dreams being snatched away would break most man. With luck he will not let them trouble him further." Despite her words, Thrud seemed somewhat distracted. "Is all well?"

"Just thinking," she admitted. "Apparently his idea included a family, he was vague on with whom, but it seemed large. The Allfather said he was an orphan and traveled often…he wants what he has never had."

Freyja paused in her work, sliding the glasses from her face slightly so she was looking over them at Thrud pondering by the fire.

 _Many friends, but no family._ Freyja considered her own situation, Odin had many sons and she as many daughters, yet Baldur was the only mutual child between them after the peace had been forged and they loved him dearly. _I certainly desire to protect the boy; his situation was so far beyond his control, but as a mother? Young Dorian seems to have grown on both of us._

"Perhaps a day to clear your head will be good," she finally snapped back to the present. "Enjoy the festival tomorrow; we have much to be grateful for. After that you can return refreshed and revitalized."

"Tasks demand my presence here," she attempted to resist. "I will not be able to serve as your protector much longer once the unified task force's duties grow larger. Besides that would only leave Dorian as your guard…"

"Oh, he has already been granted the day tomorrow," it took all her godly willpower to resist a smirk of victory as she saw Thrud's resistance melt at that realization. "Plenty of Valkyries shall be available should my life be threatened tomorrow. And while you shall not be in my official service much longer and I will miss our daily discussions…you will always be welcomed to visit as will Dorian once he has moved on from the position of a mere retainer."

Thrud considered the proposal, trying to recall the last time she had attended such an event. Up till then, the extent of her spare time was often training, improving herself or the time she went out with Rossweisse and Dorian.

"Perhaps…"

The door opened and closed quickly as Dorian emerged, pressing himself against the frame as if to prevent it from being forced by pursuers. There was an awkward moment of silence as the three just stared at each other, neither quite certain what to make of his entrance.

"They all want to know what fighting you is like," he half chuckled while finally catching his breath to regain some composure. "Not just the class…their parents too!"

Both relaxed, shaking their heads as the young man took a seat across from the Vanir Queen. Without direction, he picked up the letter he had been unable to finish the previous day and got to work. Thrud rose to her feet, disrupting the sleeping cat above and forcing it to pounce for the safety of the floor.

"Did you get to meet Baraqiel?" Dorian asked casually while continuing his penmanship, having picked up a few multi-tasking tips from his goddess. "His family can harness lightning too; he'll be staying in the diplomatic wing for the duration."

"Father will be gunning for him; I hope he reins in his competitions to less…destructive options."

"They'll have plenty of those with the festival tomorrow if Misty's dramatic descriptions are accurate."

"Then you're going?"

"Of course," he asserted. "It'll be a sort of graduation party for the class, everyone is going. The Allfather was very insistent I take some time to myself."

Thrud eyed Freyja out of the corner of her eye, the goddess nonchalantly continuing her work as if she were unaware of their conversation in the slightest.

 _Our Allfather insists he relax and you do the same for me, either a storm is coming they want us rested for or she has forgiven the old man a little bit…or maybe both. I suppose for the moment it doesn't matter._

"Well then," the strongest young warrior-in training proclaimed as she stood taller than ever, hands rested securely on her hips. "I suppose I will see you and Rossweisse tomorrow then!"

 **Life settles down as much as it can in Asgard, as those in power work to track down their next leads, Dorian will find a day of peace and merriment with those closest to him. The young Einherjar seizes the opportunity for relaxation; however rest is ever an elusive dream among the halls of the Norse Pantheon. As always, I hope you Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	21. A Day Between the Rose and the Bear

**Jwebb96: They are quite fun to write…as are Bennia's interactions. They don't showcase her nearly enough in canon.**

 **Sakra95: Lol, well he will be meeting the unknown daughter soon enough, not much longer to wait. That is so true, Thor is in the top 10 strongest beings of DxD and while Baraqiel is no pushover, he isn't a god either. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of calm relaxation…for the most part.**

 **Ahsoei: Right you are, Dorian made a touch of a mistranslation and learns the error while also realizing he wasn't along in the mistake.**

 **DJDrake: Additional fluff in 3…2…1…**

 **AJR3333: Your wish is granted…**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: Our little grim reaper is a big bundle of energy, makes you wonder what would happen if she and Rat joined forces. With any luck, Thrud will be able to keep her father's competitive tendencies in check…at least the violent ones. xD**

 **Bulletmonk: Not at any one specific part of the story. I've made it a point to scatter his description throughout. Such as mentioning his toned muscular, yet not overly bulky body type, he is over six feet tall. He has golden hair about shoulder length with 2 braids now as of the latest chapter on either side of his face and grey eyes.**

 **Guest1: That means so much to hear, if only I could write so quickly xD. A bit of a sneak peek, not in his balance breaker alas…but I am having an art commission done of Thrud, Rossweisse and Dorian standing together. Once the artist finishes I will make it the cover page of the story.**

 **fanficcyberman: I most certainly will, thank you for the kind words!**

 **Guest2: Thank you! Fortunately Aphrodite spoke the truth that the memories would fade into his subconscious. They are still there…but no longer at the forefront of his mind. As for the dreams of fire and destructions, those are a mystery for another time. ;)**

 **Raines56: I am so glad you've been enjoying it! It is true, he tries to be such a gentleman at this point he stifles his own love life…if only he could see that he need not worry about rejection or insulting the women he loves by going for it. ;D. A Cross-Mythology Task force and Cross-Mythology wives? An interesting thought…**

Rossweisse focused intently, carefully etching a final line of the delicate seal into the metal of the object in her hand. She had been working on it since breakfast and was so near to completion she could taste it. At last she had perfected several magic circles infused with Olympian magic and was near to completing an amulet that, if her calculations were correct, would add protection from various schools of magic.

The tome had been very detailed with spells ranging from crop-growth to petrification. She'd turned three coffee cups and an admittedly beloved novel to stone before finally getting the counter-formula right.

"Aaaannnnd…done," she sighed as she finished the circle, leaning back to flex her sore fingers. The hard part done, she locked the amulet shut with the required ingredients inside to ensure the desired effects.

 _Minor to moderate defense against several elements AND my first attempt to prevent petrification…it saved my last mug. The closed circuit should equal and cancel out any spell channeled on the same wavelength up to…_

The young Valkyrie's eyes fell to a simple charm bracelet lying across the table she had nearly forgotten about. She was thankful to have been alone as it had been a project born from curiosity and shame. The uses of Olympian magic were many and while flipping through the tome she discovered several focusing specifically on improving ones love and sex life. In a moment of weakness she had attempted to emulate a simple charm meant to make one more appealing to a particular individual. The Valkyrie who'd never had a boyfriend couldn't admit to anyone, even herself, whom she had attuned it to.

 _It was foolish, immature and…inappropriate of me to make such a device. I should get rid of it._

Rossweisse seized the questionable charm, however as she made her way to the trash a knock at the door interrupted her destructive thoughts. With a half-frustrated groan she placed it within a pocket of her lounge pants. As it was a day off she had foregone her suit for a fashionable yet affordable loose short-sleeved jersey and comfortable lounge pants.

"Coming!" She called out as she rushed to the door, opening it with an ever welcoming smile on her face.

"Good Morning Rose!" Dorian greeted cheerily seconds before the door slammed quickly shut once more.

 _IT WORKED!_

A few awkward moments of shuffling could be heard within before Rossweisse opened the door again this time wearing a heavy hoodie over her jersey and leaned around so he couldn't see the pants she was wearing. She didn't mind most people seeing her in a more laid back light, but she didn't want him to…not yet.

"G-good morning," she greeted back, keeping the inside of her house hidden from view. Her living room was an absolute mess from her research and tests. "What brings you here? I am…unprepared to study today."

Dorian did his best to pretend that the previous actions hadn't occurred and continued as usual.

"Well, the Allfather granted me the day, and the other girls talked about going to the festival, so I was hoping…"

 _It worked, it worked, it worked, it worked…_

"I was really hoping that maybe you'd like to go, I even let Rat out to enjoy, Misty has been going on about a play of hers and there are a bunch of…"

"Yes!" Rossweisse cleared her throat at the spur of the moment answer, recomposing herself before the young man. "I would love to join you; I have naught else planned this day. Just give me a few moments to get dressed, if you could…"

"I can wait out here, it is no trouble," he assured her. "Take your time."

With a nod of appreciation, the off-duty Valkyrie closed the door. As soon as she could no longer be seen she raced for the bedroom, mind racing on what to do.

 _What is appropriate? A suit, no no far too professional, this is a casual setting. Would a dress be too much? It was a tad chilly, was he wearing a coat? Oh this is wrong, he is surely only here as a result of the charm. I should never have made it. Well, I can always get rid of it tonight, just to see if it works of course…_

 **Not too long later…**

Dorian hopped back and forth from foot to foot with his hands in his pockets in order to keep warm. Despite being spring on Midgard, there was a nip in the air in Asgard but was nothing he couldn't handle. He had gotten creative with his chosen attire in the effort to fend off the cold yet remain comfortable. For pants he had chosen simple yet snug blue jeans while just above he retained one of the gold tunics provided by Lady Freyja. Over that he wore a short fur-collared grey pea coat topped off by a red and gold scarf recommended by Hecuba.

Despite his clothes, it would have been nice to be in a place of warmth but he was certain Rossweisse had a good reason to want privacy; it was not his place to pry. It certainly wouldn't take much long...

The door to her home swung open at last as the young woman slipped out, ensuring to lock the door behind her.

"Perfect, we can head…out…"

Dorian had to slow down as his brain processed Rossweisse's chosen garb for the day. She was wearing a long-sleeved deep purple sweater dress that stopped modestly just above her knees with her legs covered by warm black leggings. In addition, she had a tan button-up coat for warmth, pulling the collar up somewhat to keep out the chill. Unbeknownst to him, she had the charm strapped to her wrist hidden up a sleeve. He was certain he'd never seen her in such a refined yet casual outfit. Ironically he'd seen the far spectrum when Thrud had claimed his towel back in Olympus…

Dorian slapped himself to snap back to reality, playing it off as a means to stay warm.

"You look…lovely," he complimented truthfully, always sounding like a broken record when around her.

"And you are quite dashing," she replied in a rare moment of boldness. "Did you have an itinerary planned?"

 _Of course she'd ask that._ He held up a daily schedule of the festival with favorites and preferred events circled numerically based on interest. Her return smile gave away how proud she was at his preparation.

"We can change if you see anything that catches your eye," he started as they walked side-by side towards the grounds set aside for the revels. "Thrud said she'd be around and Bennia just sort of disappeared. If I know Hecuba, the first event she'll be at is sure to be…"

 **The Festival Grounds…**

The Spartan woman stared down the grinding wheel she was currently seated at, it wasn't the perfected instruments of Olympus, but it would do. After Dorian left to request Rossweisse's presence, she and Bennia had gone ahead lest she miss the early morning event, knife-making. Though Bennia had split off upon arrival, Hecuba was dead-set on competing. The participants ranging from all the nine realms had been tasked with creating the finest perfectly balanced yet functional blade possible within a four hour time limit. The work would take up much of the day and lead into the afternoon but was well worth it.

She had left the house with a simple red sweater and brown jeans, her deep red coat and gold scarf were lying at the entrance due to the heat of the flames. Her sleeves were rolled up and she did her best to keep sweat from dripping onto her attire though it was inevitable to an extent.

Each contestant was given permission to craft a knife of their choosing without restriction of type or length. Hecuba had selected a 5th century B.C. dagger similar to those used in the ancient Peloponnesian Wars. The short yet wide design bent inward at the middle was indicative of Trojan-make that had survived beyond the city's destruction. Her grandfather often spoke of his pride at hailing from such an ancient yet lost civilization despite their now-mixed heritage. Finally content with her work, she pulled it back from the wheel to judge it herself.

The metal shined brightly, allowing her reflection to be seen up to the hilt. Of the available materials made ready for the contest she had selected a chunk of red gold for decoration overlaying the reinforced material housing the blade. Had she more time she could have made it more ornate, but for the purpose of the contest this would have to do as she was near out of time.

"Hammers, chisels, bellows and other instruments down," the overseeing giant roared as he eyed for any attempting last second alterations. "Cool them if need be then bring your work forth for inspection."

One by one the contestants brought their creations forth to be judged. Each one was expertly made, yet only those of perfect quality remained for the finals. The first was an elven smith from Alfheim who had utilized light-touched steel in his craft. The weapon glimmered with an unchecked radiance, forcing the giant to don dark goggles to look it over. While the craftsmanship was superb, it was poorly balanced and slid from his finger during the test.

Cinquedeas, dirks, Jambiyas, and other unique daggers ranging from around the realms were shown off. Each one was judged in terms of quality, balance, durability and sharpness. Many were found wanting in one of these traits or were poor due to the rush to complete them. As the line slowly dwindled, it was Hecuba's turn being the final contender. As with the previous, it was meticulously scrutinized and reviewed. He succeeded in chopping the nearby log in twain with a single slash yet no blemish or dent could be found across it afterwards. The blacksmith smiled at the quality and superb balance.

"I have never viewed Olympian craftsmanship firsthand," he spoke at length. "Truly, only yourself and this one pass each requirement with flawless marks."

He motioned towards a dwarf to the side who had been further up the line from her. He barely came up to her chest and was quite stout even for one of his people. He had a grey-blue beard that went down to his belt but not a single follicle of hair could be found on his head which was currently covered by a silver hat with a lone gold feather inside.

"Otr's the name," he introduced himself with a shake of the hand and a tip of his cap. "Tis a right pleasure to be facing against a skilled lass such as yerself."

"Likewise," Hecuba bowed politely.

"I must admit, I'm at a loss," the large blacksmith muttered as he scratched his head. "You both passed each of my tests with flying colors. Perhaps I should devise a new one…"

"If I may interject without being rude," Otr remarked. "But I believe mine is the superior in balance."

"Why do you say that? You were both perfect."

"Oh aye they were with the standard test, but mayhaps you should try one a bit more…advanced."

The giant leaned back, crossing his hands as if worried he was being mocked.

"Explain."

"Balance it on the tip."

Hecuba and the giant scrunched their faces in confusion; surely such balance to allow a dagger to stand upon its tip was impossible.

"If'n they match again feel free to decide any tie breaker yer heart desires."

Shrugging upon seeing no harm in the attempt, the judge took Hecuba's and placed it atop the table. The expert balance held out longer than most, however it still toppled over, falling on its side across the metal slab. Next, he took Otr's, a straight Norse dagger of excellent make; somehow he had found time to make the ornate handle similar to Hecuba's desire. As before, he placed it tip-down. To their shock and the dwarf's beaming pride, the dagger stood. They waited seconds, and then over a minute yet it never showed signs of a single wobble. The equity of the metal was so pristine and perfect to a supernatural degree that it perfectly stood upon the tip.

"Welp, no maybes about that, winner goes to Otr."

"That was…extraordinary," Hecuba admitted her utter defeat. "Such precision and balance should be impossible and beyond miraculous with but a mere four hours to complete the work."

"I thank ye for yer kind words, Miss…?"

"Hecuba of Olympus," she introduced herself with a polite bow. The old dwarf's eyes went wide at her name; reaching out again he took her hand and proceeded to shake it vigorously.

"The lady of Olympus serving with the young Mr. Held who bested Modi? Tis an honor lass, I had no idea I was competing against such a woman of esteem."

"I am no one of worth, truly," she attempted to dissuade his adoration to no avail.

"But you are! To serve alongside an embodiment of the world tree herself and to work alongside so many…honored mythologies." The dwarf held out the knife which had won him first place and presented it to her. "Please take it, I insist!"

"I couldn't take such a mastercrafted…"

"Pish posh, I can make a dozen more back home. But the chance to aid the betterment of our people even in a small way would be a great honor. Please, it is Asgardian-steel forged, a finer grip you'll never see and blessed with Mistletoe oil for good luck so it will not miss the chosen mark easily. If ya donna accept it, I'll be crushed!"

"I…suppose I cannot refuse if it means that much to you," Hecuba hesitantly accepted the prize-winning dagger at the absolutely desperate expression in the old man's eyes, looking over its immaculate design.

"A thousand thank yous," Otr bowed. "May it become an heirloom of your house for generations of many healthy children to come!"

Hecuba hid a blush at the thought of a family and children, such ideas had been pushed away long ago upon choosing the path of a warrior.

"And may you forge many more surpassing even its brilliance," she replied as he half-danced his way out of the smithy.

"Um…sir," the blacksmith called out though the dwarf was already out the door. "He forgot his prize money…"

Hecuba rushed outside the steaming tent into the chilly air calling out Otr's name, yet by the time she had reached the flaps he was gone. She looked every way he could have run yet he had vanished into thin air.

 _He was so blinded by adoration he neglected his prize;_ Hecuba stared down at the dagger finer than any weapon she'd ever held save Monster's Bane itself from Echidna's flesh and bone. _Such a work is surely a gift from the gods…_

"Well," the burly giant sighed as she returned empty handed. "If ye don't mind waiting we can see if he realizes his mistake and comes back, otherwise the prize money is all yours."

 **Not Far…**

 _Oh what fun,_ the portly dwarf hummed to himself as he skipped along the tents bristling with attendees. _A seed planted early in secret has time to sprout unnoticed._

Like a mirage lifting from the eyes of a dying man, his stout belly shimmered and sucked in, adding to his height until he stood as tall as any man. The blue of his beard receded to replace the baldness on his head until a great slicked back wave of hair took shape. His common tunic and clothes turned inside out and burst into those more befitting a god of Asgard.

 _Pride,_ the god of mischief smirked to himself as he melded into the crowd with none noticing his transformation. _Ever the downfall of the purest heart in any mythology…or the most beloved._

 **On the Opposite Side of the Festival…**

While Hecuba was deep in the construction of her dagger, Dorian and Rossweisse had elected for a simpler, more laid back event. Attendees were provided with a sturdy yet plain wooden shield and appropriate tools to carve into it. The idea was to create whatever art they wished to take as a memento of the day. Neither one had any skill in the craft yet had elected to try it together nonetheless. The young Valkyrie had selected what she knew best, an ornate magic circle and the first of the elemental seals her grandmother had taught her as a child. Dorian sat staring at his blank canvas, utterly baffled what he could make.

 _I'm going to butcher anything I try,_ he sighed as the options entered his mind. _Twilight Star? If I tried long enough I might make it look like a tooth pick, maybe an actual rose…_

"Do you need assistance young man?" The elf-woman running the event asked at his lack of progress. She had long dull-blonde hair as straight as was possible and wore a thin white dress despite the temperatures beyond her tarps. A pair of pointed ears on either side of her face drew Dorian's attention though he tried not to stare. She smiled serenely as she genuinely wished to help.

"I…have no skill," Dorian chose his words. "Anything I think of to make feels like I could not do it justice."

"Something simple then," she offered. "Has anything held your attention as of late?" She glanced over at Rossweisse with a suggestive grin Dorian caught immediately.

"I don't think I could pull off her beauty," the young Valkyrie overheard and started blushing with embarrassment and shame at the belief her charm was responsible for such words.

"What…about that dream of yours?" Rossweisse offered, hoping to learn more of the mysterious visions. "You did say it was quite vivid."

"I'm not sure I want to put that to form," he half chuckled but Rossweisse's look of curiosity was unabated. "It was more a nightmare than a dream."

"Art comes in many forms," the elf-woman instructed. "If we do not wish something to be within us, perhaps it is best to release it in another form. Let me help you bring it out."

Dorian thought on it a moment, considering her wisdom and that if he messed up such a terrifying scene he wouldn't necessarily mind. Finally determined, he nodded to her. She offered a hand and placed it on Dorian's shoulders. A soft light emerged from the fingertips, making his now-hazy dream clear as day for the next few moments. Such was a skill of those born amid the light of Alfheim.

The images became more prevalent in his mind as he thought of them, his hands moving on their own. The fire, the utter devastation and end to all that there was and beyond. Dorian soon found himself standing once more among the rubble, a place he did not want to be. Despite being surrounded by flames, he could not feel the heat which only served to unsettle him further.

He recognized the Palace of Asgard, the towers crumbled and in ruins, none of the entryways were accessible anymore. Slowly, he started making out figures crumpled to the ground he did not recognize. A young man with brown hair covered in shattered crimson armor, women in oddly familiar uniforms similarly crumpled around him, Dorian looked away before seeing any more details.

"Iggy? Can you see this?" He called out but received no answer. The entity inhabiting his Sacred Gear refused to tread into that warzone, remaining in the conscious portions of his psyche.

Dorian traversed the barren landscape, the once vibrant fields of the gods now dead and lifeless. He passed more signs of the devastation, a red dragon of immense size sprawled out and slain, a little girl with black hair lying in its outstretched hand.

 _There has to be someone alive…somewhere!_

As the thought became less and less likely, Dorian found himself running into a sturdy wall that wasn't there a moment ago, knocking him to the ground. It did not feel like a normal structure, upon closer inspection it seemed to be covered in immense thick scales.

And then Dorian craned his neck upward, eyes widening in terror.

It was not a wall he had struck, but the toe of a creature…a monster to put all others to shame. It towered over him, so high he could barely see the top as the scales gave way to fur, feathers and other characteristics of a dozen different animals. He could make out four arms leading to the seven heads and no two were alike. He counted ten horns as the first head caught wind of his presence.

 _FLEE DORIAN! YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE HERE YET!_

The young Einherjar felt an incredible pull dragging him backwards faster than Thor's chariot. With a blast of air he suddenly found himself back in the tent, shield in hand though he quickly realized only one of his hands was gripping the cold wood while the other was…warm.

"Dorian, Dorian can you hear me?" Rossweisse asked, her hands gripping his tightly in an attempt to pull him back to reality which may well have been the only thing that tethered him home.

"I am…okay Rose," he gasped. Despite the images he had seen, he felt calmer as if a burden had been eased from his shoulders. "It was just so real. Where is…?"

The elf-woman had taken several steps back, gripping her shaking hand with the other. She must have seen at least sensed part of what he had experienced as she looked considerably unnerved.

"Your dream was…quite tempered," she finally chose her words. "The detail and expressiveness was so lifelike as to..." As she finally refocused her vision she looked down at Dorian's shield, his and Rossweisse's eyes following.

Dorian released a gasp upon noticing that his shield was now covered from top to bottom in a full mural that his hands had accomplished while his mind had been withdrawn within itself. It had no color, but the details had been chiseled into the shield depicting a great beast with two stout legs, four arms and seven heads facing them menacingly. He could barely describe the heads as they each retained characteristics of multiple creatures yet did not appear to be of any one. He could make out snouts of a wolf, teeth of bears, dragon scales, even leopard skin with too many to count. Around it, carvings were made to look like flames encircling the bulwark's borders. Dorian was entirely sure it would be impossible for him to replicate such a piece even were he given a hundred years to perfect it.

 _It's true,_ Rossweisse gasped in her mind as she attempted to retain her composure. _He is dreaming of the Trihexa! No doubt about it!_ She wanted to grab Dorian by his shoulders and ask him everything he knew, how tall was it? What were its features? What powers did it exhibit? Only her caring for his well-being held back her curiosity as he was still dabbing sweat from his brow. Recounting the dream even just for a piece of art appeared taxing. She felt guilty even more so at the thought of trying to bring it up again. Dorian noticed her expression, misunderstanding the intent of her thoughts.

"Do you like it?" He asked, spotting how transfixed her gaze was upon the shield in his hands.

"I…yes, it is…amazing work." She tried to hide her obsession with the image, something she had theorized and studied for years yet never found the slightest hint of evidence for.

 _And he dreams of it so clearly._

"In that case," Dorian presented the shield to her. "I would love for you to have it."

 _Another effect of the charm?_ Even with her hesitation, her inner scholar would not allow the refusal of such a gift.

"I accept," she took the shield, looking over the design. She was already wondering what information could be gleamed from the appearance that she could add to the essay she had started on the idea of such a creature long ago. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Dorian gripped her hand still holding his tightly. He did not know how she could like such a terrifying image, but if it made her happy he didn't need to know.

"I can hold onto it for the duration of the festival," the elf-woman offered. "I can even paint it for you if you'd like."

"I would!" Rossweisse blurted out. "It would be quite difficult to carry this about the festival. We can return for it after the play, it is one of Thrud's favorites."

Rossweisse only then realized she hadn't seen her childhood friend since the previous day nor had they discussed what she would be doing before the performance. It would be a shame if they could not all make it.

"We can keep an eye out; Misty said the performance isn't until later in the afternoon."

"You go on ahead," Rossweisse assured him, wanting to look over the shield further. "I'll look for her as well and meet up with you at the theatre."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll probably be bouncing from stall to stall myself," he laughed. Somehow having the image out of his head even for a brief time had brought Dorian's spirits back up. With a last squeeze he released Rossweisse's hand and ducked out of the tent having a few ideas where Thrud may have been staying.

"So, my star pupil is out on a date?"

Rossweisse spun with a turn at the familiar voice of her elder Valkyrie, the chief of her order Brynhildr herself stood behind her within the tent apparently also having been present.

"It is…a-an outing of colleagues," she bowed politely, suddenly becoming her normal professional self at work. Such was the effect her senior Valkyrie and former teacher had on the young woman.

"With an exchange of gifts?" She eyed the shield suspiciously to which Rossweisse quickly handed it off to the elven attendant. "Be careful Rossweisse lest you become as perverted as the Allfather."

"I would never!" She asserted again. Unlike herself, it always seemed that Brynhildr was ever serious without an off-switch in terms of her official demeanor.

"I should certainly hope not, you have time to spare do you not? I would love to hear how my prized pupil has been doing since she left my service. How you deal with our Allfather every day is a testament to your patience. The last dozen did not last half as long."

The two Valkyries continued discussing their posts as they left, leaving the elven attendant standing there with the shield in hand. A chill ran up her spine at the image upon it and the fact she would be painting it before their return. She placed it in the corner to work on later, but not before turning it around so the terrifying visage etched upon it was facing the wall.

 **Festival Tavern…**

"I am…*hic* NOT a god!"

Dorian stopped walking at the rather loud pronouncement as he passed one of the MANY drinking stations set up for the festival. This one was little more than a massive tent set up amid the field. Fully recognizing the voice, he slipped inside out of sheer curiosity.

Inside looked like an ancient battlefield of old, bodies of men and women, young and old were strewn across the floor. Each one was groaning, gripping their foreheads as the poor decisions leading them to the contest that day swirling in their minds. Only two remained sitting, staring each other down with determination while a third stood by looking absolutely embarrassed.

The daughter of thunder had dressed warm as well, opting for a matching grey pant and long-sleeve shirt combo overlaid with a furred gold and silver vest. Her bracers and boots matched the color scheme of the vest and a rather large furred cloak that could have fit three of Dorian beneath lying out across a nearby chair.

"Dorian," Thrud beckoned him closer, requesting silence so they would not notice he was there. "Please tell me you weren't planning to challenge father as well? The barkeep advises me they are nearly out of…everything."

Dorian quickly shook his head with vigor to express how completely AGAINST that idea he was, eliciting a sigh of relief from her.

"I was the Lightning OF God, not the God of Lightning."

Thor and Baraqiel were surrounded by the largest empty beer steins Dorian had ever seen; it was no wonder all other challengers had been drunk under the table. How either could even see straight was a complete mystery.

"So…you were not the god, but the weapon of your god?" Thor spoke slowly, the pieces clearly falling into place in his mind. "That…sounds…magnificent!" You were an instrument of his wrath! I am certain the intimidation felt by his foes is far lesser with your departure from his hallowed halls!"

"I've been chaperoning him all morning," Thrud explained. "Apparently he made a translation error and thought Baraqiel was a god who wielded lightning rather than one who wielded lightning for his god. Can you imagine him making such a simple mistake?"

"Not at all," Dorian replied flatly, praying Thrud could not read minds at his same error he'd thought the previous day.

"Thrud! Another!" Thor proclaimed as he slammed his latest empty mug down.

"Come now," Baraqiel interrupted with glazed over eyes. "I am certain we can find the rest…somewhere around here. Let your daughter go out and enjoy the day."

"Or she could join us!" He turned with a triumphant smile, only then realizing Dorian had entered the room. "Hail Mr. Held! Come and partake in the challenge of cups as well, I hear you bested Ragnar at the battle of drinks and amorous tributes."

"I…would be honored," Dorian scrambled for a reply to the strongest warrior in Asgard sitting before him. "But, it would not be an acceptable challenge as I am joining so late. I must face you at your best or it will not be meaningful."

Thrud winked towards him with a thumbs up, complimenting his choice of vernacular.

"A pity, a pity," Thor lamented before turning to his little girl. "I suppose your mother will find me in time, fear not the state of your elder and go forth." The red-haired giant of a man pointed outside the tent with a new glass, very nearly tipping over from the effort. "Wilst your beloved be joining us this fair day of merriment?" He had noticed the wedding band on the fallen angel's finger.

"My wife…passed long ago," Baraqiel answered slowly, the many drinks having no effect on the lamentation etched upon his face though loosened his tongue somewhat.

Utter silence fell between them at his words, after the uncertain seconds, Thor got to his feet, shambling over to his drinking partner. In a swift motion he unexpectedly grabbed the grizzled man, pulling him to his feet and into a powerful back-breaking hug.

"I am so sorry for your loss my friend!" Manly tears fell from his cheeks. "I cannot imagine your sorrow even after all this time!" Thrud stepped forward to pull them apart but Dorian stopped her, noticing the confused but softened expression of Baraqiel. "If aught ever happened to my treasured Sif…"

Thrud's father released the Grigori representative, raising a glass high.

"Had I but known, we could have done this for each drink bested, but let us make this one and all that follow to her!"

Baraqiel hardly knew how to react; even Dorian and Thrud claimed smaller glasses nearby and raised them high. After a moment he let a sour smile twist his lips from the frown that had claimed them, also raising one high.

"To our beloveds and what we have to remember them by!" Thor proclaimed before downing the stein in a single gulp."

"To Shuri and Sif…and our respective daughters," Baraqiel agreed before following suit. "May they know our love no matter how near or far they reside."

Thrud and Dorian drank high, the young Einherjar barely stifling his gag reflex at the liquid fire that went down his throat setting his nerves aflame. Somehow he succeeded in suppressing it down to a few quiet coughs, Thrud helped pat him on the back to clear his airways, she herself had not been affected by the concoction in the slightest.

 _They've been drinking THAT all day?_ The drink was many times worse than the ones shared between him and Ragnar. He doubted he could have downed even a single stein filled with such a poison regardless of how many pronouncements to Rossweisse's beauty he thought of.

Thrud approached her father, laying a comforting hand on his broad shoulders.

"I'll make sure mother knows where to find you," she assured him. "I'll step out for the day."

Thor turned; rising from his seat he gripped his daughter with one arm and Dorian with the other, pulling them in. The two unsuspecting warriors were squished together against him, their faces pressed together even tighter than they had been in the cave.

"I am so fortunate to have you as a daughter!" He bellowed, ignoring Dorian's presence despite having forcibly included him.

"Sorry," Thrud whispered as the two were unable to escape the giant's grip.

"Don't…be," he muttered as he was sure he could feel bones straining from the pressure. He could barely appreciate the fact that one of the most beautiful women in Asgard in his eyes was pressed securely against him.

"Enjoy your merriment you two," he cried out, still sobbing over Baraqiel's sorrow. "Do whatever makes you both as happy as possible!"

Once released from the embrace, the two departed the tent, Dorian cracking his back in relief of the appreciated freedom. Thrud had donned her impressively large cloak made from dire-wolf fur; in that moment she could easily have been mistaken for an ancient barbarian queen.

"He gets that way after one too many drinks," Thrud explained, "…or ten."

"He's far more…open than I imagined of Thor."

"He says it's a result of mother's influence," Thrud chuckled as they started walking out into the fields. "All the stories you are likely aware of happened long before I was born."

"I guess family changes you whether you realize it or not," Dorian thought out loud between Thor's changes from his more barbaric self in myth and Baraqiel's brief mention of his own family. He did not notice Thrud's face soften, remembering her discussion with Freyja the previous day.

 _Lets keep making memories with your family here..._

"They really can," she reached out, taking his hand and pulling. "Come, we have to see the Thjalfi-Ras! It has a rather interesting story behind it that my father cringes at each time it is told…"

 **Palace of Asgard…**

"More?" Odin offered his guest.

"Please," Zepar accepted the cup of tea and took a hesitant sip until it sufficiently cooled.

"You work fast, I expected weeks before we heard anything more."

"Were it not for a considerable coincidence it could have been far longer than even that," Zepar explained. "It turned out that a town my lord has eyes on was the destination of many exorcists that have mysteriously disappeared in recent days."

"Connected to the stolen holy blades?"

"No doubt remains, though they have gone to great lengths to obscure the weapon identities. Thus far none of the agents they sent have reported back or been seen openly since. If they are indeed tied to those who broke into Asgard's vault they are quite powerful to deal with so many trained fighters."

"Even more so if they broke the seal on Hrotti's powers," Odin sighed, his usual playful manor suppressed in light of such a turn of events. "If they can access Fafnir's hoard…"

"The town is located within Devil territory. I highly doubt they will be very pleased at an outside mythology wishing access to their sphere of influence, even less so once learning their enemies have been doing the same under their noses."

"My Frigga is acquaintances with the family's Matriarch, no doubt she can pull a few strings for us. I am certain a small force will not be minded amid such well-protected lands. This town must be important to be under the watchful eyes of the Grigori."

"It…was not under the observation of the Grigori, just my lord Baraqiel," Zepar shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh?" Odin leaned forward, very interested in what could unnerve someone as unshakable as Baraqiel's aide. "Anything we should know?"

"A personal matter I assure you, that particular area, the Gremory Household specifically, protects my lord's most cherished treasure."

Odin nodded in understanding, waving a hand to silently assure him that no more need be said.

"You and your lord's assistance have been greatly appreciated. We will of course work to return the favor, of that you have my word."

Zepar tipped his cup of tea with a nod before finishing the last of it with the ease and grace the Allfather had come to expect from their guests.

"Lord Azazel quite enjoys working with your people; Mr. Held's Sacred Gear has only increased his fascination. He is very focused on such topics."

"I have no doubt, he has good taste in our night-time outing locations," Odin smiled once more as he allowed some room to jest. "A sure sign of a good character. I will assemble our force first thing in the morning. For tomorrow, they ride to Midgard!"

 **Thjalfi-Ras…**

Thrud had only just finished regaling Dorian with the inspiration for the Thjalfi-Ras, a foot race to determine the fastest among the contenders. The tradition dated back to a time when her father had traveled the realms with his honorary Uncle Loki and human servant known as Thjalfi whose descendants still served into the modern day.

Long ago, the three had entered the halls of the then-King of the Jotuns Utgarda-Loki, no relation she assured him, and were presented with challenges to prove their worth. Loki attempted to eat more than his opponent Logi, yet no matter how quickly he devoured his food Logi kept pace. When the contest concluded, Loki realized that Logi had consumed the bones and even table itself. He retired in defeat

Next was Thjalfi who raced against Hugi, despite three races he could never get within a longbow length of distance between them before losing. His opponent seemed to be able to run faster than the wind and he doubted even Odin could have matched him.

Lastly was Thor who not only failed to drink an entire horn presented to him in a single gulp, but also failed to lift the Jotun-king's cat off the ground as its paws always seemed to remain glued to the floor. As the final humiliation, he even lost an arm wrestling competition to an old woman.

Enraged, he demanded to know by what trickery he and his companions had been so easily bested. For trickery it indeed had been as each challenge had been one impossible for men or gods to succeed in. He revealed the illusions cast before them, Logi had eaten all faster and more than Loki due to his identity being the embodiment of fire which consumes all. Hugi had been the personification of thought, of which no body however honed can hope to outpace. For Thor's in turn, the horn was linked to the ocean itself, though his attempts succeeded in lowering the seas around the world. The 'cat' was none other than the world serpent Midgardsormr who was wrapped around the world at the time and could not be moved. Finally, the old woman was old age herself…yet Thor had taken longer than all to succumb to her strength.

Utgard-Loki praised his guests, that while the challenges were unbeatable, each one had succeeded in pushing past their limits and proving greater than any before who had attempted them. Unfortunately, as a result of their admittedly terrifying progress on each challenge, the Jotun-King bid them leave his halls never to return in his lifetime. Such it was that Thor spoke ill of the Jotuns for centuries, having felt cheated by defeat.

 _I would bet Twilight Star that had something to do with the false discourtesies King Ymiron mentioned at my last visit,_ Dorian was utterly certain.

"As a result," Thrud completed her tale as they arrived. "Competitions were formed to discern if indeed anyone could match or one day best the feats of our gods and the mortal Thjalfi. There is an eating contest against a fire burning the same food selected I hear a certain giantess we are both acquaintances of is partaking in.

"Ygritte? If anyone could out-eat a flame it'd be her. Though Ragnar could put up some stiff competition."

There used to be a weightlifting challenge with Midgardsormr, but he stopped participating out of laziness before I was born…and for obvious reasons we can't exactly have challengers by the hundreds drinking from the ocean…"

Dorian could not tell if that last part was serious or a joke, though the daughter of Thunder's devilish grin suggested a combination of the two.

"And thus we have the Thjalfi-Ras; a footrace to see if any can overcome thought itself."

Thrud was so inspiring in her story even just describing a race. Dorian imagined she must be amazing around the fireside on some cold evening regaling a roomful of warriors with tales of victory and defeat of ages past. He almost wanted to compete himself yet knew full well he stood no chance besides also having promised to watch for a friend.

Brynda was performing her stretches, the participants all wearing the most comfortable and easy to run in clothes they had. She had selected her blue battle armor beneath her Valkyrie armor. She didn't notice their presence, but they made certain to cheer loudly all the same.

Bennia was in the stands as well sulking with a pouting expression that Dorian had to use a great deal of effort not to poke fun at with how adorable she was acting. She had dressed as warmly as the rest with an indigo sweater dress without leggings to show off a little, a skull-shaped snow hat to keep her ears warm and a pair of UGGs. Apparently she had arrived with the full intent of participating, only afterwards being informed that short-ranged teleportation was strictly prohibited. She was not happy at being unable to exploit any loophole to show off.

"You could still have competed without your teleports," Dorian offered as the runners took their positions.

"And make a fool of myself?" She grumbled a bit more. "These legs weren't made for extreme manual labor, just for looking good and getting me from point A to B."

Thrud just sighed in defeat at the apparent laziness of her soon-to be colleague.

The contestants all took off at the crack of the hammer, pushing themselves in an incredible sprint. They would not have to race too far, the contest being brute speed over endurance or managing your energy. Brynda did amazing as Dorian and the others cheered out her name yet there was one fairing far better.

A young man bare-chested save for a harness and leggings with a foxtail braid took off faster than any of the others. Dorian could have sworn he was a god based on the speed of which he raced. Bennia looked around confused at the raucous applause and cheers being dished out by the crowd. How could they be so excited? It was a landslide victory to the young man; the others weren't even a quarter of the way through the track before he blew by the finish line.

"He was incredible!" Dorian gasped in amazement.

"Not that impressive," Thrud remarked, maintaining her composure at his and Bennia's ignorance as long as she could. "He only won by three longbow shots."

"Only three?" Dorian snapped in her direction in shock. "That must have been over six hundred yards!"

"Right, and last year it was over a thousand. Brynda has improved significantly though that Roskva nearly caught her. Between you and me I think he fancies her." She motioned towards an auburn-haired young man who rushed to congratulate Brynda upon crossing the finish line.

"The same guy won last year too?"

"And the year before…and the year before that."

"Why does anyone keep coming if the same guy wins every year?" Bennia asked, still utterly baffled.

Dorian smiled, recalling the tale Thrud had just regaled him with. "He's not a contestant is he?"

Thrud returned the grin, proud he had gotten it so quickly. As soon as the young man crossed the finish line and done an extra lap for good measure, he disappeared into the wind like fog of smoke…or a passing thought.

"He was the personification of thought," Dorian explained to Bennia. "The benchmark by which true speed is measured."

"Thjalfi's thoughts specifically," Thrud finally divulged. "We thought it was only fair as the closest human in history to catching up to thought itself. No one has ever come close to a single longbow distance from winning since his feat."

Two more rounds followed the first yet they ended the same. The thoughts of Thjalfi outpaced everyone and not even Brynda came close to the three longbow distances she had managed before. She stood proud all the same atop the winners podium as a crown of jeweled flowers was presented for her victory. She wore it well.

"I'm going to congratulate her," Dorian asserted.

"Okay, but don't be too long," Thrud warned as she looked to a watch. "I'll go reserve our seats for the play, it fills up quite fast."

"I'll be fast, I promise…I'll be there before you can even think it," he added for what he hoped was a dash of humor before hurtling over the railing and down to the field.

"He is such a goof," Bennia remarked. "I knew I'd like him."

"Yea, he really is," Thrud muttered silently as she pulled her dire-wolf cloak tighter to protect from the biting cold.

 **Theatre Building…**

Dorian arrived at the hall with time to spare after congratulating Brynda. She was so excited for her win that he feared he may run out of time, yet allowed her to continue all the same with her well-earned excitement. Apparently the production was a play encompassing four days' worth of performances. He felt bad he had missed the first three, but from what Thrud told him, even seeing one was well worth the visit.

"Hey there partner," a familiar red squirrel called out from atop a nearby barrel. Dorian had wondered where he'd gotten off to. "Enjoying the festivities?"

"Very much so," he high-fived his friend. "Will you be watching the play?"

"Nah, I've seen the Ring of the Nibelung before, not a fan of the tear jerkers, you know me and seeing women cry. Here with a lovely lady friend?" He asked with a suggestive wink.

"Rose and Thrud will be here, yes," he replied without acknowledging the added expression. "She's over there now."

Ratatoskr glanced over, sure enough not far in the distance was Rossweisse in her button up coat holding the collar shut as she waited for Dorian to arrive. Thrud must have already gone inside.

"Two lovely ladies you hound dog you," he teased. "And what luck you'll get a smooch today!"

"What are you talking about?"

Ratatoskr motioned towards Rossweisse pointing up. Not far above her head hanging from a higher window was a mistletoe decoration swaying in the wind.

"Tradition pal, if you meet a member of the opposite sex beneath one of them bad boys you gotta greet the young lady with a kiss."

"Isn't that only at Christmas?" Dorian suspected a trap.

"The tradition started with the Norsemen," Rat chuckled. "Just because the rest of the world limits it to a specific time frame has no bearing on Asgard. Get ready to pucker up."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I don't believe you." The trickster rodent clutched his heart as if in the throes of an attack, dramatically staggering side to side before collapsing to his knees.

"My own friend, compatriot and part time doorman between realms doesn't believe it when a dear ally is trying to show him his luck in the stars…"

"I know you too well," Dorian crossed his arms. "Though with your talent you should really be the one on stage."

"Hail Mr. Held," a familiar booming yet friendly voice called out as Vidar approached wearing the same white suit as before. Dorian wondered if he had to keep up appearances full-time. "A fine day to you both."

"Vidar, my man," Ratatoskr bounded atop Dorian's shoulder to get a better vantage point. "Would you please tell our poorly informed associate here of the mistletoe tradition?"

"Why of course," he smiled widely. "When two members of the opposite sex meet up and happen to converge beneath one, the greeting becomes that of a kiss…tis well known."

Dorian's face grimaced, the explanation being exactly as Rat had described. His resolve that it was a trick started to waiver.

"There, ya see? If you can't trust the gods who can you trust?"

"But…wouldn't that be very awkward?"

"Only to newcomers or the uninformed, watch."

Vidar stepped to the side, spotting a petite brunette sitting beneath a tent and similar mistletoe ornament. She seemed to be resting her feet from wandering the grounds for so long; her hair was tied up into a conservative bun and was quite lovely.

"A fine day to you good lady." Vidar proclaimed as he approached. Leaning down, he gave her a solid kiss on the cheek, turning them red as her eyes went wide.

"A-and to you as well Lord Vidar," she started giggling uncontrollably as she shuffled off, the biggest smile still present on her face.

"There, proof positive," Rat crossed his arms in triumph.

Dorian's feet were frozen; Rossweisse never seemed the type to go for that sort of tradition. What if she took it the wrong way? He just stood there pondering what he should do. He certainly had no objections to a kiss, yet if Rossweisse didn't feel the same way…

"It need not stand out, think of it as replacing a handshake, also the tradition isn't contractually binding," Vidar explained. "There could be various reasons that one does not partake, such as if the recipient is married or perhaps you find them foul to look upon. Then there would be no question as to…"

At those words Dorian turned on his heels, heading straight for Rossweisse waiting outside for him before she grew cold from the chilly wind. Ratatoskr and Vidar craned their necks around the corner to watch. Rossweisse could not be construed as foul to look upon by any definition of the word across any realm. To prove that, he would do what he had to.

"Rose!" Dorian called out with a wave, receiving one in return. "Thank you for waiting!"

"We should get inside," she replied as her long silver hair whipped in the wind. "There may still be some seats towards the front as long as Thrud got here in time."

"Then we shall need to hurry," seamlessly without drawing attention to it, Dorian dipped in closer, looking a surprised Rossweisse in the eye for a moment. Their breath could be seen between the pair as she looked uncertain towards his intentions. With renewed courage, the reborn Einherjar proceeded to plant a tender kiss on her cold cheek. His lips maintained contact for a few seconds longer than tradition demanded, but time seemed to stop to those involved and neither was in a rush for it to end. He backed away to realize Rossweisse had turned stiff as a board, eyes wide and face flushed with heat.

"I-indeed," she nodded as they turned to enter side by side, still fully certain as to the reason he was acting in such a way. How she maintained her composure at his bold actions she'd never know. If she drew too much attention to it, he may realize the charm she had created.

 _The first time anyone has ever kissed me. Olympian magic…is…the best!_

Once they were out of sight, Ratatoskr and Vidar shared a fist-bump between them grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you he wouldn't trust me," the resident of Yggdrasil's boughs remarked.

"Think she'll tell him that particular custom only applies if you happen to spot a doe at the same time as you are under the mistletoe? Or that the tradition only dictates they lay down their arms for a day?"

"Nah we're in the clear, did you see her face? She appreciated that more than she'll ever admit. I was more impressed you roped in that cute lady friend over there. I doubt the kid would have believed even you without the demonstration."

"Oh, I have no idea who she was," Vidar admitted.

Ratatoskr's eyes went wide at the implication followed quickly by a devilish grin.

"So she was just…" Vidar nodded. "And she had no idea…" Vidar shook his head. "Huh, I guess she just really loves the gods!"

 **Inside the Theatre…**

Herja cried aloud, throwing herself upon the funeral pyre amid the stage, tears streaming from her eyes as she plunged the mock sword into her gut and moved no more. All around, Misty's voice could be heard singing the lamentation of Siegfried for whose body the ship burned and the woman who took her own life.

Such was the play detailing the Ring of the Nibelung, whose owner granted their nigh limitless wealth yet brought ruin to all its masters. The latest was the original Siegfried himself who claimed it from Fafnir's hoard though accounts as to the accuracy were sketchy as the great Dragon had not been seen in many years. Herja was portraying the Queen Brünhild, a mighty ruler of Isenstein with the strength of ten men that refused the hand of any whom could not best her challenges. Alas she was deceived through greed and magic into taking the hand of the tactical yet easily corrupted King Gunther. In the end, the greed of the ring brought about his own death as well as Siegfried's and all associated with the vile wealth.

Dorian was seated near the front, to their surprise Lady Freyja was in attendance and had been for the full four-nights of performances. She happily allowed the three to join her with Dorian in the middle flanked on either side by Rossweisse and Thrud. The two were leaning forward in their high back seats, eyes watering as they remained absolutely entranced by the stellar performance. Siegfried was a well-known hero to Asgard and Thrud had idolized Brünhild since she was a little girl. Between the deaths of the two, however fictionalized it may have been, they were barely holding back tears. Even Lady Freja was dabbing a drop here or there.

Dorian felt left out, between his lack of knowledge of the play and missing the first three nights, he had been dropped in at the end of the story. Nevertheless, the chorus of Valkyries led by Misty made him feel sorrowful even without the full context.

Glancing over, he realized Rossweisse's hand was shaking; she was so engrossed in the play he doubted she remembered he was even there. Wanting to make her feel better, Dorian reached over and gripped it gently, causing the Valkyrie to jump somewhat. Upon realizing it was him, the silver-maned woman smiled, returning the squeeze before directing her attention back to the play's finale.

It was the young Einherjar's turn to be startled as a powerful grip seized his other hand from the opposite side. It appeared that Thrud had a similar idea to him yet was unaware of his other handhold with her childhood friend. She squeezed his hand tighter, and tighter…and tighter. After several tense moments Dorian felt as if she would reduce his bones to powder from how emotionally invested she had become in the play, completely unaware of his pain. He dared not cry out or interrupt her; she adored the play so much. Despite tearing up at the scene before them, she could not have looked like she was enjoying herself more. It was worth the pain…barely.

"I had no idea you liked it so much," Rossweisse whispered at seeing the tears welling up in his eyes. "We shall have to go to all four performances next year."

"Mhmm," Dorian grunted past the pain as he nodded slowly, forcing a smile. The difference between her grip and Thrud's were night and day. One was the tender grasp of a sheltered maiden, the other the steel crushing vice-like grip of a warrior goddess.

 **Afterwards…**

Somehow Dorian survived and retained use of his hand as the play concluded. Herja and Misty, along with the entire, cast stood upon the stage accepting the applause and praise thrown their way. It had been a superb performance by any standards. Bennia was in attendance further in the back and intercepted them on the way out. Hecuba had left already and she'd be accompanying Dorian back to the dormitory while Thrud and Rossweisse left for their own homes. Though Odin's bodyguard would be sure to stop by the woodworking stand to retrieve the shield she knew would be the focus of her attention for some time.

"D-Dorian," Rossweisse called to him after Thrud had left. "In case you happen to feel differently tomorrow, I wanted to give you this."

She produced the small amulet she had crafted that morning from both Olympian and Asgardian magic. It held the appearance of a locket or brooch in the shape of an Enneagram, a nine-pointed star denoting each of the realms which they called home.

He didn't understand her meaning about feeling different, but accepted the amulet all the same with an inquisitive expression, recognizing only a fraction of the seals she had etched into the surface. If she wanted him to figure out its purpose as a form of training he was more than happy to oblige.

"Is it the hybrid seals?" She nodded an affirmative. "Oh wow, you finished them so quickly; you really are a genius Valkyrie!"

Rossweisse's heart skipped a beat at those words, too often she had been labeled demeaning titles by the other older Valkyries. Odin's Maid, the Valkyrie Who Never had a Boyfriend, the Cheap Valkyrie for her love of discount shops just to name a few. To receive one that complimented the traits she prided herself on was a welcome change.

"Thank you, a-and have a…pleasant evening," Rossweisse dipped close in an imitation to the young man's actions before the play. Tenderly she placed a kiss on his cheek though it was much shorter than the previous as her courage failed midway through. Once it was over she quickly ducked away, rushing off around the corner towards her home.

Dorian rubbed his cheek with a content grin, looking about all over the area as he was unable to locate the mistletoe that would have preempted such an action. He never did find it though soon realized that Bennia was strangely absent. On his way home he contemplated if relations between Valkyrie and Einherjar were as forbidden in actuality as they were in the old stories. He had never thought to ask before that moment.

 **Not Far…**

"Oh how could I do that," Rossweisse fretted, pulling out the Olympian love charm still wrapped around her wrist. "He won't feel the same way tomorrow, once he finds out what I did…"

"Ooooooh, thinking of getting lucky tonight?"

A familiar indigo-clothed grim reaper materialized from a simple transportation portal eyeing up the charm. She was grinning from ear to ear and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Pffft, please," Bennia waved her hand casually. "Olympian remember? You think you're the only girl who tried out one of those charms to attract a certain set of eyes? Most boys where I come from have to wear a counter ward to prevent that from working unless they wanted it to. Though I can certainly keep you from wasting your time next chance you try it."

Rossweisse raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Bennia stepped forward, pointing out a twirl at the left edge of the outer circle that seemed to end with a small nub.

"The seal has to be a closed circuit otherwise the magic is lost and doesn't go anywhere. It's meant to draw the intended target's aura towards yours and intertwine with it." Bennia was so focused on her explanation she missed the thrifty Valkyrie's glowing smile of embarrassment mixed with restrained joy at her colleague's next words. "As it stands with this opening in the chain, this one is currently powerless and would barely serve as a fashion statement…"

 **Dormitory, Nightfall…**

Dorian closed the door behind him, letting out a sizable yawn. It had been a fun yet productive day. His thoughts were still drawn to that final kiss of the evening and the warmth upon his cheek.

 _It wasn't just Elysium! Maybe, I can find some time to…_

Dorian jumped as a bird dove through his open window, perching atop his nearby table covered with the map of Asgard and other assorted papers. At first glance he knew it was no normal bird as its body glistened a pale emerald color in the light of the far-off Bifrost. Curiously, it was neither Huginn nor Muninn, the Ravens named for 'thought' and 'mind' that eternally served as Odin's eyes by collecting information and watching the realms. Rather it appeared smaller with less pronounced designs across the shimmering feathers, perhaps one of their offspring.

The enchanted bird hopped down, dropping a sealed folder within its beak upon the table before withdrawing to a chair back. It motioned down for him to take the document, its head popping to the side left and right as if still searching for food. Dorian reached for the folder, only to have the bird suddenly leap to his shoulder. He felt fear for a moment as its black eyes suddenly shifted, the right turning grey while the left vanished entirely. He did not realize what had occurred until it opened its mouth.

"Mr. Held, glad to see you returned. I trust you had a pleasant evening. Am I coming through clearly?"

"Allfather?" As Dorian spoke, the bird transformed before his very eyes until an apparition of the Norse deity appeared before him though remained translucent with the surrounding room visible through him.

"Ah, he can already perform an astral projection; that is good to know."

"Allfather, is everything alright?" Dorian did not quite know how to react to Lady Freyja's husband materializing in his room.

"For now, most certainly, though that will change tomorrow. I hope you weren't planning any strenuous exertions tonight," the old perverted god started to cackle, Dorian making no move to stop him. "I wanted to test Skilja's ability to communicate long distances as it will be most helpful in the days ahead."

"Skilja?" Dorian asked, recognizing the Norse word meaning to 'understand.'

"Indeed, one of the younger hatchlings my eyes have been blessed with this year. I trust the file made it there safely?"

Dorian motioned towards the sealed folder on the table with a confirming nod.

"Excellent, there has been a break in the search for Hrotti thanks to Baraqiel and his agents. Please meet with us tomorrow morning as soon as you have broken your fast. Be prepared to travel as you will be returning to Midgard."

"Of course Allfather," Dorian assured him. He had hoped for more time to relax, but if the ones responsible for the attack on Asgard's vault had been located then there was no time to waste. "Is there anything I should know that is not in the file?"

"You will be negotiating with the young heiress of a prestigious family of Devils and her servants. We believe the sword was taken somewhere within her territory. I will also admit that we are hoping to improve relations with their faction as well as the others within the Biblical myth…religion," he corrected, remembering Azazel's preference. "Memorize what you can but get a good rest. We will explain more come the morn."

With that last word, Odin disappeared to be replaced by Skilja. The young bird cocked its head at him in an almost confused manner as if uncertain how to proceed.

 _Thank goodness we have some food you'll like_ , Dorian sighed at the inclusion of a new animal companion. I h _ope he doesn't have a taste for squirrels…_

Dorian flipped through the file after leaving out a pile of corn for the raven to feast upon, performing a quick read by candlelight on the persons of note they would be meeting with. An heiress by the name of Rias Gremory was the one in charge and likely who most of the deliberations would be through, however he felt drawn to the others mentioned, her peerage as it was called apparently.

 _Her hair is redder than Hecuba's and she has such interesting individuals among her servants, quite powerful as well. A strong Nekoshou rook, a race of cat-people more common among the Shinto Youkai factions, she also has an immensely talented queen…with lightning powers of her own and three Sacred Gear users between a knight, bishop and pawn. Their titles are based off chess? I wonder if any of them have achieved their balance breaker._ He looked over their known skills and abilities. _It doesn't look like it other than the pawn called the Red Dragon Emperor having performed a temporary unsealing, though…_

Dorian just stared at the mention below it, rubbing his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. The Allfather must have marked the page himself as the attack label was underlined several times with a star on either side along with a scribble about learning it himself.

 _Huh, I wonder what a…Dress Break technique is…_

 **The Einherjar and his Rose grow ever closer before they must part, drawn away by their duties as the young warrior returns to the place where his life changed forever. Alas, the next arc will be after a hiatus as I plan ahead and work other projects, but I wanted to complete these bridging chapters for those who have been following my work for so long. The Holy Sword Arc looms in the distance. Until next time, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	22. The Einherjar and the Perverted Dragon

**Jwebb96: It was quite a chapter lol, never enough time for fluff. Indeed, apparently Thor is an honest emotional drunk XD**

 **Haro654: That is correct…the fluff was real :D**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: *sigh* Now I have to gather up the pieces so you can read this chapter lol. You're in luck…we'll get to find out how it'll go right now!**

 **Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way, in truth the line about women being strong as the Earth but precious beyond all worth was one I used myself personally which is why I slipped it in. She seemed to appreciate it at the time :)**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you very much! :D**

 **naruto: I certainly hope it will and that you'll enjoy the first foray into canon…**

 **Curse of Whimsey: I am glad you thought so xD, Rossweisse certainly agrees with you.**

 **Sakra95: Thank you for the kind words! Right you are, the Holy Sword arc and the first arc in canon begins now. I hope you enjoy Dorian's reaction to a certain pervert dragon. And fear not as one of the inspirations for writing this story is to, shall we say…shore up the inconsistencies in the personalities of the various characters that popped up as the series went on. I hope to not disappoint.**

 **LordOfTee: Once in canon, at the Kyoto school trip after the Loki arc. That scene is far off…but you are not wrong ;)**

Dorian felt himself land as the Bifrost dropped him off, immediately recognizing where he was. As promised, he was now just within the front gates of the abandoned dormitory of Kuoh Academy which he had seen from a distance the first day after arriving in Japan before the fire.

He was not alone as Hecuba whistled loudly beside him, clearly impressed with the sight of the building before her.

"A quaint old place, you can practically sense the history within its walls."

 **Earlier that Day…**

Dorian stood before the throne of Asgard after just barely finishing breakfast. For the audience, he had selected his official tunic with an accompanying red shoulder cloak now clasped by Rossweisse's gold-lined ivory amulet with just a hint of blue inlays.

"Good Morning Mr. Held," the Allfather started. "I hope you are well-rested as we have found the perfect mission with which to test our new task force."

"Of course," he asserted. "But shouldn't the entire team be gathered for the briefing?"

"This situation requires a stern yet gentle hand," Freyja began. "Thanks to my dear husband's informants and Baraqiel's allies in the Grigori we have discovered what we believe to be the location of Hrotti."

Dorian flexed every muscle in his body, to that day they had not discerned who had broken into the vault that night, assaulted Rossweisse and absconded with the blade. He clenched his fists subtly as he stood ready to receive their orders.

"Regrettably, the regions of which they have withdrawn are on Midgard well beyond our territory. A moderately-sized town in Japan residing within the territory of a powerful devil family."

Devils from Hell, Dorian knew of them through Azazel's biblical religion as one of the three major factions opposite the forces of Heaven and Fallen Angels. It was a battle between the three which had caused the fire that had blown him to their shores through his death.

"As a result, we want to send two of you to speak with the heiress to the family, the Gremory Household to negotiate assistance with locating not only our own weapons, but those taken from their own neighbors which we believe are also in the city."

"You," Odin continued. "Are the first of that pair."

"Why me, if I may ask?"

"Your strength is not well known on Midgard or among the other myths beyond us and Olympus just yet," Freyja admitted. "A balance breaker may be needed if things go south; your Sacred Gear is still a symbol of what can be accomplished when multiple myths and factions work together. And perhaps most importantly, your connection to this particular town may be useful for future deliberations."

"My connection?"

"You will be heading to Kuoh Town as soon as you are packed."

Dorian breathed deep, Kuoh Town, the very place where he had died. He was to begin studying at the academy there had it not been for the fire. He'd been in his accommodations less than a day before that fateful night.

"Who will be the second?" The married deities glanced at each other before returning their gaze to him, their looks completely focused.

"We would very much like to hear your opinion on that," Freyja broke the silence. "Who do you feel would be most appropriate to join you?"

 _Your growing strength and determination are known, but how much like a leader do you think Mr. Held?_

Dorian thought on it, while he would have cherished the chance to travel alone with Rossweisse on a protracted mission, it didn't feel right. Not only could she or Thrud be construed as a show of force due to their well-known strength, but if this was to be the first outing of the unified force between Asgard and Olympus then its composition must reflect that spirit of cooperation.

"Hecuba," he answered at length. "She is well-versed in the politics of Olympus. Bennia is as well, however she has voiced on many occasions her distaste for it. If negotiations and tempers can become as delicate as you fear, Hecuba calm and tact would be the best choice."

 _A good start, a good start indeed._

"We concur," Odin answered, the two obscuring their pride at his tactful and well-thought out answer. "Our friend Baraqiel had some information on the heiress, Rias Gremory whom you will be meeting with." He passed a thick folder to Dorian who accepted it. "I suggest you memorize it and do be polite, apparently her family protects his greatest treasure."

Dorian raised an eyebrow at the Allfather's odd statement, yet he did not clarify.

"She is aware of your arrival," Freyja continued. "All the preparations have been made through her mother, a delightful woman. We hope that you can form an alliance, however temporary, with the girl and her peerage of servants. That will make things infinitely simpler to scour the area for the stolen weapons of war."

"Keep in touch through Skilja," Odin commanded. "Either myself or my naïve bodyguard will be available should you require to speak with us. Best of luck, and may the tides send you swiftly to victory."

"And when you meet up with Ms. Gremory's peerage, watch out for a young man known as Issei Hyoudou. Azazel has had some strange stories about that one…"

 **Present…**

"Ah, so glad you could make it. It always makes a good first impression to arrive on time."

Dorian turned, a woman which he could only describe as the embodiment of what was known as a Japanese beauty was walking towards him. She had black hair tied with a yellow ribbon into a single enormous ponytail that went down as far as Rossweisse's hair. She was wearing a Kuoh Academy girl's uniform; he remembered thinking even before his death how short the red skirt seemed compared to uniforms elsewhere. She was also phenomenally well-endowed, but Dorian ignored that point as he bowed politely to which she reciprocated. He felt quite out of place in his Asgardian armor holding aloft Twilight Star. Hecuba was similarly adorned in her Greek armor and weapons.

"We are the envoy sent by Lady Freyja in regards to the recent thefts," he started vaguely with how out in the open they were. "My name is Dorian Held of Asgard and this is Hecuba of Olympus, Miss…?"

"My name is Akeno Himejima, Vice President of the Occult Club at Kuoh Academy." Dorian sighed with relief that the magic allowing translation between them was working as he had never learned the Japanese language.

"And Queen to the Lady Gremory?"

"That is correct."

"Thank you Lady Himejima, it is an honor and pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Lady Himejima?" Akeno chuckled cheerily at the title, the subdued yet gleeful smile never fading from her lips. "So polite, you and Kiba will get along. There is no need to be so well armed if you are worried."

"Mostly to stand on ceremony," Dorian admitted, turning to Hecuba with a nod. Holding out his hand, he summoned a portal to the Roads and deposited Twilight Star within; his armor shimmered out of existence leaving him in his professional business suit. Hecuba did the same with her own plate, her suit beneath a deep red in contrast to Dorian's blue. Her sword remained at her hip, that point was non-negotiable.

"That looks much more comfortable," she seemed to tease with a giggle, her interest holding on his Sacred Gear before it vanished. "The other two have already arrived so if you will follow me please."

"Other two?"

Dorian's question was quickly answered as they reached the inside of the old dorm. The dark-haired beauty led them to a large office with three sofas facing each other across a wooden table. It seemed their meeting would have quite the audience as two of them were occupied. On the left sat a crimson-haired girl, she was alone on the couch and was obviously Rias Gremory whom Dorian had been sent to meet with. Behind her stood the members of her peerage, each was recognizable from the file the Allfather had provided.

The first was a small blonde woman, Asia Argento. Up until recently she had been a member of the church though had been banished for using the blessed powers of her Sacred Gear's Twilight Healing on a devil, however after a situation to which even Odin was in the dark, she had become a devil and bishop under Rias.

Beside her was the man Freyja advised to watch out for, Issei Hyoudou, another Sacred Gear wielder like Asia and Kiba. Unlike Dorian's, his Gear contained one of the heavenly dragons within it, the Red Dragon Emperor himself. According to the file, he had only recently unlocked his Sacred Gear gauntlet form and while he had used his Balance Breaker against a son from the Phenex Clan in a duel, he had not yet learned to summon it at will. The Allfather's document had labeled him as a self-proclaimed unrepentant pervert having announced on more than one occasion his desire to become a Harem Devil King.

 _Hopefully he's not as bad as Rat…I can already tell dealing with him will be an endeavor._

Another man with short blonde hair and blue eyes stood beside him, Kiba Yuuto, the one Akeno had mentioned upon arrival. He was Rias' knight, very able in melee combat with swords as befit his station. Supposedly his Gear's ability "Sword Birth" allowed him to create unlimited demonic blades limited in power only by his imagination. Dorian could not help but wonder what it would be like to face him in a duel but immediately pushed the thoughts aside. They were here to find allies, not enemies or rivals.

The last was a girl with a petite build, even more so than Misty back in Asgard. She had snow-white hair and a stern gaze in her hazel eyes. Koneko Toujou, Rias' rook. Dorian knew better than to underestimate her, despite her small frame, she was likely the physically strongest person in that room including Hecuba. Despite being listed as a Nekoshou, she did not have the characteristics of feline ears or tail and appeared completely human.

Once inside, Akeno stepped away and took her place beside the small brawler. "The guests from Asgard have arrived," she announced.

"Ah, excellent, I thank you for being so punctual," the younger sister to one of the Four Great Satans welcomed. "Please, take a seat."

"Many thanks," Dorian and Hecuba bowed in tandem as they approached. "I was unaware you had other…"

Dorian glanced towards the opposite sofa; two women sat across from the heiress. They were both obscured beneath wide hoodless beige cloaks. One had a look to match Koneko, harsh and staring right at him without a hint of a friendly tone no doubt analyzing his appearance. She had short blue hair with a single fringe dyed green and held a cloth-wrapped sword in her hands.

Her companion seemed much more inviting; a content, cheerful smile seemed right at home on her face. She had bright orange hair tied into twin tails, Dorian stepped forward with his mouth hanging open as he saw her.

"Irina…Irina is that you?"

"Dorian?" The young girl asked, stepping up from the couch much to the surprise of her associate.

"It is you!" The new Asgardian broke his formation, Irina reciprocated as the two met in between, embracing with a powerful hug.

"I was unaware our envoys were so well acquainted," Rias smirked. Behind her Issei looked livid, barely containing himself only due to Rias' presence in the room.

"Irina, explain how you know this man," her blue-haired companion demanded. The two parted, scratching their heads clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry," she bowed apologetically. "I just couldn't believe he was here, he's a friend. We studied together in England years ago." She turned back to her old classmate. "Please don't tell me you became a devil too!"

"An Einherjar actually…a warrior of Asgard from the Norse realms," he explained further due to the confused expression on her face. "Since when are you a part of all this?"

Irina's companion loudly cleared her throat.

"We MUST catch up later, but for the moment I believe we are holding things up." He whispered at the not-so subtle reminder of their surroundings.

Irina realized the two had become the center of attention and nodded in understanding. In a flash she hopped back over the couch beside her partner as Dorian took his place beside Hecuba on the third sofa as if nothing had happened.

"Introductions are in order," Rias started. "This is Dorian Held and Hecuba; they are representatives of Asgard and Olympus respectively as part of a recent joint coalition. And these two ladies are agents of the church. We have not been given their names yet."

"Irina Shidou, a pleasure!" The orange-haired girl proclaimed, drawing a groan from her ally.

"Xenovia Quarta, and I feel we have gotten off topic." Everyone quieted as she started again. "As I was saying, recently the Holy sword Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic, Vatican, Protestant, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

"But, Excalibur doesn't really exist, does it?" Issei asked behind the sofa.

"I'm sorry." Rias apologized. "One of my servants only recently became a devil and our guests are from outside parties, so can we continue this conversation while explaining what exactly Excalibur is?"

Irina nodded to the request.

"The original Excalibur broke during the Great War so it isn't the one you've probably heard about any longer."

Dorian listened intently, he knew that Church Holy Swords had been stolen similar to Hrotti and the attempt on Olympus, but they were all Excalibur? The file had been mum on the word as to the identity of the stolen blades.

"A famous sword like that can just break?" Issei asked once again.

Dorian thought back to his own swordspear, a weapon made of impossible items, yet that had not stopped the fallen angel Forcas from shattering it with ease.

"Even legends have their limits," he muttered, drawing a loud gulp from the young pawn.

"Indeed, these were created as a result."

Xenovia brought out her cloth-covered weapon; even to a novice it was obviously a long sword. With a quick pull she removed the cloth, revealing it to the room.

"This is Excalibur."

The entirety of Rias' peerage tensed at the weapon, and there was no wonder. Holy swords were the bane of devils, Dorian was certain even he could not take many blows from such a weapon. A single solid hit would be enough to slay all but middle tier devils or higher.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war," Xenovia continued. "The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into seven swords in total. This is one of them."

 _Just like my weapon, shattered and remade into something new…_

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction."

Xenovia put the sword away and wrapped back up, the cloth clearly intended as some form of protection for the weapon. Irina followed suit, revealing a long rope she had tied to her arm in a ribbon that moved as if it were alive, changing shape right in front of the audience and turned into a katana.

"Mine is 'Excalibur Mimic.' I can change its shape into anything I want. Just like this, each Excalibur has its own unique ability."

"I never pictured you with a weapon," Dorian chuckled, remembering the young woman who had begged him to attend morning masses with her who seemed incapable of harming a fly.

"Irina, there's no reason to tell these devils and heretics the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia chastised her.

"It's okay Xenovia. Even if they are devils it would still be beneficial to form a good relationship with them. Plus we have no reason to distrust the others since I'd imagine they are in a similar situation if they are here…right?"

"You are quite right," Dorian leaned forward as it became his turn to speak. He clearly noticed Kiba behind the sofa glaring daggers at the two women and their weapons, his hatred for them was obvious. "The Runic Blade Hrotti was stolen from Asgard's Vault over a month ago. On top of that, Lady Hecuba's home of Olympus was attacked recently in order to claim one of their Legendary Weapons. We just barely repelled the assault and thwarted the would-be thieves. We have reason to believe they fled here."

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine." Xenovia clarified. "The Protestant and Orthodox Churches also had two apiece. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Rias Gremory sighed at the news, resting a hand on her head as she shook it back and forth "My territory has been so active lately; I presume you know who was responsible for stealing the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Rias' eyes went wide at the accusation

"The holy swords were taken by the fallen angel organization? I suppose if anyone went after a holy sword it would be them. Holy swords do not give much interest to higher tier devils."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of the Grigori, Kokabiel."

"That would fit," Dorian verified. "We still do not know who committed Hrotti's theft, however the assault on Olympus was orchestrated by a former Lieutenant within the Grigori known as Forcas. He was a devout follower of Kokabiel after their fall from Heaven."

"And how does Asgard know so much about this?" Xenovia asked, her expression clearly giving off an idea that he may be in on the attacks.

"Because it is not the entirety of the Grigori who are part of the thefts. Their upper echelons have been assisting us with gathering information to recover the weapons for return to their rightful owners. They want war as little as you do."

"We sent priests, exorcists and other experts to this town in secret but they kept getting killed. We don't know by whom but if it is fallen angels then their wish for peace has not helped save those lives." Xenovia's expression darkened, just how many had they lost?

Rias' peerage looked just as shocked at her statement; clearly they had been unaware of such attacks within their town.

"Our request…no, our order is to not to have any devils or others," she glanced towards Dorian and Hecuba, "intrude on the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

"Such words, and is that restraint I sense?" Rias Gremory held her ground, not showing the slightest bit of intimidation before the swordwoman's declaration. Her composure was inspiring in how unbreakable it was. "Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels against you to claim Excalibur?"

"The headquarters does not find that beyond the realm of possibilities."

Dorian did not like the atmosphere of the room, it felt like a powder keg even worse than the first round of talks at Olympus. He tried to understand both sides as an outsider. This was Gremory territory after all and just asking her to turn a blind eye to murders within it was unreasonable. On top of that, to be not so subtly accused of potential collusion with the enemy…

"Then why do we not beat them to the punch?"

The two parties turned towards the young Einherjar.

"What do you mean?"

"Why, form an alliance. Even a temporary one would be understandable for the situation would it not? To work together until all parties have retrieved what is theirs and the perpetrators are no longer in Gremory territory? Lady Gremory's knowledge of the town, yours of the Excaliburs and my own of Hrotti could be utilized together."

"It would make things easier pooling our resources together," Irina interjected, Xenovia did not seem convinced.

"So Asgard would form an alliance with the devils? That could make you as much a potential threat as them."

"I would not be making an alliance with the devils," Dorian clarified, his tone becoming sterner yet without going too far. "I would be making an alliance with Lady Gremory for the duration of this venture while within her territory."

"She is the sister of a current Satan, disregard her status as a devil all you like it does not change the fact she is one."

"If you know that I am the sister of a Satan," Rias raised an eyebrow as if impressed. "Then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Regardless as to whether we can set aside our difference today, I will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. In the name of the House of Gremory I would never do something that would tarnish the name of my brother!"

To Dorian's relief, Xenovia laughed.

"Heh, hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case Kokabiel was hiding in this town along with the three Excaliburs. I apologize Mr. Held but we cannot form an alliance at this time. If the devils joined with God's side or another mythology even temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions, especially if it's the little sister of a Satan."

Rias' expressed softened at her words. "I presume the Orthodox Church would send someone as well. Where are they?"

"They were put on hold for this case and have been assigned to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"Heaven only sent you two?" Dorian interrupted out of concern despite the rudeness. "But if Kokabiel is in town you can't hope to defeat him alone!"

"You doubt our skills so much?"

"I am fully aware of the strength of your foe, no insult is intended. Forcas was only a Lieutenant at Olympus yet he was able to best myself, a Grim Reaper, a goddess and one of the strongest Valkyries I know before he was defeated. He very nearly killed all of us, Kokabiel is even stronger.

"Our objective is to destroy the Excaliburs at the very least. If we can accomplish that then it is okay for us to die."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk of our beliefs," Irina was the one to get upset here. It didn't surprise Dorian; he remembered the masses they went to before classes. She was always the most devout person he knew."

"You are talking about dying like it's nothing!" Dorian couldn't remain silent. He had been reunited with an old friend only for her to start talking about dying in the same conversation. "If it means saving your lives then an alliance is infinitely preferable."

Irina smiled behind her partner; it was always so pure and innocent. How it was she became a swordwoman of the church was beyond him.

"Is it even possible with only the two of you?" Rias asked.

"If it comes to that, we won't die in vain." Xenovia replied without hesitation.

"You seem confident. Do you have a trump card waiting in the wings?"

"Maybe, but I will leave it to your imagination."

The two women just stared at each other flatly as if waiting for the other to make a move. When it became clear that was not happening the two church agents stood simultaneously.

"If that is your wish, then you may perform your search in my territory," Rias agreed. "As long as you do not make trouble for my people or each other," she glanced at Dorian as well, clearly including him in the statement.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Xenovia only waved her hand declining Rias' offer which Irina repeated. Dorian silently sighed, the steaming cups looked quite good.

"If you change your mind," Dorian stood to bid her farewell. "Please do not hesitate to contact us," he handed Irina a small slip of paper. "We'll be staying at this hotel for the duration of our stay."

His former classmate took the paper with a nod; she was clearly saddened by her partner's lack of flexibility working with another realm. The two moved to leave only to stop, Xenovia in particular locking eyes with the blonde girl Asia in the back.

"I thought I recognized you at Issei's house. Are you the witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Dorian suddenly felt very uncomfortable, Hecuba looked the same as the young girl appeared unsettled at being called a witch. She was actually shaking.

"Are you the former holy-maiden, the one with the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels?" Irina jumped in with her usual overly cheerful voice. She didn't seem to be trying to accost the poor girl but was succeeding all the same. "I heard that you were exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"Um…I just…"

 _She can heal even devils. That is incredible, why would they have exiled a girl with such amazing powers? She looks terrified._

"It's okay," Irina continued. "We won't tell the higher ups what we saw here. They would scarcely believe it." Asia contorted her face in confusion at her words

"To go from a holy maiden to a devil, you fell as low as possible. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she'd still believe in God after becoming a devil." Irina waved her hands as if to emphasize the ridiculousness of her question.

"No, I can sense it, the guilt of her actions conflicting against her beliefs. There is no doubt about it…you still believe in him don't you?" Xenovia stepped forward and focused entirely on the blonde bishop, her gaze boring through her.

"That is not necessary to know," Dorian stepped between, seeing not only how much her words were upsetting the girl, but the concerned glances of her peerage. Issei and Kiba especially looked as if they were ready to snap. "If you do not wish to work with them in an alliance then please don't…"

"I-it's okay," Asia interrupted, determined to answer if only to assure herself. "I do…I…I just can't give it up after believing and worshiping my entire life. It is part of me…and it always will be."

Before she even finished her sentence, Xenovia had already drawn her Excalibur blade and pointed it squarely at Asia. Dorian stepped left by instinct into the path of the blade, Hecuba's hand fell to her own sword but her partner raised a hand to halt her action. She stopped before it could be drawn.

"Step aside," she commanded without even looking him in the eyes, still focused on Asia behind him. "If her words are true then she should be cut down immediately. Even with her sins, if she gives up now God will forgive her."

"I thought we were here in friendship or at the very least cooperation," Dorian stood up straight, ignoring the legendary weapon a hair's breadth from his chest. "I am no devil or church saint but you are threatening someone right in front of…"

"Are you prepared to involve Asgard in a confrontation right now?" Xenovia's words bit deep. "This is a matter between a devil and her salvation, now step aside or..."

"You WON'T touch her!"

Issei Hyoudou appeared beside Dorian, pushing forward into Xenovia's face. His features were warped in rage and frustration at the swordwoman's words. It was obvious he was itching for a fight.

"If you touch her," he continued. "I won't forgive you! How dare you call Asia a witch?!"

"I dare because I have the right to, after all she has done, witch is the kindest thing I can call her."

Her words only spurred on the young pawn, Dorian could sense the rising tension yet could think of no words to disarm the situation. Between Issei's anger in defense of his fellow devil and Xenovia's steeled faith, they were on a course for blows. He didn't know enough of the situation before him.

"Don't fuck with us!" Issei roared at her face. "No one helped her when she needed it! If you can't see her kindness then you are the blind ones! Did anyone even try to befriend her?"

 _Issei,_ Dorian groaned internally. _You aren't wrong, but this will only add fuel to the flame. If we can just get her to put her sword away…_ Dorian glanced towards the Lady Gremory for aid, but found her only watching the situation with intense, curious eyes. _She wants to see how this turns out?_

"A holy maiden does not need friends; all that matters is healing the sick and providing charity to others. A holy maiden fails the moment they seek friendship and love from others as the love from God is all they need. If she couldn't do that then Asia failed from the very beginning."

Irina looked scared for the situation as well yet did nothing to stop the words of her partner. It reminded Dorian back when he knew her. She was so kind yet could be faithful to a fault; if anything conflicted with her beliefs she would fight it to the last. From what little he had seen of Xenovia, Dorian was certain she was the same way if not even more rigid. Issei was far from done releasing the pent up frustration he seemed to share for followers of God.

"Gods are powerful entities," the calm voice of Hecuba unexpectedly interjected, drawing the attention of the church followers. "Yet if we were made in their image, then so too can they be fallible if even to a minute degree. Faith and belief will reinforce the will of man…yet to give oneself wholly over to it is to sacrifice your own identity."

No one said a word. Dorian breathed a sigh, more thankful than ever he had selected Hecuba as his partner for the meeting. Olympian gods were known to be just as flawed as mankind throughout their history; it gave her a unique perspective compared to others. Unfortunately, the message behind her words could not get past Issei's anger.

"So you guys just made her into a holy maiden and then abandon her because she's different from what you wanted? That's fucked up! "None of you know what she went through!

 _What happened between them?_

"God didn't do jack when Asia was in danger…when she was nearly killed!"

"God loved her as he loves all his children. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough or faked it from the beginning."

 _She sounds like she's performing a sermon rather than having a discussion._

"What are you to Asia to defend her like this?"

"A friend, her family…a comrade and servant to Rias!" He was not backing down. "If you try to hurt her in the slightest, I'll make every single one of you my enemies!"

"Issei," Dorian cautioned. "That won't…"

"Is that a declaration of war against the church?" Xenovia's lips twisted into a smirk of superiority. "You have a lot of nerve for a low-class devil. Gremory, you clearly didn't educate your servant enough."

"Issei," Rias finally interrupted as it became clear the situation was spiraling. "That is enou…"

"If that is what you want, I will be your opponent."

 _Oh come on_

Kiba Yuuto, Rias' knight stepped forward grinning from ear to ear as if a fight initiated by the guests was what he hoped for. He held an ornate sword that Dorian couldn't imagine where he'd been keeping it. The aura around him was begging for a fight.

 _I underestimated the animosity between these groups,_ Dorian realized in that moment more than ever how daunting a task of forming any agreements would be even for a mutual goal. _Is this what the Aesir and Vanir used to be like…or the Olympians and Titans?_

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked as she eyed him up and down.

"Your senior as a holy sword user, though I was considered a failure."

Dorian tensed as the ground rumbled, in an instant the group found themselves surrounded by dozens of swords emitting a demonic aura. None save the church women appeared surprised, combined with Kiba's glowing confidence Dorian was certain he was the one responsible.

 _Sword Birth,_ he recalled the details of the file, the young knight's ability to summon varying swords of demonic-make with seemingly infinite variety. No two were alike.

"Perhaps," the young Einherjar offered. "If there is no way to convince you to see reason…you should at least take this outside."

 **Outside in the Yard…**

 _How did it turn out like this?_

Rias Gremory's pawn and knight were standing amidst a sports field just outside the dormitory across from the church men. Thankfully, all parties involved had agreed to a non-lethal duel with the first to strike their opponents in some way being considered the winners. Dorian and Hecuba stood at the sidelines with the remainder of Rias' peerage who looked on with varying looks ranging from intense curiosity to worry.

"Can you not stop this?" Dorian whispered to the heiress. "They are your servants are they not?"

"They are," she confirmed. "But you saw the tensions building in that room, if we don't let them burn them off in some way it will only make it much harder to calm them later. They both agreed to the friendly terms, right? So it'll be fine if no one gets hurt."

Dorian sighed, turning to focus on the upcoming duel.

"Very well, but in the interest of keeping the peace we shall remain, if anyone takes it too far we will step in."

"A bold statement for an unaffiliated myth in our territory…but fair enough. Akeno can erect a barrier easily if they happen to get out of control."

Akeno bowed politely in confirmation of the statement, she was still smiling yet it had become uncertain as she watched the knight. Unlike Issei who was uncertain at the battle, he was ready to go all out.

"Let's begin!"

In a flash, Irina and Xenovia moved in tandem, throwing off their body-obscuring cloaks and drawing their respective Excaliburs. They wore all black battle clothes beneath not too dissimilar from the Valkyrie's in Asgard beneath their armor. They covered their forms yet were sleeveless and left their thighs bare with boots going above the knee. The tightness that the fabric clung to their frames left little to the imagination and it was obvious Issei was practically drooling at the sight of the alluring attire.

 _Who designs these?_

With a nod, Dorian asked Hecuba to keep an eye on Xenovia and Kiba's fight while he oversaw Irina and Issei's. His gaze was drawn to the red gauntlet having shimmered into being on the pawn's left hand. It was just different enough from Laerad Ragnarok such as a green gem in the center, crimson metal shaped like scales rather than bark from a tree and pointed talon fingers instead of his own rounded ones. Dorian contemplated how long he should keep his own Sacred Gear a mystery.

Despite having been so vocal in the room previously, the pawn of Gremory appeared confused that he had been brought into the fight.

"Issei! Be sure to avoid all of her attacks, you are up against holy swords after all!" Rias called out to her servant, he acknowledged her words with a worried nod fully aware that even the slightest hit could cause serious injury to a devil such as he.

 _ **One of the heavenly dragons, to think they would be bound to a low-class devil.**_

 _Iggy? You know about them?_

 _ **Not I, but my mother does. It seems she is an acquaintance of the red locked within his gear. Ddraig is his name…**_

 _The heavenly dragons interacted with Yggdrasil? There is a story I should ask her next time I am inside the Roads…_

Across the way, Kiba was half chuckling, already surrounded by numerous demonic swords ready for combat. His smile was almost sinister; the Spartan commander could tell he fully intended to kill if the opportunity presented itself.

"Are you…laughing?" Xenovia asked confused.

"Indeed, to think the very things I wanted to destroy more than anything just shows up one day. I never imagined I would find them so soon!"

"That ability, a wielder that can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique even among Sacred Gears. I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being killed by the "Holy-sword Project, is that you?"

 _Holy Sword Project?_

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question, instead rushing her as their blades clashed together with a resounding clang…

As Xenovia and Kiba's match started, Irina and Issei were still staring each other down

"What an auspicious of days," Irina called out in an almost melodramatic tone as if taking part in a Shakespearean play. Dorian recalled her playing a fantastic Ophelia back in the day. A single tear fell down her cheek. "I am reunited today with both my childhood friend and my dear classmate from across the sea. Yet not only is one a perverted devil, the other has become a pagan!"

"Hey!" Dorian could not help but shout. Technically she wasn't wrong, but it sounded so negative the way she said it.

"Um…Irina," Issei was looking very nervous. "I said what I wanted to about the church already, we don't actually have to fight do we?"

"Oh, how destiny has turned against me," she continued seemingly not listening to him. "I left one friend in Japan to find another England when they learned I could use holy swords to become an instrument of God! And now this trial has been forced before me to lay his judgment upon you for your sins…Amen!"

 _She hasn't changed one bit,_ Dorian could not help but notice that despite her tears and words, she looked VERY eager to begin the fight and commence her 'trial' from God. _Once she gets started there's no stopping her._

"What are you talking about?" Issei finally shouted, his voice sounded exasperated. "Go Boosted Gear!"

 _ **BOOST!**_

Dorian noticed the green gem flare with the words, the known power of the Boosted Gear, the ability to double the wielder's power every time it activates. The Allfather and Freyja warned him there were certain to be other abilities yet other than the balance breaker they were unknown.

"Is that the Boosted Gear?' He heard Xenovia ask during a lull in her clash with Kiba. "The Welsh Dragon possessed someone from this far-off country?"

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Kiba reminded her as she barely managed to parry his next attack, not giving her a chance to analyze Issei further.

"Sword Birth, Boosted Gear and Twilight Healing, all of them are Sacred Gear considered heretical to the church. Perhaps you always meant to turn into a devil."

"My power is also that given by my comrades' hatred, those who were killed while filled with regret! I will destroy that Excalibur with that strength they have given to me!"

Hecuba listened to his proclamation and vow of revenge to his opponent; she could not know the specifics of this 'Holy Sword Project' but understood the pain based on his words. So many of her comrades had fallen in the Siege of Olympus and only the knowledge that those responsible had been slain gave her comfort. He had turned his anger towards the weapons themselves and would not stop until they were destroyed.

 _Your hatred at the swords is useless knight of Gremory_ ; she wanted to shout yet held her tongue. _They are but the instruments of those who deserve the fury of your passion._

Irina rushed Issei, swinging her katana sideways and barely missing his flesh though succeeding in slicing a chunk out of his jacket.

 _ **BOOST!**_

Issei's power doubled again, the light within his gear glowing quite brightly. Dorian could tell he was amassing it for an attack of some kind, much like Laerad Ragnarok, the energy within would be built up to the point he had sufficient power. He considered what such a Gear tied to the dragons themselves could be capable of.

"Could you stop staring at me like that?"

Dorian looked up and a shiver went down his spine as he spotted Issei's face. The devil pawn was eyeing Irina much in the way he had upon first seeing their battle suits, his gaze clearly lingering on inappropriate places.

"Watch out for him," the white-haired rook Koneko warned. "Issei has the power to blow away the clothes of any woman he touches."

"WHAT?" Irina and Dorian simultaneously shouted in shock.

"Koneko!" Issei groaned at the betrayal of his powers. "How can you warn the enemy about me?"

"Because you are the enemy of all women before all else…you are the worst of mankind."

 _Harsh words,_ Irina started praying for Issei's corrupt soul before they continued their back and forth. Even Xenovia mid-fight with Kiba had overheard and started looking him over with contempt. Hecuba's hand fell to the hilt of her sword again, her look threatening Issei should he venture too close to her.

"I am so sorry," even Kiba apologized for his teammate's conduct.

"Issei, if you wanted a woman's body…I could have obliged," Asia assured him out of the blue.

 _This is insanity!"_

"Ms. Koneko," Dorian asked as the fights continued, leaning over to the short girl. "Is he really capable of such an attack?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed, seemingly beside herself for having to call such a man her ally. "He calls it his Dress Break technique and it was born from his infinite perversion."

 _That explains the Allfather's fascination with the move._

"Does…does it do anything else? Break armor, weapons, incapacitate her…"

"No."

"Then what is its purpose? How would he win the duel that way?"

"I doubt he thinks that far ahead, he just wants to get her naked then count on her shame to do the rest."

Dorian didn't know how to react, Irina mentioned Issei being a childhood friend from Japan, he even recalled her mentioning such a boy when they would talk back in England. If this was him, how could he do something as nefarious as shredding her clothes in a public setting? He was trying to comprehend the pawn's thinking so much he almost missed the shockwave heading his way.

Dorian and Koneko, along with the rest of the peerage leapt back as a blast from Xenovia missed them. After shattering Kiba's blades, she had buried her sword in the ground causing a tremendous explosion that had knocked her opponent backwards and upheaved the entire area. She had called her weapon 'Excalibur Destruction' and it seemed to be living up to its name. It had been so widespread, even Irina and Issei were forced to leap to avoid it, being pelted with debris from all angles.

"Dorian, Dorian are you alright?"

The Einherjar looked up at the familiar voice, perched in a nearby tree was Skilja looking down. He had let him loose to fly around the grounds until contact with Asgard was needed. His eyes had transformed into a deep blue to denote the one communicating through him. He'd recognize them anywhere.

"I am Rose, I can hear you."

"Thank goodness, I saw the explosion through Skilja and grew concerned. How fares the talks?"

"Could be better," he answered coyly, touched that she was watching over him from so far away. "Right now our hosts are having a…heated disagreement."

Skilja turned, eyeing the crater that had formed from Xenovia's use of her Excalibur's power. Despite the impressive show of strength, Kiba was still focused on the fight, his will not diminished in the slightest.

 _ **BOOST!**_

Rias Gremory's pawn dusted himself off as Irina lunged again to hit empty air. Issei seemed to be completely focusing on evasion until his Sacred Gear was ready. Even Dorian had to admit his skill and ability to weave between attacks was impressive.

"I've been trained quite a bit!" He bragged as Irina missed again. "I can even avoid people stronger than me as there seem to be a lot of those!"

 _ **BOOST! EXPLOSION!**_

"That's enough!" He proclaimed. "Time for a Dress Break!" For the first time since the match started, Issei went on the offensive, lunging for his opponent. "Sorry for stripping you but thanks for the view!"

"Get away from me!" Irina cried as she ducked past his outreaches towards her. At first she easily avoided him, however as the match continued he seemed to be getting better at predicting her moves, each time growing closer and closer.

"He has really improved," Akeno remarked.

"Unfortunately his power improves with his perversion," Koneko sighed.

"But…all he's doing is going for her clothes," Dorian's frustration was becoming evident. "It won't even win him the match!"

"I doubt he cares."

Dorian could feel a twitch developing in his left eye. He had seen duels, fought in them and considered himself understanding in regards to the desires that drive warriors to victory. But to be fighting for the sole purpose of seeing his opponent naked…he just couldn't let it be.

"This is no duel; if he succeeds it'll just become a…a peep show!" He finally decided, being reminded of the Allfather far too much. "If he won't fight as a warrior, I am putting a stop to this."

Dorian marched onto the field, hoping to reach the perverted pawn before he succeeded in touching Irina, which he was drawing closer to with each attempt.

"D-Dorian!" Rossweisse tried to dissuade him though was unable to do anything other than communicate through the emerald raven.

"Mr. Hyoudou," he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "That is enou…"

"Hey, let go I almost had her!" Issei shouted, turning to push away the unwanted participant, snapping his fingers in frustration...realizing too late what he had done.

Issei forcefully shoved Dorian; his Sacred Gear impacting the Norse warrior's left shoulder, and leaving a strange red seal where it had made contact.

"No!"

Dorian's business suit in its entirety including his undergarments exploded without warning into a shower of fabric and metal as buttons flew away. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the cold air struck the young man's exposed skin, Issei's face warping in terror at what his ultimate technique had done. Kiba and Xenovia paused their struggle as they witnessed what happened, Asia had already slammed her palms over her eyes as Rias just shook her head in disbelief. Koneko and Hecuba had similar blank expressions.

The collected eyes of the observers looked him up and down, shocked at the outcome as he stood there completely exposed. Dorian had improved his physique considerably in his time among the gods of Asgard. While he was not rippling with muscles, what he had was toned and defined which he had admittedly become proud of. He barely had time to comprehend what had occurred before he turned, spotting Skilja's blue eyes widen and beak drop open to emulate the expression of the one connected who saw more than his bare back this time. Only then did Dorian start to feel the sting of embarrassment as he lowered his hands to cover what he could.

"HIDE YOUR SHAME!" Irina cried as she covered her eyes, peeking out though a slit between the fingers.

"Ara ara," Akeno let loose a friendly chuckle without so much as glancing away. Hecuba reacted fast, tossing one of the church fighter's discarded cloaks to Dorian who swiftly wrapped it around his waist like a towel.

"My…my ultimate technique…tarnished!" Issei cried as he fell to his knees in defeat. "It was never meant to be used on a dude! It was only for seeing giant luscious bazong…OW!" Irina had crept up behind him as he lamented the misuse of the technique he'd created with such pride. With a series of pokes she had jabbed him in the back using her Excalibur, stinging considerably due to his status as a Devil.

"That is for creating such a nefarious move!" The young woman chastised her childhood friend. "We should have that ability sealed immediately!"

"Never," Issei staggered to his feet. "I created this from all the skill and power I had, even chose it over a technique to see through women's clothing. I will NEVER stop trying!"

He stepped forward but was stopped by a powerful hand on his arm. Dorian had seized him again.

"Stop getting in the way, this is my…"

Issei suddenly doubled over, his back felt like it was on fire. Twisting each way he spotted a thin cloud of smoke rising from where he had been poked accompanied by an intense burn. He could barely move from the pain.

"That is why I stopped you," Dorian remarked. "Even a poke from a holy blade would be enough to hurt a low-class devil." With the young man's adrenaline pumping he hadn't noticed the pain until he calmed down a moment.

"Thanks," she directed to Dorian, certain if he hadn't stepped in that Issei would have scored a blow with his lecherous attack. "What is wrong with you?" Irina remarked. "That you only fight for that sort of thing."

"It is my power," Issei groaned through the pain. Regardless of how ridiculous his motivations were, he had determination. "My sex drive is justice!"

 _ **RESET!**_

Issei lost the last of his power as his boost died. Between using up what he had on a Dress Break and the stab of Excalibur Mimic, he had spent all of his energy and could not stand.

"D-damn it," Issei groaned as his loss settled in. "I'm sorry President…Asia…"

The second match did not last much longer either, no matter how many demonic swords Kiba summoned against Xenovia, the Excalibur lived up to its name and shattered them all. Not even pouring all of his power into a single blade availed him and with its sundering, the knight of Gremory was sent flying from a blow to the gut with the pommel of the legendary weapon.

"I-I'm not done yet," he asserted despite wobbling upon one knee, unable to rise again. His fury was boiling over which the fight had done nothing to alleviate.

"You won't be getting up from that quickly," she informed him with absolute certainty. "You let yourself get too worked up, it made you sloppy. Otherwise you wouldn't have tried creating such a massive blade and negating your speed advantage." With her stern eyes, she turned to the mistress of the house. "Rias Gremory, I trust that you will not ally with our enemies yet I hope you train and polish your servants a little better."

Dorian walked between them, still wearing only the cloak to hide anything inappropriate. With a snap of his fingers, his Nordic armor shimmered into being; allowing him to return the cloak to its owner though Irina accepted it hesitantly.

"My offer stands," he repeated. "Is there no hope for cooperation?"

Xenovia's stare darted between him and Rias before returning, she did not look as certain as she had inside the building.

"Not as long as we are in the presence of the sister to a current Satan," she muttered barely loud enough for him to hear before spinning on her heels and approaching the still-kneeling Issei. "I will tell you this…the Vanishing Dragon has already awakened."

"….What?" Issei groaned, looking up as if not understanding her words.

"He'll find you eventually, and as you are you cannot hope to win. Let's go Irina."

"R-right," the orange-haired partner rushed to catch up to Xenovia. "It was good seeing you again Dorian, and you too Issei. If you two want to convert or be judged just seek me out, Amen." She kissed the cross around her neck with a wink before turning and disappearing down the path.

"Issei! Are you alright?" Asia finally rushed forward and laid her hands on him. A soft green glow radiated from her hands, lessening the young man's injuries."

"No thanks to Goldie over here," he grunted as his pain subsided. "You shouldn't have interrupted!"

"In a duel you fight with honor or not at all," Dorian could not help but round on the man. "Could you honestly have stripped a friend in front of an audience with ZERO regrets?"

"You didn't even take into account how much stronger she was than you," Koneko agreed. "You need to come up with real tactics to use with your Sacred Gear."

"S-sorry," he apologized before the young girl, her eyes judging his chosen path. Not surprisingly she seemed to have no love for his Dress Break.

"Yuuto, wait!"

Hecuba stood aside as the knight stormed off in the same direction as the church duo. His master Rias was calling after him yet he did not seem to be listening.

"Stop!" She called again. "If you leave I will not forgive you! You are a knight of the Gremory family, if you become an exile it will affect us all…STOP!"

"I only survived thanks to my comrades," he muttered loud enough for her to hear. "Their regrets are put into each of my swords…" With that final word he disappeared, leaving Rias and the others behind with looks of shock etched on their faces.

"Lady Grem…" Dorian started, but a hand on his shoulder stopped the young man from continuing. Her Queen Akeno had appeared behind him.

"It would be best to leave, this is a personal matter and I apologize that you had to witness it. I am sure there will be no issue allowing you to search around town as long as you keep out of…additional trouble."

"Very well Lady Himejima," the young Einherjar sighed in defeat. "But please let Lady Gremory know that if she changes her mind, we shall be available." He handed her a slip of paper with the details of their location and cell phone number as he had given to Irina.

"Oh my, exchanging numbers so fast…you are bold indeed." She teased, clutching her cheek with a hand smiling. "And you can just call me Akeno."

Dorian bowed before her to hold his composure, a familiar emerald raven landed on his shoulder as they turned to leave.

"Rose, please let the Allfather know we were unsuccessful in forming an alliance with the Gremory Household. The church has representatives here as well; the stolen weapons were multiple Excaliburs." He continued on the report until all of the pertinent information had been provided.

"O-of course," the raven replied in her voice.

"And Rose, sorry you had to see that side of me," he looked away, fully aware that she had been witness to the Dress Break incident.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about," Rossweisse attempted to feign. "I am not certain I saw…anything at all."

"You have naught to be ashamed of," Hecuba replied as she walked alongside Dorian. "You have quite an impressive…"

"I-I'll file the report to the Allfather!" Rossweisse shouted as Skilja's eyes returned to their normal black signaling that the connection had ended.

"You did that on purpose," Dorian glanced suspiciously at his partner as they started towards the hotel they had chosen. Fortunately it was not a far walk.

"I am sure I have no idea what you mean," the former Spartan Commander answered with the coyest yet still reserved expression imaginable reminding him of Thrud. "I speak only the unfiltered truth."

 **A Hotel in Town…**

"I see," Lady Freyja mused as the apparition of her paced the room thanks to their connection through Skilja. "At least you have been given approval to remain within their territory to search. It is wonderful that you found an old friend despite the circumstances."

Hecuba was in her corner of the hotel that they had selected. It had modest accommodations, two beds and a bathroom with a small kitchen nearby. The Spartan was contemplating the reason for so many pillows on her bed and was slowly throwing them aside until only one was left.

"You may not think so tomorrow," Dorian informed her. "She's wanted me to convert to Christianity since I met her; I imagine she'll keep trying now that I've become a 'pagan." He performed air quotes at her previous words."

"Do you have a plan?"

Dorian ceased his unpacking, his thoughts of the day swirling in his mind again.

"We need to search the city, but with only two of us it will take far too long. If the exorcists and church agents were attacked, they may also come after us or Irina and her partner."

"We have been unable to detect Hrotti's power; whoever has it must be shielding the energy somehow."

"Hecuba and I will head out tomorrow at first light to either find the perpetrators…Irina."

"Why Irina?" Hecuba asked as she bounced absentmindedly to test the limitations of her bed. "Her partner made it clear they did not want help."

"Xenovia said that no alliance could be made in the presence of the sister of a Satan. I am hoping that the refusal of an alliance was more for their higher-ups and political reasons than anything else." Freyja and Hecuba listened as he explained his hopes. "Even if it wasn't, as the latest agents of the church sent into town they would almost certainly be the next targets if their presence is known to the enemy."

"Keep Skilja close," Freyja insisted. "Nothing can fully mask Hrotti's power; he should be able to sniff it out once near enough depending on the strength of the magic suppressing it."

"Sniff it out?" Dorian glanced at Lady Freyja as an idea struck his mind. "I know a certain someone who has quite the nose for magic."

Freyja sighed.

"If you must ask him for this favor, at least try to keep him away from the Gremory family. Venelana will not be kind if she hears her daughter receives less than appropriate compliments from a rodent."

"I'll give him the talk tomorrow my lady," Dorian held back a chuckle at how serious she was taking his presence. "With him we will be able to split up and cover more ground, I don't even want to think about how long it might take to find…"

A loud knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Hecuba quickly retrieved her sword from beneath the bed, nodding to Dorian that she was prepared.

"I'll contact you tomorrow my lady," Dorian quickly whispered as she bowed in understanding. Her shape shimmered out of existence, leaving Skilja perched atop the bedpost.

Dorian crept hesitantly to the door as another knock echoed through the quaint room. Before answering he looked through the peephole.

"Irina!" He gasped, quickly unlatching the chain. True enough, his old friend was standing there in her wide cloak holding up the slip of paper he had provided with their intended address. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know how Xenovia will react if she knew, but I felt it had to be done. Are you still interested in an alliance?"

Dorian nodded with a smile, despite her overbearing religious nature and determination to bring him to her way of thinking, he could not help but think how nice it was to see a familiar face after so long.

"Well then," she finally started as the door closed behind her and Hecuba relaxed the grip on Monster's Bane. "I have an idea that might help…"

 **Dorian and the task force spend their first day in Kuoh Town, having met the Gremory Household at long last, will he be able to recover Hrotti and expand the sphere of friendship between the fractured factions of the biblical religion? Updates may be a bit slower than before, but fear not as it shall continue, and as always Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	23. An Uncertain Einherjar of the Church

**Jwebb96: Thank you :D**

 **Wacko12: We will have to wait and find out :)**

 **DJDrake: I most certainly will, I am glad you've been enjoying it so far.**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: lol, that he did. Issei's greatest nightmare that has not even occurred in canon has come to pass…his Dress Break was used on a man…**

 **Sakra95: I think Issei got the worst of his exchange, he never wanted his move used that way XD. Indeed it seems so…**

 **naruto: I most certainly will!**

 **Guest: We'll have to see how things go, it is true he has history with Irina, though he has yet to meet the flirtatious Nekoshou yet xD**

 **fanficcyberman: I hope to never disappoint!**

 **Slayer Cross: That means so much to hear that, thank you! :D**

 **ahsoei: You act like it's surprising that Akeno would act flirtatious at first meeting lol, she did the same to Issei before knowing him.**

 **AJR3333: I love that I could make you laugh so much. Alas for poor Dorian, quite a few got a look at the "product" XD. I think it was a combination of what he saw and the fact he had caused it that got to Issei most. Even in the show he's never dress broken a man and voiced on occasion his distaste for it.**

 **Dragonare: I know what you mean, alas the entire team must be utilized despite your (and Dorian's) preference. It means so much that you've been enjoying the story from the beginning, never feel an obligation to review unless you truly want to. :D**

 **OberonHK96: That would be quite the lineup, though Bennia he sees more like the precocious little sister. Well, he'll be meeting one of them shortly, I hope you enjoy the exchange :D**

 **Curse of Whimsy: True lol, they will have to put up with Issei, at least Akeno seems to like them :) Compared to how professional and diplomatic Dorian tries to act...meeting the Gremory team must seem like pure chaos XD**

 **And with that…Onto the show!**

"We were given expressed orders to keep Rias Gremory out of the conflict," Irina explained as she walked the streets of Kuoh Town with Dorian and Hecuba. "They didn't mention other parties but…"

"You were worried that if you had allied with us instead right in front of them it would have made relations between your people even worse than they already are?" The Spartan commander guessed correctly as Irina nodded.

"We know how strong Kokabiel is, even without what you said. As it stands, Xenovia and I would need to have all the luck in the world to even succeed in destroying the Excaliburs to say nothing of actually beating him."

Dorian grimaced, he had beaten Forcas with his balance breaker however he had only eight wings and talked about Kokabiel as if he were far above him. In this case, numbers were infinitely preferable for the best chance of victory.

 _If only I could call in the others without causing a diplomatic incident._

"I told you my offer stands and I meant it," Dorian replied at last. "We are searching for Hrotti, I swear we have no plans or devices on any Excaliburs. In truth we didn't even know which swords had been stolen when we arrived. We can retrieve BOTH sets of weapons without any conflict of interest."

"I hoped that would be the case."

The three jumped as a cloaked individual emerged from an alley ahead; they relaxed upon recognizing the individual.

"Xenovia!" Irina gasped, clearly confused. "How did…?"

"You aren't very subtle," the blue-haired woman revealed. "Did you think I honestly believed your story about finding a Saint in a piece of art as the reason for leaving?"

Irina chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. Despite the ridiculous excuse she seemed to have given Xenovia, Dorian could not help but notice she tucked a full wallet deeper into her cloak.

"We were planning to scour the area in search of the weapons. Unfortunately we have no direct leads as to the location beyond it is within the city limits," she approached Dorian, her face ever serious and focused. "I presume your heretical magic has a means of locating your lost weapon?"

"We do," Dorian ignored her jab. "We can locate it if close enough; the question is if you had any plan to track down the thieves." Xenovia allowed a smug grin to cross her lips as she looked up into his grey eyes, admiring the gold flecks located within.

"Come with us, we had an idea or two." She led Dorian towards their base of operations, neither noticing Irina sadly eye a hideous looking painting of a man in poor robes and a trumpet-carrying angel in the background hanging in the window of a nearby art exhibit.

Unbeknownst to the temporary alliance, four devils led by the perverted pawn were currently disembarking the train into town in search of the church agents. The task would not be as simple as they had hoped as they were nowhere to be found by the time they arrived…

 **Abandoned Church…hours later…**

Dorian tugged at the white collar around his neck that felt as if it were tightening with each passing moment. He had donned all-black clothes befitting a protestant pastor complete with a cross at his neck and a dark robe. The idea was that if only agents of the Church were being targeted that they should play the part and draw as much attention as possible to bring the perpetrators right to them.

"How do I look?" He spun to Irina seeking her opinion that his disguise looked authentic.

"It's just how I imagined if you'd followed me on the path to God," she gushed, hands gripped together like a girl swooning over her favorite idol. She practically had stars in her eyes as she looked him up and down.

"I…feel that I should be opposed to this," Hecuba remarked, constantly flipping her wide sleeves over and over to free her hands only for them to slide back down. She was wearing a black and white nun robe which covered all of her features except her face. Fortunately it made concealing her weapon infinitely simpler.

"Snazzy boss, you look ready to grant salvation upon some hot young…"

"Rat…"

"...Devout wholesome followers," the denizen of Yggdrasil corrected from a nearby beam. They were currently in an abandoned church that the women had selected as their base for the duration of their stay. Dorian had already stressed his behavior after requesting assistance from the Roads, admittedly he was doing his best.

"We can split up to cover the most ground," Xenovia acted as an impromptu strategist. Her words were sound so Dorian saw no reason to oppose it. "You claim these two can locate your stolen sword?"

"Correct, Skilja can sense the magic while Ratatoskr can sniff it out, right?"

"Yessiry!" His ally saluted. "I don't care what form of powers they have to hide it; I can smell something like Hrotti from two blocks away minimum or your money back!"

"Aawwww he's so cute," Irina smiled at the playful rodent unaware of his qualities akin to her childhood friend-turned devil Issei.

Dorian shot his comrade a look demanding his best behavior as he noticed the squirrel's eyes roaming up and down the church fighter. Ratatoskr could only slump his shoulders with a defeated sigh.

"Can I at least ride with her?"

"If you're good, but you only get once chance." Ratatoskr did not need to be told twice, bounding to the ground her ran up the girl giggling as his tiny feet tickled her before settling down on her right shoulder.

"Ratatoskr Remelia Roman Regalia Regisan IV at your service," he bowed dramatically to her.

"We call him Rat."

"But the ladies call me charming."

"We can cover the West side of town," Xenovia reported, ignoring his antics, he stuck out a tongue at her cold demeanor. "If you two take the East we can cover most the area before nightfall."

"If you see anything, ask Skilja to contact me," Dorian revealed an odd pair of small ivory binoculars. "I can see whatever he does through these and you'll be able to hear me."

"Understood," Xenovia nodded. "If we do not find anything by midnight then we meet back here."

"Aaaaanddddd….break!" The mischievous rodent could not help but shout before the teams went their separate ways in search of the stolen blades.

 **In Asgard…**

"He really did organize everything didn't he?" Thrud asked as she looked over Dorian's makeshift meeting room.

Before departing, Dorian had laid out a map of Kuoh Town noting possible hiding places far from the public eye that the perpetrators may have been using to both remain secluded while also keeping an eye out for agents looking for them. How he'd had time to plot this out and get a good night's rest was a mystery to them. The table and desk were covered with related paperwork and information.

The entire task force had gathered in case they would be needed on call. The odds were very unlikely due to the volatile situation of too many entering devil territory, but they were prepared nonetheless. Rossweisse was analyzing Dorian's papers with laser precision trying to find a way to help; Thrud did the same but was only sparingly perusing the documents. Bennia was trying to balance on the back legs of her chair with little success.

"Doesn't look like he had a real plan," Rossweisse admitted after some time of this. "We didn't have enough information before he set out. Other than allying with the Gremory family to search the city he didn't know what else to do."

"This much paper and that was all he had?" Bennie remarked. "If he actually found something we'd be buried alive in this room."

"We'd be much more useful out there," Thrud dropped a thick folder on sites of power scattered around Kuoh Town onto the table. "My family doesn't do politics so well. What is even the point of us being gathered otherwise?"

"Worst case scenario," Rossweisse replied without lifting her eyes from what she was reading. "And if any decision is made before their return."

Olympus and Asgard would be meeting later that day whether a resolution to Hrotti's theft and the ones behind the siege had been achieved. None of them were permitted entry until the talks were done as it involved the future of their new team including permanent housing on neutral ground and how much freedom they would have.

"If they get into trouble, I vote we just jump in," Bennia declared to a nodding Thrud.

"That could endanger this force before it even gets off the ground," the silver-haired Valkyrie warned, finally setting down a book on known Runic Blades. "For now we should try to find information to help."

"What kind?" Thrud sighed as she knew her friend was right. She was just as worried as them about Hecuba and Dorian but it would not do to taking rash action however much she wanted. Rossweisse had always been like that.

"We didn't know what holy swords had been stolen before," she started. "Now that we know it is the Excaliburs I was trying to determine what their overall plan was. Why those? Their power was fragmented long ago and there were plenty of others stronger…"

"Think Dorian hides anything good in here?" Bennia suddenly blurted out, glancing around the room she only just realized doubled as Dorian's.

"He is a man, so I would assume..." Thrud started as she began eyeing all the potential hiding places.

"BENNIA!" Rossweisse shouted, slamming her book closed much to her friend's amusement.

"What? He could have something interesting…a love charm or two perhaps?" Odin's bodyguard didn't utter another word but quickly stood from her seat.

"We're leaving."

"Come on, I didn't really mean…"

"No, I mean we need to leave, there aren't enough references here on the holy weapons of outside mythologies. I have more at my house, we can research more there."

"You have an idea," Thrud correctly guessed. She'd know Rossweisse long enough to tell when she was onto something. She could never contain the fringes of that all-knowing smile.

"I do, come on. There is only one thing I can think of that sets the Excaliburs apart from most known other holy weapons…"

 **Kuoh Town…**

Xenovia walked with Hecuba, unlike Dorian and Irina had planned, they did not act like missionaries spreading the word of the lord, rather they walked sternly together on their predetermined search grid. All the while they kept an eye on Skilja perched atop the former Spartan commander's arm for any sign that he became drawn to the elusive Nordic magic. Thus far there had been no luck.

"I must ask," Hecuba started if only to fill the silence between them. "Would you truly have slain that former saint…Asia?"

"To save her soul in the name of my God…" Xenovia started as she had in the clubroom, Hecuba wasn't hearing it.

"I don't mean for your God," she specified. "I mean you Xenovia, devil or no she appeared to be the most innocent girl I've ever seen yet you showed no remorse in your move to cut her down."

Xenovia threw a sideways glance towards Hecuba who did not waver in her stare. After several moments she finally sighed with a slump of her shoulders.

"Slaying her would not have been my desire," she admitted. "But sometimes we must do what is necessary for our faith…and repent for our actions later."

 _So such cold words aren't her, but her belief talking, I am glad._

"I've found," Hecuba postulated. "That it is oft better to cloak ourselves in our faith rather than to become it."

"Do you not serve your Gods?" Xenovia countered, a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Of course I do, but my pantheon is…known for making mistakes. I would serve them to my dying breath, yet should an order be given that I feel is unjust or beneath their grace to command I would question it."

"My God does not make such errors; he has a plan beyond our sight."

"And therein lies my confusion with your people," Hecuba latched onto her words. "Whichever realm we come from, we are told that humanity was made in the image of our deities…and are we all not flawed beings? Yet you are taught that is not so of your Lord, no disrespect intended."

"You never betrayed your own desires for your belief?" The azure-haired swordswoman turned the conversation away from the awkward and potentially blasphemous question.

"Nothing that would blacken my soul, my faith reinforces who I am but does not warp myself in the process."

"And why are you so curious as to how I interpret my belief?" Xenovia came to the question of the hour.

"Our force is not meant to just represent Asgard, but Olympus as well," Hecuba explained tactfully. "Our purpose is to uphold peace across many realms and just as many ways of thinking. To achieve that goal…I must learn the different ways of thinking as well. So I may see with the eyes unclouded by the differences."

Xenovia let a smile and brief chuckle escape her lips. "You speak well for a pagan; I hope we never have to cross blades."

"Indeed, Monster's Bane would be ill faired against you, as you are not evil, though if I ever find my family's ancestral blade we could have an honorable duel."

"That sword is not of your family?" Xenovia raised an eyebrow. It was so finely crafted she thought for certain it was of ancient make.

"No, this is a recent reward for my service at the Siege of Olympus," she tapped the hilt through her wide robes. "Forged from the bones of a primordial beast, but my honored ancestor possessed a Trojan Legendary Blade of unrivaled craftsmanship. It was lost with the fall of the City and none of my family has seen it since."

"And you hold out hope of one day finding it?"

"I do," she smiled. "Joining this force will allow such freedom of travel, never before have I left my home. There is no better chance."

"I wish you well in your search," Xenovia nodded to her traveling companion.

"And I do the same for you, to find that balance between your faith and yourself…"

 **The Opposite Side of Town…**

Dorian felt so out of place, in order to blend in while potentially attracting their quarry, they had to be as conspicuous as possible. While he was no expert in the bible and verses, Irina had it memorized by heart. She would go to people on the street quoting scripture and the true path to salvation while Dorian followed behind fumbling to find the same passages in the bible he held and point them out.

Considering it was a normal town in Japan, there were not any takers though he supposed that made it simpler. Perhaps people would be talking of the foreigners going around town and alert the ones they were after. As the sun started to set, they started becoming disillusioned if their plan was working. Hecuba and Xenovia had reported similar lack of activity.

"I know this was just for show, but I thought for sure we might have SOME takers," Irina pouted a bit as another couple turned away from them. So far Ratatoskr had been following from the trees and had yet to smell anything. "Even one new believer in this far-off land."

"It makes sense," Dorian consoled her. "It isn't a big religion in these parts and I've found people generally don't go for something different trying to be pushed on them. Your tactics seem more at place where Christianity is a dominant religion than as missionary work. Don't feel bad; remember the Christmas collection we worked on? I think we made enough to keep that church running for five years from your ideas."

Irina giggled as she recalled the fundraiser years earlier, she'd just turned thirteen and it had been incredibly successful. The image of Dorian in a fat suit and white beard playing the role of Santa Claus only made her laugh harder.

"Oho, so you do know each other," Ratatoskr coyly muttered from a nearby bush. He had emerged from the Roads shortly before they set out and hadn't overheard the discussion at the dormitory. "Spill the beans, perhaps some forbidden rendezvous between followers of opposing religions? Whatever will our Rose and Thrud say?"

"I wasn't with Asgard at the time," Dorian asserted, diverting fire from Irina who was clearly flustered by his statement. "It must have been four or five years ago when I was studying in England."

Dorian had been transferred to a prestigious Christian academy in England, the next in line for the long-term international exchange program he had been a part of. There were plenty of friendly faces welcoming him, yet none were more inviting than that of Irina Shidou's. She showed him the best school clubs, where they could hang out after class and of course where they could pray when time allowed. Despite the fact he was not a follower of her faith, she had still made him feel at home for the year he studied there. She kept her involvement with the Excalibur project a secret, making her life before and after school appear completely normal.

"I like to think of myself as an excellent judge of character," Irina bragged with a beaming smile as she oft did when sure of herself.

"I was surprised you knew that Issei," Dorian could not help bringing up at her declaration. "I am guessing he's the boy from Japan you mentioned?" Dorian recalled Irina talking about a childhood friend she'd been heartbroken to leave behind when moving to England. It sounded as if she'd really liked him; he couldn't imagine the perverted pawn had been the devout Christian's type.

It was time for Irina to look embarrassed. "He…wasn't like that when he was little. I can't believe how much he's changed since then."

"Well, none of us are the same as we once were."

"No," she muttered as if deep in thought on Issei's change of character. "I suppose not. Still, despite his newly developed sinful appetites he still seemed kind-hearted. Love from God can be found everywhere, even for those who do not worship."

"Not through lack of trying," he laughed at the times she had come knocking at the boy's dormitory demanding his company to the morning masses. At first he just couldn't say no to her and afterwards it became a regular until the time came to move again.

And that had been what truly stuck in Dorian's mind. In every other country students had said their goodbyes on the final day of class, even the close friends he made for the short-term would wish him farewell, but not until he met Irina Shidou had one of them come down to the airport to see him off. If there was anyone in the world who could have converted him to Christianity…it would have been her.

"You never mentioned knowing a Catholic schoolgirl," Ratatoskr elbowed his cheek over and over again playfully.

"Protestant Christian, please," Dorian corrected.

"Potato, tomato, in the end they are still curvy vegetables. How lucky are you to have met a knockout like her?" He whispered only for Dorian to hear. "She's almost as bosomly blessed as your Rose..."

Dorian groaned in embarrassment, Irina had escaped one pervert to be paired up with another. It was while thinking of a means of apology that he realized where they had wandered to. A dilapidated structure lay before them clearly condemned, the walls scorched by fire damage that had not yet been repaired. He froze as he looked over the old apartment building, the sight unsettling and undeniably familiar.

"Are you alright?" Irina asked. Even Ratatoskr was leaning forward concerned at how pale his friend had gone.

"Just…fine," he answered hesitantly. Before they could inquire further, the extra-dimensional squirrel raised his nose, sniffing high into the hair.

"Do you have something?"

"Not Hrotti," he sniffed some more. "Something though, I haven't smelled him in…"

A cackling laughter echoed through the air as a form leapt from the nearby building.

"Fresh meat!" He cried as a man with white hair and an outfit vaguely resembling a cleric's dropped down. He was bearing down on Dorian with an impressive sword.

Even as fast as Dorian was, Irina intercepted the strike first as the Einherjar leapt back. While Excalibur Mimic transformed into her signature katana, Dorian had his Sacred Gear summoned. In a flash, he drew Twilight Star from a blue portal and took a stance beside her. In an instant, his armor materialized over the priestly disguise, revealing his service to Asgard.

"Oho, naughty naughty," the assailant chastised in a harsh tone. "Feigning service to Heaven but all I see is another naïve bitch and a filthy pagan."

Dorian focused on his blade, it wasn't Hrotti. The instrument appeared to be an oversized Kris with a pair of spikes protruding near the blade and a diamond-shape opening near the hilt.

"That's Excalibur Rapidly," Irina informed him. "It will greatly increase his speed and reaction times!"

"Aw, nobody likes spoilers!" A shiver ran up Dorian's spine at the absolutely sinister grin of insanity locked on their opponents face. He leapt down, swinging wildly towards the pair. Despite the seemingly chaotic motions of the sword, it was evident that he was an expert.

Dorian parried the first swing, yet before he even had a chance to ready his blade, the maniacal cleric was behind him. Only Irina's intervention prevented his sword from finding his back.

 _He's not overly strong, but his speed is incredible!_

Thinking fast before Irina became similarly overwhelmed, Dorian's gear rotated to purple. Magic circles denoting defense and augmentation, with some help from Vanaheim he'd be able to close the gap in terms of their speed just enough. He did the same to Irina as she felt her body grow warm at the enhanced strength and speed coursing through her.

 _I don't know what tricks this guy has, I'll save my balance breaker until I have no other choice or else I could burn myself out too fast._

"Now now, no outside blessings!" He taunted once more, kicking off Irina to fly back towards Dorian who clashed with him again and again.

"Who are you?" Ratatoskr asked from the nearby tree he had retreated to as the fight commenced. "I know the smell of Siegfried anywhere, usually it's pretty good but yours is a bit rancid."

The swordsman leapt clear of the two fighters, giving Dorian a moment to tap the lorgnette in his pocket. He couldn't use them mid-fight but with any luck it would alert Hecuba and Xenovia that they had located the one picking off church agents.

"A talking rat? Maybe I am as crazy as everyone thinks," he remarked with a twisted expression as if he wasn't truly uncertain if what he saw was real. "And how did you hear about the Sigurd Institution…was there a particularly mouthy sparrow? I've never introduced myself to a rodent before but I guess there's a first time for everything. The name's Freed Sellzen and I'll be the one butchering you lot today!"

 _He's absolutely nuts! And that smile…_

Dorian had seen that insane grin before along with that cleric trench coat, and now he remembered.

"Were you here?" He demanded, tightening the grip on Twilight Star as he scowled. "This building, were you here the night it burned?"

"Oooooh, I love that expression," Freed licked the edge of his sword while keeping his distance. "I suppose I was, it's hard to recall, you know how it is…kill enough people and they start to run together. Though I vaguely recall a quarry of mine fleeing here, she was quite elusive."

Dorian felt his blood boil as he blasted forward despite Irina's attempts to calm him. His plan to work alongside Irina to double-team him already a far-off thought as the blade of Twilight Star crackled with lightning. The energy leapt from Twilight Star to the Excalibur as soon as they clashed, forcing Freed to squeal in pain at the unexpected shock. He did not make the same mistake again, instead ducking forward then bending back impossibly to avoid the follow-up slash.

"It was you, the fire was your fault…you killed me!"

"Dorian, be careful!" Irina slipped in as Freed wheeled around Dorian's angry and predictable attack. He parried her own slash before kicking her in the head to send her flying.

"He's a bloody cockroach!" Ratatoskr called out. His entire style appeared to be around avoiding his opponents, allowing him to stand up against even those who were much stronger.

 _Just like Issei when fighting Irina…_

The gods may have been hearing his thoughts, as soon as he made the comparison, a whip-like vine shot out from the nearby trees and wrapped around Freed's leg while he was unaware.

"Wha…" he started before being pulled hard and thrown into the dilapidated building, collapsing a portion of the wall.

Four new shapes emerged; Dorian recognized three of them as members of the House of Gremory. Her knight Kiba, rook Koneko and pawn Issei rushed out ready to fight, a fourth young man with short blonde hair and a matching Kuoh Academy uniform was with them. Based on the identical aura to the others he was also a devil.

"About time we found you!" Issei called out. "We've been looking for you all day following the rumor of annoying foreigners, thanks for making such a ruckus. Don't think you're kicking this guy's ass without us! Take my power Kiba!"

 _ **TRANSFER!**_

An aura of power jumped from Issei's Sacred Gear to his ally. Kiba's face was warped in rage as he leapt over Dorian's head, bringing twin demonic swords down on the flattened Freed who avoided it at the last moment, but that had been the young knight's plan.

"SWORD BIRTH!"

Dozens of more swords erupted from the ground, with the newcomer's strange cord tethering Freed, he could not move enough in time. Numerous cuts appeared across his arms and chest as the blades struck home, twisting the insane man's face further.

 _He can transfer energy into others as well as doubling his own? The Boosted Gear is useful indeed._

"Nice work Saji!" Issei complimented his friend; the cord he used was attached to his own black Sacred Gear bracer shaped like a lizard's mouth on his arm. "Hold the bastard!"

Dorian approached alongside Irina, yet Kiba raised the latest of his unique blades towards them, demanding room.

"I swore to destroy all of the Excaliburs," he muttered angrily, his rage focused on the still-tethered Freed. "He is mine!"

"He is stronger than Xenovia or Irina!" Dorian called out the madness in his request. "He will kill you!"

"You're almost as insane as I am," Freed taunted. "Do you hate Excaliburs so much? You may have scratched me up a bit, but it takes only one slash to end your miserable existence with this."

Kiba clashed with him once more, his weapons shattering as before despite Issei's transfer of energy leaving him wide open. Before the blow could impact him, Saji pulled on his connection to the madman's leg, yanking him off his feet.

"I'm draining his energy with each second!" The new devil named Saji called out. "Just leave him be a bit longer and take him down when he starts to pass out!"

"Damn it!" Freed swung at the line over and over but his sword refused to cut through it. Whatever it was made out of, it did not seem to have a physical form.

 _Every Sacred Gear is so unique; no wonder Azazel is fascinated with them._ The plan was solid yet the knight looked annoyed at his lack of strength compared to Freed. Dorian and Irina had advanced behind him and were ready to jump in if he got reckless.

"My oh my, you seem to be in a spot of trouble."

An old portly man with a grey mustache wearing a priest's attire a stepped out of the destroyed building. Dorian did not recognize him.

"Valper…Galilei..." Kiba growled.

"Who?" Dorian turned to Irina who also had a look of recognition.

"He…he was the former head of the Holy Sword Project. He committed such heinous crimes in the name of God that he was excommunicated years ago!"

"He experimented on me and my comrades years ago to unlock the secret to wielding holy swords," Kiba filled in the blanks as he tightened the grip on his weapon so tightly his fingers turned white. "Then disposed of us when it failed."

"Indeed, that was I," he answered without the hint of remorse.

 _If that's true…he's a monster."_

"Freed, I have a gift for you, it took longer than expected but I've finally unsealed it. Give it a whirl if you would."

Without hesitation, he threw the wrapped item to the cornered swordsman who caught it expertly. With a tug of the sealing cord, the cloth fluttered to the ground to reveal a claymore. The hilt was black with a red gem affixed to it leading up to the thick diamond-shaped blade that glowed pale white like the moon. An all-too familiar sight.

 _Hrotti!_

 **Rossweisse's Home…**

The night was dragging on without an update. As soon as they arrived at Rossweisse's surprisingly small abode, she had quickly gotten out a dozen tomes thicker than phone books and assigned everyone to reading on legendary weapons and their lesser known applications. It had not taken long before the young Bennia was passed out; her book flopped over her head barely muffling her snores. Thrud tenderly placed a blanket over the sleeping grim reaper. She decidedly left the book over her head both out of fear of waking her and for finding her current state hilarious.

"One down, two to go," she joked while sitting next to Rossweisse, offering a new cup of the strongest coffee she owned. Bags hung under her eyes as she flipped the page on her latest read. Thrud was ever astounded at how much she had accumulated in her home. "Reminds me of our old sleepover study sessions."

"This is a bit more pressing than upcoming finals," Rossweisse muttered as she listened yet never stopped reading. She was currently hip deep in an account of the shattering of the legendary blade Gram.

"Bite your tongue," she chuckled with a wide yawn. "There was nothing more important to you back then. How often did Brynhildr stress for every student to be just like you?"

"Things change."

"They really do," Thrud noticed the pot was just about empty. "I'll get a refill if we're going to be here all night."

The Valkyrie goddess stretched as she stood up, cracking her back loudly. Taking the empty coffee pot she casually slipped into the nearby kitchen, having the next batch brewing in no time. While waiting for it to finish she glanced about, taking note how criminal it was how little Rossweisse was paid. She had moved into that building not long after her early graduation, asking Thrud to assist with the furniture. The bookshelf had been the trickiest, the door was barely big enough to…

"What is this?" Thrud asked, spotting a hunk of wood sticking out from the side of the shelf. Rushing over she tugged on it, the one thing she didn't recognize in the whole room.

"What is what?" Rossweisse finally pulled herself from the interesting passage, massaging the bridge of her nose. Turning around she realized that Thrud was holding the painted shield from the festival. The color popped, especially the flames billowing at the borders. They had been uncertain of the colors to use for the creature taking up the entirety of the surface so they had selected those known to the various creature attributes making up its body. It was beautiful in a terrifying sense which was no doubt why Thrud looked quite confused she had it.

"What…is this?"

"It…was a gift, from Dorian." Thrud raised an eyebrow coyly, smirking like the cat that'd eaten the canary.

"Dorian eh? I had no idea he was so good with his hands."

"I don't think he is," she set the book down. "At least not consciously, apparently it is from a recurring dream of his. An elf used her natural light to bring for the image from his subconscious, his hands did the rest."

"And he decided to give you his terrifying masterpiece?"

"He…saw my interest in it. I couldn't say no."

"And why did you want it?"

Rossweisse sighed, pointing up at the bookshelf towards a particular thick binder with words printed on the side.

' _Trihexa: The Beginning of the End?'_

Thrud pointed to it, then to the shield then back at the book, Rossweisse nodded at the look of understanding on her face.

 _And how does Dorian know so much about Rossweisse's one blemish on her perfect academic record? The beast whose very existence could not be proven?_

"He started recalling it more after Olympus."

"Ah, his shining moment," Thrud laid the decorative bulwark aside for later. They still had research to do. "I can only imagine what it must have been like seeing his balance breaker for the first time. I hear he tore that Forcas apart."

"It…was like a different person," the young woman admitted. "He and Bennia fought him together at first and they couldn't touch him. Dorian…he was so badly wounded I was certain he would die. Yet he got back up after Despoina's death and had become so much stronger."

"Despoina's death set it off?"

"I believe so, I left him on the ground after he'd been wounded, I tried fighting alone but Forcas was too fast. Dorian seemed to have crawled over to her afterwards to see if she could be saved."

 _I don't buy it._

"Forcas broke my barriers and got a solid hit, shattered my armor and sent me through a wall," she recalled the battle. "When I emerged, he had already started to transform. Thankfully it seems only the first time is difficult, once unlocked it can be activated at will according to Azazel."

 _Knew it,_ Thrud leaned back, the answer clear as day. _It wasn't just Despoina's death, but seeing you hit like that? That would be Dorian to a T, how did you not put two and two together?_

"Take a break," Thrud insisted as Rossweisse returned to her books. They had both spent many nights together when young for various reasons. Rossweisse was so focused on her studies that all else came second while Thrud, being the daughter of Thor, had been so idolized by her peers they were too afraid to approach her...all that is except the silver-haired Valkyrie who had inspired her to become one. "We can talk like we used to…"

"Not until we find something…anything that can help. I feel so close; it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Now who is being the blunt one, if something isn't working you can't force it. Believe me I've tried, it's like trying to smash in a puzzle piece that doesn't fit because you're tired of looking."

Rossweisse froze at those words, slamming the book she held shut and immediately diving into the pile for a very specific one among her collection. In stark contrast to Thrud's request for her to relax, she was anything but.

"That would make sense," she muttered to herself before finding the passage she was looking for. "Trying to force what doesn't belong using the pieces of…THRUD YOU ARE A GENIUS!" She leapt to her feet, pulling the gold Valkyrie into a powerful embrace.

"Um…thanks?" She replied awkwardly as Rossweisse grabbed her coat and started straightening her suit which had been loosened while researching.

"I know why these particular weapons were taken, we must inform Lady Freyja and the Allfather at once!" Without another word she was out the door, forgetting to close it behind her.

"Guess that spark was all she needed," Thrud never stopped being amazed by her. With a playful kick she nudged Bennia who shot to her feet glancing left and right.

"Huh…what?" She asked groggily with a snort as the book slid from her face. "Where am I?"

 **Kuoh Town…**

"Rat how did you miss that?" Dorian groaned to his companion that had failed to sense the approach of the very item they sought.

"Hey don't blame me," he threw his tiny arms up in the air. "I was dealing with the putrid smell of that Sieg wannabe over there. Can you smell chocolate cake when someone is holding asparagus under your nose?"

"Considering the root of your genes," Valper explained. "It should obey your command, give it a swing." Freed complied, easily severing Saji's lizard tongue and freeing himself.

"Haha! It can even cut the intangible! Can I open the path?" Valper nodded.

"NO!" Dorian cried, leaping forward and cursing his lack of action at Kiba's request. Extending Twilight Star to its full length he hurled it towards Freed who had already started raising Hrotti into the air with one hand as a shimmer like rippling water appeared between them. His impossible weapon of twin mythologies struck the ripple, pushing against what strove to emerge from the other side.

"What is he doing?" Koneko asked a straining Dorian.

"Hrotti is both the key and gateway to Fafnir's Hoard," he explained. "If he opens it he will have full access to the contents!"

"What, is he going to throw money at us?" Issei asked, the danger passing right over his head.

"It is the hoard of his conquests and treasures spanning millennia. That includes gold this is true, but it also means armor, magical artifacts and weapons all of which are tied to the will of Fafnir and in his absence…Hrotti!"

"A twisted artificial bastard of Siegfried holding Hrotti?" Ratatoskr asked, while he was unaware of Freed's origins as a test-tube baby made in Siegfried's image by a division of the Church, he could sense the unnatural portions of his creation. "What a sick joke of the universe!"

Despite his best efforts, Twilight Star was repelled as the barrier shattered. A dozen similar openings formed all around him glowing bright as objects started to emerge from within. Swords, polearms, knives and every weapon-type imaginable of the Norse people inched out blades-first honing in on the assorted devils, Einherjar and Church swordswoman before him. Every single one of them was the quality of a legendary blade…no weaker in might than the holy swords themselves.

"Rider's Regalia!" Dorian immediately cried as his root-metal armor and helmet exploded into being, startling everyone around him. He needed the power boost.

"He…has a balance breaker?" Issei looked on shocked, even his Scale Mail had only been unlocked temporarily and he could not summon it at will yet.

"Slice and dice!" Freed cried as a dozen runic-blade quality weapons rained from the sky towards them. They may not have been holy weapons, but even a cut or two would have killed everyone present. Dorian opened a portal to the roads expanding it as large as he could muster until it encompassed almost the entire field. Nine of the twelve blades disappeared inside, unable to intercept any more; he sealed the portal and severed Freed's command of them.

"Hey hey hey, watch it!" Ratatoskr called out as the blades entered the Roads. "That's my home you're skewering!"

Of the last, Kiba deflected one into the ground as Irina intercepted another and the last flew towards Koneko who had only her bare hands. Issei was in the path, deflecting the final blade though it cut his Sacred Gear, causing him to grunt in pain.

"A balance breaker?" Valper looked a tad concerned. "Best withdraw for now until we can assess the contents of the hoard we can utilize. Lord Kokabiel will be most pleased, with so many arrayed against us we will need him to succeed."

"You won't escape!" An explosion rocketed past their heads Freed barely dodged as Xenovia and Hecuba joined the fray. "You WILL be cut down in the name of God!"

"Even he is in on this?" Freed contorted his face in disgust. "Don't mention that bastard in front of me!"

Before they could reach him, he had produced a small sphere of light from his cloak and thrown it violently to the ground. It was like a small nova of light consumed the entire area, Dorian shielded his eyes with his collapsible aegis and squeezed them shut tight. The others were similarly affected and could not see a thing until it subsided. Valper Galilei and Freed Sellzen were gone, though there were few paths they could have taken to retreat.

"After them Irina," Xenovia commanded.

"Right!" She confirmed with a jump after her partner.

"Hecuba," was all Dorian needed to say to notify her that they would do the same. He quickly created miniature portals to absorb the stray runic blades lying about into the Roads. They were all treasures of Asgard and he had to make sure not to miss even one. She nodded as they raced to track down where their quarry had fled. He dispersed his balance breaker to conserve energy.

Dorian glanced back, noticing that the devils other than Kiba were not following to pursue. They were facing the other way towards two newcomers who had entered the area. One was Rias Gremory and while he did not recognize the second, a young woman with glasses and black hair, based on Saji's terrified expression as she twisted his ear there was no doubt she was his master. The young Einherjar could only shake his head as he turned back towards his task. They had to stop Freed and Valper from reaching Kokabiel with an unsealed Hrotti at all costs…

 **Hrotti has been located at long last in the hands of the enemy. Agents of Olympus, Asgard, the Church and devil pursue them before greater harm can be done while Rossweisse follows leads to aid Dorian however she may. As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	24. The Seed of the Einherjar's Woes

**Hello everyone! I hope you have been well and my apologies for delaying this release…but I promise it was with good cause. The artist ADSouto had been working on a commission depicting Dorian, Thrud, Ratatoskr and Rossweisse from this story and I wanted to await its completion before updating again. It is currently the new cover art for this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. :D I cannot praise how perfectly he got everyone enough!**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: You wouldn't be wrong, having a new legendary sword that is a full weapon rather than a fragment of one would make anyone much more dangerous…Freed is no exception.**

 **Piemaster 981: Thanks!**

 **Slayer Cross: I am glad, hopefully I don't make you wait too long to find out what happens next :D**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you very much! I am so glad you've been enjoying it all this time. :)**

 **Sakra95: Indeed, a 10-winged fallen angel that used to fight against God and the Satans themselves would most certainly be very dangerous to deal with.**

 **naruto: It certainly seems that way, having 3 partial swords versus having 3 partial and a complete blade can make quite the difference…**

 **guest: I've seen that website yet rarely visited it…I shall need to look into potentially creating a webpage. Thanks for letting me know that was an option as I've never created a wiki page before lol.**

 **DJDrake: That is correct, though it's more about belief than being officially excommunicated. For example, Asia could not be revived as an Einherjar because despite everything she still truly believes in the Biblical God.**

 **fabio mp19: That was a fast read! I am so glad you've enjoyed it so much. I hope to never disappoint and good luck with your own story :D**

 **guest2: Thank you so much! Not to worry, the story continues...just had to wait for the cover art commission to be done for a nice surprise to the fans :)**

 **And with that…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Up ahead and make a left!" Ratatoskr called out, guiding the pursuing fighters after the combined smell of Hrotti and Freed. As it seemed he knew exactly where the insane swordsman was, the group had stuck together. Dorian could not help but notice Issei and the others left behind never attempted to catch up.

 _Where did they go? The murderer of people in their territory just ran and they pull back?_

Freed seemed to be leading them into a lesser populated portion of the city. The fire from the apartment fire had spread, forcing many to relocate and the surrounding businesses had suffered the backlash. He was in the process of drawing his pursuers towards one of the larger structures in the distance.

"The Kuroh Memorial and History Museum," Kiba pointed out.

Sure enough, it was an old run-down structure seemingly foreclosed that hadn't opened its doors in months. From the look of it, the building had once been prosperous spanning three floors and several large warehouses no doubt for the larger exhibits. Now all were in the dark yet the front entrance was left open, swaying back and forth in the wind.

"You are positive he's in there?"

"Positive as half a battery," Ratatoskr assured him. "The smell seems to be getting more widespread, he must have spent a lot of time there."

"Their base of operations," Kiba asserted, gripping his demonic blade all the tighter.

"We stick together," Xenovia spoke what everyone was thinking. "Kokabiel could be here as well in which case it will take all of us to stand a chance."

Everyone formed a circle, moving slowly while covering each other's backs. If the situation had been different, Dorian could have appreciated the fact that an Einherjar of Asgard, a Spartan of Olympus, two women of the church and a devil knight were all working as one towards a mutual goal.

They took no chances, shattering the glass door so they could move inside unhindered. It lead into a large lobby though the front desk had been removed long ago and opened the room up considerably. All was quiet save for the soft whistling of the wind through the recently opened door. It was silent…dead.

Dorian glanced to Rat who could only shake his head solemnly; he could no longer narrow down the source of the scent. Either they had found a way to fool his nose, or the weapons and man had been around enough for it to permeate. He could be anywhere.

"We can do a grid search," Dorian offered. "Start with the lower floor then move to…"

Looking through the dark, Freyja's retainer could have sworn he spotted movement in the shadows beyond. It had been far too small to be Freed or any fallen angel; nevertheless he was certain he saw a small shape duck behind a pillar. It almost looked like…

 _A little girl?_ Against his own advice Dorian took a step forward, breaking the circle and drawing Irina's attention.

"SCATTER!"

Unseen by the others, one of the marble tiles had slid open, revealing a spherical device similar to the one Freed used to blind them and escape. This one however was larger with ominous red readouts covering the black surface. The tile had been within the circle, had Irina not looked they would never have seen it in time. Everyone dove in separate directions moments before the device detonated, sending a shockwave of fire in all directions.

Dorian leapt for the pillar he had seen the shadow, using it for cover though lost sight of the others. His last sight was Hecuba and Xenovia slicing the shockwave down the middle to split and miss them completely. He did not get a chance to call out to them. A massive slab of metal came down, sealing Dorian off from the rest of the lobby and trapping him in the new segment of the building which seemed to be a single series of long corridors. Dorian raised Twilight Star high, bringing it down on the wall. The isolated fighter was sent sprawling backwards as if he'd been run over, the force of his own attack returned to him.

"You won't get back out that way," a deep, gnarled voice mocked from nowhere, it was not Freed's.

"Where are you?" He yelled back in frustration.

"Deeper in, come and find me soldier of Asgard. Are you all the mighty Allfather could muster against the theft of their great treasure?"

Dorian channeled lightning from Twilight Star, launching it towards the wall. He barely managed to duck in time as it rebounded back against and again before sputtering out of existence. Whatever the barrier had been made out of, they were quite sturdy and reflected energy. He could escape via the Roads, but without Ratatoskr he couldn't guarantee a guide would be available to show him the way back. For the moment he would play along and try and rendezvous with the others.

"Kokabiel I presume?" He asked if only to keep the voice talking as he followed the dimly lit passageway.

"None other, it is good to know my name is so well known even among such distant shores."

"More like infamous, a fall from grace, losing a war, going against your own people just to start more conflict."

"Ah, but conflict is the backbone of progress," his voice condescendingly remarked. "You were a scholar once were you not? Have you never wondered on the history of war?"

A light snapped to life, drawing Dorian's attention as a display lit up depicting ancient samurai in armor. It seemed to be the earliest exhibit the museum showcased, despite the light fixture; no other part of the room was illuminated.

"Your ancestors were barbarians, regardless of the nation or peoples you fought with sticks, swords and clubs. Yet as you learned to kill each other more efficiently…" A new display showcasing a World War II fighter appeared above him, Dorian realized he must have wandered into one of the larger warehouses. The weapon of war hung over his head menacingly, a relic of past conflict.

"Humanity can improve itself without killing each other," he insisted while continuing to slowly rotate. Subtly he switched the gem on his gauntlet to a gold-lined white.

"Yet even you are such an example," Kokabiel's voice chastised. "An orphan going from country to country in the name of education and cooperation, yet it was only your death and subsequent battles that hardened you into the man who stands before me. Had it not been for me, you would still be a worthless boy studying in class."

Dorian's blood filled with ice at his words biting deep, he spoke as if he knew all about him. It was true that Freed had been the one fighting in the building to cause the fire, had he told him? Why would Dorian have stood out?

"And how do you know so much of me?"

"Because…"

Regardless of his answer, Dorian had been waiting for that last line as the voice was clearly closer. In a flash he raised his hand, releasing the light of Alfheim and bathing the room in its ethereal glow. As he thought, the lord of the fallen angels loomed not six feet from him, Dorian had Twilight Star raised to deliver a swift first strike.

His attack never fell, Dorian stood like a statue as he caught sight of the former leader of the Grigori. He had seen photographs of him in the files, even a description of his wings...but never a full view of him. The monstrous silhouette standing against the blinding light of Alfheim did not stagger or even flinch at the flash. He had been born in the radiance of Heaven after all, such a power was beneath him, yet that was not what held the young Einherjar in place. Rather, it was the realization that for the second time that day he recognized the silhouette before him. The same monstrous winged shape that had stood opposite Freed in that burning building…

"Because, I was the one who started the fight with Freed before we came to an accord. We had similar quarry yet became distracted by one another. I remember your face defending what we had come for. You have only I to thank for your death and subsequent growth."

 **Elsewhere within the building…**

Freed had emerged from the shadows and slashed Xenovia across her arm as soon as the bomb went off. Rather than remaining, he immediately fled down a dark corridor cackling all the way. Frustrated and determined, she had pursued him with Kiba trailing and Irina behind him stressing caution. They were so focused that no one saw the wire she clipped with her ankles.

The explosion was devastating in such a confined space. Xenovia caught the worst of it, losing the grip on her weapon and sliding into the metal wall. She was still smoking from the blast, her blessings and battle suit the only thing preventing serious burns. Regardless, she was not moving.

"Whew," glad I got that one. Freed sneered while standing over Excalibur Destruction blown clear as he took it up. "It can destroy just about anything huh? Let's put that to the test."

Freed raised the sword high, bringing it down to release a shockwave toward the beaten Xenovia, she could barely look up at the attack to say nothing of moving. Before it could impact, Kiba leapt between them, stopping the blast at the cost of his weapons though he was already creating new ones.

"Stay safe," he shouted back before rushing their opponent. She just remained there to recover, captivated at his selfless defense of a former enemy.

Irina spun in close as Kiba dual wielded his demonic blades, with only a single weapon Freed could not stop them both. The mad cleric chose Irina, his Excalibur clashing with hers resulting in a grand explosion between them. He jumped clear from the smoke plume, using it as cover to get some distance. Regardless of his attempts, Hecuba and Kiba were waiting for him. The Olympian was first, scraping her sword down the parry to cut his arm much to his dismay. He flipped over Kiba's attacks and kicked Rias' knight in the face.

"You are all so rude, ganging up on lil 'ol me. You can play with friends of mine!"

A familiar wave revealed he had opened the gate to Fafnir's hoard once again, stepping back behind it as the three advanced. A great shape emerged from within, had they been with him, the team may have recognized it as a giant eerily similar to those faced by Dorian in Jotunheim during his Tafl challenge.

Kiba was undeterred, lunging forward he decapitated the giant and severed an arm, Irina did the same for the other arm while Hecuba rushed Freed. He swung down with Excalibur Destruction, impacting her shield blessed by Olympus with another colossal blast. Somehow the craftsmanship held albeit under great strain, he looked terribly disappointed that it had failed. Behind her, the dismembered giant stood strong, the limbs and even head separated from its body released a cloud of what appeared to be sand, tethering the pieces back to the whole. Over horrific tense moments it was whole and hale once more, red eyes focused on the others.

"Clay and fire don't mix!" Kiba shouted as a new sword constructed itself in his hands. It was a longsword coated with flames at the edges.

The devil was far too fast for the lumbering monster that swung for him and missed, catching Irina instead who misjudged the swing and was sent flying. Kiba brought down his blade, severing the arm once more. This time it did not reform, all that had touched the flames had been warped into glass by the heat to shatter on the ground. He quickly worked to continue dismantling the golem.

Hecuba ducked beneath Freed's swing gracefully bending her back just enough. She dared not clash with him while wielding Xenovia's choice of weapon yet he was not nearly as fast as before without Excalibur Rapidly.

"Yield!" The young woman proclaimed. "Once everyone comes down on you and your master…"

"Ohoho little Ms. Scarlet," Freed fired back. "I think you aren't realizing the gravity of your situation. "Do you honestly think I actually ever closed the portal to my treasure trove?"

Hecuba realized his meaning too late, turning around she looked in horror as another dozen giants emerged from seemingly nowhere. In a matter of seconds Kiba found himself surrounded, maneuvering aptly however he could to stay clear.

"Also," he continued to laugh as he pushed her back. "Did you honestly think I had used up ALL my tricks?"

Hecuba hadn't realized he pushed her back to a corner of the room the battle had not spread into. She barely had time to feel the soft twang as her boot cut a nearby wire laid across the floor. The unprepared Spartan never saw the shimmering explosion that followed…

 **War History Wing…**

"RIDER'S REGALIA!"

Twilight Star clashed against a greatsword made of holy light many times stronger than Forcas' which withstood the blow though he succeeded in causing the Grigori turncoat to slide backwards from the impact. His swordspear was crackling with lightning yet it disappeared into the depths of Kokabiel's weapon without injury.

"Such power for one so young, an impossibility without the war that I brought to your life." The fallen angel seemed ecstatic at the situation.

"Shut up!" Dorian pushed back, his normally calm demeanor shattered at the prospect of fighting one responsible for his death, allowing the emotional anger of the teenager he was to burn through. As expected, where he had easily overwhelmed Forcas with his power, Kokabiel matched him at every turn even with his armor. The light of Alfheim did not faze him, the roots of Jotunheim disintegrated on contact with his body, and when he even thought of using the darkness of Nidavellir to cancel out his holy radiance…

 _ **Please don't!**_ Iggy begged from within the confines of his mind. _**You used it so much in Olympus, I fear you may not return from that dark if used again so soon!**_

Dorian acquiesced at the pleading in her voice, settling on augmenting his strength and magic along with Rossweisse's magic seals. The two clashed powerfully against one another, just as with Forcas, Kokabiel utilized his wings as blades and Dorian could not stop moving lest he be overwhelmed. Kicking off the ground, all the blackened wings focused upon the young Einherjar as dozens of steel feathers rained from the sky.

The shield unfolded from the bracer at Dorian's wrist, having been replaced since its destruction at Olympus. Most of the projectiles were harmlessly deflected, however a few managed to bury themselves within the aegis, preventing it from retracting. The gem on Dorian's chest rotated magma red and black, a torrent of flame erupted from within, growing larger thanks to Vanaheim's influence. Even Kokabiel looked somewhat worried as it neared, his divine bubble surrounding him barely stopping it. The dark fire had grown much stronger from Dorian's additional training, succeeding in scorching the fringes of a wing though was quickly extinguished.

"The gall," He sneered as if still supremely confident. "I can see why your Allfather and his wife were so interested in claiming you."

"They saved me!" Dorian blasted after him, the Cadre keeping ahead while parrying his blows. "If it weren't for them I would be…"

"Dead? Perhaps that may have been better than to serve. Tis better to rule one's fate than follow another. The strands of destiny fascinate the soul do they not? That my conflict with a future ally would give birth to a new foe." His wings folded, body slamming Dorian who blocked with his bulwark though was thrown backwards from the impact. Javelins of Ice and fire fired from magic seals snuck onto the floor while fighting yet were noticed and deflected harmlessly.

"And you?" Dorian countered. "A traitor to his own people…" That was a mistake as Kokabiel's features warped in rage, raising his hands an immense sphere of light bubbled outward before being launched towards his enemy. Dorian scrambled to avoid it, barely leaping away as it obliterated the wall to the adjoining room.

"Do not compare me to those frauds!" He roared. "Azazel who defiles our kind with his Sacred Gears and sickening talks of peace with lesser beings!" A long pale hand pointed to Dorian's right for emphasis. "Even your mighty Asgard has succumbed to such tactics to remain relevant in a world that no longer cares for you! Without it, you would be a gnat before me…what does that say of your own strength?"

Eerily similar words of Hades echoed in Dorian's mind, calling other myths and religions lesser beings.

"And Baraqiel, polluting our perfection with his half-breed daughter and human wife. It was the Grigori who turned from our people, a mistake I shall correct with the renewed conflict. Michael may have only sent lowly agents to find his precious swords and the decrepit Allfather only fledgling recruits, but two sisters of Satans reside in this city. I highly doubt their siblings would take their…untimely demise so calmly."

Dorian's eyes widened at the reveal of his plans.

"The devils will descend upon this city! Angels as well with the failure of their exorcists for their weapons as well as my own people…even your realms and Olympus will seek retribution for your deaths and what wonderful conflict will ensue from such a clash! One without end!"

"That isn't going to happen! Not if we stop you here!"

"And what can you hope to do…alone?" Kokabiel pointed through the hole leading into the next chamber and what he saw caused Dorian's soul to plummet.

Irina, Xenovia, Kiba and even Hecuba were slumped together in the center of the room surrounded by numerous clay giants, the guardians of Fafnir's hoard. As far as he could tell they were battered, covered in bruises and unmoving. Hecuba still had a death grip on her blade but both Excaliburs were now in the hands of Freed. The insane swordsman was covered in slash wounds from his battle yet seemed to be ignoring the blood and pain.

"NO!" Dorian immediately abandoned his fight with Kokabiel, floating down and checking each of them one after the other. He breathed a sigh of relief as he confirmed they all still lived and were breathing steadily.

"Before this night is done," Kokabiel threatened as he advanced, the giants surrounding the beaten fighters. "Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri will be dead and set off the war to never end, that is my oath."

Dorian's eyes watered with frustration, he was already nearing his limit with his balance breaker. The giants and maybe even Freed he could handle, but all of them and Kokabiel at once…

"I can see why you would have proven troublesome for my Lieutenant Forcas," it seemed he was intent on mocking them further. "Tell me, which god was it who struck him down? Your mighty Thor? Perhaps the Allfather himself?"

The balance breaker dispersed leaving the young man in his Asgardian armor as he looked up into the red eyes floating above him with a grin, confusing the former Grigori.

"Sorry to belittle your great Lieutenant, but his killer was no god, but one of the most amazing Valkyries I've ever known. Though I was the one who beat him into the ground." He had to admit the foregone angel's look of confusion and rage was quite satisfying.

Chaos broke loose as Freed let out a shrill scream; he'd been so focused on Dorian and the others that he missed a red squirrel having finally rendezvoused with the others after being separated drop onto his face from the rafters. Sharp claws tore at his left eye, forcing the artificial Siegfried to drop his weapons, desperately attempting to stop the bleeding and alleviate the pain.

"Hope you got all your shots ya dick!" He jabbed while leaping away to Dorian's shoulder.

"Hang on!" Dorian focused his rage downward, opening a path into the Roads beneath their feet. The blue pool billowed outwards to encompass them all, dropping them within before it sealed shut behind them.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Freed screamed while fumbling with a first aid kit he kept in his coat. "THEY'RE DEAD…ALL DEAD…ESPECIALLY THE HAMSTER!"

"Calm yourself," Kokabiel recomposed himself at the realization their pursuers had all escaped. "They will be in time. Clean up and prepare yourself…I think it's about time we send our ultimatum to the young heiress, it was not an unproductive attack despite their escape...was it?"

"Not at all my lord," the chubby face of Valper Galilei remarked emerging from the shadows. Looking over the battle he saw that both Excalibur Mimic and Destruction were left behind, with the others it made five total in addition to Hrotti. "I believe we have everything we need to begin."

 **Asgard…**

"And this is the most likely reason?" Lady Freyja asked Rossweisse for clarification before the thrones. She and her husband had been woken in the night by Rossweisse who stressed the importance of what she believed had been discovered.

"I can see no other reason for the Excaliburs being targeted specifically," she continued, Thrud and Bennia kneeling behind her in respect. "They were chosen specifically for being a fragmented holy sword. At this time it is the one with the most pieces accounted for save for one of the reconstructed blades that was lost during the war."

"And why would a broken instrument of war be of such great worth?" This was Odin's turn to ask questions.

"Because in such a state the power becomes malleable," the young Valkyrie explained. "Lesser legendary weapons lose the energy upon their destruction, yet those greater retain it within every fragment."

"But Excalibur was reforged."

"Into seven incomplete weapons each retaining a portion of the original, they may have been made into new swords yet were still pieces of a whole. Do you recall the Legendary Runic Blade Gram?"

The deities nodded in unison, her question was only to ensure all information was given as there were few to none who did not know the blade of the original Siegfried. The very same used to slay the dragon Fafnir in the days of old as such an act was required to snap him out of the curse of greed that had claimed even his immortal soul. The dragon king was revived shortly thereafter and while he retained the hoard he had amassed, did not let such greed claim him again up to the day he vanished.

"I remember well sundering the blade myself," Odin recounted of the past days when Siegfried's son had used it in his own conquests. "Long was it shattered before being made whole again…"

"And during that time," Rossweisse could scarcely contain herself. "There are no fewer than three accounts of pieces being used in great battles. The powers are implicitly stated, yet no true mentions of the pieces being made into a full blade like the Excaliburs. It is my hypothesis that it was the shards being fused with other weapons which allowed them to be wielded in such a way.

Freyja raised an eyebrow, betraying her curiosity at the accusation.

"Fragments can be," Rossweisse paused to select her words. "Sheathed over other weapons to meld powers together. It would give lesser swords powers emulating those of the shards…but if they should be grafted to a GREATER weapon…"

"Like Hrotti, or the Lightning Bolt of Zeus," Freyja fully understood where she was heading.

"Their powers, energies, maybe even abilities would be merged and create a weapon potentially the superior of both. "The shattered Excaliburs would grant a significant boost along with their individual skills. Add in Hrotti's access to Fafnir's hoard and the titan-slaying powers of the Lightning Bolt had they succeeded in stealing it…"

"And they would have had a weapon to hunt down any beings they wished, be they mortal, gods or anything in between," Odin gripped his armrest stronger. He was completely serious and focused at how close they had come to being hunted like animals should the Bolt have been taken. "The arrogant little shits," his demeanor reserved for when he was alone or out on the town started to bleed through from his anger.

"And even the Mimir scholars don't know how many Runic Blades are stored in the hoard of Fafnir. They could potentially have a nigh-limitless reserve of weapons to retrieve, shatter and use to augment others."

"A self-making armory of legendary weapons," Freyja deduced. "Enough to outfit an army for combat against whichever realm they wished. We must inform Dorian and Hecuba at once!"

"We haven't been able to reach him; Skilja has been separated and did not know where they were. The connecting lorgnette was not picking up either; either he is separated from them or…"

"Or something has happened," Thrud looked up from behind Rossweisse. "I request permission to head to Midgard at once and assist in the field."

"Me too!" Bennia raised a hand high as if she were answering a question in class. Freyja glanced back to Rossweisse; she didn't have to say a word. Her eyes looking back into hers expectantly told her the same. They wanted to help them however they could.

"And have you…deduced a way of dealing with such a weapon?" Rossweisse could not hide the small hint of pride at her countermeasure developed en route once she knew what to look for. She nodded slightly in confirmation.

Any contact with the Gremory family or Heaven in regards to their agents and requesting if additional aid could be sent would take time. Time they didn't want to waste especially with contact severed. Sending the remainder of the task force could be misconstrued and ruin all they had hoped to achieve. The goddess of life glanced to her husband who was massaging the bridge of his nose,

At last he made a decision, he may have wanted more than anything to return to his clubbing or other personal interests yet he was the chief deity of the Norse people. If nothing else, he knew his responsibilities when push came to shove.

"My Frigga, try all you can to contact the Gremory Matriarch, I shall reach Azazel, send messengers to Heaven in all haste and inform Olympus." The smiles of the three women before him grew wide at his next words. "In the meanwhile, summon Heimdallr and prepare the Bifrost. I can only assume with the loss of communication that our new Einherjar must have misplaced his lorgnette and a new one will need to be provided, I hope you three have no qualms about performing a…resupply run."

 _You have your moments my love, you have your moments._

 **Roads Between Realms…**

"If you wanted to invite your friends over all you had to do was ask."

Ratatoskr whipped Dorian across the face with his tail, shaking him back to consciousness much as he had at their first meeting. In his haste to open a portal he'd deposited the group a few feet off the ground, the landing had not been graceful. Thankfully, the others were already up, the avatar of Yggdrasil administering some form of healing magic. She was as captivating as ever, her demeanor calm even as she helped an astonished Irina to her feet.

"We must hurry!" Xenovia stressed as she helped pull Kiba up. "The villain is sure to be…"

"You have time to address your woes," Yggdrasil assured her. "Time moves much faster here, rest while you can for it will not last." She moved on to Kiba, ensuring his many bruises were dealt with. Dorian released a familiar warm orb of fire from his Sacred Gear, within moments their stamina and energy had returned.

"So these are your Roads," Hecuba looked around the shimmering blue void of space surrounded by countless branching paths in all directions as she saw it for the first time. "It is incredible…and they even spread to my home?"

Dorian nodded, the oppressive nature of their defeat weighing on him. He almost didn't notice his hands were shaking until a soft hand was placed atop them. Irina looked at him, fully healed of her wounds, as if she could sense his trepidation.

"They…they started the fire," he whispered. "They killed me."

"Then we shall make them pay for their sins," the strong, resolute side of Irina he never saw in England was showing. "Amen."

"We will need help," Kiba stepped forward to Dorian. He stood tall in respect, recognizing how much help the stranger had been as they would all have been dead without him. "My mistress Rias Gremory will surely help now that Kokabiel has emerged with such intentions."

"Do you know where she will be?" He nodded as Dorian checked his pockets, realizing the ivory binoculars were cracked and powerless. He had no way of contacting Asgard without going there himself which would take too long even with the time dilation of the Roads. "Let Rat know, these paths can take us there in record time. We can recuperate en route."

"But…we lost our swords," Irina suddenly lamented. "He will have five Excaliburs now."

"I do not need Excalibur Destruction," Xenovia asserted despite her weaponless state. "Come, knight of Gremory," she motioned for Kiba to provide the directions to Ratatoskr for travel. "I…wished to thank you for protecting me while I could not fight. It was a shameful state to be in."

"It was the least I could do," he replied as assuredly as ever. "You may serve the Church while I am a devil, yet for this venture we are comrades. There was nothing shameful about how you fought."

"Yes…I suppose we are," she looked the blonde man up and down whilst his back was turned. "It will be an honor to fight by one as strong as you."

Irina did not look as sure as Xenovia, she had been trained in swordsmanship by the church and had no other weapons to aid in the war ahead besides lesser charms that would surely be useless against Freed and Kokabiel. Dorian came up with an idea right there on the spot.

"I…am sure they won't mind if you borrow one."

"One wha…" She started before realizing that Dorian had taken a knee.

Scattered around the ground were the dozen Runic Blades swallowed up by the Roads that Freed had used in his first strike after opening the hoard. He selected a thinner longsword as close to a katana in size as he could find. The blade was a dark blue with black and gold designs etched onto the ornate hilt shaped like two dragons facing either direction. He took several swings to make sure it was properly balanced before handing it to the Church agent.

"Ooooo, Dragvandil, good choice," Ratatoskr popped out of nowhere eyeing the sword. "Wielded by a warrior poet ya know. Egill Skallagrímsson, the words and mind of a genius but could never hold his liquor…you know it's bad when a rodent is drinking you under the table. He was almost as good with runes as our Rose."

"B-but that is a pagan weapon," she stressed, poking the weapon's handle as if it would burn her. "It doesn't feel right to…"

"It's just a weapon," Dorian assured her. "It may hail from a different source than the holy swords, but it won't affect your faith. That is part of you and if they try excommunicating you for picking it up they'll have me to deal with. If you are worried, I won't tell a soul, it'll have to be returned to Asgard when this is over anyway."

"We do not have the luxury of choice," Xenovia remarked, picking up a weapon of her own. It was a wide straight broadsword with three blades jutting out at the top glowing purple. The handle looked blazing hot yet was cool to the touch.

"Angurvadal," he advised. "According to the legends, the runes engraved will blaze when drawn for battle, yet cool when at peace."

"With any luck, it will not mind one such as I to hold it."

Irina tenderly accepted her own blade, performing a series of expert slashes to get a feel for it. The sword was a touch heavier than she was used to, but would more than do. Dorian barely noticed Yggdrasil's avatar approach beside him, her expression ever soft and gentle.

"Fare thee well Dorian Held," she bid him. "I sense the trepidation within you, do not let their deeds of ending your old life cause you strife. You are who you are now from that action, yet it does not give them power over you. Use my daughter's strength and that of the realms brought together through us; use them to defend her, yourself…and all those you hold dear."

Dorian stood a little taller as he bowed his head subtly at the neck. Unexpectedly, she stepped forward and wrapped him in a soft hug that reminded him of Freyja's embraces albeit less awkward due to Yggdrasil's more modest bust size.

"Thank you, one way or another…it will end tonight."

"Come on!" Ratatoskr called out from Kiba's shoulder as Xenovia had refused to allow him passage on her own. Thanks to Kiba's delightful smell to the squirrel's his nose, he did not mind too much. "Sunday studies can wait until we kick the ass of that Siegfried wanna be and his feathered-up sugar daddy! Get me close enough and I can rip out the little shits other eye!"

 **Issei's house…**

Issei, Asia and Rias awoke with a start as the pressure of an immensely powerful aura alerted their devil senses. The Gremory heiress had not been aware of their full-day of searching for the Church agents to form an alliance and thus had been hunted down. She and her friend, Sona Sitri, another devil and sister to a Satan, had come across them battling Freed and prevented their pursuit. Sona had taken her pawn Saji away for punishment while Rias did the same for him, the perverted dragon had to put up with a thousand spankings from his master…his ass surely died that day.

Caring for Issei as Rias and Asia did, they both returned to his house and after an evening of trying to gain the young man's attention had turned in for the night. The pressure that awoke them was unlike anything they had felt, a power surpassing that of a high-tier devil. Looking upwards to the moon, they found its source.

"Ah, the young Gremory girl," Kokabiel mocked with his sharp smile, his ten wings unfurled. "I hope I did not interrupt you at an…inopportune moment.

Issei clenched his fists at the insinuation, more out of frustration that it had not been the case. They had started sleeping in the same bed together with Asia occasionally, yet that was all it was.

"I recognize the red hair of your family; it makes me sick how it reminds me of your brother." He spat out every word referring to one of the four Satans ruling Hell.

"And a pleasure to meet such an esteemed former leader of the fallen angels," Rias replied calmly, ever retaining her aura of command and surety. "Indeed, my name is Rias Gremory though I am afraid I have little political sway with my brother. If you are here to discuss such things you are wasting your time."

 _Kokabiel…that is him?_ Issei's mind was racing, if what the others said was true the three of them wouldn't stand a chance, his parents could be caught in any crossfire. Yet he remained calm, if nothing else he trusted his President.

"As if I would waste my breath on a Satan like your brother," he laughed. "Though toying with and killing his sister may draw his eye which will work out nicely."

Rias' eyes narrowed threateningly towards him despite the clear power gap, their resolute natures were evenly matched.

"Then what do you want?"

"To let you know your little strike force that came after me has been dealt with. They were quite skilled to be sure, yet made the mistake of facing the bear in his own den."

"Irina...Kiba…" Issei started yet was silenced by a wave of his master's hand.

"I will be destroying your little town starting at your base of operations, your little school. I am sure your brother will take notice of us then won't he?"

"And start the little war you've been slobbering over all this time?" The heiress' words bit deep.

"Precisely!" Kokabiel could barely contain himself. "Your brother, Michael and his angels, my own kind…perhaps even the decrepit Allfather and those on high in Olympus! You have NO IDEA how boring these years of peace have been!"

Rias clicked her tongue as Issei looked on shocked, he recognized the sound to mean she was pissed off. While her pawn was no expert on religions, even he recognized the names and groups being mentioned and imagined how destructive such a confrontation would be.

"You are nothing more than a warmonger."

"As it should be! Azazel and Shemhazai certainly weren't about to start it up and always focused on peace and their experiments with Sacred Gears to 'better' us…rubbish! Your pawn over there has one that might be useful, but only as a tool and not part of our glorious race." The pale-skinned former Grigori sneered at Issei who could feel his body shaking at the immense power before him yet somehow held his ground.

"So you want my Gear too?" He shouted back with determination in his voice.

Kokabiel warped his face and glanced up as if considering the question. "Not in the slightest, though you'd best watch out for Azazel if you survive, he may try nabbing you for his collection."

 _Azazel?_ Issei thought he recognized the name from a particular woman named Raynare not long ago. The memory of what she did to him was still fresh in his mind despite her death and brought shakes to his hands. _Wasn't he the Governor of the fallen angels or something?_

"In any case," he continued his rant, clearly trying to draw action from the sister of a Satan. "Your school will be our battlefield, a place where both you and the Leviathan bitch study. How much demonic energy is seeped into the very ground about that place? Enough to release the full power of the Excaliburs and Hrotti surely."

"You're fucking nuts!" Issei called out, Rias agreed with a single quick nod.

"Five of seven Excaliburs in one place, oh what fun we will have, if only my associate could enjoy it more. He earned a scar from your little friends but will be more than up to face you on our battlefield. The research of Galilei shall finally been used to its fullest extent."

"What do you mean release the power of Excalibur?" Rias demanded, but Kokabiel was through explaining. With a final smug sneer he took off towards the school at great speeds. They had no chance to catch him.

"Issei!" Rias commanded with a spin. "We are going to the school, prepare to…"

The two turned as a strange blue portal burst into life, causing Asia who had been standing nearby frozen to stumble back. The three had been confused but not for long as five forms walked through. Dorian, Kiba, Hecuba, Irina and Xenovia emerged into the young man's room.

"Kiba!" Issei called out as Rias' features softened at the return of her knight. She had been worried deep down that he wouldn't return and become a stray devil. He and his fellow peerage member had not gotten along much prior to becoming a devil, but he embraced him all the same. "What happened?"

"We got our asses kicked," Dorian muttered in a low tone.

"Correction, YOU got your asses kicked," Ratatoskr remarked, leaping to Kiba's shoulder before the Einherjar could round on him. "I took the nutjobs eye! If I was as coo coo as him I could have kept it as a ball and chain."

"Then you have a chance for redemption," Rias popped her hips to the side and leaned a hand on them. "Kokabiel is planning to start a war at the school…we can't let him have his way."

"I am still a knight of Gremory if you will have me," Kiba kneeled before his master once again, head hung low. He didn't notice Xenovia look the knight up and down, impressed that his strength of loyalty matched his sword arm.

"We shall discuss your punishment for running like you did later," Rias' demeanor of a high-class devil never faded despite the smile that quickly followed. "But, it is good to have you back. I'll summon Akeno and Sona; together we may have a chance of stopping him."

"He still holds Hrotti," Dorian stepped up, causing Issei to glare at the newcomer who had defiled his prized move. "I can explain its powers, and our blades are at your disposal as well."

The scarlet-haired devil raised an eyebrow at the young man already donned in his Asgardian armor, grinning back confidently towards him after a moment.

"Well, despite our previous outcome I suppose we can form a temporary alliance for this instance. I hope you bring a better game than before, we won't get another chance at this."

"Issei, what was all tha…"

The door to the room flew open as Mrs. Hyoudou peeked inside. Her eyes went wide and her complexion paled as she realized no fewer than eight people, three of whom were girls in strange foreign attire were just standing around her son's bedroom. In an instant her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she promptly fainted.

Rias sighed heavily, "I suppose we'll have to adjust her memory again." The distraction brought a round of silent chuckles from all save Issei who rushed to ensure his mother was alright. It was a much needed moment of respite from what was happening, the final battle against the General of the rogue fallen angels was about to begin.

 **The battle long in the making has arrived, Kokabiel lights the sparks of his grand war at Kuoh Academy where he will unleash the power of weapons across two mythologies of Legend. The fledgling task force allies with the Church and devils at last to stand against him. As Always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	25. A Harmony of Realms in the Schoolyard

**Fabio mp19: Thanks for the feedback, I'll be sure to work more on the flow of the larger-scale battles. Despite that I am so glad you enjoyed it. :D**

 **Azumus: ADSouto certainly did a good job. Actually, Siegfried and Sigurd are the same figure in myth. Sigurd is the older Norse while Siegfried is the more modern German. Sigurd would have been closer to the source, however I wanted to stress how Freed was a clone and felt that SiegFRIED was more fitting to get that across.**

 **DJDrake: I wish I could get 2 out that quickly lol. My story would me much further along XD**

 **naruto: A bit late for me, but happy holidays to you as well :D**

 **Slayer Cross: Happy New Year to you! Your words mean so much.**

 **fanficcyberman: I hope to not disappoint for the new year. Thank you again. :)**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: That is a good point, I guess they feel they have to in order to keep the supernatural secrecy from the real world. At least it doesn't have any long-term effects.**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"The school has been covered with a large barrier," Saji reported as Rias and the others finally arrived on the scene. Dorian almost wondered if he had taken injury in the last fight as he appeared to be shifting his weight uncomfortably. The young Einherjar had no way of knowing about the one hundred spankings the devil had received as punishment for running off with Issei's group. "As long as Kokabiel doesn't focus on us specifically, we can keep the battle contained in the school."

Those who could fight were gathered at the park located before the entrance to Kuoh Academy. The bespectacled woman from before, Sona Sitri, was the student council president and younger sister of the current Leviathan ruling as a Satan in Hell, one of Kokabiel's targets. Her peerage members were currently focused on erecting the barrier to both prevent collateral damage and ensure the people of Kuoh Town did not hear or see any of the battle that was to come.

"We shall do what we can," Sona advised, fully aware of the power disparity between them. "But if Kokabiel goes all out then the entire town could be destroyed. He also seems to be up to something inside, Tsubaki can elaborate."

Another woman with black hair that went down to her knees stepped forward. She wore glasses similar to her master which drew attention to her heterochromia, one violet eye and one brown. She was the Queen of Sona's peerage, Tsubaki Shinra.

"After arriving, Kokabiel and his followers started siphoning demonic energy that had accumulated in the area. We don't know what he plans to do with it but whatever it is could be enormous." She turned towards the blonde knight of Gremory, her expression softening slightly. "I am glad to see you well Mr. Yuuto."

"I am, thanks to him," he remarked towards Dorian. "I can't die just yet." Tsubaki's lips widened the barest of amounts which could have been construed as a smile.

"Could your Hrotti use such energy?" Sona turned to Dorian, having already been briefed on his presence.

"Kokabiel may be attempting to widen the gateway," the Einherjar theorized. "If so, he could summon as many of the clay giants as he wishes. The exact size of the hoard has never been catalogued but at the very least it spans hundreds of miles. He would have an army."

"To replace the one lost during the war, he once commanded legions yet lost them all fighting God and the four Satans. And Kuoh Town would be his first target."

Issei looked livid, Dorian could understand his rage, it was his home after all. Rias was clearly restraining anger of her own.

 _They care about their town and this school a great deal, yet with Kokabiel's plans keeping it from being damaged will be nigh impossible._

"What can we expect of your people?" The Gremory heiress turned to Dorian, her demeanor and aura one of a leader rather than high school student.

"Hecuba and I will fight at your side; unfortunately my means of contact with Asgard have been severed. I could traverse the Roads Between Realms but even with the time dilation that will take too long and the battle will likely be over before I returned. Skilja would have taken flight back to Asgard once he became separated from us, but even if they came here as quickly as they could it'd be at least an hour."

"What luck, that's about when our reinforcements will get here," the cheerful tone of Akeno Himejima interrupted, appearing behind the group.

"What reinforcements?" Rias turned to her Queen, eyebrow raised.

"I already sent a message to Lord Sirzechs."

 _Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four rulers of Hell and Rias' older brother._

"Akeno!" Rias' calm features snapped at those words. "I never said to…"

For the first time, Dorian saw Akeno's features darken, like a sister angry at her sibling for making a decision they both knew deep down was foolish.

"I know you want to handle this yourself, it happened in your territory in your base to your servants…but this is beyond us and you know it. Even all of us working together may not be strong enough to stop him. We have borrowed power from another mythology, why not a Satan too?"

Rias' mouth dropped open as if she wanted to say something, but quickly closed it. She knew Akeno was right, finally acquiescing with a nod to her long-time friend. The dark-haired beauty's original comforting smile returned along with the nod.

"One hour then," Rias repeated. "We have that long to hold out. Sona, if your servants can keep the barriers in place then mine can go on the offensive to draw his attention and delay any attack of his own on the town."

"I singed him, albeit barely," Dorian explained once the topic of an offensive strike came up. "He is far stronger, but if we can hit him with our combined best we may be able to bring him down. At the very least perhaps wound him until the reinforcements make it."

 _ **Our power withers when used too long, your body is still unfit for protracted use. Save your best for the opportune moment.**_

 _Thanks Iggy and don't worry about it. I'd like to hope I learned SOMETHING from Thrud and Rossweisse without relying on your power for the entire fight._

 _ **You have, never doubt that. But I have sensed the conflict ever since the winged one revealed his involvement in your death. Your time among the gods, you do not regret it…do you?**_

Dorian knew exactly to what she was referring, Iggy was in his very soul and could hear everything. That included his match against Kokabiel. The what-if scenario raced through his mind, what if Kokabiel hadn't killed him? What would his life be like; would he be in school right now? Iggy would still be bound to his soul yet he would not have heard her voice. In that moment he had only one answer for her.

 _I don't know…I…_

 **[Yggdrasil, is that you?]**

 _ **Who is this?**_ Dorian overheard as a new consciousness entered their mental landscape.

 _ **[No, not her, but close. The name is Ddraig, I thought I sensed you back at the clubroom. I had no idea Yggdrasil had become a mother, how is she doing?]**_

 _ **She is well; she heard of your sealing into the Boosted Gear and sends her condolences.**_

 _ **[It could be worse, even stuck on the arm of an unrepentant pervert as I am. I doubt I want to know how you got inside a Sacred Gear.]**_

 _ **I wish I could tell you.**_

The great dragon sighed heavily so that even Dorian could hear it. _**[And your host is an up and coming warrior of Asgard, what I would have given to be partnered with one of them. He isn't obsessed with breasts is he?]**_

 _I'm right here…_

 _ **I do not believe so; I have caught him glancing to admire their beauty every now and again but no more than a healthy interest in the fairer…**_

 _IGGY!_ Dorian could almost hear the dragon's voice growl in jealousy. _How bad is Issei to make a nigh-immortal being act this way?_

 _ **[I suppose I might as well enjoy this, I haven't had to worry about facing Albion yet. Though I'd feel a lot more at ease in a stronger host, the kid has potential I will give him that.]**_

 _ **As does Dorian, he unlocked his balance breaker to save the life of a woman he cares deeply for.**_

 _Iggy, you don't have to tell him everything._

 _ **[Don't worry boy; I can dish out just as many stories about Issei as she can about you.]**_

 _Please don't make this a contest._

 _ **There was the time Dorian witnessed his entire class in a state of undress due to the actions of Ratatoskr.**_

 _ **[Please, Issei tried to break up a wedding by claiming that the Gremory girl's virginity belonged to him.]**_

 _That can't possibly be true!_

 **He once engaged in a protracted melee fight against Thrud in the baths of Olympus. He held his composure despite her state of undress until he saw Rossweisse bathing and his gaze lingered for...**

 _IGGY!_

"Thank you Dorian."

The voice snapped Dorian from his hellish prison, realizing that Akeno was standing before him, bowing politely.

"I thank you for assisting our wayward knight," she looked up, her violet eyes locking onto his. "It seems like you got to see more of our personal matter and I apo…"

"You don't need to," Dorian quickly interrupted before she apologized again. Devil servants going rogue or running away even temporarily was frowned upon in most circles. "The battle was quite boisterous. I do not believe I recall hearing any command from Lady Gremory that Mr. Yuuto shouldn't have been present."

The smile on the Queen's face spelled out that she understood his meaning; no one would hear that Rias' knight had disobeyed orders from him.

"That is…excellent to hear, if you are ever in need of a home, there is a position of knight open among the President's servants. I am sure you'd make an excellent candidate."

"One hour everyone!" Rias called out to her assembled peerage before Dorian could respond. One hour we must be on the offensive inside the barrier, one hour to keep Kokabiel's attention on us! This isn't like the fight against Phenex, this is a matter of life and death and know this…I will NEVER forgive anyone if you allow yourself to die. We will all survive and meet up in school next class, is that clear!?"

 _She is so sure of herself, she's younger than Rose but you'd never guess it by how she acts._

The assembled devils cried out a powerful affirmative, everyone sounding as if they truly believed their assertions. As the perverted dragon Issei Hyoudou turned to bid his friend Saji farewell and good luck maintaining the barrier, Hecuba approached Dorian.

"Are you well?" She was too keen, noticing the man's trepidation despite his best efforts at hiding it.

"Just…wondering if history will repeat itself," he admitted to her confused expression. He quickly covered how he learned the two involved had been responsible for his death.

"Then they have even more to answer for than I suspected," Hecuba interjected as he finished, gripping his arm to let him know she would be there. "The past is behind us, don't forget it yet don't let it tarnish your present."

"Do you have advice for everything?"

"Only when it's needed most," she answered vaguely. "You'd be surprised how many came to me for such guidance while serving Olympus…it became a requirement."

Dorian smiled with a nod, standing up a little taller as their united front approached the school. Regardless of his external feelings, he could not shake the scenarios running through his head, how things could have been different. It was not the time for such thoughts, he was well aware of this, yet not matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake them from his mind.

 _What if I had never died?_

 **Schoolyard…**

The collected fighters entered as one, going straight through the main gate without opposition. Once inside, everyone readied themselves, Kiba summoned his blades; Koneko took up a combat stance while Issei promoted himself to Queen though it was far inferior to Akeno's. Dorian and Hecuba were already back to back as were Irina and Xenovia though the blue-haired Church agent's sword remained dim, the runes unlocking its true power refusing to activate for the follower of another faith. Rias led the way with Akeno by her side, both ready for anything as they beheld the odd sight ahead.

The entire front concourse was glowing as an enormous magic circle had been drawn into the surface reminding Dorian of Rossweisse's lessons. There was no doubt it was incredibly advance. Standing in the center was the stout man Valper Galielei holding Hrotti in his hands. Surrounding them circling at even intervals were the five stolen Excaliburs.

"What…is going on?" Issei asked, unable to contain his question as waves of magic buffeted the assorted students and fighters.

The old man glanced over to them, that infuriatingly smug smile as if everything he did was completely justified.

"Why, I am going to make these Excaliburs one with the Asgardian blade. They will complement each other quite nicely."

"How much longer Valper?"

The booming question had come from high above, only then did they notice the floating throne with the moon looming overhead menacingly. Had he angled it that way on purpose? The fallen angel leader was just lounging on the imposing seat, head resting lazily on a hand with his legs crossed very confidently.

"No more than five minutes," Valper replied with utter certainty.

"Excellent, then proceed. I leave the rest of the ritual up to you."

Kokabiel turned his attention to the group, specifically Rias. "So, is Sirzechs coming, or maybe Serafall?" Dorian recognized the name of a second Satan of Hell, Sona's older sister. "Perhaps you got a little distress signal back to Asgard? Should I be quivering at Thor's arrival? Or maybe Baldur?"

Dorian scowled but Rias was the one to answer.

"Our esteemed siblings won't be here," she announced clearly and with defiance. "Instead, we will…"

Kokabiel groaned in apparent disappointment, with a snap of his finger the largest spear of light any of them had ever seen materialized in his hand dwarfing even the most powerful of Forcas. Seemingly without effort he directed the spear, which could almost have been mistaken for a pillar, down upon a nearby building. The explosion was enormous, forcing everyone to ground themselves to resist the backlash as the wind tore through them following the blast. When Dorian raised his eyes he realized the true power of their foe.

"The gymnasium…you've gotta be kidding me!" Issei could not help remark. For indeed, the entire building that the light had struck was just gone without any debris or evidence that it had once occupied that spot remaining save a deep crater.

 _Forcas' best shot had been maybe the size of a large car or truck, without even trying that one was the size of a house! Just how much of a power gap can two additional wings make?_ Dorian doubted even the power of Nedavellir could cancel an attack of that magnitude and did not feel like testing that theory.

"How unbearably boring," he refused to even stand from the throne as he snapped his fingers. "You will do for now at least I suppose, you can play with my pets I acquired from Hell during the last war."

The team stepped back as a black void opened beneath their feat, a great inferno bubbling up from the depths. Three great pillars of fire erupted into being before twisting and taking the shape of an immense beast with three enormous heads from which two glowing blood-red eyes stared through them from each.

"Cerberus," Hecuba identified though most save Issei and Asia were familiar with the identity of the guard dog of Hell.

Unlike the pups she had faced in Olympus, the one towering over them appeared to have matured, standing over thirty-feet in height. It resembled a large hound covered in heavy fur and legs thicker than tree trunks. Talons that could rend the strongest armor protruded from each toe and its fangs were worse. Even if she had her troops at her command, Hecuba doubted their javelins would have even scratched its hide. The ground shook from its deafening roar.

"I can't believe he'd actually bring this to the human world," Rias stepped forward. "We'll have to deal with it first!"

"Weak points behind each knee, skin moderately thinner at the throat, avoid the body due to dense muscle," Hecuba started reciting from memory the tactics for such a beast. "Though I surmise this one has matured enough to be resistant to those. Throat and eyes for injury but will require substantial power to bring down, possibly its own if we can manage it."

The group stared flatly at the Olympian Spartan, her expertise on the creatures of her land instrumental in such a battle.

"It is quite resistant to magic; I suggest the melee fighters deal with the hound while the others continue on to Kokabiel."

"Can you manage it?" Issei asked, glancing to the others who all gave smiles of confidence.

"We must, with God's protection, please bless every..." Irina started before glancing to Kiba and Koneko who were counted among those who would stay and gripped their heads in pain. Such blessings did not agree with devils. "We must, trust us in this," she corrected.

"Issei, come with us," Rias commanded her pawn. "We will need your ability to charge our powers; you have been practicing haven't you?"

"Yes President!" He held up his Boosted Gear. "I have; I can transfer three times for sure when charging to full power, though I may pass out at a fourth."

 _ **BOOST!**_

"Then we cannot waste one, buildup as much power as you can for Akeno and I. Asia will stay back to provide support for everyone while we make for Kokabiel." The small squirrel hopped atop the blonde former saint's shoulders, offering moral support with a thumbs up.

"I shall accompany you," Dorian asserted, not leaving room for debate. "I have faced fallen angels before…and I have a score to settle with this Kokabiel."

Rias saw the determination and restrained anger behind his eyes, nodding and approval to accompany her to the true villain looming overhead. Without another word exchanged, the leaders of their respective groups plus Issei ran ahead, getting as close as they could to the throne above made in mockery of the one upon which his God sat in Heaven…

 **Against the Cerberus…**

Hecuba watched Dorian run off with Rias, Akeno and Issei, tightening her grip on Monster's Bane. Echidna was credited as the mother of the original Cerberus watching the very gates of the Underworld itself. She let out a silent thanks to Zeus they did not have to face that monstrosity, as surely even all of them combined could not challenge the forebear of that monstrous race.

The hound of Hades reared back, great pits of light building up within each of its mouths, preparing to attack.

"Split the focus!" Hecuba shouted as she, Irina and Xenovia darted to the left while Kiba and Koneko rushed the other way.

The Cerberus unleashed its torrent of flame, the left and right heads turning to chase each group as the third decided to pursue Hecuba and the Church agents. Not even a Cerberus could maintain its accuracy of attack when diverting focus in multiple directions. Hecuba held her shield high, splitting what flames licked them aside harmlessly, after several seconds, the firestorm subsided without harming them.

The creature turned to focus on the three, but soon learned that was a mistake. From behind, Kiba grabbed Koneko's arm as comrades who fully trusted one another. With a mighty heave he threw the petite girl forward who extended her fists. She impacted the far left head with a sickening crack, breaking a tooth and causing it to stagger. Irina and Hecuba darted in, slashing the same leg on either side and causing the beast to fall to the ground. Despite the combined attacks with Kiba lodging his own in its back haunches, the Cerberus refused to give in.

"Have you grown accustomed to your new sword?" Hecuba asked the blue haired swordswoman of the Church as she leapt back to avoid a powerful paw swing. A smug grin was her response as she raised Angurvadal high in the air.

"It does not respond to me, yet is magnificent nonetheless; I can still fight with an adequate distraction." Hecuba nodded as she tightened the hold on her bronze shield, rushing forward blade in hand.

Monster's Bane sang through the air, biting into the beast's torso and drawing black bubbling blood. A head snapped in her direction, forcing the Spartan to raise the impressive aegis and catch its attempted attack. A trio of fang marks slashed down its polished surface with a painful screech like nails on a chalkboard. Somehow the bulwark held as the Cerberus stood its ground, had such a specimen been at the siege of Olympus far more of her men would have fallen.

"Go back to the pit from whence you spawned! Amen!" Irina shouted as she delivered a powerful slash to the head while it was distracted by Hecuba. In a flash, it was separated from the body, the wound cauterizing from the strength of her swing. Her blade may not have been of the holy element, yet Runic weapons were in no way inferior to their might.

Unexpectedly, a gush of the blood splashed onto the orange-haired girl's arm. The flesh began to sizzle as the properties against the living took effect acting like a powerful acid. She fell back with a scream of pain, forcing Asia to rush forward, hands outstretched.

"I-It's okay," she assured Irina with shaky hands. "I got you!"

The blonde girl's hands started to glow a pale green as her Twilight Healing Sacred Gear did its job. The blood had burned through Irina's sleeve and was in the process of stripping flesh from bone, however as the light engulfed her the degradation slowed and stopped. As the seconds stretched on, the skin began to collect and reform, it would not be long before she was whole again.

A renewed roar ended that hope; Asia looked up in terror as a second Cerberus emerged from a new portal focused solely on snuffing out their healer. With a swipe of its paw it batted the two across the field though Irina moved to take the brunt of it over the gentler Asia.

That same paw slumped to the ground followed by a roar of pain as Xenovia vaulted past her opponent.

"You bastard," she glared towards him as she brought the weapon in her hands to bear. "With this weapon I shall strike you down!" She followed up, slashing downward and bisecting the entire Cerberus in a single swing at the torso.

Hecuba could sense the sleeping power from her weapon, despite not being active she had cut the creature in half, just how powerful was such a sword that it managed to kill a Cerberus hound while still refusing to awaken for the holder.

 _Despite being a holy sword wielder, she can hold a runic blade so easily, is there a joint-requirement or perhaps a commonality between them? Dorian may not have been so far off saying how similar we all are regardless of roots…_

Hecuba bounded over the central head of her own Cerberus, kicking it into the ground with a crunch. Extending her sword arm, she cartwheeled down the length, finally kicking off the rump to land several feet away. Indeed, not even a matured hound could withstand the skin and bones of its ancestral mother. The two half fell to either side, putting an end to the foe.

"Ah, finally complete."

Irina and Asia struggled to their feet as the remaining three faced Valper at his words. The five swords surrounding Hrotti flashed brightly, forcing everyone to cover their eyes as they spun inward, slamming together with the stolen Asgardian weapon at the center. The light dimmed after only a few seconds, revealing the new blasphemous creation.

It was the size of a claymore, a middle ground between Hrotti and the Excaliburs. The blade glowed the same pale moonlit hue of Hrotti yet had expanded in width without hindering wielding it in any way. Fragments and other points jutted across its length, each one reminding them of the various Excaliburs that now were held within. Most unsettling to them, the blade seemed to be rippling and shifting almost as if it were still in the process of changing into something new and unnatural.

"Ex-Hrotti," Valper announced with pride. He stepped back as a familiar insane white-haired swordsman emerged from the shadows nearby, gripping the newly forged blade tightly in his hands with a smile that could unnerve the gods themselves. His face was covered in blood-stained bandages, hiding his missing eye, the addition only adding to his unstable manic appearance.

"Freed," Hecuba and Xenovia growled as Kiba tightened his hold on the newly created demonic sword in his hands. The three prepared themselves to face a weapon surpassing both Holy Swords and Runic Blades.

 **Across the Concourse…**

"Do it Issei!"

 _ **TRANSFER!**_

Issei tapped both Akeno and Rias on their shoulders, passing the power built up in his Boosted Gear to them. He had realized it was possible to transfer power to multiple individuals but the total amount each received would be less. Even split two ways the total charge was only 70-80% of normal at maximum. The two women gasped as the incredible power caused a wave of euphoria to course through them, augmenting their abilities far above their normal limits; such was the capacity of the Red Dragon Emperor.

Laerad Ragnarok rotated to the molten fires of Musphelheim. Going a step farther to make Rossweisse proud, for the first time he succeeded in layering a rune overtop his Sacred Gear and then another. Combined the twin glyphs formed a unique seal that would both augment the black fire but also direct its path, reducing the potential for injuries to his allies. Dorian had been practicing with it in training and only now saw a chance to use it.

The two devil-women held their hands aloft, gigantic spheres of lightning and pure destructive energy forming between them. They were so perfectly in sync that their attack merged into a single orb that rocketed towards Kokabiel. Dorian followed suit, releasing a blast of fire condensed into a concentrated beam behind their own, adding to the attack.

"It's huge!" Issei called out in shock at just how much his power had added to Rias and Akeno's. He couldn't help but imagine what Dorian's would have been like if he had extra to spare. The merged attack rocketed towards the fallen angel leader.

Horrifically, Kokabiel did not move, instead extending both arms and all ten wings, catching the colossal attack. For half a heartbeat Dorian thought the attack may push through as a single trickle of sweat appeared on his brow, but it was for naught. With a single grunt, Kokabiel rotated his wings, redirecting the attack back towards the women floating across from him with no time to avoid it.

"President, look out!" Akeno cried, positioning herself before her master with a defensive barrier generated like the one she had created the previous day. It could not possibly withstand the attack directed at it.

Dorian flew as close as he could, generating layer upon layer of defensive runes overlapping her own comparatively simpler barrier design. He barely had time for a third set before the attack impacted it, the devil and Einherjar struggling together to withstand the blast. The energy dissipated little by little, too slowly for their crumbling seals. At last the mass of unstable power exploded, shattering their defenses as the shockwave collided with them. Akeno took the worst of it as she was shot from the sky, plummeting towards the ground below barely conscious.

"Akeno…!" Issei started as he rushed to catch her, though it was unnecessary. Before she neared the ground, Dorian dove low and caught her, easing the young woman the rest of the way and assessing her injuries.

"I-I'm alright," she assured him, yet Dorian was unappeased. Rias Gremory's Queen, whom had been nothing but kind since their first meeting, was scuffed from the blast and part of her skin was scorched which would require healing. From the moment the young man saw the attack rebound back towards them, only one thing was running through his mind.

 _Not another Despoina, not someone else I couldn't save…_

"Such power your Red Dragon Emperor can grant you," he sneered smugly despite the effort that required him to reflect the attack. "This is very interesting…can you do it again?" He started to laugh, fully aware of Issei's stamina limitations. "Or perhaps your little balance breaker might make a reappearance?"

 _He's toying with us! That attack could have killed him had it connected, yet he treated it like nothing. All those centuries of experience fighting gods has ingrained what he can and can't accomplish._

 _ **BOOST!**_

Issei was already building towards his next transfer eagerly awaited by Kokabiel. They had nothing larger to throw at him…and he knew it.

"The others at your base…and now her, you won't harm another!" Dorian cried, extending Twilight Star to its maximum length and taking off towards the airborne opponent while missing Akeno's somber grin of admiration charging towards an opponent so vastly superior.

Kokabiel held aloft a hand, materializing a new greatsword of light within it to intercept the blow. In an instant, Dorian retracted the grip to bring him in closer, riposting below Kokabiel's sword, yet a pair of black wings was waiting to parry him once more.

 _Just like Forcas, now I know where he learned it from._ His memory at that conflict allowed Dorian to predict his movements somewhat and stay ahead.

Dark fire engulfed the blade, passing onto the Grigori General's wings and setting them ablaze. He groaned in pain as his feathers were unprepared for the conflagration though it only took a single flap to put them out.

"Such insolence!" He snapped, batting Dorian with his remaining wings and forcing him back. The young man's runes of flight kept him aloft and in the battle as Rias flew to his side. Issei was still drained of his energy and grounded until he boosted more along with Akeno. "Ah, finally complete," Kokabiel regained his composure upon noticing Ex-Hrotti's creation below. "Freed, do use that sword to your heart's content. Think of it as some final entertainment before this town is reduced to rubble."

Dorian advanced again but stopped, whether it was by design or a cruel coincidence, Kokabiel had positioned himself in such a way that identically mirrored his silhouette in the fire that had claimed the new Einherjar's life. His body trembled against his wishes though everything in him commanded it to stop.

"Hesitating already?" He continued to mock their lack of power. "Trying to buy time for something? I am afraid you do not have that luxury. That circle on the ground did more than merge the Excaliburs together; it harnessed all that energy into a new spell that will level this entire town!"

"WHAT? You bastard!" Issei cried as he thought of his friends and family not involved in the fight. "You're lying!"

"If you think so, then by all means take your time, I'd say the preparations will be complete within twenty minutes. The only way to stop it is to kill me…"

 **On the Ground…**

"You got it boss," Freed acknowledged his master's commands. "A runic holy weapon like this, little Ex-Hrotti is such a baby to wield," he started cackling with his crazed smile made all the more macabre by his fresh injury courtesy of Ratatoskr which appeared to have started bleeding again. "Who gets to be sliced by it first?"

"That is no holy weapon!" Irina called out, bringing her weapon to bear. "Even if the core wasn't of a pagan blade, weapons change to fit the wielder. Nothing held by someone as twisted as you could ever be considered holy!"

Despite her biting words, Freed couldn't stop laughing.

"Knight of Gremory, you've shown your honor since our meeting," Xenovia started. "And Warrior of Olympus, your wisdom extends past ideological boundaries. Let us conquer that blasphemous blade together."

"Of course," Kiba asserted. "It contains the greater part of the Excaliburs, I have no qualms against shattering it to bits. Koneko, please keep Asia safe."

"Understood," the small brawler stepped between their healer and the enemy, prepared to stop any harm from reaching her. "Don't you dare die here."

"We were deemed to return Hrotti," Hecuba answered hesitantly. "Though I am certain they would prefer its destruction over misuse."

A calm chuckling caught their attention; it was none other than the former head of the monstrous Holy Sword Project Valper Galilei.

"I never expected to see you again Kiba, especially in such a far-off country as this, such a twist of fate. How exactly did you survive the project?"

"I didn't," Kiba answered, Hecuba spotting the fire behind his seemingly calm words. "You did indeed kill me, but I was found by Rias Gremory to whom I owe everything! I was reborn as a devil through her."

"Your Sword Birth was so unique," Valper continued, Freed apparently content to allow the old man to wax about his past. "I was quite envious; you see, I adored holy swords ever since I was a little boy, Excalibur in particular, and was devastated upon learning I lacked the capacity to hold one. It is quite rare to find those that can beyond a few legends and their descendants."

"So you sought to raise yourself above your limitations?" Hecuba asked, all the while pondering that Monster's Bane would be fitting to end him as well.

"Far from it, I knew full well I could never hold one and felt GREAT respect for those that could. So much so that I started the Holy Sword Project as a way of preventing others from losing hope as I had. I couldn't believe when I finished it…thanks to you and your 'comrades."

"Finished?" Kiba's calm started to chip away. "You had us all killed…discarded us because it was a failure!"

To his utter confusion, Valper shook his head back and forth.

"During my time studying you and the others, I realized a certain element is required to wield a holy sword and over time calculated the amount needed. None of you alone had sufficient quantities…"

"So you took what you needed...to collect it for others?"

Xenovia and Irina scowled in disgust, before a holy sword wielder was given their weapon; they were provided a blessing from God. Was it possible that blessing was nothing more than…?

"Right you are dear girl," he answered, producing a strange glowing gem he had been keeping in his robe. "Gather enough and it can be coalesced into a crystal like this."

 _He and his friends were experimented on, treated like animals so that others could reap the benefits?"_ Hecuba squeezed her fists tight; she had desired to hold her own family's weapon so greatly. It sickened her that this far-flung wish of hers would be similar to a man like him. _And then discarded when of no further use to cover his tracks…_

"This is what allows unnaturals like yourself to hold holy blades," Valper directed towards Irina who looked disturbed by his words. "Clearly my research is still in use, yet Michael deemed to excommunicate me and paint me the criminal…ME?"

"No one has done such terrible tests!" Irina called out. "Not since you were banished, we don't…"

"Oh I am sure he doesn't kill the subjects," Valper interrupted, his pompous nature unshaken with a chuckle. "He would spare them after removing the element, I guess in that way he is more human than I ever could be."

"That…was the point of my friend's deaths?" Kiba asked calmly, his teeth gritting together so hard the others could hear scraping.

"Indeed, our good friend Freed was created from the organic material of your allies' people, Siegfried his name was...or was is Sigurd? He could not wield holy swords but was exceptional nonetheless, it only took three of such crystals to bring him up to speed, this is the last one, but I realized he was a natural at a different element."

"Runic magic," Ratatoskr spoke up from the back. Freed locked a murderous gaze on the small rodent, pain throbbing behind his lid.

"And thus could wield the mightiest blades of another myth, though I knew naught of their own processes, such information was unneeded against his natural aptitude. Hrotti was the prime choice."

"You should have seen the other candidates," Freed finally interjected. "They didn't handle the process so well…they all perished to the last but me. I'm not the easiest bastard to kill."

"Few not related in some way to the original wielders can withstand the power of legendary weapons," Hecuba agreed. "It is fortunate those of Asgard are not present to see how you drag the name of their hero through the mud."

"I can be insulted enough for them all thank you!" Ratatoskr called out again.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting out your tiny gerbil guts especially," Freed directed his rage towards the small rodent. "See how you like losing an eye!"

"Oh yea? You and what army!?" The denizen of Yggdrasil's boughs regretted his words the moment they left his mouth.

"SO GLAD YOU ASKED!"

Freed raised Ex-Hrotti aloft, opening the largest portal they had ever seen spanning the field from end to end, the hoard of Fafnir wide open. One by one, lines of clay golems filed out marching in organized rows many times the number they had faced before. Only once twenty rows of twenty had emerged did the portal close with a sputter, Freed leaping to the head of the columns.

"Now now," Kokabiel smirked high above while extending a hand. "We can do better than that." The clay giant's forms molded and warped, each one growing wings in imitation of angels from their backs. After several terrifying seconds, each one resembled a golem of Heaven. "Much better, my army restored in small part.

"Ms. Akeno!" Dorian called out below. "Please assist the others!"

"But…" She started, fully aware that Kokabiel was the larger threat.

"The clay giants are held together by magic and physical components!" He explained as quickly as he could, having gone over the specifics of Hrotti in great detail before heading out. They are not only predominately made of clay, but also silica sand!"

Akeno replied with a positively devilish smile, she understood exactly what he was implying. With a nod of understanding she picked herself up, floating over to the opposite of the field.

Freed flew ahead of his army, clashing with Xenovia and Angurvadal. Somehow, her blade withstood the augmented weapon though groaned beneath the pressure. It was powerful but insufficient to clash with such a fusion of strength. Kicking backwards, she gained some distance.

"I suppose there would be no shame in releasing it," the azure-haired fighter switched her Asgardian sword to the left hand, raising her right high in the air. "Saint Peter, Saint Basil the Great, Saint Denis and holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice!" A portal not dissimilar from that leading to the hoard or Road Between Realms shimmered above her. Stretching high, Xenovia reached within, drawing forth a sword radiating a holy aura. "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

In her hands she held a uniquely shaped single-edged broadsword with a half circle handguard. The entirety of the blade was a deep blue with the edges shining gold along with the guard. The power coming from it was undeniable.

"I-impossible!" Valper exclaimed, recognizing the blade. "How can you even hold Durandal? Weren't you an Excalibur wielder?"

Hecuba's head snapped back, locking eyes onto the unfamiliar sword at mention of its name. Her gaze was just as shocked as Valper's, the name…yet it looked nothing like it.

 _Why…why would she call that sword Durandal?_

"No," Xenovia proclaimed with pride. "I was ever originally the current wielder of Durandal yet was given an Excalibur for this task." Despite the size of her weapons, she held each one with a single hand. Unknown to all save Irina, it was her preferred style to dual-wield, she would be even more dangerous.

"Xenovia!" Dorian shouted from high above in an exasperated fashion. "Why didn't you tell me you already had a weapon?"

"You never asked," was her only flat retort.

"My research never even touched upon how to allow others to wield Durandal!" Valper was losing his cool at last in the face of something he had thought beyond him for so long.

"Unlike Freed and Irina, I am a natural-born wielder; the blessing to use such weapons was my very birth! Durandal can cut anything it touches, even I can barely control it, the dimensional pocket is its sheath. Freed! We shall have our decisive battle! Irina, Hecuba, I am sorry but please delay his army as best you can. I am going to…"

"Not alone!" Kiba stepped forward beside his temporary comrade as did Hecuba. "To fight this…THING that the Holy Sword Project spawned, even if my strength is lacking I will NOT give up!" His hands shook with every breath, his demonic aura was spiking higher than any of his friends had ever seen.

"How can you hope to win in the time remaining?" Valper laughed. "Once this town is destroyed we can create as many of these crystals as we like. Just picture it! An army of holy sword wielding golems to storm the Vatican and eventually Heaven itself! Finally, revenge against Michael who banished me and all his blind followers!"

The reason for the unlikely alliance became clear, Valper's desire for vengeance, Freed's for blood and Kokabiel's for endless war. Valper tossed the remaining holy-element crystal in his hands towards Kiba without a care in the world, with how many he could make that one in particular was worth nothing to him.

"Everybody…" he gasped, kneeling to pick up the gem. He held in his hands an object that contained an essence of everyone he had known and perished in the Holy Sword Project. His face was awash in anger mixed with sadness and remembrance.

What happened next defied the knowledge of everyone present, suddenly the crystal started to glow and bright lights erupted from within its depths. The light expanded, eventually taking the shape of many people; they were all young men and women none of whom were older than fifteen. They stood there unmoving, each one looking at Kiba with innocent yet somber smiles.

"Has the presence of all these powers summoned the spirits from within the gem?" Akeno theorized. It must have been the case as Kiba looked on, his expression betraying that he recognized each and every face in front of him…the casualties of the Holy Sword Project.

"I…" the knight of Gremory gasped with tears in his eyes. "I wondered for so long why I was the one who was chosen to survive. I wasn't the strongest or the fastest or had any loftier dreams than others, not even the one who wanted to live most…"

"His fallen comrades," Hecuba muttered, alerting the others to their identities. Xenovia took a step forward but a gentle hand held her back. "Let him heal."

Among the small crowd, a young boy stepped forward, clearly speaking on behalf of the rest.

"Do not worry about us. You are alive at least, and not all of us are here."

Kiba glanced across the collected faces as if understanding whom he were talking about. A single name ran through his head yet he could not be certain.

 _Tosca?_

A gentle tune rose on the air, a song none save those of the church recognized. One that was sung to hold onto peace when all hope seemed lost, the one that everyone who had partook of the Holy Sword Project believing they were doing the work of God had hummed.

Dorian could feel a tear well up in his eye though he didn't know why, the very essence of the song reaching his soul. He knew the pain of loss, yet to have been the sole survivor of all those he cared about, Dorian felt true sorrow as he pictured what it would be like if the same had happened to him. Thrud, Bennia, Hecuba, Freyja, Herja, Misty, Brynda, his entire class…Rose…

"Alone we weren't enough," the boy started as the collected souls began to glow, one by one the others continued his words.

"Alone not one of us could wield a holy sword."

"But together we can."

"Do not fear the holy swords, they are but instruments in the hands of others."

"Whether God is watching or not…"

"Are hearts are always one," they repeated altogether. On that note the spirits disappeared within Kiba, causing his body to glow a bright light.

Kiba held aloft his hand as a great power formed within, a power Dorian recognized. The aura, be it demonic or not had the same flare of intensity, that same drive to change a circumstance they could not abide. The growth in the young man was clear.

"He got it," Dorian muttered so Rias could hear him. "His Balance Breaker."

"Valper Galilei!" He cried as the light bloomed around his hand. "You will just keep doing this to more like my friends unless I kill you…and Freed, you consumed the crystals. The souls of my comrades are trapped within you, I will free them all!"

The light formed into a blade emanating with power, yet it was not as simple as his devil swords. The aura radiating was undeniably of both demonic and holy power, already it was nearly complete.

"Issei, Koneko, you both helped me. Even you Dorian, Hecuba, Irina…Xenovia." He mentioned them all in-turn without taking his eyes from his opponents. "Akeno…Rias, I have always been a sword, yet now I shall become one for all of you, my past comrades and new ones!"

"You are a sword!" Hecuba called out at his proclamation. "But you are a man as well! Find the balance between them to move forward!"

"As you wish!" Kiba called out. "My Sacred Gear, my feelings shall allow me to become both…SWORD REBIRTH!"

The light dimmed, revealing a new instrument in his hands, the basic shape appeared to be a simple longsword but was clearly more than that. The hilt was diamond shape without a recognizable handguard with a red gem resting within. Crimson runes no one recognized ran up the length of its black blade denoting a sense of great power from the relatively simple design.

"Balance-Breaker, Sword of the Betrayer!" A combination of the demonic power within me and the holy might of my comrades!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Freed screamed, gripping his eye that had begun to pain him again. "Durandal and an abomination of two powers?"

"Opposing forces need not always contradict," Dorian smiled up above, overjoyed that something akin to Twilight Star had been created right before his eyes. With determination he turned back to Kokabiel. "They are fighting below, so we can't hold back up here…get ready Kokabiel!"

Dorian, Issei and Rias faced down the general of the armies. Irina and Akeno focused on the advancing 400 clay giants as Koneko defended Asia to heal whoever would need it. Lastly, the sword trio of Xenovia, Hecuba and Kiba squared off against Freed, their legendary blades of Olympian, Holy and Devil makes prepared to clash. They had precious little time remaining to stop the ritual before all Kuoh Town would vanish in a flash of magic and death.

 **The final battle of the Holy Sword Arc reaches its apex. The battle lines are drawn to be concluded next time. I would like to once again thank all of my readers. You are the reason I love writing this story so much and it would be nothing without you. Until next time, Read and Review...but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	26. The Einherjar's Will and Sundered Blades

**FenrisFiltiarn: Thanks! Admittedly that segment was a lot of fun to write XD**

 **fanficcyberman: I hope to keep it up all year round ;)**

 **Falzyker: Actually, as you are soon about to discover...in actual Greek myth Hector's spear was never named. His most famous weapon was his sword...**

 **PasiveNox: I hope to not disappoint!**

 **Jwebb96: Poor Dorian, his embarrassing stories will be a point of contest between the two. lol**

 **fabio mp19: It was a moment I thought...what would happen if two Sacred Gears chose to speak to each other. Surely at least the recipient would be able to hear both. I'll be sure to check yours out :D**

 **naruto: I certainly hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Slayer Cross: That means so much to hear! Thank you! At this point, if both had balance breaker and nothing else it would depend on the fight. In a straight up battle, Dorian is more of a warrior and actually knows how to use his weapons (unlike Issei hardly ever using Ascalon lol) and would defeat Issei handedly. However, with Issei's boosting ability, if he let the fight drag on or become drawn out he could eventually boost to surpass Dorian. He'd have to make sure that doesn't happen.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Both for the kind words and pointing out the typo. Sona is still indeed Serafall's little sister in my story. The mistake has been corrected. :D**

Kiba swung through the air, his new holy-devil sword blocked by Freed though he was not alone. Xenovia brought down Durandal which he aptly dodged until her runic blade followed, biting into his side and drawing a gasp of pain and blood.

"You bi-"

He never finished as Hecuba shield bashed him in the face, sending the overwhelmed swordsman into a wall. He crawled from the rubble looking livid, even more so than usual.

"YOU...! HMMMPHH," he seemed to suppress his rage, punching himself in the side of the head as if to amp himself up. It could not have been good for his eye. "Calm down, think clearly, you have this…Nightmare!"

In a flash, five more copies of Freed split off from the original as he tapped into the power of Excalibur Nightmare residing within his bladed abomination. They grinned as two faced each of the attacking swordsman, each indistinguishable from the last.

"Oh no, nonono," Ratatoskr groaned as he leapt onto Kiba's shoulder. "There isn't enough Adderall in the world to deal with six of this guy."

"Rapidly," Freed spat as he vanished, becoming after images of the six copies.

The three split and paired off, deflecting the attacks assailing them. Xenovia and her twin blade style kept her foes at bay as did Hecuba's sword and shield combination. Kiba was pushed back yet heard words of encouragement in his ear.

"The one on the left, he's the real deal."

"How can you tell?"

"Illusory copies don't reek!" Kiba pressed his attack on the left opponent; sure enough he appeared a bit more worried as he charged.

"Transparency."

The weapons in Freed's hands turned invisible, making it impossible to trust where he was swinging other than the placement of his hands. It took all the skill and knowledge Kiba had to stay ahead.

"I thought Nightmare only created non-corporeal illusions!" Xenovia shouted as it became clear all six of the opponents were solid. Each was weaker than the original but in no way less dangerous.

"It must have gotten a power boost from Hrotti!" Hecuba theorized as she blocked one, catching the second's blade on her sword before high-kicking him in the jaw.

"Th-this is impossible! A holy-devil sword?" Valper exclaimed as he witnessed the apparent insanity before him. "Two opposing forces should never be able to mix!" Between his wide eyes and profuse sweating he looked like his entire world had crashed down around him. And then it hit him, he calmed down and started breathing steadily again. His mind had been racing and finally came to the only possibly conclusion he could think of. "Of course, it makes perfect sense! There's only one way that such contradictions could physically occur. I can't believe it, I knew the four Satans perished in the last war but you're telling me that Go…"

He never finished his sentence as a spear of light ripped through his chest, cutting off the old man's revelation. Without even a single remaining flicker of life, the monstrous former clergyman crumpled to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Kokabiel stood on high, hand still outstretched from having fired the shot. Dorian and Rias had scattered, believing the spear was aimed for them and only realized their error too late.

"A pity Valper, you really were extraordinary." He said with an almost mournful tone, gazing out at the fight with Freed as well as Irina fighting the clay giants with her sword. "Truly remarkable that you two can fight so fiercely even with your master slain."

Irina was the first to glance up as she bisected a nearby giant, giving her time to analyze his words as it started to reform. Xenovia listened intently yet remained focused on Freed.

"What…do you mean?" The innocent church girl asked hesitantly. She immediately regretted her question as Kokabiel started to cackle.

"You…you haven't a clue? It's been so many years I forgot the lower rung of followers were not educated on the truth. I suppose I can tell you now, the four original Satans were not the only casualties of the Great War…your God himself fell in battle!"

Shock swept through the battlefield, Xenovia staggered for an instant and took a stab in her upper thigh, Irina and Asia stood paralyzed at his words. Even Kiba gritted as he leapt over one of Freed's strikes, internally demanding what he and his comrades had suffered for and believed in for so long if God had been dead all that time?

"It…it can't be true," Irina muttered as the giants she had been fighting reformed. She bounded over one and cut the head off the next, yet it put itself together again in due course.

"Humans are so untrustworthy," he continued mockingly. "Tell one and suddenly everybody knows which devolves into chaos. Not even we fallen angels shared the information…though Valper seemed to guess it. He truly was a genius. All four Satans felled, God dead and our numbers obliterated, each side was left in an utter state of exhaustion. It was so bad we all had to use HUMANS to repopulate our numbers, though your genius Beelzebub gave devils an advantage with his piece system. We are all quickly devolving into species of half-breeds."

 _Is this how horrific the Vanir and Aesir fought before peace?_ Dorian shuddered at the thought. Suddenly the Allfather's childish and perverted antics seemed tame in comparison and worth the armistice. Did he act such as a way to forget what had occurred between them through his long life? _Is this how they knew my Sacred Gear was not made by God…he died long before I arrived._

"Lies…they have to be lies." Even Asia was shaking as Koneko defended her.

"IRINA!"

Dorian's words cut through the air as a crack of lightning struck the giants directly in front of her. Rias Gremory's queen had floated down, arms raised to call upon another volley. To their amazement, the giants caught in the blast had been completely turned to glass. With the reveal by Dorian of the silica sand ingredients, Akeno had remembered her simple high school chemistry and what occurred when such sand met intense heat.

"You are more than your faith!" He continued as soon as she was in the clear. "It is a part of you but exists even without God!" His voice was frantic and desperate; fortunately, she heard and looked up at her friend in the sky. His face had twisted with concern; with how devout she was, if such a statement was true it could break her.

"Take heart!" Akeno added as she drifted to Irina's side, unleashing another volley of lightning. "Mr. Held speaks truth, fight for the moment…and mourn later."

"I…yes, you are right!" She asserted, shaking the welled up tears from her eyes. With a resounding war cry echoing her internal turmoil she shattered the nearest line of giants. Being converted to glass, their pieces clattered to the ground completely powerless. The two continued their tag-team, Akeno reducing the giants to glass as Irina broke them. They had found their rhythm, though her partner looked more torn than ever.

 _The things I said…the things I did for God!_ Every harsh word, questionable action and decision Xenovia had ever made came flooding back into her mind and it showed on her face. Her eyes were wide with conflict which only served to shake her focus as both Freed copies pressed the attack. She had lost her reason, her goal sought after her whole life, her entire mission up to that point.

"Because of the casualties, there was no way any side was going to start another on their own. Our leaders dead and numbers shattered…pathetic. Azazel proudly declared that there would never be a second after losing every soldier under him. I couldn't stand it! Forcas understood though, understood how close we were to victory, it was within our grasp and now we only survive with Sacred Gears and intermixing our bloodlines with humans!"

No one noticed his slight sneer over towards Rias' Queen.

"Michael has certainly been doing a good job making it appear God is still around though there is no longer any divine protection, minimal blessings and no balance hence your little fusion over there." He motioned towards Kiba's holy-devil sword still clashing with Freed. "I wouldn't be surprised if his absence had something to do with yours," this time he was referring to Dorian.

"Asia, please hold it together, ASIA!" Issei called out, he dared not leave Rias' side, yet the sight of the young former nun looking shaken to her core was too much to bear. Even after becoming a devil she had continued to believe in God as Xenovia deduced, sacrificed her life to serve him, and now to learn the truth…

"Well, I suppose the secret will remain," the fallen Grigori concluded. "I will take your heads and continue the war. With the army that we will marshal from the hoard, arm and outfit with the treasures found within, we will march on both Heaven and Hell…Michael and the four new fledgling Satans will fall at my feet!"

Dorian's rage peaked at the uncaring nature that Kokabiel was taking towards tearing down the beliefs of those around him. He was terrified, exasperated and frustrated at facing not only the one responsible for his death but also an opponent so far above him as to be laughable. He no longer cared as he gripped Twilight Star, roaring in rage as he renewed his assault, clashing with the light-forged blade already waiting for him.

 **On the Ground…**

Xenovia swung, the attack slow from her wound releasing blood down her leg to stain the ground. Even without the injury, her soul was torn from the revelation and did just as much to hamper her movement. It was possible he was lying, yet no matter how much she tried to force herself to believe that she just couldn't, something inside told her otherwise.

 _With God dead…what am I fighting for now?_ She glanced up at Kokabiel clashing with Dorian and the small army of Freed's still accosting the others. Whatever else, Xenovia knew what she wanted in that moment. _To protect Irina, her pagan friend, Asia may she forgive me…and to kill this insane bastard!_

Xenovia stepped forward, ramming Durandal through the nearest Freed. The copy gasped in pain as the power maintaining it dissipated, however in that moment he was just as solid as any other and she could not move. The second came from the left; she raised her runic blade to parry.

"Mimic."

At those words, Freed's blade bent and curved, using the power of Excalibur to change its shape into a bladed whip. The agile weapon ducked beneath her sword, burying itself in her chest through the heart.

"Destruction."

An explosion engulfed the two, obscuring them in a dark fog. Despite the wound inflicted upon her, Xenovia somehow pushed through, decapitating the second Freed before the blade in her chest faded away to leave an open wound.

"XENOVIA!" Irina shouted, unable to get to her with the clay giants surrounding her and Akeno. The devil Queen immediately released a torrent of lightning, glassing as many as she could in a path towards her.

Hecuba parried the latest attack, riposting and jabbing a Freed copy in the chest before ducking low and taking the legs out from under the other. With an opening, she rushed over to Xenovia's side, checking her injuries.

"Healer…WE NEED A HEALER!" She cried out, yet Asia was in no position to assist. She too was held back by the army marching forth though Koneko protected the former nun with her powerful attacks. As effective as their strategy was, they could not hope to clear out the army bearing down on them with the time remaining. Already the white-haired rook was battered and bruised. The pair of Freeds Hecuba had been facing skipped over to her, relishing in her anguish.

"One down," they giggled in tandem.

"Xenovia," Hecuba scrambled for bandages in her pack and started wrapping the wound in vain, it was far too late.

"Just…kill him," she whispered weakly. "Let Asia know I'm…sorry for everything…"

She went completely limp, her magnificent swords falling from powerless grip to clatter on the ground. The sound drew Hecuba's attention as she eyed the blue blade glimmering in the moonlight.

 _Why…WHY did she call that sword Durandal? It looks nothing like…_

"Need a minute?" The two Freeds alternated.

"We can give you one."

"Then you can follow behind her."

"Do hurry, we can't contain ourselves for very long."

Hecuba's stalwart training was all that kept her anger in check. With resolute determination she stared down at Monster's Bane. It was a magnificent sword, yet was crafted to pierce the skin of the nightmares of mankind. As horrifying as Freed was, he was still human. With a hesitating gaze, her eyes fell back to Durandal, the blade that would destroy anyone who laid hands on and could not master its power. A power so rare that Xenovia was the only known current possessor who could hold it.

 _It has the same name, but it's a holy sword…that is impossible. Of course, their God is dead; the impossible seems more common nowadays._ Without waiting another second, Hecuba sheathed Monster's Bane on her hip.

A Freed lunged forward to take advantage of her action, hands reaching for her throat. He fell back with a cry of pain as a fresh wound appeared on his hand Hecuba had not intended. After having been gifted it, the young Spartan kept the immaculate knife of Dwarven-make on a sheath across her chest. As the sinister grin of Siegfried's clone drew nearer, it seemed to slide out of its own accord, cutting him across the back of the hand. The wound bled profusely despite being a clone.

 _The odd dwarf was not lying when he said it would not miss the mark easily. Did it sense my desire to keep him away and moved on its own? The craftsmanship of his people is even grander than I imagined._

With the moment of relief, Hecuba reached out to grab hold of the pristine holy blade lying before her. Freed's copies jumped back, even those battling Kiba stopped to gaze at the sight before them. Hecuba was grasping the hilt of Durandal, eyes squeezed shut and watering with pain as a gold light surrounded her, her knuckles whitened from how hard she gripped the gold handle.

"What a fucking moron!" Freed laughed with jubilation. "Valper JUST finished tell you no one he knew could wield Durandal! The odds that this bitch could are…"

The crackling maelstrom of power suddenly collapsed in on itself, becoming a stalwart pillar of brilliant energy that sent a wave of cool air across the battlefield. Even Kokabiel took note, his distraction allowing Dorian to catch him in the shoulder, drawing blood. Angered, he kneed Dorian in his gut and sent him plummeting into a wall.

"Another Durandal wielder? No…from another mythology the odds of another random natural possessor would be…"

"One in ten million, at least?" Dorian smiled as he looked up and saw the same as the rest. Hecuba held the blade aloft without pain while the shape started changing.

The unique broadsword evened out on both sides, the half-circle guard split and filled in to cover both sides. Durandal retained its blue-gold color scheme yet appeared to become an entirely different weapon. After several seconds it almost resembled an oversized Spatha, a Greek longsword albeit much wider and more exotic in design, but what drew Dorian's gaze was Hecuba's face. She had a look in her eyes as she beheld the modified Durandal in her hands, she recognized it but more than that was what the others sensed about it.

"The holy aura is gone?" Irina gasped. "What did you do to it?"

"I found it father…I found it," Hecuba whispered sadly at what sorrow had occurred for her to hold the weapon once more.

"An Olympian can hold Durandal?" Freed's laughter had fallen way to frustrated confusion. "Everybody knows Durandal was given to Roland by Charlemagne to wield in God's name, it originated in Heaven."

"Wrong," Dorian could not help but smile smugly as he staggered to his feet, more than happy to educate the insane cleric. He had heard the name Durandal before in his studies abroad and when researching holy blades tirelessly, very obscure European myths and tales that would surely have been overlooked by such grand institutions. "Durandal was seen once in legends BEFORE Roland was gifted the blade…only once beyond scattered claims. If you studied outside your own religion and expanded your horizons you might have heard of it."

Freed gritted his teeth so hard they groaned against the pressure. He wanted to know so badly yet refused to give them the satisfaction of a question, Dorian didn't need it to continue.

"It was first chronicled long ago, before the walls of an ancient city wielded by its most stalwart defender…Hector of Troy."

 _She is not A natural wielder...she is THE natural wielder._

"The Trojan Legendary Blade, Durandal!" Hecuba cried as the transformation completed, the aura stabilizing and exploding outward. The former Olympian commander stood there before Freed ready to fight, tears still staining her eyes over the fallen Xenovia at her feet and the receding pain of grabbing the blade before it remembered her family. "No one else dies here this day; I swear it by the blade of my ancestors!"

 _Our family's weapon is a wild stallion;_ the words of her parents came back to her. _Yet it will recall the reigns of its former partner. Simply hold it, and it will respond._

"TAKE A KNEE!" Winding up the sword to release her pent up anger, the former Olympian commander performed a devastating horizontal slash towards the pair of Freed's staring her down. A blinding light erupted from Durandal and rippled outward like a shockwave. One Freed raised his blade in time; however the second was not so fast and was consumed by the energy.

At Hecuba's words, Kiba ducked down as did Irina clasping her hands in prayer while Akeno floated up high to avoid the attack. The original Freed raised his Ex-Hrotti, catching the wave on its blade, splitting it down the middle. He and a single clone of Excalibur Nightmare were all that remained as the crackling light dissipated from the battlefield.

 _Xenovia must have been new with Durandal; such an attack was surely within her grasp if she'd but tried._

"M-my sword!" Freed inspected Ex-Hrotti, a tiny crack had appeared along its surface. Not enough to compromise the strength of the weapon, but enough to mar its aesthetics as he saw the scar on his eye had done.

"Mr. Yuuto," Hecuba approached the kneeling knight, grasping his arm to help him back up. "Let's finish him, so that no others will fall."

His only reply was a glance to Xenovia's body; Asia had finally reached her shedding tears down her cheek. A soft green encompassed her body, yet she refused to stir, Twilight Healing was an incredible Sacred Gear…yet could not bring back the dead. Finally he looked back into her eyes and nodded before turning to the last remaining Freeds with a look of pure determination, his rage tempered to end him once and for all.

 **High above in the sky…**

"President! Take it!" Issei shouted, softly clapping Rias on her back to transfer a full boost into her alone with Akeno continuing to rain down bolt after bolt upon the seemingly endless parade of giants. With Dorian thrown clear she had an opening.

 _ **TRANSFER!**_

The red-haired devil heiress' aura plumed at the touch that lingered a moment longer, reflecting the trust between the two as her powers skyrocketed as the gem on Issei's Gear dimmed. Her aura was truly terrifying, Dorian was certain she could have reduced Forcas to a charred husk with the power coursing through her body.

Unfortunately, she was not facing Forcas.

"Truly, a talent to one day match Sirzechs!" Kokabiel called out, absolutely ecstatic at the raging power bubbling towards him. "You may have just stepped into the power of Ultimate-class devils in this moment!"

"GO TO HELL!" A miniature nebula of swirling black and red destruction power formed in her hand, coalescing into a forward cone as she unleashed the full might towards Kokabiel.

The ground shook as the mass of energy impacted its intended target though he succeeded in raising both hands to catch it. The fallen general started gathering his own energy in opposition.

"INCREDIBLE!" He cried out in absolute joy. "You would make an INCREDIBLE Satan one day!"

His gathered holy light and Rias' demonic power clashed, pushing back and forth in a torrential contest of strength and none could get close. Despite her greatest efforts, her own attack started to destabilize, lose shape and push further away from its target before finally collapsing. Fringes of the power licked at Kokabiel, shredding the edges of his coat yet he ignored it in the heat of the moment. He hands were singed and darkened, yet they were surface injuries only while Rias' breath had become ragged and quick.

"Issei, can you boost her again?" Dorian asked upon realizing they would not win from her attack.

 _ **BOOST!**_

"I got one more left in me, but President is exhausted, she can't possibly have enough energy to boost her again. "Maybe I can…"

"LIGHTNING!"

A great bolt of lightning erupted past them, making straight for Kokabiel while he was distracted. Unfortunately, even in his focused state, it took but a single wing to negate the attack. At last the Gremory' heiress' attack sputtered and died, she had nothing left.

"I thought I recognized that power from earlier," he sneered upon glancing across the field to Akeno still surrounded. She had spared a single shot but was still facing the clay troops below. "The inheritor of Baraqiel's power?"

 _Baraqiel?_ Dorian glanced over to Akeno.

"Do not mention me in the same breath as him!" She roared back at the remark. The dark look she had given Rias was present on her face once again tenfold. Holding out both hands, she unleashed a squall of bolts reducing everything near her to glass and continuing to Kokabiel who effortlessly deflected each one after another.

"To think that traitor's half-breed spawn would be here as well, and becoming a devil as well?" He found the entire situation utterly entertaining.

 _Baraqiel's…,_ all doubt had been removed from Dorian's mind as he looked at Akeno anew. _Same hair, eyes, obviously not his build but she has his nose. So she was Baraqiel's 'greatest treasure' the Allfather mentioned._

"A fallen angel half-breed of Baraqiel, leftovers of the Holy Sword Project, the Red Dragon Emperor and a Nekoshou in denial…you certainly have weird tastes in your servants. Do you and your brother purposefully select the broken dregs of your peoples or has it been sheer serendipity?"

Dorian's left eye twitched at his words, similar mockery to a certain Olympian goddess flooding his mind.

"How dare you insult my brother and servants in the same sentence?" Rias' anger pushed despite her exhaustion. "You WILL die here!"

Kokabiel replied with raucous laughter. "Then TRY it! Try and kill me, your Dragon Emperor, you the Crimson-haired Princess of Ruin and your Fallen Devil half…"

The fallen angel grunted in pain as a blast struck him in the back. He had been completely unaware of the attack; it was different from the Holy-Lightning of Akeno who was on the opposite side of the field trying to help while slowing the Clay Giants. He saw the eyes of pure rage from the Einherjar of Asgard staring back at him, his swordspear still crackling with Olympian energy.

"She's not the only one who can shoot lightning asshole," he growled despite the minimal effect his attack had on him; it took every fiber of self-control to adhere to Iggy's request and restrain his balance breaker. "Don't you DARE insult any of them for who they are...to belittle them for where they came from!"

He took off, runes of flight propelling him forward and Twilight Star extended to its full length. Simultaneously, augmented runes of every element he could conceive materialized about each shoulder, firing barrage after barrage towards him. Kokabiel's wings deflected each incoming projectile including what little shots of destruction Rias could muster in support.

Kokabiel caught the swordspear on a pair of crossed wings, creating a spear of light to impale Dorian while his weapon was occupied. The gold-haired fighter twisted in mid-air, dodging the jab by a hair's breadth and kneeing Kokabiel in the chest to minimal effect.

"Did you honestly think that would…?"

Kokabiel noticed the rune transferred from the blow too late, one of Rossweisse's more complicated gravity seals glowed brightly, dragging him earthbound at incredible velocity. Both Dorian and Kokabiel smashed into the ground at full speed, kicking up a great plume of dust and debris obscuring all vision.

"Issei! Can you see anything?" Rias called out as she landed. Her young pawn could only shake his head.

Finally, the smoke cleared and revealed the fate of the combatants. Kokabiel was standing tall; a single cut across his face and Twilight Star buried in his chest. It was an ugly wound, but clearly non-fatal as he removed the weapon, chucking it across the field in disgust. The former Grigori was holding the battered Einherjar by the throat and squeezing hard with a single hand. Dorian struggled yet could not free himself.

"How fitting, I was the reason behind your first death and now will be the direct cause of your second. Never say I do not rectify my errors. Does that ancient Nordic magic work twice?"

 _ **DORIAN!**_ Iggy called out in concern within his soul, preparing to unleash her power. Even if it would be wasted, she would not leave him to die.

 _D-damn it!_ His vision was blurring and he could hear the straining of bone and sinew beneath the grip many times stronger than he could hope to be even with Asgard's strength. In that moment of certain death every regret and uncertainty came rushing back to his mind starting with his most recent questions. _Would things have been better had I stayed out of the fight in the fire? I would never have died, never gotten pulled into this constant warfare, never failed anyone, never…_

The darkness of the night was washed away in an instant as a blinding flash emerged from the sky, bathing the battlefield in a prism of rainbow light. A similar pillar of energy impacted the school; easily punching through the Sitri Peerage's barrier, even a collection of trained devils could not stop the Bifrost. Kokabiel loosened his grip as he and Dorian turned toward it in tandem.

Three familiar feminine shapes floated down from on high, Rossweisse and Thrud already arrayed in their Valkyrie armor with Bennia close behind, skull mask obscuring her young features. Dorian could not help but focus on their faces glowing in the light of the realm-spanning bridge. He could think of no sight more beautiful, his gaze drifting to each of them in turn before resting on Rossweisse's who only now saw his predicament.

 _I would never have saved that little girl, found a home…or met the most amazing woman I've ever known._

Dorian brought his legs up as his doubt faded and determination returned, uppercutting a distracted Kokabiel in the chin and freeing himself. In a flash, he blasted backwards out of reach towards his discarded weapon buried in the ground beyond. Holding out a hand, he called it back to him through the invisible ties which bound them. Iggy's relief could be felt through his core, happy beyond words.

 _Did they get Skilja's warning already? No he couldn't have reached Asgard yet, they must have been heading here beforehand._

"That's our lovely ladies boss!" Ratatoskr called out as he pumped his tiny arms in the air at their arrival. "Not the ride of the Valkyries I would prefer but I'll take it!"

"Dorian!" Rossweisse called out while touching down to the ground, her smile widening as she saw his own.

"Help them!" He called out, pointing to Akeno, Koneko and Irina very nearly overwhelmed by the numerous clay giants still remaining. They followed his motions to Hecuba and Kiba still dueling with Freed beyond.

"Dibs on the golems!" Bennia called out, disappearing into a teleportation field and emerging directly overtop one bearing down on a bloody Koneko. "Just a trim, I'll leave the sideburns!"

She slashed her scythe sideways, decapitating the clay giant. To their collected shock, instead of reforming the construct crumbled into a mass of sand that started to blow away in the wind. A pale white wisp had been ripped from it on contact and was currently disappearing into the depths of the scythe.

"Sweet Shangri-La," she exclaimed at the realization, her patented mischievous grin widening. "They animated these things with lesser souls engraved in the sand itself. You couldn't have given me a better target!"

In an instant, teleportation runes formed across the battlefield at regular intervals. Bennia disappeared into one and emerged several feet down, dropping a trio of giants in one swing, her scythe reaping the souls from their very cores and rendering the collection of Earth and sediment inert. Before they could focus on her she was gone again, this time appearing across the field and repeated the gesture again, and again and again. Her speed increased with each attempt and it was not long before she resembled a hyperactive pinball shredding the giants wherever she went. She had given Akeno and the others the breathing space they required to rest and it was not long before they leapt back into the fray, determined to reduce the portion of the army of Fafnir's hoard Freed had summoned to the dirt from whence it had been spawned.

 **Across the Battlefield…**

"Knock knock," Thrud called out cheerily as Gullbjorn impacted Ex-Hrotti resulting in a devastating shockwave. The opening allowed Rossweisse to fly past, settling over a fallen Xenovia.

"She…she's not responding," Asia's eyes were filled with tears. She had healed all of Xenovia's external injuries but it did not help, she had passed before they reached her.

The silver Valkyrie looked her over, a brief flash of memory from when she had first beheld Dorian's fallen body in the apartment complex. He was the first time she had delved into the ancient magics since graduating; breathing deep she laid a gentle hand on Xenovia's head to repeat the attempt. She saw it all in an instant, the battle, her determination and fall after the realization of her God's death followed by her words of apology. Rossweisse attempted to draw closer yet was repulsed by the holy light of Heaven surrounding her spirit.

 _She is more than worthy, if only she did not serve another…_

"Please…"

Rossweisse paused as the voice echoed around her within the young woman's soul where there should be only emptiness. The more she listened, the louder and more prominent it became, eventually breaking through the blinding radiance barring her path.

"Please…even if God is dead and will never forgive me, just give me another chance. Give me another chance to fight…" The more she insisted, the dimmer the light grew. Eventually it could keep Rossweisse out no longer. She replied back solemnly with a bowed head and three words.

"…As you wish…"

 **Not Far…**

The battle-hardened Valkyrie kicked off the original, sailing with an arched back over the head of the copy that had tried to stab her from behind. Instead she spun, decapitating the final clone and leaving only the original though with his duplicates gone he had returned to full strength. She gave him no time to recover, bouncing back as soon as her foot touched the ground. Freed was skilled at duels and combat against similarly-armed combatants. He had never faced a weapon like Gullbjorn or the crackling power radiating from it, Kiba and Hecuba panted with relief as they watched.

"Who are…?" Freed tried to ask before a steel-toed boot cracked him in the face, knocking out several teeth.

The mad swordsman was barely keeping up; he'd considered himself a skilled warrior oftentimes overwhelming his victims through sheer speed and savagery. Despite that, this unknown woman was driving him into a corner with her nonstop flurry of blows and untamed ferocity. For every swing of her axe he blocked, she would use a combination of kicks or punches leaving him covered in bruises after a matter of seconds. He couldn't even focus to split himself or summon the powers of Ex-Hrotti.

 _This pagan WHORE! The other rats were annoying enough and now I have HER to deal with? She'll regret interfering!_

Freed leapt back, holding out Ex-Hrotti, parrying her axe as a window into the hoard opened to his left. Confidently, he reached his hand within blindly with a single thought in his mind, to provide him what the hoard considered its mightiest treasure.

"I'll carve your skull in two!" He screamed, the pain in his missing eye worse than ever. "Hrotti may have been the most priceless object of Fafnir, but just wait until you face the second greatest treasure within!" He felt resistance as an object entered his hand and he pulled it forth. "Prepare for the might of…!"

Freed froze solid, even Thrud hesitated as he revealed the item in his hands…a frilly pair of green and purple panties. They were rather risqué and of exquisite-make as if worn by a woman of high-class; despite the untold amount of time in the hoard they were pristine as ever, the most cherished object of the dragon Fafnir.

"What the fu…"

Freed could not finish his sentence, between the shock of what he had drawn forth and the injuries sustained he could not react in time as Thrud leapt forward, dismembering his left arm just below the shoulder. The limb slumped to the ground still clutching the object which had led to his downfall as Freed screamed at the top of his lungs in pain.

"I had no idea Fafnir was a man of culture!" Ratatoskr squeaked, his gaze locked squarely on the pair of underwear lying on the ground. "However did he score a pair of Freyja's knickers? Fifty to one odds the Allfather lost a bet."

"Damned pervert dragon," Thrud muttered under her breath, the only one present who understood the depths that the old Dragon King had sunk since his reincarnation from the tales woven by her father. "I hope you didn't grow too attached to that sword, cause like the arm you aren't keeping it long."

Freed had already taken up a new stance against her though Thrud seemed bored, leaning the axe lazily over a shoulder. The grin of utter superiority and playfulness was inescapable, Dorian glanced her way when he could, ever inspired by her balance of self.

"I…still have plenty of powers left," Freed threatened. "Nightm…"

A glowing blue magic circle burst to life and spread across the length of Ex-Hrotti, the symbols impossibly complex and detailed. Freed found himself unable to call up the powers as the sword started to shake in his remaining hand.

"My friend over there," Thrud motioned towards Rossweisse still kneeling over Xenovia. "She's a genius…like as good as I am in combat she blows both of us out of the water in terms of magic. She developed that beauty just for you, actually made a way so I could transfer it to your sword through contact." She kissed the side of her axe-head for emphasis. "You lost after the first swing; but I got to have a bit of fun though."

Freed was trembling both through sheer anger and the effort to hold the weapon quaking violently, after seconds he could take it no longer. The rune exploded outward, throwing Kokabiel's swordsman into a nearby metal pole. Once the ringing had stopped he staggered to his feet, realizing his weapon was suddenly far lighter. The shape had transformed, the pale blade of Ex-Hrotti vanished to be replaced by a curved broadsword of European make. To those who knew the legend of Excalibur, it was much closer to the descriptions; it only took one look at the ground to determine what happened.

The broken remains of Hrotti laid at his feet, the blade and handle snapped cleanly in two. The magic seal served its purpose, rending the Asgardian blade from the foreign Holy Sword though was broken in the process as expected, an infinitely preferable fate to its misuse.

"Nightmare!" Freed roared as five more appeared around Thrud. Unlike before all save the original would be mere illusions without the reinforcement of Hrotti. "Destruction!"

The shockwave of power erupted from the blade, cascading towards the daughter of thunder across the way. She stood ready to tank the hit, but it became unnecessary. A new blast of red flames struck the wave of power from the side, cancelling it out with an explosion. The engaged warriors turned towards its source…a blue-haired swordswoman on her feet wielding Angurvadal, the once dim runes of war now blazing with light in recognition of the new power coursing through her body.

"XENOVIA!" Irina cried as she saw her partner and friend standing, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "You're alive!"

"She is more than alive," Rossweisse proclaimed as she stood to her feet. "She is Einherjar."

 _She's…like Dorian now?_

Hecuba could not help but let a single tear fall as Xenovia advanced on Freed threateningly, an absolute aura of killing intent surrounding her. Her black church attire was shredded above her left breast but no wound nor scar marred her flesh, Asia's Twilight Healing having accomplished its task. The former commander of Olympus' troops glanced down at her rediscovered Durandal. She was grateful beyond words at its recovery, Dorian's most of all as such an event would have been impossible without her joining him. A twinge of guilt stabbed at her heart, how had it found its way to Christian lands and eventually to Xenovia? A mystery for another day, however as she dwelt on it, a single thought entered her mind.

 _A Trojan blade in my hands, a holy sword in hers…faith that it was meant to be._

"Xenovia!" Hecuba cried as she hurled Durandal towards her, spinning end over end.

She caught it expertly, the Trojan blade warping back into its previous Holy Sword form as soon as it made contact. The holy aura burst to life stronger than ever before through the power of the sword amplified by her natural prowess and new strength augmenting every aspect of her body.

 _Strength in her bones, magic in her blood._ Dorian remembered well.

"FREED SELLZEN!" She roared as loud as she could. "I said you would pay for your crimes, and I meant it. Even if my soul has become that of a heretic…I will see you dead!"

Energy gathered at each blade in her hands, yellow-white light of heaven within Durandal and the crimson fires of war within Angurvadal. Raising both weapons high, she released a mighty war cry as she brought them down. A cut of pure energy in each color formed an "X" billowing towards Freed who only had time to raise his remaining sword in a pitiful defense. On impact, the partial Excalibur shattered into a hundred pieces as the wave dispersed his illusions under the wrath of the twin blades working together, the blast followed through to leave a crater in the Earth just beyond the terrified cleric.

Freed dropped the worthless hilt left in his quivering hand, all fight kicked out of him he turned to sprint full speed in the opposite direction cradling the still-bleeding stump of his lost appendage. If he was fast enough maybe he could…

All thought of escape left him as a sharp pain punched through his gut. He'd been so focused on escape that he didn't realize Kiba had maneuvered around him, his holy-devil sword angled upward; Freed had run straight into it. The weapon went clean through, jutting out his back as he found himself unable to move, the intense stare of the young devil knight boring through him just as much as his weapon.

"The Excalburs are broken," Kiba muttered as he pulled back his sword, ramming it upwards past his ribs into Freed's cold heart. "Thank you my comrades, I will always remember every one of you."

 **Opposite the Field…**

"Well that was unexpected; however did more rabble reach here in time?" Kokabiel mused as he checked his watch, only a few minutes remained to the spell's completion. "It may be time to end this." Almost lazily, the fallen angel leader created a spear of light nearly the equal of the one he had used to obliterate the gymnasium. Taking careful aim towards the gathered allies he hurled the projectile as hard as he could.

"ROSE!" Dorian cried seeing where it was headed.

Rossweisse heard Dorian's warning, in an instant she formed the strongest defense barrier she could muster. Simultaneously, Akeno added to it as Hecuba braced it with her shield. Kiba and Xenovia all added their blades to the barrier, absorbing as much of the attack as was possible. The spear struck them full force, causing the beleaguered defenders to brace themselves. They were pushed back under such pressure that the concrete beneath them dented. Akeno and Rossweisse's arms burned and their seals cracked yet they refused to give up as long as they could. Asia did her best to heal them through the ordeal.

 _ **BOOST!**_

"Issei! Are you ready yet?"

"I need more time," he begged. "It's not enough, I need more power to…"

"ISSEI!" Rias called out from above. "If you two can defeat him, I'll let you do whatever you want with my breasts! Mr. Held, if you aid in this I will speak with my brother about opening negotiations with your people."

Dorian snapped in her direction, he appreciated the offer for himself, but the one to Issei gave him pause. _What is she talking about? How is such a promise going to…?_

 _ **BOOOSSSTTTT!**_

The burst of energy was as powerful as it was distressing what caused it. Issei Hyoudou smiled deviously at those words as his Sacred Gear overflowed with power.

"Y-you'd let me do anything…even suck on them?" He exclaimed, causing Dorian to shuffle slightly away from his necessary ally. Rias nodded, though looked away with a look of absolute embarrassment at what she had to say to motivate her pawn in front of everyone. "In that case, I'll do it; I'll kick this guy's ass even if I have to fight God…even if he IS dead! Here ya go! Don't make me regret this!" Issei slapped Dorian on the shoulder.

 _ **TRANSFER!**_

Warmth spread throughout Dorian's body as a power far beyond anything he'd ever experienced entered him. Even in his base form, he felt stronger than at Olympus, this was the moment Iggy had told him to wait for.

"RIDER'S REGALIA!"

Dorian's armor formed around his body, surprising Issei with a gasp. Asgard, Vanaheim, Musphelheim, Jotunheim and Hel glowed into being on the gems across the surface of the balance breaker. In a heartbeat, new magic seals of enhancement and control layered over Twilight Star as he extended it and took aim at Kokabiel standing in the crater from their previous descent. To his horror, the power was too much, his hands were shaking trying to control it and he could not keep it steady.

"Mr. Hyoudou!" He called out. "Get over here!"

The Red Dragon pawn inched forward uncertainly. "What do you want me to do?" Dorian snapped his face towards him, he was not angry with Issei, but his features were warped from the strain and frustration at having to explain himself.

"PUT YOUR FOOT ON IT…AND STAND!" Issei quickly complied, grabbing the spear with all his might and holding it on their foe between the two of them, his heel bracing the shaft. Fire of Musphelheim formed on the tip of his swordspear quickly shrouded in Olympian lightning. Dorian let the energy build and build, as much as he could spare as they would only get one shot.

"Don't miss!" Issei remarked in his ear as Dorian's armor disintegrated, its power being added to the attack along with that of the unused gems. "I have the greatest pair of tits in the world riding on this!"

"Is that honestly all you think about?" Dorian roared back, the attack was almost ready.

"Of course, I will become the strongest Harem Devil King this world has ever seen…just you watch!"

"There is more to women than breasts and more to life than harems! If I had wanted one I wouldn't have declined Zeus' offer in Olympus!"

Issei's features hardened, he glanced towards Dorian with a look of sheer horror. "YOU DECLINED A HAR…!?"

The perverted dragon's final words were cut off as the attack reached its apex, erupting from Twilight Star with such force he was blown away, leaving Dorian alone to ensure the attack surpassing his limits reached its target. A funnel of black and red flames fired like a laser towards the grounded opponent, blue lightning coiling up it like a snake closer and closer. Still focused on his attack, Kokabiel did not spot the pillar of power until it was nearly upon him, raising his wings in defense with a look of surprise and astonishment. The attack impacted him before he could raise a hand in defense, setting off a catastrophic explosion. The holy spear pressing against the defense seals collapsed as its master could maintain it no longer. The young man had gathered so much energy that it took several seconds before the attack ran its course and the trail of energy sputtered and died. Dorian collapsed to his knees, utterly spent as he had thrown everything he could into the blast.

"YES!" Issei shouted, Ratatoskr acting similarly jubilant. A thick layer of dirt and smoke obscured their enemy and for a moment everybody relaxed…all that is except Dorian.

 _The seal around the school is still there._

A gust of air started to blow the plume away, revealing Kokabiel unmoving from his previous location. He was still standing…but was far from hale. The three wings that had risen to shield him were charbroiled, little more than twitching branches with the feathers burned away. The fire had made it through, carving a chunk out of his side cauterizing the wound as it went. His body was scorched all over, face was torn with a gaze of absolute pain and rage aimed squarely at Dorian.

"YOU dare….YOU DARE!?" In a flash his remaining seven wings were more than sufficient to propel him towards the drained Einherjar. With an outstretched hand he caught him in the throat, slamming Dorian into the brick wall behind him so hard it cracked as Twilight Star clattered to the ground. Jagged wings impaled him in a half dozen different parts of his body, the mastercrafted Asgardian armor barely protecting his vital organs.

 _That shot wasn't enough? Everything Rias had and me, what can bring this bastard down? Even if everyone dogpiled on him would it be enough? There is no time to…_

"Who are you to wound me so," he laughed, slowly closing his fist purposefully. "I haven't felt such agony since the war…if you were a true foe of worth I would have made it quick."

"I am…" he groaned, gripping Kokabiel's wrist weakly if only to spite him. "An Einherjar of Asgard, servant of the Allfather, retainer to the Goddess Lady Freyja and pupil to the Valkyries Thrud Thorsdottir and Rossweisse! You may have killed me, but they gave me new life and purpose for which I will forever be grateful. Kill me again if you can, but you can never destroy me!"

"Well said, though you are still in my way."

 _ **DIVIDE!**_

A flash of blue and white appeared out of the corner of their eyes, how they had missed the terrifying presence no one knew as it was upon them. Dorian felt so weak at the same time that Kokabiel's aura of power noticeably dipped to the point his grip weakened. Something struck him across the face and sent the fallen angel hurtling across the field, pulverizing the ground as he landed Dorian leaned against the wall gasping for air as he beheld their savior.

Dorian's first thought was a balance breaker, a man in full armor and grand glowing blue dragon wings flanked by eight black devil ones had descended and driven their enemy forth in a single punch. Like his own, blue crystals adorned the joints and hands and the rest was covered in white plate, his face obscured by a great helm.

"The Vanishing Dragon, eternal foe to the Welsh?" Kokabiel spat as he staggered back to his feet. The Welsh Dragon, the very entity residing in Issei's boosted gear, was this some kind of opposing force? Even Issei seemed to have no idea who this newcomer was but Kokabiel understood with his knowledge spanning the ages. "What are you doing here? To have entered your Dividing Balance Breaker already…"

The white dragon vanished from Dorian's side barely able to be followed as he appeared in Kokabiel's midst. He buried a powerful fist into his gut, causing even the once proud general of heaven to double over in pain.

 _ **DIVIDE!**_

"Your wings are disgusting," the White Dragon mocked openly. "Azazel's wings are as dark as the void of the abyss…yours are just black like a crows. How far have you fallen that a novice with their gear managed to maim you so?"

"Vanishing Dragon, I'll kill…"

"My name is Albion," he interrupted, realizing Kokabiel was attempting to create a new spear of light over his head. "That won't help you; I can halve your power every ten seconds. If you don't hurry a human will be able to kill you soon."

 _Halving power? The opposite of Issei's boosting, no wonder I feel so weak. He must have divided me with Kokabiel._

Dorian very nearly felt sorry for his foe who lashed out desperately at Albion, launching spear after spear towards him as he slashed with his wings. After two divides already, his blows were easily parried, blocked and avoided by the new warrior, he couldn't keep up. Rossweisse, Thrud and Asia rushed to Dorian's side. Already the former saint was using her gear to tend to his injuries as the Valkyries looked him over with concern.

"Dorian, are you…"

"I'm okay Rose; he sighed in relief at seeing her face with a chuckle. "I guess this time you came to my aid at the last moment."

"So…you're my pupil are you?" Thrud remarked playfully as she delivered a soft punch to his shoulder. Dorian could not help but groan in embarrassment at her ribbing.

 _ **DIVIDE!**_

Kokabiel was far slower, his movements easily followed as he was pushed further. His body was covered in bruises, the burns from Dorian's attack still paining him and the wound was reopened from his exertions. At long last the Vanished Dragon decided he was done playing with his food. A powerful fist tore through Kokabiel's chest, exiting out the back covered in blood.

"That's…impossible…how…is that...?"

"Please, 'impossible, how is that possible?' Surely one as enlightened as you can think of something more clever to say in the moment of defeat? Feel lucky, Azazel told me to bring you back alive."

"Azazel sent you?" Dorian rushed closer once his injuries were better, Asia still chasing after to continue healing with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Indeed, he wanted to send his regards if I met you. He desires to discuss your gear again at the earliest convenience."

"AZAZEL YOU BASTA…" Kokabiel was silenced at last as Albion cracked him across the face. He slumped to the ground unconscious as the seal of destruction around the school finally began to dissolve without the power of its creator. With a heave, the ten-winged angel was slumped onto his armored shoulders.

 _He bested Kokabiel so easily,_ Dorian could not help but think as the realization washed through him. The Gremory Heiress, Baraqiel's daughter and Dorian himself had thrown everything they could even boosted beyond their limits, yet this dragon had a power that could circumnavigate overwhelming strength. _I need to get MUCH stronger in more ways than one..._

"Now for Freed," Albion started as he walked across the field towards the slain cleric. Before he could scoop him up, the golden armor of Thrud stood between them, hand outstretched to block his passage.

"He is the blood of a hero of Asgard," she announced coldly, Ratatoskr having filled her in on the crazed swordsman's identity and lineage. "I appreciate your timely intervention; however this one was created from our people. We will attend to his body."

"I had questions to ask him once we revive him," Albion countered, eyes narrowing at Thrud. "I was commanded to claim him as well for his allies in the church."

"The church created him, but he is of our people. We will take him back with us."

Albion groaned.

"Azazel told me not to create trouble, if you desire his corpse so badly I will not stand in your way. Do with it what you will."

 **[White one, I did not recall you backing down so easily in ages past.]**

Dorian suddenly heard a booming voice, it seemed he could also hear it through Iggy's connection with Ddraig, the intended recipient.

 **Red one, I thought I sensed your presence. Though it is noticeably lessened.**

 _ **P-please, no animosity,**_ Dorian heard the soothing voice of Iggy interject. _**We seem to be of same purpose here, can we not leave it that way?**_

 **I have no desire to fight this day.**

 **[Nor I, it seems both our wielders have stifled our hostility for the time being. What do you say we go our own ways for a time before our inevitable clash Albion?]**

 **That is acceptable, let us meet again another day Ddraig. And child of Yggdrasil, I am glad to have made your acquaintance. You are as captivating as the woman who bore you, tell your mother…I have greatly missed our conversations.**

Dorian could have sworn he sensed something akin to embarrassment from Iggy as the consciousness withdrew from their minds. He felt like he heard something best kept private.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Issei suddenly stepped in, clearly having heard the same exchange and was quite angry. "Who the hell are you? Because of you I can't suck on the President's nipples! We could have taken that bastard!"

The White Dragon warrior started flying away as if ignoring his ridiculous statement though shouted back before he disappeared into the distance.

"Grow stronger, as it stands this one would be a greater challenge than you." He motioned towards Dorian. "We will fight another day." With that, he was gone.

Dorian hardly knew what to say, the battle was over, the magic circle was gone while Valper and Freed's bodies were still lying across the way untended. Asia was quickly picking up all the nearby combatants she hadn't already helped. Issei was congratulating his ally Kiba on his balance breaker as Rias eyed them both with both pride and annoyance, no doubt contemplating their punishment for running off earlier.

"Xenovia…are you…?"

Irina was looking at her partner, she appeared no different but Dorian understood the trepidation. She had been resurrected by a Valkyrie as Einherjar just like him, that meant one thing.

 _Her faith was shaken enough to allow it, she seems still able to wield Durandal, possibly her gene…but that's it. Whatever blessing or standing her previous alignment would have granted are gone._

"I'm sorry Irina, I had to keep fighting." She apologized while looking her straight in the face despite the orange-haired girl's tears. "I will not shun God…but he is dead. They gave me a chance to keep going, though it seems I won't be able to come back to the Vatican with you."

Irina didn't say another word, instead throwing her arms around her friend's neck, letting the tears run their course.

"Doooriaaaan!" Bennia flew across the field, wrapping him in a tight hug with her arms and legs leaving him to support her.

"I'm fine Bennia," he patted the childish member of their team on the head. "I am…"

Thrud was next, embracing both Bennia and Dorian, her hair brushing his face and powerful arms squeezing tight.

"Thrud…"

Gentler hands joined them; even Rossweisse was now beside them leaning her forehead against him. The young man had no words as his face grew flushed at the situation he found himself.

"Are you gonna join em red?" Ratatoskr asked as he looked over the group hug completely jealous at Dorian's luck.

"Even if I do, the team would be incomplete without one more," she turned to the squirrel with a raised eyebrow. He could only groan in defeat.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I will vehemently deny it!"

"Fair enough," with that last word Hecuba joined them, Rat acquiescing to hug Dorian's shoulder as they reveled in their reunion.

The reunion of Rias and her peerage was…decidedly less calm. Kiba had already reconciled with the others and was making his apology to Rias.

"I am proud of you Kiba," she announced upon looking over the balance breaker in his hands.

"I…I am sorry everyone," he started as Dorian could not help but overhear. "I betrayed the one who saved my life and cannot begin to say how sorry I…" Rias interrupted him, placing a soft hand on his cheek as she had the day she revived him to be her knight so long ago.

"You're back, that is enough for now. You'll have more chances to express the feelings of your fallen comrades."

Tears welled that he refused to release as he collapsed to a knee before her. "I promise you once again that I, Kiba Yuuto will protect you and everyone I call friend and ally. I will serve as a Knight of Rias Gremory for all my days."

 _Hopefully as a sword...and a man,_ Hecuba hoped with a smirk.

Dorian could not help but notice that the Dragon pawn Issei looked completely jealous at the proud words of his friend. As much as he liked the man, as the dress break incident had revealed, he couldn't stand being shown up in front of members of the fairer sex.

"Now that that is out of the way," Rias' hand suddenly became surrounded in a red aura. "I believe you still need to be punished for acting alone…a thousand spankings should be enough."

Dorian's eyes went wide; he barely noticed Akeno had appeared beside him with her usual smile giggling to herself.

"Ara ara, it seems you are privy to the inner workings of our group more than I thought." She teased, earning a glare of annoyance from Thrud and Rossweisse. "I hope you do not think ill of us for any…unseemly behavior you are about to witness."

"Your methods are…most interesting Lady Him…Akeno," he corrected at the threat of a stern look. "Though I do look forward to our future dealings."

Reinforcements from Asgard and Hell arrived almost thirty minutes later, the entirety of which the poor devil knight of Rias was spanked mercilessly. During this time, Dorian recounted the events leading up to the battle to the others. Thrud especially was quite curious to hear Rossweisse's firsthand knowledge of the dress break incident. She had already seen the whole "packaged deal," as she put it, during their wrestling match in Olympus yet couldn't resist seeing Rossweisse's pale face turn the brightest shade of red as Bennia took notes.

 **The final battle of the Holy Sword Arc draws to a close. Each side will rest and assess their injuries as a future where they can no longer remain so separate draws ever nearer. I hope everyone has been enjoying the series so far. The next few chapters may be delayed due to planning for future arcs and the differences (Remaining in Asgard vs. attending Kuoh Academy, etc.). Fear not for the story will continue and as always I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	27. At the Crossroads of the Future

**FenrisFiltiarn: Thank you! Hecuba gets another chance to shine since Olympus and it was interesting thinking how learning God died would affect her. Her explanation happened off screen and by the time we saw her again she had come to terms with it.**

 **Jwebb96: :D I hope to not disappoint!**

 **Piemaster981: That means so much that you've been enjoying it so much! If you do get back to writing I wish you the best of luck :)**

 **fanficcyberman: Mixing actual myth, DxD lore and my own ideas is one of the funnest parts of making this story. I most certainly will.**

 **eguito814: That is a contemplation, whether to mix more once Kuoh Academy becomes more prevalent, definitely something to think on for the next arc.**

 **ahsoei: That is correct, that is how she brought Dorian back. I detailed the restrictions on the process when Lady Eir described it to Dorian at the Valkyrie graduation. In regards to your second question...only time will tell.**

 **naruto: Thank you, I was hoping that wouldn't be predicted...the first major change to canon events...but not the last.**

 **Slayer Cross: Thank you so much! :D**

 **Guest: Thank you for the input. Dorian has eyes for Rossweisse, but that doesn't mean other eyes won't wander to him. How he handles those will be reflected in chapters to come. ;)**

 **fabio mp19: It is always reassuring to hear of improvement from past chapters. LOL thank you, it fit Fafnir AND the DxD feel overall. I thought it was odd that Durandal's Trojan roots in actual canon are never brought up, seemed the perfect opportunity. They'll have plenty of combination attacks considering it flip flops depending who touches it. As for Freed, you are quite right...being taken to be buried in Asgard would make it a little hard for Diodora to get hands on him...**

 **EmeraldGuardian7: Wow, 18 chapters in a row, it means so much that you are still enjoying it after so long :D Never feel bad about delays in reading or reviews, your enjoyment is far more important and I hope to never disappoint as I continue forward.  
**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

Sunlight broke through the next morning, awakening all from the hospitable accommodations Rias Gremory had prepared for them until their eventual return to Asgard. The reinforcements no longer needed had already returned through the Bifrost with the fragments of Hrotti, a dozen or so Runic Blades that had been removed from Fafnir's Hoard and Freed's corpse for burial yet Dorian wished to remain a little longer.

Irina had left for her own hotel, tears still held back at the prospect that Xenovia would not be coming with her. The two had discussed it in private, between the revelation of God's death and her own reincarnation as an Einherjar of Asgard; she could not bring herself to return to the Vatican.

"My mission for God is impossible with his death," she told her former partner at length. "This is where our paths must diverge."

"Don't you believe at all anymore?" The young girl asked tearfully. Xenovia could not answer her question and Irina was not so skilled at reading a person as her. She collected the remains of all five Excaliburs for the return trip; it would not be so difficult to reforge them anew. There was a flight in the morning that would take her back to Rome and from there, her next mission. The Church follower left before Dorian could even say goodbye.

"I am certain something can be arranged," Rias assured Dorian as he sat before her impressive desk in the Occult Research Club building. He and the Gremory heiress were sipping tea while the others had breakfast only a few rooms away. "Just don't let Issei hear about it, he can get quite jealous." The playful grin on her face was contagious.

"My lips are sealed," he assured her. "Especially after this whole ordeal, I think it would be better to," he chose his words carefully, "mend bridges."

"I agree," she smiled as if she knew every step before it happened. "I cannot promise anything, but I will mention something to my brother."

Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Sirzechs Gremory before he took up his position as one of the four Satans of Hell thus making him one of the most influential people in the Underworld. If a stable peace between the three factions of the biblical religion was possible, perhaps even joining the Cross-Myth Task force, there were few with greater pull.

"And you are sure you don't want to accept my offer Mr. Held? You fought admirably last night and I can offer a lot I assure you. The Gremory benefit package is quite extensive."

 _Don't let Rose hear you say that…_

Dorian smiled genuinely as he finished the tea, it was a tad bitter for his taste but he didn't let it show. "I am sure Lady Gremory…"

"Call me Rias."

"…Rias," he corrected. "Please call me Dorian in that case, but I am quite happy where I stand, honored though I am to be considered for a position of knight."

"A pity, the offer will remain open but I do look forward to our future endeavors together."

After breakfast and their dealings, it was about time to depart. There was still some time before the Bifrost could be targeted to pick them up, giving the collected allies time to say their farewells to new friends.

All members of both Rias and Sona's peerage were present though they had little time to meet the others. Bennia especially seemed to be having the time of her life chatting with her bishops Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka about everything that she could think of. She gave special attention to Koneko whom the young reaper seemed to find a strange kinship with as the shortest member of their respective teams. The petite rook was cordial enough, though looked several times as if she could hardly stand her overly cheerful nature for very long.

Thrud's eyes narrowed at the rook Tsubasa Yura whom she had caught eyeing Dorian after the fight. According to the other members of her peerage, the young blue-haired brawler was rather fond of men who got scuffed up or dirty after hard-won fights. Considering the state Dorian was in after the Kokabiel battle, the daughter of Thor couldn't blame her but kept a close watch. She did find focusing problematic however…

"He is adorable!" Thrud exclaimed uncharacteristically towards a small blue dragon floating over Asia's head. She had a weakness for certain animals, specifically cats and dragons. His name was Rassei, a tiny sprite dragon the former saint had claimed as her familiar recently. He was too small to help in a true fight, yet the daughter of Thor could not believe how cute a dragon could be. She had already reached out, scrunching its face as the poor drake looked towards its owner utterly embarrassed, Asia trying diligently to pry the two apart.

Dorian and Kiba shared a silent farewell through a handshake gripping the other up to the elbow. The whole time, the Einherjar watched Issei like a hawk who looked dumbfounded by Rossweisse and Thrud's beauty especially. The warrior of Asgard made sure to stand in his line of sight, throwing daggers if the perverted dragon didn't heed himself. He'd back off, but usually be seen gawking once more not long after.

"Might want to divert those eyes up here and away from there," Ratatoskr warned Issei after he was far enough away from the others.

"But they're all so…," he gulped audibly. "Especially the silver-haired one, she's better stacked than Rias!"

"ESPECIALLY divert them from her," Ratatoskr glared him down. "If the kid catches you making THOSE eyes at her he'll make sure you can't make them again. He won't need to if the Spartan cutie or Thrud catch you gawking at them…they'll do it themselves if you're lucky."

Issei made it a point to avoid looking at them until they departed though it seemed the flawed squirrel could not listen to his own advice.

"Do you SEE those?" He whispered to Dorian after seeing Akeno for the first time. "She may be a low-class devil, but those are ultimate-class honkers!"

"Please don't," Dorian groaned in embarrassment, certain she could hear him and was giggling at the crude compliments. "Try and control yourself, Ygritte's were literally twice as large."

"Well of course they were, she's a ten-foot giantess with more muscle than you, that is to be expected. But this is why I am the master and you are the woefully uneducated grasshopper, there is this little thing called proportions. And hoo boy does that devil-siren have Ygritte beat by a nautical mile! She HAS to have a spell to help with her lower back pain…"

The incorrigible squirrel found himself crammed inside Dorian's pack and sealed within, though Akeno never stopped smiling the entire time even through the Einherjar's silent apologies. They were not the only ones there, most of the reinforcements had departed, however the head of the column remained to ensure they made it back safe…especially his beloved niece.

Baldur, the God of Light, youngest son of Odin and only mutual child with Freyja had been the first to depart upon hearing Skilja's warning. Despite being of the Norse realms, he had a fair almost delicate complexion indicative of Vanaheim though his strength was undeniable. With his smooth golden hair and streaks of violet, even Dorian had to admit he was ridiculously handsome, making him a tad jealous though he never admitted or let it show. He was grateful for their arrival despite being too late to assist in the battle for which Baldur, unlike most Asgardians, did not harbor any ill-feelings at having been denied a fight. He was far more peaceful than his half-siblings yet at word of the battle was the first to depart for Midgard.

"Are you crazy kids ready to go?" He asked while leaning against a wall. "The Bifrost can be ready to scoop us back to Asgard in no time."

"I vote the Roads," Rat raised a tiny hand. "I REALLY don't feel like getting split into a thousand pieces AGAIN." He ruffled his fur to show his distaste for the chosen means of transportation.

"Well sure," Baldur raised an eyebrow in challenge to the rodent. "If ya wanna go the snail's way."

Ratatoskr's eye twitched.

"I know you didn't just go an insult a man's home."

"How about a friendly lil wager old timer?" He emphasized the last part considering the squirrel was nearly as old as Yggdrasil herself and predated most known deities.

"What'cha got?"

"I say even with awaiting Heimdallr to get the Bifrost here I'll make it back to Asgard before ye. Whoever wins will have impressive bragging rights among the realms and the ladies…"

"Yer on!"

"They are quite boisterous," Akeno remarked as Dorian approached. He was uncertain, yet felt he had to tell her, and this was the last chance.

"I…know Baraqiel, your father," he started slowly; the young queen's features instantly darkened yet held her civil nature. "He was our contact in the Grigori who warned us that the swords were taken to Kuoh Town."

"And?" She asked calmly yet the uneasiness was evident in her voice.

"We wouldn't have known to come here and help if it weren't for him. I did not know your relation to him until Kokabiel mentioned it. He…"

"Is there a reason you are telling me this?" That sharp tone, the borderline spite in her voice completely out of character just as it had been on the battlefield was the very reason Dorian felt he had to continue. He prayed it was the right choice.

"My point," he continued. "Is that I believe he was watching over you, it would explain how he found the sword in Kuoh so soon if he already had it under surveillance. I do not know why you hate him so, but he does not feel the same towards you."

"And how can you possibly know anything about that?"

 _Besides drinking one too many rounds to you and your mother of the strongest fire converted to liquid known to man or god?_ He recalled the competition he had witnessed between the elder Grigori and Thrud's father.

"Because, the Allfather greatly stressed to be kind when working with Lady Rias…because she protected Baraqiel's most cherished treasure."

Akeno's bubbling fury seemed to subside at those words, her muscles relaxed. She looked at first as if she was about to yell at the Einherjar, however that danger had passed. She sighed heavily before looking up.

"What, are you telling me I should forgive him for…everything?"

"I don't know what happened between you," Dorian admitted. "All I can do is tell you what I know, the rest is you choice."

The man of Asgard bid his leave with a polite bow, leaving Akeno to her thoughts. She was torn between the feelings of hatred she had expressed outwardly towards her father for years…and those she kept deep thought purged until that very moment.

"Are you ready Rose?" He asked as he approached the Valkyrie beauty arrayed in her familiar yet formal suit.

"We are," she replied with a spin and a smile. "I just realized I've never seen these roads of yours."

Dorian contemplated her statement for a moment before realizing she was right. Other than Ratatoskr and recently the ones he pulled to safety from Kokabiel's base, no one had followed him through before.

"Oh you are going to love it!" He suddenly gushed, his teenage enthusiasm breaking through the shell of propriety. "The roads intertwine all over the place, it looks random at first but the pattern is almost like a mosaic. Yggdrasil is visible no matter where you stand; she's larger than a sun! And the blue mists…vacuum? I'm not sure what else to call it, creates an enchanting view especially when..."

"AHEM."

Dorian spun, barely noticing the entire team plus Xenovia had gathered with crossed arms, clearly awaiting the path to the roads which only he could open.

"Oh, right…sorry," he recomposed himself. Reaching out his arm, Laerad Ragnarok materialized quickly followed by a blue portal.

"We got this!" Rat called out to Baludr, sticking his tongue out before they disappeared inside one after another. "Get ready to be shown up across all the nine realms!"

"Rat..." Dorian asked hesitantly. "What did you do this time?"

 **Back in the Clubroom…**

"Well that was certainly an interesting turn of events," Rias Gremory remarked to her queen standing nearby. "Our neighbors to the north are just full of surprises." Akeno didn't say anything, her silence drawing a concerned glance from the President of the Occult Research Club. "Don't you agree?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course," the raven-haired beauty snapped out of her stupor.

"Is everything alright Akeno?"

"I am fine President," she replied hesitantly. "I just have a few…unexpected topics on my mind."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I am right here."

"That means a lot as always, thank you." A soft knock at the door alerted the women that someone wished to enter. "Oh, that's right, Issei wanted to come by and discuss his reward for the battle."

Rias let a soft chuckle escape her lips. If nothing else, her new pawn was predictable. She had expected and prepared for his eventual visit asking to do some unfathomably awful things to her breasts. He was adorable in that regard, but as ever she'd have to deny what he sought...at least for the time being.

"Well, best not keep the young man waiting then, send him on in."

 **Roads Between Realms…**

"It's…wondrous!" Rossweisse remarked as she looked all about them.

The team was making their way across an especially gnarled pathway through the Roads Between Realms. They moved ever forward as Dorian explained the time dilation to them. That even though it would take hours to reach the closest locale of Asgard, it would be a matter of minutes in the outside world.

"Won't we get hungry?" Bennia asked. She could not help but explore as much as she could, using her skills to bounce from place to place. Despite her best efforts she could not hope to even see everything within sight range let alone further.

"I thought that too," Dorian admitted. "But I didn't need to eat once during my twenty days training. It has something to do with slowing our bodies to match the realm, or because we now exist in a dimension where physical limits don't matter…or something like that."

"Welcome to my world," Ratatoskr popped over his shoulder. "Been trying to get a straight answer from Yggdrasil on that for millennia. Getting any clear explanation out of the old tree is like pulling teeth with tweezers."

"So this is where the Allfather walked to discover the mystery of the Runes," Thrud mused. "It is far larger than the physical Yggdrasil back home. I used to run up its boughs all the time when I was little."

 **And your company was greatly welcomed though I could never express it.**

Thrud jumped slightly as she looked all around, unable to locate the source of the voice. It was not hard for her to piece together the identity.

"Yggdrasil?"

 **Yes?**

Ahead, emerging from around a small outcropping appeared a beautiful woman in an exquisite gown of nature and beauty. She was pale, her jade hair with white streaks giving away her identity. Xenovia and Hecuba remembered her healing touch yet for the rest it was a first, Thrud and Rossweisse bowed in reverence of the very symbol of their people.

 **There is no need for that;** she assured them with a soft wave.

"Is this really you?" Rossweisse asked, looking over the deity's appearance with her curiosity in full force. How anyone could find her wide eyes, contagious smile and uplifted spirits unappealing was beyond Dorian. He still had not come to terms with the fact that she'd never once had a boyfriend, still half expecting the statement to be some grand prank at his expense.

 **This is but an avatar,** Yggdrasil motioned towards the immense tree far in the distance. **There is where I will ever dwell, though your Allfather was quite fond of this form when we met so I kept it for future interactions with your people.**

 _Of course he was,_ Dorian mused; his analytical side realizing what drew Odin to her. She was very nearly as well-endowed as Lady Freyja, not even Rossweisse could match her though it was a slim margin.

The tale of Odin's trip to the Road Between Realms was known to the people of Asgard from his time among the classes of the Valkyries. A young Allfather researched the secret of Runic magic which was relatively unknown in those days. Unaware of how to learn their elusive techniques, he sought out the Mimir scholars at the base of Yggdrasil living near one of the three wells feeding it life, specifically the Well of Knowledge. Negotiations were kept secret, yet he was permitted a single sip in exchange for his left eye of over which he now wore his gold monocle. Such was the price of knowledge.

The small sample was enough, gifting him the means to enter though they were incredibly dangerous. In a rather gruesome tale, hopefully embellished, Odin hung himself from one of Yggdrasil's branches pierced through the gut by Gungnir. Thusly, he teetered on the very edge of life and death, allowing his astral self to walk the roads. There, he met Yggdrasil whom had not interacted with another being of the lower plane in ages and welcomed him with open arms. Under her tutelage, ever watchful of his wandering eye over her chosen mortal form, she instructed him in all he need know of runic magic before he was dragged back into his physical body.

 _Do you want to come out too Iggy?_

 _ **I…I cannot**_ , she hesitantly replied. _**I am within the bounds of your Gear and soul. Um…**_

 _You can't take a physical avatar like your mother seen by anyone but me? It's okay Iggy, you shouldn't feel bad and I'm sorry I asked._ She did not reply, he didn't press but Dorian felt a twinge of guilt coming from her though couldn't understand why.

 **I am aware of those near my physical body and across the realms to an extent,** she explained to Rossweisse as they continued the long road to Asgard. **Yet can only converse with the denizens of my boughs and never with the lower plane. Ever since Ratatoskr was torn from us and brought Dorian here to save him,** she smiled serenely; **the company has infinitely improved.**

The group spread out as the trek went on; Yggdrasil and Rossweisse far ahead with Ratatoskr perched atop Xenovia's shoulder lazily. Bennia and Hecuba were admiring the roads themselves, careful not to snap or damage anything yet fascinated by it all the same. Bringing up the rear was Dorian and Thrud who had fallen back subtly to chat.

"That Siegfried clone gave you trouble?" She chuckled somewhat at Dorian's recollection of the events before her arrival. "I had no idea my teachings had been forgotten so quickly."

"He was very fast!" Dorian repeated for the hundredth time. "His strength wasn't the problem; he had Excalibur Rapidly when I fought him…"

"He had five plus Hrotti when I did."

"He wasn't using Rapidly's power then, he…" Dorian stopped as the playful sneer on Thrud's face said it all; she was just messing with him and meant nothing real by her words. "Are you ever going to stop doing that?"

"Only when it stops being funny. In all seriousness though, you could stand to add a little ferocity to your style."

"I thought I was plenty ferocious."

"Did you drop some lightning on him when he showed himself? A barrage of fire to cut off his avenues of attack? A little ice from Hel or Jotunheim tendrils?"

"…No," he admitted sheepishly. His opponent was only armed with a sword and he had met him in kind.

"Holding back to fight on an even field as your opponent should only be done in training, competitions and friendly spars. When life and death are potentially on the line you must treat each opponent as if they were the strongest you've ever faced."

Dorian had never thought of it like that, ever since growing stronger from Laerad Ragnarok he tried scaling his power for each opponent. He had only really cut loose against Forcas and Kokabiel, against the others he had held back out of worry of seriously hurting someone, even an enemy. Thrud read his face in a heartbeat.

"If someone is threatening to your life or…someone you care about, you must come down upon them with all the fury you can muster. Before I went against Freed I had Gullbjorn already sheathed with lightning and reinforced. Rossweisse had given me the special rune as well as ones of defense and speed so I could become a whirlwind of devastation, a very primal force of nature itself to bear down hard upon…"

Thrud saw Dorian's look widen at her expression, she hadn't held back her words. The daughter of thunder had started talking quickly when going into detail on her preparation. The description and memory of cutting loose with all she had caused her cheeks to flush and breathing to quicken, she was smiling wider than ever before. There were few things she enjoyed more than an amazing fight, facing Freed had been short but in that time Thrud had had the time of her life.

"Of course…restraint must be maintained at all times," she calmed the mood, straightening her hair as if the previous exclamations had not occurred and her tone returned to that of an instructor. "Now that you are much stronger I might be able to go all out a bit against you sometime. I am sure you can keep up now," she concluded with a wink.

"Everyone! Look at this!" Rossweisse's words drew the team to the edge of an embankment; her voice was so elated none could resist rushing towards her. "Yggdrasil said we were nearing a lower portion of the roads, from here we can see the wells!"

Far down below, clearly untold miles they could see a glimmering blue liquid. Despite the belief that the roads were a nigh-infinite empty space full of connecting paths, a vast body dwarfing any ocean could be seen. The reflective surface coupled with the glimmering ambiance native to the roads gave off a brilliant aura that went on for eternity in all directions. The wells in the real world watched by the Mimir Scholars were much smaller, were they simply the physical manifestation of the sight before them?

"I guess even the mightiest trees need some nutrients too," Hecuba theorized.

Bennia let out an impressed whistle with the occasional ooh and aah, the others gazed on awestruck. The fact that such a place existed almost completely unknown by all creation seemed like such a tragedy. Even Ratatoskr, despite his wager, just sat back and let them take it in around them.

"It's beautiful," Rossweisse muttered as she leaned forward. "I wonder wha…"

The silver-haired beauty's next words caught in her throat as she felt a grip squeeze gently around her hand. Glancing to the side she spotted Dorian, still looking out over the edge. He couldn't look her in the eye lest his courage fail, cradling her hand in his own, the tender clasp conveying what his words only alluded to.

"It really is…more than anything."

Rossweisse was flustered and speechless, neither had any experience in such matters but in that moment it did not matter. She reciprocated the squeeze, each refusing to make any sudden movements lest it draw the attention of the others. Nobody moved or stressed expedience, at least until Dorian was jolted from his attention by tiny fingers tapping his shoulder.

"Um, boss…don't mean to be that guy, but there is a portal to the side here you may want to use."

"What is it," he whispered harshly at the situation. His tone eased back as he noticed an uncharacteristically serious gaze in the squirrel's eyes.

"Well, I know you felt bad about that orange-haired hottie leaving so suddenly. If you take a gander through this entrance here I think you may be pleasantly surprised."

 **Kuoh Airport…**

Irina stood before the terminal carrying the large reinforced case containing the fragments and cores of all five Excaliburs. She was wrapped in the cloak she had worn previously showing her allegiance to the church, it wouldn't be long before her flight would arrive back to the Vatican.

 _We came to this country expecting to die,_ she sighed heavily. _Only I am returning but to what? God is dead, Xenovia will be branded a pagan and I am likely facing excommunication for knowing. Even still, it's what I was put on this Earth to do. To help people, serve Go…_

Her frown deepened at that last part, she couldn't serve God with him gone. So what else was…?

"Isn't there some saying about losing a bit of happiness every time you sigh?" Irina spun on her heels, gaze widening as Dorian appeared behind her, a blue portal behind him answering her next question before it left her lips. "I'd hate to not get to see you off."

"Dorian!" Irina was overjoyed at his sight. Rushing over she wrapped her arms around him with a hug. The memories of a near-identical situation years before flooding her mind as she had watched Dorian depart England to his next destination. "Why did all of this have to happen?"

"I wish I knew, if there is anything I can do…"

Irina pulled back, shaking her head as she dried the welled up tears. "You've done enough; I will ask that you take care of Xenovia…okay?"

"Count on it," he gave her the most confident smile he could muster. "If they try excommunicating you or anything like that for what happened," he pulled out his cell phone, offering to exchange numbers. "You just let me know."

Irina giggled softly at his statement though proceeded to exchange information, immediately regretting having left without a word to him. She had just been so frustrated, so torn from what she'd learned that she didn't want anyone to see her that way. She almost didn't notice the light appear in her gate, signaling boarding had begun.

"I hope it isn't so long until we meet again!" She called out as she ran for her plane. "Whatever you worship in the future, never stop being Dorian! You can't be the Einherjar all the time, try being a normal guy every now and then."

He waved goodbye, thankful beyond words that Ratatoskr had pointed out the nearby portal leading to Kuoh Airport. The mischievous squirrel had been respectful and kept a distance, hiding behind a fake plant adorning the nearby hall. He hadn't moved by the time Dorian returned, his heart far lighter than it had been before.

"I half expected you to join her on the plane," he teased though there was no true mockery in his voice. "Or we'd be heading back to Asgard with a plus one….well, another plus one."

"Very funny…and thanks Rat," Dorian gave him a quick fist bump. Despite how he acted, Dorian couldn't have asked for a better friend from the roads. "Who knows, we may get to visit Heaven next time."

"And see an angel," he made an over-the-top gesture placing his hands on his chest and swooning. "If you'd played yer cards right you could have been praying with her every evening and night, give her a few good reasons to repeatedly thank God. Though I suppose hindsight is 20/20."

"We should head back, don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Little late for that don't ya think?"

Dorian tilted his head, confused at the meaning.

"We've been out here, what…four or five minutes? You do realize they are still in the roads." The young Einherjar's eyes went wide, kicking himself for overlooking that detail. "So they've been waiting almost two hours." The reaction was as nostalgic as it was expected; he started generating a portal as quickly as he could.

"RAT YOU SON OF A….!"

 **Road Between Realms…**

"Think he forgot about us?" Xenovia remarked to Hecuba as the two sat together near the portal he had departed through with Ratatoskr. He'd been gone quite a long time. Xenovia had removed Durandal from its protective dimension and was currently laid before them in its holy sword form. Hecuba laid her hands on the blade, instantly causing it to revert back into the ancient Trojan design. Upon removing them, the weapon remained in the transformed state, Dorian's oversight of the time delay had given them time to test theories as the others explored.

 _A holy sword in her hand, a Trojan blade in mine,_ Hecuba scanned over what they had determined. _It seems to remember the last to touch it and retains that status until the other makes contact. I wonder if…_

"I pray you will wield it well," Hecuba glanced up at Xenovia's statement.

"What do you mean?"

"It is your family's sword is it not?" She asked speaking calmly yet the disappointment was evident. "It is rightfully yours."

The Spartan glanced down, the blade resting there invitingly. It'd be simple enough to transfer ownership of the dimensional pocket, a place to keep it safe and protect others from its power. She could hold it, wield it in battle as her forefather did. To own the greatest weapon forged within the city of Troy, she need only…

Hecuba handed the blade back to Xenovia, allowing it to revert back into the holy sword they had first seen it as. The former church fighter looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"I…wondered what became of the sword my entire life, as did my parents and theirs before me. We thought it lost in some far flung part of the world, yet now we see it has been in the service of a realm with which Olympus seldom had any contact. How long ago would we have found it if friendship was cultivated with Heaven before now?"

Xenovia looked down, seeing Durandal in a new light. It was not just a sword, nor a holy instrument, but also a connection between them, a crossroad between their people.

 _All because I followed Dorian, was this meant to be, to stand by his side? He has proven his character time and time again._

"We spoke of faith the other day. Something sent this sword to Catholic lands, to the hands of Charlemagne down to Roland and eventually you. That it was only after I chose to follow Dorian to Asgard that I met you and found it cannot be a coincidence. I have…faith that it was meant to happen and consequently that YOU were meant to have it."

"And if you are wrong?"

Hecuba just shrugged her shoulders. "Then I lose the chance to wield the blade of my ancestor. Yet I DO know who holds it regardless, and I have seen naught to give me pause at that prospect."

Xenovia looked uncertain how to react, her eyes widened somewhat at Hecuba's answer, her hand ran across the edge once more.

"I will work then, to ensure I am worthy to hold it. Yet my old goals are out of my reach now, I must find another."

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I have ever been a servant of God, that and…"

The blue portal into the roads rippled before them as Dorian leapt back through looking winded and frantic.

"I…am SO sorry for the wait," he started as soon as he was through. "I COMPLETELY…"

"There was no harm," Xenovia interrupted his apology. "The others went on ahead, now that you have returned we may catch up."

"Right," Dorian replied, allowing the topic to drop as they continued their path home. Xenovia purposefully held back, chin cupped in her hands deep in contemplation.

 _All I have been is a servant of God, that and a woman. What can I hope to attain in life as a woman…?_

 **Cross-myth Dormitories…**

Dorian let the water run over him, it felt refreshing after being in the field for so long, there was just something about the water in Asgard that let all his soreness and uncertainties just wash away. Baldur's grinning face awaited them upon their return, the Bifrost having dropped him off mere minutes before they arrived. The ancient squirrel played it off that he had let the Norse God win, never betraying nor blaming the fact it was very likely the unexpected stop at the airport that cost him the victory.

 _He may act absolutely terrible most of the time, but in the end he is a good guy…rodent._

Turning off the steaming water, he reached over blindly for a towel, wiping his eyes to restore their vision before tying it tight around the waist. Since returning the group was allowed to freshen up before the debriefing. Pushing open the door, he made his way into the adjoining room.

"Mr. Held," a voice caught his ear. "How fortuitous, I was hoping to speak with you if I may."

The young man turned, eyes going wide as he spun back towards the pile of clothes, ensuring his towel was still tight and showed nothing. Xenovia Quarta was standing in the locker room of the 2nd floor showers in the dormitory. They had been reserved for his use as the only man; however it seemed she was not aware. Their guest from Midgard had already started undressing and stood before him only her black skin-tight church apparel which was unzipped to leave her back bare down to her...

"Th-this is meant for the men," Dorian informed her, fumbling to find his tunic and undergarments. "The first floor is for the women."

"Was it?" She asked, her voice completely calm despite their mutual state of undress. "The others were using it, with how busy it looked I did not wish to impose and this one was empty…"

"D-don't worry about it, I'll be done in a moment and be out of here."

"Wait," she called out, causing him to cease his frantic search of the locker. "I did want to speak with you alone, now seems as good a time as any."

 _This is not happening; would waiting two minutes for pants be too much to ask for?_ Is what he wanted to say, but after turning slightly and seeing the eyes locked onto his, he could not bear to do it.

"What did you want to talk about? And please call me Dorian."

She nodded accepting his request, slipping out of her church battle attire for the furred vest and undershirt provided. Dorian turned away once again before he saw anything. "I am now like you, Einherjar though I do not know what that means. If I am to enter into a new life I would know all that it entails."

Dorian felt awkward, being relatively new and a special case among Einherjar he felt woefully unprepared to educate someone new. Nevertheless, his desire to teach others and help the former sister of the Church who had aided them drove him forward. He explained it all, how they were fallen warriors brought back in the service of the Norse gods. Normally they would revel and live in Valhalla where they could hone their skills until needed.

"What is Valhalla like?" She asked at length as Dorian thankfully got his pants on and discarded the towel.

"I…don't know," he admitted with an awkward chuckle. "I've never set foot inside, in truth I think the main reason they brought me in initially was curiosity about my Gear."

"Then you are a tool like I was?" She seemed to be growing apprehensive that the Norse myth would be little better than the secrets kept by the Church. "I see that battle has been unkind to you as well."

Dorian's blood froze, realizing her meaning as he still was shirtless. With an absent-minded hand, he traced the outline of the scar tissue still prevalent on his chest and back. Despite Yggdrasil and even Thrud's healing, the remnants of the ice javelin from Kara and later the spear of light from Forcas were ever present. No one had drawn attention to it before, even at Olympus. The young Einherjar had assumed it was either out of courtesy or that such battle scars were far more common among the Norse warriors.

 _ **Do not fret over the scars,**_ Iggy reassured her partner. _**S-some may consider them very dashing and impressive.**_

Dorian blushed somewhat at the compliment heard only by himself. Sometimes he forgot that she was always with him, just how much could she see in his mind? It was a question the young man resolved to learn someday.

"I was worried about that at first. But they have been so kind, so…good to me," he could think of no better word as he recalled his time there. "I trust them to have the best intentions at heart. I haven't feared that in a long time."

"I do not wish to reside in Valhalla," Xenovia asserted once certain he was through. Despite the fact she had not moved to put on the new clothes during their conversation and was still mostly naked, the awkward aura between them had dissipated. "I thought I was doing such good in the name of God and I wish to continue doing so. Perhaps I may join your task force."

"Oh, it's not my force," he chuckled at the seemingly ridiculous notion. "I do not see why it would be a problem. I can only imagine how hard it must be to learn what you did…"

"Did you mean what you told Irina? That you think one can retain faith even with God's death?"

 _That is…a heavy question, but not so unanswerable anymore._

"Not before this, but the gods are…well, real people." It was simple but true. "If Odin or Freyja died, that wouldn't negate what they stood for, what they sought to accomplish. That can be continued by those that follow and believe in them, hel even their children could continue their legacy."

 _Humans are all considered God's children._

Xenovia did not answer but nodded at his words. Even through her stoic appearance it was clear she was deep in thought. What contemplation swirled in her mind Dorian could not know, perhaps in time she would tell him as she thought what goals she could strive for in the future.

"I'll leave first," Dorian volunteered. "That way you can change in peac…"

He froze as he turned towards the changing woman, spotting a silent shimmering portal behind her. The giddily grinning face of a familiar Grim Reaper was sticking through, eyebrow raised as if stating how impressed she was at the situation.

"BENNIA!" Dorian called out, stuffing the shirt on over his head as Xenovia FINALLY slid on her new red tunic. "How long have you been there?"

"Somewhere around a talk of tools but before any fun started," she looked him up and down, raising her eyebrows over and over again suggestively before a wall of ice plastered itself over her portal. Despite the barrier, her muffled voice could still be heard. "Thrud asked me to get you two, the bigwigs are here."

 **Asgard Palace…**

The two rounded the corner, the young Einherjar clasping the last of his sleeves still embarrassed beyond words. He was so distracted he nearly ran into a grey-suited woman heading the same way.

"Dorian!" Rossweisse greeted him as they converged, continuing down the halls side-by side. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," he replied with a renewed spring in his step. "Not accounting for Bennia's prodigious use of teleports in-house."

"I will see you both ahead," Xenovia waved as she broke off from the two, disappearing down the hall at a brisk pace.

"I…wanted to thank you," he started calmly. "If you hadn't convinced the Allfather to come down to Midgard in spite of the potential consequences I don't know if we would have lasted to Albion's intervention."

"There is no need for thanks," she replied calmly, fully in her professional mindset for the meeting ahead. "I only regret I did not realize their plan all the sooner. Their technique for merging sword fragments seems quite complex, in the future we may…"

"Still," Dorian continued, hoping to finish his request before they reached the others. "We haven't gotten to relax regularly after work together since before the Olympus incident. There was the festival, though there are so few of those every year…"

Rossweisse tensed up at his words, she did not disagree but it seemed like an inappropriate time to discuss such matters. Though on further contemplation she realized it always felt that way to her.

"I am sure the calm days will return, when that does I'd be more than happy to…"

"Rose would you like to go out tomorrow evening, just us?"

The young Valkyrie froze in place, uncertain if her ears were playing tricks on her. Subtly, though with noticeably twitchy sputters, she turned towards him eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"What…did you say?"

Dorian breathed deep and doubled down on his request.

"I was hoping the two of us could go out tomorrow evening. I believe I have become acquainted enough with Asgard to know a few good dining locations and outdoor activities. Of course, if you had any preferences…"

"I would love to!" Rossweisse interrupted before recomposing herself with a nonchalant cough. "I mean to say, it would be a great pleasure to…go out with you tomorrow night should our duties allow."

 _That smile, what would anyone NOT do to earn that smile…?_

 **Palace Meeting Room…**

"Too slow again old man," Baldur welcomed the team as they reached the palace of Asgard.

"Well, I figured you needed SOME victory," Ratatoskr rationalized to the deity once more over his loss. "If I won all the time life gets boring."

Odin and Freyja awaited the arrivals along with a small procession of servants and two familiar guests.

"Heya kiddos!" The friendly face of Azazel called out with a wave. "Long time no see, I'm ecstatic to see you made it despite my former associate's best efforts."

"Mr. Azazel?" Dorian asked as the fallen angel approached, pulling him into a casual handshake. "What are you doing here?"

"Does one old man need a reason to visit another?" He replied with a grin. "Your Allfather is one of the few left who knows how to show a guest a good time. "Why, we've been out just about every night with the most unfathomable beauties who…"

"Ahem," Freyja cleared her throat loudly.

"…Who cannot hold a candle to your grace," he bowed politely. "We wanted to be here when you arrived, we can speak privately later when time permits, I feel awful I missed your previous balance breaker coming out party and had to make up for it. Right Baraqiel?"

The gruff dark-haired fallen angel nodded, ever calm and stoic when not inebriated. Dorian was glad he had been with Azazel, wanting to speak to him as soon as possible.

"I have good news, your treasure is doing well with Lady Gremory," he tried to hold as genuine a smile as he could despite the image of Akeno's anger at being called his child. "She…looked happy."

Baraqiel's composure held, only a single raised eyebrow gave away the elation he felt at those words. "That is…reassuring to hear," he answered flatly though Azazel turned to face him, fully aware of how his old friend felt.

"Speaking of treasures," Thrud produced a small wooden container and presented it to Freyja who accepted it with a quizzical expression. "This was considered the greatest treasure of Fafnir's Hoard; I believe you should have it back."

"Have it back? Whatever do you mean?" Freyja moved to open the chest only for Thrud's hand to move quickly and stop her.

"It…may be best to open that when in private," she whispered in warning fully noticing Odin starting to look very nervous behind his wife.

"I see," the Norse Goddess handed the gift to a nearby handmaiden, throwing a glare at Odin as she turned to the rest of the arrivals. "I heard of our newest Einherjar, I am sure Valhalla will be more than…"

"If I may," Xenovia interrupted her. "But I do not wish to reside in Valhalla." She went on to explain as she had to Dorian her desire to do good and continue work out in the world. So empowered and impassioned were her words that none so much as raised a whisper until it was clear that the azure-haired beauty had spoken her mind.

"In that case," she announced proudly. "Accommodations can be made for you to join the others in the Task Force's Dormitory until such a time that a neutral territory has been decided for a more permanent headquarters. I had no idea your numbers would be growing so quickly."

"Our numbers?" Rosswiesse asked, clearly confused as to what she meant over a single extra volunteer.

"Oh, she is far from the only one."

"Thought you got away from us didn't you?"

Dorian turned just in time to be dogpiled by three familiar Valkyries flattening him into the ground. Herja, Brynda and Misty pulled the shell-shocked Einherjar back to his feet, both overjoyed and dreading the sight before him.

"New roommates!" Bennia exclaimed excitedly, unable to control herself.

"And that is not all," Freyja continued with a gleam in her eyes. "A name has finally been selected for the cross-myth task force, something that rolls off the tongue better when introducing yourselves. Everyone, please kneel."

The entire room quickly complied, Xenovia last before realizing she was included in that request. The hall became utterly silent as Freyja stood to her full commanding height, voice booming over all.

"To those who have served faithfully as well as those only now joining our ranks, it is my supreme honor to cordially invite you all…to The Crossroads." Her eyes fluttered to Dorian's right arm for a moment, the inspiration for the chosen name that came to her in the night.

The Crossroads? I suppose it has a nice ring to it.

 _Iggy?_ Dorian asked at the words in his head.

 _ **It is a good name,**_ the daughter of Yggdrasil replied. _**It reflects our purpose as well as my mother's.**_

 _It really does._ Dorian thought as he knelt proudly in that chamber among friends, family and those he considered closer. Everyone present seemed to feel the same way…until the seriousness was shattered by young Bennia, ever unable to reign in her own insatiable spunk.

"PLEASE tell me we are getting matching uniforms!"

 **The Holy Sword Arc draws to a close, our heroes back among their friends and families…but how long can they remain that way? The Realms are opening as threats to all slowly creep from the shadows. The Einherjar and his allies prepare for what is to come, as well as future interactions with the well-known Gremory Team.**

 **A short epilogue chapter to the Holy Sword arc, once again I would like to thank all my readers for another successful arc. As usual, there will be a hiatus before the next one begins though a cooldown chapter or two may be released in the meanwhile. Will the young Einherjar's future lead him back to Kuoh Academy or to other parts unknown? I'd love to hear the opinion of my fans as I plan. As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	28. A Day for Fond Memories

**Piemaster981: We can only imagine the explaining he'll have to do when Freyja opens that box…**

 **Curse of Whimsy: Designing these realms to fit DxD is def. a very enjoyable part of the writing process. I am so glad I can bring them to life so well for you. :D Lol, truest of bros indeed, helping him out and teaching him the ways of the fairer sex…at least in his mind's eye XD**

 **Slayer Cross: The idea is that he may attend Kuoh for building bridges which would put him near canon events while making his own adventures. If away from Kuoh, he'd mostly have separate adventures and have to travel to take part in the larger canon stories.**

 **naruto: I most certainly will, and he'll make sure to learn from his Thunder Senpai XD**

 **AJR333: Same bat time…same bat channel ;)**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you! I hope to never disappoint.**

 **fabio mp19: fitting in character interactions to flesh them out whenever possible is a big point of mine. Never waste a moment to advance your story, if you do I'd love to read it!**

 **Grimraven V: Love takes time to grow and foster, Dorian is no Issei jumping to any girl who has impressive assets and shows an interest in him lol. I hope the next chapters are to your liking ;)**

 **coresplinter: I am so glad you have been enjoying it and thank you for the input :D**

 **Darkuz: Thanks, it is quite out of place in the DxD universe. He may not be looking for a harem like Issei, but that doesn't mean he won't draw the eyes of those who see him for his strength of character.**

 **And with that…ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Last one in has to eat Hecuba's cooking!" Bennia called out, immediately disappearing for a moment before dropping into the water with a splash.

"If everyone could go in as slowly as possible I would be most thankful," the redhead remarked flatly. Not two minutes there and she was already wishing she had brought her sword.

The cross-myth task force, now known as The Crossroads had been given leave to enjoy themselves for the recent assignment to Kuoh Town on Midgard. To their joy and appreciation, they had been granted a private beach for the day to relax and enjoy themselves. Thrud and Hecuba especially could not shake the feeling this was meant to give a chance to rest before something big happened, but they did not share their beliefs lest it ruin the day for the others.

The glistening gold sands rolled across the beach in all directions vanishing beneath the crashing violet waves. The area was on the outskirts of Alfheim and the strange ethereal twinkle in the air gave away the otherworldly nature that surrounded them. Apparently Odin and Freyja visited often before their relationship grew strained; as a result it was empty for the day to give them peace and quiet. The seclusion also allowed them to go all out with their chosen swim attire.

Bennia was first, having found a deep blue one-piece with frills at each of the arms and legs. For once she had completely left her mask back at their headquarters and let her dark purple hair flow freely. Hecuba was next having gone for a two-piece bikini matching her hair. The top was a wrap style that wound about her neck without separate straps showing off the bronzed, shapely toned figure normally hidden beneath her armor. Xenovia's swimsuit, if it could be called that, forced Dorian to focus on unpacking. To him it looked like little more than gold strings barely holding together teal fabric covering what it needed to but not much else. He had a sneaking suspicion either Ratatoskr or Odin himself was responsible for her choice. He sighed in relief at the knowledge his furred companion was at home in the Roads.

The young Einherjar wore only simple gold swim trunks with silver designs running across them. He hadn't thought to look for anything more extravagant as the girls clearly had, they served their purpose and he was fond of the color scheme. Over-top his torso was an orange vest he had yet to remove. Ever since Xenovia drew attention to the collected scars he felt himself growing more self-conscious by the day. Until he had to, he wasn't in any hurry to discard it.

"Quite the sight isn't it? That is more than a few bathing beauties in one place."

Dorian recognized the voice, turning to behold the Governor General of the Grigori, Azazel himself. He suddenly felt VERY uncomfortable at the realization that the fallen angel was wearing nothing but a maroon speedo, showing off his admittedly impressive physique. Dorian made sure to develop tunnel vision in that moment, keeping his eyes squarely fixed on his.

"Mr. Azazel? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man enjoy his vacation? Your Allfather told me about this place and it sounded absolutely enchanting. I've had many harems over the years and getting time off to enjoy places like this was always a treat!"

Dorian glanced around, noticing no one else besides him; the older Grigori read his question before he made it.

"No no dear boy, I don't have a harem at this time, been a few years since the last one."

 _He looks so sad,_ Dorian thought, despite Azazel's cheerful smile, a somewhat somber expression rested behind his eyes.

"For today I am going solo, how about you help me out with these accommodations?"

The two set up temporary awnings for them and the girls to use, Hecuba was quick to claim one and lay out to enjoy herself while Bennia continued to float or splash in the shallows. Xenovia joined her friend, removing their tops to work on their tan in the perfect sun without reservation. The two beauties were positioned in such a way to be behind the men yet trusted Dorian who was watching Azazel. He didn't once so much as attempt a glance even with the alluring vision of loveliness behind him. The retainer to the gods would never admit the willpower required to maintain his composure and eyes forward.

Despite his laid-back and ever-friendly nature, Dorian had no doubt that Azazel's presence was more than just a chance for a day off. Rossweisse, Thrud and the other Valkyries had yet to arrive so he decided to lean back as well until then. Of course, as expected Azazel did the same.

"So I hear your Valkyrie friends graduated recently," Azazel started to make conversation. "Good on them, it's too bad you came up a few credits too short for the year. Have you considered where you may wish to study next to round out your education?"

"Not sure," Dorian stretched in the shade. "The new semester will start in a few weeks. Lady Eir assured me my credits were universally transferable. Unfortunately everyone I know already graduated so…"

"So you'd have to meet ANOTHER twenty Valkyries, no harm there. Though if I could play to the more education-oriented half of your brain," he started as Dorian glared at him dully. "Have you ever thought of keeping up the tradition…study abroad?"

Dorian considered his words, the natural pull of resistance to change swaying his mind. "I haven't gotten to just stay in one place very long, why would I want to move from Asgard?"

"It wouldn't be very far considering your trick, and from what I heard you know people at this particular institution, even were supposed to study there anyway if events had been more…standard."

The young man leaned forward, lowering the dark shades in realization of where he meant.

"Kuoh Academy?"

"Bingo," Azazel shot him a pair of finger pistols. "It's a good school, run by devils so you could build bridges and of course you mustn't forget your recent new acquaintances already study there. I am sure they'd love to have you."

"Why are you so interested in my education?"

"Just looking out for what's best for you my boy," he grinned widely as always though Dorian didn't believe that was the sole reason for a second. "That little lady strapped to your arm is really something, I am envious I didn't find you in that apartment before Odin. Forcas and Kokabiel were neither the gentlest nor weakest of my people and you bested one while surviving the other. I saw Kokabiel's body when Vali brought him in before being sealed in Cocytus, based on the damage I'd say she's a Longinus for certain."

"Longinus? And who is Vali?"

"A Sacred Gear capable of slaying gods, we knew about fourteen before now though I surmise we can add one more to that tally. Longinus are…sturdier Gears with multiple abilities, I'd say yours more than qualifies. Oh, I forgot he didn't introduce himself. Vali is the wielder of Albion, the dividing dragon who saved your hides. You're welcome for that by the way."

"He didn't need to halve ME too by the way."

"Eh, it's his way. Dividing is his Gear's special move after all; it'd be strange if he didn't use it as often as he could. You got one yet?"

"One what?"

"A signature move! A technique to make your foes piss themselves, one you can call your own."

"Um…I have about eight right now, though I still haven't figured out Midgard's portion and that doesn't account for the Olympian…"

"No no," Azazel sat up, drawing far too much attention to his speedo. "Those are all abilities of the realms you connect to, I am talking about YOUR move. Dorian Held's, one that no one else who may inherit Laerad Ragnarok over the years can claim to have ever mastered or understood! Even Issei made up dress break himself."

"I am NEVER designing that."

"Never said you had to, but something you can call your own to…"

"Dorian!" Bennia called out in the waters, Skilja resting on a floaty nearby. "Come on in, the water is great!"

"In a minute!" He called out, waving her down. He had brushed off Azazel's observation but it did make him think.

 _How could I use Laerad Ragnarok in a way unique to myself? I did combine the energy against Kokabiel, perhaps I could mold that into…_

"Seems awfully hot out today," the incorrigible former angel suddenly remarked, clearly referring to the ones tanning behind them. "Hope all those fine ladies have plenty of sunscreen."

"I packed more than enough spray-on sunscreen for everyone."

Azazel glanced over as if he were truly disappointed with the young man, his head tutting left and right in shame.

"Spray-on? Come on kid you could have done better than that. An entire beach of scantily clad ladies, as the only man if you'd packed nothing but the liquid sunscreen you could have offered to…"

"Are you and Issei actually the same person and nobody told me?" The Einherjar interrupted with a flash of frustration to hide the red on his cheeks. "A time traveling paradox of some sort?"

"There are worse vices to fall from Heaven for believe you me. No need to look so stern, just having some laughs. You are certainly not as fun as the Hyoudou kid."

 _That makes me feel better than you can imagine._

"I read the Olympus file; your balance breaker picked a good moment to activate, just in time to save that silver-beauty's life I hear. "Surely you are interested in her assets?"

"There is more to…"

"...More to her than those I am aware, but you may not be saying that for long."

"Everyone! Sorry we're late!"

Dorian turned, Azazel's meaning abundantly clear. In the lead were the three newest Valkyrie members of The Crossroads in matching swimsuits. They were all one-piece open to expose much of their back with colors matching their respective battlesuits worn beneath their Valkyrie armor.

Thrud Was next in a golden bikini of a style Dorian had never seen but wished he had. It looked like a snake of fabric wrapped diagonally about her body, thin strings holding it together and an opening to leave her cleavage visible. The wrapping worked around enough at the right angle to also show off her toned abs still smooth and feminine yet hard as steel. He almost felt as if he were back in the changing rooms of the Valkyries, beauty no matter which way he looked.

And then he saw her…

Rossweisse was walking timidly using Thrud and the others as a shield, her cheeks bright red. The reason why she had taken longer to arrive became obvious. She was wearing a bikini as well Dorian would NEVER have imagined her choosing for their outing. There was a thin ring of cloth around her neck allowing her back to remain bare as it held up the swimsuit's top entirely. It was designed in a way similar to Thrud's with an oval-shaped opening giving a generous view of her breasts. The material itself was stylized with blue and red triangles overlaid across its surface. She wore a matching shawl that blew in the wind revealing her long smooth legs; Dorian had nearly forgotten just how tall she was. Despite his best efforts, his eyes roamed up and down basking in her beauty.

"Taking a few pages from the Red Dragon Emperor's book?" Azazel teased, noting his wandering eyes. Dorian quickly punched him in the arm hard without taking his eyes off them.

"I-it was on sale," she immediately started rationalizing upon seeing Dorian's obviously dumbfounded stares. "It isn't too much is it?"

Hilariously, all those around stopped and turned to Dorian, making him the center of attention to await his answer.

"Not at all," he answered calmer than his pounding heart let on as he shook his head back and forth repeatedly. "I'm glad you could make it."

"You two can discuss her purchase," Thrud sneered as she pushed the others ahead. "It may have been on sale but was far above your usual thrifty purchase. We'll see you in the water."

The four girls went along, joining their friends by the shore's edge. The young Einherjar and Valkyrie he had fought for many times were left standing there, heads down-turned without knowing what to say. Azazel lay back, acting the role of the uninterested party.

"I wanted…" They both started at the same time. "You first," Rossweisse acquiesced.

"I found a great place for tonight," he whispered. "It's called the Jotunn's Breath; I thought maybe something neither of us has done before might be fun. We can take the Roads to…"

"Actually," Rossweisse interrupted politely, neither noticing that Azazel's ears had perked up. "I was hoping to drive us there; I earned my license last year and have had few opportunities to put it to use."

 _Last year?_ His mind started a mile a minute. _So Asgard allows licenses at 18? Only a few months away for me then, I need to learn how to drive…I can take the initiative next time._

"If you two don't get down here we are dragging you in!" Thrud called out from the shallows, the collected girls behind her rising up as if to solidify the legitimacy of her threat.

"Don't you dare!" Rossweisse called down, finally unfastening the shawl covering her legs as she slipped it away. "Shall we join them?"

Dorian's hands froze on the vest, recalling now with them being so close the scars across his chest. For a brief moment he hesitated…until he remembered Thrud's words at Olympus.

 _There is no reason to hide from her._

With a quick motion, Dorian unzipped his vest, laying it on the towels with her shawl. Finally free of the restricting attire, he stretched his arms, earning a wandering gaze of his own from Rossweisse and the others, a certain Valkyrie goddess along the shore in particular. Once more, he held out his hand to her, the worry of his battle scars a thing of the past.

"I…would love to." She accepted his hand, their fingers interlocking tenderly before squeezing as they had in the Roads.

"Have fun you two!" Azazel finally broke his silence, still gazing up at the sun as if uninterested. "These days are for the young to enjoy themselves, only old fuddy duddies like me should be lounging."

The two ran off to be with their team and friends, leaving the Governor General behind though despite his laid back nature, he carefully eyed them through his dark sunglasses.

 _You can't stay here forever Mr. Held. Big things are happening on Earth and elsewhere. Another Longinus may be just the thing we need…even if it isn't, I can't wait to get a closer look at it._

 **Down by the Water…**

"Heads up!" Thrud leapt into the ocean with a splash that seemed far too large for her size.

Bennia was next, teleporting twenty feet up and dropping down folded into a cannonball before impacting. Dorian stuck to the old fashioned way, crashing in beside them with a laugh.

"This is divine," Thrud was floating on her back letting the waves carry her. "The light of Alfheim does wonders for EVERYTHING."

Far in the distance, a continuous pillar of energy pulsated into the sky and dispersed above into the clouds themselves. Such was the light of Alfheim, sun and source of the energy powering the various devices of that realm. The elves native to the region had no use for other sources of power as that supplied by the light was endless having persisted since time immemorial.

"I guess Odin isn't so bad sometimes," Bennia sighed in the water.

"You wouldn't say that if you worked so closely with him," Rossweisse warned. "He can be lazy, selfish, uncouth, forgets my name half the time…with the most detestable choice in nightly venues that I've ever…"

"Think fast," Herja splashed towards Dorian, catching Rossweisse and disturbing Thrud's relaxation in an attempt to distract her from the near-rant.

"Hey!" Dorian returned fire, he and Rossweisse working together as a unified front against the trio. Thrud was staying out of it though it was growing increasingly difficult to remain neutral.

"On three?" The silver-Valkyrie chuckled with a nod, knowing exactly what Dorian intended.

In a flash, magic seals of the elements appeared in their hands, Dorian's much closer to Rossweisse's than in the past. To his relief, their training didn't stop with the creation of the Crossroads. If anything, with the new power granted by his gear he was able to delve into more powerful runes than ever before. It might have been his imagination, but he could almost see the patterns in magic seals, how each mark or contour worked towards the overall goal. A second set of seals shimmered over the three's heads unnoticed until it was too late. A small waterfall doused them from above, soaking his former classmates completely in water noticeably colder than the ocean around them. The novice Valkyries ducked down, withdrawing into the warmth beneath them.

"L-L-Low blow!" Brynda called out shivering.

"A shameful display most foul!" Misty voiced her displeasure as the two started laughing at their defeated foes. Dorian suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around his waist as he attempted to generate a new rune. In a familiar yet terrifying feeling, he was hoisted into the air and power bombed into the water behind him.

"Too slow and shameful indeed," Thrud smirked. "If you wanted to show off your improvement all you had to do was say so." Dorian wasn't down yet, from underwater he gripped her legs and rolled, dragging her in and flipping his combat instructor upside-down. It was like a continuation of their bout at Olympus, only now they had an active audience already shouting bets as the two tussled in the water.

"Please be careful," Rossweisse called out, fully aware it could not be stopped.

"Fifty bucks on the daughter of thunder!" Bennia called out.

"I'll take that," Hecuba countered, the group having formed a ring around them being jostled by the waves of their struggle. "He is doing significantly better than before."

"Before?" Rossweisse asked.

"They had a similar altercation in Olympus," Hecuba explained to her widening eyes. "I believe you slept through it at the time." She missed Rossweisse's look of confusion as she watched the two go at it.

 _I had no idea he and Thrud were so close, they are so comfortable around each other. I can't think of anyone she's ever been so open with._

Thrud leapt for Dorian who slid between her legs, disappearing partially underwater before emerging behind her. He shook his hair free of the water dripping into his eyes though it stung all the same. His opponent performed a high kick; somehow he sensed it, grabbing her leg with one hand and reaching forward to perform a throwing maneuver.

 _I can actually see her movements! I have a chance!_ He thought proudly as he gripped her shoulder and pulled.

A resounding snap was followed by a gasp that echoed through the team as Dorian met far less resistance than he expected, tumbling backwards into the sea. Coughing and sputtering, he broke through to the surface, failing to notice the shocked expressions as he eyed the item now grasped firmly in his hand. Thrud's entire swimsuit was a single wrap from top to bottom…and he had just pulled it free from her. She had been completely naked last they fought and in his battle focus he had not taken the additional fabric into account with his plans of attack.

The daughter of thunder stood there before him, only now glancing down to realize her current state. Her body was glistening from the water, every shapely contour more pronounced than ever. Her eyes even seemed more prominent, the green standing out against her fairer skin. She was not as well-endowed as Rossweisse, yet her breasts were still sizable and toned from a lifetime of fitness coupled with her godly genetics. She had dropped into a combat stance, arms wide which obscured nothing and removed the need for imagination as his gaze saw it all. The new Einherjar had already seen her in such a fashion during their previous bout, but with the open air and beaming sunlight of Alfheim she looked more vibrant than within the marble-white baths of Olympus.

The three novice Valkyries were frantically scrambling for something to cover her while Bennia just stared on amazed, Rossweisse was frozen in shock. Herja could not help but recall their similar encounter with Dorian tricked into the changing rooms by Ratatoskr. Thrud did not seem embarrassed or shy, rather dismayed that he had torn off the suit she spent the morning selecting and was not overly focused on covering herself until vengeance was sated. Her eyes rounded on him, the young Einherjar barely able to throw her suit back and look away though too slowly to not see every aspect of her now burned into his mind.

"That was not intended!" He shouted upon realizing that, counting the cave, this was the third time he had seen her in such a state.

"I know," she replied with an almost wholesome smile as she balled her fists and cracked her knuckles. "But this is…"

"Ah, I suppose he can be like Issei if he doesn't try," Azazel sighed with a grin as the commotion of the beach reached his ears. There was no escape for the young lad.

 **Not Long After…**

"I could get you out with Jotunheim's roots," Iggy muttered to Dorian. "It would be simple enough."

The young man was buried up to his neck in the sand alone on the beach with the embodiment of Yggdrasil's daughter sitting politely beside him. After the misunderstanding, Thrud and the others had imprisoned him for his accidental misdeeds and departed to retrieve some ice cream though Rossweisse promised they would return soon.

"That's okay," he sighed contentedly. "It made them laugh plus I am sure they'll be back before the tide gets too high. If not, then I can dig myself out easily enough." Iggy nodded, kicking her feet absentmindedly as she enjoyed the sand between her toes.

"This is nice," she muttered gazing out over the horizon.

"It must pale in comparison to the wells in the Roads."

"I don't remember ever seeing them until our return," she pulled her legs closer to herself defensively, sounding almost ashamed of her lack of knowledge. "I don't…remember any of that."

"What is the first thing you do remember, if I may?" Dorian finally asked while trying to remain as serious as possible despite the fact he was merely a head poking out of the ground.

"…Your crying."

"What?"

"When you were born, your crying was the first thing I heard but you couldn't hear me. Even after all this time I don't know how I came to be here, not even mother knows as she does not recall ever spreading a seed such as myself. I tried for so long but you never responded. All I could do was watch the world pass by through your eyes."

Dorian's heart plummeted to his stomach; he hadn't heard her until his match against Modi who was still recovering in Asgard. He was conscious but with almost no memories and requiring reeducation. Thrud would visit him when she could.

 _She went so long…without anyone to talk to?_ He wanted to reach out and hug her, but between his trapped arms and the fact she was merely an image in his mind, he knew that was not possible.

"Please don't feel sad," Iggy stressed, sensing the feelings washing through him. "The strength of Asgard and the training you underwent to save Ms. Rossweisse brought you close enough to hear me. For that I am more grateful than you can imagine!"

"Wait, so…you saw everything I did all that time?" His eyes widened with fear at her answer.

A blush swept across her face.

"Well, perhaps not EVERYTHING. When necessary I could retreat to mute myself to you until it was safe to emerge. I wanted to comfort you after your parents death but I… I'm just glad you can hear me now." She reached out, her hand stopping a hair's breadth from his cheek with a sincere smile.

"It must have been lonely, I wish there was some way the others could see and talk to you…"

"No!" She leaned forward, putting her face directly in front of his. "I-it's okay like this. It was terribly lonely before, but not anymore. I like it this way, everything is…better."

The two just sat together, watching the thankfully far-off tide. Iggy's emerald hair blew in the wind obscuring the truly happy smile that graced it. They remained like that until the soft patter of footsteps in the distance alerted them to the girls return. His soulbound companion faded into the wind at their approach.

"Vanilla and chocolate swirl with cookie bits right?" Bennia held out the cup full of slowly-melting ice cream. Despite his situation, his eyes lit up at mention of his favorite flavors, the young Grim Reaper could not resist giggling at the ridiculous sight.

Dorian sighed in relief that Thrud's swimsuit had been repaired now accompanied by a shawl similar to Rossweisse's covering her waist. He silently muttered prayers of protection under his breath as the woman of herculean strength neared him. With apparent ease, she punched through the sand with both hands and in a single great pull tore Dorian from his coarse prison back to the surface.

"I suppose you've suffered enough," she chuckled with a rubbing to the top of his head as Bennia provided his frozen snack.

"So…no hard feelings?" He asked while taking a satisfying bite.

"Pretty sure you're the only one with those," Thrud punched him in the arm playfully though still far stronger than expected. "Just watch the suit next time, my family most of all understands losing yourself in battle. When I said you needed a bit more savagery in your fighting style I had no idea you'd take it to heart so soon."

"Perhaps a different display of physical prowess could be in order?" Hecuba drew everyone's attention to the shore. She and Xenovia were in the process of raising a volleyball net, a set of balls lying nearby brought by the Valkyrie troop.

"Einherjar vs. Valkyries!" Herja called out, she and her friends teleporting behind Rossweisse and Thrud. Dorian found himself on the same side of the field as Hecuba, Xenovia and Bennia. "Well…Einherjar and miscellaneous."

"Aren't the teams uneven?"

"It's okay," Rossweisse stepped to the side towards the nearby towels. "I was never much for sports, you all play and I can watch." She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as she adjusted her shawl to make sure it covered enough. Despite her beauty, the years of no interest from the opposite sex left her confidence shaky.

"As long as Thrud doesn't serve."

The strawberry-blonde warrior took up the ball, spinning it furiously atop a single finger before stopping it cold with a clench of her palm.

"…No promises."

"Can I at least finish my ice cream before you send me back to the hospital?" The horrified Einherjar begged while eating as slowly as possible. The other girls were already performing stretches and preparing for the match ahead, it would be a long day...but Dorian couldn't have been happier in that moment of peace among those he cared about most.

 **Outskirts of the Nine Realms…**

A violet-red circle crackled into existence far from any residential area, piercing the thinnest point of Asgard's defenses from outside intrusion at great cost. As the gap between locations was bridged, a series of shapes emerged to instantly rush for cover. It would not be long before someone came to check on the disturbance regardless of how small.

"The patrol will be small out here," the first cloaked individual whispered to the rest. "Easily avoided or slain if they are cleverer."

"Not until we must, only once the signal is given…understand?"

"Of course Mistress," the first bowed with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Yet you did not wish us to know until we arrived…where shall we be striking first?"

The leader lowered their hood, revealing long flowing hair split down the middle black on one side and white on the other. Pointed tips marked each ear and her skin was pale grey. Combined with her dark purple lipstick she maintained a haunting beauty, as one might expect to encounter before passing on to the next life. She removed a cloth map, pointing out locations scattered across it.

"But, these are merely…"

"Those locations where best to inflict the most chaos. Spread out your men and remember…if a single drop of blood is spilt before the signal then your own shall join the innocent."

 **Back at the Beach…**

The group yawned as the day drew to a close, their headquarters and dormitory in front of them. It was not overly late yet they had been out since the early hours and were ready for a day of rest. Xenovia and Hecuba were making their way inside after the others, the petite Grim Reaper asleep in the Spartan's arms.

"That was a lot of fun," Xenovia smirked with a stretch. "I would not mind a few more days like this."

"Indeed, these realms hold such beauty. I shall need to introduce you to such wonders of Olympus next our travels take us there. There is one observatory in particular where I often went to enjoy the view." She smiled at the memory. "That is where I first met Dorian beyond the battlefield."

"He does seem easy to gravitate to doesn't he?"

Hecuba nodded, "he is seeking an institution to complete his studies…and I wish to join him."

"Did you not have an education in Olympus?"

"Of course, but it was often set aside for my practice of combat and battle tactics, such is the duty of the bearer of an ancestor's soul. The everyday is quickly relegated to the back in the face of the extraordinary."

"I suppose I was the same," Xenovia reflected. "I only attended schools until my teenage years, after that all was focused on mastering the holy swords. Perhaps I can also…"

The far-off humming of an engine caught their attention; it was quite out of place considering their location. They had scarcely seen any vehicle among the streets of Asgard and never so close to the palace. With a silent look of agreement, the two crept over the hill towards the sound, Bennia still cradled in her arms. With absolute stealth, they peeked into the distance, spotting a red sleek sports car coming around the bend. The top was down and as it drew closer they were able to make out the driver, the flow of hair unmistakable.

"Rossweisse?" Hecuba asked, Xenovia nodding a confirmation. The silver-haired bodyguard had split off to her own home after they left the beach. What could she be doing coming back already, and in a car rather than flight? They did not need to wait long for the answer.

"Is that...?" Xenovia pointed out a small shape emerging from around the building.

Dorian, who had become the focal point to so many was dressed in semi-formal attire including the gold tunic he had been provided for special occasions. Even from their hiding place, they could see he looked very nervous, bowing politely as she pulled up, beckoning him to the vehicle.

"A last minute mission assignment?" Hecuba whispered. "Perhaps she is ferrying him to the Allfather?"

"Then why not fly?" Xenovia was very suspicious of the situation. "No mere chaperone…he got in the front seat."

Sure enough, Dorian opened the passenger door, taking the seat directly beside Rossweisse. Despite his nervous mannerisms, they both had serene if somewhat awkward smiles as they turned around, driving off into the night towards the city of Asgard.

"It would seem they are having a romantic rendezvous," Xenovia theorized, Hecuba gripping her chin while nodding deep in thought.

"And they didn't even tell us!?" The two swordswomen looked down at the remark made by the previously assumed to be sleeping Bennia now clearly awake and looking insulted.

"How long were you awake?"

"Oh, I wasn't tired," she remarked quickly to change the subject. "They must be going into town, not to the palace."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because a car would only be needed there," the voice of Thrud caused them all to jump. Somehow she had remained hidden to all until her words. "Flight is strictly prohibited within civilian establishments except in an emergency situation. And it makes sense Dorian wouldn't want to overuse the Roads for something like that…"

"Wh-what do we do?" Bennia asked hesitantly at her serious glare.

Thrud's eyes were locked on the departing vehicle. She had known Rossweisse for years; she never had a boyfriend nor seemed to draw the attention of men. Like how many avoided Thrud due to the ties to her imposing father, something just seemed to cause them to completely miss her long-time friend. Yet now, after so short an amount of time, she was driving into the city late at night with…

"Bennia," she turned to her teammate, eyes focused with unwavering resolve. "How far can you teleport a group?"

 **The day of fun in the sun ends far quicker than the team would prefer. A secret rendezvous witnessed by their friends causes the Crossroads to give chase all the while intruders have entered the lands of the Norse Gods. Who are they, what is their goal? And most importantly, what are the New Einherjar and Valkyrie who has never had a boyfriend up to? As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	29. Complications Amidst Love and Ice

**FenrisFiltiarn: The required beach chapter of any anime lol. Thank you, he'll have to get clever in the days ahead.**

 **Jwebb96: They really are, one can't be fighting all the time.**

 **J0ker981: There has to be at least one XD**

 **Hollowreaper 93: Are they now? *scratches chin* We'll soon find out what they have planned this chapter, I hope Rose and Dorian's interactions this chapter are to your liking :D**

 **fanficcyberman: That means so much to hear you say that :D Prepare for Dorian and Rose's first awkward foray into growing closer...**

 **Slayer Cross: LOL, I'll say, ripping a woman's swimsuit off...for shame XD Ratatoskr would have been proud.**

 **Fbio: Thank you :)**

 **naruto: Indeed it does, hopefully not too much trouble as Rose and Dorian are out together being tailed by a certain curious four lol**

 **FireFox614: I'm not sure what you mean, what do you mean I slipped up? I admit I am considering Harem elements due to the fact it is DxD, but Rossweisse is the only one Dorian is looking at that way. Dorian will always be the antithesis of Issei, he certainly is no pervert. Actually in canon Issei is 17 as well, the youngest are Koneko, Ravel and Bennia at 16 and Rias/Akeno are 18 going by Japanese high school ages. I thought the same, Bennia felt like such a fun character but as NOT a love interest of Issei was relegated to the background in canon though was perfect for an Olympian representative considering she was formerly a reaper of Hades. Plenty of other mythologies...we'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **FateBurn: I most certainly will, I hope to never disappoint :D**

The flashy red sports car sped through the streets of Asgard, with the top down wind whipped past them, causing his braids and Rossweisse's long flowing locks to billow through the air. The young Einherjar seldom went out at night and it was a welcome change to see how different the city looked after hours.

The architecture was as foreign as ever though he had started learning what was what. By night, lights of all shapes and colors illuminated the area bathing it in an aurora borealis-like effect not dissimilar from the Bifrost itself. Dorian couldn't appreciate the beauty outside due to his focus on the beauty within.

Rossweisse was driving, both hands on the wheel looking as official as ever. She was wearing the same purple sweater dress beneath her overcoat as the festival. She would never admit it, but it was one of the few public semi-formal items in her wardrobe. Considering she was so driven towards her work, her outfits predominately included business suits and, on her occasional days off, very casual baggy comfortable clothes she wouldn't be caught dead wearing outside her home.

Dorian had selected his gold tunic, recalling it as the first outfit he wore upon waking in Asgard so it felt fitting though realized he should expand his own wardrobe. Thankfully, they had departed the dormitory before anyone could catch them and Iggy had withdrawn to give them privacy. He was on his own. After the initial greeting and compliment to her attire they had been nearly silent the entire way, both uncertain how to proceed with awkward smiles.

"I've never been to a place like this," Dorian admitted again.

"Nor I," Rossweisse answered without taking her eyes off the road. "How did you hear about it?"

"The elven attendant at the festival, the one who painted the shield recommended it. Since temperatures are very moderate, they don't have anything like it in Alfheim. I…am glad you could make it."

Rossweisse lowered her gaze a bit, trying in vain to hide the blush he only made worse.

"So am I."

They pulled up in front of an imposing building. At first glance it could have been mistaken for a Colosseum or arena with the rendition of a large Jotun racing across the roof trailing a banner with brightly colored lights.

"The Jotun's Breath."

Dorian exited the vehicle, a tad disappointed as he saw Rossweisse get out before he could offer to open the door for her. He marveled over the sleek red design of the chosen car, it clearly looked very extravagant which caused great confusion as he had seen the small accommodations of her house.

"This is impressive," he looked it up and down, sliding his hand over it gently for fear of damaging the paint. "Was it a gift for your service?"

Rossweisse suddenly looked VERY nervous, glancing away as she tugged at her gloves nonchalantly.

"Oh, that is a b-boring story," she turned towards the building, gloves now stuffed securely in her pockets. "We'd best make our way inside before it gets too busy."

 _I wasn't able to open the car door, no matter. I can just open the door to the building for her, I…OH COME ON!_

The front door was an automatic, sliding open with a soft hiss at their approach, denying his second attempt to act the gentleman. His frustration was building faster multiplied by how nervous he already was.

Calm…down, she is in the same boat. You can stop sweating now.

Dorian pushed the oddly helpful thoughts out of his head; breathing deep he regained his composure as they approached the front desk. A young man was behind it wearing a formal suit but without the jacket.

"Two please," Dorian slipped in the appropriate amount for a few hours. The young man smiled back with a twiddle of his mustache still growing in.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Held, Ms. Rossweisse," the young Valkyrie smiled at the recognition. Just the previous evening Odin had forgotten her name while ordering drinks, a common occurrence which usually resulted in snapping his fingers repeatedly to summon her while barely putting in the effort to recall it. She thought back to her first day meeting Dorian back when he mispronounced her name, the similarity of something so simple pushing her to fighting him far more earnestly than she should have. "You are in luck; our special today is couples night, extra discounts." He handed back the difference with a wink before motioning towards the next in line.

"Th-thank you," Dorian averted his eyes in one direction as Rossweisse did the same in the other. Handing a wristband to his companion, they made their way to the locker rooms unaware of the four familiar shapes subtly slipping into the back of the line.

 **An Undisclosed Establishment...**

"You sure know how to throw a party!" Azazel asserted upon downing another beer.

"It's the least I could do," Odin released a quick laugh as their empty mugs were collected by a waitress wearing a purposefully low-cut skimpy jumpsuit that was little more than a glorified swimsuit. She threw the two VIPs a wink before trotting off for refills, making sure to walk in such a way to accentuate her curves.

"If only Michael and the other Satans thought the same as us ya old bastard, our 'deliberations' would be far more interesting."

"One day you young pup," the Allfather to the Norse gods asserted. "Oh, especially that Serafall of theirs...is everything moving forward?"

Azazel glanced to the side, becoming more serious than he had acted all evening and noticing a similar look in Odin.

"With that holy sword business resolved, Sirzechs was more than willing to reopen talks at last. Apparently he received a request from his little sister that coincided with our hopes. Can't imagine what gave her that idea."

Odin gave an absolutely smug grin in response to his old friend's statement.

"Speaking of whom, I noticed your bodyguard was different," he motioned to the emerald-haired Valkyrie currently watching the entrance trying her best to not look at the women of questionable attires around her. "Plus your means of transportation was a little less...flashy than I have come to expect."

"I lent the car out for the evening per request for a...'noble' cause."

"A noble cause?" Azazel could not hold back his devilish smile. "Helping a certain young man get lucky?"

"If he has half a brain in that head of his, that car has some of my fondest memories with my beloved Frigga," he sighed back with a puff of smoke remembering simpler times. "I informed my prude of a bodyguard that the backseat is especially roomy for..."

The Allfather and Grigori Governor-General paused, eyes darting to their sides so subtly no one would have questioned they had seen anything. A small shape darted into the shadows of the stage, they watched him while also enjoying the show that had just started. One of the girls was a favorite of Odin yet even her exquisite performance only held part of his attention as she let her clothes drop to the floor one by one in a tantalizingly slow fashion..

"Did you see that?"

"I did, it seems we may get a chance to whip some runts into shape after all, perhaps Mr. Held won't be the only person laying into someone tonight."

 **The Jotun's Breath…**

"Dorian…I'm not going to make it."

"It's okay Rose, I'm almost there. Just hold on a little longer."

"I…can't!" She called out loudly, gripping Dorian's arms as he did the same to hers.

The couple finally stumbled onto the ice, having barely balanced on their rented skates for the treacherous few feet required to reach the rink. Dorian took the final step, pulling Rossweisse gripping his arm onto the smooth ice; neither had skated before and clearly underestimated the difficulty of staying upright in their unfamiliar footwear. Their plans for the evening included an hour or two free-skating before going to a respectable restaurant for dinner.

"See," Dorian exhaled with a sigh of relief as they drifted forward. "Made it."

"I am beginning to think this was a mistake," the young Valkyrie asserted, shuffling her feet to keep in motion. Dorian was faring little better, relying on momentum to keep going hoping that finding a way to stop was a far-off requirement.

It was currently free-skating time and the area was packed. Dozens of men, women and children were gliding across the frozen surface with the most apparent of ease. And then there was Lady Freyja's retainer and the Allfather's bodyguard, meandering from one side to the other at a snail's pace. Their hands were interlocked, though the tenderness was lost by the strong grip to ensure the other did not fall or lose their footing. Somehow they survived several laps with this strategy though were considerably slower than most other patrons.

"Not…so bad," Dorian remarked while leaning back to avoid wobbling. "If we just follow the side and go in a straight line this isn't so bad."

"These calculations should be simple," Rossweisse asserted despite her skates continuing to quiver. "To maintain balance on metal sheets so thin on a hard surface will require…"

 _Come on, think._ Dorian started contemplating as Rossweisse struggled to right herself. _This is supposed to be fun, a chance for us to talk and…see if this is something we both want._

"Maybe if we take our minds off it our reflexes can do the work," Dorian theorized. He was happy beyond words at spending time with Rossweisse alone and didn't want to give up from their lack of experience.

His partner nodded along, her eyes still transfixed on her feet, mind obviously racing a mile a second trying to master the seemingly simplistic technique.

"Um, did you know that the first skates were actually made out of bones bound with leather straps?" He picked the first thing that popped into his head, immediately punching himself internally at such a stupid choice.

"I…didn't?" Rossweisse replied with a pause, her face contorting in confusion at his choice of topic. "That sounds...interesting."

This is getting painful to watch.

"It was the most readily available material they had that could be fashioned to traverse frozen lakes when the need called for it," he was talking faster and faster as his mind raced. "I can only imagine how difficult skating would be on animal bones."

 _ **THANK YOU FOR JOINING US!**_

The intercom's explosion of sound and feedback caused them to jump, Dorian the first to lose his balance and begin falling backwards.

"Dorian!" Rossweisse called, throwing her weight back to counterbalance.

She succeeded in stopping him before he collided though now lost her footing as her legs slipped out from under her. Dorian performed the same maneuver, steadying her at the expense of his own stability. The two pulled up simultaneously, nearly crashing into each other were it not for their arms embracing as they came together. The two just stood there, faces mere centimeters away completely still, clinging to each other fearful that a single wrong move from either would send both tumbling to the ground.

 _ **AT THIS TIME OUR COUPLES SKATING NIGHT WILL BEGIN, SO IF ALL THOSE NOT HERE WITH THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE COULD PLEASE LEAVE THE RINK. WE WILL BE HAVING THE REMAINDER OF FREE-SKATING IN ARENA THREE. THANK YOU AND TO ALL YOU LOVEBIRDS…ENJOY.**_

The lights dimmed around them as many of the skaters vacated the area, leaving a few dozen remaining all separated into pairs. Multi-colored lights snapped on one by one and danced across the area, an especially bright yellow fixture by chance centering squarely on the young Einherjar and Valkyrie. Soft music indicative of Asgard began to play over the loud speakers, a melody to the tale of Frithiof.

Frithiof, a young warrior who fell in love with the maiden Ingeborg and she him yet were separated by the machinations of her older brothers to wed Ingeborg to an elder king and banish Frithiof. Against all odds, the man rose to fame and fortune overseas, returning to become a champion of the very king she had wed. In thanks for his service, Ingeborg was freed to wed Frithiof upon his death with vengeance against her brothers soon to follow. A story reinforcing the indomitable power of love most true.

Despite the music choice, they remained fixed on each other's eyes, the small talk and worry of looking foolish in front of the other having fallen away. With the awkward hand placement holding them together and standing, the two could have been mistaken for attempting to slow dance upon the frozen ground. As the other couples skated across the rink, they remained still save for the occasional shuffling to remain upright.

"You gave yourself another braid," Rossweisse pointed out, the evidence now too close to miss. He had improved though it was still painfully obvious which she had given and which he'd done himself.

"I-I thought it was fitting, after getting Hrotti back and..."

"It suits you," she interrupted before he misunderstood. "May you find cause to make many more."

"I hope this won't cause any problems for you," he whispered after a moment of silence while brushing a strand of long silver hair from her face.

"Wh-why would it ever be a problem?" Rossweisse stuttered, flustered at the situation they found themselves in.

"I mean, I am an Einherjar…and you are a Valkyrie. I seem to recall a legend or two where that was frowned upon."

"N-no longer," she attempted to hide her joy at the words. "It is true they say in the days of the previous Allfather Borr that such…couplings were forbidden. However when Odin took the throne the restrictions were lifted on the condition it did not interfere with our…I mean their respective duties."

"Do I," he asked hesitantly gazing into her ocean blue eyes, "Interfere?"

 **Not far…**

"I can't hear a thing!" Bennia complained as the four tagalongs looked around the corner from within the locker room. She was currently sitting atop the Spartan's shoulders trying to peer over the arena wall.

"Based on their interactions, I suppose this was an inevitable outcome," Hecuba asserted, ignoring the Grim Reaper using her as a ladder while squinting to see closer.

"So a skating excursion is an acceptable form of recreation on rendezvous of a romantic nature?" Xenovia muttered to herself as she jotted down her observations into a small notebook she carried making sure no one could see the other information contained within.

"They are so cute together," Bennia gushed. "Can we go congratulate them?"

"How do we know it's going well?"

"I think the situation speaks for itself." Hecuba smiled serenely, none of the three paying attention to Thrud in the rear tall enough to see over their heads.

 _Too slow I suppose._

The four women were crouched down, remaining out of view of the skaters. Unfortunately, they were completely visible to everyone in the locker and café area behind them, trying to ignore the four clearly spying on the two.

"We should leave them be," Thrud pulled the others back with a somber smile followed by a yawn. "I think we've been out long enough."

"We can't leave yet!" Bennia moaned as Hecuba let her down. "We just got here."

As if on cue, a young woman in a suit minus the jacket, the uniform of the Jotun's Breath, approached carrying a tray of four steaming mugs.

"Four for a Ms. Bennia?"

"That's me!" She waved her hands back and forth, accepting the first cup as the other three tentatively took the remaining.

"You ordered drinks?" Xenovia raised an eyebrow while taking a quick sip.

"Not just any drinks, coffee!" The exuberant girl announced before downing half of hers in one gulp.

"Is that wise?" Thrud took a step back at the sight of their already hyperactive teammate drinking what she was sure coursed through her veins 24/7. Her words were too late.

"Ihavenoideawhatyouaretalkingabout. Thisstuffisfantastic,reallykeepsyougoingandgoing. Wecankeepaneyeonthem ALLLLLLL nightwiththese,areyougoingtofinishyours?" She was practically jittering, lips peeled back in a wide grin.

"Bennia…put down the coffee…"

Hecuba and Thrud could only stare in disbelief along with the rest of the crowd as Xenovia chased Bennia around the area. The youngest member of The Crossroads had no need for her teleports as she kept ahead of the exasperated swordswoman who always came up short. Passing patrons kept their heads down, ignoring the commotion. The redhead glanced over to her friend, seeing a bit more than she let on as she patted her on the back.

"Would it cheer you up to restrain our friend? I know it would perk me right up."

"I…don't know what you mean. There is nothing to…"

Thrud halted mid-sentence, both she and Hecuba glancing to the far end of the lobby beyond the lockers. They spotted what at first glance looked like an overly bundled patron slip past quickly into the shadows, disappearing into a door marked for staff only.

"Did you sense that?" Thrud whispered.

"I did," Hecuba confirmed, "Heavily suppressed, but an aura nonetheless."

Even Bennia and Xenovia stopped as she had hoisted the Grim Reaper into the air, noticing the stranger who failed to hide his presence well enough for their trained senses. Xenovia especially recognized the familiar tingling up her back honed over years of hunting such beings for the church.

"Devils…"

 **Back in the Rink…**

"Do I," Dorian asked hesitantly, gazing into Rossweisse's ocean blue eyes, "Interfere?"

The music and sound of other couples was drowned out and all became silent around them as the meaning of his question struck home in the young Valkyrie. It seemed like such a simple inquiry, yet both knew it was far beyond that.

"It's…not so simple," she replied, clearly torn on her answer. "You know nothing about me."

"What are you talking about? We've known each other for months, not as long as I'd like admittedly but considering all we've been through…"

"You don't know everything," every shortcoming she perceived as the reason such encounters did not happen more often ran through her mind. "I've never been in a situation like this, for so long I only focused on my studies after failing to become the head of my family, you haven't even met most of them." Dorian still had no idea the old woman who helped him before his fight with Modi had been her grandmother.

 _Wanting to know more about your dreams of the Trihexa, despite how horrible they sound. If I was the woman you think I am I wouldn't focus on that…I shouldn't._

"Isn't that what this is for?" He pointed out, "To get to know each other better? I haven't exactly told you about myself in great detail other than a few stories."

"It's not the same; the Allfather briefed me on your history before you awoke." She suddenly looked very guilty. "Your time abroad, the various institutions you studied at including your grades, what happened to your parents in that car wreck…"

Dorian's face flattened as his grip tightened around her somewhat. It had been a long time since he thought about that day in detail…the day that had claimed his parent's lives yet spared his own. She knew about it, he guessed it was obvious they would have looked into him before allowing his inclusion as Lady Freyja's retainer. Even still, thinking about it again caused his mind to go blank; he couldn't think what to say, not at first.

"It might not be simple," he whispered after several seconds of silence as his mind calmed enough to think. "But I want to try; tonight wasn't a very good first impression. I tried talking about skates made of animal bones for gods sakes!"

To his relief, Rossweisse let out a quick chuckle she couldn't contain. It was only then each noticed their faces had drifted closer together, heads turned and lips parting as they both worked towards a mutual desire.

LOOK OUT!

Dorian looked up at the shouted warning, only then noticing a large lightning fixture hurtling towards them from the far above ceiling. Tightening his grip on Rossweisse, he tilted and rolled, sending the pair hurtling to the hard ground. Dorian twisted so he took the brunt of the fall and somehow managed to avoid the falling light as it crashed through the ice where they had just been standing.

"Dorian! Are you alright?" Rossweisse asked, breathing a sigh of relief as he nodded.

The two looked in horror as they realized theirs had not been the only one as the lights and other devices suspended from the ceiling had plummeted. Thankfully, due to the relative emptiness of the rink for the couples skating, there were few enough that all missed their mark. The Valkyrie and Einherjar pair quickly unlatched their skates, considering the situation enough to warrant a bit of flight to rise above the slippery surface as they went to check on the various patrons

Their concern for the nearby civilians was short lived as a cruel cackling laugh spread throughout the area, drawing their attention upward. High above towards the maintenance tubes hovered a dark figure draped in black clearly responsible for clipping the connected electrical wires. It was a man with dark brown spiked hair, hands were on his hips as he looked over the room like he was superior to all simply for the sake of his existence. Their eyes fell on the shape of his wings, Dorian's face red and fuming with frustration at how close he and Rossweisse had become.

 _Devil wings? Just like Rias and Akeno's back in Kuoh. What are they doing here; Asgard has no active quarrel with Hell. We were so close..._

"Rejoice and be glad," he announced loudly, his voice magnified through magical means. "For your deaths will be but the first among your people to wash Asgard's streets red with the blood of the innocent. Truly, this will be a day from which future generations shall revel in the superiority of all devil ki…"

The mysterious hellish resident did not finish his sentence, having thrown his arms out and head back gleefully to deliver his speech. Upon returning his look downward he was too late to react as a green steel-barked gauntlet squeezed around his head. In an instant Dorian had summoned Laerad Ragnarok, fueled by absolute frustration he cleared the distance between them, his hand closing tightly around the devil's skull.

"We were in the middle of something; couldn't you have waited five more minutes?"

With that final word he plummeted earthbound, slamming his opponent into the ice with such force it shattered, not stopping until he reached the hardwood surface beneath. Harnessing Musphelheim, he released an explosion and silenced the monologuing attacker. He had no time to rest as three more dark-robed devils drifted down ready for combat.

"ROSE! Get the others out!"

Rossweisse did not question, quickly ushering the other skaters off the ice towards the lockers as the rink fractured beneath the attack.

"This way! She called out. "Get to the main lobby and…"

Her commands ceased as orbs of blackened red energy emerged from above. In a flash she had magic seals of defense generated, deflecting them and providing time for the last of the innocent couples to escape the rink. Glancing upward, Rossweisse materialized her armor, ready to fight.

"The Valkyries weren't supposed to get here so fast!" She heard a frantic muttering, spotting two additional devils flying above each dressed identically to the first. One had messy blonde hair while the other's was dark, almost black purple.

"There's only one of them, we can handle this little girl easily," his partner sneered while creating a new bolt of demonic energy unaware of the power building within her.

"We…WERE BUSY!" The silver Valkyrie roared, her hair standing on end and aura flaring as anti-siege bombardment runes formed over her shoulders each easily twice the size of their own attacks. Their nefarious, overconfident smiles drooped in shock seconds before the savage counterattack not suitable for children under 13 began.

 **Not Far…**

A squad of guardsman advanced, cutting a bolt of demonic energy in half before rushing the ominous woman standing across the way. The mysterious devil with black and white hair had descended, attacking the patrons of Arena 3 before they arrived unaware of the coordinated attacks throughout the building.

"Surround her!" He called out, extending their weapons menacingly. "Surrender or else…"

"Or else your hidden friend will jump into the fray?" She muttered dryly as she took a single step to the left.

A bolt of energy missed her by the thinnest of margins, catching the head guardsman in the chest and sending him flying into the wall behind, crumpling unconscious. A hidden sniper had fired yet the powerful devil saw it coming, stepping, and avoiding it with no effort.

"One from the left overhand swing, right straight on as your ally awaits an opening…how uninspired."

Sure enough, the assailant's predictions of their actions were accurate, leaning back to dodge both simultaneously. Thrown off balance by the miss, she easily rammed a blast of energy into the first's chest as the second was uppercut by a high-kick from her sharp boots breaking something with a crunch. Stretching her remaining hand out as if completing a gymnast routine, she fired at the far-off sniper, the sound of a body slumping to the floor giving away she had found her mark.

Ona Barbatos, the one directed to lead the assault had hoped her assignment would have been more interesting but held out few expectations. The movements of those around her were obvious not due to how slow they were in her eyes, but rather she could see their moves before they were made. Such was her family's skill honed over the centuries, the furthest abilities of short-term premonitions that any family had advanced with such accuracy. As they moved she saw it, not an afterimage, but a future image. She could see the next actions they would take over the next few seconds, coupled with their slow speed she had all the time in the world to avoid and counter with ease. The power was unique to her as one of the few remaining of the Barbatos line, but as a side-effect it made existence quite boring being fully aware how others will act around her before they do.

 _A few more minutes, that should give time for further reinforcements to be called here and leaving our other locations vulnerable. We need only draw them out here before…_

The door to the adjacent arena burst outward across the rink from her, drawing the devil commander's attention. To her mild surprise, one of her men flew through the entrance, crashing into the ground battered and bleeding, he was clearly unconscious or worse.

"How pathetic to have allowed himself to be beaten by a lowly guardsma…"

The one responsible for the damage leapt through, ramming a second of her assault force into the ice, the Beleth runt if memory served though it was hard to tell as he was being pummeled by the Asgardian warrior. He had served under Valac leading the second team who was a bit over the top with the melodramatic speeches but she had overlooked it considering the show they were supposed to put on while slaughtering the innocent civilians of the Jotun's Breath.

"You're no guardsman," she pointed out as she spun with a pop of her hip, eyeing her opponent up and down. "Whatever brings an Einherjar to this establishment so far from Valhalla?"

She was surprised as the man seemed to be little more than a boy with sets of braids on either side of his hair that barely reached his shoulders. He was arrayed in shimmering armor worthy of the heroes of Asgard, other than that he appeared quite uninteresting.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, anger and frustration in his eyes clearly unsated from beating the two behind him. "Why would Hell be attacking a skating rink full of innocents?"

 _Time for the performance._

"All from lesser mythologies are our enemy regardless of their standing! Do you question each and of their positions in the colony before you drown them all? You may bite a few of us, but in the end all will drown. Glory be to the four Satans."

 _He's not doing anything?_ She thought as she could see him standing beneath her yet no future image shimmered from his body. _He is honestly just listening?_

"Reinforcements will be here any moment," her opponent glared her down, drawing a rather unique looking crystal sword from a gauntlet that appeared on his arm for a split second. "You will pay for what you did to those men," his eyes passed over the guardsman at her feet. Despite his words she was relatively certain they were still alive, wasting time on them would have slowed her down.

"They were but the appetizers, however…"

Ona squinted in confusion as a fuzzy copy almost like static appeared beside the Einherjar. It might have been a future image, yet she had never seen one so unclear. She could not tell if it was lunging her way, falling back for a better vantage point or something else.

 _He may be conflicted on what to do, though that has never affected my sight before, what could he be…_

She blinked and that was enough, the golden-haired fighter pushed off the ground hard and was in her face. Bringing her hands up, black talons like daggers protruded from each of her fingers, barely parrying the exquisite weapon at the last moment though she lost the claw on her left ring finger. In a flash, a magic seal appeared between them as a blast struck her point blank range sending the devil flying through the wall. The young man pressed his attack, barely giving time to dislodge herself from the rubble and dodge.

 _I couldn't see him? There was that image before, but he didn't follow it. How is he avoiding my future sight? Was it a fluke?_

Ona ducked beneath his follow-up swing, bringing her talons up to gut him but was parried as he spared a single hand from his weapon to block her attempt with a collapsible shield hidden within his bracer. Once again, she saw an unclear image akin to static as if there were ten future images and only one was selected.

"What is your name?" She demanded, kicking off the ground and floating high to distance herself from his reach. A grin of obsessive joy was spreading across her face, it had been so long since anyone had managed to surprise her not once but twice, and it was more thrilling than she ever imagined.

"It is customary to introduce oneself before asking another's identity," he countered as he took flight as well to give chase.

Ona formed points of dark purple energy from each of her razor-sharp fingers, firing them though they did little more than force him to protect himself once more. Once the dark rain had subsided she stood up tall, bowing low in a polite dignified manner.

"If it leads to your name I gladly give it. Ona Barbatos stands before you, now…who do I have the pleasure of battling this day?"

"Dorian Held," he announced as promised while readying his weapon for a renewed assault, a surprise as she fully expected him to continue withholding the information.

"Dorian Held," she muttered to herself, mind awash with theories and ideas on what could make this random warrior in a far-off mythology unable to be sensed by her previously flawless ability. She was so engrossed in this unexpected fight that she had completely overlooked signaling the coordinated attack to begin. This was more important to her, a seemingly once in a lifetime moment as not even Gods were exempt from her sight. "You seem to be a something of an anomaly in time, before our attack elsewhere in your realm begins please try to entertain me further. I haven't looked forward to what another person will do next in YEARS!"

 **Main Lobby…**

A pair of devils screamed in pain as beams of light burst from their chest, having been cleaved through by Durandal burning them to their very being. Xenovia duel wielded the holy blade with Angurvadal she had been permitted to retain command of as it had bonded with her back in Kuoh. The group surmised the plan was to assault the lobby once the people had been driven from the arenas. The attackers had been ill-prepared for the four women's presence.

"Mid-tier, no higher," Xenovia asserted to Hecuba as they stood back to back, judging their strength.

"But why here? It's not like there's much of a tactical advantage to a skating rink."

"It doesn't matter, for the time being we fight."

Bennia clashed with one of her own and Thrud found herself surrounded, though that did little to aid them. Within a matter of seconds, she was tanking their best shots while hurtling them through the air. Even weaponless, she was more than a match for the devils. The four stood their ground to await reinforcements.

"This way!" The familiar voice of Rossweisse ushered a group of wounded survivors fleeing their way. Having dealt with the two devils quite handily, she had escorted whoever she could to safety. The number taking refuge in the lobby had grown quite high as more devils had poured in from outside to cut off their retreat.

"Rossweisse!" Hecuba greeted as Thrud slammed the heads of two assailants together, they did not get back up.

"Everyone?" She asked, suddenly realizing they were all present. "What are you doing here?"

"Th-that doesn't matter now," Thrud coughed several times as the others glanced about suspiciously. "Where is Dorian?"

"He stayed behind to face several of their numbers," she tried not to think on how they knew Dorian was present. "I'm going back in, perhaps he may need…"

The wall adjacent from the girls exploded, a dark-robed woman crashed through it, sliding across the floor followed quickly by the young Einherjar. He was scuffed but otherwise whole and hale. The same could not be said of his opponent who was battered, bleeding and panting heavily, overwhelmed by his powers. Despite the numerous injuries, she was grinning ear to ear as if she was having the time of her life. A few of her followers attempted to help her up but were quickly shoved away.

"They have attacks planned elsewhere in the city," he informed the girls without missing a beat. "She wants to fight me especially for some reason, I'll keep her busy. Bennia," he snapped towards the young Reaper. "Can you get these people out of here?"

"I…I can take a few at a time a couple of blocks," she stuttered as the focus of attention fell upon her. "But it'll take several trips."

"Do it," he barely realized what he was saying as he turned to the others. "Rossweisse, Thrud, can you cover them while Hecuba, Xenovia and I go on the offensive?"

 _He's being so…direct;_ Thrud internally complimented him with a grin, noting he had even called her Rossweisse for a more official capacity.

"Do whatever you want with the rest!" The Barbatos commander ordered the remains of her troops, completely uncaring how they were clearly losing. "But he is mine!"

"Let's go!" Xenovia slashed forward with Durandal, catching a single devil in its blast before the rest scattered and charged. She expertly parried the follow-up with her duel swords. Hecuba fought by her side, deflecting incoming blows while responding in kind, taking the wings clean off the first to try.

Rossweisse created defensive barriers as Thrud annihilated any who were cowardly enough to attempt to target the retreating civilians first. Bennia was quick to widen her teleportation field, ushering through entire groups at a time.

"What's a holy sword doing here?" She heard one cry out in fear of Durandal as his own weapon shattered beneath Monster's Bane. With a spin the gold-armored Spartan drove her dagger into the hand of a second, the expert blade doing its work.

"What a bunch of cravens," she spat as she smashed one in the face that tried to rush past her shield. "They are aiming for the civilians first!"

"That looks to be their goals," Xenovia pressed forward, completely certain the people could get out safely with Rossweisse shielding them and Thrud crushing any who came near. "We shall deny them even the smallest of victories, amen…"

She said the last part without thinking and had to remind herself, she wasn't in the church any longer. She felt an odd tingling in her head anytime she used the lord's name or prayers. Despite that, she just couldn't end the habit. She had believed in God all her life and despite her parting words to Irina and shaking of her faith, those words and many more rang in her head. Hecuba and the others had made her feel at home since arriving in Asgard, yet the old belief was still there.

 _Does the inclusion in one myth deny the remaining faith in another?_ She pondered as she collided with the few remaining devils. She had no answers to that question yet, but plenty of volunteers to vent her frustration out upon.

"This group are nearly through!" Rossweisse alerted Thrud, raising a seal to aptly deflect an incoming bolt of energy.

Her rune did its job, redirecting the attempted strike away and through a hole in the wall...careening towards a familiar parked red sports car that exploded into a magnificent display of shrapnel and parts that caused the Valkyrie's face to contort in horror before screaming to the heavens.

"THE ALLFATHER'S CAR!"

 **In the adjoining room…**

Ona Barbatos clashed with Dorian, pushing him backwards as his defense held. She was learning how strong he was, able to take her best blows and counter with his own. She attacked, defended and otherwise tried to draw out an entire range of responses from the Asgardian warrior. And through every single one of them she could see hints of possible movements, yet nothing clear or concise. His future actions were a complete mystery and she was not fast enough to get ahead of more than two or three of the possible movements at once.

"How about this?" She generated a large mass of demonic energy, targeting Dorian who had jumped clear.

Dorian's eyes widened, he could dodge the blast, but behind him were several large pillars clearly load bearing for the main lobby. He couldn't guarantee his shield or seals would stop it entirely and if the blast destroyed them…his eyes fell towards the groups of patrons still retreating through Bennia's portals. The devil woman released the attack directly towards him.

 _Treat each opponent as if they were the strongest I've ever faced._ Thrud's words rang in his head. Dorian refused to move, a green light encompassing his right hand as the attack struck him in the center of mass, engulfing him in smoke from the explosion.

Even Ona looked on surprised; having been completely sure he would dodge, parry or otherwise avoid her attack.

"And just when I thought you were so strong, enough to…"

Her words died in her mouth as the mist billowed past, revealing the Einherjar shining brightly adorned in new armor from head to toe. Green bark-steel matching the former gauntlet now covered him entirely, gems scattered throughout lighting up one by one. He was completely unharmed by the attack and had taken the blast leaving the pillars undamaged. The overwhelmed devil had heard the stories enough to know what stood before her.

"I didn't want to rely on this," he replied with a stern voice. "But you will not hurt anyone else!"

Ona attempted to float away, fully aware the difference in power now beyond ridiculous between them. She found herself trapped as tendrils emerged from the ground to ensnare her, snaking up her body to trap her in place. The dark wings were the first things to be covered, a creeping cold working up the branches causing her breath to become visible. The roots of Jotunheim and ice of Hel intertwined. As a stronger-than average, yet still mid-tier devil, she was completely unable to break the bindings.

"Where are your other attacks planned?" Dorian leaned his horned visage right in her face. "WHERE?"

Ona struggled yet remained silent, smiling back despite her injuries and immobilized state. What few troops she had left were being dealt with by the others and were clearly no match. They were supposed to be facing defenseless civilians and should have been long gone before any true fighters showed up. Their assault force had not been chosen for their raw power.

"Oh? And what if I don't tell you, what will you do to me next?" Her smile unsettled Dorian most of all. She looked at Twilight Star held up to her throat, an obvious hesitation and barely noticeable shaking. "Oho, never tortured someone for information before have you? You need to get a bit grittier than that if you want me to talk. Just where did you come from? I might be willing to part with it if you tell me how you do that!"

"Do what?" He had no knowledge of her power and her strange fascination with him was a mystery.

"There is no need to dirty your hands Mr. Held."

Dorian glanced over before she could answer as a familiar raven landed on his shoulder, Skilja staring back at him with a single eye.

"Allfather?"

"Indeed, and this little one's assaults have been quashed. Apparently they were awaiting a command from her to begin that never came."

Ona's face warped in rage, fully aware she had wasted too much time from her curiosity surrounding the young man.

"HOW?" She demanded, they had split their forces to small-time establishments across the realm. To even catch one before it began should have been nigh-impossible to say nothing of all of them, even the skating rink had been sheer bad luck that The Crossroads had been present.

"My dear, selecting certain venues of an adult nature as other points of attack was a poor choice on your part. They very nearly interrupted a rather delightful outing between myself and Azazel. I almost missed them due to the rather sizable assets of this delightful…well that isn't important right now."

Dorian facepalmed at the words.

 _Are you telling me the Allfather's antics actually saved us in this case?_

"Well done on apprehending her, we divined the various points of attack easily once we knew to look for low power devils, however the remainder of her associates committed suicide rather than give away who they serve."

Dorian recovered at those words, head spinning towards Ona who had opened her jaw wide as he realized her intent.

"NO!" In a flash, his right gauntlet shimmered out of existence so his hand would be small enough to fit. Before she could bite down, the Einherjar rammed it into her mouth, preventing the fatal crunch on the poison capsule hidden within a tooth.

Ona grunted, trying to bite past his hand as blood seeped from his fingers but Dorian held strong. Despite the burning as her teeth serrated his skin, he refused to remove his hand lest she finish the task and follow the others to the grave.

"So that's it, just kill yourself and be done with it?" He asked fully aware she could not respond with his hand inside, yet he pushed through the pain, watering eyes locked with the haunting woman as he desperately thought how to stop her. "I thought you were interested in learning more about me! I was born on Midgard, that can't be enough information I imagine."

 _I…still had no idea he was going to do this to stop me. How is he so unreadable? As if this pointless attack really mattered, but this was commanded if we failed, she'll do far worse if I do not. Of course, she might find such an anomaly interesting and be more forgiving…_

Her resistance noticeably lessened, blood-red eyes staring back into his grey ones, focused on the barely-visible gold flecks within. In a flash her body exploded into a cloud of black bats, flying out through the thin openings and cracks in the vines holding her. She billowed around him, causing Skilja to screech in terror despite the lack of any true attack. After a matter of seconds, the vines were empty and Dorian could see her swarm's silhouette reformed into her in the night sky. He blinked as for a moment it appeared she had four devil wings protruding from her lower back instead of two.

"We will meet again Dorian Held," her voice echoed in the air. "And when we do, we will have a VERY in-depth conversation. Until then, ta-ta."

Dorian took to the skies; soaring high above the Jotun's Breath but by then it was too late. Despite her being there just a moment ago, the mysterious devil was nowhere to be found, even her aura was gone. The young man could only glance about confused before returning to ensure the remainder of her invasion was contained. He had a feeling this was far from over.

 **Further in the night...**

 _I actually had to use my full power to escape, if she learns they might have been seen it will not end well for me._

Ona had split into bats that emitted no trace of her demonic heritage, an ability that required a considerable portion of her power. She'd even been forced to reveal her additional wings, but the worry was swiftly passing. The attack had failed to cause the despair and panic they intended yet so long as no one spotted her outburst of wings, their benefactors would remain anonymous.

 _I'll take that Jotun-in denial's hidden paths back home and report in._ She groaned, gripping her sides in pain. This Dorian Held had been stronger than her, much stronger. If she was to face him again she would need some help, if her mistress was not too displeased perhaps she could oblige. _Though of course, I'll be taking a bit of him home with me to study._ Ona licked her lips, savoring the new copper taste that the young Einherjar had been so kind to leave behind before her departure. _Now to find out what I can about him, this young man where time itself doesn't seem to know what to do with._

 **The skirmish is won, innocents protect and The Crossroads working as one towards a mutual goal. Yet why would devils assault such locales, places of gathering where only those wishing to live in peace would frequent? Dorian and his team meet with the gods to discuss such questions and to ponder what this will mean for future dealings with Hell itself…**

 **As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	30. A Battle to be Fought on Far-off Shores

**Haro654: Thank you :D Those devils had no idea what they interrupted lol**

 **FateBurn: Thanks!**

 **naruto: I most certainly will. Well, he would have had to know which tooth was poisoned. In the split second he realized what she was doing he had no time to find it. Considering he is not torturer I doubt Dorian would have gone the "rip em all out" method lol.**

 **Slayer Cross: At least they got what they deserved…the first one had no idea what hit him XD**

 **Curse of Whimsy: Thank you, I am so glad you liked my new OC villainess. Of course they were, for as we know an uninterrupted date between main characters is a sin in anime…**

 **Fbio: That means so much to hear :)**

 **DJDrake: …technically not inaccurate lol, I most certainly will!**

 **ahsoei: Essentially lol, she's already hyper enough, coffee is adding gasoline to the fire.**

 **J0ker981: Can a woman be cockblocked….hmmmm I guess technically so if referring to Dorian's XD Truly a question for the ages.**

 **AJR3333: Noooooo, don't stop talking! I am sorry I had to be so evil…come back! :D**

 **fanficcyberman: You think a sacred gear originating from the future could be messing up time somehow….*thinks about it a second* …nah…what are the odds? XD I hope to not disappoint!**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: Thank you! I couldn't help it! It's anime lovebuilding 101…interruptions, interruptions, interruptions…**

 **And with that…ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Not one prisoner…not a single one!" Odin slammed Gungnir down hard, the sound echoing throughout the hall of the throne room as the last of the details were discussed of the attacks across Asgard.

Dorian and all assembled flinched at the sound; they and the other teams that dealt with the devil's coordinated assault across the city were present. The story had been the same, suicide by poison by any who were not slain in the initial assault. Coupled with Dorian failing to apprehend the leader who continued to elude capture, they had nothing to go on. Casualties were thankfully low, though a handful of civilians and guardsmen were not so lucky. Dorian's had not been among them, even those attacked by Ona had survived the attack on the ice.

"You all performed your duties admirably," Freyja spoke up as her husband was clearly venting his frustrations, his blood-brother Loki standing tall and stern clearly displeased. Many owe you their lives, please go and rest for you have earned it. Mr. Held, we would ask you to remain."

Dorian remained kneeling as the others stood to depart, his eyes lingering on Rossweisse for a moment. They had come straight from the battle to the palace; his hand was still bandaged though the bleeding had stopped. Rossweisse's own hair was split and it was obvious hadn't been washed since the morning. They were both exhausted from the battle, despite that they shared a subtle smile before her departure. Only once all had left did Odin speak again as Freyja approached while Loki remained by the throne.

"You faced their supposed leader," he leaned back with a sigh as soon as the room was empty, clearly desiring a chance to relax from the long time acting his position. "What was your impression of this…Ona?"

"She was…odd," Dorian started as Freyja approached. Waving her hand gently over his, the residual pain started to recede until finally no trace of his injury remained save for the blood-stained bandages. "One minute she is proclaiming devil superiority, then the next she is demanding my name and where I came from."

"My my, quite the ladies' man I suppose," the familiar voice of Azazel echoed in the hall as he stepped from the shadows, clearly having been there all along. How was your taste of fighting a Barbatos?"

Dorian shrugged, "she was skilled, but nothing extraordinary." He went on to describe their match up to her literal flight from battle.

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound like their family…"

"You know this name?"

"A near-extinct devil family of the 72 pillars, to be honest I had no idea there were any young women of that line still around. There is a male heir I am aware of but he currently serves the Bael clan…"

"And why is his fight odd?"

"Cause during the war that family was notorious for being annoying bastards," Azazel put bluntly. "Apparently their trait has to do with predicting movement by literally seeing the immediate future of those around them."

"She could do that?" Dorian asked, surprised that such a powerful technique could exist.

"She should, but from what you said she wasn't very apt at fighting you until the end. She didn't seem untouchable during the fight, one step ahead of you?" Dorian shook his head, far from it as he had the upper hand their entire battle. "Interesting…"

"But why would devils attack us, and such locales?" Odin had explained the other attacks were on civilian populations. The skating rink, adult venues, restaurants, theatres, places where their army would have been delayed in reaching. "Asgard has no standing with the biblical religions at this time."

Odin and Freyja glanced to each other awkwardly, the goddess of fertility and life subtly nodding to her husband.

"There is to be…a meeting in the near future," she informed him. "A summit between the three factions to discuss a more permanent peace beyond the shaky non-aggression pact they currently have in place. And Asgard was invited to the table several days ago."

"Clearly that invitation was made with less than true intentions," Loki remarked with a sigh as if it were a small inconvenience. "We can't trust them Allfather, as I have said."

"As you have said quite often enough," Odin admitted, not being fond of Loki's prejudice against mythologies yet was unable to dispute him with the current situation.

Dorian's mind processed the new information, slowly but surely coming to the same conclusion he had no doubt the gods had already considered. He understood the three faction's acceptance to allow the Norse gods to assist; they were a neutral party that had arranged a peaceful resolution to their own myth's internal strife.

"Someone doesn't want Asgard at that summit."

"The very devils we seek to befriend," Loki repeated. "The myths ruled by children are clearly as fractured as they have ever been. Why should we risk our people to shore up another's problems?"

"I'd bet my life and the clothes off my back it wasn't them!" Azazel stepped in, glaring daggers at the Norse god. "Your invitation came directly from Sirzechs; if he was so opposed he wouldn't have needed to say anything. I can't imagine Serafall would do such a thing. If Ajuka were a part of it, this would have been FAR more convoluted…"

"I will not make assumptions when my front door is being kicked in ya pup!" Odin snapped, still slouching in his throne before finally leaning forward. "Their connections must be high to have learned our introduction to the talks so soon. I nearly lost my Frigga the last time we were betrayed…I shall NOT allow a repeat performance!"

The room fell silent as the tension rose; Azazel clearly was trying to keep the hope for their inclusion alive while Odin's rare fury started to show. Not even Loki dared say another word, glancing away with a hmmph as if looking at the Grigori Governor-General for another moment sickened him to the core.

"Did you have anything else to add?" Freyja asked Dorian, clearly hoping for privacy before continuing the argument.

"I'm afraid not," Dorian sighed sadly. "I was surprised she had the skills to fully suppress her demonic power AND split into a swarm of bats. A four-winged devil shouldn't be capable of that."

Azazel was walking away as Odin looked downward, however at those words they both turned, all three now focused squarely on Dorian. Only Loki did not turn, though his fingers subtly clenched tighter, turning his knuckles white with pressure.

"What did you say?"

"Her wings," Dorian repeated. "She only had four, if the correlation of wings to power is the same as fallen angels she is only middle-tier, I don't believe…"

Odin raised a hand, commanding silence which Dorian quickly complied with.

"You are…COMPLETELY certain…that she had four wings?" Dorian nodded once more.

"I knew it!" Azazel approached, patting Dorian on the head and ruffling his hair until he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. "There isn't a single modern devil family with more than two wings! Is that enough Allfather?" He asked almost with a song in his voice.

"They have the resources to breach Asgard's barriers? I was unaware of this news." Loki asked at last after a moment of silence.

"The Old Satan Faction has been pretty silent beyond trying to rile the masses against the current leadership." Azazel's planning side took over. "Pinning an attack on defenseless civilians on the current administration WOULD have greatly damaged Hell's relations with Asgard would it not? Perhaps they had someone open the front door for them, a new benefactor?"

Odin nodded, he and Freyja thinking the same yet not wanting to speak their thoughts with Dorian still kneeling before them.

 _The same traitor who aided Hrotti's theft._

"I also heard they may have a new leader, someone exceptionally powerful…."

"There is much to speak, but we forget our audience. Mr. Held, you may take your leave as we shall take it from here. Thank you for the…insightful information. You may tell your team that Ullr was quite grateful for protecting his patrons. He wanted to express his thanks at your excellent work taking charge to get the innocent out of harm's way. The entirety of The Crossroads has been given lifelong free passes to skate whenever they wish at all of his establishments."

Ullr, Norse god associated most with archery and snow, was the proprietor of the Jotun's Breath skating chain across Asgard and extending to the nine realms. Unlike many of the Pantheon, he relished in living a calm life beyond the troubles of political turmoil. Dorian had yet to meet him, yet now felt the desire to, if only to thank him for the generous reward.

"Yes Allfather," he stood as Freyja patted him on the shoulder, smiling that he had made it through okay. Dorian reciprocated the gesture, as he turned to go he could not help but overhear the final words on his way out.

"There are doubtless more traps laid before the summit, if they were aware of this much they must know where we intend it to be held. It is too late to change now."

"I still do not agree…"

"We'll come up with something Loki, buck up" Azazel assured him with a pat on the back the Norse god clearly had no desire for. "I have agents at Kuoh Academy; they'll do their best to clean up anything in our way."

"Yet we have none," Freyja lamented as the door closed. "When it comes to that oddly important little town…we are quite blind."

 **Outside…**

 _Another chance for peace and keeping a war like Kokabiel described from happening,_ Dorian contemplated as he walked the halls after departing the meeting. The looks of worry yet hope for such a meeting on Freyja and Odin's faces frozen in his mind. _Why are there so many against it?_

"Dorian!"

The Einherjar froze, subtly flattening his hair and smoothing out his tunic. They were futile gestures as the clothes beneath his armor had taken a few hits from Ona's attacks and they were now scorched and frayed in places. Rossweisse still wore her purple sweater dress while hair showed signs of combat and wear. Ignoring it, he spun on a dime.

"Rose!" He smiled, greeting her with a cordial head nod. He almost reached out to hug her as she did the same, however both froze a moment before meeting, fidgeting and scratching the back of their heads awkwardly at the same time. "Sorry about the da…our outing," his courage failed at the last minute of what to call their excursion.

"Don't be," she proclaimed. "It wasn't your fault and I am sure we will get a chance to," the young Valkyrie coughed a few times as if to cover her words, "finish it at another date…time!"

"I would like that, hopefully next time without an audience."

Rossweisse's face turned a sharp shade of crimson. They knew full well the reason their friends had been present at The Jotun's Breath for the attack. Considering it worked out in the end they decided to not bring it up, but both were embarrassed that they had failed to sneak out and the others were aware of what had grown between them.

"Despite everything, I had a good time. I believe I have made the calculations required to remain upright on their skates."

"Then we're in luck, apparently everyone on The Crossroads has been given a free pass to skate there as much as we want."

"We have all the time in the world now," she smiled, causing Dorian's heart to melt. "Asgard is at peace again, the barriers reinforced where they were breached. There is nowhere else we need to be." She bowed politely with her composure restored. "I wish you a pleasant night Dorian, until next time."

"A-and you," he replied as she spun, hair flipping around before she disappeared down the hall.

 _We could just stay here couldn't we? Remain in Asgard until we are directed to go elsewhere. I can relax as Freyja's retainer and she as the Allfather's bodyguard, everyone else would work on missions as they trickle in..._

Dorian clenched his fists, barely holding back a frustrated growl. No matter how much he tried to sugarcoat his desires, he couldn't purge the thoughts that flooded his mind overriding those dreaming of himself and Rossweisse.

 _And we could be just like Hecuba on Olympus, oblivious to anything beyond our realms. Unable to prevent anything until it is literally banging at our gates…just like tonight. I want things to stay as they are now, a time of peace to allow time for…_

But Freyja's words of them being blind in Kuoh would not go away. He had faith that the Allfather and his wife would think of something, but what if they didn't? What if they decided to delay or put off the summit and the enemy would get what they wanted? Then there was his dream born from Iggy, Freyja and his own desire to see everyone brought together without boundaries, could he do that staying here? Dorian had an idea, but it would mean moving from the home he had found among the Norse people.

 _To remain in a place of peace and power, or head out to ensure the safety of that same place, that same home._ _What did Hecuba say? Have faith, but do not let it take over who you are…_

 **Crossroads Dormitory, the next day…**

Blades flashed, clashing against one another as sparks flew in all directions. Monster's Bane and Durandal became interlocked, their respective owner's dripping with sweat as they glared each other down, neither giving in to fatigue. The two were arrayed in skin-tight training suits; red for Hecuba and a black/blue striped one for Xenovia reminiscent of her Church attire but with a new design she had made since arriving in Asgard. Their arms and legs were left bare for greater range of movement while training.

Hecuba led with her shield, causing Xenovia's blow to scrape off it. The new reinforcement received since their victory at Kuoh made it truly impressive. Not even Durandal was easily denting it, and repairs were much easier almost as if the metal itself became malleable in her hands. She ducked beneath the former church fighter's swing, aiming for a feint towards her throat.

Xenovia saw her plan, cartwheeling over her shoulders to avoid the swing, spinning around just as Monster's Bane and Durandal interlocked again. This time, the blades were forced from the owner's hands simultaneously, each falling towards their opponent. In a flash, they switched, Hecuba taking hold of Durandal as Xenovia claimed the sword of Echidna's bones. A shine of light almost obscured the outcome.

Hecuba, now holding a Greek Legendary sword and Xenovia, wielding Hecuba's weapon were both settled against the other's neck, a stalemate. After several tense seconds both relinquished the stern face of warriors, letting smiles take root as they clapped the other on the back.

"Encore! Encore!" The young audience member clapped over and over, putting her fingers between her lips and releasing a sharp whistle.

With the day to themselves, the members of The Crossroads kept themselves busy until their next mission. Both swordswomen agreed that honing their skills would be the most productive use of their time while Bennia hung around to watch.

"It does my heart well to know that Durandal can truly be wielded by another should I be unable," Xenovia remarked. The two switched weapons back, the Holy Blade returning to its initial shape and alignment.

"And that my own skill can match one of the Church's best," Hecuba replied. "Perhaps we could try our luck against Thrud next."

"Good luck with that," Bennia teased. "I think Dorian has the monopoly on her fanny whoopings. "I don't care how many balances he breaks that is NEVER getting old."

Hecuba lifted an arm, her nose scrunching with a sniff or two of herself. They had been sparring for hours and the smell made it painfully obvious.

"May I?" She asked, taking up a nearby towel and heading towards the showers. Hecuba extended her hand, giving her approval to go first."

"How do you do it?" Xenovia asked once their Spartan teammate was gone. The Grim Reaper looked at her confused, begging an explanation. "Always have such joy in every step?"

Bennia was floating in the air, tilting so she was upside-down she cupped her chin as if deep in thought at the question like she was pondering an ancient riddle.

"I find adjusting all of Hecuba's belongings in her room by a couple of centimeters perks me up from any calamity."

The team had learned that the young woman was quite the stickler for everything being perfectly aligned and in a proper place, noticing even the slightest of adjustments. Bennia's cheeky grin faded as she saw Xenovia's face remain utterly flat. Her question had been genuine. In an almost-uncharacteristic moment, Bennia's smile flattened to match her, righting herself and dangling her legs over the edge of the table not quite reaching the floor.

"Truthfully? I like to make people smile. You can probably imagine how weird it was growing up with a human mom and Ultimate-class Grim Reaper dad?"

Xenovia shook her head, unaware that her teammate was of a mixed heritage. She took a seat beside the young girl, her yellow eyes looking far wiser than she normally acted.

"It was awkward, and I didn't really like how dad was buddy-buddy with Hades, but they made it work. Sure he doted on me WAY too much and mom only promoted it, but he never once let a bad day or unpleasant meeting follow him home. It got to the point that, well…I wanted others to have that same feeling."

 _Such a simple answer, if only my own questions could be answered so…_

"And right now, you look like you need a pick-me up," Bennia leaned forward, floating yet posed as if she were relaxing on a table. "So spill, what's got your panties in a bunch? Don't make me bring out the puppy dog eyes…you know I'll do it!"

Xenovia lowered her head with an inhalation and slight grin, realizing there should be no harm in it.

"Have you ever believed in one thing, but followed another?"

Bennia tilted her head adorably, clearly not understanding.

"I am so grateful to Rossweisse for bringing me back, and your Norse Pantheon as much for giving me a home considering the circumstances of my arrival. I do not regret my decision, but I still believe…in the faith I was raised by."

Bennia crossed her arms, nodding again and again as if it made perfect sense to her.

"Then why don't you still pray?"

"I get a headache each time I try," she admitted. "Nothing too bad but my prayers seem to get...scattered. Would it even matter? God is dead; I would be praying to no one…OW!"

Bennia had softly whapped the former Church fighter in the head with her scythe she had pulled from seemingly nowhere. She was shaking her head at Xenovia like an older sister to the younger.

"You haven't always thought like this, have you?" She asked innocently yet with potency in her voice. "I grew up in the underworld, served Hades my whole life yet am now here. I may not agree with my old man, but I'll always respect where I came from. I believe in what The Crossroads are doing, but I still have the shrines to our household gods in my room. Hecuba is the same way; she gets up at the ungodly crack of dawn to…"

Xenovia listened on to their morning rituals; rubbing the back of her head yet no longer cared too greatly for the soreness left behind by the blow.

 _So a strong family…a happy environment can lead one to peace of mind at such a young age? Would that be a selfish desire? I can no longer work on the path to God, but what about a path to my own happiness? Could a child to pass on my strength and skills be in my future? I saw a book on the Norse people's traditional values, perhaps I should read it in more detail._

"If you'd like," Bennia finally sat down on the table proper, patting the spot next to her. "We can pray together, me to my people and you to yours."

Xenovia let out a laugh, a wholesome heartfelt laugh. Bennia looked utterly ridiculous atop the table yet sure enough, the azure-haired woman sat next to her, both kneeling in a way respectful to their own belief.

"And here I thought Hecuba was the wise one of our little group."

"Yea…well…don't let it get around," she winked back. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Your secret is safe with me."

The two closed their eyes, Xenovia's face contorting at the minor headache that came on when attempting her prayers. Despite this, she pushed on and spoke her mind to the god she knew couldn't hear. They were so deep in prayer that neither noticed a slight shadow out of the corner of their eyes duck out of the room. A certain blonde teammate who had arrived looking for Hecuba and inadvertently heard everything left to give them the privacy they sought.

 _If this summit goes through, would Xenovia be able to pray more openly without feeling so conflicted?_

 **Freyja's Office…later**

"And this one is from Olympus," Dorian handed a missive to Freyja who started to read it over carefully. "Another shipment of blank Aethir will be arriving by week's end, Heimdall is aware of when they will arrive. Aela's flight will be running escort though we expect no complications."

"I see," she sighed heavily. Blank Aethir was the byproduct of the flame of Olympus not tied to a specific god and was very valuable. "I had intended to be out with my children that evening. I suppose I will have to reschedu…"

"I took the liberty ma'am," the young man bowed. "I noticed it conflicted with your schedule so I moved up your dinner date. Both Vidar and Baldur confirmed the previous evening will work with both and leave you free to accept the shipment. I thought to invite Thor as well but he is out hunting for quite some time and Sif will be checking on Modi's status too regularly to make it."

Freyja leaned back, smiling most impressed at the initiative he had used without her involvement. She got to see Baldur and Vidar seldom enough and it would have been quite a disappointment to miss another dinner with them.

"You are welcome to join us if you wish."

"I…would not wish to impose," he turned shyly at her generous request. He was appreciative at the offer from the woman he saw more as a mother than any other, yet the idea of being surrounded by three deities when he was not actually part of their family made him nervous.

"The offer remains open dear, if you change your…"

The door flew open as Thrud entered, closing it silently behind her with a bow. Despite Dorian being considered more than capable to be Freyja's bodyguard as well as retainer, Thrud remained in her service.

"It is too bad Mr. Held," she said loudly in a playful tone forcing a grin on the young man's face. "She JUST missed the third assassination attempt on my life you handily thwarted."

"Then the fourth shall be mine, we are quite fortunate to have so many foes," she smirked back. "I suppose Mr. Held's physical training has been progressing at an acceptable pace. Your balance breaker lasted an impressively longer time than your last exertion." It did Freyja's heart good to see she had come out of her shell. Their time together before Dorian had been mostly silence barely broken by the occasional loud scribble or a throat clearing with making note of the weather that day.

As she usually did, with no threats nearby Thrud sat by the fire, allowing one of Freyja's many cats to hop onto her lap as the others crowded around. The Goddess of love and fertility raised an eyebrow, noticing her enthusiasm for her feline sled-bearers was oddly restrained. No doubt due to the presence of the retainer in the room.

"So, other than the unexpected complications I hope your evening out was pleasant."

Dorian's eyes widened at the goddess' question, while still filing and writing he tried to act as nonchalant as possible unaware that his nervousness had already been noticed.

"It was…nice, until the interruption. Skating is far harder than it looks though I think I can get the hang of it. Rose…Rossweisse was very sullen after what happened to the car." In an official capacity he tried to remember to call the Valkyrie by her full name out of propriety.

"It just takes practice, sometimes all it takes is watching others do it enough," she coyly eyed Thrud out of the corner of her eyes. The daughter of thunder saw her glance and immediately looked down towards the cat on her lap. Nothing got past Lady Freyja, having already deduced the reason for The Crossroads being at the right place at the right time and who had been responsible for the decision. "Do make sure our Rossweisse does not worry about the car, it is being repaired as we speak."

Freyja smirked somewhat at the memory of her husband's reaction to the charred husk that had been brought in after the battle. Gungnir clacked to the ground as he collapsed to his knees right behind it. Not only had his hope for Dorian to be less than a gentleman in the backseat failed, but the vehicle was reduced to scrap from a blast of demonic energy. Freyja had to admit it was a sad sight for the car she and Odin had used so frequently, but she was getting too much enjoyment out of how over the top the normally smug and cocky Allfather was acting.

"She just wanted to help their path to adulthood!" He cried to the heavens before being told they could have her supped up good as new in no time. He calmed down considerably after that but Freyja already had that memory burned into her mind.

"Speaking of learning, have you selected your new school to study at? I will miss your work with the limited time but those three lovely Valkyries volunteered to help out during school hours. So you can pick the best schedule to suit yourself."

"I don't have to worry about losing my job do I?" He replied sarcastically.

"Only if you wish it, regardless of their skill I have come to enjoy our conversations."

 _She's so kind and thoughtful._

"I am afraid not my lady," he admitted, remembering the many institutions he had looked through yet was up till then unable to make up his mind. "I fear I have been very indecisive…"

"You mean having trouble making up your mind?" She turned with just a slight hint of annoyance. "It's me Dorian," her voice softened. "You don't have to act the part of the noble Einherjar ALL the time. You are a 17 year old boy; you are allowed to be that once in a while."

"My la…" he had to stop himself, even Thrud stifling a chuckle from the back. "Sorry," he replied more casually, feeling awkward doing so in her presence. "I was just trying to be…"

"Proper?" Thrud finished his sentence for him, knowing his feelings better than most. "That is fine, but don't let it consume who you are. We haven't heard you play your lyre in some time. Are you alright? You've been out of it since last night."

Dorian suddenly missed his musical instrument, realizing he hadn't picked it up since his class graduated. How much else had just slipped by?

"I've been thinking about stuff," he admitted. "A decision or two, I know what I WANT to do, but not what I should do…"

"Are you so sure?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" The goddess set down her pen, her eyes boring into his.

"Is it a question between what you should do…or rather between what an Einherjar or Dorian would do?"

The words clicked in his head, the perspective suddenly becoming far simpler than he had been trying to make it.

 _An Einherjar would never leave Asgard; he would stay, live and fight to serve working towards one day entering Valhalla. What I would do is…_

"The Crossroads are meant to represent everyone we have an alliance with, right?"

"It is," Freyja crossed her hands over her lap settling in for the long conversation sure to follow.

"Then that would include those who aren't yet with us but we'd like to be? Dorian was looking calmer and more focused than he had been all day. I know about the potential dangers leading up to the Peace Summit and I want to help."

"I appreciate your concern," she leaned forward, pulling him into one of her awkward hugs he had grown accustomed to as she nestled his head against her impressive bust exemplified by the low-cut nature of her gown. "But you needn't worry, focus on yourself first."

"But I do," he continued despite the embarrassment. "After Olympus it's obvious there are groups out there that won't just let this happen. I want to help…and I have a proposition that I think can help assist with the safety of the summit as well as solve my dilemma of a school to attend. To make it work though would probably require your connections with the Gremory family and Mr. Azazel."

 _Solve my question, your dilemma, and help give Xenovia some closure._

Freyja was intrigued now, raising an eyebrow while Thrud listened in, both proud that he had made a decision and fearful where it may send him.

"What did you have in mind?"

 **Elsewhere in Hell…**

"Dammit!" Ona slammed the table in frustration as she mustered all her willpower to not shatter the unhelpful instrument before her.

 _Metabolic panels, chemistry panels, hormone tests, even analyzing trace amounts of magic chronal or otherwise in the system…how can there be NOTHING extraordinary about it?_

The devil scientist had been going over the blood retrieved from the Einherjar, while it was true his strength and innate magic were augmented by Asgardian magic with a dash of Olympian, it was nothing special she had not seen a hundred different times.

 _I SHOULD have been able to see him, predict his every move until the last…_

The door at the far end of the room flew open, bathing the dimmed chamber in light. Ona scrambled to cover the blood samples she had left in the off chance there was an effect light may have on it. She could take no chances with what little she had.

"Any progress?" The voice asked, the clearly voluptuous feminine silhouette blocking much of the light from entering. Ona shirked back in worry.

"N-none yet mistress, the boy's secrets elude me. It is possible his power is not restricted or contained to his blood…"

"Not your side project!" The shape snapped, causing Ona to nearly knock over a flask but stopped at the last moment. "The Balor manipulation!"

"Oh," Ona calmed down, setting the flash aside as her interest dropped. "That was child's play. Once we have to subject in our possession it will be quite easy to artificially initiate the balance breaker. Of this I assure you. I have already trained a handful of disciples who can both perform and maintain the ritual."

"In that case," her superior's voice lowered. "Then you are free to pursue your little fascination, but ONLY as long as it does not interfere with our plans. Be grateful for our blood ties that I allowed you to live after the failure of the previous night."

Ona bowed low, biting back her disdain for being treated such yet knew she could do nothing about it. The one standing before her while also being her distant cousin was among their higher echelons and could snuff her out with a single word or thought.

"As ever, Mistress Leviathan."

The Satan-class devil turned on a dime and vanished, returning the young Barbatos to the sanctity of her dark solitude.

 _My task for her is complete, so I can focus on what is really interesting. But his blood is insufficient. I am certain I can find a purpose for it, yet I need more samples to find the secret of his immunity to my power. But how will I manage to gather more as he waits safely behind the walls of Asgard?_

 **Kuoh Academy…**

Issei Hyoudou sneezed, leaning forward in his seat bored to tears. Homeroom was about to begin but until then there was nothing to do. Normally his partners in crime, Matsuda and Motohama, would be showing him their latest find such as a juicy dirty magazine or video to watch later. Unfortunately, the two were currently fuming with him ever since finding out that not only Asia but Rias had also moved into his home. For the meantime, their little group having been infamously known as the perverted Trio was broken up, but it was only a matter of time before they came back seeking gossip on Rias and her measurements.

"Lousy traitors," he grumbled, outside the Occult Research Club they were the only ones in the school who would hang out with him. His reputation as an unrepentant harem-seeking pervert was well known. It had gotten harder to peep on girls since they started watching out for him, the kendo club was especially unforgiving when caught.

"Well all dried up today?" A familiar grating voice interrupted his stupor, though he would much rather have preferred the silence.

Aika Kiryuu, fellow second-year student in the same class as the others, stood over him. She always looked so smug as she pushed up her glasses and tossed around her brown pigtails on either side of her face, this morning was no different.

"Not…today," he groaned. She just loved teasing him along with the others of the trio, fully aware of how to screw with each one of their heads.

"Come on now don't be like that," she half-sneered at him playfully. "I hear things have been going well for you and Asia. Have you made any moves or still weighing your options with Rias? I can judge your goods if you are worried it won't be up to par."

"Don't you even….!" Issei started but the professor entering cut him off. The class stood politely, bowed and took their seats as he started talking.

"Good morning class," he started as he always did. "A rather unorthodox last minute change but we shall be having several new students among our class this year."

The room exploded with commotion, neighbors whispering to each other with more than a few glancing back towards Asia. The blonde girl had been the last new student to join them and some thought she might have been aware but she could only shrug and shake her head.

"Oh I hope it's another hot girl!" Matsuda exclaimed far too loudly as his neighbor Motohama nodded, earning a glare from many of the girls in the class as Issei agreed. As Kuoh had only recently become coed, the girls to boys ratio was quite high.

"Settle down, settle down," the teacher continued. "They will be joining as part of a foreign exchange program. The first was actually meant to attend our class sooner but was forced to delay due to complications back home so do make him feel welcome. Young man, do you wish to introduce yourself?"

The first exchange student standing just out of sight entered as the others, all clearly women, waited their turn. He was dressed in the Kuoh Academy's men's uniform; a long-sleeved black blazer accented white with matching pants. His jacket was buttoned properly and immaculately worn. Everyone watched the new classmate approach the blackboard, turning to write his name in English and sloppy kanji of which he was clearly unaccustomed to.

"Oooh, another blonde like Kiba!" A few scattered girls exclaimed, flattening their hair and uniforms. "Think they'll be friends?"

"If not we can still dream right?"

"Right!"

"Tch, another pretty boy," Motohama grumbled.

"Or another ally," Matsuda pointed out. "They have MUCH better material overseas; maybe he has some connections and can hook us up."

Such were the conversations being quietly whispered throughout the room as the newcomer completed writing his name on the blackboard. Issei's left eye started to twitch as he spotted the familiar face and braided hair, uttering only two words while biting back the disdain before the new student's introduction began.

"Goldie bastard…"

"Good morning everyone, my name is Dorian Held," he started in broken Japanese haphazardly learned at the last minute due to not wanting to rely on the translation magic or risk it being noticed. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you; I look forward to studying with everyone throughout this school year."

 **Dorian and the members of The Crossroads take new steps outside the safety of Asgard and the Nine Realms. Resolved to protect his home and loved ones at all costs, the young Einherjar enters the institution of Kuoh Academy, that High School seemingly at the center of great changes across all of creation and beyond.**

 **The big chapter 30 :D I can't believe we've made it this far since I started this last year. All of you reading and enjoying are who make this so worth it. The Kuoh arc begins as Dorian's story mixes more with the one we know…but not for long as their presence causes ripples of change across DxD canon. As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	31. Kuoh Academy: First Lessons

**FireFox614: Lol, that is true, though her time as a teacher is not here…not yet. No, being an Einherjar does not grant language abilities by default, so far in DxD only Gods and devils seem to have that. He used magic before to speak Greek and other languages fluently. Between not wanting to draw suspicion and to learn things himself, he has it turned off for the duration. I'll have to think on that, so far I've only seen the movies.**

 **Wacko12: That stems from his interfering in Issei's match against Irina. On top of preventing him dress breaking her, he caused Issei to accidentally dress break HIM instead XD. In canon, Issei said several times that using dress break on a man was a sin to him…in his eyes Dorian tarnished his perfect technique.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you!**

 **Slayer Cross: I think I am missing a reference lol, but thank you.**

 **fanficcyberman: It was a long road, and a longer one still, but I am going strong. Aside from the occasional recharge hiatuses, the story will continue! :D**

 **naruto: I hope to not disappoint as I move forward.**

 **AxelLord20: Good to hear from you again! Don't worry about it, never feel an obligation to review. I love hearing them, but only do them if you want to :). It means so much that you are still enjoying it after all this time. I miss our talks as well and would be happy to continue them if you ever have the time.**

 **fabio mp19: Thank you, shenanigans indeed lol XD**

 **Natalie: I am going in the order of canon with original arcs worked into them. Next would be the Born storyline, though the order of Born is still in question. In the Light Novel, Diodora's arc was first then Loki, while in the anime they flip flopped.**

 **As a question to my fans, would you like to see the Diodora arc first then Loki, or the other way around after the Peace Summit has concluded? I have plans in place for either contingency.**

 **And with that….ONTO THE SHOW!**

"And who can tell me the answer to the equation on the board?" The professor called out to the class. "Anyone?"

Most of the students, Dorian included, kept their heads down, they were learning how to estimate derivatives and the entire course felt more Greek to him than Mount Olympus. It didn't help that his Japanese was novice at best, if worst came to worst he could resort to the translation magic, but worried that would raise suspicions. He did his best to power through, though the others were doing significantly better.

Rossweisse spoke near-perfect Japanese and was the one who gave him a rundown prior to his departure. Apparently, her college-level courses stressed the importance of multiple languages. Not only that, but she was a fan of 100 yen shops much like the discount stores in Asgard and put in extra time understanding it so she could read the labels.

Xenovia and Hecuba struggled in the language but had been in the same rushed study as Dorian, doing their best to keep up and learn. Bennia was in the same boat, but being a year younger was in a simpler class and the two studied every day. Thrud on the other hand knew almost as much as Rossweisse from their time growing up together. Being a year older, she was assigned to the third year class. Dorian made note to ask what the later year classes were like on top of their normal report covering much of the school split between the three years.

Lady Freyja and Allfather Odin had been stunned yet proud when he asked to enroll at Kuoh Academy. It solved so many issues, Dorian's own schooling and The Crossroads branching out to build bridges with the divided biblical faction. But most important of all, it was to ensure the school and surrounding town were monitored leading up to the momentous Peace Summit between angels, fallen angels and devils. The young man sighed in disappointment that Rossweisse could not attend. On top of having already graduated high school in Asgard, she was requested to remain as Odin's bodyguard leading up to the meeting as she was far more skilled at such preparations than he. Not one to be deterred, Dorian had made it a point to give her a lorgnette to ensure they kept in touch via Skilja. He would miss her, but as she said before he left she wasn't going anywhere. In the meanwhile, the Valkyrie graduates Herja, Brynda and Misty had taken up his post as retainer with Freyja during the Einherjar's absence.

In the end it had been Xenovia who volunteered and answered the equation perfectly. She and the other girls pulled off the Kuoh Academy uniforms stunningly despite how oddly designed Dorian found them. They consisted of a long-sleeved white button up shirt with a black shoulder mantle that wrapped around their waist and matching bow at the neck. Contrasting the men's pants, women had a magenta skirt with white lining that seemed FAR shorter than most standard lengths in other parts of the world. The roaming eyes of the men of the class looked her and Hecuba over, he made sure to take note of those who stared a tad too long.

As the bell rang and lunch began, Dorian pulled out a simple box containing his meal, barely noticing that he and the others were swiftly surrounded by their new classmates. The three were in isolated bubbles enclosed by curious girls asking every question that popped into their heads.

"Where are you from Held-kun?" The first girl asked.

"Um," he thought recalling the cover story. "I was born in the United States, but most recently I moved from Norway."

"I heard it's really cold there!"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I am quite fond of swordsmanship. I also like to play the lyre, a type of small harp," he explained at their confused looks.

"Any interests?" The questions continued, giving Dorian barely enough chance to take a bite or two between answers. Hecuba and Xenovia were under similar interrogation, their backstories and reasons for moving to Japan seemingly sufficient to assay the curiosity of their classmates.

"I've always enjoyed teaching others," he smiled. "I've been majoring in education since I started travelling. Only another semester or so and I'll have the credentials to start working experience."

"You can tutor me!" A girl in the back cried out much to the giggling approvals of those around her.

"I can tutor YOU! Your Japanese is okay but you can always improve!"

As Dorian weathered the storm of questions, Hecuba and Xenovia did the same. The two women were fawned over by the other girls with similar inquires, many begging to know how they got their hair their respective colors and keep it so immaculate. Very few seemed to believe it was natural. They were so engrossed in learning all they could of their new friends that few noticed Xenovia's glance fall on Asia for a moment. A look of regret washed over her face yet was swiftly gone as the next smiling girl stepped forward.

"Held-kun, why don't you use any honorifics?" She asked with straight long hair he vaguely recalled being named Kirita Omura from the roll call.

"Um, that part of my knowledge is lacking," he admitted as there'd been no time to go over all the various titles added to someone's name.

"It is super simple," she smiled, leaning in close. "All you need to do is add the honorific to the end of a name depending on what they mean to you. For example, you could call me…chan."

A giggle rose up across the collected girls at Dorian's ignorance to the meanings. All knew that chan was a term of familiarity towards a girl, usually reserved when denoting a closer relationship or to infer they found her cute.

"I see…Kirita-chan."

The girl's face turned a bright shade of red as steam erupted from her ears, her plan having backfired as she fell backwards, caught by her friends.

"He used her given name!" One exclaimed with a smile.

"How bold!"

"It is their custom; given names are most often used in the United States and Europe from what I've heard."

The girls turned, eyes going wide as they realized the blonde idol from the neighboring second-year class had entered the room. None had noticed due to being distracted and hearts appeared in all their eyes.

"Held-san, I come representing the Occult Research Club. If you could at your earliest convenience meet me at the old school building when you can?"

"Certainly Yuuto…san?" His use of the young knight's first name did not go unnoticed once again. "If you'll excuse me," he bowed politely as the crowd parted to allow the two blondes to stroll off together heading down the hall.

"They are so dreamy together."

"Getting new ideas?"

"Please, I can write an entire series about it, we have work to do."

"Kiryuu," the collected girls turned towards their classmate with determined expressions. "Please tell us you got a good look? That your powers can be turned for good instead of evil?"

The bespectacled student adjusted her glasses with a smug expression, beckoning her classmates in closer as she started to speak.

"His length is…width is…at peak performance…"

Dorian jumped slightly despite being far at the end of the hallway, confused beyond words why the classroom behind him suddenly exploded with joyful cheers, forcing several annoyed teachers to shush them before returning to their studies.

"This is an insult!" Matsuda muttered as they were once again completely ignored. "He's making us look as bad as Kiba does!"

"We could always…bring him down to our level," Motohama remarked with a devious gleam in his glasses. "Then he'd be forced to hang with us and add another to our ranks."

"But how do you plan to do that?"

Motohama turned to Issei who had overheard their conversation. "You seemed to be not-too fond of our new classmate from overseas. Know any juicy gossip on him we can use?"

Issei thought for a second, remembering how his ultimate technique, Dress Break, had been tarnished by being used on a man, that particular one. The warnings of a certain squirrel entered his mind.

"Well, I know he has a thing for silver-haired girls…"

 **Occult Research Club…**

"I am pleased the transfer went off without a hitch," Rias Gremory remarked to Dorian as they walked the halls of the old school building. "My mother assured me as much, are you certain of where they want to hold this summit?"

"It's the reason we're here. Apparently the Three Factions are fond of this town and school, should all be secure they are hoping to hold it in the new school building's staff meeting room."

"So that means…my brother will be coming?" Rias looked visibly uncomfortable.

"In all likelihood," Dorian replied hesitantly. "I know at least two of the Satans are slated to be there as will Mr. Azazel and someone from Heave…"

"Do not speak his name in my presence!"

Dorian stopped, noticing the flare of her demonic aura at the mention of Azazel. He tensed up, yet relaxed as he sensed the power receding.

"That man, I only recently found out he's been sneaking around in my territory paying visits to Issei under the guise of our contracts." Dorian was well aware that, similar to the oaths of the Norse people, devil contracts were tasks or wishes made by humans fulfilled by the devil they summon. "But he was trying to get his hands on Issei; he deserves to die a thousand deaths!"

"That would most certainly upset the summit before it has a chance to begin," Dorian replied with a half-chuckle to lighten the mood. "He was fascinated with my own Sacred Gear in Asgard but he never tried anything nefarious. I am certain it's the same with his Boosted Gear."

Rias huffed but he could tell the worst of her fury had passed, he prayed to not be the cause of such a spike again.

"I am sure you are right, but I still don't like it. In any case, having an extra set of eyes I can trust will be most welcome. "If it isn't classified, could you tell me what your people did with that, for lack of a better term, man…Freed?"

"It wasn't classified," Dorian replied, remembering the reports that filed onto Freyja's desk he could not help but spot. "He may have been insane, but he was created without Asgard's knowledge from the DNA of one of their greatest heroes. He was given a proper burial by fire."

"I see, no offense is intended by that will allow me to sleep better knowing he is no longer out there. Back to more pleasant topics, have you picked your extracurricular activities?"

"My…what?" Dorian was confused. He had intended to perform patrols of the school grounds, even expand their team out into the town itself. They would be searching for traps, delayed attacks, spies or other means of sabotaging the summit before it begins. In truth he had barely considered activities outside the classroom requirements.

"If you are here for more than a single summit, then you'll need to plant roots. Even if you weren't, it'd look pretty suspicious to the other students if the new transfers didn't take part in our school's festivities considering how popular foreign exchange students can be. There are clubs, festivals, even an open house and sports event coming up not too far off. If you need some time to think, the Occult Research Club will be cleaning the pool out soon for the student council. You could lend a hand to start a reputation."

"I…suppose we could do that," Dorian acquiesced. "I'll have to find a list of potential clubs."

"The Occult Research Club is always looking for new members, though you have quite a few others to choose from."

"Akeno," Dorian turned at the familiar voice as the raven-haired idol of the school approached. "I am glad it wasn't too long before we met again."

"As am I, don't look so nervous I'm not going to eat you." She laughed serenely, clearly sensing Dorian's trepidation at how their last conversation left off regarding her father. Despite that, she did not appear hostile in the slightest, quite the opposite, she looked calmer and more at peace than the last. "I hope everyone has been welcoming though I fear our little servant may be holding a grudge against you."

"They have," Dorian replied, unable to resist a slight cringe at the memory of the dress break incident. "That won't be a problem will it?"

"Not at all, if anything it could make for quite the show." She smiled again; this time Dorian thinking he saw an almost sinister presence behind it that was swiftly gone.

 _Must have been my imagination._

"Classes will be starting up again; perhaps we could walk back together?"

"Go right ahead," Rias allowed. "I have a few things to take care of here. And Mr. Held…welcome to Kuoh Academy."

"Have you been well?" Dorian asked as they took their leave. He had scarcely time to look over the halls of the old school building during his last visit. Despite appearing old and dilapidated on the outside, the inside was phenomenally well kept within. No doubt with a little assistance from their magic, it was larger than the modified dormitory in Asgard.

 _Maybe we could find a place like this for The Crossroads someday…_

"Are you asking how I've been, or if I've thought more on our last topic? The answer to both is yes." She answered calmly. "But let's not focus on such thoughts for now, not yet." Dorian hesitated, but thought it best to honor her wishes. Whatever there was between she and her father, the anger seemed less than before.

"How has Thrud been doing in your class?"

"She settled in nicely, you should have seen the class' reaction when she showed up in the uniform," she teased.

"Dorian's mind went blank, he hadn't considered Thrud wearing the Academy uniforms as she and Bennia had split off for their respective years before they were provided. Rias, Akeno and Thrud all in a single class…the Academy was not ready.

 _What would Rose look like in it…?_

Akeno was incredibly confused as Dorian turned, slamming his head into the nearby wall before they reached the door. So focused he was on keeping his thoughts civil, he did not notice a small girl with gold eyes and a long-dress variation of the Kuoh Academy uniform watching from the tree-line. She just stared, watching Dorian with utter focus; all spells and traps to alert the Gremory team of intruders completely missing her as if she weren't even there.

Meanwhile, back in the office Rias was deep in thought, eyebrows furrowed as she pondered her options.

 _Things are getting more and more serious by the day, I can't afford to show any weakness. I still have an open knight and rook position to say nothing of him._ She sighed heavily, knowing she would need to get in touch with her brother when he stopped by for the open house.

 **Back at school…**

The reincarnated devil, Asia Argento, collected her books with a yawn. She was preparing for an upcoming exam having studied with Issei the night before yet always worried until it was over. She had acclimated to becoming a devil thanks largely in part to him and Rias' generosity. The two women had moved into the young dragon's room, even though he was a pervert obsessed with women's breasts, Asia owed him her literal soul. Coupled with being the kindest soul she'd met after being excommunicated from the Church and she was not about to give him up to Rias without a fight.

 _Maybe I'll get one last study session with Issei-kun. Rias will be busy so we may have a chance alone,_ she hoped as she turned, jumping at the silhouette illuminated by the hallway beyond.

"X-Xenovia-san?" She stammered, recognizing the former Church agent she hadn't seen since the battle against Kokabiel now dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Her face was stoic and neutral, no hint as to the purpose of her visit. Without a word she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"I've been waiting for you to be alone," she muttered, stepping towards forward.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Asia backed up, bumping into the desk which cut off her retreat as the azure-haired swordswoman approached.

"Please don't move, I've been planning this for days and don't want to make a mistake."

Asia could only stutter as Xenovia stepped up close until she was upon her, Rias' bishop closed her eyes and looked away. She tensed up completely, right up until she felt powerful arms wrap around her, Xenovia's face right up against her ear.

"I'm sorry."

Asia's eyes shot open again, glancing to the side yet refusing to move, realizing Xenovia had put her arms about her in a tight embrace. She was gripping the former saint powerfully, not moving or taking any additional actions.

"I said such awful things," her voice remained calm despite the words, her emotions concealed as she was apt at. "I threatened you in the belief I was serving a higher purpose. I don't know how I can make amends for the things I thought and said…but I am truly sorry, of that I beg you to believe."

Asia was trembling, whether she believed her words or not, Xenovia's body was screaming the sincerity of her intent far louder. With a burst of courage, she reciprocated the embrace, causing the new Einherjar to gasp; surprised that she would react so gently.

"I know what that life was like," the timid blonde explained. "What was expected of us, the guilt if we failed to live up to those expectations…" She backed up, locking her green eyes onto Xenovia's golden-brown ones. "I forgive you, we're classmates now after all," she smiled with tears in her eyes; they were of joy at her newfound friend. "You must have such stories of the Norse people! What was it like in their realm?"

"It," she hesitated. "It is a different place; I scarcely recognized buildings of the simplest purpose. I suppose while there I came to realize that the divide between people is not so great or insurmountable as before. It is my hope that this summit can make all among the Three Factions aware of this."

 _And that even the most difficult of situations can be overcome with friends…and family._

"That is wonderful! Maybe we could talk about what we've been doing over some food."

"I…would like that," she let the barest of smiles grace her lips before they took off to leave together.

 _A family, the backbone of which being a mother, father and child. Norse Tradition dictates a unity between parents to pass on these values to the child. It seems forging such a family is more complicated than simply locating someone to make a child with. Who would be strong enough to guarantee powerful children, while also making a suitable husband and father-figure?_

 **An open pavilion…**

"So, san is more proper, sensei means teacher, kouhai for underclassman and senpai for upperclassman?" Dorian asked, Aika had agreed to meet him after their last class and help with his honorifics. She was one of the few in the class he didn't feel suffocated by.

"Basically, not too bad for a foreigner. Did you study Japanese before?"

"No," he admitted. "Never traveled out this far, got a quick rundown before making the trip. Thank you again for the help."

"Don't think anything of it," she smiled mischievously behind her glasses remembering his measurements calculated by her impeccable skill. "Someone had to do it, and this way you don't have to worry about the entire class eating you alive."

A chill ran up Dorian's spine at how much joy she seemed to get from that statement.

"I swear I've never heard of so many exchange students joining at once. It's practically set the rumor mill ablaze. With your older friend Thrud, word is already spreading like wildfire that the third years have a Holy Trinity of Goddesses."

"Goddesses?" His eyebrow rose at the use of the word.

"Of course, she got in the same class as Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima; those two are superstars of the school. Already people are talking about what a looker your friend is; did you know her long before entering this program?"

 _If only they knew that she's a literal goddess,_ he had to hold in a laugh.

"Not long," he didn't lie. "We met at the Norway school before she joined the program and came along with the others."

"And Hecuba?"

"Greece," he answered quickly. "Along with Bennia, um," he tried to change the subject. "What does the one Kirita mentioned before, chan, mean?"

A flash of inspiration crossed her glasses missed by the Einherjar.

"Oh that one, nothing big, it just means a woman you…admire and respect."

Dorian nodded with an 'ah' of understanding. "In that case, I thank you for the lessons Aika-chan. I hope we can continue, learning a new language can be…problematic."

"Anytime, you might want to work on your pronunciation too. With your accent some words can come across as…"

"Kiryuu-san?" A familiar voice called from the entrance. Asia peeked her head around a corner, clearly wanting to make sure she wasn't interrupting. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No problem at all," Kiryuu called out cheerily. "We were just wrapping up, have you met the new guy yet Asia-chan?" The two glanced at each other nervously; obviously their interactions in the battle that occurred at the school had to remain a secret.

"Not before homeroom," he bowed politely. "The pleasure is mine Asia-san."

"No, it is mine," she refuted while bowing in an identical fashion. The awkwardness over who would be the most polite was absolutely adorable to Kiryuu.

"Welp, come on Asia-chan. We can get a bite to eat before the next class. If we don't go soon poor Issei may have some competition at…"

"KIRYUU-SAN!" The poor flustered blonde screamed, ramming a hand over her mouth before ushering her away from the table.

They were moving so fast the two nearly crashed into the pair entering the unused pavilion. Kiryuu's senses flashed as she recognized the two; the perverted Duo Motohama and Matsuda. She immediately sensed foul play.

"Asia," she whispered. "Wait a moment." At the first opportunity the two ducked behind a large set up bushes only to realize she wasn't alone.

A half dozen girls stretching from first to third year girls were huddled within, quickly raising a finger of silence to the two newest additions. There was no doubt the other bushes surrounding the table held similar contents. One of them happened to be the new first-year student Bennia, waving with a big smile squished between another and Xenovia.

"What is going on here?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" The first whispered quietly. "Everyone is saying how the new guy is worse than the perverted trio! How did you make it out safely?"

Kiryuu's eyes narrowed at the girl as if she had just told her the moon was falling from the sky. She'd spent the better part of an hour tutoring him, clearly while under surveillance, on their language and had gotten zero lustful intent of any degree of which she was more than familiar with. Something smelled fishy, especially considering the two now approaching the student.

"Then why are YOU here?" She was referring to the exchange students.

"I just wanted to wait for Asia to retrieve you," Xenovia sighed, pointing at Bennia. "She pulled me in."

"I'm here to prove the rest wrong," Bennia asserted. "Everyone was told all the proof needed would be here, get down…look."

The pair had finally reached the table where Dorian was packing up his belongings, only then noticing their presence. As always, he greeted them with a smile, completely unaware of their reputation at Kuoh.

"We wanted to welcome you on behalf of our school for all second-year students," Matsuda started, smiling in return but with a sinister connotation behind it.

"Thank you," Dorian replied innocently. "Everyone has been quite friendly."

"And in the spirit of brotherhood, we wanted to provide a generous gift," Motohama started next, adjusting his glasses as he held out what looked like a thin paperback book.

"That is so kind, all the reading material I can work with will…"

Dorian froze, his eyes shooting open to the size of dinner plates as he realized what Motohama was offering him. He couldn't read the Kanji's very well yet, but on the cover was a beautiful woman with flowing silver hair of an impressive yet not overly muscular build. She had a voluptuous figure not quite on par with the women he knew and was scantily clad in a swimsuit, little more than strings that left nothing to the imagination. The resemblance to Rossweisse was incredible and assuredly no coincidence, the two having been advised of his clear preferences by the last member of their trio and fellow conspirator.

 _Those bastards!_ Kiryuu analyzed their plan instantly. _They must have spread the word themselves like they do with everything they say about Issei._ The two had started gossips about Issei forcing Asia and Rias into a relationship, even Akeno despite the fact the two had never shown anything like that between them. Whatever connections they had allowed the rumor to be all over the campus within hours. _If Dorian-san is seen accepting a dirty magazine on school grounds by so many, he'll be knocked down to the same social level as the perverted trio, and they know that!_ Their mischievous smiles of victory were all the proof she needed, so certain that as a man he couldn't resist such an offer.

Dorian's hand finally started moving again, reaching out to grip the magazine, pushing it back towards the second-year students looking visibly shocked and confused by what they conceived as impossible.

"The offer is appreciated," the Einherjar replied without breaking his stride. "But I am afraid I do not partake of such reading material. I also believe from the academy policies that they aren't allowed on school grounds. I won't say anything, but you may want to be careful about bringing that in lest you come under fire."

At that final word, the two boys started sniffing, only then realizing their prized magazine was smoking. As the duo and collected audience had been drawn to Dorian's surprising speech denying the magazine, no one spotted a small black spark leap from his right arm onto the lewd document in their hands and starting a small fire. Within seconds, a small column of smoke had begun to billow from it. With a gasp, Motohama dropped the magazine to the ground, disintegrating into ash on impact blowing away in the wind.

Motohama and Matsuda threw their arms up in the air screaming at the top of their lungs, scrambling to see if any page or image was recoverable. All they could find were the scattered wisps of dust swiftly being lost, slipping through their fingers.

"That was a special edition with letters from fans on the last page!" Matsuda lamented, acting as if his last possession had gone up in smoke with it. "Momozono-chan had acknowledged me!"

"…Sorry for your loss," Dorian remarked awkwardly, stepping around them and heading off towards the main school building. "You should keep those in a container or something, they'll last longer."

 _ **And good riddance!**_ Snapped a voice only Dorian heard with an added _**Humph!**_

He completely missed the bushes filled with his classmates, each looking at him with renewed interest at his declining of the magazine. Bennia held out a hand towards the others hiding with her, half of them placing various denominations into it much to Xenovia's amusement. Kiryuu chuckled internally as it appeared they had made a bet on the validity of the claims.

"Those two are terrible," one of them voiced as they all vacated their hiding place.

Kiryuu then realized the audience had been far larger than she thought as dozens more did the same scattered around. She could have sworn even Hecuba was among them, head nodding with pride at Dorian's decision though keeping her head down to avoid detection. They were all glaring at the two boys still scrambling for the cinders of their valued treasure. The playful girl could only shake her head, fully aware that the fanfiction involving the latest student at Kuoh would no doubt be spreading across the school in the days to come.

 _It might have been better for him to accept the magazine, gods help him._

 **Kuoh Academy…**

Thrud traversed the track field near where they had faced Kokabiel not long ago. The third-year gym class had just ended and second-years were entering the field. She had time before needing to be anywhere so she wanted to take a peek at her young pupil's improvement when he thought she wasn't around.

 _It's just to see his skill and for no other reason,_ she told herself for the hundredth time.

"What if somebody sees you?"

She heard Dorian's voice from around a corner leading to a side alley toward the dumpsters. With all the stealth she had at her disposal, she crept closer.

"No I don't have to be back for a while, it's worth it. How have you been?"

Thrud peeked towards the voices, spotting Dorian sitting at a small table out of the way wearing the white shirt and red shorts that made up the school's gym clothes, and he was not alone. Beside him sat Rossweisse, she was wearing her grey suit and was looking at Dorian, the two chatting serenely. Much of what they were saying was inaudible but both were smiling. The silver-haired Valkyrie was see-through as if she was made out of light; no doubt a familiar raven was within projecting her appearance from the palace.

"I can actually put my skills to use," Rossweisse bragged with an almost giddy smile breaking through her proper exterior. "With the summit so close, Lady Freyja has prevented the Allfather from 'squandering my skills' on less important tasks."

"It's about time," Dorian congratulated, remembering her past grievances at being used as a glorified maid over bodyguard or attaché. "Will you be coming down for the summit?"

"Of course," her astral image nodded with a look of joy on her face. "It will still be some time, however when the summit commences, I will be there."

 _I…should leave them be, it is not my place to…_

Suddenly, Rossweisse's image crackled and broke into static as if there were interference. "Rose, is everything okay?" She faded, replaced with Skilja whose eyes were now dark; he recognized them in an instant.

"Portal…now."

"I was talking to her!" Dorian was frustrated, summoning his gear for a heartbeat a blue portal the size of a dinner plate materialized, allowing an old friend to emerge. The young man of Asgard immediately regretted providing a lorgnette in case of emergencies.

"I heard and am shocked, dismayed, betrayed, torn and appalled!" Ratatoskr called out, running up his arm to look him dead in his grey eyes while grabbing both cheeks. "You went on a date with the silver-goddess and you didn't even think to tell your closest friend!"

"How did you hear about that!?"

"A little birch told me. Now spill, how far did you get! How many bases did you steal? Does the carpet match the drapes? Did you get within sight of home plate?" He leaned in closer with each question until the rodent of Yggdrasil's face was plastered squarely into Dorian's.

It was the most ridiculous sight, yet the daughter of thunder could not look away as Dorian countered with his polite assertions while Ratatoskr challenged them at every turn. It wasn't long before he was gripping the squirrel by the neck, the two wrestling back and forth by the table.

"Thrud-senpai!" A small crowd of girls approached, having spotted the latest idol to the school from afar. "What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing!" She shouted loudly enough for Dorian and Rat to have assuredly heard while spinning to face the group. "I was just admiring the school."

The girls let out a collected gasp as they looked around the corner behind her regardless; Thrud's heart fell as she scrambled to explain what they were seeing.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Well, you see, about those two…"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

Thrud looked back at the exclamation, the two quarreling friends had recovered in record time at her cry to put on an act and divert suspicion. Ratatoskr was on the table, nose poking forward at a strawberry Dorian was offering him. To anyone not in the know, he appeared to be nothing more than a normal squirrel, nostrils flaring, head darting back and forth as if in curiosity at the treat being offered. Tentatively, the thespian squirrel took a bite before leaping onto Dorian's shoulder, taking a perch before claiming the rest of the fruit and chowing down.

"He really likes you!" The small crowd shuffled as close as they dared out of fear of spooking the small critter. "I didn't know there were any tree squirrels around here."

"That's not a tree squirrel, the color is all wrong."

"So we have another foreign guest?"

"Can we keep him?"

"Sssshhh, you'll scare him away."

"What is going on here?"

The girls quieted down as a young woman with black hair and glasses came upon the group, and another with longer hair walking alongside. Thrud immediately recognized them as Sona and Tsubaki from their meeting during the battle.

"Prez! Can we keep him? I'm sure it'd be okay right?"

The President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council walked up to Dorian, staring down the squirrel beside his head. The rodent continued to play the part, glancing this way and that as if fascinated by everything around him. She looked closer, her face never betraying its inner machinations save for a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose, but we'll need to take care of him. Held-san, he seems to have taken a liking to you, would you be obliged to care for him after school hours and on weekends?"

"I suppose it would be no trouble," he answered quickly upon seeing a slight wink from the Sitri heiress. She clearly recognized their tiny companion from before and his act hadn't fooled her in the slightest.

The girls pushed forward, taking turns petting his tail and stroking his fur, oblivious to the content, almost peaceful smile on the squirrel's face.

"Your friend does not seem to be aware that class pets spend the school hours in a caged pen," Tsubaki muttered to Thrud once out of earshot.

"Let's keep it a nice surprise," the Valkyrie-goddess' grin was positively frightening as she imagined the clueless denizen of Yggdrasil's reaction once he got to class. If only she could have been there, she would have paid any sum in all nine realms to see the look on his face.

 **In Town…**

"I like it there," Hecuba asserted as they walked the streets of Kuoh. The school day had let out and the team were heading to their host family assigned to them. It had been a last minute change; all they had was the address, thankfully the walk was not too long and would be a steady commute. "I am glad we found nothing suspicious."

Thrud nodded in agreement, carrying her school bag nonchalantly over a shoulder. As Dorian feared, she looked stunning in the Kuoh Academy uniform. Trinity of Goddesses was more than accurate to describe her in the same class as Rias and Akeno, he was surprised and wary that she hadn't tried pointing it out more if only to tease him more.

"Nothing strange in the third-year classes," she reported. "Though that would have the least chance of infiltration, between the Sitri and Gremory heiress, their respective queens and myself, few could avoid detection."

"First-year was clean," Bennia raised her hand next. "I'm in the same class as her rook Koneko and Sona's pawn Ruruko."

"And plenty of us in the second years," Dorian finished. "Kiba will keep in touch with us in regards to the other classes as well as the other members of Sona's peerage."

"Then that front is secure," Xenovia muttered almost missed by the rest, obviously confident of his abilities. "We can observe the school during the day and go out into town on the weekends for further reconnaissance."

Rias' comment about blending in suddenly lit up in Dorian's head.

"We…may also want to enroll in club activities," he spoke with the voice of an Einherjar, yet internally his 17-year old self was elated at potentially taking part in normal events. "It could give us more time at the campus in case of foul play after school hours."

"Hmmm, I met a Ms. Murayama," their resident Spartan informed them. "She extended an invitation for me to join the Kendo Club." She glanced to her blue-haired counterpart, clearly hoping she would do the same.

"Excellent, I saw an opening on the Rugby Club I could…"

"THRUD!" Dorian looked horrified, imagining her freakish strength amid a rugby match. The bloodshed would be remembered for years.

"I can tone it down," she smirked with a playful wink. It was the first time she seemed to act like herself that day and even it felt restrained from the norm. "I'll keep deaths to a bare minimum."

"Good luck with not killing anyone," Bennia was next. "I…may have already joined the Manga Club. Don't look at me like that!" The young girl lowered her head, pale cheeks reddening at her secret love of cliché or over the top manga. "It was that or flower arrangement…and I think I'd rather jump into Tartarus."

"Better than my job," Ratatoskr grumbled from Dorian's shoulder. "You don't have to sit in a cage all day."

"That was your fault," Thrud poke his tail. "If you had just waited you could have been brought out in secret and stayed in the wilderness around the school, but you HAD to show off for an audience."

"I should have won an award for that acting!"

Dorian released a restrained smile; their first day had gone well save a small bump or two. They had eyes on most of the school, the numbers to patrol around town and perhaps most importantly, Xenovia already looked brighter than he had seen her since Kokabiel.

 _Maybe this wasn't a mistake,_ He thought while rounding the corner. _We are here on a mission, true, but it will be nice to be in a normal environment for a change. We'll make sure this summit is a success and The Crossroads will show their worth. Nothing can stop us now!_

The team stopped as they spotted the home of their host family. It was relatively large for the area at two stories, a fenced in yard and quaint-looking balcony on the second floor. It had a white and blue paint job with a brown roof to round it out. They could see why it had been selected as it was larger than the surrounding houses though they still worried it may be too small for all of them...at least until they got a better look.

Dorian's jaw dropped as he realized there was a second house built directly next to the first. Less of house upon closer inspection and more of a tower reaching four stories high connected to the humble home by an internal bridge on the first and third floor allowing access between them. The rest were equally perplexed as this strange building architecture stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other buildings, yet people were passing by as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"That is certainly not standard construction design for this area," Hecuba was the first to point out the obvious. "Perhaps they renovated for our arrival."

"In two days?" Dorian was shocked, this had been last minute and he didn't know anyone magic or otherwise who could have made such changes. He double checked the address three times, it was the right place. Pushing the gate open, the group to approach the door, with a final sigh they rapped upon it just hard enough to surely be heard within.

"Can you get that son?" They heard what sounded like an older gentleman call out, signaling the patter of feet. Finally, the door swung open and Dorian's eyes went wide for the second time that day.

"YOU!" The young Einherjar and Issei Hyoudou, the man who had answered the door screamed at each other simultaneously and pointing in the exact same fashion. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I live here!" Issei fired back, his eyes narrowing at Dorian but then turning red as he started grinning like an idiot at the collected beauties behind him, his thoughts clearly far from pure. Dorian gripped his face, turning it back towards his own.

"Issei, over here and up here…focus! This is where our host family is supposed to be!"

"Who is it dear?" A middle-aged woman with brown hair they recognized as Mrs. Hyoudou approached. She clearly did not recall them since her previous fainting thanks to the memory wipe, finally spotting the group outside with no sign of recollection in her eyes. "Oh my, so many guests."

"There must be a mistake," Dorian held up the letter he was to present their family upon arrival. "We were trying to find the host family we were assigned while staying in Japan to attend the Academy."

Mrs. Hyoudou took the note, reading it over thoroughly.

"Oh my, I remember this. Dear!" She called back inside to the other man, clearly her husband. "The newcomers are here!"

"Mom…what is going on?" Both Issei and Dorian had a shared look of dread as she explained.

"Well, some time ago this nice man came and offered a wonderful opportunity. He said that for some nice tax exemptions and bonuses to assist with necessities, we could sign a sheet so that if there was ever a need to host exchange students here in an official capacity that we could open our doors to them. I was so surprised when Rias' family added onto our house, I had no idea we had actually been selected."

"This man," Dorian started, his left eye twitching again. "He didn't happen to have a trench coat, blonde bangs and dark hair did he?"

"Oh yes, that is correct…you know him?"

Dorian and Issei fell to their knees, a sight clearly found amusing by the girls who could barely hold in their laughter. Already as Dorian screamed in his mind, Thrud just patted him on the back reassuringly as the others looked over their abode for the foreseeable future

 _Azazel you son of a bitch, just how long did you have this planned?_

So it was that The Crossroads found themselves welcomed into the recently refurbished Hyoudou residence. This place would serve as their base, point of reference and safe haven while staying in the foreign land. In time, it could become known as a home…that is if the respective residents do not kill each other first.

 **The first day at Kuoh Academy has concluded. Friends have been made, rivals encircling each other and reputations forged. The Crossroads have faced powers threatening their very lives yet now must confront their most grueling challenge yet…high school with the Hyoudou family. As always I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	32. Kuoh Academy: Settling In

**FateBurn: Thank you!**

 **Hollowreaper 93: Not quite yet, but our favorite confusing Vampire is not too far off XD**

 **fanficcyberman: With any luck even Issei wouldn't peep in his own house…of course the girls can always prepare just in case…**

 **Jwebb96: He's back again! :D**

 **ahseoi: I am glad you didn't see it coming. Unfortunately not yet, Bennia is a canon character so her appearance can be googled and Thrud I have with Dorian and Rose as the cover page here. I have yet to commission one for Hecuba though hope to someday soon.**

 **Slayer Cross: They tried and failed, for how many men in the DxD universe could resist such an offer? It is a good thing Rat wasn't out yet. Lol**

 **J0ker981: Poor Rat will have to learn to play the part most of the day…he seems to be a natural.**

 **DJDrake: If he tries anything with so many beautiful women living next door…Dorian won't even need to do anything if they get to him first XD**

 **Fish on Land: You are so welcome! Got that and fixed as soon as you posted it. Thanks for the catch!**

 **Natalie: I most certainly will. :D**

 **LordOfTee: If that is the case they'll be the best of neighbors! :)**

 **the unsung antihero: That he is my friend…that he is…**

 **naruto: Thanks! I hope to never disappoint as we near the momentous summit…**

 **And with that…ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Breakfast is ready! If you don't hurry it'll be gone!" Mrs. Hyoudou called out, simultaneously pressing a button on the wall sending a beeping sound to the residents of the neighboring tower.

Within a few minutes, Dorian, Thrud, Bennia and Xenovia were entering the kitchen, each hungrier than the last with eager expressions. Despite the size of the tower that had sprung up next door seemingly overnight, the bridges connecting it made reaching the main house quite simple. Hecuba was already up, working with the Hyoudou matron and Asia to whip up food for everyone. They both wore matching pink and white aprons despite the young Spartan's assertions they were not required, the mother of the house insisted and she could not deny their host.

"Quite amazing that Rias' father could set up a little makeshift home in such a short time," Issei's father would remark some days. Whatever the devils did to keep the gentle parents in the dark seemed to be working perfectly.

Several weeks had passed since The Crossroads were set up in the Hyoudou Residence with nary a sign of foul play, and it had Dorian on edge. They knew this Old Satan Faction was out there, a group made up of the old rulers of Hell bent on ousting the new Satans. With the day of the summit fast approaching, the lack of any further attacks both here and in Asgard was suspicious. Lady Freyja assured Dorian to not let it weigh on his mind and to enjoy a time amid a sense of normalcy as long as he could, he'd decided to do just that.

Each of them had joined their respective extracurricular activities, Dorian having settled on the music club. It was a quaint group, not many members but those it had were very welcoming. It gave him plenty of time to practice his lyre as his skills were improving and he started finding himself playing it during his free time relaxing. That didn't mean he let his practical skills lessen, however.

The sub-level of the new tower had a large training room, easily large enough for everyone to practice and exercise without interfering with the others. It was here his physical reinforcement with Thrud continued. It contained a full array of gym equipment both traditional and elaborate. Bennia especially adored the obstacle course spanning up into the second floor while Xenovia and Hecuba trained their bodies and skill.

The first floor looked almost like a large reception area, complete with front desk and stairs leading up and two elevators. It was relatively unused save for bathrooms and a few side rooms for meetings that Thrud theorized was intended for when The Crossroads would have more official guests or requests for missions. For the meantime the only accessible kitchen was in the Hyoudou house.

The second floor had the baths with rotating schedules set up between the girls and men, who at the time only included Dorian which greatly simplified the process. Locker rooms and other storage facilities also made up the area, including an armory with room to spare.

The third floor had the first of the rooms set aside for Bennia, Hecuba and Xenovia. They each had a bedroom of their own and a communal shower and bathroom anyone could make use of.

The fourth and top floor was Dorian and Thrud's accommodations. As before, they each had a room of their own though Dorian was suspicious at how large his appeared to be, thirty people could have stood inside comfortably. It was designed with all the modern accommodations, however had decorations including a few shields, swords and furs to give it a Norse feel that would make a resident of Asgard feel right at home. Even his makeshift office from the dormitory had been moved for his convenience. There were several empty rooms on both floors as well, no doubt to allow for growth as well as the members not presently staying. He made sure Ratatoskr slept within when he wasn't home in the Roads.

Lastly was the roof which currently held the aviary and small greenhouse. Skilja roosted there at night and enjoyed the presence of the flowers transplanted from Freyja's Garden at her request. It was there Dorian would sneak off to when he thought no one was looking, spending the late hours talking to Skilja who replied back in a familiar, friendly voice far-off in Asgard.

The girls did not trust Issei despite Dorian's hope he wouldn't try peeping within the confines of his own home. Nevertheless, Hecuba had laid numerous traps across the connecting bridges she assured would be safe for anyone except him. Bennia, with her usual youthful glee, set up teleportation mines atop those. This ensured if any intruders or would-be perverts tried coming across uninvited that they would soon find themselves falling from a fifty foot height into the nearest body of water.

"How was your sleep?" Mr. Hyoudou asked as they sat at the, significantly expanded, table. Everyone collected their meal; even Bennia was cordial around their host family.

"Very restful, thank you." Xenovia spoke up first as one of the few whose mouth was not already full of food. They were very appreciative of the Hyoudous for hosting them and showed their gratitude whenever they could. "We do have an open house event tomorrow that should be enjoyable."

"You got that right," he agreed. "Got the old camera charged up and ready for hours of footage. I can even take some of the rest of you if you'd like."

Dorian thought about the offer, suddenly realizing he had no family to visit for Open House. The image of Freyja and Odin popped into his head, but he quickly pushed it aside with a chuckle at how ridiculous he was thinking.

"That'd be so nice of you," Bennia gushed with her mouth half-full. "Papa can't make it from home so I'd love to have some footage to send him!"

"And my grandfather as well," Hecuba finally interjected, removing her apron with the job completed and nodding appreciatively to Asia. Her family rarely left the dimensional bubble separating the gods from the real world. He wrote, but she saw him very seldom since moving to Olympus and even less since joining the Crossroads.

It was Hecuba who noticed Rias looking more apprehensive than usual. It made sense; her father was a powerful devil and her brother one of the four Satans. Either of them could be present at the Open House. Between the standard embarrassment of having your parents around coupled with her desire to be seen as a leader in her own right without relying on her family ties, Rias was clearly hesitant about the next day.

Dorian and Mr. Hyoudou had gotten off on a good foot his first day in his home. He still chuckled to himself remembering when the older man pulled the young Einherjar to the side and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Son," he started seriously. "I want to know one thing…what part of a woman do you think is most important?"

The question had floored Dorian, feeling like he was among the twenty Valkyrie classmates back in Asgard. He was so surprised he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I…suppose what she's like, whether I enjoy spending time with her. I mean, her hobbies would be nice too, her personality if…" Before finishing Mr. Hyoudou wrapped him in a tight hug, a wide grin on his lips as he shouted back into the house.

"Honey! We finally have a lad who is not obsessed with women's breasts!"

Back in the present he gulped down the last of his drink and Hecuba's eggs. Noticing what time it was he scrambled for the door to meet the others, their combined numbers forming a sizable group. Before reaching the entrance, Ratatoskr bounded onto his shoulder, it would not do well for the class pet to be absent.

"Everyone ready?" He asked with a smile as the collected students slipped into their shoes.

"Of course," Rias remarked confidently. "We can't be late…today is pool cleaning day!"

 **Kuoh Pool…**

"So…we have to clean all of this up?" Issei asked with slumped shoulders, looking over the damage before them.

The Occult Research Club along with the members of The Crossroads stood at the edge of what had once been the school pool. The water was a putrid green from lack of upkeep, debris floated atop the murky depths and the smell could have dropped a troll.

"It hasn't been used since last year," Akeno informed.

"It was originally the Student Council's job," Rias continued, arms crossed in an official capacity. "But we agreed to take over as thanks for their help with Kokabiel. In return, we get to use it first."

Dorian nodded, remembering that the Student Council President Sona Sitri's Peerage had been the ones to maintain the barrier preventing collateral damage to anyone outside the school. It was more than a fair trade; it was a bargain considering who they fought together.

"We get to use the pool? That's awesome!" Issei called out loudly behind them. "Let's get this as clean as we possibly can!"

"I don't like the look on your face Issei-senpai," Koneko glared at him fully aware of his inner thoughts. His awkward smile and laugh only confirmed her suspicions.

The collected students quickly go to work, thankfully the area was closed off and there were no witnesses which allowed them to use their abilities to help expedite the process. Bennia opened a portal at the bottom to drain the water. She was less amused when a scrub brush was shoved into her hands; everyone had to help with the cleaning. Between the number of students working together, it did not take nearly as long as they feared. Dorian may have also summoned a miniature glyph to burn away an especially resilient and overgrown patch of mold. Finally, he found himself and Kiba scraping away the last of the grime while the girls went off to change into their swimsuits. It wasn't even noon yet which would give them almost the entire day to enjoy the water.

"Huh, I don't see Issei," Dorian suddenly realized. "Did he go to get changed too?"

"No," Kiba explained. "His left arm was overflowing with energy again, Akeno needed to drain the power before it overwhelmed him."

"I hope it is not serious."

"Only if left unchecked." Kiba went into detail how, to break Rias out of an arranged marriage she despised, Issei had sacrificed his left arm to his Heavenly Dragon Ddraig. As a result, he gained temporary use of his balance breaker in return for his arm being made into that of a dragon's. Only draining power from the appendage every few days would allow it to retain a human appearance.

"So he has used his balance breaker too," Dorian murmured, wondering just how powerful Issei could be if he unlocked its full usage like his own.

"If I could ask a favor of you Held-san, you know how to swim correct?" Kiba's sudden polite and official nature caused the Einherjar to pause, nodding an affirmative to his question. "Koneko cannot but I know how much she'd enjoy the pool. Could you teach her some of what you know?"

"If I may ask, wouldn't she prefer to have a closer friend do so…yourself for instance?"

Kiba maintained his stoic appearance, but looked almost nervous which was quite out of character for him. Nevertheless, he held his course.

"I am a sword and am…unsuited for teaching others such."

Dorian focused all his attention on the devil knight, leaning on his broom to look him dead in the eyes.

"I seem to recall Hecuba saying you were a sword AND a man," his memory of the battle with Kokabiel brought to the forefront. "I heard Koneko helped you and Issei in order to destroy the Excaliburs to give you some closure. She has a much stronger bond with you than I."

"I…do not deserve to be both," he replied quietly.

"Those spirits that appeared against Kokabiel seemed to think differently."

With that final simple statement, Dorian started whistling nonchalantly, returning to scrubbing away the last of the muck besmirching the near fully-cleaned pool. He did his best not to look back towards Kiba who was only halfheartedly brushing at his own patch. Unbeknownst to Dorian at the time, the young knight had started thinking about how he saw himself, starting with where he would even begin teaching someone who'd never swam before how to start.

 **Later…**

Hecuba stretched her arms wide with a satisfied groan. The pool was spotless, Dorian and Akeno were currently in the process of using their respective magic seals to fill it with clear water and everyone was getting ready to hop in. Even their "class pet" was running around eagerly waiting for when it was clear to take the plunge.

The young Spartan had selected the same cross-strap two-piece swimsuit she had worn to the beach in Alfheim as everyone else had. She was making her way back to the lockers to find her spray on sunscreen, the Occult Research Club only had the liquid kind which would be hard to apply without assistance.

 _A fine day of hard work, it is too bad such institutions are not commonplace in Olympus._ She thought as she turned the doorknob on the women's lockers. _And here I was worried things might get complicated…_

"Please stop struggling; you are making this more difficult."

Hecuba heard Xenovia's voice, hoping she may have some extra lotion she pushed the door open only to immediately regret her decision. Xenovia was within wearing her skimpy teal and gold swimsuit, at first she appeared to be kneeling on the floor; however this was not the case. Upon closer inspection, Hecuba realized she was in fact mounted atop a young man. She had her arms locked around his neck in an embrace, however her uncomfortable partner had his hands at his sides, clearly trying to keep them in appropriate locations while escaping from under her.

The pair turned to her upon hearing her entrance, the blonde knight's eyes pleading for assistance. Kiba had come seeking Koneko to begin their lesson only to be intercepted on his way out. The poor confused Olympian could only stare blankly, her mind barely processing what was going on before her.

"…I just wanted sunscreen…" was all she could think to say.

That was all he needed, with Xenovia briefly distracted, Kiba raised his arms over his head, sliding out of her grasp like water through a tube. In a graceful pirouette practiced many times for evading enemies in battle, he cleared the distance to the door, uttering silent thanks under his breath to Hecuba before slipping out of the locker room with his cheeks beet red contrasting against his pale skin. Xenovia huffed in frustration, pulling a sheet of paper and tiny pen out of her bikini top and scribbling something down.

"Surprise attack ineffective, switch to alternate strategy…"

"Xenovia, what was that all about?" She asked almost certain she didn't want to know.

"I made a decision," she answered without hesitation. "I will help The Crossroads fulfil its mission to bring together all the myths and religions of the world. To aid with that, I can ensure the next generation is aware that such distinctions do not wholly divide us."

"And by next generation you mean…"

"Building a family with firsthand knowledge, yes."

For the first time, a blush crept past Hecuba's defenses, the bluntness of which her partner was acting being far beyond her scope. She had rarely thought of a family of her own yet Xenovia had already come to such a decision so quickly.

"And you wish to build one with Kiba?"

"He was an outstanding candidate," she explained, revealing the paper she had in her hands also contained a list of names. "He is skilled and showed true strength of character in our last confrontation, even defending a former enemy of the Church such as myself. Issei was also a possibility with his strong dragon aura ensuring powerful children, but his perverted tendencies and desire for a harem made him unsuitable as a loyal father figure. Dorian was initially quite high, but after his date with Rossweisse I realized my time may be too late, though if things do not work out with the Gremory knight I suppose I could confront him next. Do you feel that is wise?"

"I…um," she stuttered, her usually vaunted words of wisdom failing her in her hour of need. "I know Dorian did not know his family, Thrud has told me ask much. I haven't heard on his current plans for one however, I am sure he wouldn't mind if you removed him from the list."

"I see, thank you for your input. I am certain the others are awaiting us, there is still plenty of time to enjoy the pool." Xenovia returned the piece of paper to the apparently safe confines of her swimsuit top. As they left the locker room for the refreshing dip ahead, Hecuba could not help but notice a simple fact.

Xenovia had NOT scratched Dorian's name from the list.

 **At the Pool…**

With the work finished, the combined teams enjoyed a relaxing afternoon. Dorian smiled with contentment as the blonde idol of school taught Koneko how to swim. Kiba remained by her side from one end of the water and back, ever the gentleman to ensure she was as comfortable as possible for future outings and vacations.

Everyone had a good time, Thrud and Akeno especially as they competed against one another for the more graceful dives off into the deep end with Ratatoskr as an impromptu referee. Issei had the dragon power drained from his arm in short order and found himself in awe of the many bathing beauties around him. As Dorian worried he'd have to say something, Issei's thoughts of the other women were pushed aside when his master Rias asked for his aid applying suntan lotion to her back of which he quickly and enthusiastically accepted.

"He's so eager," Akeno chuckled playfully, thankful that Asia had dozed off under the umbrella and was spared the jealousy that was sure to follow. "Ever since the wedding was broken off President has been much bolder around Issei."

"To each their own I suppose," Thrud gasped as she broke through the water's surface, her hair soaked through and braids let down for the day as Dorian had first seen at Olympus.

Even amidst fun and friends, Thrud did not relent. When she was certain Dorian had enough downtime, she got him to work with water-based exercises. They included but were not limited to swimming laps, lunges, underwater kicks and other various technique far more difficult with the added resistance. Finally, she had him remaining underwater to hold his breath while carrying weights to keep him on the pool floor.

The trend caught on, with most of their frontline fighters joining him beneath the waves, even Kiba once Koneko was through learning for the day, thanking him for helping her improve herself. He looked content at her words, slowly realizing there was more to who he was than what he perceived. Issei gained a new reason to grumble at The Crossroads presence, as he was commanded to join them by Rias who saw it as an excellent opportunity for further improvement.

The collected students did not start to yawn or grow weary until a cool breeze started to blow through and the sun slowly receded over the hill. They had remained far longer than intended but none regretted it. Each had grown more accustomed to each other, forming a bond between Rias' servants and The Crossroads, in some small part fulfilling the intent to build bridges with those once thought separated by an insurmountable gap.

 **Kuoh Academy front gates…**

"Your cooking with eastern ingredients is improving Hecuba-san," Asia complimented as the group made their daily trek to school. Issei left early that morning alone and Rias had her own responsibilities. It was one of the few times the group had been split before reaching class.

"I'll get the hang of it," she assured her. "One of these mornings I can make a pancake without burning the batter."

"I'll gladly take any of your failures!" Ratatoskr called out, lounging on Dorian's shoulder as always. "Waste not after all; I don't know where Bennia is coming from as your food is forged for the gods…"

In a flash, the small squirrel perked up, standing at attention and drawing Dorian's gaze. Before he could ask what was going on, the troublemaker of Yggdrasil pointed forward towards a small bridge spanning the river. Issei was standing on it gripping his left arm as if in pain, was his dragon power acting up again? Across from him was a young man nobody recognized dress in a black trench coat, green undershirt and his hair was an almost unnatural silver-grey. It reminded him of Rossweisse's somewhat only it was duller and did not shine in the sun as hers did.

"That man…" Dorian could feel Ratatoskr's fur billowing around him, clearly sensing great power coming from the stranger.

In a flash, the man vanished, reappearing directly in front of Issei, finger pointed squarely at the center of his forehead. A small flicker of magic power could be sensed, possibly an attack. Without hesitation, Dorian dropped his school bag and moved.

"You are so vulnerable," the stranger muttered to Issei. "If I used even the simplest spell on you right now I'd…"

Swords appeared on either side of his throat as Xenovia and Kiba flanked him with Durandal and his Sword of the Betrayer. The distraction allowed Dorian to clear the distance, appearing in front of his rival classmate to grip the outstretched hand at the wrist, eyes boring into the hazel ones opposite him.

"Who are you," Dorian asked, voice deep and serious to match the expressions of Kiba and Xenovia.

"My name is Vali," he replied calmly with a smirk, clearly not taking the situation seriously despite being surrounded.

 _ **He is the same as at the fight, the Vanishing Dragon Albion's host.**_

"The Vanishing Dragon?" Dorian muttered at Iggy's words to which he nodded in confirmation. At that same moment, Ddraig was filling Issei in on the same.

"Indeed, and if you do not wish to draw undue attention I suggest you stand down. I am still in Azazel's service and it would be quite an awkward report so soon to our meeting that I beat the retainer to the Norse Gods beforehand. Unless of course you wish to be divided once more? Though Albion would be quite cross with me if I brought any harm to the denizen of your Sacred Gear."

Dorian released him but glared absolute daggers through Vali as Kiba and Xenovia followed suit.

"I came here to see what my rival is like," he looked past Dorian towards Issei. "Fear not, the clash of dragons will not occur, it would be a waste of a fight if it did. You'd be dead in an instant Issei Hyoudou."

"It'd be longer than an instant," Dorian threatened, drawing Vali's gaze.

"Unlike the Red Dragon Emperor's, your balance breaker is defined and tempered. Even so, I surmise it would take one...maybe two divides at most to render you a non-threat. It is a pity that you were not selected as the Boosted Gear's host," he mocked loudly to ensure Issei heard every word. "He is in quadruple digits of the strongest in the world, no higher then between 1000 and 1500 at best. You on the other hand, possibly only triple, considering what you did to Kokabiel maybe even top 500. Azazel said you were the fourth strongest young warrior in Asgard right now. If that is the case I weep for their people."

"What…do you want," Dorian bit back the annoyance in his words as Iggy begged to be summoned in case of attack. Vali's smug mocking assessment of their powers was pissing him off.

"I am in town escorting Azazel for your little meet-up, he finally got a chance after condemning Kokabiel to Cocytus." Dorian recognized the name of one of the deepest layers of Hell reserved for the worst offenders. "He gave me the afternoon off so I was bored, I wanted to look over my rival, the school I fought for…and to ensure Issei is being properly trained. Isn't that right, Rias Gremory?"

The red-haired heiress emerged from behind them flanked by her rook and queen with Thrud accompanying them. All of them had deathly serious looks on their faces and were ready to fight.

"Ah, the daughter of Thor," Vali smirked as he spotted her. "Rias' exalted brother isn't even in the top ten strongest, but the same cannot be said of your father now can it? You must be so proud."

 _Thor is stronger than one of the four Satans?_ Dorian took note, despite the situation he was excited to be learning more about the hierarchy of the myths when he could.

"The apple didn't fall far from the tree," she threatened, balling her fists and cracking every knuckle with a grin.

"In any case," Vali waved off their threats as he strolled past them back into town. "Do grow stronger Issei Hyoudou so that our battle will mean something. Azazel also wanted to let you both know he is looking forward to the Peace Summit. See you both there."

 _What was that all about?_ Dorian asked. It was obvious how tense the situation was, not one person among the group

 _ **Mother told me of the Vanishing and Welsh Dragons, even when she was young, they were eternally at war. The two are compelled to fight each other at every opportunity, slaying the other until they are eventually reborn.**_

 _And they used to be full dragons?_ He remembered the file. _But they picked a fight with the three factions during their war?_

 _ **Yes, it was the only time in recorded history that the three worked together all to stop their rampage. Eventually the God of the Bible sealed them both within the Sacred Gears they now inhabit. Even so, their desire to defeat the other persisted and is passed onto their wielders.**_

 _He did best Kokabiel with almost no effort; his power is incredible for facing the strong._ Dorian clenched his fists in frustration, remembering the weak feeling after having his power divided in the battle. It was clear he was not the only one feeling such frustration, sweat of concern ran down the hands of everyone present and he had noticed, even as two of the best swordsmen he knew had their legendary weapons pressed against Vali's throat, they had been unable to stop their hands from shaking.

 **In the School…**

After the scare at the gates everyone was ready and willing to ease into the school day. Despite what happened, knowing that Azazel was in town with such a bodyguard allayed worries that the Old Satan Faction would attempt anything for the time being. Especially with that day being open house, few would challenge the multiple devils visiting to see their children including Sirzechs Lucifer and his father to see Rias.

Dorian jumped back as a small pile of envelopes fell out of his shoe locker. The overwhelmed student could only sigh as he picked them up, organizing the stack before returning them to the cubby space. Ever since he had declined the duo's "gift" he had received a few every day ranging from private study requests to outright dates. It was getting to the point studying with some while turning down the advances of others was taking up more free time every day. Thrud thus far avoided such troubles as she appeared to be as unreachable as the other idols of the school, a feeling she was more than familiar with.

Hecuba had reported similar difficulties among the men of Kuoh Academy. Several approached her often though she politely declined them all, not showing any interest especially while she was on the lookout for danger. One larger student, a third-year whom puberty had been especially kind to towering over Dorian, had blocked her path in the hall. According to Bennia he made several remarks of his prowess, her luck that she had caught his eye and what they could do after class…right before she floored him into the nearby lockers so hard he dented them. He'd been absent from school ever since and the girls of the Kendo club looked up to her all the more for it.

Parents and relatives flocked in droves for open house, being permitted this one day to sit in and watch their children study and learn. The most prominent among the third-years were Rias' brother, bearer of the Lucifer name Sirzechs and their father Zeoticus. Sharing the same vibrant red hair as Rias, the two stood out yet even suppressed Dorian could sense their combined immense demonic aura across the school. They acted as if they did not know him despite being kept up to date on The Crossroads and deemed to delay their official introduction until after school, instead heading off to Rias' class. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou sat in the back of the second-years, filming collectively between Issei, Asia and the others with gusto.

It was now English class, a block of clay had been placed in front of every student with only the instructions to "create something that speaks from your heart," as the teacher had boisterously put it. He seemed unfazed at the absolute confusion on the student's faces of doing such a thing in an English course. Everyone had started their respective projects; even Issei seemed to be in a trance as his hands expertly molded his block. The class pet stared out from his cage, rattling an acorn across the bars as if to voice his displeasure. All the while, Dorian sat there, pondering his options.

 _No elf maiden to help me this time,_ he chuckled; fully aware he had little skill for sculpting. He was more self-conscious than usual, knowing full well he was being videotaped.

 _ **I…could assist,**_ Iggy offered. _**My branches are capable of fine details if sufficiently focused.**_

 _We can't risk that, we're being videotaped by almost two dozen people._

 _ **No worry, they can be adapted to match your skin and be nigh invisible, at most they may appear to be veins to the naked eye.**_

Dorian's desire to not embarrass himself caused him to relent silently with a nod, _just this once._

The young Einherjar shivered as he could feel tendrils work up his arms from within his clothes, not even asking how she could create extensions of herself without summoning the gauntlet. The minute appendages wrapped around his fingers, securing themselves tightly.

 _ **Relax and don't move, if you would…can you close your eyes please?**_

The slight stutter in her voice caused Dorian to acquiesce; closing his lids and making it look like he was working the clay from instinct all the while being completely in Iggy's trustworthy hands.

As his fingers moved, the rest of the class continued, Asia had created a close amalgamation that seemed to be a type of fish while Xenovia was forming what looked like a wheel though they never discovered what she attempted to make. Hecuba had molded her block into a close imitation of her frilled officer's helmet she wore into battle. Issei finally finished his own, an immaculate nude statue of Rias Gremory down to the finest details burned into his memory. Most of the class clamored over to gush at his incredible work born from the perverted side of his mind coupled with his surprisingly skilled hands. There were offers to purchase it, all of which he declined.

"Hey, looking good Held-kun."

At those words directed at him, Dorian opened his eyes at the object now held in his hands, feeling Iggy's influence withdraw. It was not as detailed as Issei's supernaturally artisan-level creation, but it was close.

At first glance it looked like a sculpture of a tree, great plumes of green leaves and foliage overtop similar to a Bodhi Tree with branches extending out as far as the limitations of the clay would allow. It wasn't until a closer look beneath the cover was taken that the uniqueness was visible. The trunk, if it could be called that, was shaped into the body of a beautiful woman with skin of bark where the leaves overtop bled into her head acting as her hair. Two of the larger branches were clearly her arms folded together as if in prayer exemplified by the appearance that her eyes were closed. Like Issei's, she appeared to be naked, however with the rough patches acting as skin and other markings indicative of bark it came off as less sexy and more beautiful in a mysterious way that few could articulate. The first thought when looking upon the odd statuette was a woman who had knelt to pray and been overgrown by, even absorbed into nature itself as she waited for the answer that never came.

"It's…so beautiful," a student muttered in the silence of the room as each analyzed the sculpture to just as many interpretations. Ratatoskr stretched, poking his head as far out of the bars as he could while trying to see.

 _Iggy, you're an artisan!_

 _ **I…merely need assistance to focus my efforts,**_ she stuttered, clearly embarrassed by the entire room staring at her work. _**Without you I could not do such as this.**_

 _I wonder what else her branches can make..._

As the class surrounded both his and Issei's projects, marveling at them, the young Red Dragon's Emperor's parents looked on, complimenting their son's work wholeheartedly.

"Wow, and all this time I thought our boy didn't care about anything but women's breasts," his father remarked with full understanding of his son. "But he could turn into a true artist someday!"

"And that Dorian student, he is quite a unique one as well," came a voice from the back.

The Hyoudous glanced back, fully prepared to chat it up with fellow parents.

"We're acting as his host family while in the country, so I guess you could say he's ours too," he chuckled at the source of the voice, a pair of individuals in the back dressed in large form-obscuring trench coats. He almost asked whose child was theirs but something fluttered through his mind and he lost the question. Others nearby were similarly affected, as if there was a filter in the air preventing them from focusing on the couple too closely.

"We don't get to visit here often," the one in the front muttered, his great white beard reaching down to the floor. Beside him stood an amazingly well-endowed woman holding a video camera smiling at Dorian specifically. A few strands of purple hair could barely be seen around her hood and black sunglasses.

"See?" She tugged on the older man's sleeve while speaking to Mr. Hyoudou before turning to her husband. "His is almost as detailed as your boy's. Please tell me you got that!"

"My dear, not only do I have it," the lens of his obscured fake left eye zoomed out of his head slightly. "But I have about a half dozen ravens getting it from various other angles." He motioned outside where several inconspicuous black birds were flying back and forth, eyes trained on the classroom. "I also got a few of his lovely classmates..."

His wife slapped him hard upside the head when no one was looking.

"Well I am so glad you could make it," Mrs. Hyoudou cheerily added, not hearing the last sentence. "Missing open house for your child would have been just awful."

"So are we," the old man whispered almost unheard, clasping his wife's hand beside him tightly. "We can't stay long, but even for just a brief moment we wanted to see our young man's growth and how he was coming along."

"And a fine idea it was, but for now let us relax and enjoy the day. Our respective...children seem to be doing quite well." The woman gasped again in an uncharacteristic fashion to those who knew her in an official capacity. "Oh look! They're painting it next!"

 **Open House commences at Kuoh, a young man unknowingly being watched by the parents he didn't know he had. As bonds grow and the young Crossroad members cherish the opportunity for a chance at normalcy, their duty is ever waiting in the wings. The Peace Summit draws closer, will Kuoh remain safe long enough to ensure a lasting peace? As Always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews, but must of all Enjoys! :D**


	33. An Open House to Hide a Brewing Storm

**Wacko12: The Laerad Ragnarok Sacred Gear, so far it has shown the ability to tap into the powers of the nine realms and even power from Olympus providing a range of powers on top of the Balance Breaker**

 **DJDrake: Well, a partial flirt lol. They can't stay away from Asgard for too long…but for open house they made a brief exception. ;)**

 **naruto: They can be some of the best to write :D A chance to relax, hint at the future and develop character interaction.**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: Not much longer now, I hope to not disappoint.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you!**

 **The Last Kenpachi: Their disguises were so perfect…we may never know XD**

 **Slayer Cross: Thank you, between Akeno not making a move on Issei and Xenovia's target being changed the ripples of change start early. What kind of lesson do you mean? And I am glad you liked their inclusion…they consider Dorian closer than he knows. :)**

 **ahsoei: I am glad you liked them!**

 **Curse of Whimsy: Thank you! I always worry when adapting canon scenes that they won't be as interesting, it is reassuring to know that wasn't the case here. Indeed, shy Iggy is too adorable to leave out 3 Truly, who those mysteriously mysterious individuals are may be a mystery to rival the Trihexa itself…**

 **fanficcyberman: It means so much that you liked it, I hope to not disappoint and wish you a wonderful day as well! :D**

 **Chicwowwow: Pretty close, his original impossible weapon was inspired by the Dragonslayer Sword spear xD**

 **OBSERVER01: Next one incoming, I hope the wait wasn't too long :D**

 **fabio mp19: Poor Dorian, there is no escaping the daughter of thunder…. I am glad you liked the mysterious couple in the back watching Dorian ;) One of the highlights of writing this one for me.**

 **Guest: You are very welcome, I try to respond to everyone's review if I can, if I miss it, it may be that I wrote up the chapter and forgot to add the reply before posting lol. It depends on the top 10 list you go by. I scoured a whole bunch before making my overall decisions. The only official statement I could find by the author was the "no particular order" list in Volume 13 which did say True Sirzechs and Serious Ajuka were counted...but had a list of 12 names counting them without even accounting for Great Red. In my version, I decided to have him and Ajuka be just out of the top 10 at the start of the series at least, but within the top 15 while Thor is 7 or 8. I hope you enjoy this new one :D**

 **And with that…ONTO THE SHOW!**

"It's beautiful," Rossweisse asserted, looking over the statuette he had created. She could not touch it due to being projected through Skilja, but she admired it all the same. He had some time between classes and decided it was the perfect moment to make the call.

"I am hoping to find a nice place for it in the tower," Dorian could not help but smile at her kind words. "Maybe on the front desk, keeping it in my office seems so impersonal."

"I can't take it anymore!"

Dorian cursed silently the renewed interruption as he heard two women come running out of the gymnasium. Something must have been happening inside as a lot of male students had been seen entering earlier which gave Dorian a chance to sneak away. He quickly recognized the student council president Sona fleeing being chased by an older woman with dark hair and pigtails. She had the same colored eyes as the young heiress who looked half in tears of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'll call you back," Rossweisse nodded sadly as her image shimmered away and the raven took flight. Dorian stepped out around the corner nearly into their path. "Is everything all…?"

The older woman gasped; leaping in front of Sona, only then did the transfer student realize what she was wearing. She was clad in a midriff-baring sleeveless pink top with matching hat. Along with fingerless gloves and scattered strips along her arms she had a pink skirt that was somehow even shorter than the Kuoh Academy's and thigh high stockings. Rounding out the ridiculous look was a scepter adorned with a star surrounded by a heart. Dorian could feel the nervous sweat drops crawl down his face as he contemplated what he had just walked in on.

"I'll protect you Sona-chan!" She cried out. "This barbarian has come upon us in a mean manner!"

"Please don't," the third-year student lowered her head, body practically shaking with restrained emotion.

"Um, I don't think we've met," he tried to ignore her outburst. Looking closer he recognized her from the peace summit documentation though refused to believe it without confirmation. "Serafall Leviathan-sama?"

The woman's demeanor immediately softened, a huge smile engraving itself onto her face and not going anywhere.

"Oh, you're the Einherjar who's been working so hard. That is far too formal; just call me…Little Levia!" She took a pose, leaning forward in a suggestive manner as she pressed fingers to her lips while holding her scepter aloft.

"Please don't," Sona could only repeat.

 _She…is one of the four Satans currently in power?_

"I hope you've been kind to my adorable sister," she continued, her older doting sibling tendencies in full force. "You didn't mention he was already attending Kuoh little sis, I can see why Tsubasa likes him. Have you ever watched magical girl series?"

"Um, can't say that I have."

"How terrible!" Serafall placed a hand dramatically on her chest as if truly horrified. "I guess they don't have true entertainment in Asgard. It's okay, I have the full series special editions on dvd along with documentaries on DeviTube. I've been trying to get Sona-chan to watch so the three of us can make it a date!"

 _DeviTube?_

Dorian was speechless, utterly powerless before the bundle of chaotic energy before him. Sona was struggling to hold back tears behind her sister, her normally stoic and professional demeanor nearing its breaking point. Any further prodding, however well-meant, could…

"Is that the alternate costume design to Magical Girl Milky 7 Spiral?"

The older Leviathan turned, facing a certain purple-haired grim reaper who was bouncing up and down with stars in her eyes. Dorian took the moment to take a step backwards as Bennia became the center of attention.

"It most certainly is!" I see we have some people of culture at this school."

"I…LOVE that show! My mom got a streaming service JUST so I could watch it and I've seen ALL your videos! Is that the alternative cosplay from episodes 23 and 24 or 45 through 52?"

Serafall flipped her pigtails proudly with a smug grin. Dorian and Sona had no idea what was going on.

"Forty-five, the most underrated of the series. You can tell because of the white panties, see?" She flipped up the criminally short skirt to show off. "23 and 24 were purple."

"I never realized that! How many details have I missed, you HAVE to tell me more." Bennia gushed some more, subtly getting on her tippy toes. Dorian was uncertain of the reason until her lips kept moving after she had finished talking, mouthing a single line in English to the two staring in confusion behind her.

"Run while you can."

The two did not hesitate, as Sona's older sister continued on the smallest tidbits of information, the two half-ejected themselves from the field leaving only dust silhouettes behind that blew away in the wind with Dorian making sure to retrieve his statuette on the way out. The escapees did not stop running until they were on the opposite side of the school panting and out of breath.

"I…owe her for that later," Dorian gasped, doubled over breathing heavy; Sona could only nod in agreement.

"She and my sister are kindred spirits. I imagine it can be difficult for you at times."

"Sometimes, though I imagine it's tougher on you," he chuckled while leaning against the wall. He felt odd talking to the student council president and high-class devil so nonchalantly, yet it didn't seem to matter in that moment. "Trying to be the calm in a storm is grueling but hectic."

"I could not agree more Held-san," she finally stood, brushing her skirt flat. "I pray I need not ask that this…unsightly moment not be made public."

"Your secret is safe with me," he prefaced his smile with an 'okay' sign. "And you can call me Dorian when it's just us."

"Very well," she nodded politely. "If you will excuse me I have duties to attend, then I must find Tsubaki. I feel an especially long chess game will be required to recover from this day's events."

The last line caused Dorian's ears to perk up.

"You like chess?" She nodded an affirmative to which he realized they could both help one another unwind from time to time. "Have you ever tried tafl?"

 **Kuoh Academy…**

"Mission commence!" Issei whispered loudly to his two companions. All three of them were wearing white cloths barely covering their mouths and looked quite ridiculous.

The perverted trio clung to the ground, inching their way closer to the window of the academy slightly ajar obscured only by a thin white sheet.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Matsuda remarked as they neared. "Due to the schedule conflicts to accommodate the new students, for today only the third-years will be changing in the spare classroom instead of the impenetrable fortress that is the locker rooms."

"But won't they have locked the windows?" Issei asked, blood already practically trickling from his nose.

"I took the liberty of disabling them ahead of time," Motohama announced proudly. If we stick low they won't spot us."

"You guys are the greatest when you want to be."

"The perfect chance to test my new camera," the bespectacled second-year high schooler grinned as he brought it out. "Capturing the divine beauty of our school's three goddesses in wide-angle high-definition, even just a glimpse will net some serious cash among the guys here."

The commotion of women talking could be heard now; they were so close to the window. Silhouettes could now be made out through the thin white curtains; clearly they had already started changing. The infiltrators snaked closer, rising from the brush to peek through the slightly ajar glass to peer within…seconds before a familiar-looking squirrel dropped down onto their heads squeaking loudly.

"H-hey," Matsuda waved at the small rodent who leapt to the ground skittering around below the window enough to avoid their attempts to drive him off. "Get outta here you…"

"Are you sure this is a shortcut, I don't recall….what are you three doing here?"

The three turned on a dime so fast you could hear a snap in the air. Sure enough, the lone male foreign exchange student Dorian Held stood behind them. He'd been cutting through the back on his way to the music club at the behest of Ratatoskr and spotted the, not-so subtle, three. He immediately sensed foul play.

"Dude, get out of here," Issei shooed him away. "You'll ruin everything!"

"Ruin what?" Dorian leaned closer.

"You are so gorgeous Thrud-san, how did you get such a figure?" He heard within along with the scattered commotion of two dozen women.

"Daily training, healthy food and a father with WAY too much time on his hands pushing for improvement. My mother had more tips on styling my hair..." Dorian's ears erupted with steam as he realized who was on the other side of the window and what they were doing.

"What's wrong with you three? Come on, we're leaving."

"Like Hell!" Matsuda retorted louder than before. "This is our only chance at this, just get out of here and pretend you didn't see anything."

It was then Dorian spotted the camera, his furry companion having jumped down to point it out before scurrying for the trees. His brow furrowed in restrained anger, reaching out he grabbed the two nearest by the arms.

"No, WE are leaving now," he pulled back on the two who were no match for his strength.

"Oh come on!" They resisted. "YOU got to spend who knows how long with that Thrud hottie and the others in your little program. Leave a little love for the rest of us; you can have our premium pictures for free!"

Dorian's face lit up red at the idea of Thrud behind the curtains yet his grip only tightened.

"N-no, they deserve privacy. You three are coming with me no…"

The three worked as one, the first two grabbing one of Dorian's legs and pulling hard, sending the unprepared Einherjar tumbling to the ground with a loud crash as Issei tackled him in the chest.

"Just because you aren't a real man doesn't mean you need to ruin it for the rest of us!" He called out, giving Motohama time to scramble for the camera while they had time.

"There is a difference between being a man, and being a child!"

Dorian leaned forward, flipping Matsuda head over heels into the ground yet the man refused to relinquish his hold. He and Issei punched and kicked trying to keep Dorian down but he ignored the blows and bruises. The group grappled as they strove to drive off or contain their unexpected opponent. Issei landed a hard right hook across his face, only for Dorian to use the force as a boost to spin, catching the Red Dragon Emperor with a kick. Spotting Motohama trying to sneak for the window, he reached out with his legs, wrapping them around his waist to drag him back.

 _How determined is this guy?_ Issei grunted. _He should want to see the bouncing perfection resting on the other side of those curtains as much as we do._

"Let…go," Matsuda shouted, far too loudly this time.

"Who is out there?" The voice of Rias Gremory called out from within; a group of silhouette's started approaching the window.

"Damn!" Dorian shouted, realizing the girls were about to look outside, even if the ones who did were fully dressed, it would expose any within to the disturbingly accurate memories of the three. He thought fast.

Sparing a leg, he caught Motohama in the side of the head, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to send his glasses flying a good ten feet into the grass. He dropped his camera while frantically struggling to recover them.

"My glasses! I can't see their shining perfection without my glasses!"

With the first dealt with, Dorian gripped Issei and Matsuda in a headlock with each arm. Spinning around, he twisted to force them to look away from the window, driving the peeping toms into the ground so all either could look at was the grass. It was then he heard the squeak of the window opening.

The girls gasped, some screamed and a few ducked down reaching for scattered bokkens they seemed to have ready on command and what clothes they could find. Dorian kept his head down, looking away eyes squeezed tightly closed. It must have been quite an odd sight, one man fumbling blindly in the grass as two others were in headlocks kicking and punching the fourth who was refused to release them. All the while, a tiny squirrel enjoyed the chaos from the safety of his branches nibbling on an acorn.

"I thought Dorian-kun was a good guy!" One girl shouted to several agreements. "He's joined the enemy, let's get…"

Dorian could not see, but Akeno and Thrud had stepped up to get between the now-armed women. They were wearing only white towels scarcely containing their attributes yet didn't care if it meant stopping the assault.

"I am sure he can explain himself, Dorian-kun?"

Dorian proceeded to explain how he had found his way there, all the while continuing to prevent either of his captives from turning around. Without his boosted gear, Issei could not muster the strength to break free. Motohama had been apprehended before he reached his glasses or camera and found himself pinned against the wall with a wooden sword pressed to his neck unable to make out any details to his agonizing frustration.

"He could be lying," one of the girls muttered suspiciously.

"H-he is!" Matsuda lied as he struggled. "He was the one who set this whole thing up!"

Dorian's face paled at the prospect they may believe him, but his fears were unfounded before he could utter a word.

"You are poor liars," Thrud stood tall once more like the insurmountable warrior she was, staring down at the men despite the fact they couldn't see her. "Dorian has never once made such a move in all the time I've known him." She glanced over her teammate's minor bruises and other signs of a scuffle. "More likely you are trying to drag him into the retribution that awaits you"

"He does seem to be quite the gentleman," Akeno giggled. She didn't mind as much at being peeped on but was finding the new situation incredibly entertaining, the masochistic side of her she kept hidden bleeding through somewhat. "I vote to spare him."

"I concur," Rias remarked, also enjoying the scene from the back as she buttoned up her uniform. The girls all muttered to each other but between the assertions of the class idols, they acquiesced, bringing their wrath to bear on the remaining three. "He does seem to be keeping those two under wraps."

"Dorian-kun," the dark-haired fallen angel continued as the now-decent students advanced on them, the chance to catch them in a state of undress having passed. "Release them if you please, and you may want to cover your eyes. I would HATE for you to witness such necessary yet unladylike behavior."

There was no escape for Motohama, but the other two scrambled with their newfound freedom, still glancing back in the hope of seeing something to warrant their excursion that day only to be disappointed. They kicked up a cloud of dirt as they fled, an army of angry third-year girls in hot pursuit.

"I'll be fine," Dorian assured as Thrud approached, extending an arm to help him up. He gripped it tightly with a smile between them. She had a bottle in her hands and started dabbing at the bruises on his cheek with a cotton swab, pressing just hard enough to cause it to sting.

"I suppose I'll have to make sure they don't kill him," Rias sighed as the girls dragged Issei and the other two off, beating them with their bokkens as they pleaded for mercy. "I don't understand why he resorts to such antics when he has me around."

"He may sleep naked with you and Asia every night," Akeno teased despite Dorian's presence once the other girls were gone. "But there is just that rush when the other person doesn't know they're being watched, right Dorian?"

Dorian's brain was still frying from the announcement that Issei slept in the same bed as two of his classmates to say nothing of the incredibly awkward question posed to him.

"AKENO!" Rias yelled out, her cheeks as red as her hair.

"I would NEVER…" he finally started until Thrud and Akeno both looked at each other, snickering before finally releasing a mutual pent up chuckle.

"A joke President, only a joke." She looked off towards the trio disappearing into the distance. "He is indecisive, but once he puts his mind to something his determination is unwavering."

 _It would be impressive,_ Dorian had to admit. _The Boosted Gear amplifies his power by double every ten seconds limited only by his will as one of the Heavenly Dragons. If only he wasn't so obsessed with..._ he accidentally glanced over towards the three's chests, instantly diverting away with a blush. _If he could focus on other things, he'd be truly terrifying and a force to be reckoned with._

 **Kuoh Town that night…**

The scattered lamps barely illuminated the sidewalks as the pair walked the streets. They were dressed in their Kuoh Academy uniforms so if anyone spotted them it would seem to be students out returning from their respective clubs. They rotated which two patrolled each night, giving the others a chance to rest, so far in all their time there they'd yet to find anything suspicious aside from a stray devil or two which Rias' team would head out to exterminate as it was within Gremory territory. As a result, they had turned to finding new ways of staying awake during the long patrols.

"Be glad you got reincarnated as an Einherjar," Bennia remarked, arms over her head as she stretched nonchalantly. "If Hades had brought you in it would have been a suuuppper killjoy." She deepened her voice to mimic the Lord of the Dead. "Doom and gloom, this and all others are lesser unnecessary beings, or something like that."

"You should be a voice actress," Dorian complimented, remembering his brief time in the presence of Hades in Elysium. His heart fluttered only a little at the memory. "Sprinkle in a dash of wanting my head on a spike and you're good."

"Oh the old duddy can't get you out here," Bennia grinned reassuringly. "He has so many responsibilities and duties in the Underworld that if he left for five minutes there'd be an uprising for certain. And it'd really piss off the rest of the pantheon if he sent any other Reapers out to collect you. I know a few tricks if he ever tries anything."

Dorian could not help but pat Bennia on the head, an action she clearly didn't mind.

"If it ever came to that, it'd be so appreciated."

They stood like that for several seconds, neither moving.

"So I'm not the only one who senses that, right?" Bennia asked.

"No," Dorian confirmed, the two turning skyward, summoning and holding aloft Laerad Ragnarok. The light of Alfheim burst forth, piercing the charms and spells of invisibility. There sat a silhouette as dark as pitch perched atop a nearby awning. Against the black night sky, most untrained eyes would simply have glanced past without noticing it. His protective enneagram charm pinned to his breast Rossweisse had given him pulsated in preparation for a fight.

"An observant one too I see," the shape remarked in a playful almost sultry tone that Dorian recognized all too well.

"Barbatos…"

"Please," she waved her hands as if they were close friends. "Call me Ona."

A swirl of blue smoke enshrouded the first-year student, revealing her full Grim Reaper robe complete with mask and scythe as it cleared. Dorian's armor materialized along with Twilight Star not far behind as they took a stance against the devil woman above.

"Please," she hopped down, brushing off her dark robe as if she weren't taking the situation seriously in the slightest. "I didn't come here to fight; surely you remember how that fared for me last time."

"Your attack killed innocents," Dorian glared, remember the reports from other districts.

"And you want more to die now amid the scuffle sure to follow?" She sneered to the side, her purple lipstick glistening in the moonlight. She flipped her black and white split hair to emphasize a few couples and scattered pedestrians in the distance. Bennia advanced a step, but Dorian held out a hand to stress caution before calling out slowly.

"What do you want?"

"To learn more about you." Dorian slumped his shoulders; Bennia glancing to the side in confusion as they only tentatively relaxed their weapons, still expecting a fight.

"You said the same at the rink, why?"

"You're the first I've ever met I have been unable to read," she fully admitted. "Even now, I can tell your little friend is contemplating opening a teleportation circle between her and me at neck height, hoping to decapitate me in one move. She keeps hesitating though."

Bennia's mouth started flopping open and closed as if to refute the statement, finding no words as she had been planning the exact movements she choreographed.

"But you," she kept her eyes locked on his. "You could attack, stay right there, run away or break out into song and dance for all I can see…and I want to know why, how?"

"Please don't do that last part," Bennia whispered.

"And why would I do that?" He bluffed, utterly baffled by what she was asking.

"If you do," her visage darkened at what she saw as withheld information. "I'll tell you everything about what our group has in mind for your little summit."

A chill ran through Dorian's body.

"What do you have planned?" He took a step forward, weapon in hand. "Why can't you leave these factions in peace?"

"Why can't you?" She fired back. "Your realms are far-off and unconnected to these people. If your leaders had stayed to your own, the aforementioned attack would have been unnecessary. Take your little team and go home."

"Not happening! The Crossroads were created to foster the relationship between the realms. For them to work together against…bastards like you," his blood was boiling and frustration building. Even Bennia was looking nervous.

"It wouldn't matter; even if the summit went off without a hitch it would change nothing."

"Wh-what do you mean?" This time it was Bennia who demanded an explanation.

Ona released a haughty laugh, exaggerating her expressions for effect.

"How long have those three been at each other's throats? Centuries, Millennia…longer? They'll shake hands and play nice until the moment one finds an advantage, and then their differences will fracture them like a shattered mirror hastily repaired."

"If you're so sure," Dorian challenged. "Then back off and let us prove you wrong."

The devil woman just sighed in an exasperated fashion, her eyes suddenly perking up as if something only then crossed her mind.

"Naiveté is unbecoming of an Einherjar, not all of us are so lucky to find an accepting place in this world," her eyes softened for a heartbeat before reigniting in determination. "But that is neither here nor there and you are beating around the bush. Everything is underway so your approval or understanding is unnecessary. I did notice you haven't just told me what you're doing to block me, don't you want to know what we have planned?"

Dorian scrambled to think of something, but his hesitation was noticed instantly, prompting Ona Barbatos to burst into laughter.

"Y-you haven't a clue do you?" She barely got out each word between laughs. "You just bypass my powers without a care in the world and you don't have the slightest inkling how? So I don't need your input in that case, just some samples, care to share?"

Bennia scrunched her face, clearly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation while following up with an obvious gagging expression. Dorian took a tentative step backwards.

"Samples?"

"If the ability is passive then it must be inborn," Ona started to theorize; her words moving at such a fast pace they nearly ran together. "It's not in the blood, that much is certain, so perhaps some skin flakes, your aura maybe, can I have a few strands of hair? Some saliva or other bodily fluid would suffice as well."

"You are FREAKING me out lady!" Bennia could hold her tongue no longer, to which Dorian wholeheartedly agreed.

"You are coming with us," Dorian had finally heard enough and advanced a step. "No one needs to get hurt."

"No, they don't," she replied at last, unfurling her wings of which she knew they were well aware of by now. "But they will, as long as people like you exist trying to bridge millennia of strife and conflict; there will always be my masters to put it all right back to the status quo. And there isn't a thing you or your little friends can do to…"

Dorian snapped, lightning of Olympus channeled up Twilight Star extended to its full length, mixing with a touch of Vanaheim magic from his gauntlet. Hoping to end it quickly, he fired a blast squarely into Ona's center of mass. To his horror, she smiled from ear to ear.

Holding out her hands, a strange set of glyphs appeared, merging like his overlapping runes to form a barrier net that caught his attack. The bright light of his assault started to dim until finally it was a dull glow within the net which One resealed, withdrawing it to the concealment of her cloak. It had clearly been more than she expected as smoke rose from her shoulders, fragments of powers having gotten through and scorched her skin.

"It's not saliva, but it'll do," she winked before an explosion of energy consumed her in smoke. The two members of The Crossroads rushed forward only to find empty air. Once more, she had retreated.

"Dammit!" Dorian cursed loudly, his frustration peaked with no means to vent it. "We have to find her Bennia! Spread out and start…"

"Calm down big guy," the Grim Reaper laid a hand on his shoulder, causing the Einherjar to tense up before slowly calming. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. We'll look for her, but we have to breathe," she took a short intake before releasing her breath. "Now you try."

Dorian imitated her slow inhale and exhale, after several seconds he had calmed somewhat though was still frustrated.

"Better?"

"…Better," he admitted. "Come on, let's find her."

 **Not far…**

Ona Barbatos folded her wings, cradling her acquired power Dorian had so kindly launched at her. With the decoy scents of her aura she had left around the area she'd be back at base to lick her wounds before the two came close to locating her. With a satisfied grin she spun, nearly crashing into a form that had somehow snuck up on her.

She froze in her tracks, standing before her was a little girl, little more than a child based on her size. She had long hair so dark it put her wings to shame and was garbed in a long-skirt variation of the Kuoh Academy uniform reaching her ankles that didn't exist and was a custom version. From just a glance she appeared a normal child, all except the gold eyes staring into the devil woman's very core. She never so much as blinked, the bottomless orbs peering through her.

Reacting on survival reflex alone, Ona took flight, launching herself away at full speed until the mysterious girl was a blip on the horizon. Even then, a cold sweat broke out on the gaunt-skin colored woman. She realized she had started breathing heavily, the devil instincts honed from centuries of survival screaming at her to obey a single command.

 **Run.**

 _What…the hell was that?_ She finally had a chance to ask once she was certain a vast swath of city was between them. _It was just one little brat! How could she make me feel so…_

 _ **Do watch yourself around that man.**_

Ona Barbatos froze, her body growing cold as an alien voice entered her mind. Despite the incredible distance and impossible nature of her answer, she knew precisely where it originated.

 _ **That man is interesting, and interesting beings cannot die so soon. We both share a fascination…but do not let it take you too far…**_

Ona propelled herself forward once more, flying at full speed desperate to escape the city limits and return to the perceived safety of their fortress. Her rabid curiosity at the young man who surpassed her powers the only thing allowing her to remain clinging to the stolen energy she had claimed. For the first time in her life, she almost considered giving up her search for an answer.

As she rocketed far away, the little girl held her ground, watching her the entire time even after she was long out of sight range. With a childlike shrug she turned, skipping merrily into the shadows humming a tune on the air that only those who listened to Dorian's nightly lyre sessions would recognize.

 **Hyoudou Residence…**

"Oh look, Asia is so adorable," Mrs. Hyoudou smiled from the kitchen able to see the television screen replaying the footage collected throughout the day.

"Issei looks a little tense, but I guessh that's to be expected," his father slurred, already through his second beer of the evening.

"Another?" Zeoticus Gremory poured a new glass while taking one of his own. After the school day had ended, the respective families had retired to the Hyoudou residence where they could stay the night before departing in the morning. The human parents of Issei were none the wiser to be sitting in the presence of devil royalty and hit it off, striking up small talk around their children where they could. Dorian and Bennia had gone straight to their patrol and would be back later while Ratatoskr was sleeping in the tower, having to hide himself around the Hyoudous. In the meanwhile, they were enjoying bragging over their beloved children. While Issei and Asia l looked awkward but content, Rias had her head in her hands looking absolutely mortified as they gushed over her perfect appearance and enthusiasm answering questions.

"I'm in the lowest level of Hell," she mumbled flatly. "Cocytus wouldn't be this bad…"

"And there she is again," her brother shouted louder than he should have. "Isn't she just stunning how she is so focused on her studies, a true credit to her class."

"I can't take this anymore," she groaned as her embarrassment reached the breaking point. "My brother is a moron!" With that final outburst she stormed to her room.

"W-wait, President, come back!" Issei went chasing after her, the two disappearing upstairs together.

"Oops, perhaps we overdid it," her father caught himself with a hiccup.

"Eh, they'll be fine," Mr. Hyoudou groaned as he got up to stretch. "Honey! Do we have any more of that new butter?"

"Hecuba is finishing a new batch now," she smiled back, the redhead furiously at work alongside Asia in the kitchen. The older husband leaned in to give his wife a peck on the cheek, his tendencies similar to his son's in his youth returning with his inebriation.

"I am glad we could talk somewhat," Sirzechs lowered his voice as Thrud drifted closer, feigning to help clean up the scattered glasses. "I hear all has been going well since your arrival?"

Thrud nodded. "All has been quiet, the encounter with Vali this morning as the most action that nearly occurred. With all the extraordinary individuals located within a reasonable distance to the school it seems quite secure."

"Excellent, then we can move forward," Sirzechs complimented. "Oh, and I got plenty of footage of you in Rias' class, I'll be sure to make you a copy for your family."

Thrud's eye twitched slightly.

"Th-thank you, mother will be ecstatic…"

 _And father will be worse than all of you combined…_

The Satan reached over, spotting an object on the nearby shelf clearly placed gently. With the most absolute care he looked it over.

"That is Dorian's," Thrud informed, stepping closer defensively as his lyre was picked up.

"My apologies," he returned it to the stand. "It is a fine instrument and I would love to hear him play sometime. Have you decided who will be representing your Crossroads?"

Thrud blinked, the answer evident without her saying a word.

"I get the feeling that even if this summit is a success, things will be getting more complicated in the days ahead." He suddenly grew quite serious; even Zeoticus' expression has flattened. "I would suggest picking a leader sooner rather than later."

 _He seems oddly concerned considering we haven't formed any official friendship yet._ Thrud's internal processes expecting attack or prepare for the worst kicked into high gear. _Father warned me of how the Great War rivaled even our own, despite how mutually weakened the three are, they are no less of a danger if this falls through._

"Speaking of advice," Sirzechs stood up with a stretch. "I believe my dear sister will have had time to recover from the traumatic experience. I must speak with her, if Ona Barbatos is one of our foes, then we'll need our own trump card to manipulate time. It is a rare trait, not even her cousin serving the Bael's inherited it. If you'll excuse me." The Gremory firstborn took his leave, following the path of where his sister had fled to the second floor.

"When next you see your Lady Freyja," Zeoticus started once his son had departed. "Do give her our best, Venelana feels it has been far too long since they last spoke."

Thrud's response was cut off as the front door swung open, Dorian and Bennia stepping inside. She immediately saw how on edge they were, frustration having set in due to their inability to locate the devil that had ambushed them on the streets.

"Dorian, what is wrong? Did anything happen?"

The young Einherjar and Grim Reaper glanced to each other awkwardly, the young man finally deciding to be the first to speak.

"That…is a bit of a long story…"

 **Occult Research Club, the following morning…**

 _Just like running messages for Lady Freyja,_ the young Einherjar smiled upon entering the barrier around the old school building. They were on high alert since the discovery that the Old Satan Faction had some sort of presence via Ona in the city. They moved up the date and would commence as soon as they had confirmation with Heaven, though no time had been set for such a meeting.

The afternoon silence was shattered the moment he crossed through the field, a loud high pitched screaming drawing his attention.

Drawing Laerad Ragnarok, Dorian rushed forward, spotting a small woman in a Kuoh Academy uniform and skirt running frantically as if for her life. Koneko, Rias' first-year rook was chasing after her, hand outstretched with what appeared to be several cloves of garlic within them. Saji and Issei were watching alongside Asia, yet looked almost entertained at her cries of fear.

"What is…?"

The young man suddenly found himself with the wind knocked out of him as the escapee barreled into his gut, driving him to the grass. Koneko ceased her pursuit while the other turn only now realized his arrival. The new girl was already in tears from the petite rook's assault only exacerbated by the realization she had run into this newcomer.

"I-I'm sorry mister," she sniffed back, still sitting on his chest. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Don't worry," he replied, helping her to her feet. The young woman clung to his side, hiding behind him from Koneko. "What is happening here?" He turned to the others for answers only to be met by Koneko's usual stoic expression while Issei and Saji looked to be doing their best to stifle laughter.

"That is Rias' second bishop," Koneko explained. "Gasper Vladi."

 _A rather odd name._

"A pleasure to meet you Miss. Vladi," Dorian turned, taking her hand with a polite bow coinciding with Issei's interruption.

"I am sure HE is happy to meet you."

The words echoed in Dorian's ears, he glanced up, making sure the individual before him was definitely wearing a Kuoh female uniform complete with skirt. He released the hold on Gasper's hands which felt far too smooth for the statement to be true. Finally, he looked right into the bright pink eyes, raising an eyebrow as he could only think to utter a single word.

"…Pardon?"

 **The number of servants loyal to the Gremory heiress grows, each more perplexing than the last. Their foes are closer than they believed, will they be prepared for what is to come? As Always I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	34. The Sands of the Hourglass Run Low

**Fenrisfiltiarn: I'm glad you liked it, poor Dorian has no idea what he's walked into...**

 **FateBurn: Thank you!**

 **Slayer Cross: Based on the powers shown, it would certainly be considered a god-killer. What its power is compared to the others is yet to be seen ;)**

 **OBSERVER01: Dorian and Sona can bond over that...trying to be sane amidst chaos XD. The innocent Einherjar will need to be educated on the definition of "trap" lol**

 **AxelLord20: As always, reading your reviews is a real joy, it means so much that you've enjoyed it all this time :D Fear not, for the noble Einherjar will be reunited with his Valkyrie in due time, at the summit itself...**

 **fanficcyberman: Ah the mystery girl. The same whose silhouette Dorian witnessed on his first hunt in the snow, who visited his match against Modi and was briefly seen in Kokabiel's hideout. Who could she be indeed? XD I hope to never disappoint.**

 **naruto: Indeed, they'll know an attack is coming, yet by what or how many is still in question. Perhaps they'll be able to prepare a little better...perhaps.**

 **Neverwilt: I remember our talks! How have you been? Thank you for your kind words, if I can improve on the potential I feel canon had at first, even a little, then this is all well worth it :D**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Vla…Gasper," Dorian reintroduced himself after being given the run down on Rias' second bishop who apparently had been her first. "I have never met any vampires, not even a half one, it…?"

Before he could continue his question, Gasper had retreated behind a tree, absolutely terrified of the newcomer to the Occult Research Clubhouse. Dorian looked himself over, confirming he was still dressed in only his Kuoh girls uniform, based on how scared he looked he was worried his balance breaker had deployed on its own. He was still growing accustomed to this boy wearing the short skirts of Kuoh Academy.

"Don't worry, I'm friendly I promise," he chuckled a bit which only seemed to alleviate the young vampire's fear a small amount.

"A-are you a devil too?"

"No, Einherjar," he bowed politely. "Asgard of the Norse Pantheon, though I have worked with your mistress Lady Gremory in the past." He turned to Issei and the others. "Is Rias here by chance? I was informed she may have an update from Sirzechs."

"Not yet," Koneko informed. She left with Akeno and Kiba to meet with her brother. They won't be back for at least a few hours, we are helping Gasper become more comfortable and grow stronger in the meanwhile."

 _More comfortable? Is that why you were chasing after him with garlic?_

"I had free time courtesy of Sona," Saji explained his presence with a hint of absolute sorrow. "Imagine the pain of being separated from my king only to discover what I thought to be a blonde beauty was in fact a guy!" He bit back tears as Issei nodded in understanding.

"Can I go back to the box now?" The young half-vampire devil sheepishly asked Issei and Saji who shook their heads sternly.

"Here," Koneko held out the handful of garlic once more, causing Gasper to scream, his pink eyes to shimmer with a light that entranced him. Gasper jumped to his feet, running towards a nearby bush and hopping within, peering out still shaking.

"Poor guy, why is he so…?"

Dorian jumped as he spun, realizing that the others behind him were unmoving, more than simply not taking any action they were completely frozen. A bluish aura surrounded their bodies, each one locked in the action they had been taking a moment ago. Turning back, he realized it had coincided with the shining effect in Gasper's eye; he could not help but look impressed.

"Did…did you do that?"

Gasper poked his head out of the bush, looking at Dorian with a tilted head, utterly confused.

"Y-you aren't affected by it?"

"Affected by what?" He slowly realized everything around them was similarly frozen and it was not limited just to the others. The birds, bugs, even branches and limbs blowing in the breeze were stopped cold as the color seemed to drain from the area. He had to squeeze his eyes and slap himself a few times to make sure it wasn't just him.

"I…I make people stop moving when I'm scared," he muttered with a sniffle. "I can't help it, but it just happens. It makes everyone scared of me; I don't want to be scary!"

"Gasper," Dorian walked up to the bush before taking a seat. "If I may say so you are the LEAST scary person I have ever met, and that includes a talking squirrel."

"They were always scared of me before, back at the castle. I want to go back inside! I don't want to look at my friend's faces when I freeze them. I did the same to Valerie…and now to them!"

 _Valerie? A childhood friend?_

Dorian felt very awkward, with the others frozen in time he was on his own. All the same, he felt bad for the young man. As he learned from Olympus, being raised outside the norm was seldom easy or pleasant. No doubt it was even worse for a half human half vampire; the image of violet-blue hair ran through his mind at the thought.

"You don't have to," Dorian shifted his weight so that he was the focus of Gasper's attention. "I'm not frozen after all, though we just met." The young man sniffled but did not move, holding eye contact with him a bit longer as if to confirm he was unaffected by his gaze, still utterly perplexed that he was still moving.

"How do you do that?"

"You are not the first person to ask that," he could not help but think back to Ona.

 _Her powers over time didn't affect me either…what is happening to me? Or has it always been like that?_

"Will they be like that long?" He motioned back to the others still unmoving.

"Th-they'll be able to move again soon, they always do. It'll be a blink of an eye to them, but to me…"

"It's a lot longer?" Gasper nodded. "I get that, I have access to a place where time is sort of weird too. Well, I'm not going anywhere," he reached into his jacket, pulling out his lyre. "If you want, I could play something while we wait."

 _How lonely he must be every time this happens…_

The two sat there for a few moments in awkward silence. Dorian had offered, yet had no idea how to get started helping someone out of their shell. He started playing a gentle tune, something soft which Gasper seemed to appreciate. He blew gently into the wooden instrument, eventually starting to bob back and forth, smiling as best he could. Gasper slowly started to calm somewhat at the tune that only they could hear, every other being in the radius paralyzed and unable to take in the calm melody lost upon the frozen winds.

 **Later…**

"Whoa!" Issei shouted as the others snapped out of their moment of incapacitation. "Hey, where did Gasper get to n…?"

"Got any threes?"

"No Dorian-senpai, I…"

"No no no, you're supposed to say go fish."

Dorian and Gasper were sitting by a bush, the young half-vampire looking over the scattered playing cards. Unfortunately, the time from Gasper's point of view had been longer than expected, forcing them to find other ways to pass the time until it wore off. Fortunately, it seems anything Dorian touched remained unaffected and thus the deck safely tucked within his jacket was still usable.

"Ah, so this is where demons come out to play."

The collected devils and Einherjar turned to the voice, spotting a familiar-looking man in a brown kimono emerge from the forest. The atmosphere immediately became tense as Issei moved to protect Asia, going so far as to summon his Boosted Gear.

"Hi there Red Dragon Emperor, you seem to be doing well."

"Azazel…" He growled, clearly the animosity shown by his master Rias was shared. Even Koneko dropped into a combat stance, Saji looking terribly confused but standing ready to fight with his friends.

"The Governor-General of the Grigori?" He muttered under his breath.

"He is," Issei confirmed. "He's been pulling me around on a chain, pretending to be a human hiring me for contracts."

Dorian was still out of Azazel's field of view around the bush with Gasper, things did not look good and considering his personality it was easy to see how he may make others have apprehensions about him.

 _Devils and fallen angels about to come to blows? Bad idea._

"Mr. Azazel!" He finally stepped out from the hiding place with his arms stretched wide. "How has Asgard been?" He clasped his hand as they met with a professional handshake; allowing Issei and the others to relax somewhat at the gesture.

"As fussy during the day and enjoyable by night as ever," he remarked fully aware of the obvious connotations. "I swear if that Lady Freyja of yours had been in Heaven I may have fallen from grace even sooner than…" he stopped upon realizing the flat glare showcasing the lack of amusement from Dorian. "In any case, I see just about all the most interesting Sacred Gears are here," he glanced about dryly. "Oh, the holy-sword devil knight is absent."

"You mean Kiba? He is with Rias and Akeno meeting with her brother," Issei growled, clearly still not trusting the Governor-General as he stepped in front of Asia to protect her in case of a fight. "And if you planned to do anything to him…"

 _ **BOOST!**_

"Still as resolute as ever," he chuckled under his breath acting as if their threats were none at all. "Too bad, but the rest are here. Hey! Vampire kid!"

Gasper slowly peeked out of the bush he had been playing cards in, having retreated inside once Azazel approached.

"Forbidden Balor View," he started announcing as if at a seminar. "Very dangerous if the owner cannot wield it properly. Boosted Gear, strengthening the wielder every ten seconds, Laerad Ragnarok which seems to have quite the aptitude for adapting to realm energies it comes into contact with."

Dorian tensed at mention of his gear's name, had he learned something new?

"All I can say is it will do well for you to become more worldly, heck visit everywhere you can to expand your palate." The grin on his face clearly spelled out how he was implying something and reveling in the mystery. "Oh, and that is the Black Dragon's Pulse Absorption Line right?" He was looking past them to Saji who was visibly nervous at being the center of attention. "You can use that to drain excess power from the Vampire and prevent complications, keep him from going out of control."

"I can…absorb with this?" Saji was eyeing the black beetle-like bracer latched to his hand with renewed interest, clearly having had no idea such a power of it existed. He had drained the stamina of Freed during the attack and knew of that ability, but was unaware that it extended to other forms of energy.

"Of course," Dorian groaned as Azazel took in the sense of knowing more than everyone combined. "That particular one has the powers of the Evil Black Dragon Vritra, one of the five Dragon Kings. It has the ability to disperse or absorb and distribute the power of those you link with."

 _What is he getting at?_ Dorian could tell he wasn't the only one thinking it as the others had relaxed more but looked at him with trepidation.

"Well, there is a faster way as well to help him…he can try drinking blood. Any would technically do, but I am curious what would happen if he did so from the Red Dragon Emperor or one linked so closely to Yggdrasil. It's only natural for a vampire right?"

"Mr. Azazel," Dorian interrupted, the only one there not thinking he was up to something nefarious though knew full well he was up to SOMETHING. "Did you come all the way out here just to educate us on our Sacred Gears?"

"That," he started as his focused expression softened. "And to give you a message from home, they didn't want to risk a transmission to your avian companion being intercepted especially after your run-in with the Barbatos the other night. They've tripled the security detail on all three sides as a result."

 _Skilja can be intercepted like a call?_

"Your beloved former Allmother had an investigation after your encounter with Ms. Barbatos. Unfortunately no luck in divining a location, but she says that a certain path will remain on standby during the summit in case of foul play. A strategy that worked in the past and that you would know what she means."

The title Allmother stuck out to Dorian, it was vaguely familiar but he'd only ever heard Odin claim the name of Allfather. He recalled Thrud previously mentioning that Lady Freyja had left the moniker behind when she grew frustrated with her husband's perverted extracurricular interests. It was solely for the treaty, and the fact that he was never unfaithful to her in the bedroom, instead being content to occasionally squeeze and enjoy the sights, that she had remained as Queen of Asgard. All the same, the two seemed to have grown closer since the battle in Olympus and both were spending more time together. He did indeed understand the message.

"Thank you Mr. Azazel," he concluded after being given the time and location to meet. "We met your escort Vali earlier. I suppose he'll be at the summit too?"

"Of course, every leader present will have their attachés to both assist and for added security. Now then, I just happened to wander by so I should probably head off, I have quite been enjoying this town and would like to see more while here." With a nonchalant wave back, the fallen angel signaled his farewell to the group. The others had finally dropped their battle stance, it being clear he meant no harm on that day.

"If he had no nefarious motive," Issei gritted through his teeth with a question shared by Koneko and Asia. "Then why did he hide his identity from us for so long?"

Dorian thought back to his past encounters with the man. He had never obscured his identity to him, yet he loved to show off. He was curious and while he almost certainly schemed, it had never been in a way to harm those around him.

"I guess," the young Einherjar theorized as the others started thinking of ways to use the new knowledge to better themselves and help Gasper control his powers. "That's just the way he is. I wonder if that insatiable curiosity was part of the reason he fell from grace."

 _On top of the obvious inappropriate reasons,_ he half-sighed under his breath.

 **Old Satan Faction Base…**

"Yes, yes of course I should have known I could find something in his energy," Ona Barbatos muttered aloud, no longer holding back her enthusiasm.

The young devil woman was running on adrenaline, her four wings revealed and slumped down as she used all her power to keep going with minimal sleep or rest. It had taken the entire day and then some but she had found what looked to be the answer, or so she hoped.

"A separate chronal signature!" She gushed, cheeks flushed with delight as she pressed forward barely noticing her breathing had quickened as she continued thinking out loud. "Has such a thing EVER happened before? Balor can't even muster that, to move at a different wavelength to the entire universe…I hit the jackpot!"

She rushed to another device, distilling his energy along with his blood. If she found the perfect mixture, maybe even found a way of replicating the finished product, who knew what was possible?

 _Could my powers work if I align with it? Could it seal me off from the main signature? What could that mean; maybe things would get interesting agai…_

The door flew open once more as a tremendous aura of demonic energy slammed into the exhausted Ona, sending her flying into the wall and cracking it from the impact. She fell to the ground only to be plastered against the surface again with a renewed burst, nearly breaking through.

"I said…ONLY if it did not interfere with our goal," her mistress growled. Her voice was low, not yet raised but still exuded utter rage. "You fought the boy again, revealed your presence to him so openly and then couldn't even be bothered to kill him!"

"As…if I am strong enough for that," she groaned, spitting blood onto the floor and showing a crimson smile.

"I gave you pity for being my cousin," she clenched a fist, causing the pressure to increase until her bones groaned. "But I will not brook another childish outburst. We have your ritual, Balor is freed, there is no reason to keep you here to do harm. You will be removed and…"

"You will do no such thing."

Ona's mistress spun, her rage and anger depleting as she spotted who had entered. Releasing Ona, she bowed before the apparent child standing before her.

"There is…no need to be involved," she was uncharacteristically cordial with the newcomer. She wouldn't dare raise her voice to this one whose black eyes stared so flat and uncaringly into hers. "It is merely a matter for myself and my underl…"

"You can go, unless you no longer desire your snake."

The Satan-class devil stiffened, she dared not say another word. With the politest of bows, she bid the strange girl farewell, throwing daggers at her estranged cousin who replied with a coy wink. Only once the door was closed behind her did the raven-haired girl round on Ona who was still picking herself up, making sure her instruments were undamaged.

"I heard you found something unique?" She asked as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred at all.

 _She isn't too different from…that thing,_ Ona shivered, remembering the feeling of the child she had spotted in Kuoh, thanking anyone she could that this was not her. She still feared this one, but at least she understood the reason for the fear. With a determined nod, she motioned the Old Satan Faction's benefactor to the microscope, gesturing for her to take a look. The child's eyebrows raised in legitimate interest, Ona could have sworn it almost looked like she was bouncing in restrained delight.

"And this is from that boy?" Ona nodded silently.

"He is too strong for me," she looked away in frustration. She had never cared for power before, only knowledge and unlocking the mysteries of the universe to the detriment of all else. Yet she saw no way of moving forward with this Dorian Held without more strength. "If my theory and calculations are correct, I could emulate this signature with sufficient power and a bit more…oomph of his essence."

The being of immense strength standing before her nodded, raising a single small hand in between them. To Ona's surprise, a lone magenta-colored serpent slithered up her arm to stand atop her outstretched hand. It bent forward, coiling into a strange design before dissolving into a pattern or tattoo that drifted towards her. Ona's jaw dropped open at the incredible energies emanating from this serpent now being offered freely to her.

"If power was what you required, all you had to do was ask."

 **Crossroads Tower…**

Gullbjorn was raised high, catching Durandal on its head, lightning and holy energy crackling in conflict. Another blade wreathed in fire wielded by an Einherjar whistled in follow-up, forcing Thrud to rotate her weapon and catch it on the handle. Behind her, Monster's Bane aimed for her back until she bent with impressive flexibility, stopping the blade cold as her foot caught the Spartan's wrist. She leapt gracefully, leaving the ground as she brought her second leg up, kicking the weapon from Hecuba's grasp as the first, now free, sent her flying with a kick to her bronze breastplate. Able to focus solely on her first opponent, she pushed forward to drive Xenovia back, twirling her enchanted axe again and again until the azure-haired swordswoman could no longer keep up and lost hold of her weapon thrown clear. She moved in, pressing her weapon against her throat.

"Yield?" She asked amid the well-lit subbasement of their tower.

"Not quite…"

Thrud nearly missed it, back flipping she avoided a jab forward with Durandal, now warped into its Greek Legendary Blade shape as Hecuba sought to land a single blow. As in the past, she had failed again though only by the smallest of margins. Landing atop her, Thrud quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping Hecuba's use of her immaculate dagger while disarming her.

"Yield!" Hecuba called at last, signaling her and Xenovia's surrender. Once again, the Valkyrie goddess-in training had bested them both. Her dire, focused expression immediately flattened into an impressed smile, reaching her arm out to help her up.

"Much better than before," she motioned to a thin slice across her leather tunic caused by the near-dagger hit. "You managed to hit me that time."

"We hope to one day challenge you individually," Xenovia admitted while recovering Durandal, storing it within her pocket dimension for safety. "We have seen you sparring with Dorian quite often."

"His improvements have been superb, but remember he does have a trump card with his balance breaker. That and we have been practicing together quite a while, that familiarity breeds understanding of tactics and habits. Ever since picking up Rossweisse's seals he seems to be getting better at seeing the pattern in things."

 _And he still mentions that signature move he is working on in secret. What is he planning?_

"Rossweisse must be quite strong to keep up with you as well," Xenovia pointed out, remembering the rankings of strength from Asgard. "She is considered stronger than even the others of Thor's children correct?"

"We've been pretty close; in truth we were technically equal for the spot."

"Equal?" Hecuba didn't understand.

"If you pit my physical strength against her magical proficiency, we are just about dead even," she admitted. "They don't exaggerate when they call her a genius; even her Grandmother isn't more skilled, just more experience. When rating our strength through combat however, she had difficulty keeping me at range which led to my victories for the title of strongest young warrior. If she had a technique to keep a distance, I'd never stand a chance even with my bow."

Her two sparring partners were collecting a towel and water bottles as they listened intently. Dorian had yet to return from his errands to Rias and Bennia was out late at her manga club. They had all the time in the world to learn.

"She worked so hard in class to the detriment of all else but the improvement shows. Every seal, every style, every calculation to improve on it, she learned them all faster than any in the history of Asgard since before Allfather Borr. If she failed at something, she got right back up and didn't let it get her down."

 _Except that thesis,_ she once again recalled Rossweisse's only smudge on her pristine educational record. _She tried for so long to prove it existed but never could. She's found more since…_

Her childhood friend had been buried in her books when she had spare time with Dorian's shield by her side, the one depicting the very beast whose existence none could determine was fact or false. She thought she'd kept it well hidden, but Thrud had known her since they were little girls. She knew her better than anyone and felt Rossweisse did the same for her. If Thrud had been a gambling woman, she would bet Rossweisse was deep in some ancient tome older than the palace of Asgard itself the moment she got off work. Maybe she should ask her about it…

"So we have a long way to go," Hecuba remarked to a nodding Xenovia.

"Not too far, the fact you can wield Durandal already is incredible, and for Angurvadal to have awoken for you means your potential is vast. And you Hecuba, your skill is as great augmented by the ties to your ancestor Hector. All the same, you move forward without relying on that title which is admirable. Do not let my strength dissuade you from improvement, keep it up and you will each be fighting me alone in-turn."

The three's lesson was interrupted as a pinging sound alerted them that they had incoming. A special pad had been constructed on the higher floors made for accepting incoming teleports from the Bifrost or other similar means. For security purposes, no one could just enter without being approved. The trio hastened to the room, recognizing the source and allowing entrance immediately.

A familiar well-endowed form stepped into the tower, glancing around with a content, almost smug, grin at how the place looked. The three bowed politely.

"Lady Freyja," Thrud started first. "We did not know you were coming today."

"As I wished it," she replied cordially, finally turning to the three. "I trust Dorian is still out on the 'errands' we instructed of him?"

Hecuba scrunched her face in confusion, not entirely understanding the inflection she placed on 'errands' as if it were a code word.

"He…is," Thrud answered hesitantly. "We can summon him back if…"

"Oh no, this was the plan," she motioned for them to stand up tall again. "I have already discussed this topic with Bennia and the others before coming here as this must be done without his presence."

"What must be done?"

The goddess of life and fertility focused on the three, her features suddenly becoming quite serious.

"There are a few questions I wished to ask all of you…on the future."

 **Occult Research Clubhouse…**

"Um…that's okay, we don't have to try anymore," Gasper pleaded as he hid in a fetal position.

Since they had started trying to get him to control his powers, the collected students of Sona and Rias' peerages plus Dorian had tried multiple ideas. As Azazel suggested, they connected Saji's black dragon Sacred Gear to Gasper to siphon his power. This resulted in more controlled use and less outbursts, during several volleyball games he succeeded in stopping the ball before it struck him, albeit still briefly freezing everyone around him as well. Through the physical training and practice, no matter how often it was offered, he refused the option to drink blood from anyone, not even a drop.

Each time as before, Dorian was unaffected and would sit with the half-vampire until his ability wore off. It was clear he appreciated the company, however was still terrified of his own power to stop people from moving. He confirmed the Einherjar's suspicions that his half-breed nature and immense powers had caused great fear from the people where he lived which apparently had been a grand castle in Romania. A childhood friend of his had allowed him to attempt escape only to be killed by vampire hunters, were it not for Rias' arrival to revive him as a devil he would have perished there and then.

This troubled childhood had led to developing extreme agoraphobia which had been the reason he welcomed being sealed by Rias when his power proved to be too great for her to control. Were it not for the upcoming summit and the Barbatos family's inclusion in the conflict they may have left him sealed in his room even longer. He had found places he felt comfortable and was currently hiding in one, a small cardboard box barely big enough to hold him flipped upside down so he was hidden save for his glowing eyes peeking out.

"Gasper, it's okay," Dorian tried to no avail. "No more volleyballs we promise."

"I can't do it!" He asserted again. "I'm not coming out of this box! If I can't see them I can't freeze them!"

"Maybe we should call Rias back to help," Kiba muttered under his breath. He had since returned early after the meeting with Rias and Sirzech which ran over for the others. Saji had been forced to return to Sona and Asia was sleeping soundly after their long day of training while Koneko was out on contracts. Dorian had messaged back to the house he would be late; fortunately they assured him they would cover for him. Only he and Issei had remained to try and improve Gasper's interactions with others and his power.

"No," Issei muttered in a serious tone which surprised Dorian. "The President put this in our hands, if we call her back from an important meeting then we'll just burden her." He stood up and approached Gasper's box, staying at a comfortable distance before plopping down again. "Are you scared?"

Gasper nodded, the box bobbing along with him in an almost comedic manner.

"So am I," he admitted. "One of the strongest dragons ever born is inside me. I don't know why I was picked and every time I use his power…" Issei glanced at his left hand as if it was something alien to him now. "I feel like I am becoming something different. Regardless of that, I resolved after the President saved me to move forward without looking back!"

"But…with that much power it could cause you to lose those closest to you," Gasper muttered as his sniffles died down, clearly referencing personal experience. "Can you keep going, even knowing that?"

"I'm pretty much a moron to stuff like that," he chuckled. "So I don't think about it that far in advance."

Dorian lifted an eyebrow at how uncharacteristically wise Issei was sounding, glancing over to Kiba who shrugged his shoulders, equally perplexed.

"But…I saw the President cry, and I NEVER want to see that again. During the rating game against the Phenex prick, the others fell one by one until only I was left. She cried, and if there is anything I can do to keep that from happening again, I'll gladly keep moving forward."

"I heard about that rating game," Dorian whispered to Kiba as Issei continued talking to Gasper until he finally emerged from beneath the box. "That Issei fought even after you lost and managed to void an arranged marriage between Lady Gremory and an heir to the Phenex family?"

"That is right," Kiba nodded. "We couldn't beat them on our own…but Issei came up with something despite everything. He found a way to help our king, ridiculous though his proclamations might have been."

 _ **Wasn't that the time Ddraig said he tried to claim that her virginity belonged to him?**_

 _Way to ruin the moment Iggy,_ Dorian laughed internally. _Issei does have a kinder side to him buried beneath his obsession with breasts. It's nice to see it come out once in a whi…_

"In truth I am very jealous of you Gasper."

"Jealous of me? Why?"

"Your power to stop time! It would be fantastic; you could sneak a peek up women's skirts anywhere! I could fondle the President's boobs all day long! Even Akeno I am sure, and those exchange students who…"

Issei's face was suddenly planted into the ground as Dorian materialized behind him, cracking the back of his head and cutting off his perverted tirade. Adding on a gravity seal, the Red Dragon Emperor soon found himself plastered to the wooden floor.

 _ **I believe he ruined the moment more than I.**_

 _I doubt even Mjolnir could knock sense into him,_ he sighed as the rising opinion of Issei plummeted like a brick.

"Gasper," Dorian put a foot over Issei to keep him down for a moment longer, trying to smile as best he could despite the now horribly awkward situation. "Please don't listen to that behavior. Your power over time is truly incredible; you can do just about anything you want with it. If you learn to control it, you can help so many or at the very least no longer freeze your friends."

"Whatever I…want?" It was clear the young devil's mind was awash with possibilities. He had never been told someone was jealous of his power before, between that and Dorian's seeming immunity to his power he had found two individuals that were so accepting of him. "What do you use your power for?"

Dorian froze as if Gasper's powers suddenly worked, after a few moments he answered as truthfully as he could.

"At first it was to repay Thrud, Lady Freyja, Odin…Rossweisse and everyone who saved me when I was killed. They gave me a home, job and education. I just sort of went with the flow wherever they asked, but now…"

The vision he saw after Olympus, what haunted the edges of his dreams and he had etched into the wooden shield for Rossweisse passed through his mind for the briefest of moments. The nagging curiosity accompanied it, like that feeling that you forgot something multiplied to the nth degree. A chill ran through Iggy's being as well, though she kept it hidden as she always did.

"I guess, I want to help people…but also I feel like I am missing something. I need to…"

 _ **BOOST!**_

With renewed strength, Issei managed to break the seal holding him, sending Dorian sputtering backwards as he leapt to his feet, face contorted in frustration and anger. He locked his arms around Dorian's shoulders who did the same to him, the two pushing back and forth vying for supremacy.

"Goldie! Don't look down on me with pity! The girls all fawn after you and Kiba, but their eyes turn to disgust the moment they lock onto me!" The knight of Gremory looked very confused at the rant which now included his name.

"If you didn't try peeping all the time that wouldn't have happened!" Dorian fired back. "Besides, Lady Gremory and Asia don't look at you like that!"

"The pure eyes of Asia and determined gaze of my President keep me going," he continued. "But I will be the greatest Harem Devil King ever known! For that I need to expand, branch out, and claim all the boobs I can before…why are you back in the box?"

As the two had argued, Gasper took the opportunity to subtly retreat back to the perceived safety of his cardboard box. It was an improvement from before as he had now turned it upside down so he was fully exposed sitting within the brown confines.

"It makes me comfortable when talking to others," he admitted without a hint of regret.

"Is that also why you wear women's clothes, like the skirt?" Dorian focused on the other aspect of him that baffled his mind. A hand of Issei was now shoved in his face but he ignored it.

"It makes me less threatening," he repeated while tugging on it. "Valerie used to dress me up and was never scared of me.

"Hmmm," Dorian muttered aloud as he twisted Issei's arm, locking it behind his back as he drove him to the floor. A light bulb went off in his mind as he jumped to his feet. "Wait here; be back in less than three minutes!"

Laerad Ragnarok appeared on his hand, a blue portal quickly following. Without another word he disappeared inside, leaving the Red Dragon Emperor to pick himself up.

"That bastard," he grumbled as he stood. The two hadn't gotten along since day one and with his return Issei found himself more annoyed than he had been around Kiba before getting to know him. "Ruin a chance at freezing all the bodacious beauties I could ever want…"

"I like him," Gasper smiled serenely. "You and he are very kind," his joy seemed to soothe the young pawn's bruised ego. "If there are more like you all, then maybe I can come out of here…someday."

"I am jealous," Kiba remarked with a smirk. "You two are talking so openly though you need not speak ill of our guest," he scratched his cheek awkwardly referring to Issei.

"He butts in where he isn't needed," he huffed, crossing his arms. "The two of us have absolutely nothing in common."

"That is not true," the knight sheepishly remarked, drawing Issei's attention back somewhat. "You both used to have normal lives before death brought you to our world."

 _He died to become what he is too?_ Issei had never thought to question the events leading their new ally to them from a differing mythology and was unaware how eerily similar their origins lined up. _I wonder if his death was caused by being stabbed in the back too. Maybe if I can stand being in the same room for five minutes…_

"Ha, two minutes 34 seconds!" Dorian shouted as a blue portal deposited him back in the room. Issei hadn't even sensed his return and jumped with a yelp, crashing back to the floor.

The Einherjar was decked out in a business suit; with school hours over he had enough time thanks to the dilation of the Roads to change while acquiring his goal. In his arms he held several pieces of black and red cloth or fabric; no one could really tell what they were from a glance. Approaching Gasper's box, he presented them to him with a smile.

"What are they?" The vampire asked as he reached out to feel the material.

"Think of them as a transitional period, they've been sitting in my wardrobe since I was brought to Asgard and I've never found an occasion to wear them. If you will like them, feel free to take my entire closet as a gift."

"What are they called?" He asked as a wide smile of surety spread across Dorian's lips.

 **Not long after…**

"A kilt!" He announced as Gasper emerged from his bedroom, having donned the first of the clothing Dorian had brought from the tower.

Gasper was far smaller than the tall Einherjar, yet Iggy had a chance to show off her skill once more en route. With her tendrils focused through his fingers she had altered and adjusted the first batch to his size. If he liked them they could easily do the same to the rest. The kilts were much longer than the criminally short skirts of Kuoh Academy, reaching down to just below the young man's knees. He was currently in the processes of flipping left and right, testing the limits of the new attire.

 _You are incredible Iggy._

 _ **I never worked on clothes before,**_ her voice beamed with pride. _**I think I would like to do it again if we may.**_

 _Who knows,_ Dorian laughed in his head to her inescapable joy. _Perhaps we can create a Dress Make technique to counter Issei's._

"They are adjustable," Dorian explained. "This is the standard length but it can also be just above the knee to down to your ankles. I even have the sash if you want something flashier."

"I like it!" Gasper's face had lit up, absolutely reveling in the familiar skirt-like feeling. He barely realized a difference. "Guys wear this where you're from?"

"Sometimes, it was never my fashion so they've been gathering dust. I can have the rest moved over from the tower later." He turned to the other men in the room, planting his hands on his hips proudly. "What do you think?"

The two just stared dumbfounded, their guest being unaware that neither had seen or even heard of a kilt before.

"So…you gave him a longer skirt?" Kiba asked slowly, clearly trying to remain polite in his confusion.

"It's a kilt!" Dorian snapped, reigning in his brief childish outburst at his perceived-ingenious plan being overlooked. "I figured it's familiar enough to his comfort zone. He can wear these until he works up to something else in time."

"It would be nice to have less people mistaking him for a chick," Issei admitted, looking over Gasper. Despite retaining his feminine appearance, it did add a certain masculine flair for the shy bishop...slightly.

"My my, so much happened while I was away."

Behind them, Rias had materialized within a magic circle, Koneko and Asia entering through the door upon hearing of her impending return.

"President!" Issei's eyes lit up at her presence, drifting to Asia as well who glanced away sheepishly.

"Lady Gremory," Dorian nodded, calling her by her title as it was in an official capacity. "I was advised you wished to speak with me, I was unaware you would be away."

"My apologies for the…lateness of my return," Kiba and Issei could tell Rias meant more by her words though were unaware of her mutual plot with Lady Freyja to draw Dorian from the tower. "I wanted to give you the news that a representative of Heaven will be in Kuoh today and he wanted to speak with you."

Dorian stood up a little straighter, Heaven was the last of the three factions he had not interacted with personally.

"Where are we to meet?"

"A quaint little shrine on the edge of town," her eyes danced over to Issei with a grin. "And you aren't the only one they wish to see…"

 **A newcomer with power to freeze the passage of seconds themselves joins the ensemble, revealing another example of time's lack of effect on the young Einherjar. What could this mean, how is it tied to his dreams and will it impact the upcoming summit watched over by so many? As Always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	35. A Shrine to Hatreds Long Past

**FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **Hollowreaper 93: Omg, Gasper with bagpipes is too good lol. Not directly Scottish, the idea is that kilts were included in his wardrobe given by Asgard…he just had no reason to wear them before now.**

 **Curse of Whimsy: It seemed like a good interim wardrobe lol. And yes, canon made note several times of how genius-level skilled Rossweisse is, they just have Issei overshadow her so often after a while it really doesn't come off that way.**

 **OBSERVER01: Better than looking up to helping Issei freeze women to grope XD Iggy will have to work on her seamstress abilities…while watching out for that certain dragon behind the scenes…**

 **naruto: I most certainly will. I understand, though DxD has shown before that there are many uses for particularly powerful blood…**

 **fanficcyberman: It means so much to hear you say that :D You are very welcome!**

 **Slayer Cross: Hopefully the curiosity didn't kill you yet…the update is here! XD**

 **fabio mp19: He really is, he just needs the confidence to be himself. That is precisely the feeling I was going for! Sure he can't stand Issei's perverted mind and Issei hates his conviction to thwart him at every turn…but that doesn't mean they have to truly despise each other. :)**

 **And on that note…ONTO THE SHOW!**

The shrine loomed in the distance, Dorian was surprised Shinto sacred ground was selected for their meeting considering neither Hell nor Heaven would have ties there. He noticed Issei looking quite nervous as they approached.

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine," the low-class devil adjusted his jacket awkwardly. "President just mentioned a few times that devils are supposed to avoid places like this. I suppose you don't have that problem."

Dorian shook his head, devils were weak against holy magic and receiving prayers from realms opposite them would hurt. As an unaffiliated mythology, the Einherjar did not feel such pain though his mind would flutter like an old television filled with static. It did not take a great leap in logic to know this must be what Xenovia felt each time she prays to her fallen God.

"Issei-kun, Dorian-kun, thank you for coming."

Awaiting them ahead atop the many steps was none other than Rias' queen Akeno with her signature smile. She was wearing a white and red shrine maiden's robe that clung to her frame and accentuated her figure. The two men waved at the approach though were confused by her presence.

"I hope it was not too much trouble coming out this way at such short notice."

"None at all," the Einherjar representative assured her. "I did not know you would be part of the meeting."

"I won't truly," she clarified. "This is a middle territory; an agreement was made with the higher-ups so even devils have protection to enter here. I'm needed to allow all parties to enter as well as assisting on some required business for it."

"So you live here then?" Issei spoke up, finally snapping out of his apparent hypnosis at seeing Akeno in her robe.

"I do, the last priest passed away before I was born. It was condemned until Rias acquired it. Considering my…family status, she felt it was a good place for me when not in her service."

"What do you mean by…?"

"Ah, Red Dragon Emperor, Einherjar of the Crossroads, it is a pleasure to meet you both."

Someone new emerged from the shrine; he appeared to be a young man with platinum blonde hair even brighter than Dorian or Kiba's. He was wrapped in a white robe with ornate metal pauldrons adorning each shoulder as if he were part priest and warrior. Issei and Dorian had to shield their eyes slightly at the light emanating from him matching six pairs of wings. They were identical in shape to those of a fallen angel; only these were shining gold as bright as the sun reminding Dorian of the brilliance of Alfheim. The halo hovering over his head made his identity all the more obvious as he approached to shake their hands cordially.

"Mr. Held, Mr. Hyoudou, thank you both for coming this day. I am Michael, highest among the Archangels of Heaven. I have had no ties with Yggdrasil in ages past though I see her daughter has been forged into a device of our design. I can also sense Ddraig's aura," he smiled at Issei. "What memories of his struggle it brings back. I am also happy to say that our other guest arrived just a few moments ago."

The two men looked over the archangels shoulders, spotting a woman approaching from the back. Dorian's smile widened as Issei's eyes drifted downward slightly, eliciting a slap on the back of his head when Michael turned around.

"Lady Freyja!"

 **Inside the Shrine…**

"Insult against your people was never an intention," Michael continued. He had been conversing with Freyja since the group reached the main shrine. For the most part it was a large wide-open room kept immaculately clean despite Akeno's assurance she was the only one who lived there.

 _How hard does she work here on her own?_

"Yet it was there," Freyja kept her calm, taking a sip of the tea provided by Akeno. "Your secret Sigurd Institution existed for the sole purpose of creating wielders of one of our oldest blades...and then lost it no less."

Michael nodded, accepting the accusations directed towards him. His own tea was long gone, yet he held his ground.

"All true, yet no longer. The Sigurd Institution has since been reallocated towards more honorable goals."

"Then there will be no more like that Freed?"

"There will be no more, though I cannot say he was alone. His siblings did not inherit the madness that claimed him I assure you. They have been treated and raised well by us; I can set up meeting them if my word is insufficient."

"I trust your word Lord Michael; all the same a meeting sounds agreeable. Though raised among your people, they are of the blood of Asgard. If they are happy and content in their station, we will give them the choice to remain or return to the home of their ancestors."

Issei and Dorian sat politely as the two deliberated; Heaven was the last to come to the table due to the tensions from Hell as well as between them and Asgard for the questionable tactics unearthed by Freed's body. The Runic Legendary Blade, Gram, one of the strongest up there with Hrotti was lost in ages past through the actions of the original Siegfried. It seems that it came into the Church's possession, however as it was no holy blade, none among their ranks could wield it. Thus the Sigurd Institution was created using DNA of the original Siegfried to birth artificial humans capable of holding it. Michael noted the desperate actions taken in the later years of the Great War and some less-than savory decisions before the end made in the name of victory. Apparently the weapon had been lost years later from another clone's successful escape attempt.

"She's so…so," Issei muttered towards Lady Freyja, his eyes lingering lower than her own. "You work for her?"

"One word Issei," he whispered back out of the corner of his mouth threateningly. "Just one more crack about her and I'll…"

"Thank goodness," Michael smiled back to the goddess. "I was truly hopeful we could get past that unsavory rift between us. Are we clear to move forward?"

"We are," she nodded politely. "Asgard would be proud to serve as a neutral party for your peace summit, to ensure all deals are made with the utmost fairness without coercion or threats. I will stand at the meeting personally on the morrow."

Dorian and Issei exhaled simultaneously, both relieved that things had concluded with such a promising outcome. Asgard was the ideal choice for a fair fourth party having negotiated an end to their own mythology's infighting not to mention the arrangement with Olympus still going strong.

"I must credit your attaché," Michael started as they got to their feet, motioning for Dorian and Issei to do the same. "She was able to coordinate much of our efforts as well as ensure an available time for all parties involved. Our own could barely keep up."

"That is our Rossweisse," Freyja remarked while glancing over to Dorian subtly. "When she has the chance to flex her muscles she is extraordinary. We can count ourselves lucky she will be there tomorrow, though I would very much like my personal retainer to assist in the capacity he used to."

She turned now fully to the young Einherjar.

"Dorian, I have selected The Crossroads to serve as my escort to the conference tomorrow. Sirzechs has chosen his sister's peerage for his own with Serafall doing the same with her sister. The old bird Azazel will have the Vanishing Dragon and a few members of his team."

"And I have my own associates accompanying me," Michael added.

"As a result, the Crossroads are perfect to represent Asgard. I trust your clerical duties have not suffered in your time away? Your replacements are enthusiastic but have not caught on as quickly as you had."

"I hope your trust is not misplaced," he smiled, his professional nature crumbling between the praise and realization that he'd get to see Rossweisse again the next day.

"Is…that why I am here?" Issei finally asked once he had an opening. "Wouldn't it have been better for Rias to be summoned?"

"Actually," Michael spoke up. "I requested your presence as there was something I wanted to give you."

Issei shivered as he felt a pull of energy, glancing up he realized the source very quickly. An ornate sword Dorian recognized as shaped after European design with a red and gold hilt was drifting down from the ceiling. The handguard was shaped like four golden claws reaching up the blade, there was no doubt it was a holy blade on par with Durandal.

"I present to you, the blade of our Saint George, the Dragon Slaying Holy Sword, Ascalon."

"The Saint George?" Dorian asked, Issei's face betraying the fact he had never heard the name though Ddraig was in that moment berating him for his lack of knowledge. "Praetorian Guard for Roman Emperor Diocletian?"

"The very same," Michael nodded. "He was also an accomplished Dragon Slayer which is why I feel you should have it Mr. Hyoudou."

"M-me?" Issei stepped forward, watching the sword tentatively. It was still a holy sword and he was a devil. If he even touched it, the power could be fatal.

"Many dragons perished by this blade, so as a special courtesy I am gifting this to you…a devil that holds the strength of the dragons."

"Why?" Issei asked tentatively.

"The reason we are so set on Asgard attending is to expand the purpose of this meeting," he motioned towards Freyja. "Heaven and Hell both lost their leaders while the fallen angels lost so many of their numbers that their future is in question without outside aid. Do not worry; I am aware you know God is dead as well as the original four Satans. We know that Azazel is vehemently against another war and I have no desire as well. With our Asgardian relations on the mend, it is the Underworld we wish to show the sincerity of our desire. If we continued to fight, even in small skirmishes, no side will be able to recover and face annihilation either from the slow decay of time or from invasion of another power. Fortunately, thanks to the union of Olympus and Asgard, we need not fear that front. Don't feel awkward, I have presented gifts to the other powers as well. Your side even gave us several Holy Demonic swords to study so we are grateful."

 _That must have been the meeting Kiba was sent to…_

"Our sides had peace to defeat the dragon you now possess," the archangel continued. "If you wield this sword that can be a symbol showing such cooperation is needed once again. Not too dissimilar from the Sacred Gear Mr. Held now wields for his Crossroads. It will make an excellent weapon to support your Sacred Gear. I hear you could use it."

Issei's mood immediately darkened; apparently his nickname in the devil community was the weakest natural wielder of the Boosted Gear in history. The crack, however minor and unintended, towards his combat power was amplified by Vali's remark the previous day.

"Can I even touch it?" He finally answered, apparently resolved to become stronger so such statements could not be made. "Considering it is both a holy AND dragon slaying sword…"

"We performed a combined purification ritual with Ms. Himejima's assistance at this shrine. From today forward, even a dragon-devil may touch it." Akeno nodded to confirm his words.

Dorian held his breath as Issei stretched out his hand, claiming the sword with a wince expecting the pain he had felt in small part during his match with Irina. He gasped a sigh of relief as it became obvious there was none; the holy aura shined brightly yet bypassed his devil attribute leaving him unharmed. Issei seemed deeply focused on the sword, after a moment his Sacred Gear burst to life, the weapon dispersing into holy light that disappeared within. In a sudden lurch which caused both men to jump, the blade of Ascalon burst from his gear almost like a sword-length punching dagger.

"Ha!" Issei let out in victory. "I did it!"

 _A Sacred Gear wielded by a dragon-devil integrating a blade of Heaven,_ Dorian mused at the similarity of it all. _You're not alone in that anymore Iggy._

 _ **I've never been alone with you Dorian…**_

Something about her tone caused the Einherjar to blush.

"I believe it's my turn now, the reason for your inclusion here," Lady Freyja stood and approached Dorian smiling. "As I said before, the Crossroads shall be my guard and attaché for the summit and should this be successful they will be far more active than before. As such, it is past due to have an official leader selected when higher authority cannot be reached."

"I understand," he nodded with her. "Thrud is an obvious choice; Rossweisse would also be superb at…"

"It has been decided that you will be leading them from henceforth."

You could have heard a pin drop, Dorian's words cut off at her own and his jaw fell open, flopping like a fish trapped on land. He stared at the older woman for far longer than was appropriate before remembering how his mouth worked.

"Why…me? Thrud is far stronger, Rossweisse better at magic by a wide margin. Even with my balance breaker…"

"Your power has grown impressive with much room to continue, but is not why we chose." Freyja calmly yet with a stern tone interrupted. "You were the one who proactively decided to come to Kuoh Town for the greater good despite your comfortable station in Asgard. You led the excursion here the first time though it was unofficial then to say nothing of your previous actions since joining us and at Olympus, but most of all was your conduct at The Jotun's Breath."

Dorian blinked for the first time since the news dropped, completely focused on her despite the others all watching with interest.

"The others fought admirably and held their ground against the attackers, yet YOU were the first to focus on the civilians. It was your quick thinking that got them out before the battle concluded knowing the best way each of them could work together with their individual skills, coordinating with your team to complete the task with no casualties. These are the truest qualities required."

Dorian's mind was racing, this didn't feel right, he was alone here and the others training. A decision like this shouldn't be made in secret.

"I would feel more comfortable if we discussed this with the others first. Perhaps when we return…"

"They are already aware."

Once again Dorian was left speechless.

"I approached each of them and asked their opinions on the future before arriving, they all agreed with our assessment. The girls all found our points valid and were more than willing to accept the decision, if you would take the post of course."

"I-" he admitted in a moment of feeling unworthy of the task." Thought that Thrud or Rossweisse would be the ones to lead."

"Thrud has told me MANY times of her preference to fight in the field; she has never been fond of leadership. And as for Rossweisse…who do you think put your name forward to begin with?"

"Rose…" That was what snapped him to attention. Even in their time apart, only seeing each other a short while every day through Skilja, she had such faith in him. He wouldn't let her down. "In that case I accept, at least for as long as I do it right," he bowed low before her.

"Excellent," she clasped her hands together, clearly resisting the urge to pull him close as she was want to do while Michael was watching. "I believe that concludes our business here does it not?"

"Indeed," the highest angel nodded. "We still need to get the meeting hall a look over so security can be adequately prepared for tomorrow. Farewell Mr. Hyoudou, Mr. Held, Ms. Himejima, we shall see all of you at the conference."

With that last word, a magic light wrapped around them all, Freyja blowing Dorian a confident kiss goodbye before she evaporated in a wave of sparks and energy. The collected teenagers just stood there, each contemplating what the morrow may bring until the sudden shout of Issei Hyoudou broke through the silence.

"DAMNIT!" The Red Dragon Emperor called out only after they had departed. "I completely forgot to ask my question!"

 **Not long after…**

"Another?"

"Please," Dorian accepted a new cup of tea from Akeno. After the delegation had departed she felt it was only polite to offer some tea and food until Rias arrived to depart with Issei and Dorian home.

"So, were you the one who helped purify the sword?" Issei asked, eyeing Ascalon jutting from the boosted gear on his arm curiously."

"Yes," she replied softly. "At least in the portion requiring equal parts devil and fallen angel input, there were still instruments in this shrine that could serve both purposes. We were at it all morning."

Dorian nodded, understanding her special circumstance since he heard during the battle she was Baraqiel's daughter. That would have made her a fallen angel before becoming a devil. He did not say a word but took a sip of the tea; it always seemed a touch bitter when she made it.

"That is a great gift," he complimented Issei. "A holy sword of your own."

"Yea well," Issei looked very uncomfortable. "I've never been much of a sword-guy myself, that's more Kiba's thing."

"I am sure Kiba would gladly show you the ropes if you ask. If there is time perhaps I could even help." Despite the animosity between them personally, this had been a gift granted in the spirit of cooperation. It seemed a shame for it to go to waste. "Thrud trained me herself; I have been improving over the past months."

"I don't know…" Issei muttered again, looking over the blade more. He seemed to be distracted for another reason which became apparent as he looked up. "Are you really the daughter of a fallen angel leader?"

Dorian internally facepalmed, the young devil only barely knowing the name Baraqiel from Rias' tutoring of their society, his curiosity towards his upperclassman got the better of his common sense. Akeno's slightly darker face came back at mention of the question.

 _Issei, if she doesn't want to talk about it…_

"I am," she answered after a moment hesitation. "As you heard, Baraqiel is my father but my mother was human. She was a priestess at a shrine just like this one; I was born from their meeting after he collapsed outside its borders from injuries sustained in battle and she tended to him."

Without a moment of hesitation, she lowered her robe from her shoulders, baring her breasts as Dorian stood to his feet in surprise. Before he could utter a word, a pair of wings erupted from her back. They were not the devil ones he had witnessed her fly with during the battle, but were rather mismatched. One was a devil's while the other was that of a fallen angel.

 _Did she use illusion magic on them before? Good lord she's more well-endowed than Rose!_

"Akeno-senpai…" Issei started, clearly unable to stop staring despite his worry for his senpai.

"They are dirty wings," she stated solemnly as if what she said was an absolute truth while running her hands through the black feathers. "I possess them both, I thought I hated these most of all, then I met Rias and after becoming a devil turned even viler than…"

"Please stop," Dorian gritted his teeth. He couldn't bear to hear another word from her, from the kind, gentle Akeno whom had greeted him outside the clubhouse at his first visit. There was nothing vile about her he could see, and the fact she was so certain of it was churning his stomach.

"Fallen angels killed Issei," she motioned to her underclassman sitting stunned. "Asia too, you were here when they tried to destroy the city. They…"

"Tried to burn Olympus," Dorian spoke louder which caused her to pause at his words. "Impaled me through the chest, killed a lot of people including…" he bit back his words, hands resting over his breast, tracing the hidden scar tissue beneath. "No race is completely innocent, humans just as much. A fallen angel started the fire that killed me, but it doesn't matter and do you know why? You…aren't…them."

"I do hate fallen angels," Issei finally found his words. "But I like Akeno-san!" Her face softened somewhat at the combined assurances of two how were far from friends, yet agreed on this point. "I shouldn't have asked, I was a moron and I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything else about your past, but…"

"You shouldn't be sorry, I have the blood of a fallen angel in me, that man I call father." She glanced to Dorian, his parting words from before having occupied her thoughts to the exclusion of all else. Even when teasing Issei or draining him of his dragon energy, she had cut the sessions short, removing any playful nature she may have once considered. "Neither of you should be forgiving me…"

"You did NOTHING wrong," Dorian stated again despite feeling awkward at the center of attention.

 _If I'm going to lead the Crossroads I suppose I should get used to it._

"If you blamed the individual for the crimes of their race, we would all be guilty Akeno. You have been nothing but kind to everyone around you since I arrived both in class and as a devil. My team…my goal is to show that the various myths and their people can work as one, a step towards that is not blaming the individual for what occurred beyond their control."

"And you have been a good senpai since day one!" Issei picked up where Dorian stopped. "You are a fallen angel, but you are also the Vice President of the Occult Research Club, Rias' queen and I have never once disliked you! Not even hearing about your fallen angel family could make me hate you!"

"S-stop you two," she was crying. Issei looked terrified that he had said something wrong but she wiped her tears away to be replaced with a smile.

"Your father was the first fallen angel I met who proved your race was not as like-minded as Forcas." He saw her mood darken at the mention but continued. "I still do not know what transpired, but he loves you, still wears his wedding band, he stood up to Thor in a drinking contest toasting to you and your moth…"

Akeno struck Dorian across the face with an open-palmed slap, shocking the Einherjar as the hit had true force behind it. Her hand was subtly shaking with restrained anger, Dorian having unwittingly done the same thing he mentally berated Issei for moments earlier. His lack of understanding at the divide between Akeno and her father was wider than he could have imagined.

"Senpai!" Issei called out concerned for his friend, stepping forward as she rounded on Dorian.

"You…can't speak about him like that. He is not that man, if he was then mother wouldn't have…"

"AKENO!"

The half-fallen angel froze, realizing who stood behind her at the entrance to the shrine without looking. As if a switch had been flipped, she stood up straight, falling back into the big sister refined demeanor that she had shown before. Only once her wings had receded and her robe closed again did she turn, bowing politely.

"Yes President?"

"Did everything go smoothly with the sword?" She asked sternly, clearly sticking to business as she realized what had set off the scene upon which she had interrupted.

"Issei acquired the blade without difficulty," her pawn nodded a confirmation. "Michael has departed along with Lady Freyja. Mr. Held will be the one representing her attaché for the summit tomorrow."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, President."

"Then business is finished. Issei, we are heading back. Mr. Held, I believe your team are awaiting your return as well" she turned with that business concluded, marching down the steps with Issei close behind. As he caught up, she gripped his arm in a manner far more personal than between a king and pawn.

Dorian was left alone as Akeno left to begin putting away the table and tea set. Silence had fallen over the room to accompany the gloaming outside. Dorian opened his mouth to speak.

"I…"

"Please leave," Akeno interrupted. Her voice was back to the proper, calm and polite one, yet the snap obscured within was obvious. There was nothing he could say in that moment to placate her, deep down he knew that.

The new leader of the Crossroads bowed as always though she was turned and did not see it. His adherence to her request caused him to miss the cracks forming on her visage. The cracks in the big sister, confident upperclassman mask she wore remained, allowing a single renewed tear to fall at the thoughts of what he had said that day. She had convinced herself it was all his fault, and the idea her view on Baraqiel may be untrue gave her pause that she was unaccustomed to. She pushed them aside for the meanwhile, the next day was very important and she couldn't allow her thoughts to be clouded by uncertainty…not yet.

 _Akeno…_

The surety, almost desperation to see her father as a monster tore at Dorian's chest. It wasn't his matter; he was an outsider, anything he did could be seen as unnecessary meddling.

 _Unnecessary my ass,_ he finally resolved with clenched fists. It would take a call back to Asgard, but he put a plan into action. A plan he knew would either sow the seeds of reconciliation, or make things much much worse…

 **Outside…**

"Should we really leave Akeno-san like that President?" Issei asked Rias as they departed. He was shocked she didn't say something about the outburst she clearly saw.

"Akeno's relationship with her father is…complicated. If I try to interfere in a personal matter like that it would be problematic, especially so close to the summit. If it remains an issue it can be approached after. In any case, it is also her story to tell, I will not breach that confidence."

"I see, thank you President, for telling me even that much." Issei smiled solemnly, trusting her judgement above anyone else. He did not expect her next words.

"Akeno is the Vice President, but you call her Akeno. I am the President, and you call me President."

"Because, the President…is the President," Issei answered simply. "My master and high-class devil." He was entranced by Rias, especially her chest, this was true, but she was also his master as a devil. Anytime he tried thinking of her as anything else, a sharp pain stabbed through his heart, snapping him into the role of pawn. His perverted tendencies appeared to bypass this odd restriction. Of course, this residual memory of the woman who killed him was completely unknown to Rias whose face softened in a disappointed manner.

"Yes, I am the President…and also Rias."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing at all," Rias asserted, her previous words whispered enough to prevent his hearing. "Be sure to rest for tomorrow…it will be a long day."

 **Across the City…**

"Tonight is finally the night," Vali sighed, hovering over the new school building from a safe and undetectable distance. He shining blue and white wings held him aloft despite their lack of movement. "Tomorrow the higher ups are gathering to discuss the most boring issues ever to be discussed."

Azazel had given him leave to wander. "There would be no threats until at least then," he had assured him. All the same, the young Vanishing Dragon had nowhere else to be, everything that mattered would be right here at the oddly important school.

"Do you just seek battle?" The Governor-General had asked before he departed.

"I was born in a world without god," the silver-haired bodyguard lamented. "I really wanted to be the one to kill him, after all who could be stronger?"

"With that outlook, you won't live very long. Though I have to admit you were paired with the perfect dragon for your view on the world."

 _This insignificant place, settled in a bubble of…_

Vali glanced to the side, spotting someone sitting at the top of a nearby building, too high up for it to be anyone normal. Truly, it was a young woman with long black hair reaching her hips and matching eyes. She was dressed in a gothic lolita black attire that only seemed to cover her arms and back, from the front she wore poofy white pants that stopped above her knees, a bow keeping the robe clasped at her neck and ribbons covering her stomach. Only a pair of black x-shaped pieces of cloth covered her relatively small breasts.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"There is nothing left in this world to interest me, that is what you always say isn't it?" She asked with an incredibly smug expression.

He didn't reply, knowing full-well her identity. Not even he could halve such a being once, though even a hundred would not help him in the slightest.

"You're wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at those words though did she seem overly forward about elaborating her point.

"They may be back," she winked as they continued to stare at one another. "And it's all thanks to him."

Across the city, fully aware of their conversation, was another young woman, no older than high school wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform, the skirt reaching her ankles unlike the rest. Her hair reached to the small of her back similar to that of the mysterious girl speaking with the White Dragon Emperor. The greatest difference between them aside from her older appearance was the piercing gold eyes seeing through all eagerly awaiting what the future may bring.

 **The next morning…**

Dorian twisted in his sleep, wincing as the fire surrounded him. Iggy wasn't there, everyone was gone and he was alone, staring down the creature which adorned the shield he had presented Rossweisse as a gift. This time was different; glancing down there was one other there with him. It might have been a little girl, or was she an adult? Was it even a girl at all? In some cases it just looked like a dark void with gold orbs staring into him, finally it opened its mouth to speak.

"Wakey wakey."

Dorian's eyes groggily opened, a certain Grim Reaper's head hovering over his bed through a portal smiling at him. As always she was completely oblivious to the breach of privacy but he couldn't blame her. After the events of the last night, it was welcome seeing a friendly face first thing as they had all already turned in for the night by the time he snuck back into the tower avoiding hers and Hecuba's traps all the way.

"Breakfast in negative five," Bennia announced as her head ducked back inside, her voice trailing behind it. "She actually made pancakes this time!"

Dorian shuffled out of bed, getting dressed and showering in record time, selecting his best suit for the summit. With a delayed exhalation he opened his door.

 _Did I do the right thing?_

 _ **You are trying to. I…feel that is what matters most.**_

 _Thanks Iggy, I wonder if…_

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Dorian slammed into the back of the door, nearly falling over as the collected Crossroad members stood before him. They all had pointed party hats which looked utterly ridiculous especially on Thrud and Hecuba who poked at them at regular intervals. Even Ratatoskr had been freed, a tiny version resting on his head. In front of them was a rather impressive red velvet cake with a sentence spelled out in green icing.

"Congrats New Fearless Leader," he did not need to ask who chose the words.

"Everyone…" Dorian could not contain a heartfelt smile despite the previous night.

"No tears, not befitting a team leader," Ratatoskr ordered.

"We can save it for after the summit," Thrud remarked, holding the cake aloft with one hand while posing. "There is not enough time to enjoy it, but we can have a nice breakfast before we leave…and a surprise Lady Freyja left behind."

"That sounds like a real treat," Dorian smiled as they headed across the way to the Hyoudou residence. To his shock and surprise, even Bennia accompanied them for Hecuba's cooking without a single word of complaint.

 _A nice breakfast before work with everyone, wait, what surprise?_

A full spread of food had been laid out; the Hyoudous were relaxing upstairs as Hecuba and Asia had insisted flying solo for cooking that day. Dorian felt apprehensive as his team stood beside the table, Hecuba nodding to Bennia as if giving a signal. The energetic grim reaper's scythe appeared out of nowhere; waving it about like a magic wand from the shows she loved so much. A mist enshrouded the girls, obscuring them from the neck down. After several seconds the fog passed, clearing to reveal the change that had occurred.

Each of them was adorned in custom-fit suits, but not the normal kind he had witnessed the gods of Asgard and Rossweisse wearing. These ones were ornate with designs and patterns dancing across the arms and back. Over the top each had a shoulder mantle balanced on each side save for Thrud whose favored her left arm and a short cloak. They were a mix of gold and silver though each had a color unique to them. The choice of bottoms appeared to be up to the girls as while Bennia's was a full-length dress with a slit for ease of movement. Thrud opted for shorts to allow ease of combat, Hecuba had selected full-length pants with Xenovia's being a skirt whose length was on par with Kuoh's uniforms.

On top, Bennia's had an undershirt of violet with a blue tie; Hecuba's was a deep red with a lighter shade for the tie while Xenovia's both matched her hair alternating blue and bright green. Thrud stood proud in hers, a blue-gold coloration clearly meant to elicit the color of lightning mixed with her armor. Dorian admired each one, only then finally realizing they wore patches on their arms of what looked like four thin gold diamonds pointing North, South, East and west surrounded by a glimmering circle, the points extending slightly outside of the sphere's borders.

The symbol for a crossroad.

The backdrop of each patch was customized to the individual; Bennia's with a foreboding skull and scythe, Thrud's showcasing bolts of lightning with Xenovia's being a pair of crossed blades modeled after Durandal and Angurvadal. Hecuba's was that of a sword and snake intertwined, he didn't know what to say.

"I told ya we'd get matching uniforms," Bennia announced proudly, grinning ear to ear. "And as our new fearless leader…don't think you're getting away either."

Thrud was the proud presenter who held up another such suit, smiling playfully at Dorian, his cheeks turning red. His own was the same color though sported a short cloak over his right shoulder no doubt to denote rank. The only off-color was his undershirt, cloak and tie which were clearly a green matching that of Laerad Ragnarok with similar root-themed designs woven into it. His eyes locked onto the patch, the same crossroads symbol was present only surrounded by roots and vines intertwining over every inch of it. He breathed a sigh of relief that his had pants.

He heard a gasp of joy from Iggy in his mind, she clearly loved it.

"Well?" The daughter of thunder shook it a bit towards him with a wink. "Are you going to try it on before we go or will we need to do it for you?"

 **The Crossroads share a simple meal among their teammates before heading to the momentous Summit. Unified in appearance with hope for the future, will they be able to ensure the meeting's success despite the enemies arrayed against it? As Always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all enjoys! :D**


	36. Syncretism & Khaos

**Hollowreaper 93: We can certainly hope it will ;) Indeed, due to the earlier conflict involving her father, she hasn't been flirtatious with Issei to try and drive him away like she did in canon, though what that can mean for her love life in the future is still open. I am so glad you liked them, I contemplated the best appearance forever XD**

 **fanficcyberman: I was a big fan of that interaction in canon as well, not enough Vali Ophis moments imo :D I am so glad you liked it!**

 **ahsoei: Right you are, she had more on her mind earlier on...**

 **GunBlade2019: Thank you! I can't give that away yet ;) But I can assure that Rossweisse is the woman for Dorian and Thrud has been seeing him in a new light since he arrived in Asgard... the artist ADSouto did magnificent on the cover!**

 **Advent of Shadows: I most certainly will! :)**

 **Slayer Cross: Oof, sorry it has been so grating on who she is...though I guess that is a good thing in terms of buildup lol. Hopefully someday I will have a commission made of the uniforms so they can be more visualized.**

 **OBSERVER01: Thank you very much! He did not see it coming a mile away XD**

 **FenrisFiltiarn: You are probably right on that lol. Yet he cannot help himself, when he sees something wrong, he has to try something at the risk of making it worse. Thrud is a lot of fun to write for, it means a lot you've been enjoying it :D**

 **naruto: Thank you! Helping Akeno become more independent from how she was portrayed in canon was a big goal of mine for this fic. I hope I pull it off well.**

 **PixelatedWriter342: It means so much you've been enjoying it for so long! Glad to hear from you. It will have main canon plots going forward with original arcs added as well as changes to the story due to the inclusion of the new characters and details. Your review was very well received, I always accept words and criticism from fans and hope to never disappoint as I move forward :D**

 **Vandenbz: I am so glad you've been enjoying it for so long. I hope you like the slow but meaningful development between our Einherjar and Valkyrie :D**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

The assembled angel, devil and fallen angel troops stood down as Dorian and the rest of his team entered. He had to keep telling himself that over and over…"His team." It was an odd feeling no matter how often he thought it. Everyone had accompanied him to the peace summit save for Ratatoskr whom he felt was best kept out of the events. He seemed okay with it, opting to lounge with Gasper and Koneko at the Occult Research Club's headquarters not far.

The new school building had been turned into a veritable fortress. Not only had an immensely powerful barrier been erected around it, but a small army from all three groups was gathered. Once their identities had been confirmed, they were allowed entrance. The team would need to await everyone to be gathered before it could begin and would give them time to be unofficially introduced to the others present, which meant going through the organizers…

"Rose!" Dorian called out as he saw her. The young woman took a moment to acknowledge him, adjusting a strand of hair behind her ear as she was in the middle of going over a series of stipulations from the documents to a familiar Norse Goddess already present.

It had been weeks since they last saw each other in person, but she was just as beautiful as before, the real thing infinitely preferable to Skilja's projections. Her hair was a touch longer; she had new bows, he could tell although they were the same color and type as her old ones. On top of that, she wore a pristine grey suit ensemble that she pulled off flawlessly as always to show her post as Odin's bodyguard temporarily assigned to his wife for the duration.

"Dorian!" She spun on a dime, holding her ground as they approached.

 _We keep getting separated,_ Dorian thought as they neared, recalling back to her incarceration, Kokabiel's attack and now their excursion to Kuoh. _Hopefully after this is over that won't be necessary._

She was standing beside Lady Freya who was leaning back with a thick folder in her hand. Dorian knew full well she would have the entire thing read in a matter of moments and was likely more paying attention to them. With the collected room of representatives and their retainers having already arrived, he had to remain frustratingly proper around her. To his relief, she did the same with a smile.

"It is agreeable to see you again," he started, catching the attention of those closest. "I hope Asgard has been well, I heard how much you did to help prepare for this."

"I have been very well," she smiled back, knowing his true question was focused at her. "Indeed, such a gathering does not happen easily. If the winds hold true, this will all have been more than worth it." It was only then she took note of his new attire, answering with a blush. "The uniform suits you well."

"Dorian Held," Lady Freyja stood to her full height, prompting Rossweisse to step aside for her to approach. "I am glad your team made it safely, I hope you found the documents I sent all in order?"

"I am prepared to continue my services of retainer," he smiled with a short bow.

He spotted the three who had been filling in for him, Brynda, Herja and Misty standing at the far end of the room. They quickly filed alongside the other Crossroad members, their numbers fully gathered in a single room for the first time since departing for Kuoh. Each were adorned in matching attire for the summit with the new Crossroad uniforms. All three had selected full-length gowns as the bottom that reminded Dorian of the one Thrud had worn the day he met her. He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously, remembering the thrashing she had given when he tried to flee from her.

Michael had already arrived with a team of a half dozen exorcists in tow. Dorian did not recognize any save the girl in the front, her twin tails clear from a mile off. Irina Shidou stood in her cloaked Church attire, her eyes perking up at the realization that Dorian was present. As with Rossweisse, they could not act on their reunion due to the position of those present though he was relieved she had not been punished for discovering God's death. She looked apprehensive as she saw Xenovia, eyes glancing downward without a word; though her shifting gaze made it obvious she wanted to say something. The ribbon wrapped around her arm was unmistakably her Excalibur sword, though the design was larger and more ornate, causing the Einherjar to question what could have brought about the change since last he saw the shattered fragments.

"You know the Governor-General of course," Freyja motioned to Azazel leaning on an elbow lazily across the table. He gave a quick wave and smile that looked positively smug beyond words.

"But he doesn't know my own attaché," he motioned behind him.

Dorian saw Vali, light-grey hair and all leaning against the wall looking bored to tears. His eyes narrowed on Dorian slightly as if analyzing him, but it was the two newcomers flanking him on either side that drew his attention more.

"Allow me to introduce Bikou, the current Monkey King." Azazel motioned towards a tall man with brown hair adorned in modified ornate Chinese armor indicative of the third century, more specifically the war of the three kingdoms era.

"Yo," he answered quick and short, raising a casual wave.

"And this is…"

"What is she doing here?" Rias demanded upon noticing the second member of Vali's team.

On his opposite side stood a woman who could not be described any way other than beautiful. She had a voluptuous, shapely figure accentuated by her dark black kimono matching her hair wrapped in a yellow sash. Dorian sighed as he realized the top portion of her garb was quite loose, giving an ample view of her bare shoulders and impressive cleavage. As he glanced up to escape the lure, he noticed another defining feature, a pair of black cat ears and behind her a concealed tail swishing back and forth. Thrud's fingers flexed as she restrained her love of traits of the feline persuasion.

 _They're both youkai?_

"Kuruoka has… a bit of a spotted past," Azazel remarked calmly.

"She is a criminal!" Dorian could not help but feel the Gremory Heiress' frustration was personal against the newcomer.

"In the Underworld, you are correct. Then again all those exorcists over there are considered the same among my people and yours. And my own are seen in the same light among Heaven and Hell. I thought this summit was supposed to bridge such gaps between us, or was I mistaken?"

Rias stepped back, the rest of her peerage doing the same, this was not the time or place whatever their relationship was to this woman. Dorian had no way of knowing Rias was silently thankful that their petite rook had elected to remain behind with Gasper. Just as the tension seemed to be thicker than the mists of Niphelheim, the aforementioned youkai pushed herself off the far wall, walking towards the gathered teams.

"You," she pointed at Dorian who glanced left and right to ensure she was referring to him. Her nostrils flared as if she had caught wind of something; sure enough, she was directly in front of him uncomfortably close within a matter of seconds, continuing to sniff. "You have a Balance Breaker don't you? The power is all over you."

"I…do," he answered slowly, growing self-conscious of her proximity and how his nearby friends were watching as the delegates returned to their preparations. "Why do you ask?"

"You must have gotten pretty strong to have one, surprising you smell just like a virgin too. What do you say we have a kid or three together? They'd be guaranteed to be quite powerful with energy like that." She smiled seductively, tugging at her kimono playfully while adding a lick of her lips that made the team leader's cheeks flush.

Behind him, the entirety of the Crossroads was glaring daggers into the forward-speaking woman. The clipboard in Rossweisse's possession cracked slightly from clenched fingers while Thrud's hands sparked with the slightest bit of electricity unnoticed by everyone. Bennia and the trio wore the same untrusting expression, even Xenovia had raised an eyebrow while taking mental notes. None could believe what she had just asked so casually to a man she'd literally just met. Issei's face had turned red, a perverted look taking shape no doubt at the mental image provided by Kuroka. Rias and Akeno could only sigh as Asia flushed with embarrassment.

"I…must respectfully decline," Dorian slowly answered, choosing each word with absolute precision as Issei looked horrified at his response until Rias elbowed him in the gut. "This is hardly the place for…"

"Oh, if you wanted privacy we can wait until the old fuddy duddies are done with their talks," she ran a finger up his chest. "Then we can slink off somewhere just the two of us. No time like the present to start rebuilding a species."

Dorian couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was so flustered inside he almost missed the last part of her sentence.

 _Rebuilding a species?_

"Though, if you aren't interested…," her eyes glanced over towards Kiba standing in the back, the scent of his Balance Breaker reaching her honed senses even so far away. "Maybe that one will."

"Kuroka," Vali interjected with a harsh tone. "That is enough, have your fun another time."

The black-eared youkai sighed, nodding obediently she took her position at his side once more, throwing a final suggestive wink Dorian's way before acting as she had before, aloof and uncaring.

"Well that was fun," Azazel beamed at the entertaining spectacle he had witnessed. "If my new aide had been a little faster he could have seen it too."

"New aide?"

The answer presented itself as the doors flew open to reveal the final group of delegates. Leading the way was Sirzechs Lucifer with a silver-haired woman who oddly reminded them of Rossweisse wearing a maid uniform. Most knew this was his wife Grayfia, an immensely powerful devil. Serafall Leviathan was close behind with her sister Sona and her peerage in tow. However it was the last member of the group bringing up the rear to whom Azazel had been referring.

The tall imposing form of Baraqiel strolled in, a bespectacled fallen angel, Zepar who Dorian almost did not recognize walked beside him. He had not seen the young assistant since before their first excursion to Kuoh Academy. Dorian had known Baraqiel would be there, having made the last minute request of his presence the night before. From the narrowed eyes and piercing glare of Rias' queen, she deduced he was responsible for the new addition as his name had not appeared on any previous lists of attendees.

 _Maybe something can happen between them…anything,_ was Dorian's hope when he made the request. Situations like this could seldom be helped by outside parties, though that didn't mean they couldn't help the two from afar.

"Are you going to be alright Akeno?" Rias whispered low for only her to hear, fully aware of the history between them.

"I…will perform my duties as your queen," she replied back. "When it comes to that man that is all I will do."

"Akeno…" Issei muttered, utterly baffled on how he could help the situation, wondering if there was anything at all that could be done.

"Excellent, all are present then," Sirzechs smiled as he took a seat. For the first round of talks, only two of the four Satans would be present.

Without additional prompting, all the delegates took their seats as the assorted bodyguards, retainers and attachés remained standing around the meeting table. One by one, they each introduced themselves and those with them. Michael with his elite exorcists and Excalibur wielder, Azazel with Baraqiel and the team of the White Dragon Emperor, Serafall with her sister Sona's peerage until finally it came to the final groups.

"This is my sister and her servants," Sirzechs announced. They fought against Kokabiel recently at this very school."

"As did Lady Leviathan's sister and as our own retainers," Freyja motioned to each in turn. "The first of hopefully many such joint ventures together."

"And we owe each of you for that," Michael added. "We could not have recovered and reforged Excalibur as much as we have without your help.

 _Excalibur?_ Dorian could not help but notice the singular, not plural, use of the name.

"Ah yes," Azazel spoke next, his town seemingly downplaying the danger they had all been in. "One of my former associates gave you a spot of trouble. For that I apologize again."

Issei and his friends tensed up, still untrusting of the Governor-General for his shadier actions of the past few days getting closer to Issei prior to the summit. Dorian had not been aware of them, but didn't put it past him to have deeper plans.

"We can discuss that particular point after we begin," Sirzechs interjected. "Including Asgard's role in dealing with his follower Freed."

"Excellent," Lady Freyja's booming godly voice claimed the attention of all in the room. Holding out her hand, as in the early days, Dorian slid a folder into her waiting fingers. She scarcely had to look down, fully certain he had given her what was required. "In that case, I declare that this unified grand summit…has begun."

 **Occult Research Club…**

"The new Red Dragon is that bad huh?" Ratatoskr asked hanging upside-down from an especially tall lamp.

"He is the worst of mankind," Koneko replied flatly from the nearby sofa. Gasper, still taking refuge in his cardboard box playing a handheld game Issei had given him, was feeling more comfortable than ever in the knowledge the rest of the mansion was empty. Since she stopped chasing him with garlic, the timid vampire had grown accustomed to her nearby.

Koneko had been wary of the talkative rodent, his reputation well known by this point. Nevertheless, other than a few remarks at her adorable nature he had been civil and, compared to Issei, was a saint. She had since started to relax and was enjoying a box of pocky. They were passing the time with stories and Koneko had plenty to provide of Issei.

"A slime? He wanted a clothes-eating slime as his familiar? Maybe the kid has some potential in him after all." Ratatoskr quickly looked away with a nonchalant whistle as Koneko turned to glare in his direction.

"But…they all might be in danger!" Gasper blurted out, unable to contain his fears even from the safety of his box. "What if the summit fails, war would break out and…and they might all die!"

Ratatoskr swiped the young vampire across the face with his tail, causing him to blink and focus more, his video game forgotten.

"I got to see a bit of the war between Freyja and her cultured husband's people myself a ways ago kid," he started. "The Aesir and Vanir were at a point not too dissimilar than those three are now. Armies broken, leaders slain or worse, I thought for sure when they sat down to the table the old codger would try to get vengeance for his daddy dearest."

Gasper was locked onto him; eyes wide, even Koneko glanced back nonchalantly to listen in.

"We have this old guy, old even by Odin's standards. Mimir is his name, has an entire collection of protégés and apprentices, smart bastard, despite his lack of lower extremities he could tell stories that'd make your…" he froze at the cold threatening stare of Koneko once more, clearing his throat before continuing. "The point is, one day as they were getting ready to slaughter each other, AGAIN, he'd had enough and basically said 'hey! Ya right bastards! If'n ya don't put yer differences aside there won't be enough of any one of you left to flip Ragnarok the bird!' That got them shutting up and actually opening their mouths for more than spells. It wasn't long after that our good Allfather and buxom Queen sealed the deal."

Gasper went silent, stunned as ever by the squirrel's brash nature.

"My point being boyo, even the harshest of hatred tends to see a sliver of cooperation in the face of mutual annihilation. Freyja is there, which means she can share this unique perspective from her own younger days. I got a good feeling about this, you trust me don't you?"

Neither Koneko nor Gasper said a word, leading to an insulted "humph" and crossing his tiny arms.

"Thank you Mr. Ratatoskr," his tail wagged back and forth a little faster at Gasper's polite use of his name. "No matter what they say about you, you're nice."

"We can only be true to our true nature, wouldn't you agree Ko-NEKO," his emphasis on the end of her name was obvious. She turned towards him, face awash with her usual calm nature and just a hint of true annoyance.

"I don't…" She started before freezing, glancing up at the ceiling, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Ah for fucks sake," Ratatoskr sighed, his nose only now picking up an incredible spike in magic. Unbeknownst to them dozens of teleportation runes were appearing all over the old school building utterly surrounding them. "What now?"

 **Back at the Summit…**

"And your Evil Piece system can be reconfigured for other races?" Michael asked, clearly interested in repopulating their number in Heaven. It was pseudo-common knowledge that angels were only made by god. They could reproduce naturally, however without exceptionally complicated, time-consuming purification processes and lack of any desire beyond procreation they would fall from grace and become fallen angels if attempted.

"Ajuka seems to be fully certain so long as their physiology is similar enough to humanity," Sirzechs assured him. "I trust you understand why it would need to be used on a limited basis at first until we are certain no complications arise."

"And let us not forget the matter of Sacred Gear exchange," Azazel interjected, glancing at those around the room with such devices. "Devils have quite a monopoly on those in this age it seems, though our friends further north have one now."

Lady Freyja snapped her fingers, Dorian quickly providing the folder on what they had learned of his gear during observations in Asgard. Opening it, she started reading aloud possible ideas for exchanging knowledge as well as users providing services to those curious to see them used in the field. The collected delegates had been having such talks for hours by this point starting with a recap of the Kokabiel situation.

All that had occurred was gone over in detail with assurances that the Grigori leadership, Azazel included, had no part in his machinations. The Governor-General replied with confirmation, in his usual smug attitude, that he had sent in the White Dragon Emperor specifically to show the sincerity of his words. Kokabiel was currently frozen within the lowest layer Cocytus under the watchful gaze of Hades. Dorian shifted uncomfortably at mention of that name again.

"Oh yes, we would be very interested in an exchange like that," Azazel agreed with Freyja's assessment on Sacred Gear distribution for research purposes. "It is most of the reason why I've been gathering my own little collection for the past ten years. What, did you think I was stockpiling for another war?" He relished the apprehensive look on the other leader's faces before continuing.

"It was a concern, I will admit," Michael finally broke the silence.

"There are mutual foes out there beyond our petty squabbles. Never too late to learn too much, but before we do, I wanted a few confirmations on the extensive injuries my wayward brother took before Albion got involved."

Issei stiffened as their eyes met, passing over to Dorian as well but Rias stepped forward to take charge.

"We have compiled what we could," Akeno stepped forward, holding the report she had painstakingly worked on in preparation for the meeting.

"Excellent, Baraqiel my good man, if you would?"

Akeno's calm fluttered for a moment as Azazel unexpectedly requested her father to retrieve the documents from her. The tall ten-winged fallen angel took powerful, heavy steps to her side of the room, only stopping once he was within arm's reach. The two just stood there, staring at each other, Baraqiel's features stoic with just a single sweat drop down the side of his face betraying his uncertainty as Akeno stared a piercing gaze through him. Despite the restrained terrifying visage hidden behind the mask she put on, it was not so great as it had been the night before, giving Dorian a sliver of hope that he had not made the wrong decision.

"The paperwork, please Ms. Himejima," he held out a hand, awaiting her reply.

"Of course," she answered calmly, passing the folder to his waiting fingers. Bowing politely as was expected, he returned to Azazel's side, laying the information down though the Governor-General scarcely glanced at it.

"Considering they were both involved and their power is undeniable, I would like to hear the Red and White Dragon Emperor's opinions on our little summit," Azazel spoke up at last as the tension between the two subsided with distance between them. "First our good Vali, what do you think?"

The grey-haired teenager just smiled, looking down as he crossed his arms.

"I don't really care what you decide, as long as I get to fight someone strong. If peace, then I have more time to locate them…if in war, then the strong will come to me."

"As expected," he sighed. "And you Red Dragon Emperor, what do you think?"

Issei scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He was no grand thinker, mighty warrior or visionary hoping to change the world. He was a teenage boy with a single dream of being a harem king; the thought of how a larger conflict could affect such a thing rarely entered his thoughts.

"I don't really think about that kind of stuff too much," he tried to blow off the question. "I don't really have a strong opinion in either direction."

 _Surely he should think peace is the better option,_ Dorian thought to an agreeing Iggy. _Vali is more focused on himself, but at the bigger picture…_

"I see, well then let me explain it to you VERY clearly. If there is war, then you will never get to sleep with Rias Gremory."

Dorian's jaw hit the floor along with Rias' and half the room. The rest were silent or incredibly confused and in the center of it all was Issei, a blush and incorrigible smile spreading across his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"If we make peace, then repopulation will become the priority," Azazel explained as Michael and Serafall attempted to maintain their composure. Lady Freyja had already failed, rubbing the bridge of her nose at the man who sounded all too familiar to her. "Truly, if she prefers it you could try every single day, whereas if we go to war then battle will be how we spend our nights…no baby-making time in that instance."

"PEACE IS THE BEST OPTION!" Issei half-shouted much to Rias' reddening face. She could not deny the feelings that had grown for her pawn since they met. Al the same, hearing it spoken of so freely in front of family and the most powerful members of four major powers was almost too much even for her composure to bear. "I want to do things to Presid…" Only then did the young Dragon realize her brother Sirzechs was sitting right in front of him looking flatly with a raised eyebrow. Quickly, he coughed to try and obscure what he almost said. "In any case, whatever is chosen today, I will use the power I have to help my friends despite how weak I am…but thank you Mr. Azazel as there is something I did want to ask." He turned towards Michael who realized he had become the focus. "Why did you exile Asia?"

Everyone looks confused that he would bring that topic up now, Akeno and Dorian realizing this must have been what he forgot to ask Michael at the shrine. Both of their demeanor softened that he thought so highly of them to bring it up during the meeting. Dorian had heard further details since spending time with the Occult Research Club. Specifically how Asia, after healing a devil with her Sacred Gear had been exiled for the act. As a result, she had eventually found her way to being killed by a fallen angel and reincarnated as Rias Gremory's bishop. Issei would not elaborate, apparently having a personal stake against the event that he refused to speak of.

"I…apologize," Michael's eyes lowered in shame. "When God was slain, the system he set up from Heaven governing his miracles, blessings and protection continued but none could operate it as he could. This is the same system that causes our powers to counter devils as it was created shortly after they first started appearing.

Dorian took note of his words, fascinated at the window into the beginning of the factions. _So angels came first? Devils showed up later and God developed a way to counter them, but didn't foresee his own angels falling from grace for a third group. I wonder if the Aesir and Vanir had a similar common ancestry as well._

"I did as best I could, but using the system takes a great toll, even one of the archangels can barely get it working a fraction as well as God could. There are gaps, holes that can be exploited if known about."

"Like Asia healing a devil, or Kiba's Holy-Devil sword."

"Precisely, as well as Balance Breakers if you can believe they were never foreseen. Those who found those gaps were deemed dangerous to keep close lest the faithful realize the discrepancies. Asia had to be labeled a heretic…and Xenovia did that herself as she was reincarnated as an Einherjar." He looked over to her. "The fact our questionable alternatives shook your faith to such a degree is on my shoulders, please forgive me."

"Irina knew, and I see she has done quite well for herself," Azazel pointed out. For the first time Michael almost looked annoyed.

"Indeed, the same fate was nearly dealt out to her," he explained as the young girl looked very nervous at Michael speaking of her so personally. "But…I could stomach such a thing no longer. I was not personally involved in the exile of the others, but in this case I stepped in to prevent another wrong. Her faith was as pure as either of yours; to cast another such out was beyond my soul to bear."

Irina's face was beet red, steam half-erupting from her ears as she strove to maintain her composure in front of so many. Dorian glanced to the blue-haired swordswoman who had found a home among Asgard, looking shocked at the head angel's heartfelt apology towards the two. To see Irina not being punished only exemplifying Michael's assertion of regret.

"You don't need to be," she replied at length. "It is true I fell on the battlefield and am an Einherjar now," she looked down at her hands as if analyzing them. "But the faith isn't wholly gone." Irina's gaze caught hers, the glistening of restrained tears obvious. "I have found a good home and kind people among those of the Norse followers, yet it does not prevent my belief in God even in his death. My faith was shaken in that moment, yet as I am I can see from multiple points of view. You need not be sorry, for I am happy with my life Lord Michael."

"A-as am I!" Asia added. "I have met so many important, kind and wonderful people since I was exiled. Horrible things happened…but so much good came from them, I even got to meet you Lord Michael."

The highest archangel almost looked as if he would shed tears of relief, the pure and forgiving hearts of both women lifting the burden of guilt that had claims his thoughts.

"That eases my heart more than I can say; despite everything you both are pinnacle examples of forgiveness and love. I wish you both all the best in your new lives and I assure you to keep Durandal," Michael preemptively headed off Xenovia's next question. "Especially as part of these Crossroads, I can think of few places more fitting for it to be."

"Oh right, one of my subordinates killed her while in exile, just like our young Issei, Raynare was it?"

 _Raynare?_

Issei's face paled, Dorian caught it instantly, his features warped in rage, fists clenching despite Rias' attempts to calm him.

"She murdered me…murdered Asia for your sake! She said she did it all for you!"

"That may be so," Azazel replied, allowing Issei's rage to fire at him. "But she did not do so by my order. Her mission was observation if you two were a true threat to the Grigori. The command to end either of your lives did not come from me. She seemed to think the power of the Boosted Gear could not be contained within a normal human. Can you say she was incorrect?"

"No," the Red Dragon Emperor admitted with a frustrated sigh. "I can barely control it as a devil, as a human…I don't want to think about it. But what she did before…what she did…"

 _He WANTS Issei to get angry,_ Dorian realized. _He's never been so heartless before around me._

 _ **He is giving Issei what he needs,**_ Iggy explained. _**He wants him to be mad, hate and yell at him; surely he has wanted to do this if his feelings around Azazel before are to be interpreted.**_

 _He wants to give Issei closure for his death?_

"Raynare's mind was…chaotic in recent years," only now did Azazel's expression soften. "Her fall from Heaven was not as smooth a transition as most. I should have seen the warning signs beforehand but I was," he paused briefly. "Preoccupied, for that reason I feel I owe you something. After this summit is concluded, regardless of outcome I have something that may make your life more bearable." He ended his statement with a wink, eliciting a confused glance from Issei.

 _That Issei, his simple question led to so much resolution. I have never wanted to both punch and congratulate someone at the same time,_ Dorian sighed, feeling a little better about the perverted ally. He pushed his questions of Issei's relationship with this fallen angel Raynare to the side for the time being, barely noticing Azazel's gaze fall on him last.

"And you, Mr. Einherjar? We got a little sidetracked, but what do you think of our proposition of war or peace?"

"Me?" Dorian pointed as the entire room fell on him next, drawing attention from Issei who received a frustrated elbow from his President. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they may be dragons, but you are now the head of the first unified fighting force since the Heavenly Dragon's assault on all three factions. That would give you quite a bit of pull, if we join then you'd have jurisdiction within our territories as well."

"War would not serve anyone," Dorian spoke his mind as best he could despite how simple it was. "As has already been discussed in part tonight, mutual cooperation can promote growth among all parties." He did not see Freyja's smile of pride at his words.

"No doubt, I feel we should just hurry to the peace already. Of course, such ties need to be reinforced and you will have to build as many bridges as possible."

"I think we can find a way to…"

"You could always go the fun route and claim a blushing bride from each myth in our little alliance," he winked as Dorian stiffened, sighing internally as he should have seen it coming. "Between Olympus and Asgard, add in our three and you have got a good start there champ."

Serafall gushed at the prospect, clearly behind it as Sirzechs chuckled awkwardly, having barely stifled it after Issei's ridiculous proclamation. Freyja glanced to the side, sensing the killing intent rising from the Crossroads. All were glaring daggers at the Governor-General though the bulk of the malice seemed to be emanating from a certain gold and silver Valkyrie pair, their eyes turning red with restrained anger. It drew away the room so none spotted Kuroka practically purr at the idea, smiling hungrily at the Einherjar.

"That proposition…will have to wait for another day," Freyja swooped in for the save, not even Azazel wishing to nonchalantly challenge THOSE eyes. "Rooting out any remaining traitors such as your Raynare, Forcas and this…Old Satan Faction that assaulted my home will be instrumental in ensuring a lasting peace. I have come up with some ideas for ways of cross-checking our own internal groups for such dissenters, if you would flip to page seventeen…"

 **Occult Research Club, not long ago…**

Beams of yellow light sped towards the lounging rook and bishop. Koneko thought fast, hefting the cardboard box containing the cowering Gasper over her shoulder and dodging the attackers while scattering, losing sight of Ratatoskr in the chaos. They had struck suddenly without warning, but she recognized their robes. The assailants were human, but no ordinary humans…they were magicians.

Magicians, spellcasters that utilized magic from every region and style to improve their powers and expand knowledge. The ones currently pursuing the fleeing servants were adept at reworking the devil magic in the air itself for their own purpose, reconfiguring it into energy they could manipulate.

"Give up the Dhampir if you value your life!" The lead magician called out once their attempted first strike had failed. They all continued to fire their blasts of stolen magic after Koneko who avoided them aptly, leaping over tables, sliding through doors and otherwise staying one step ahead.

She raced through the hall, finally getting a good look out the windows. Dozens more, perhaps hundreds of magicians were appearing across the surrounding area and courtyard, far too many to fight or escape from. Their only option was to hold up in the library. At that thought, the glass windows exploded inward, razor shards raining around her. Koneko avoided many, but soon found herself covered in scratches and wounds as the mages floated inside the new breach.

 _They knew I'd go this way?_

"There is nowhere to run, give up Balor's vessel and we may…"

The ceiling above collapsed as a squirrel the size of a large gorilla fell through, flattening the magician mid-sentence. Spinning around, the now-giant Ratatoskr clipped three more with his tail before grabbing the heads of another pair and slamming them together.

"Keep converting magic ya pansies!" He called out, not having been able to retain a shape-shifted form for so long in ages. "Fun fact, when you break it down to use you leave the energy open for any old rodent to use!"

Holding out his hands, acorns the size of footballs materialized in each palm. One after another, he fired them like bullets towards the airborne magicians. Some managed to deflect them while others, no doubt utterly perplexed by his choice of projectiles, were too slow and plummeted to the ground below.

"Get out of here little kitty," Ratatoskr winked back. "I'll keep them here while you go hunker down with short and pasty over there."

Koneko nodded, turning to flee towards the library protected by wards set up by Akeno herself. The ally from Yggdrasil was still cackling with glee by the time she had gotten inside and barred the door.

"Don't sorry Gaspy," she opened the box, letting him peak his head out though he refused to leave. She had developed the nickname to help him feel more comfortable around her. "We can hold out here a little while, once the others hear what happened I am sure they'll come help us in time."

"Oh little nekoshou, time is the one thing NOT on your side."

Koneko turned, barely withstanding a barrage of magic bolts striking across her tiny frame, barely protecting Gasper from taking a hit. Seemingly from the wall itself, a cadre of female magicians emerged, eyes atop their hoods glowing bright for another volley.

 _They even knew about here?_

Kicking Gasper's box, she sent the cowering vampire sliding under the safety of a cubby space between bookshelves. Pushing off the ground, Koneko twisted in mid-air, dodging a renewed hail of magic before planting a foot into the face of the closest magician. As expected, from a distance they were formidable however close-up they were quite vulnerable. Their power was equal to that of a mid-tier devil, but their defense capabilities were still in the low range. Now in such close proximity, they could not easily fire without harming one another.

The white-haired student planted a fist into the second conjurer, expertly pirouetting to avoid attacks from the others remaining. Using the first's body as a projectile, she sent the others crumpling into the wall, slumping down unconscious. Not all of their blasts had been completely dodged, leaving Koneko panting in exhaustion covered in welts and bruises.

"D-did you get them all?" Gasper finally asked.

Koneko turned with her usual stoic expression, giving him thumbs up while allowing a restrained smile of confidence to cross her face. It did not last as the door to the library exploded inward, the carefully reinforced wards of Akeno blown apart in an instant. A wave of demonic aura caught Koneko in the face, so powerful she was immediately knocked out despite rook reinforcement. Her body limply crashed into a bookshelf before crumpling to the ground.

"Koneko!" Gasper called out before the terrifying silhouette entered the room. By reflex, his powers engaged, freezing the army of magicians in their tracks. His eyes went wide, watering in terror as he noticed the menacing shape did not stop.

"Very impressive," the feminine form waved a hand, dispelling the effect so that the other forces could move again. "A bit more power and that may have stopped even us. To think they may not have even unsealed you were it not for their fear of me. Is it only your direct vision affected or your peripheral as well? What if you break contact or…?"

"Enough!" An annoyed older woman entered, void-black devil wings surrounding her body. "I have dealt with their defenders well enough, start the ritual!" With a flick of her hand, a tiny figure was thrown into the room. Ratatoskr had been reduced to his standard size, his fur blackened from combat with obvious bruises.

"Yes Mistress," Ona reached out, gripping Gasper by the collar.

A loud screech drew their attention as a shimmering raven swooped through the breach. Weaving past them, it claimed the incapacitated squirrel and banked, avoiding half a dozen magic blasts in the process. The elder Leviathan raised a hand, detonating an ultimate-class burst of demonic energy. At the last possible moment, the fledgling raven of Asgard broke left hard, allowing an entire row of shelves to tank the blast before disappearing out the shattered windows to freedom.

"Tch," she growled in frustration. "No matter, he won't get far once we begin." She turned back towards Gasper still frozen in fear. With his powers ineffectual against the pair of women before him, he had no defense remaining as they advanced, the surrounding magicians preparing their spells and bindings for the ceremony to come…

 **Peace Summit…**

"…which would include Olympus, Asgard as well as the nine realms as a whole within these talks," Michael concluded his speech. He had been going for quite some time on how including Asgard in the cooperation agreements would expand the summit's purpose far beyond the original scope, even more so with the previous agreement with Olympus.

"Zeus will be pleased," Freyja assured him. "They have as much to offer in exchange as they have to gain themselves."

"Including participation in your Crossroads?" Sirzechs asked for clarification. "The concept intrigues me; it would certainly prevent confusion of jurisdiction in the future. I trust you have details of their responsibilities along with the checks and balances of power?"

"Of course," she nodded with a smile. "Mr. Held will provide it," she glanced back to her retainer whose heart skipped a beat for a moment.

The young man had not expected the Crossroads to be brought up on the first day. As a result he did not have the document himself, instead leaving it with those he had planned to discuss the following days...in Rossweisse's keeping. She was already fully aware, producing the required document and holding it out to him. Dorian reached out and gripped the sheet, his hand brushing against hers by the slightest margin. They smiled at one another, holding that moment longer than was necessary, but neither minded in the slightest.

"Wha…?" Dorian gasped as a strange feeling passed through his body and into Rossweisse through their touch, sending a shiver up his spine. Rossweisse felt it too as she jumped back, looking herself up and down for the possible cause.

It did not take long to see what occurred, many of those in the room were surrounded by a familiar-looking aura and were completely unmoving. The leaders of the major factions were unaffected as well as Rossweisse, but few others. Xenovia clutched Durandal which had ejected itself from the dimensional bubble to protect its wielder; Irina was holding her own sword both glowing with holy light. It was only then Dorian realized Irina wielded an Excalibur eerily similar to the one held by Freed though the shape and light were more rounded and calm. She was the current Excalibur wielder chosen by Michael himself to hold all currently in their keeping merged into one.

Issei had been unaffected as well as Kiba, of his team; Rias was standing free with a hand on her pawn's shoulder. Unfortunately, all the rest of her peerage and the entirety of Sona's were frozen in time. Vali was walking normally as well as his allies who only then subtly removed their hands from their leader's back.

Dorian spun, shocked that his team was affected as well. Hecuba, Bennia and the Valkyrie trio were locked in the actions taken a moment before.

"Thrud, what…?" Dorian was confused as he saw the strawberry-gold beauty looking at him confused yet still moving. "What happened?"

"We are under attack by terrorists," Baraqiel announced, glancing away from his paralyzed aide Zepar towards Akeno, the concern present even through his features as he approached his daughter. "Look."

Outside the window, lights began to form beyond their barrier. Teleportation seals heralded the arrival of an army of magicians and devils, based on their powers they were low-mid tier at best though their numbers were the most imposing aspect of all. The impressive numbers of three faction troops brought in for defense were within, yet obviously affected by the phenomenon as well. None rose to defend as bullets of light impacted the field again and again. The barrage appeared to have little effect, yet all knew it was a delaying tactic with no defenders.

"Balor's view," Michael sighed, recognizing the attack. "Lady Gremory's bishop must have fallen under enemy control."

"He's strong enough to do this?" Dorian asked, his armor already materialized along with Laerad Ragnarok."

"Yes," Rais answered. "His power was always great; normally he would have required both my bishop slots but I was able to bypass it with a mutation piece."

"A what?" Issei was lost.

"A mutation piece is a special kind of Evil Piece," she explained quickly. "One that is very rare and saved for exceptionally powerful servants. If I had a pawn version for instance, I could have resurrected you for the cost of one instead of all eight."

"They must have devised some means of forcing his balance breaker, expanding his field of influence beyond simple field of view," Michael grimaced. "Only those of us with immense power surpassing him remained unaffected along with those who achieved Balance Breakers. Holy swords have special blessings that seem to have held out as well."

"And those in direct contact with them," Sirzechs glanced to Rias contact with Issei, realizing that Kuroka and Bikou had their hands resting on Vali's shoulders when the event occurred.

"Thank you," Rossweisse whispered, realizing Dorian was the reason for her remaining mobile. She gripped his arm tenderly to which he reciprocated, cupping her hand with his own.

"Then," he turned to Thrud. "How are you…?"

Thrud just stared at him flatly; insulted the obvious answer eluded him. Flicking Dorian in the forehead, she pointed to herself condescendingly while placing a hand on her hips and popping them to the side.

"God…remember?"

Dorian could have kicked himself, he saw her so often that he had grown accustomed to seeing her as a normal woman all the while forgetting her godly heritage. She may have been far younger than the others gathered, yet her genetics were beyond reproach.

"Our reinforcements will be unable to enter, nor any of our contingency plans," Freyja growled in frustration. They had been prepared for a full invasion with reinforcements waiting to crush them at a moment's notice as they had at Olympus. For all their preparation, with Gasper's power being wielded, their carefully laid machinations were utterly worthless. "That barrier won't easily fall, but while it's up we cannot leave either, our enemy has learned from past defeats."

"I can get help," Dorian remarked, generating a portal to the roads in front of him. "Be back in a…"

The Einherjar's head twisted in confusion as the portal shimmered to life with a burst of static, a sickly orange color instead of the vibrant blue. Hesitantly, he ducked inside. The same strange aura stretched as far as he could see, some paths were still open as always while others were similarly discolored. It was as if a wall of crystal sealed off most of them leaving a scant few traversable.

 _Iggy, what…?_

 _ **Those are pathways leading elsewhere, those open are all areas relatively close by. I cannot hear mother, perhaps the vampire's powers has sealed us within locations also affected by his Balance Breaker?**_

 _But his power didn't affect us before._

 _ **It has not affected us…only mother's domain to an extent.**_

 _Let's get back in that case, not much we can do without a plan._

Dorian returned to a war zone, ducking to avoid a blast of energy nearly taking his head off as soon as he dropped in. Despite having been gone only a few seconds, the meeting room was now littered with dozens of magician bodies with more fighting. Every single one was pierced by holy spears, the Governor-General standing over as clearly the one responsible. A few more were appearing within the barrier, clashing with Irina, Kiba and Xenovia defending their frozen friends.

A portal opened beside Dorian, a pair of invaders appearing with light bullets firing ahead of them. He didn't even need his gear; Dorian raised a hasty defensive seal to absorb the blow. After only a second or two the blasts rebounded, taking out the first of them much to the surprise of the second.

 _Is that it? Their magic isn't even in the same ballpark as Rose's._

The second magician raised their hand to perform a more powerful spell however stopped suddenly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, revealing a battered and very pissed off looking squirrel hefting a giant acorn over his head.

"No peanuts on the ride here ya cheap prick?" He demanded, cracking the beaten sorcerer in the head again for good measure.

"Rat! How are you still moving?"

"Extraplanar being, remember? Time is funny around me and the others in Yggdrasil at the best of times." He chastised before leaping up to Dorian's shoulder and slumping on it in exhaustion. "The vampire trap is theirs alright. That Ona nutbar and her boss were there, ruffed me up good before Skilja got me outta dodge. Unfortunately when their little moment in time kicked in he wasn't so lucky, have you ever seen a raven frozen mid flight stuffed in a bush to hide him? Neither had I but it was damn funnier than I would have guessed. I had to bum a ride with one of these guys to make it the rest of the way!"

"Their numbers appear endless, but their individual strength is quite low," Azazel remarked as the last dropped. "Wish I knew how they were managing teleportation within a barrier designed by all of us, perhaps we have a little pigeon feeding information?"

 _A traitor,_ half the room thought at once.

"The vampire boy must be recovered before they find a way to augment his powers further and affect everyone…us included," Freyja remarked, healing those who had taken injury in the skirmish. "Mr. Held, you were unaffected by his powers before is that correct?"

"Right," Dorian confirmed. "But how can we reach the old school building through that?" He motioned towards the steady flow of magicians and devils outside testing the barrier.

"Castling," Rias announced immediately. "He is my servant, that makes him my responsibility to rescue. I have an unused rook piece in storage at the old school house."

"Switching locations between king and rook?" Sirzechs mused at his sister's strategy, recognizing the maneuver from chess. "Grayfia, can you swap her location?"

"I can Lord Sirzechs," his wife answered obediently, currently in the role of maid and nothing more. "We can muster enough energy for her and one other, no more."

"I'll go," Issei volunteered. "I'm pretty useless here to begin with. Gasper is my underclassman…I'll bring him back."

"In Tafl," Dorian interjected. "It takes two to capture an opposing piece. If a pair move as one they are easy to avoid and counter, but a third maneuvering around to pincer can go unnoticed. My roads seem to be restricted to places affected by Gasper's power," he looked to a nodding Ratatoskr who understood what was happening in them a bit more. "If you two can get in your way, I'll use my own and find Gasper."

"Don't think we'll just sit here and do nothing," Xenovia asserted, glancing to her friend Irina who after a brief hesitation smiled back.

"I knew the belief wasn't gone," she whispered under her breath only for Xenovia to hear. "We can begin this miracle of cooperation between groups early, amen."

"None of you are immune to the little guy's power, the closer you get the greater the chance your godhood or Holy Swords won't protect you," Azazel warned. "Best to stay here and help us clean house. I figure if we stay hunkered down long enough then their leaders will have to come out to do the dirty work themselves. Although," he looked over to Vali and Thrud. "Though I imagine if the White Dragon Emperor and Daughter of Thor took to the field they could really throw their ranks into chaos. What do ya say?"

"My strength alone is sufficient for that," Vali remarked dryly. "I do not need some girl…"

Gullbjorn sang, crashing through a nearby wall causing debris and smoke to fly past the White Dragon Emperor whose composure only faltered a moment in surprise. Thrud was arrayed in her full Valkyrie armor and winged gold circlet, hefting the legendary weapon over a shoulder already crackling with lightning.

"In that case, you won't mind letting the lady go first, I'd hate for all that strength to be wasted helping a little girl like me. We'll hold them here while you work," she gave a confident head-nod to Dorian before turning towards the breach.

Bikou let out a long impressed whistle, a blush spreading across his cheeks from how she spoke to his leader. Kuroka just chuckled at how he was acting. The two would remain in the meeting room in the likelihood of anymore teleports inside their defenses.

With a deafening blast, she took off shattering the ground beneath her. Taking flight, Thrud swiped her axe forward, causing an electrical shockwave that tore through an entire line of mages. Their bodies exploded in a shower of light, revealing their numbers were mostly magic-reinforced doppelgangers which explained their immense military force. With a renewed burst of energy, the daughter of thunder slammed Gullbjorn into the ground, rending the Earth asunder and all that stood before her.

New forces advanced to fill the gap only for a forked trail of white energy to rip through them, annihilating a full column.

 _ **VANISHING DRAGON: DIVINE DIVIDING, BALANCE BREAKER!**_

A now-winged Vali arrayed in the same armor he bore against Kokabiel swooped in, tanking dozens of magic bullets to seemingly no effect. The two were a force to be reckoned with, as Vali cleared the sky Thrud tore through those below. Their numbers continued to reinforce, however they could get no closer to the summit leaders protecting the frozen spectators and their own immobilized armies.

"Another Balance Breaker," Issei muttered, looking at his arm in defeat. "And here I'd need to sacrifice a limb to command mine like that for only ten seconds…"

"Well, that's bought us plenty of time," Azazel turned to Issei who had started assuring Rias that they would rescue Gasper. "For you Red Dragon Emperor…I have a little something."

"Keep everyone here safe," Dorian half-begged Xenovia and Rossweisse as he summoned Twilight Star, prepared to enter his unstable Roads. "Their magic is nothing compared to yours Rose," the adrenaline pumping through him caused his more casual name for her to come out despite the situation.

"You are the leader of the Crossroads," Xenovia smiled coyly. "It would be insubordination to do otherwise."

"Good luck," Rossweisse proclaimed loudly. "May the winds of fortune go with you in this." It took all her sense of propriety to not embrace him, instead laying a confident hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back; we've spent enough time apart." Dorian took her and, kissing it before leaping through his portal with his rodent guide in tow, with the time dilation he would arrive not long after Issei and Rias.

In a flash of light, the Gremory heiress and pawn vanished to be replaced with a powerless rook piece clacking to the ground signaling a successful swap. Only once she was gone did Sirzechs somewhat relax, letting the restrained worry for his sister show through. A gentle pat on his back from his beloved wife helped alleviate it somewhat.

"Is this why you have been gathering Sacred Gears?" Michael asked Azazel bluntly once the children had departed. "These mutual foes?"

"Not just to us," Azazel turned to Freyja and Rossweisse. "I believe our friends in the Old Satan Faction got some bigger allies of whom you are quite familiar with."

Freyja understood immediately, though Rossweisse did not until she uttered that familiar name that sent chills through her.

"The Khaos Brigade."

Almost as if the universe heard the thunder of anger in Freyja's chest, a whistling sound warped by unnatural means could be heard from outside the window. At quick glance, a crackling sphere of blackened purple energy was careening towards them focused on the immobilized participants. Akeno was the closest to the attack. Baraqiel moved faster than even Sirzechs or Azazel could have in that moment, putting himself between the attack and his daughter. All ten of his black wings expanded as he tapped into his full power.

The explosion detonated, reducing much of the building to splinters as the various observers worked to shield themselves. The leaders created an impenetrable bubble around who they could and quickly moved towards the defenseless students. They extended the field around them, but as the smoke cleared, Baraqiel was revealed. His feathers were scorched and twitching, the attack being far beyond even a ten-winged fallen angel to the point it reduced him to such a state. Freyja moved to quickly begin stabilizing him lest he pass away in that moment, so close was he to death all to protect his daughter.

"Such a united front from the leaders of all three factions," a condescending voice broke through the darkness followed by laughter. "And even an outsider deity, how utterly unsightly."

"Those with such impure blood and alliances are not fit to rule," came another beside her.

"The True Satans shall take their place at the thrones of Hell, to expand until all are beneath our shadow," echoed the final opponent.

A trio emerged from the destruction, led by a bespectacled woman with purple eyes and brown hair tied into a bun, standing where the wall of the new school building had once resided. She was tall with a figure that would have made Odin jealous and Issei blush. Her dress was so low-cut it boggled the mind how her impressive assets did not spill out for all to see, the attire of devils was a mystery to Freyja even then. The devil leader held a deceptively average-looking wooden scepter with a pulsating blood-red and magenta gem perched atop it clearly amplifying her already enormous power many times over.

Beside her was an admittedly handsome older man adorned in foreboding black armor and fur-shouldered black cloak flowing behind. He had respectably-lengthy brown hair matching his eyes though the right was often covered by its tangled nature. He appeared the calmest of the three, though the killing intent was obvious.

Lastly, the third had a pale-grey complexion and wore a black and red tunic of high quality, no doubt the attire of a high borne who sought so show off that fact wherever he went. His hair was immaculately styled into a black pony-tail nearly hiding his pointed ears which contrasted with his deep violet eyes. Almost in perfect counter to the other man, his face was warped in anger and frustration without subtlety.

The three silhouettes were utterly terrifying as twelve devil wings could clearly be seen looming around each of them brimming with power and malice.

"I see you all have been busy," Sirzechs spoke first, recognizing the former denizens of Hell. "Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus…whatever have you each been up to these many years?

 **The familiar enemy makes their move on the summit with an attack that renders our heroes most well-laid plans useless. Dorian and the others move to free Gasper and lift the moment frozen in time from their friends. As they do, foes far beyond their comprehension seek to finish the task to shatter any hope of peace among the warring religion. As Always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	37. An Einherjar's Clash Amid Sanguine Eyes

**deathwing17: Thank you very much, I will keep them coming!**

 **FateBurn: Thank you!**

 **Wacko12: Can't give away any information like that ;) But I can say she will have a greater role as the story progresses.**

 **HollowReaper 93: Lol, they would be pretty intimidating to face both of them at once. We'll have to see how the OSF's unified front holds up this time.**

 **Slayer Cross: I am glad you liked it :D The Old Satan Faction united, which if you think about it is odd they didn't in canon. Katerea jumped 4 leaders ALL of whom were stronger than her with no backup. This variation was not so headstrong with having to worry about Freyja being there too.**

 **The Last Kenpachi: It truly is, hopefully our heroes are up to the task.**

 **ahsoei: Indeed, this lineup is infinitely more of a threat than canon.**

 **fanficcyberman: A bit late but I hope you had a great Easter too! Kuroka is unaware of the killing intent when such things are tried on Dorian xD Thank you so much again for your kind words :D**

 **naruto: You are right, only 1 showed up in canon which always confused me. How did Katerea expect to kill all four of them when she was barely a match for one? lol. Indeed, that scepter is quite interesting, she shall see...**

 **Jwebb96: Yes they are!**

 **fabio mp19: Akeno is probably the toughest adjustment to canon of a named character I had planned for this. The way she becomes totally dependent on Issei never sat well with me. Hopefully, the changes brought about by Dorian's presence will help her, it means so much that I was able to make you laugh with this chapter.**

 **GunBlade2019: I hope not to disappoint :). That is a very good point, one of my biggest gripes with canon is the sheer size of Issei's harem. Not only does it make little sense so many would be okay sharing with so many others, but from a narrative standpoint there are SO many they can't focus on each one and individual stories suffer as a result. Thrud and Rossweisse have certainly grown closest since the beginning :D**

 **Natalie: That is...a fair but awkward question lol. I did rate this story "M" and Dorian is no dense anime protagonist. I fully intend them to take that step when the time comes, however neither are the type to just jump into that situation...and I am contemplating whether to write it out or allude to it. That may depend on fan preference.**

 **OBSERVER01: Thank you, the best time XD**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Three of the descendants of the original Satans," Sirzechs announced, taking not of one missing. "You finally step into the light."

Katerea Leviathan stood before them, stepping ahead of the others. The old families had disappeared from the limelight of Hell ever since their removal from power after the Great War ended. She and the other children had fought right up to the end, mustering a sizable resistance finally quashed under the might of the new Satans. Sirzechs and Serafall remembered the armies that had marched on Hell even with their weakened state after the battles. Despite the enemy's best efforts, in the end they had been defeated, however all of their leadership escaped to plot for the future.

"You were all so predictable, all I had to do was dangle my estranged cousin in front of your noses and you couldn't wait to unseal that pathetic excuse for a Dhampir. With his powers in the field we didn't even need our other allies…"

"The Khaos Brigade?"

 _I hoped they'd remain restricted to the Olympian lands, to wither and die out…it sees fate will not be so kind._ Freyja recalled reports from Olympus that such attacks had completely vanished since the siege. Hecuba's replacement and new demigod in charge of defense had done well to assert themselves in that regard.

The Leviathan commander looked down towards Lady Freyja, her smile somehow widening further at the image of the Norse Goddess on her knees still tending to Baraqiel.

"Your people interfered at Olympus and again now in our struggle, stepping into matters where you do not belong. Your own realms were cowards unbefitting of your warrior status, so afraid of death you compromised each of your sides in the name of peace," she practically spat out the last word.

"With your death, there will be one less to operate the system of Heaven," Shalba's eyes focused squarely on Michael.

"Katerea-chan, you were better than this!" Serafall shouted desperately, her eyes looking truly sorrowful towards the woman she had known as a child.

"You dare to ask me such a thing?" She glared with a purely hateful gaze at her, the smile Serafall had once known completely gone. "You played me for a fool when we were young, setting it up to take my position as soon as the opportunity came, robbing me of that role which was rightfully mine!"

"I didn't!" The new Leviathan's normal cheerful and boisterous aura was cracking. It is true she was chosen as the next Leviathan over Katerea, but she had never sought it in spite of her. It was just the way the winds of fate had blown, casting the two childhood friends far apart. "I…"

"Do not worry," Katerea sneered. "I will kill you today, retake the title for myself and together the three of us will reform the doctrine and laws of Hell."

"And restore our discarded dynasties," Shalba Beelzebub formed a sphere of demonic power in his left hand. "Rule beneath the Ouroboros Dragon who will be the new symbol and God of this world. Your era is now past and was too long coming."

"Once our power is restored and consolidated, we may move to claiming more territories of those less worthy," his gaze clearly focused on Freyja with those words.

A quick chuckle escaped from behind the serious-looking leaders. It was none other than the Governor-General himself upon realizing Baraqiel would live he allowed his confident nature to return as he stepped forward. The quick chuckle quickly turned into an ongoing laugh, his smile a little crueler than before.

"WHAT could be so funny?" The Leviathan heiress asked, hands tightening around her staff as he seemed to hardly take their combined front seriously.

"All of you, actually working together," he wiped a nonexistent tear from his eyes. "You really must be desperate; you didn't do that even when trying to usurp Hell."

Katerea looked as if she wanted to throttle him in that moment.

"You honestly believe that you three can reform this world together?"

"Correct," Asmodeus asserted with a solid foot stomp. "Too long has the Earth been on a decline since our usurpation with allowing humanity to grow unchecked. This shall be corrected and…"

His speech was cut off as Azazel let out a raucous laughter, being forced to grip his stomach tightly to try in vain to contain himself. The others looked on as if he'd gone mad all save for Serafall who looked to being barely able to prevent herself from joining in.

"A decline? Decay? You think that humans will lead to the Earth's destruction? They can barely kill each other let alone the world, you don't think things have been going up in recent years…or do you consider THIS as prosperous?" He motioned towards the debris and Baraqiel whose breathing had finally stabilized under Freyja's ministrations.

"How someone with so much power can be content with the world as is…do you seek nothing greater?"

"I seek plenty greater than myself," he responded pompously. "Yet I think I am a little more interesting with my hobby than to have such a cliché and cruel goal as yours. You sound like a villain in the climax of their master plan doomed to fail and it is entertains me to no end."

"You damned relic," Katerea's aura flared to such an extent, her twelve wings bursting to life. "I will enjoy ripping you apart first!"

"Kids," he remarked behind him without looking or breaking his stride. "Mommy and daddy need to have some words, why don't you head out and play with your friends?"

A hole in the barrier opened up, allowing Kiba, Irina and Xenovia room to depart. Vali's associates Kuroka and Bikou also snuck out alongside them, facing a large number of magicians and devils loyal to the Old Satan Faction.

"Help them," Freyja bid for Rossweisse to join the procession from the barrier. "We shall keep the others safe, you work to clear their numbers and make a safe Haven for Dorian when he returns."

Rossweisse only gave a determined head nod as she slipped out, the field closing behind. As expected, the three Satans paid whom they saw as insignificant no mind, totally focused on their foes.

"I will maintain the barrier around our frozen allies," Sirzech asserted. As the strongest of the three faction leaders present, he could keep the shield going at its current strength for some time under the current bombardment, longer if the children could clear out the magicians.

"Once he is in the clear," Lady Freyja looked up with determination. "I can hold the barrier while you join the fra…"

The three old Satan descendants rocketed forward, their opponents rising to meet them. Azazel unfurled his twelve black feathered-wings, scarcely deflecting an augmented blast from Katerea before ducking in closer for his preferred fist-fight. Serafall's devil wings emitted an aura that pressed against the Asmodeus heir, her suit jacket being blown away was his own upper tunic. Lastly, Michael's golden radiance clashed with the former Beelzebub, Heaven and Hell meeting on opposing sides as they had in the Great War.

The meeting of such great powers shook the skies, the greater barrier already bypassed by the Old Satan Faction being the only thing preventing collateral damage in the human world beyond as the Earth trembled. Great explosions and outbursts of energy caused minor tremors acting as warning toward any without matching power to stay as far as possible. It was an effective deterrent; even their own troops had pulled back only to be met with the unified resistance of those still moving.

"Xenovia, you, Irina and Kiba can run interference," Rossweisse analyzed the battlefield before her. "I can support you with suppressing fire, shields and augmentation. "Bikou, can you and…?"

The pair belonging to the White Dragon Emperor's entourage had already run ahead, ignoring her calls for cooperation. The black-eared youkai was in the process of releasing handfuls containing blue-white balls of flame upon unsuspecting enemies as Bikou leapt in with his staff, pummeling those close enough with ease. Rossweisse shook her head as the swordsmen trio from as many factions raced into the fray with her following close behind, determined to alleviate the besieged leaders as much as their limited powers would allow.

 _We'll take care of them here Dorian…it will be safe when you return, I swear it._

 **Old School Building…**

"How did they get here?" The lead sorceress roared in frustration as Issei planted his boosted gear in the face of one of her acolytes. At the same time, Rias released a torrent of destruction energy, blowing away another row. "Secure the Dhampir!"

"President! Issei-senpai!" Gasper called out with tears in his eyes. The young half-vampire was suspended from the wall wearing the kilt Dorian had given him the previous day. Holding seals glowed at each of his limbs, torso and head with Koneko not far, similarly incapacitated by a magic circle canceling out physical exertion, her only power.

"Gasper!" Rias called out, eyes narrowing at the magicians. "Koneko! Don't worry, we'll get you out in a…"

Unexpectedly, the growing mass of black and crimson energy in her hand sputtered down to barely a single ball of flame. A light bullet she had prepared to intercept came through, sending the Gremory heiress staggering backwards.

"President!" Issei leapt forward, dropping a magician before three moved in, forcing him into a defensive posture under their combined assault.

"I didn't expect that seal to be needed so quickly," the sorceress sighed in relief. "You will find that devil magic no longer works in here."

"Damn it," Issei growled. He was frustrated at the situation, Gasper and Koneko unable to move and his President being pushed back. Despite the anger in the back of his mind, he could not help but notice every magician in the room was a well-endowed woman, a special cadre formed by Ona for the ritual.

"Please Issei, President…kill me," Gasper begged, lowering his head solemnly. "I'm worthless with my powers; if I die then everything will revert back to normal. I wasn't worth what you did for me."

The memory burned in both Rias and Gasper's minds, a wounded Dhampir out in the cold forest having failed to escape the vampire hunters though they were all driven off by her approach.

"Do you want to live?" She asked. Weakly, by instinct alone the young boy nodded as the vision of her crimson hair the color of blood grew hazy. "Very well, then you will serve me while we both find a life that can give you meaning."

"I wouldn't be worthy of my name, family or servants if I gave up on you so easily," she announced while high kicking a magician who wandered too close. Her powers may have been suppressed but she could still fight. "You were only just unsealed after so long."

"That's right Gasper!" Issei jumped in next. "We'll help you; all of us, we'll get you to believe in yourself and control your powers. And if you can't, we will stop you so you don't hurt anyone else!"

"You sicken me," the sorceress leading the ritual spat. "I had heard the Gremory family was too soft, yet never imagined by how much. One such as he is only good as a weapon, why my Lady Barbatos insisted on keeping him aware and conscious I will never know."

 _She did what?_

"I treasure my servants," Rias crossed her arms, the smile betraying how high above the sorceress she saw herself. "That is why they will each become stronger than all of you."

A new blast of magic rocketed straight for the unpowered Rias. It never made it as a familiar red gauntlet took up position of shield in front of her, deflecting it into the wall though at the cost of a painful looking bruise.

 _President…_

"Keep causing me trouble Gasper," Rias continued as Issei warded off the magicians. "I will keep scolding you again and again…yet will always comfort you afterwards and never give you up. I would not have chosen you otherwise."

Gasper burst into tears of happiness, not since his friend Valerie had he ever felt like people cared about him. He was still restrained yet no longer sought his own death, the despair instead turning to hope of rescue.

"Do not let them near!" The head witch commanded, her remaining troops taking up position between Rias, Issei and Gasper. The would-be rescuers had no venue for an easy approach as the magicians advanced on them.

"GASPER!" Issei finally cried out, drawing the new holy blade Ascalon from the confines of his gear to prepare for a surely doomed assault. Power surged within it as he used his ability as a pawn to promote himself to queen though it was a pale comparison to Akeno's. "You stay right there! We are all your friends, President, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, myself, Goldie and all his beauties! We aren't leaving you; we'll never abandon you and we'll give you a home to come back to!"

"See, if you acted like that a bit more I am sure people would think better of you."

In a flash of light, the bindings holding Rias' rook shattered, a familiar crystal swordspear breaking the seals with runes lit up along its surface. The magicians turned as a wall of enchanted ice from Hel emerged from the floor, cutting their forces in half between each side.

"How did you break our seal?" The leader cried out, embarrassed at how quickly he had crushed Koneko's restraints.

"I learned from a genius-Valkyrie, compared to hers I could interpret your formula in my sleep!" His swordspear split into a trident, firing forked Olympian lightning that dropped the closest half-dozen mages. "Lady Gremory, I also took the liberty of disabling their devil magic cancellation bindings as well. I need a few minutes!"

"You got it," Koneko leapt towards the opponents who rushed to fill the gap as Dorian knelt before Gasper, analyzing the complicated seal clearly not made by the mages nearby." On the other side of the wall, Issei was cutting through opponents as Rias, powered once more, unleashed her attacks.

"Dorian-senpai!" He smiled as the other who had made him feel more comfortable and welcomed appeared. "C-can you get me down?"

"Tricky," he murmured while analyzing it. "This one is hardier than Koneko's, wouldn't be surprised if a higher-tier caster put it up."

"That was a gift from our mistress!" The sorceress unleashed a rapid-fire barrage of light bullets towards the Einherjar ensuring not to hit Gasper for fear of killing him. Dorian's shield unfolded from his wrist, taking the blasts that could not break it.

The crystal on Dorian's arm rotated faster than ever, his practice in devising a signature move granting him increase skill in its use. Tendrils erupted to incapacitate several before rotating to boost his runes raining down elemental attacks upon them. Even with Vanaheim's reinforcement, he could not break Gasper's seal holding him.

"Knowledge is nothing in the face of true power," she asserted, holding out her hand for a blade of shimmering purple light to form within it. "It will not be much longer, before the hour is half through not even the great leaders will be able to resist the Dhampir's power and will succumb."

"Thirty minutes?" Dorian tried to act confident, drawing her attention and distracting the sorceress from a familiar squirrel that rushed in, looking over the bindings for weaknesses. "All the time in the world!"

He charged her, Twilight Star clashing again her foul blade, the shockwave cracking the enchanted ice separating them from the others. He pushed hard, knowing if they did not hurry, he could find himself surrounded by a sea of enemies all alone amidst frozen allies…

 **In the Sky…**

"That is some power you're packing and fascinating choice in accessory," Azazel quipped as he backhand blocked a swing of the Leviathan's staff. He could not help but notice a strange serpent-like shape of energy encompass Katerea's body right before her attacks were renewed at double the force. "That isn't just from your 'noble lineage' is it? I suppose your 'God' Ophis is more hands-on than I imagined."

"I have no need to explain myself to a dead man!" She roared, her refined and calm demeanor cracking for half a moment as her eyes grew wide with enthusiasm before a massive explosion consumed them both, their titanic battle continuing without a clear advantage.

"I concur," Michael remarked to the Beelzebub descendant. "None of you could come close to us last we fought. Yet now…you are holding out quite well."

Michael called down a rain of holy light spears; any one of them would have been enough to reduce each member of Rias' peerage, Issei included, to dust. Horrifically, Shalba deflected most with a wave of his hand before forming a magic circle within. A storm of dark arrows fired up towards his divine opponent, Michael's right shoulder pauldron shattered as the hail tore through it, causing the archangel to groan in pain. Without missing a beat, a long sword of holy radiance surpassing all holy blades emerged in his hand, all twelve shining wings propelling him to close the gap and enter melee range where he had excelled at during the war.

"A true magical girl always rises to the challenge!" The ever eccentric voice of Serafall Leviathan cried out as she slammed Creuserey Asmodeus into the ground. "You'll pay for causing any harm to my beloved little sister!"

The wrath of the underworld's strongest woman devil pressed him back. Even with the unnatural power being wielded by the old Satan family, it was everything he could do to weather her strikes. Holding out both hands, the new Leviathan struck a flashy pose that would have made her sister groan in embarrassment before unleashing a torrent of energy from each. Creuserey crossed his arms, the clouds above parting under the weight of the energy yet somehow he managed to hold.

On the frontlines, Thrud and Vali continued clearing out entire swathes of foes though glanced back when they could to witness the Armageddon occurring behind. As powerful as the collected pair was, neither could contend with the leaders tearing the landscape apart with their struggle. Thrud and Vali were the elites, the ones sent to scatter the enemy lines and keep the bulk of their forces busy as the others attacked from the rear, yet the ones that had assembled at the summit were as close to gods as ones could be. Thrud felt her blood pump harder and breathing quicken as she imagined how strong she could become, how she would dance upon a battlefield once she could truly harness the godly potential within her genes. She couldn't stop smiling at the thoughts.

"Baraqiel will survive," Sirzechs confirmed once the older fallen angel had been laid out beside the other frozen noncombatants. Despite their allies fighting around them, many attacks generated by magicians pounded against the barrier he maintained. "I did not expect the entirety of the Old Satan Faction to emerge at once."

"It's my fault," Freyja admitted as she stood to her feet, watching the various struggles around them. "Whatever else they may have planned, adding another god to the summit no doubt drove them to such lengths."

"You are incredibly strong Lady Freyja," Sirzechs remarked calmly, drawing her gaze upon himself. "Why do you shirk from the battlefield?" He had noticed her desire to heal and remain back. Even now, as there were no other wounded among the field she had not stepped forward to alleviate any of the three under fire.

The Norse goddess glanced towards him, looking the Lucifer Satan up and down with a sigh.

"You fought in your war quite a lot didn't you?" He nodded in response to her question. "Of course you did, only in such a monstrous conflict could you and the others obtain the powers you have. You may not be in the top ten, but you are not far either."

"You fought in a similar conflict, by that very logic…"

Freyja released a soft chuckle, closing her eyes serenely. "Your intel is excellent, I was not very fond of myself in those days. It seemed like all I was good for was death and murder. An instrument of destruction, that is all I was…until that old fruit bat Mimir spoke and I met that lecherous…"

Freyja blinked, barely having realized tears had welled up in her eyes, the first having succeeded in falling at that moment. That new sense of purpose the day she said her vows, a way of ruling over her people beyond a show of force. She had not donned her armor in true conflict since that wedding night. The things he said, whispered to her that made everything so clear. Clenching her fists, she looked up at the battle above with new light.

 _Damn him, how can he be so insufferable, yet so…_

 **Back at the Old School House…**

Issei punched the first magician in the gut, sending her reeling backwards, a small force behind barely withstanding the blast from Rias as they combined their wards to defend against her attack. It did not hold as Issei drew Ascalon, slicing clean through it, the holy aspect shattering the magic made from repurposed devil energy. Some were summoned astral copies same as outside, but many within the old school building were real, slowly but surely they made headway.

Dorian parried the blow of the head sorceress, blades clashing. His was clearly superior, shattering her magical construct again and again though she quickly reconstituted it and kept pushing. When he could, he had enchanted numerous rune designs into his blade or the air, hoping to weaken the seal around Gasper yet all had failed. The brute power behind the binding was simply too strong, the product of the original Leviathan backed by an ancient energy.

"I have traveled this Earth from one end to the other!" She cried, growing frustrated at how Dorian remained on par and surpassed with her at every turn. "Made pacts with fallen angels and devils before surpassing them all! I have grown beyond the limitations of humanity; I will not be bested by some damned brat of an archaic, forgotten realm!"

She slashed forward, Dorian moving to parry it once more. Unexpectedly, her weapon passed clean through Twilight Star, becoming a phased blade that became solid again moments before slicing across his face. Dorian stepped back, his quick thinking being all that limited the attack to a cut rather than taking his head clean off. In retaliation, he extended Twilight Star, forcing her back as a deep gash appeared in her gut. The sorceress fell to her knees, quickly mending the wound with her collected magic while Dorian felt his cheek, wiping away blood though the damage was shallow. His swordspear forked again, generating a charge of energy.

"D-Dorian-senpai…"

The Einherjar turned towards the restrained half-vampire, only then realizing that the slash had splashed a streak of crimson blood across Gasper's cheek. The poor guy still looked terrified, eyes quivering in fear, but behind that, he saw a bit of that spark Dorian himself had found to depart for Jotunheim in defense the most important person to him.

"I want to be like you and Issei, not afraid of my strength. I think I can try…" With that final hesitant whisper, Gasper opened his mouth, tongue licking gently against the red smudge blemishing his otherwise pale complexion with bared fangs.

The tone of the room changed instantly, an all-encompassing chill blew past everyone present to the extent Dorian created a cold-resistance seal though it did nothing to alleviate the feeling passing through his bones. Gasper's eyes exploded red though held a darkness within that made even the sorceress' jaw drop open in shock. His skin darkened until it was a deathly grey pale-blue like a recent corpse, kilt blowing in the sudden wind that kicked up buffeting the cadre of witches. Their hearts sunk as he phased cleanly through the seals as if they were not even there. The vampires native to his homeland were not known for such powers and thus the bindings had been sculpted to block physical strength and transformations only.

"What abomination is this?" a sorceress hissed loudly. "The Dhampir has become a draugr!"

Draugr, the name found meaning with Dorian as he recalled the teachings of Lady Eir back in the Valkyrie lessons that felt so long ago. Common Norse myth spoke of greedy or foul humans after death being raised as draugr should they not be buried properly or not in a horizontal position, though this variation were only found in the realms outside Midgard. Here, they were the Northern brethren of the vampire race, distantly related cousins to Gasper's people whom had developed their own sets of powers and abilities. It was believed that an ancestor had made a pact with Yggdrasil for their unique status, though if this were true none lived who recalled such an agreement.

 _I may have just proven that theory,_ the young man could not help but speculate despite their circumstance.

Gasper leaned forward unnaturally as if gravity no longer had a pull on the young Dhampir. Falling to all fours, his body warped and shifted into a great cat-monstrosity with muscular legs and dagger-like talons. He became covered in black fur darker than any night and red eyes gazing through the remaining witches.

"Kill him!" The head sorceress screeched in fear as all those that remained on her half of the ice wall fired spells of a dozen different varieties into him.

Koneko and Dorian were stunned as the monstrous Gasper leapt between them, pouncing upon and incapacitating two of them with ease. As a spell was about to hit its mark, he melted through the floor, causing them to strike the wooden boards harmlessly.

"He can phase-shift, prepare to…"

She did not finish, through the ground countless tendril-hands emerged, wrapping around the arms and legs of the witch cabal. As their numbers grew, a black puddle started rippling out from their source. They fired countless blasts into it yet they had no effect as if being consumed by the growing pool. At first the bullets were bright and powerful yet with each passing second they grew dimmer and dimmer.

"He's…absorbing our blood and magic through the shadows," a magician gasped before collapsing to a knee in exhaustion.

 _He's absorbing ALL the ambient magic in the area,_ Dorian realized. Even his wall of ice was melting, taking even the cursed mists with it to reveal Issei and Rias on the opposite side, their mages similarly incapacitated by Gasper's hands that bypassed the wall to seize them all.

"He can't even spare a drop for me?" Ratatoskr sulked, pouting with crossed arms as he failed to absorb any to increase his size.

"I never imagined he could gain the traits of other vampire clans," Rias admitted, watching her bishop work. They soon realized that the witches' attacks were completely frozen by Gasper's power though they could still move. "And he has managed to control it enough to pick what he freezes."

"Well, Yggdrasil controls the effectiveness of seals for the Norse realms. It makes sense tasting that could give him more control. Their robes must have some ability to protect them from his power. If we can disable that…"

"On it!" Issei shouted, leaping forward as he tapped each of the remaining magicians on the shoulder while they could not move, leaving a familiar red symbol upon wherever he touched.

 _Oh no…_

"Aaaand Dress Break!" The devil-pawn proclaimed as he got even the lead sorceress. Closing his eyes triumphantly facing away like the confident hero of his shows he snapped his fingers.

The robes of the collected spellcasters exploded in an instant, reducing even their enchanted wardrobe to little more than strips of cloth. Without their protective garb, the Old Satan Faction force froze in time, paralyzed like their friends back at the new building. Their bodies were fully exposed to the group, frozen and unable to withdraw nor cover themselves. Rias facepalmed along with Koneko as Issei held his composure, body shaking slightly with restraint as he prepared for the sight that was sure to greet him. He could tell with his perverted senses that every witch and sorceress was an absolute beauty under their cloaks.

"Grandfather," he started a quick prayer. "I hope to make you proud for the feast I am about to partake in, Itadak…!"

Issei spun, now mentally prepared to save their bodies to memory only for his jaw to hit the floor, all imagined dreams shattered before him. Dorian was in the process of tying a large white cloak around the lead sorceress, fixing it tightly in place with a tight knot. To the pawn's absolute horror, in the time he'd spent preparing to savor the sight; Dorian had drawn a cloak from the Roads for EVERY single disrobed sorceress and covered them in record time. He maintained the modesty of even their former foes; Issei would get no perverted satisfaction from them.

"Goldie what the hell?" He screamed, storming up to the Einherjar adjusting the large cloak just enough so not even a stray leg could be seen.

"Show mercy even unto your enemies," he replied without looking. "Your dress break shattered their protection; just any clothing won't cause any…"

"That wasn't the point!" He screamed, his true motives shining through. "I had a chance to check out some gorgeous breasts while they were unable to cover themselves or act embarrassed and you robbed me of it! Now what…?"

A hard smack struck the back of Issei's head courtesy of Koneko staring at him with her usual flat expression.

"You're the worst," she said quickly, Rias approaching Issei shaking her head though being unable to deny the effectiveness of his attack.

Gasper slowly rose through the floor, starting to retake human form as the adrenaline spike of Dorian's blood began to wear off. He stumbled forward, Dorian barely catching him in time. His heart jumped a beat as he saw the Dhampir's eyes were still black.

"I can't see you," he muttered while staring practically through Dorian's soul. "You aren't supposed to be here…"

As quickly as he'd said it, Gasper slumped forward into his chest. After a few moments he slowly got back up, the normal innocent pink of the underclassman's eyes glancing about confused.

"Did I do that?"

"You…did," Dorian replied, doing his best not to reveal the shiver running through his core at Gasper's words.

"Gasper," Rias took hold of her bishop, holding him tenderly close like a big sister comforting the younger sibling. "You did well, if you break the power over the area we can…"

"And here I thought it couldn't get more fascinating!"

All the air was knocked out of Dorian as a familiar woman emerged from a black portal, slamming into him far harder than he remembered in their past battles. He found his weapon thrown clear, a shapely body pinning him to the ground with familiar wide-eyes staring into him glowing brightly as hands held his own.

"Your powered blood caused an actual physiological shift in the Dhampir! I knew it was a combination of both, yet he still couldn't see you. Shall I do one better?"

Ona Barbatos' four wings emerged from her back, though to Dorian's horror were not alone. A serpentine mass of energy enveloped her, causing another half dozen to bloom into existence. They were all devil wings yet were not solid, instead being made out of her very aura with the pressure of power joining them. He could feel the energy emanating from them, bringing her on par with one of her people to possess so many.

"Get Gasper to the others!" Dorian roared out of instinct, pushing back to free himself and summoning Twilight Star back into his grasp as their conflict began. "I'll hold her here!'

 **Back at the Summit battle…**

"Irina! Behind you!"

Xenovia's warning gave her former partner time to move fast enough to avoid the barrage, appearing in the blink of an eye behind the mage.

"Rapidly," she muttered upon activating the Excalibur's power. She had access to each of the powers though was still learning to wield them. The might of all save one of the seven Excaliburs resided in her weapon though she could only tap into one ability at a time for the moment. "Destruction!"

The shockwave blasted those near her away, giving ample room and allowing Kiba to rush in with his dual blades. A renewed attack struck barriers situated around the frontline trio courtesy of Rossweisse. Her defensive seals held strong, giving them the freedom to fight unhindered for the most part. Magic runes formed around the silver-haired Valkyrie, launching wave after wave of concussive blasts in all directions as she covered them with bombardment spells. They had lost sight of Bikou and Kuroka who disappeared into the enemy lines.

"They just keep coming," she sighed in a frustrated manner. "Unless we can find the real magicians it doesn't matter how many copies we slay. Wait…that's it!"

Rossweisse moved her hands, creating a simple but specific formula in her head. The symbols came to her one by one, intermingling and overlapping to form new ideas most would never think of yet came to her like a morning breeze. Finally complete, she spread her arms wide, the glyph expanding at the same pace before she released it in a torrent of power. The symbol encompassed the battlefield, passing through friend and foe harmlessly. Only once it had traveled its course did they realize what had occurred, at seemingly random intervals, magicians were lit up with an innocuous blue glow.

"Target those ones!" Rossweisse shouted. She had theorized that the real magicians required an active link to their copies to retain a small semblance of control over them. That would mean they were expending power even when not casting, unlike the others. The seal had been simple, merely adding a tag to any whose powers were in constant use…and it worked.

"Not bad," Azazel smiled up above as he saw the Old Satan Faction's numbers dwindle. "I suppose I should get serious myself then." Reaching into his tattered jacket, he pulled out an ornate uniquely-shaped dagger with a purple gem set into the hilt.

"And what is that?" Katerea asked, glaring at his apparent trump card. "A new weapon of war?"

"Better," he grinned, holding the dagger high. "My hobby. This is the Downfall Dragon Spear, bet you had no idea that Sacred Gears could be made artificially did you? Baraqiel and I are good friends, for what you did to him I won't give you an easy time. Balance…BREAK!"

Katerea squinted as a nova-like light engulfed the Governor-General, scattering to reveal shining gold and purple dragon armor not dissimilar from Vali's. His fallen angel wings flanked on all sides, giving a truly intimidating appearance coupled with the wide plates. His aura exploded with power, gaining enough that he could have defeated Kokabiel at full power in a single strike with the current form.

"That's…Fafnir's essence!" Freyja recognized the source in an instant. The northern dragon king, whom had been missing and was the very owner of the hoard protected by Hrotti.

"Down Fall Dragon Another Armor," he announced proudly in a reverberating tone, taking up a haughty posture as he beckoned the Leviathan closer. "Now, come at me if you can."

"How dare you mock m…?" Katerea channeled more power through her staff than she had the rest of the fight, bringing it to bear on him. In a flash, Azazel was behind her, rending the mysterious instrument from her grip and slashing through her shoulder so quickly she couldn't even see the attack. A twin-pronged light spear was now held in his hand, the holy element still available to fallen angels having caused tremendous damage as blood sprayed from her body.

"Just a villain before their demise," Azazel raised his weapon high.

 _ **DIVIDE!**_

A crack of energy struck him in the back, sending the Grigori delegate plummeting into the ground below exploding into a sizable crater. Azazel pulled himself out, his helmet shattered though the rest of his armor remaining intact despite his loss of power.

"So…our traitor chooses this moment to reveal himself," he looked up with a combination of aloofness and disappointment. "How long have you been with the Khaos Brigade, Vali?"

"Long enough to get what I need, though I would be lying if I didn't say how much more interesting things looked on their side as well," the White Dragon Emperor announced as he floated down. The heavenly dragon had abandoned Thrud on the far side of the frontlines of combat; the Valkyrie Goddess so lost in her heat of battle she barely noticed his withdrawal. "I never expected you to create a Balance Breaker modeled after my own, though it only makes sense to use my power as a base."

"The Vanishing Dragon shouldn't be able to halve us," Sirzechs called out above. "Those with sufficient strength can resist its effects."

"You are most correct Sirzechs Lucifer, however I imagine facing ones as powerful as the Old Satan Faction puts quite a tax on your powers does it not?" He motioned towards Michael and Serafall still doing battle, clearly struggling though both sides were near-evenly matched as they warped the landscape with their battle.

"So you will divide us as we fight and make it an easy win for them? What a disappointing plan."

"It is theirs," Vali admitted.

"Why would you join such monsters?" Freyja asked, eyeing the White Dragon Emperor with contempt. "They seek to subjugate humanity!"

"I have need of information only the Khaos Brigade can provide on someone, and I do not associate myself with humanity despite my mixed lineage."

"Mixed lineage?" The Norse goddess' eyes widened as four pairs of devil wings emerged from Vali's back to join his grand white and blue dragon ones. "But, only a human can be born with a Sacred Gear!"

"I am half-human, my name is Vali Lucifer, descendant of the previous Lucifer Satan and my human mother."

"You took quite long enough stepping in," Katerea chided Vali, wiping the blood from her mouth as she recomposed herself. "Once Azazel is dealt with move on to the other two, by that time they should expended enough to use your powers on."

Vali let out a short "humph," clearly having little love for his current allies who could not win assuredly on their own. Snapping his fingers, Bikou and Kuroka emerged beneath him, having similarly withdrawn from the war zone below. "Deal with their allies."

Bikou smiled with enthusiasm as he targeted the three sword wielders still cleaving through the exposed magicians. With his staff raised, he focused on the blonde devil-knight first; Kiba was no match for the current descendant of Buddha alone.

"And here I thought you might be a good fight!" A melodious voice rang out above the monkey-youkai's head. "Try and keep up!"

Looking up, he barely readjusted his staff to block a greataxe crackling with lightning before it impacted his head. Despite succeeding, Thrud's landing drove him into the ground and shattered it beneath them. Parrying her to the side, Bikou performed a high roundhouse kick to catch her in the head. The daughter of Thor tanked the hit, smile widening through the bruise as she jabbed him in the gut while unprepared, backhanding him with the blunt end of Gullbjorn to send him flying though she gave swift chase.

"I saw the way you looked at the dashing Einherjar," Kuroka whispered in a sultry tone as she stood face to face with Rossweisse. An octagon-shaped glyph appeared behind her covered with intricate designs to nearly rival the Valkyrie's calculations. Eight spheres of blue-white light formed within it she recognized as a mixture of sage arts from her time with Thrud and youkai devil magic. "Such longing in those blue eyes of yours, yet still the disappointing smell of a virgin on both of you. Been having difficulty finding that special moment or is it harder to get him to take notice of you?"

Rossweisse's face flushed red at the woman's words, her left eye started to twitch as she felt like she were being chastised by Odin again for her lack of romantic encounters.

"That…is NONE of your concern!" She finally found her words she'd repeated to him many times, her own magic seals materializing anew over her head.

"Perhaps after I kill you he will be more receptive to my advances," she licked her lips with a sly wink. "I hear your Norsemen are quite fond of strong women."

The runes sparked with power as Rossweisse could take no more, unleashing her barrage against the waiting traitor who reveled in the flustered expression she had brought out of the young Valkyrie.

Back at the frontlines, Azazel found himself with a powerful gut punch as Katerea, now weaponless, moved in. The blow cracked his new armor, even a single divide sufficient to drop him well beneath the elder Leviathan as Vali watched above.

"So pathetic now!" She cried, releasing a new torrent of power he barely managed to half avoid, even what he hadn't tore through his defenses. "What good are these 'allies' of yours?"

"One more should be enough," Vali considered. "Perhaps if…"

"Vali!" The cries from afar drew his attention as he beheld who had just rejoined the battle.

"Ah, the Red Dragon Emperor," he hovered over to Issei and Rias. "You have been nothing but a disappointment since I found you. Let us see if you have learned anything since last we spoke…"

"The red and white dragons meet again," Azazel groaned as he struggled to his feet to look at the teenagers. "What an interesting encounter that may be."

"One you will not see!" Katerea formed a dark mass of crackling energy in her hand that no defense Azazel retained could block, bringing it down with a cry of victory.

The blow was stopped as a blade radiating with the color of a rainbow prism clashed with it, shattering the black flame and causing her to jump back. Braided purple hair of the Queen of Asgard greeted her, a legendary sword in each hand and warped stare of rage causing even the Old Satan Faction leader's heart to skip a beat. Accepting her hand, Azazel staggered to his feet, shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs.

"Glad to see the Freyja I had heard such talk of. I knew that old codger was never exaggerating when he spoke of the fear at crossing you in earnest."

The sword-belt at her waist, Freyja's girdle, thrummed sending a liquid-like substance to ripple across her body. The material took shape, eventually revealing a dazzling armor the color of moonstone and crimson from which all other Valkyrie's were based on. An immaculate cloak of emerald falcon feathers unfurled across her back and a winged-helm to inspire armies to war wrapped about her skull. Throughout the transformation she did not move despite how long it had been since she donned it for true battle. She tried to recall the last she had worn it at all. As per Odin's perverted machinations during the Aesir/Vanir peace treaty, it was suggestive in design without sacrificing effectiveness. The breastplate was low-cut to show off her impressive bust and left her thighs bare though the same magics protected every inch of her regardless of appearance.

 _I put it on when I left Asgard to follow Odin and Rossweisse to Dorian, though I did not even draw a blade then. It has not been long enough since I last had to fight in this._

"Insignificant…" Katerea started, yet was silenced as Freyja brought her blades to bear, her voice booming across the field echoing in the air itself.

"Insignificant? I am Freyja, Queen of the Aesir and Vanir over the nine realms from Asgard, wife to that insufferable dichotomy that is my husband Odin. I am the Goddess of life and shall protect as much of it as I can…by ending yours!"

In response to her proclamation, a pair of razor-sharp wings like those of a bird of prey emerged from her armored back. The older Leviathan scarcely had time to raise a defense as she charged, Azazel behind to form a unified front beholding the Queen of the nine realms in all her wrath.

 **The battle lines are drawn, the mightiest leaders of four factions clash for supremacy as those who support them do so where they can. All the while, Dorian struggles against the eccentric devil, Ona who has hounded his steps since their meeting, hell bent on discovering what makes the young Einherjar so special amongst even the gods. As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	38. Bit Off More Than They Could Chew

**Hollowreaper93: Thank you very much! Katerea had no idea what she was getting into triggering Freyja like that ;D**

 **Fish on Land: That means so much that you liked it better than canon. I will try to keep that in mind, I try to mix up the pronouns often to keep it dynamic but will try to prevent it getting to vague/jumbled.**

 **tamagat: Lol, if she gave the full title of what she is the goddess of she would be there a while and give a bit of an open window for Katerea to attack xD I don't quite understand the last question, why is that unique to Dorian? Wouldn't that apply to every character?**

 **GunBlade2019: I most certainly will, I hope you love the fights going forward.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks.**

 **Jwebb96: LoL, not a good sign for the bad guys.**

 **Slayer Cross: Thank you so much! I hope not to disappoint on the battles themselves, keeping so many running firefights simultaneously going can be tricky to keep everything interesting and maintain continuity.**

 **IluLugal: Lol, the one who can make the Allfather afraid is not to be underestimated. Poor Thrud, the connection is growing...but she would not want to interfere with her long-time friend Rossweisse, if only the three knew so they could talk it through.**

 **Natalie: That question will be answered, though at this stage Freyja is WAY out of Dorian's pay grade lol but there will be plenty of fights to go around. The Hero season will be further down the line, after this will be the Loki and Young Devil Gathering along with an original arc all their own before the Kyoto school trip. I actually have a question to my fans at the end of this chapter in regards to the order to go as it is different between anime and Light Novel.**

 **fanficcyberman: Everything has been going amazing, thank you and I wish you the same :D I am also excited about writing the future. One more chapter after this one and the Peace Summit arc will draw to a close. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **naruto: Good question, we know how canon goes...but in that Katerea was arrogant to the nth degree enough to think she alone could take all 4 Faction leaders and their escorts. Here, the odds are much closer...**

 **andresf1703: That is one of the big questions, we know that he and Rossweisse are true loves, but with his nature and ties to those closest...will he catch the eye of others? You need not worry as Issei's ridiculously large harem was one of my least favorite parts of canon as it left no time for each individual girl's story. If that route is selected here, it will be an appropriate size.**

 **Mackdaddy3ful: I don't know what to say other than thank you :D Akeno I especially wanted to do right since I felt in canon they made her so emotionally dependent on Issei later on it made their relationship super unhealthy. Romance has definitely been the trickiest aspect to planning ahead in my story, the Loki arc is when I plan it to be more at the forefront. The characters have grown so much since I started I want them all to be happy, but not at the expense of the story...it is a difficult balance lol. And yes...Frejya is about to show them they did NOT want to cross her. XD**

 **And with that...Onto the show!**

 _ **"RIDER'S REGALIA!"**_

Dorian's gauntleted hand closed over Ona's face, clasping tight to slam her through the wall. His armor was brighter than before, even a bit more muscular and filled out though he did not realize it in that moment. He still did not like fighting women, yet could sense that with the strange power emanating from her if he did not fight at his best he would not survive the day. Twilight Star was clashing with her devil wings, each now hard enough to act as weapons of her own. Despite being planted through the wall, Ona's hand grasped his, impossibly strong as she buried a fist into his gut and sending him flying. The desperate Einherjar righted himself after soaring several feet, silently thanking Thrud and Rossweisse for the hours of daily training that had improved his stamina significantly since Olympus and Kokabiel.

"Hold me here? You think my exclusion from the battle will change anything?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow, uncertain to her meaning.

"I developed the ritual to induce and augment Balor's abilities at a compounding accelerated rate," she explained. "It was child's play, a whim done only for my overbearing cousin. But you, if you can draw HER interest, then this was all worth it.

"Her?"

"It doesn't matter, I can almost see you," her eyes glowed brightly as she looked at him with words mirroring Gasper's own. "Even with this much power I can only barely make out your movements. I thought that locking the Dhampir's powers in an active that through me would give greater amplification to my own."

"Through…you?" Dorian didn't like the sound of that as he generated a ball of Hestia's flame, trying to recover as much stamina as possible during the downtime.

"I…empathized with the hybrid," her eyes almost softened behind her manic interest in their battle. "I left him awake without torture, however needed his strength. His being freed will not affect the time field, as long as I will it, this effect will continue to grow."

 _The thirty minute timer never stopped,_ his heart plummeted as he realized the fear of the leaders being frozen was still very real.

"Turn it off!" He raised his swordspear towards her, forking into a trident before firing a blast of Olympian lightning. Ona turtled behind her newly acquired wings, tanking the hit though one was twitching and scorched.

"No chance of that," the mania behind her eyes spiked. "We are just growing so close, my power, that serpent and your Dhampir all allowed me to draw closer to you. How much more must I get to learn your secrets!?"

She propelled towards him, somehow ducking beneath his swing, her speed amplified as high as her other attributes. Holding her arms out, Ona created two spheres of demonic energy, crashing them together till they fused into a larger one. Pressing forward, the blast caught Dorian in the chest, throwing him backwards. His Balance Breaker held, allowing him to stand to his feet.

 _We don't have time for this! We have to beat her BEFORE the others succumb to Gasper's Sacred Gear._

 _ **Dorian!**_ Iggy's voice echoed in his head full of concern as he continued to maneuver ahead of the aggressive devil. _**Open the path to Nidavellir!**_

 _I thought you said that was a bad idea!_

 _ **For five seconds, no more. Your soul can avoid the corruption that long at least. I…have been saving something for you and believe I figured out how they work.**_

Dorian did not ask for specifics yet, Jotunheim roots emerged from the ground, several coiling together to create thicker tendrils before seizing Ona's leg and squeezing. The Barbatos descendant growled with annoyance, her very aura proceeding to set the foliage ablaze.

 _ **NOW!**_

Dorian complied, flipping the gem on his wrist to a void-black, almost instantly his mind was filled with dark thoughts. Despite his knowledge he suddenly saw the worst in everyone. The ideas of how Odin and Freyja only saved him to have a weapon, Rossweisse playing with his emotions out of some sick game, even Thrud's spars being to exemplify her superiority swirled in his head.

The feeling of bugs crawling in his head subsided as a great flash of light emerged from the gem, the black fading away a moment later with its purpose was fulfilled. A spear of holy radiance emerged, firing full speed towards the charging Barbatos who had scarcely time to widen her eyes in surprise before the projectile struck her center of mass, impaling her to the wall nearby. A second followed suit, adding to the impact as it shattered against her chest with a thundering explosion.

Dorian looked confused at first as to how a weapon of heaven had just emerged from Laerad Ragnarok though the uncertainty was short-lived. He recognized the aura of power, the pain when such a javelin had pierced his chest leaving a permanent scar when he had first tapped into the depths of Iggy's power…light spears of the fallen angel Forcas.

 _ **That which enters Nidavellir is swallowed whole. The attack you absorbed at Olympus remained there all this time swirling amid the emptiness.**_

"And as a devil, Ona would be weak to such an attack," Dorian explained to himself aloud despite being unnecessary. "Iggy you're the best!"

 _ **They have been within me since then, I was able to study them and I believe that I…**_

"Hehehehehe."

 _Oh for the love of…_

Ona took hold of the light spear, her hands burning as she squeezed, shattering it in an instant. The attack did serious damage as she had been through, blood dripping onto the floor from her wound and mouth.

"Norse, Greek, now Heaven? Your Sacred Gear is quite the crossroad all her own is it not?" She bit back the groan as she doubled forward, unable to stand any longer. While on her knees, Dorian did not notice the vial she slid from a pouch. "Bottoms up."

Dorian had no idea what it was and did not react as he should have. The vial was filled with a crimson liquid; the smell wafting over gave away its identity as blood. Unbeknownst to him, it was none other than the leftover samples she had acquired from his hand meant to prevent her suicide distilled with the energy stolen from him the previous night. With a final swallow and a satisfying "ah," she cast the vial away to shatter on the ground, and that is when Dorian saw them.

He had wondered over and over since the battle at the arena why her name was Barbatos. Due to the presence of her multiple wings she was clearly a relative of the original Leviathan family, yet she did not claim their name, why? The answer revealed itself as she opened her mouth to smile, revealing a pair of glimmering fangs, her blood red eyes lighting up in the same way Gasper's had not so long ago.

 _She's a Dhampir too? Vampire and Devil?_ The purity of blood was more important than all among the Old Satan Faction, a half-breed would never be allowed to carry the name of a greater family.

Dorian fired a bolt of Olympian lightning with a sheath of black fire towards her, yet Ona leaned back, disappearing behind the wall and was gone when his attack blasted through it. He noticed before she vanished that the wound caused by his holy spear was repairing itself, already nearing completion.

"I knew it!" Her voice echoed around him. "I FUCKING knew it! Your flesh and energy separately contained the building blocks of your unique chronal signature…I…see…YOU!"

Dorian felt a powerful grip seize his left ankle, a painful crunch heralded Dorian's scream of agony as it broke and caved in under her iron-girp. Without even looking, he moved to stab downward yet Ona had only risen enough to grab him and his weapon impaled the floor without reaching her. His gems rotated accordingly, preparing an attack.

"Silly plants, lacing them with ice will not help, that fire will be tricky to dodge but is doable."

All she muttered came to pass as Dorian caused ice-reinforced roots moved to seize her arm, Ona released him at the last possible moment and ducked to avoid them, causing the attack to miss. Dorian had generated Musphelheim fire to strike once she was immobilized, however she bent in the exact way to avoid it precisely without a missed step. Dorian's shield was all that protected him from an immense blow of energy generated by her wings. He hovered off the ground, darting to a safe distance while keeping off his limp and useless foot as Ona placed a hand on her hip with a confident sigh.

"Okay, a few things slipped through but I am getting closer, I can smell it!" Her blood-red eyes swirled purple with a golden light within just like Gasper.

 _ **She is…very strong.**_

 _Do we have anymore spears in there?_ He asked despite not recalling any others absorbed. Iggy shook her head internally which he understood.

 _ **I fired all we had, but I think this may help.**_

The gem closest to Twilight star rotated as the others all went blank. Finally it flipped to a golden radiance that matched the spear he had just fired. Dorian smiled with a bit of satisfaction as he realized what she had done.

 _ **The light of Heaven is unique, I'm sorry I can't use Norse or Olympus while tapping into it, the contradictions are…confusing. I didn't quite understand it but the spears helped. I hope to one day visit there, we could learn so much more. Until that time I hope this is enough.**_

A holy aura spread across Twilight Star and enveloped it. In that moment, for however brief a time as it would last, Dorian had a holy blade of his own.

"Never apologize Iggy," he whispered under his breath. "I guess Mr. Azazel was right about your adapting to other realm energies. You're always learning just like Rose, she'd be proud." If Iggy had a body in that moment, her cheeks would have been flushed red.

Ona flew at the warrior of Asgard, forcing him to brace for the attack, catching her on the shaft of his swordspear as the force blew them both out of the old school building. Their clashes were widespread, grand and would have been deemed impressive beyond words were the titanic attacks of the three factions and old Satans not so close nearby. Their fight continued back and forth all the while drawing them ever nearer to the central conflict….

 **At the Frontlines…**

Thrud slammed into the wall behind her, crashing through it as the entire segment of the new school building collapsed atop her. Bikou jumped forward onto the rubble, seeking his foe as he was certain that would not be the end of her. His armor was dented; his face black, blue and bruised from their savage back and forth. Blood ran down a gash on the side of his head and he was panting heavily from the exertion, yet through it all the grin of sheer satisfaction never left his lips. He almost didn't mind when Gullbjorn emerged from the ground, striking him dead center and cracking his armor before throwing him across the field. He rolled several times before righting himself with a head shake to clear his vision.

"Dear gods you absolute header of a gal!" He cried out with joy as she emerged. His opponent was similarly battered such as he, yet unlike so many he had fought who would give up or succumb to their injuries, she was going strong with a smug look of superiority on her face. "Kuroka will never let me hear the end of it but I think I've fallen for your womanly charms. If I asked really nicely do ya think you could do me the honor of bearing me a son or two?"

"The flattery is appreciated," Thrud replied while smiling sweetly as she twirled her weapon once more. "Though I hate to disappoint you, but I am not a fan of brunettes."

Lightning erupted from the base of her axe, propelling her forward like a thunderbolt to slam into Bikou. The current Monkey King brought his staff up to take the hit, the two completely lost in their struggle having found an opponent with a fighting determination and strength to match their own.

Not far, a wheel of blue energy struck Rossweisse's seal, denting but not breaking it as the combined youkai and demon magic assailed her defenses. Another dozen struck from other angles though with less impact as a half dozen Kuroka stood about her.

"Am I here…or here?" She teased as her illusory clones dashed about to confuse Rossweisse and split her focus.

Rossweisse hovered off the ground refusing to accommodate her sultry opponent's desire for conversation, darting back and forth to keep ahead of the attacks. Not only the Kuroka's were illusory, but so were the impacts behind each one. She had no way to determine which were real or fake based on sound, feel or sight and none could surpass a youkai in sense of smell. She had foregone flight after Kuroka revealed how many avenues of attack she had in the wide-open field, forcing Rossweisse to remain relatively grounded.

 _I need to narrow down the real one, I can't split my attack among all of them,_ she planned while continuing to move, keeping up a near-constant suppressing fire with smaller runes. _Just one direct hit should be enough to…_

In her deep thought, she missed the dirt in front warp and reach, entrapping her leg and stopping any further evasive maneuvers as every Kuroka moved in for the kill.

"And here you were supposed to be the smart one," the cat-youkai mocked as she generated a new pair of fused magic wheels in her hands.

Rossweisse's seals shattered under the combined assault though she was swiftly generating new ones, the training since Olympus not only strengthening Dorian as she had developed new strategies. Kuroka's attack struck Rossweisse in the chest as one of her hair clips glowed brightly and shattered, another charm she had made herself for an extra defense layer similar to Dorian's enneagram she had gifted that he wore proudly on his breast. The last wheel to strike it slowly petrified, turning to stone before her eyes and following the flow of magic back to its owner.

Kuroka's eyes went wide as the fringe of her clothes started to calcify over. Thinking fast, she burned off the entire sleeve, leaving her arm bare as the rest of her material turned to rock, shattering one the ground below. That display of her Olympian magic bought Rossweisse time for a new seal of fire to erupt from the ground, scorching Kuroka's kimono and hair while hardening the dirt prison, allowing the silver-Valkyrie to shatter it with a single motion.

"Top of my class," she finally retorted as a gravity-glyph emerged beneath her large enough to encompass every Kuroka illusion which had clustered for the perceived final blow. One by one they were plastered into the ground as the force was amplified many times over.

Only one of them remained standing at great effort.

Rossweisse swung forward, punching the real Kuroka in the gut. A light aura shimmered around the nekotama, lessening the hit as she reinforced her physical proficiency.

"Please," Kuroka held her ground. "I can simply use…"

"Touki?" Rossweisse finished for her. "Someone very close to me knows the same skill to augment her physical abilities; she refuses to use it despite how often I stress to her her it can be necessary. I am well aware of that technique among Sage Arts; it passively outputs just enough energy for this."

"For wha…" Kuroka started before seeing the glow from her torso. An elaborate seal formed drawing upon her own magic for power.

Rossweisse's calculations were correct as ever as the first seal grew into two, then four, then eight. Once they reached their apex, a dozen explosions appeared across the Kuroka's frame blasting her backwards, scorching her body. The youkai assailant slumped down, barely staggering back up to her feet.

"Your powers will not help you here," Rossweisse announced confidently. "Surrender now and we may show…"

The seemingly victorious Valkyrie started coughing loudly turning to an uncontrollable hacking, only then seeing a previously invisible green cloud roll in. She covered her mouth but it was too late to block it out completely. Her legs started to wobble, mind clouding, making it hard to concentrate on the more complicated magic formulae. She felt weak yet managed to stand, flexing her muscles and shaking her head to keep calm.

"My magic mist," Kuroka explained in her confidence. "Never tested it on a Valkyrie before, considering you can still move I guess that means I need to make some adjustments. No matter, you won't be much of a threat like that."

"Y-you underhanded…," Rossweisse muttered as her opponent lunged again. She wasn't faster than before, possibly slower with her new injuries, yet Odin's bodyguard could barely focus on her movements fast enough.

Far in the distance, a familiar white-haired young woman spotted the battle as she arrived. With fists clenched, she rushed towards it, eyes locked on and never moving from the black-eared youkai who pressed the attack in earnest.

 **Not Far…**

"Do you find fate cruel Issei Hyoudou?" Vali asked, floating high above the battlefield staring down the possessor of his dragon's rival. "I am the strongest natural wielder of Albion in history with my Satan blood. While you on the other hand, without your boosted gear you are nothing, a normal high school student with a bland future. It's so sad it's actually quite funny.

Issei gritted his teeth from the ground; he had recently arrived with Koneko and Gasper only to be met with the battlefield before them. Vali had rounded on the Red Dragon Emperor immediately, all but ignoring his so-called allies. The young man wanted to shout his threats to the silver-haired teenager, how he should shut his mouth but instead he could only keep looking, fully aware of the insurmountable difference in power between them.

"We are both Sacred Gear users, and yet you and I are separated by the heavens themselves in terms of power, perhaps also Hell itself. Why couldn't another have inherited it, like that one…" he recalled the words of the girl atop the rooftops before the summit. "How can we make this fight actually mean anything? It is clear your current motivations are insufficient to draw out your real power, how about I kill your parents?"

Issei froze, eye twitching at those words. Images flashed in his mind of his mom and dad, smiling and enjoying their normal life completely oblivious to the world of angels and devils around them.

 _They aren't involved; they have nothing to do with this!_ Vali noticed his sudden shift immediately and latched onto it.

"Ah yes, the path of an avenger, if I kill your parents would you be able to break your limits? A death like that would be far more preferable than living out and dying after a long and boring lifetime. Perhaps those friends of yours still frozen in place?"

"Issei…" Rias muttered, knowing full well what emotions were raging within her pawn. Even she did not expect the eyes of rage as he looked up at the White Dragon Emperor.

"I'm going to kill this bastard; I don't care how large the gap is…YOU WON'T TOUCH MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS!"

An aura of energy flared up as Issei revealed a metal band adorned with a gem clasped to his arm, the parting gift from Azazel before his and Rias' departure. Another of the eccentric fallen angel's inventions, each one could replace the bodily substitute requirement Issei needed to unlock his imperfect Balance Breaker. He was warned, however that multiple use would decrease the length of time he could remain transformed, but Issei did not care. The first use would be the strongest, and he was determined to make the most use of it.

 _ **WELSCH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!**_

The energy swirled and erupted as a new form exploded into being around Issei. Glimmering red and gold armor styled after dragon scales complete with a terrifying helmet, the same he had used to close the gap in his previous rating game against Riser Phenex. Green orbs glowed across his body drawing Thrud's attention as she continued to clash with Bikou.

 _Another Balance Breaker, like Dorian's._

"I'm not going to sit back and let you kill my parents!" Issei roared, a rippling crimson aura enshrouding him with power. "ASCALON!"

The holy dragon-slaying blade erupted from the gauntlet on his left hand. Taking flight he caught Vali almost unawares as he was contemplating how well rage brought up Issei's power to nearing his. The blade grazed his left arm, despite the minute touch, Vali's armor crumpled beneath it to draw a bit of blood. Issei overused his strength and kept going, flying past though quickly turned for another attempt. Such was the power of Ascalon, not even the White Dragon Emperor could easily withstand its attacks. Giving him no time to think, Vali rocketed forward, Issei meeting him in kind as the two met and clashed nearly as terrifyingly as the three faction and old Satan leaders around them.

Rias reached out for Issei but was pulled behind the barrier by her brother, in that moment even her high-class devil powers could not guarantee her survival if she got involved. All she could do was watch as the new war of dragons began.

"Incredible," Shalba marveled at Issei's growth, having pinned Michael to the ground with arrows. "How your God could miss such a potential of his creations only exemplifies his short-sightedness."

"My Lord," Michael grunted beneath his foe, his faltering radiance rising to shatter the demonic arrows. "Saw many things and was stronger than you know, yet unlike you and your brethren was fully aware he was not omniscient. None of us are."

Shalba roared in pain as one of his own arrows turned gold rather than disintegrating, purified by Michael's shining presence. Removing itself from his hand, the projectile zipped up, slashing the old Beelzebub's right eye as he dodged at the last moment too slowly. In the moment of his blinding pain, the archangel took the opportunity to plant a miniature nova of holy energy into his breast. The resounding explosion sent his opponent flying, stopping himself in mid-air much to the angel's sorrow as his attack did far less damage than it should have. The energy they had received was immense indeed, Michael's own healing abilities were barely keeping up with the older Beelzebub's power.

"God's everlasting mercy be with me," he muttered, reforging a new divine halberd and leaping back into the fray.

"It was you wasn't it!" Serafall roared, battering the stressed defenses of the Asmodeus devil. "Katerea-chan wasn't like this…YOU blackened her heart!"

"I opened her eyes to our right," Creuserey countered. "Only we TRUE Satans can rule as was deemed in the beginning. "Your machinations for her post were obvious once we analyzed…."

She did not allow him to finish, with a look that would have horrified all who knew her, the new Leviathan held a hand directly into his face. Her family's emblem appeared within it as a mass of demonic power dwarfing anything she had summoned that day slammed into Asmodeus, blasting him through the ground as fissures appeared from the force. Despite the impressive display, Serafall huffed subtly, she had remained on the offensive but it was taxing, a fact not missed by the White Dragon Emperor in the distance…

Katerea swung, her scimitar fading to mist as it neared the twinblades of Vanaheim, the devil magic used to create it being drawn within the gems affixed upon them. The swords bit deep into her gut, Freyja spinning gracefully to avoid any hope of counterattack and burying her heeled boot into her chest, throwing the Old Satan mastermind far into the distance trailing blood.

"I doubt I'm even needed," Azazel let out a quick chuckle that the Queen of Asgard did not slightly soften for. With a chance, he leaned back to rest, only then noticing the disarmed staff lying nearby to draw his curiosity.

"Every…single…day," Freyja asserted to the battered devil struggling to her feet. "I killed people, more than you can count. Traitors, Aesir, humans, giants, trolls…the list goes on. Your war was stopped before it got to the point ours did, though not soon enough."

"Why you…" Katerea's aura flared, a field of dark crackling energy enveloping her body which would kill near-anything that entered it. The goddess Freyja was not most things."

Her dark field clashed with Freyja's rainbow one, the strange power wielded by the older Leviathan the only thing keeping her from being overwhelmed by the sheer force before her. The supposed ultimate power that Katerea had gone into battle so sure of was failing her. How long she and the others had convinced themselves of their superiority over all, especially those of other mythologies. Freyja's wings flexed, the shockwave dispersing her demonic aura and all defenses Katerea had left.

So fast she missed it, one blade phased into the other, their combined might growing to a greatsword. Freyja used her now-free hand to grasp Katerea by the throat, slamming her into the ground and pinning her.

Across the field, Thrud glanced away from her own fight for a moment, eyes widening at the sheer intensity of her grandmother. How many years had the daughter of thunder studied at her feet never knowing of what lurked beneath the surface from darker days?

"You didn't see the worst it could get," she spoke stern and short like a teacher getting a point across to a particularly dense or disinterested student as she narrowed her blade to the Leviathan's throat. The anger at another faction making the same error as her own had Freyja's blood boiling. She flexed her fingers again and again, feeling oddly stiff despite her extensive attacks. "You don't know the depths of despair it can drive one to…so I will show you EXACTLY what can happen!"

 **Elsewhere…**

Kuroka leapt in close, relying on touki to augment her physical strength versus the Valkyrie who clearly excelled in ranged combat. Even with her moves sluggish and breathing ragged from her mist, she kept up with the youkai criminal.

 _I can repulse her attack with a kinetic seal, but…was it a secondary layer or a loop pattern to complete?_

She couldn't think straight, the mist affecting Rossweisse's mind as well as her body. Being too slow, Kuroka planted a fist in her stomach, sending the Valkyrie reeling backwards with cracked armor. She had left a surprise behind, a simple seal even dazed she could recall. The platform exploded in Kuroka's face, forcing her to frantically pat herself down to put out the flames as she pulled back to safety.

"You just…don't know when to quit," she groaned, hardly better off than Rossweisse despite the handicap she had taken. She had expected an easy win, yet the tenacious woman had kept up as best she could and delayed her. "I can't believe I might have to actually…"

"STOP!" A calm yet stern voice caused Kuroka to pause, a sly smile spreading across her face as she realized the source.

"Why Shirone, I thought you weren't attending. How has the Gremory girl been treating you?"

"I knew you were obsessed with power, but this is too far," Koneko continued, ignoring the name Rossweisse did not recognize that Kuroka had used. "How can you be working with them?"

"Vali was VERY persuasive," she purred. "Though I was so worried about your choice in alignment, if you came back with your big sis you would put her mind at ease."

 _Sis?_ Rossweisse struggled back to her feet behind Koneko, looking her up and down. _But Kuroka is a youkai, Koneko doesn't have any…_

"I'm not coming with you," she held her ground. "I am at home here with everyone, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia…even that Issei though he's the worst of mankind. I'm…happy with them."

"Don't worry little Shirone, when all the others are dead I'll make sure you are kept safe and sound, just as a big sister should."

Rossweisse thought she almost saw a look of disappointment on Kuroka's face, almost. Despite the dark-haired nekotama's words, she did not advance or attack even though Rossweisse was in a near-incapacitated state. The two just stared at each other across the field, both contemplating how the next few minutes would play out. Between the tension of the situation and her own debilitations, Rossweisse didn't notice the tingling sensation traveling up her body…

 **Not far, a few minutes ago…**

A monstrous bat creature more resembling a gargoyle than anything else slashed at Dorian, cracking his armor before engulfing him in its terrible wings. With a deafening shriek of pain, the gargantuan beast ripped itself from him, the holy-cleansed tip of Twilight Star cutting deep into its torso. Slamming into the ground not far from the new school building, the two combatants dropped, their titanic battle having carried them far. Dorian could even see Issei's clash with Vali from where he stood, taking note of the glimmering crimson Balance Breaker though had more on his mind in that moment.

"I can see you!" Ona smiled with euphoria, transforming back into her base form from the void-creature her drinking of Dorian's blood had granted her. "That attack, the withdrawal, even your hesitating actions…but I can't see anything else!"

The energized devil was glancing around her to the others fighting in the distance, Issei and Vali, even the plumes of light and explosions obscured by the barrier and clouds of the leaders still locked in battle. There was a twinkle in her eyes that was far too innocent to be coming from them.

"I can't tell what any of them are going to do. Did your blood realign me with YOUR signature instead of the worlds? Quite frankly I don't even care, everything is so…uncertain! This is wonderful! The world is interesting again; I don't know how I can ever thank you enough!"

Dorian swung again, his strike passing through her as Ona melted into mist, reconstituting herself just long enough to clock him in the face, sending the young man careening through the pavement. He struggled out, coughing blood as he realized his holy-infused weapon was now far from his grasp once again. The holy element Iggy had taught him burned Ona in several places, clearly paining her greatly. All the same, her tenacity refused to let her show it.

 _ **Dorian!**_ Iggy was frantic and full of worry over his growing injuries, still requiring levitation to keep his broken ankle off the ground, ever since she drank Gasper's blood the Barbatos Dhampir had been far more formidable. No matter what he tried, she was one step ahead, the frustrating powers of her family finally donning on him. _**Please withdraw, we can think of something, maybe…**_

"There's no running, my ritual was perfect," Ona proclaimed. "Just look."

Dorian looked to the side and his heart sank. He spotted Rossweisse half-standing behind Koneko as if she'd started to get to her feet before stopping. She, along with Kuroka and Koneko, were utterly unmoving, an aura surrounding them that froze his soul as he recognized it. Quickly, he looked to the others. Sure enough, every single combatant was no longer moving. Thrud was in the process of kneeing Bikou who was cracking her across the face with his staff, even the three swordsmen and Ratatoskr atop Xenovia's shoulders clearing out the last of the magicians were trapped in their final acts. Issei and Vali were striking each other in a mutual hook across the cheek, faces locked in utter rage at the other.

Across the field, both sides, old and new Satans alike, Michael and Azazel, even Lady Freyja who was following through with a swing looking to decapitate several of Katerea's wings had been locked by Gasper's growing powers. The young vampire was the only one not affected, frantically scrambling from friend to friend trying to wake them to no avail. Tears streamed down his face as, unlike before, he had no idea when or if this would ever end.

"Y-you turned on your own people?" She was silent a moment before answering.

"They were never MY people, now we quite literally have all the time in the world. When I am through, I can kill who is necessary and free the rest. Don't worry, we won't be interrupted. At the current rate of growth this field will keep expanding, I would LOVE to study the boundary limits. And yet, not even a stutter from yourself…"

She renewed her attack, forked lightning of Olympus striking towards her but as before, she perceived and avoided. As before, nothing worked.

 _She froze them all, Lady Freyja, Thrud, Rose..._ fire burned behind his eyes as he imagined Ona slaughtering them like animals while they stood there unable to resist and any carefully laid plans started slipping away. _I'll kill her, do whatever it takes to free them, I don't care if…_

 _Calm down and think, know it or not, you are better than this._

The soothing words eased Dorian's mind ever so slightly, just enough to think clearly for a moment. _Maybe…if I try something I've never done before she won't see it right away._

 _ **Dorian…what have you been hiding?**_

 _Sorry Iggy, I wanted it to be a surprise._

As he continued to dance around the advancing devil, one of Dorian's five gems went blank to be quickly replaced by another. Each went out one by one, molten red, gold, magenta, green, misty blue, until all were empty. Ona did not seem to notice, even her future-sight having a blind spot for something never before performed. The light of the gems had shimmered away, merging as one upon the gem etched onto his armor's back she could not see. Even he did not see the blue-green hue of Midgard, the one power Iggy had not recalled meld into the swirling mass behind him. The collected energies prepared for a signature move he had pondered and theorized yet never practiced.

Black tentacles emerged from Ona's back, gripping his arms and dragging him in, Dorian didn't want to think just how strong she was now, well beyond the middle-class she had been, Ultimate Class…higher? Her bindings held strong as he resisted, though not as greatly as he could have.

"That…thing saw something in you, Ophis showed some interest, what is it about you? I will have fun finding out all of your secr…"

Dorian reached out, gripping Ona by her shoulders, roots wrapping about her arms to hold her in place for the fraction of a second he required. The shimmering prism light faded from the gem on his back, empowering the one on his chest as its light reached an apex.

"You wanted to learn my secrets?" His visage looked more serious than ever as he held her tighter than any loved one. "Here's my first signature move...BIFROST BARRAGE!"

The rainbow beam erupted from his chest, impacting Ona Barbatos point blank as she was unable to move. She screamed in pain, her artificial devil wings burning away in the light of the attack along with the greater part of her borrowed powers. The brilliance representing the might of all nine realms tore through the air, annihilating an unseen serpent Dorian did not notice which tried to free itself from her back only to disintegrate before getting very far. Even the Einherjar had to squint and close his eyes in the face of it.

Despite the raw energies, Ona remained where she stood though eyes were glazed over unseeing from shock as the ray of energy continued its path. Only once the beam slowly sputtered and died did Dorian relax, breath catching in his throat as he realized an entire gap had been bored through everything behind Ona, reducing it to nothingness down to the very stone.

 _It is…more destructive than I thought._

 _ **You can only tap into five powers at one time, yet you saved a piece of each one in a holding state rotating all nine in a combination effort. That was…clever.**_

 _Th-thanks Iggy,_ Dorian sighed in exhaustion. His opponent was slumped forward against him unmoving, the adrenaline finally dissipating. He could not help but notice the sizable hole blown through her torso. _If she is down perhaps Gasper can reverse the…_

"M-more, I just need more!"

Dorian screamed aloud as a pair of sharp pains tore into his throat. The Dhampir's eyes lit up red and pink as she used her proximity to latch onto the Crossroad leader's neck before he could move, sucking at his blood greedily. Her body amplified by the renewed intake of blood, the gaping wound in her started to close, leaving unbroken bare blood-covered skin in its place. Her features changed somewhat, skin softening from grey into more of a natural pink color, ears becoming less pointed as she took on traits of her victim. Dorian pushed away but her remaining four wings closed about him in a twisted embrace, locking the Einherjar in place as his strength slowly faded.

"If a vial did that before," Ona's voice echoed in his mind through her powers. Dorian was fortunate for had it been a full moon her feasting would have bent him to her will to become her loyal slave. "Just imagine what the rest of it will do."

 _ **GET…OFF HIM!**_

"Who is this?" Ona asked, hearing the new voice once she her powers deepened with Dorian. "Oh you must be the daughter of Yggdrasil I heard so much about. I imagined you must be part of what makes him special. Do not worry; this will not take much longer."

 _ **You are not welcome here! You do not want to be in here!**_

"Shout all you like; it won't change a thing. I could see his movements from a single vial; with much more I can see that, his mind, dreams and memor…"

One moment, Ona was amid the battlefield drinking greedily, the next she found herself standing atop a pile of bones. Dorian was gone.

"Whe…what have you done?"

 _You were warned, you did NOT want to come here. You have stumbled onto the mystery without an answer._

Ona Barbatos took flight, soaring through the air though she did not get far. After a few yards, the sky was so choked with the stench of death and black smoke amid red flames that she was forced to the ground, doubling over and hacking for breath. She saw it all, fields burned, bodies piled as high as she could see, structures stretching across creation crumbled to the ground. And through it all, a monstrous towering silhouette far in the distance. All she could make out was the multitudes of heads turning to acknowledge her presence, marching in her direction just before she started to scream.

Back on the battlefield, Dorian had wrenched himself free of her grasp, holding a hand to his neck to staunch the bleeding. Ona's eyes were glazed over, a single hand retaining a death grip on his arm squeezing tighter and tighter until her knuckles turned white.

"Um…hello?" Dorian waved his hand in front of her, snapping a few times. No matter what he did, her pupils would not focus. He was uncertain what had occurred, one moment she was draining him of all blood, the next she just…stopped. It was not until he had pried the last of her fingers from him that her face slowly rotated to him; eyes clearly unfocused and shell shocked.

"You poor bastard," she muttered so low he almost didn't hear her. "What a sad fate to look forward to, you might as well just kill me now and then yourself before…"

Dorian had heard enough, before she finished he clocked her hard across the face, rendering the mad scientist unconscious at long last. She face-planted into the soft dirt, body rising and falling with steady breaths yet she did not stir again.

 _What was that?_

 _ **Thank you for that. Please, do not heed her words, push them from your mind,**_ Iggy sighed as Dorian bound Ona's arms, legs and wings in the strongest of Jotunheim's roots he could muster before trusting Iggy's words and rushing down to the others.

He saw the young Valkyrie goddess taking the blow from Bikou's staff in return for her own strike. Slowly, yet surely, the aura was fading, he could see Thrud's bruises, wounds and exhaustion through it all.

 _You could have avoided most of these,_ he sighed with absolute certainty, realizing he didn't have much time. _As much as you like to think so, you aren't invincible._ The memory of her unconscious form at Olympus played out in his head; he didn't want to see that again.

Dorian took hold of Bikou's staff with both hands, pulling as hard as he could he adjusted the Monkey King's attack. With the time freeze coupled with the youkai's incredible strength, it took considerable effort yet Dorian succeeded, repositioning the weapon so that it would pass harmlessly over her head.

 _She'd never forgive me if she knew I helped out…just kick his ass Thrud._ He let the vestige of a smile he did not intend to be so heartfelt grace his features before moving to the next. Freyja had Katerea well in hand and Dorian doubted he could do much to assist in a battle of God-class fighters; he did take in the sight of her shimmering Valkyrie Queen armor, jaw dropping at how different one could look from how you saw them.

"Rose…" he muttered as he approached her. She was still frozen in place yet the aura was nearly gone. He left a sphere of Hestia fire for good measure before turning towards Kuroka still glaring haughtily not far at Koneko

His arrival was just in time as the time dilation dispersed, causing the three women to stagger free utterly confused. He placed his hands on Rossweisse's shoulders as she nearly fell from a combination of the mist still running through her system and the sudden shift in time.

"D-Dorian!" Her cheeks reddened as she smiled at his sudden presence. "What happened?"

"Gasper is safe," he could not help but reciprocate her expression while motioning to the young Dhampir overjoyed as the others started to move once more. "Ona is down and the Balance Breaker's effects seem to be dispersing."

Sure enough, from Gasper at the center rippling outward, the aura was slowly fading as the others slowly but surely began to stir. Based on how slowly the forced Balance Breaker was disappearing, it would still be some time before outside help could arrive, but not long before all within were mobile again.

"And you sought out little old me," Kuroka remarked while grinning at him. "Are you looking for some one on one time?"

Dorian stepped forward, only for his wrist to be caught. Turning around he saw Rossweisse looking very determined and serious. She slowly shook her head before motioning towards Vali and Issei in the distance.

"You need not concern yourself with her," the young Valkyrie stood up to her full height, completely hiding her poisoned state of which Dorian was unaware. Rossweisse knew full well that the Einherjar would refuse to depart if he knew of her ailment. "The others may require assistance, leave this one to us."

"Are you s…?"

"We are," Koneko finished her sentence. "Go help Issei, you didn't hear it from me…but I'd rather not see him hurt."

Dorian was about to protest, but quickly lowered his finger and nodded. Before he could leave, Rossweisse placed a makeshift seal on his leg to set the ankle as best as was possible. Lastly, she leaned in close, rubbing a pair of fingers across his neck gently to send a shiver up his spine.

"Rose…wha…?"

"Y-your injury," she stuttered, referring to his bite marks. "That will prevent infection and hopefully stop any…"

"Are you two gonna need a room? Cause if you are I could always joi…"

"Good luck rebuilding your species," Dorian interrupted calmly, causing Kuroka to lose her playful smirk for half a moment. "I hope the price is not too high."

Rossweisse opened up a wall of seals, her mind suddenly clear to block Kuroka's vision from Dorian as he took off towards the crackling energy of the Heavenly dragons being freed from the time stop.

"Not even a goodbye kiss?" She asked as she regained her composure. "No wonder you're still a virgin at your age."

For the first time, such words did not bite so deep into Rossweisse, no longer concerned with failures of the past in the face of the man rushing away in that moment. She just smiled, turning towards her opponent to walk beside Koneko for a united front.

"S-such an action would not be appropriate at this time, though that is none of your concern," she asserted once more, laying a hand on Koneko's shoulder to augment her strength, stamina and durability. "You will not take another step towards him. Whatever your reasons are or what else the day may bring…I can assure you of that!"

 **Ona has been dealt with and the others slowly return to normal, but the old Satans remain standing and the battle of Heavenly Dragons clash all around them. How can Dorian help to resolve such conflicts before they take a heavy toll?**

 **I wanted to take this opportunity to once again than everyone following, favoriting, reviewing and enjoying The Roots of Hope. Almost a year since I started this and I am blown away by how much it has grown from my desire to write a High School DxD fic, I cannot say enough how much it means to me that you all have liked it for so long. It is you the fans who keep my spirits high for continuing this story.**

 **Once again I have a crossroads (pun partially intended) of ideas and would love to hear fan feedback. Up next, after some down time and original stories, will be the Loki and Young Devil Gathering arcs. In the anime, they opted to show Loki first then the Young Devil Gathering, while in the original Light Novel it was the other way around and the Young Devil Gathering was shown first. I would like to know which path you would like to see written first. I have big plans for each, Loki especially as it rounds back to the unresolved portions of the first arc. Which would you prefer, to travel to the Underworld for the start of the Rating Game initially, or to face the Trickster Norse God?**

 **As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews, but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	39. The Einherjar's Dance with Dragons

**IluLugal: They are both pretty great :D I am glad you've been liking my portrayal of them. Indeed, Katerea is WAY over her head.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **Namedarknss: Thank you, I hope you like this one ;)**

 **AJR333: Good eye ;) , lol, I don't really see Dorian and Rosswiesse as the type to start "shagging" right away considering their relationship isn't even official yet XD They are both much more focused on showing their feelings first.**

 **tamagat: Considering he is strong enough to face an 8-winged Fallen Angel in his balance breaker, he is very strong considering how long he's been an Einherjar. If he were too strong the battles would have no weight. Yggdrasil is accommodating, but too much time training to fight in the roads can risk damaging the paths…which take a VERY long time to regrow. In a true emergency she may have a different outlook, however…**

 **Jwebb96: You know her so well XD**

 **FireFox614: Well, no spoilers…but she is keeping something a secret…however it is not something in terms of being ready for Dorian or not. Rather, it is something more personal to herself she was referring to. In terms of the future nightmare she is as much in the dark as Dorian, though her case is more out of fear of the truth than ignorance. And I agree, all the fluff to bring up the tones after serious conflicts. :D**

 **Ronmr: I do have the particular arc it occurs in planned…the time away all depends whether I go Loki or Diodora arcs first.**

 **Hollowreaper 93: I am so glad you liked his signature move, he finally got one to use XD Thank you for appreciating the title I went with, that can be the trickiest part of an update lo.**

 **Grimraven V: That…means so much to hear you say that :D You do me too much honor at such words**

 **Fish on Land: You are very welcome! And that is fair, the anime version would need cleaned up if I went that route.**

 **Slayer Cross: That was one of the trickier parts to write, keeping it interesting without having a one-sided battle in either direction. Wou…truly a word for the ages XD**

 **naruto: If she were still fighting, he likely would have killed her at need. However, he saw how broken and shocked she was, he wouldn't kill an opponent on their knees. Healing is not currently a power of one of the 9 realms. You may be thinking of the fires of Hestia he learned when Iggy linked with Olympian magic, but that only replenishes stamina and lifts exhaustion slowly, it does not heal physical injuries.**

 **ahsoei: Thank you for your input :) though I do ask no spoilers for Avengers as I have not gotten to see it and it is possible others have not as well.**

 **fanficcyberman: Exactly one year old today! Bringing a smile to people's faces is one thing that brings me true joy, it makes me happy beyond words it has done so for you since chapter 1 :D You are VERY welcome!**

 **GunBlade2019: Such is the burden of being a protagonist lol, always needing to keep up with those that seek to destroy your happiness. Thank you very much for your kind words!**

 **OBSERVER01: Lol, finally Katerea met someone who shows her that all her power isn't as unbeatable as she assumed.**

 **StraxyX: In record time too, welcome to the latest chapter. We've been expecting you XD**

 **Guest: I am so glad you enjoyed it so much up to this point. I hope to hold your interest for another 39 chapters to come lol.**

 **I wanted to also thank everyone who put a vote towards the next order of the arcs. It is appreciated as both routes have merit and I love hearing my fan's input. I will consider during my downtime after the arc on which flows best.**

 **And with that…ONTO THE SHOW!**

Bikou swung his staff, barely noticing the time dilation seizing his body and then releasing. The blow had been calculated perfectly, he and the absolute vision of perfection before him would strike each other at the same time for a titanic clash. He didn't care about the pain, he welcomed it as he got another chance to trade blows with the woman who had hidden among the Norse pantheon his whole life. The current Monkey King's confidence dropped when suddenly, as if in an instant, his staff adjusted itself and passed harmlessly over her head, missing completely. In return, Thrud's axe buried itself in his chest, his armor preventing it from entering his sternum by the smallest fraction of a hair's breadth. He dropped his staff, slamming into the wall behind him with the axe still buried in his breastplate.

"Guess you got sloppy," she remarked, taking a breather though resting a hand on her hip to maintain an aura of superiority.

"That I did, that I…" Bikou coughed, releasing a quick spurt of blood as each breath allowed him to feel the blade of Gullbjorn pressing against him. The axe may not have pierced his flesh, but he felt the full impact all the same. "I suppose I must have been blinded by your radiance…"

Thrud held out a hand, summoning Gullbjorn back to her grip, wrenching it from the mangled steel and cutting off his latest attempt to woo her. Bikou's works sputtered into a pained groan that lessened as the pressure abated, leaving him slumped against the rubble weakly.

"Another round?" She asked, leaning down towards him while keeping a distance in case he had any other tricks up his sleeve.

"Ya know what," he sighed, trying to keep his own composure despite his situation. "I think I might sit this one out, a bit winded, got a headache, not really in the mood just yet." Even as beaten as he was, he still kept the coy remarks.

"It happens to everyone, one out of five men from what I've heard," Thrud provided some merciful retort, keeping Gullbjorn trained on him while looking back to survey the rest of the battlefield.

To her joy, Gasper's Balance Breaker had lifted from the entire area, freeing the trapped attendants to the Peace Summit. Sona had rallied her peerage and with Michael's entire squad of exorcists were already pouring out of the rubble of the school building. She smiled as Hecuba took the lead, shield deflecting their spells as Bennia harassed their flanks unpredictably in their bid to reach the other three who continued their advance, Ratatoskr cheering from Xenovia's shoulders the whole time.

They assailed the various magicians, several already noticing the glowing aura of those marked by Rossweisse's spell and targeting them first. The Old Satan Faction's troops could not hope to repel them; it took a moment for her to realize that Rias' peerage had not yet taken to the fight…

 **Inside the Rubble…**

"Wh-what happened?" Akeno shook her head, glancing about to see Asia doing the same while trying to determine what had occurred. Only once her vision had focused did she see a familiar ten-wing fallen angel resting at her feet being watched over by his now-freed attendant.

"My lord took grave injury," Zepar explained while adjusting his glasses. "He intercepted a blast meant for you at the start of the battle without hesitation according to Lord Sirzechs before he departed for the battle. If my lord had not acted you would have been vaporized, and were it not for the Lady Freyja he would not have survived himself."

Akeno's eyes widened as she glanced back towards her father Baraqiel, lowering down to kneel beside him.

 _He wouldn't do that, he…isn't that kind of man,_ Akeno tried to convince herself of those words. For the first time since her mother's death, she failed to do so.

Her parent's union had been condemned by her mother's side, the Himejima Clan, who thought she was brainwashed. So many times they tried to end it, only for all to fail in the face of the love they shared. Somehow former allies of her family had found out where they lived and one day while Baraqiel was away attacked, killing her mother Shuri in the process. Akeno had blamed him for not defending her mother, for being away when it happened, for everything…she had to if only to cope with her loss. Over the years, that hatred caused her to push him away at every turn until she was taken into the Gremory family at barely the age of 11, meeting a young Rias and beginning her new life.

"Regardless of your beliefs Lady Akeno," Zepar spoke politely and to the point, ever told by Baraqiel to do so if he conversed with her. "Your father loves you dearly; it pained him for years that you wandered the world while shunning his aid. His joy was beyond words when you found a home in the Gremory Clan which he could not give you after your mother's passing."

"And you believed this when he told you?"

"He never said a word, there was no need to."

Something in Akeno's mind changed at those words, her blind anger at Baraqiel cooled for a moment as Dorian's words resurfaced. With them came old memories she had buried, her father and mother playing with her together, sharing a bath while laughing, so much she wished for more of yet stopped sinfully short. Falling to her knees, she laid a soft hand on his head, wiping away a bang along with beads of sweat as he stirred in his restless sleep.

 _I…can't face him, not yet. It was that Dorian that had him here in the first place. If he hadn't been…_

"I-," she hesitated as Zepar looked at Rias' Queen. "I will sit with him, until the battle is over and ensure he is not attacked further. It would not do for a representative at this Summit to come to harm."

Zepar let a smile escape his lips so subtle they could not even tell if it was there for certain, the first any had seen since he arrived from Grigori territory. He let out a soft nod to Akeno who once more stroked her father's face with clearly restrained worry and conflicted thoughts.

"I am sure, that is all he would ask for most of all Lady Akeno. "You may watch over him, and I shall watch over you." His four wings unfurled menacingly to deal with any potential threat. "Fear not, I will not say a word of this act when Lord Baraqiel wakes unless you deem it so. To break your confidence would shatter my lord's in me."

 **At the Main Fight…**

Katerea stumbled back coughing blood. She had foregone all boasts of superiority after Freyja broke her arm and buried a blade in her gut. Three of her wings were gone, twitching stumps all that remained, her power utterly sapped including that received from their would-be dragon god Ophis.

Azazel had long since left the fight to her as he approached and tinkered with the staff Katerea had started with. He was fascinated by it, a strange red gem emanating power he did not recognize, which was a new but welcomed feeling for him. It thrummed with incredible power as he knew it should, considering what a single blast had done to his friend Baraqiel. His strength was still sapped from Vali's attack and he was useless in the matches above at his current power level.

 _Hmmmm,_ he contemplated. _No magic I've ever seen of the three factions nor even of the Norse people. Greek, Hindu, Shinto? No, it doesn't feel right. If only I had a few hours to look it over._

"Speak quickly any final prayers in your mind," Freyja boomed towards the Leviathan as her wings extended to their full length and she closed the distance for a final change. "For I shall give no further reprieves."

"My death is worth taking the Queen of Asgard with me!"

Katerea roared with manic desperation as her right arm suddenly stretched, extending forward and coiling around Freyja's own like a snake. It squeezed tightly, causing the goddess to flinch, immediately bringing her rainbow blade down upon it again and again though each was as ineffective as the last beyond minor bruising.

"Not even you can break my skin in this state before my body becomes a bomb and detonates. We shall see your husband's reaction to such a fate."

Freyja scowled, her blood-haze lifting as she thought fast. Her swords were the mightiest instrument of war on her in that moment. Based on Katerea's words she did not have time before the devil exploded, taking Freyja and who knew who else with her. The Asgardian Queen's wings unfurled further, attempting to drag the Old Satan leader up into the sky.

 _Of course one such as them would have a final contingency._ _If I cannot save myself, at least I can drag her skybound to protect…_

"Your love of other life including my own is appreciated your Ladyship, but perhaps you could give this old bastard a shot to not be totally useless in this fight."

The two women turned, only then spotting Azazel holding aloft the scepter, Katerea's eyes widening as she never imagined it could be used so quickly. Pushing his Balance Breaker to its limits, Azazel channeled his focus into the gem, dispersing his armor. The jewel burst into light, amplifying the energy dangerously so it focused on the pair, he'd not had enough time to analyze it as much as he would have liked. Planting his feet, Azazel fired the instrument of unknown design toward its former wielder.

The crackling funnel thundered through the air, dispersing the smoke and air along its path as a sonic boom followed close behind. The energy was a deep purple swirling within black and unlike other attacks it did not shine, rather the opposite as it appeared to absorb light around it. The emission of eldritch power focused like a laser, cutting clean through Katerea's "unbreakable" arm as it surpassed even the power of the gods, freeing Lady Freyja from her suicide attack.

The Grigori Governor-General looked down as the staff clattered to the floor leaving a now-sizzling stump that was once his left arm. The magics had been unpredictable, raw, shifting in an unknown spectrum that he did not understand. It had been simple enough for him to determine how to cause the energy to spike, but would take far longer to do it safely.

The original Leviathan descendant fell back with a scream, blood dripping from her scorched stump. She was utterly tapped; broken bones, bruises and slashes littered her body, the formerly proper and tied brown hair now disheveled and unkempt. Her eyes glowed red, burning the feelings of absolutely rage and hatred into her opponents, especially the Goddess Freyja who still seemed barely winded beside a few scuffs on her armor, such was the gap in power. Despite these crippling disadvantages, she grinned with some petty satisfaction at the realization of the cost Azazel had paid firing her unstable weapon.

"What a…," she hacked painfully, hiding internal injury. "Pitiful sight you are, you couldn't even finish me."

"Of course not," falling to a knee in exhaustion, Azazel acted strangely nonchalant about his lost arm to remain tough in front of his enemies before cauterizing it with a seal. "Lady Freyja had you WELL in hand; I just couldn't help but notice the placement between yourself and your 'allies."

Katerea spun at the understanding of his words. Sure enough, behind her Serafall Leviathan wrestled with Creuserey Asmodeus slowly losing her initial burst advantage. The strange beam produced by her staff which had nearly killed Baraqiel in a single blast now made a straight line for the two exhausted Satans with only Serafall positioned to see it coming.

"This is for what you did to Kat-chan!" The current Leviathan kicked gracefully off her opponent with a wink to safety like the magical girls she adored watching.

The Old Satan turned too late for it to be of any use, his features warping into a silent scream of frustration, rage and terror all rolled into one. The light consumed him in a flash, the tunnel of destructive, shifting darkness passing through the devil with ease. In his exhausted, wounded state his natural aura could not protect him. The attack kept going, striking the barrier above, actually succeeding in causing a crack to form despite the monumental effort made in its creation. When the void abated, all that remained of the would-be ruler of Hell was black ash falling from the sky like snow along with a pair of dark wings that had been outside the blast's circumference.

"CREUSEREY!" Katerea shrieked, realizing what had just happened as the would-be ruler ceased to exist. She was blinded by her utter anguish at how quickly their plans had spiraled. "Sacrifice every limb you have, I will not rest until…"

Katerea's eyes went white as the next breath was driven from her lungs; Shalba Beelzebub had appeared out of nowhere, delivering a titanic blow to her gut which shook the air. Without another word, she slumped forward into him.

"Know when you are beaten and fight another day," he whispered to her softly a moment before she lost consciousness. With an unexpected gentleness, he lifted her in his arms, only then revealing his maimed, bleeding right eye from Michael's attack.

"You won't get awa…"

"Pursue us, or help your 'ally,' you have no time for both." Shalba motioned over towards Michael lying battered and unmoving not far. The new Beelzebub had dominated their fight as fatigue set in. Victory would have been all but assured, were it not for his move to forestall his ally's death at the realization their goal was now impossible.

Freyja stared him down, fingers clenching tightly around her blades. She was fully prepared to rush forward and cut his head off; Michael would need to fend for hims…

 _No, his life is more important. Don't ever think like that again._

Sheathing her blades, Freyja maneuvered around the pair, moving towards the defeated archangel, her hands preemptively glowing with restorative magic.

"Your hold on the underworld is weak Sirzechs," he remarked to the pair of leaders not far. "The thrones shall be in their rightful hands in due time. Gather whatever allies you like, and we shall do the same in kind. If devil kind will not accept their true rulers, then all shall be laid to waste in our place."

Not waiting for a reply, a bubbling pool of black opened beneath them, Shalba and Katerea sinking down into its depths.

"Stop!" Serafall cried out, firing a burst of energy into the retreating duo. A moment before the attack would have connected, a swarm of previously unseen bees gathered between them, taking the hit at the expense of all their lives. These ones were significantly larger than the normal breed, a demonic aura of strength emanating from them supplied by their master to shield their master from harm.

 _That old power of the Beelzebubs,_ Sirzechs mused internally. He recognized the family trait of that dynasty to command any family of bees with whom they were mysteriously linked. That moment of delay was all they needed to fully retreat, the puddle evaporating to prevent pursuit.

"Tch," Serafall groaned in frustration as she lowered to the ground, only now revealing the onset of utter exhaustion as she collapsed to her knees. Lady Freyja was stabilizing Michael who yet lived; neglecting to remove her blood-stained armor as she quickly healed his wounds. "Did we win?"

"Very nearly," Sirzechs glanced off to the brilliant explosions being watched by his sister who had not taken her eyes from the struggle. "The clash of dragons yet continues…"

 **Across the field…**

"I'll just boost the energy going in and out of your wings until they can't handle anymore!" Issei roared, grabbing ahold of each of the White Dragon Emperor's wings with a secure grip, refusing to let go.

During their battle, resulting in the entire area being scarred as the leaders fought not far, Issei had realized the power of his rival White Dragon. Albion halved power to feed his own, channeling it through the wings on his back. Upon realizing a forward confrontation would get him nowhere and dwindling time on Azazel's device for temporarily unleashing his Balance Breaker, Issei had taken a step back to find an alternative to win. Against a usual brute-force reaction, he had come up with the current strategy of his own…overloading the radiant wings of Vali's Sacred Gear.

 _ **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**_

Issei's plan was a success, the stolen power bleeding out of the wings, leaving Vali powerless for a moment as the Dividing Gear reset to zero. Taking advantage in that instant, Issei buried a fist with Ascalon extended into Vali's gut. The blade shattered his Balance Breaker utterly, heralding a gush of blood from his opponent's mouth as blue and green shards rained from the sky, the gems across his armor shattered to pieces. Despite the injury, Vali could only chuckle as he wiped a trickle of blood from his chin.

"You blew my Balance Breaker away. See, I told you it could be done if you just tried."

"That…was for the crack about killing my parents," Issei panted, exhausted from all the boosts. "If you do that again I'll…"

His heart sank as Vali stood back to his feet, his Dividing Gear Balance Breaker instantly reconstituting itself back to full power.

 **[It was a good effort]** Ddraig sighed to his wielder. **[But it won't work that way, overload it all you want but it will merely reset. This fight will not end until one of you can no longer lift a fist.]**

 _Damnit! There has to be something we can do!_

 **[Nothing, your time limit is nearly up and the gap between your strength on the whole is large. You should retreat and…]**

"I won't!" The devil pawn roared in frustration. "If I leave, that bastard will…" He looked over to Rias within the barrier her brother made before heading to assist the others before panning to his other friends back at the school building ruins fighting for their lives. He could barely stand, the wounds from his previous back and forth with Vali catching up to him as the adrenaline abated. "He said he would kill my family and the others if I failed. I won't back down even if it kills me!"

"It was more interesting than I thought Hyoudou Issei," Vali sighed, his new armor just as strong as the other, even his shattered gems were already remade. "But if that is the extent of your resolve…"

The white-blue wings flared as the renewed power within them spiked, the White Dragon Emperor took off towards his weakened opponent. His Balance Breaker radiated with light, preparing to halve Issei again and again until he could not stand.

A resounding clash of metal on metal shattered the air as a mass of swirling green intercepted the strike, Vali's ivory fist impacting a shield of dazzling gold and silver.

"You?" He asked before pain assaulted his shoulder. The blade of an extended spear sheathed in holy light nearly the equal of Ascalon pierced his armor and bones near the collar.

"Goldie?"

Dorian had dropped down between them to halt Vali's advance, falling to a knee as pain spiked through his ankle though Rossweisse's seal held the bones in place. Twilight Star extended, the Einherjar having assumed a defensive posture not dissimilar from the formidable shield-wall of Hecuba's Spartans. It was a tactic he had witnessed her use many times and, though he was one man, was enough to block the advancing Dragon Emperor's attack.

"You would interfere with our battle?" Vali's face darkened at the newcomer, gripping his new injury with a free hand to staunch the bleeding. "Heaven and Hell themselves quaked beneath the Heavenly Dragon's rivalry. How dare you come between us?"

"Heaven and Hell maybe," Dorian stared him down. "But they never picked a fight with Asgard, and you lost any right to an honorable fight when you involved threatening innocents. Issei, can you still continue?"

"Of course, it's not like I can let you take all the credit!" The Red Dragon Emperor took a stance beside him; twin Balance Breaker armors shining in the light of the glimmering gems. With a grunt of determination, Issei slammed his fists together in preparation for the united front against the White Dragon.

"This isn't how our fight was meant to be," Vali looked truly angered by what he saw as interference, ruining the long-awaited rivalry he had planned in his mind for years. "The White fights the Red, which is how it has always been. Yggdrasil has no place, though I will gladly prove my superiority over you before finishing with him. I only needed to touch you once to assure your defeat…" Vali raised a gauntleted fist, opening it towards him and flexing his fingers in a familiar fashion. Dorian groaned as he fully realized what he was doing.

 _ **DIVIDE!**_

 **Not far…**

Rossweisse spun, gripping the light rook hard she threw her full speed toward her waiting sister. Kuroka raised her arms, senjutsu augmenting her strength enough to block the attack, spinning to catch Koneko in her gut with a kick. She grunted in pain as the heel dug into her stomach but was able to land on her feet. The two had been covering each other's backs as the battle continued, Koneko on the frontlines with Rossweisse in the back. They were doing well, though between Koneko's youth and lack of experience compared to her sister and Rossweisse's ailment, they were losing ground.

"You'll never touch me like that little sis," Kuroka leaned forward, swishing her tail in a mocking tone. "You could always try something with a little more…kick," she grinned at the obvious pun.

"I won't," Koneko clenched her fists so tightly Rossweisse could make out the shaking. "I won't become like you. What you did…"

"Was necessary, such is the burden of being the bigger sister. It pains me that you have hidden away who you truly are."

"I'm not…"

Koneko turned as Rossweisse fell to a knee beside her. Her complexion had paled, she was sweating profusely and pupils were dilated. It may have taken longer to spread, but Kuroka's mist was doing its work. The secret Nekotama caught the thrifty Valkyrie as she slumped forward, all strength drained.

"I…I can't," was all Rossweisse could utter before she fell silent. Koneko gently lowered her down as she looked over her, mind scrambling on what she could do.

"I guess my mist was better than I thought," Kuroka sneered. "She won't last until your leaders can make it over. You might as we…"

Kuroka spotted the tears in her sister's eyes and stopped talking. She maintained her aura of smug aloofness; however behind it all was the clawing sense of regret. Not that either of those who could have seen it had to skill to interpret its meaning.

"Rossweisse," Koneko whispered low, gripping her hands powerfully. She remembered how she had been there to help defeat Freed, giving Kiba a sense of peace he had not known in years. She was forever grateful to her and her allies, willing to go further than she had in a long time. "Please don't be scared of me."

The delirious Valkyrie didn't get a chance to ask her meaning before, quite unexpectedly, a pair of white cat ears popped into being atop the rook's head with matching tail emerging from beneath her skirt. It all suddenly made sense; Koneko was indeed one of the near-extinct Nekotama, a subspecies of the Nekoshou cat-youkai. She must have been suppressing her power, hiding her ears and tail as well as the aura about her indicative of her people. With the partial release of her form, Koneko's hands started to glow as she quickly placed them upon Rossweisse's chest.

 _Senjutsu? She can do it as well?_ Rossweisse weakly thought, recognizing the simple healing technique she was performing. She felt better at first, only for her vision to blur again a moment later, nearly losing consciousness.

"You are out of practice, if you ever knew it," Kuroka waltzed over fully assured of her safety. "You can heal but not purify yet. You'll be at that all day fighting my poison…or until you pass out."

Koneko ignored the true words, even as Kuroka approached directly beside her she would not acknowledge her, instead focusing all she had to help Rossweisse. It was a losing battle as her sister had stated, as she made progress the poison sapped it all away. Despite this knowledge of the futility of her actions, she would not stop, hoping to buy time until the others could arrive.

"Working so hard," Kuroka mused, glancing between her sister and the Valkyrie. Sweat was already breaking out on Koneko's brow as the effort was far greater than normal when in conflict with the mist. "Is she really worth it?"

"I won't be like you," she replied quickly without looking away, tears threatening to fall. "I won't, I never wanted to use my powers again, but if I have to it will be to help someone else and not to take a life whatever the reason."

Koneko's back was turned, but Rossweisse, even through the haze, saw Kuroka's face soften uncharacteristically. She quickly recomposed herself, groaning with a huff of utter annoyance and frustration as she rubbed the back of her head.

"This is painful to watch," she knelt down beside Koneko, placing a hand over hers. "I'll give you one more lesson little Shirone, but you owe me for this. You have to focus on the poison, not the patient. Use the energy to find the foreign particles and…"

The light from Koneko's hands flared as she unconsciously remembered Kuroka's words as a little girl and adjusted per her sister's instructions. Rossweisse's pale complexion lessened as the senjutsu worked its magic and her skin lit up pink once more. It was slow, and the white-eared Nekotama was still getting back into the rhythm, but the Allfather's bodyguard was stabilizing.

"Th-thank…"

"Don't you dare," Kuroka cut off Rossweisse's words with a snide head turn. "I wouldn't be much of a big sister if I let Shirone embarrass herself using our powers. As soon as this is over, we'll be right back to vying for your dashing Einherjar's bed." She prefaced her statement with a coy wink.

"That is…none of your…," she started but was still weak from the effort as her body fought the vestiges of the poison mist within her. Rather than giving Kuroka the satisfaction of seeing her flustered, she leaned back, pondering what kind of person the Nekotama-devil was.

 _She poisoned me, but she saved me? Hide it however she likes, her feelings for her sister are stronger than anything else. Dorian won't believe it when I tell him, that the allies of the White Dragon Emperor were not all wholly on the side of chaos._

 **Back at the main battlefield….**

Dorian slid backwards as Vali impacted his shield again, bending the steel backwards even further. It became obvious that, as he could halve someone's power, the White Dragon Emperor could also have the size, density and strength of materials. As The Einherjar grew weaker and weaker, so too did all his equipment save for Twilight Star whose impossible status seemed to grant resistance.

He and Issei had taken up a unified front against the traitorous dragon, Dorian covering him as Issei's anger towards his threatened parents fueled him with little inclusion for strategy or tactics. They clashed again and again, Issei holding strong thanks to his Boosted Gear offsetting the Divide. Dorian was not so fortunate and grew weaker with each push. He lost count if his power had been cut in half three or four times before a renewed blast from Vali sent him plummeting to the Earth, shattering the ground and sending a renewed surge of pain through his broken ankle and straining bones. He could not stand and Issei fell beside him amid the broken fragments of Vali's first overloaded Balance Breaker.

Dorian quickly erected a shield of Hel ice to reinforce his collapsing steel, falling into a Spartan phalanx posture once again. In a moment of desperation, he contemplated if evaporating it into the nightmarish mists would stop him but quickly dismissed the thought unless all hope was gone. The idea of unleashing that force again on purpose turned his stomach.

 **[The armband is nearly spent partner]** Ddraig warned Issei as he landed beside Dorian. **[As long as we have a time limit, we can never beat Albion, not yet.]**

"I'm too weak again, just like always," the Red Dragon Emperor groaned in frustration. Vali's dividing powers had become a moot point against him as Ddraig doubled his powers to keep up and was making progress, too slow unfortunately as his timer would run out long before he grew strong enough to challenge the White Dragon alone.

"I'm the one dragging you down," Dorian lamented, fully realizing that after so many divides he would be unable to scratch Vali even if he could land a blow. "That damned ability of his, if only…"

A crunching sound like glass caused Dorian to look down; he had stepped on broken pieces of the azure orbs that adorned Vali's white armor. It had broken away and was slowly crumbling into dust, no doubt within the hour each fragment would cease to exist.

That would be a good idea, right?

 _Iggy, back at Olympus you absorbed a bit of ichor to increase our power. And the light spears entered the gauntlet to give you the knowledge to use the holy element. Could the same work with that?_

 _ **I do not know. I normally gleam my insight through studying the home realm of the magics I encounter. Heavenly Dragons do not have such a home that I am aware; I am uncertain how easily I could interpret it from an individual…**_

 _If you have any other alternatives I am welcome to them…but I trust you Iggy. If anyone can figure out something it would be you._

There was silence before a sudden surge of determination and courage passed over Dorian through Iggy's own emotions. She was prepared to try.

 _ **Place the shard upon the gem.**_

Dorian complied, setting the piece onto the back of his palm being watched by Vali and Issei. As if the gem itself were made of liquid, the fragment of Vali's power sunk into its depths and disappeared from sight. Vali's face warped in anger at the action.

"You dare to try and steal my power?" His aura flared, kicking off the ground so enraged he did not even try to halve Dorian again. Instead, the only thought in his mind was to blast the daughter of Yggdrasil's wielder from existence despite Albion's internal protests.

"Don't forget me you bastard!" Issei slammed into Vali, pushing him far back and giving Dorian the room he needed as he fell to a knee, focusing hard.

 _It's been weeks since Olympus, we don't have time to analyze it too much Iggy. Can you get anything from it?_

 _ **Pride,**_ she answered briefly. _**So much pride in himself and his wielders, ages of possessors since he was sealed by the God of the Bible. Their magic is…distant from the understanding of the realms I have visited. I cannot mimic its power without much time of contemplation, if at all.**_

 _Then we're sunk?_ He asked with a heavy sigh.

 _ **I would never give up on us so easily Dorian;**_ she almost sounded a little hurt at his insinuation. _**But like one who can understand a language, yet not speak it, I believe I can interpret why his power acts the way it does…**_

As Dorian and Iggy conversed, Issei was struck full in the gut, cracking his armor, driving a distance between him and Vali.

"So this is the extent of your dedication to your friends and family?" He asked with a snide remark that assuredly hid a disappointed face beneath the helmet. "With such pitiful motivation, it is no wonder you are the weakest Red Dragon Emperor in history.

"Nah, he just needs a bit more motivation."

The Heavenly Dragons turned as Azazel and Rias called to him, the fallen angel one arm short though he breathed a sigh of relief that Rias was unharmed. He actually looked happy at Vali's words, knowing exactly what to say.

"That Dimensional Dividing," Azazel referred to the attack which had reduced Dorian's indomitable shield to flimsy metal by dividing its mass and density. "Reduces anything it hits by half. Can you imagine the crime against beauty when Vali decides to turn that weapon on your President's breasts?"

"What?" Rias asked dumbfounded, clearly not having been privy to his plan. "What are you sa…?"

Issei had gone white, eyes wide with absolute terror as the outcome presented by the Grigori leader passed through his mind again and again. Rias had the second largest chest of anyone he knew after Akeno, and the idea that they would be reduced smaller than perfection meant…

"You…YOU BASTARD!" Issei screamed, the dying embers of his Balance Breaker reigniting into an inferno as his aura spiked, releasing a tidal wave of energy forcing Azazel to shield Rias from its torrents of power. "I'll protect the President's breasts from you!"

Vali's mouth opened to say something, only for Issei to seemingly teleport beneath him, uppercutting with strength impossible for him a moment before.

 _ **BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_ _**BOOST!**_

"For the President's boobs!" He punched Vali, cracking his armor slightly. "For Asia's which are still growing!" He delivered a powerful right hook. "All the others of our team who one day I will make sure to see no matter how hard Goldie blocks me, even those in his impenetrable tower!"

With each proclamation, Issei's strength boosted and grew. After a few hits, Vali spit up blood, amazed by the gargantuan growth in his opponent out of nowhere.

 _This must strength…for something so ridiculous?_

"Akeno's are the largest, but half would still be a sin! And Koneko's are so small that…"

Issei's rage was halted as Vali seized his fist, managing to stop his rampage though it was clear he struggled to restrain the blow.

"That hurt, but I am still stronger," he kneed Issei hard, shattering his helmet and driving him to the ground once more with a double-fist overhanded blow. He sighed with relief upon realizing that despite the considerable power-up, Issei was still below him. "At least you made this a more interesting fight."

Vali held out a hand, releasing the same white lightning he had torn apart waves of magicians with toward the still-recovering Issei blinded by rage. The devil pawn crossed his arms in a feeble defense as the blast impacted, sending out a plume of smoke as the energy exploded around him. A second attack followed while he was on the defensive.

 _ **DIVIDE!**_

"Issei!" Rias called out but Azazel held her back, for a moment he looked worried that his plan had failed, but only until the smoke cleared.

 _ **REBOUND!**_

A shockwave parted the dust, striking Vali in the chest. He immediately felt weaker, clutching a flickering blue gem as his face contorted in anger upon the realization that the power that struck him was his own. Between Issei and he was Dorian, Laerad Ragnarok rotated to the swirling ice-blue of Hel but within lay a deeper azure color matching Vali's. His mask was half broken, a single eye staring up with determination, Twilight Star raised and ready to fight.

"You again?" _**DIVIDE!**_

A pulse of energy echoed out from Vali's outstretched hand, passing over Dorian and Issei. Issei was halved, though his near-constant boosts lessened the effects once more. Dorian, on the other hand, raised his shield once more, the word _**REBOUND**_ booming in his voice and Iggy's as the attack flew back at its creator who only narrowly avoided it.

"How…how did you do this?"

"By learning," Dorian raised his weapon high. "Moving forward by fighting smarter and harder rather than choosing one over the other. Anything can be understood if effort is made, I can't divide you, but neither can you divide me any longer as long as I use this shield. You WILL fight me as you are."

"That cannot be all that makes you so interesting to her; the infinite Ouroboros Dragon is not so easily impressed."

 _The Ouroboros? Is there anyone else with a weird fascination in me, what is going on?_

"In any case, you are pathetic as you are," Vali pointed out. "Divided so many times already, dealing with you and returning to my true battle will be a simple…"

 _ **TRANSFER!**_

Issei's hand on Dorian's shoulder sent a surge of new strength into the Einherjar, returning him to very nearly how he had been at the battle's beginning. With only an acknowledging head nod, Dorian launched himself, Issei beside him with Ascalon drawn, face gritting with anger over the perceived threat Vali posed to the women in his life.

Vali responded in kind, smashing into Dorian whose strength groaned beneath the Dragon's fury yet held. Jabbing over his shield, he slashed across the white and blue wings. As the traitor pushed forward, about to break his defenses, Issei was there, Ascalon biting into the gut of Albion's wielder. Vali whirled about, going for his rival only to be caught in the side with a blast of fire from a seal Dorian had conjured right before Issei nearly landed another right hook. As it seemed his rage would consume him, the White Dragon Emperor leapt to a safe distance, breathing deep.

"You are both still beneath me, I just need to calm down. Even together, I hold the advantage."

"Not as long as their breasts are at risk!" Issei roared, eliciting a slight sigh of embarrassment from Dorian. For the moment, however, he held his tongue if it helped them win. "I don't care how high you are above me, NO ONE threatens them!"

Issei took off fueled purely by willpower, awful though its source. His punch was intercepted, releasing a shockwave of energy and air. With his composure restored, Vali pushed back, slamming both feet into his chest and sending him careening to the ground. In that moment, Dorian took advantage of the opening, thrusting forward with his weapon, only for it to be knocked aside. Even weaponless, Dorian rammed his opponent in the gut, knocking the wind from him while they flew through the air.

"You are the sapling of another power, not worthy to face a Heavenly Dragon."

"Worth or not doesn't matter," Dorian wrapped tendrils of Yggdrasil around their wrists to prevent easy escape. "If you could do as you pleased, people die, I won't allow that..."

By some horrific twist of fate, Dorian got a clear field of vision across the battlefield as they tumbled together, spotting Rossweisse far in the distance lying prostrate on the ground. Her skin looked sickly, Koneko and Kuroka standing over her hands pressed upon her breast.

"Ro…"

Vali slammed his hands together on the sides of Dorian's neck, causing a gasp of blood through a pained gasp and dripping from his nose. Still tethered together, Albion's wielder started viciously pummeling his opponent, each blow cracking his Balance Breaker and echoing in their ears with a resounding boom.

"You forgot about me!" Issei cried, bringing both fists clasped together onto Vali. The force shredded even Yggdrasil's bindings, freeing the two and driving Vali into the ground once more. Despite their efforts, he got to his feet again.

"So annoying," Vali groaned, standing strong yet clearly pained by his injuries. "This is not how our fated struggle was supposed to…"

As he hit the ground, Vali realized that an unnatural fog had rolled in; blanketing the ground like a cloud had drifted down from above. The unfamiliar mist obscured his vision, causing him to wave his hand, failing to notice one of Dorian's gems had shifted to a ghostly white-grey. Within a matter of seconds, all were hidden within its depths.

"Well this is just great," Issei groaned as he sought their opponent. "How are we supposed to find him before my timer runs out?"

Dorian smiled as he clenched a fist, in an instant the fog parted to form a small bubble around them, leaving them in a field of clear air. In response to his action, his swordspear soared into his hands, gripped tightly with purpose.

"Chemistry Issei, we had a test on it last week don't you remember?" Dorian remarked with a wink as Twilight Star split into a trident crackling with Olympian lightning. "Niphelheim's mists are extraordinarily high in moisture." Using a portion of his remaining strength, he reformed the helmet acting as a blast shield over his eyes, Issei quickly followed suit just in time.

The blast of lightning struck the clouds, conducting them magnificently as all within the swirling confines were shrouded in the electrical energy. The following thunder shattered the eardrums of those closest but they withstood it, ignoring the deafening ringing. The earthbound cloud lit up visible from across the battlefield as the cascading poured through the lone occupant within with the force that would reduce a normal man to a blackened husk. Thrud gave Bikou his reprieve as she watched, Kuroka and Koneko doing the same over a stabilizing Rossweisse who did her best to twist her head in its direction. The wounded, exhausted faction leaders rushed that way immediately, realizing the battle was not yet done. Dorian maintained the energy as long as he could until he was forced to cease the attack, leaning forward onto his weapon with a huff of exhaustion.

"You okay dude?" Issei laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Just fine, will need a nice loooong nap after this. Thanks for the concern, however. See, Azazel was right; you had some strength in you…though your motivations are still terrible."

"H-how unexpected."

The two defenders of the Peace Summit groaned as the electrified fog dispersed, revealing Vali who was still standing. His armor was scorched, equal parts black and white, his legs wobbled and an eye twitched uncontrollably. Despite this, he had a growing smile on his lips.

 _For the love of...!_

"To think I'd actually need to show you my Juggernaut Drive. This is quite an occasion; Ophis will need to seek another source of entertainment before…"

It all happened so fast, before Vali could finish, a crack formed in the sky above. The barrier directly above their heads shattered to reveal a newcomer Dorian did not recognize. He was a blonde man who did not appear much older than the others. He wore glasses and was adorned in a proper black business suit carrying an unconscious Bikou over a shoulder. No matter how much he moved or jostled the sleeping Youkai, not a single strand appeared out of place. Issei's mouth fell agape at the ornate blade he held, clearly a Holy Sword which had so easily pierced the barrier.

"Do not show that here," he warned the wounded Vali. His voice was calm and collected with the utmost composure. "You may not have noticed, but we are quite…surrounded at this moment.

Only then did Vali glance about, realizing that on top of Dorian and Issei that others had entered their field of battle. Azazel and Rias were off to the side, Serafall hovered above with Sirzechs at her side. Freyja approached as well adorned in her armor, floating a groggy Michael atop a stretcher of light. Not only the leaders, but the full Crossroads led by Hecuba having finished with the magicians was present, Rias and Sona's peerage, even an angered Thrud that the new swordsman had scooped up Bikou from under her nose so easily. Vali looked back to his ally, the flat expression screaming what he meant.

"Even if you win the battle, the war is lost."

"Tch, very well," Vali lamented, slouching forward as a new portal opened over his head. "We are leaving."

At those words, his final ally, Kuroka, appeared at his side, letting him lean on her shoulder enjoying the sensation more than she should have. She made sure to lock eyes with Dorian again, giving him a coy wink.

"Who the hell are you?" Issei demanded.

"Arthur Pendragon," Azazel answered his question. "Descendant of the Legendary King Arthur Pendragon and his formerly mortal enemy Morgan LeFay. I guess your sister pulled a few strings for the magicians here I suppose?"

"King Arthur…," Dorian had no words. The legendary king's knights were among his idols growing up. Never once before that moment had he contemplated to ask if they were real and opened far too many questions than he was prepared to ask in that moment.

"I heard you had fled your family, if you joined the Khaos Brigade then things must be serious. Whatever could have driven a human of your prestige to such a path?"

"One that goes beyond simple good and evil," was all the bespectacled Holy Sword user would admit. Raising his sword high, he formed a portal through which the four started to rise in retreat

"I am glad we could meet Red Dragon Emperor," Vali glared at him before looking to his companion. "In preparation for our next we fight, I shall make sure we have no additional interruptions, of that I swear."

"Don't think you can just run!" Thrud roared from the sidelines. Gullbjorn lit up crackling with explosive lightning in her hands. With all her strength she hurled the enchanted weapon spinning head over haft towards the withdrawing opponents.

 _ **HALF DIMENSION!**_

The axe seemed to slow, the energy noticeably lessening from Albion's power. Before the weapon could find his skull, the White Dragon possessor backhanded it, sending her weapon flying into the ground, burying itself within harmlessly. Even with the apparent ease of his action, Vali's gauntlet was clearly scuffed as it passed through the portal and vanished from sight. The battle was over.

"Hey, wai…" Issei started before his armor shattered along with the bracelet provided by Azazel. The young pawn collapsed forward in exhaustion, barely able to stagger back up to a knee.

"Issei!" Rias rushed forward to cradle him in her arms, Akeno, Kiba, Asia and Gasper walking forward with content smiles, a look that Dorian could not share after the last image he saw amidst the battle.

"Rose!" He rushed to her side with Thrud close behind, Koneko still applying Sage Arts to her. "What happened?"

"My s…Kuroka poisoned her in their fight," Koneko answered. "The poison is slowed and almost purged, as long as we get her to more professional healers within a few hours she will be fine."

 _Remember this well Shirone,_ Koneko recalled her sister's parting words well. _I will bring you back home with me someday. Your precious master's peerage is quite strong; as it stands you are the weakest by far now. I am certain they would not miss your absence, but as your big sister I most assuredly would._ She had then turned to Rossweisse before withdrawing to Vali. _Good luck my love rival, I won't make it easy on you to bear children of the north._

The first-year student was so lost in thought she almost didn't see Dorian step forward, gently lifting Rossweisse into his arms and carrying her as a man would his bride. He was focused only on Koneko's final words, that Rossweisse needed professional help. The young man did not care that they had all the time in the world to do so, he only knew she needed help. It was clear his own injuries would not allow it, before he could get far Dorian staggered to a knee, his broken bones and exhaustion rearing their ugly heads.

Thrud was there in a flash, taking an arm she pulled her friend and pupil to his feet, leaning him on her so as to keep weight off his bad leg. He could carry Rossweise, and she would support him.

"You just tag teamed a battle with the Hyoudou boy," she pointed out. "How about giving me a chance?" She winked playfully as she had done so often back in Asgard.

"Lady Freyja is nearby; we can get Rose to her." The Einherjar stuttered out at the caring smile she flashed him. Koneko did not even get a chance to tell them to calm down before they were rushing to their Queen. Even had he not been so focused, he never would have seen Thrud's expression beneath her concern as she supported a great deal of his weight. The daughter of Thor looked truly envious of her childhood friend now cradled lovingly in the kind Einherjar's arms.

They moved as fast as they could could, even as his strength faded, taking what was left of his Balance Breaker with it, he did not stop. After a grueling several moments, the three found themselves at the Queen of Asgard whom was resting since the fight.

"My lady, you need to help Rosswiesse," Dorian called out as she turned to face him.

He froze; gazing upon the gentlest woman he had ever known standing before him. To his unexpected shock, she was decked out in her Valkyrie armor covered in blood. The sight looked so wrong, the goddess of life and fertility, who had pulled him awkwardly into a motherly hug many times arrayed for warfare as Katerea's blood stained her plate.

"Dorian, thank goodness you…," halting her movements, she saw the sense of uncertainty in his eyes. She stopped, glancing down at herself, realizing what gave him pause. "Oh, my word I am in no state for such a reunion." With a snap of her fingers, her armor dissipated, leaving her in the flowing gown of green and purple she had started the summit with. The only sign of her struggle that remained was a streak of red across her arm that had not faded with the rest of her armor. "That is much better, please bring her here."

Dorian quickly did as was commanded, staying by her side while the other Crossroad members gathered around. The various scattered faction teams also started taking count of the damage and wounded, a combined effort even working to repair the school. He started to grow worried as the minutes ticked by awaiting his Queen's update on her ministrations.

"That was potent poison indeed," she spoke at last. "I would suggest taking her back to Asgard overnight for observation. If all goes well she may be discharged in the morning." She saw the look of concern still on Dorian's face; laying the gentlest of hands on his head, sparing him the embarrassing embrace with so many watching. "Do not be worried, she will be fine, of that you have my word."

"I can come with, maybe…"

"The Crossroads need a leader here," she interrupted as both a Queen and mother. "I can get her back faster on my own, and you will represent our unified Crossroads here on Midgard as bidden."

Dorian didn't like it, but she acted certain and if he trusted anyone, it was her. With a silent nod he relayed his understanding. Pressing a gem affixed to the pendent around her neck, Lady Freyja vanished with Rossweisse into a personalized tunnel of the Bifrost previously blocked by the barrier, disappearing from sight.

"She will be fine," Thrud reassured him again, shoulder bumping him in a friendly manner despite her bruises and injuries; both winced in pain at the impact. "If it will make you feel better, I brought a good keg of mead from home for visits from father. We could crack it open later."

"Isn't the drinking age here much higher than Asgard?" He could not help but joke.

"Regardless, that sounds…ugh, splendid." The remark was from the beaten archangel Michael, leaning on Irina and Xenovia's shoulders as his injuries against Shalba had not fully healed. Nevertheless, he maintained the polite smile, wincing with each step he took. "We owe you all a great debt. Our retainers and your Crossroads performed amicably.

"Lord Michael," Dorian bowed slightly for the highest representative of Heaven. His eyes glanced to Xenovia, reminding him of a prayer session he'd witnessed in secret with Bennia. "There…was a favor I wanted to ask you if possible."

"Of course, in the spirit of cooperation I hope that I can help."

"It…is about prayers being received from those outside Heaven's system. I know that it is meant for those who believe among your followers but…could it perhaps allow outside prayers in as well?"

Xenovia looked up at Dorian, realizing what he was asking. A light blush spread across her face as she smiled.

"She's not the only one," Issei added, walking up alongside Asia looking very apprehensive behind him at standing before Michael to whom she had such admiration for. "I meant to ask you back at the shrine but was too late before you left.

"You…both would want this?" He asked while glancing between them. "After all we did to you and knowing that God is no longer there to hear them?"

"I…I do," Asia admitted first. "I look up to you, even after becoming a devil. I know God is dead but," she paused a moment, "I do wish to keep praying my wishes for my friends and everyone I've met since becoming a devil." She looked over at Rias and her team, though lingered on Issei a bit longer at that final line.

"As I said before," Xenovia stood straight to continue. "The belief is not gone; I cherished them all my life. The reality may not have been what I was expecting, but the spirit of it is true. I may serve another power, but the purpose to do good will always be there…like my faith."

"Of course," Michael lowered his head in as good a bow as he could muster in his current state. "I am sure it would not cause any harm, as soon as I return to Heaven I shall make the adjustment. Asia shall no longer feel pain for her prayers, and the interference with Xenovia's will clear up before week's end. You have my word. With our new alliance, we need not fear receiving prayers from trusted devils and pagans."

 _You always have to call us that._

"Oh wow," Asia held back tears at the knowledge she could pray again, gripping her hands together to begin. "Oh lord, thank you for….OW!" The pain spiked as she had forgotten in her joy that the change had not been implemented yet. It took all his willpower for Dorian to not laugh, grinning internally as he stumbled backwards, Thrud catching him as he finally succumbed to the exertions, passing out into a content and well-earned sleep.

As one slumbered, another awoke. In the rubble, the friend and compatriot to the Governor-General of the Grigori stirred. Baraqiel's eyes fluttered open, taking in the blurred image of his aide Zepar standing watch. There was no one else there; however he spotted his estranged daughter's hair standing off with her friends not far away. He had no inkling that she'd remained by his side until he started to wake. He didn't know for sure, yet found it odd when he discovered several strands of long black hair that had fallen upon him along with a wet stain on his breast that looked oddly enough like a tear drop…

 **Not Far…**

"That was one hell of a fight…no offense to your home of course," Azazel chuckled to Sirzechs as they watched cleanup crews and reinforcements secure the grounds and repair the wrecked school. Thanks to the barrier which had remained standing up to the last moment, the outside world was none the wiser of what transpired that night.

"The Old Satan Faction, Khaos Brigade and others were here tonight," Sirzechs agreed alongside his wife Grayfia. "I am relieved our unknown visitor played no part."

"So you sensed them as well?" Azazel's voice lowered to barely audible volumes. "I almost missed the breach entirely, whatever it was just walked right through as if it wasn't even there…maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was one of _**them.**_ "

"Whoever it was, it's gone now and did not aid our enemies. For the meanwhile, I think it is best we be vigilant but not take any direct action against them. It seemed they were watching us…watching only.

"Or watching one of us in particular," Azazel glanced subtly to Dorian sleeping soundly being carried to the makeshift first aid station by Thrud who would never tell her ward how she carried him just as he had Rossweisse moments ago. A familiar rodent rested atop Dorian's head, unwilling to part from him until he awoke. "At least the summit was a success."

"Indeed," the Lucifer Satan allowed a slight smile to cross his lips. "For the first time in millennia we can concentrate on more than conflict with each other. This Khaos Brigade threatened the Olympians and nearly won. With our five powers working as one, our odds of challenging them have significantly increased, especially with the unprecedented strength shown by our new Red Dragon Emperor as well as the Herald of Yggdrasil. I have a feeling that the foreseeable future will be particularly…fascinating.

 **The Next Morning…**

With a yawn, Dorian found himself along with many others gathered on the first floor of the Crossroad's tower in a meeting hall meant for a large number of people. He was nonchalantly massaging his ankle, healed by Asia as he slept for two days. He was grateful for her incredible gifts which had removed all wounds and injuries from his body. Despite assurances that her powers were flawless, he retained a slight phantom pain of the stabbing sensation from the break which had yet to fade.

Sona with Tsubaki, Rias' peerage were already present as well as the bulk of the Crossroads force which had grown larger than Dorian expected. He'd had no word on Rossweisse since Freyja disappeared with her back to Asgard. He hoped she was alright, ideas of when and how he could see her once the meeting let out already swirled in his mind. The group had been summoned by Azazel dressed in a worn suit who had showed up unexpectedly and was currently sat in a comfy easy chair on the other side of a large oaken desk, the reason for his presence a mystery.

"Our little alliance thought I was a good choice to assist with the growth of so many potentials in their midst. Odin and I go way back so I had good references, which is why as of today I will be staying at your school as advisor to the Occult Research Club."

The room stood in shock at the proclamation, unamused and with a look of growing suspicion in her eyes, the Gremory heiress was the first to speak.

"Why are YOU here specifically?" She knew full well there were other potential candidates beyond the leader of the fallen angels.

"Well, Serafall's little sister apparently requested it of Sirzechs. Who was I to refuse such an enticing offer?"

"Sona," Rias glanced to the Student Council President as if she had just stabbed her longtime friend in the back. "Why?"

"If I did not," she replied with a pushup of her glasses. "My sister threate…I mean, begged me to come to school instead."

Rias let a smile slip as the true intentions became obvious. Dorian fully understood, imagining the chaos and horror that would follow if the current Leviathan had been allowed to attend Kuoh 24/7.

"So you sold us out…"

"Don't knock me till you try me, I can be a pretty cool guy if given the chance. Just ask your little Einherjar pal about how much fun I am out on the town. We go way back."

"Please don't associate with me," Dorian half-begged as the eyes of the room fell upon him. It took a moment for him to spot something out of place at almost the same time Issei did. "Mr. Azazel, your arm!"

Sure enough, the Grigori leader had both his arms despite clearly having lost one in the battle. He looked oddly proud of that fact as he held up his new left hand and rotated it around. At a glance there did not seem to be anything special about it.

"Indeed, a true artificial arm! I built this baby during my time looking into Sacred Gears and was hoping for a field test, this time was as good as any. I designed it for any contingency, laser beams, tiny missiles, and drill arm, hell I could even dictate and record my last will on it if I wanted!"

Before everyone's eyes, the arm shifted to show off each feature Azazel listed, finishing off with a demonstration as it exploded forth from his arm. Poor Gasper and Ratatoskr ducked as the rocket appendage soared through the air, doing a lap around the room before returning to its owner, reattaching without a visible seam.

"That thing comes anywhere near me again and I'm taking it," Ratatoskr threatened, poking the top of his head to ensure all his fur was accounted for. "Use it for a back scratcher if you're lucky!"

"And what a scratcher it would be! I was given special dispensation from all of your factions to remain here under the condition I assist with growth of the Sacred Gears of the Gremory Family and Crossroads," Azazel continued unbroken despite Rat's threat. You will need quite a lot of training to get stronger. How long can each of you remain in your Balance Breaker?"

"One hour," Kiba started.

"As of my last test, about three max," Dorian sighed. It felt much shorter when said out loud despite how proud he'd become of lasting so long.

"After sacrificing an arm," Issei's voice grew quiet with embarrassment. "Ten seconds…"

"Whew," Azazel leaned back with an exhale to emphasize his surprise. "We'll have to work on each of you; Vali can hold his Balance Breaker for almost a month without serious exertion."

You could have heard a pin drop in that moment at the difference between them.

 _How did we actually stand a chance?_ Dorian asked himself over and over again.

"Thankfully little Asia's Twilight Healing is overpowered so she is pretty solid though can always improve. Mr. Blonde Knight seems to need standard training, lots of opportunities for that. Your gear Mr. Held," he swiveled his chair to face the Crossroads Leader. "Training has served you up to this point, but as we've seen to date your little lady Iggy is quite the thirsty maiden is she not?"

 _ **Hey!**_

"Norse, Olympic, now holy energy all drunk and interpreted for your use channeled through her. How long before you consume all there is? Even I get tingly all over just thinking of how terrifying you would become."

"I don't want to be terrifying," he replied simply. "But if I can fight against the Khaos Brigade and others, I'll gladly take on all the powers I can handle."

"Well said!" Hecuba called out from the back quickly followed by smiles and nods of approval from the rest of his team.

"You help bridge the divide between us all," Xenovia remarked. "It is only fitting you should link the powers unique to each as well."

"And our resident Red Dragon Emperor, your goal is to have a harem is that right?"

"Yes!" Issei shouted an affirmative, standing up straight as if a private in the army. Dorian could only groan at his enthusiasm.

"Then I'll teach you of women, show you how to draw as many as you can to your side. I used to have hundreds of harems back in my day, it was even the reason most of us fallen angels fell from grace. By the time I'm done, you'll have so many you won't…"

"Is that really something you should be teaching a student?" Brynda asked with a look of horror on her face, drawing their attention. She enjoyed the occasional teasing, but this was another matter entirely.

"Under the circumstances this topic feels right at home, he and Dorian actually stood up to Vali when they worked together; Dorian with his gear and Issei fueled by the power of concern for his master's breasts. Missions for our Crossroads are already pouring in from the various member mythologies, I'll have to make sure they don't interfere with your studies. And Ms. Gremory's team would do quite well in the upcoming Rating games with a bit more training. With our new alliance, I suppose devils won't be the only ones enjoying the Rating Game anymore. I also suggest finding potential candidates for your open knight and rook pieces. Rias lowered her head yet nodded all the same, fully aware of her still-empty roster.

 _Rating Game?_

"Which is also part of why I am here; first to officially welcome the new members of the Crossroads to Kuoh," he turned to Brynda, Herja and Misty with a polite bow. "Everyone is certain you'll fit in wonderfully at the college-level campus."

The three smiled at each other, more than pleased with their decision of how to gain the experience beyond their previous Valkyrie classes.

"Also, by order of the Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer himself," Azazel boomed loudly as if it were the highlight of his day. "I hereby command all members of Rias Gremory's Peerage to move in with Issei Hyoudou!"

"Whhaaaat?" Was the expression resting on the faces of all those present. Issei's nose dripped a little blood as his brain tried to process what was said.

"It seems your Red Dragon Emperor grows considerably stronger in the presence of ladies of the fairer sex. With that in mind, we felt it may be best to surround him with as many as possible on top of those living next door," he glanced to the Crossroads members who narrowed their eyes towards his machinations.

"My teleportation mines are still in place along the bridges," Bennia teased as a warning when Issei's eyes fell on her. "And Hecuba's will do far worse."

"Us as well?" Gasper asked, noticing the order had included all members.

"I hadn't planned on it," Azazel admitted. "However Lady Freyja felt it would create 'undue risk' to have the team split up over such a large distance. I have a feeling she wasn't a fan of my idea, but there was no changing her mind. So yes, you and Mr. Yuuto will be joining them at their new abode."

"B…but…." Rias' eyes quivered, clearly hesitant for so many to be living under the same roof as she and Asia had been doing. Akeno appeared to have no qualms against the arrangement, glancing over to the Crossroads whom she'd be living next door from. She had not yet forgotten their leader's attempt to bring her and Baraqiel together, an act she was not entirely certain whether it had succeeded or failed.

Koneko only sighed as she heard the orders, coming from Sirzechs himself they could not refuse. Asia had already been living at his home with Rias and so was ecstatic to have more of her friends close by.

"That is a lot of students living so closely, and once she is on her feet, I am sure Rossweisse will love to see our accommodations," Thrud remarked, glancing to Dorian who was deep in thought.

 _But she's Odin's Bodyguard, which was the reason she couldn't come initially, too many duties back home._ The young Einherjar barely realized he had referred to Asgard as home, the first place he felt as such in a long time. _Maybe the Roads can take me back on a regular basis, I can get a chance to…_

A sound like fireworks crackling drew the attention of the room as a magic seal of Vanaheim materialized near the entrance to the meeting hall. Dorian recognized the passenger before even her legs took shape as she appeared from the ground up feet first. Within a matter of seconds, Rossweisse was standing in the room carrying a rather large suitcase that looked to have been quickly packed as sleeves and other clothing appendages could be seen sticking out of it. His heart soared until he saw her eyes, obviously welled up tears barely held back as she took a shy step forward.

"A-all my time of service, the things I did for my work..for him!"

"Rose!" Dorian hopped the sofa to reach her first and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He smelled the slight odor of alcohol too late.

"I…I…" she sniffed back tears before finally dropping the briefcase and throwing her arms around Dorian as she bawled slurred words into his shoulder. "I vass fired! Dat ohld ghood fer nothig codger Odin canned me!"

 **The Peace Summit arc draws to a close, the situation of the Crossroads changing along with it. Cooperation with the various powers has succeeded and will continue forward, how will our young Einherjar and his team handle the unheard of unification of age-old rivals and enemies? We shall wait and see. Until then I hope everyone Reads and Reviews, but most of all Enjoys! :D**

 **One year anniversary since I started this story, 39 chapters and thousands of readers. I never imagined it would get anywhere near close to this and I have all of you to thank for it. To everyone who has been enjoying this I give my most sincere thanks. Per usual, I will be going on a hiatus with the end of an arc to rest, recuperate and plan the next couple arcs. I apologize in advance for the time until the next chapter, but rest assured it will be coming…and as always I hope to never disappoint ;)**


	40. The Morning After, an Allfather's Wisdom

**KurokamiTendou: Yea! :D**

 **DJDrake: Wonderful to hear! Indeed, to make it to Volume 21, quite a few chapters/adventures to go...but well worth it ;)**

 **FateBurn: Thank you**

 **Hollowreaper93: I am so glad you enjoyed it :D**

 **AJR3333: Odin that clever? Surely not! xD I completely agree, to our knowledge Odin was the only one who did that and considering he only chose Valkyries and the range of their duties...he probably just wanted an excuse for a gorgeous maid to attend to him lol.**

 **tamagat: Well, in his defense he takes the overall power while Dorian actually rebounded his ability back at him. That and the fact he only saw the Red Dragon Emperor as a worthy challenge, having someone else fight so well frustrated him. Well, up until now Dorian has only ever seen the peaceful, kind and healing Freyja...seeing her covered in blood arrayed for war was a pretty shocking sight to see the first time. No, Iggy is the equivalent of a sapling compared to her mother, she'll need time to have an inter-dimensional pocket of her own ;)**

 **Slayer Cross: Thank you very much for your patience, I hope it wasn't too long. I'll trickle out the downtime chapters leading up to the next arc before going in full swing. It would only be demon energy. The idea is she can learn the magics unique to the realm she "eats," therefore she wouldn't be able to learn the magics unique to a specific individual or family.**

 **naruto: I most certainly will :) Yep, Katerea made it out alive albeit barely. Ah, the mysterious presence watching Dorian...oddly familiar turn of events since he returned to Earth...**

 **andresf1703: Thank you very much! A big milestone and I am so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **fanficcyberman: You are very welcome, hopefully the wait was not too long lol.**

 **The dude: Oh no, I won't spoil too much but I assure you it will happen LONG before 3-4 chapters left in the story lol. Unlike canon I wanted the romance to feel earned and genuine. That and neither Dorian nor Rossweisse are the type to just jump headlong in so fast. I will say...it is coming soon in a certain arc ;)**

 **StraxyX: Thank you! I hope not to disappoint.**

 **GunBlade2019: Hi! Indeed, it is quite fun to write her drunken states lol, however rarely she gives into that side of herself.**

 **Unown: Not that I am aware of unless it is in a not-yet translated or obscure side story. Not quite sure what mythology he would keep loyalty with...but a certain Faction of "heroes" is coming up soon...**

 **OBSERVER01: Exactly, she can begin that process early, shoring up that emotionally unstable side that never got resolved in canon. Odin ships them? XD XD That is...oddly accurate lol.**

 **Unown: I pictured his voice I pictured a normal-sounding teenager, yet in a pinch and situation his voice personifies his determination and fortitude. Think a combination of a young Nathan Drake and Jonny Young Bosch is the initial thought in my head.**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

Dorian groaned as he opened his eyes, the familiar ceiling of his room in the tower greeting him. The wallpaper was a deep aqua with intricate designs that were almost like one of those artworks that shifted if you stared at them too long. It helped him get to sleep at night and made his brain think first thing in the morning. With a sigh of force, he rolled towards the edge of the bed; it would not do to stay in it much longer.

After the battle, all sides had gotten together to tally their injured and assess the situation. The Old Satan Faction along with their Khaos Brigade allies had been driven off; though it was obvious their power was far from broken. The leaders seemed certain that Vali would not attack again, the chance for an easy assassination lost and their path to a full war far in the distance.

Despite the conflict, the summit had served its purpose, the three factions now part of the alliance including Olympus and the Nine Realms. The various leaders assured they would begin seeking candidates to join the Crossroads to represent their people, but in the meantime rest and recuperation were needed most. It hadn't helped when Rossweisse showed up half in tears at being let go of her duties as bodyguard to Odin. She had to vacate her home within the palace and thought of nowhere else to go beside the Crossroads tower.

 _Why would the Allfather just fire Rossweisse out of nowhere like that,_ he thought as he groggily collected the clothes he had set out the previous night. Still blinking his eyes to focus, he started following the armor, weapon and fur-lined walls towards the bathroom. _It can't be for the battle, I can send a message to Lady Freyja. After I get ready I can find what room Rose is staying in and…has the bathroom door always been this color?_

The Einherjar turned the knob, pushing open the door that, until that morning, had led to the bathroom connected to his room. The next few moments happened so fast.

Dorian opened the door, being greeted with the most heavenly sight he could have hoped to witness first thing in the morning. Rossweisse was sitting up in a large lilac bed, eyes barely open as if she had just awoken herself due to the noise of the door opening. She was wearing a baggy jersey depicting crossed lightning bolts that was low-cut in the front; from the angle he could tell she was wearing nothing beneath, no pants with only deep purple panties.

 _Oh,_ Dorian thought as the image caused a smile to form on his lips. _No wonder the door looked different, I must still be asleep. How many of these am I going to have before I find a time to just come out and…?_

"Dorian?" Rossweisse asked, clearly as groggy as him.

 _Maybe talking to this one will give practice for the real thing. It's about time I told her._

"Are you feeling better?" Dorian asked, wearing his emotions on his shoulders as he gripped her arm gently, ignoring her state of dress for surely it was but a good dream. "Koneko mentioned that poison was very strong."

"I am better," she laid a hand over his, amazed how real it felt. "Lady Freyja tended to my injuries personally as I slept back home."

"Why didn't you tell me during the battle," he asked with a hint of remorse in his eye. "I could have…"

"You were needed elsewhere," she interrupted. "If I had told you, would you really have left?"

"No, I suppose I wouldn't' have," he admitted after several seconds of silence. "But if it weren't for Koneko you would have died!" His fists tightened at the thought of that possibility.

"Not just Koneko."

Dorian looked to her with a confused expression as she finally told him of what had transpired. She went over Koneko's heritage, trusting him to keep it secret, going on to explain how the Khaos Brigade Nekotama had shown Rias' rook how to heal her mist and that without her tutelage; Koneko's efforts would have been insufficient.

"Kuroka saved you from her own poison?" Rossweisse nodded an affirmative. Before she could continue, Dorian pulled her into a tight embrace, thankful once again for her safety. The young Valkyrie was speechless, being reminded of that desperate embrace he had locked her in at Olympus after his time amid Elysium.

"D-Dorian," she started to protest before remembering it must be a dream. Tenderly, she returned the hug, squeezing him tighter than she ever had before. It felt nice, his muscles were coming in and had become toned from the rigorous training. Surprisingly, his arms were strong, yet not crushing. Pulling back after they both enjoyed each other's embrace, she gasped as he laid a gentle hand on her bare smooth thigh, squeezing gently while caressing it up and down. It was an action she did not dispute, having been so long since she had such a good dream.

"I should have done this a long time ag…"

 _Don't you dare say a word to ruin this._

 _ **You are so bold this morning;**_ Iggy's voice rang in his head, interrupting the Einherjar's thoughts of how to proceed, he was confused as his eternal companion's inclusion. _**Do you wish me to withdraw?**_ She asked with obvious hesitation.

 _Iggy? I thought you always said you'd always ask permission before entering my dreams._

There was an awkward moment of silence.

 _ **Dorian…you are quite awake right now; I would never invade the sanctity of your dreams unannounced.**_

A cold sweat broke out on Dorian's brow, eyes widening and pupils shrinking as he realized where his hand was currently resting, taking a great deal of willpower to dislodge it. In a flash, he disappeared, leaving only a dust silhouette as he withdrew back to the mysterious new door, barely noticing Odin's Bodyguard tilt her head in disappointed confusion. Unbeknownst to him, she had also thought it was a dream due to the sudden appearance of the man whom she had grown so close to from a door that had certainly not been there the previous night.

"What is going on?" Dorian asked loudly to no one in particular once he was back in the sanctity of his bedroom looking over the details thoroughly. The area was the same larger size it had been the previous day, however now there were extra doors. The first had led to Rossweisse's room; he prayed the second would go to the bathroom he sought, which would leave the third.

Once again, the universe heard and supplied an answer as the final mystery door slid open to reveal a shape. It was a tall, beautiful woman wearing only a towel with a second wrapped around her dripping wet hair. It took Dorian only a moment to realize her identity through the cloth which clung to her frame and left little to the imagination. He could never mistake her green eyes or shape which he had seen in detail on more than one occasion.

"Dorian?" Thrud asked with a raised eyebrow and no hint of embarrassment despite her state of dress or lack thereof. "What are you doing in my closet?"

"Closet?" He paled at her words as the door to Rossweisse's room opened. The Valkyrie peeked in, still wearing only her underwear, jersey and a confused expression.

"Dorian, why did you leave?" It was then she spotted Thrud, realizing either her dream had taken an unexpected turn, or…

With a quick shriek, she ducked behind the door to cover herself; Thrud unmoving from her door equally perplexed, though she took the opportunity to glance between both, unable to contain a playful grin. The three must have been quite the sight, even more so when a familiar teleportation circle opened in the room to reveal a certain incorrigible grim reaper.

"Lots of mouths to feed now, Asia and Hecuba went all out. I hope you're hung…" Bennia opened her eyes, finally seeing Dorian in his boxers, Rossweisse in her pajamas and Thrud in a towel all staring back at her like deer caught in headlights.

No one said a word, only stood there gawking at the unexpected visitor as the seconds ticked by. Bennia's left eye twitched slightly, jaw agape at the sight before an awkward smile finally took shape before she bowed as well she could with only her neck and head currently through the portal.

"Sorry for the interruption!" She shouted before ducking back inside, a distant sound of her voice calling out was the last they heard before the portal collapsed. "Guys! It's finally happening! You owe me twenty bucks!"

"Will somebody," Dorian finally found his words. "PLEASE explain to me what is going on?"

 **A little while later…**

"You remodeled the house in our sleep?"

Azazel threw his head back, unable to contain a hearty laugh after hearing what had transpired that morning. The scheming fallen angel held the laughter for longer than most found comfortable.

"Well, technically Rias' father remodeled your house; I just requested it along with a few suggestions from your Lady Freyja and Allfather to give enough room for your new members and preparation for more."

"And the point of connecting our rooms?" Rossweisse asked with reddened cheeks. It was true that with her and the Valkyrie trio's inclusion that the tower could use some adjustment, but no one had heard about the particular design choice. Even the Hyoudou house had undergone extensive construction, now being six stories tall that Issei was still flabbergasted had been done while they slept.

"A moment of inspiration between me and Odin," Azazel winked. "After all, as the leader of the Crossroads you may need to have emergency meetings, late-night strategic planning or last-minute cram sessions. The good Lord Gremory even had a similar idea in mind for Issei's new room. Your indomitable daughter of the Thunder God did not seem to mind, never know when you may wish to call upon her 'services.' Having accommodations connected with those closest to you would seem beneficial, would you not agree?"

"And Lady Freyja agreed to this?"

"Well, she didn't know my EXACT details, but she trusts this 'young punk' as your Allfather has taken to calling me. I certainly hope you didn't mention too many details in your little report back home."

Dorian kept calm, not letting on he had inquired on Rossweisse's dismissal to Lady Freyja. Skilja wasn't connecting to Odin as she had in the past so he sent her home the old fashioned way. Perhaps she would have more information. Though the message was sealed, the look on Azazel's face screamed he knew full well what the Einherjar had sent back.

"On an unrelated note," he continued while talking to Rossweisse, surely to imply his knowledge. "All of your belongings arrived last night and are being moved to your room as we speak. There should be more than enough space in your accommodations, especially for that intriguing shield of yours."

"It wasn't damaged was it?!" Her face lit up at the mention of Dorian's gift from the festival that felt so long ago. She had been using its visual aid as reference to locate information that had slipped past during her college days. Even in so short a time since it was made, she had uncovered such minute ties to the beast etched upon it. "I was VERY strict with the delicacy of that particular item! It was…" Only then did she realize how she must sound and calmed down, coughing nonchalantly as if that would erase the last few seconds. "Rather, it was a cherished gift."

"No doubt," he grinned like the proverbial cat that had swallowed the canary. "Interesting design choice too, whatever could have inspired that?"

Rossweisse and Dorian glanced back at each other, neither certain how to answer that. Fortunately, Azazel moved on, clearly not expecting a true answer.

"But fret not, I am sure your position among the Crossroads is secure," he glanced at Dorian, taking a moment to realize as the leader that he was the one who made such a decision. "She must have plenty of references."

"O-of course!" He blurted out upon realizing the silver-Valkyrie looked as if she would produce a resume and full portfolio at any moment. "I don't know why the Allfather would do such a thing, but you will always have a home here."

"Dorian…," she whispered; Azazel's presence the only thing preventing a show of affection they'd not had a chance to share yet. "But surely I cannot remain in this tower all day."

"If that is your concern," the Grigori-General jumped in again. "I happen to know a certain location is short-staffed and I am positive they would welcome such an intellect as yours. You enjoy enlightening others, don't you Mr. Held?" Dorian nodded hesitantly much to his grin. "Excellent, this little project can include you as well and the benefits are excellent for supplementing the recently finalized Crossroad's incentives.

Despite the changes of the last few hours, those words caused Rossweisse's eyes to light up at the mention of improved financial security, training her ears to ensure she didn't miss a think of Azazel's proposition.

"What…did you have in mind?"

Azazel grinned, producing a folder and handing it to the woman. It did not take more than a few seconds for her eyes to widen to ridiculous proportions and mouth to drop open at the contents. She had underestimated how enticing the benefits of a group could be when supported by multiple major super powers.

"We offer full dental, accumulating spending account AND paid vacation days?!"

 **Asgard…**

"Of course she was 'honored' to perform for the Allfather himself. I am sure even you could have found someone." Odin bragged before the assembled nobles and his blood-brother Loki in particular who looked supremely bored.

"I am surprised the rumors of Musphelheim stirring do not worry you more Allfather," Loki mused, tipping over a glass before resetting it to pass the time. He despised the meetings of those beneath him discussing events he couldn't care less for.

"We're all allies here," Odin remarked with apparent dismissal. "Rumors are but that...rumors. Surtr knows better especially after that whole matter with his clone." The official meeting had concluded and they were in the process of planning the 'extracurricular activities' to follow. "I will criminally need to cut our night out short, however as I am…."

The doors to the massive halls burst open in a single swing despite the considerable weight required to do so. The Queen of the Nine Realms stood silhouetted by the shining radiance behind, a look of restrained rage focused squarely at her husband as she held a crumpled letter in her hand.

"Out my lords….OUT!" She boomed in her queenly voice of which none could contest.

"Per…haps we may continue once I have spent some time with my beloved wife," Odin calmly replied after a moment of terrified silence from the others. "I have been quite remiss in my husbandly duties as of late."

"Of course brother," Loki bowed in an exaggerated fashion, eyes darting between the Allfather and Queen, an unseen flash of annoyance marring his features for half a moment. The collected royalty only nodded to go along with his boastful statement, shuffling out past the Vanir Goddess who ignored them all, remaining silent until Loki, the last to leave, closed the door behind them.

 _With his little intellect of a bodyguard gone,_ the Jotun-turned god mused once he was alone with his thoughts. _I'll have to use what knowledge I already took on the Beast of the End for the future, a pity as she was making such headway researching that unsightly creature for me. Just how much of those ancient bindings would be weakened if Ragnarok were to come early this year...?_

 **Inside the Throne Room...**

"How could you?" Freyja threw the letter at the Allfather who caught it expertly, unfolding Skilja's message as best he could while starting to read.

"Good for them," he smirked upon reading of Rossweisse's arrival at the tower and subsequent ideas by Azazel for her employ. "Renovations seem to have gone well and…"

"You KNOW how he feels about her!" Freyja interrupted, finally unleashing her anger to echo throughout the sealed hall. "How much he cares for that girl, only a blind man wouldn't and you still have one eye left last I checked! How could you make a decision to send her away without consulting me? If Rossweisse is no longer in your service and on Midgard then…"

"Then the lad will have less reason to return 'home' as often as you hoped?" He folded the paper neatly, leaving it on the edge of the armrest. "What was your overall goal for the Crossroads again? Please tell me as you did many times before."

Freyja's eyes drooped in confusion, not understanding what he was inferring.

"A true unified force between all the member groups unbiased towards any….correct?" She did not need to answer. "So how could the others truly trust in its purpose when the leaders are so biased towards any one realm, Asgard for example? Did you ever consider that?"

"What does that have to do with dismissing Rossweisse?"

"Perceived bias is impossible to avoid my dear if the leaders of the Crossroads spent too much time in any one. It'd be the same if he went to Olympus, Hell, or even Heaven. Spend too much time in one and the others will believe he would put that place above them and not trust should it come down to a choice between them. With this act, he will remain on Midgard near her and our little birds can spread their wings beyond the nest, so to speak."

"But," Freyja interrupted, her fury burning low as she saw the wisdom in his words. "He's just a boy."

 _He's my boy…_

Odin sensed the root of her conflict. All the time Dorian had spent as retainer he had given her such an air of calm, talking with the goddess into the late hours about anything that came to mind, all the while growing as close to her as family. She didn't want to see him go, despite all the young man could do. It had been the same way after they had Baldur.

Freyja could scarcely believe he had thought through the situation so thoroughly, it was quite unlike him. Odin had considered how best to advance the Crossroads while simultaneously easing Dorian onto a path he could walk on his own while still under their raven's watchful eyes if need be.

"You truly considered this vision of mine," she finally admitted. "Why?"

"Because it was yours," he answered simply while grinning that smug look he often had, yet it was so honest she couldn't help but return it back, taking a seat beside him. "I can always find another fetching member of your Valkyries to attend to me," he avoided eye contact with her lest the return glare bore through him. "The two will be quite happy, Thrud as well at the Hyoudou Residence of which her father has no qualms about. On the contrary he was more ecstatic than I've seen him in years, though I am not certain how in agreement he is in with Sif. The Issei boy may be a pawn of the Gremory Family, but the Red Dragon is an unaffiliated party and thus his home is considered neutral territory. That should help to placate any who would fear the Crossroads playing favoritism until they grow and find somewhere more fitting. I am sure he will do fine, Yggdrasil's daughter would not have chosen him otherwise."

 _He's right; Dorian couldn't remain my retainer forever, much as I would like that. I suppose I have gotten soft, not that that is such a bad thing. This lecher, this…impossible man…it is no wonder he became the Allfather of his people. To balance so closely between his personal fascinations and duty, is that what I saw in him to begin with?_

"You are wiser than you let on," she clasped his hand gently, their thrones close enough to allow such contact. "And should he ever need us in guidance or advice then we shall be here together...Lord Odin."

If Odin's false eye was a real monocle it would surely have fallen out in that moment. He glanced between her hand and the expression she was giving him, focusing on her last word. She had not called him by his name in so long.

"To…gether?" He asked, stroking his beard. "You would accept this despicable excuse for a god back despite my vibrant outings?" He made sure to use the exact expression she had referred to him as when she walked in on a rather active show many years ago.

"You have your oddities dear husband and I have mine though you know hardly a one even after all this time. I trust you WILL try to contain yourself somewhat going forward I do hope…"

Odin burst into laughter, the sound echoing through the halls much to the relief of all who heard it after Freyja's initial outburst. "No promises my Frigga, an old goat such as me has his interests yet lacks the will to break old habits, though it shall never extend beyond that, as I said long ago."

A new face appeared, summoned by the jubilant laughter. He was tall, eyes glowing as gold as the suit he wore with a matching belt and blade at his hip. He approached the throne and knelt.

"I…pray all is well," he asked sheepishly, surely afraid of the reply.

"More than well Heimdallr," Freyja was the one to answer. "Though some time to relax will be good for us. You may inform the others that for the next few hours your Allfather," she glanced to Odin with a smirk, "and the Allmother will be taking a nice leisurely stroll through the gardens."

The title she had forsaken years ago, left behind had been uttered once more. The union of Asgard's thrones was complete, stronger than ever. Though even as he took the hand of the woman he loved and walked the halls together, Odin could not help but think a single thing in that moment with a tear in his eye.

 _My outings, how wonderful they'd be with her by my side. My Frigga and the many assets of the women of Asgard before my eyes at once. Not even Mimir could see a more pleasant vision of the future!_

"And what will you tell the lad?"

"We must tell him one day, but not yet," Freyja asserted. "For now, let him believe as I did for so long, that the Allfather of the Nine Realms does as he will on a whim. He will be upset for a time and it will hurt, but the path to growth is laid before him. If he takes it, we may tell him the truth in due time. Until that day, we may need to enlist the Crossroads for duties here in Asgard from time to time…"

"Not too far off," Odin agreed. "Our new friends in Heaven and Hell have been true to their word and provided such interesting insights to their technologies. It is surprisingly compatible with ours and already we are whipping up a few things that are quite interesting..."

 **Occult Research Club…**

"Keep your feet firmly planted! A weak stance will break instantly regardless of brute force!"

Kiba called out to Issei, rushing forward with his Holy-Devil sword drawn. Issei raised his new blade Ascalon, deflecting the first blow though was thrown off balance and stumbled into the dirt. He barely had time to scramble back up as his friend charged again.

Rias and Asia watched from the sidelines, the two women lounging in the sun though never taking their eyes off the sparring before them. Asia was prepared to heal any bruises or injuries Issei took while training, she had already taken care of quite a few already and looked worried for more. After the last battle where Ascalon's power had helped to best Vali, Dorian recommended becoming more proficient in its use. While Issei was not a proponent of the idea, Rias was and as his master he had to obey her commands. Swordsmanship courses from their friends to the North and Kiba were added to Issei's daily regimen.

"Dorian is set to spar with you tomorrow," Kiba half threatened with a slight smile of enjoyment between friends and comrades. "I am sure he will not go as easy as I am."

"You're going easy?" Issei blurted out before the flat surface of Kiba's sword cracked him in the chest after easily parrying his feeble defense.

"Issei!" Asia rushed forward, healing the slowly spreading bruise before it could fully take shape.

"I'm fine Asia," he assured her with a smile to placate the former nun's worries. "If I'm going to be a harem devil king I can't let this slow me down." He spoke with what confidence he could, but beyond Asia's affections it was clear he was far from a harem.

The two had formed a connection since he first ran into her shortly after becoming a devil which only grew since he'd saved her from death. Issei's more perverted tendencies adored the fact she was allowed to stay at his house before any others, even preferring to sleep in his bed. For the first time, however, he restrained his desire to touch and fondle her breasts as he actually felt a twinge of guilt at her innocence. After Rias started doing the same it became more out of worry how she would feel.

As Issei and Asia mumbled through pleasantries and veiled small talk, Koneko and Akeno were not far. The half-fallen angel was busy pouring cups of tea for everyone, smiling more genuinely than recent days as the secret Nekotama approached nonchalantly.

"Senpai," Koneko started, pausing as Rassei passed by. Asia's sprite dragon was getting much needed exercise as well. Already he had noticeably grown since he first chose the young girl as his master over Issei. The group was considering illusion magic to permit him a chance to fly beyond the confines of the Hyoudou residence or Occult Research Club building. "Do you have a moment?"

"Always for you," Rias' Queen smiled back, motioning to a nearby chair which Koneko took.

"You…suppressed your magic for a long time, right?"

Akeno's expression softened yet did not break as she nodded. For years she had seen the holy-lightning powers inherited from her father as a representation of him. She'd use her ability when needed for Rias, yet never truly tapped into nor worked to understand it better. Since the discussion with the young Einherjar after the Kokabiel incident, she had risked exploring its potential in secret. Clearly, her nightly practices had been noticed.

"I did," she leaned back, glancing at the sky as a gentle breeze caught her hair. "I did not want that power to be who I was, to become my…"

"Sister."

"Father."

The two paused as their announcements coincided, easing the tension somewhat as they realized how much they had in common. Koneko's trepidation lessened as she continued with what was on her mind.

"Same here, I didn't want to be her, but my power helped save Rossweisse, something my strength alone couldn't have done. I want to learn to use it more but don't know where to begin…will you help me?"

Akeno's eyes lit up, overjoyed that Koneko's shame at her lineage, a belief she understood better than most, seemed to be burdening her mind less than before. Stepping forward, tea left behind, she wrapped her arms gently around her underclassman to comfort her and show their bond as close as sisters.

"Of course, but only if you do the same for me. We can discover what our powers make us...together."

 **Not Far…**

 _It won't be long now,_ Rias mused while lounging as her peerage continued their activities around her. _The Rating games for the gathering will be starting up very soon and I have yet to fill my last knight and rook._

She lowered her sunglasses, blocking others from noticing she was watching Issei and Asia still laughing together. It stung more than she let on, he was so close to her yet around Rias, barring times talking about her impressive assets, he was the President to him and nothing more. He had yet to even call her by her first name yet. She had commanded him to call her President or Master at their first meeting, yet she was slowly hoping he did not follow EVERY command given.

 _Focus Rias, if I am to prove I can stand without my brother, I'll need to show what I can do in the upcoming gathering. Issei has improved drastically, Kiba has discovered his balance breaker, Asia is the ultimate support, and the others…_

She glanced to Akeno and Koneko speaking not far, sighing contentedly as she saw they were smiling genuinely while talking.

 _They are so strong, but strong won't cut it against the best. Brother mentioned Dorian's team alone will be receiving representatives from the three main factions in the coming weeks to say nothing of surpassing the other peerages from other families. More training is key, but also locating others whose powers bolster ours even further._ She opened a roster from Kuoh including other prominent names that caught her interest, flipping through it in calm, laid back manner as each one seemed more promising than the last. _Now then, who shall we look at first?_

 **Kuoh Academy Halls…**

"They could have hurried a little," Dorian muttered under his breath as he speed-walked through the halls.

With the morning meeting with Azazel and Rossweisse, he was running behind. Thankfully, at his current pace he would make it in time, he just couldn't be distracted. Making a last second decision, Dorian pivoted into a side hall to cut through an unused classroom. He was moving so fast he nearly collided with a woman coming from the opposite direction.

"Woah!" He spun, narrowly avoiding her as he recomposed himself. "Sorry about that, I didn't expect anyone in this room."

"Neither did I."

Dorian finally got a good look at her; she was quite tall nearly equaling Rossweisse's height though was not overly large. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform though was constantly tugging at the skirt as if unused to its short length. Her hair was pitch black and long, coming together into a simple braid at the small of her back. Her eyes were a dull yellow similar to Xenovia's in a certain light though he could have sworn they were much brighter when he nearly crashed into her.

"I gotta go!" He half-jogged in place. "But are you okay?"

The girl nodded a single time, expression unreadable as she just stared at him, never breaking eye contact.

"Well, then I…" he suddenly felt an odd sense of déjà vu around her as he thought more and more, her features looking oddly familiar. "I hope this isn't an odd question but…do you have any siblings? A younger sister maybe?"

"I am the youngest," she answered short and to the point, the gentle voice never breaking an octave.

"I see, you just reminded me of…never mind. Maybe I'll see you around; my name is Dorian, what is yours?"

"Kassumi, my name is Kassumi."

"Nice meeting you Kassumi!" He waved as he now lightly jogged desperate to make up the lost time. Despite his training to sense anything out of the ordinary, he was none the wiser as the dull yellow eyes ignited gold watching him leave. The student faded away in a wisp of smoke unseen by any who may have been nearby, the fringes of a smirk dancing across her face just before disappearing from sight.

 **Kuoh Academy…**

"I'm just saying," Bennia remarked, leaning back on a desk while poking at the hem of her academy uniform skirt. "It may have been just a misunderstanding, but I wouldn't mind my room linked with a cute guy's. Think they take requests?"

Hecuba groaned at her friend's gossip, rubbing her temple as they awaited classes to begin. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the 1st year classes?"

"Oh, I can pop back in before the second chime of the bell, they'll be none the wiser I was ever away," she winked mischievously, never tiring of playfully aggravating her roommate. She knew deep down, the proper Spartan enjoyed a little chaos every now and then.

"Your dedication to perfect attendance is awe inspiring," she replied dryly without a hint of emotion in her voice. It had been some time since the Crossroads took up residence in Kuoh Town and started attending the Academy. Hecuba was hesitant to admit it, but the days of relative peace compared to the constant bustle of Olympus was refreshing. She'd felt calmer than ever before including her previous trips to the lookout tower.

"Speaking of popping back up," she leaned in closer, prompting Hecuba to do the same. "I hear that fancy magic wand of Katerea's is really something. It doesn't match up with any magic they've seen. Rumors from home say they actually got permission to study it there."

"Home? Do you mean Mount Olympus, why there?" Hecuba asked, her interest piqued strongly with the new information.

"Apparently they need the most ancients of ancients to take a look, might find something similar before standard historical knowledge. I hear the Titans still had a few secre…"

The first bell rang, signaling the start of Civics Class. The various students started shuffling to their seats as Bennia snuck behind Hecuba, using her body to mask her retreat.

"Have fun," she stuck her tongue out with a playful wink. "I'm glad I don't have to take this course for another year…ta!" In a flash, she slipped through the floor, disappearing into a cleverly concealed portal that swiftly closed behind her. None of the others were wise to what just happened and the redheaded transfer student took her seat accordingly.

 _Magic similar to that wielded by the Titans?_ She clasped her hands together in thought. _That would be ancient indeed; just where on Earth would the Old Satan Faction have acquired something like that? It was so powerful even the Governor-General could scarcely handle it. I can ask Dorian if he's heard anything when…where is Dorian?_

Only then did the young Spartan notice Dorian's seat was strangely empty. Most curious as he had never been late for class and seldom came close to being tardy. It was only then she realized their group had left separated as often happened and she had not seen Dorian. A twinge of worry caused her to begin to stand.

"Stand! Bow! Sit!" The class representative called out almost coinciding with Hecuba's standing. She complied with the commands, realizing it would not do to depart yet. She could search for him and confirm his safety after the lesson had concluded.

"Thank you," the older substitute teacher adjusted his glasses with a silent cough to clear his throat. "I regret to inform you that Mrs. Nakamura's maternity leave has become more…permanent. She is taking the time to be with her family; apparently she came into money recently or something. In any case, I am here to introduce her replacement."

"Great, Mrs. Nakamura was pretty attractive," Matsuda sighed with a sulking slump forward. "Now we'll get some old geezer for…"

The door slid open, a cool breeze sweeping over the class as the replacement teacher entered. The renewed wind roused them from their lethargy, especially the men as they beheld her. Hecuba's jaw dropped, fully recognizing the newcomer.

"Rossweisse?"

"Greetings everyone, my name is Ms. Rossweisse. I will be your Civics teacher going forward and I hope to have a productive school year. I am still quite new at this so I hope everyone is gentle at first."

"A platinum beauty!" Motohama could hardly restrain himself at the phrasing of her introduction. Their new Civics teacher had silver hair, a grey suit complete with skirt that hugged her frame and bows in her hair. Already, he was contemplating how to use this to their advantage.

"We could organize cram sessions!" Matsuda whispered far too loudly. "If our grades slip a bit she'll HAVE to give us private lessons! Right Issei?"

Issei covered his nose, despite fully knowing their new instructors identity, his tendencies were in full swing. It was clear had few qualms, if any, of going along fully with their plans for the future. It was written all over his face.

"She is new to Kuoh," he continued. "As such we will be assigning an assistant teacher through the foreseeable future."

The students started muttering to each other on their identity. Most classes had an assistant teacher; civics had been one of the few holdouts due to Mrs. Nakamura's insistence that she did not require one.

"Oh please let her be a bookworm innocent type!" Matsuda crossed his fingers. "Maybe a bit of a sheltered younger sister to…"

Heavier footfalls quickly dashed their hopes of a petite wilting flower accompanying the new vision of loveliness that was their new instructor. The class' collective mouths dropped open at their identity, recognizing the man adorned in a similar suit and long pants.

"Mr. Held will be assisting Ms. Rossweisse in this class," he explained as Dorian wrote his name on the board as was expected despite being unnecessary. "I understand the situation seems very unorthodox, however this will be to work towards his education major for experience, though he will still be a student in all other respects outside this lesson. I hope there will be no difficulty having a new fellow student in such a position."

The perverted trio's eyes sunk at the realization of who would be at the head of the class alongside Rossweisse. It had been Azazel and Odin's idea long in the planning; Rossweisse gets a job on Midgard to keep busy with benefits supplementing those of the Crossroads. In addition, Dorian not only gets proper experience towards his desire to teach, but also a chance to study alongside the young Valkyrie instead of beneath her.

"Though I am sure Mr. Held would rather enjoy the latter option as well," Odin cackled as he drew up the paperwork prior to Rossweisse's dismissal. "Plus this way that pesky 'student/teacher relationship' taboo won't be a problem if he's one as well." The morally questionable Allfather of course ignored the societal impropriety of dating in the same work environment.

"Good morning everyone," Dorian greeted them as he had his first day arriving at the school. "I know this is an…odd situation, but I ask you to please think of me as just another teacher in regards to this class as you would Ms. Rossweisse and treat me no different than her."

The perverted trio felt a shiver go up their spines. They were not entirely certain, but the young gold-haired student's gaze seemed to linger on them for half a moment longer when he uttered those words.

"Those three will be in for a treat," Kiyruu muttered to her neighbor, grinning through the glare in her glasses. "I think the rest of this year is going to be even more fun than I thought.

 **The days at Kuoh Academy continue, our heroes given time to rest, prepare for the future and create fond memories among friends and loved ones. Dorian takes his next step towards his long-standing dream of teaching those for the future...though he does not take the step alone. As always I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	41. Tales of Kuoh: Kiba's SOS, Heavenly Yen

**StraxyX: I wish I could write so fast lol, by my estimate on average I can update every 2-3 weeks depending on RL stuff.**

 **Hollowreaper 93: I hope not to make you wait too long. :D**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **Grimraven V: I am trying to build their relationship in (what I hope to be) a believable way as the sudden shift to the girls just falling for Issei so quickly is one of the aspects I was not a fan of in canon DxD. I can assure you that it is very close, within 1-2 arcs ;)**

 **PixelatedWriter342: I aim to surprise and please :) Hmmm, the mysterious golden-eyed girl whom Dorian has seen glimpses of dating back to his first outing against the trolls...mysterious indeed...**

 **fanficcyberman: I have been doing very well! Thank you and I hope the same is true of you, I am so glad you enjoyed my update.**

 **DJDrake: I most certainly will!**

 **GunBlade2019: Indeed, I feel in series with this kind of stop and go arcs that, to keep the upbeat path, that a rest is required between most of the more serious arcs. He is, he is actually the youngest at the age of 17, Rossweisse is 19 which is why they made him an assistant in terms of experience towards his major.**

 **Guest1: Not to worry, as I mentioned before you will NOT have to wait the entire series as I saw some were worried of. Dorian and Rose are not the fastest at that sort of thing, but with all they have been through those three words are not far off ;)**

 **Fish on Land: He really is, the way he sees it the two hold back more than is healthy for people their age. I believe you are right, I could not recall anytime that Akeno and Koneko just...talked unless it was singing Issei's praises or trying to get with him. That is part of why I was not a fan of most of the romance in canon, so many women okay with marrying the same guy and most have hardly been seen talking to each other lol. Kassumi will be...a slow-burn character, I hope not to disappoint :D**

 **naruto: I most certainly will! I liked to think in canon that Odin had a reason for "forgetting" Rossweisse on Earth, but nothing is ever said. I'd think that, even as a pervert, the leader of a Pantheon would have a better memory than that lol.**

 **OBSERVER01: It is a good one for helping characters realize things they'd never attempt awake XD. They really do, two women who repressed their special powers out of fear of becoming like a relative to a people they don't want to associate with? Very close lol.**

 **Slayer Cross: The good ol Allfather watching out for those under him lol. Indeed, when he just did what he wanted to without worrying how it may come across, Dorian can be quite forward...as Ratatoskr said, they are too polite for their own good.**

 **Guest2: I'm not quite sure what you mean. Some of his abilities are situational though I ensure he still makes use of magic/strength augmentation which are his Vanaheim/Asgard powers, not just his Balance Breaker. The Jotunheim roots he has gotten very proficient with, he can't use Nidavellir very often and Musphelheim he uses with his swordspear. He does use the Niphelheim smoke screen though I believe you are referring to the Hel mists from his fight with Modi. He can't actually summon the mist. His power is to call forth ice from Hel (like the shield he made of ice to rebound Vali's powers), which would then need to be evaporated as it was by Modi's lightning. In that form he cannot control it and it would affect anyone nearby. Unless there is no other option, Dorian would never subject anyone to their worst nightmares even if he could cleanse it quickly with Alfheim.**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Class dismissed!" Rossweisse called out as the bell rang to coincide with the end of her lesson. "Do study the next chapter as I assure you it will be on the exam."

The class shuffled out of the room, nodding or paying compliments to their new teacher who had settled in over the days since she started. Issei was the last, grumbling at the extra assignment he'd be spending the day completing. Between the lessons left by Ms. Nakamura and Rossweisse's own plan, they had mountains of work. Rossweisse sat up straight and proper at her desk, nodding at her students as they passed while starting to grade their work. She looked like the picture perfect example of a diligent teacher, at least until the last left and she slumped backwards in her seat, utterly exhausted from teaching for 2nd and 3rd year students.

"I have a new appreciation for the instructors of Midgard," she sighed, trying to stretch the kinks out of her neck. Her efforts were in vain until she felt hands on her shoulders pressing down firmly yet gently just where she needed. Within a matter of seconds she was moaning softly as her stress bled away.

"Better?" Dorian asked, having finished collecting the last of the work and bringing it forward. Among keeping order in the class and assisting with exams, the Einherjar instructor had been looking over the premade lesson plan. Between his and Rossweisse's careful analysis, they had streamlined the material to fit twice as much into each lesson without losing time on each topic. He could tell when she needed some relief and his fingers molded into her shoulders and upper back to provide just that.

"Much," she sighed, leaning back into his hands. "Just a little to the...yes..." She could have let him do that forever, however after a few seconds she realized how the scene must look if others walked in. Shooting up, she returned to the documents at hand, Dorian taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk and claiming an equal-sized stack. "You don't have to; your next class will be…"

"I have time," he assured her truthfully. "I wouldn't be much of an assistant if I let you deal with this," he motioned towards the sizable stack. "You'd never get out of here."

"At least it is real work," Rossweisse asserted. "No more fetching slippers…" The two let out a simultaneous chuckle at the memories of their time in Asgard. "I hear requests for the Crossroads services are starting to trickle in."

"At last, Misty and Herja should be returning from an escort duty to the Underworld soon and Thrud completed hers last night." Dorian knew a large rating game tournament of some sort was starting soon among the devils. Consequently, many were returning home from their various posts around the world. One had even deemed to test the services of the Crossroads, enlisting two of their Valkyries to ensure he made it home safely. It was requested to have the utmost discretion as it would be seen as weak to need protection.

"It is a start, in time I am sure our duties will grow."

"I had an idea in regards to that," Dorian put down his pencil to give her his absolute focus. "Perhaps we could expand our publicity by attending."

"Going to Hell?"

"We'd need an invitation first, but from what Rias told us, the other members of the alliance will be present. Getting out there will show we can take the initiative."

"How wonderful," the silver Valkyrie remarked at the thought. "We must watch out for any invitation opportunities when our scholarly duties allow it, perhaps over summer break next week."

 _This is all new to her; she needs some time to adjust to living on Midgard. If we are going to attend this Rating Game, some relaxation beforehand could be good for us._

"My next class is the last for the day," Dorian finally broke the silence after they had made some progress on the exams. "I've gotten the layout of the town pretty well. Let's have an evening out like we used to back in Asgard."

Rossweisse's pencil snapped in half at his words, nearly impaling Dorian as it flew past his head to embed in the wall.

"You don't have to, considering our positions now…"

"I want to; I am a teacher now too…sort of. Would it be so out of place for two colleagues spending some time together?" His smile was sincere, his interest clearly beyond his words and she knew it. "We never did get around to that talk of learning more about each other."

"V-very well," she interrupted him, both hoping for and fearing the words he may utter. "After classes have concluded at the front entrance, I shall await you."

"You will not wait long," Dorian announced with absolute certainty. "If you'd like I could even bring my lyre…"

 _Should I say something? Rose doesn't seem the type to want to move too fast, neither am I for that matter. Ragnar would be ashamed._ He chuckled internally at the thought of his fellow Einherjar and his giantess of a wife. _What we have is…nice, I have time._

After the events of the morning before she became a teacher, it was clear this was more than simple dating. They were going slow but they were going and Dorian wasn't about to try anything that could ruin something so perfect.

 **After 2** **nd** **Year Classes…**

The class parted like the sea as two of the idols dubbed the goddesses of Kuoh departed their final lesson of the day. The mysterious and indomitable exchange student from across the sea and the dark-haired Japanese beauty entranced all who saw them. The men especially stood wide-eyed as the two conversed as friends which had been done sparingly since her arrival. Akeno had taken to practicing her holy lightning in secret together with Koneko doing the same for her Sage Arts. The two decided to relax for a day with normal devil contract work and having a calm conversation was a welcome change of pace.

"Is this normal?" Thrud asked, the affectionate stares of those around them a new experience for her. In Asgard, most men had looked on her either as a means to meet her father or perhaps as a challenge to fight. Only the other Valkyries had looked up to her with such stars in their eyes.

 _Them and Rossweisse, ever since we were little girls._

"You get used to it," Akeno smiled back. "It is quite adorable in its own way. Just smile and keep waving."

The two had gotten more chances to talk since becoming neighbors. As directed by Azazel, the entire Gremory peerage had moved into the Hyoudou residence to the great surprise of his parents. Thanks to the enhancements the house-turned mansion had more than enough room for them all. True to his word, Azazel had adjusted Issei's room to be connected to both Rias' and Asia's as he had for Dorian. The rest were scattered on the various floors, even Kiba and Gasper had their own accommodations. The house stood alongside the Crossroad Tower like a pair of indomitable fortresses, all with the people living nearby none the wiser as it seemed completely normal with a bit of devil magic. Being the same year as Akeno, it hadn't been long before Thrud started striking up conversations with Rias' queen on the way to and from class.

"I hear you have been out," Akeno continued.

"Nothing major, a few escort requests from the exorcists and Grigori staying in town in case the Brigade tried something. To be honest training Dorian on his first hunt was more fun."

"First hunt?" Akeno had not heard the story before. Thrud proceeded to regale her with the story of Dorian's outing against a pair of trolls resulting in injury though he succeeded in slaying one despite being prior to the full activation of his Sacred Gear.

"His bones were so badly broken I actually had to use a bit more, shall we say, physical contact for Sage Arts in order to heal him before he passed out. The look on his face was…"

"Like you could just eat it up?" She understood Thrud's implications perfectly, having gotten a good feel for Dorian's character since he first ended up at the Occult Research Club building.

The two women let out joint giggles, each understanding the feeling. When he'd first joined the team, Akeno had teased Issei in a similar fashion. While initially it had been to drive him away by acting the role of a loose woman, she realized from the revelation at the shrine that there was no need. He may have been a pervert, but beneath it he was kind and tried to do the right thing. Whether they'd admit it or not, in that small regard he and Dorian were quite similar. She wished Rias and Asia all the joy in the world if they could find happiness with him. The raven-haired beauty imagined it would be quite interesting with his vibrant dream of being a Harem Devil King. Her own search for peace was not so simple, but she had taken the first steps and a sense of normalcy with friends was always nice.

"So you and Dorian must get along quite well," she half winked to the daughter of thunder.

"I've been training him since he woke up," she reminisced with pride, missing Akeno's coy insinuation. I've never seen such an increase in strength in such a short amount of time all while remaining so…kind." A flash of how harsh her brother Modi had become with his increased strength passed through her mind remembering he was still recovering in Asgard. He was getting better yet still retained no memory and seemed would be unlikely to recall any. "Dorian and Rossweisse have been almost inseparable since they met even when apart."

"Just as a trainer?" Akeno understood more than the young Valkyrie-goddess let on. "Strictly speaking, being his second wouldn't be so bad if he is open to it."

Half the men nearby fainted at seeing Thrud's face turned a soft shade of pink, having picked up what Akeno was implying. It quickly faded as she recomposed herself, looking more serious than before.

"I…shouldn't."

"You won't know until you ask," Akeno laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But I am getting sidetracked with fun talk; I wanted to ask about your specialties I have heard of. You mentioned being able to perform Sage Arts and you have Norse lightning from your father correct?"

"That's right, why do you ask?"

"Well, I happen to know two certain individuals who were hoping to expand similar powers. They aren't ready to let too many people know about it and would appreciate the…proper discretion. Do you believe such an arrangement can be made between the Gremory Peerage and Crossroads? That is, if Dorian can spare you for a few moments."

Thrud turned to face the half-fallen angel, her playful wink and smile hiding a more serious connotation to her request. The woman born of the Himejima clan was extraordinary indeed, having gleamed so much from Thrud that not even her childhood friend had. In a way, accepting her offer would mean taking on a secret of hers, though Akeno already knew one of Thrud's.

"I am sure an arrangement could be made. If it's training your 'clients' need I am their woman, plus there is this magnificent practice yard in our tower complete with privacy filters…"

 **Occult Research Clubroom…**

"What do you mean Issei is unavailable?"

"Just that," Rias repeated to her fellow third-year classmate Kiyome Abe. The woman had burst into the clubhouse as Xenovia met to go over the Crossroads status per their agreement studying in Gremory territory. Neither overly minded as the reports were standard and the meeting dull. "He is completing makeup work and won't be able to take part in club activities for several days leading up to our departure. What did you need him for?"

Kiyome was a full-figured woman with long brown hair braided and curled into an extravagant ringlet style almost resembling drills. She was well acquainted with the supernatural world, hailing form a family of beast tamers priding themselves on commanding the monsters of legend. Prior to the Crossroad's introduction to Kuoh, she had challenged the Occult Research Club to a game of tennis narrowly losing thanks to the antics and actions of Issei Hyoudou. As a result, she had hoped to enlist their aid in a new matter, only to have her hopes dashed upon arrival.

"I wanted to borrow him," she replied at length hesitantly. "For tomorrow only, it's urgent!"

"As I said, he is not here, however if it is urgent enough I may be able to bring him in from his studies. What did you need him for?"

"My father has arranged a marriage for me," Kiyome admitted after a moment, having hoped to keep the true purpose secret only to Issei to save face. "He found some boy from overseas and is coming to finalize the arrangement. But I'm still in high school; I don't want to start on that life, at least not yet. I told him I had a boyfriend and…"

"And was hoping their Issei would be an ideal candidate?" Xenovia finished her sentence. Kiyome nodded quickly looking defeated; she slumped forward with a groan, her previous composure shattered in the face of her future.

"Father said I could only break off the engagement if my 'boyfriend' bested him in a battle of tamed creatures. If he gets here and discovers I have no one…"

"You are aware we have two other eligible bachelors among the club?" Akeno giggled slightly, ever maintaining her image of elegance and maturity having arrived recently from her conversation with Thrud. Despite Rias' hesitation to assist after the tennis battle several months ago, Akeno remembered her king's face when she was engaged against her will to Riser Phenex before Issei managed to defeat him. Regardless of friend or foe, she wouldn't want someone else to go through that. "I am sure one of them could help."

"I…I can't Gasper muttered hiding in the corner of the room. Since donning the kilt as a gift, he had emerged more from his box, frustrated by the lack of movement from the swaying edges. Even so, he was far from over his fear of the outside and others.

"He doesn't look the part either, in order to impress my father they must have an aura about them like the Red Dragon Emperor. An air of…"

Kiyome's eyes fell to Kiba standing stoically in the corner ever on guard duty. She raised an eyebrow at his determined look, how he stood tall and proper and even the way he held his composure ready to summon a sword to defend his friends at a moment's notice. The daughter to the Abe family cleared the distance in an instant, causing even Kiba's eyes to widen as she poked and prodded him, taking note of everything unaware of Xenovia's furrowed brow and clenching fist.

"The male idol of the school and a swordsman…he'd do perfect!" Kiyome half gushed, spinning to face Rias. "May I borrow him for tomorrow morning?"

"Well Kiba?" Rias asked, glancing to her knight with a sly smile certain of his answer. "Sound like a morning you'd want to take part in?"

"I have no skill in beast taming," he bowed politely. "However if my king commands it…"

"That will depend on Kiyome," Rias looked back to their guest. "I believe you were an acquaintance of a Dullahan visiting our school?" She nodded a confirmation. "Let's hash out the details."

"Beast taming?" Xenovia approached Kiba while the two women spoke, Gasper and Akeno returning to discussions on his new clothes. "Do you have such monsters amongst your ranks?"

"Well, we have familiars," Kiba was already strategizing a plan. "Though I would hardly call them battle-ready. Asia has the closest with Rassei and he is still far too small…"

"Say Uncle, SAY IT!" Ratatoskr called out from the back of the room. The squirrel of Yggdrasil had accompanied Xenovia to the meeting, having been phenomenally bored back at the Hyoudou house. He was in the process of trapping the sprite dragon Rassei in a headlock. The poor dragon squirmed and thrashed as best it could but was unable to escape the surprisingly strong grip. "If you can't take a rodent, what kind of dragon can you call yourself?"

"…I see your point," Xenovia replied flatly, already considering how she could help the devil knight with his task.

 _If he is to be the man to raise a family with, it is my duty both to him and our cooperation with his people to assist with his success…though I have no desire to see him act as her boyfriend. Is this what jealousy feels like? How strange._

"I will ask, if it's okay then you have a deal." Kiyome acquiesced to the Gremory heiress' deal, living up to the legend of devils giving those what they needed for a price.

"Excellent," Rias held out her hand as the two women shook on it. "I will warn you that we do not have tamed combat beasts, however."

"No worries! I have a few ready, they may not be in the same league as my father's but I am sure we can make do."

"I have a suggestion as well," Xenovia held up her hand to call attention. "There is a favor I could call in."

Without awaiting an answer, the azure-haired Einherjar pulled out her mobile and dialed a number they did not see.

"Hello? Yes all is well, do you still have contact with your home? Okay…later today? Perfect, I will meet you there." Snapping her phone shut, she looked up at the stunned room, smirking a bit at the shocked yet somewhat impressed expression on Kiba's face. "I have a feeling we'll be just fine in the tamable beast department…"

 **Somewhere else...**

"She is still among them?" The short silhouette asked a shadowy servant clinging to the darkness near the entrance to his chamber.

"Yes my Lord, the girl Asia has remained with the Gremory family and moved into the Red Dragon Emperor's home. Their security and facilities are most impressive, it is highly doubtful any incursion would remain undetected."

"That is what you said about that pompous Glasya-Labolas son," he sneered in memory of how flawlessly his plans had been carried out. "That house is occupied by lesser devils and humans, if we decided to strike even that pathetic Red Dragon may..."

"We would need to take the Crossroads into account as well."

The master sighed as if it had completely slipped his mind. "They have taken up residence next door as well have they not? So many in such close proximity can become somewhat...problematic."

"Their task force was created to aid all of the factions, we devils included since the Peace Summit. If we attack, they are sure to aid in the defense and that daughter of Thor..."

A sinister smile warped across the devil's lips at mention of her name, a new plan forming in his mind.

"Well, in that case perhaps we can enlist their 'aid' if that is their purpose after all. "Valkyries are the nuns of the Nordic people, correct?" The servant shrugged his shoulders, their duties being far from similar yet he dared not refute the master's statement. "I never considered branching out, as I seek out reclaiming Asia...perhaps I could broaden my horizons and add a little spice to my existence."

 **The Streets of Kuoh, hours later...**

"Tis not a single celebration of a grand nature," Misty sighed in defeat, taking a lick from her ice cream cone several layers too high to be feasible.

"They can't have festivals EVERY day," Herja explained. "But their confections are delicious! I would back more excursions to Midgard even if all we got to see were more of these." She took a solid bite out of her chocolate bar, making sure to keep even a single piece from falling to the ground in waste. "And some food is just what we need after that assignment."

"You think Rossweisse would show some mercy to her friends," Brynda, the third and final of the trio, remarked. "The sports festival coming up after break will…oh, a café!"

The college-level Valkyries came up to a brightly lit and vibrantly colored building as part of the shopping complex they were currently enjoying. The three let out a collective sigh at having found somewhere that looked interesting, being inseparable since their younger years they were nearly always in sync, leading others to joke how they must be the same person split into three.

"Not a festival of the gods, but nice all the same," Misty led the way as they entered.

"Welcome Mistresses!" A group of women dressed in French maid outfits bowed politely before them. "It will be an honor to serve you today!"

The three were unaccustomed to the welcome but adored the dresses which, in a way, resembled their Valkyrie armor. Misty was already eyeing up their uniforms, wondering what she may do in order to have one of her own as the confused women started leading them to a table. They did not make it there however, as a familiar head of red hair drew their attention.

"Hecuba? Is that you?"

The former Spartan commander was sitting in a moderately sized booth with the largest parfait they had ever seen sitting in front of her. She was clearly enjoying it, however fell into a more serious expression as her teammates came upon her. To their surprise, a petite girl they did not recognize was sitting across from her, somehow with an even LARGER parfait.

"I didn't know you liked sweets like this," Herja pointed out as she and the others took a seat with their friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to rendezvous with our guest," Hecuba motioned to the girl across from her, stealthily taking another satisfying bite of her meal. "Xenovia called me earlier and asked to call a favor for the Gremory knight, she was quite insistent."

"And who is your new friend?" The new girl was quite small, wide-eyed and swaying her legs in a carefree fashion back and forth under the table. Her skin was pale with her hair a dull blue and green on either side. In a manner that could have been called cute beyond reasoning, she was pulling at her sleeves like a child as if she was unaccustomed to them.

"Not exactly new, we go a ways back and I owe her my life."

"Aella, pleasure to *squawk* meet you. My family owes much to the Merciful One, will help friends of his. *caw*"

"You have…an interesting accent," Brynda pointed out with an awkward smile remembering full well the reports of what happened on Olympus and the identity of their new guest. The harpy had no feathers and arms instead of wings, employing illusory magic to mask her appearance for the time being. "The Merciful One?"

"Her flock's name for Dorian," Hecuba explained. "And yes, magic to hide her appearance can only go so far. It does not help in translating any easier I am afraid. How has your clutch been? Will you and the others be ready by tomorrow morning?"

"They are growing strong; the skies around Olympus are magnificent for my young ones. Of course! *squawk* the others will be here by then. We will be victorious for certain!"

"Sounds like quite the day planned?" Herja chuckled, seeing the light in Aella's eyes, she was looking forward into whatever she was talking about. The three were surprised hearing that the harpy was a mother, being unaccustomed to the perpetual small-build, youthful appearance of her people. "Care to spill?"

"I was not informed of secrecy; you see tomorrow Kiba is going to…"

As Hecuba started to explain, the chime of a nearby bell signaled that a new patron entering the café. Originally turning on a whim, Hecuba's eyes lit up at the identity of the newcomer, guessing the reason for their presence already.

"Well now, I didn't think we'd see you again so soon. How have you been? Take a seat, plenty of room and more food is coming."

 **Not Far…**

"Kuoh has such a selection! I could buy just about everything I need for daily life all without breaking my budget!"

Dorian could not help but smile as the uncertainty of the first weeks at Kuoh fell from Rossweisse's shoulders. It seemed to him; at least he hoped above all, that she was happy with her move to the Crossroads tower since her dismissal from Odin's service. Lady Freyja had apologized to as much in her reply letter, berating her husband as she often did though oddly did not insult him nearly as much as the Einherjar had grown accustomed to. For the near future, Rossweisse was there to stay, and he couldn't have been happier.

The pair went around town, walking with hands clasped together. Dorian had slightly greater knowledge of the area though not by much and they took in what they could, at least until Rossweisse discovered the 100 yen shops. Her joy at such items at amazing deals surpassed even those of the discount shops of Asgard. After being distracted by their wares, they had finally slumped down on a bench near the park. Their legs were sore and aching from the long walks after a full day of classes, but neither cared with the upcoming weekend and summer break.

"A new track suit, a laptop for our lesson plans with enough food to last the week…and I barely scratched my paycheck!"

 _Not exactly the best of computers at 100 yen,_ Dorian shifted a bit away as if afraid it may burst into flames at any moment.

"Well, we can splurge once in a while," he chuckled, unable to fathom that, even with making far more than she did for Odin, Rossweisse still refused to spend a penny more than she had to.

"We must always be preparing for our future!" She rationalized, barely looking up as it had become second nature to her over the years. "A good job to make a career of, solid retirement plan, benefits to help in your daily life, I've been meticulously planning it all to live comfortably since I started high school!"

"Back with the other Valkyries?" Dorian took the chance to ask about her past, a topic that had eluded him for some time. He knew she had been isolated during much of her schooling, yet it seemed anytime he tried to approach to topic she would avoid it or they would be interrupted. "I can't imagine working that much would leave any free time."

"I…didn't get a chance to get out like this," she finally admitted after a moment of silence and a sigh, leaning back to glance at the sky. Despite how she felt about her past, all she felt around Dorian was a sense of calm and contentment, like she could tell him anything. "After I failed to pass the family trials I made sure that never happened again."

"Family trials?"

"The tests to take up the crest that would have made me head of the family. As the only child it was expected that I would but," she paused a moment contemplating how open she was being. "I disappointed everyone especially Grandmother, in the end my cousin ended up proving far superior to me."

 _So she focused on improving her magic to the detriment of all else?_

"I'm sorry," was all he thought to say, laying down a water bottle he had been sipping. "I know it's a little late, but no reason you can't start now. You're the most talented magic user I know, even augmented to my best I barely match your runes in that department. I suppose those trials are a one-shot deal?"

Rossweisse nodded with a smile at his words, "at least to be head of the family. The crests themselves can improve a Valkyrie's powers significantly but…there is no need to try again. I don't think being head of a family would fit me; a more modest lifestyle, that is what makes me happy. Like these shops!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the bags in their arms. "Oh, how I would love to open one of my own filled with every item anyone could ever want!"

"A Valkyrie owner of a discount shop who wants to train cross-faction women in Nordic magic," he teased, eliciting a pouting expression from her. "That is quite an unorthodox combination."

"No more than an Einherjar teacher and head of an international myth force," she fired back, surprising Dorian at how quick she was. "They'll have to construct the first school building in Valhalla." The two burst out laughing at the ridiculous image of someone like Ragnar sitting at a desk in the classroom. It only grew worse as they pictured Ygritte sitting beside him. "Can things just stay like this?"

"For now," Dorian comforted. "We have a school, friends, a growing team trying to make the world better. The only thing missing is…"

Dorian stiffened as he felt Rossweisse's soft silver locks brush against his arm followed by the rest of her. The new teacher had leaned to the side, resting her head on his shoulder as she sighed contentedly. She nestled up against him, squeezing his arm tightly. Dorian suddenly felt glad Iggy had decided to give them privacy. He felt bad when originally asking; until she assured him she felt no animosity, her final words sticking with him.

 _ **I had sixteen years alone with you Dorian, take all the time you need with her. No matter how long you two are together, I already had my fair share.**_

"Rose, are you alright?"

"Better than ever," she answered gently as if in a daze. "I know I'm still a novice at men and this moment is nothing special but…can things stay just like this?"

 _No interruptions this time,_ Dorian glanced around them almost defensively. _No devils, half-vampires, demi-gods, crazed exorcists or fallen angels. Just the two of us, I'd say this certainly qualifies as something special._

"For as long as you want Rose," he cupped her hand as they sat in the part amid the cool breeze and clear skies. "For as long as you want."

 **Later that Evening…**

"We were out too long," Rose lamented. The two had lost track in the park and shopping, it was already dark by the time they started slipping back into the tower. "If the others see us they could think we were, you know."

 _Would that really be so bad?_

"Maybe they all turned in by now," Dorian hoped, knowing full well that, despite the upcoming weekend, they should not have stayed out late. "We can just take the stairs up to our rooms, slip in and no one…"

"MERCIFUL ONE!"

Dorian was driven into the ground as a small but solid shape slammed into him. With a loud "oof" he crashed into the marble floor of the tower entryway finding his face nuzzled over and over again by a feathery woman he immediately recognized.

"Aella!? Wh-what are you doing here?" He tried to speak through her cheek rubbing against his before doing the same between noses, her feathered wings wrapping around his neck.

"Here to help friends in battle! *squawk*" After seemingly satisfying her joy at seeing Dorian again, the harpy hopped up to her feet almost as if perching. "Have brought allies to help! *caw*"

"I don't want to know who you brought do I?"

"Well, I hope you want to know about one person at least." Dorian hadn't noticed a shape waiting towards the back stairwell, the same the Valkyrie trio had run into at the maid café. With the reveal of her presence, the newcomer stepped out into the light.

"Irina?" Dorian rushed forward to embrace his old friend, not having seen her since the battle. "It's so good to see you! Were you waiting up this late for me to return?"

"Not too long," she let out a stifled yawn almost to show the deceit in her words. "But Lord Michael was QUITE insistent I meet with you before settling in. He trusted you would have no objections."

"Settle in?" Rossweisse stepped up in confusion, Aella hanging off her back, saying hello to her as well.

The orange-haired devout catholic stood up straight and tall, bowing low in complete and obvious pride at her next words. "I was personally chosen by Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel to which I accepted the prestigious honor of representing all of Heaven among the Crossroads."

Dorian was surprised, but could not hold back a smile. The first of the Three Faction representative members had already arrived and better still it was the one person he had prayed more than any would be chosen. As always, Irina was a little enveloped in her pride of working for the Church but in that moment Dorian didn't mind so much.

"I am looking forward to working alongside Xenovia again! Oh I am truly so blessed to be chosen to endure the trials ahead alongside my old friend and former partner," she clasped her hands together in prayer. "Oh God, though I know you are dead and gone, your eminence continues to watch over us in some way."

The lobby became illuminated as a bright glow shone forth from Irina forcing those present to shield their eyes. The trio watched on, hoping the surge of power did not wake those sleeping upstairs. A great pair of white angel wings exploded from Irina's back along with a golden halo atop her head. It seemed to be by reflex as she was merely praying when it occurred. Only after she had said her words and noticed the shocked expressions of her audience did Irina suddenly look very embarrassed.

"But, I thought that angels were in dwindling numbers since God's death!" Rossweisse blurted out at the impossible sight before them.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that didn't I?" She scratched the back of her head awkwardly with a grin giving Dorian a sneaking suspicion she did it on purpose so she could draw greater attention to it. "Well, there have been some changes thanks to the shared information from the Underworld. Who knew that the basis behind their formerly cursed Evil Piece system was the very thing needed to replenish the ranks of the faithful in Heaven? I have become an angel since we last met, Lord Michael's true ace!"

High above in the rafters, a familiar squirrel sat lazily watching the encounter, having found a fitting pair of black shades to block out the divine radiance. He munched on a strawberry pilfered from Dorian's "hidden" stash all the while pondering only a single thought on his mind.

 _We're going to need a bigger tower, are the kid and I the ONLY men in this building? If he actually pushed it Dorian could have a grander harem than the dragon perv could ever hope to match._

 **The Crossroads accept their newest member as Dorian accepts his place in Kuoh alongside the woman he cares for, unaware of other wandering eyes towards him. The Knight of Gremory steps towards a mission of his own, aided by Xenovia he will fight to allow another to choose the life they wish. As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews, but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	42. Tales of Kuoh: SOS Pt 2, Hot Talks

**Slayer Cross: No doubt, he'll be lucky if Dorian gets to him first XD You are welcome, first time for everything lol.**

 **Jwebb96: Get your torches and pitchforks here... ;)**

 **StraxyX: I will admit, I was fond of their chemistry in canon which sort of just fell away as she became more and more obsessed with Issei. They compliment each other well and considering neither are exactly the best at socializing are adorable together.**

 **Grimraven V: Thank you very much!**

 **FateBurn: Thank you, there may be a delay to the next chapter as the arc needs planned and mapped but I hope not too long**

 **fanficcyberman: Having the relationships grow naturally was one of my biggest hopes for this story compared to the rushed nature of the canon. It means a lot you have liked it. Yep, Irina represents Michael, who trusts no other but her. As for the other spots...time will tell ;)**

 **bevim23: I will thank you lol, you the readers are what makes writing this so much more enjoyable!**

 **ahsoei: Precisely, Issei will still be a main character, but I found they went to him to do everything just way too much in canon. With so many other characters it makes sense to split their resources. Of course, always more DorianXRose fluff around the corner ;)**

 **GunBlade2019: I am so glad you do, and totally agree on Diodora who is a walking devil cliche lol. I most certainly will!**

 **The Chaos Phoenix: That I cannot give away ;) I will say that romance will start being more of a factor within the next 2-3 arcs...but how he will handle it if more women are drawn to him must remain hidden. Thank you! I hope to never disappoint.**

 **DJDrake: He can see the future, get him! XD Fluff for now...explosions later...**

 **Parched: You have no idea how much that means to hear you say that. Makes the time spent fashioning the story and chatting with fans so worth it :D**

 **OBSERVER01: Need a nice slice of life every now and then, agreed. If only he knew the tree he was barking up (pun intended) with Thrud and the Valkyries**

 **naruto: Thank you, and yes that will be a staple going forward. If a character is shown once, you can bet I'll try to find a way they will repay the favor later**

 **ranchboy1: Thanks, that is quite an image of Thrud. I am a fan of Star Trek so I got that reference and laughed more than I should have XD Not to worry, not everyone is invincible, but neither will a character get belittled just to make the MC look better in a forced way. You've no idea how many times that has happened in show I liked where it was clear they just wanted a damsel in distress which Thrud is decidedly not :D**

 **PasiveNox: Thanks**

 **Mackdaddy3ful: Never feel bad, the story isn't going anywhere and it means more that you've been enjoying it for so long. I feel the same about having a large cast so not just the MC should be getting the spotlight, I saw MCs as more the ones who help the others to break their limits or step outside their comfort zone but not to carry the story to the detriment of others. Akeno looking at Dorian? He's a goner for sure lol XD. Indeed, Kuroka is one of the funner characters to write for. Her personality seems so simple yet (unlike a lot of shows) has real reason she acts the way she does. I hope to never disappoint as I move forward.**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Oh it is so wonderful to see you again Irina!" Mrs. Hyoudou embraced the former neighbor of theirs and childhood friend to Issei.

"Such a small world," her husband remarked from behind a paper he was reading.

"I am also enrolling at Kuoh Academy," Irina let them know as she pulled back from the hug. "It's all been approved and I start first thing after summer break."

Breakfast that morning had been far more active as both houses awoke to their newest member. Once all were assembled, formal introductions went around though few needed one as it was hard to forget her inclusion during the Kokabiel fight and defending those that were paralyzed at the Peace Summit. She could hardly hold back tears upon seeing Xenovia again, despite knowing she was now an Einherjar and no longer following the church, Irina embraced her. Xenovia reciprocated the gesture, clearly feeling both awkward and relieved all at once that she held no animosity for her choice.

"You thought she was a boy the whole time?" Dorian asked Issei unbelieving as she made her rounds to the other members. He was clearly trying to keep from laughing as best he could, barely succeeding.

"She didn't look like THAT when we were five!" Issei retorted, cheeks red in embarrassment. "That was before I learned the bountiful wonder and perfection that is women's breasts!"

Dorian groaned but wasn't backing down, "You had to learn it? I would have thought you were born with it the way you act."

"It was all thanks to the old geezer," he started, ignoring Dorian's jab.

"Old Geezer?"

"Yea, it must have been a little while after Irina moved away, me and a bunch of the other kids used to see this old man after classes. He would tell us the best stories on how wonderful those bouncing jumblies were!"

Issei did not notice as Dorian slowly shuffled a little further away with each word.

"How soft they could be, yet firm…the way they just mold with your hands and make the woman cry out. He told us everything and how you could never have enough, unlike most things in this world, breasts never got old and you never tired of their presence!"

"…I think you should have stayed FAARRR from this old man," Dorian had ceased his retreat, nearly having entered the next room. "And this was after Elementary School?"

"I never did find out what happened to him, when we changed grades he just disappeared," the Red Dragon Emperor lamented, feeling a wave of nostalgia. "You wouldn't understand."

"I think I appreciate the female form just fine," Dorian countered, his eye twitching the slightest amount at Issei's insinuation. His declaration of Rossweisse's own beautiful features during his inebriated bout with Ragnar back in Asgard ran through his head. "There is a vast difference between that and being completely obsessed."

"That's because you had no teacher!" Issei was suddenly in his face, eyes wide as they had entered his domain. "Mr. Azazel can teach us both while we move forward as men!"

"And that is where your harem dream came from I imagine?"

"Of course, I'll have as many bouncing beauties around me as I can handle! The largest harem the devil world has ever seen!"

"Isn't that pretty…shallow?"

"Not at all! Rias said that high class devils can have loads of servants who do everything they command. Once I am that strong, I'll propose to every cute girl I meet and…"

Dorian's fist clenched a little tighter at those words as he spun to leave, breaking Issei out of his explanation with a confused expression on his face. He'd known what a pervert Issei was since the day they met, even hearing about his desire for a harem, yet not how serious it was. He was truly obsessed with collecting as many wives as possible.

"Goldie…?" Before he could ask further, Issei spotted the time, half-ejecting himself from the room. "Oh crap, I still have to finish that assignment!"

 _So quantity is all you care about and not the individual? I saw how you spoke to Akeno, how can you be so kind yet fail to see the absolutely selfish and insensitive nature of such a wish? To be unfaithful to each one in search of the next…I need some air._

Fortunately, the Hyoudou residence's renovations had been as extensive as their own and he had room to make sure the others didn't see his fouled mood. At least, he thought that for a few moments.

"A-are you alright Dorian?"

The fuming Einherjar had rounded the corner, not spotting the former nun Asia across the room. She had been late coming downstairs to greet Irina, a moment she had been looking forward to since the reborn angel was Issei's oldest friend she knew of. Her green eyes almost resembling Thrud's were drooped with worry, able to see the frustration on Dorian's face he dare not reveal the reason for.

 _So far, she's the only one who has shown real affection for him,_ he thought, not yet aware of Rias' harbored feelings.

"I'm fine Asia," he quickly warped his features to as close to normalcy as he could, smiling cheerily at her. "It's just…pretty overwhelming getting so many new faces at once. Everything is changing so fast."

"I know that feeling," she empathized. "When I became a devil I didn't know what to do, everything was different. If it wasn't for him I would have been lost a second time."

"…Issei?" She nodded sheepishly.

"H-he is such a kind man, the first I met since being exiled. He saved my life, my very soul even when becoming a devil. I owe him for all of it; I-I even think he is…"

"All that, even with his…interests?" Dorian let loose a short chuckle to show they were just having a conversation and divert from how perplexed he was by Issei.

"He…yes," her face lit up bright red as she glanced in every direction but Dorian's. "Whatever he may want in the future, right now I am with him. And I couldn't be happier."

 _Such faith in him? Well, she has known him longer than I. I'll give him a chance, who know, he might surprise me._

"Fearless leader!" He heard the unmistakable cry of Bennia from the kitchen. "You better get in here and enjoy breakfast or we'll start asking Irina about your days in England! I hear it's a jolly good time!"

"Oh no!" Dorian grabbed Asia's hand without thinking, running together with a terrified yet still serene smile on his lips shared by her. "We've got to hurry, if they get her to spill the beans on the time I dressed up as a reindeer…!"

 **Kuoh Town Countryside, a few hours later...**

"Is this the place?" Kiba asked, glancing around a wide open field that had been cleared for the match.

"Precisely," Kiyome remarked with an assertive step. They had arrived at her home not far from Kuoh Town where very few lived. The assembled group, including Rias, Kiba and Akeno plus Xenovia and Aella, looked on with Xenovia's eyes widening at the sight.

It was a massive western-style mansion that could have housed hundreds comfortably. If it weren't for recently having taken up residence in the Crossroads Tower and the renovated Hyoudou house, the azure-haired Einherjar would have thought it was the largest home she had ever seen.

"And she lives in such a place by herself most times?" She asked, remembering Kiyome's assertions on the way there. Apparently her family, being famous monster tamers, was traveling quite often. The Abe heiress had virtually no contact with her father until the letter came regarding the engagement plans.

The group stepped off the carriage that had brought them to the estate. Kiyome had showed her lineup for tamed beasts she had selected as the match would be separated into three rounds upon land, sea and air. The first on land was a Yuki-onna on par with a yeti more than the beautiful maidens of legend. Unfortunately for Kiba, this one grew hearts in her eyes at first glance of his golden hair.

For the sea it was a mermaid inverted from most stories where the upper portion was that of a fish with legs of a beautiful woman though admittedly had little combat experience. The poor thing looked like it could barely swim, flopping around in the shallow waters barely moving. Her final creature of the air was a bird man by the name of Takahashi, her faithful bodyguard. Despite the title, he looked more like a normal high school student albeit with a beak for a mouth, wings on his arms and a prominent cockscomb on his head.

"The snow girl is a good choice," Ratatoskr complimented, having accompanied them imagining the fights could be a good show. Though he was not a fan of the transformation they went through during puberty from beautiful woman to the hulking yeti-like forms they held the rest of their lives, he had to admit their ferocity in battle and powers were impressive.

"We thought a hydra could fill that role," Hecuba informed with a defeated expression. "Alas they are not so easy to tame and even the best-behaved was too unpredictable."

"We can make due, she looks like a tough hairy girl. The fish and bird-boy on the other hand…"

"I am no boy!" Takahashi stomped his foot at the insult. "When I was your age..." He didn't finish the sentence as Rat let out an uncontrolled laugh, clearly amused by the lack of knowledge at his true age surpassing all present combined.

"I thought bird men were legendary creatures native to Easter Island," Xenovia mused, her training at the Church on potential enemies coming back to her.

"An ancestor of mine was rescued by the Abe family," the once-more polite bird explained. "We have served them ever since."

"But, aren't you a Nagoya Cochin bird man?" Ratatoskr pointed out upon recognizing the shape of his cockscomb and plumage. The Abe bodyguard froze, turning hesitantly towards the impromptu coach.

"What is your point?"

"Well, you can't very well be a beast of the air if you can't fly."

"He can't fly?" Kiba glanced up flatly attempting to maintain his knightly composure. Cochin chickens were known for being incapable of flight due to their abnormal size. The fact the supernatural being standing before him was related to such an animal caused the blonde knight to raise an eyebrow.

 _The beast-races truly do come in all types._

"I am still a bird!" Takahashi broke first. "I will defend my lady's honor, protect her right to choice and…"

The sound of giddy laughter interrupted him as not far in the distance they could see Aella spinning through the air like a kid smiling widely. Koneko was clinging to her back clearly feeling uncomfortable yet could not turn down the innocent harpy's request for fun. She banked and weaved around the nearby trees, inadvertently showing off her skills honed since first breaking through her egg.

"Yea, I think I rest my case," Ratatoskr asserted, no one challenged. Takahashi relented, putting Kiyome's victory and freedom from the marriage above his own pride as was befitting his love for her."

"But what about the beast of the sea?" Kiba finally spoke up, already formulating ideas in his mind despite having no knowledge of his opponent's beasts.

"That," Hecuba stood up proudly, motioning towards the second carriage with an additional passenger who had not yet departed. "Was a choice not from my homeland, rather an exchange student staying in Olympus as part of the cooperation with the Nine Realms. When she heard we were coming to Midgard to face a famous beast tamer she insisted on joining us…"

 **Not Long After…**

With preparations complete, Kiba stood tall and ready as a summoning circle started forming amidst the field. Kiyome's father would arrive at any moment. To lend credibility to her claim, the brunette was standing pressed up against Kiba's side gripping an arm lovingly.

"You okay there?" Ratatoskr poked Xenovia's cheek. She was clearly scowling daggers at Kiyome from behind her back. If looks could kill the match would be long over.

"I am…fine," she replied after a moment of actually having to think about it. "This is merely a ruse to break her out of a hollow marriage." She looked to Rias in the distance watching the materializing guest with great interest, no doubt remembering her own engagement recently broken off by Issei. "I have yet to see the Gremory knight show true affection towards any woman."

"Ya know if you are serious about nabbing him you'll have to start calling him by his first name right?"

 _Yuuto-kun…going that far would be considered very personal in Japan wouldn't it?_

"Yuuto is complicated," the two turned as Akeno continued their conversation while they'd been unaware she could hear. "As long as I've known him he's never seen himself as a man, more of a sword in the shape of one."

"The ladies of Kuoh will be heartbroken," Rat remarked, sidestepping Xenovia's shoulder slap.

"He has been livelier since we fought Kokabiel, but I'm not certain he knows how to think of himself any other way. I certainly hope he learns such a thing from someone." Her sideway glance towards the fledgling Einherjar was as obvious as it was potent.

 _The approval of friends, I read such a thing is highly sought after when pursuing a significant other._

The magic completed, revealing a tall burly man with stern sharpened features standing before them. He wore w rustic vest, horned helmet and thick pants denoting the world of power and strength he just came from. Having fought and worked to his position over the many years he felt he knew what was best for all those around him. Such a challenge to his decisions was unheard of and it showed in his eyes as they narrowed squarely on Kiba.

"That is Asgardian attire," Ratatoskr whistled impressed. "Does their family actually travel that far in search of beasts to tame? If he got ahold of a troll we may be in for a world of hurt unless you have a bow with an arrow the size of a ballista bolt."

"So, you are the impetuous lad who seeks to court my daughter?" He boomed, voice echoing through the air unhindered by his impressive grey mustache.

"I am," he answered simply. Playing the role of a love-struck youth was not in Kiba's repertoire.

"That is right father!" Kiyome gripped his arm tighter to emphasize her conviction. "My boyfriend, Yuuto Kiba-kun."

Xenovia's aura flared, threatening to blow her companion resting atop it clean off though he managed to hold his footing somehow.

"I never imagined you would make such a move," her father lowered his head with closed eyes. "I do everything I can to better you and this family and this is how you repay me? I am ashamed that you think so little of our legacy."

"Don't talk to her like that," everyone was surprised, Rias most of all, when Kiba snapped back. "Just because one does not wish to follow a path ordained for them does not mean they do not care." The young knight channeled all he had wanted to say when his king was in a similar situation, the words flowing forth at long last. "I have no doubt Kiyome will be a splendid head of your family, but for the moment she is still in high school. Did you ever consider that what she wants for herself can be exactly what your family needs?"

A silence hung over the field, all who knew Kiba were stunned as was Kiyome, blushing slightly at the proclamation despite the deception. Her father raised an eyebrow, an almost proud grin forming on his lips.

"I see you aren't one to back down. Very well, show to me the power of those words through action…our battle for my daughter's future begins now!"

 **Crossroads Tower Library…**

"Seven heads, ten horns, and a chimera of at least half a dozen species…they don't need to mention it by name necessarily."

Rossweisse muttered to herself as she scanned through the various books found within the Crossroad's Tower library. Nestled securely on the fourth floor, the shelves had been filled by tomes and other assorted materials donated by the various member mythologies most notably Olympus and Asgard. With the day to herself and Dorian training below with Thrud, the silver-haired Valkyrie decided to relax the best way she knew how, by studying. She had been looking through the oldest books they had using the nightmarish beast carved upon Dorian's shield as a reference.

 _With a physical description I don't need a name, it HAS to have appeared before. Evidence exists for everything, I am sure of it! If only I'd had this information years ago._

"Hello, is anyone in here?"

Rossweisse jumped at the words, nearly knocking over the nearby lamp she had been using. Their newest member, Irina Shidou, peeked her head inside with an ever present sheepish smile hoping she hadn't interrupted.

"Oh, it's just me," she placated her worries. "Please come in, sorry I was working."

"Working? But isn't it a day off?" She chuckled slightly at the contradiction.

"It is a…side project. Please don't mention it to anyone," she half-attempted to cover the book she was reading but the angel of Heaven got a good look, eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Revelation 13:1? I haven't read that in so long. Are you trying to brush up on the history of the other factions?"

"Admittedly…no," Rossweisse sighed in defeat, finally closing the book. "It was personal research that I've been working on for a long time, on that." She motioned over towards Dorian's wooden shield, the creature fully displayed with its mismatched qualities of numerous animals, seven terrifying heads and crowns atop them. Irina shuddered at the image.

"The Beast from the Sea? Why would you want to know about that? I hated that part anytime my father would read it; it was so terrifying when I was little."

 _It still is a little bit, if such a thing existed did God know about it?_

"When I was in school I heard legends of such a creature existing in Nordic tales as well. Since joining the Crossroads it seems there are versions in Egyptian, Olympian and now Catholic as well. I wrote an essay theorizing its actual existence but could find no hard evidence of it. I didn't even know what it could look like, no one did. Not even scripts discussing the Old Gods before they left beyond the Dimensional Gap dating back to before known myths had information on it. I couldn't publish the essay without true sources so I never did. I even came up with this intriguing seal idea…" She thought back to the especially thick binder that had been gathering dust on her shelf back home now residing within her refurbished room in the tower.

"Wait," Irina was confused. "If no one knows what it looks like then what is that?" She pointed to the immaculate shield.

"That…was a gift, from Dorian. He just saw it in a dream, apparently he has for some time," she clarified at her new teammate's confused expression. "I wish I knew how."

"I don't recall him mentioning any dreams like that back in England. Has he been doing okay?" She asked with a hint of worry at the apparent dreams her second childhood friend was having, coming to the crux of her reason for seeking out Rossweisse.

"Why would you ask me?"

"Well, he'd never tell me, wouldn't want me to worry. But you two seem very close…"

Rossweisse's race turned a soft shade of pink.

"I think he's happy, he seemed to be when we…when we last spoke on the topic," she avoided mentioning the day spent on the bench or shopping. "He has a lot on his mind but, he is doing well."

"Then why haven't you asked him about this?"

"NO!" Rossweisse's outburst caused Irina to jump. "I couldn't do that; he used to talk on what nightmares they were. I do not wish to bring them up just to satisfy my own curiosity. It is an interest of my own, nothing more. It is not worth making him think on it more than he already does."

 _He's lucky to have someone who thinks about his well-being so much,_ the angel sighed, remembering how Dorian worried about her in a similar way when she knew him years earlier. She had kept her ties to the Excalibur project secret, yet he had still seen the stress that it had left on her.

"In that case," she slumped into the chair next to Rossweisse. "I can help too! If this thing is mentioned in Revelations I'm your woman. Few know the Bible as well as I do. We'll have more information than we know what to do with!"

"Irina…" Rossweisse smiled, welcoming the company. "Thank you, I have been trying to interpret verses one through ten; if you look at eleven through sixteen I would be very grateful."

 **At the Abe Estate…**

"That is one hairy bitch!"

Ratatoskr looked on at the first chosen monster of Kiyome's father. They met in the field for a battle on land first with Kiba summoning Christie, Kiyome's Yuki-onna roaring menacingly at her opponent. They had hope; until he called forth his own Yuki-onna nearly twice the size of Kiyome's covered in scars and injuries from a hundred battles won over the many years.

"Stephanie," Kiyome introduced. "That is Christie's big sister."

"Bit of an understatement!" Ratatoskr quipped. "We would have been in better shape if he HAD brought a troll!"

"Stephanie, start drumming!"

At her master's command, the behemoth yeti starting slamming her stomach again and again releasing a shockwave that forced Kiba and Christie to plant their feet. Kiba had been given a rundown of their chosen monster's abilities. Drumming was a powerful technique of Yuki-onnas which amped them up, increasing the force behind their blows with each pound.

 _Christie cannot hope to match her sister's power;_ Kiba knew at once, his mind awash with strategies. _We will need speed and tactics if we hope to win._

"Christie!" He yelled out, being the only one permitted to speak to the monster's during the match. "Form two ice clones!"

His monster turned with a wink, sending a shiver up his spine as she complied with his command. Using a power unique to those raised in the Japanese Alps of which even her sister could not perform, another Christie split from the first and then another. Hoping to take advantage of the relatively passive state for drumming, all three split off to surround and converge upon their elder sister.

"Too naïve, Stephanie use the Frozen Death Stick!" The hulking monster reached behind its back, pulling something out of a pouch on her back.

"A banana?" Kiba muttered as Stephanie chucked the object high, freezing it solid instantly with a burst of ice from her mouth. Kiba realized her plan in an instant as Christie veered off from charging her sister, instead aiming for the irresistible delectable falling back down to the Earth.

 _Yuki-onna are truly so similar to their primate brethren they are susceptible to even that? But what could entice her more to draw focus back to the fight and…?_

"Her eyes are drawn to the same place as myself and her master!" Kiba turned, perplexed as he saw Xenovia shout above the battle with eyes locked squarely on his own.

He was confused, uncertain as to what she meant until he looked 's look bored through him, reminding the Gremory knight of how she did back in the locker room while cleaning the pool. Even then, Kiba may not have realized her meaning were it not for that similar look he had seen his king Rias and Asia give Issei on more than one occasion.

 _That is how Tosca and Tsubaki looked at me; perhaps…perhaps Hecuba was right. I am a sword, but that need not be all that I am._ He shouted the only command he could think of in such a short time that could work.

"If you remain focused on the battle and win, I'll eat an entire hand of bananas with you!"

Christie and her clones ceased their pursuit of the lone banana, the enticement shattered at the declaration behind her. Her eyes turned from hearts to flames as the original spring boarded off the nearest duplicate into an aerial lunge, fists clenched toward her big sister below as her clones followed. With her full fury, Christie brought her fists down just as both copies collided with Stephanie. Before the explosion of smoke engulfed them, the hulking sibling had slammed both hands together to create an immense shockwave. As the mist obscured them, a new explosion sent it dispersing in all directions and forcing Kiba as well as his opponent and all spectators scrambling to brace themselves. It did have the added effect of revealing the outcome of the clash.

Christie was laying face-up, Stephanie cradling the clearly unconscious body while stroking her head proudly. The Yuki-onna, years more experienced and far stronger than her younger sister, was nursing a broken arm. Despite the immense difference in their strength and skill, Christie had managed to noticeably wound her in their brief exchange, and Stephanie could not have been prouder. Despite her best efforts, Christie had been defeated.

 _I should still share that meal with her, she certainly earned it._

"With that, Mr. Abe wins round one!" Rias declared as Kiyome's hopes plummeted, Kiba was shocked as well, dreading what other monstrosities her father had in store. "Next we move on to the battle at sea!"

 **Not far…**

The next portion of the battle would take place on the other side of the primary mansion. On that front, an Olympic-sized swimming pool had been constructed. Everyone had been given a chance to change in the likely event of collateral splash damage. Mr. Abe and Kiba had both donned standard swim trunks while the women had each chosen attires that would have made Issei jealous at his lack of inclusion in the day's events.

Akeno and Rias had matching swimsuits that showed off a lot of skin in colors of black and red respectively. Kiyome's was of similar make but had blue frills and a skirt to maintain an expected level of modesty. Xenovia chose a more form-fitting design used by professional swimmers though had selected one with a bit more skin if only to gauge Kiba's preference. Based on the additional second or two his eyes lingered on her she got the idea she'd found a winner. Aella, being unwilling to slip into anything else due to her hatred of water, had a dull blue single-piece suit.

"I will choose him," Mr. Abe called out from atop a horse he had used to traverse the field, refusing to dismount. With a flash of lightning, his desired beast of the sea materialized.

It was very similar to Kiyome's first choice only rather than a tuna with human feet his was a great white with hulking muscular legs. As soon as it appeared, the shark-species of mermaid leapt into the pool doing laps over and over for it was common knowledge that sharks had to keep moving to breath and his chosen monster was no exception.

"Who do you choose?" He tightened his grip on the reigns threateningly.

"That would be me."

Xenovia and Rias shared a smirk of satisfaction, Kiyome's father turned; looking quite confused as a beautiful woman with black and scarlet colored hair emerged from the rear of the manor. Her skin was a deep tan with shining purple eyes and a serene smile resting on her face. She was dressed in a long hoop-skirt nearly dragging the ground. It reminded Kiyome of the southern belle look which was so popular in upper western society.

"And who are you?" Mr. Abe raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"I hail from the northern seas Lord Abe where your name is quite well known, my name is Hafga."

Hafga curtsied politely, lifting her skirt slightly to reveal her feet, or rather what she had in place of feet. A series of tentacles and arms similar to that of an octopus emerged from her skirt revealing her identity.

Ratatoskr whistled, motioning as if to slide up sunglasses he did not have, having been unable to do so when first introduced.

"A kraken?" Kiyome's eyes lit up having known one more stand-in awaited, however had been unaware of the new girl's exact species. Krakens were known as one of the stronger and rarer monster-races of the world. Hecuba had been amazed when calling allies in Olympus that the young girl had overheard their request and offered to help. Being of the line of the first of her family, Hafgufa, she was as close to royalty as her people had and was an honored guest of Olympus.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," he nudged Xenovia's expressionless face who was clearly having none of his antics. "Shark vs Kraken…they could make a movie out of this!"

"To face a legend such as you will be a great honor," she smiled wide, revealing rows of razor-sharp fangs. With a look of pure delight she tore off her skirt, fully revealing the mass of octopus-like arms and that her dress was in fact an ornate skin-tight swimsuit once the frills were removed. Crouching down, the young descendant of myths dove into the water, hardly disturbing the surface as she gracefully submerged within.

"And…..BEGIN!" Rias called out with a loud clap of her hands.

The water exploded from the pool as the two combatants propelled like missiles towards each other.

"Lock up his teeth!"

At Kiba's command, Hafga extended her arms, seizing the approaching opponent by his maw, stopping the rows of teeth from reaching her at the last moment. With her free appendages, she seized his legs though barely held on as he struggled with his incredible strength holding back the snapping jaws. Barbs punctured the shark's skin and bit deep, causing him to release a roar of pain.

"You've fought stronger than her!" Kiyome's father berated his immobilized creature. "Corkscrew dive!"

His beast suddenly ceased its thrashing; turning into a barrel roll that seemed harmless at first but after a few seconds soon had the monster spinning like a power drill. Hafga held on as best she could, however even her barbs gave out and the kraken-girl was thrown clear to spiral through the waves.

"Ramming speed!"

Hafga had no time to rest as the shark sped her way as was the tactic of the megalodons that were its ancestors, battering her until she could no longer move. Hafga was thrown clear, recovering fast as she was strong for her kind, however had little skill at tactics and strategy. That burden fell to Kiba on land.

"Hafga, use a smokescreen! Stick to the dark portions and try to stay towards his right side!"

A cloud of black ink erupted from the kraken-maiden, blinding the charging enemy and causing him to fly past, missing her entirely. He did not let up, however, coming about hard to charge her again. Hafga dodged once more yet took a blow to her arm. She cried out beneath the waves as the bubbles carried her scream of pain to the surface.

 _Just a bit longer, please hold out Hafga,_ Kiba thought, praying he wasn't asking too much of her as she dodged again and again unable to muster any form of offensive. Kiba's heart plummeted as Hafga stopped to catch her breath just as the great white charged again.

"FULL POWER!"

The shark-mermaid sped onward, mixing his ramming speed with the corkscrew to act as a drill seeking to pierce through the exhausted kraken. He grew nearer and nearer, finally colliding directly into her midsection. All parties gasped in surprise but none more than the Abe Patriarch upon realizing the attack had done virtually no damage. His prized sea-beast had struck Hafga at her center of mass with no force behind him; even now Hafga was tenderly embracing the immobilized shark all the while pulling him slowly through the pool.

"Shhh," she comforted the half-asleep beast. "Do not be afraid, I've got you. The venom from my barbs will paralyze your movements for several hours but is only temporary. I will not eat you, and I can keep you moving to get oxygen. You wont die here."

"What? How?" Kiyome's father boomed much to her joy, unable to hold back a smile.

"Certain Kraken have a very potent neurotoxin within their barbs meant to immobilize prey. Kiba had her use her smokescreen to force your monster to overexert itself, spreading the poison faster." Xenovia read from the encyclopedia in her head, it felt satisfying to educate the experienced tamer on the reason for his defeat.

"But that poison is incredibly rare! The odds of her having it are…"

"Astronomical?" Hafga teased with a toothy grin, reveling in his lack of knowledge of her family lineage. "I believe this is over is it not? I suggest moving onto your last little fight while I make sure your prized beast doesn't die from lack of oxygen."

"A carnivorous sea monster with a gentle heart of gold," Ratatoskr paused as they started stepping away from the pool, raising an eyebrow at the submerged woman. "You ever get that feeling of regret when you find out something existed you never knew...but totally did it for you?"

"Winner, Kiba Yuuto!" Rias called out with Akeno, Xenovia and Aella giving out a cheer from the stands. Kiyome did the same, soaking in the look her father was giving, his mouth flopping open and closed like his many aquatic creatures. "Our final match shall take place in the mountains for a fight amid the skies!"

 **Crossroads Tower…**

"And the four Satan titles?" Thrud asked Dorian as they encircled each other slowly.

"Beelzebub, Leviathan, Lucifer and…Asmodeus?"

"Correct!" Thor's daughter called out.

She swung at him with a speed that would have been too fast to see for a normal person. For Dorian, however he realized she was holding back per their training rules. If they were going to the Rating Game Gathering shortly as spectators, they needed to know as much as possible. The two had developed a regimen to help him improve his body and knowledge. Thrud would ask a question, if he answered correctly she would restrain her power to a point he could keep up and learn her techniques while preventing a humiliating thrashing. Conversely, if he got it wrong then her next strike would be full power. On top of that, he could not use his Sacred Gear as Thrud was quite intent on improving his base state.

"You can't be over-relying on that thing, what would happen if it gets damaged or sealed?" She said prior to beginning, not even allowing him to keep the 9-pointed star charm Rossweisse had made him due to its defensive properties.

"I wonder how Aella is doing," Dorian ducked beneath her blow, rolling to the only opening available as Thrud had hoped. He was improving at seeing opportunities in a fast-paced engagement. "I had no idea harpies were considered tamable beasts outside of Olympus."

"In certain circles," Thrud confirmed, side-stepping a high kick of Dorian's. "The practice of beast-taming was created long before learning the languages of the monster-races. Afterwards, they act more like a team but are not treated as glorified pets as they once were. Considering how much she fought at Olympus I am sure she'll be fine in a controlled competitive situation."

Dorian stumbled as Thrud caught him in the chest; even holding back as she was, he missed the clear signs of her attack. She knew something was off, though he revealed the reason for it before she had a chance to wonder.

"Speaking of Olympus," he spoke up softly, recovering from the blow. "I wanted to thank you."

"Me? What for?"

"When you said I was overthinking it with Rose, back when I was worried about how Elysium could be skewing how I felt…"

 _That's right, I told him to not overthink things and miss growing closer to Rossweisse. Even so, they have made progress. If it weren't for the situations that seem to follow us they'd probably have ten kids by now._ She stifled a laugh.

"Things have been going so well that I just wanted to thank you for that. If it weren't for you I may have never gotten as close as I have."

 _She's never had a boyfriend before, they aren't official yet but that title of hers is all but gone now. What was it I said? Think with the heart not the head? Is that why I'm not as happy for her as I should be?_

"You're welcome," she held her composure as she lined up another question. "Name the major families participating in the upcoming gathering."

"Gremory," he blurted out the first obvious answer. "Sitri, Agares, Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth and Belial."

"Incorrect!" Thrud cleared the distance in an instant. With her full swing minus magic augmentation, she buried her elbow into Dorian's face.

 _Did I go too far?_ She thought out of worry, realizing she had mixed some of her frustration into the blow. She was surprised upon realizing Dorian was still standing, she peeked around her elbow, eyes widening in surprise.

Dorian had raised his open-palms in time, one intercepting her punch and the second creating a means to cushion her blow behind the first. Smoke rose from his hand that had caught her punch and he was clearly in pain, but regardless he had successfully stopped her attack despite the power she put behind it.

 _He was able to block that much?_

"Bael….Bael!" He called out, realizing his error. "They are the last family!" Only upon shouting his updated answer did the truth also catch up to him, seeing Thrud just as surprised as he. "Did…did I just…?"

He never finished, in a moment of Déjà vu Dorian found himself seized by the wrist, hurtled head over heels before being slammed into the ground of the training field. The formerly elated Einherjar was pinned down by Thrud sitting on his back with a hand twisted back causing immense pain with any movement. After several moments he ceased his struggles, knowing without his Gear or seals he was utterly bested.

"You did well," Thrud muttered under her breath so low he barely heard her before releasing her captive. "You pass; we can get back to it tomorrow for more lessons. I need to hit the showers and have…other training to do later today." Hopping back up and sliding her shoes back on, the daughter of thunder made her way upstairs, leaving Dorian behind quite confused.

 _What happened? I've never blocked an attack from her without Iggy's help before, but she got so…cold towards the end. I hope everything is alright, maybe later I can ask._

Dorian jumped out of his skin, nearly slamming his head off the nearby wall as he turned, seeing a familiar decapitated head floating by from a portal.

"Bennia!? Don't DO that," he repeated for doubtlessly the hundredth time. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know our fearless leader could use a pick-me up." Her arm emerged from the portal, offering a cookies and ice cream bar to him. Once certain it was not a trap or prank Dorian accepted, taking a satisfying bite much to Bennia's joy. "You may want to hear the next part; I come bearing updates from Xenovia on her mission helping that cute Gremory knight."

 **The Mountains near Kuoh…**

"We will ride atop our beasts of the air and join them in battle," Kiyome's father commanded with no room for argument. "The last to be slain, knocked out or to touch the ground will be named the victor! I will not give up my daughter, our family's future so easily boy!"

"I think the last to be slain sort of defeats the purpose," Ratatoskr could not help but point out.

The combatants and their audience had withdrawn to the mountains nearby where no one could witness the fight. The predominately flat terrain left ample room for aerial combat with the mountains as the sole obstacle. Kiyome found herself gripping her hands tightly in anticipation hoping beyond hope that Kiba would be victorious. Holding her composure nearby was Xenovia, her stare focused and determined as she was more than familiar with the Gremory knight's flexibility in combat.

The battle-hardened beast tamer reared back on his horse as a summoning circle brought forth the chosen monster. Before him appeared an ominous looking bird nearly the size of an old sailing vessel thankfully on the smaller end of the spectrum. It was a Roc, legendary giant birds first discussed in Persian mythology. Their size was the talk of tales with whispers of small homes being built upon their back or diets of elephants, truly, none present had laid eyes on one the gargantuan size now standing before them. To Kiba's shock and amazement, Kiyome's father did not leave his horse to mount his beast, rather with a kick to the hindquarters; he rode his horse atop his monstrous bird. It was quite an imposing sight, the giant of a man sat on his horse rearing back menacingly from the Roc's back.

"*Caw* We fly," Aella knelt before Kiba with her back to him, giving him approval to climb on.

"But…" Kiba could not help but notice that Aella was noticeably shorter than he, just a touch over Koneko in height. "Aren't I too heavy for you?" He blinked several times as the harpy matron let out a series of high pitched chirps that were unmistakably laughs.

"Have carried far heavier than you. *squawk* You weigh less than chicks attempting to escape nest before they are ready."

With reddened cheeks, unable to look her in the eye, Kiba climbed upon Aella's back looking like the most awkward piggyback imaginable. The knight locked his arm around her neck gripping one another for dear life as his legs closed around her waist. As Aella assured him, she stood up to her full height acting as if he wasn't even there. She had a quiver strapped sideways to her back, a pristine bow gripped securely in a taloned foot while hopping up and down enthusiastically on the other.

"And….BEGIN!" Rias announced loudly.

With a quick tap of the side of his Roc with a cane Kiba missed, Kiyome's father gave the silent commands. His giant bird opened its maw wide, releasing a ball of fire from deep within. Too fast for the fiery projectile, Aella took to the skies leaving the scorched ground beneath her as the attack impacted harmlessly. In retaliation, she nocked and fired a pair of arrows simultaneously each finding their mark only to snap upon striking the Roc's reinforced skin.

"No good," Xenovia analyzed from the ground. "A Roc's flesh is far too thick for standard arrows to punch through."

"And harpies have no additional magic or poisons like the Kraken," Kiyome continued if only to keep calm as the situation looked more dire. "I hope she can think of something."

*Squawk* "I can't think of anything!" Aella called out, firing arrow after arrow as she weaved into the mountain crags nearby to avoid another blast which blew out a portion of the side of a cliff. Her speed and maneuverability were impeccable but with no effective offense it became little more than a cat and mouse chase.

 _There must be something, the Roc is much larger and stronger than Aella but she holds maneuverability. That may be our only advantage, we don't necessarily have to fight…_

"Aella, get us closer to the cliffs," Kiba pointed, awkwardly trying to hold on, towards a rock formation above, realizing the longer the fight dragged on the lower their chances grew.

With a nod she banked upward, their quarry following behind firing again and again. The last shot veered far too close, singing the sleeves of Kiba's summer clothes. Not far ahead, as Aella guessed correctly to where Kiba was referring, was a small opening between two peaks far too small for the Roc to squeeze through. Silently, he whispered his plan into her ear, the harpy smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

Like a thread of silk through the needle, Aella zipped through the opening gracefully to shoot out the other side.

"You underestimate the might of my beast," Kiyome's father glared as his Roc sailed towards the opening.

Between the speed of their approach and fortitude of the giant bird's strength, the pair barreled through the opening. The rocks shattering as he showed the power behind his strongest creature's wings. The rock formation was reduced to powder as they smashed through blinding them for a single moment, but that moment was all they needed. As the smoke cleared, Mr. Abe's eyes went wide at the realization that Aella had swung around and was making a b-line right for him.

"FIRE!" At Kiba's command the harpy loosed her final arrow with precision accuracy.

The bolt pierced the reigns, causing the rider to lose his grip. Were that all they did he would have maintained balance easily, however without room to maneuver there was no dodging Aella who slammed into the Roc's starboard wing and held on. The moment she made contact, Kiba kicked off her back flying towards Kiyome's father. With devil wings unfurling, Kiba soared across the gap, tackling him and sending both sailing over the side. Somehow the horse remained on the back, neighing as it raced to catch its rider but proving a moment too slow.

"KIBA!" Xenovia called out.

Father!" Kiyome shouted similarly as the group rushed towards their battle.

"Foolish boy!" He roared as they fell together. "You wish for death so badly? If you were more in line with us you could be a wondrous match for my daughter!"

 _She is your daughter, but she is also a young woman,_ Kiba recalled words similarly spoken by Hecuba to himself. He didn't know why they came to him in that moment.

"This conviction is shared by her!" Kiba screamed to drown out the wind from their fall. "She cares for your family but is a young woman; there is no need to rush her life!"

"It is too late for that," Mr. Abe muttered to be drowned out by the rushing wind. "I win this time."

With a thunderous blow from his cane, he struck one of Kiba's wings, bending it painfully and cracking his weapon in half to send Rias' knight soaring off ahead of him towards the ground below. At their current pace Kiba would land first for sure. There was no salvation from above as per Kiba's instructions, Aella was presently attempting to hogtie the Roc who was thrashing back with no openings to save its master.

 _I have survived worse, but that boy is dead for sure. Even if he lived he'll never walk the same again after a fall like that. I am sure Kiyome will forgive me in t…_

A red seal bearing the symbol of the Gremory Clan emerged beneath the contemplating tamer. Barely a foot before he would have struck the Earth, gravity was inverted by Rias' Queen. Akeno lowered down from above, devil wings flapping in the air and her sisterly smile ever present.

"That would be the match," she giggled slightly while touching down, bowing politely to older man as he staggered to his feet.

"I suppose you saved that whelp as well?" He grumbled. "If he accepts this defeat gracefully I might even consider giving him a look over after that display."

"Oh, our Yuuto hasn't hit the ground yet."

"What? That is impossible, he fell faster than me, I knocked him down the mountainside right over…"

"Kiba! Oh please tell me you're alright!" To her father's shock, Kiyome and Xenovia were looking up the cliff with faces full of restrained worry. It seemed Kiyome's deception was looking more and more authentic by the moment.

"Hang in there kid!" Ratatoskr called up from atop Xenovia's head. "The babe brigade will have you down in a jiffy!"

Barely twenty feet up dangling above was none other than his young opponent. A long and ornate sword radiating holy and devil energy was held in his hand buried deep into the rock. After he had fallen free of his enemy, it had been simple to summon his balance breaker, saving his fall.

"And the first to strike the ground is Mr. Abe! The victory goes to Kiba. I am sure he will accept a gracious defeat from yourself sir…once he finds a way to get down that is."

It took several minutes for the Roc and harpy to realize the match was over, ending their delaying tactic quarrel above and moving to help their respective partners. Both looked at each other in silence as they were lowered down, finally on solid ground again. Kiyome's father approached Kiba standing tall, towering over the battered young man. As the tension peaked, he finally reached out with a hand for a shake.

"I yield," he admitted as Kiba extended his to meet. "Your determination on my daughter's behalf is admirable. Her decisions may have more weight than I thought."

"I told you father," the brunette stepped up to him, equally overshadowed by his height as Kiba was. "I will lead our family and make you proud, but not yet. I need time to just…be me, a normal girl if only for a bit longer."

As father and daughter reconciled, returning to the house together, the blonde devil sensed movement form his side as Xenovia approached.

"Your strategies were sound," Xenovia complimented. "Quickly made on the fly and well thought out. That will be an admirable trait in our years together."

"Xenovia…" Kiba started. He had planned to tell her that he was ill-suited to such a relationship, how he was a sword and that while he was flattered things could not work between them. All his arguments fell away once more as his eyes locked onto hers, looking at him with such admiration beyond that of his sword skills. "Perhaps…we could train together when time allows. Your skills are just as great as mine."

 _So the interest may be there? Perhaps I will not have to update my list after all._

"Well done Kiba," Rias complimented, having held back to give them a moment. "You performed admirably and netted a successful contract. Not only that, but you have given us a greater chance of victory in the Rating Game ahead."

"How so?" Kiba asked with a confused twist of his head.

"I'll explain later, for now I'll send word on our victory as Kiyome said she had an idea on how to properly thank us for the assistance…"

 **Abe Estate Locker Rooms…**

"And she has access to these all the time?" Bennia sighed as she stepped out of her robe into the moist air.

"Of course, normally it's reserved just for the family but as a thank you for helping her out of the engagement Kiyome has given each of us free reign when we visit." Rias unhooked her bra, laying her carefully folded clothes into a nearby locker.

Over a dozen other women did the same across the room. When Kiyome gave Rias' peerage full access to her estate's hot spring and bath she decided to share the wealth. It had been Xenovia's allies whom had eased their victory; in thanks she extended the permission to them as well. For good measure, to even the debt owed for forming the barrier during Kokabiel's battle, even Sona's peerage had arrived to enjoy the evening in comfort. Already the bespectacled Sona was undressed yet still carrying a book, were it not for her queen she would doubtless have brought it in with her.

While mild chaos ruled with the playful girls of Sona's servants mingling with the Valkyrie trio, Rossweisse remained ever the model of propriety, taking her time stepping out of her business suit. Thrud was far ahead of her, coiling a towel around herself for the wash ahead.

"Very different from Olympus isn't it?" She remarked while letting her hair down.

"Indeed, the modern look is quite a departure," her childhood friend eyed the architecture with curiosity. "It is smaller as a result but should be more than large enough to accommodate everyone."

"And it's not as 'open," she adored the look on Rossweisse's face as she realized her meaning. "The boys will have to go without."

"Th-that is to be expected!" She sheepishly answered, quickly slipping a towel around herself almost the moment her bra and panties were discarded.

"I'm sure it won't stop Issei," Koneko added her opinion flatly. "He's probably planning something perverted, he always is. Then of course that Azazel is here too…those two ar the worst."

"We'll be prepared," Xenovia stretched before heading into the baths. "Plus Dorian and Kiba would not allow such actions easily.

"Unless Ratatoskr does something nefarious again," Herja joked as she slid off the last of her garments. "Do you think seeing twenty girls in their underwear was enough for our leader?"

Herja had no idea what she had started, turning around she found that the eyes of everyone in the room were focused on her. With a sudden lurch they were in front of her, eyes boring into hers as Akeno was the first to speak their minds.

"Your pristine Einherjar having partaken of such an act? You MUST tell us the whole story."

 **Men's side…**

"That would be a whole plethora of bathing beauties just on the other side of that wall," Azazel enticed them, leaning back on his side of the wide room set aside for the men. He was referring to Issei and Dorian in particular, though spoke just loud enough so Sona's pawn Saji caught his words as well. "Seems like it'd be a shame to leave such a sight unseen."

"I couldn't agree more sensei!" Issei's eyes were full of stars, pumping his fists in enthusiasm. "Not just Rias and Asia but Akeno and Koneko too, plus the others. Just think of the girls over there with their breasts bare for the world to…"

"You take ONE step towards that wall…" Dorian threatened, a rune shimmering in the water causing a patch of ice to creep towards the Red Dragon Emperor threateningly. He had positioned himself between Issei and Saji, only trusting Gasper and Kiba to be on the other side who was leaning back in the blissfully warm waters.

"You can't say you haven't thought of the same thing," Azazel teased, glancing at the Einherjar out of the corner of his eye. "Your Valkyries are in there as well are they not?"

"Is that all you think about?" Dorian was growing exasperated, being hard to relax under the belief Issei would take the opportunity to peek on the women just behind the wall. "Just soak and enjoy yourself."

"Sona is over there," Saji sighed like a love-struck puppy. "She is the reason I became a devil, and I'd do it again in an instant."

"Those heiresses sure have a way of drawing their pawns to them," Azazel chuckled at the similarity between the two. "Both head over heels for their masters and growing impressive in power for them. How is your own Gear coming along?"

"Just fine!" Saji asserted, standing up in the bath to shake his fists at the sky. "I won't lose to anyone for Sona and that includes you Issei! My perversion is just as great as yours, but you lack focus, I know Sona is the only woman I want to have children with."

"Vritra is one hell of a dragon to have on your side; it's too bad his consciousness was fractured before you got your portion. Talk to me later and I can help you out with that if you want more power to serve your master. As for you, any luck with your harem kid?"

"I-I have not," Issei answered truthfully. "Asia and I have grown close, but I'm afraid I'm still far off from being a high-tier devil to bring in the cute servants." He glared to Dorian out of the corner of his eyes which Azazel noticed, clearly blaming him in part for his lack of progress.

"The kid has been defending maidenly virtues since he got here," Ratatoskr informed, floating on his back through the water. "No perversion allowed here…much to my chagrin though I am working on it."

"Not a fan of harems?" The Grigori leader finally moved on to Dorian with a smirk and wink. "Surely you must recognize the perks of having so many women around you."

"In the way you mean…of course," Dorian admitted. As much as he despised Issei's way of thinking he was still a man with a, hopefully, healthy interest in the fairer sex. "But to go actively looking for many just for the sake of numbers…"

 _It makes sense many can fall in love with one, he recalled Thrud's teaching of the Devil royalty. Rias' father apparently became vastly popular yet only ever loved his wife, her mother. He had many wives but only had any children with her. She even managed the harem herself as a kind of manager. Vidar had many companions,_ he recalled the jovial god back in the Nine Realms seldom not being followed by several women though he had yet to take any as a wife. _But if you go out looking for a harem from the outset, you are planning to be unfaithful to those who come first just to surround yourself with women. All of Odin's children beyond Baldur he had before marrying Freyja, though his current outings skirt that line very sharply…_

"As long as the women are okay with it in the end, does the starting intent really matter?"

"The intent matters most," Dorian muttered, surprised by the conversation he was having with a major political leader.

"So if another set of eyes fall on you other than your fellow teacher…you wouldn't consider it even should the feelings be mutual because she came second?"

Dorian leaned back into the baths, refusing to answer as he looked up at the ceiling. He would cross that bridge if he ever came to it.

 _As if that would ever happen,_ he tried to convince himself. Flashes of Rossweisse passed through his mind, bringing a smile to his lips. The days training with her and Thrud still joyful to him whether in Asgard or Kuoh.

"I suppose this is okay," Gasper muttered sheepishly. He was working on being more assertive and sure with himself, even coming out to the springs was a huge step beyond his cardboard box. All the same though, he sunk his head partially underwater when Issei and Azazel started their back and forth.

"But you Issei my boy!" Azazel stated loudly, clearly meant for every man present. "You have much to learn of how to please women; you've groped Rias' breasts have you not?"

"With these very hands!" Issei proclaimed proudly.

"Well, there is more than just groping, have you ever pushed in a nipple before?" Issei's face went wide as if he had just been given the secret to eternal happiness.

"That shocks you?" Ratatoskr held back a laugh, fist-bumping the Occult Research Club advisor who was a man after his own heart. "That is pleasing your lady 101 right there, even Dorian probably knew about that one."

Glancing over, Ratatoskr found no answer but got the reaction he'd been looking for. His friend and traveling partner had laid a hot towel over his face to try in vain to hide the flushed red cheeks. Gasper had sunk beneath the waves once more while Kiba looked terribly uncomfortable yet all the same kept his ears trained for a piece of advice or two that could be usable for the future. The conversations between the two mutual perverts made the passing of time as slow as possible.

 **Women's side…**

"It is so nice to meet you all," Irina completed her introductions to Sona's peerage. "I pray we will have a wonderful school year together."

"Don't pray too hard," Sona muttered only half in jest as she and Tsubaki soaked beside one another. "Things could get complicated if you consecrated the water with us all in it."

"A congratulations on a hard won fight," Rias tilted a glass of tea towards Aella and Hafga. The former refused to go near the water while the latter had sunken down to her neck and was basking in the heat. "To our good Kiba as well!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the wall.

"It was my duty to serve," was Kiba's only reply from beyond. She could practically sense the aura of frustration bleeding through the wall emanating from her red dragon pawn.

"A-and to our new teacher," Asia chirped in sweetly, motioning to Rossweisse.

"You don't have to," the silver Valkyrie blushed as a round of applause traveled the room. "I hope to be up to the task to prepare everyone for the years ahead as I was."

"We'll be sure to remain diligent for the upcoming break," Rias assured her. "I am sure we can find time to keep up on our studies while training."

"Training?" Asia was confused.

"Why for the Rating Game," Rias smiled. "I'll be heading out tomorrow morning for the Underworld, Sona too, and you are all coming with me."

"President…" Asia smiled, knowing Issei would feel the same that she wouldn't leave them behind as she traveled home. "I've never seen your home."

"It is an opportunity all around," she turned towards Rossweisse who was wiping down her smooth legs. "Perhaps you could join us."

"We hope to make it truly," she assured the Gremory heiress politely. "Though we cannot participate in the fights, attending such events would go a long way to improve cooperation between us."

"Not so dissimilar from what prompted the Olympic Games," Hecuba voiced as she squeezed the last bit of water from her hair, stretching her toned yet feminine frame with a satisfied sigh.

"It sounds similar to our competitions which determined the strongest young warriors," Thrud pointed out to a nodding Rossweisse. "Perhaps we can merge them together someday, I wonder if Heaven has an equivalent…"

"They certainly grow them big in Asgard," Akeno giggled, eyes glancing slightly lower than they should have when looking at Rossweisse who subtly slid further into the water. "Are you bigger or the President? It is hard to tell though I win in either case."

"Th-that is hardly the point!" Rias and Rossweisse blurted out almost in unison at the sudden turn the Japanese beauty had taken, crossing their arms to subtly block her vision. Nevertheless, the two glanced towards one another now wondering the same thing once the idea was put out there. Rossweisse stood up a bit to reposition herself which only made Akeno raise her eyebrows wider.

"Though it seems your other assets are more impressive than all of ours."

"Oh that is just unfair!" They heard a familiar ethereal-squirrel call out from the other side upon hearing the question. "Well TWO can play at that game. Issei, Dorian, stand up and compare. I'm surprised either of you can walk with those! I saw you in the back too Mr. Knight, don't be shy."

The women's side of the bath fell utterly silent.

"Rat! What are you doing?" Dorian muttered in harsh whispers though his every word was heard.

"Hey, if they want to talk willy nilly about how stacked and divine they are when we can't see a thing it's only fair we do the same. I can start describing it, give the ladies and your Valkyrie a taste of what they're mis…"

A loud splash sent a ripple through the calm waters as the eternal struggle between man and squirrel commenced. Gasper and Kiba dodged to one side, Azazel, Saji and Issei to the other. The women inched closer, pressing up against the thick bamboo wall to listen in. Momo and Ruruka of Sona's team glanced at one another, each being more than a little fond of Saji and hoping for any chance to learn more of his features through were disappointed he was not mentioned. They did not see Tsubaki looking up as well despite remaining back to hold her composure. Only Sona saw her Queen's cheeks redden as she played it off with an adjustment of her fogged- up glasses at Rat's inclusion of Kiba. The blue-haired Tsubasa Yura did the same as the others of her peerage, still recalling how grizzled Dorian looked in her eyes after his incredible fights he had participated in.

"Can't you behave even one day!?" They could hear what sounded like Dorian choking his friend out while wrestling.

"Can't YOU try living a little for once? You already said once her breasts were made by the gods and based on what we just heard her hips and beyond are just as godly! Your rooms are right next to each other, just sneak in one night and ask her for a good…"

The girls jumped back as a loud thump struck the wall leaving a comically accurate imprint of the incorrigible squirrel. A final plop of water signaled the victor of the struggle as Dorian could be heard panting heavily from the other side.

"KO I suppose," Bennia chuckled, being one of the few to not inch closer. She and Koneko were soaking together as Aella had dared to soak her talons but no more on the far side of the bath.

"She should believe in herself more," Thrud sighed as the commotion died down and the girls returned to their conversations. She especially watched as Rossweisse slowly lowered back down to talk with Rias, a serene smile as she seemed to be growing more comfortable around them. "In everything, I knew she'd be fine as a teacher."

"You've known her long?" Akeno asked as she slid down beside her, finally wiping down her body now that she was content with the entertaining chaos she had sewn. "You would know her and her…preferences better than anyone, like Rias and I."

"I do," she admitted. "We've looked out for each other since we were little girls. She had it harder than I, so I always felt…"

"Like you needed to watch out for her? I suppose that could make sharing more complicated." The two exchanged a look of mutual understanding before her voice lowered. "I have been improving in my spare time like you said."

"Good to hear, Holy and Nordic lightning really aren't so different. Keep up those routines I showed you and you'll be wielding it with greater proficiency in no time."

"I'll tell Koneko the same; she has been working even harder than I. I worry sometimes she may go too far. Zepar told me of how difficult Sage Arts can be compared to other forms of magic even for those naturally adept like her people."

"Zepar? When did you speak with him since our training?" Akeno looked uncomfortable, but replied all the same having formed a sisterly bond with the indomitable Valkyrie-Goddess."

"He…may be the Grigori contact I have been speaking with, for updated reports on our relations." She clarified, seeing the smug grin spreading across Thrud's face.

"I won't say a word," she reassured with a wink. "Do you need help washing your back?"

"Please," Akeno turned, sliding her long hair to the side to allow Thrud to scrub softly with a towel. "And I can do the same for you when finished.

"So I hear your knight was rather dashing," Bennia grinned as if she too had become a devil to Xenovia not far away. "Feeling up to crossing swords?"

"He only gives further reason he would be an exceptional father figure," Xenovia acquiesced. "He invited me for sword practice at the Occult Research Club whenever I wish. His training of the Red Dragon Emperor in the usage of Ascalon is progressing slowly I hear. A new point of view will help him and give me a chance to grow closer…I may have another chance shortly."

"Mmmmm, the blonde one," Hafga almost growled, licking her lips as she looked to the wall as if she knew exactly where he was on the other side. "Nobility, I hear it was quite delectable when my kind lurked in the shallow waters of the north. He commanded me so well in the fight, his flavor would be exquisite…if we still did such things," she quickly added with a giggle upon seeing Bennia and Aella's terrified expressions. As subtly as they could, they shifted a few feet further away in the water.

 _The interesting people we meet in this profession,_ Bennia sighed, suddenly deciding to keep an eye on the tentacles submerged beneath the water. _I would have been bored to tears staying in Olympus._

 **Crossroad Tower, the next day…**

"It was great seeing you again Aella," Hecuba embraced her harpy friend as they prepared to see her and Hafga off. "Don't forget to write."

"*Squawk*, Never will forget Spartan," she smiled innocently up at her. "My flock will ever be there to help."

"It is quite appreciated Commander Held to allow us to see your Roads," Hafga remarked politely. She had her hands folded in front across her lap, skirt back in place to obscure the octopus arms hidden beneath. "You do not have to, the match against Mr. Abe and time in the spring was more than worth the trip."

"It's the least I can do; the Roads are much faster than waiting for a pick-up. From here we should be back at Olympus in a few minutes at most from their point of view. Plus we have plenty of time with the summer break, there is no rush."

"I cannot wait to see your home!" Irina gushed, having been invited to see Olympus as well. "Though none can compare to the brilliance of Heaven, it must be lovely indeed!"

"Um…thanks," Hecuba replied, uncertain how to take her unintendedly backhanded compliment.

"Don't burn anything down while we're gone," Dorian called back to Thrud and Rose with his normal cheerful smile. "I'll be home as quick as I…"

"Nonsense!" Hafga interrupted. "We must celebrate the victory; you absolutely must stay for a feast at least."

"…as quickly as is allowed," Dorian quickly corrected, fully remembering the feasts of Olympus during his last stay.

"Take a load off," Bennia motioned for him to get going. "We'll hold down the fort."

With a nod, Dorian summoned Laerad Ragnarok to his arm, with a twist of his wrist the swirling teal portal materialized welcomingly. "Ladies first," he bowed politely to a curtsying Hafga and Aella scurrying behind her inside excited beyond words. With a final wave he followed behind, Ratatoskr atop his shoulder the whole way.

"You aren't going too?" Xenovia turned to Bennia quizzically.

"I uh…don't really have a desire to step anywhere NEAR my old boss. I doubt he'd 'grace' the halls of Olympus with his presence, but I'm not taking that chance. There's more important stuff to do here like watching the paint dry, I hear that grass is pretty interesting when growing or…"

The nearby table started beeping furiously at the assembled women, signaling a message was coming through. It was a system reserved for their incoming missions; Thrud quickly approached the intercom, recognizing it was coming from a devil channel. In a flash, a beam of light shot forth constructing itself into the shape of a young man though with devils it was difficult to tell. He looked quite gentle, being a small build coming up shorter than Thrud. He had dark green hair cut short not even reaching his shoulders with gold eyes barely visible through squinted eyes. He was clearly royalty, wearing a very expensive suit overlaid with a furred shoulder mantle that Rossweisse didn't want to try and guess from what animal.

"Greetings good members of the Crossroads," the young devil bowed politely as he spoke. "I was informed of your incredible prowess and skill along with a certain level of discretion in regards to tasks you perform for the various powers."

"That is us," Thrud answered simply, ignoring Bennia leaning over towards Rossweisse just out of view of the projector.

"Likes laying it on thick don't he?" The reaper whispered to a nodding Rossweisse.

"It is my hope that I could employ your services. I will be participating in the upcoming gathering of the most prestigious and skilled of my people. Regrettably, I have heard of others befalling attacks en route and am seeking protective services until I arrive. Would such a contract be possible?"

"Of course," Thrud took the lead once more with Dorian having already departed. "When will you be heading to the Underworld?"

"With utmost haste, today if possible."

"Then you are in luck, I am available to see you there," she remained as diplomatic as she could. "Can you meet us at the tower?"

"Us?" The young devil tilted his head to the side as if perplexed.

"Of course, myself and the others accompanying us down to Hell." The daughter of Thor motioned to the side for Bennia and Rossweisse to step into frame.

Their future employer eyed the two up and down, his eyes opening a bit wider which made Rossweisse's uneasy for some reason. After a moment they closed again and his smile widened.

"Of course, the more the merrier for the utmost protection, perhaps the rest of your honored force may join us once we are safely at the gathering. I can be there within the hour."

 _This is the perfect opportunity for that invitation Dorian was looking for, what a look of surprise he'll have by the time he returns from Olympus._

"We'll be ready, and whom shall we be escorting down to Hell?"

"Astaroth," the benefactor replied quickly with a sternness to his voice. "You will be escorting the heir to the Astaroth family, my name is Diodora."

 **The Crossroads divide, hoping to reunite in Hell for the upcoming event of the season for young devils. Dorian escorts their allies home as Thrud does the same for a new benefactor. Reunions and introductions in Olympus and the Gates of Hell await next time. There may be a delay until the next chapter as it will kick off the next full arc, though I hope not too long. Until then, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	43. A Train of Heroes

**Wacko12: You think so? It's true Dorian would make a strong father, though she sees how he cares about Rossweisse. Personally I rather liked Kiba and Xenovia's chemistry during the early episodes until she started focusing solely on Issei. A sort of comrades in arms with a potential for more that never happened.**

 **DJDrake: We'll have to find out, though alas Dorian is off in Olympus as the girls travel with the scheming Diodora... ;)**

 **God of War: LOL of that we can agree.**

 **StraxyX: Thank you, he was one of the funner creations for my story. Every time I get to write dialogue for him is such a treat :)**

 **Ronmr: An interesting statement, all I can say is you are very close :D**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **Slayer Cross: He really is, a devil cliche if there ever was one. As for Kiba, it is true with Xenovia that makes at least 2-3 throughout the series whose eyes he drew...Issei would be jealous lol. Wow, that is a good guess, all I can say is that it is coming.**

 **The Chaos Phoenix: To answer that, yes I did hope to use the sword in the stone at a later date. As for a descendant of Mordred, Arthur Pendragon already is one being a descendant to both Pendragon and Le Fay. As for another one, that I had not considered but thank you, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **naruto: Thank you and I most certainly will. He will try, should he succeed he'll have quite a lot more problems than he is prepared for...**

 **OBSERVER01: It's true, it was XD I thought it was a good story to improve upon (Issei won in canon by literally doing nothing lol) and gave good interaction for development between Xenovia and Kiba while showing more serious sides in a small way of Rias and Akeno.**

 **AJR3333: Not sure what you are thinking, but we can agree that Diodora is quite the worm lol.**

 **tamagat: Indeed Diodora can XD Sorry you felt that way about the battle, always a chance to sneak some development into even the most innocuous of fights ;)**

 **Mackdaddy3ful: Thank you and it's true lol, according to official numbers Rossweisse has the 3rd largest chest of the main group but the largest waist. If Dorian goes exploring...he may lose himself XD You are very welcome and the next arc (After a 2-chapter interlude mini-section) is the Devil Gathering leading up to the Rating Game between the most talented heirs like Rias.**

 **Exiled Soul Nomad: It always is lol, the DxD universe seldom lets the quiet moments last very long...**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you so much for the review and kind words :D I hope your week is going fantastic as well! Mine has been going great, all is well.**

 **GunBlade2019: Diodora seems to be good at that lol, I most certainly will! :D**

 **Leon Alexander: That is the question of the hour, I wish I could tell you one way or another but all I will say is...the possibilities are open ;)**

 **Frostyoblivion: I will try to weather the storm lol. It may be slow-brewing, but unlike canon it was my hope to set up a believable romance that didn't feel rushed or forced by plot. I can say I have had the moment the pairing becomes official set in stone since chapter one...and it's not too far off :D Akeno and Thrud joining Rossweisse?...the poor Einherjar won't stand a chance XD**

 **Unown: Anything is possible, he has been speaking with her more since the reveal of her father's selfless actions. Plenty of time for something to blossom.**

 **jeskes: I hope those are good ellipses LOL.**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

Dorian stepped out of the portal into the fields of golden grass. Breathing deep, he remembered the smell of that blessed place, the home of the Greek Gods he had walked what felt so long ago.

"Hoplites…HOLD!" The head of a column of Last Spartans shouted. His troops were obedient, raising outstretched spears back into a holding formation as they were well-aware of the incoming travelers. There was no way they could track Dorian's use of the Roads, but he would never enter a friend's home unannounced. "Welcome back to Olympus Mr. Held and it is good to see you again Chiliarch."

"That title is no longer necessary Perseus," the former commander bowed in respect. "Where is my cousin Helian? I doubt I can remain long and wished to see how he fares.

Dorian did not recognize the new man standing before him. He looked young with short brown hair styled neatly. He wore bronze armor of a different style than Hecuba's with a sword and shield yet no spear. Dorian recognized the name Perseus though knew this was not the half-god son of Zeus of ages past, rather the mortal descendent and bearer of his soul much as Hecuba did with Hector.

"Your cousin fares well, though regretfully became ill several days ago. But fear not," he stressed as he saw Hecuba prepared to ask more. "It is a light fever and is already breaking; he recovers in the halls of healing and will return to his duties within the week. Until that time, I lead the Last Spartans."

Dorian turned with a nod back towards the portal, holding out his hand as another took it to be led out of the Roads. Hafga thanked him with a toothy smile as she returned to the land she had grown accustomed to.

"Thank you darling," she kissed the back of Dorian's hand unexpectedly. "That was an enjoyable diversion though I do need a nice meal." No one questioned what her meal may be as she wandered off.

"And this," Dorian reached out to accept another hand politely. "Is Irina Shidou of Heaven, she will be visiting as well and recently became attaché of her people among the Crossroads."

"Charmed."

"A pleasure indeed," a voice boomed from behind as a tall man approached. "No need to be so stiff Perseus, they are guests after all."

Another warrior was behind him even taller than them to which Dorian had no doubt he was a god though did not recognize him either. He was garbed in armor similar to Perseus but more humble though shining bright. He wore metal greaves, a red mantle favoring the left side of his body with wavy black hair that barely reached his shoulders. On either hip he wore impressive short swords though clearly had no intention of using them.

"Of course, Hecuba this is the new overseer god of the Last Spartans, this…"

"Half-God technically, the name is Percelos, son of Zeus," he extended an arm to each to give a stern yet warm handshake.

"I believe we are missing one," Irina pointed out upon releasing his powerful grip.

"I'll get her," Dorian turned, leaning towards the portal. "Aella! We're here!"

On command, the energetic harpy burst through the opening, giving it leave to close. She soared through the air, adrenaline pumping and absolute joy coursing through every inch of her.

"Such skies within your roads!" She gushed, finally landing at their side. "A flock sired within there could fly for their lives and never seen another being unless they worked together to make it so! May I return there sometimes…please?"

 _ **Mother will be flattered to hear, thank you;**_ he could hear Iggy blush from within his mind.

"When we can," Dorian tentatively promised. "I am sure your family misses you."

"I was not gone long *Squawk* though I believe they will be joyful to meet the one responsible for their births in a place of safety."

"Who is tha…"

Dorian's question was cut short as a dozen small bird-like beings slammed into his chest and drove him to the floor. He flailed about for a moment before realizing they were all small harpy children in the process of hugging him and pressing their faces into his own curiously chirping furiously as English was not yet in their ability to speak.

 _Just like baby birds,_ Dorian thought with repressed laughter as they were tickling him with what few feathers they had. Like normal birds it appeared their feathers were still coming in to reveal their more human characteristics.

"It's got me! It's got me!" Ratatoskr cried out as a somewhat larger male harpy had seized him and was fluttering as best he could with the hapless squirrel locked in his claws. He was not making much headway as it appeared the entrapped ally was as heavy as his captor.

Aella shrieked and made various sounds of which the others, save Ratatoskr, could not understand. After several seconds the boy dropped him, the flock taking off to circle overhead as they banked, flew and otherwise tussled about as children were want to do.

"They are adorable," Dorian and Irina exclaimed simultaneously before he took over. "Are they all yours?" Aella nodded with a proud smile.

*Squawk* "Forgive him rodent-one; Dorian has always been boisterous to his instincts." *Caw* No one said a word at the mention of the chosen name for the sole male born to her nest though Irina and Hecuba shared a playful smile behind their Dorian's back.

"So I was not the only one so affected by your arrival," Percelos chuckled. "A half-God like myself able to work to a position never before dreamed, harpies flourishing among our skies. It is indeed a different place from even six months ago. I have wanted to thank you Mr. Held."

"Me? Why?"

"Do not play humble," he merrily slapped the young Einherjar on the back harder than he should have. "Were you not the one who wished, with all the treasures and women of Olympus to pick from, for the lesser forgotten children of the gods to be given a chance to prove themselves regardless of birth? There were more of us than you may have realized, Olympus has not been so alive in ages."

"You did that?" Irina looked immensely proud at her childhood friend as if she was going to tear up right then and there.

"Against my better judgement," Ratatoskr remarked while brushing himself off.

"It…was the right thing to do," Dorian scratched the back of his head awkwardly yet held his composure.

"Thank you for returning Aella and Hafga, I presume you would also like to see the staff?"

"Katerea's staff?" Dorian was intrigued. "No, but has it already arrived?"

"Several days ago," Percelos confirmed. "So far it is beyond our scholars but we are still looking into its secrets. From how its usage was described, it is incredibly powerful. Before you relax with our hospitality, could I spare you to perhaps look at it as one who witnessed its use?"

Dorian looked to Irina and Hecuba who both nodded; it was no trouble to stay a little longer.

"Excellent, Perseus, do see that our troops are back in formation and on patrol. I will show them to the…"

"If I may Lord Percelos," Perseus interrupted. "I would like to speak with the former Chiliarch while I have the chance. There is much I could ask to improve our formations as they had been under her."

"Geez, Perseus AND Percelos," Ratatoskr tsked from Dorian's shoulder as he and Irina followed the demigod away from the primary palace. "I think you guys need to get cleverer with the names or it's going to get VERY confusing around here. Where is that buxom bombshell of a goddess?" He glanced around left and right while rubbing his hands. "We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"It would be my pleasure," Hecuba stepped up eyeing the temporary mortal commander once they were alone. "I don't know how Helian runs things but your second and third lines are too far apart, they need to be closer in case of emergency. You will need a spear as well; it may not be your chosen weapon but…"

"I will take all of your advice into account for your cousin, I promise," Perseus interrupted, suddenly growing more serious than he had been. "However before we do that there is something I wish to discuss with you…from one human to another."

 **Train to Hell…**

"Please, please make yourselves at home, every accommodation is at your disposal," Diodora Astaroth welcomed his escort and guests aboard his luxury train.

The interior was stunning, red velvet and gold trimmings lined the floors as extravagant tapestries dotted the walls making it seem more akin to an ancient castle of royalty than a means of transportation. At the far end was an ornate oaken table behind which the Devil heir took a seat. The foliage was just as impressive with a large sanguine-colored plan producing six petals covered with thorns sitting beside the guest chairs. With a snap of his fingers a trio of women in robes appeared around him to take his shoulder cloak and produce a tray with empty glasses.

"I wonder if Rias has something like this." Rossweisse mused out loud as she looked around. The Gremory Team had departed for Hell shortly after their stay at the Abe baths for her family home and would meet them at the opening ceremonies introducing the various prospective devils who would compete for the title of strongest.

"All of the noble families do," he clarified with a proud smirk. "It would be pretty unreasonable to traverse our territory otherwise. My own is quite sizable; we are passing through it now, ours is the most prominent for taking the test to raise one up from a low-devil status to middle tier."

Bennia plastered herself to the nearby window gazing out at the land below. A sprawling dull green landscape covered in fog stretched as far as the eye could see. Overlapping the landscape, hexagonal shapes that were clearly far-off cities could be made out. It was like the pattern recognition games played by children as they all interlocked like some great mural. Rossweisse appreciated the meticulous mathematical precision to the placement which was noticed by their host.

"You approve I see? Indeed the number six is very prominent in our society, the remnant of some old way I suppose. I would be more than happy to give you all a tour once this gathering is concluded; I suspect it will not be too difficult to claim victory. You met most of my peerage coming in, but this is my beloved Queen Rosalina."

Diodora emphasized his statement by taking the hand of the woman beside him and kissing it tenderly. She was dressed in a regal gown of blue and white, emerald hair clips flanked either side. Thrud wouldn't admit that with her silver-purple hair she somewhat resembled Rossweisse. Only her piercing yellow eyes shattered any hope of mistaking the two. Despite the loving assertion of her master, she remained stoic and focused, no different than if he had given a standard greeting.

 _They were all like that,_ Rossweisse and Thrud thought simultaneously; remember the similarly dull stares of the other members of his peerage.

"A pleasure," she bowed ever so slightly, pouring a glass of a red liquid into the three glasses presented, Diodora sat back content to go without.

"Thank you Rosalina, that will be all," he gestured her off in a way more casual than his previous display. "I was intrigued by your presence on this…hybrid force," he focused on Thrud specifically. "The daughter of one of the strongest warriors in existence, I suppose this was a pleasing distraction from the day-to day."

"Father was never fond of organized teams," she explained somewhat. As she spoke, Thrud noticed Rossweisse fiddling with her glass, remembering her tolerance for alcohol yet not wishing to offend their host. "We differ on that, also I trained Dorian, it seems only right to continue that improvement for him."

"And I have tutored him in magic," Rossweisse added. "He is…an extraordinary man."

Diodora's left eyebrow twitched.

"No need to worry about your pupil," he continued, his voice unchanged. "This is your task though I am sure it will be a dull one. Few would dare attack the heir to the Astaroth family.

"Sure is fancy in here," Bennia spoke up, drawing his attention and pointing behind him. "Any chance I could buy one of those?"

Diodora turned to see what she was referring to, revealing a large black tapestry with the letter "A" embossed upon it with a trailing green design that became lost in the pattern.

"I am afraid that is the sigil of House Astaroth," after a few moments he turned back, shocked to see that Thrud and Rose had apparently downed their wine in a single gulp while he was turned away. They were placing the now-empty glasses upon the tray and politely wiping their lips, the young devil's smile widened as he continued. "The only way you could obtain one is by marrying into the family."

Thrud and Rossweisse smiled awkwardly as he clearly glanced in their direction when uttering the statement.

"This was most unexpected," Rossweisse broke the silence. "Your older brother Ajuka is the current holder of the Beelzebub title is he not? I would have expected security for your passage to Hell to be of the highest quality."

"It is with you both here," he smiled serenely. "However as the heir to the Astaroth family it would appear…weak if I were to simply surround myself with an army. Thanks to your little task force, I am well protected without showing any sign of fear. I am even more elated for arriving since hearing the Gremory Family will be attending."

"Oh?" Bennia asked, still cradling her wine cup not having taken a sip.

"You may perhaps have met the latest Bishop Lady Asia Argento?"

"Oh sure, she is just the nicest person."

"You have no idea," Diodora clarified. "I wish to speak with her, in truth that probably means more to me on this trip than the gathering itself. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on, though I had yet to see the fruits of femininity that grew in the realm of the Norse people."

Thrud and Rossweisse could only stare in silence at the awkward yet flattering statement.

"Perhaps we should get to work," Thrud took charge to break the silence that had formed. "We are here to protect you after all."

"Your Reaper friend could take the first watch," he insisted. "I would adore a further exchange of our people, relax and enjoy another drink."

"Sounds good!" Bennia floated to her feet, more than eager to work as she didn't think she could take much more of the political finery and subtle compliments. She saw herself as someone out doing, not sitting and talking.

 _Sorry you two,_ she thought as she half-skipped into the next train car leaving her untouched glass of wine behind. _I guess he has a thing for Valkyries too._

Bennia sighed as she entered the connecting car, immediately freezing as she realized every member of their client's peerage was in the other car. Unlike Rias and Sona who still had open slots, he was one of the few with a full eight pawn, two bishops, rooks and knights with a single queen. Eerily, they all did not appear to be doing anything, merely sitting in their seats as if awaiting commands. Unlike the other peerages, all were beautiful women of every hair, eye and skin tone known to man. All their faces rose to meet hers as she appeared; only looking away upon realizing it was Bennia.

 _This is weird, not like Sona or Rias' peerages at all; they're more zombie-like than anyone who worked for Old Man Hades._

"Don't suppose any of you will be patrolling as well?" She asked with a final burst of energy hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"Did Lord Diodora command it?" The Queen Rosalina asked.

"Um…no."

"Then we shall remain."

"Aalllrighty," Bennia acquiesced, not planning to push the issue. Without another word she walked through the room which might as well have been empty to the back car. Other than the front two compartments, the rest were full of supplies, furniture and just about everything imaginable to ensure wherever Diodora was staying for the Rating Game would have all the lavish amenities of home.

 _How do you fill a dozen train cars with that much junk? Devil Aristocracy is odd, though I can't say Olympians are any bette…._

The train suddenly lurched forward far too suddenly to be merely from the winds buffeting the train so high up. Wrapping her cloak tightly, she opened a portal to the roof and cautiously peeked her head through.

 _You've got to be kidding me…_

Trailing behind the train several hundred feet at first glance looked to be a flock of birds, only upon closer inspection was it revealed to be otherwise. Dozens of foot soldier demons similar to those used as shock troop bodyguards at the Peace Summit were quickly gaining on them. At the head of the swarm was a warrior in blood-red armor styled after those of Western Europe. His face was bare save only for a circlet of seven gems atop it blazing bright to show off his dark black hair. The shake had been from him as a blast of fire from his hands, rocking the train once more. Bennia ducked back in to avoid the attack, spinning fast while drawing her scythe from the void dimension within her robes.

"THRUD! ROSSWEISSE! If the pleasantries can wait I think we have a problem!"

 **Asgard…**

"Rubbish, rubbish, utter rubbish," Loki flipped through the book in front of him before finally slamming it shut in frustration. He had been pouring over writings in the secrecy of his lab of doomsayers, prophesiers and those possessing impressive foresight on the end times of their people, a day called Ragnarok. Even Rossweisse had accumulated an impressive amount of knowledge despite her youth, though her theory for the end of days was quite different from the rest. Each account was as vague as the last containing contradictions left and right. "As if I need MORE desire to want to see it all ended. If the Allfather is slain then that should jumpstart it no problem…"

"That is incorrect."

Loki spun on a dime, a hand reaching out instinctively towards the voice. He had placed wards, spells and forbidden arts to hide his pocket dimension from all eyes, anyone within should have been impossible. A shockwave of pure energy, enough to level a mountain chain with ease, erupted from his palm towards the shape looming in the shadows. To his utter surprise and shock, his attack was canceled by an equal and identical burst from the intruder.

"Who in Hel's name are you?" He asked; face contorting in confusion as he recognized the face of the newcomer all too well.

"Is that anyway to take your daughter's name in vain? You already know the answer." They retorted, stepping closer. "In any case, you are wrong. Odin's death will result from Ragnarok, but it does not start with him."

"Then how…?"

"In order for Ragnarok to begin…light must die first."

Loki scoffed; no longer fearful of the company though still did not understand how he was there. "If the God of Light, our dear blood-nephew, must die then it is a fool's errand indeed. The vaunted Allmother saw to that at his birth using the abominable combination of Aesir and Vanir within him. Any weapon is powerless against him...Asgard's cherished son."

"All but that which is most innocuous."

"You are sounding as damnably vague as these scriptures!" Loki swiped his hand across the table, sending all the assorted documents and books flying until none were left.

"There is little choice; if I am specific things will not occur as they must. If I say more then the accursed pursuer will divine my location and this will all come crashing down. Fear not, as you delayed I took the liberty of sowing the seeds for you to reap. Even this may be too much, but be sure to keep an eye on that little Spartan girl who smells of mistletoe but first you must draw him out. Our foolish Allfather will be vulnerable at two points in the near future, once at the gathering of the lesser myths and again after the fall of the Duke. It is up to you to decide when our family must strike as I…"

The God of Mischief shielded himself as an incredibly strong portal tore through his defenses as if they were nothing, blasting him backwards. The magic was powerful and unknown to him which was more unsettling than the raw force behind it. He could scarcely see the intruder slip out another gateway, a shape of gold-silver lightning chasing through it.

"Tyrson! Ever do you hound my steps…accept the inevitable and leave me be!"

With that final shout, the room returned to normal with no sign either infiltrator had ever existed. Scorched pages and other objects fluttered or collapsed to the ground until all was calm. Upon realizing no one had seen his unseemly state; Loki picked himself up, smoothing out his robe and checking a nearby shelf. With a sigh he readjusted a sailing ship model that was untouched by the commotion.

"Soon Naglfar, soon. It seems we have a decision to make, I certainly hope my son and grandchildren are hungry…"

 **Olympus…**

"I am glad you have found the mortal world as enjoyable as I," Perseus remarked as he walked with Hecuba. He was leading her away from the palace following the course of Dorian and Percelos. "Few can imagine the simple joys until they leave Olympus."

"I have," Hecuba cracked an uncharacteristic smile. "Despite what we go through on a near-daily basis, having normalcy at Kuoh is…refreshing. And to have found so many friends, it is different than having an entire army of soldiers."

"I cannot attest to that last part, but after I departed Olympus the first time I walked the Earth from end to end. During that time I met many great men, they showed me how sheltered I had been, blind to the injustices forced upon mortals."

"Injustices?" She could hear a taste of animosity in his words. Hecuba had not known Perseus long before he left Olympus mysteriously but had heard he was an exceptional warrior.

"The injustices of the gods."

Hecuba tensed up, this was not a conversation she wanted to be having yet he continued.

"We are taught that the realm of the gods are so grand, belittling the wonder to be found below. It's not just restricted to Olympus but Heaven, Elysium, Moksha, Nirvana, Takamagahara…each myth or religion elevates their plane to that which all should aspire to and leave the world that bore them behind. Just how much control do the gods have over even your Crossroads, putting their machinations over those of humans?"

"Dorian commands the Crossroads," Hecuba asserted, her voice sterner than before at his insinuation. "Not the gods."

"And you trust this Einherjar?"

Hecuba paused, her eyes widening as she thought of what she would entrust to him or believe what he told her. She had been trained for years to be wary, see enemies in every corner and deal with them efficiently. So it was quite a surprise when she heard the answer leave her smiling lips.

"Yes, I do. Following him from Olympus is how I found the fate of my family blade Durandal. Until he gives me cause to do otherwise…I trust him with my heart and soul."

"Then he sounds to be quite the man," Perseus sounded just as surprised as she to hear those words. "Though he is an Einherjar, so not fully human anymore though very close. Tell me, what do you know of the Old Gods?"

"Ancient," Hecuba recalled her tutelage in the Archaic Wing. "The first beings to hold the title of gods we are aware of. We know so little, however as their kind left beyond the Dimensional Gap long before any modern myths took root."

"Anything else?" She shook her head, admitting only basic knowledge. "They were as different from us as we are from a snail if my sources are to be believed. Much is obscured by time but there is one thing that is known for certain, they were monsters."

"What are you getting at?"

"I want to show you what these Old Gods are capable of," he motioned forward toward the same secret facility Dorian was heading to. "For you to see what gods are capable of and how there is no guarantee ours will not become as twisted as the old ones before they grew bored with our realms."

"You would turn your back on Olympus a second time?" Hecuba looked shocked that he not only had returned but been elevated to such a post with his mindset.

"Humans can be trusted to protect humans," Perseus sighed. "You are not the only one to find allies in your time abroad. As I traveled I met a great man and joined a Crossroads of my own…a Crossroad of Heroes. Once you see what such powers are capable of unchecked, I am certain you will understand the gravity of what is inevitable."

 **Train to Hell…**

"Were the term locusts based on these things?" Bennia shouted as she appeared over the attacker's head, bisecting it as the dark creature dispersed into a cloud of black dust. She performed the maneuver again and again yet they were still gaining on the train, already several had gotten past, boarding the rear cars.

The creatures were numerous but not overly strong, one by one they dropped either by javelins of magic or arrows the size of ballista bolts. Rossweisse and Thrud rained magic and arrows courtesy of Heracles' bow, their Valkyrie armors arrayed for battle. They advanced through sheer attrition led by the mysterious warrior in red who had drawn a pair of fire whips reducing Thrud's arrows to ash before they could reach him.

"Think they'll help at all?" Rossweisse called out, floating up to avoid the flame whips.

"We're on our own!" Thrud shouted over the winds, remembering the blank looks of Diodora's peerage as they walked calmly into the head car. The collected women were focused on their master's defense above all else, they must have been powerful as Diodora was still smiling as the Valkyries had departed the train to drive off the attackers.

"Kill them all," the fire-wielder called out to his troops. "Ensure that the false Satan's ilk do not leave this train alive."

Rossweisse swept in first, easily parrying his whips, the second shattering off her seal carefully crafted to repel heat up to a specific temperature. Thankfully, it appeared his powers did not match the requirements. The warrior fired blast after blast, each as ineffectual as the last against her.

"You are strong indeed for a monster," he spat. "But your days are numb…"

An arrow pierced his shoulder armor with a scream shattering his bravado. Thrud stood confident as she had not been aiming for him, but the demon behind him. His composure-breaking shriek had made it all worth it and the incorrigible smile on her face was just salt in the wound of his bruised ego.

"Y…you!" He roared, the circlet atop his forehead glowing brighter. "Flame Shake…Inferno!"

A sphere of bright orange flames formed atop his head amplifying brighter and brighter until he released it towards Rossweisse in the distance. The conflagration obscured her from him right up until the moment it dispersed utterly, a torrent of enchanted water evaporating it from existence before continuing towards him. With a simple adjustment layer to her seal, the water solidified into a javelin of ice cracking his armor as he flew backwards landing with a crash. The enemy leader's power may have been weak compared to the foes they'd faced in the past, but its energy was unmistakable.

"A Sacred Gear?" Rossweisse observed. "He's no devil, he's human, his skills must be lacking to require backup from so many lesser monsters to..."

"Silence!" He yelled as his resolve returned. "They are but tools to the end result, I am a hero and your monstrous overseers shall fall this day!"

He launched a pair of fireballs in their direction though Thrud was not needed. Rossweisse effortlessly parried the shots to the side, a counterattack spell of her own catching the unprepared assailant in the chest. He flew back to the rear train car, scarcely preventing being thrown clear. Looking on in despair and rage he saw that his demon flocks had been significantly reduced between Thrud's hail or arrow fire and Bennia's aggravating combat strategy. He had been forced to work with such mongrels for the mission but had not foreseen to block teleportation.

"I won't lose…I…I CAN'T!" He roared in utter frustration, the circlet atop his head, the embodiment of the Flame Shake Sacred Gear, exploded into a full crown as a layer of flames consumed his armor and melded with it.

Rossweisse shielded herself from a rain of lava-like projectiles crashing down around her, falling back to shield Thrud as they stood side by side. To her horror, a direct hit cracked her seal unlike the past which had scarcely managed to dent it.

"Why does this always happen to us?"

"Flame Shake!" He muttered to himself. "At long last, was this what was needed? Flame Shake…BALANCE BREAKER! Pyroclastic Collapse!"

"Thrud! Stay ba…!"

Rossweisse's warning was short-lived as a cascading wall of fire, lava and superheated ash consumed the roof of the train, overwhelming the defending Valkyries and disintegrating all demons that persisted in a fraction of a second. Only the barrier of Diodora's peerage prevented the front car from sharing the same fate.

"Thrud! Rossweisse!" Bennia called out from the safety of the skies, unable to get near as the heat started eroding her cloak when venturing too close. The temperature was so great it even warped the air, destabilizing any portal attempt to get her friends to safety.

Within the magically-charged cloud of death, Rossweisse was slumped to a single knee, both hands raised with her best seals somehow holding though it was a losing struggle. She refreshed them again and again, causing sweat to run down her brow, evaporating as it struck the reddening heated metal.

"Even weaker Sacred Gears have incredible Balance Breakers," Thrud remarked feeling quite useless in the defense. She could not help but notice the bubble of safety was getting smaller and smaller.

"I-I can make an opening big enough for one, please run," Rossweisse begged as her legs started to buckle. "I can't hold it…" She paused upon feeling the tingling up the back of her neck of static buildup.

Thrud's eyes were glowing azure-white, crackling as the power her body was ill-equipped to handle surged into the axe in her hands.

"If you think I'd do that, you've been growing up alongside the wrong woman," her voice boomed with thunder as she held Gullbjorn out surely, refusing to let herself or her truest friend come to harm. "If I let you die I'd never forgive myself, neither would Dorian I fear."

"Dorian…"

"You're the smart one, where was he standing?"

"T-to the left. She groaned, her impressive memory doing overtime recalling at what angle, elevation and position their enemy had been prior to being obscured. "Too far, about fifteen degrees to the right, a bit more…there!"

With a roar, Thrud chucked her lightning-infused godly weapon as hard as she could sending it spinning head over haft. Unimpeded, it smashed through the wall of heat, creating a small opening just big enough for the weapon to continue its path. Rossweisse's memory had seen them through as the overconfident assailant's face warped at the sight of the axe barreling his way. Still holding the wave of death on the Valkyries, he had no chance to move. The enraged scream echoed as Gullbjorn pierced his armor, biting into his collarbone cutting off his attack and freeing the women whose bodies and armor were smoking from his attack. The possessor of the Flame Shake Sacred Gear took one step backwards before falling over the side of the train.

"Get back here!" Thrud held out her hand, summoning Gullbjorn back to her with the enemy leader in tow. Her eyes widened as he drew closer and she spotted his wound leaking lava for blood producing explosions where it fell. With a quick jerk she wrenched her weapon free as he collapsed three train cars back, she knew what was coming. "MOVE!"

The two Valkyries flew to the front car where Diodora and his peerage awaited with the impressive defensive barrier combining all their skills. They could not see it, but within the car, Diodora's previously smug expression had given way to one of warped confusion. Bennia was far back trying to catch up with the train while maintaining a safe distance from the impending blast.

"How could they fight so well?" He snapped to his Queen who shirked back expecting a strike from years of experience. "You said that drink was more than sufficient!"

"It should have been my lord," she replied obediently. "If they drank even a single gulp their muscles and magic-control should have been cut by more than half."

"They drank it," he growled back at her unintended insinuation of his own failure. "You must have botched the mixture; it's the only explanation for being able to keep up with the 'hero."

The two continued to watch the battle, failing to notice that the plant resting beside his desk had started to discolor and wilt courtesy of the drinks poured into it while the devil heir had his back turned at the start of their pleasantries.

Back above, a ray of light was emitting from the Flame Shake Possessor's body growing larger and larger, he could not handle the unstable energy so soon after unlocking the Balance Breaker coupled with his injuries. He was going to blow.

"I hope our benefactor doesn't care about his junk," Thrud could not help but remark with a chuckle as the enhanced barrier cut off their train car from the rest, allowing them to slowly drift further away…too slowly.

The man's body noticeably ballooned a fraction of a second before the dazzling orange and red explosion forced the women to squint their eyes. The blast erupted outward, consuming the rest of the train and obliterating the track. The last thing they saw was their car being knocked from the track, throwing them still sealed within the protective bubble towards the distant ground below.

 **Olympus…**

"I missed this place when I was last here," Dorian muttered as he and Irina followed Percelos through the ominous hallways.

"No shit," Ratatoskr mumbled while looking at the impressive surroundings.

The demigod had led the pair to an innocuous building not far from the observatory where Dorian had met his Spartan friend for the first time off the battlefield. Once there, a hidden elevator had started them on a rather lengthy trip down into the bowels of the landmass upon which Olympus resided. The young Einherjar could only theorize that it led to the center of the floating island, the most secure location the Greek Pantheon had at their disposal. There was much silence until they were nearly at the bottom, Percelos explaining it was a facility for their most secretive studies and prison for any too dangerous to be held elsewhere. He was thankful Forcas' attack had not known of its location lest they had armed themselves with terrible weapons before storming the gates.

"The staff is…unique," the son of Zeus clarified as he opened a door with his handprint. "As I am sure you heard it matches none within our alliance. Azazel was as perplexed as us, he seemed quite annoyed at its reluctance to give up secrets."

"That sounds like him all right."

"Not even from Heaven?" Irina asked with wonder. "But our knowledge dates back so far…"

"And our Archaic Wing even farther Lady Shidou," Percelos continued. "We moved a good portion of it here to research. All we have discovered is that it is NOT Titan and likely much older. Scholars who study even further back were to be called in by week's end, though with your return I felt it was best to get one more opinion prior to their tests."

 _Like they'd really know real Titan magic anyway…_

Dorian shook the side of his head to drive out the buzzing. "Have you or your mother seen anything like this Iggy"

 _ **I have not Dorian, mother seems to recall something but is uncertain. Whatever it is, the assessment of age must be accurate.**_

"Plenty of things older than record, the problem is remembering what they are."

"But what is older than…?"

Dorian froze as he and Percelos spotted the same thing ahead, a pair of guards lying face down in their own blood. In a flash, the demigod had his dual blades drawn as well as Dorian bringing forth Twilight Star.

"What hap…?" Irina gasped, Excalibur emerging from the pocket dimension to contain its power. Heedless of her own safety, a quality of her Dorian had come to expect and admire, she rushed forward to check the vitals of the men despite their obvious fate.

"Can't we go ANYWHERE without somebody ending up six feet under?" Ratatoskr sighed in an aggravated tone.

"Percelos, do you…?" He didn't even finish his question before the man shook his head sternly glancing in every direction. There was no sign of the attackers yet their goal was unmistakable as the two soldiers only protected a single hallway deeper into the facility.

 _The staff!_

The three took off running almost leaving their furry companion behind, the chamber housing the uncertain weapon was not far but they had no idea how recently the guards had been slain other than the bodies were still warm. Dorian saw the entrance that was clearly the vault chamber, pulling ahead of Percelos he kicked the door open barely noticing it was already slightly ajar.

Dorian had to hold out his hands to catch another Olympian Spartan thrown across the room as soon as he entered. The wounded man was covered in blood, his bronze enchanted armor cracked and dented as if he was filled with a hail of arrows though none were present. He still lived, but it would be close if he made it. Ahead they saw his two remaining brothers-in arms locked against not one but two intruders. The staff hovered within a defensive barrier in the center of the room suspended in air as they could not trust it to even touch the floor for fear of what it was capable of.

The two were dressed nigh-identically, wearing the toga-styled tunic indicative of archers from the area. Over-top them, however were thin chainmail of clearly magical property each with bladed bracers and knee-high armor guarding their shins. Even their faces were covered as they wore masks chiseled to resemble the many male statues dotting the area. Dorian and Irina had no idea at the time they were meant to symbolize the men of Greek mythology who stood in opposition to the gods. They were both armed with bows currently dominating the soldiers armed with short swords and shields. The weapons matched the color scheme of their armors, green and blue respectively, each ornate and clearly powerful covered with spikes at each end and a long curved blade along its length allowing them to beat even the trained Spartans with apparent ease. They noticed the newcomers almost immediately.

"I thought we stopped the alarm Orion," the first in blue remarked. Without any effort he cracked his battered opponent across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"We did Philoctetes," the emerald-clad ally growled while parrying his own opponent. "Let us deal with them so we may continue."

The one called Orion raised his bow high, though a moment before it had no string or arrows one materialized from the air. Without a moment's hesitation, the green-energy arrow loosed at full draw towards them. Dorian's collapsible shield unfolded to take the hit, missing a second arrow behind that in an instant altered course mid-flight towards Irina. The new angel deflected the bolt with Excalibur, darting in towards the wounded soldier, her drive to protect others overriding all else. With an evil sneer, he took aim and fired once more.

Dorian shattered the attack with a swing of his shield. His face warped in anger at the underhanded blow at Irina who wasn't even focused on him. Closing the distance, Twilight Star clashed with his weapon, Orion sliding backwards under the pressure.

"I'm your opponent!" Dorian asserted, kicking him square in the chest to drive the air out of his lungs. The armored intruder looked shocked at the power of the unknown individual, easily being pushed back and overwhelmed.

"Kick his ass boss!" Rat called out, grabbing an arm of the unconscious soldier and, with surprising strength, helped Irina pull him out of the battle zone.

Percelos leapt over them towards the one who had been called Philoctetes, his twin blades being parried by the legendary bow. He could tell on impact immediately they were no normal weapons. They were both tremendously skilled, parrying and riposting their strikes evenly, neither able to gain an immediate advantage.

 _ **Be careful Dorian!**_ Iggy warned even as he pressed his advantage. _**Those are twin Sacred Gears!**_

"Sacred Gears?" He asked Orion to his face. "What do you want with that staff?"

"We are the possessors of the Blue and Green Staring Gears who will bring about the end of the gods and protect the realm of humanity," he admitted proudly before leaping towards Dorian, his bow rapid firing arrows as he ran.

The Einherjar blocked or dodged each shot, dashing closer as the two clashed. The overconfident archer-hero shielded his eyes mid-jump as Dorian summoned Laerad Ragnarok, Iggy flexing as it had been too long since her last usage. Her gratitude passing like a wave through Dorian, his opponent used a Sacred Gear, thus he would summon his own. Dorian did not say another word, a spark of Olympian lightning from his blade causing his opponent's fingers to spasm in reflex. With his opening gained, he punched Orion square in the face, blinding him as the light of Alfheim assailed his eyes. Screaming and thrashing blindly, the would-be hero did not see the Hel-ice covered tendrils loom behind him slipping through cracks in the ground. The archer had overestimated his power, being woefully unprepared for one who had unlocked the natural strength of a Balance Breaker where he and his twin had not. In a matter of seconds he was completely wrapped up and trapped in the branches and roots coiling about to restrain and hold his weapon at bay.

"Orion!" Philoctetes called out only to leap back as Percelos was upon him.

"You had Sacred Gears all along?" The half-god glared angrily, recognizing the brothers as two who had returned to Olympus in recent weeks. "Neither of you will escape."

"You rely on your Gods; our Gears are bound to our souls and are our own!" Raising his bow high in defiance, dozens of blue energy-arrows materialized nocked within the weapon and surrounding his body. With a release of his hand they arched up and back down towards the lone fighter. A moment before they impacted, the arrows disintegrated, ripped from the skies by the crackling energy surrounding the son of Zeus.

"I rely on no one but myself," he muttered as power surged around him and into his ornate blades. With a crash he slammed the hilts of his swords together, forming them into a double-bladed weapon. "Zeus may be my father, many can claim the same…but this power…is MINE!"

A bolt of lightning almost rivaling Thrud's erupted from his sword; Philoctetes fired a final shot that went wide before the attack slammed into him. The electricity tore through his armor, setting his nervous system ablaze with energy he could not withstand. Carried by the force of the blow, the human struck the wall so hard it dented, slumping to the ground in defeat.

"Percelos!" Irina called out, having finally gotten the last of the still-breathing guards to the door. Her face was twisted in concern.

The final bolt fired from the Sacred Gear had missed Percelos, instead striking the barrier surrounding Katerea's mysterious staff. Though minimal damage was sustained, the attack seemed to have sparked something within the gem atop it. Already, the device was radiating with more and more power, the defensive field straining under the bursts threatening to collapse. A dark, primordial miasma started bleeding from the peak, an unnatural crimson-violet glow rising from within.

"Percelos, can we strengthen the field?" Dorian shouted, his fear of the unknown evident in his voice.

"It was at maximum power before; I cannot so quickly…!"

Dorian reached for his restrained foe, only for a final burst of strength to allow Orion to free himself with a green-nova. Ducking the man's grip, he fled back to the other side of the room, tending to his beaten brother.

"You fucking prick," Ratatoskr tried to turn. "Get back…!"

The warning came too late as the field sealing off the staff popped like a bubble. The swirling miasma flooded outward consuming the room all the while splitting off into tentacles of smoke and energy seeking prey. It found its first meal in the pair now separated between the others and the wall, there was no escape.

"LORD CAO CAO! SAVE U…"

Dorian heard the blood-curdling scream as the shadowy appendages seized them though it was short-lived. As the substance receded there was nothing left of the two men upon the stony floor besides silence and lingering fear. Finally obeying Percelos' cry, they picked up the unconscious guards and fled the room, sealing the door behind them.

"That won't stop that thing," Dorian was fully aware, his brain scrambling to determine its identity. "Together!"

The fire of Musphelheim and lightning of Olympus merged along the blade of his swordspear, Percelos calling upon his own divine storm-powers. As expected, the door was torn from its hinges by the entity within, the sentient cloud emerging to find new victims.

"Kid...any day now..."

"NOW!"

The attack was thunderous, the twin warriors unleashing all they had while it had nowhere to evade, even Irina summoned halos of light from her hands, hurtling them into the approaching mass. To their shock and horror, though the devastating attacks dispersed the closest tendrils, the energy was quickly consumed within, leaving it predominately unharmed and continuing to advance. They repeated the gesture again and again while backing up to equally minimal effect, no matter how much power they threw at it, the strange substance grew ever closer. Just as it was about to engulf them, Dorian slammed his fists down, a wall of ice from Hel sealing the hall.

"Get those men back to the surface," he scrambled to think of a plan as cracks began to form in the wall. He prayed whatever the substance was it couldn't evaporate the ice, doubting the tormenting effects would do anything to it and only hurt them. "I'll slow it down and…"

"I'm NOT leaving you Dorian!" Irina gripped his arm with a determined expression, tightening her grip on Excalibur. "We will all get back together!"

"Stop trying to do everything yourself," their furry companion chastised. "You may be the hero of this picture but you've got one hell of a supporting cast!"

"Zhat is very admirable, but if any of you depart it'll leave a giant open door for zhat thing to escape."

The new voice drew their attention as a mesh of violet light emerged from the end of the hall, latching onto the ice-barrier and reinforcing it. The cracks ceased and healed over, the power strengthening it and locking the unnatural wave of death behind it for a little longer.

"Zhis was a good move, Ms. Le Fay would have been proud," the new face sighed as he emerged from the end of the hallway, the strong Russian accent unmistakable. "I vas hoping to arrive before it ruptured but ve can at least slow it down with zhat wall. You can't just throw magic attacks at Old God voodoo like you vould a common brawl; you have to be clever, though it won't hold long."

The man was average in height, barely taller than Irina. He wore a forest-green robe that eerily reminded Dorian of the ones worn by the mages that attacked the Peace Summit. However, this one was more rustic as if he had owned the same set for years. With the hood down they could make out the unkempt brown hair falling down past his shoulders. Irina could not help but notice how stunningly attractive he was, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks as Rat pouted with crossed arms. A mantle made up of feathers of every color rested on his shoulders. In one hand was a staff from which the spell had emerged to give them respite. It was a gnarled, ugly thing as if he had just ripped a branch from the nearest oak yet the pulsating gem atop it ebbed with unmistakable power.

"Who are you?" Dorian asked, not recognizing their would-be savior.

"I can go into zhat in detail at a later time," he tried to redirect. "Though if you need it to trust me then my name is Volody, Volody of the clan Baba Yaga."

 **A new face appears as a manifestation of a bygone age threatens Olympus while the train to Hell derails fighting the mysterious Sacred Gear-wielding attackers. Dorian will face a glimpse of the entity that has stalked his steps next time. The character of Percelos is the creation of a fan and good friend of mine Jwebb96, a huge thank you for letting me use him for the next two chapters as he fit in with the return to Olympus perfectly! Until next time I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	44. Fear of the Unknown

**OBSERVER01: Precisely, a lot going on at all fronts.**

 **PasiveNox: Yea, Diodora as we know did pretty terrible things to them, the peerage would act pretty zombie-like**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **Hollowreaper 93: Indeed they do...and LOL, you are the first John Wick reference though he had little to do with the actual Baba Yaga XD**

 **The Chaos Phoenix: The ones referred to by Azazel in canon as the Old ones/Old Gods. Basically they are beings that were around before all modern myths and flex beyond the Dimensional Gap eons ago. They have never been seen yet but have been likened to those of HP Lovecrafts work.**

 **naruto: I most certainly will, lol indeed, seeing Diodora thwarted especially accidentally should put a smile on anyone's face :D**

 **Guest1: Oof, harsh even for him LOL**

 **Guest2: No worry of that ;) Whatever may happen, the fluff between Dorian and Rossweisse will continue with the ups and downs to come with the issues in their lives.**

 **Slayer Cross: It is that crazy part of the series to be sure lol, in 5 volumes they face gods, high-tier devils and the Hero Faction in rapid succession. I agree with your first point...no comment on your second XD, and indeed, Hecuba is perfect for their ranks considering she's fully human. For Volody, I based him off the tale of Baba Yaga, a hideous witch of Russian folklore who helps or torments people based on her whims. In the tale she is incredibly ugly, so the joke is that the men in the family like Volody are absolutely gorgeous lol.**

 **fanficcyberman: That means so much to hear! Thank you so much, I hope to never disappoint.**

 **Vandenbz: Right you are lol, thanks for the catch (4 days of edits and I still miss stuff XD) Correction is made. And yes, Diodora is an especially scumful person. Whatever fate befalls him is well earned...**

 **God of War: LOL If Diodora succeeds in any of his plans with the Valkyries I'll need more than 7 pages to describe what Dorian does to him XD**

 **GunBlade2019: Thank you very much! Not really a boogeyman. Baba Yaga is a Russian folklore of an old witch who will help or hinder those who come across her based on her whims. This one will be based on the myth and has nothing to do with John Wick (Preparing for references aplenty lol). I most certainly will!**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"You're a mage," Dorian correctly asserted, Ratatoskr nodding alongside him menacingly staring at the newcomer.

"Guilty as charged," Volody smiled with a short bow. "Zough I have no further ties with ze Khaos Brigade, Ms. Le Fay zought you could use some help. I regret I vas slower zan ze Hero Faction."

 _Le Fay? Like King Arthur's Morgan Le Fay? Question for later…_

"Hero Faction?"

"Don't talk; let me speak for ve have borrowed time, ve can go over zat later. Zat relic of Katerea's vas more special zan you know. Ze gem was a leftover from ze Old Gods zemselves."

"How do you know so much of them?" Percelos interjected quickly. "Even our archaic wing knows so little."

"Ze Brigade's knowledge has subject matter experts from vhat I hear. Remember they have been vorking togezer longer zan your myths. Your magic von't stop it, that cloud vill grow while absorbing every living thing and scrap of energy in its path. Fortunately it appears it can't go through non-living matter yet or else that room vould not contain it."

"The staff held it back, right?" Irina pointed out. "That gem atop it…"

"Not a real gem miss and I am afraid it vas made of a material zat no longer exists, or if it does ve know not vhere to find more. My spell can delay it, but I am afraid it has more stamina zan I. Vith a god's help I can hold longer," he glanced to Percelos. "But not even your kind can hold it back long; it has a taste for zem too."

"Then we get reinforcement," Dorian stated. "I can use the Roads to…"

Volody grabbed his wrist as if afraid he would open a portal right then and there.

"Don't you dare! Old God magic extends beyond the physical, messes with ze head something fierce. I don't vant to even venture vat would happen if that got into a place where all of creation is literally at its finger tips."

"He brings up a good point," Ratatoskr cupped his chin in his hands in thought. "So we're on our own with no backup, no way out without bringing that thing with us locked in a damned vault!"

The wall of ice reinforced by Volody's ward started straining, the young mage being unable to hold it. As he buckled, Percelos laid a hand on his shoulder, a spark of electricity passing into the heir to Baba Yaga. His eyes glowed violet as power surged, reinforcing the spell and holding the shadow of eldritch power behind the barricade.

"A vault filled with the most dangerous instruments to assail Olympus," the demigod advised, an idea clearly crossing his mind before turning to Dorian. "I must ask a favor of you. It seems my power is needed to aid the mage and I will not abandon my men," he motioned to the four still-breathing guards unconscious nearby. "If containment without energy is what works on this monstrosity, I know of a device stored here that may hold, though entering the room to do so is perilous."

"Perilous for Percelos?" Ratatoskr looked away with an incorrigible grin unable to resist the play on words despite the situation. "I'll keep these two company, got some extra energy to share, no one can say I lack for stamina!"

"What is it?" Dorian asked, Irina nodding alongside him prepared to help.

"An old shield wielded by my ancestor the original Perseus. It has…unique properties which may serve us. Tell me, how much do you know of the Aegis?"

 **Elsewhere in the Facility…**

"What in the gods names…" Hecuba stared in disbelief at the sight before her. Perseus had led her to the vault, as the former head of the Last Spartans she was aware of its existence but never set foot inside. Once there, he'd taken her to the security office and switched on the cameras. She witnessed the battle and release of the strange substance which consumed the hapless Sacred Gear wielders. It was not long before the cameras were encompassed in darkness to give no further hint of the room's contents.

"Now you see," Perseus concluded his explanation calmly. "THAT is what the Old Gods were capable of, the power to consume everything that even devours other gods. The Old Satan Faction discovered it to use for their own ends, it is only a matter of time before our current deities discover such evil and work it for their own power."

"There is no certainty of that."

"It's only a matter of time," he reasserted. "Chaos is coming whether by their own hand or ours."

"You," she finally realized, her hand flying to the hilt of her still-sheathed sword. "You are with the Khaos Brigade!"

"In a way, though my faction is one of heroes, humans like you and I Hecuba. Our kind are so weak against the supernatural, how many thousands of years did it rule our fates? All we desire is to protect humanity from those who have power over us, as heroes should. I remember your drive, join us. You are as human as I with the strength to do so much as the heir to Hector himself. Help us create a world most suited to our people, prove we do not need gods and devils to thrive."

 _First Heracles, now Perseus. Are there no descendants of our honored ancestors who do not seek to undo the feats of their ancestors? Has this modern world disgusted them so?_

"I…" the Spartan woman gritted her teeth to emphasize the determination of her answer. "Would NEVER join you, Olympus may not be perfect, no realm of gods or men are, but that does not justify its destruction. I will have to…"

"What? Draw your sword?" He motioned towards Monster's Bane. "I was under the impression that was intended for monsters, not men."

"What were your plans?" Hecuba asked after a moment of hesitation, she still had not yet drawn her weapon.

"I will not lie; we were solely for the staff, no aspirations of conquest. The release of that…thing was never our intentions."

"Yet it cost the lives of two of your comrades and several of Olympus' own." Perseus' fists noticeably clenched in frustration though his face never betrayed his mind. Despite this, Hecuba saw the clear signs of a single emotion…regret.

"No one was supposed to die, even those guards they were supposed to incapacitate. My Lord must have ordered…"

"There's no time! They need help," Hecuba released the hilt, taking off down the hallway. She had spotted the newcomer Volody in the monitors save the others and she felt useless where she was standing. Perseus was a threat, but for the moment helping Dorian took priority. "You are not worth the delay."

"What are you doing?" Perseus' calm broke for a moment as she fled. "You can't help the others; all you'll succeed in doing is joining them in death with possibly the rest of Olympus. Come with me and we can…"

"I will NOT run from this," she shouted back as she raced down the hall. "Do what you wish, but I will act as our forbearers did to earn the title of heroes. Your own faction seems poorly named."

Perseus didn't get another word in before she was gone, leaving him there at the security checkpoint fumbling for his words.

 **"Hecuba will join us,"** he remembered the words of his Lord clearly. **"Whether by her own will or not."**

With a heavy heart, Perseus removed a dark cowl from his armor. It was a relic the Hero Faction had plundered ages ago, the memory of it being used on the Green and Blue Staring users still fresh in his mind.

 _They never wanted to be here, Lord Cao Cao…how can your ideals be so true yet your methods so questionable? I never once doubted what we are to accomplish, yet the path to it seems to take us further and further from our namesakes. Using this on those two, and now on her? I can just leave, what would happen then?_

 _ **Do as your lord commanded.**_

Perseus jumped, drawing his sword at last as he swung about at the darkness but was met with only that…darkness.

"The hells?" He muttered while glancing in every direction. He was clearly alone yet it did not feel that way. An itch was now clawing at the back of his mind, one that was slowly eroding his hesitation, making the prospect of using Dolos' cowl to subjugate Hecuba to the Hero Faction all the more appealing.

 **Train to Hell…**

The train plummeted, spinning as it fell towards the ground hundreds of feet below. The track transporting the Astaroth heir to the gathering had been suspended high in the air so as to remain out of notice and not interfere with other air traffic. Rossweisse and Thrud were still holding on within the protective barrier seeking ways to protect the occupants though their options were quickly dwindling.

 _Not what I had planned but it will do,_ the young devil mused with a far-more sinister grin than he had shown his guests. _That imbecile may have failed, but this will do nicely. Those two will be dutiful little Valkyries trying to save myself and my 'poor' peerage. I can teleport before impact and once they're dead it will be my solemn duty to reward them for their service. They will make excellent additions to my peerage; I can replace any of the girls easily enough though it will be simpler if a few die in the fall as well. Broken in wills first, I can work on their bodies next…_

Diodora's plans were already forming on techniques and machinations to attempt once they were resurrected as devils. His plan to cause their death in battle weakened by his wine may have failed, but he was nothing if not patient.

"Just imagine how impressed the other houses will be Rosalina," he remarked to his Queen holding onto the desk beside him, powers shielding her from the brunt of the fall. "If even one of them becomes a devil I will have quite the entrance to this little gathering."

"Of course Lord Diodora," she remarked obediently while recalling how he had shown her off shortly after becoming his Queen, the first of his peerage. Once a Saint of the Church later cast aside by her very people, she had been a trophy attesting to his selection in peerage bringing a former enemy into his ranks. Over time, as all things did, she became less and less impressive until the others stopped paying attention to her. Diodora followed suit, leaving her just another member of his peerage as he glanced towards his next prospect…the Argento girl, and now the Valkyries.

The ground was nearing, Rossweisse still trying to strengthen their barrier, unaware the women inside were subtly weakening it to prevent it being strong enough to protect them upon impact. The car would hit within a matter of moments.

"Soon," he smirked while maintaining his composure despite the plummet downward. "And there is no one who can save them…"

With a timing that would have made God himself laugh if he yet lived, a teleportation circle emerged in the table before the Astaroth heir. He fell back in surprise, nearly tumbling out of the protective field except for Rosalina's quick thinking. They both recognized the singed light-blue cloak emerging all too well.

"Much better without Mr. Hot Pants interfering." Bennia smirked, having missed Diodora's scowl as his façade reconstituted itself. "Did someone need a lift?"

 **Aegis Room…**

"This is the place," Irina announced, noting the unique design of the door. It was small, barely large enough for a single person to enter at once with coiling serpents overtop to the floor almost depicting them escaping.

The pair had followed instructions to the room housing the Aegis, ancient shield of the gods used in ages past. Percelos had been certain it could help against the encroaching darkness, yet stressed the importance of the instructions imparted to them, the first which being only one should enter at a time. Dorian hated having to leave Rat and the two men alone to fend it off though left a parting flame of Hestia to keep their stamina up as long as possible.

"I'll go first," Dorian jumped ahead before Irina could volunteer. "Give me fifteen minutes, if I don't come out then you can go next."

"I should do it first," Irina insisted as her face scrunched in frustration. "You are the head of the Crossroads and if it is as dangerous as he claims…"

"Then I would doubly not want my oldest friend to go first."

 _ **Second oldest technically,**_ Iggy interjected, reminding him she had been around since his birth though he had only recently become aware of it.

"I don't want you hurt, no one else," Dorian felt a pinch of guilt remembering the battle at Olympus. "Blame Asgard if you want, Norse leaders are expected to be more hands-on."

"Very well," Irina huffed after failing to counter his request, her face flushing at his concern. "Turn around."

As Percelos had warned them, the Einherjar donned a thick blindfold blocking out all light and vision whatsoever. With an expert knot, Irina pulled it so tight he feared she would cut off circulation, but the precaution was necessary.

"Good luck," she whispered as he pulled open the heavy door, disappearing inside as it swung behind him with a clang.

"Ten toe-to heel steps forward," Dorian whispered to himself, recalling exactly how they were instructed in haste. It helped to have Iggy in his head as he feared getting something wrong yet she checked his memory at every step of the way.

It was unsettling as soon as the door closed. The room unnaturally chilly despite the humidity-soaked corridors leading to it, with the blindfold obscuring his vision he focused on his hearing and smell more acutely. His nose picked up the hint of moisture which would have been refreshing were it not for the odd stench amplified by it. He could not place it, but the aroma was musky, reminding him of rotting meat. It was all he could do to hold back gagging. Sound was another matter, the moment he was sealed inside there was not a single utterance, no insects or wind with his own breath hardly disturbing the silence. It made him uneasy, but what unnerved him more was what followed.

"Oh my, it has been soooo long since a man came to visit. Yet you shield your eyes, am I so hideous to you? That is quite insulting to a lady's honor."

The voice come from ahead was gentle and melodious yet sultry invoking a lustful tone. All the same, Dorian felt a shiver pass through him at how calm it sounded…calm and calculating.

 _ **Do not trust the voice,**_ Iggy repeated Percelos' words. _**In both its promises and where it seems to be coming from, follow his directions only.**_

"It is rude to interfere in the personal matters of the sexes," the voice snapped suddenly. "If you wish your time with him you must wait your turn."

"You can hear her?" Dorian's curiosity got the better of him at her reply to Iggy's words though they echoed only in his mind as always.

"She hides herself poorly," the voice chuckled. "I am surprised others haven't seen her yet, but this is between us. Take off the blindfold, spend the evening with me."

"I think not," Dorian tried to control his breathing; already well-aware of whom he spoke with. "I was raised to get to know a woman first before partaking of such an encounter."

"A traditionalist? How boring, yet I know you quite well…Dorian." Her use of his name clearly meant as an intimidation tactic.

"We seem to be on an even footing in that case, Medusa."

Medusa, born on the island of Sarpedon, daughter of the Gorgon known throughout the world as the creature with a mane of snakes turning all who looked upon her to stone. Beheaded by the original Perseus, her head had been brought back to Olympus and placed upon the Aegis, shield of Athena as a weapon to petrify their enemies. Over time, like Zeus' original thunderbolt, it had been sealed away for fear of misuse. A detail left out by public knowledge, however, was the fact that a descendant of Echidna is not so easily slain, the beheading being insufficient to end her life and thus she sat upon the Aegis for years beyond count still very much alive.

"Such a clever lad, I adore that in a man. Do not heed the words of Percelos, he visits quite often and beheld my beauty many times more. No doubt he sought to hide me from your gaze so I would have eyes only for him. You are quite fetching, take off the blindfold and we may converse."

 _20 degree turn right, eight steps forward,_ Dorian repeated in his head, almost halfway through the steps required to reach the shield unharmed. If what he was told held true, once he could claim the shield they could turn its power on the Old God corruption, hoping the petrification could stop it in its tracks.

"My beauty is not all," she continued upon realizing her charms were being ignored. "The mightiest weapons of this vault pale in comparison to those that existed in the ancient times. I will even forgive your friend slaying Grammy Echidna." She paused as if a realization hit her. "Oh, but that won't do will it? You turned down as much when offered by Zeus himself."

 _ **How does she…?**_

"Foresight little sapling, the Fates aren't the only ones to inherit that trait though it did me little good against that mortal Perseus. It tends to miss the fine details like a strong gale overlooking the tree growing too low to notice."

Dorian spun, stumbling as at those words he felt a breath on the back of his neck. Impossible, Percelos said she could not move, was it a trick? Regardless, the Einherjar fell, nearly losing his bearings as he failed to notice the blindfold loosen.

 _ **Focus on me Dorian,**_ Iggy seemed to appear in Dorian's mind, cupping his cheeks in her hands and pressing her forehead against his own tenderly. _**She seeks to confuse you, cause you to be lost in this maze of her tricks. She cannot deceive us both; I am with you…always.**_

"I would never deceive," Medusa sighed, clearly not a fan of their touching reinforcement of trust. "Beauty you would have if you removed your blindfold and none are a greater weapon than I, but you seem more of the scholarly type. Perhaps you wish to know of the cursed number which hunts you in the land of dreams."

"Cursed number?" The phrase once uttered by Despoina as they walked through the archaic wing of Olympus' Library caught in his mind though such a small detail should have been beyond his recollection. He barely realized that the entrancing voice sounded much closer now.

 _Good memory…_

 _ **Dorian, don't listen!**_

"Silence! You do not get to speak, hiding from the world out of fear; does he not deserve to know the doom of all? For I have seen it nearly as clearly as he has, the difference is I am not afraid to face it. Well boy, what do you say? The number, the beast, the fate that awaits you…simply remove the blindfold and I shall reveal all. Perhaps even the fate of your beloved Valkyrie."

"Rossweisse?" Dorian ignored the warnings of Iggy who continued to try and dissuade him from continuing the conversation.

"Assume what you will, I never did say her name."

Dorian's hand reached out, feeling a smooth metal surface before him as he reached the end of Percelos' directions. Moving it over, he felt a rigid, serpentine shape meld into others. To the widening grin across Medusa's face that he could not see, the Crossroad's Leader reached back, untying the blindfold.

"Excellent," she hissed as the cloth started to fall. "Now look upon my glory and I shall reveal all before….hey…HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Dorian extended the cloth while keeping his eyes closed; wrapping it securely around the eyes of Medusa's severed head mounted expertly upon the shield. In a flash, his eyes were revealed as hers were hidden from sight. The monster of a bygone age could not see and had long ago lost the ability to move all save her lips.

 _Cursed knowledge,_ he thought, thanking the many bible studies of Irina for seeing him through it, particularly that of Genesis. _I could know it all, but at what price? If I fail here Irina has to come in next, I won't risk that…the others need us._

"There," Dorian sighed as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the chamber. "I am looking upon your beauty. Any information you have…"

"CURSE YOU EINHERJAR!" She roared as Dorian unlatched the shield from the wall. It had been placed in such a way to prevent theft without the most precise of instructions. It was only then Dorian realized the instructions provided by the demigod had weaved him around a multitude of statues dotting the chamber ranging from guards to nobles, even a siren and minotaur or two. How many had she tricked into attempting theft for her freedom? "YOUR FATE IS SEALED, YOUR VALKYRIES SHALL FALL, IT HAS HAPPENED ONCE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO…"

Dorian slipped his arm into the shield sleeve, activating the ancient magic and silencing Medusa, rendering her inert for the trip back.

 _ **I am sorry Dorian,**_ Iggy comforted, sensing his frustration. _**She would never have told us anything even if what she says is true. Are you alright?**_

"I am…fine," he replied after a moment of silence questioning his honesty. "Let's return to the others and pray this works, then we can head back as soon as possible to see if her words hold any truth."

 **Outside the room…**

"Come on Dorian," Irina checked her watch, growing more concerned as the minutes ticked away. The door must have been sound-proof as she had heard absolutely nothing since it closed. Pacing back and forth, she checked the time again seeming to slow down each time she did so. "Another five minutes, after that I'm…"

"Irina…"

The new angel spun at the whisper barely audible even in the silence of the hall. The sound directed her towards the far end, a dark silhouette approaching until she could clearly make it out.

"Dorian!" A smile exploded onto her lips as she raced forward, embracing him tightly. "I was so worried, where is the shield? Was there a backway out or…?"

"S-so you don't wuv me anymore?"

The sniffling words caused Irina to look around Dorian's shoulder; spotting a small child shuffling from the same direct Dorian had just come from. He was quite small, no older than five or six, light brown hair almost spiked back and matching eyes looking up at her streaming with tears. Her heart jumped in her chest, she remembered those eyes anywhere but it was impossible, he didn't look like that anymore, he wasn't that boy anymore.

"Of course I love you Issei," she found herself uttering as if there was nothing odd about the situation at all, barely noticing Dorian's embrace had not only continued, but tightened. "As a cherished friend, but you aren't that boy anymore, people change…you changed."

"I see, so you don't like the new me?" Irina gasped upon realizing she was no longer embracing Dorian, but an older Issei, that flare in his eyes he had when discussing women's attributes burning bright. He had taken ahold of both her breasts, squeezing at regular intervals with a look of glee. "Do you even remember that first kiss of mine you stole while I was asleep?"

 _Is this Issei now? S_ he asked herself, unable to move as a heavy weight seemed to have seized her limbs. Issei's hands shifted to her neck, squeezing tighter than ever before.

In a flash, she pictured his attempt to dress break her at their reunion stopped only by Dorian's intervention. Even in her short time since returning he had made numerous proclamations of wanting a harem, many wives to have the largest in the world. And yet, as the evidence of his horrible nature piled up her mind ever sought out the light. His defense of Rias and the others at the peace summit, the kindness showed to Asia during her transition to devil and giving her a home when the old had cast her out. Her mind began to break through the fog, the weights lifting from her limbs if only a little.

 _This…thing isn't Issei, his interests may be terrible now, but he is still a good person at his core…he is still my friend! Beyond that I have a duty to Heaven, the Crossroads, I cannot let Dorian down!"_

Now light as a feather, Irina twisted Excalibur about, ramming it hard into the gut of the shadow-Issei, eliciting a look of pure shock on its face. The dark presence permeating the air could not believe she was strong enough to break even its weak grip on her mind. With Excalibur still lodged in its gut, the shape posing as Issei backed up as the child-form faded away, tilting its head unnaturally far.

"You'll need more than that to…"

"Get the Hel away from her!"

A flash of Alfheim's light exploded into the air, dispersing the shape like an unwanted shadow and allowing Excalibur to clatter to the ground. Dorian rushed to the weakened Angel's side as she gasped for air, coughing powerfully to clear her throat.

"Irina! Are you alright!?"

"I…am," she gasped, smiling as best she could to try and assure him. "What was that?"

 _ **Did Volody not say the presence of the Old Ones interferes with the mind? I fear they are holding its physical presence back, but the mental is bleeding out unhindered by our wards.**_

"Iggy is right," Dorian pulled Irina gently to her feet while hefting the Aegis shield onto his back. "I'll explain as we go, suffice to say we HAVE to stop this thing immediately before its…presence escapes the facility."

 **Asgard…**

"I do not agree."

"I am well aware Loki," Odin retorted as he looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his robe despite being a wasted gesture. His blood-brother knew him well enough that regardless of how long he worked on it, he would choose his original appearance…he always did. "Nevertheless, this gathering is a celebrated event among devils, choosing who among their young will shine brighter than the rest. Why, they may even attend our celebration of Yggdrasil's…"

"It does not matter how many of one another's customs the other attends," Loki interrupted in a way he would only ever dare do when alone with Odin. "Why must we drag our people through the mud by catering to others?"

"YOU will not be doing anything," Odin clarified. "Only Freyja and I will be going, you can stay here with the others who think the same and express your lack of agreement through inaction as always. She is quite excited to see how Dorian and Rossweisse have grown. If enough, perhaps we can explain the reason for my decision. I swear if that boy hasn't AT LEAST gotten her to show him her license, registration or blessed posterior yet I will…"

"So your little fatherly raising of that aberration takes precedence over my counsel?"

He paused, the Allfather turning around, though he maintained the aloof, carefree grin he always had, the air between them had become noticeably heavier. In an instant the air of dread abated as Odin let out a chuckling laugh.

"You may have become known as our God of Mischief, but you know full well I take ALL counsel into consideration…it's part of my title after all. Watching that young punk venture into new territory is just an added bonus. Do you not remember how large Asgard was only half a millennia ago?"

"Of course," Loki crossed his arms, prideful of the grandeur Asgard used to be in its heyday. Legions of Valkyries, Einherjar pouring in daily as well as a force to make any other myth quake. Now it seemed their Valkyries came in far fewer numbers, an impressive army yet a shadow of what it had been and it irked him to no end that Dorian and the Church girl Xenovia had been the last Einherjar born. "Such were better times."

"Times that won't come again and those that think they will are lying worse than push-up bras. Midgard moved on past us and if we wish to flourish in this new age we must adapt. The devils had the right idea with those evil pieces of theirs but that is only a single step. My beloved learned that long before I, our own expansion and this Crossroads were too long in coming."

"Would it not be better for the world to adapt to us?" Loki was subtly fuming. " Spread OUR ideals over the others."

"I thought that level of arrogance was cliché among other Jotuns. That humble nature you had when wandering into Asgard all those millennia ago was what inspired me to make you my blood-brother."

Loki remembered those days, back when he was a Jotun from the frozen mountains. Having mastered magics beyond anything his kind had seen, he'd made the perilous trek across the realms to Asgard. It was there that, despite many other gods voicing against it, Odin Allfather himself had elevated him to Aesir status at the final years of the war against the Vanir. The God of Mischief's skin faded a cold blue for a moment before reverting to the visage he had maintained unbroken for so long.

 _What happened to that Allfather? Surely he must have died in the war for this is not he…it hasn't been him in so long._

"Good husband, I believe I am ready and pray you are as well."

The Allmother Freyja glided through the door wearing an extravagant robe that resembled Odin's though fashioned to exemplify her femininity. The fabric clung to her frame radiating with multiple colors with the patterns of feathers matching the cloak she wore in battle. Wide sleeves covered her arms save for a cut-out at the shoulders revealing them. Her long skirt gave off an air of modesty which contrasted the low-cut of her top which she knew her husband would appreciate; his glance was all the confirmation of that she required.

"We shall speak no more of this until I return," Odin concluded their discussion with a spin as he wiped a touch of blood from his nose. "I want to spend a few days and nights out with my lovely wife, shake a few hands, break a few beds and when I get back we can have our little disagreement anew. Fear not, I shall not put your name on anything."

"As you wish…Allfather."

"Freki, Geri!" Odin called with a sharp whistle. "Come!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of giant wolves each nearly the size of the Allfather himself emerged from the shadows. These were Freki and Geri, Odin's wolves, loyal companions and bodyguards all rolled into one. Wherever he went, they were not far and with departing for such far-off lands, Odin was sure to take no chances especially with his Frigga accompanying him. The royal couple departed hand-in hand, a familiar pair of ravens flying overhead to leave the frustrated Loki behind.

 _That is not the man who elevated me, peace and pursuit of his interests has left him a shell of his former self. This one is a complete stranger…so I should have no qualms of moving ahead and setting Ragnarok into motion._

 **At the Door…**

Dorian's face was running with sweat as they returned to the hall where they had left Volody, Percelos and Rat. He had sprinted nearly the entire way and was panting heavily; nonetheless he did not stop even when spotting the three. It was clear they had been forced to retreat; nearly the entire hall was consumed in darkness. The three had made a slow, methodical withdrawal to conserve energy, pulling back the ice wall and wards little by little for breathing space that was nearly gone. Percelos was slumped against the wall, his godly lightning barely crackling as Volody was bent forward like a hunchback upon a knee. Only Ratatoskr remained standing though appeared smaller than when they left.

"Come on, keep it going," he slapped Volody in the face with his tail though it clearly had no strength behind it from exhaustion. "Is that all you got? I pity your future wife if it is! BOSS!"

"Are they alright?" Irina asked while checking their vitals.

"They'll live," Rat sighed with a shake of his head. "But not looking good, they started talking to themselves before they grew too tired to even stay awake. I hope you got the thing."

Dorian unveiled the shield, ensuring the eyes were still covered. Despite her silence, Medusa's snake-hairs thrashed and slithered across the surface. Even Ratatoskr grimaced at the sight.

"If even her mother could love that…I'll be impressed."

"Stand back," Dorian announced commandingly, hiding the scratching in the back of his head of uncertainty that they still had no idea if this plan would work. Ensuring the others were behind him, he tilted the impressive golden shield towards the wall. Their crumbling barrier looked pitiful from when he left. Volody's web-like strands were thinner than twine and the ice was cracked across the entirety of the surface. "Let's see what this thing can do." With a final flourish, he tore the cloth from Medusa's eyes and waited.

The wall cracked further, wisps of black smoke punching through, nothing was happening.

"Does this thing have an on switch?" Even Ratatoskr's calm was breaking along with the ice. His status as an extraplanar being would not protect him from what was coming.

"I don't know," Dorian shook the shield with growing concern. Nothing was working, in a moment of desperation he glanced around the front sheepishly, heart dropping as he realized the problem.

Medusa had her eyes squeezed tightly shut. When it became apparent they were not opening, the Einherjar loosened the wards preventing her speech.

"What are you doing?"

"I do not serve you," she hissed. "You are no god, you cannot command my will and I think my imprisonment in this place is nigh time to end."

"That thing will consume you too!" Dorian bashed the shield into the nearby wall with no effect, the daughter of Gorgon kept her eyes closed.

"So long as you all go with me, it will be worth it!"

With a grunt of frustration, Dorian cast the useless shield aside face down. Using all the skills he had at his disposal, he reinforced the wall once more while layering seal after seal of defense hoping to stem the tide for a new plan. It was in that moment he realized how Volody and a demigod like Percelos had succumbed so quickly…the echo of the Old Gods was growing stronger every second. His efforts were in vain as the wall exploded, releasing the substance's full fury upon them.

 _ **DORIAN!**_

The first tendrils to reach him dispersed before they could reach, disintegrating to dust as a familiar black blade sliced through them.

"Hecuba!"

The Spartan had arrived in the nick of time, Monster's Bane giving the black miasma pause no doubt due to the inclusion of Echidna's bones predating humanity. She slashed again and again, weaving to remain out of their reach for as each outreach was destroyed another swiftly took its place.

"We are all that can stop it!" She called out, her face focused and determined with pride. "Was it not for purposes such as this the Crossroads were started…to defend one myth from the machinations of another?"

 _We're not down yet._

"RIDER'S REGALIA!"

Dorian's Balance Breaker emerged instantly, having learned how to summon it much faster than in the past. Taking a step forward, he held out his arms, revealing all five gems.

 _Iggy, are the gems mutually exclusive or can they each tap into an individual power simultaneously?_

 _ **I-I don't know, I've never thought about that usage of them…**_

 _Now is as good a time as any in that case._

Rather than each gem transforming to a different power, all five lit up a golden white, the light of Alfheim exploding forth like a nova. As it had done with Irina's shadow, all that touched it was reduced to nothing. The black smoke slammed into it, pressing back and molding around the shape of the bubble ravenously seeking a way in.

Irina was by their side, angelic wings unfurled to their full length adding to the power with that of Heaven's though it seemed to matter little. Even with all their effort, the combined magics could not push back, the staff still safely secure behind the wall of death. Slowly yet surely they were losing ground.

"There has to be…something we can do!"

"There is, take this back."

Dorian turned, the Aegis shield thrust into his arms though the eyes remained sealed. Perseus emerged from nowhere staring down the Einherjar, face looking flat and serious, eyes locked onto his. In the Hero Faction agent's quivering right hand was a cowl Dorian did not recognize. He'd never know the conflict racing through the heroic descendant's head. He reached out with the ancient relic, changing his mind at the last moment and slapping it over Medusa's face.

"Command her!" He shouted before taking a step back, having remembered in that moment the qualities of a hero, ignoring the voices to do otherwise assailing his mind.

Dorian only hesitated a moment before turning, letting out a stern cry directed to the woman whose visage rested on the polished surface.

"OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!"

The mask that had been used to brainwash the more uncooperative yet desired members of the Hero Faction took effect. On normal humans, protracted use was required to ingrain the manipulation such as had been used on the Blue and Green Staring users, warping their ideals to be in line with the Khaos Brigade Division's. For Medusa, however, only a single command was required. Overriding the self-serving wishes of its wearer, it forced her to obey the command given. With a painful shriek of anger and resistance, the gorgon gave in, directing her gaze forward upon the spreading corruption.

The effect was incredible as it was instant, with a flash the substance threatening to shatter their defenses stopped. Grey stone covered its entire surface spreading outward like a wave following its path all the way back to the initial source…the staff still floating within the original chamber now suspended by the petrified smoke. An utter silence had settled over the team, each of them panting with exhaustion on the ground broken only by a certain furry companion.

"Take that ya smoky bastard! See a doctor if it lasts longer than four hours...!"

As if in response to the final insult, a loud crack signaled an end to their relief. The seemingly unstoppable substance broke out, being immediately turned to stone once more after reaching several more inches. So started the cascade of freedom, advance and further petrification, even Medusa's ancient magic merely slowed the remnant of what came before.

"Fall back," Hecuba called out as their last plan had collapsed. Turning, she realized Perseus had already disappeared though Irina, a groggy Percelos and Volody dragging the other men obeyed her command with Dorian slowly backing up keeping the shield trained on their enemy.

 _It's breaking out faster each time; we'll never reach the elevator before it overtakes us to say nothing of it being released upon Olympus and who knows where else. The moment I lower this shield that thing will consume the hall._ Dorian scrambled in his mind, the only recourse remaining to him taking shape.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, turning Laerad Ragnarok towards his friends and allies who were near the end of the hall. In a flash, a blue portal appeared beneath their feet, causing them to fall within.

"Dorian!" Hecuba cried out.

"DON'T YOU D-" Were Irina's last words before she disappeared within the Roads along with the others. Ratatoskr tried in vain to hold on only to lose his grip as the Einherjar sealed it immediately unwilling to risk the chance of even a mote of the creature making it inside.

"I'm sorry to you too Iggy…"

 _ **Please don't say that Dorian, you protected your friends. That quality is what I...admire most about you. My mother can open a portal to get them home, perhaps warn others about this creature.**_

The cornered man was running out of space and the cloud was barely affected by the petrification anymore. It was only a matter of time before it would overwhelm him shield and all. With a sigh of defeat, biting back tears, Dorian reached a free hand into his pocket to pull out the lorgnette tied to Skilja still flying around the skies of Olympus. With a click of the device it started recording.

"Skilja, if you can make it out to the others I want you to give a message. Please…tell Rose I…"

"FINE," a voice called out from the darkness. "If you're going to make me clean up after myself…"

The hesitation cost Dorian his window, the mass rocketing towards him, suddenly stopping as he could almost feel its presence upon him. Barely a few inches from his face, a spike of the black miasma suddenly froze before pulling back to the room. Like a vacuum cleaner put in reverse, the void-like smoke was sucked backwards, disappearing within the now-pristine gem atop the staff…resting in delicate pale hands.

The confused Einherjar blinked again and again as he was not certain at first. Was it hands holding the staff or another amalgamation of smoke and energy like the substance itself? One moment it seemed to be nothing more than an indescribable mass with glowing golden orbs, however as he blinked and focused it became something else. A girl, a shape he recognized from the bottom of his soul. It was the girl he had saved from the fire costing his life, the silhouette he glimpsed in Norway, Kokabiel's base…and given him the words to escape Hel's mists in Asgard during Modi's duel. That very girl now stared right at him with her gold eyes wearing the very uniform of the Crossroads with a long black skirt.

"I don't know why they all matter so much, but if you are intent on letting yourself die I suppose I must step in," she replied, her voice echoing more in his mind than his ears. It sounded on the surface like a gentle young woman, yet like an aftertaste not matching your initial judgement, left a feeling of nostalgia and dread within Dorian's soul. "I can't imagine how this old toy is so troublesome to you."

"Who…are you?" He stammered the words, staggering to his feet. The girl did not answer, only seeming to stare past him as she spoke.

"Well Ashen daughter, would you like a taste of this essence?" She raised a hand as if to a stray dog testing to see how it reacts. "Just kidding," the entity portraying a girl pulled back with an echoing chuckle.

 _ **She was there Dorian, when Odin and Freyja found you.**_

"Do watch yourself around other people's things Dorian Held," she warned, tapping the now seemingly-harmless staff a few times as if for good measure. "Though that doesn't mean you need to be so…safe. Oh, and see you in class," she winked before disappearing into the shadows of the walls themselves. It was as if both she and the staff had never been there at all.

The young man was confused beyond words now standing within the chamber completely alone. He didn't know what to say, think or do, it had all happened so fast going from certain death to unexpected salvation at the hands of one whom he had saved long ago.

 _What is she?_ His mind raced back to the day his new life had begun. _Did she even need saving back then? How did she control the staff so well, where did she go, where…?_

"Shit," he cursed, realizing he didn't have time to waste, the words of Medusa returning to him. With a twist of his hand he summoned the portal to the roads. "We need to hurry, I can…"

Before he could say another word, a familiar orange-haired angel leapt from the opening, tackling the unprepared Einherjar to the ground. Tears were streaming from Irina's eyes puffy and red, with clearly frustrated movements she swung, punching him in the chest again and again. The others were not far behind as Hecuba emerged with Rat atop her shoulder alongside a refreshed Volody and Percelos. Even the four guardsman seemed to have recovered somewhat.

"You….jerk!" Irina hit him again. "You could have died! How could you just send us away like that!"

"I shall await my turn," Hecuba threatened while crossing her arms. They had witnessed the entire encounter from the Roads thanks to Yggdrasil's vision. "All that time you made us worry, fear the worst, that you had died while saving us."

"I got a few acorns with your balls name's on em!" Ratatoskr juggled a single projectile menacingly.

 _That's right; it was only about five minutes to me. That would have been nearly two hours in the Roads._

"He did his duty as a leader," Percelos stepped up ready to defend. "He merely…"

A gnarled staff blocked his path, their new ally from the clan of Baba Yaga shaking his head towards the demigod.

"Zis is not a conflict you vish to step between," he warned. "Let zem vent, I'd say it is vell earned. I vill speak with you on these matters as that wee girl scared me to my core."

"I couldn't let you die," Dorian admitted as Irina's attacks wound down along with her tears slowly drying. Having been so certain of his death coupled with the return of the girl had brought the memories back, allowing him to speak from the heart. "Odin and Freyja were there for me, if I can…I'll be there for all of you."

Irina's cheeks flushed red, Hecuba covering her face to prevent a similar sight from being revealed. Their incorrigible ally just shook his head with pride.

"Such a way with words kid, too bad it all goes to waste with the fairer sex..."

 **Not Far…**

The facility had been secured, reinforcements poured inside to ensure nothing escaped. In the confusion and influx of soldiers, no one noticed a lone Spartan slip out wearing armor that didn't quite fit him.

 _These deaths are on me,_ Perseus sighed as he kept his calm. He had an escape path long in the making and would be on his way to freedom soon enough. It seemed such a waste, poisoning Hecuba's cousin just enough so he would be put in charge, letting the Blue and Green Staring users inside under the oath of no kills…only for them both to break their words and be slain themselves. _That damned cowl, why they wanted to force loyalty I'll never know, at least it was left behind…no more Hero Faction recruits that way, though I am sure my Lord will not be pleased. Your goal is wise, but your methods leave much to be desired. With any luck…this will buy my retirement from the Brigade._

Perseus reached into his pocket, hand clasping around a hard spherical cloth to ensure it was there. With a final clench of security, he withdrew his fingers focused on escaping to find a calm place he could ride out the future away from the politics that had tarnished his name and that of so many heroes.

 **The Aegis Room…**

"Back where you belong," Percelos muttered, placing the Aegis back on the pedestal Dorian had taken it from. "At least you aren't going anywhere."

The demigod overseer of the Last Spartans relaxed though the sting of failure remained. Perseus had been revealed as a member of the Khaos Brigade and escaped, the staff missing, taken by this strange girl Dorian described seeing. He would need to await additional information as the commander of the Crossroads departed as soon as his strength was back swearing to send an official report at a later date. It seemed only Volody, the former member of the traitorous mages, had remained to explain all. They treated him with reserved kindness for though a traitor, he had given no current reason for distrust. Volody did seem disheartened at not being allowed to accompany the Einherjar, holding a great interest in conversation. The returning descendants of the gods were being watched closely, if any more were secret traitors, they would be discovered soon.

"And of course this foul device," Percelos concluded, tearing the cowl covering Medusa's face as he turned, blindfold now affixed to prevent her curse from afflicting him though it did nothing to block out the shriek that emerged once her will was free.

"DAMN HIM!" Medusa roared. "DAMN HIM! EVEN TARTAROS WOULD BE TOO GOOD A FATE FOR THAT BRAT!"

"Dorian Held's resistance to your charms still irks you I imagine?" Percelos could not help but enjoy the gorgon's annoyance, remembering how many weak-willed men of their own troops had succumbed to her wiles. "Try to lose with some grace."

"NOT THAT DOOMED INSECT, YOUR KIN, THAT PERSEUS!" FIRST HIS ANCESTOR CUTS OFF MY HEAD, NOW THIS NEW ONE PLUCKS OUT ONE OF MY EYES!"

Percelos dared not turn, but the proclamation made his heart plummet as he could sense the truth to her words, rare though they may come. It seemed that for the brief amount of time the Aegis was in his possession, Perseus had made off with one item from Olympus' halls.

 **Among the Roads…**

"Dorian, exhausting yourself won't help, slow down!"

Dorian did not comply with her request as he raced along the boughs of Yggdrasil not even having time to take on the inescapable beauty of that place. He had spent an entire month there not so long ago training to fight Modi and during that entire time had never gotten used to the wonder. But now he was focused on another task, the veiled whispers of Medusa putting that fear into his heart.

 _Be safe, be safe, please be safe!_ Skilja soared overhead, having received confirmation from Herja that Rossweisse, Bennia and Thrud had taken a contract escorting a high-ranking devil to the gathering with no word since their departure. _Iggy, is this the right place?_

 _ **I agree with Hecuba Dorian, but yes this is the location, Rossweisse is assuredly on the other side though I know not her condition.**_

Dorian nodded internally, opening the portal as he dove out to a scene of carnage and mangled steel. What had once clearly been the front of a train car was lying before him smashed into unrecognizability. It must have happened within the last few minutes, the flames and smoke still burning high.

"THRUD! BENNIA…ROSE!" Dorian screamed as he tore through the rubble, golden strength of Asgard shining bright. It was hard to tell where the train car started and ended from the ground it had crashed into. What had happened?

Metal bent as Dorian dug deeper, casting each slab of rubble and debris aside as he failed to find anyone. His hands burned, his bare left hand bleeding and making the metal slippery, he ignored it to keep looking.

"Dorian," Irina stepped up behind him. "Your hands."

"Try the other side," he uttered without looking at her. "The car wasn't that big, we can find SOMETHING."

"Dorian…"

"Just keep looking, we'll find them if we have to spend the next…"

"Do you require assistance?"

The unmistakable voice caused the man to pause in his frantic search, spinning as his face went from twisted concern to relieved joy. Rossweisse was approaching, her armor scuffed and burned, hair tussled and messy but it did not matter. She was safe, clearly well and looking at Dorian with a sparkle in her eyes tarnished only with concern at seeing his now-bloody and scorched hands.

"Bennia…and Thrud?" He asked, his voice full of barely-restrained jubilation as he had to know the fate of the others.

"Alive and kicking," Thrud replied herself as a barrier of invisibility fell, revealing the pair along with fifteen women he did not recognize and a green-haired man matching the description of the heir to the current Beelzebub's former family, the Astaroths. He was so overjoyed he missed the slight twitch of the young devil's left eyebrow; Dorian had no reason to hold back any longer. With a quick hop, he launched himself into Rossweisse's confused arms.

"D-Dorian, we are not alone…"

"Medusa was wrong," he whispered while gripping her armor, heedless of the blood. "I was so scared, thought you all might be…"

"We were up to the task, though it is a looooong story." Bennia assured him, replying in Rossweisse's stead as she could almost see steam erupting from her frying brain. "Our benefit package covers new clothes right?" She spun to show off her frayed cloak and robes barely covering her modesty from the battle and catching up with the falling train. Thrud only stepped to the side, taking in the touching moment before her, the smile gracing her lips not as wide as it should have been.

"Ahem," the young devil in the back loudly cleared his throat while stepping forward. "I presume YOU are the head of the Crossroads?"

Dorian did not answer at first, recomposing himself as he released the embrace, his gauntleted hand remaining locked with the silver-haired Valkyrie's.

"I am, Dorian Held at your service. I would offer a handshake, however under the circumstances…"

Diodora's nose turned up at the still-dripping blood of his left hand, the grin looking much more awkward than before.

"Of course," he bowed slightly. "It is…agreeable to see you here, your force was most adequate for ensuring my safety though it was quite the costly endeavor." He glanced back towards the smoking wreckage. "Emergency services from Hell are already en route, you have my word that not only will I make this more public than intended to express my admiration of your force…but will extend a personal invitation to the Gathering for you and your forces."

"We shall be there; it will be a step forward for both our people. I hear these gatherings to select the strongest up and coming devil are very important in Hell.

"Your hands," Thrud finally interrupted, having waited long enough for comfort. In a flash she closed in, shredding off a scrap of black cloth from her leotard beneath the armor. "Rossweisse, if you would."

"O-Oh, yes of course," the flustered Valkyrie nodded as soon as she realized what her friend was asking. Using a magic seal, she stopped the bleeding while Thrud tied the bandages, securing them tightly with a sharp tug drawing a groan of pain from Dorian. The scene turned quiet as the wailing sirens of Hell's Emergency Services could be heard in the distance approaching to secure the area. The train had crashed just outside the gates…they made it.

"What would you do without us?" The daughter of Thunder shook her head with a serene smile. Once the bandage was fully secured she laid his hand on hers, turning it over to ensure she did not miss anything. The blood held no disgust to her, it was hardly a new thing.

"I suppose I shouldn't stray too far then," was all Dorian could think to utter as he realized he was out of hands. His right covered in Laerad Ragnarok gripped tightly by Rossweisse's with his bandaged left cradled by a surprisingly gentle Thrud.

"I haven't a thing to wear," Bennia grinned to Ratatoskr who had summoned a tiny violin and was playing softly to the reunion. "I'm sure this gathering will be on hell of a shindig."

 **Dorian finally meets with the mysterious force following his steps since the fire, the mystery as uncertain as before. With an invitation secured, the Einherjar and his Crossroads make for the gathering of young devils unaware of the machinations against them and their friends. As always, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	45. A Hellish Reception

**Wacko12: The beings that were around before the current myths were started. They are briefly mentioned in canon by Azazel that they left beyond the Dimensional Gap long ago and are the villains from the shadows of the DxD EX series.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you**

 **Hollowreaper 93: I am so glad you liked it...I am sure she will pop up every now and then ;)**

 **giovvaniauditore: I am glad you enjoy it, though am sorry you are sad at the end :( I hope my updates aren't too far apart :D**

 **HalflingRunner: I most certainly will!**

 **The Chaos Phoenix: Fleshing out other myths in DxD is quite fun, the next few arcs will be close to canon with the Norse and Devils...but once finished you can bet Dorian will become intertwined in ones less well-known ;) And yes, Dorian is a 2nd year student so he will most certainly be on the trip to Kyoto.**

 **Guest1: That is a very good point...he better hope Medusa never finds a way off that shield XD**

 **Slayer Cross: You are not alone lol. Volody of the Clan Baba Yaga is a mage who were scattered across the Khaos Brigade where they were needed. This is how he knew Le Fay who was apart of Team Vali while they were with them. You guessed it, Perseus will use the eye as a bargaining chip to buy his retirement. Whoever said Irina would be with either...**

 **Fish on Land: It's funny how amidst the battles, intrigue and harem-based hijinks sometimes the most enjoyable parts can be the small conversations ;)**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you very much for your kind words :D I hope to never disappoint.**

 **naruto: I am glad you did, I wanted to play her off as subtle until she eventually showed her face. Indeed...he doesn't deserve for any of his plans to succeed lol.**

 **GunBlade2019: Oh Dorian may be in for a hard time when she hears. Rose understands why he would have...but she won't like it. I most certainly will! :)**

 **MrKittyWiskers: There are pairings in play from Kiba to Issei and Dorian himself. Unlike canon which plays a much faster pace, I prefer the relationships to feel real, naturally progressive and meaningful. It may take a few arcs to get started...but the romance is there and growing all the while :D**

 **Unown: That would be quite interesting if he delved into the realm of space-related myths...**

 **reality deviant: Oh wow, thank you for such an in-depth review, I am glad you enjoyed it so much and I accept all constructive criticism for improvement. I felt the same about Kiba as one of the aspects of canon I was not fond of was how Issei was the one who had to do almost everything as the series went on. I prefer more focus on multiple characters than one having to do everything. Issei will be a solid character with scenes of his own, just not becoming the center of everything. I don't want to give too many spoilers, but for his harem, I always let my story evolve as it goes, but yes as it stands Issei will be down to about 3 women considering the double digits he enters during canon he needs some restraint lol plus women won't just be falling for him for a single good deed or just because he's strong like happened A LOT in the show. A lot of the romances later on with Issei just felt rushed and forced to me solely to add to the number of his harem.**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Can't...breathe…"

Dorian tugged at his uniform suddenly feeling far tighter than it had been when first unveiled back at the tower. Each adjustment seeming to only constrict it tighter around his throat yet he persisted to make it as perfect as possible, the reception would be his first foray into Devil high society after all. Bennia had been heartbroken to hear that the start of the gathering was a simple meeting with a gala to follow in the coming weeks though it gave her time to shop. Only selected representatives had come with each of the prospective devils; Rias and Sona were among them, the others already inside. Dorian had brought Rossweisse and Thrud along with Irina to show Heaven's friendship, the others remained in the waiting hall beyond except for the Valkyrie trio detained in the real world with their college schedule.

"You are getting better," Rossweisse assured while checking the workmanship of a new braid added since his return from Olympus a second time. She sighed at his fumbling, taking hold of his collar and tie, adjusting it expertly. Her own uniform was immaculate as expected.

"Still nothing compared to the first," he smiled while fingering the original braid that had been added by Rossweisse herself after his victory against Modi.

"…thank you," she muttered sheepishly before steeling herself. "However, Irina and Hecuba told me what you tried doing while in Olympus…"

Dorian's eyes went wide as the tie grew taut, surely turning his face a comical shade of blue. The new angel to the Crossroads glanced away, clearly approving of Rossweisse's actions. Despite the ridiculous scene, the silver-haired beauty's expression remained focused and serious.

"You almost died," she whispered low. "To save the others against that…thing from the staff, what if you had?"

"I didn't mean…"

"That's twice now; twice you nearly died at Olympus when I couldn't help. I understand why you may need to, but it should NEVER be done lightly. Your life is worth more than you act like. I want you to SWEAR to me that you will think more about yourself next time such a situation arises." She raised a finger, eyes full of concern more than true anger. "Only say it if you intend to do so!"

"Rose," Dorian reached out, taking her hand in his. It was still warm and brought out words he had pondered for a long time. "I swear I will, think more about myself…

 _And more about us..._

Rossweisse's serious expression deflated, steam practically erupting from her ears at the words accepting her concerns.

 _ **Say it…**_

 _Do it…_

"Dorian, so glad you could make it," Akeno remarked, approaching with Issei and Rias seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Long time no see."

 _GOD FUCKING...I just needed TWO MINUTES!_

 _ **Calm down Dorian, remember the gathering.**_

"Akeno," he spun politely, face barely betraying the frustration as Rossweisse took a step back to a more proper distance. "How have you been?"

"Better," she answered truthfully, a genuine smile shining through that seemed brighter than the ones he had seen on her before. "Thank you."

"We have been staying at my family home," the Gremory heiress clarified. "I heard your trip here was more exciting than ours."

"More exciting?" Issei asked with surprise. "We got jumped by a fucking dragon-devil whose been beating my ass in training." He went on to explain the intense regimen for Rias' entire peerage in the mountains outside her home including their instructor, a dragon-turned devil named Tannin. "He's hoping I can obtain my own Balance Breaker with enough work."

"Well Mr. Azazel did say you need exceptional stamina in order to harness the power once you find your catalyst. I can thank Rossweisse and Thrud's practice every day for that. It would be more intense than the basic workout you've been doing. You have been keeping up with Ascalon with Kiba I hope?"

"As if he'd let me skip though he still knocks me around every day, not sure if I'm cut out to be a swordsman."

"It just takes time; Thrud still tears me apart if I'm not careful."

"Even when he is," she added from behind before walking past to speak with Akeno once her father stepped away to talk with Azazel. Unlike previous interactions, there was calm between the father and daughter tentatively welcomed by the pair as they tested the familial waters thought long since abandoned. Thrud and Akeno had grown closer since their trainings started and enjoyed one another's company.

"That Valkyrie," Issei sighed, eyes clearly drifting south as she passed. "Do they all look like that where you come from or is she more…"

Dorian closed the gap, wrapping an arm around Issei's shoulder and holding him closer than was comfortable.

"Don't...even…think about it."

"Why? If you guys are already together…"

"I-" Dorian stuttered at the unexpected turnabout, tightening his hold. "No, but I am well aware of your giant harem wish you keep telling us about. Trust me when I say Thrud would not appreciate being part of a bulk set. I believe Hecuba and Bennia already warned you about looking too closely." Issei raised an eyebrow at his remark of not being a couple, either contemplating what that meant for him, or not believing there was nothing there whatsoever.

"Being a devil was the best thing to happen to me," Issei explained while trying to escape. "Harems are completely normal and I'll have the largest of them all. Mr. Azazel has had hundreds and even Rias' father has one; her mother manages the other babes. They've been teaching me their family history in the lessons."

"Lessons?" Dorian raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I make sure my…servants are trained for both combat and etiquette." The Gremory heiress seemed to teleport behind them, her glance to the side gave away Rias' conflicting statement of seeing Issei just as her servant. "My family is quite strict on ensuring those joining are well-versed in Devil history, proper table manners, you name it."

 _I see, joining the family as servants…or something else?_ Rias' desire seemed obvious to all except Issei himself.

"My home would be more welcoming than the diplomatic hotels and there is ample space for everyone. If you wish, your team is more than welcome to stay at Gremory Manor for the duration of our trip."

"Thank you," Dorian smiled back, the frustration in his face abating as he stepped away from her pawn. "I am sure everyone would prefer being surrounded by friends and family of friends."

"Too bad, the Sitri mansion is the most impressive around." Saji announced while rounding a corner with Tsubaki and Sona. "If you stay out of the wing Big Sis Serafall has reserved for her shows…" The young devil pawn grunted in pain as Sona elbowed him in the gut, he quickly recovered with an apologetic smile. "I did want to ask you something Dorian," he motioned for him off to the side with a wave. Dorian acquiesced, leaning closer so that the two could only hear each other.

"I gotta know man…what's it like being a teacher?"

"Um," he started, unprepared for the surprisingly reasonable question from one who called himself Issei's superior. "It's very satisfying if you enjoy helping others, imparting knowledge that is common to you but new for someone else. It just gives a warm feeling like…"

Saji nodded along with Dorian's rather passionate description of his chosen path in the human world. The Einherjar underestimated just how interested in his answer the fellow 2nd year was, taking in every word he said not minding how long winded it became.

"…and knowing you are helping mold the next generation is just so…," Dorian caught himself, realizing he'd been talking for several minutes. "Ahem…why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, thanks man, it's appreciated" Saji blew off the answer, immediately looking back to dissuade further questions. "I was just curious; you really are into that sort of thing."

"I would hope so; I've wanted to do it since I was…"

"Well if it isn't my favorite youngsters."

A familiar dark and blonde-haired fallen angel stepped into the room with a big grin and same older suit. Issei's face lit up at the arrival of his self-proclaimed mentor.

"Old man Azazel!"

"Looking good, best pull out your best sides as the biggest big wigs this side of the Underworld and beyond showed up for this reception. That includes a few familial acquaintances of yours," he was referring to Dorian.

"Lord Odin and Lady Freyja are here?"

"And my sister I am sure," Sona adjusted her glasses, inhaling deeply before she walked through the same entrance Azazel had just appeared from.

"Lady Sona Sitri, sister to Serafall Leviathan along with her Queen Tsubaki Shinra and Pawn Genshirou Saji!" A booming announcer heralded their entrance to the room, the sound of rustling like a quarrel soon following.

"Oh my little sister looks so precious; I knew you'd blow them all away!"

"Please control yourself!" Sona's exasperated voice could be heard in the unseen battle to free herself from the embarrassment.

"You'll be fine," Rias winked to Dorian before she was up next. The young Einherjar looked up to her with admiration, being so young yet leading her own peerage without relying on her family ties as so many in Hell's hierarchy did. "Just make a strong first impression." She passed through the entrance next, Akeno giving him a playful wink of good luck.

"Lady Rias Gremory, sister to Sirzechs Lucifer! Accompanying are her Queen Akeno Himejima and Pawn Issei Hyoudou!" The applause rose up even through the door signaling the final of the six young prestigious devils.

Dorian cupped his chin, pondering her words of a strong first impression. What could he do to leave a lasting impression? The first time was often the most important. He did not notice Thrud whisper something into Rossweisse's ear, drawing a red blush from her, her mouth flopping open and shut as if to object though the words did not come. The daughter of Thor tapped him on his shoulder, finally drawing his attention.

"Xenovia might have mentioned something that is looked highly upon in the Devil world a few days ago, we can go with her suggestion."

"Excellent," Dorian smiled, missing Rossweisse's pale expression. "What do I need to do?"

"Just follow my lead," Asgard's strongest young warrior absolutely ate up the look of confusion forming as she gripped him by both shoulders.

 **Not Far…**

"This is a bad idea," the voice in her head warned the woman watching the reception from afar. "Security is top notch, one wrong move and you'll be spotted."

"No worry of that," the dark-haired beauty purred back, cat ears twitching playfully. "From this distance keeping under their radar is child's play, unless you are underestimating me again Bikou."

"I'm just saying," the exasperated reply groaned. "I know there's a lot of strong guys at this event…"

"And my dear little sister."

"Yes, her too, but Vali said to lay low until he gave the all clear. If you blow our cover and cause their security to get even tighter don't think I'll stick my neck out for you."

"Like you'd ever do that for anyone, are you still sore that thunder girl turned you down?"

"Heartbroken, but look," his voice sighed as if he was tired of beating around the bush. "I know how much it means to you, but there are other powerful guys for that sort of thing."

"A lady has to branch out, considering certain boys aren't interested." Her words irked Bikou who she knew was far more laid back and obsessed with freedom than his ancestors. Knowing there would be children of his running around with the fate of a species on their shoulders filled him with trepidation that had spurned her advances to say nothing of Vali's cold dismissal to her request in repopulating her species.

"What's so special here then? If Koneko is the real reason…"

"This is the largest gathering of powerful young devils in all of Hell," she interrupted to explain, training her eyes across the vast distance towards the reception hall. "The chance of finding someone is better than anywhere else. Not to mention," she looked closer, spotting Dorian standing between Rossweisse and Thrud looking very worried, eliciting a mischievous grin welcoming the coming challenge as her tail swished back and forth excitedly. "That one in particular is so adorable with his naiveté, dancing around the silver Valkyrie heedless of the golden girl's looks. Showing a traditionalist like that the finer things in women will be just as sweet as the powerful children I would bear him."

 **Inside the Reception Hall…**

"Our final guest for the evening's events, Mr. Dorian Held of the Crossroads along with," the announcer paused as if to double check what had been provided. "Ms. Irina Shidou, Ace of Heaven, Thrud Thorsdottir and Rossweisse of Asgard, Valkyries of the Nine Realms."

A lighter applause than before, likely out of politeness, greeted the four entering the room though grew a bit louder once he could be seen. It was certainly an impressive sight of Dorian Held walking confidently forward, a silver-haired and strawberry blonde beauty flanking him with arms linked. Irina walked next to them, looking more than a little awkward though understood the reason for the ruse. Each of the women were waving to the crowd yet always kept an arm around Dorian's to give the idea that they were closer than reality. Their benefactor Diodora was in the back, face concealing his fury as expertly as he could muster while his queen glanced away, the scene hitting close to home for her. As Xenovia had told from her training of devils, harems were considered impressive feats and there were few ways to garner praise than having multiple women at your side.

"Are you sure about this?" Dorian whispered as he kept smiling and waving as best he could, keeping the confident demeanor that was important. He trained and sparred with the girls daily, all having seen each other in various states of undress. Despite that, being linked arm in arm with them made him feel content and warm, even Thrud's was strong yet surprisingly tender in sharp contrast to her usual demeanor. "Showing you off like this makes me feel like a heel."

 _They are both so beautiful, even the other women here can't compare._

 _ **They are,**_ Iggy agreed before swiftly retreating upon sensing Dorian's embarrassment.

"It means you haven't let it go to your head," Irina whispered back.

"Well, you can let it go to your head a little," Thrud teased, Rossweisse said nothing though tightened her hold on his arm, smiling more than what was required for their innocent deception.

The hall was extravagant, seemingly far larger than the exterior seemed to allow for. Much of the room leaned towards a mix of black and purple stonework with stain-glass windows bordered in gold of every color in the spectrum. Dozens of people dotted the area already mingling or getting something at the nearby refreshments table. Dorian did not have to think of where to go first, feeling the tug of his arms towards the drinks. Hiding the forced-redirection, he turned with them, keeping up the façade.

"Do keep your voice down!"

The stern yet calm shout was coming from a tall bespectacled woman by the long table. She had long blonde hair though in the right light showed a tint of green. It was clear she was one of the six gathered devils based on her attire, a noblewoman's gown with the dress having been replaced with a miniskirt and boots lending to a more serious and practical outlook Her pink eyes were boring holes into the man across who looked as opposite her as was possible.

Where the woman looked dignified, proper and composed, the man held a sneer of superiority written all over his face accompanying the many tattoos dotting his body. His hair was bright blue which unlike Xenovia's was a bright and gaudy shade chosen to stand out in a crowd. Similar to the woman, he wore a nobleman's attire though it was pristine; shining in a way that shouted to the room that he had just purchased it, likely for the very event.

"Why? Do you want to be the screamer between the two of us?" His remarks were as low-brow as possible. "I still can't believe devils your age haven't had a man yet, though if you're looking for the right thrust I suppose I could take you up on the offer…"

Dorian's right eyebrow twitched, the insults he recalled of Rossweisse's lack of experience with men flooding back even more strongly with her gripping his arm.

"Is this what the Glasya-Labolas heir is, Zephyrdor?" She retorted with a narrowing of her eyes. "Pathetic trash?"

"You want a piece of this trash don't you?" He puffed out his chest, stepping forward towards her.

"Thrud," Dorian muttered. "Devils appreciate shows of strength, correct?"

"Right, but if you're thinking of doing what I think you are…I'm so proud."

"Be careful," Rossweisse whispered as the Einherjar slipped his arms out of his escorts. "He is considered quite powerful despite his appearance."

"We can wait for this little gathering to be over, then I guess I can lower myself to your level and…"

"I suggest you end that statement right there," Dorian approached, only now drawing the devil's attention. Neither noticed demonic energy gathering in the woman's hands, prepared to strike were it not for the interruption. "Did your family skip the lessons on proper etiquette?"

The man from the Glasya-Labolas family turned, eyeing Dorian up and down while raising his hand towards his Queen and Knight standing nearby for them to hold back, clearly not taking him seriously.

"Wow, I heard they'd be allowing other mythologies in but never imagined some limp-dicked pretender like you. Just crawl away and let the adults talk here, I am the new heir for the former Asmodius' family; the lessons were for my brother and just look where he ended up! If you wanted a round with her you can wait until I…"

A flash of gold could be seen, Laerad Ragnarok materializing upon Dorian's hand now balled into a fist. With the strength of Asgard, the Einherjar caught the grandstanding heir full in the face with a wind-rustling punch, feeling his nose break from such a close range piercing his barriers with ease. Zephyrdor was blasted backwards past his stunned peerage members into the wall, cracking the frame as he slumped to the ground growling in pain gripping his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Damn you!" His knight stepped forward prepared to engage though his sword had been taken prior to entering along with all other weapons.

Dorian planted his feet but it was unnecessary as an absolute wall of muscle with short brown hair stepped between the approaching knight and the Crossroad Captain. His frame eclipsed Dorian; face stoic and focused though held a hint of enjoyment behind it at the prospect of a fight.

"I would suggest against it," the man boomed. "Your master welcomed that himself and needs your aid. Tend to him unless you wish to lie beside him."

The knight took a few steps back, cognitive enough to realize the absolute gap in power between him and both of the men standing before him. Thrud's restrained grin peeking around the giant's frame was the last straw as he stepped backwards, rushing back to Zephyrdor still staggering to his feet groggily.

"I like your style," Thrud grinned to their new ally, holding out a hand to shake. "I suppose you must be…?"

"Sairaorg Bael," he introduced, gripping Thrud's hand with a powerful squeeze. It was obvious both were delivering a vice-like shake, the others around able to hear the groaning of bones as they grinned to one another. "A pleasure to meet the daughter of a legend and the Crossroad's leadership, I will admit I was uncertain what to think of such a force."

"I fail to see its purpose," the blonde woman remarked with a spin. "Our individual troops are more than sufficient to ensure peace, but I do thank you for assistance with that one. We are supposed to abstain from fighting until our respective matches." She glanced towards Zephyrdor who had finally regained his bearings and was looking enraged though was held back by his peerage whispering warnings in his ear. "Seekvaira Agares at your service," she extended a hand politely."

"Dorian Held at yours," he replied cordially, taking her outstretched hand and bowing low. Her name was familiar thanks to his research, one of the two young devils not associated with the current Satans, Sairaorg being the other. "My apologies for that outburst."

"No apologies needed, it was well executed," the heiress' tone remained steady and professional yet a single eyebrow raise gave away her enjoyment of what she had witnessed. "And well deserved, he was a last minute addition to this gathering."

"Last minute?"

"His brother was the true heir; regrettably he died in an accident last month. Zephyrdor did not have the sense of duty of his sibling, hoping to ride out his family name without the responsibility."

"What accident could…?"

"Bastard!" The bloodied devil stepped forward. "When I'm through with you…"

"Ah, good to see everyone has met up, though I believe it is time to begin," the imposing yet calm voice of Sirzechs shattered the tension. Not even Zephyrdor was willing to cause trouble in his presence. Accompanying him were the other three Satans; Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodius and Ajuka Beelzebub. Dorian took note of the last, having heard the current Beelzebub's accomplishment of inventing the Devil's Evil Piece system through which any similar species could be reincarnated into a devil. Heaven had reverse engineered the Brave Saint system, a card-based variant in Heaven able to do the same for angels. "It would not do well to look barbaric in front of our guests."

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've seen in weeks; the little punk's right hook has gotten better in his absence. Been working out that arm in more ways than one?"

The Allfather Odin and his wife emerged from around the corner, their gaze immediately falling upon Dorian. With a sparkle of joy in her eyes, Freyja stepped forward, gripping the poor man in a tight embrace towards her impressive bust. Despite the embarrassing scene in front of the entire leadership of Hell, he reciprocated the hug having missed her.

"Have you been well?" She whispered. "Getting enough food? The new braids suit you, how have the girls been treating you?"

"I am, plenty of it and I am surviving," he resisted a chuckle only barely. His gaze fell to Odin, the air growing tense between them with the memory of how he had treated Rossweisse fresh in his mind.

"Glad to see our little Einherjar is looking strapping," Odin's crude nature shattered the moment as he smiled wide at them. "And our Rossweisse as well, found that hero you always wanted beyond our shores?"

"That is no longer any of your concern," she huffed while looking away. Deep down she sighed, while she and Dorian had grown closer than before it still felt like there was a gap between them.

 _He spends time with me, yet that is all. Does he not wish to go further?_

"I'll take that as a no," he sighed. "A pity, I thought children were supposed to rebel when away from their parents. No matter, my current bodyguard is far less alluring than I would prefer."

This time it was Akeno, standing beside Rias, who gasped as the Allfather's bodyguard was revealed. The dark hair and large frame gave him away in an instant even with his wings hidden from view. Zepar was beside him, letting a polite yet unmistakable smile through towards the half-fallen angel.

"Father," she remarked loud enough for everyone to hear, Baraqiel included. While the focus was on the leaders, the fallen angel stepped up to the Gremory Queen.

"I am…glad to see you well," he muttered, clearly unsure of what to say. "Zepar kept me appraised on your meetings, have you and your friends been…well?"

 _Awkward, but he's trying._

"We have, but there is much to tell, perhaps after the reception we may speak further on missed time."

Rias, Issei and Dorian's mouths practically dropped open at her words, her King unable to hide a smile of contentment, knowing more than any just how important those simple words were.

"Thank you all for coming," Sirzechs became the center of attention once more with a mighty clap of his hands. "This gathering is more than merely bringing together those we consider our best young powers, but to ensure your growth continues. With our numbers dwindled on all sides, it is in our best interest as a people to ensure that our young grow up strong and the best way to do that is to foster growth in the presence of others of unquestioned strength."

 _The six prodigal devils; Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas._

"You shall contend with each other and your servants in the coming weeks, but throughout all of that never forget this is as much about cooperation as it is about competition. To that end, we have invited our allies to attend and witness the events. The leadership of Asgard and Crossroads are present with Heaven and Olympus' arrival to coincide with the first Rating Games. If each of the prospective young ones will step forward, we wish to hear what drives you towards the future."

"I will become a Satan," Sairaorg answered immediately. "To make the changes needed for all to thrive in this world if they have the determination to seek it." There was silence as they expected more, however he stepped back having said all he needed to. His Queen sighed as a dark-haired pawn grinned confidently, proud of her master and king.

Rias stepped forward next without hesitation as the others clearly thought over their answers. Standing before the assembled room she made her announcement clear and concise.

"To one day lead the Gremory name, in that pursuit I will not lose a single Rating game!"

"President…" Issei's eyes sparkled with pride at serving under her, knowing he had to become stronger to hold his own.

Sona was next, clearing her throat as she informed the assembly, "I want to open a school teaching young devils how to perform and excel at the Rating Games."

There was a stifled laughter from the back quickly silenced with a turn of the four Satan's heads, flames seeming to appear in Serafall's eyes for a brief moment as well as Saji's. It did not dissuade the Sitri heiress as she continued.

"Such institutions exist for the highborn and wealthy among devils, yet nothing is in place for those in less-advantageous families. It is my goal to create schools for them, so that all may have the chance to prosper."

 _ **Like what you did in Olympus,**_ Iggy remarked, filling Dorian with a warm feeling of her joy.

 _It certainly explains why Saji is curious about becoming a teacher, wherever would he want to teach?_ Dorian smirked as he glanced to the pawn, looking at his master with awe and devotion.

"Gremory and Sitri, two dreamers that's for sure," Azazel remarked loudly from the side unable to contain his grin. "That will be an important trait for the future, perhaps they should be the first match?"

"I concur," Sirzechs agreed immediately with a bit more enthusiasm than he had shown previously.

"Kick her butt little sis!" Serafall called out as the two friends glanced sideways to one another in respect of their upcoming match though it would still be weeks out.

"What fun," came the polite tone of Diodora from the back. "It is a pity our new allies cannot participate in the events. I can attest from PERSONAL experience that they are competent fighters."

"But of course," an unknown noble added. "The Rating Game is for devils only, that is common sense."

"Common sense for today," Azazel corrected. "We'll be viewing Asgard's Champion Selections soon so who knows what the future may bring. It is too late to make such a change, but that does not mean we cannot involve our allies from the north right?"

"An exhibition round perhaps?" Ajuka Beelzebub offered. "It would be simple enough to adjust the parameters for Einherjar, Valkyries…or angels," he glanced to Irina with that final word. "Something simple to start, perhaps one on ones?"

"That would be agreeable, that is if you would like to participate."

Dorian thought about it a moment, that was all the time he needed to. Getting a chance to be part of an important event, even in a small way, would go far in building bridges.

"As long as it is a friendly match and does not interfere with their own fight, my team would be delighted to participate."

"That's our lad!" Odin smacked his knee with a grin. "Get to show these devil punks that they still have a few things to learn from a more experienced mythology!" Freyja nodded politely, restraining her enjoyment of the idea as well.

"Regrettably, my team will be training in the mountains until our fight," Rias sighed. "As much as I adore the idea, my peerage cannot participate."

"As is with mine," Sona remarked alongside a nodding Tsubaki, well aware that every moment getting stronger was vital.

"And mine is still recovering from the ordeal arriving," Diodora lamented with a truly sad tone. "What a fight it would be."

"Don't look at me!" Zephyrdor half-spat. "As if I would besmirch our kind's traditions by partaking of them with an outsider!"

"You were not so beholden to our ways a moment ago," Sairaorg pointed out with a restrained smirk. "Perhaps the Einherjar's punch shook more than just your head."

"Regardless," Sirzechs' voice restored order. "The idea has merit and will be considered in regards to implementation and practicality. For now we should get back to the matters at hand, I believe August 20th will be the best day for the first Rating Game next month…"

Dorian sat tall as the rest of the reception continued, it was short, acting as little more than an introduction with the true gala to commence prior to the opening battle between Gremory and Sitri to come. Glancing between all the other young devils, he could not help but wonder which he may end up fighting as part of this exhibition match between the myths.

 **Gremory Manor…**

"Can we live HERE forever?" Bennia asked, eyes wide and amazed as Gremory Manor loomed before them.

"Do try to behave," Rossweisse warned, already thinking of how careful they should be in the presence of such royalty.

After the reception had concluded, carriages arrived to take Dorian and all the other women of the Crossroads to Rias' childhood home. As she had promised, they were permitted lodging and accommodations for the duration of their stay. Even the massive status of their tower could not prepare them for Sirzech's former home. Though only two stories high, the building seemed to stretch forever in both directions wrapping back around itself. Every few windows, there was a reinforced wall that almost gave off the idea it was less a manor and more a modernized castle fortress. Xenovia and Irina helped each other with their belongings, eyes as wide as the rest.

"It's so grand!" The young angel stared mesmerized.

"The grounds alone must be immense!" Xenovia glanced over to the other two swordswomen. "We must never let up on our training!" Hecuba nodded with her, nonchalantly spinning the dagger won back in Asgard months ago on her finger. It was just as pristine as it had been the day the dwarf placed it in her palm, she no longer held any worry of it falling. She had taken to fiddling with it more and more, easing her mind when it was in her hands.

"If that is your wish, I can show you the way once are all settled," the offer came from a silver-haired woman wearing a maid uniform. Her resemblance to Rossweisse reminded Dorian of her identity.

"Lady Grayfia, I hope you have been well since the summit," he bowed politely.

"Just Grayfia at this time," she corrected with a tut of her fingers. "I am on duty and thus am currently the head maid of the Gremory household. Please follow me."

The Crossroads carried their luggage inside until a veritable army of butlers swooped in, taking each suitcase and absconding with them up the stairs before anyone could blink.

"Lady Rias has already departed for the mountains with Mr. Hyoudou though the rest of her peerage are present participating in their training regimens until joining them.

"I will find Kiba," Xenovia made a b-line for the back utterly certain of her course. "Ensure that his blade has not dulled since the last battle."

"Is that a euphemism? Bennia whispered to Hecuba who could only shrug as Irina blushed red at how bold her partner could be when not tethered by the auspices of the church."

"He is in the yard," the ever-calm voice of Koneko alerted them. The small white-haired first-year student was lounging near the stairs leading outside beside an impressive suit of armor. She was sweating profusely, clearly having been training up until recently. "Tannin was pretty rough on all of us after arriving."

"Still improving I hope," Thrud gave a subtle wink to Koneko, recalling her time training with her and Akeno in secret to hone their previously shunned abilities. The young Nekoshou had been improving her sage arts at a steady yet impressive pace nonetheless. As promised, she had told no one of their secret training together with Akeno learning more of her holy lightning.

She nodded, going on to explain about Tannin, a dragon reincarnated as a devil in service of Mephisto, a friend of the Gremory family. It was believe that he could be the one to whip Issei into shape and finally unlock his full balance breaker which had eluded him all that time. She did not mention the analysis of each of Rias' team and their respective weaknesses to which they all strove to overcome.

"We were paired off by our pieces, Kiba with the others as he is the only knight."

"Wait…you were paired off?" Dorian caught onto her usage of the word after an embarrassingly long time. "As in she has another rook?"

Koneko smirked like the literal cat that had caught the canary, motioning over to the suit of armor she had been sitting beside. Only then did the group realize it was the ONLY suit of armor in the room. Irina jumped slightly as it suddenly moved on its own, removing the helmet as if tipping a hat to reveal nothing was inside.

"Honda," Koneko introduced. This armor belonged to a Dullahan who wanted to retire and left it in the keeping of Kiyome to watch over. Well, remember that duel Xenovia helped Kiba with? Part of the agreement for help was that Honda's armor would be leased to Rias for service. He took to the rook piece quite easily."

"A Devil-Dullahan…" Irina muttered, staring at the clearly-empty suit bowing politely. Had it been prior to her resurrection as an angel she would surely have called it an abomination. However, since the new agreements and alliances formed, she found it absolutely fascinating.

"How do you talk?" Dorian asked. In a pseudo-comical style, Honda started waving his arms and hands into shapes that clearly had meaning…but not to any of them.

"He says he's very good at sign language, though it is frustrating that so few people know it in return."

"I'm…sorry?" Dorian shrugged, feeling bad that he had never thought to learn though felt better as Honda waved an arm as a way of saying 'no big deal.'

"Ah, Mr. Held, so good to see you again, perhaps we can converse more than before."

A middle-aged man with red hair and an immaculate suit emerged down the fall flanked by servants, a child and an absolutely gorgeous woman who was unmistakably his wife. She had flaxen hair and based on her resemblance to Rias could only be her mother.

"Lord Gremory," Dorian greeted politely. The two had briefly met during the open house before the Peace Summit though hardly spoke beyond pleasantries. "Thank you again for opening your home to us."

"No thanks needed," the woman approached. "It is so delightful to meet the young man Freyja speaks so highly of, I am Venelana."

"Woah!" The boy, Rias' younger nephew and son to Sirzechs named Millicas, looked over Bennia's uniform drawn to the girl who was only a few years older. Despite his age, he reigned in his childlike enthusiasm, ever acting the proper heir he was raised to be. "I heard about these Crossroads, can I have one too?"

"If you decided to join them," Venelana replied with a smile. "Perhaps when you are older, I hear you are still seeking a devil representative, are you not?"

"We are," Dorian confirmed. "Among the three factions only Heaven has chosen," he motioned towards a bowing Irina.

"Hey," Bennia whispered to Millicas with a grin. "You wanna see it in action?" With a flash she unveiled her Grim Reaper robe, only making the young boy's eyes grow wider.

"Can I grandmother?" He looked back to Venelana.

"So long as you are back before supper," she nodded with a serene smile. There were few people who looked happier than the young boy did practically skipping down the hall with Bennia, already showing off teleportation rune symbols despite being quite powerless within the mansion's domain.

"Oh Thrud it's been far too long," The Gremory Matriarch gushed. "You've grown so much."

"Thanks…" Dorian had to hide his grin at seeing Thrud look a little embarrassed; he remembered Freyja's remarks of her past with Rias' mother, being part of how the Peace Summit was set up so quickly with Asgard. He never considered that Thrud had known her as a little girl in the rare times they could meet.

"Oh how blind the boys of Asgard must be, you must tell me everything. We've prepared baths for you to freshen up; I may join you as well…that is if we can part you from your 'leader' for a while."

"O-of course," Dorian stuttered as all eyes fell on him. "Take your time." He watched as Rossweisse, Hecuba and Thrud followed her, the silver-haired Valkyrie giving one final wave he reciprocated before disappearing down the hall.

"I swear kid, if you happened to take a peek they may beat you for it but I can assure none would hold it against you."

Dorian sighed as he knew the voice of the man who seemed to be everywhere, sure enough, Azazel leaned on a nearby entryway with his patented grin.

"I thought you knew me better than that by now."

"I know full well, why else do you think I'm trying to push you along that path to adulthood; your budding Valkyrie won't wait forever."

"I don't work the same way as you and Issei, we are…taking it slow."

"Slow and steady may win the race in the end, but you'll have less time to enjoy your victory laps."

 _What is THAT supposed to mean?_

"Your misplaced propriety aside, I heard you had a rather interesting time in Olympus, care to share? Those reports always miss the best details."

Dorian proceeded to explain what happened with the staff, the Old God presence and eventual containment by the mysterious girl with golden eyes. Surprisingly, he did not interrupt or make any crude remarks throughout the exchange, instead waiting until the Einherjar was completely finished.

"A girl you say? Was she cute?" Dorian just stared flatly until he finally gave in and continued. "The Old Gods are a fascinating read, predating all of us yet almost nothing survived outside the Dimensional Gap, have you ever been there?"

Dorian shook his head, knowing full well of the nigh-infinite space between dimensions yet never having had a reason to dwell on it or go there directly.

"Just my Roads."

"Roads and Gaps," Azazel mused. "If Yggdrasil permits long-term visitors I may need to take a look, for all we know they are more connected than what appears. I may not have Ajuka's mind but my curiosity cannot be sated," he started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "And this girl you say was able to contain and wield the staff with ease?"

"I've seen her before," Dorian explained each instance including the one leading to his death. "Could she have wanted my death?"

"Doesn't seem like it or she could have just let that thing eat you," he answered bluntly. "Maybe she is more than she appears; if you meet her again don't let her get away, who knows what she could tell us. If she could wield the staff so easily…" Azazel's eyes fell to his artificial arm, remembering what had taken it. "Saying she is more than what she appears would be the understatement of the millennia. I'll look into it, who knows, I might find something out before you make real progress with Rossweisse."

"I'm not peeping on any of them OR the mistress of the manor of which we are staying!"

"Why are you so afraid boyo?" His tone grew serious, more so than he had been all evening.

"Afraid?"

"You shirk from talk on the subject of women and their heavenly attributes, no pun intended though you clearly are fond of them. Issei has no issue with the subject yet can't see the women in a more serious light while you seem to have the opposite issue. You take everything so seriously yet step back when talk of the midnight hours come into play."

"I have a…"

"A healthy interest, I know. But sometimes a more pervert…open-minded initiative is needed, just think on that next time her curves look a little more pronounced to your keen eyes. There is such a thing as balance, just look at Grayfia, would you believe that not a single man has ever seen her naked except her husband? I thought you might respect that and…"

"Ahem."

Dorian barely held a straight face as the Grigori Governor General spun with a look of legitimate surprise. The Gremory family's head maid and subject of his remark, Grayfia, was standing behind him with stern eyes and restrained annoyance.

"There are two guests at the front gate requesting to speak with Mr. Held; perhaps your moment of idle gossip can wait? Lunch will be available in the pavilion when you are finished."

 **Training Yard…**

Xenovia crossed her blades, blocking Kiba's uppercut slash with his Holy-Devil sword. The two were starting to sweat having already abandoned their jackets prior to the match. As they clashed, Gasper and Asia stood in the back, each focusing their own skills towards their respective partner. The kilt-cladded vampire focused, narrowing his power as much as possible in an attempt to stop Kiba's movements without hindering Xenovia. He was improving but still caught both of them more often than not. Asia conversely was seeking to pinpoint her Twilight Healing as well, to keep Kiba at peak efficiency without accidentally lending aid to Xenovia.

"I am…catching up to your skill," Xenovia remarked as she hopped back for distance and avoiding his counter slash.

"You do not give yourself enough credit," the blonde knight replied with a huff. "Your skills were always there and with the strength of an Einherjar you are quite formidable."

"I will need that stamina to keep up with you when together," her face was completely serious as she spoke.

Kiba stumbled, allowing her to dart close before he could react. Both pommels caught him in his gut, sending the knight flying until a burst of green light caught him in the back. Asia's power healed him to full, allowing him to somersault and regain his footing. The two went back and forth, pushing each other to test just how much they had improved with their respective teams. Kiba's experience seemed to win out as he weaved between her holy blade Durandal and Norse weapon Angurvadal, knocking her to the ground.

"You did well," she remarked calmly as he stepped forward with a final strike. "Perhaps we are both ready then." Reaching into her jacket pocket, she revealed a pair of circular objects which took Kiba a moment to realize what they were.

Two individual condoms…

Kiba's mind raced, focus utterly gone as his holy-devil sword dematerialized turning his finishing slash into a wave through open air. He stumbled, rolling forward past the defeated Einherjar into the wall ending upside down staring back at her flatly. A soft groan of worry escaped both Gasper and Asia's lips though it was Xenovia who held out a hand to him first.

"You…need not make such advances," Kiba tried to explain, the others retreating from the yard to give them privacy. "I am a sword of the Gremory house, I want to be more but I fear that is not possible now. I am not capable of reciprocating the feelings you deserve."

"Nonsense."

"I…what?" He was taken aback by the utter surety in her words, the first hints of emotion clawing through her stoic demeanor unaccustomed to the normal world from years sheltered within the church.

"That is nonsense and ridiculous, you just don't' know it yet."

"And how can you?" He asked while leaning against the wall, riding out the soreness from the final fall.

"I have seen it. When we first met I was a hated enemy of the church wielding the weapon you despised more than anything and was willing to die for if it meant Excalibur's destruction." She remembered that time against Kokabiel not so long ago, the hatred burning in his eyes at their first duel she won while he was unbalanced by that rage. "You may have killed me if you had the chance. Despite that, you saved my life in Kokabiel's base, standing to take the attacks mean to be the end of me. If you are capable of such selflessness for a foe…I can scarcely imagine what you would do for the woman who bears your children."

Kiba had no words, the look of utter confidence in her observation making him feel more uncertain that he was right and she wrong. It was only then that he realized how glistening she was in the sunlight from her sweat. The way her hair was tussled in just the right way, even the undone button on her jacket. He quickly shook his head, steadying himself as she looked him in the eyes.

 _Is this how Issei sees all the time? Or perhaps how that Dorian sees his Valkyries?_

"Well? Xenovia blurted out after several seconds of an awkward silence, readying her swords for combat. "Care for round two?"

 **Mansion Entrance…**

"Lady Agares, Lord Bael?"

"Seekvaira will suffice," the heiress answered, pushing up her glasses while sipping the tea provided by Grayfia. Sairaorg accompanied her, sitting tall looming over everyone in the room. He had refrained from having a drink himself.

"Sairaorg as well, I am not fond of such titles."

"We have discussed this exhibition idea," she continued. "We both have volunteered to be the opponents to your team if you are still interested."

"Of course I am," Dorian replied, after so many had declined the offer he feared the remainder would as well. "Though I am not as familiar with the particulars of your Rating Games."

"There is time for instruction. In short our chosen fighters will face one another in an agreed upon field with a barrier placed to protect the spectators. There is a retirement system which will forcibly teleport a combatant to safety once they have suffered sufficient injury. Lord Ajuka has deemed one of the higher settings to be selected to prevent any chance of serious injury before the official matches begin next month."

"I do have a single request," Sairaorg added once the explanation was complete. "And that is to face Thrud in my fight." Dorian processed the request before responding.

"I am sure she would not object, but may I ask why?"

"Why, her father's strength is legendary even among devils," the enthusiasm in his face from before had returned. "I am unsure how demonic energy translates into Norse strength but I have seen tell of no others that may match her among our younger generation. I have heard of your accomplishments and that she trained you in combat. One does not truly know a person until you fight them and such a clash would be the most satisfaction I've received in years!"

 _The two would get along, that's for sure._

"And I wished to thank you for the intervention before," Seekvaira repeated. "I must admit Zephyrdor's words were most aggravating. I am sure you did it due to who I was but…"

"Not at all," Dorian interrupted. "In truth I did not realize your identity until given. Let's just say such…attacks against someone's perceived shortcomings do not sit well with me. There is…someone very important to me who is sensitive to that because of remarks like his.

Seekvaira's composure loosened for just a moment, her belief as to his kindness being purely political having been dashed. Even with his words, she analyzed him for deceit though none appeared obvious unless he was exceptionally skilled.

 _As much as I hate to admit it,_ she thought, _Sairaorg is not wrong. Perhaps the best way to test his words is…_

"In that case," the Agares heir crossed her fingers to rest her chin atop. "I have changed my mind and have a condition as well. If it suits your schedule the exhibition match will be held in ten days on August 7th, I will participate myself but my opponent…will be you Dorian Held."

 **Events in Hell get more interesting as the Crossroads jump through the intricacies of politics among devils. Dorian and Thrud will face of the strongest of the young devils bent on becoming known as the strongest. More adventures next time, until then I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	46. The Einherjar's Infernal Display

**Wrath of the Sun Deity: No insult taken, my RWBY story is the one that got me back into writing so I was rusty when I started it. I had plenty of practice to get back into swing of things before starting DxD so it is definitely more polished.**

 **FateBurn: I totally agree, loved her design and character but she's used so seldom though that is sort of a good thing as she is like the only woman who has yet to fall in love with Issei randomly XD**

 **reality deviant: Oh, I'll keep the camaraderie between Issei and Seekvaira over mecha though considering her personality towards Zephyrdor I doubt she'd be fully accepting of Issei's ways, though she would be happy for him and Rias. That is because Ratatoskr considers himself a "gentleman pervert" as he looks and compliments but never touches. Also, he focuses on particular women he feels are considerably good looking lol while Issei has said in his own words he wants a massive harem and to propose to every cute girl he meets. In Rat's eyes...he's being a glutton.**

 **The Chaos Phoenix: Thank you very much! That particular slap is a few arcs off...but with time to build ;)**

 **Slayer Cross: LOL indeed, she has no idea what she interrupted XD The perfect opportunity for Thrud to go all out against someone...I hope you enjoy it :D**

 **giovvaniaditore: Oh wow...I don't know what to say, I am red from ear to ear lol. That means so much you like so much and have been enjoying it for so long. I most certainly will and hope to never disappoint!**

 **naruto: Thank you, I most certainly will. That is fair, not everyone is fond of her and to be honest I usually am not of her character type. The main reason I think why I like Kuroka is they actually give a real reason she acts so promiscuous (though the reason seems to get lost in later DXD chapters lol), but the premise of her was well done imo.**

 **CaedmonCousland: Indeed, we don't see nearly enough of her. I try not to keep fans waiting LOL, it may seem that way in certain points but in truth I just have events planned for certain times and need to work towards them. The two are the nigh-indomitable strength fighters of their respective groups so them going against one another, even just in an exhibition made sense. That is fair, not everyone may be a fan of it, I just felt they had such good chemistry before Xenovia started ONLY focusing on Issei which leads into the next point you made well. I couldn't agree more on splitting focus between characters as it gives diversity and lets you see the world building/effect of the MC on everyone. Imo a good story should do more than focus on a single character the vast majority like so many anime nowadays or even Issei in canon after a while.**

 **God of War: Lol, knowing their mutual love of battle neither will show mercy XD He takes his time to build up to it...but that time is coming soon ;)**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you very much! I hope the journey continues for more time to come :D**

 **OBSERVER01: The new Rook (and later her 2nd knight) is probably the trickiest part adjusting canon to fit the new open slots left on Rias' peerage. I am glad you liked my choice for her Rook and will feel the same when her 2nd knight is revealed ;)**

 **GunBlade2019: I agree, not everything can be battles and serious stakes. We need downtime to flesh out characters, see their interactions and have some light-hearted antics XD She's not really testing his conviction, rather his seemingly kind-hearted attitude using the philosophy Sairaorg mentioned earlier. You do not truly know someone until you fight them.**

 **Unown: His wolf is Fenrir, in the DxD universe he is the 10th strongest being in existence so pretty beefy.**

 **PupoiesZiegler: I hope the wait wasn't too long :D**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

Time passed slowly at the Gremory Manor in the coming days leading up to the exhibition. As promised, the Crossroads were permitted to stay and treat the house as if it were their own. Despite the accommodations, the team was rarely idle and could often be found in the training yard or seeing the sights of the Underworld they could in such a short time. Rias and her peerage were nowhere to be found, having departed for the mountains just after the reception. The elder Gremorys welcomed their company, especially with how cheerful Millicas was around Bennia as if their enthusiasm fed off one another.

That particular morning was quite hot even for Hell; Venelana Gremory was overjoyed as a particular old friend of hers stopped by on the day before the exhibition match was to occur.

"BEGIN!" Hecuba called as she, along with Xenovia and Irina clashed blades in a three-way match.

Venelana and Freyja watched from the second floor pavilion overlooking the yard as the trio practiced, testing the limits of their respective skill in a whirlwind of grace and ferocity. It was quite a sight to behold, the three complimenting each other's style and had become known as the Sword Sisters or Bladed Trio by the rest of the team and their friends.

"They are improving," Venelana remarked with a smile. "They will be excellent Rating Game contenders when it becomes more open."

"Not too long then I hope," the Norse goddess smiled while adding another cube of sugar to her drink. "Our experts have found your evil piece system VERY fascinating. Thank you again for letting them stay."

"I couldn't say no to a request from an old friend," she replied, recalling how surprised she'd been when the message had arrived unexpectedly asking for them to allow a second team to stay for the gathering. It gave a chance to not only see Freyja again after years apart, but to see the growth of certain children she was quite fond of. "How is Baldur?"

"He is well, that ritual was a complete success, a true weight off my shoulders," she sipped her tea, leaning back contentedly.

"Oh if only I could have done such a thing." As they conversed, Xenovia held off blows from each using her dual-sword style, pirouetting away so they clashed with one another instead.

"If I could do it again, I most certainly would," she recalled the blessing placed upon her and Odin's child at his birth, one only possible due to his mixed Aesir and Vanir heritage.

"Like a certain golden-haired young man?"

Freyja did not deny the statement.

"We cannot protect them forever," The Gremory Matriarch sighed. "If I could keep Rias beneath my wings I would, though she would never accept that. She has always been focused on not relying upon her family name…and I couldn't be more proud."

"I suppose," Freyja resisted the urge to pout at the obvious truth. "At least he and Rossweisse are together though I have not seen them today."

"Oh that charming girl has been in our library. I have never seen one so studious to a fault. She has been pouring over our history and that of the other families while studying as much as she can all week."

"So those two have been keeping up with their lessons, that is good."

"Well, I have seen her, not so much your young Dorian except during their all-too brief daily magic lessons." Freyja ceased stirring, her face contorting in confusion.

"He wasn't with her in the library?" She asked while watching, Hecuba succeeding in an expert parry, using her dagger as an off-handed weapon to score a solid blow on Irina and claim victory.

"No, and the poor thing seemed very saddened by it. She has been mostly by herself all week."

Freyja's spoon bent under the increased pressure, no longer paying attention to the three women picking themselves up to go again. She knew how the two felt even if they hadn't officially taken the next steps yet. The fact that Dorian hadn't continued studying with Rossweisse in their spare time as he had back home in Asgard and at Olympus utterly boggled her mind.

"Then what has Dorian been doing all this time?"

 **Opposite Training Yard…**

Rossweisse sighed as she rounded the corner, clutching the thick tome in her hands she had been poring over all morning. The history of the Gremory Clan was fascinating, being one of the few devil families to show kindness and compassion to those serving beneath them. She would have been even more excited were it not for her sense of trepidation looking over their vast library alone.

 _He was always so fascinated when studying Olympian magic and our daily lessons but now he barely batted an eye at what we can learn of Devils and the Underworld. Who would have thought the Agares family maintains the mines where the substance to forge evil pieces are found? Has Dorian been avoiding me? I should ask…but what if I don't want to know the reason?_

Such ideas went back and forth in her mind, so much so that she caught herself just in time from entering a potential danger zone as a blast of energy took out a nearby stone pillar, reducing it to dust.

"Your Musphelheim doesn't do much if you can't hit me!" Thrud called out with a song in her voice and a skip in her step. She glided along the ground as Dorian gave chase, his Balance Breaker in full force giving him strength to spare.

Rossweisse was stunned by their struggle, darting across the field with displays of power that would require her strongest magic seals to emulate. Between Thrud's natural strength and Dorian's augmented abilities through his Balance Breaker they were true spectacles to behold. It reminded her of the fragile nature of her defenses, relying upon long range brute damage when in combat.

 _With them in the front and me in the back, we could do so much._

"You're lasting longer this time," the Goddess of Thunder teased, clashing Gullbjorn with Twilight Star. "I'll get a chance to go all out with you soon at this rate."

"I think, the more I use it the more my body adapts," Dorian theorized between blade strikes. As he had a moment, magic seals practiced long with Rossweisse materialized around Thrud, forcing her to drop down and avoid a veritable barrage of energy. A time/space rune caught her briefly but was swiftly shattered by her monumental strength. With a high kick she sent Dorian flying though he quickly recovered before planting his feet, not dropping to a knee this time.

 _The power is incredible; I never thought I could come so close to her,_ Dorian contemplated. _But it meant nothing against that thing at Olympus. My natural body seems to be getting stronger the more I use my Balance Breaker on top of the training every day…but it's not enough at this rate. If I am supposed to lead the Crossroads and protect her…I need to find more._

"You looked like you admired Sairaorg and Zephyrdor's knight was terrified. Is he so strong?"

Thrud's grin was positively sinister for a split second.

"He is out of the league of anyone I've ever seen, you included" she admitted truthfully. "He even had restrictive seals limiting his power and I could still sense it. Just by being near him I felt him challenging me without saying a word. He isn't called the number one strongest young devil for nothing, a title like mine…"

Dorian became apprehensive as he saw Thrud's eyes seem to gloss over as she explained the feeling emanating from Sairaorg. Her hands were twitching as if seeking a weapon, Gullbjorn lying off to the side since she had last cast it towards him before being deflected away. Her breathing grew heavy and sparse, an unnerving smile creeping onto her lips.

"Thrud…THRUD!" Dorian shouted, snapping her back to reality. She didn't even realize he had spent several moments trying to get her attention, only succeeding with his elevated voice and gripping her arm. Even then, her other hand had overlapped his as if to hurtle him to the ground before her eyes focused. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Perfect," she assured him, rubbing her hair as if there was no big deal over what had occurred. She finally calmed down and let her breathing return to normal.

 _She was always that way with battle,_ Rossweisse thought, recognizing how her lifelong friend got when faced with a true challenge. _I saw those eyes in our battle to determine the strongest upcoming warrior of Asgard, how close they were at the end when I nearly won…_

Rossweisse shook her head, casting away the unnerving sight of those excited eyes eager to continue with a hint of disappointment when the battle ended. She had been exhausted, pushed to her limit and beaten, but felt few times before then where she had been just as excited. They had known each other years before then, but not as well until after that day, solidifying their friendship.

 _I should let them finish_ , she snuck back the way she came completely unnoticed. She resolved to seek out Dorian again once the match was over; surely he'd be more open to speaking with her then.

"I-in any case," Thrud switched subjects quickly. "Did you and the others get everything?"

"I think so," Dorian whispered, glancing around the field, the guilt over not knowing before and having to keep the secret all week still gnawing at him. "With the August 7th match tomorrow it's hard knowing where we can all meet up but the others are ready at a moment's notice. I don't think I could keep this up another day."

"Excellent," Thrud rubbed her hands together mischievously with a wink. "Don't worry, the pain is almost over, she'll be so happy she won't know what hit her and you can make up for lost time."

 **Gremory Mountains…**

"God Damn i…!" Issei screamed as a blast of fire from the dragon above landed at his feet, setting off an explosion he dodged by the smallest of margins to send him flying through the air.

"You've been in these mountains only a week!" Tannin shouted before releasing another attack. "You can't die just yet; we've barely started the month! It could take the entire time to find your Balance Breaker if you do so at all!"

"Easier said than done!" He didn't finish before scrambling for another boulder to use for cover. The fighting wasn't the only part of the training as survival itself was not a guarantee. The young Red Dragon Emperor had been living off the land as the rest were, the most extreme camping trip of his life. "But I won't give up, I need to get stronger, show I am worth having on the team to the President...and finally beat that goldie bastard!"

"That is a better spirit than before," Tannin complimented, sighing in relief that he had someone to strive against. The rivalry between the White and Red Dragon Emperors were well known, though Issei's animosity towards the Einherjar had more immediate boosts to his motivation. "If you obtain your Balance Breaker you can do all of that and..."

"And finally be able to work my way towards a harem!"

The dragon mentor facepalmed.

"He made me use my Dress Break on a guy...the ultimate travesty for the move I worked so hard on." He vented to Tannin, the dragon surprised Issei seemed to be moving faster and dodging his attacks more aptly while focused on him. "He's the only man on a team of beautiful women yet hasn't tried to look at them even once! How is that even possible?"

"I am sure he thinks the same of your harem dream."

"And that pisses me off more," Issei leapt over a fireball, impressing Tannin with a smirk. "People put down my dream for years, joining the President and becoming a devil is the first time in my life that dream seems obtainable."

 _Though right now it's just Asia, and I did say I'd protect the President...as if she could look at me that way though. Somethings she looks like she might..._

 ** _PLEASE! As if any woman could care for a pathetic sack of shit like yourself!_**

Issei froze at the familiar condescending, cruel voice in his head. It was all that it took for him to catch one of the dragon-devil's assaults in the chest sending him crashing into the cliff side.

"We can call it here for the day," Tannin relented, noticing the Red Dragon Emperor's hesitation. "Survival is still yours to ensure, but you shall not have any further interference from me until the morrow. With that he took off over the hills leaving Issei sulking, shaking his head to erase the memory of that voice. With a heavier heart he steeled himself, reaching for the bucket of water he had been carrying to his camp when Tannin had jumped him.

"She's right," he sighed. "How could anyone look at me that way? Goldie has that Rossweisse and the other one without doing a thing...he has no idea how lucky he has it."

 **Far off in the mountains...**

"Say what else you will," Akeno giggled, able to hear the battle even from the vast distance to hers and Koneko's training grounds. "He is a hard worker."

"I suppose," Koneko stared flatly, enjoying the events transpiring in the distance more than she should have. "How much the perv has improved is…inspiring."

"So of course we can't fall behind," the half-fallen angel rose into the air on her mismatched wings seeing no need to disguise them when alone with her. "If he grows in power as fast as that Dorian, he'll become quite the impressive red dragon."

Koneko matched the upperclassman, unfolding her own devil wings to join her in the sky. Even after their days of training with Thrud, she was hesitant to go further.

"But…what if using it makes me more like HER," her brow furled and hands shook as she worried about that possibility. "If the power is part of why she acts the way she does."

"You want to be as strong as them don't you?" Akeno smiled, reaching out a hand to clasp her underclassman's own. "I thought my thunder alone was enough, but they showed me differently. Not only Issei's kind words and Thrud's lessons...but also Dorian. Just how many powers does he have access to now? Have they changed him from that man who showed up at our manor seeking a lost sword? I don't think so, not that I have noticed anyway. This power is my own and will change with me, not cause the changes themselves…"

The clouds above darkened as thunder rolled in, rumbling directly overhead as the queen raised a hand to the skies.

"The Lightning of Heaven!" She called out, a white bolt emerging as her own previously basic yellow erupted from her hands, the two intertwining before striking the ground. The attack shattered the very mountains themselves, leaving a smoldering crater beneath the floating devils.

"Yes," Koneko answered aloud, gripping her hand all the tighter. She had no qualms about releasing her energy, not anymore. A soft white light surrounded her body, an adorable pair of cat ears emerging from her hair with a matching white tail appearing beneath her skirt.

"It's funny," Koneko remarked as her power spiked, warping to try and stabilize the natural energy within them, the catalyst for Sage Arts. "Issei does so much for Rias and Asia, they sleep in the same bed every night…you'd think a supreme pervert like him would have tried drawing closer to them."

"Well," Akeno's smile faded somewhat at the topic. "Considering how he became a devil, I am sure he needs time. Little Issei may act like the energetic young man when around us but deep down I am sure he needs as much help as we did."

 **Tournament Arena, the next day…**

"We got good seats!" Bennia remarked with a smile while settling into her seat with arms full of popcorn.

"It's only to be expected," Hecuba agreed, snatching one of the tubs and casting a few kernels into her mouth. "The Agares heiress' team got the same treatment," she pointed across the way to the gathered peerage being led by a young man dressed as a butler, Seekvaira's Queen named Alivian. Irina, Hecuba and Bennia had selected to view Dorian's match while Rossweisse, with much consideration and indecisiveness was at Thrud's so they had members at each.

"I never thought I'd sit in such a place," Irina muttered, noticing the many glances by the audience made up entirely of devils and scattered fallen angel elements thanks to their recent alliance.

"Nor did I, the world seems to be quite an unpredictable place these days."

"Mr. Zepar?" Bennia exclaimed with a mouthful of popcorn. The dark-haired fallen angel having seemingly materialized out of nowhere for how muffled his steps were.

"A long time no see to you all," he bowed politely. "My Lord Baraqiel was able to acquire adequate seating for myself," he motioned up to the high rafters where Baraqiel could be seen sitting beside Odin, Freyja and even Ajuka Beelzebub. "I pray you all have been well."

"We have," Hecuba greeted the man with a nod realizing they had scarcely spoken since he first arrived with intelligence of the holy swords in Kuoh. "How have your dealings between the fallen angels and Gremory family been?" She recalled his position as an interim between the two groups through Akeno.

"It has been…agreeable," he coughed somewhat, the Spartan smiling as she was certain a flush of red crossed his face. "This is sure to be quite the event."

"You wouldn't think so by this crowd," she glanced about, unable to miss how sparse the collected devils were with plenty of open seats.

"That is because you cannot see the other arena across the way. A match between the number one young devil AND the daughter of Thor, their arena is packed solid."

 _Maybe not mention that to Dorian…_

The two matches were slated to be done at the same time in differing sections of the Rating Game field. Dorian and Seekvaira in one with Thrud and Sairaorg in the other so that neither would be aware of the other's battle. It was common knowledge that the arena field itself was actually a pocket of the Dimensional Gap, normally a place hostile to mortal life however these segments had been utilized into a nigh-infinite stage where they could battle in any way chosen. The selected game-type could be any number with rules and restrictions to follow, none of the combatants had been aware of what could be chosen for theirs. Hecuba fingered the hilt of her dagger, a growing unease as the start time grew nearer.

"You seem to have the inside track on these things," Bennia was the first to speak as the others listened. "Any scoop on how they'll be fighting?"

The fallen angel attendant seemed almost giddy at her question, pushing up his glasses smugly before speaking.

"But of course, what kind of aide would I be if I couldn't do at least this much?"

 **On the field…**

 **You shall compete upon a collapsing stadium** , the booming voice of the announcer explained to the pair within. **The first to touch the deadly flames below or be unable to continue battle shall be retired in defeat. In the spirit of competition, any injury that would be result in long-term damage shall be deemed sufficient to enable immediate retirement. Are there any questions?**

Dorian shook his head within; arrayed in his Asgardian armor he had been awarded for his service prior to departure to Kuoh. Seekvaira remained clothed in her noblewoman attire though this one was clearly more rustic, a ripped slit to reveal her legs and allow greater freedom of movement. She stood as tall and prepared as she had been at the reception, taking both situations just as seriously. They stood upon a wide circle field made of a beige stone that was far too brittle for Dorian's taste, clearly not meant to last long and turn their battlefield into an inferno.

 _This place feels…familiar,_ Dorian thought as he took in the area. Azazel had spoken of the Dimensional Gap yet it was the first time being within it, even a pocket. _Almost like your mother's roads._

 _ **They are oddly similar, yet the gap is more chaotic, a failed infrastructure of the universe? Oh I would love to explore it with you and find out; every aspect of this place has a feel to it from the air to the very magical laws put in place for the Rating Game's rules. I can sense it all**_

 _I would like that Iggy; I hear the place is nearly infinite so there would be time to look._

"Do not take this lightly," Seekvaira warned. "This may be an exhibition, but I will fight as if it were the real thing."

Dorian snapped back to the present, bowing politely towards his opponent. "As will I, I would be very rude to do otherwise. If is an honor to face you Lady Agares."

"Of course!" She snapped. "The Agares family has moderated talks between the Four Satans and Noble Houses for generations! To look down on an opponent of any strength would be a shameful display."

 **Are the combatants ready!?**

The two dropped down into their stances, Dorian's fingers flexed in anticipation as his eyes narrowed analyzing every aspect of Seekvaira's style. If what Rias had told him were true, her strategizing prowess was second only to Sona. That did not give him much comfort as he had yet to best her at a single game of chess during all their time at Kuoh.

 _Maybe I can think up a strategy or two to use, I can't look bad in front of so many._

 **BEGIN!**

The final syllable scarcely left his lips before the two pushed off the ground towards one another. Dorian's magic seals leading the way as a cascading mass of devil energy bubbled from Seekvaira's fingers. She would never admit it, but she was looking forward to testing Sairaorg's statement of learning about someone through combat and perhaps determine if the leader of the Crossroads had merit in their society after all.

 _I can't make any mistakes,_ Dorian thought as they neared one another. _I'm sure Thrud will be thinking the same in her own fight…_

 **Opposite Battlefield…**

"HAAAAA!" Thrud roared as she leaned forward, cracking Sairaorg across the face with Gullbjorn, the enchanted axe sending him flying though not as far as she expected before righting himself. With a confident smirk he took up a solid stance having barely been affected by the titanic blow.

"Truly the tales of your strength have not lied," the muscular devil flexed, planting his feet as Thrud approached once more. With a simple shifting of his body, he avoided her swing, burying a punch right into her gut.

 _I…felt that,_ Thrud gasped as saliva burst from her mouth accompanied by a sonic shockwave from the force of his attack. _He wasn't even going all out yet._ It had been so long since she had felt such raw power; even Dorian had to push his limits to get to this point.

Thrud grabbed her opponent's arm, lifting him high into the air and face planting him into the rubble to the raucous cheers of the crowd. Rossweisse looked a bit concerned from her vantage point in the stands, not far from the Astaroth heir clearly enjoying the display surrounded by his emotionally lifeless peerage.

 _Be careful,_ she thought though not for Thrud's well-being. With the retirement system set as it was they would be teleported out from any serious injury, yet she knew how easy it was for Thrud to lose herself to the rush and pleasure of a good fight.

Sairaorg brought up a leg, catching Thrud in the side though she was nearly unaffected, gripping his ankle she uprooted him from the ground, hurtling him across the field though he managed to right himself and slide to a stop not far off.

"I don't like being taken lightly," she warned while cracking her knuckles. "I can sense the restriction seals…break them or this won't end well for you."

The Bael devil dusted off his arms while cracking every joint he could, a smile of confidence spreading across his face.

"My apologies, I meant no offense. I am so used to fighting opponents who would be annihilated by my strength I sometimes forget I use them anymore."

Sairaorg's feet sank into the ground as he raised his arms, bright bands of light materializing upon them. In a flash, the limiters weighing him down vanished, a sudden explosion of power smashing the stone beneath him alerting Thrud that it had been done as promised. Nevertheless, she had to be certain. With a mighty heave, she cast Gullbjorn towards him, the weapon of godly might fully charged with the energy of her family. To her absolute joy, Sairaorg raised an arm, backhanding the flat edge of the axe with the greatest of ease causing it to spin away before embedding itself in the rock nearby. Thrud didn't even try to retrieve it.

 _What a rush, he could have taken Kokabiel, Forcas, who else is he stronger than?_ An image of Dorian flashed in her mind yet in the heat of the moment her eyes were locked solely on Sairaorg's. Her palms were sweaty with anticipation, eyes flaring red in a way quite familiar to Rossweisse. As blood rushed through her, the daughter of Thor's face warped into a twisted smile of absolute delight. She almost didn't realize how excited she was until she and Sairaorg were clashing once more, the connecting punch flattening the arena beneath them promising the audience the match they had come to see. To the two battle-maniacs, there was nothing else beyond their struggle in the entirety of the universe. If there had been any other rules to their rating game for victory past incapacitating the other…they did not heed them in the slightest.

And all the while, the restrained sneer of Diodora grew wider obscured by the shadows cast within his isolated seats high above the rest…

 **With Dorian…**

The Einherjar touched the ground for half a second, leaping away as the block crumbled beneath him into the bubbling lava below. It hadn't been long after starting their battle that the special conditions of the Rating Game became apparent. As the seconds ticked by, the beige stone beneath started to fall away even without aid from them, revealing the literal pool of lava settled beneath. Judging by the heat emanating from its surface, it was the real thing and certain death were it not for the retirement system in place. Seekvaira had spread her black devil wings while Dorian's own seals of flight on his boots were working overtime.

"Your physical attributes may be impressive," Seekvaira asserted as waves of black and crimson energy emitted from her body. "But if you cannot get close they are utterly worthless!"

Dorian had led a head-on attack, quickly realizing it was futile as the Agares devil's overwhelming power had wreathed her body, damaging anything that came too close. He restricted use of Twilight Star, not feeling right wielding a weapon against an opponent who had none in a competitive environment instead opting to utilize the magical seals and runes honed from months training with Rossweisse. Her aura was enough to keep Seekvaira on the offensive, driving Dorian to the edge of the map. As he leapt to flank around her, he felt something tug at his body as if wading through thick molasses. He recognized the sensation.

"Time manipulation?"

"Indeed, I am impressed you realized what I was doing," she smirked at him. "My family has had an affinity for controlling time in a confined space. I apologize, but you will not be esca…"

Dorian redoubled his efforts, soaring high above the area unaffected by her family magic much to her shock. In that moment, as she stood still while focusing her powers, Seekvaira found herself surrounded by a dozen seals quickly raining down a minor bombardment upon her. She leapt back, her radiating aura protecting her noticeably dimmed from before.

"I hate to break it to you, but time magic doesn't seem to affect me," he was reminded of his struggle during the Peace Summit. "The Barbatos family has similar powers."

The look of surprise was not as shattering as he had hoped, her face quickly calming as new strategies formed in the young woman's mind. She was powerful, but not hopelessly so, Dorian was relieved to be fighting an opponent where the world was not at stake nor a monster compared to him.

 _I can fight her as myself._

He even had enough time to refresh his seals of augmentation to strength, speed and durability before she advanced again. She seemed to be going for an all-out offensive strike, great orbs of black energy fashioned in each hand. With one blow after another she rained down attacks upon him, Dorian shifting his warding seals in each hand to block the attacks, deflecting them harmlessly before spinning to catch her in the chest with a kick she bent backwards to avoid.

"This is quite enjoyable," Dorian admitted as he blocked another attack, scoring a blow to her torso, driving her back a distance. "Thank you for offering this match with me."

"You may not be thanking me soon," Seekvaira warned him though appreciated his words all the same. "I have the high ground now."

"Wha…?"

Dorian's question never finished as without warning he started plummeting to the ground below. With no chance to determine the problem, he summoned Laerad Ragnarok, unleashing tendrils of Jotunheim to seize the closest remaining platform and swinging up onto it. With a worried glance he checked the flight runes etched upon his boots. To his shock, they were worn away to almost nothing, utterly worthless. He attempted to reinstate new ones only for them to instantly waste away once more. He could sense a barrier of Seekvaira's family magic wrapped around his feet but with no obvious way to remove it.

 _She couldn't affect me personally with her time magic…so she targeted my boots to age my seals into nothing?_

He didn't have time to think, having to scramble as the ground beneath him started to collapse. With their mutual flight, he had barely taken the arena into account though his opponent had been plotting how to gain the advantage from the start. The Agares heir started a series of calculated bombardments across the field to trap him in the section currently collapsing. He could break his way out, but would the damage incurred as a result be enough to retire him?

"This was quite enjoyable, but power isn't everything," she remarked as a smaller piece of her attack broke off, shattering the square Dorian had hopped back onto. Like a good game of chess, she had cornered him. The young Einherjar lost ground and started plummeting towards the lava below.

"DORIAN!" Hecuba called out as the others were similarly cheering for a miracle, popcorn practically billowing out of Bennia's mouth as she screamed.

"A pity," Ajuka Beelzebub sighed from his private box with the other leaders present. "I was truly hoping for a longer match for the first involving an outside mythology. Perhaps the other contest will continue longer, those two have no signs of slowing down."

"This is why I say your people need to grow up more," Odin grinned confidently with closed eyes, Freyja smiling serenely as well. "Giving up before the last card has been drawn. The lad may lose, he may win, but regardless…you never count your bras before they snap, isn't that right my dear?"

"Never my love," the Norse Goddess of Fertility half-ignored his words, gazing towards the still-falling Dorian. "You never know until…"

 **In the Arena…**

A rush of wind blew Seekvaira back, a minor thing yet unexpected, her assurance of victory fell as she saw her opponent rise upon black leathery wings. Her glasses slipped somewhat as she analyzed Dorian. Laerad Ragnarok flashed brightly mid-fall, the gem now radiating jet black with deep crimson pulses within, a color of Hell. In addition to this new gem, a pair of dark bat wings had erupted from his back, carrying the confused Einherjar high into the air and saving him from certain defeat.

 _ **The chaotic energies of Hell are fascinating, dark yet not evil nor consuming like Nidavellir. Another realm linked with my being and…**_

"Iggy I could kiss you!" Dorian shouted not realizing he was talking aloud.

 _ **Well….if you…**_

"However did you manage that?" Seekvaira asked, looking him up and down. "That aura…if I didn't know better I'd think you were a high-class devil too."

"Well, for the moment at least," Dorian remarked, looking over his darkened gem. He had to maintain this power as the last of the arena crumbled beneath him, the first to lose flight would be defeated.

 _Maybe a trick out of her book, if you can't beat someone's strategy…use it. Now, if I have their flight and senses maybe I also have…_

With a spark of power, devil-energy flowed into his fingers, erupting forth in a stream before he reigned in control. He was correct, possessing devil magic in addition to his new wings though it was more chaotic than what he was used to. With no chance to practice with it he could barely keep it contained though that would not be a concern much longer. Building his converted energy to its apex, he created a shifting cloud of black magic, finally releasing it directly into her path.

 _This much?_

Seekvaira was shocked by the power, generating as much as she could in defense. She had an infinitely greater knowledge of devil magic than he, fully aware that if she could match his power and echo that it would be canceled out and dispersed harmlessly. Like a wave, the burst of power struck her own, his chaotic, formless mass crashing against her refined and tempered wall. The black mass spilled around and lashed at her, barely held back by her defense threatening to break through. For a moment it appeared that it would succeed, however as the initial shock of his attack died down, Seekvaira realized she could not just match the raw power thrown at her…she could surpass it.

"Our kind thrived on the strong overcoming the weak," Seekvaira explained as she pressed back for the first time. "Though I do not adhere to this doctrine, our power does and your own…is lacking."

True to her word, Dorian's power was enveloped by hers, pulsating larger into a massive sphere encompassing both fully under her control. Without another word she repelled it, blasting the mass at twice the speed back toward its creator. In a heartbeat it connected, resulting in a colossal explosion barely giving the Einherjar time to gasp in surprise.

 _That will be sufficient injury; he'll be retired and…_

"This was truly a lot of fun Ms. Seekvaira, thank you for this. If it weren't for Iggy that would have beaten me for sure."

Seekvaira spun to face Dorian so close she could see the light within his eyes. He was adorned in a grey/green and black armor covering him from head to toe with imposing horns atop a winged helm. Gems radiated different colors across his body though the one within his chest was the crimson void of Hell, his devil wings now wreathed in roots of Yggdrasil fanned outward to give a more imposing appearance.

"Now it's over," Freyja smiled while straightening out her dress.

Dorian reached out, merely pressing his hands on both her wings generating an intricate seal of gravitational magic empowered by his Balance Breaker's might. Completely overwhelmed by the weight, the devil heiress was dragged downward towards the lava below.

 _ **DORIAN! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE FIELD, CATCH HER…QUICK!**_

 _Wha…?_

He questioned Iggy's words yet acted all the same at her desperate plea, with his newly grown wings he dived, a gem on his gauntlet rotating to green. With the lava around, there was nowhere to summon the plant life of Jotunheim, instead emerging from within the gauntlet itself. The branches wrapped about the falling devil's waist, pulling her up to the airborne Einherjar just as a strand of her long hair touched the flames, disintegrating on contact. He was a moment too slow, however, before one of her black wings weighed down by his seals fell into the deadly fluidic rock.

Seekvaira cried in pain as Dorian pulled her up, cradling her in his arms while flying above the crumbled arena. To their horror, the lava creeped up her wing reducing all it touched to ash steadily approaching her body. Thinking fast, Dorian wrapped his hand in devil-magic while uttering a single word.

"I'm sorry."

With a quick slice, he severed her wing just ahead of the collapse, leaving the Agares heir panting as the stabbing sensation spiked. Of the wing, barely half remained as the disintegrating husk fell into the bubbling depths below.

"I thought we were supposed to be retired on contact with the flames!" Dorian remarked, gripping Seekvaira all the tighter as she did the same, using him to ride out the waves of pain obvious on her face from the contorted features and beads of sweat. "Can I do anything?"

"Just…don't move," she commanded sternly despite holding in the agony, eyes not able to look at his as her fingers dug tighter. "This is unacceptable! I w-would prefer if you not mention this…"

 _The cameras focus more on the larger fight than details,_ her mind raced. _With any luck they won't see this…shameful display._

"Don't worry, this didn't happen," he muttered silently in understanding before eyes shot wide. "If there is something wrong with the system, Thrud might be…!"

"We can alert someone," Seekvaira's composure returned as the throbbing in her wing started to abate. "It can take a few minutes to have the barrier down."

"I can't wait," he asserted as a gem on his right hand flipped to a celestial-azure color. "It's right next door right? I know a faster way in."

 **In the opposite field…**

 _This isn't right_ , Rossweisse mused as the brutal back and forth continued before her. Her stomach twisted into knots and she flinched at every bone-shattering blow the two delivered back and forth. _Why haven't either been retired yet?_

Both were covered in bruises, one of Sairaorg's arms was clearly broken and a few drops of blood dripped from Thrud's mouth as she gripped her side to hold the bones in place. Sairaorg it appeared was also a practitioner of Sage Arts, activating touki at the same time as Thrud. It all pointed to the two of them being pushed too their limits too blinded by their love of a good fight to see…they were killing each other and Thrud was enjoying it.

Her eyes were glazed over, that sinister grin etched squarely on her face as she took blow after blow and returned them in kind. Her childhood friend had never seen Thrud so consumed by her battle-frenzy, that side of her that relished in and took euphoric joy from battle. Sairaorg seemed to be the same, unwilling to give up even as the bruises piled on, a powerful right hook splashing red across the stonework. For a moment he actually staggered.

"This is the greatest of bouts!" He cried, bringing up a powerful knee into Thrud's gut before grabbing her by the throat. With his free hand he wound up the mightiest punch he could muster, planting it squarely in her face.

Thor's daughter was lifted off her feet, sailing through the air, plowing through the dirt and uprooting everything around her before coming to a stop and punching back to the surface. Her left eye was swollen shut, her legs quivering as she stood with a cough of blood. Wiping it away, she cracked her neck several times, announcing her desire to continue. The roaring cheers of the crowd demanded a conclusion, none seeming to remember the supposed friendly nature of the battle.

 _Everything…give him everything…_ Ran through Thrud's mind as she did the unthinkable, channeling her family's lightning through her hands.

"STOP IT!" Rossweisse shouted, her cry drowned out by the arena of cheers. Thrud's body never handled magic outside of Sage Arts well, especially that of Thor's; she was so into the match that she had forgotten or no longer cared.

It was too late, with the crackling energy covering her slowly-blackening arms, Thrud charged at full sprint. Sairaorg responded in kind prepared to meet her head on. The landscape had been decimated down to powder around them; there was no defense, strategy or complex thought remaining to either of them…only the outcome of the next blow to decide the winner. The power unleashed from such a clash may very well have threatened the barrier around the arena to say nothing of the well-being of the combatants.

Before such a cataclysmic meeting, a blinding blue light shimmered between them completely unnoticed, Dorian leaping from the roads in his full Balance Breaker armor with the golden strength of Asgard shining bright. Clinging to his back was his furry friend having tagged along after his frantic arrival in the Roads Between Realms he entered from the opposing arena. The Einherjar had no chance to do anything more than lunge forward, his armored fist colliding with Sairaorg's.

"Dorian!" Rossweisse leapt down from her spot in the stands making for the barrier.

"STOP!" The thundering fist of the strongest devil smashed into his own in tandem with Dorian's roar, the energy exploding in all directions. As he focused solely on his first opponent, it left Ratatoskr to stare at Thrud blinded by the adrenaline pumping through her aiming her own blow straight for the back of Dorian's head.

"GIRLWHOSEABOUTTOKILLHERCRUSHSAYSWHAT!?" He shouted, putting his hands in front of himself in a feeble defense to protect Dorian, unwilling to jump out of the way to safety.

The daughter of thunder's fist stopped a fraction of a centimeter in front of Ratatoskr's face much to the disappointment of the crowd, the blast of air slamming the rodent back into Dorian's armor plastering him against it.

"Wh…what?" She stuttered with growing clarity. "What are you doing here?" Like a passing storm, the haze lifted from her eyes though it was not due to the frustrating squirrel's words but rather the horrific cracking sound coming from Dorian's arm.

Even with his Balance Breaker augmented by the strength of Asgard, Dorian had lost the exchange. Sairaorg's full power swing strengthened by touki followed through, shattering his armor up to the shoulder along with every bone along the way. He fell backwards, arm little more than a limp pouch of annihilated bone fragments by the time the Bael heir realized what was happening and pulled back. Seekvaira emerged from the Roads after Dorian, her dismembered wing bandaged with aid from Yggdrasil while on the other side. She arrived just in time to see Dorian collapse into Thrud's arms, the Valkyrie-Goddess falling with him as the pain of her battle started to settle in.

"Dorian!" She raised her hand with a familiar glow of Sage Arts shimmering to life. She reached to undo her hauberk until Dorian gripped her wrist with his remaining usable hand, drawing her attention.

"I…I'm fine," he bit through the blinding pain running through his useless limb. "I-it's just my arm, h-heal…yourself first…"

"Interference has occurred!" A booming, clearly feminine voice echoed in their minds.

A blinding flash emerged overhead as the barrier became opaque and all cameras were shut down. Above their heads, an enormous Welsh Dragon materialized over the field staring them down. It glowed with celestial-blue light, a look of stern disapproval akin to a parent catching their children in the middle of disobeying them.

"This is unacceptable, leaving your own match for another. How did you breach the barrier to…"

"Tiamat!" Ajuka Beelzebub, having rushed down at the first sign of trouble, burst through the barrier with Rossweisse behind him. "Hold, there was interference before the young man stepped into this field." At his powerful commanding words worthy of a Satan, the newcomer dragon stood down, condensing mighty wings down to her side.

"Of what do you mean Lord Ajuka?"

"The retirement system was adjusted to only allow moderate injuries at most," he motioned to the bloodied and battered Sairaorg standing in awe of one of the Dragon Kings. She quickly also saw Thrud's condition and Seekvaira's wing, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"That is impossible; I sensed no disturbances until he broke into their game. This bodes ill indeed."

"We must investigate, as far as the audience knows it was Dorian who caused your arrival. But first, I believe the young man would rather not be conscious through the pain."

Dorian heard no more as Ajuka made a series of hand sign, casting a spell of sleep over the wounded young man. The last thing he recalled before falling into darkness was Thrud's voice and a silver-clad Valkyrie kneeling in front of him face full of concern.

"Medic…SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC!"

 **Dorian passes out, having lost the contest of strength against the strongest devil. Nevertheless, he prevented potential catastrophe amid seemingly impossible sabotage. Recuperation, rest and the investigation into the crime begin next time. Until then I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	47. Name Day Royale

**FateBurn: Thank you**

 **Hollowreaper 93: Indeed, he got off light. Considering how monstrous Sairaorg is, a pulverized arm is nothing.**

 **Wrath of the Sun Deity: For the pairing list, I won't give spoilers for the future...but currently it stands at Dorian/Rose, Xenovia/Kiba, Issei/Rias/Asia and Odin/Freyja. What might come for the future...who knows? ;)**

 **tamagat: Oh, Dorian is plenty strong...he just has the bad luck of facing some of the strongest beings in DxD. Kokabiel was Satan-class, Ona was near-Satan between the snake of Ophis and her Vampire powers and Sairaorg is One Punch Man-DxD edition lol. He still beat Seekvaira, one of the most gifted young devils, with ease...he just needs to find that trump card against the monstrous-god strong characters.**

 **naruto: Thank you very much, I will most certainly keep it up :D Thankfully there are so many ways that Dorian's arm can be healed up, they just have to wait for it.**

 **bevim23: That is my plan :D There is a reason Dorian's power have such diverse applications ;)**

 **deltanz92: Thanks! Oh...I am sure it is a good guess at the nefarious saboteur :)**

 **Slayer Cross: At long last he gets his own bat wings lol, spending time with so many devils and finally in Hell helped Iggy adapt to their magic. It is funny you ask on the limitations as I go into detail on that this very chapter. ;)**

 **giovvaniauditore: Such words of praise! I am red from ear to ear lol. That means so much to hear, I will most certainly keep up the good work and hope I don't fall into any of those dips you mentioned.**

 **fanficcyberman: That he does and it's starting to get noticed by the others. Dorian has thrown himself at danger like that so often that Rossweisse is not liking it with good reason...perhaps there is a reason behind it? Then I am holding to my course, giving good meaningful character development to both the new and existing characters was part of what motivated me to start this.**

 **ahsoei: Not for much longer ;) They may walk on eggshells on the topic of their relationship, but only due to their mutual inexperience in the field. The time of them letting it all out is soon...**

 **OBSERVER01: A thousand curses on Diodora! XD I have seen seldom villains with such hate from fans as him with good reason lol.**

 **GunBlade2019: It would fit Diodora's MO to be sure, though getting around both Tiamat AND Ajuka...quite a feat :D I hope to never disappoint!**

 **God of war: Lol, in Dorian's defense, he only went in arm first. He didn't put his life in danger...baby steps XD Well, as to Iggy's preference, he is the only man she's known for 17 years. She is literally part of his soul and knows as much about him as he does. It wouldn't be too far flung to think she grew to like the man she was bound to ;)**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"I hardly see why it was so necessary to collect MORE clothes," Rossweisse huffed with a restrained pout on her face. She and Bennia were making for the hospital where Dorian had been taken the previous day. Rather than staying with him, Thrud and the others had been insistent on her getting assorted supplies for the protracted stay. Even with Bennia assisting with teleporting back to the tower it had taken until the next day to make their way back.

"He'll probably want to get out of those hospital clothes," she rationalized while shaking one of the bags in her hands. "Plus we can sneak in some snacks, his arm may have been turned to pudding but I am sure the food they serve there is way worse.

The sun had recently risen on August 8th as the two women made a b-line for the hospital. Fortunately there were few other visitors other than the occasional devil coming in for check-ups or minor injuries. The receptionist was busy writing down notes from the last check-in before spotting them, practically throwing her notepad to the side to attend to them.

"Oh, you two must be here for the young man from the rating game?" She smiled cheerily, no doubt recognizing their foreign attire. "He is on the sixth floor, room sixty-six."

Following the path upstairs, they finally found the room, door already open a crack to reveal light inside.

"Perfect, he's still awake," Bennia remarked, shoving her bags of supplies into Rossweisse's already over encumbered arms while speaking so quickly her words ran together. "You drop these off, I need to go find the others and let them know our fearless leader is awake gotta go bye!"

In a flash the hyperactive Grim Reaper was gone, not even using her teleport as she raced off down the hall leaving a trail of dust and confused nurses behind. Rossweisse barely had time to mutter a request for her to wait before the hyperactive grim reaper was long gone. With a deep inhale to calm her nerves while ensuring she didn't drop anything, she tentatively pushed the door open.

Dorian was sitting up in his bed, right arm wrapped in a secured cast set to be pressing against his chest to allow zero movement. The surroundings were surprisingly extravagant for a hospital room, at least from the ones she had been in before. The window opened to a gorgeous view overlooking the city which was slightly ajar to allow a cool breeze inside. To her surprise, a stack of gift-wrapped boxes was sitting to the side of his bed, no doubt presents from the others or fans from the match she assumed. The moment the door started to swing, he had already turned his head, eyes meeting hers as soon she entered the room. The silver-haired Valkyrie could not help but smile at the sparkle that lit up upon seeing her.

"Rose, I am so glad to see you," he started with a slight hesitation to his words before noticing her full arms. "Do you need help with that…"

"I am fine," Rossweisse replied quickly before he could move, plopping the assorted bags of food and clothes onto the dresser near the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he motioned to the arm. "Sairaorg did a real number on it, even Thrud's sage arts barely got it to this point."

"She healed you?" Rossweisse muttered as if it was an everyday question without drawing attention to the obvious connotation.

"Apparently, I woke up after she was done. Reassembling bone fragments is a lot trickier than mending a break and…"

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"Well," he lowered his voice as it was still a secret as to the full extent of the rating game. At Ajuka and Tiamat's request, they were keeping the details from the general public. As far as Hell at large was aware, Dorian had leapt from one rating game into another out of frantic concern for his teammate unaware of the taboo to do so. Tiamat was summoned due to the breach and any mention of the retirement system was left out. "I didn't have much time, another few seconds Thrud might have killed Sairaorg, or worse the other way around."

"I was aware," she replied quickly. "For a moment I feared it would become like Olympus." The memory flashed of Dorian cradled in her arms with crimson blood staining the marble floor, saved only by the grace of Thor and his chariot bearing him to safety. "You do not need more scars."

"It was just an arm, I made sure to not risk…"

"And before it was all of you!" Rossweisse focused on him. "The sword at Olympus, facing Kokabiel in his base and now what happened at Olympus with the staff. There are always alternatives to facing death alone."

Dorian swallowed hard yet retained his strained smile, avoiding the uncomfortable line of reasoning. For the first time since he could remember, a distant memory of him and Rossweisse together in a sunlit cottage among golden fields passed through his mind. With a soft shake of his head he cleared the image.

"Please don't worry, you're stuck with me a little longer," he chuckled nervously before realizing the serious tone in her eyes. "Rose," he gripped her hand tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here with you."

"That is not how the last few days have felt," Dorian's color drained from his face at those words. "I thought, no, I know you were looking closer than our…professional affiliations." She brushed a strand of silver hair from her face while looking straight into his eyes. She could see hesitation within only driving her on further.

"Of course I looked closer," he admitted fully, surprising her with his straightforward answer. "I never said otherwise, you are incredible regardless of what any of those titles from the other Valkyries said." He stiffened as Rossweisse leaned in close; their faces tantalizingly close, so much so that he could feel her breath on his face picking up speed with her racing heart. "You mean the world to me Rose."

"Then why…why the distance this past week? You went out of your way to avoid me at every turn, every time we were to meet you would take a different path, our magic sessions cut shorter than ever. We have never had a chance to…"

Dorian lurched forward at the same time Rossweisse did so instinctively, the two meeting at the edge of the bed. Lips locked for the first time in that moment of heat, Dorian's good hand wrapping around the back of her head. It was quick, yet the shock through both of them was evident and left both staring into each other's eyes beyond their lips parting. Rossweisse's own eyes had not closed through the entire event as quick as it was, her mind processing what had just occurred.

 _That was m-my first…on the lips…_

"Please never think that of why I did it," he could see full well the restrained fear at his answer to her question. "I was beating myself up the whole week, but I had to do it…I could never lie to you Rose though I wish I had hidden it better. We can talk more about us once home in Kuoh; I swear…I didn't want to do it this way."

"Do what?"

"Um, maybe we should try again later?"

Rossweisse flew to her feet, straightening out her suit which had become ruffled from pressing against Dorian and the bed at the sign of the familiar voice of Bennia. To her absolute shock the room was now filled with people emerging through teleportation circles. The entire Crossroads including the Valkyrie Trio, Odin and Freyja along with Azazel and even her mentor Brynhildr stood smirking.

"Sorry it took so long," Bennia shrugged. "SOMEONE held us up," she glared to Ratatoskr lounging on her shoulder.

"With good cause, did you not see them? Five more minutes and who knows what compromising situation we would have found them in?"

"Everyone!" Rossweisse's face turned a shade of red they'd never seen at the realization they had unmistakably witnessed the exchange. "What are you doing here?"

"You never did remember," Thrud sighed while walking up to her childhood friend, producing an item from behind her back and snapping it onto Rossweisse's head. It was so fast the Valkyrie did not see what it was, however she did not need to ask as everyone in the room took out a similar object, placing it on their heads. She spun to see Dorian had done the same, now donning a steepled birthday hat.

"Happy Birthday Rose," Dorian grinned like an idiot having held onto the secret for so long. He had hoped their exchange wouldn't have been witnessed while Bennia took her time teleporting everyone in, but it was too late for such worries. "I am sorry, I knew I could never lie to you and would spoil the party. That and I had to collect some things," he motioned toward the pile of presents in the corner with a relieved smile that the deception was over. "You didn't think these were for me did you?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The room exploded with cheer as the decorations, shielded by magic, materialized with a giant banner reading 'Happy 19th' in large letters.

"You all…s-set this up for me?" Rossweisse could barely hold back tears at the gesture.

"Well we didn't plan on being in a hospital," Hecuba admitted. "But once it was clear there was no way Dorian would be out before day's end we decided to shift the venue somewhat. The staff was completely onboard with helping out but we had to get the supplies."

Rossweisse glanced to the pile of bags she had laid in the corner, it all made perfect sense now. It explained the time since arriving in Hell, everyone's apparent busy schedule and the hushed whispers when she drew near.

"Thank you all," she finally got out, smiling cheerily at the collected room having somehow restrained her tears of appreciation.

"Enough of the sappy stuff!" Ratatoskr called out having donned his own miniature hat and holding out a pair of party poppers. "Let's get this party started!"

The festivities had been simple, the celebration more a gathering of their own between friends and those considered family. Freyja embraced the former bodyguard while her husband kept his distance, the tension between them over her dismissal still fresh in her mind. They regretted that her parents could not attend still being in far-off Vanaheim. The gifts were the first part of the events as each stepped forward to present their contribution.

Freyja was first, placing a small container into Rossweisse's palm. Opening it, she revealed a dazzling gold ring affixed with a trio of gems glittering red, white and green. Dorian tilted his head at the beautiful jewelry though Rossweisse clearly recognized it.

"A draupnir?" She asked in confusion.

"A ring of the dwarves," Thrud whispered to Dorian, smiling that she had found a Norse myth he could not recall of the top of his head. "A self-replicating ring that creates more every ninth day, each of those made from it is of the same quality.

"Think of it from all of us," Freyja asserted upon seeing her eyes uncertain as to whether to accept the gift. "You have more than earned it, Brokkr and Eitri were quite proud of the original and I am sure would appreciate the duplicates being granted to those who are worthy. Just…be sure to save that for your worthy hero," she winked slyly to her former ward.

"They gave their blessing passing on a draupnir replica," Brynhildr clarified. "Better it to be appreciated than squirreled away in a vault...no offense," she offered to Ratatoskr.

"Eh," he shrugged his shoulders. "I get my short jokes, they get the rodent ones, it's only fair."

"Thank you," she embraced her Goddess, determined to not let her faith be misplaced while slipping the immaculate ring onto her finger, a stolen glance falling on Dorian for half a moment before continuing.

"We made these," Herja presented Rossweisse with a pair of bows in a similar design to the ones she wore in her hair. These were more intricate, woven from a deep purple material though the edges were the same pink coloration as her old ones.

"It took a few tries," Brynda admitted while hiding their hands covered with bandages from the many pinpricks garnered in their trials.

"Yet the end result was glorious indeed!" Misty asserted.

"I'll put them in as soon as I can," Rossweisse promised, laying them aside with the other presents. The three had worked especially hard on the gesture, deep down feeling remorse for the many rumors and remarks made about Rossweisse in their younger years when she studied alongside them. "Please do not feel guilty; I am sure I was not easy to get to know back then."

The three nodded with her, a silent agreement between them, all past wrongs forgiven for a brighter future. Such presents continued, chocolates from the hospital staff, even Ratatoskr offered several acorns from his private stash brought through from the Road Between Realms. Azazel was not one to be left out and came up behind the grinning rodent looking very pleased with himself.

"What is it?" Rossweisse asked as she unwrapped a bright pink bottle with attached hose resembling those used with perfumes.

"A little concoction I came up with over the years," he announced proudly. "It's perfectly harmless within that bottle, however a few spritzes of that and Mr. Right won't be able to keep his hands off…"

Before he could finish, the empty box was chucked at his head, the pink bottle stuffed to the bottom of the pile with Rossweisse's cheeks nearly matching it. She barely let out a sheepish thank you before moving on to the next.

"That one is from all of us," Dorian announced, referring to the entirety of the Crossroads.

"It was his idea, don't let him fool you," Bennia poked as Rossweisse tore away the last of the wrapping. The gift looked like a thick tome with inscriptions across the surface as if hiding a great secret within.

"Oh my, is this another book of magic?" She asked enthusiastically, remembering the Olympian spellbook she still poured over nightly when she could.

"Even better," Xenovia smirked. "Open it."

"What could possibly be better than…?" The 19-year old Valkyrie's eyes exploded from her head, locked onto the first page of the tome where she had expected to find only a table of contents perhaps. Instead, she saw something that rivaled the beauty of the draupnir replicate in her eyes. "S-S-S-Seventy percent off?"

"All purchases of food over ten items in Hell," Dorian explained. "You can thank Lady Gremory as she knew the best places for coupon savings around here. "Irina had some from Heaven for marked down discount items there."

"Sixty-five percent off all apparel?" Hearts had formed within her eyes as she sped through the book. Inside she found coupons ranging from every item imaginable good in Hell and Heaven, Bennia had even snuck back to Olympus with Dorian during the week to acquire some there and of course Thrud had known her long enough to find their old hangouts in Asgard. The book was full to bursting with savings and deals that would last her for years.

"Iggy did the binding," he concluded, noting the vine-like loops holding the pages together. "A little practice for the future."

 _ **I'll be fashioning more in no time,**_ the daughter of Yggdrasil gushed in his mind, beaming with pride at what she had made. _**Sewing clothes requires a much finer hand.**_

"Don't use them all too fast," Irina smiled. "When you get a chance I can show you the best in Heaven…literally."

The party grew more casual once all the gifts were unwrapped, everyone wishing her well before falling into small talk with the various other attendees. Freyja and Odin were forced to depart early for other meetings but not before wishing them both well with the Queen of Asgard leaving an empowered kiss upon Dorian's cheek as a parting gift to aid in healing. Even with the help he was healing slowly, with Rias' peerage training in the mountains they could not simply ask for Asia to use her Twilight healing until their return. There were also the fabled Phenex tears of the devil family that could heal any wound; alas they would not arrive until closer to the first rating game battle further out. Until then he would have to mend with assistance from sage arts which was faster, but still slow with the extent of his injury.

"I wanted to say…thank you," Thrud sheepishly remarked to Ratatoskr when they were alone in the corner, each enjoying the punch. She wore a long-sleeved shirt to hide her still-healing injuries beneath; a plus side of studying sage arts was she could keep her own healing up almost indefinitely. "For getting through to me."

"Please, you didn't hear me at all and we both know it," he tutted her, ages of experience allowing him to see past her façade. "You were prepared to splatter my face against the wall. Be honest with yourself, I won't say a word…I'd tell you to grow a pair but I think that's a losing battle considering your gender."

A white flash passed through Thrud's mind but quickly passed, resulting in her letting out a hearty laugh at her friend's ridiculous comment. Those nearby looked more worried than relieved that the two were somehow getting along better than usual. No one held back as the cheer, merriment and punch flowed much to Azazel and Odin's disappointment that the hospital did not allow something stronger. It was not until the late hours that the guests started dragging themselves from the room, more than a few being carried out with big grins on their faces.

"This was so wonderful," Rossweisse remarked to Dorian, helping him finish his dinner, a task infinitely more complicated with a single arm. "I have not had a true celebration since I was a little girl."

"And those were smaller, since when did you get so many friends Rose?"

The two spun, realizing that an elderly woman had entered after the last guest departed. She had a blue shawl on leaning upon an old staff yet had no hesitation in her steps as if the cane was merely decorative.

"You!" Dorian called out, recognizing her as the old woman who had taught him last second tricks to his seal-creation before the bout with Modi.

"Grandmother!" Rossweisse carefully laid the bowl of food down before standing straight and proper, bowing politely to her.

 _Grandmother?_

"Long time no see," she turned to Dorian with a grin of satisfaction, fully knowledgeable that he'd never considered her identity. "I hear you've improved since your tussle with Modi; I can sense your power already. Make sure you use it well as you did before."

"Dorian, this is my Grandmother Göndul, Grandmother this is…"

"We met darling," she interrupted. "I showed him a little trick I hoped would not be wasted on his inexperience."

"I had no idea you were Rossweisse's grandmother," he blurted out, trying to remain calm at the realization he had met one of her family already. "I never got a chance to thank you for the advice; I can certainly see where Rossweisse gets her talents from."

"No need to flatter me boy, I'm as old as the dirt and twice as coarse. At the time I was doing it to save my granddaughter, yet it does these old bones good to see how far you've both come." She glanced to his cast. "I think your bones could still use some work, never stop moving forward and improving. Do you think you could give my granddaughter and I a moment"

Dorian nodded immediately, his reflexes to treat Rossweisse's family with the utmost respect kicking in on instinct. "I'll just…get the rest of the wrapping paper," he pointed, nearly stumbling over his own feet before making his way to the opposite side of the room. Göndul did not speak until he was well out of earshot.

"A bit too soft but he is more tempered then before, my approval still stands if he hasn't made a move," she analyzed him quickly. "I hope your day was enjoyable."

"It was," she smiled at all that had transpired that evening. A day of friends and merriment, it was perfect beyond what she had expected. As Thrud had stated, she'd entirely overlooked the date the others had spent a week planning out in great detail under her nose. "I am very happy here."

"I'll feel better when your position with the boy is more official," she raised a calming hand as it was clear Rossweisse's face was turning a rather adorable shade of red. "I know I know, you were never quick in that department, however it seems he is a bit more conservative than most in our realms. Nevertheless, I am proud of the path you found, I am surprised you lasted with our troublesome Allfather as long as you did. Please, let's sit and talk while we have time. I am sure we have much to discuss."

 **Not Far…**

"And…done," Dorian heaved a sigh as he lifted the final bag of garbage into the trash with his good hand. The room which had previously been a disaster area of ribbons, popped balloons and wrapping paper was slowly becoming presentable. He purposefully chose that moment to take everything out, leaving Rossweisse some privacy with her grandmother.

 _Did you know she was Rose's Grandmother?_

 _ **I did not,**_ Iggy admitted. _**Her aid was appreciated though you could not hear me yet when she spoke with you, her technique while simple was quite effective.**_

"Are you busy?"

Dorian acknowledged the voice and a soft knock alerting to the presence of a tall green-haired devil ducking in through a door near the stairwell. To the Einherjar's surprise, it was none other than Ajuka Beelzebub himself.

"Lord Beelzebub? What are you doing here?"

"My apologies, it is not easy getting out without notice, I detest crowds but wanted to speak with you. News is traveling fast of your interference causing the appearance of Tiamat, a sight that has only occurred thrice before. I apologize for the deception required and swear that as soon as the Phenex family arrives we shall use a tear for your arm."

"No apology is needed," Dorian became a bit more serious at where the conversation was heading. "Revealing the discovery of the sabotage could drive whoever did it further underground. This way he may think that his work was unnoticed thanks to my unauthorized entrance. I will not say a word, I swear."

"I am in your debt; Seekvaira, Sairaorg and the others have given similar promises as well while you slept. Someone who could tamper with the rating game would cause such a ripple through the Underworld, its safety measures and redundancies I placed were part of what allowed it to grow as it has. Sabotage is without a doubt at this point, somehow a backdoor program only I have access to was used to adjust the settings without altering the parameters of the field or basic configuration of the Dimensional Gap's makeup. I have since closed that venue to set off some nasty surprises on second attempts to use it."

Dorian's head was spinning from the overly-complicated explanation but he did his best to keep up.

"The rating games help keep order in the new direction Hell has been taking since we Satans took power. Having a Dragon King overseeing the field for any illegal activity also does well to…de-incentivize trickery."

"And the Evil Piece system as well?" Dorian asked, seeing this as the only opportunity to speak with the genius-devil so closely. "Irina said you helped on the Brave Saint system that turned her into an angel."

"Only on a few points," he admitted. "Once the technology I developed for devils was shared it was a surprisingly short amount of time before Heaven developed their own variant. Even quicker than our other allies who still peruse its secrets."

"Can humans be reincarnated into any supernatural race?"

"Well, not ANY," Ajuka seemed to relax a bit as they drew off topic to one he was more comfortable with. "The race must be intrinsically similar to humans, the same number of organs, basic structure, you name it. I was more than a little surprised dragons were compatible with devils, a possible shared ancestry perhaps? We may never know as it would require extensive testing depending on the species, why do you ask?"

A black pair of cat ears flashed in his mind, the overly zealous nature gleamed at the Peace Summit drew the question to the forefront of the Einherjar's mind. He had to ask, not for himself but to repay a debt he felt owed.

"Well, you see there was a question over an application of the system I had if you could answer…"

 **Back in the room…**

"I believe I gave you full permission to do whatever you wished with the boy," Rossweisse's grandmother chastised with a restrained grin. "Is this how the youth rebel in this day and age?"

"You don't have to worry about me so much," she retorted with a child-like groan. "We are colleagues, more than friends, and we have been growing closer every…"

"Worrying is my job, I took it up gladly when your parent's duties prevented them from doing so. I'll feel a lot better when you have someone to call your own. That Dorian seems up to the task if he would make a move, you tell me the MOMENT that happens, understood?"

"Grandmoth…" Rossweisse's words died as the woman who raised her held out a small sparsely-wrapped object barely the size of her hand, gesturing for her to take it.

"Happy birthday Rose," she smirked unaware of how closely her words mirrored Dorian's but a few hours ago. "A little something for planning that future you are so worried about."

Slowly pulling away the paper, Rossweisse's eyes went wide as she beheld a small shield-shaped broach. Etched upon the metallic silver was the emblem of her family, a seal she knew well having first beheld it as a child before those ill-fated trials.

"I cannot take this."

"You can, and you will. Oh don't look at me like that, this is not mandatory or a requirement. Think of it as…an invitation. Keep it as a paperweight if you wish, but if one day you find yourself lacking and need a bit more power to keep your loved ones safe then cash it in. I pray you will never need it, however in these uncertain times one can never be too careful."

"Thank you," she whispered after a moment's pause, slipping the broach into a coat pocket before embracing Göndul tightly. "You were always there for me and I'll ever be grateful. Give it a bit more time, it may not have been said in as many words but I assure you…I found my hero."

"If that is the case, shall I have a more official introduction to the young man?"

With the room empty, no one else saw the incorrigible smile cross the old woman's lips or the beaming blush of joy on the silver-Valkyrie's, thinking of the words that would be said when she and Dorian were back at home in the tower when their time in Hell was over.

"Not yet, I would not want to terrify him so soon," Göndul let out a hearty laughter at her granddaughter's joke, the sound echoing out into the halls.

 _It was a beautiful day, and of my gifts, the best one…_ Rossweisse tenderly brought a finger to her lips, remembering the joint decision made she would never forget which started the day of joy.

 **Outside…**

Floating outside the hospital well out of sight range of the windows were a pair of devils, two of the gathered youths watched the interaction with stern faces and furrowed brows. One was held aloft by mighty bat wings, the other keeping pace though one of her own was half gone and bandaged.

"Well, if nothing else I understand him a little more," Seekvaira mused as they looked towards the Einherjar's location, a hand absentmindedly sliding across her maimed wing. "Whoever did this will pay."

"Truly," Sairaorg agreed, his own body covered in bandages and still-healing bruises an ugly shade of purple. His own injuries were as slow to heal as Thrud's, burning in tremendous pain every second yet he ignored them, considering the patchwork of wounds a badge of pride. "I was looking forward to meeting the legendary Red Dragon Emperor but never did I expect two fighters from a far-off realm to be such thrilling fights!"

"Two?" Seekvaira looked confused. "I understand your love of combat with Thor's daughter, but why him? Your blow shattered his arm."

"Indeed," the hulking devil smiled wide, his muscles rippling on instinct at the memory of the blow. "ALL it did was shatter his arm. In the past, my punch has ended foes regardless of where it struck yet he took my full strength, everything I had and walked away with only a pulverized arm. I will give him time, perhaps in the meanwhile he will surprise me and take that extra step to being someone else I can have such an enjoyable time facing in battle…"

 **Time in Hell…**

The days passed quickly for many though slowly to the recovering Dorian as being down to a single arm was a new experience for him and took time to adjust. Thrud proceeded with her sage arts coupled with regular treatments visiting him nearly as often as Rossweisse. The pain was excruciating and the skin contact required from Thrud awkward beyond words surpassing even their time in the cave yet ever did the warrior-maiden have a serene smile of contentment on her face at each session. Dorian did his best to not look to retain her modesty, however it seemed to be a far-off notion to the daughter of thunder. Nevertheless, His teammates were scarcely seen beyond training or seeing the sights of Hell, Dorian's room in the manor became filled with knickknacks from every corner of the city. He would finally be able to decorate his office in the tower which until then had been far too bare.

Finally, the day of the Gremory vs. Sitri match arrived with the respective teams returning from their training sessions in the mountains. The peerage looked rather confident, the training among those peaks rumored to have been extensive. Asia would be readying for the fight and so they decided to not interrupt her preparation. The Crossroad members were assured that a member of the Phenex family would be providing the healing tears personally.

"Thanks," the Einherjar grunted with a spike of discomfort as Rossweisse helped him shuffle off his Crossroad jacket. His bones had been restructured and set, being healed up to a standard break, not that this fact made it hurt any less in the cast.

A tough-looking woman with short orange hair and attire that screamed biker stepped between them, analyzing the two before hesitantly stepping to the side. They had been permitted within a private box for the game along with other VIPs including the aforementioned representative of the prestigious Phenex family.

"This is Lady Ravel Phenex, youngest daughter of the Phenex Clan," she announced as a short blonde woman no older than Bennia stepped forward. She had bright yellow hair styled into drill-like ringlets contrasting with her blue eyes. Quite unlike her guard she was dressed in an elegant pink dress with white frills. Dorian cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing the girl was over a foot shorter than him. The way her eyes bored into his made it seem like even this height difference was a grave insult.

"No need for pleasantries Isabella," she interrupted, eyeing him up and down inspecting the foreign warrior. "Lord Beelzebub made the request personally so all thanks will go through him. You should be grateful, very few have access to our tears and even fewer get a chance to use them. You might be the first non-devil, now show me the arm."

Dorian blinked but did not back down at the unexpected cold response. Without replying, he held out his arm to the girl looking it over.

"Easy enough," she muttered before producing a flask of purple crystal from her dress. Upending it, she let a single drop fall upon the Einherjar's hand where the skin was visible. Dorian squinted as a dazzling pink glow arose from the point of impact, the drop seeming to sink into his flesh like water. The effects were almost instant as all soreness faded as promised; the golden-haired stranger to those lands flexed his fingers, impressed to find all pain gone. With a near-manic desperation to be rid of it, he tore the cast from his arm, casting it aside while stretching with a satisfied groan. "Well, how does it feel?"

"It feels fantastic!" He remarked, punching forward to test it out before leaning to his side and doing a few one-handed push-ups and hopping back to his feet.

 _That would be handy if we could learn that power Iggy._

 _ **It would take a lifetime,**_ she explained. _**I have come to learn that I can understand the magics of an entire people due to the underlying basics, but to learn that which is unique to an individual or family bloodline would require understanding their personal traits specifically. I cannot learn this any easier than the power of destruction from the Gremorys or boosting from Ddraig.**_

 _Or dividing from Albion,_ Dorian recalled that the countermeasure they had devised against his power, yet to use it themselves was an impossibility.

"Will you be staying for the fight?" He asked, glancing out the massive glass window towards the projected field beyond. He was quite surprised to realize that the arena had been styled after a section of Kuoh Town, the very department store he and Rossweisse had found such savings within only a few weeks prior.

"Of course, a family as prestigious as the House of Phenex being absent would be unseemly. My brother was part of a similar gathering when he was younger."

"Will he be joining us?"

Ravel hesitated, a look of restrained frustration plain as day for a moment. "No, he was meant to however there were…unforeseen complications and so I was sent in his stead."

 _ **Was her brother not the one Azazel mentioned Issei defeated to get Rias out of her arranged marriage?**_

 _I think so…best not to press the topic._

"It should be quite the fight," he looked over the field as the full peerages assembled on their sides. "Rias has the advantage in terms of brute force but Sona's strategies are top notch."

"Hmm," the Phenex heiress crossed her arms looking smug as if every word out of her mouth was an absolute certainty. "I don't see how this can end any way other than a Gremory victory."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Ravel's face flushed a slight shade of red as they fell upon Rias' lone pawn gathered with the rest discussing strategy. "Because she has the one man who succeeded in beating my brother."

 **Elsewhere in the Stadium…**

"Anything amiss?" Xenovia asked as she patrolled under the guise of seeing the sights. Very few paid any attention to the beautiful foreign warrior. Many would likely have risked drawing closer to speak were it not for a certain oddity riding her shoulder.

"Not a peep, if there's anything wrong with the magic here I ain't sensing it." Ratatoskr stood proud acting as if her shoulder were the prow of a ship, scanning the area in all directions with a particularly darkened look at any man who glance their way and a wink of appreciation for any attractive ladies. "I can sense this stuff with the best of em!"

"And we are very thankful for it," Irina smiled, leaning towards him to pinch his cheeks. Despite the supreme embarrassment at such an act, he could not refuse her. Getting to work alongside Xenovia again gave Irina some comfort and sense of normalcy among devils and Einherjars. "Whoever attacked the first match shall NOT do so again! Amen." She clasped her hands in prayer. "Oh lord, let us defend these devils against…"

Xenovia slapped her hand over Irina's mouth as the nearest dozen or so spectators grasped their heads in pain as if wracked with an intense migraine. She immediately realized her error, giving an apologetic and embarrassed shrug before moving on. Hecuba was covering the opposite side with Thrud while Tiamat remained on extra guard from the shadows. Between everything being considered they did not see how another sabotage could take place.

"The game shall soon commence!" A familiar booming voice of the arbiter rang through the stadium. I am Grayfia Lucifuge of the Gremory Household and Queen to our Lord Sirzechs." The aura of a maid normally permeating her very being was gone, replaced with the proud wife of a Satan. "The rules are thus; this shall be a base battle rating game within this recreation of Kuoh. Buildings cannot be destroyed at penalty of forfeiture of the match. There is also…"

"No collateral destruction," Xenovia considered as Grayfia continued reading off the rules and restrictions. "That will favor the Sitri team as Rias will not be able to utilize her powers of destruction to their fullest nor Gasper's time manipulation. Kiba will be fine; he does not go for the flashy moves versus a subdued, more practical one. They both have only a single knight..."

"I would have never pictured you such close friends with a devil," Irina could not help but tease. "Since she had joined the Crossroads, Xenovia had spoken of little else with her spare time than her hopes for the Gremory knight.

"He has refused my direct advances, yet does not shirk away from my more…methodical approaches. I see him looking, yet he hesitates in his words. It is far more intricate and complicated than I initially theorized."

"It is the balance of life," Ratatoskr interrupted to add his wisdom. "That special place between keeping things loving and sweet versus being unable to see past anything but the knockers and assets of the lucky lady…"

"Thrud said I can hit you whenever I want," Xenovia threatened, their guest retreating behind the safety of Irina's head.

"Hey, don't shoot the tutor just because you don't like the lesson!" He jabbed a clawed finger towards her. "It's true, yer a lucky girl I hope you know. Issei is on the FAR end of the spectrum while Dorian is falling behind on the opposite side. From the look of it that Kiba fella is pulling ahead with you…good for him."

 _A balance, Dorian has had more time to draw closer to Rossweisse than Kiba has to me yet we are so close. Kiba is moving forward but our leader must grow bolder if he is to…_

"With both teams ready, I shall turn the comments over to my partner for the fight!" Grayfia's voice spiked, drawing the three's attention. "Ready…and…begin!"

 **Near the arena…**

"Issei Hyoudou is fighting furiously against Genshirou Saji!" The announcer replacing Grayfia boomed as the match intensified within. "He has been snared by the young man's Sacred Gear; will he be able to escape before his strength is sapped dry?"

Bennia walked the stadium among the thunderous applause alone; with her teleports she was far more mobile by herself. The rating game had started out strong as the peerage members had split off for their respective missions. Issei and Koneko had been ambushed almost immediately by Saji and Ruruko Nimura, bent on eliminating them while delaying any assistance to the other teams. Similarly, Kiba and Honda found themselves cornered by the trio of Tsubaki, Tomoe and Yura. Yura fought Honda with her bare hands, forcing the animated suit of armor back under colossal blows as Tomoe clashed with Kiba backed up by her queen.

"As for Rias and Akeno, they face Sona and her entourage of bishops, yet are unable to pierce the barrier they are hiding behind. How will they break it in time before the Sitri team's plan bears fruit?"

"So dramatic," Bennia chuckled, taking a moment to lean over the railing and letting her feet dangle a moment. She was thankful for the distraction as the patrols had been boring. She understood the reason for it but could not deny the fact that she was bored to tears. "Dorian should start charging for every time he gets wounded, we could buy a new tower. He's gotta stop picking on the absolute monsters of the world or else he's going to end up splattered over the walls."

"Issei has cut himself free of Saji's gear! Is that…the Holy Dragonslayer Ascalon?"

Bennia leaned closer, witnessing what the announcer had just described occur on the big screen. Issei had extended the blade portion of the sword gifted by Michael from his Boosted Gear, using it to cut cleanly through Vitra's tongue and severing the flow of energy between them.

"I didn't get my ass beat by Kiba and Goldie in training for nothing!" Issei roared as the camera caught it all, the frustration was palpable as he put the sword skills literally beaten into him to use.

Saji fired attack after attack with his stolen power only for each to be deflected with ease. Sona's newest pawn had been prepared to die if need be to assure victory for his beloved king, yet with Ascalon's power shining bright he could not connect with Issei to drain him. Bennia clapped at the maneuver, the entire audience was on their feet as the match intensified…all except for one.

Bennia tilted her head in confusion at seeing a small dark-haired young woman, no older than 14, sitting absentmindedly on the railing above in a near-perfect mirror image of Bennia's own pose. Unlike the audience, cameras and fellow Crossroad members, the girl appeared to be glancing lazily upward towards the VIP boxes far in the distance.

"Um, not impressed?" Bennia chuckled, floating up to the same level, taking up a position a few feet away.

"Red against black, white or green, it is nothing new," she replied barely breaking enough octaves for the boisterous Grim Reaper to hear her. "It happened before, is happening now and will happen later. I miss nothing."

"You must have seen a lot of rating games," Bennia remarked, noticing she was alone. "Got a celebrity you have a crush on up there?" She grinned mischievously though was confused as the girl remained as stoic as ever without the slightest sign of embarrassment.

"A child of darkness," she glanced at Bennia with a cursory stare only before returning her attention to above. "Yet you walk in the light, not many do so but is hardly new. You'll have to look into that darkness if you want to go anywhere. You aren't in the right place either."

"Um…thanks? So you are bored too?"

 _What is up with this girl?_

"That is an appropriate way to put it, how does one pass the time when there is nothing interesting to do or see?"

"There is always something fun," Bennia leaned over. She kept an eye out for any trouble but found herself inexorably drawn to the strange girl her age. "It may not be the match for you…"

"Honda has been pinned by Yura's incredible strength! Kiba has eliminated Tomoe but cannot find openings against Tsubaki, just how closely matched are these teams?"

"Six months ago I would have called that a naïve statement," she finally turned towards Bennia, golden eyes shining bright. "But now…I may have found just that."

The Grim Reaper tilted her head the opposite direction, realizing their eye colors matched, a deep gold that shimmered with an alluring glow. Risking a glance, she peeked up at the box she had been watching, spotting a blonde-haired devil heiress, Ajuka Beelzebub and Dorian beside them watching the fight with great interest.

"Oho?" She smirked at her new friend. "Tall, blonde and handsome up there? He's my boss; if you want I could introduce you."

"That won't be necessary, I have interfered enough. If I show up too much I won't know how things should go or what he may do on his own."

"What do you mean by that?"

A massive explosion erupted from the stadium, drawing Bennia's attention. Where Akeno had been standing, a massive bolt from the skies had sundered the clouds leaving behind blackened and charred stonework. Despite the attack, the barrier defending the Sitri king and bishops held strong.

"Could that be…lightning of Heaven!? Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to say that has never been seen within these walls before. So much power from the Gremory Queen!"

"Oh come on," Bennia teased while turning back to the young girl. "You can NOT say that wasn't a little bit impress…"

She stopped in her tracks, realizing the girl was gone. Glancing each way she could think of, she could not find any trace of her. Turning back to the game, the young Olympian scratched her head utterly perplexed at the speed at which the odd spectator had vanished.

"Wow, I NEED to find out where she learned to do that. I could drive Hecuba even crazier in the mornings than I already do!"

 **Opposite side of the field…**

"Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, bishops of Sona were nearly eliminated with that blast but their incredible defense held!"

"I'm so proud," Thrud smirked assuredly as Akeno's attack revealed to have struck no one but sent a message, that her days of fearing her own God-given power were no more. "That heavenly lightning is really something; unlike my own, her body can handle it just fine." With a slight sense of jealousy she eyed her arms, still covered to hide the healing burns from the match with Sairaorg. Over the years she had become adept at channeling the power through her weapons, avoiding the painful effect it had despite her best efforts.

"Their power will not matter if they cannot break through to Sona and her bishops," Hecuba warned amid analyzing their strategy. The Sitri peerage had split up to deal with their respective opponents all the while keeping their king protected with magic from their bishops. Without a means of reaching her, they could set up ambushes and routes at their discretion while simultaneously keeping Rias and Akeno busy.

"The vampire kid was their only scout and he was taken out early with that garlic trap. Kiba is standing up to Tsubaki, she made sure to keep Issei busy so he won't be able to boost the others while dealing with Saji. At first glance Koneko and Ruruko are even rooks…but she didn't know the extent of her drive and my training."

Thrud could not help but grin as Ruruko, Sona's rook took a blow from Koneko that didn't look serious, however staggered back and tripped, barely catching herself before the secret Nekoshou charged in to press the attack.

"Sage art controls the flow of natural energy within the body meant to heal friends and hinder enemies. She is actually disrupting the girl's internal organs and bodily functions. Each blow is causing her muscles to spasm or not work as they should, altering the flow so she can't keep her composure. If that girl has no defense against it…"

The crowd was on their feet as Sona's rook made a retreat only to be stopped as a white tail that hadn't been there a moment ago looped around her ankle.

"Wh-what?" Ruruko gasped as she was pulled in to a waiting fist. Unlike before, a soft white shimmer had wrapped around the small battering ram making right for her face.

"This is MY power!" Koneko released a quiet yet stern proclamation the cameras picked up before being overtaken by an explosion of energy, her cat ears on full display.

"And Ruruko Nimura has been eliminated! What an amazing comeback from…"

Without warning, a pillar of water surrounded by crackling devil magic crashed down upon the recovering Koneko. With a cry of pain she was thrown clear, her body disintegrating as the retirement system picked up sufficient injury to warrant removal from the field.

"At least we know the system is working right," Thrud remarked. "Where did that come from?"

"A tactical strike from a far-off location," Hecuba's eyes traced across the field unable to determine its source. "That would have taken quite a lot of energy, likely a joint attack from Sona and her bishops. If she could do that often the match would be over by now. They need to find her before she can recharge it too many times or they won't stand a chance."

"That little one did well though," The daughter of thunder admitted. "Using not just her powers but revealing her Nekoshou heritage at a public match. She is still hesitant to go all out, but is making progress," a light was practically on her face showcasing the pride she felt that their late night training had not been in vain.

"If they keep up their training, they will become a force to be reckoned with." Hecuba twirled her dagger nonchalantly before returning the blade to its sheath only to pull it out and repeat. "A new generation of heroes."

"Our combined technique!" Kiba cried as he held his sword up high. "Honda! Armored Sword Birth!"

Kiba slammed his sword of the betrayer into the ground, however unlike the times before the battlefield of blades did not emerge from the point of impact. Instead, the armored body of Rias' newest rook glowed bright before dozens of demonic blades exploded from within. As a Dullahan, Honda's armor was unharmed by the sudden protrusions; however the sudden appearance of legendary swords was too much for Yura whom had been wrestling with the armor. With a cry of pain, the rook was retired. Not even Tsubaki got through unscathed as the weapons blasted outward, several piercing her barriers to tear through her body.

Sona's queen crumpled to the ground but not before Kiba ducked low despite his exhaustion, catching her before she struck.

"That was very well done," Tsubaki admitted with a cough. "I never imagined Honda's armor could act as a medium to your sword birth."

"If you had, I never would have stood a chance," he smiled down at her as she started to disappear.

"Xenovia is lucky," Sona's queen blurted out while retainer her stoic nature, betrayed only by the blush on her cheek. "But she should know I don't give up easily either…" With that final word she was gone, leaving Kiba alone as the damage done by his own attack had been sufficient to retire Honda as well. He slumped back, striving to recover his energy to assist his teammates as quickly as possible.

"Yea," Thrud continued as the match continued. "And if things hadn't gone the way they have we'd never have met them or each other. I'd still be at home playing the part of the expected warrior; you'd be commanding legions up on Olympus…"

Hecuba nodded with her assessment, both holding back a slight smirk as they imagined at the same time the unexpected man met who had caused their set paths to diverge so greatly in such a wonderful way.

 **In the VIP box…**

"And Asia Argento has been eliminated from exhaustion! Both sides are reeling from the battle, as expected this will be down to the wire!"

"She was too focused on that...Issei," Ravel scoffed trying to act disinterested in the actions of the Red Dragon Emperor. "She used up so much energy she had none left for herself."

"And it wasn't enough," Dorian surmised as Issei crumpled to a knee.

He had kept Saji at bay with Ascalon, preventing his rival pawn from draining energy, at least for a time. In response, Saji latched his gear to the base of Issei's sword itself, draining the power of the holy aura emitting from it. Sona's pawn had done it, taking a retiring blast from Issei's dragon shot but succeeding in draining sufficient power that his friend had to retire to prevent injury. Yet, even as his body started to fade, Issei held on, shouting to the heavens for one more chance.

"Before I go, I WILL show off my new skill, the ability born of my lustful desires!"

The sweat drop between Rossweisse, Dorian and Ravel could not have been better timed, the three looking on fearful of what was coming next. The incorrigible teenager closed his eyes, looking more focused than he had ever been in classes or practicing with Kiba and the others.

 _I'll need to give him harder assignments next time, with a face like that he has the drive when he puts his mind to it. If he doesn't fight against women and falls into using his dress break he isn't so bad…_

 _"_ President…I can hear the breasts of the women around me! My newest ultimate technique…Boob Translation!"

 _Why do I say anything?_

"Do not worry President, I will show my worth before I go…and Akeno I am sure you can talk to your father after the fight." He spoke as his body faded as if replying to nonexistent conversations."

"He couldn't be…" Ravel instinctively covered her chest as did seemingly half the stadium. "Could he?"

"I-it's impossible," Dorian swallowed hard. "Breasts don't have thoughts; s-surely he is just reading their minds and focusing in the wrong places."

 _ **I am sure you are right; such a power would be terrifying.**_

"And you! The woman in Goldie's head!" Issei shouted loud, causing Iggy to pale internally. "I can see why he's in a good mood all the time with you in there, if only Ddraig had a voice like yours."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND HERS!" Dorian shouted, plastering himself up against the glass with a look of utter frustration on his face.

"The Student Council President in the barrier is a fake, the real one and her bishops are cloaked on the roof!" With that final word, the young pawn disappeared from the field, his heart lighter through his actions and developing yet a new power tied to his love of the female form.

"Oho," Akeno sneered with an almost devilish grin. "So that is where you scampered off to." Raising her hands high, a renewed bolt of Heaven crashed down on the rooftop bathing it in holy lightning.

"INCREDIBLE! A double knock-out as both Reya Kusaka and Momo Hanakai have been eliminated with that titanic blast! The Sitri heiress has been exposed with Rias Gremory in hot pursuit!"

"It's over, as I said," Ravel Phenex proclaimed with a crossing of her arms. "It is only a matter of time now."

"They have certainly improved since the battle with Kokabiel," Rossweisse complimented.

"But not enough," Dorian glanced towards her, catching the side look from her understanding he was not only talking about the Gremory team.

 _I swore to Rose I'd watch over myself as much as her and the team. To do that, I need more power. Kokabiel, Sairaorg, the Old Satans, there are so many foes out there that are far stronger than I. The training as I am doing helps but will take far too long to reach those heights, I need to find a trump card…_

He locked his fingers around hers, the two gripping the other tenderly, the presence of so many VIPs of the Underworld nearby the only thing preventing further words from being said in that regard.

"We have time," Rossweisse assured him before falling back to their reference using the Gremory team. "I mean…they have time, we are all young. There may be a burden on our shoulders but that point cannot be forgotten.

Dorian smiled at her words yet subtly glanced away, a cold feeling creeping up his spine he could not explain.

 _We have time, but do we really? Why do I get such a feeling that we don't? I don't understand, it's as if I am missing something right in front of me._

As the commander of the Crossroads pondered their future, down below Rias Gremory overwhelmed Sona Sitri, securing the win for her team. The crowd thundered and cheered at the victory though one was quiet in deep contemplation, Ratatoskr sat atop Irina's shoulders looking as if he had seen the face of Nirvana, Heaven and enlightenment all at once.

"He…he can talk to tits? How has this ancient hallowed art been lost to creation for so long? I must know the secret of this cherished power…to harness it for the betterment of…!"

He did not finish as the swordswomen duo simultaneously caught him in the back of the head, driving the ecstatic squirrel into the ground, an incorrigible smile of joy still etched upon his face within the resulting crater.

 **At the Gremory Manor…later that day**

"Hmmm, hmmmm," Rossweisse hummed as she looked throughout her closet. With the conclusion of the first match and opening ceremonies, a grand gala was being planned for the following evening before their return to Kuoh with the end of summer break. For the first time, the Valkyrie was self-conscious upon realizing her entire wardrobe was filled with business suits with nothing feeling right. "Oh, do I have time to go out?"

A knock at the door was largely ignored as she remained focused on her wardrobe, half the suits already taken out and discarded.

"Come in!" She shouted back without looking.

 _Would a suit be too formal? I will be Dorian's escort after all, oh why didn't I ever…_

"If I had known a storm would tear through here I could have helped clear the skies."

Rossweisse spun as she beheld Freyja standing at the entrance to her room arrayed in a regal gown befitting her station. She was eyeing the catastrophe it had become with shirts, jackets, ties and pants thrown haphazardly every which way. She walked over to the embarrassed woman, carefully stepping to avoid each and every article of clothing.

"L-L-Lady Freyja! I had no idea you were coming. Just give me a few minutes and I can clear it up!"

"There will be no need for that," she assured to waylay her concerns. "My own chambers have been far worse off than this, especially before a grand ball. It brings me joy to see you well; I knew you would flourish on Midgard. I wanted to visit you as it has been far too long"

"If…that is the will of the Allfather then I understand my purpose outside Asgard."

"It was never our will to send you away young one," once close enough she laid a comforting hand on Rossweisse's shoulder. "My husband may be the Allfather of asses, but you'd be surprised how…wise he can be when the situation calls for it. Can you tell me truly you would have preferred to remain in Asgard as Dorian traveled to Midgard?"

"He could have remained in Asgard…" She admitted her previous internal hope, feeling like she could bear her heart to the goddess with no fear of judgement.

"As could we all, but that didn't help us as our influence slowly waned throughout the world. My husband, your Allfather was right about some things like our need to adapt in this world. Olympus was one small step; you and Dorian may be the next."

"I don't understand."

"You will," she leaned forward and kissed Rossweisse gently on the forehead. "But for now you need to prepare for tonight, Odin and I will be attending as well."

"I-I have been picking out what I will wear," she shook it off, ignoring the Allmother's playful wink. "Though my wardrobe has been," she paused embarrassed, "limited."

"Then I arrived just in time," Freyja clapped her hands, signaling a seal of magic to appear in the center of the room. Rossweisse's mouth dropped open as an object started to rise up through it, stopping only once reaching nearly her full height. "Think of it as a belated birthday gift, you are sure to make better use of it than I and will certainly turn a head or two."

 **The Crossroads prepare to return home after one more celebration within the land of the devils. Rossweisse and Dorian become more honest with one another as their friends prepare for the future.**

 **This was a bit more focused towards the main cast towards the end; I hope you all don't mind as I felt it was time to show their progress in the updated stories. As for Rossweisse and Dorian…I apologize if it has seemed slow, all I can say is that their relationship has been planned out since day 1 ;) Until next time, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	48. The Crashed Party, a Seed of Mischief

**Ahsoei: Indeed, forward progress as Dorian starts to admit how he truly feels about her :D**

 **Hollowreaper 93: I have no idea what you mean *glances left and right awkwardly* I am sure it'll be a normal, eventless party... XD And thanks again!**

 **Guest1: sshhh, don't read ahead in the script ;) LOL, most definitely. The wearing of Honda in canon was part of why I felt he made such a perfect Rook. His combination abilities are varied.**

 **AJR3333: No kidding, when it comes to savings those mean more to Rossweisse than solid got...as counterintuitive as that comes across XD What joke? *whistles nonchalantly* Sixth floor in room sixty-six? What could 666 possibly mean in a DxD context? XD :D Don't worry, the entire point of it taking till now was proper buildup to show how they care (As I felt the romance of the series was rushed and felt out of place for a lot of characters). Now that momentum has been reached, it will start picking up though I can't spoil when it will get to PFFFFFHAHAHA!**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **naruto: I will most certainly :D I am glad the details worked well together with a canon event from the LN. Yeppers, that mysterious girl grows bolder around the team, I hope you enjoy where I take that as the series continues...**

 **runelt99: Dorian is pursuing Rose, he is no Issei...but I said nothing about a certain other character not being drawn to him, forcing our Einherjar to make a decision ;) If it makes you feel better, I could never leave our favorite daughter of thunder with no resolution.**

 **Famond: Always glad to meet another Rossweisse fan as favorite girl :D Her lack of screentime compared to the rest was part of what motivated me to write this. Don't worry, Dorian has started to realize how limited even amazing training can be and will be on the lookout for ways to strengthen himself and protect the others. And you are not the only on who thinks that about Issei's breast translation power lol. My guess is you are right and he is hearing their hearts/souls...but Dorian is like us and refuses to believe breasts speak, retaining his sanity by believing Issei reads their minds and focuses in the wrong place XD**

 **God of war: Sorry I made you wait so long for the kiss lol. I hope it was worth it and what follows as the two move forward ;) As for an eventual clash between Dorian and Issei...I have plans ;)**

 **Wrath of the Sun Deity: Lol, all I will say to that is...things will progress for the two ;) And yes, I have a picture in my head of Rossweisse's dress and would LOVE to see it put to art :D**

 **fanficcyberman: I always feel so motivated when I read your reviews since the beginning. That I have kept it so consistently interesting to you while working on this just fills me with pride. I have been doing very well, just got a new puppy and I love her to death! Thank you for asking, I wish the same of you :)**

 **Slayer Cross: Oof, Dorian vs. Sairaorg? Sairaorg would be loving it that's for sure, Dorian on the other hand... XD**

 **The Lion's Pride: That means so much to hear you think so :D I agree, the Norse Pantheon was woefully underused in DxD imo. I hope to never disappoint.**

 **GunBlade2019: Dorian and Rossweisse take a step in the right direction as Thrud contemplates what she wants...what next course will she take?**

 **ARSLOTHES: Thank you very much for the input, that has been one of the trickier decisions writing this story. No huge spoilers here...but I have a plan ;)**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

 _ **Hold it right there, yes…like that. Okay, now very gently I want you to grip it firmly and…**_

"Done!" Dorian sighed in victory having completed his latest braid. After the Seekvaira fight he had been meaning to have it added yet wanted to do it himself, requiring the wait until his arm had healed.

He was running out of strands of hair to add braids onto, opting instead to twist the two originals together into a new one all their own. If Thrud had taught him anything, it was that wrapping braids together counted as a new one.

 _Maybe I should grow out my hair, how do I look?_

 _ **Stunning, whether you approve or not…you are starting to look the part of an Einherjar.**_

Iggy appeared beside him to give an honest appraisal. Dorian was more than a little surprised to see she was now wearing a more ornate green gown similar to the one he had seen her mother Yggdrasil wear last he was in the roads.

 _I had no idea you could change your appearance._

 _ **I can, considering the festivities I thought it was only fitting to blend in.**_

 _You didn't have to do that, you always looked gorgeous and I am the only one who can see you after all._

 _ **I prefer it that way, what,**_ she hesitated, **d** _ **o you really think so?**_

"I wish more could see you," Dorian switched back to talking as it felt more comfortable than simply thinking his responses. "I bet they would mistake you for your mother."

"Dorian!" Thrud's voice alerted him accompanied by a knock at the door. "Are you ready? The others are already on their way over."

"In a minute!" He shouted back, squeezing his tie one final time for good measure before approaching turning to answer. "We can swing my Rossweisse's room and can…thrub…gonna….something...stuff."

Dorian's words devolved into blubbering as he opened the door expecting to see Thrud; instead his brain received a shock he was ill-prepared for though in no way complained. Rossweisse stood in the entryway wearing a snug form-fitting dress showing off her frame with special attention paid towards her ample breasts and hips. It was a silver low-cut gown he had never seen before, a strategically placed slit allowing one of her long pale legs to be visible almost guiding his gaze towards the matching heels of a similar make to those worn with her armor. A band of gold was prominent on her finger; the very draupnir ring gifted the previous day though Dorian barely noticed, so entranced on the rest of her including a blushing look showcasing her innocent nature. Behind it though was a smile that she had the courage to accept Freyja's gift and actually wear it.

 _I knew I wouldn't need to use Azazel's gift…he already does look at me in that way, at least I think so. Is the dress too revealing? Does he mind that?_

"R-Rose," Dorian's own cheeks flushed as he tried in vain to keep his eyes above shoulder level, a failure Rossweisse noticed with a smirk of contentment. "Where did you get tha…?" He couldn't even finish.

"A gift," she admitted, her confidence soaring at his reaction eyeing her up and down. "I can't even remember the last time I wore something like…"

"Olympus!" he blurted out before even Iggy needed to remind him. "You had an Olympian gown there; it was the first time I saw you like that."

"That…wasn't mine; I returned it after the party." She paused upon realizing Dorian was stepping closer, hands reaching out to grasp her waist.

"And got a new one tonight!" Thrud stepped from the shadows having used her voice to lure the unsuspecting Dorian from his room earlier. Her sudden appearance caused him to take a quick step backwards, bringing an arm up to his neck to disguise what he had been considering doing instead. The daughter of Asgard's strongest warrior slipped an arm around Rossweisse's shoulder, pulling her in close so the two were practically bumping against each other cheek to cheek. "Is it not the greatest sight you've ever seen?"

Thrud had her own formal dress on, wrapping just as tightly as Rossweisse's though in a swirling mixture of red and gold. Strips of cloth snaked down each arm coving only half of her sleeves while leaving previews of the skin beneath across the rest both to create an atmosphere of allure as well as strategically hiding her remaining burns. Her hair was styled with her numerous braids even more immaculately than usual. Standing side by side with Rossweisse, the two were a glimmering vision of silver and gold perfection, Dorian's heart beat a little faster, struggling to keep his thoughts from straying too far. He had seen Thrud naked many times, even fighting her in such a state; however those had been different times. Seeing her now beside Rossweisse as she was, the young man could not help but appreciate just how beautiful the two lifelong friends were.

 _ **Do not feel guilty for thinking that way, beauty comes in many different hues. So long as you appreciate what lies beneath, it is not harmful to have such thoughts.**_

Dorian internally scowled at the well-meant but still awkward comment. Recomposing himself with a shuffle of his clothes, he answered as truthfully as was possible.

"It's…perfect." A twinge of guilt still stabbed at his chest upon realizing he was uncertain to whom he was referring.

"Good answer," Thrud maneuvered the still-blushing Valkyrie to his right side while she stood on the other. "No more dallying, we don't want to be late. Rossweisse may get your dance of the evening but that doesn't mean we don't still need to keep up appearances." She winked while gripping his left in a way near-identical to their first introduction of Hell. "Let's get this show on the road!"

 **At the Gala…**

The hall was barely recognizable from the first meeting weeks previously, almost looking to have been completely remodeled for the event. To celebrate the Gremory victory as well as the conclusion to the opening ceremonies, a grand dance had been arranged in their honor. Each of the younger devils from Seekvaira to Diodora were present, their entire peerages as well as the guests from foreign lands. This was where Akeno Himejima found herself, after arriving with Rias and the others the team had split their separate ways to relax and celebrate over a hard-won match.

 _I am sure Issei is enjoying himself,_ she thought with a chuckle recognizing the absolutely transfixed look he had at Rias and Asia's gowns that showed off a bit more than was expected. _His…unorthodox ability is what allowed us to win after all; he's earned a little bit of a treat. I wonder where Koneko scampered off to._

"Enjoying the festivities Lady Akeno?"

"Quite, they did well setting everything up so quickly," she greeted Zepar approaching from the far end of the room. He was arrayed in a simple black and white tuxedo suit that caused his mismatching eyes to stand out. She had long since discovered during their back and forths that it was his preferred color scheme.

"Your team performed admirably," he complimented her in his usual tone. "Your mastery over the lightning of Heaven is inspiring taking into account how little time you have been practicing."

"Ara ara, you just can't loosen up even at a party can you?" She teased, causing the man's eye to twitch somewhat, the first real emotion she had gotten out of him. "We talk all the time at our meetings, is that truly all you wish to do when we have some time to celebrate?"

"In truth…no," the fallen angel held out his hand, bowing slightly before her, his looks over her black dress showing off her ample cleavage not getting past her. "A dance would be most agreeable, more so in fact if it is with you."

The hesitation lingered only a moment before Akeno took his outstretched hand, the hatred she felt towards most of her kind no longer applying to the young man. The pair made their way to the central floor left open for dancing as the sides were for mingling and conversation. The song was an upbeat but still reserved piece for slow dances. The two swayed back and forth, occasionally getting into it as the tempo picked up.

"Thank you," the man said at last sounding much more casual than she'd ever heard him.

"What for?"

"For not looking at me or my lord in the way you had before. I…heard of your disdain for our people."

Akeno paused a moment before replying, her face looking troubled before reverting back to her ever-present smile remembering the words imparted to her.

"If we blamed the individual for the crimes of the race, we would all be guilty," she repeated Dorian's words at the shrine. "You…we are not the ones who sought chaos and war, and I have come to enjoy our conversations."

"As have I," Zepar's gaze shot to the left for half a moment before returning to hers. "And, do you feel that way about certain other fallen angels?"

"I have come to," she admitted without needing to speak of who she was referring to. "I wish I had more time to speak to him."

"Wish granted."

Zepar spun the half-fallen angel girl expertly for the next stage of the dance, a rotation of partners. While he veered off into the waiting arms of Hecuba, Akeno found herself face-to face with a tall dark-haired man. The two segued perfectly into the next step all the while their eyes remained locked, Akeno whispering the words she had withheld for so long.

"Hello…father."

"Akeno," he answered slowly as if carefully choosing every word after an eternity of contemplation. "Your technique yesterday was…I never thought you would finally use it, I am so proud."

"We have a lot of time to make up for," she assured him, gripping his powerful arms tightly as they continued the father/daughter dance. In that moment, any hatred spun towards him over the years fell away, seeing the man she had refused to acknowledge trying his hardest to hold even a single conversation with her despite how out of his element it made him. "We can just…talk."

"Of course," he grunted while clearing his throat, amazed and shocked that they had lasted so long speaking to one another. "What would you like to talk about?"

 _Thank you Dorian, would I ever have thought this way were it not for that day at the shrine?_

"Everything, all that there is a father and daughter could ever want to talk about. Your time with the Grigori, mine with Rias' family," she looked down at the glimmering band on his finger. "And a few topics we have not brought up in far too long."

 **Across the Dance Hall…**

"I never thought I'd see this day," Kiba remarked as he danced with Xenovia, the Einherjar swordswoman having intercepted him on his way to the gala having been very insistent on having a dance partner. With no other planned escort for the festivities the young devil knight could not refuse her nor wished to. "Akeno is smiling so genuinely."

The pair was not far from Rias' queen and Baraqiel, the two clearly speaking though being too far to hear. They did not need to know what was discussed as the occasional smiles, awkward glances and chuckles between them was all that mattered.

"She's never acknowledged her father in all the years I've known her," He explained while dipping Xenovia low and bringing her back up. "But now they look…content."

"She thought him a monster for so long, yet now that that illusion has been dispelled he still loves her as ever. True love as a father should, the kind I am sure you will have for our children."

Kiba skipped a step, quickly recovering without anyone noticing save for his partner, twirling her in place. Finally bringing her in close, he gripped the small of her back with a strong tug that brought a smile to her lips.

"Must you always do that?"

"Until it is a fact, yes." Xenovia kept her stoic expression yet the Gremory knight could just sense the smirk lurking behind it. "Kiryuu lent me some protection aids for afterwards if you wished to continue this in private. I found some fascinating reading material being passed around the school involving yourself and Dorian…"

"I will have to confiscate that next time we are in class," the calm voice of Sona's queen Tsubaki threatened. The pair turned to behold the young woman wearing a sleek black dress with thin straps. Between hers and Xenovia's chosen azure Kiba found himself caught between the colors of the night sky. "An excellent strategy today," she complimented with a nod.

"Yours as well," Kiba scanned the room, spotting Honda standing stoically near the refreshments despite being unable to enjoy any. Gasper and Asia were not far, the gentle vampire spinning to clearly show off the latest kilt design he had discovered for the party to an ever-cheerful Asia taking it all in. "I am not sure where Issei and Rias got off to, haven't seen Koneko either."

Xenovia scanned for her own friends, Bennia was mingling as usual, Dorian and the other two had yet to arrive but she spotted Hecuba leaning against a pillar once her dance with Zepar concluded. She could not help but tilt a head as her fellow swordswoman looked rather distant, not paying attention to any passing guest.

 _Hecuba?_

"My teammates are here as well, though few are apt for dancing." Tsubaki snapped her attention to the present as she paused, the hesitation and flushed expression noted by Xenovia instantly despite the queen's normally calm demeanor. "May I borrow your partner for the next song?"

 _Is this what they call a love rival?_

"Only if you give him back in the same condition," she smirked, allowing Tsubaki to relax a bit at her teasing nature. "The night is young and there is time to spare. I can await his return, I am not going anywhere."

"I would offer another partner, but he appears to be taken."

Kiba pointed to the front entrance as the doors flew open, revealing Dorian entering with Rossweisse and Thrud with hands clasped tightly.

 **Not Far…**

Thrud waited until eyes were no longer affixed on the newcomers before reluctantly releasing Dorian's arm leaving Rossweisse as his sole companion.

 _I saw them at the hospital,_ she contemplated. _I should give them space; this can be for just the two of them. Rossweisse deserves this after so long._

"You can have him this evening," Thrud winked to the pair as she took as step back. "Have him home by eleven and don't do anything I wouldn't." Before the couple could voice a flustered protest, she had already ducked away towards the refreshment table, catching an unprepared Bennia regaling one of their stories with over the top embellishments.

"We could go right to the dancing," Dorian tightened his hand around hers, deciding to speak with Thrud later, her momentary glance of apprehension not missed by him.

"I would like that," she assured him. "But we should mingle a bit, um…" She scanned the room, seeing the leaders conversing at the far end though she felt it would be inappropriate to approach them just yet. "Perhaps Seekvaira? Her family does hold the title of Archduke and the fight with you was televised.

"Archduke?"

"One of the higher titles for a devil family, the Agares earned theirs apparently by founding the mines through which the substance Evil Pieces are made from can be found. Oh wait, there, that woman is Hikari, one of Sairaorg's two pawns. Considering what happened perhaps we could strike up a conversation. "I'll get some punch."

Dorian craned his neck to look in the direction she was pointing; amazed he hadn't spotted the woman before. Near the support pillars out of the way a tall woman was leaning against the wall. She had dark tanned skin, long luxurious purple hair nearly reaching her ankles and was wearing a rather revealing crimson two-piece more resembling a swimsuit to the Einherjar. No one around seemed to be reacting negatively to her attire, lending Dorian to assume it was merely another tradition of some sort. With a deep intake of breath he walked over for introductions.

"That was quite a match," he started upon reaching her. "An unorthodox strategy at the end but it worked."

The woman did not turn or acknowledge his presence, Dorian stood a little taller as he cleared his throat.

"Your Lord Sairaorg is incredibly strong to fight Thrud like he did, I doubt your peerage will have much trouble in your upcoming match against that Zephyrdor."

It was only at the mention of Sairaorg's name that the woman finally turned, squinted eyes falling on him as if in deep confusion.

"Are…you talking to me?"

"Yes," Dorian was uncertain how else to answer.

"You can see me?"

"Yes…"

"Oh how delightfully unexpected," the woman extended a hand for him to take with a bow, looking only a bit disappointed as he pulled back without kissing it. "You must be that strapping man who took that colossal punch, how strong you must be to survive one of Lord Sairaorg's attacks."

"My arm would disagree."

"Speaking of arms, I saw those two lovely ladies on yours, they are lucky to have won such a specimen. If Hikari was a bit more adventurous she'd try to tag along for some fun."

"Wait…aren't you Hikari?"

"She's not…I am."

Another woman stepped around the tall figure looking much less flashy than her companion. She was shorter in stature, barely reaching Dorian's shoulders wearing a much more modest dress, hair consisting of short unkempt black strands looking as if she had fought and lost against them preparing for the evening. She took up position between them, the whole while glaring daggers at the other woman.

"Lupa, we talked about this…"

"You said I couldn't have any fun but nothing about pleasant conversation. Who else but the world leaders in this room can even see me?" Dorian's expression gave away his utter confusion at the two as Rossweisse finally joined them with punch glasses in hand.

"My name is Hikari," she answered bluntly. "Pawn to Lord Sairaorg, this…unfortunately is Lupa, my Sacred Gear."

"Charmed," Lupa shook Dorian's hand again despite him already having done so.

"Dorian, what are you doing?" Rossweisse tilted her head as from her perspective his hand had just shaken at nothing but thin air.

"Oh, my apologies," Lupa's body started to glow; Rossweisse gasping as she suddenly became visible. "I have to put a little extra oomph into it for most to see. Not to worry as I have energy to spare."

"But, how can we see your Sacred Gear spirit?" Dorian was confused but intrigued. "I'm the only one who can see Iggy."

"She's an Independent Avatar Type." Hikari continued as it was apparent neither of them understood. "She can manifest herself as a separate being with her own will. It would be like if that gauntlet on your arm could jump off and walk away."

"And I can do ANYTHING I wish," Lupa winked at Dorian suggestively, causing her wielder to face-palm. "I just need to borrow some energy from my partner."

"Sometimes I wish I was the only one who could hear her."

"Then you'd be alone to hear me whispering to see if the young man is open to more company, oh if only you went for his type."

"Move move move move move! It was nice meeting you Dorian, MOVE MOVE MOVE!" She shoved her spectral companion away from the pair as she awkwardly waved farewell. All those around were quite confused as to their point of view Hikari was pushing at thin air.

 _Imagine if we were like that,_ Dorian chuckled to Iggy. _That other people could see you._

 _ **I prefer it this way, I feel more...secure knowing it is just you. More safe.**_

 _Iggy, is everything alr…?_

The tempo changed, signaling the start to a new song. Dorian felt a hard tug as Rossweisse gripped his arm, a shining light having erupted within her eyes.

"Oh, I love this song!" The glowing Valkyrie knew the melody recounting a band of friend's trip up the boughs of the physical Yggdrasil. It would start slow signifying the preparation for such a climb before building up to a tone invoking the ethereal wonder of the tree. Finally, it would conclude in a booming crash as the battered and exhausted band completed their trek and turned to gaze upon all the nine realms visible from the peak. She theorized Freyja or Odin must have recommended the inclusion as it was not a known melody of Hell. "Come, dance with me."

Dorian could never refuse her, barely having time to down his punch before being pulled from the table. Taking the silver Valkyrie's waist with his free hand, he pulled her close thankful in that moment that Rossweisse was taller than most women, the size difference not quite as noticeable when they stood close. They took to the floor, intermingling with the other dancers as it became a sea of bodies moving in tandem with the tune.

"One, two, three and one, two, three," a certain squirrel whispered to himself as he watched the dance while half imitating the moves himself. "Step on her toes and no fun time tonight."

"Oh, they are so sweet together," Freyja gushed, her hand overlapping Odin's a little tighter as the romantic air between the Einherjar and Valkyrie grew contagious. "We can speak to them when we aren't interrupting."

"Fifty bucks says his hand makes a move southward," Odin blurted out, causing Freyja to silently groan, repeating how her husband was more than he appeared over and over to convince herself.

"Seventy-five," Ratatoskr took the bet. "That our little Rossweisse does it first in such a fashion to make the Gremory girl blush!"

"Deal," Odin and the squirrel exchanged handshakes, the other absolutely certain of victory as the Crossroad's pair waltzed through the crowd.

 _Speaking of the Gremory girl,_ Freyja mused while absentmindedly swirling the contents of her drink. _She is the guest of honor yet she is nowhere to be found._

 **In the woods nearby…**

"What do you think you're doing here?" Koneko narrowed her eyes towards the intruder who had slipped past the patrols and was currently lounging in the tree above.

"Is that anyway to talk to your big sis?" Kuroka purred lazily with the slyest of grins on her face. A black cat was curled up against her leg, bait that Koneko had recognized immediately and followed knowing it would lead to her. "Vali told us all to wait on standby for something big, but with so many powerful men AND my little sister to boot how could I stay away?"

"I told you back at the peace summit, I'm NOT going with you," Koneko planted her feet with determination.

"You've grown up Shirone," Kuroka smiled with pride. "You are acting so big…and with an audience no less. You can step out of the trees; I can sense you are there no matter how well you obscure your presence."

A trio of shapes stepped into frame led by Rias Gremory still wearing her red evening gown. Beside her stood Issei Hyoudou, having followed her out of the hall upon noticing Koneko's absence from the party. Lastly, Bikou, the Monkey King descendant and fellow member of Vali's team slipped out of the shadows having spotted the two even before his teammate.

"No use hiding," she teased. "Sage Arts allows us to sense the flow of energy, considering how impressive you two are it was like a beacon. Even you little dragon," she winked at Issei. "A little stronger and maybe you'll make an acceptable mate."

 _Sage Arts, the magic that cutie from Asgard uses? My god the difference between her and Koneko's shapes are night and day…wait did she say mate?_

"D-don't try to distract me," Issei shouted while his reddening cheeks and nosebleed gave away his internal thoughts at the nekoshou's proposal.

 _As much as I'd LOVE to embrace sweet melons like hers…Rias and Koneko are nearby and what would they think?_

"Is this another terrorist attack?" Rias asked while taking up a stance.

"Nah," the monkey-youkai explained. "Just looking for some fun while Vali takes care of the hush hush business. Let's leave Kuroka, we've been spotted now and it's not like we could make the party anyway. I doubt they'd look the other way just for a chance to hop into bed with you."

"Such an insult, I can be VERY persuasive," she smirked playfully while never taking her eyes off Koneko. "But I suppose you are right, we can go…but Shirone is coming with us. I have waited long enough."

"Vali won't like that."

"She'll make a wonderful member of the team; did you see her performance yesterday? So young with very little training yet she can use Sage Arts even that much. Ophis and Vali would agree with me."

 _Ophis,_ Rias recognized the name of the Ouroboros Dragon and named leader of the Khaos Brigade though the being known as the infinite dragon had yet to make an appearance.

Bikou sighed while gripping the top of his head, realizing he was getting nowhere trying to talk her out of it and the situation would just lead to more trouble for him. Nevertheless, he nodded before rounding on the younger sister, Koneko backing up with concern.

"It's too bad the blonde one didn't show up instead," he lamented. "You could have had your man and there would've been a chance for the lovely strong girl to show up. Oh how I wouldn't mind having my arse thrashed by her again..."

"Not a chance!" Issei stepped between them, Ascalon emerging from the depths of his Sacred Gear. "She is a friend and important member of the Gremory family!"

"And my servant," Rias did the same, spheres of destruction energy forming in each hand.

"Sister trumps friend or master," Kuroka fired back. I know what's best for her, someone claiming to own her doesn't get that luxury. I've dealt with enough masters for one lifetime." The sultry nekoshou's expression darkened for a moment as memories flooded her mind that were quickly pushed away.

"I am happy with my friends!" Koneko called out, more than a little touched by Issei and Rias' pronouncements. "I want to stay with them, even if you want what's best for me…I get to choose that, no one else! I am growing stronger every day, I don't need my big sister to watch me every step of the way."

"You just think that now, but you don't know how cruel the big ol world is like," the black-eared nekoshou remarked, her tone growing slightly agitated. "But if these 'friends' of yours are the reason you want to keep away from your loving sister…I suppose I can just kill them and remove that problem."

Issei breathed in heavily as the air around them suddenly took on a strange smell, it was a pungent odor that burned his nose and forced him into a hacking fit. A chill ran through his bones until he felt like he couldn't take anymore. Similar to how the world would look when Gasper's powers were affecting it, so too did such an ominous presence seem to fall upon the trees.

"She's erected a barrier around the immediate area," Koneko warned. "Sis doesn't just know Sage Arts, but devil magic as well."

"Space is easy to bend," she giggled at her own skill. "Time is a bit more complicated but I'll take what I can get. And the added plus of a barrier means my little present will spread much faster."

Rias immediately reached to cover her nose but it was too late. She started to cough, collapsing to a knee as her entire body started to go numb. To her horror, Koneko did the same slumping beside her clearly trying to stand yet failing to do so.

"I was able to refine the mixture since the fight with that silvery Valkyrie. I would never risk harming you little Shirone," her face reflected only truth at those words, "but it will keep you less feisty while I take care of the others."

"President! Koneko!" Issei darted between the two, trying to get them back on their feet. Despite his best efforts, the two remained unable to stand.

"I-Issei…"

"Huh, I guess it still needs work when it comes to dragons. You really have gotten stronger since we last met haven't you?"

"You fix them right now or else…"

"Or else what?" It was Bikou who asked, stepping between the Red Dragon Emperor and Kuroka. "You have gotten stronger, but don't make me laugh. In order to beat me you'd have to be a…"

"A real dragon?"

One moment Bikou was in front of Issei, the next he was being propelled at great speeds in the opposite direction by a red blur clashing against his bowstaff.

"Mr. Tannin?" Issei asked, barely able to keep up with their movements yet sensing the presence of his tutor who had half-killed him day after day in the mountains over the last month.

"I never imagined that following you out into the woods would get me caught in a barrier!" The air shook and trees flattened as the dragon and youkai clashed, each pushing the other to their limits beyond the fighters around them. "Fight on Issei Hyoudou! Show me the month in the mountains was not time wasted!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Issei readied his dragonic holy sword against Kuroka positively grinning across the field.

"You've got more balls than I thought before, I'll give you that. It's a pity I'll have to cut them off, I am not as gentle as little Shirone."

 _Not as gentle as Koneko? She kicks my ass every day…_

A pair of wheels made of white static-like energy took shape around Kuroka's hands. With the lightest of throws she chucked them towards her opponent. Issei cut through the first only for his arm to spasm, affected by the same internal damage Konkeo had used in the Rating game transferred through his blade. He had no defense as the second caught him square in the chest, sending him reeling to the ground.

"D-damnit!" The determined pawn would not be kept down as he struggled to his wobbling feet. "I won't let you take Koneko or hurt the President!"

"You can try little dragon," Kuroka winked while generating another pair of wheels in her hand. "Let's dance."

 **Back at the party…**

The dance concluded with the final flourish, ending as Dorian dipped Rossweisse low but kept her steady. The two were panting, the final portion having picked up quite a bit requiring them to keep up. The couple never looked away from the other, lingering on the dance floor a few moments longer even as the other dancers started dispersing until the next song. In the back, Odin silently slipped coins into Freyja's outstretched hands frustrated that Ratatoskr had vanished before the conclusion, neither Dorian nor Rossweisse having made any questionable moves during the waltz.

"They were basically doing each other with their eyes," the grumbling Allfather rationalized. "That should count for something!"

"We'll make an honest man of him yet," Azazel chimed in having approached the pair during the festivities. "Issei knows what he wants, Dorian on the other hand…"

"You will do no such thing," Freyja interrupted with a condescending glance. "I do not think the Underworld could handle another Azazel."

"I never said anything about making him like me my lady," the fallen angel let out a chuckle, his mood greatly improved since spotting Baraqiel dancing with his daughter. "I said more honest with himself. What that may mean is entirely up to him, he looked so nervous to be seen as a pervert that I fear him falling into the same cage of propriety your daughter of thunder was in before meeting him."

"Speaking of cages," Sirzechs lowered his voice somewhat. "Has there been any further updates on the movements of the Khaos Brigade?"

"Nothing substantial," Ajuka was the one to answer. "My new 'assistant' has been quite forthcoming with information but was not part of their upper echelons of power. She did confirm Ophis' presence commanding them and that they have multiple groups within working independently but not much else."

"That fits," Azazel jumped in. "This so-called 'Hero' Faction we saw at Olympus is one such group. They took losses but I doubt that'll be the end of them, not by a long shot. There are rumors they were sighted next in Kyoto but our intelligence there is spotty at best."

"That is the Shinto youkai territory isn't it?" Odin asked with a stroke of his beard. "I hear their leader Yasaka is a true beauty, remarkably endowed in all the right places."

The Allfather of the Norse gods was quickly silenced after a quick yelp as a three inch high-heel plunged upon his foot courtesy of the Queen of Asgard.

"We could send the Crossroads to check it out; a few more missions under their belt would do them some good."

"They may not be the best just yet," Sirzechs pointed out while looking at the dance floor.

The Crimson Satan could not help but smile upon spotting Millicas dancing with Bennia. Despite being the younger of the two, it was he walking the Grim Reaper through the steps trying his best to keep her from stumbling over her own two feet. Xenovia and Kiba were sitting together on the side, the Gremory knight's cheeks clearly red as she was whispering into his ear. Irina was socializing with the others, Hecuba nearby though doing little more than standing. Dorian and Rossweisse had split up to mingle, the thrifty Valkyrie chatting with an assorted group of devil women. Dorian had turned toward the terrace, following Thrud who ducked out quickly during the dance. The collected teenagers were doing what their group had been founded to do, show that the various myths could live together beyond the wars they had fought over in ages past.

"But," he continued. "They are the finest symbols of cooperation we could have asked for. In time they will go far and do great things."

"They have already started," Ajuka chimed in while claiming a new glass of champagne, failing to notice an unfamiliar shape inch towards the densely packed area surrounding the punch bowl. "Why, just the other day that Dorian lad had the most intriguing idea for the evil piece system I am looking into…"

 **On the Terrace…**

"Where are you going?" Dorian asked as he caught up to Thrud on the impressive terrace overlooking the area. It was a further trek than he expected, being far enough that the sounds of music from the far-off party were muted against the nightly noises. The size of the building never ceased to amaze.

"Just…fresh air," she lied while refusing to look at him.

 _I was too slow, but did I want this? He and Rossweisse were sweet from the first day he said her name wrong while I only saw him as a pupil for so long. I shouldn't be selfish._

"You left so quickly," he inched closer. "Are you alright?"

"You…are a real conundrum," she spun, an accepting grin on her face to hide the conflict in her mind set ablaze at the sight of Rossweisse and Dorian dancing. "When you were brought in you were an Einherjar barely scraping past the requirements of the reincarnation magic. Yet now," she motioned at his appearance, his numerous braids now overlapping and his improved build. "Look at you, a presentable Einherjar in every sense of the word."

 _Yet you didn't change who you were to do it._ She was reminded of the darkness that settled over her brother Modi's mind as he sought the strength of their father. At the last update she was told he was improving but still couldn't remember anything. Ironically enough, the nurses claimed he was a gentler soul than he had been in ages.

"What brought this on?" Dorian approached, leaning on the railing beside her looking up at the starry night sky. "I could have never done this without you. Who was it who whipped me into shape, showed me the ropes and actually turned me into a competent fighter?"

"Oho, competent now?" A touch of her snarky side bled through. It seemed to be the norm when he was around, whether it was before when she played the part of cold proper warrior or now when trying to appear that all was well, she could not help but be herself around him. "Be careful or that head may grow too big to contain that ego."

"Hey, I've improved," he glanced away rubbing his neck, somewhat embarrassed. "Come on back inside, you haven't even danced yet."

"Like finding a dance partner would be so simple."

"Well, there's always…"

The crashing sound of a potted plant jarred the two back to their surroundings. A suited man, clearly one of the visiting lesser nobles came stumbling out of the room wobbling on his feet with lidded eyes. Thrud and Dorian glanced to each other as they each came to the same conclusion, that he was nearly passed-out drunk.

"Come on sir," Dorian approached the man to redirect him back to the festivities. "If you need to lie down we can…"

The Einherjar's eyes shot wide; as he had laid a hand on his back he pulled it away quickly with a slick wet feeling. His palm was now covered in blood from a gaping wound on his back.

"R-run," he gasped before falling forward, all life drained from his eyes. It was only then a blood-curdling scream and thundering howl could be heard from within the gala. Dorian and Thrud wasted no time racing for the hall cursing the distance once more.

Absolute pandemonium greeted the pair as they reentered the room. Tables and chairs were strewn about, windows shattered outward by the titanic roars echoing from the source of the chaos. In the center amid the carnage, a trio of devil-soldiers confronted the intruder though with the looks of fear visible through their helmets, they knew how poor their chances were.

The monster, resembling a giant wolf with ashen fur, swiped forward at such speed it caught two of the men with a thundering crunch of broken bones through their armor. It scooped up the third in its jaws, throwing him with the greatest of ease out the already-broken window to an uncertain fate. The entire exchange was over in scant few seconds and made it perfectly clear that all of the security forces had suffered thus, dead or dying men and women littered the hall. The Satans, along with Odin and the other delegates, had joined forces across the room creating as tight a defense as they could to protect the rest and themselves.

"Rose!" Dorian shouted, his armor and Twilight Star emerging in an instant.

He spotted her among the others, soul lightening as he saw she was alive, armor already donned with seals ready for battle though she kept a distance with the rest. Fragments of various peerages were present; Tsubaki and Kiba on guard, Gasper and Asia working on the injured watched over by Honda. Diodora was surrounded by his servants, not a one leaving without him yet many others had withdrawn to safety. Only Sairaorg, his pawns and scattered numbers of Seekvaira's own servants remained with their king.

"Fenrir," Thrud muttered as she followed suit, grabbing Dorian's arm before he could rush in. "Don't get near him! He is a literal God-eater, not even the Allfather would be assured victory against him!"

"I have to help, but what is he doing here?" Dorian asked as his mind raced for a solution. He could not see most of the team and his imagination was painting a grim picture. They spotted a wounded Azazel, his mechanical arm sparking from obvious damage. His face was warped into an expression of fear and uncertainty very unlike the smug know-it all they had seen in the past. It was painfully obvious he knew full well what they faced.

Thrud grabbed Dorian's face, pulling him close with a serious look of concern; he could not recall ever seeing her sweat so much or expressing such fear.

"Don't try it without backup; he is listed in the top ten strongest beings in all existence, just one bite would kill a god! We need my father, what could he be doing here? He is supposed to be sealed away in Asgard by…"

Fenrir leapt forward, dashing towards the barricade of world leaders making for the first target to catch his eye, Akeno Himejima. Even in her risquély tattered evening gown, Rias' queen raised a hand, bringing down bolts of Heavenly lightning upon the mythic beast. To their horror, the strikes did not even slow its approach, fangs reaching out towards her breast.

"You will NOT TOUCH HER!" The words of Baraqiel's aid reached them before his own as the dual fallen angels raised their hands as one, bringing lightning and holy spear blasts down as Akeno redoubled her own efforts. The three struggled with all their strength, somehow forcing the monstrous beast to change course, missing them by the smallest of margins while bounding back for some distance. Zepar caught a staggering Akeno, ensuring she did not fall before retreating further back to safety. The distraction allowed Dorian and Thrud to reach the defense line seeking answers.

"Dorian!" Hecuba was the first to greet him. All weapons had been confiscated upon entering the hall yet somehow she held her unique dagger having been strapped beneath her maroon dress. Despite the command of no weapons, something had caused her to sneak it in all the same, unwilling to part with it. "Thrud, we thought the worst."

"What is happening, where are the others?" They could see Xenovia and Irina nearby but no sign of Bennia nor half of Rias' peerage.

"They are fine, don't worry. Bennia teleported the Gremory child, Millicas, his mother and several others to safety as soon as that thing made its entrance, I didn't see where Ratatoskr went but he was not here during the attack. I don't know how it got in; one moment we were celebrating, the next it just appeared in the densest portion of the crowd. Its skin is too thick for our weapons; even Durandal could not harm him! Everything happened so fast."

A renewed duet of howls broke the air as massive wolves stalked from the shadows; the larger of the two dropping upon Fenrir's back and biting into his neck. The second latched onto a leg, teeth sawing in vain to sever it. The bodyguards of Odin and Freyja, their wolves Freki and Geri had finally arrived having kept distance for the celebration. Even as mighty supernatural beings as they were, they were woefully outmatched by the fearsome wolvine. Lightning rained down, holy arrows flew and devil magic crashed around them even from Sirzechs himself as a sliver of wrath emerged from his visage at how close Millicas and Grayfia came to death had it not been for the Grim Reaper's quick thinking. He owed her a great debt.

All attacks struck yet none found the proper mark, the combined magics insufficient to even mar the pelt of one of the strongest beings to walk existence. With a whimpering cry, Freki was torn from Fenrir's back and hurled through the air, barreling through a line of defenders with his body. He slumped down, critically wounded yet still alive while Freyja rushed to tend to their selfless defender. Geri soon followed suit, neither could hope to match such ferocity. As the siblings fell, only then did Fenrir seem to calm, pacing the room back and forth like a hound having cornered the mouse.

A pompous, chuckling laughter shattered the commotions of the hall, silencing all save for itself. High above the remaining guests, a grand bombastic magic seal appeared, splitting down the middle like a doorway. Rossweisse could tell at first glance that the majority of the seal was unneeded for its purpose, having been added solely to provide flair to the magic circle. A robed individual recognized by the procession stepped through as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Loki, what is the meaning of this?" Odin glared towards his blood-brother. "Reign in your son and explain yourself IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh I can assure you, Allfather, he is quite reigned in. As it has ever been he obeys only my command. It is about time someone made any sense around here." He turned, only then spotting Thrud and Dorian among the group. "Ah, the plucky so-called Einherjar, much of this would have been unnecessary if you had simply rolled over."

"What are you talking about?" Dorian demanded while aiming his weapon threateningly at the floating god. "We've barely even spoken!"

"As if I would waste my words on an abomination to our realms. Just look at you, a mere human cradling the heir to the embodiment of our power mixing it with those of lesser mythologies. You should have just died in that vault…"

 _What vault? Asgard's?_ Dorian's chest tensed, the scar beneath aching a bit more than before at the memory of his second near-death that had led him to the roads half a year back.

"What did you do to my brother?" Thrud roared in rage, her knowledge of the strength of Loki's son nearby all that stayed her hand at wishing to crush his skull.

"It doesn't matter, it's time we start over," Loki continued as the young man's mind became clouded with confusion. "Once our dear Allfather is dead, Ragnarok will commence. The realms shall be ripped asunder reducing all existence to the building blocks to begin anew."

Ragnarok, the prophesied end of the world, the Norse name for the Twilight of Gods and men, and this deity before them was talking about enacting it. What unnerved everyone most was how calmly he discussed it, as if ending creation was no problem and could be completed with the greatest of ease.

"I knew you did not condone our alliances," Freyja scowled at Loki, causing even the God of Mischief to lose his sneer, his lack of respect for her shining through at last. "But seeking to break everything simply because it does not conform to your wishes…"

"Silence!" Loki snapped as he rounded on her, his son Fenrir growling in tandem with his raised voice. "If nothing else I will not have to listen to the shrieks of a Vanir harlot for another moment longer. I swear the satisfaction I will feel when Fenrir rips the head from your…"

A seal of defense shimmered behind Loki as a blast of Musphelheim fire crashed into it, causing it to flicker yet dealt no additional damage. In a rather uncharacteristic manner; Dorian had foregone Thrud's advice, crashing into the seal only to be stopped in his tracks. Despite the supreme strength he had developed during his time among the gods, he was no match for a true deity.

"Well, better late than never I suppose. Fenrir," he clapped his hands to summon the monster's attention. "Do your father proud."

The terrifying eyes of the wolf locked upon Dorian, narrowing ferociously with a lick of his lips. The outmatch Einherjar's mind scrambled for a solution, any tactic available in his repertoire to help delay death clawing so closely at his doorstep. At last, Dorian threw up his hands, the light of Alfheim exploding outward just as Fenrir neared, blinding even a being as mighty as he. For that brief moment, he had no idea where Dorian was.

The power of his Balance Breaker would not help. Knowing this, Dorian planted a pair of runes on the ground, overlapping a new one overtop it using the advanced technique he learned first during his time in Asgard from that mysterious Kara. A rune of warding overlapped with an inverted gravity seal.

 _If I pour everything into it, maybe it can hold him a second or at the very least slow…_

"Don't you touch him!" Freyja screamed, her armor donned despite being fully aware of how much stronger Fenrir was. With a surge of power she blasted towards them far too slowly to reach him in time. Thrud, Rossweisse and the remainder of the Crossroads moved next, scattered world leaders hesitant to move in with full knowledge that a single bite would be their end.

The wolf pounced, forcing Dorian back maneuvering so that it had to stand atop his magic seals to get a vantage point on him. Fenrir swiped forward, missing Dorian before slamming down atop the expertly-designed seals.

The effect was as incredible as it was unexpected. Where Dorian had thought at best it would paralyze the monster, instead a shockwave struck Fenrir full in the face, causing him to fly backwards, crashing into one of the few still-standing tables and shattering it beneath him. Even Loki raised an eyebrow in annoyance and confusion.

"How did you manage THAT?" Thrud asked as she landed beside him, she had no weapon but that hardly stopped her from preparing to defend him.

"You altered the base formula!" Rossweisse blurted out, eyes wide as one of the few in the room who understood what happened. "You merged the seals yet their mixing created a third effect, absorbing the kinetic force of the attack and rebounding it back upon the attacker! I have never seen one so intricate to work on a being of Fenrir's caliber, can you do it again?"

Dorian stared like a deer caught in headlights, he could certainly create the seals once more but with absolute certainty he could replicate what he had just done? Not a chance under the circumstances, even less so as they could see Fenrir stagger back to his feet while shaking his head in frustration.

"You managed to hurt my son, how unexpected. You can brag about it in whatever afterlife is unfortunate enough to claim you, sham of an Einherjar!"

Now fully recovered and the rune having dissipated from serving its purpose, Fenrir leapt towards him so quickly Dorian could barely follow his movements. A fraction of a second before the fangs would have found their mark, a force slammed into the great wolf, crashing it into a nearby pillar and through the wall. Only the defensive barriers prevented the fight from spilling outside.

"Uncle!" Thrud cried with joy at the recognition of their savior.

"You keep yer boyfriend back lass," Baldur, son of Odin and Freyja remarked as he delivered a double fisted strike downward upon Fenrir's snout, cracking his jaw into the pavement. "Sorry I was a bit late, the ale of the Underworld certainly lives up to the name. "Get the others ta safety; I'll tussle with the beastie."

Fenrir batted the Aesir/Vanir hybrid as Thrud and Dorian got to a safe distance. Pouncing upon his foe, the son of Loki closed fearsome jaws over his torso and bit with the force that would have sent even Odin to the next world. Instead, only the joyous laughter of the God of Light could be heard, his skin utterly unscathed from the attack.

"Bad pup, no biscuit!" He grinned before delivering a cataclysmic uppercut followed by a series of quick punches. Fenrir swiped again and again, claws raking across Baldur's flesh yet refusing to pierce. The youngest child of Odin was not as strong as his brother Thor or even Fenrir, yet so long as his skin could not be pierced there was no way he could lose.

"Dorian…Thrud," Freyja cupped each in a concerned hand as they reached them, wishing silent thanks that they had survived. She barely had time to squeeze before Rossweisse was beside her, arms wrapping around the pair.

"W-we can gather the wounded now," the former bodyguard advised. "The delegates can withdraw while Baldur deals with Fenrir. That just leaves…"

The group looked up at Loki whose face was etched in one of pure rage. The fact Baldur had been shadowing Odin and Freyja in case of renewed attack from the Khaos Brigade had been kept a secret from all. One of the few beings who could contend with his son had been under their noses all along.

 _I don't understand…HE said that they would be vulnerable at the gathering, yet Baldur is as strong as ever! If this keeps up, they'll have my son bound again before we can…_

Loki scanned the room, spotting Hecuba standing on the fringes as guard alongside Irina and Xenovia. She was one of the few armed individuals, holding an ornate dagger in her hand in case Fenrir drew too close.

 _Interesting,_ Loki's near-manic smile of understanding returned as he took a whiff of the air, then a second to be certain. _Mistletoe…what a rare and exotic oil to coat one's blade with._

 **In the woods…**

Issei was blasted across the clearing; Ascalon sent flying far out of reach to embed itself in the ground. He was battered, bruised from head to toe and his fingers wouldn't stop twitching as the Sage Arts energy disrupted his body. Grunting in frustration, he punched the dirt hard, having been unable to land a single blow on Kuroka.

 _D-damnit! Koneko's hot sister is too strong, but if I don't do something she'll kill the President._

"Let them go! Koneko yelled even paralyzed by the mist as she was. "I'll go with you, just spare them!"

"Don't you dare!" Rias found the strength to speak. "She may be your sister, but she left after killing your original master. The things you saw, how you were treated, I feared you'd be scarred by them for the rest of your life! That is why…why I will only show you the fun things in life, those that bring you joy. I will do that for you Koneko for as long as you are my servant!"

"And as a fellow servant, I'll protect her," Issei staggered to his feet, blood dripping from open wounds across his body. "I may be a worthless Red Dragon, can't even attain a Balance Breaker after a month of half-dying every day in the mountains…"

"You aren't worthless," Koneko's voice broke through the mist and pain. "You may be the worst of mankind, the weakest Red Dragon in history, the most perverted…"

"You can stop now," Issei half-begged as his underclassman came to her point.

"But, you are gentle. Many other Red Dragon Emperors were cruel or obsessed with their power and became consumed by it, but you aren't. You are a good friend Issei, flaws and all."

 _ **Partner,**_ Ddraig boomed within his gear. _**The training with Tannin might be enough to achieve Balance Breaker. That is, if you can find that radical catalyst.**_

 _Fuck! How am I supposed to figure out what that is?_

The young pawn's mind raced. He knew Kiba achieved his through meeting the spirits of his departed friends while Dorian had supposedly earned his after watching the buxom silver Valkyrie get struck in the face. Neither seemed plausible for him, having a relatively normal life before meeting Yuma nor had seeing Rias hurt in previous battles pushed him over that edge including her most recent poisoning.

 _That was Goldie's catalysts, I am not him. What about me could…_

"President!" He shouted as the answer hit him full in the face. "I know what I can do to push myself to the next step, but I need your help!"

"Of course Issei!" Rias announced as she stood as best she could onto a knee. "What do I need to do?"

"Let me poke your titties!"

You could hear a pin drop as Tannin and Bikou simultaneously facepalmed above, their titanic fight feeling out of place amidst the strategizing below.

"A MONTH BEATING IT INTO YOU AND THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK WILL DO IT?" The former Dragon-King roared in frustration. "ALL THAT WORK FOR NOTHING?"

"Not nothing," Issei flexed his fingers. "Without the stamina I built up from that I doubt my body could handle it, but I think it can work…maybe." His cheeks were as red as Rias' as he imagined poking her nipples inward as Azazel had told him women loved. His master's face went even redder than his, eyes full of embarrassment mixed with a bit of hope at what the situation could bring.

"O-okay," she agreed. "Just…just make it quick."

Without a second thought, Rias unlatched her top, allowing it to fall down, exposing her impressive breasts trembling as the cold air struck them. Blood dripped from Issei's nose though he quickly wiped it away knowing there was no time to enjoy the sight now burned into his mind. Index fingers extended, he inched closer to the pink nipples, hands alternating back and forth trying to determine how he should approach the heavenly situation he found himself in.

"But…but which should I poke first? HEY! OLD MAN TANNIN! WHICH OF HER JUBLIES SHOULD I POKE FIRST?"

"Does it matter?" The dragon bellowed back while deflecting Bikou's staff with a wing. "Just pick one and let's get on with this!"

"It is one of the truest questions of our time."

Issei recognized the voice, turning to spot a familiar rodent dropped from the trees, bouncing off Kuroka's bust with a great leap before sliding onto his shoulder with an over-the top dismount.

"Ratosram?"

"Ratatoskr! Remember the name! You sure are interesting to follow; here I was hoping to find ways to convince you to teach me that boob language of yours only to find you under attack by an impressive set of them." He tipped an invisible hat towards a smirking Kuroka.

"Nice reinforcements, what are you going to do, nibble my ankles?"

"I'd nibble more than that if you'd let me. Look kid, we both may appreciate the female form but our methods could not be further from each other. I am a connoisseur, you are a glutton. I hate to say it, but in this situation if the catalyst is based on your own person…go with what you know!"

 _Of course! The solution was so simple!_

"President!" Issei shouted the title she had long ago asked him to call her. "Thank you for the view and meal!"

Without another word, his fingers shot forward, each claiming a nipple as he pressed into them simultaneously, digits sinking into her soft flesh. The Gremory heiress let out a soft moan of surprise caught by Issei; it was exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for.

The shockwave of power exploded from the young dragon emperor, evaporating the poison mist and shattering the barrier Kuroka had placed on the area. In a flash, the atmosphere returned to normal, Koneko and Rias breathing deep, the pain abating from their chests. Scrambling with her strength returning, the crimson-haired girl quickly redid her top to restore what modesty remained.

 _ **WELSH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER! SCALE MAIL!**_

Shining red armor in the likeness of a tailed dragon formed over Issei's body as it had during the Peace Summit. Unlike before, he wasn't working on energy borrowed from Azazel's device, instead powering the Balance Breaker all his own. There was a limit to his stamina; however it was substantially greater than previous battles.

"Now THAT is power," Kuroka licked her lips at the sight. "Almost as much as that Dorian showed against Vali. Let's see how well you handle a fusion of devil AND youkai magic!"

The wheels of Sage Art energy reappeared, this time superimposed by glyphs the others had never seen her use yet. With a smug humph, she released the attack spiraling towards Issei. With no time to dodge they collided into a massive explosion leveling the trees around and obscuring her opponent in a black haze of smoke. The cat-youkai reveled in her victory until the smoke cleared, revealing a completely unharmed pawn. To her shock, Koneko was standing on her feet as well; hand raised high having thrown her own sphere of Sage Art power and intercepting her sister's. It had not been as powerful, yet the interference had substantially decreased any damage to Issei, his Balance Breaker easily withstanding what had gotten through.

"Impossible! I put a good chunk of my energy into that att…"

Issei moved without a sound, dashing towards her so quickly that even Kuroka had difficulty following his movements. Expertly, she fired another volley of magic, mouth flopping open in confusion as he simply punched through each one like they were not even there. With the last of her attacks broken, the red fist stopped a fraction of an inch from her face, the wind pressure blasting past her and ruffling her kimono.

"Even if you are Koneko's big sister with an incredible rack, I won't forgive you if you come after her again."

Kuroka leapt back in an instant, disappearing into the trees as Bikou cracked Tannin against his snout, giving enough room to pull back along with his ally. The pair disappeared like mist though the members of Rias' peerage had no desire to pursue; driving them back had been their ultimate goal.

"Koneko! President!" Issei rushed to their side, allowing his newfound power to dissipate. To his relief, both were back on their feet, any signs of fatigue and illness lifting from them.

"We are…okay," Rias assured him, taking his hand, gripping it a little tighter than was necessary. "You finally achieved your Balance Breaker!"

"In the worst possible way," Koneko's expression was one of pure contempt, restraining the urge to hit him as had become the norm. Instead, she smiled up at her fellow classmate, giving him a thumbs up accompanied by one of the first genuine smiles he had seen her wear in a long time. "Thank you Issei, Rias…for everything."

 _And you Thrud…for helping me see what I could become on my own._

 **Not Far…**

"Not even a scratch!" Kuroka exclaimed in her head, allowing her teammate to hear everything. "Not the slightest inkling of damage or disruption by Sage Arts…magnificent! I had no idea little Shirone had improved to such a degree already!"

"We went too far, Vali wanted us undercover near the party but not to engage. We'll have to retreat for now and hope their security forces don't catch us. We should split up to minimize our energy."

"Fine," Kuroka puffed in frustration. She may have been prouder of her little sister than she'd ever been, but the focused nekoshou had still been hoping to lay with at least one powerful being at the party. Vali had relegated herself and Bikou to standby while he and Arthur had gone off to do lord knows what, leaving her hot and bothered in ways she did not like.

 _No mission, no sister, no man…if I don't get SOME action tonight I am going to actually murder someone. Little Shirone truly thought I was serious…_

 **Back at the party…**

"Come now, ye can do better than that!" Baldur mocked while delivering a flying elbow drop onto Fenrir's nose.

The battle, if it could be called that, had taken a turn for the silly as it became evident Baldur was hardly seeing Fenrir as a threat. The great beast once feared as a pup to devour the entire pantheon of Norse gods was reduced to a joke before the invulnerable might of Odin's youngest son. The remaining leaders who had not retreated now surrounded Loki, the Norse deity far less threatening without his monstrous son at his beck and call. A barrier had been erected between the remaining Satans, Michael and the Norse rulers.

"That wasn't as bad as I feared," Azazel mocked as Sirzechs strengthened the barrier. "A child throwing a tantrum over the changes of the world and a wound up mutt. You'll pay for every death you caused here."

 _That's it._ The Jotun-Aesir smirked internally. _Just a little more to the right…_

"I do not like this," Sirzechs Lucifer saw the smile and grew concerned. Only he and Ajuka were still present, Asmodeus having withdrawn while Serafall saw to the protection of her sister. With only two Satans he did not want to test their barrier even with Michael and Odin's aid.

"What are you planning?" Freyja held up her blades, armor already donned for war. She was wholly certain of the impregnability of her ward placed over Baldur at birth; all the same, she did not like how Loki was smiling.

With a renewed roar, Fenrir batted Baldur once more as he had done many times that night. The God of Light did not try to stop it, riding the blow all the way into the floor emerging completely unharmed. As he patted the tattered remains of his ornate vest, Hecuba approached from behind. Baldur could smell the shampoo in her hair, footsteps unmistakable to his well-trained ears.

"No need to worry yerself lass," Baldur assured as he turned. "I'll have this mutt broken in two shakes of a…"

A sudden exhalation of breath cut off the Norse God as a sharp sensation struck his chest. He squinted his eyes, mind working overtime to comprehend what had happened while glancing downward. A cold sensation was spreading through his body starting from the point where Hecuba's immaculate dagger, given by the mysterious dwarf at the Asgardian Fair so long ago, had entered his body below the sternum. The Spartan girl's eyes were glazed over shimmering blue-white as if a layer if ice had frozen over her pupils.

"H-how did ye…?" Baldur sputtered as he stumbled backwards towards the others. The dagger still lodged within him, Hecuba just standing there arms limp at her sides like a marionette with strings tied to the smug God of mischief above. Green varicose veins spread with an icy feeling, paralyzing him where he stood. For the first time in untold centuries, Baldur Odinson felt the unfamiliar sting of pain.

 _A seed planted early in secret has time to sprout unnoticed,_ Loki thought, remembering those words said by the ally whom had learned the sole weakness in the Allmother's ancient power fusing within an Aesir/Vanir hybrid like Baldur. _Just how long did it take to piece together the favored child's weakness and slip the little one this dagger?_

"Da…Ma?" He gasped at his parents before falling forward, Freyja dropping her blades to catch him. Her face was wracked with sorrow and confusion as to how her wards had been so easily pierced. He was growing cold, skin greying in her hands and no amount of magic she poured into him would stem the tide.

"YOUR PELT WILL ADORN MY WALL!" Odin cried, Gungnir's energy building to a point. A colossal blast of energy dwarfing that which annihilated the army at Olympus assailed Fenrir's body. The legendary monster held his ground, growling in pain as he was slowly pushed back all the while leaving claw marks in the floor. At last the wrath of the Allfather won out, picking the wolf off his feet and throwing him through yet another wall. He had won the exchange, however realized that despite the energy depleted he still had not broken the beast's fur.

"Baldur...BALDUR?" The Allmother cried in a voice that shattered Dorian's heart before locking eyes with Hecuba. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

She did not reply, looking blankly forward without emotion though Freyja could not see it in her grief. With a wave of her hand, the swordswoman of the Crossroads was sent hurtling into the wall, falling limply to the ground.

"Stay back!" Irina and Xenovia rushed to her side, taking up defensive postures at the other guards clearly seeing her as a threat.

"Uncle!" Thrud rushed from Dorian's side towards them, she did not get far before Freyja looked up to the skies with a cry.

"Don't worry my boy, please…don't…HEIMDALLR TAKE US HOME, NOW!"

"Please, I know how you feel my Frigga," Odin whispered only for her to hear after regaining his composure, looking over Baldur as his face turned Grim. "We will get help for him, yet cannot depart now, the others need…"

"NOW!"

In a flash, the overseer of the Bifrost obeyed his queen. A blast of rainbow light enveloped the trio in a flash of energy. When it died down, the deities of Asgard were gone leaving only an ornately-shaped scorch mark burnt into the floor of the hall.

"Watch as our beloved Allfather and Mother flee the battle!" Loki called while throwing his arms out confidently. "Come one and all, my son will still devour each of you in turn!"

Adding to the ferocity of Loki's statement, Fenrir shook off the injuries he had incurred from Gungnir and with a single terrifying motion shattered the combined barrier holding his father.

"Now for you Mr. Held," Loki turned to face the Einherjar, Fenrir rounding on him. "You and I have some unfinished…"

 _ **DIVIDE!**_

A shockwave washed over Loki failing to harm him; however the strength of his assembled barriers was suddenly cut in half. He did not need to turn to realize who it was.

"White Dragon Emperor," he sighed as another annoyance entered the fray. "I cut all ties with your brigade long ago, why are you here?"

"I am not here as a pawn of the Khaos Brigade," Vali replied, his white Balance Breaker armor shining bright. "My reasons are mine and you have something I want."

The room was silent as the White Dragon Emperor drifted down, his power aimed squarely at Loki. Beside him kneeled a man in a black suit wearing glasses whom Dorian recognized as the swordsman from the Peace Summit; Arthur Pendragon.

 _What are they doing here?_

"Your dividing will do little against me or my son," Loki retorted. "He will…"

The Norse god's eyes shot wide as his gaze fell upon Vali's companion. He did not know the man yet he recognized the sword in his hand. The final blade not currently making up Irina's reforged weapon; Excalibur Ruler glistened within the sheath at his hip already half-drawn. Looking back to his son, Loki could tell Fenrir was tired from his battle against Baldur, minor bruises remained hidden by his fur yet he was slower than before.

 _They want to use that sword._

"Well, I suppose that you may all have time to put your affairs in order." His voice boomed loudly across the hall. "For once Ragnarok begins; the building blocks of all realms shall crumble. Use this time mercifully given to put your affairs in order!" He looked with an expression of pure spite towards Dorian once more before the grand runic doors which had heralded his entrance opened behind him large enough for Fenrir to follow through before closing tight.

"Search the grounds!" Sirzechs called out to what forces remained, the barrier surrounding their region of Hell would not be easily breached without notice. "He must still be here somewhere, find him! And as for you…" The Satan turned to a still-unconscious Hecuba cradled in Xenovia's arms. "We will have to place her under arrest for what was done here."

"She is innocent!" Dorian pushed forward through the crowd. "Didn't you see her eyes? She was being controlled, Hecuba would never do this!"

"Be that as it may, she still attempted murder and until we determine foul play she must remain under guard."

 _If only Rat were here…he could have smelled that magic a mile away knowing his nose._

"I'll find him; drag him back by his hair if I have to! Thrud, Rossweisse, keep the delegates safe. Xenovia, Irina…"

"We will make sure Hecuba is treated fairly and let Bennia know what happened."

Nodding, Dorian raced down through the shattered furniture towards the outside. The perimeter had not yet been secured and yet had a chance to intercept him. The fact that, as he was, Dorian stood no chance against the God or his indomitable son never once entered his mind.

"Dorian, we need to…!" Rossweisse called out after him but he did not hear. In a heartbeat the leader of the Crossroads disappeared around the corner, leaving the chaotic hall to search the grounds. Determination burned in his chest to avenge those who had died, the damage inflicted that night, but most of all…the tears of grief that had stained Freyja's cheeks, the cheeks of the woman who had most closely acted as a mother to him those many months.

 **The gala destroyed, many slain and Baldur, the beloved son of Odin and Freyja left on death's door. With the delegates of Asgard having retreated and Loki hiding in the shadows with his monstrous son, will our heroes be able to develop a plan to not only save their lives, but prevent the arrival of Ragnarok upon the shores of Hell?**

 **I apologize for the longer time between chapters, got a new puppy so not as much time as before to write. Fear not for this story will continue, until then I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	49. The Great Winter Draws Nearer

**Hollowreaper 93: I most certainly will! It is always nice to see your reviews and hope you like the answer to all your questions ;)**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **Wacko12: Kuroka certainly has her eye on him, he'll have to watch his back lol.**

 **Fabs: I hoped to do her justice even in the short cameo given. :D I am so glad you like Hikari's role in the chapter.**

 **The Chaos Phoenix: I couldn't agree more, those little respite chapters (and in-between arc stories) can give much needed downtime, laughs and character development needed to make the main stories all the more engaging.**

 **God of War: To answer your first question, Thrud felt from the start that she could act herself around him more than others which led to her being a less serious, more approachable person. Her first inklings of feeling more for him would have started in Olympus when she thought he was dead (showcased in her smackdown of Heracles). From there it increased as time passed though she didn't want to interfere with him and Rossweisse despite her feelings. To answer your second question...Akeno and Zepar do work quite well together don't they? :)**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you as always for the review and kind words :D Writing that end was so hard to do for the characters, but I knew it had to happen. Thank you! Little Skye is such a good dog and has been adjusting well to life here, I cannot help spoiling her rotten. I wish you a fantastic day as well!**

 **naruto: Indeed, that knife from over 20 chapters ago comes back full force. You are so welcome and thanks! She is such a good pupper :D**

 **Slayer Cross: For your first question, indeed Kara was Loki creating an illusion. He was surprised as last chapter was the first time Dorian created a layered rune that resulted in a power separate from the 2 runes added to it. Like combining red and blue to make purple, it created something new he did not expect. To your second question...your knowledge of DxD lore is impressive :D I will admit I am torn whether to include his part in the machinations in this story or a separate one detailing his interference in time. And lastly, I cannot tell you EXACTLY (spoilers) but I can tell you it is only a few arcs away and will be AFTER Issei's. As for Thrud, not to worry as she will not be left out in the cold ;)**

 **tamagat: I am not sure I understand lol, Dorian and Rossweisse already kissed in previous chapters.**

 **GunBlade2019: Too true, they like making their moves after long-planned machinations. Just wait until the good guys have their own trump cards to play. I most certainly will!**

 **OBSERVER01: I'll second that, they'll all need to pull out the stops against Loki and his plan :)  
**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Hmm, security seems to have picked up," Kuroka mused as she waited for a new patrol to move on. "Did those little devils alert them so quickly? Wait a minute, who is that?"

The nekoshou's Sage Arts sensed the new presence too late as a bolt of lightning struck at her feet, sending her flying into the ground barely recovering with a quick movement. Looking up, her surprise quickly turned excitement as she saw her attacker, subtly adjusting her Kimono and hair accordingly to hide the winded appearance from the fight with Issei.

"Dorian? They sure sent the big guns, intent on seeing me do hard time?"

A second blast of lightning missed her head by scant inches, causing her to focus more than she was already. A look of pure frustration was etched into Dorian's face, Kuroka unaware of his fruitless search for Loki since fleeing the gala. He marched up to the woman who just tilted her head, loving the more serious side she had not seen before.

"Where is he?" The Einherjar held up Twilight Star, the head already split into its crackling trident form. "Where is Loki?!"

"That xenophobe? I may be after powerful men but even I have standards," she winked again to denote her interest. "Was he here tonight? No wonder Vali wanted Arthur with him while Bikou and I remained in the dark as reserve."

"Have you hurt anyone tonight?" Dorian's expression narrowed towards her, the possibility that she and the others had aided the attack at the forefront of his mind.

"Hurt, yes. Killed, no," she answered bluntly. "Shirone made her choice however loathed I am to admit. I had no idea anything was happening this evening or I might have followed my orders a little better."

"You don't mind being left out of information like that?" Dorian only slightly lowered his weapon, senses trained in case Loki should appear or the unpredictable femme fatale try anything.

"He is our leader and that dragon-aura of his MORE than makes up for any decisions of what to reveal to us underlings. I guess it wouldn't affect you very much but those tied to dragons are quite…enticing. No doubt it's the same way for the ladies near that Hyoudou kid. Oh, if only Vali would say yes. We could have SO many brats running around."

"Vali was after Loki as well," Dorian turned the subject away as he spotted her cheeks start to grow flushed with the images she was imagining. "Help me track him down before he gets away!"

"As much as I adore this forceful side of yours, I don't take orders until you say yes. Vali is the one who says he'll help me fulfil my goals even if it isn't in the way I'd prefer."

"Repopulating the nekoshou species?" Dorian half muttered as he scanned the area with the light of Alfheim. To his growing unease, it did not detect any sign of the intruders to even guess at what direction to check next. "That is why you are so forward?"

"Well, not the ONLY reason but it does give more urgency," she smugly answered, adjusting her hair and popping her hips seductively. "Everyone is always talking about how selfless you are, I am surprised you still smell like a virgin…so what do you say hero? Care to 'help' a girl in need and remove that unnecessary V-card at the same time?"

"I don't have time for this," Dorian rushed past her, missing the scowl of annoyance cross her face. "I need to look for Loki."

"He isn't anywhere near us, I can tell you that." Kuroka purred with a song in her voice, showing off her mastery of Sage Arts. "A God would be hard to miss, even from here I can sense the bigwigs still at the main hall. Oh how risky it would be if we tried anything so close."

"When you fought Rossweisse," the Einherjar remarked as he took a step back. "You saved her from the poison. I never got a chance to say…thank you."

"You DO realize I was the one who poisoned her right?"

"The gratitude stands; beside I got a hit or two off a moment ago. We can call it even in that regards."

 _This guy is really something._

"When there is time to spare," Dorian hesitated before continuing on his search. "I may be able to help with your dilemma. Before your team leaves, come see me. I may have a proposition for you."

"Do…you mean…?"

Dorian did not hear her answer, having already rushed back towards the others in case they had found more information. Kuroka decided to follow as Vali was in the same direction all the while subtly adjusting her clothes with special attention to ensuring her cleavage was generously visible.

 _I KNEW I'd break through that shining armor of his. So he actually wants to give me a hand or two to help out? I'll have to put on my best face and prepare, oh how strong our little ones will be…_

 **Later in the early hours…**

"About two dozen dead, mostly guards and a few devil families will be out for blood for the loss of a child or cousin," Azazel reported. After the area had been secured, noncombatants evacuated and preliminary searches finished, the leaders had gathered to consider their next steps in response to the attack. "We found where the bastard entered Hell but no sign it has been reused and a patrol in the northern quadrant was found dead after the party. As far as we can tell, he has not departed."

"He will stay until his goal is fulfilled," Vali stepped forward assuredly. "He has been working against his own people for some time; tonight was his first outright move."

"But what could he be after, Odin escaped and Loki already did gods-know what to Uncle Baldur. And what are YOU doing here anyway?"

"Calm heads everyone," Azazel tried to quench Thrud's frustration as he saw the look of anger thrown towards the White Dragon Emperor. "While I admit I didn't see this merry band joining us, it was their arrival that drove Loki and Fenrir off. I for one think a temporary alliance is better than more trying to kill each other for the time being. Even so, I would love to know what pulled you away from your bosom buddies in the Brigade."

"I got what I needed," he answered simply. "I have no further reason to follow Shalba or Katarea's commands."

The rest of his team was present, Kuroka and Bikou flanking either side as Arthur stood stoically in the back. Lastly there was a small woman almost hiding behind the tall swordsman. She had a slim build with large blue eyes and blonde hair curling down on either side. Her attire screamed 'sorceress' along with the white robe, tall blue steepled hat and matching cloak with very out of place pink flowers adorning it. She teleported in before the meeting and had yet to be introduced to the assembled teams.

Rias was present with Issei and Konkeo staring daggers at Kuroka who had attacked them only the night before. Koneko especially was unwilling to look away, her expression of frustration growing only worse as her big sister just waved cheerily to her as if nothing had happened at all. Neither noticed Thrud's occasional glances, eyes wide at the human-sized cat ears sitting atop her head. The daughter of Thor's love of feline creatures born from her days caring for Freyja's sleigh pullers barely contained in their presence.

"It certainly doesn't help that this has become an international incident," Ajuka pointed out the obvious. "The assailants were a god of Asgard and his son. Normally Asgard would provide input on how they want this handled but…"

 _But they aren't responding,_ Dorian thought with all the rest of them. After Freyja commanded the emergency Bifrost evacuation there had been no word from the Nine Realms nor were any messages being replied to. Since the previous night, there had been a complete communication blackout with the Norse pantheon including attempts for Skilja to reach his parents back home. _What if that means Baldur has…?_

"I can use the Roads, make my way to Asgard directly," Dorian offered. "Get the input from Odin and perhaps find Thor to help deal with Fenrir. It will be a long journey back, even with the dilation it will be most of the day."

"I'd prefer to not have the person Loki seemed most interested with beyond your Allfather wandering very far even with an escort," Azazel warned. "Why don't you just tell us how you think Asgard would want the situation handled?"

"Me?" Azazel grinned at his apparent obliviousness.

"That was in the Crossroad charter wasn't it? That in the absence of higher authority the current commander is given emergency powers until such a time as the chain of command is restored?"

Dorian recited the section back in his mind, having read through the original document a hundred times after being named the commander. He never thought the situation would arise anytime soon but Azazel's words were correct. Until a member of Asgard's leadership answered their summons he could make urgent decisions.

For the meanwhile, Dorian was Asgard.

Despite that fact, he turned towards Thrud expecting objection. She held no standing in the upper echelons of the pantheon but was still the daughter of one of the strongest beings to walk the Earth.

"I am a member of the Crossroads," she replied as if reading his mind. "I was never fond of leadership, politics or anything in between, that was my father. To be at the front fighting in the mud with you, meeting a strong opponent head on, that is where I want to be. You are the commander, where you go I will follow and help as best I can."

Dorian's fist tightened, his resolve strengthening with it as he looked out at the assembled peerages, devils, leaders and the rest of the Crossroads assembled. He drifted from Rossweisse to Xenovia, Irina, Bennia, Hecuba's absence painfully obvious as the fire in his heart kindled at the crime forced upon her. After only a few moments he raised his voice to those around him.

"As Loki is considered Odin's Blood-Brother, I believe that he would prefer capture over death if possible. However, so long as Fenrir is with him I do not see how that is possible. If the wolf could be dealt with, the options for containing Loki drastically increase. But before that, no action should be taken against Hecuba until we hear from them."

"She did assault a god," Diodora pointed out. Even his Peerage was present as one of those chosen for the Gathering. Seekvaira and Sairaorg flanked him on either side with their escorts.

"I stick to my claim of her noncompliance with that attack," Dorian snapped before restraining himself. "Proof will be found once we have time to analyze the evidence thoroughly. We can do that once Fenrir and Loki are dealt with."

"As you say," Diodora bowed politely, Sairaorg was practically grinning beside watching the Einherjar work.

"Gleipnir was the only thing that could contain him in years past," Rossweisse stepped forward with her knowledge of Norse history. "And that was broken when his sons Hati and Skoll worked to free him. The pieces have been in the keeping of the dwarves ever since. We were assured up until last night that his father had him under control since maturing."

"I can look into devising a countermeasure," Ajuka assured. "Though it may take time…"

"Well, Fenrir isn't the ONLY son of Loki," Thrud added with a raised finger. "He did have a younger son. As the so-called laziest dragon, he has made it very difficult to contact him."

"Hmmm, the younger to help us out with the older?" Azazel stroked his chin with the remaining hand, his prosthetic still under repair from the attack. "Don't worry your pretty little head about summoning him though. As fate would have it we have everything we need to call him in this room." With his all-knowing grin back on his face, a welcome change from the terror at the sight of Fenrir, he motioned towards Sona and Rias. "However, I will need to borrow your dragon servants for a little bit."

As the genius fallen angel regaled them with his plan, the representative of Heaven approached Sirzechs without drawing attention to himself.

"Hecuba is to remain incarcerated for the duration?"

"She is, whatever magic may have been done, she did commit the crime herself. I cannot risk setting her free until we are sure…even to prove her innocence."

"In that case," the archangel sighed with a solemn smile. "There is but one recourse I can see before us."

 **In the Waiting Hall…**

"I hate waiting," Bennia sighed as they awaited the meeting to let out. Only the higher-ups had been permitted to stay with the other members of peerages and groups to wait in the main hall.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," the Gremory team's resident vampire remarked with a hint of doubt. I mean, it's all of Hell against two of them."

"Don't be so sure," Bennia warned cautiously. "Those who are in the top ten are absolutely terrifying. I've met Hades…would you believe he's supposedly even stronger than Fenrir?"

Gasper gulped loudly as his throat dried suddenly.

"I won't be worthless in a fight," he stomped his foot in a release of frustration. He'd been dispatched so easily in the Rating Game even if he'd been restricted from using his powers. "I-I've been practicing with Issei's blood."

"Gross…but inspirational," Bennia admitted. With a smile upon realizing Gasper looked like he took the comment harder than she meant, she clapped him on the back reassuringly. "Blood is just a supplemental right? Give it time and you'll be freezing the best of em, you've been practicing since the summit right?"

Gasper nodded, "Every day. Though I haven't been able to duplicate the draugr abilities I had after drinking Dorian's blood."

"Hmmm," the young reaper cupped her chin in thought. "I'm sure if we asked our fearless leader he'd be more than happy to…"

The doors swung open across the way, several of the delegates leaving, noticeably fewer than had entered. To their surprise, Sirzechs himself broke away from the pack making his way towards the two.

"Is everything okay?" Bennia peeked around the imposing Satan noticing that only Rossweisse and Thrud emerged from the chamber, Dorian had not followed.

"They have additional matters to attend to; you and the others are free to wander the halls. Please do not leave the building until Loki has been apprehended. I recommend the cafeteria; our food is not so terrible as some would say. I did wish to speak with you Ms. Bennia."

"Me?" She asked as Gasper bowed politely before brushing off his kilt and wandering towards the promised food. "If this has to do with replacing the wine with fruit punch…"

"No, though that does explain Serafall's seven glasses. No, I wanted to express my eternal gratitude once more for your actions during the attack."

The Satan recalled back to when Fenrir had emerged within the crowd tear bared without a sound. Millicas had been spinning with Bennia, his mother approaching quickly to applaud his skill. They had been the first focus of the wolf's ire, lunging forward to tear both in half. It was only thanks to Bennia instantly forming a teleportation rune beneath the trio's feet that they had fallen to safety, the oversized monster slamming into the opening too small to accommodate his size.

"I only did what anyone would have," she answered modestly, feeling utterly out of place with one of Hell's most celebrated rulers speaking to her in such a way.

"I disagree; you escaped with Millicas and Grayfia at the last possible moment. If you'd simply escaped there would have been no danger to yourself alone."

"Well…yea, if I wanted to be the world's biggest heel maybe."

Sirzechs' appreciation swelled all the more at those words.

"More than that, you formed even a short-range teleport despite the wards set up in place. That displays a remarkable skill in one so young." Holding out his hand, a mass of void-black energy formed within before containing itself into a solid black sphere. "Are you aware of the reason why higher-tiered Grim Reapers wear black robes?"

"Gifts from papa Hades," she answered bluntly. "He likes to play favorites with those who think as he does so he puts them in positions of power. A nice way of creating his own team of lackeys."

"You are partially correct. Yes, they wear black as Hades desires them to. However, the reason for the color stems from their drastic increase in power. The stronger one of your kind is, even a half-human such as yourself, the darker their robes become."

Bennia glanced at her light-blue cloak, the same color it had always been since joining Hades' ranks. "I suppose that means I have a looong way to go."

"Your former master would grant power to those he deemed trustworthy, pushing them to the higher levels. That is not the only avenue to do so. You saved my son and wife, the two things I care most for in this world. In thanks, I grant this to you."

The Crimson Satan extended his hand, offering the dark orb to her.

"What is it?" Bennia accepted his gift, turning it over for any obvious answer to her question.

"The energies commanded by Grim Reapers are similar to my family's own unique talent. They are dark but not uncontrollable. Think of this as a way of looking into the darkness to understand it on your own."

 _You'll have to look into that darkness if you want to go anywhere…_ The cryptic words of the strange girl at the Rating Game came to mind accompanied by a chill up her spine. _How did she know?_

"If you do not fear that place and your current power fails you," he gave a final word of caution. "Glance into these depths for some insight into what makes your people strong. I will aid when I can."

"Th-thanks Mr. Lucifer sir."

"For what you've done for me and my family, call me Sirzechs." He finished with a wholesome smile and pat on her head that made Bennia agree with Gasper. For once, everything might just turn out alright.

 **Holding Cells…**

The chair was the last furniture she had uprooted, Hecuba's frustration growing to such a degree she could take it no longer. With a final heave she sent it flying to crack against the wall as ineffectually as the last object. Her cell was now a tattered mess of splinters and shredded sheets. With all her outlets expended, the former Spartan slumped to the floor, mind racing with the events of the last few hours.

 _I killed Baldur…with these hands. I recalled everything but couldn't do a thing to stop it. What kind of hero can I call myself? No better than those taking the name for their faction._

A loud clang followed by the raspy voice of the guard alerted Hecuba that someone was entering, the first since her incarceration.

"Visitors."

"Hecuba!" The orange-haired angel of the Crossroads flew into her arms, embracing her tightly before noticing the destroyed room. "Are you okay? Have they been treating you okay?"

"They have, this was my doing," she replied flatly as Xenovia followed behind.

"I saw your eyes as well," the azure-haired Einherjar answered calmly despite the clear frustration behind her words. "It was Loki who made you do that, not your own will. It was the dagger, where did you receive such a weapon?"

Hecuba recalled the story of the festival just as she had to the guards hours before, the old dwarf Otr whom had gifted it after her sound defeat at his hands in craftsmanship. At first she had just treated it as any other weapon but as the months went on she started cherishing it more and more, even being unable to part with it for the gala in opposition to the no-weapons law. All of this had transpired before she ever met her fellow swordswomen of the Crossroads, the two being unaware that it was any different from the many weapons in Hecuba's small armory brought from Olympus.

"Once Odin returns with the dagger they'll surely be able to deduce foul play. I mean, magic that powerful has to leave a trace, if only Asgard would answer our prayers…"

"Even in the midst of such conflict, your optimism is a light in the darkness."

The three women had not seen the last visitor, quite a feat as his presence upon entering the room bathed the cell in a divine light. Irina immediately bowed her head and brought her hands together in reverence.

"Lord Michael!"

"It does my soul good to see you two working well together as you did for the Church. I wish I knew what evil transpired to bring us to this situation," he turned to Hecuba. "But I have good news; your bail of sorts has been posted so you are free to go."

"Free to go?" Hecuba repeated as her cell door swung open, offering the avenue to freedom.

"This is wonderful!" Irina blurted out, Xenovia looking over them curiously.

"That is correct; you are free to walk the grounds and most importantly, help to prove you did not aid Loki under your own will. Your weapon will even be returned to you should battle be joined."

"I…don't know what to say," Hecuba slowly stuttered as she walked out of her cell into Xenovia and Irina's waiting arms. "I won't let you down, as soon as Loki reveals himself I will…"

The three had been so transfixed on their reunion that they did not notice Michael slip in around them, taking a seat inside the cell just as the door closed behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying the bail," he answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "You are free to prove your innocence while I remain here in your place."

"Let me back in!" Hecuba grabbed the bars, shaking them vigorously in vain. "I am not worth your imprisonment! You should be the one out here!"

"I can take your place!" Irina stepped forward.

"No, me," Xenovia was next. "Hecuba can wield Durandal in my stead."

"I humbly disagree; you are the one that should be free. You do not deserve this. Besides, none of you are of high enough standing to be accepted as substitute for the crime. Only I would suffice."

"But why?" Michael smiled a bit wider as he asked his next question.

"You have heard the tale of Roland?"

"The knight of Charlemagne who we thought wielded Durandal first?" Xenovia answered first. "Before she told you about her ancestor Hector in the days of Troy?"

"The very same, excellent memory even though you no longer practice. There were many Durandal wielders before you Xenovia and I am sure there will be many after. In all that time there was one connection between them that Heaven could determine; they all could in some way trace their lineage back to Roland, you included."

"But," it was Irina's turn to realize where he was going. "If Hecuba's family were the original wielders…"

 _Could our people be so connected all the way to their roots?_

"We came to the same conclusion," the archangel crossed his fingers. "The City of Troy was sacked, its people scattered to the winds. Who is to say a portion of Hector's distant relations did not flee to what would later become Christian lands while the greater portion, your ancestors Hecuba, remained in Greece?"

 _So, that would mean Xenovia and I are…what? Distant cousins? And what's more, our cultures very foundations are built into one another. Did Roland know any of this? Did Charlemagne or was it another act of their God before his death?_

"Too many heroic names have been tarnished from this 'Hero' faction of the brigade. I will not see another, especially one tied to the beginnings of our own history.

 _Heroic name, I wanted that for myself. Can I call myself one after this? Or are we all doomed to fall from grace in time?_

"No," she muttered, her resolve returning as the idea of the highest leader of Heaven taking her place in the cell, not all was lost.

 _Humanity needs heroes; it is what inspires others to rise above their perceived limitations. I won't let this break me, and I WON'T let that faction besmirch our name across the realms. I'll make it through this and keep them from shattering the image of heroes of old._

"I'll do it!" She held back tears threatening to push past her restraints. "I'll prove it, I'll help stop Loki and if I die trying I'll drag myself back here to secure your freedom before I pass!"

"Hecuba…" Irina could barely believe the determination coming from her voice. "You won't be alone!"

"We'll stand shoulder to shoulder with you behind Dorian," Xenovia clapped a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "We will prove your innocence or perish in the attempt."

"I am grateful," Michael nodded before the women. "That the tenets of our respective peoples are strong within each of you. I have no doubt of your success between the old and new family of Durandal wielders and my ace of Heaven working together.

Irina's cheeks exploded red at his mention of her title given after her reincarnation despite the near-immediate departure to represent Heaven among the Crossroads.

"Godspeed in your endeavors, I will await here for your return. The others are already conferring on a means to deal with the feared wolf. If it comes to fruition, you may yet get your chance against his traitorous father."

 **Summoning Circle…**

 **"** Everybody ready?" Azazel looked about the room at the assembled participants. Issei and Vali stood beside each other apprehensively, Saji next in line as the fallen angel was next with the Dragon Tannin bringing up the rear. "Okay then, spread out as I showed you along the circle. Dorian, you are in the center."

"What is all of this?" Issei asked as they complied. An intricate pattern had been drawn into the floor of the chamber so complex even Dorian could barely deduce it was a summoning circle.

"Well, there is only one sibling of Fenrir we have access to contact, complicated though it may be. We'll be opening the Dragon Gate to summon the World Serpent himself."

"Midgardsormr?" Dorian knew the tale of the dragon fabled to be wrapped about the world itself. He was the youngest son of Loki and one of the five Dragon Kings.

"The laziest dragon," Ratatoskr educated from his shoulder.

"We'll just be summoning his consciousness," Azazel continued. "His actual body rests at the bottom of the waters in Northern Europe."

"He was sleeping that close to Norse lands?" Ratatoskr whistled, clearly impressed. "I guess he went for the hiding in plain sight strategy. I barely remember back when he left Asgard, lazy fucker thought the world was too much of a bother and asked to be woken when everything ends."

"Yet he has so much power?" Dorian asked. "And if it's a Dragon Gate, why am I here?"

 _How did someone like that become a Dragon King?_

"Midgardsormr loves his naps and will avoid doing anything at all costs. With this many dragons," the fallen angel pointed around the room. "Vitra through Saji, two Heavenly Dragons, Tannin and myself he shouldn't be able to resist being summoned. Just in case though, having the daughter of the symbol of power from the realm that bore him would never hurt. If we had Tiamat and Yu-long here as well we could practically pull him here physically."

 _Yu-long?_ Dorian recognized Tiamat, the Dragon overseeing the Rating Game, but not the other given beyond an old memory of reading "Journey to the West" in school.

"Wait, why yourself?" Azazel held up his golden dagger, the embodiment of the artificial Sacred Gear he had used at the Peace Summit.

"I have a dragon of my own, Fafnir hailing from Asgard itself.

"Wait…Fafnir's hoard Fafnir?" Dorian's mind raced back to their search for Hrotti, the sword that opened a pathway to Fafnir's endless treasure. The fact the owner of that place was now in front of him made his jaw drop.

 _The same whose greatest treasure within was a pair of panties once belonging to Freyja…_ Dorian and Iggy simultaneously facepalmed at that recollection.

"The most cultured of dragons," Ratatoskr stood tall, removing a non-existent hat as if in reverence.

 _ **Being surrounded by such legends is…intimidating.**_

 _Don't let them get you down; you are the daughter of Yggdrasil. You gave me the power to survive against fallen angels, vampiric devils and angry gods. You have just as much a right to be here as any of them._

 **I concur with his assessment;** a new voice entered their mind not heard since their clash against Kokabiel.

 _ **Albion?**_

 **The same,** the White Dragon Emperor cordially replied. **I did not get a chance to apologize for my actions at the summit. Know that I would never seek your harm, it was the instinct of being caught up in a battle with the Red Dragon coupled with my wielder's will.**

 _ **You don't have to apologize; mother said she remembers your talks and wishes you well. I can't imagine being forced to do something you hate. If nothing else, I trust Dorian would never put me in a situation like that.**_

 _Iggy…_

 _ **[Someone has a girlfriend it would seem; will you be courting her properly? I imagine that would be difficult with your respective wielders. Don't you think she's a bit young for you?]**_

 **Silence Ddraig! If you try to drag me down to your master's level…**

"And begin!" Azazel thrust the dagger into the final point dramatically as the very air of the room seemed to change.

Light began to flow from each of them, red from Issei, white from Vali, gold from Azazel, black from Saji and purple from Tannin. Following the flow of the inscriptions, they began to merge as the circle lit up around them. It wasn't until the flash of light that Dorian saw a rainbow prism slink out from beneath his feet and collide with those of the other dragonic powers. The entire room was forced to cover their eyes at the release of energy, none being able to withstand the nova of power.

When their eyes opened, Dorian gasped along with Issei and Saji, the only ones not expecting what they beheld. Coiled about the entirety of the room many times over until it was hard to move was a colossal grey-green serpent-dragon. Were it not for the massive chamber, still too small to accommodate its size, the group had no doubt it would be stretching far into the distance on either side. The Dragon-King was transparent, only his mental projection having been pulled into the room accompanied by a low growling sound. At least, they thought it was a growl.

"Is he…snoring?"

"Oy! Middy! Get your world-crushing fat ass up!" Ratatoskr yelled as he tried to pounce atop his head, falling through into the floor instead.

It was only then as his small frame struck the floor that the enormous head lifted up, eyes barely lidded open as he glanced around the room in a daze.

"Oh, the red and white dragons in one location. Are you two fighting again at the world's end?" His voice what low but still rumbled, giving the idea of how thunderous it could be if he had the wherewithal to raise it.

"No," Azazel replied. "The world is fine."

"Oh…well if that is the case…" The dragon softly groaned, his head already starting to drift back towards the floor.

"We need your help!" Dorian stepped forward, putting himself in front of the maw. "We need to stop your father and brother!"

"Oh?" His head lifted again bobbing as if threatening to fall back down at any moment. "Dealing with big bro and papa is so much of a hassle. Not many beings that can survive a bite from his jaws."

"Anything would help," Azazel chimed in again. "Apparently the only method used in the past doesn't work anymore."

"Gleipnir failed?" Midgardsormr sounded confused. "Maybe papa augmented him somehow, of course if his pups also interfered that would make sense. The chain is only unbreakable to he whom it binds. Outside help from my nephews can still break it with enough effort."

 _I hate impossible item rules._

 _ **You are not alone in that Dorian.**_

"If he can't help us…"

"Here," a parchment shimmered into existence, falling into Dorian's hands who looked it over. "If it'll get me back to sleep, it should be a simple fix to repair the chain and make it better than before. I can't say if it'll prevent Hati and Skoll from breaking him out again, however."

"And Loki himself?" Vali asked from the back, clearly trying to move the conversation along.

"Papa is strong, but not close to the strongest. Attacking him normally should work; he is still a god after all. Just use a weapon that can hurt a god."

 _He makes it sound like that would be a simple task._

"You are on par with the gods!" Dorian stepped forward to confront the dragon. He did not notice Azazel try to calm him down, clearly thinking they had pushed their luck with Midgardsormr far enough already. "Loki might have killed Baldur; your power could be the weapon we need!"

"I never even met Baldur and don't much care one way or another if papa wins or you do. I'm not my sister. I will agree," the dragon opened one eye a little wider to analyze them all. "That you are all pretty weak. Papa is stronger than all of you, none are in the realm of the gods, for you I weep the most little Einherjar."

"Me?"

"Your aura is wrong, I can't quite place it but I do not see fortune in your future. The White Dragon can halve an opponent, the Red doubling his own power; even Black can drain opponents and with more understanding even remove shielding abilities."

"I can do that?" Saji muttered, realizing his gear had grown since Azazel implanted more fragments of Vitra. His rivalry against Issei flared anew, seeing a chance to catch up to his classmate.

"But you…you are tethered to your own power. You may have some bite, but you are nowhere near papa. He would crush your skull with one hand, no powers required."

 _All that time training, magic with Rose, strength with Thrud, it can't be all for nothing! In the face of the gods, even amazing training and improvement means so little!_

Dorian grew frustrated, squeezing his hands until the knuckles turned white. He had barely won against Modi and while he had overwhelmed Forcas it felt as if that was a one-time event. Kokabiel would have killed him were it not for Vali, his fight with Ona too close for comfort due to her vampire abilities and the unknown power boost provided by the Khaos Brigade. He defeated the Hero Faction member at Olympus yet Sairaorg had pulverized his arm with a single blow. For every foe he proved his mettle against there was always a line of others waiting to stomp that sense of accomplishment into the ground. And among all whom he had fought, Fenrir and Loki were above each one.

"Dragons form pacts, right? Then make one with me now!" Dorian proclaimed to a shocked room, realizing that of the fighters present he was the sole one not linked with a dragon.

Silence filled the summoning chamber, so total that the breaths of the gathered men echoed louder than it should have. For the first time, Midgardsormr opened a second eye, releasing a great bellow from his seemingly endless belly. At first it appeared to be a repeat of his snoring, however the true intent behind it became apparent quickly enough.

He was laughing.

The deafening chuckle reverberated through the room shaking the very walls. It continued until the Dragon King finally had his fill, the sound dying down to snorts before rounding on Dorian.

"Vidar once asked for a pact such as you, I gave him the same response. The Norse Pantheon told me to keep myself busy until world's end because they couldn't command me. If Odin Allfather and Thor Odinson themselves asked it would hold no interest for me and I would choose slumber for another millennia first. So tell me, why would the desperate request of an Einherjar who doesn't even smell of Valhalla sway me to parting with a whiff of my energy?"

"Kid," Azazel laid a hand on his shoulder. "I admire your determination but you do NOT want to mess with a Dragon King, especially one who doesn't care about anything but himself. We got the schematics for Gleipnir; let's take that and call it a win."

 _A win, but not THE win. I will not be left behind, I'll stand with the best of them or die trying. He only cares about himself and everybody has a price. A pact is all about finding what that is, I mean…_

Dorian stopped cold as the answer hit him, an answer so simple that surely it wouldn't work, it couldn't work. Subtly, he glanced towards his right arm both to confirm the idea in his head and run it by Iggy.

 _ **It could work and mother would be most agreeable, that I can assure you.**_

"You WILL make a pact with me," Dorian started, stepping forward out of the fallen angel's grip and putting himself directly in front of the dragon's teeth. Midgardsormr gave him his full attention, intrigued by the absolutely smug grin even Azazel would have been proud of stretching from ear to ear. "Because I have EXACTLY what you want. The ONLY thing you want."

"How can you possibly know what that is, much less possess it?" The body of the dragon, despite being nothing but a projection of his mind, started coiling around Dorian threatening him to not waste his time. Even as an astral form, it was obvious it could still harm him if the whim crossed his mind.

"You sunk yourself to the bottom of the ocean, hid yourself with the most complicated of rituals needed to even have a chance of reaching you. For all that power at your disposal, you just want to be left alone to nap."

"Yes, and if we could hurry this along I can get back to that."

"And if we need help later, we can contact you again. The ritual is difficult but as we've shown today, the various dragons can work together when necessary. You made it difficult but not impossible; we could summon you in the future."

"Boss, I don't think you understand your positioning," Ratatoskr warned, noticing the scales of Midgardsormr's body closing in with each passing second.

"But there is an option!" He shouted, causing the scaled-wall of death to cease its advance. "A place you can sleep all you want with NO chance of being interrupted by anyone from the outside world. No one that is, except me."

Laerad Ragnarok exploded to life in his hand, the gem set on its default azure setting. With a snap of his fingers, a portal opened barely the size of one of the mighty World Serpent's eyes.

"Make a pact with me and I will open a path for you to the Road Between Realms. There is no way of bridging the gap between our world and that one except through me. No summoning magic, no communication abilities will reach you. Instead of many knowing how to contact you, I will be the only one and all you need do is share your power with me. Do this and the people who can disturb you lowers to one."

 _ **Mother would welcome the company of more children beneath her boughs.**_

The silence was far shorter this time before Midgardsormr leaned closer, face practically inhaling Dorian before he gave an answer.

"No more interruptions, summonings or someone stumbling across my body on the ocean floor?"

"None, there are other beings in the Roads but with an area the size of all creation there is space to spare."

"It's true!" Ratatoskr chimed in. "Lived there eons and I could count the number of times I ran into anyone else unintended on four paws!"

The laughter returned at those words, but rather than the mocking cackle it had been before this one came off as more of a robust belly laugh. The friendly ambiance allowed Azazel to relax, his entire body having tensed up as even the others in the room feared for Dorian's well-being. It was clear now that Midgardsormr meant no further harm to him.

"I will admit, you piqued my interest kid. An uninterruptible sleep, oh what a joyous feeling that would be. I can't believe I'm saying this…but you got yourself a deal."

Dorian released a pent up breath he did realize he'd been holding, his grin widening further at his successful gambit.

"I'm not like the others here," Midgardsormr motioned towards the assembled fighters. "I won't be locked inside your gear, but if you let me into that Road of yours then I will allow access to my energy through the link when you're in need, if you can handle it that is."

"I'm sure I can manage," Dorian replied, his confidence in full force. "Let's shake…" He extended his hand before it dawned on him the size difference between the two.

"I got this one," Midgardsormr interrupted with an all-knowing cheeky grin not shown in centuries. Their ears popped as the serpent's form suddenly condensed, snapping down to a length barely taller than Dorian himself. A clawed hand reached out that he took, exchanging a firm handshake with his left hand.

"Tch!" Dorian winced as he felt a claw cut into the flesh, leaving a cross-shaped indentation.

"That is my mark," Midgardsormr explained. "My body can follow my consciousness and once I am within these Roads I will send power as is your need. I would advise to only tap into it when in your Balance Breaker, wouldn't want you turning into a puddle now would we?"

 _No, can't say any of us would want that. Though his body is quite large, I'll need to really focus to make a portal big enough._

"Finally," Vali sighed in utter annoyance at how long the talks had gone on. "We have the plans, now we just need to find someone who can repair the chains."

"I know some guys," Dorian assured him. "But first, Issei if I could borrow a transfer of yours. I'll need a bit more oomph to get Midgardsormr into the Roads."

"I gotcha covered Goldie!" The devil-pawn jumped at the chance to show up one of his perceived rivals. "With my new Balance Breaker I can give you all the energy you'll need."

"You obtained your Balance Breaker? When? How?"

"You're not gonna believe it," Ratatoskr smirked widely as Issei started to regale a slowly-paling Dorian with the tale. "If you'd had a catalyst like his, the battle at Olympus would have been far more interesting."

 **Back in the Guest Rooms…**

"It was him, it HAD to be!" Thrud growled, punching a nearby wall as soon as she was alone in her room. Loki's words about Dorian dying in the vault had her thinking and her conclusions only fanned the flames of rage inside her.

 _If Loki was in the vault, he HAD to be the one that orchestrated Hrotti's theft. And if that's the case, he was the one that pulled Modi into it. If he was the one who fried his mind and twisted him in his teenage years, so help me…_

They had no idea where Loki was and not even Thrud was so sure of herself to seek to challenge Fenrir. All the same, the daughter of thunder threw another series of punches and kicks, sweat running down her face as she continued to vent in the only way she knew a final spin she threw a high kick towards the door, barely missing Rossweisse as her foot passed by the right side of her head.

"Rossweisse!" Thrud dropped out of her stance upon realizing Akeno and Koneko were with her. "What are you doing here? Where is Dorian?"

"Still with the others," she explained. "I heard there was quite the noise complaint coming from this area, it sounded like you."

"That son of a bitch!" She rounded on them, having someone else to vent to at last. "All that time playing our ally when he was working against us! If he was part of the vault theft, then he was part of your framing!"

The two gave a rundown to Rias' rook and queen of how Hrotti had been stolen shortly after Dorian' introduction to Asgard. How the Einherjar had braved trials against a son of Thor to prove her innocence, suffering hardship, battle and permanent scars on his body from where he had been impaled by a mysterious classmate who never existed. In the end he was victorious, but Loki's involvement had been kept secret while her brother was left in a state he was only recently recovering from.

"And now, what he had Hecuba do to Uncle Baldur…"

"And we will be ready for him," Akeno offered soothing words. "Drowning in your uncertainty and anger will help no one. Believe me, I know how that feels."

"Our resident pervert and the others are up to some big plan, only fair we devise our own," Koneko was next to chime in. "Just in case."

"And besides," Rossweisse approached her friend with a look of true concern. "You know how you get if you lose control. I hate seeing you this way, and I know Dorian does too."

Thrud subtly glanced down at her arms, remembering the pain of the recent use of her powers. It dawned on her she did the same back in Olympus when she thought Heracles had killed her Einherjar pupil. She had been SO angry, ignoring the detrimental affects her family's power had on her body. It was surely a practical joke of the gods having inherited her father's strength but not the affinity for their power.

"I can show you some exercises," the fallen angel queen offered, knowing of her weakness from the training sessions with Koneko. "Something to help acclimate your body to magic a little better. It may not help entirely, but with how much you've helped us it is the least I can do."

"If only I could be back in Asgard," Thrud lamented. "I always felt so calm when I would guard for Lady Freyja, playing with the cats that pull her sled when my services were not required."

"Playing with cats you say?" Akeno smiled mischievously, glancing over to Koneko who could only tilt her head in confusion. "Ara ara, I may just be able to help you cool down then."

"What are you looking at?" The young rook took a step back, not liking the incorrigible smile etched upon her upperclassman's face. "Don't you even think about it."

She would never know how she was talked into it, but within a matter of moments Thrud was as calm as a new puppy sitting on the bed. Kneeling in front of her with a growing blush of embarrassment was Koneko, nekoshou ears prominent on her head. Rossweisse could picture few times Thrud looks so calm and content, clearly having wanted to do this since first discovering her lineage.

"They are…so fluffy!" She sighed with an exhalation of joy as her fingers rubbed the rook's ears over and over again. The anger towards Loki persisted, but in that moment she felt at peace silently thanking the fates that the nekoshou lived just next door to the tower. "I could do this all day!"

"Just bear with it a little longer," Rossweisse whispered to the trapped Koneko. "We'll make it up to you."

"Y-you better," she stuttered as Thrud's fingers slid across her ears once more, Thor's daughter wholly entranced by the opportunity.

 _We need everyone at their best,_ the silver Valkyrie though to herself. _Whatever we may have to contend with, Dorian is sure to be facing something worse. What could he possibly be doing at this very moment?_

 **Jotunheim…**

"YE MAGNIFICENT SON OF A BITCH! NO OFFENSE TO YER MA MAY SHE REST IN PEACE!"

Dorian found himself hoisted into the air despite the size difference between them, powerful arms wrapped around his frame threatening to crush him. He had hardly stepped out of Roads, having made a path for the realm of giants as fast as his and the hart's legs could carry him, before being met with the energetic reunion.

"Good to see you again too Brokkr," he gasped between the pain and creaking bones. "How have you been?"

"Bored outta me skull that's what!" He proclaimed before plopping the Einherjar to the ground. "I waited and waited and ye never came by to upgrade that masterpiece of ours. Were we not good enough fer ya?"

"As if I'd ever have such poor taste in craftsmanship!" Dorian shouted despite the clearly mocking town in the old dwarf's voice. "I just haven't had several weeks I felt I could be parted with my weapon."

"Aaah, been keeping busy? Rescued any other Valkyrie damsels in distress against a god?"

"No…just one."

"And how's that been goin? Gotten her to lead you to the Promised Land, or have you been the one doing the carrying every night?"

Dorian didn't know how to answer that question. He cared for Rossweisse more than anything and yet each time the thought came of going further with her faster than they already were something caused a chill to run up his spine shared by Iggy. A cold sensation as if he knew deep down if they did move forward that something would destroy it and he couldn't understand why.

 _ **Dorian, are you…?**_

"Stop jabbing the poor boy," his brother Eitri called back with a condescending tone. "Ya don't hear him pestering ye about yer romp life!"

"That's cause he couldn't' keep up if'n he did," the burly dwarf let out a raucous laughter, gripping his gut as if to hold it in place. "But enough LONG stories about our conquests, what can I do ya for, finally here for that upgrade?"

"Something a little bigger than Twilight Star in fact," Dorian reached into his tunic, pulling out the instructions provided by Midgardsormr before presenting them. "I could hardly make heads or tails of it."

Eitri put his bellows on hold as he approached, the two seeming to understand the complicated instructions more than the Einherjar. The younger brother took them to read in more depth at his workstation as Brokkr stood staring at Dorian, eyes wide in shock.

"My god…Twilight Star? What happened to Bright Star!?"

Dorian winced, realizing he had never actually told them about the shattering at Olympus and subsequent reforging.

"Don't leave me hanging, whip it out lad or so help me I'll take yer arm and find it meself!"

With a sigh of defeat, Dorian summoned Laerad Ragnarok, presenting Twilight Star. Brokkr attempted to snatch it from his hands only for the weapon to resist, sending the dwarf staggering back and nearly losing his balance.

"Hmmm, reinforced arrangements, adequate spongework for magic containment…Olympian metallurgy? By all that is sacred son, if it weren't for it bein so perfect I'd smack ya over the head for messing with my baby! What prompted ye to make the alterations? If'n I didn't know better I'd think you had this made in the heart of Nidavellir itself."

"It wasn't intentional, Bright Star broke so…"

"SHE BROKE!?" Brokkr seized his collar, dragging him down to show a nose in his face. "WHAT IN HEL'S NAME WERE YE FIGHTING?"

Dorian quickly gave a rundown of what transpired against Forcas, his Balance Breaker and how the shattered fragments had fused together in his hands. Only once he had finished did the blacksmith drop him, eye darting back and forth concerned.

"Yer Balance whatsit gave ye access to Nidavellir? How ye weren't consumed soul and spine I'll never know! The dark heart of Nidavellir was there before my kind's forefathers stumbled into those caverns so we can withstand it for a time. An Einherjar like you should have had your very being twisted and ripped apart."

 _ **That is why I will not open it for you Dorian…not even for a second!**_

 _I know Iggy._

"My point bein…that little lady on yer arm is a real goddess if she can channel the dark heart of Nidavellir to allow craftsmanship of THIS quality in an instant."

"We can do it!" Eitri called back, rushing around the table carrying the instructions. "It's an ancient technique, doubt it's been common practice since our grand da's time but still sound by today's standards. We would need an impossible item as a catalyst to hold the base together while we work but it can be done!"

The brothers turned to Dorian simultaneously, eyes falling towards the swordspear in his hands.

"Well…what d'ya say lad? With that there catalyst we could be done if these instructions are accurate. Where'd you get em?"

"Midgardsormr, are you sure it's the only way? No other impossible weapons nearby? I would rather not be weaponless when Loki attacks."

"Just ol' faithful here," Brokkr tapped the hammer at his belt. "But seein as how she'll be busy with the work we canna very well give her up…wait did ye say Loki?"

Dorian nodded, explaining the situation as fast as he could.

"No offense Dorian…but if Loki came after ya do ye think Twilight Starna over there could really help on her own? Give it to us, we'll make Gleipnir better than ever AND give her that element we promised."

 _He's right; Twilight Star isn't strong enough to stop Fenrir or Loki without Gleipnir. I'll need to rely on you Iggy and my own skills in the battle ahead._

 _ **I would never let you down Dorian;**_ her voice was gentle filled with complete certainty at the words being spoken. It was those words and those words alone that finally caused Dorian to hand the shaft of Twilight Star over, relinquishing permission to be held temporarily.

"That a lad, thank ye, I will not let a single scratch mar her beauty. Did you have an idea of which element ye wanted added to her?"

"Well, I can sort of already do lightning, fire and other powers through Iggy."

"Any you don't that ye'd want?"

 _Water._

"I don't have any water abilities," Dorian shook his head at the ringing echo in his ear. How about something in that spectrum?"

"Consider it done, give us five days and that Gleipnir upgrade will be finished!"

"Loki could attack any moment, we know he's still in Hell, is there any way it can be done sooner?"

"Impossible, no pun intended. There is no way we can make it quicker; we burn the time just talking here."

 _ **Mother has an idea Dorian, but she demands the dwarves swear to not crack so much as a single branch in order to allow it.**_

Dorian relayed the message, causing the pair to tilt their heads confused at the request.

"Crack branches of what?"

Laerad Ragnarok shimmered to life, a pulse causing a bubble of energy to cascade outward until the entire room was sealed within. They appeared to be in the Roads and yet not in the Roads, able to see branches, pathways and trees stretching to the corners of the room. And yet, despite the details, all not of Jotunheim were transparent as if a mere projection, however Yggdrasil's warning proved that they were very tangible. The matron of the Norse people appeared out of nowhere, approaching the three with a tall regal bearing.

"I permit this as a courtesy under the circumstances and a favor to my daughter from afar," the avatar of the ashen tree spoke. "While you are within this realm, the time dilation of my world shall be yours."

 _Twenty times speed; five days would only be six hours!_

"Y-Y-Yggdrasil?!" Brokkr fumbled with his words upon realizing who stood before him. "By my hammer, life, skill and beard no harm shall come to even a splinter of your grace. "Such an honor to craft within an echo of her realm, get yer head down fool!" He seized Eitri's neck as one would an unruly cat, forcing both into a deep respectful bow. "We'll get started working at once!"

The two immediately scrambled behind their station, working furiously without another word. The fire within the furnace burst higher than ever before, heat flooded the room in waves while failing to affect the tall divine woman in the center.

"You may return Dorian," Yggdrasil assured him, smiling as the image of her daughter rippled to life beside her. "I will maintain this field; once Gleipnir is completed I will send it to you through your gear." She laid a hand on his right arm tenderly. "It is the least I can do for the man who guards my daughter."

"She guards me more times I think," Dorian chuckled, barely noticing Iggy reach out as if to stroke his cheek, pulling her hand back at the last moment much to the disappointed shake of her mother's head.

"Let us head back, if we go now with the time field the chains should nearly be ready by the time we make it to Hell."

"Good luck kid!" Brokkr yelled back without slowing. "I'll let the king know you couldn't make his party again. Best not keep him waiting much longer; I hear he's been planning quite the shindig just for you."

 **Back at Hell…**

"I'm never getting to sleep," Issei sighed. After the attack those that remained had been given lodgings but with the wayward god still in the area few could sleep long.

 _ **My unfathomable power**_ , Ddraig moaned deep within his Sacred Gear. _**Unlocked by poking your master's breasts, what will become of my name when that becomes known?**_

"Sorry man," Issei scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I just went with what came to mind."

 _ **Your mind wasn't what you were thinking with!**_

"In any case, I won't be as useless in a fight. I beat Kuroka; I can actually stand on the frontlines without leaving it to Kiba, Koneko and Honda."

Issei sat up as his door slowly creaked open, revealing a silhouette against the light he could never mistake having memorized the contour and shape long ago.

"President!" He shouted as Rias slipped in. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" He realized she was wearing red lingerie matching her hair which left very little to the imagination. She had taken to sleeping naked alongside Asia since the upgrades to his house had been completed, however the perverted dragon had never in his wildest dreams believed he would get to do the same while in Hell.

"Do I need a reason to see my servant? We could be called to fight at any moment so a good sleep is paramount…you always did say you slept better with me nearby didn't you?" She winked at her pawn in the way she knew he could not resist while slowly walking closer.

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted, flying up into a sitting position as Ddraig groaned within. "Any man would sleep sounder with a gorgeous pair of breasts at his side!"

 _Even Goldie, whatever he'd admit to._

"I believe these were what helped with your Balance Breaker," she teased, lowering her top in a similar way to before in the woods, revealing her impressive chest and nipples poking outward towards him. It took all his willpower not to reenact the previous evening.

"Yes President!" He shouted enthusiastically again, mouth hanging open with a grin on his face that would not depart.

The red-haired heiress inched closer, his words sparking a memory of their first meeting after his betrayal and death at the hands of the fallen angel Raynare.

 _From this day forward Issei Hyoudou; I will be your master, you my servant and pawn. You may call me as such or President of the Occult Research Club. I said that then, but he only was my servant. Now…what do I want him to call me?_

"That's not fair Rias!"

Just as Rias had reached the bed, starting to push the expecting man backwards, the door had flown open anew, revealing the former nun Asia Argento in her own more traditional nightgown. She had the same idea as Rias, being only a few minutes behind her to sneak into the room of the man they mutually cared for. With a pout of frustration, she ran forward, crashing into both of them and sending all three reeling back into the bed.

 _This is friggin amazing!_ Issei could not help but think as both women were plastered against him snuggling closer each attempting to outdo the other. _And this is just the start of my harem! Mr. Azazel said that dragons attract a lot of women; with my Balance Breaker unlocked I can actually get stronger and stronger to protect all of them!_

"Ever since I healed that devil," Asia muttered to her bedmates. "My life has changed so much, but with all of you, I feel like everything will be alright!"

"We may be rivals," Rias comforted with a stroke of her face. "But I am still your master, I told Koneko I would make every day happy, Kiba to find peace he didn't know and Akeno a family she thought she'd lost. "I will make sure you always feel at home here Asia."

"President…" Issei sighed, the situation turning far more serious than he had expected. He cherished having their soft mounds pressing against him as much as he had dreamed possible, yet despite having the opportunity to do anything he wished, something held him back.

 _As if anyone could love someone as pathetic as you!_

Issei clung a bit tighter to Rias at the memory, an act she noticed yet misunderstood.

"Issei, we'll need to get rest before things turn hectic again. We'll only have a few hours to…"

"AHEM!"

 _Oh come on!_

In her fervor to reach the bed, Asia had left the door ajar, the small frame of a young woman now seen against the light of the hallway. Issei had seen her at the Rating Game the previous months and at the party, someone he had not expected to see again.

"Huh…the Fried Chicken's sister?"

"That's Ravel Phenex!" The youngest daughter to the Phenex family stormed inside face flushed red as she saw what the group was doing. The young bishop had formerly belonged to her brother's peerage before his defeat at the hands of Issei, throwing him into a bout of depression from such a humiliating defeat. As a result, she had become a free piece under her mother's team to the next peerage she decided to lend her talents. "I HAD decided to come with a gift but I had no idea you'd be busy!"

"Well, this was sort of…unexpected," Issei tried to rationalize, realizing how the situation must have looked. The young Phenex had approached him during the gala to greet him on behalf of her family despite seeming much more reserved than past encounters. Before they had gotten too far into talks had been when they noticed Koneko's disappearance, forcing him to cut their conversation short.

"You should not be doing such things under our very roof!" She chastised, storming closer. It was only as she neared the bedside that Issei noticed a short black object in her hand. From the look of it, she had been ready to hold it forward before realizing what she was walking into. "B-be that as it may, I wanted to give you THIS at the party!"

She thrust the object forward into the air, holding it until Issei tentatively accepted it. The offering was a black case with the emblem of the Phenex Clan inscribed on the outside. Other than that it was completely unmarked.

"Th-that is normally meant for high-class devils, be grateful!" She shouted, spinning to storm out of the room with her flushed cheeks. She glanced back only a moment with a huff before slamming the door loudly.

"What's her deal?" Issei asked while looking over her gift, finally laying it on the dresser near the lamp.

He did not see Rias and Asia glance back to each other and towards the door apprehensively. While Issei may have missed the blush from the young Phenex girl they saw it fully for what it entailed. She had that look anytime Issei was around since his victory over her brother Riser. While she was the picture of a proper devil-lady, the two saw the fascination that had bloomed for Issei as a result of seeing his strength. As the three got what rest they could before their plan in a few hours, the two women could not help but wonder if the next time they sought the arms of their Red Dragon Emperor that a third wouldn't try to find her way into his bed…

 **Asgard…**

"No change my lord," the robed messenger whispered to Odin while trying not to wake an exhausted Freyja sleeping by her son's bedside. "Even with the Queen's powers, whatever broke the enchantments still ravages Baldur's body. We are losing ground slowly."

Odin tightened the grip on his spear, laying his robe over Freyja to keep her warm, her powers pushed to their limit trying to help their dying son.

"And the knife?"

"Soaked with mistletoe oil combined with a horrific poison of angel and dragon origins we have yet to identify. It appears that the mixture was intricately developed, it would have taken years."

"And the question I asked before?"

"Yes, a powerful enchantment was placed as well. Very subtle, we would have likely missed it without your request to search. Whoever holds the knife for too long would have their mental faculties weakened until they became open to suggestion and commands. Based on how it was made it could have taken weeks or longer to work.

 _Dorian will be relieved we found it._

"And Thor?"

"I wish I knew where my husband is," A powerfully built woman answered standing behind them both. She had long onyx hair braided with gold bands expertly resembling a certain Valkyrie serving the Crossroads. "He found some great hunt he could not be dissuaded from pursuing. Runners are already searching. When I get to hell…"

"You will do no such thing!" Odin boomed. "As long as Fenrir is loose none are to intervene directly."

"I will NOT leave my daughter there to fight alone!"

"She will not be alone," Odin's artificial eye darted back and forth in his head. He could see Hugin and Munin flying to monitor the various children resting in Hell. Even Skilja's vision was open to him, watching Dorian's journey through the Roads to Jotunheim and back. "I suppose Thor took Mjolnir with him of course?"

Sif, wife of Thor and Thrud's mother, nodded.

"It'll have to be me then," the Allfather sighed with a chuckle. "A little early to be tussling with Fenrir but if it's between myself or others to deliver the help…"

"Graend fa, let me do this."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sif demanded, turning to the newcomer who had entered the room following the messenger's departure.

"I have slept long enough. Besides, you said you need someone to deliver aid. Better to send a wayward son than the Allfather."

 **Gates of Hell…**

A portal to the Roads opened at the Gates of Hell ushering in Dorian riding atop a red hart to help traverse the pathways faster. The others had remained within hardly requiring all four to escort him as they had at Olympus. He could have appeared anywhere he desired, however understandably the leaders of Hell were hesitant to allow someone to come and go as he pleased. As a result, they agreed upon his return to meet up at the Gates of Hell themselves after many hours travel even with the time difference.

"Thank you Dvalinn," Dorian patted the great stag's side appreciatively. "I can walk from here."

"I would prefer not to depart yet," the spectral animal's voice rang in his mind. "Yggdrasil feared for Loki's machinations if he had an interest in you."

 _ **I will feel much safer when we are back behind the walls.**_

"You don't need to be so worried all the time," Dorian reassured the woman who resided within his soul. "You always seem on edge, do we get into that much trouble?" He chuckled though the jest was not shared by Iggy.

 _ **It's not that Dorian…**_

"Then what has you so worried?"

 _ **I thought you felt the same, deep down, I can't explain it. I just feel like something is coming…like a dream you forget when waking up.**_

Dorian's worry crept up again like a bad itch. The nagging, irrational worry that if he pushed forward too far with something that made him happy even a little that it would be snatched away.

"Sometimes, I don't know why but…"

"So predictable!"

It all happened so fast, something large collided with Dvalinn sending Dorian flying from his back only saved by a quick roll. To his absolute horror, Fenrir had emerged from the wall itself and was looming over him holding Dvalinn in his fangs, blood trickling down to the floor from the trapped stag's haunches.

"Close that portal to the Roads and he dies," Loki's condescending voice boomed down from above. Dorian went to move, however found himself locked by a half dozen gravity runes generated by a wave of the god's hand. "Ah ah ah, I can't have you leaving and if you die too soon I'll lose my window."

"You bastard," Dorian struggled, failing to make any ground against the seals created by one of the Norse Pantheon. "Trying to run like the coward you are?" The God of Mischief blinked out of existence, reappearing in front of the bound young man with a powerful slap across the face drawing blood.

"Watch your tongue against your betters. Modi knew his place though lied to himself about the equity of our arrangement. I lost a valuable pawn when you forced me to fry his mind like an egg."

"You…you're the one who stole Hrotti! Framed Rossweisse, what did you do to Kara?" His memory fell to the girl who never existed, seen only by himself and no other. Loki only stared at him with a confused expression.

"Still haven't figured that one out?" He laughed loudly. "If that has even eluded your pathetic senses then you must have no idea why I am after that little gem on your arm."

"Trying to escape Hell? The Roads are untraceable, can't hide behind your kid's tail forever."

"Please, as if I needed to truly run from those weaklings."

"The look on your face said otherwise." Loki cracked Dorian again across the jaw, bruising the bone for that.

"Quite the contrary, I left so that I would have another chance at my new target…you."

"Me?" Dorian tugged at the restraints as his gems cycled through each one unable to activate. Loki must have placed a seal to suppress his powers. "Odin got away, if you want to bring about the end of the world I doubt Ragnarok really cares about me."

"All this time and you understand so little," Loki mocked as with a wave of his hand, Dorian's gauntleted arm was pulled into the air. "Laerad Ragnarok, he who initiates the betrayal of Ragnarok. I suppose you thought it meant you would prevent it, but did you ever consider your betrayal is what brings it about?"

"You're insane! My gear could never destroy the world!"

"Not the gear itself you short-minded bug! There," he motioned towards the portal leading to the Road Between Realms. The very framework left behind from the creation of the universe," Dorian recalled Ratatoskr's comparison to the Roads as a form of scaffolding. "What better way to bring down castle walls; to smash them down from without…or undermine their very foundation within?"

His meaning hit Dorian and Iggy like a wave as they realized his intent. Yggdrasil had dissuaded protracted use of the Roads as he had during his month-long training so as not to damage the pathways, they never imagined the gravity of her words.

"Once within the Roads, I will obliterate everything, as if these woodland creatures could stop me." Dvalinn remained trapped by the monstrous wolf, struggling in futility for freedom. "Imagine the chaos in the outside realms, each one touched by your presence. Originally it would have merely destabilized the Nine Realms yet how many have you visited since? Olympus, Hell, even that brief jaunt to the outskirts of Heaven for your precious gift to that waste of a Valkyrie."

"Try releasing these runes and we'll see how tough you really are!" Dorian roared, pressing against the seals. Unnoticed by Loki, the powers groaned but a little at his resistance.

"Trying to act the role of a proper Einherjar? My blood-nephew and his brat would be proud. No I think not. You will be witness to the end of all as I ride out the waves of destruction to the new world after." He pressed fingers into Dorian's chest where the scars of his impalement by Kara were located. "Though before the end you'll have far more scars added to your collect…"

The coordinated strikes hit at once, a familiar greataxe slammed into Loki's seals of defense from behind, cracking one in his unpreparedness as Rossweisse manipulated magic circles of her own to directly interfere with his. Simultaneously, Fenrir howled as his planned meal vanished; a trio of Kuoh Academy uniform-clad women gently lowered the wounded hart to the ground as they worked to slow the bleeding. The renegade god soon realized he was surrounded by the full peerages of Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory as well as the Crossroads, weapons aimed squarely at him and his son.

"It seems you were right Sona," Rias stood confidently above even Loki. "Even for a god the place he thought to fight was obvious enough." She reveled in the absolutely furious expression Loki was throwing his way. The teams had put a plan together for Dorian's return, almost assured that Loki would choose that moment to strike. Fenrir leapt between the attackers and his father, snarling fiercely.

 _Iggy, we have to get out of these restraints!_

 _ **Focus Dorian, you can do it, remember the pact with Midgardsormr…**_

"One step closer and he dies!" Loki roared, causing the assembled ambush to hesitate. "I can kill him with but a…"

Laerad Ragnarok exploded into the Balance Breaker behind him; even then the god did not worry having seen many times the strength and limitations of his strength. The confidence faded, however as he sensed the blooming power resonating with energy familiar to him.

"That is my son's scent…HOW DID YOU ACQUIRE THAT!"

Dorian reeled his hand back, the most movement he had yet mustered with a pained grin, the seals working overtime to hold him back.

"You should keep in touch with your kids better!" As he finished, great roots exploded from Dorian's back wrapping around each other until they resembled tremendous dragon wings. Not just the wings, but also the armor itself seemed to now be covered in scales still made of the bark-like material of Yggdrasil. Nine complete gems could be seen across his body radiating with the powers of the Norse Realms.

The revitalized Einherjar swung his fist forward with all the strength he could muster wrapped in every light he had at his discretion. Loki never imagined that the seals he had set up would shatter at the swing, allowing the follow-through to crack him across the face with a rainbow light of his Bifrost Barrage condensed to a single point. The pompous god could not stop him in time before he was sent sailing across the field, righting himself quickly and gripping the blemish now marring his cheeks from where the blow had connected.

"Now is a good time ladies!" Bennia shouted, aiming her scythe forward as all of Sona's team save Saji focused their energies beneath Loki and Fenrir's feet where he landed. An enormous teleportation rune etched itself into the ground, glowing with light as it threatened to consume the duo.

"No matter, I can get out of this easily before it activates!"

So he said, however as Loki went to move, he found himself frozen in place, Fenrir remaining as well without a command from his father.

 _IMPOSSIBLE!_ He thought upon realizing the source of his immobility.

High above beside Rias he spotted a young man with pointed ears and a kilted-version of the Kuoh Academy uniform. Gasper the Vampire's eyes of Balor were glowing bright. Loki would remain ever perplexed how the boy had succeeded in paralyzing one as strong as him, never spotting the vial of recently consumed blood marked with a symbol of a red dragon lying empty at his feet. With the power of Issei's blood coursing through his veins, all of the formerly timid bishop's powers were augmented many times. Even so, it was only just strong enough to hold the god in place for a moment. Only a moment…but long enough.

 _NOOOOOOO!_ Loki was dragged in along with his son; the portal destabilizing as the powers sustaining it began to falter.

"He'll come right back if we don't hurry!" Bennia cried, unable to move lest the spell fail. "First floor, reception, women's lingerie, insane megalomaniacal gods and worst pups in history...going down!"

Vali, along with Kuroka and Arthur were the first to dive in after him followed closely by Rias' team. Among Sona's peerage only Saji was free to move with the others generating the power to keep their passageway stable. With a nod of approval from his love and king he jumped in next.

"Dorian," Rossweisse ran to ensure he was safe, clasping his hand tenderly. Her eyes went wide as she beheld his new Balance Breaker, unable to sense the rapid loss of energy or stamina that had hindered him in the past. "We set up a deserted location to send him to so we can fight without collateral damage but we have to go NOW!"

The two looked over to see Irina, Xenovia and Hecuba having already leapt inside. Thrud was the last standing on the precipice, her gaze darting back and forth between the portal and the two holding hands. She was motioning between them and it all the while hopping up and down like a little kid waiting to jump in the car to get ice cream.

"Then let's not make him wait any longer," Dorian asserted as the pair started running towards the entryway, Thrud jumping in first with a grin of satisfaction at their approach. The two never let go as they jumped in last, the world warping away around them from the ancient powers rocketing the duo to their destination, the match against the god who would bring about the Twilight of his kind.

 **Loki is thrown to a chosen battlefield, our heroes' chance to bring him to justice without endangering the innocent. With a new power within him, Dorian goes to confront the man responsible for his first trials in Asgard. But will the power be enough against the God of Mischief and a being counted among the ten strongest in existence?**

 **The final battle of the arc is upon us, due to the length it may be a bit longer before the next update and for that I apologize. After this arc is completed I may take a bit of an extra break to recharge my batteries, rest and update other projects before the next, I wanted to let everyone reading know just in case so you don't worry. This story will continue and until then I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	50. Subduing the Beast, Fenrir's Wrath

**ahsoei: Oh no, Albion does not have a crush on Iggy, more like he was sweet on Yggdrasil before his sealing so he is acting extra respectful to her daughter...Ddraig just likes messing with him XD**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **Hollowreaper 93: I hope the battle lives up to the hype :D**

 **ranchboy1: I am glad you liked it! And yes he could compound the abilities before, however he was always restricted to five gems at once which was the limit of his powers. The idea is with Midgardsormr's power acting as a boost he can now have all nine active at once. He is stupidly strong XD It makes you wonder how a dragon who is too lazy to move most days got that strong.**

 **God of war: That name does have a nice ring to it :) To put it in comparison, with Midgardsormr fueling him at full power, he might be able to take Sairaorg in a fight of pure strength. Midgardsormr is his first steps into the greater realm of Super and God class though just a small step for now. You aren't wrong, in canon it was Vidar who made a pact with him, how awkward if canon Vidar knew about RoH XD**

 **fanficcyberman: That means so much to hear :) It seemed fitting for this particular dragon to like Dorian, what better deal with the laziest being than a place he can't be interrupted from sleep? lol. Exactly, there is something off that only the strongest beings can sense...and thank you for the kind words! Skye is really settling in well in her new home :D**

 **Slayer Cross: That is true, Loki's machinations extend far beyond the present...and Modi's role is not entirely done ;) Aaww, I don't know what to say, you are a good guy too and I hope to never disappoint.**

 **naruto: Thank you, it was a pretty crazy chapter lol. I have been building a lot of the Loki plots together since the beginning (Kara, the knife, etc.) and I hoped they all meshed well together.**

 **Guest1: Ornstein XD I love the Dark Souls series so I bow to your reference. Not quite a dragon knight...but I have plans for Dorian's overall fate in the DxD universe ;) And don't cry, our favorite daughter of Thunder won't be alone...that I can promise you.**

 **GunBlade2019: I most certainly will! The final battle begins now! :D**

 **Alex019: I am so glad you are, it's people enjoying it that truly inspire me to continue.**

 **Tohka123: I will do my best! I hope you enjoy the next 50 chapters as well**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

Dorian held onto Rossweisse tightly as the vortex cast them about to their destination. The normally quick transition was drawn out due to the distance of travel, he couldn't even guess at where they were headed. In that moment it did not matter, his grip on the Valkyrie's warm hand all the reassurance he needed. Finally their journey was over as the two were spit out of an exit rune into a howling blizzard, dropping ankle-deep into soft snow. The wind made it difficult to see, however it swiftly cleared to reveal a mountainside stretching before them. It took a moment of focus for the Einherjar's memory to catch up with his senses.

"Norway?" He remarked at the familiar mountainous landscape of his first hunt after awakening in Asgard months earlier. "Why here?"

"We needed a place to fight without collateral damage," Rossweisse explained. "Thrud had a suggestion."

 _That's right; she was here with me, if she hadn't saved me…_

Dorian shook his head as his introduction to the Sage Art powers came back to him, instead turning towards their target floating high in the sky. Loki had already erected seals and barriers of every manner around his body, Fenrir requiring none stood poised to defend his father and strike when commanded. Their allies had spread out in their respective teams; Vali's group, Rias' peerage, Saji and those of the Crossroads who were able to leap within the seal before it closed. The situation had become a powder keg threatening to explode at the slightest provocation.

"You got us here, any plans now that we've arrived?"

"Did you bring Gleipnir?" Thrud asked as she found the pair, a sigh escaping her lips at Dorian's head shake.

"It should have been around six hours," he looked into his gear expectantly as if there was a timer. "But I haven't heard anything yet. We will need to keep Fenrir occupied until then; if Loki chooses to help him then we are in trouble."

"Bennia and Sona's team will alert the rulers of Hell, once we get some backup…"

"Well, this is one way to start the true festivities?" Loki mused at the assembled teams. "I suppose slaughtering the lot of you may sate my son's hunger if only for a moment."

"LORD LOKI!" Rossweisse called out retaining the honorific for his place among the gods despite all he had done. "This is utter madness, surrender now and you will be treated fairly!"

"Speak for yourself," Thrud muttered under her breath, the rage at Baldur's attack still fresh in her mind.

"If not, then in the name of the Gremory family you WILL be stopped here!" Rias' commanding tone worthy of the sister of a Satan rang through. Issei could not help but clench his fists in determination reinvigorated by his king and master.

"And I'll gladly kick your ass!"

"Children flailing with words against what they cannot comprehend," Loki smirked. "However talented some of you may be, none can challenge a god. I nearly killed you before Mr. Held and I will finish that task here and now!"

"So you did send Kara to kill me!?" Dorian stepped forward. "Where is she? What did you do with her?"

"So naïve," the God of mischief started as his build suddenly began to shrink. "You only saw what I wanted you to see, a paltry trick within my means and yet it fooled you so totally."

As he continued speaking, his voice grew soft and familiar. His body shrank yet chest ballooned out, hips contorting in a way unnatural to a man while his hair shortened and shifted hues. Dorian's eyes widened as the truth became apparent before him; Loki had disappeared to be replaced with Kara herself. Her gaze that bore through him as totally as her ice javelins had pierced his chest looked down at him once more.

"Y…you…?"

"Correct!" Loki replied wholly in Kara's soft voice. "I was your 'beloved' friend and classmate all along! My own daughter's likeness more than sufficed for a base, at that point it was simple to fashion an illusory shell around myself when physical contact was required. You never even suspect…"

"You KISSED me!" Dorian yelled out suddenly while he doubled over, chest heaving as if to throw up yet nothing would come. He dry heaved over and over, the assembled teams glancing at each other awkwardly as Rossweisse attempted to console him with pats on the back. "You propositioned me! Pressed your breasts against my…"

He could not finish as the dry heaves came again.

"Aww, suppose I won't be first," Kuroka remarked with just a hint of genuine disappointment unaware that she wasn't the only one who thought the same.

"He kissed you?" Issei's face contorted at the words. "I can't think of anything more horrible to witness!"

"How about blowing off another guy's clothes?"

"TOO FAR KONEKO!" Issei screamed at Rias' rook who barely restrained a smirk of victory at her upperclassman's expense.

"Are you done yet?" Loki glared flatly, unamused at Dorian's disgust of the reveal as he reverted back to his true form. The Einherjar only held up a single finger asking for another moment, a final heave signaling the end of his attempted wretches.

"You did that, stole Hrotti, framed Rossweisse, even…"

"Lobotomized my brother!" Thrud's rage broke through what calm she had collected, the image of her brother flaring anew within her at each visit she could make. "Do you know how the last months have been like!? That empty look even after he was on his feet again? He only just remembered my name!"

"Thrud…" Rossweisse laid a hand on her shoulder but was ignored; nothing would dissuade her except Loki's defeat.

"He shouldn't have been so weak, losing to THAT one? He was as much a shame as he felt he was deep down."

"You are surrounded!" Rias announced, hoping to end the conflict with minimal casualties. "The leaders with power to deal with your son are en route, there is no escape."

"Of that you are mistaken little girl," Loki's tone was far too calm for one in his situation. Holding his hand up, he revealed an encircled pentagram etched onto the back. Only Dorian and Rossweisse understood it was a fusion of Norse runic seals and devil magic. Powered by the strength of a god, there was no telling what it could do but they did not have to wait long for the answer.

"I have more family than you realize!"

Lightning struck the ground similar to that which had brought Hecuba and Despoina to the battlefield back at Olympus. As before, it opened a path straight to them from parts unknown. Soon more shapes were standing beside the wayward god, numbers stretching into the distance. Beside Fenrir howled a pair of smaller wolves who could only be his progeny. While smaller than their father, still growing since their birth, their power was undeniable having inherited the monstrous strength. Worse yet, in the back slithered a mass of scales that took the group a moment to realize they were in fact numerous immense serpents that looked unmistakably familiar.

"Skoll…Hati," Dorian guessed their identity as the sons of Fenrir. "What are those dragons?"

"Clones of Midgardsormr," Vali answered for them. "During his time with the brigade they assisted with attempting to replicate his son's incredible powers. "They failed of course but had quite a few failed specimens leftover of the younger. It seems they were indoctrinated to remain loyal to him."

 _That must have been layered runes of summoning; the other abilities may have augmented the range and acted like a beacon to call them in. If he was really Kara…I can't believe I learned that trick from him!_

"You no longer hold the numbers," Loki sneered. "Once your friends are butchered we may speak in private about your gear Mr. Held."

"Not going to happen!" Dorian stepped forward. While weaponless, he still commanded his balance breaker. Holding out both hands, he formed high impact runes in each hand prepared to battle as Rossweisse often did. With the power boost from his gear, his seals could surpass even hers in potency. "You betrayed Asgard, tried to get Rossweisse killed, maimed Thrud's brother AND uncle, killed many at the gala…you will go NO further!"

"Me? But it was that one who slew the god of light," he grinned while pointing a long finger squarely at Hecuba. "I am surprised they allow such a monster to walk free."

The young Spartan grimaced, face contorting in rage as Monster's Bane was drawn forth, the black blade angled to line up with his throat.

"The only monster here is the one who will be felled by this sword!" She roared, taking a step forward.

"Hecuba, he's trying to goad you," Dorian warned knowing full well her strength was no match for a god. "You are a hero; nothing he says will change that."

"Our families are counting on us to delay Loki until help arrives," Rias spoke up next. "So until then that is EXACTLY what we are going to do!"

"Leave Fenrir to us, do NOT interfere," Vali commanded as his white Balance Breaker exploded forth. "Arthur, Kuroka…GO!"

"Rossweisse, help with those Midgardsormr clones!" Dorian commanded, his leadership side shining through. "Hecuba, take Xenovia and Irina to fight Skoll and Hati."

 _Their build is similar to Cerberus, perhaps her experience will help._

"Don't even think of sending me elsewhere," Thrud's eyes threatened Dorian. "Loki is mine."

"Not alone," Dorian returned her stern gaze as the master and student's understanding of one another peaked. "We'll fight him together."

"Issei, you will join them," Rias commanded her pawn before her gaze grew gentle. "Don't you dare die, Asia will back you up." A simple nod was all the command required for Kiba to understand his place against Fenrir's pups with Honda. "Koneko, your Sage Arts may be best…"

"Against the god-eater," the nekoshou sighed as her ears and tail emerged. She had qualms against fighting alongside her sister but at the moment they had no hope of slaying him directly. Only with Sage Arts could they hope to perhaps slow him down long enough for help to arrive. Ever loyal to her king and friend, she raced towards Vali's team already engaged across the snow-covered terrain.

"Akeno and I will join Rossweisse against the clones. We will ALL survive this and make it back to Kuoh together!"

"Aww, the insects have banded together. The outcome with be the same. Boys," Loki clapped his hands together in a commanding fashion. "Dinner is served!"

 **Watching from afar…**

In a different place, a young woman watched the conflict while leaning upon a familiar gnarled staff. Her golden eyes viewed the collection of powers from across the realms with a calm unreadable expression. She was completely stoic, only the footsteps of soft feet approaching from behind to produce a reaction.

"Ouroboros, how you've grown."

"Yet you've remained the same," the small girl replied with a flat tone and content smile as she strolled over to the edge of the cliff. "I never expected to see you in this plane again."

"I could say the same of you; I hadn't planned to try again after that boredom at Salem. I see you shed that old decrepit shell."

"I felt a change of pace was needed, a single form gets so boring after a few centuries."

"Still obsessed with the red one?"

"Of course, until I can get home I will do whatever I can."

"You children…always obsessed with returning home, silence is not always golden.

"You are acting a few years younger yourself; I saw why you are so interested in him. That vampiric daughter saw the same."

"Then you would be just as curious. A single speck of difference and the rest of the painting changes."

"And you want to paint something new?"

"Oh no, that would make things boring again. For once I want to see where the brush takes itself…"

 **In the Snow…**

"Take this!" Akeno cried out as her true lightning of Heaven rained down upon the cloned copies of the Midgard Serpent.

Fortunately for Akeno, Rias and Rossweisse, the clones paled in comparison to the original. Unlike their namesake whose body stretched over six-hundred meters, the imitations barely reached twenty. All the same, they were colossal compared to the three women with power to spare, the first wave being blasted back by the half-devil's barrage yet taking little damage. Rias followed suit with her power of destruction yet had similar results. With wings extended, the pair soared across the battlefield beneath and over the serpent bodies. Yet no matter how agile they were, without the ability to defeat their foes it was only a matter of time before they started to grow weary.

"Begone!" Rossweisse declared as her seals materialized, unleashing a rainbow colored plethora of attacks. Under the tremendous barrage, the clones receded briefly, their scales tarnished but unbroken. "They're so strong."

"We can't let up!" Rias called out, a constant stream of energy erupting from her hands. "If they get past us the others will be overwhelmed!"

The mindless clones roared in frustration at the hindrance to their meal. Opening their maws, a stream of fire emerged from the bellies of each one. Rias' eyes grew wide as dozens of burning snakes arched overhead cascading down upon them.

"Look out!" Akeno cried, forming barriers of defense which Rias supplemented with her own. Even so, the two talented women found themselves buckling under the pressure without a chance to retaliate. "We can't fail here, not after I've finally gotten to know him, to move on from the past." Rias did not need to ask to whom her queen and friend was referring.

 _We're losing ground;_ Rossweisse wiped some sweat from her brow. _If we don't think of something soon we'll be pushed back into the others. I don't even want to conceive how deadly it would be to face them AND Fenrir's prodigy at once. Their scales are so strong; thank Freyja they don't seem to have their namesake's immunity to magi…_

"Try to delay them!" Rossweisse begged the two devils as the thought entered her mind in a flash. "I might have an idea!"

 **Across the field…**

Kiba crossed his swords, barely stopping the dripping fangs of Hati from rending their flesh. Even with the certain death stopped, the force behind the smaller wolf caused the young knight to be pushed back, feet grinding a path through the rock. Behind Hati, Saji had wrapped a line extending to his black dragon Sacred Gear in order to drain stamina and energy. Despite this plan, his opponent had enough of both to render his attempts to hinder him almost useless.

Kiba parried the tooth to the side, summersaulting over to slash across the snout. As before, his blade skidded across the surface but refused to penetrate. He was too slow landing, catching a paw in the back that knocked the wind out of him before casting him into a snow drift to disappear within the white.

Honda picked himself up, the makeshift helmet cast aside to reveal the fact that no one resided within. With a mighty leap, the dullahan rook delivered a double-fisted strike to the back of Hati's skull, causing its legs to collapse and shatter the ground beneath. Despite the valiant effort, a new paw swipe caught the armor who grabbed it at the last moment. With groaning steel, Honda held his ground against the superior foe.

"He's as tough as his daddy!" Saji called out while being dragged in by his own tether. "If he'd been given more time to grow we'd be fighting three Fenrirs!"

As the men tussled with Hati, the sword sisters danced with Skoll. Watching each other's back, Irina, Xenovia and Hecuba spun with the grace and skill honed from years of constant practice. Excalibur sang, glancing off a talon just as the smallest of the wolves lashed out it was already too late and hit empty air. Durandal caught the paw, parrying it to the side at great effort as Monster's Bane darted in close. To their distress, even the blade made of the bones of one of the eldest beings barely scratched a single talon.

"Hold onto me, NIGHTMARE!" Irina called out. As the others gripped her shoulder the power of the Excalibur included them in its magic, causing dozens of copies of each girl to appear across the battlefield. Skoll shook his head in frustration, massive feet batting at each one in frustration as they popped into a puff of smoke with each successful strike.

Unbeknownst to the thrashing beast, the three moved under the cover of the holy sword's next ability, transparency, leaving them invisible to the naked eye. It was taxing on the young angel's stamina but she bore it for them. The three waited until directly beneath it to enact their plan. Working fast they split apart with Irina and Xenovia hoisting Hecuba into the air upon her shield. Leaving it behind, the Spartan pushed off with all her might, flying towards Skoll's face with a roar of pent up anger. Finding her mark, Monster's Bane served its purpose, sinking into an exposed eye unprepared for foes so close. The youngest son of Loki roared in pain he had never felt before, all but ignoring the other two delivering powerful attacks into his feet in an attempt to bring him down.

"Your family…will harm no one else!"

Hecuba grunted as she held on among the powerful shakes and whips back and forth as Skoll sought to dislodge her. Her sword had pierced nearly half its length into the eye with bubbling blood and puss spilling forth, the smell nearly making even her cast-iron stomach turn. With each thunderous attempt to remove her she held on, the movement only exacerbating the pain. Despite Hecuba's monumental strength, her arm grew sore and strained with each motion until it could take no more.

Losing the grip, she slipped from her blade remaining within the bleeding sphere to fly through the air. Her journey was short lived as Skoll batted aside the two at his feet, leaping up to catch Hecuba in his fangs, maw clamping down.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Hecuba roared in excruciating pain as her armor dented inward biting into her hip. It was only through a combination of the beast being distracted by the pain and the strength of her armor that prevented the young woman from being bitten clean in two.

"Release her!" Xenovia fired a line of fire from Angurvadal crossed with one of holy energy from Durandal like an X. Irina did the same from Excalibur as the attacks exploded upon contact, rocking the monster yet it remained standing.

The desperation of the pair only grew with Hecuba's cries of pain. For every moment they failed to extricate her, the greater the chance of her armor finally caving in under the pressure. Yet no matter what the two thought, a means of piercing the seemingly impenetrable flesh inherited from the god-eater eluded them like the setting sun and rising moon…

 **In the Skies above…**

"Step out from your seals and fight like a man!" Thrud roared, her axe clashing against one of the many barriers erected by Loki against them. Not even Gulbjorn would easily pierce a shield generated by one of the Norse Pantheon.

"Take this you bastard!" Issei charged in, an expanding mass of red energy in his hand.

 **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

The energy built toward its peak and fired, the Dragon Shot following up Thrud's strike on the same seal. Before it reached, a series of three hexagonal seals materialized between them courtesy of Dorian.

 _Calculate the energy output of the opposing seals, invert polarity, add power to it and…_

Dorian's internal monologue kept him focused as his assault interfered with the existing seals much like a jamming signal. To the amazement of all, Issei's attack punched through the weakened barrier at the last moment. The group let out a collective curse of frustration as the god backhanded the attack, redirecting it away from him with only an insignificant smudge marring his skin.

"A pitiful yet admirable effort," Loki lorded over them. "If you or Magni had been my eyes, pulling the wool over the Allfather would have been all the simpler. Instead I was forced to utilize that oaf of a brother of yours."

"You'll pay for what you did," Thrud kept her rage in check, lightning channeling across her weapon so mightily that stray sparks melted the snow and marred the ground around her. "Together!"

The three fighters leapt as one, surrounding Loki before raining down a combined flurry of strikes. Issei drew forth Ascalon, throwing blow after blow as Thrud did the same with her axe, each strike powerful enough to shatter bones. Dorian tapped into more power now available to him from Midgardsormr, augmenting the seals of offense he held in each hand while still weaponless. Nine gems shined brightly for the first time all at once in their separate forms though Nidavellir's eye remained shut and Midgard's power unknown.

 _ **More power, magic, light, everything!**_ Iggy cried out, half-screaming her words in excitement as the power flowed through her into him. _**I have never felt so energized Dorian! Keep going!**_

 _Kick his ass!_

The three did not let up, throwing everything they had, amazingly, they pushed him back little by little as one seal broke after another. Ducking one of Thrud's blows, Loki unexpectedly drew close, cracking Issei in the chest with a powerful blow sending him flying with his Jotun strength. All the while, his static defenses and wards around him delayed the two other fighters.

"Molding Modi's mind all those years under the nose of his very family was almost too easy," Loki mocked as a wall of fire encompassed Thrud who ignored the flams to punch through. "Eradicating his mind even easier, not much to burn anyway…"

"YOU BASTARD!" The daughter of thunder raised Gulbjorn high, adding a strike of lightning from the heavens to the already impressive weapon. Ignoring the opening left in her defenses from the gesture, she hurled the fully charged weapon towards Loki at full strength.

"Thrud, be care…!" Dorian wanted to shout only to gasp that somehow her weapon blew through every ward in its path, embedding itself in the crazed god's shoulder.

Loki screamed in pain before plummeting to the ground, smashing through the snow to lie crumpled below. Thrud and Dorian lowered down gently prepared for when he would get back up with the next remark of their inconsequential nature. Somehow, that did not happen, Loki was unconscious, utterly beaten.

"I…I don't believe it," Dorian sighed with a smile, glancing over to an equally perplexed Thrud who was only now letting their victory sink in. The axe was lodged deep in the god's flesh, blood seeping out around the wound. "I can see why your father chose that weapon first!"

 _Check again._

"What did you say Thrud?"

"What? I didn't say anything, I'll go check on Issei…if I stay here I don't know if he'll live to face justice in Asgard. Once we pick ourselves up we can help delay Fenrir until Gleipnir is done." With that last word she rushed towards the Red Dragon Emperor picking himself up while shaking the snow off.

"Check again?" Dorian felt a great unease in his chest. With a nagging dread that would not depart, he raised the light of Alfheim over the bested foe, a flash going off just as all hope drained from his face.

Below him no longer laid Loki, but Issei with Gulbjorn protruding from his shoulder. The perverted dragon's Scale Mail armor had been pierced by Thrud's attack, his helmet shattered to reveal his bloodied but still breathing face. Loki's illusions had fooled them all.

"THRUD!" Dorian screamed across the way. "THAT'S NOT…!"

A shockwave of pure power struck him in the chest, his augmented strength barely weathering it as the Einherjar was blown backwards several feet. When the blinding cold had subsided from his eyes, Dorian spotted Thrud hanging limp by the throat, Loki standing tall with no visible injuries on his body.

"So easily fooled," he sneered smugly at his defeated opponent, blood dripping from a hole in her chest. "I suppose it DOES run in your family."

 **With Fenrir's sons…**

"This is complete shit!" Saji grunted through his teeth. He was stealing more power from Hati, refueling his reserves all the while unleashing blast after blast of fire, yet the wolf never slowed his attack. Kiba was bleeding and bruised, even Honda's armor was dented inward with a useless right arm. "What good is this gear if I can't do anything?"

 **Can't do anything? You sure are a rude one aren't you?**

"Who said that?"

 **I did, quite frankly I was fine sleeping since Azazel restored my consciousness but you seem intent on making this your problem.**

"Vritra?" Saji realized the voice was coming from inside himself. With a confused gasp he locked eyes on his black Sacred Gear.

 **The same, why are you letting these mongrels walk all over you?**

"It's not like we're just LETTING them," Saji grumbled upon realizing this had to be a result of the remaining fragments Azazel had placed in his gear. After being called to the side, the fallen angel had implanted additional pieces of Vritra's power into his gear resulting in her mind having reconstituted within him.

 **You have no idea what we are capable of, give me the reins and we'll make quick work of this one.**

"I seem to recall Azazel calling you an EVIL dragon and I don't feel much like turning over the wheel."

The young pawn found himself lifted into the air as Hati rounded on him, raising a leg to send him crashing into the cliffside nearby. Despite the pain wracking his body, he refused to release his grip on the pup.

 **You'll die at this rate, I'd very much NOT like to have that happen after I can finally think for myself after so long.**

"Fine damnit," Saji spat blood into the white snow as he struggled to his feet. "If Issei can command a dragon then I suppose I'd have to do it myself one of these days. Show me what you've got but don't you DARE take everything, Sona would never forgive me if I gave in so easily!"

 **Well said, taste my might in truth!**

A dark purple cloud blasted from the Sacred Gear, billowing around Saji like a funnel until he was completely enclosed by it. Despite the horrific image, the young man didn't stop smiling as Hati stopped battering the outmatched swordsman and rook toward the new threat. Like a confused puppy, he tilted his head to the side, uncertain what to make of the scene.

"I'm catching up to you Issei!" Saji screamed at the top of his lungs. "You just wait…VRITRA PROMOTION!"

With that last word the devil disappeared into the smoke which plumed into the air dwarfing even Hati in size. As the seconds ticked by, the cloud warped and took shape unrecognizable until the very end. In that moment, a great black and purple Eastern-serpent dragon loomed over the battlefield. Violet eyes bored through the son of Fenrir while tendrils writhed across its body lashing forward to seize the wolf as the absorption line had from Saji only moments ago. With all confusion gone, Hati bit into the dragon's body, eliciting a howl of pain from the revived dragon.

"I don't believe it," Kiba muttered as he looked up at his ally clearly lost to the power.

The two tussled, fought and roared, their throes shattering the ground and mountain they came into contact with all as Vritra's tentacles continued to absorb what it could from Hati. As powerful as the dragon was however, blood seeped from the black scales while wounds seemed to avoid Hati.

"K-Kiba!" The voice of an exhausted and injured Saji echoed across the field, the pain having snapped him from the berserker state consuming his mind. "W-we can hold him here, Vritra's power can negate whatever is keeping us from hurting him but YOU have to take the shot. We can't do anything like this!"

"Understood! Honda!" Kiba called out to his fellow teammate who had picked themselves up from the last hit.

With a nod, Honda understood his request and unlatched the locks on the side of his breastplate. With a creaky swing, the armor fell open to reveal the empty space within. Wasting no time, Kiba dove for it, landing inside fitting like a puzzle piece as the suit sealed shut around him. Strength surged through his body, the armor wrapping around to fit him perfectly, such was Honda's power for any who donned him. Kiba was not finished, however as they had perhaps only one shot to end the enemy before them.

"SWORD BIRTH!" He roared with weapon outstretched. Holy-demonic blades exploded across the surface of the metal, taking up one in his offhand.

Honda's armor had been reinforced, the damages and dents restored using the blades scattered about his body. The devil knight was truly intimidating, his new garb not only threatening any who dare come close but also becoming a sword-generator of the dullahan's armor mixed with his Sacred Gear. He would never want for weapons. Only Kiba's bloodied head was visible, a look of pure focus as he eyed Hati in the distance. With a power unattainable to him before, he launched with a thunderous boom easily clearing the distance. The son of Fenrir could not move, being held with what strength Vritra maintained to hold him as the twin Holy-demonic blades struck the center of his skull. As promised, the vaunted invincibility of his father had been negated by Saji's power, allowing the weapon to split down the center. Ignoring the pain, Kiba continued the path through the wolf, the augmented armor allowing him to plow through like a knife through paper. At last, he emerged out the other side, the dark blood sliding off to stain the snow below. With a final howl of defeat, Hati's halves toppled over utterly motionless.

 **Not….bad, I may be able to cut loose again after all…**

Vritra's restored body evaporated with the threat ended, the clouds parting to reveal Saji within, eyes glossed over as he had lost consciousness. Once reaching the safety of the ground he fell forward, the snow cushioning his impact into a gentle embrace.

"Thank you Honda," Kiba gasped as the blades encrusting the surface disappeared as well. "But it is quite a strain wearing you; please, keep us safe until we can…"

He did not get a chance to finish, the young knight passing out from blood loss and exhaustion within the suit. Honda obeyed his final order, huddling closer to Saji to keep him safe, the headless armor staring off into the distance at the battles still raging across that lonely mountainside.

 **Elsewhere…**

"Kyaah!" Akeno cried as a Midgardsormr clone slipped through her defenses, body slamming her out of the air.

Rias was fairing little better, wiping a bit of blood from her lips as more fell from a gash on her forehead. The pair had managed to drop a handful of clones but it was taking too long. With the amount of energy required to defeat even one made handling the dozen or more remaining was too much.

 _We'll run out before we get to the rest,_ the Gremory heiress grumbled as she helped Akeno back up. _Issei, will I ever hear you say my name?_

Rossweisse was still across the field, protected by the pair at all cost. Since withdrawing she had been etching symbols into the rock that neither of them could make out. Sweat covered her brow as the Valkyrie worked fast without making a single mistake which would require her to start over.

"Holy Lightning and Destruction seem to be inadequate," Akeno remarked with a playful grin, trying to keep the seriousness of her injuries from showing through. "And just as I started using it too."

"Neither one can face even the imitations of a dragon king alone," Rias admitted. "But let's try this," she cupped her hand gently over Akeno's. The two locked eyes with a mutually trusting smile between them, Rias' family had taken the young queen in as a child and if there was any she trusted most in the world it was her.

"Together," she whispered as both raised their interlocked arms.

The skies darkened with more than simple clouds as a bolt of lightning from Heaven descended, striking the embracing women who grunted in pain as they held their ground. Rias' body was unaccustomed to the force of her kind's natural enemy; however Akeno's presence allowed her to withstand it as a gale of black energy welled up from the Gremory heiress to swirl around them.

"Holy Destruction!" The two cried as one as the lightning passed through the aura, exiting the other side as black as the wings upon their backs. Shooting across the field, the head of the lightning took on the shape of a roaring dragon eyes with focused on the foe ahead.

Every drop of snow between them and the nearest clone evaporated instantly as the fused assault cracked it in the snout. A cataclysmic explosion detonated at the point of impact, casting what remained of the dragon's smoking husk backwards to spread fear among his remaining brethren. Even with their simple minds they understood the concept of annihilation. Only the clone's lack of knowledge that the exhausted devils could only muster another one or two such shots held them at bay from advancing.

"I'm done! Get behind the glyphs!" Rossweisse called out at last, satisfied with her understanding of the tome gifted from the King of Olympus himself. "NOW!"

Rias and Akeno complied, letting the radiating energy dissipate to withdraw back to where their friend had been working. The clones did not hesitate; once the terrifying aura had dispersed they advanced with renewed fervor towards the three. The women took up position once in a place they considered safe, prepared to unleash what remaining joint attack they could.

"By the Gorgon's Gaze!" Rossweisse cried as she poured her energy into the makeshift rune, igniting its power as the clones drew closer, mouths opening to reveal rows of teeth.

The flash of light forced the women to shield their eyes seconds before the monsters would have reached them. An ominous silence followed as no assault of fangs and scales reached them. Once their eyes refocused, Akeno jumped slightly at the sight of the stampeding dragons mere centimeters before their faces. The fear passed upon realizing they had lost their pale green complexion in exchange for a grey rocky texture. The entirety of the Midgardsormr clones had been petrified, turned entirely to stone using magic emulated from the natural abilities of Medusa. It was the same magic Rossweisse had worked into the nine-pointed star brooch she had gifted Dorian long ago now resting proudly on his breast.

Akeno smiled with a new release of lightning, shattering every clone in its path, reducing them to nothing more than scattered pebbles.

"Good…work," Rias gasped, the aches and sores of her body she had been ignoring starting to come to the forefront. She had little time to rest, however as Akeno slumped forward, the crimson-haired devil barely catching her before she struck the snow.

"Sorry Rias," she smiled despite the toll protecting her against the Holy Lightning had taken. "I just…need a breather."

"We both do Akeno," Rias sighed at her dedication before looking up at Rossweisse, the only one among them still in any shape to fight. "Help the others; we'll catch up when we can."

"Of course!" She nodded before taking off towards the other battles raging around them glancing towards the mischievous god himself floating in the distance.

 _She really is something;_ Rias could not help but think as she exhaled deeply in relief. _It's too bad she'd never leave the Crossroads or that young man, what an amazing peerage member she would have made._

 **With the last son of Fenrir…**

"Release her at once! Lord grant me strength, AMEN!" Irina took to the skies upon her angel wings, soaring out of the reach of Skoll who snapped upwards in vain.

As Irina rained down attacks of Excalibur Destruction from above, Xenovia kept up the offensive on his paws hoping to destabilize him. Through it all, Hecuba struggled in his grip, the pain beyond reason as she focused on her training to block it out best as she could. Growls of anger and to vent the agony grew louder as Monster's Bane remained protruding from his eye just out of reach.

 _I won't…give up here, if this was all it took to stop me I would never have left Olympus!_

Hecuba seized the sheath at her hip fashioned from the skin of Echidna as the blade had been from her bones. Biting her lip to remain conscious, she rammed it between two of Skoll's teeth, twisting it harshly. The Spartan gasped as the mouth opened just enough, allowing her to slip through at the cost of her breastplate torn free to leave her in the undertunic matching her hair. With nowhere else to go she fell, the ground fast approaching.

"GRAB ON!" Irina dove, gripping her friend by the arm and banking up before impact. "I'll take you someplace safe to…"

"NO!" Hecuba shouted down the well-meaning effort. "Take me down, I need to finish this." With her chin she motioned towards the hilt of her sword, Skoll still attempting to free it with a paw while the other batted at the mobile Xenovia.

"But…"

"That eye is the only injury he's taken! It may be a weakness in his invulnerability from being so young. We can't afford to let him dislodge it!"

Nodding with an apprehensive look of worry, Irina dove lower while darting across the sky in an attempt to evade any attempts should Skoll spot their approach. For the moment his attention was split between the agony in his eye and Xenovia still weaving around his haphazard attempts to locate her. They succeeded in avoiding his gaze until they were just above him.

"NOW!" Hecuba cried as Irina released her, floating close for a speedy rescue if required.

Solely focused on her target, Hecuba pulled her hands to her side to fall as straight as an arrow from Thrud's bow. To her horror, Skoll smelled her approach and shifted to the left, causing him to move out of the way of her path. With her current velocity and path she would miss him entirely to crash into the ground.

"OVER HERE! May the light of God judge you!" Irina cried upon seeing her predicament. Drawing as much attention as she could, she fired another blast of Excalibur Destruction while generating copies of herself via Nightmare off to Skoll's left.

The plan worked, Skoll heard and felt her strike, snapping right to barely clip one of her wings. With a cry of pain the reborn angel fell earthbound to be caught by Xenovia with a quick leap. By the time he realized no further enemies had approached him from that side it was already too late. Hecuba landed on his head, her cracked bones straining as she gripped Monster's Bane. Planting a foot, she twisted the blade and pulled hard, tearing it out utterly blinding the beast in that eye. In surprise and shock, the wolf reared up, crashing into the mountain shaking the snow loose around them.

"It ends now," Hecuba muttered, aiming her recovered sword towards the now-empty socket, moving forward to plunge the sword into the exposed brain within.

She did not get the chance; before she could extend further a large body hip-checked Skoll, sending him flying with Hecuba being cast from his head. It was only by being so close to the ground before impact that allowed her to remain mostly unscathed. Feeling the pain of her previous injuries, the defeated Spartan groaned as she realized what happened.

Fenrir had entered the fray, tackling his son in order to extricate her from his head and save his life. Having seen the death of his first pup, he had broken off from his battle against Vali and his team to aid the last. Taking up position between them, Fenrir started licking Skoll's wounds, eyes locked on those that remained as if daring them to interrupt.

"Can you stand?" Xenovia rushed to her side as they spotted a familiar face approaching.

"Koneko?" What happened?

"Nothing good," the nekoshou rook replied flatly as she tore open Hecuba's tunic to reveal her bare chest. Placing a hand upon her sternum the first year student started healing what she could as fast as possible. Behind them they spotted Vali kneeling in the snow, bite indentations cracked through his white armor revealing not even his powers could contend with Fenrir's. Kuroka was doing much the same as Koneko, however was clearly enjoying it more. "I don't know what their plan was but it didn't work."

"We merely need to weaken the beast or await Gleipnir," the stoic voice of Arthur Pendragon added to her explanation. "If we can do one or the other then Fenrir will fall."

"Excalibur Ruler!" Irina gasped, having now seen his Holy Sword close up, the sole Excalibur no longer fused into her own. She was well aware of its power to subjugate those stabbed by it, a terrifying ability.

 _Was that their goal for Fenrir? Surely it would not work under normal circumstances against one so strong?_

Arthur had clearly been fighting as hard as the rest, bruises and burn marks marring his suit and body. He retained the unnatural composure associated with one of his standing; however the barest note of heavier breathing could be noticed.

"We must recollect ourselves and strike again, facing father and son together shall be problematic."

"You're all insane…I love it," Kuroka answered bubbly as she floated down beside them. "Vali will be over shortly, just needs to wait a moment to let the wound close. If it weren't for my tender ministrations I doubt his shoulder would still be connected after a bite like that."

Skoll whimpered slightly as his ruined eye remained shut, the blood seeping around only now having started to slow. His cries of pain quickly turned to snarls of rage as he and Fenrir rounded on the Vali team and sword sisters. Kuroka raised her hands, causing illusions of herself to shimmer into being as Irina did the same with Excalibur, the others taking stances as best they could.

 _We can't win like this,_ Hecuba realized. _Even with Vali's team, against both of these at once we need Gleipnir. Dorian, I've trusted you since Olympus, I know you won't fail us._

 **In the skies nearby…**

"Hold on Issei!" Asia cried with worry in her voice, hands pressed firmly upon his ugly wound. Slowly but surely the regenerating flesh pushed Gulbjorn out while the overexerted former nun did the same for Thrud nearby, the hole in her gut nearly closed.

 _I'm almost done; if they can get back in the fight in time maybe we can help him._

Dorian was alone as the others received aid, doing all in his power to ensure Loki's gaze was directed at him and not their healer. His plan was working, though at great cost.

"Puppets of Odin Allfather," Loki hissed through scaled lips. Instead of the tall god of Asgard, a great serpent faced the Einherjar.

Dorian seized his foe in the binds of Jotunheim, but he slipped out in an instant. Fires of Musphelheim raged around them, yet the slippery opponent did not touch them. Dorian caught him with an expanded seal, blasting him backwards to gain distance. To those watching it was a fierce battle as the god played with his food while the Einherjar pulled out every move in his repertoire to fight back. The energy flowing from Midgardsormr pushed the young man to heights he never imagined, the only reason he was not instantly defeated.

With the light of Alfheim burning bright on two gems, Loki's illusions were dispelled before they could take effect. Unfortunately, the shape-shifting powers of Odin's blood-brother were no mere trick of the eyes. To have fun, he shifted between each monster he could think of; troll, bear and serpent. Each one Dorian seemed to best, but knew it was little more than tests like a child poking at a new toy. In a moment of exhaustion, the serpent wrapped around one arm then the other before coiling around his legs, dragging Dorian to his knees.

"Can't focusss on your seals can you? You thhhhink too much," he hissed with the forked tongue lashing tauntingly at his face. "Open the Roadsss and this will be over."

"Not…gonna…happen!" Dorian grunted as he shifted, a surge of Olympian electricity coiling across Loki's body. Even without Twilight Star he had previously tapped into the source of such power though to a lesser extent.

Pulling back to lick his wounds, Loki released him, leaving the still-smoking Balance Breaker armor to withdraw. Dorian was just as susceptible to the lightning, having taken as great a blow as his opponent. All the same he refused to buckle, getting back to his feel and taking up a new stance. The opening was all he needed, releasing a soft ball of flame from his hand, his stamina surging back to life. With a stare to make even a god tremble, he summoned offensive seals in each hand, holding them aloft ready to continue another round.

"You are tenacious," Loki admitted as he wiped away a burn from his cheek, brushing down his scuffed robe. "You struggle against the inevitable, Ragnarok WILL happen and you will be the instrument of its completion with I as its architect."

"Anything built by you is doomed to failure," Dorian growled as the gems lit up across his body. "BIFROST BARRAGE!"

Loki put out both hands as the rainbow blast slammed into them, his palms remaining outstretched resisting the cascade of power. Despite his pompous attitude, it became obvious even the god found himself straining against it, the sleeves of both arms fraying into nothing as the combined might of the nine realms was brought to bear against him. Dorian pushed back with everything he could muster, the spark of hope reigniting until the unthinkable happened.

Loki took a step forward pushing through the power despite his hands darkening and skin flaking under the attack. With a grin assured in his dominance, he took another step and another striding through Dorian's ultimate ability as if it were a mild nuisance.

 _Iggy, can we get anymore from Midgardsormr?_

 _ **I…am trying, but it is so much. I cannot…it is taking too much focus to…**_

A chill shot up Dorian's hand as Loki grabbed it, close enough to reach him despite the beam of energy still flowing into and around him before sputtering and dying.

"Now then Mr. Held, which of these fingers shall we rip off first?"

"BEGONE USURPER!"

A mace crashed into Loki's wrist, forcing the god to leap backwards with a grunt of pain at the unexpected attack. It couldn't have been Thrud or Issei, they were still being tended to by Asia and the others either incapacitated or facing his son and grandsons. The weapon that struck him stopped mid fall before being pulled by an invisible force towards the newcomer to the battlefield.

"Well here is someone I wasn't expecting," Loki sighed while massaging his wrist. "I would have surmised you'd still be unable to swallow properly…Modi."

"Grandmother's healing powers and those of our people are not to be underestimated," Modi declared, his hammer crackling with renewed energy. "I'm here to crush your skull for what you did to me."

"M-Modi?" Dorian had fallen forward as his opponent had withdrawn. To his surprise, the large hand of his first true opponent reached out towards him. Hesitantly accepting it, Dorian was pulled to his feet.

"I…hear we have a history," Modi stumbled with his words. It was an odd experience for Dorian seeing the youngest son of Thor acting so polite and uncertain rather than crass and cruel. "My memories aren't what they used to be, if I did anything…I apologize."

 _Is this the same guy?_

"So fearful of my boy that the Allfather sends the most disposable asset in his place," Loki let out a raucous laughter. "You couldn't even beat this one when he was a sapling, what good do you think that toy hammer will do against me?"

"Modi!" Thrud landed between Dorian and her brother, looking him up and down as if checking for a single scratch out of place. "What are you doing here; you shouldn't…why aren't you…?"

"Thud," he shook his head in confusion. "You…let me hold your hand when we were lost in the dream caves, though you were stronger than I even back then."

Giving up her questions, Thor's daughter threw a tight bear hug around him, pulling tight at the realization that he remembered her. After a moment of confusion he returned the embrace, the two wishing Magni was there as well were he not seeking their father's whereabouts.

"Touching, but even the three of you cannot hope to win. During the war I killed hundreds of Vanir, you are novices compared to them."

"Oh, I did not come as relief, but as a courier."

"Courier?"

Modi pointed up towards a beam of light lowering from the heavens not far from his own entrance point. Within the pillar rested an immense object. It was not evident what exactly it was until it grew closer, Loki's eyes growing wide in anger as the other's did the same in relief. It was an immense hammer bearing the same likeness as the one adorning Thrud's armor, her family crest.

"Mjolnir? No, it's different…an imitation?"

"A replica forged years ago to try and emulate the dwarves' success with father's hammer," Modi explained. "It is beyond us, however grandfather believes that one of the Dragon Emperors," he paused as he glanced at Dorian, "or a gifted Einherjar may have a chance to lift it, those with the strength and good thoughts may wield it against Loki and Fenrir."

 _The weapon of a god to battle a god._

"You won't get a chance to tr…!" Loki moved forward to find a mace and axe crossed in his path. The oldest and youngest child of Thor stood together barring his path.

"Go Dorian! Get the hammer; we've some unfinished business with uncle dearest." Thrud swung her axe to be caught on Loki's hand only for Modi to do the same with his mace to give even a god momentary pause.

"Thrud," Dorian placed his had upon her breast, pressing in hard.

"Dorian, this is hardly the…" She was about to start at his seemingly forward gesture, however as he pulled back she realized he had placed a sphere of light emanating of Alfheim to rest between her bosom. Dorian missed her huff of disappointment.

"That should keep that bastard from messing with your head," he assured her with a battered smile. "If it goes out, be careful."

"Race you to it!" He heard the ever-enthusiastic cry of Issei spurn him forward. The young devil had recovered thanks to Asia's ministrations and was already taking off towards the descending weapon of godly might.

Nearly forgetting the situation they were in, Dorian grinned at the almost brotherly competition before unfurling his new wings and taking off after him. The two flew at breakneck speeds to reach the weapon that could end the fight with Loki and Fenrir.

"You betrayed us!" Thrud's axe clashed with a defense seal that held.

"You used me!" Modi's mace pounded as well, ignoring a blast of energy leaving his furred tunic scorched and reeking.

"Our Grandfather took you in! You were like his brother!"

"I was a weapon!" Loki caught Modi's next swing by the wrist. "We all were. Did he honestly expect me to just lie back and stop doing the very purpose for which I was allowed entrance into the pantheon?"

With a twist, he shattered the Aesir's wrist before twisting hard, barreling him toward his incoming sister. Thrud caught him but that did not dissuade her, slamming Gulbjorn into the ground to send a shockwave of lighting toward her traitorous uncle. The energy that could have scarred even a son of Fenrir with its wrath was stopped cold by the combined barriers of a god. Such was Loki's belief, however as the power surged his defenses shattered from the attack. The god was left defenseless, however knew full well he was still mightier than all on the battlefield combined.

 _That's it,_ Thrud smirked. _Keep those eyes on us; give Dorian and Issei enough time._

 **Not Far…**

"Almost got it!" Issei shouted with outstretched hands. He was so close to the replica hammer of Thor he could feel the energy emanating from it.

 _Midgardsormr said a weapon of a god could best Loki. Even a replica should be able to do real damage to Loki, maybe give Fenrir pause until…oh no…_

Dorian's eyes perked up as he glanced to the side of Issei who was nearly at the weapon. To his horror, a mass of fur and fangs was bounding towards him at incredible speed. Fenrir had broken off from his confrontation with Vali and those of their forces still standing. He had no doubt spotted the hammer falling and sensed the danger, coming to tear any who sought to wield it to shreds. Issei had not seen him and had maybe a few seconds before was upon him.

 _He can't take out both of us. If he goes for Issei I'll have all the time to grab the hammer and use it. His balance breaker is strong, that should keep him on top long enough to…_

"DAMNIT!" Dorian couldn't do it no matter how sound the tactic was. Veering to the side, he put himself between the charging wolf and Issei who had nearly reached their goal.

His gear charged his Bifrost Barrage once more, unleashing a blast straight at the tenth strongest being to walk creation. Where his attack augmented by the Nine Realms and one of the five Dragon Kings had given a Norse God pause, it did utterly nothing to dissuade Fenrir save for drawing his attention. Dorian leapt back, the monster's maw devouring the rainbow light moving faster than anything he'd ever witnessed until…

The colossal wolf's jaw bit down upon Dorian's arm up to the elbow, a tooth imbedding in his Sacred Gear and stopping only just before rending his bone in two stopped solely by the reinforced armor of his Balance Breaker. Dorian's bloodcurdling cry was heard by everyone across the field, none more so than the silver-haired Valkyrie nearly having reached him.

"LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Rossweisse cried through welled up tears as barrages that would have shattered the mightiest defenses rained down on Fenrir's back and haunches barely distracting him from the tough meal he had selected.

"You're going to pay for that!" Issei reached out with his gauntleted arm, seizing the oversized haft of the weapon. "Hope you had your fun because now it's hammer ti-"

The Red Dragon Emperor pulled as hard as he could only for the hammer to sit on the ground unmoving.

"I SAID, it's hammer…hammer…

He tugged again and again to no avail. He pulled with every ounce of strength and energy he could yet the weapon refused to budge. The frustrated teen even started kicking it, blasting it with dragon shot before pushing it like an immense boulder all without the slightest shift.

 _ **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**_

Issei's power exploded outward dwarfing all those nearby before being wholly expended on the effort to move the hammer. With the power fueled by his perverted obsession with breasts multiplied by his Sacred Gear focused solely on the task the hammer moved the slightest centimeter before all energy was expended, leaving it sunk into the ground as a useless slab of metal.

"Useless piece of shit!" Issei head-butted the immobile hammer, immediately regretting his decision. "What good is this thing if we can't even use it?"

"I-it must have the same enchantment as the original," Rossweisse theorized, her mind racing a thousand beats a moment as she kept up the barrage. "Only one deemed worthy may lift it!"

"But Modi said anyone with good thoughts can use it!" Issei was getting anxious by the moment they could not help Dorian within the jaws of the beast. "I always considered myself a good guy!"

"H-he is!" Asia backed him up, her Twilight Healing working overtime on Dorian; however her reserves were running low. She would be unable to help further once gone. "Issei is one of the kindest souls I have ever encountered."

"Good thoughts can be subjective," Rossweisse commented. "It would depend on the original casters of the charm. The dwarves made the one on Mjolnir itself, if that was replicated along with the weapon…"

"If you could please HURRY!" Issei shouted, Dorian had placed multiple layers of defense over his armor yet each snapped like twigs as Fenrir pinned him to the ground with a snout to prevent any escape. He had planted his feet, wings rooted into the ground for leverage to hold him back while Ratatoskr raced across the furred back cracking Fenrir with Twilight Star when he could, unable to reach Dorian.

"The dwarves placed the runes," Rossweisse translated, her magic awakening lights across the surface of the replica Mjolnir. "That they who are good of heart and mind may lift it if they possess the strength to do so. But…oh this is inscribed in old dwarven! Good can be interpreted in multiple ways. Divine, cheerful, carefree, pure…"

"Pure?" Issei's heart sank.

"Yes, pure of heart and mind, one like that could…lift…the…."

Rossweisse stopped talking as she remembered to whom she was speaking. Issei may have been a good person, selfless to protect his friends and loved ones, but he was also the most unrepentant pervert she had met since Odin himself. In her currently short tenure at Kuoh Academy she had caught him numerous times eyeing the girls sitting around him and heard on more than one occasion of him being chased off by or beaten by the various female clubs while attempting to peep on them along with his two friends.

"If you must be pure of heart and mind…"

"The only purity in him is pure perversion." The gentle voice of Koneko spoke what they were all thinking. "That pervert couldn't lift it in a million years." With Skoll being held at bay by Vali's team, she had been able to arrive and assist however she could. The young nekoshou tried her hand at it as did Rossweisse; however neither had the strength to lift the replica Mojolnir, leaving the group utterly perplexed as to their next option open to them.

 _An imitation of Asgard's strongest experimental weapon…and it is utterly useless to us!_

 **With Fenrir…**

"You…aren't'…going further," Dorian groaned as he struggled, arm still trapped within Fenrir's fangs. He had lost all feeling past the elbow with his armor cracking by the second, the fact it was holding so well a monument to the power he had gathered over the past half year.

 _ **DORIAN! Open the path to the roads!**_

 _But if I do that then he'll go through with us, I don't want to imagine the damage he'll do in there running free._

 _ **Not that! Mother sends word, Gleipnir is complete as is Twilight Star. She says there is sufficient length to spare for Fenrir and some extra should you be in need later, open the way and we can bind the beast!**_

 _Thank you Iggy, thank you,_ he barely held his composure at the joyous news having come in the latest moment of need.

 _ **They are too heavy to carry, open the path and call their name, simply say…**_

"GLEIPNIR BINDINGS!" Dorian cried out, the blue light emanating from within the darkness of Fenrir's mouth spilling out around the teeth.

Without warning the light radiated to a white spectrum while bending into a helix-like pattern. Fenrir howled yet refused to release his prey, the bands of light wrapped about his legs, haunches, throat and body before constricting tight about him, locking him in place. Finally, the light exploded outward, revealing massive rows of chains protruding from his mouth where Dorian's gear now resided. Gleipnir had been bonded to Fenrir and could no longer be broken by him; the god-devouring wolf was trapped. Perched atop the edge of the chains was a familiar face whom had ridden the shackles out of the Roads.

"Someone call the cavalry?" Ratatoskr grinned devilishly, his tail batting Fenrir's nose mockingly while he could not move. Over his head he bore Twilight Star almost comedically larger than himself.

"How dare you?" Loki roared while still battling with an exhausted Thrud and Modi. "Skoll! Aid your father!"

The final wolf pup, currently crushing Arthur and Xenovia underfoot, looked up at his grandfather's unbreakable command. With a howl of acceptance he took off leaving Vali and the others behind in the pursuit of his mission.

 _NO, they said his sons broke him out before. If he gets here, could the chains be broken again?_ He spotted the exhausted Rias and Akeno, Xenovia and Arthur battered with Hecuba nearly paralyzed. Saji and Kiba were down and Honda watching them. Even Vali and Kuroka, for all their bravado, were panting heavily with exertion seeking to catch up to Skoll. _If he breaks free…we're dead._

 _Iggy! Gleipnir is coming through a portal from inside the Roads, right?_

 _ **That is correct.**_

 _Put it in reverse._

 _ **But Dorian, your arm, my gauntlet…**_

 _I'll go inside with him if I have to, but we can't let Skoll free him. Please, reverse the chains and pull him in. He can't do any harm in there while bound. We can figure out what to do with him later and without Fenrir the others can take Loki or at least hold him off until the backup arrives, I am sure of it._

 _ **A-as you wish.**_

With an unbearable grinding sound, the chains grew taut before starting to move back the way they came. Focusing all his emotions of desperation Dorian expanded the portal into the Roads to encompass Fenrir entirely, opening it directly beneath him. Slowly but surely, he slipped backwards unable to resist the pull of Gleipnir.

 _Almost there, just a few more feet!_

Skoll leapt high followed closely by Vali and the others landing directly upon Fenrir, or at least where he had been. A moment before his son's fangs would have ensured his freedom, the wolf foretold to devour the pantheon fell with an echoing roar of unrestrained anger into the Road Between Realms as it closed shut behind him. The god-devouring wolf had been removed from the battlefield at long last. His final roar was made possible through the surge of strength in a last attempt to free himself. He could not break the chains binding him; however one final clamp of his vice-like jaws had finally broken the threshold of Dorian's Balance Breaker.

"DORIAN!" Rossweisse caught the Einherjar as he collapsed backwards. "Dorian, can you hear me? DORIAN!?"

His face was pale, eyes wide and body cold shivering uncontrollably. He had intended to fall into the Roads with his captive but the plan had gone horribly awry. Instead, Fenrir's mouth had closed taking his entire right arm up to the elbow and Sacred Gear gauntlet with it into his gullet. The remaining armor shattered without the tether binding it to his body, leaving a stream of red to pour from the now-ruined and twitching stump.

 **Fenrir has been shackled, dragged into the Roads to an uncertain fate. The cost...the arm and Sacred Gear of the young Einherjar bleeding out in the embrace of the woman he loves upon the battlefield.**

 **Wow, 50 chapters...I planned it to be an epic from the outset but I don't know if I ever imagined getting this far with so many reading and enjoying it. Here is to making it to 100 next! ;) From the bottom of my heart I would like to thank everything reading and reviewing or even just passing through on each chapter. YOU are the ones who make this possible. As a little treat, for those of you enjoying my commissioned art on DeviantArt, a recent commission was completed of a minor spoiler for Volume 17 of Roots of Hope. If you wish to see it just look up my name Jraynor3 on DA and I have a subfolder on my gallery for Roots of Hope art ;) (Mature filter warning).**

 **The Loki arc concludes next time, until then I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	51. Tender Words as the First Winter Passes

**DJDrake: No major spoiler XD Just a sneak peek of a scene in the future ;)**

 **Wrath of Sun Deity: A good question, one I hope is answered to your liking today :D Alas this is not Marvel's Mjolnir, but hope is not gone yet.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **ahsoei: You think so? I strove to ensure Skoll and Hati got the power they deserved as Fenrir's sons since they just lost in the anime with little fuss. The first required a Dragon King to best and the other has only lost an eye so far. As for the Sacred Gear...I never said he lost it ;) Just that with the gauntlet getting devoured his armor broke.**

 **kaleb-yamato: Thank you, but I never said he lost his gear, merely having the gauntlet torn off shattered the armor which happened to Issei from a bite without any loss of limb. I hope you enjoy the path I take that outcome :)**

 **reality deviant: That means so much, thank you! I agree, a weapon to rival the real one...and NOBODY decides to use that in canon again or even mention it? lol**

 **CaedmonCousland: I appreciate such an in-depth review :D Indeed I felt the Oppai Fairy was out of place even in canon as it doesn't come into play again until the mid 20 volumes. It was almost like it was to be introduced sooner with this but fell by the wayside, even in Shin we know so little of her and the Goddess. As for Fenrir, exactly, one of the top ten strongest beings reduced to a footnote. I have plans for him going forward long-term ;) I am so glad you've liked the path I took for this story as I agree that canon DxD I loved most of the characters, setting and premise...but wasn't a fan of how it centered around a breast-obsessed pervert lol. Harems and romance will still be a part of the story, but not at the forefront of what I feel are more interesting events. Never feel the need to review every chapter, knowing you are enjoying it is more important. Don't let my story keep you from expressing yourself, I'd love to read a story idea you come up with and help if I can!**

 **Natalie Jarrett: Indeed XD**

 **God of war: Exactly my intent, to give a little present for readers and show how far I intend this story to go :) I felt the same, to be able to lift it with such relative ease felt off and they play it off that ONLY he could lift it...which I felt odd considering even Vali was there lol. Also, I never said he lost his gear, just that having the arm bitten off shattered his armor. I hope you enjoy where I take and and the next 50 chapters to come :D**

 **Famond: She sees the selfless side of Issei that only comes out in battle while ignoring his more...questionable ideals lol. In canon pretty much every girl does that after a while but I always felt it actually fit Asia, for the rest if felt forced. Fear not, for Dorian will not allow such transgressions to go unpunished if he can help it.**

 **fanficcyberman: You are so welcome, and thank you for reading and enjoying it for so long and here is to another 50 chapters ahead of us :D Skye is doing quite well, learning a few tricks and so far hasn't been kicked out of puppy obedience class...a win in my book! XD**

 **OBSERVER01: Such is his burden :( To go through trials to protect his friends and loved ones.**

 **Slayer Cross: Right, in the DxD world all healing requires to have the lost limb to put it back...considering Fenrir ATE it that will prove difficult. Too true about Issei XD The hammer disagreed with his idea of pure thoughts. Hmmm, I do always love a good conspiracy idea ;)**

 **naruto: Thank you! Unfortunately Phenex Tears only work if you have the original arm, and Fenrir has made that impossible lol. I hope you enjoy...**

 **Fbio: Too true, Fenrir reduced to a lackey and both his sons killed yet he never mentions them again and even starts serving Vali willingly, too much felt off. I hope I created an interesting alternative to canon events.**

 **DragonXDelinquent: Oof, that would be pretty OP lol, just having Mjolnir grafted to your arm XD You aren't far off on Gleipnir's bindings...I did have Iggy mention that he'd have some more length leftover after binding Fenrir to use later ;)**

 **Guest1: Poor Dorian...his first real kiss being stolen by Loki. He's lucky he's a god for Rossweisse and Thrud would not show any mercy.**

 **Primordial Entity: No worries on the guest review nor taking so long to read/review. You enjoying it is what matters most. I do thank you for such a detailed review, it does my heart good to hear my goals have worked so well such as foreshadowing, world-building and setting up believable interactions. You are right on Dorian and Rossweisse being in love yet others look at him in a similar way, you mention Despoina? *strokes beard nonchalantly* Interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter but I will tell you this...your tables will NOT be flipped ;)**

 **Xyanth: I can't give away a spoiler like that ;) however I will say that she has known him since he was born and cares about him more than any man out there. Her emotions can be strong and most are focused on the man she feels safest around.**

 **GunBlade2019: Precisely, I wanted to reflect that while Dorian and the others have had impressive leaps and bounds none have fought a TRUE god such as he. They are in an entirely different league than even Ultimate-Class devils. I most certainly will!  
**

 **And with that...Onto the Show!**

"Dorian, stay with me!" Rossweisse called out, slapping his face again and again harder with each strike. She had placed a rune on the stump of his arm but it was a useless gesture. A wound caused by Fenrir's teeth did not close easily even with her prodigal skills. The fact that a single fang of the wolf had been left behind did not help, being lodged in his arm and could not be removed despite Rossweisse's best efforts. The blood would not stop even with her leotard shredded and wrapped tightly around it now stained completely crimson.

"Boss!" Ratatoskr rushed to his side, planting Twilight Star into the ground before biting his shoulder using the pain to keep his friend conscious.

"Hmmm, an interesting conundrum," Loki stared completely uncaring at the incapacitated Einherjar and grieving Valkyrie. "Can you open the path without your arm? I would think so, you better as I will need to retrieve my son. Perhaps a little pain will…"

Loki's observations were interrupted by a mace cracking him across the face. Thrud stood dual-wielding her brother's weapon and her own axe both crackling with lightning as Asia sought to mend the Aesir's shattered wrist. The daughter of Thor's face was warped in rage more terrifying than it had been before her brother's arrival. Those around couldn't be sure, but the fringes of tears threatening to fall could almost be seen within her eyes.

"I'm going to use your skull as a stein!" She roared, catching the traitorous god in the gut. He went flying high into the air before righting himself, his own powers of flight correcting his position. She kept up the pressure, following behind him.

 _Dorian, don't die, don't you DARE die. You've survived more than that; I need you alive to…_ Her rage was so great she barely acknowledged surprise when he grabbed Gulbjorn by the blade.

"Insolent wench!" Loki held a hand out, releasing a shockwave of power that extricated the goddess from her weapon, driving her into the ground to shatter the Earth beneath. Flipping her stolen weapon over, Loki flung it towards her still-recovering body.

A clang of metal echoed as Gulbjorn was deflected, driven harmlessly into the snow. Defiantly, the three sword sisters of the Crossroads stood prepared to defend their teammate. Each were exhausted, even with Asia, Kuroka and Koneko's healing there was not enough to fully go around.

"Issei help with the last wolf!" Rias Gremory commanded, she and Akeno standing side-by side once more prepared to unleash their combined Holy Destruction upon Loki. Vali and Arthur were still standing against the last son of Fenrir whose rage had peaked with the loss of his father.

"Yes President!" He half-saluted in his red armor.

"Even without my son, you are all beneath me!" The Norse god roared as the clouds above started warping by his will into a raging tempest. "The only things left on this mountain when I am finished will be your charred skeletons!" One after another tremendous blasts rained from the sky across the field.

As the remaining fighters of Rias' Peerage and the Crossroads met with Loki's might, Rossweisse remained set on tending to Dorian. His body was cold, eyes barely focusing while he gripped her intently, though she was uncertain whether it was because it was her or if he was locked in painful spasms.

 _My gauntlet is gone, is my gear gone?_ The questions swirled in his shock-raddled brain. _Iggy, my armor…my arm. What will happen now?_

"Rose?" He gasped through the cold block that had seized his chest.

"Don't talk!" Rossweisse commanded sternly. "Breathe slow and steady and don't you DARE go to sleep!"

 _Don't go to sleep? Why is that so familiar?_ The fading Einherjar's mind remembered the same words as she had cradled him at Olympus pierced through the chest and dying. His thoughts fell back to what they had been back then. _We aren't like that, but…we are like that, aren't we?_

 _You are such a moron if you need to ask that._

Like the silence at the eye of a storm, Dorian's mind suddenly focused on the woman before him pushing all else to the wayside. Just as Odin Allfather had swung from the boughs of Yggdrasil to enter the Roads for the secret of runic magic, so too on the edge of death did the growing Einherjar have his own moment of absolute clarity.

"Rose, I need to…"

"What?" Rossweisse leaned closer, his words so soft she could barely make out a whisper. "I said you need to MMMMM….!"

As the silver Valkyrie drew in close to hear, Dorian moved forward to plant a powerful kiss upon her lips, wrapping his remaining hand around her and looping fingers through her flowing locks uncaring of who was watching. Rossweisse had intended to push him away, chastise the sudden action no doubt born of blood loss and adrenaline but that thought died quickly. Despite her initial plans, she instead found herself deepening the kiss, embracing him with uncharacteristic reckless abandon, neither in any rush to end it.

"Wow, talk about it always being the quiet ones," Ratatoskr mumbled as he silently took careful steps away from the couple to a safe distance. "I'm not here."

The others all paused, jaws dropping in succession as each spotted the romantic embrace upon the battlefield. Thrud clashed against Loki's defenses, catching the moment out of the corner of her eye, hands tightening around her weapon so strongly her knuckles turned white. The kiss went on and on even as the conflict raged, for the two there was nothing else but them. Finally after a self-contained eternity they parted, Rossweisse panting heavily with a glazed over expression and satisfied grin.

"Dorian, what…?"

"I love you Rossweisse, Rose." The words reverberated in the air besting even the surging gales around them. "I should have said it before now, before Olympus? Even sooner? I wanted to; even after I knew it had nothing to do with Elysium I wanted to tell you but…"

"Why didn't you?" She asked softly having erected defensive barriers around them taking the brunt of Loki's assaults. The mad god's torrent of blasts from the skies blanketed the field, several striking against her defenses and eroding them like clay.

"I don't know, it was like a feeling in my gut. I felt like if I reached out that something would pull you away before we could be happy. A foreboding sense, like…"

 _Like something is coming, something that will render any happiness we reach for moot. I should have ignored it, now it's too late._

"I hoped…" Rossweisse wiped a tear at his words. "I truly hoped, but you never seemed to look at me 'that' way." Dorian left out a soft pained chuckle as he realized how she meant.

"Rose, if I had no self-control at all I would be worse around you than Issei with other women. I may have been drunk that night but I meant every word. Your breasts are gifts from the gods, but so is the rest of you, every lock of hair, every curvature of your body and the light in your smile."

"Poor man must be further gone than we thought," Ratatoskr muttered with a sniffle to Asia, unable to stop from trying to lighten the situation, it was in his nature. "Comparing a smile to breasts like that."

The young Valkyrie's face flushed redder somehow than it had been already followed by a smile realizing that he did think of her in that way, even if he never expressed it as often as she would have liked. She caressed his cold cheeks with a spare hand as her blue eyes locked with his grey.

"I love you too Dorian, ever since…"

Rossweisse groaned in pain as one of her seals finally shattered from Loki's stray shots, all the same she ignored it, knowing if she moved it would expose Dorian to the assault. A bolt of lightning on par with Akeno's best attack sped towards the breach, reaching out towards the Valkyrie's exposed back. She gripped him tighter prepared for the hit. The pain never came, the strike being redirected at the last moment off into the distance, blasting Skoll in the haunches sending him crashing to the ground. The pair shivered as a new set of arms wrapped around filling them with warmth.

"I am always with you Dorian, that will never change."

The Einherjar looked up, eyes wide as he spotted a woman hugging he and Rossweisse, solemn tears falling down her cheeks. She appeared to be made of bark, her skin texture rough and coarse, hair woven strands of vines and roots culminating in extravagant braids upon her head. Her gown was that of nature shimmering a hundred hues though neither could determine what the fabric was made from. Despite the stranger's alien appearance, Dorian uttered her name with absolute certainty.

"Iggy." She nodded, joints creaking like a swaying tree in the wind.

"This is Iggy?"

"You can see her too?" Rossweisse nodded slowly, from the looks being thrown their way across the battlefield, she was not the only one.

"I'm so sorry Dorian," The daughter of Yggdrasil sniffled while pulling the two even closer together. "I was never truly the gauntlet nor confined to your mind. I just, I wanted a place to hide, where only you could see me. Everything felt safer that way, your feeling of worry for the future that created such hesitation...I fear it was mine."

"The gauntlet wasn't the Sacred Gear?" Iggy shook her head to confirm his words.

"Laerad Ragnarok…is me. I am the Betrayer of Ragnarok; the gauntlet was only an extension, one branch among many."

"An Independent Avatar Type!" Rossweisse blurted out the answer as it came to her as to the identity of Dorian's Sacred Gear. "You can manifest as a separate entity from Dorian like Sairaorg's pawn Hikari with Lupa?" Iggy nodded again looking wholly regretful and embarrassed both in being seen by the entire battlefield and not having told them sooner.

"This, this is the first time I have ever touched someone," she half wept through her words as she squeezed tighter. "I never imagined what this could feel like." With a flash of light she took on the illusion of her humanoid appearance that had manifested within Dorian's mind since first speaking with her in his conflict with Modi. "I am so sorry I could not save your arm, but such a loss cannot come close to severing our bond. I will always be with you Dorian in any way you need me."

"And I for your Iggy, you've watched out for me since I was born. I-it's about time I returned the favor."

With that final oath, Iggy burst into a sea of light shifting towards Dorian's bleeding stump. To their amazement, the light coalesced around the wound and stretched outward until a new arm took shape before their very eyes. It was longer than his last one and clearly made of the same wood-metal of his Sacred Gear groaning with each flex, Fenrir's tooth left behind still imbedded within. Dorian shook off the fatigue, fingers twitching to test their movement as he could feel every touch as if it were the real thing. The arm was not on its own as the gauntlet had been recreated but expanded upon with an ornate armor now grown into the flesh stretching up to his shoulder with an impressive pauldron. Dorian did not yet realize this fully armored look for his right arm was the new physical extension of Iggy, her power having expanded through the exposure of her true nature.

 _ **It will not last,**_ Iggy lamented once within his mind again. _**I can only maintain this arm for a short time; I cannot give back your old one. Take what energy I have; what is mine is yours, always.**_

"Th-thank you," Dorian grunted as he struggled to his feet under the helping hand of Rossweisse. Looking up, he surveyed the battle around them.

 _ **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**_

 _ **DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!**_

Vali and Issei's assaults were slowly overwhelming the remaining one-eyed son of Fenrir. Skoll slashed outward to be parried by Arthur wielding the final Excalibur blade looking for his opening. Simultaneously, the wolf's strength was being halved by Vali, his power able to affect the pup. Issei would not be shown up, boosting his strength before delivering a powerful Dragon Shot directly into the beast's midsection, setting off a massive explosion. Not even Skoll could contend with two Dragon Emperors and one of the strongest humans to walk the planet hailing from the line of King Arthur.

Those facing Loki were not so fortunate. Irina had been driven from the skies, Hecuba's injuries not fully healed as Xenovia could barely stand. Kuroka and Asia did what they could but it was a losing battle, Modi leapt upon Loki roaring to lock up his arms from behind as Thrud pummeled him once more in front, drawing blood across the god's face. Rias and Akeno had combined their powers once more, unleashing their fury upon him. Loki saw it coming, overpowering Modi he cast him before the blast leaving the youngest Thorson scorched black and plummeting to the ground. With no further backup, Thrud was bested one on one, her Valkyrie armor rent inward as she too collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Rias cried out while attempting to generate another shot. The energy would not come as she fell to her knees gasping for air.

"We have to help," Dorian took a step forward, staggering as his vision grew hazy.

"I will go; you have lost too much blood. Get to a safe distance, we will…"

"Like Hell I will!" Dorian's still human-hand cupped hers securely as he continued walking with her for support. "I wouldn't be much of an Einherjar if I just ran now would I? Worse yet, I'll never leave you Rose…for anything."

Stepping forward, Dorian reached out with his new arm, gnarled fingers wrapping around the haft of the replica Mjolnir still sunk into the Earth.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Ratatoskr hopped onto Rossweisse's shoulder watching the scene unfold.

"I'm…not…giving up," he tugged at the weapon modeled after Asgard's strongest. As with the others it did not budge even a little. "If we don't beat Loki now then everyone dies, Rias' team, Vali's, all our friends…"

 _Rose will die, not even Thrud can stop him, and he'll kill her too. I WONT let that happen to them, to any of them! He manipulated Hecuba, what he did to Baldur made Freyja cry, she..._

It was with that final thought that the weight suddenly lifted from his limbs. He nearly lost consciousness from the rush of how unexpected the sensation was, both Rossweisse and Ratatoskr's jaws dropping open as the unthinkable happened. The replica of Mjolnir was lifted high into the air above Dorian's head gripped tightly in the makeshift hand provided by Iggy.

"D-Dorian?" Thrud groaned as she looked up at the impossible sight. "You're…"

"GONNA FUCK HIM UP!" Ratatoskr roared with a hop. "Give em a hand why don't ya…oof," the squirrel shirked back at his own words, "too soon?"

Rossweisse raised her hands, eyes glowing white with power as she etched magic seals upon the hammer of every element she could muster. Akeno was next, summoning her last bolt of lightning to wreath the weapon in holy energy.

 _Iggy, you're up!_ Black fire, Olympian lightning and all other powers from his gear turned the head of the mighty hammer into a miniature sun of power and light. With a pulse akin to a beating heart, the replica Mjolnir grew suddenly before doing so again and again towering over the field and attracting the attention of their foe.

"Will our people never cease these humiliations!?" He yelled, swooping down towards Dorian still planting his feet, the sudden size shift throwing him off balance. "To lift that weapon of all things!"

A flash of bronze sped towards Loki, forcing him to divert his attention, leaning back to avoid the shield missing him by the smallest of margins. Behind it within the blind spot, Hecuba lunged with her black blade angled towards his throat. Loki intercepted her wrist with ease, a sting of pain and splash of blood as her weapon found his arm, wounding even a god.

"You think yourself a hero, but you are a tool that has outlived its usefulness," he boomed. "Begone!" With a wave of his hand, a gravity seal drove Hecuba earthbound, binding her to the rock as the last of her energy was spent in the delaying tactic.

"You're the worst kind of god!" A red fist connected with Loki's nose as he turned from the first distraction. "Where is the god of bouncing breasts, I'd rather meet them than you!"

Issei Hyoudou arrayed in his full Balance Breaker stood between them next having broken off from Vali dealing with the significantly weakened Skoll. Having boosted many times, his blow managed to rattle the Norse God's bones, raising his ire even further. Dorian had finally gained his footing, gripping the replica Mjolnir with two hands as he started his rush towards their foe.

"Like crushing ants!" Loki seized the empowered Dragon Emperor by the throat, cracking the armor beneath his fingers.

He sensed the killing intent at the last moment, turning to see Thrud standing once more across the way where he had cast her down. Through the blood streaming down her face she aimed the bow of Heracles, a ballistae-sized bolt already focused on his head.

"You won't touch him again!"

She loosed the arrow the moment his eyes fell on her striking the last of his barriers, the head shattering in an instant. Unexpectedly, a green liquid which had been coated upon the tip continued flying towards Loki. The venom of a Hydra was not easily blocked especially by the weakened barriers.

"GAAAHH!" Loki roared in pain as the venom splashed into his face, eyes burning and sending the god into a world of black. "My eyes! How dare yo…?"

Twilight Star was raised high, given to Rossweisse by Ratatoskr she could not wield the multi-realm magics woven into its frame. She could, however, tap into the recent elemental attribute added by the dwarves of Nidavellir. A square barrier filled with water formed around Loki, buffeting him and throwing his sense of balance into chaos.

 _That move,_ Dorian could not help but think. _It's the same one as…_

"Goldie, do it!" Issei screamed as he freed himself from Loki's wildly thrashing grip and pushing to a safe distance. "Finish it so we can go home!"

"This is for everyone you've killed, framing Rossweisse, Thrud's brother, myself…and for Freyja's tears!" He added the last part as the memory of the woman who'd acted more of a mother to him sobbing from Baldur's attack renewed itself in great detail. With all his strength, he brought the hammer down on Loki with a thunderous crash.

The replica of Thor's might smashed Odin's former Blood-brother across his entire body, the weapon having expanded to being larger than him. Every defense the Jotun-Aesir could have ever conceived shattered with the blow along with all his strength. In that moment, a normal punch would have done damage but Dorian saw no reason to show any leniency upon such a traitor. With a roar worthy of any Einherjar of Valhalla he stepped forward, slamming the hammer directly down upon his head. Loki was driven into the Earth and crushed underfoot, an extravagant series of runes and magic seals exploding to life around him.

"The strongest sealing magic I have at my disposal!" Rossweisse boasted as the light enveloped him. "With the Thunder God's power behind them they will self-replicate to the point even you can never break them! Remain sealed in this pocket until the forces of Asgard come to take you!"

"A plague on all your houses!"

 _What?_

"A plague on all your houses," Loki repeated, his voice echoing softer and softer as Rossweisse's runes mixed with the absolute power of the faux-Mjolnir. Despite his utterly broken body beneath the slab of enchanted metal his voice somehow still reached them. "Be cursed to suffer without rest to the end of your days, until the certainty of nothingness takes you."

The last of the magic circles dragged Loki into them, slamming shut until only the outline remained as a marker to where the god lay imprisoned. A silence fell across the field broken only by Skoll falling defeated by Vali in the distance, the last of Fenrir's sons barely breathing with all the fight beaten out of him.

"We…won?" Dorian gasped as he fell forward, still clutching the hammer, into an impressive pair of bosoms belonging to a familiar green-haired woman smiling down at him. Almost by instinct he nestled closer, an act she did not discourage.

"Sleep now Dorian," Iggy brushed his hair out of his eyes while savoring her chance to make physical contact with him again. "It is over, please rest…I'll watch over you."

"I told you…you were beautiful, tell Issei…he'd better not…" he sighed softly before drifting off to sleep breathing steadily finally able to rest at long last. Iggy brought a finger to her lips begging silence of the teams gathered around, none closer than Rossweisse and Thrud.

"He lifted father's hammer, even a copy?" Thrud muttered with a growing blush as she approached the handle locked within his grip. The combined purity of mind and strength to accomplish that task told her just how far he had come since she first throttled him in the halls of the palace.

"An impressive feat," Modi agreed feeling less shame at having lost to Dorian. "We will need to free his grip, when father arrives he can…"

As the youngest son of Thor reached to loosen Dorian's fingers, the metal spasmed, shrinking down again and again until it was only the size of a small one-handed hammer akin to his mace. In a flash, the weapon pulled back, disappearing into the depths of his Sacred Gear gauntlet before the temporary arm disintegrated to leave a one-armed Dorian sleeping peacefully. The last persistent tooth of Fenrir only then clacked harmlessly to the floor finally torn free.

"Uh oh," The two warriors muttered as they realized in the present state they had no means to retrieve the weapon now residing in Dorian's pocket dimension reserved for his equipment within the Road Between Realms. "Um, how do we get it back?"

 **Across the Field…**

"It is done," Vali sighed as he and Arthur stood over the bested Skoll, frustration burning in his voice. "Fenrir should have been ours."

"The beast was beyond Excalibur Ruler at full strength," Arthur explained. "Now he is out of our reach."

"For now," the White Dragon Emperor admitted. "His pup is not so strong but may be worth our efforts today."

"Dunna even think about it."

A lightning strike crashed between the White Dragon and Skoll's body driving them back. A contingent of troops from Hell, Heaven and Asgard appeared before them fanning out to secure the field. The troops of Asgard approached Vali led by a man in steel-blue armor and flowing crimson cloak. His yellow hair seemed to glow in the reflected light off the scattered snow. Planting a flaming greatsword between them, he stared down the Pendragon swordsman almost begging him to challenge the ultimatum.

"We'll take the runt, who knows…without his papa he may na be so bad," Magni grinned confidently realizing full well the Vali Team's true goal. "Yer assistance in this battle has been appreciated and we willna bring you in fer the summit…but dunna think yer owed a consolation prize.

Vali's fists clenched tight in restrained rage. Their reason for joining the fight, a means to level the playing field against his true foe, had been lost to them without even a substitute. He wanted nothing more than to divide the child of Thor into nothing but he knew better. At full power it would have been trivial; however with the still-bleeding wounds from Fenrir and Skoll, such a battle would be pointless and group them with the Khaos Brigade in their eyes once more. He had said his ties with them were cut and he meant it.

"Do what you will," Vali threw his arms up with a sigh of boredom. "The battle is won, that is what matters."

"Indeed."

The thunderous voice of Asgard's strongest warrior reached them as his chariot landed, the dark-haired goddess he called his beloved at his side dual wielding blades her daughter's had been fashioned after in the past. He touched down overlooking the field seeking in vain any opponents still standing.

"Well said my son," he clasped Magni on the back. "Find your sister and brother; from the look of things our reinforcements are not needed." His voice was oozing with disappointment. "Where is that replica of Mjolnir? Oh how I wished to lay eyes upon the work of the dwarves."

 **Not long after…**

While Dorian was taken away for healing under the watchful eye of his team, the largest houses of Hell and their peerages worked to cover up their presence on the mountainside that day. Skoll was led off in chains along with the seals holding Loki, the wayward god utterly immobilized and unresponsive beneath Rossweisse's runes. His son's location was known from the detailed report of Akeno and Rias, however with no means to reach him they were content to let him lie until a more permanent plan might be conceived.

"I am glad you survived," Sona remarked to her pawn with her stoic expression, the slight red on her face the only indicator of her deeper meaning.

"I won't be dying anytime soon," Saji gave a thumbs up while his many injuries were being tended. "I would be a pretty poor excuse for a servant if I were to go anywhere before fulfilling your dream."

As they went over the events of the day, the Sitri Queen came across an unconscious Kiba only recently removed from Honda's armor. He was resting peacefully with his head upon the lap of the former Church swordswoman.

"He is safe," Xenovia reported, instantly knowing Tsubaki's thoughts. "Asia will be taking care of him soon."

"I could not make it to the portal in time," Tsubaki answered, her outer shell of propriety cracking the slightest amount. "Thank you for being here with him."

"I will always be there for him," Xenovia held him a little tighter. "Do you feel the same?"

There was a moment of silence before Tsubaki opted for honesty, seeing no one around to overhear or a reason to doubt Xenovia's discretion.

"Yes." She took a seat beside them, holding Kiba's free hand tenderly. The student council Vice-President had always admired Rias' knight for his qualities and loyalty. After his besting her during the Rating Game, those feelings had only been fanned higher despite her knowledge of Xenovia's intentions.

"I have a feeling," the azure-haired fighter sighed. "The three of us will need to have a long talk soon. Church and Norse tradition favors a single wife while for devils a harem is commonplace, shall we discuss the ideological differences between our people?"

 **Not far…**

"You all did good kids all things considered," Azazel patted Issei on the back as Asia finished healing the man she loved. "How does it feel to drop your first god?"

"I think he dropped me more," the Red Dragon Emperor groaned at the stinging; only smiling as he saw how close Asia was to him as his eyes drifted further south.

"Nonsense, did you see the damage Loki could do? Being able to tussle with him even a few minutes is impressive, from what I hear Dorian got the shot he needed thanks to everyone, you included."

"Thank goodness you are unharmed," a cordial, polite voice interrupted the compliment. Turning, the three spotted a short green-haired man flanked by multiple women approaching. In a single motion, he gently gripped Asia's hand and took a knee, kissing the back of it as she blushed furiously. "It pained me that I could not arrive in time to aid you, but I see all is well nonetheless."

"Who the hell is this bastard?" Issei gritted his teeth at the display of affection towards Asia.

"Ajuka Beelzebub's brother, Diodora Astaroth," Azazel answered his question while referring to the newcomer. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"As if I could stay away from the woman to whom I owe my life," he continued with the suave demeanor shared by students at Kuoh that made Issei's blood boil. "I was hoping to return the favor today."

"I-it's alright," Asia muttered silently. "Issei was here protecting me. I never thought I'd ever see you again."

"Asia, you know this guy?"

The former nun nodded, "I was excommunicated originally for using my Twilight healing on a devil, remember?"

"Of course I do, that was the reason those pricks at the Church…" Issei paused before glancing to the devil and back to Asia. "It was him?"

"That is correct dragon," Diodora answered while getting back to his feet. "I went to save Asia when I heard of her horrific banishment but found the Lady Gremory had rescued her from certain death first. It is now, later than intended, that I have returned to ask Asia's hand in marriage in thanks for all she has done for me."

The trio stood froze, uncertain how to respond to such a sudden proposal. The silence was noticed however did not deter the young devil's conviction.

"You need not answer now, of course. I would ask you to think on it, but know that I would spend the rest of my life treating you how you deserve to be for all that you have done for me."

Issei stepped forward prepared to deck the man for his words, only for Azazel to hold out a hand.

"You just got out of fighting one devil noble," he reminded him of the battle with Riser Phenex. "Picking a fight with a second isn't the best idea. Don't worry, Asia is a smart girl, she knows what she wants."

 _He better back off,_ Issei grumbled internally. _I won't give up Asia to just anyone, not after all we've been through…_

 **Closer to the Mountain…**

"Keep still, I am almost finished," Michael smiled over Hecuba with raised hands bathing her in the light of Heaven.

"You do not need to Lord Michael, the red-haired Spartan assured him. "My wounds aren't serious and I am sure others can use your aid."

"Others can, but I wanted to ensure you were well. Asgard arrived after your departure with proof of your innocence. Once I was freed it was only natural to come here first. I knew you would not fail."

"It felt like there were a few chances at failing," she groaned as the last of the pain receded. "If it weren't for Gleipnir and the hammer we would have been bested before backup arrived. And what I did to Baldur…"

"I cannot say in that regard, though your will was not your own it was still your own hand that maimed him. Asgard may have come but Odin and Freyja are still silent, he may yet survive. For now, take care of yourself and the opportunity to rectify your mistake may yet reveal itself."

 _A chance to fix what I did? What act could I possibly perform for nearly slaying the Norse god of light?_

While Michael concluded his healing, his ace Irina was not far. With a determined gaze she approached the Pendragon heir sitting upon a rock. Being one of the strongest humans he had declined healing for as little as that prevented Kuroka from helping him anyway. He sensed her approach, knowing full well the reason for it as the Excalibur Ruler in his possession began to glow, synergizing with the fused blade at her hip.

"You hold the last," the ace of Heaven remarked with absolute certainty. "The rest reside within mine."

"So they do, this one has been in my keeping for some time and all of them to my ancestor even longer. I could demand their return…no," he looked away with a shake of his head. "Excalibur was ever given to my family, twas never ours truly and even if it were once upon a time I gave up that right the night I fled."

Irina felt, somehow, that she understood him in that moment having heard of his sudden departure from his family estate. Whether it was the deep contemplation on his face or a linking of blades across ages they would never know. Whichever the case was, he was a descendant of heroes like Hecuba and while he served the Vali Team, he had never shown reason to doubt his word. With an unshaken demeanor, he extended a hand gladly accepted by the young woman.

"I serve Vali and we may yet have need of this blade but here I do swear that we will revisit this conversation again. When next we meet, we may consider the future of your blade and mine."

 **Far away…**

"See Ophis," the mysterious woman smirked at her companion. "Quite the mosaic that was painted today, all happened in such a way that would seem mundane yet feels…different."

"He can go where he pleases but only after he has been there once," the dark-haired girl replied without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"That is far from the most interesting aspect of him. Why not ask the anomaly to go into that Road of his? Seems like a good solution to your dilemma."

"It is too loud in there and he has never been to the Gap truly. If he enters there on his own…that would change. But the red one has ties to Great Red through his Sacred Gear…"

"So be it," the young woman's golden eyes shone brighter. "The way things are turning out, you may actually have a reason to interact with your siblings for the first time in eons. That would be something...new."

 **Back in the Underworld…**

A burning sky, ruined landscape and naught alive as far as the eye could see. Dorian had this dream before but not so vibrantly in many months and seldom recalled it. The golden-haired man ran through the bodies nostrils aflame with the stench of death, stumbling and collapsing before a familiar pile of rubble that had undoubtedly once been the Crossroad's Tower and Hyoudou residence.

 _Light dies, winters rage, giants march, the old sacrifice for the new as the Nagalfr sails. These are the portents to this future. The daughter of Yggdrasil reveals her true self and thus your window to her mind is opened wide. I can't protect you any longer, stay safe…while time remains._

Dorian shot up, immediately coming into contact with something soft. He recognized the sensation immediately, reaching out to embrace the woman who was sitting at his bedside and whose breasts he had just face-planted between.

"Rose…"

"Dorian," her voice was as music to his ears as she pulled him closer uncaring as to his current position. He had intended to fully embrace her, however quickly noticed only one arm held her close, the other a bandaged stump pressing against her side.

"My arm," he looked it over, remembering the pain of Fenrir's bite. His mind started racing, never having considered what it would be like to lose a limb.

"They tended to your injuries," Rossweisse explained. "However neither Phenex tears nor Twilight Healing can restore limbs without the original back. I am afraid there was nothing to be done."

 _And the damned wolf ate my arm!_

"Are you alright?"

"I'll…be fine," he lied only a little, the consequences of having a single arm darting across his thoughts. It was only then Dorian noticed how packed the room was. Every member of the Crossroads was present scattered around the cramped room. Once they realized he was awake and aware the floodgates opened, everyone rushing close around his bed.

"Every time!" Herja called out with a huff.

"Who would keep Hecuba from killing me without you?" Bennia floated above the crowd. "I can't restrain myself, I'd explode!"

"We'll get you a new alone-time hand boss!" Ratatoskr swore. "Iggy's temporary looked good and all but beware of splinters, plus it'd be technically her doing it…"

"Is it true the daughter of Yggdrasil can be seen?" The scattered questions and conversations grew silent as Thor stepped forward, the group parting before the might of one of the strongest warriors in the world.

"It is."

Without another word, small wisps of light akin to fireflies emerged, coalescing into the young woman standing tall before the gathered crowd. She retained her humanoid appearance, face flushed in absolute embarrassment that so many could behold her. With shaky hands, she bowed forward sharply; blurting out every word so fast they nearly ran together.

"I-it is a pleasure to meet you all! I am sorry I kept myself hidden for so long and ask your forgiveness!" Thrud was the first to approach, eyeing her up and down appearing quite serious. Iggy shirked back only for the powerful goddess to lean forward and hug her close.

"It is OUR pleasure to finally see you, thank you for always being there for Dorian."

That ice-breaker gave leeway for the others to slowly move in; not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was. The introductions and well-wishes poured in, Dorian giving a sigh of relief that he had some breathing space with only Rossweisse and the other guests remaining by his bedside.

"To lift the weapon of a god to crush another," the towering giant Sairaorg remarked with a pat to the back. "I would never have imagined such a feat, heal fast and grow strong for one day I would cherish the chance to fight you!"

"Um…sure," Dorian grinned awkwardly remembering the fate of his arm when last they met, the somber tone settling in as he realized it was the same he now lost.

"Do not let this claim your fighting spirit!" He continued. "From the trials you have endured, a missing arm will be nothing I am certain. Adapt to your new reality and come find me when you seek a challenge!"

Seekvaira approached next, hands crossed with one pressing on the location where her wings would emerge; the one Dorian had taken to save her life.

"We were both maimed," she sighed. "Were it not for your intervention who knows what may have happened today. It would appear your Crossroads can be more effective than I first believed."

"You're welcome," he managed a grin, knowing full well what she was trying to say.

"I hear that you are in need of a representative from Hell for your team," she adjusted her glasses while acting as if what she said next was the most natural thing in the world. "In that case, the House of Agares agrees to support your efforts. I will be joining as the attaché between your team and Hell."

"You will?" Dorian didn't know what else to say.

"That is correct," Seekvaira cleared her throat softly. "I am uncertain how much time I will be able to spend at your tower, but I expect rooms available and accommodations for my team and I among your numbers. Also my peerage will remain under my own command."

"Done, done and that was never in question," Dorian assured her. "This isn't a peerage; I am not your master nor you a servant. We work together for the betterment of all parties involved."

Not even Seekvaira could withhold a smile at those words.

"Glad to hear it, I had a few thoughts for sharing ideas between our people. I have a sixteen page document detailing…"

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" A horrified nurse asked as she entered, witnessing the absolute chaos. "This man needs rest, everyone who is not family please wait in the lobby!"

There was resistance but it was futile in the end. Within a matter of seconds the crowds had been ushered out wishing him well before being jettisoned into the hall, even Iggy retreated back into Dorian's mind at the harsh stares of the woman. The only ones remaining were Rossweisse and Thrud with her own family. The nurse very nearly demanded their departure again before spotting the Einherjar and silver Valkyrie's interlocked hands.

"Five minutes," she threatened in a softer tone before slipping out.

It was a unique moment as Dorian beheld those that remained including Modi and Magni, nigh identical to except for differing hair color of brown and yellow. Thor, God of Thunder alongside a raven-haired woman with features so similar to Thrud she could not be anyone but her mother.

"Lady Sif?" He asked hesitantly.

"Thank you Dorian Held," she answered sternly with a gaze even stricter than Seekvaira's. "For helping our daughter, and," she glanced over to Modi and Magni in the corner. The pair were in the middle of an arm wrestling competition. When it became apparent neither were getting anywhere the brothers followed up with a devastating head-butt and bellowing laughter uncaring of their parents nearby. "I haven't seen Modi so happy in years. Loki's machinations on him were horrid but my heart is joyous to see my boy whole again."

"And…what about Baldur?" Rossweisse glanced around the room noticing the lack of Freyja or Odin. Her heart plummeted at Sif's expression.

"Baldur…is still dying. The Allmother has not left his side and uses every ounce of energy to slow the poison yet so far nothing has stopped it. Odin rules alone for the time being until a solution is found but at present, the outlook is bleak."

"There must be something I can…"

"There is not," Thor interrupted Dorian in an instant. "If the knowledge of the gods is lacking, there is naught you can do." His tone was harsh but not cruel, merely truthful. "Live your life for now, recover and if there is a change, we will send word through Skilja."

In response, the raven at the edge of the bed let out a loud caw before landing on its owner's shoulder pecking his skull for food. Dorian reached into the pocket of his jacket sprawled across the bed for a handful of corn he presented if only to dissuade the assault on his head. The raven gobbled it up greedily before soaring out the open window to the blue skies.

"We will let you rest," Sif concluded while approaching his bed, laying a surprisingly large object in his palm. "Here, a souvenir of the beast. Fenrir's fang is quite the trophy as you were the one who drove him from the field. For besting Loki as well you will be given a chance to claim something of his. But for now, know that should you ever find yourself within Asgard's halls again you will always have a place at our table."

"At the head of the table if you want," Thor gripped Dorian's shoulder roughly. "Perhaps sitting on Thrud's left…"

"Out!" Thrud shouted, spinning her parents on their heels to shuffle them out the door. "You get some rest Dorian, we won't be returning to Kuoh until you are better. OUT!"

"Fine fine," Thor grumbled as he was pushed from the room. "Where is Baraqiel? I hear he is visiting and we MUST share another round!"

"I should go as well," Rossweisse rose to head out only to be stopped as Dorian's hand would not release hers. Tenderly, he pulled his love back in close to kiss the back of her hand. To his great surprise, once they parted Rossweisse leaned down, kissing him upon the lips once more. "I-I'll be back in the morning, get some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere," his double meaning was not lost on her as she swayed out of the room still glowing from the realization that for all intents and purposes she and Dorian were now together, and all the things that entailed for the future.

As much as he loved his friends, Dorian was relieved when he could lay back into the soft mattress, setting aside Fenrir's hand-sized tooth before snuggling his head into the fluffy pillow. It had been a long couple of days and a chance for true rest set his mind at ease. He would not fall asleep quickly with the tense sensation lingering from his nightmare but just lying back was enough for him.

"Tee hee."

Dorian's eyes shot open at the sound, confused as he saw nothing in the dark room. Craning his neck around, he scanned for the source of the laughter to no avail. With apprehension, chalking it up to his nerves, he leaned back into his bed, eyes drifting closed once more.

"Tee hee."

He knew he heard something that time, sitting fully up he looked around again despite his apparent solidarity. As before, he found no one but as he laid back down his eyes remained opened…right up until weariness took him again.

"Oof!" Dorian gasped as a weight collapsed onto his lap, forcing him awake again. Knowing full well he wouldn't get that rest he wanted, he groaned as a familiar black-eared woman eyed him as if he were a long-sought meal.

"I thought they'd never leave," Kuroka whispered while bouncing playfully atop him, hands pressing against his chest in an imitation of the act she wished to begin.

"Kuorka!" Dorian tried to shuffle back but was pinned by her. "What are you doing here!?"

"To claim that proposition of aid you offered," she smiled, shifting down her kimono to reveal her ample breasts larger than most he had ever seen. She jostled them playfully, showing off their soft and bouncy nature while emphasizing her nipples. "It is a shame about your arm, but that won't slow us down I assure you. Do you want to start or shall I?"

"I didn't mean…" he started with gasp as she leaned down to kiss his chest without ever taking her eyes off his. "L-look in my coat pocket, left side…LEFT side!"

"You came prepared? It better not be a condom, you know why I'm here." She acquiesced to his command, hand dipping into the coat still hanging by the bedside.

"T-to help your people," Dorian spoke fast trying to keep focused on the reason he had asked to see her in the first place, the nekoshou's actions not helping the situation. "A means to repopulate the nekoshou."

"Oh we'll have aaallll night to do that," she teased again, finally locating a small hard object at the bottom of the pocket. "Oh my, if you wanted me to use a toy all you had to do was…what is this?" Kuroka pulled out a tiny pewter object barely the size of her thumb. It held an hourglass figure with the top and bottom being wider than the neck which was scrunched short reminding her of a drum. With a confused look, she turned the item over and over again trying to guess its purpose without success. "And here I thought I'd seen everything, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Keep it," Dorian sighed in relief as the uncertainty slowed her down. "As thanks for saving Rossweisse and a promise from me to help."

"I don't understand," Kuroka leaned back, her sultry side muted if only for a moment.

"I spoke with Ajuka after our last conversation," Dorian finally slid out from under her to sit up in the bed. "On how a species with only two known members can hope to repopulate to a sizable number."

"Practice makes perfect," she answered, even when not trying she couldn't help herself.

"So…I asked him on the efficacy of another method, the same that helped them to restore their numbers after the war."

"That's impossible," she pressed down on him harshly now. "That only works on devils and angels!"

"Because they did research, developed the evil piece system into the Brave Saints for their specific races," Dorian fired back. "I asked him and Lord Beelzebub saw no reason that with time that the process couldn't do the same for your people. Nekoshou's aren't too far off from humans either after all and can even be reincarnated as devils. That is a Senet piece, an ancient Egyptian strategy game dating back thousands of years similar to chess or tafl, lord Ajuka had it made from the Agares crystals. The rules aren't completely known from how old it is but I can teach you what I know sometime, it seemed fitting considering your people."

"You're absolutely serious?" She looked between the piece and him, mouth hanging open slightly.

 _He did all this for an absolute stranger? Damn he must really have the hots for that Valkyrie if my saving her is truly what prompted this. Too bad for the thunder girl unless he fancies sharing._

"Completely, but it's far from done and the piece has no power yet," he explained further. "According to Ajuka, in order to finish it will require time and samples from a nekoshou to base the reincarnation imprint off of; hair, energy, skin, that sort of thing. It would be infinitely more effective than two sisters," he paused as he tried to tactfully state the next part, "doing things the old fashion way. He did specify that for it to be done in a reasonable amount of time, the template nekoshou would need to be nearby and available to provide the samples on a regular basis. Once finished, humans and other compatible species could be reincarnated into nekoshou."

"Mr. Einherjar, are you asking me to move into your place? And here I thought I was the fast one," her tail coiled around his thigh inching closer to his groin.

"N-not necessarily," he stammered as she started reverting to her default setting. "It would make it faster and the Crossroads are always seeking more members. Lord Sirzechs and Beelzebub even said it could be considered your punishment and probationary period under guard for your crimes over the years. But I understand if you would want to remain with Vali, you are on his team after all…"

Kuroka locked her legs around his hips once more, leaning into his face with a smile of unrestrained joy mixed with lust etched upon it greater than before.

"Why? Why would you do this? Don't give that BS about me saving your snow flower…I was the one who poisoned her to start with. Why would you REALLY do so much for me?"

"Saving Rossweisse was the catalyst," he assured her, using all his focus to ignore the awkward position between them while barely succeeding. "But not only that, you carry such a burden, you and Koneko both. I cannot imagine the pressure of an entire species on your shoulders." Dorian recalled Rossweisse's account of her words of leaving Koneko alone to pursue her own path, yet the affection she recently showed her sister was in direct counter to the idea she had no feelings whatsoever.

 _Did she push Koneko away so she wouldn't be similarly tasked with revitalizing their race? Asking her is pointless, she'd never admit it if it were true._

"So if I can help, not just you but Koneko and your people…I'll do it. She's a friend and I do work as an assistant teacher to a degree after all. Having to sleep with many powerful men out of necessity rather than choice…I don't know your interests admittedly, but I wouldn't want to live like that.

"You make it sound sooo terrible," Kuroka jested, however her face was more warped in thought than he'd ever seen the cat-woman before. Closing her fist tight, she held the Senet piece close to her still-bare breasts contemplating what it now symbolized once powered.

"Not only that, but the Crossroads were meant to bring the myths together. How better to build bridges with your people than by helping them reclaim a place in the world?"

 _To do so much for someone he barely knows, he actually spoke to the smartest devil on the planet to solve the dilemma I have thought on for years. Maybe those Valkyries wouldn't mind one more…I'll have to research this "Senet" game._

"I'll pack my things," she suddenly announced smugly as if it had been her idea all along. "How can I say no? I get the authorities off my back, live next door to my dear sister and most importantly," she leaned forward and licked Dorian's cheek to send a shiver up his spine. "I get to stay close enough to provide you with ANY samples you may need…"

 _What will it be like to have a choice instead of necessity? I look forward to finding out, if this little project of his works out then our children could be the new patriarchs and matriarchs of a revitalized nekoshou people!_

"Maybe we can get started on a little housewarming gift," Kuroka started shimmying her kimono down lower. "Before anyone...nya?"

Kuroka found herself lifted by the collar of her dress having the dual effects of being pulled to cover her up while hoisting her off the pinned Einherjar. The emerald eyes of the strongest young Valkyrie in Asgard met the incorrigible woman's gaze.

"They said EVERYBODY out," Thrud growled. "That includes you."

"Of course it does," Kuroka replied innocently with a grin. "I AM surprised to see you back here after the others left already…sneaking back for the same thing I was after? I don't mind sharing and I am sure he wouldn't either."

To Dorian's supreme confusion, Thrud did not retort, yell or even threaten to break her bones. Instead, her face turned a light shade of pink, mouth flopping open without a word, at last the daughter of thunder just threw the mischievous cat over a shoulder like a bale of hay and turned towards the door.

"Get better Dorian, we can worry about everything else in the morning," she did not mention how the others were contemplating getting the replica hammer back from the depths of his Roads nor the other myriad of topics on her mind since catching his and Rossweisse's kiss. Tomorrow would bring the new day, for the moment she would let him be.

 _I should be more honest._

Finally Dorian was at peace again, the silence of the room as total as the darkness. Having felt as if he just ran a marathon, the young warrior of Asgard finally allowed exhaustion to reclaim him.

 _After surviving her,_ he thought as he drifted back to sleep, the jubilation that he and Rossweisse had finally said how they felt to one another the shining star amid a sea of doubt. _Things may settle down for the time being. But how can I lead the Crossroads like this? With one arm I can't even fight properly even with Iggy's help to say nothing of what I'll need to say when the other students see me like this. And with Baldur still dying with Freyja and Odin working in Asgard, how much worse can it get?_

 _You have no idea Dorian, that is one mystery you don't want to hear the answer to._

 **Elsewhere…**

"You failed again," the shadowy figure cursed towards the bested God of Mischief from a distance beyond space and time, crushing the stone nearby into powder. "Another plan fallen through, I will need to begin again and…"

A flash of gold and silver lightning jettisoned the deceiver from his perch to crash upon the cold ground below. He raised seals that could hold back Armageddon, powers to end a nation on a whim in preparation for what was coming. They meant utterly nothing, shattering as the force struck them again, blow after blow raining across his face before the foe was finally cast down to feel the cold sting of godly steel upon his throat.

"You overplayed your hand and still failed," the calm voice of his superior chastised. "What is that…three times now?"

"And your vaunted merciful justice will give me another chance," he mocked before the steel pressed harder, drawing blood. He caught sight of the silver hair flowing from the man who had bested him past the radiating gold brilliance of his armor. "The justice you bring is fleeting as the wind, Tyrson!"

"That justice comes for you, my sisters will be here in due course and you will be placed even lower than Cocytus, of THAT you can be certain. Your meddling in past events is over, not even your daughter will be able to find you!"

"You do live up to your father's name," he chuckled with a mocking tone. "I commend you for finding me despite my best efforts but that will only delay the inevitable. As it happened before, Ragnarok shall be unleashed and the world will burn whether by my hand or that of my kin."

"We will always be here," Tyrson smiled confidently. "You failed then, you failed now and you will fail every time you try. I may not be an expert in temporal mechanics…but it seems the failure of Loki is a fixed constant in history, you are an even bigger masochist than I imagined!"

 **Dorian loses an arm but gains two new allies as the nekoshou Kuroka and devil Seekvaira join the Crossroads. Loki has been defeated yet powerful forces still work in secret swirling around the young Einherjar threatening to drag all his friends into the conflict. They return to Kuoh next time, seeking a return to normalcy in the wake of the storm or at least what can be considered normal to them.**

 **Whew, the Loki arc is complete and a milestone is reached; Iggy's true nature is revealed as Dorian and Rossweisse finally say how they feel. I know that was quite the ordeal getting to but I assure you I had this planned from the start. Now they can let their relationship grow, evolve and face whatever may come from without or within.**

 **I did have a question in regards to responding to reviews and future content. I adore interacting with my fans and responding to each review, however I noticed my author notes have been getting longer with each chapter and worried you may not like skimming through them to the story. So I put it to you the readers, would you prefer things as they are now with replies at the start/end of each chapter or should I respond to each personally via PM and only use author notes for updates and responding to Guests? Also, with romance playing a greater part of the story, more adult-themed situations may arise. Would you rather see these scenes play out or be implied more than described? Feel free to include your choices with a review or PM me directly.**

 **I will be going on a bit of a hiatus for the season's end to plan ahead and work other projects, as always you have zero to worry about and I hope to be able to continue the next arc and onward late December or early 2020. Until then, I wish you all the best and hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	52. A New Day Dawns Amid Old Surroundings

**Wacko12: Locked away in the Roads by Gleipnir, you'll get a bit of that today.  
**

 **ahsoei: Only time will tell, for now he is Dorian's prisoner in the Roads. Not yet, but that is the plan as Ajuka needs to complete the system first. I am not quite sure what you mean...they made it pretty official last chapter lol.**

 **King0fP0wers: Oh he isn't gone, Dorian just locked him away in the Roads where he currently lies chained. Lol that is true, though Kuroka will still be loyal to him, she'll just be at the Crossroad Tower for the foreseeable future. But yes, no Fenrir for Vali. I am so glad you agree, the rushed nature of romance in the main canon was partially my inspiration for the route I took on this. It is my goal to make all the romances believable and naturally flowing. A silver arm? That would be something indeed, he will need to find something before the school term begins again...or what will he tell the class? XD**

 **AJR3333: Lol I am glad you approve and thank you for the input. That was my intent, only showing in detail when necessary for the story and development.**

 **A Plexx: You've been..."rooting" for her? Lol sorry sorry couldn't resist. I won't give spoilers...but I will tell you that Thrud will not be left in the dark :D**

 **deathwing17: Not to worry there, she'll be living with them and isn't done going after Dorian yet XD**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **Primordial Entity: Whew, glad to hear about the poor tables lol. Thank you for such an in-depth review, I can't go into every detail you went over here but if you'd like to feel free to PM me. You have no idea how much it means that you've enjoyed the romance development as well as Thrud. I originally crafted her solely to be Dorian's combat instructor but her character just evolved so naturally since the beginning. And thank you for your input on how detailed to go on future encounters, I wish you well and hope you enjoy today's chapter! :D  
**

 **1Batman4u: Oooof, don't mess with Iggy apparently lol**

 **michael68: Too true, you know how those pesky fragments of godly beings can pop up later ;) That is very detailed, they've never got into limb-growth in DxD but considering what else they've done who knows?**

 **Hollowreaper 93: Whew, glad the Independent Avatar aspect wasn't caught on. I tried keeping it subtle like the fact she could touch the sand at the beach, etc. Lol you love those Thor/Baraqiel moments...best supernatural dads! XD**

 **AlucardTheDragonicGod: Thank you, I will take that into account in later chapters :)**

 **God of war: Dorian: Please don't shatter my arm again...I only got 1 left XD He better watch his back around Sairaorg considering he wants to face the man who beat a god (Twice in Dorian's case). Lol, Dorian sure can pick his moments, gotta watch around Kuroka now too in that regard. Thank you for your input as well, I'll admit I adore conversing with my fans via AN like this. I hope the wait wasn't too long :D**

 **fanficcyberman: Oof, he wouldn't have much left by then at this rate XD I am so glad you've been loving the foreshadowing set up in past chapters. Payoff to previous setups can be so satisfying I have learned. I'll tell Skye you said hi, she is the best writing companion a guy could ask for!**

 **Waspy: Interesting idea, though gods are immune to reincarnation in canon DxD lore. They'd have to get clever to implement something like that :) Oh gosh, not just Freyja...I've set up that Thrud adores cats thanks to tending to those that pull Freyja's sleigh... Baldur: A niece should not be doing this! Thrud: Not stopping...more petting... XD**

 **naruto: Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you as well! That is true, the only instance in canon of an arm being regrown and not simply reattached is Issei getting a full Great Red body infused with Ophis' power (Though the creator admitted he intended that to kill her to do it with Lilith replacing her but he couldn't bear to kill her at the last minute lol). I have a feeling he'll get a temporary fix if only to not have to have an awkward conversation with his fellow students at Kuoh ;)**

 **KurokamiTendou: I am so glad you thought so! :D**

 **GunBlade2019: Oh yes you are quite right, Fenrir munched on his arm...no getting that back in any form that'd be usable lol. I most certainly will, thank you!**

 **DragonXDelinquent: Time to track down those dwarves again XD**

 **The Chaos Phoenix: I am so glad to hear that, I adore conversing with fans like this :D I will take that into account ;)**

 **Guest1: Not in this case, Ambrosia is known for turning someone into a god but not overly healing injuries. Even if it could, the substance mixed with mistletoe on that dagger was...very potent per DxD canon ;)**

 **OBSERVER01: LOL That made me laugh, been a while since I heard the CSI: Miami YEAAAAA XD Yes...I am sure Loki's final words have more for the future knowing him. In regards to your last remark, I am sure you'll like this chapter :)**

 **Slayer Cross: That isn't a bad comparison to Gilgamesh lol. Dorian's SG does open a path to the Roads...so all he needs to do is pile his preferred weapons/items at the entrance and he can just call them on command XD. Kuroka isn't done going after Dorian yet either LOL. A Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you as well! I wish you all the best in 2020!**

 **CrimsonBlade11: Wow! The whole story so fast? I'll admit I am so touched and happy you enjoyed it so much all the way to the current chapter :D Thank you so much for your kind words, I truly wanted Dorian to be a well-rounded character as I have rarely been a fan of OP-stomp all foes characters unless it's meant for parody or satire. LOL He really needs his own hospital room, he'd use it often enough, funny you mention that as I planned it to be comedy moments later as Dorian struggles to NOT be put in another hospital room again XD Glad to hear, I wish you a wonderful New Year and all the best in 2020!**

 **weslyschraepen: Noted ;D**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW! I hope everyone enjoys a bit of an early Christmas Present ;)**

"And if you look on your left you will find your room," Irina motioned for Kuroka to see. It had been a few days since returning to the tower before the nekoshou had turned up with a pack of all her belongings. Hoping to acclimate her to the impressive structure, Irina had volunteered to be her guide and show Kuroka around.

"Hmmm, I would have thought Dorian's room would be on the uppermost floor," she purred, noting how her room was only on the third floor out of four.

"It...is," she answered tentatively. "On the fourth floor, but YOUR room is here."

Throwing open the door, Irina showed off the spacious accommodations prepared for her. As it would be hers, it was mostly empty in order to allow the newcomer to decorate it with her own belongings. They had clearly underestimated her personal effects as it was doubtful the contents of her case would fill even a quarter of the room.

"It'll do, and my beloved sister is nearby too nya?"

"She's in the Hyoudou residence next door, yes."

"I'll need to go shopping to fill the place out. Oh what wonderful times we'll have," she gracefully leapt, landing on the bed barely moving as if she were as light as a feather. "Must be tough to be in this BIG tower with only one guy, how does he get any work done?"

"Breakfast is at the first floor of the Hyoudou household in the morning," Irina blurted out with a spin to leave. Her face flushed red as she quickly jumped topics fully aware of her insinuation. "We will have to determine an alias for you when talking with Mr. and Mrs. Hyou…"

"Wait little birdy," Kuroka called out before the reincarnated angel could escape. "I won't bite, promise. I had a question if you don't mind nya."

Irina turned; giving a confused expression as the playful catgirl suddenly sounded a touch more serious. Kuroka glanced over her fingernails nonchalantly, acting as if the topic was a spur of the moment question which meant little to her.

"I heard you were reincarnated as an angel using some system of Heaven fashioned after the Evil Pieces. Is that true?"

"It is, the Brave Saints!" She beamed, ever joyful to find a chance to gush about her chosen position in Heaven. "I was Michael's chosen Ace, the first angel reincarnated since they developed the technology and picked SPECIFICALLY for…"

"A yes then?" She cut her off before the speech could truly begin. "Playing cards eh? I guess they like to get unique for each variant. I am a Bishop after all, I suppose Dorian's Bishop now."

"I wouldn't look at it that way. This is not a peerage; we are not Dorian's servants. Everyone here can represent their respective factions to better our cooperation and understanding. Your probation may require your service, but there are no masters here. Always feel free to speak your mind."

 _Sounds purrrfect, almost too good to be true. I suppose I can stay a little longer, if he's lying at least I can get some kids out of him. If he's not…_

"Oh well," she rolled over while kicking her feet and swishing her tail back and forth. "Until this Senet System is done I suppose we'll be roomies. I already gave up a few strands of my hair, who knows what else your little Einherjar will ask for next. What do you do for fun around here? Are angels allowed to…experiment?"

"Classes will be starting up in a few days," Irina ceased her retreat, stepping back inside to continue the conversation. I know Thrud and the others will be practicing but there is so much else we can do! You could help with the roof garden, oh, I was thinking of making a series of DeviTube about studying in a foreign country, you could lend a hand on…"

"I meant the FUN kind of experiment," she moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively with the most incorrigible grin.

"I…no!" She grew flustered again. "Such things are forbidden in Heaven, sinful acts like those would cause me to fall!"

"You mean angels can't get it up? Wow, no wonder the Fallen Angels came about, so you're in the same boat as my people then?"

"W-we CAN do such things," Irina swallowed the embarrassment to educate her new teammate. "But it w-would require a lengthy cleansing ritual and pure thoughts during the…encounter must be maintained."

Kuroka just stared flatly at her as if trying to read whether she was joking or not.

"Sweety, there is no such thing as pure thoughts during THOSE encounters. It's no wonder angels aren't born very often."

"P-please have a good night!" Irina could feel how red she had become before spinning to rush out quickly. "I look f-forward to our time together!"

"About time nya, if you ever change your mind about a nice slumber party just say so," Kuroka purred as she checked the nearby clock. "That should make sure our innocent little angel stays faaarr away when Dorian returns. He'll get a welcome-home he won't soon forget."

 **Within the Roads…**

"Dorian, you don't have to do this yet," Iggy cautioned as they walked the Roads. She had taken a physical form to be by his side but was still worried for his safety all the same. "He isn't going anywhere; you can get better before seeing him."

"I want to," the young man asserted with what confidence he could muster. "It was my decision to drop him in the Roads; if he is going to stay here then he is my responsibility."

"The pup has been quite rambunctious," a melodious voice rang in their ears. "He has exhausted himself for the moment, if you wish to talk then now is the time."

Dorian's eyes perked up as the physical embodiment of Yggdrasil stepped out from behind a nearby tree. He never ceased to be awed by her presence; if her daughter could be mistaken for a princess then she was surely a goddess.

"I am sorry for bringing Fenrir Lokison here," he apologized with a bow, his etiquette in full swing. "I could not think of how else to deal with him before…"

"I witnessed your plight," Yggdrasil calmly interrupted his words, eyes lingering on his missing arm. "I believe my daughter informed you of my love for more company. Fenrir may be among the most powerful beings born, however within Gleipnir he cannot harm my boughs in the slightest. Though I do worry if he and his brother should meet, they were not fond of one another."

"Mother," Iggy smiled as she embraced the avatar of the World Tree. Her elder pulled back when finished, looking her over like a parent checking for dirt after playing outside.

"Oh, how you've grown. Did I not tell you that hiding was unnecessary?"

She nodded with a smile. "I had no idea what it could be like. Even this place is so…different in person."

"I am sorry to interrupt," Dorian stepped forward. "But may I speak with him?"

"You will not understand him; he is intelligent yet has never shown enough interest to replicate your kind's manner of speech. If you are to communicate…"

"You'll need a translator!" A small squirrel plopped on Dorian's head gently. "Haven't gotten to stretch my linguistic muscles in a while!"

"Hi Rat," Dorian smirked as he gave his friend a soft pet to the head, sneaking a handful of strawberries out from his pocket. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Oh you know me, a little prank here, couple of shenanigans there," he mumbled with a mouthful of strawberry. "Fenrir is one angry doggo for what you did. Don't step past the white birch or you'll lose more than an arm."

"Noted."

The one-armed Einherjar walked the rest of the way in silence, spotting the panting body of the immense wolf in the distance. Fenrir was still licking the wounds of the battle, clearly fatigued from escape attempts. The glowing chain Gleipnir was still wrapped around his legs, torso and neck affording some range of movement yet clearly rooted him to the platform. Yggdrasil had manipulated the terrain so that he had his own segment, none of her denizens would come across him by accident. She and Iggy held a respectable distance while Dorian approached the small white birch tree before stopping.

"Fenrir," he called out in a deep voice aiming to show no weakness to the Alpha wolf. "You…"

Fenrir moved faster than thought possible in his lethargy, maw agape he cleared the distance to the unwanted jailor. Just as it seemed he would take the young man's head off the chains snapped tight, stopping the wolf's approach as his teeth snapped shut mere inches from Dorian's nose.

 _Holy!_ He thought at the sudden attack, holding his composure externally despite his heart leaping through his throat. _I suppose that's the white birch's purpose, a leash marker._

"You and Loki have done terrible things," he started without wavering as Iggy and the others watched. "You did something to Baldur, tell me how to fix it and I will do what I can to ask for leniency."

Fenrir's teeth widened into a mocking sneer, his tongue licking across as a low growl rumbled within his stomach.

"Um," Ratatoskr hesitated translating.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing that'd make sense to you, but roughly it'd be something along lines of asking…if you needed a hand?" Fenrir laughed, fully understanding the group. The sound reverberated across the realm at how little he cared for those that stood before him.

"Hold thy tongue!" Yggdrasil boomed at the mocking tone as branches the size of skyscrapers uprooted themselves and snaked over his head. "Or I shall bind thee so totally that you cannot even breathe without my consent!" That threat alone caused a wave of concern to spread across the god-devourer's visage.

"It's okay, he can't do anything as is," Dorian placated Yggdrasil's wrath with a smile, stepping ahead to face Fenrir head on. "You took my arm and helped wound Baldur; I took your freedom and imprisoned your father. Neither of us have ANY reason to like one another but what's done is done. "Keep my arm; I probably wouldn't want it back as is anyway. What I WANT is to know is what Loki used on Baldur and if there is a cure."

Fenrir stared him down, analyzing every aspect of his tiny visitor before lying down and crossing his paws like a dog preparing to take a nap. Letting out a series of snarls and growls with a snap or two, it was apparent to anyone he was giving a lengthy speech filled with spite. Ratatoskr's frown made it apparent he had nothing helpful to say.

"Sorting out the insults to your pack and mother, he claims to have no idea what Loki used. Apparently he wasn't the question asking type when daddy dearest commanded him. Only said a boney bastard and second father dropped off the ingredients but he doesn't seem to think that means very much. He DOES say that even if he knew how to cure Baldur that he wouldn't tell you for...the freedom of eternity."

 _Huh, a poetic wolf, wonder what a second father is to him._ Dorian swore internally, having hoped that Fenrir could tell him how to save Baldur. He didn't even want to think of how Freyja and Odin were reacting to their son's slow decay.

"Then we have nothing else to discuss," he answered with a touch of spite at Fenrir's unhelpful words. "You will stay here for the duration."

He did not acknowledge the enraged prisoner as roars and snarls followed him until he was far in the distance. The Einherjar knew the way back home and was eager to arrive, feeling fatigued from the journey and gripping his remaining stump. He knew it was just his imagination, but sometimes it felt as if it should still be there.

"Do you…wanna know what he said?" Ratatoskr asked from his shoulder while pointing him in the right direction to ensure they did not get lost.

"That's okay Rat, I don't need a translator to get that last part."

 _ **Hope is not lost yet,**_ Yggdrasil gave a parting message before he left her domain. _**Do not lose heart; know that I will look for any way to help. But until then, are you aware that there were a few feet of Gleipnir leftover after Fenrir was bound…?**_

 **Crossroad Tower Downstairs…**

"Mistletoe is thought to have special properties associated with easing illness and woes yet in high quantities is toxic," Hecuba muttered sleepily as she poured over the growing library of the Crossroads tower. "Seen as a sign of male fertility…"

"Knock knock," Herja tapped lightly on the library door. She, Brynda and Misty slipped silently inside each holding a cup of coffee and candle. Only Herja had a second which she set down in front of the exhausted Spartan. "Late night?"

"I was just…" she tried to hide her books only for Misty to snatch one, reading it over quizzically.

"Plant life of the gods, Myths of the Ages, Cooking for the Clan?" She read before Hecuba reclaimed each one by one. "What are you doing?"

"Researching a way to help Baldur," she admitted at last. "I can't just sit and do nothing."

"We heard of what happened to Lord Baldur," Misty nodded solemnly; remembering the times he had played in the square for the crowds. Seeing him such was part of what inspired her more theatrical tendencies. "How can we help?"

"If a way is not found, his soul will be bound for Hel," Herja pulled out the nearest tome. "Such is the fate of any who die without a true battle!"

"The Norse realm of the dead?"

"The very same! Loki's daughter presides there, Hela herself. It is well-known that she and Freyja cannot stand each other, she's been hoping to get ahold of Baldur's soul for years."

"Why would she want that?"

"The bards say that she is a collector," Brynda explained. "Accumulating her army of souls for some purpose only she is aware of at the end of days. Baldur is a joining of Aesir and Vanir royalty, there is no other like him in all the realms."

"All the more reason to help find a cure, the gods have all the knowledge of their realms at their disposal so I started looking in other myths for answers. Thrud's arrows from the hydra were a good start, the poison was quite virulent but nothing even close to what has been affecting Baldur if what Thor told us has any truth to it."

"You look terrible," Brynda pointed out. "Let us research a bit longer then go to bed, it will not do to…"

"You all can go to bed!" Hecuba snapped, the guilt of her controlled-actions still lingering despite Michael's words. She did not think herself wholly irredeemable, however until Baldur was well again she felt any leisurely or time beyond finding an answer was wasted.

"Not without you," Herja stood resolute as the others flinched at her sudden outburst. "We'll ALL help, but you can't let this destroy you. "Lord Thor told Dorian to live his life during this time, that referred to ALL of us, you included." She nudged the nearby coffee a little closer, the steam still rising from the cup. "I can bring Bennia up here if you do not see reason."

To Hecuba's infinite surprise, she let out a sputter of a stifled laugh, quickly covering her mouth embarrassed. Despite the insanity she brought, the redheaded fighter had to admit that every day was a little brighter when she came around. With a sigh of defeat, she accepted the cup, taking a long satisfying sip. The strong taste ran down her throat, clearing he sinuses and making her feel at peace if only for a moment.

"Perhaps…one more hour," she acquiesced. "I am still working on Heaven but if you could delve into Fallen Angels and similar works we can clear out a section in that time."

 _If these do not help, the only other place I can think of is somewhere the concoction would have been devised. Did Loki have a lab of some sort?_

 **Upstairs after Nightfall…**

 _Okay, the angel and blue-girl are nowhere to be seen,_ Kuroka mused as she snuck through the tower hallways. _Thunder thighs and the wilting silver flower are in their own rooms and I haven't seen hide nor hair of the others. Time to strike._

The incorrigible nekoshou gave herself one last look-over, making sure she was as irresistible as ever. Her hair was perfect, kimono pressed down to be even more form-fitting than usual with just the right amount of visible cleavage. There wasn't any conceivable way he could say no a second time and once she got started it'd be too late to stop. Surprisingly, she felt a twinge of pity for his lost limb despite her words the previous day as she turned the doorknob. Dorian was working on a way to help her; it was only fair she returned the favor.

 _I'll make him forget aaallll about his problems for the night. By the time I'm done with him he'll be the happiest…_

Kuroka's thoughts were interrupted as the bite of cold air struck her full in the face causing her to wrap both arms around herself as the feeling spread across her body. She was outside high in the air with the ground approaching fast. She barely had time to realize what happened before becoming submerged beneath the waves. Sputtering, gasping for air and growling low with her ears twitching angrily she flew up, landing on the nearest dry surface.

"Wh-what was…?" She gasped, spitting up water and looking around. She was in a wide expanse of grassy terrain pulling herself out of a small lake. The cold, soaking wet nekoshou did not recognize it but could see the city of Kuoh off in the distance; she had been teleported into the countryside. "That Reaper brat!" She roared, catching the whiff of Olympian teleportation magic in the air. In the focus of her conquest she had missed the magic seal set as a trip mine just outside the Einherjar's room. "When I get my hands on her….!"

 **Back at the Tower…**

 _The day was too long,_ Dorian sighed in relief as he reentered his room through a portal. Kicking off his shoes he stumbled into the bathroom to begin the nightly rituals that were far more problematic with only one arm. Even brushing his teeth became frustrating as he was not left handed. _Classes will be starting again soon, what will I say to everyone?_

His strength sapped, Dorian fell forward into his bed at last, his body still warm from the shower. With a contented sigh at the welcoming blanket he crawled forward ready for a good night's sleep.

"Eep," he heard as his hand found a rather squishy yet firm rounded indentation in his blanket. He squeezed a little tighter, moving it around trying to determine its identity before finally giving up and throwing off the blanket.

"Rose?" He gasped to find a pantless pajama clad Rossweisse lying atop his mattress facing up. She only wore her suit shirt, already several buttons undone, with purple thong underwear, her hair was down without any ribbons and already disheveled from being beneath the sheets. The indentation he had felt was none other than an ample breast, her face flushed red with embarrassment at his fingers which had not extricated themselves from her yet. "What are you doing here?"

"I…well I was surprised you didn't come to my room," she stuttered out every word barely able to hold eye contact. "A-after all that was said in the battle I thought you would want to seal the pact of our relationship."

"Pact?" Dorian was so confused he failed to realize he was still in an awkward position, not that Rossweisse was in any rush for him to move.

"Per tradition," she explained. "When a relationship has been solidified i-it is expected that we are to…" Rossweisse stopped as if saying another word would be the end of her. "We are to consummate our union."

Dorian's eyes shot to the size of dinner plates.

"You mean, right now?" He asked, mind running overtime trying to process what was happening. The woman he had seen as more than a Valkyrie and mentor was lying before him, shirt undone threatening to expose her chest and all else that lay beneath her pajama top. "You haven't been drinking have you?" He sniffed her breath tentatively without finding a trace of alcohol. "I never thought you'd be so…"

He didn't finish as Rossweisse hooked her arms around his neck, pulling the Einherjar into a passionate kiss. What started hesitant and slow quickly picked up pace, Dorian caressing up her sides as best he could with his remaining hand. He deepened the kiss, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Rossweisse who had grown bolder than he ever imagined. His objections died in his throat as he started undoing the remaining buttons of her shirt. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Dorian kissed down her belly before planting one on her inner thighs. The kiss caused him to suddenly pause, the only thing halting his sudden explosion of energy.

 _She's trembling._

"Rose, are you alright?" He asked, letting her catch her breath as the silver Valkyrie appeared to have been leaning back and letting him go to work. "You're shaking."

"It's just a little cold," she asserted before reaching down to finish off the last of her buttons, the sides of her breasts visible already barely shielded by her shirt. "We can continue to…"

"Rose," he took her hand with his, eyes boring into aqua pools. She finally stopped; blinking faster than ever as if that would change the situation. He knew her, Rossweisse was level-headed, mature except when it came to her love life and planned for her future every step of the way. He never imagined her in such a position and that knowledge ate away at his curiosity. "Why are you forcing yourself like this?"

"I-it is expected," she blurted out quickly. "I've never felt this way about any boy I've met, if I don't do what is expected then…"

"You are afraid I'll lose interest? Rose that's never been me, I'd never think like that just because we haven't moved to…THAT stage yet."

Rossweisse sat up, closing her shirt a bit shyly as the two stared at each other, her breathing finally calming as she returned to her comfort zone. Dorian tried to understand her thoughts. For years she had been known as the Valkyrie who'd never had a boyfriend, the Virgin Valkyrie, among others. This was a first for her, for both of them, and she was doing everything she thought to ensure that what she had found didn't slip through her fingers.

"I am MORE than interested, never doubt that," he squeezed her hand as the two relived the brief passionate exchange of only a few moments ago. "But if you feel like taking it slow, I understand. I want this to be perfect Rose. I'm not going anywhere."

 _But what if you are?_ Dorian shook his head as the sudden sense of dread washed over him. He refused to bow to it again and pushed it aside.

"But," she pushed back a lock of hair between her eyes. "We are expected to be 'together' now that our feelings are known. If others would learn that we are courting and yet in separate rooms it could be misconstrued."

 _To hell with what others think,_ Dorian wanted to say but held his tongue. He had learned since meeting her that Rossweisse held the traditions of her people in high regard, especially when it came to family. Mixed with the insecurity over her qualities, however unfounded, caused Dorian to seek a compromise. It did not take long for him to think of an alternative, an idea that his adrenaline and hormone-driven state found more than satisfactory.

"Well," he muttered almost under his breath. "You could always move into my room, there is plenty of space. I believe sharing the same bed would constitute being together, we can work up to everything that comes after."

The look of relief that swept across her face allowed the young man to breathe easy. With a single nod of her head she leaned closer, embracing him as they wrapped arms around one another. They were both inexperienced but willing to learn.

"I can move my things in tomorrow," she smiled back. "For now…let's just stay like this for a little longer."

 **Asgard…**

Freyja's body rose and fell steadily from her seat, dreams troubled by her continued failure over the passing days. No matter how much energy she poured into Baldur or techniques to heal the most grievous of injuries used, his condition never improved. His body was covered from head to toe in green varicose veins thickening with each passing minute. The Goddess of life and fertility stirred, fidgeting with uneasy dreams. Her breathing calmed, if only a little as an immense cloak was laid over her to block out the cool Asgard air.

"Rest easy," Odin muttered to himself more than her. "Damn these old bones good for nothing but fighting and lusting. If giving up my other eye would give us the insight to save Baldur I would…"

"The Mimir Scholars have had no luck father," Vidar reported solemnly from the entrance unwilling to enter and risk disturbing her sleep after so long. "I have been gathering men to make for the well…"

"He'll be dead before a trip could be made and back, we are on our own for now. What of that bastard I once called brother?"

"Loki has been contained in our lowest dungeon, Hades is willing to bury him in Cocytus if need be but I was certain we would need him for the immediate future."

"Too true, has he given us anything?"

"He has not said a word, only stares at me as if I weren't even here. Rossweisse's seals are truly amazing, not even he can move a muscle. Perhaps he is still humiliated at how he was beaten."

"I will make him speak myself," Odin would have slammed Gungnir into the ground were it not for the likelihood of waking his wife. "Has he not given anything away?"

"Nothing, he does not even acknowledge us. It's almost…"

"Almost what?"

"It's almost like Modi was after the magic rune on his mind was activated. The lights are on, but no one is answering."

Odin did not like the sound of that. The Allfather had enlisted Loki for the war and knew him better than any other among the gods. If he was not speaking, whether to gloat or curse, then it meant he was up to something. And if there was one thing they did not want it was Loki further conspiring against them.

"Don't," Freyja mumbled in her sleep softly unheard by the others. "Don't take him, don't take my boys…don't take either of my boys…"

 **Next Morning…**

"Whew!" Thrud sighed with relief as she stepped out of her shower wrapping her body and hair in the nearest towel. "I'll never get tired of that!"

The daughter of thunder let herself drip dry before stepping out into her room to seek clothes for the day. They still had time before classes started up and she was in the mood for some well-earned relaxation. Worry towards her uncle and Dorian's dismemberment rested in the back of her mind but she refused to let it bring her down. Instead she focused on their vain attempts before returning home to give the replica Mjolnir back to Thor. Each time Dorian had materialized the weapon, the instant Thor touched the haft it would dematerialize again, retreating within the Roads with his other gear.

 _Until Dorian finds out how or why Laerad Ragnarok won't give it back, he's stuck with it…just like Fenrir._

She quickly donned a baggy grey jersey and shorts before making her way to the interconnecting door between her room and Dorian's.

'Wakey wakey, Seekvaira's fight will be on soon and you don…"

Thrud froze, eyes wide as she beheld the state of Dorian's bed. She knew he was a vibrant sleeper and expected a mess, but she was unprepared for what she saw. Dorian and Rossweisse were lying beside each other under the covers, arms intertwined sleeping peacefully.

 _When did she…? Is this another misunderstanding like before Olympus? No, he was on the couch then. I suppose they did admit everything to one another pretty decisively._ Thrud smiled, happy for her lifelong friend who looked content where she lay. _Rossweisse never had a boyfriend, I…I should let them have this. Oh mother if you could see me now._

With a smile, she approached the bed ready to wake them up with a teasing jab at their current placement. Gripping the edge of the blanket she pulled back, only to receive her second shock of that morning. Rossweisse was on Dorian's left but snuggled up to his right under the covers was Iggy sleeping soundly nuzzling his back adorned in the dress she had been wearing the previous day. The three looked entirely peaceful, the vision calm and serene while sparks of energy pulsed from Thrud's body in pulses of frustration.

Without a word the energy suddenly ceased, Thrud turned to walk back into her own room as her left eye twitched the slightest bit. All was quiet until she was back inside, the door slowly closing behind her. A tremendous crack of thunder shook the tower, sending Dorian shooting out of bed and tumbling over the side. He held onto Rossweisse as the two slumped to the floor, landing onto a familiar face.

"Iggy?" Dorian gasped as Rossweisse looked to cover up. "What are you doing here?" The daughter of Yggdrasil did not stir, still locked in her pleasant dream from her first night sleeping in a physical form.

"Not thank you," she mumbled with a goofy grin. "I couldn't drink another drop."

 **Later, downstairs…**

"She can materialize in her sleep?" Bennia was gripping her sides laughing. After realizing what she had accidentally done Iggy had retreated back into Dorian and would not come out.

 _ **I didn't know that could happen, I physically couldn't manifest while I was hiding in the gauntlet. I guess opening myself up also caused that to occur.**_

"We'll make sure to knock in the future," Akeno giggled, absolutely loving the embarrassed expression Dorian was trying to hide. "You and Issei have more in common now than you may admit." She of course was referring to Asia and Rias sleeping naked in the perverted Red Dragon Emperor's bed each night, a decision by the two women that still baffled the Einherjar. Even Rossweisse wore pajamas.

"A devastating blow!" An announcer called out on the television screen. "The last of Seekvaira's pawns goes down, can she and her knights turn the tide of this match!?"

While Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were out on a much-needed personal outing, the two groups had gathered in front of the enormous plasma screen television on the first floor of their home. On it, they got a channel straight to the Underworld which was currently broadcasting the Rating Game between Seekvaira Agares and Diodora Astaroth. The match selected had been a siege battle with Seekvaira's team having won the coin toss as defenders. Despite the advantage, Diodora had smashed through with a frightening display of demonic power, his queen Rosalina protecting him every step of the way. Seekvaira's Queen, Alivian, a former dragon-turned devil stood in defense of the keep. With his overwhelming power it appeared that the line would hold, none imagined the move when Diodora's bishops sacrificed themselves in a colossal explosion, retiring themselves, the powerful dragon along with half her remaining numbers.

"Diodora is far stronger than I imagined," Rias mused while watching the screen. "I knew he was powerful, but he must have been training his peerage harder than I have the last month. His tactics are also quite ruthless despite his demeanor, even for this competition."

"He's relying on his own power for the end," Thrud commentated, uncertain how she felt about the personal sacrifice of troops. While the retirement system would ensure their survival, there was no doubt they would need substantial healing afterwards. "In his mind as long as he reaches Seekvaira it doesn't matter who else does."

"The keep is breached!" The television continued. "Can Seekvaira's knights hold the line? Only one of the young Astaroth's own melee fighters remains!"

True enough, a young woman with pink hair stepped forward arrayed in blue-grey steel. Atop her head, nearly hiding her brightly-colored locks she bore a helmet flanked by eagle wings, the beaked visor adding to the predatory appearance. Once again, Diodora and Rosalina stepped aside, allowing her to fight alone unaided.

Seekvaira's knights charged, one a powerful red-headed man wielding a greatsword nearly the same size as his opponent wreathed in flames. The second, a tall imposing woman, drew matching warglaives moving to flank her. They were Alexander and Meira, knights long in the service of Seekvaira whom had fought together many years and perfected their team-attack styles. Despite their confidence of skill, their foe scarcely moved.

Diodora's remaining knight, the fallen Saint Catherine was her name, drew a pair of blades similar in build to a katana and wakizashi leaving the third longer weapon on her back. With incredible speed she darted between her opponents, parrying their strikes with each of her weapons. Despite the clear size difference she knocked both off balance, flipping the shorter sword over and burying it in Alexander's chest. Runes glowed across its surface, shattering his triple-thick armor thought to have been unbreakable. His look of shock was just visible before he was teleported out, his injuries severe.

"Alex!" Meira growled as she redoubled her efforts, performing swing after expert swing of her exotic weapons the same color as blood. Despite her best efforts, Catherine kept a nigh-supernatural calm and stoic appearance, back stepping and parrying every attack.

The two were a whirlwind of blades, both the speed masters of their respective teams. Having seen the unbridled power of the blade, Meira took no chances striking fast and retreating after each attempt. For a moment, if only a moment, it seemed that she would come out on top until a blast of energy struck the focused swordswoman in the back, retiring her in an instant. Catherine merely bowed lifelessly before her defeated opponent as she shimmered away.

"She has no pride in her victory," Hecuba remarked while popping a kernel of popcorn into her mouth. "Had they continued either one could potentially have won. Instead her king robs any joy of competition from her."

"And she doesn't even care," Xenovia agreed to a solemn-looking Irina. "It looks like all sense of self-worth was snuffed out long ago."

"Just like on the train," Bennia informed while floating upside down above, an act she could perform once again while the parents were away. "Complete zombiefication."

Diodora, his queen and knight finally reached the chamber where Seekvaira was forced to await her foes per the rules akin to the final boss of the dungeon. She had intended those left to retreat back for a final stand but had lost most in the explosion at the gate. Instead she stood alone, a bead of sweat trickling down her face despite the calm façade she kept up.

"You are too confident!" She shouted, raising a hand as a pair of emerald orbs emerged from each side of the door. This was the ultimate trump card of the defending team for the rating game. "Everyone donated energy before heading out. You face my ENTIRE peerage with this attack!" The Agares heiress formed a bolt of energy, focusing it forward adding to the orbs made up of her team's power.

Rosalina's shield collapsed instantly, Catherine's blades useless as both were blasted from the field and retired. All remaining power fell upon Diodora, crashing down like a wave with no backup left. The seconds ticked by until even Seekvaira's cool shattered at the realization that it wasn't working. Diodora just stood there with a single hand outstretched, holding the orb back, his smile never wavering even a little.

"You have been a worthy opponent," he complimented while stepping forward with a polite bow. "But if I am to win back the heart of the woman who saved my life then I cannot let something so minor beat me, you may have this back."

With a heave of strength, the sphere of demonic and dragon energy was cast back amplified by the Astaroth's own power. Seekvaira held out her hands, unfurling black wings including the maimed half-wing remaining from her match against Dorian. It did not avail her as the young woman was consumed in the blast shattering the throne beneath her.

"And Seekvaira has been bested in an INCREDIBLE fight! Diodora Astaroth and his peerage will continue on to the next round against the Gremory Team. Stay tuned for highlights from the…"

Rias switched the television off, not wanting to see anything more especially with his announcement to winning back the woman who saved his life, clearly referring to Asia. If she left the screen on much longer Issei's furrowed brow would no doubt have deepened even further. She knew Diodora had impressive demonic power, but to repel a blast of Seekvaira's coupled with most of her team gave even the sister to a Satan pause as strategies entered her mind for the upcoming match.

"Well, Seekvaira will have more time to spend here once she's better," Rossweisse sought the silver lining to break up the silence. "Her room was prepared along with Kuroka's."

"Yea Kuroka," Bennia glanced over with a positively sinister grin spreading across her face. "How'd you sleep last night? Hope you FELL asleep pretty fast."

The nekoshou hissed at the reaper but held her tongue, too embarrassed to admit what had occurred.

"Well," Asia tried to diffuse the situation while feeding her dragon Rassei resting on a shoulder. "I for one am excited about the sport's festival!"

"That's right!" Issei jumped for joy. "Asia and I will be in the three-legged race, we'll have to get tons of practice in before the big day!"

"If you can focus on the race that is," Akeno giggled at the blushing face of Asia at the thought of competing alongside Issei despite how close they were nightly. "Have any of you ever been to a Japanese Sports Festival?" The collected Crossroads shook their heads, Irina was the only one who had previously lived in Japan and was far too young at the time.

"Oh you'll love it!" Asia jumped in with her impossible enthusiasm. "There is the three-legged race but you can also do the human pyramids, a relay race or the tug of war…oh, I'm sorry." The former nun apologized profusely as her gaze fell on Dorian, realizing that with only a single arm that most of the events were beyond him. She sheepishly fell into silent mutterings before growing silent entirely.

"Don't worry about me," Dorian assured her, covering the uncertainty in his voice. "I can still enjoy watching the events! Maybe acting as a teacher instead of student, though I have no idea what I'll tell everyone what happened to me."

 _ **I could keep up the false arm for you Dorian,**_ Iggy offered immediately. _**A little extra power and I can make it look completely normal.**_

"You could barely hold it together for a few minutes Iggy, doing it that much would exhaust you 24/7. No, this is something I need to handle. Maybe I can make up an accident that happened during the break…"

"An amazing accident!" A familiar voice called out to them from the front door.

"Old man Azazel?" Issei asked as he saw the man he looked up to most stroll into the house carrying a long package in his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were watching Sairaorg's match."

"Oh that ended almost as soon as it began," he let out a laugh. "Zephyrdor never knew what hit him; a single punch was all it took to end their fight once the two met. I tell ya that new Glasya-Labolas heir is strong but is awful at telling when he is totally outclassed. His older brother might have stood a chance if he were still alive but not that one."

 _Over already? Well I suppose this is the guy who gave Thrud a run for her money, two blowout matches in a row, can't imagine the Underworld audience is very pleased. That'll put more pressure on the final two fights._

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Still a few months from Christmas but an early present seemed fitting," the Grigori Governor-General announced with a smile, planting the gift in front of Dorian. "A little something for handling that Loki fellow and congratulations, well go on…open it."

"What is it?" Dorian hesitantly tore at the wrapping remembering how the fallen angel loved to troll others. He was half expecting confetti, an explosion or another attempt to scan his Sacred Gear now that its true purpose had been revealed. It was only recently Dorian realized that was why his scanner failed at their first meeting; he was scanning the gauntlet, a mere extension of the true gear.

Everyone gathered around behind Dorian as he threw away the last bits, pulling open the lid of the package. An audible gasp escaped his lips, looking up at Azazel with an expression of absolute gratitude mixed with a hint of trepidation. It took everything to not embrace the man right there, the eyes of so many making him self-conscious.

"I can't accept this!"

"You have to, had a bout of inspiration and stayed up all night finishing it for you with everything INCLUDING the kitchen sink specifically to your measurements. It isn't the real thing, but I hope it serves for the meanwhile. I slipped in a few extra features your lady friends will enjoy I'm sure," he subtly winked mischievously to Dorian who half-missed it with a blush.

 _Gonna skip right past asking what that means…_

Lying before him was a complete arm nigh identical to his lost one down to the length, skin tone, even fingernail length. Where the stump would be, metallic plates and plugs could be seen giving away its identity as a mechanical construct of the same technology Azazel made his own from after the Peace Summit battle. Everyone smiled, glancing between each other with Rossweisse gripping his remaining arm in a reassuring way. Dorian reveled in the comfort, happy beyond words growing even more so as Thrud patted him on the back with a grin. It was Bennia, as always, who injected her cheerful nature into the scene to complete the joy spreading like a wave.

"DIBS ON THE FIRST HANDSHAKE!"

 **The Crossroads return home to a restful life though the uncertainties and conflicts of the past hound them. One Valkyrie seizes the moment as the other ponders her desires. With a new arm to adapt to the school year at Kuoh continues. Classes resume next time but until then I hope Everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! Wishing all my readers and your loved ones a Happy end to 2019 with best wishes for 2020! :D**

 **A little bonus question for this last update of the year, there are many short stories and OVAs of the LN and anime of DxD. Are there any in particular like the past SOS chapter you would like to see a Roots version of? If so, it might appear in a later down-time chapter :D**


	53. The Einherjar's Portents and Dreams

**Hollowreaper 93: Merry Christmas/Happy New Year to you as well :D Kuroka is going to need to learn to cool down with so many watching Dorian's back lol.**

 **RezaAlive: You are so welcome! I felt exactly the same, beyond her having a sense of humor and being a fan of Issei's Oppai Dragon Show (because who isn't? lol) we know basically nothing.**

 **Wrath of The Sun Deity: Yes, a conundrum indeed it doesn't wish to leave *strokes non-existent beard* curious indeed... XD I am glad you liked it.**

 **GunBlade2019: Oh no, he still has his Sacred Gear. An Independent Avatar Type means that the Gear manifests as a separate entity. Iggy IS his Sacred Gear, the gauntlet before was her way of hiding and now when she is in his head he is bonded with the gear to use at will. He is stronger than ever since the Midgardsomr power boost.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **naruto: Azazel was nice to make it look the part :) Hades you say? Hmmm, whatever deadly poison would he have access to which can be so deadly? *smirks evilly***

 **J0ker981: I can't say details, but can assure you Fenrir isn't done yet in his part ;) Doubtful as I don't like taking weapons straight from other franchises verses designing my own, though Ragnar's axe is similar in design.**

 **deathwing17: Mine too XD They took the femme fatale trope and gave an actual reason she acts the way she does (At least until canon forces her into the harem lol). Showing up at Kuoh you say? Well...**

 **ahsoei: Seekvaira's knights are not canon, I designed them. Thus far in canon the ONLY member of her peerage we are aware of is her queen Alivian, a dragon-devil and the first male queen in the series if my memory is right.**

 **God of war: Thank you XD I hoped that would get some laughs. Dorian loves Rossweisse which makes her more confident than before...but he has yet to face the truth of other women looking at him the same way. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you as well! See ya in 2020 ;)**

 **Raging Berserker: I'm afraid I've never played any in the DMC series XD I am guessing someone has a mecha arm? I hope not to disappoint there, Dorian will have to find all the "features" that Azazel snuck in to help him out in combat and his love life.**

 **fanficcyberman: Skye is doing great! She is growing SOOOO Fast, bet she'll be an 80 pounder full grown. Thank you :D You have a wonderful 2020 as well and hope 2019 was kind.**

 **OBSERVER01: Finding all those features will be a fun part of future chapters...will Dorian ever find them all? lol**

 **Na2s: So glad to hear that you enjoyed it so much to make it here, you have no idea how much it means to hear how you liked the development. Not to worry, I may be keeping who will officially love Dorian in addition to Rossweisse on the down low...but the development will always be there if you can find it ;)**

 **Slayer Cross: LOL Everyone looks forward to Diodora's arc for the smackdown. Dorian is unaware of the interest he had in Rose and the others or his nefarious plans for Asia. I always saw Diodora as such a good foil against Issei, but Dorian won't let his actions go lightly. Also, I am glad the arm wasn't too obvious, just thinking him adapting to it makes me chuckle inside.**

 **CecilRedwing: Not summon directly, what he does is open paths to the Road Between Realms. The idea is that he stores his items in a specific place so when he needs a weapon/object, he just opens the gate right next to wear he left them. He can't actually summon any living beings from there unless they happen to be next to where he opens the portal.**

 **KurokamiTendou: Merry Christmas to you as well! Well he is working on it. Right now he has access to Twilight Star, an impossible-item forged swordspear mixture of Asgard and Olympian craftsmanship and now a replica of Mjolnir. :D**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Thank you, Mr. Held, you may sit down," the teacher congratulated as he finished reading a passage from his book. "Your Japanese has greatly improved since arriving, I am quite impressed with Ms. Kiryuu's tutelage."

Kiryuu grinned smugly at the compliment unaware that it had been a combination of her teachings and Dorian's newfound devil magic that had expedited his study. He had been utterly surprised to find out that translation was a basic ability of devils allowing them to communicate across nations.

 _Definitely helpful in our line of work_

The days at Kuoh had passed slowly since their return from the break. Classes were attended, Dorian continued to keep the perverted trio in line during Rossweisse's classes and in general while Ratatoskr played the role of common tree squirrel class pet with the zest of a Shakespearean actor. As expected, Irina was welcomed with open arms receiving a plethora of questions ranging from her interests to her taste in men. Dorian had to duck his head low when she mentioned knowing both himself and Issei from years past, receiving death glares from numerous men in the class.

"I know you will be excited over the sports festival," he cautioned his students as they filed from the room only half-listening. "But do not neglect your studies, I expect that chapter to be reviewed by next week and ready to…" It was only then he realized they were all already gone.

With a crack of his neck, the teacher strolled down the hall to his latest coworker. Rossweisse's class had let out as well and she was already sitting down as was often the case working in her classroom rather than joining the staff. Fixing his tie, he knocked on the door, causing her to look up with the most contented smile he'd ever seen.

"Oh, hello Mr. Tanaka," she welcomed him with a beaming smile. "Please come in, how can I help you?"

"Well, the sports festival is coming up and I wanted to see if you were ready. The teaching staff has to do their best too."

"Yes of course," she closed the binder she was currently reading over. "It will be my first time, but I am sure it will be a fun day for everyone."

"Excellent," he subtly slicked his hair back with a smile "Then, perhaps after lessons today maybe you'd like to get a cup of coffee. My treat of course."

Rossweisse stared at him a moment, her eyes widening upon realizing his implications. As politely as she could the genius Valkyrie bowed, the content smile he had witnessed upon entering growing even bigger while he frowned in disappointment at her response.

"I am truly flattered…but I am seeing someone already."

"Oh, my mistake," he backpedaled with an awkward chuckle.

 _So soon after working here?_

"Professor Rossweisse!" A voice called out from behind Mr. Tanaka. "I have the supplemental material you requested on those exams."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Held. Please leave them on the table as I am sure you will need to make it to the sports field shortly."

Mr. Tanaka groaned in defeat as he slunk out of the room, rubbing the back of his neck to alleviate the disappointment however he could.

 _Man, what lucky guy could have caught her eye so fast?_ The moment he had rounded the corner Dorian turned, planting a kiss on Rossweisse's cheek.

"I didn't know you would be in the sports festival too."

"Just a scavenger hunt," she tried to downplay the excitement. "The teaching staff insists everyone participate. Thrud came by earlier, apparently 3rd years will be doing the tug of war."

 _Thrud with the tug of war…gods help them all._

"I'll be in 2nd year's team, no word yet on our event. I'm heading that way now to find out."

"Be sure to stay hydrated!" Her overly prepared nature was ever present. "Be sure to eat to keep up your strength but not too soon before…"

Dorian leaned forward again, giving her a quick peck on the lips giving away how much he adored her when she got this way. He always had even before realizing how he felt.

"I'll be fine," he assured before spinning on his heels and rushing out, with the timing he'd just make it. The two were so smitten that they missed bespectacled eyes grinning from ear to ear at what they witnessed.

"Huh, someone wants to give more than an apple to the teacher," Kiryuu reveled in the secret she had unveiled so quickly. "Lucky you Ms. Rossweisse," she quickly slipped back into the sunlit halls while pondering how best to use the data acquired.

"Big softies," Ratatoskr muttered to himself from the nearby window watching the blushing Valkyrie lower back into her seat practically glowing. "It's about fucking time."

"About time for you, I just got here!"

The squirrel turned while raising his hands in a pseudo-karate position expecting a fight. On the windowsill next to him lazily lounged a black cat twirling its tail playfully, the hazel-gold eyes and human-like smirk made it evident this was no normal feline even if it hadn't just spoken.

"A little late on the uptake pussy cat," he addressed Kuroka. "He only has eyes for her."

"Ah, but how would he react to finding others have eyes for him?" She raised an eyebrow at the presented question. "Surely he wouldn't turn away true affection and I certainly wouldn't mind sharing."

"A woman after my own heart," the denizen of Yggdrasil felt more comfortable expressing himself than he had around the others besides Dorian. "As long as you don't corrupt his mushy spirit or get in the way of...other interested parties, I don't see a reason not to promote his manly nature."

"Sneaking in doesn't work," the nekoshou grimaced at the memory of her first attempt.

"That would just put him on the defensive. I dunno what his idea of courtship was before Asgard but there are a few traditions of theirs I can offer that could catch his eye. Knowing our Einherjar though I wouldn't hold your breath."

 **Outside…**

"And…GO!" The gym teacher called out prompting Hecuba, Xenovia and Irina to take off sprinting down the track.

Most of the gathered students cheered with glee and awe as the three were the fastest of the day, each one barely keeping pace with the other. Similar events done in preparation for the festival commenced across the field so that no one was left out. Dorian adored the enthusiasm of the students, making him nostalgic for the festivals during his time in Asgard.

 _I need to go back some time, I wonder how the other Valkyries are doing. I know Thor told me to stay here for the meanwhile, but I miss the sights. Then of course I haven't seen Freyja or Odin since…_

 ** _Dorian, look out!_**

Iggy's warning came too late as he bumped into a small woman who surprisingly still held her footing as he stumbled back.

"Kassumi, are you alright?"

"I am fine," the young woman whom he had nearly run into weeks past brushed herself off. I was actually looking for you, I think my civics lessons could use some work."

"I did notice on your tests," Dorian helped Rossweisse grade in her class as part of his experience working towards an educational degree and saw her scores subtly slipping. It was new to him, but if he was to succeed as a teacher he'd have to get used to working with struggling students. "Is there anything in particular you feel you are having trouble with?"

"I would really like to have a few extra sessions to go over the material, could we study at your home sometime?"

 _Bring classmates back to the tower and castle that the Hyoudou residence has become?_ Dorian sweat dropped somewhat. _I know they said that the devil magic will make everyone around think it's completely normal, but I don't want to push it._

"How about we study at your place? A familiar setting would likely…"

"My place is no good," she quickly blurted out while retaining her oddly calm and emotionless demeanor. "Would after classes at the school be acceptable?"

"Sure, but I will need to leave early some days," he considered if Crossroads business came up. "If you are okay with that, we can go over the material when both our schedules allow it."

"Excellent," she bowed politely before starting to walk past him. "You are doing well so far; I am fascinated to see what comes next."

"What do you mean by tha…?"

Dorian turned as she passed him only to find empty air. In the split second he had taken his eyes off of her, the woman had disappeared.

 _Dang she is good at that Iggy,_ Dorian glanced down the alley and back hallway, assuming she must have ducked into one. _It seems like everyone who goes to Kuoh is unique in some way._

 **Not Far…**

"Oh, why do they have to be so fast?" Motohama half-sobbed as they watched the three women make their second laps.

"You can't even see their breasts bounce at those speeds," Issei agreed with a pained expression. "They should be running at just the right pace for emphasis!"

Matsuda joined in their sorrow, rounding out the perverted trio performing stretches for their various events in the coming days. In truth, their efforts were half-hearted as they much preferred scoping out the many attractive girls stretching in provocative poses, at least they were in their minds.

"And worse, you'll be pressed up against Asia's for the three-legged race…you're a monster leaving your friends behind Issei!"

"Did someone say Issei? What are you up to?"

"Saji?" The three proclaimed almost in unison as the member of Sona's peerage and student council sauntered over. He was carrying a tape measurer over a shoulder having just appeared from the tracks.

"Appreciating the swaying breasts," he admitted in total honesty knowing that at least this blonde man and he were kindred spirits.

"Geez, you never change," he chuckled awkwardly.

"So which event are you in?"

"Oh, I'll be in the bread-eating event."

"Nice, that's after the relay."

"THE ENEMY!" The three muttered simultaneously as Dorian jogged up beside them.

"Ah, Dorian," Saji gave him a quick high five. "So, you'll be a runner, you'll be in good company." He motioned towards the three women finishing their final lap, breaking through the tape and slowing down. The perverted trio's faces turned bright red with a goofy grin, the girls having finally slowed enough to accentuate the movement of their bouncing breasts. It was obvious to everyone nearby.

"That's right," Dorian stepped to the right into their line of sight. "Getting some practice now so I don't make a fool of myself. I won't be as fast as Hugi after all."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later," Dorian internally chuckled remembering the Thjalfi-Ras he had attended back in Asgard.

 _At least it's an event that doesn't require me to use my arm, pretty sure that would be cheating with my new one considering I've crushed three forks already._

"Do not neglect our game," a woman's voice from the side interjected. Sona Sitri and her queen Tsubaki were walking side-by side ensuring that school rules were followed even during the festival. While Sona addressed Dorian, Tsubaki subtly waved towards a jogging Kiba in the distance who returned the gesture politely.

"Will you at least take it easy this time?" The Einherjar slumped his shoulders, the sting of defeat in every chess match thus far fresh in his mind.

"If I do that you'll never improve, you come with us as well Saji. The Student Council is short staffed and we could use a hand."

"R-right!" He immediately acquiesced at his king's command. Ever ready to please her, the young man departed the others with eyes lingering on Sona longer than necessary.

With the distraction gone, the three turned their attention back towards the 3rd year classes practicing their exercises. Rias, Akeno and Thrud were at the forefront, the dark-haired queen and golden Valkyrie sitting facing each other, gripping one another's palms as they used the other for leverage. Even Dorian had trouble looking away but succeeded if only to glare at the three. Kiryuu and Asia did the same routine not far away.

"Man, I would sure like to get between them," Issei sighed contentedly.

"I got a few good shots," Matsuda produced a camera somehow hidden within his shirt. "We can check them out later in high def…"

Dorian's right arm shot forward, gripping the camera tightly he squeezed, crushing the device into a thousand pieces with his new augmented arm.

"NOOOOOO!"

"You're getting on my last nerve Goldie!" Issei rounded on Dorian, the two literally butting heads growling at one another. Eyes twitched as if the two could scarcely bear to look at each other, sparks flying every which way.

"You burned off my last one ages ago!" He countered. Hilariously, the way the two were gripping hands pushing off one another resembled how everyone else was doing similar stretches. "I've never met someone so one-dimensional in their thinking!"

"You're the one with unnatural thinking! We both are surrounded by luscious babes on a daily basis yet I'm the only one who recognizes our fortune!"

"Surrounded…"

"By Luscious babes…?" The pair of watching friends caught onto their words. "You are living with women too? TRAITORS TO MANKIND THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Azazel could only chuckle across the yard as the two friends dog piled on Issei and Dorian, the pair temporarily forming an alliance to fend off the jealous classmates. He had watched over Issei since meeting him out of a sense of blame for his becoming a devil in the first place and grown fascinated with Dorian in their short time together. Ever since the pair had met, he was baffled how they had such a relationship teetering between hate and friendship, no two were so different in his eye.

"How they don't kill each other every time they are in a room together may be a great mystery of our time," the fallen angel Governor-General pondered with a grin. "Different hopes, ambitions, outlook on the fairer sex, dreams…" he paused at the last word, an idea finally crossing his mind. "Huh, I wonder if maybe I can finally get a chance to test it out."

 **Occult Research Club...**

"This is the most anticipated part of my schedule," Zepar admitted as he accepted the cup from Akeno. Her smile accompanied each pour eliciting a similar expression from the young fallen angel.

"I was surprised to see you today," she sat beside him as they concluded the day's latest discussions. "Have you fully healed from Fenrir's attack?" She recalled the sizable hit he took that day; however comparatively minor it was to others not so fortunate.

"Almost fully, the pain was the worst, however I must admit I have become accustomed to such things. I treat it almost as welcoming an old friend."

"Do you now?" An almost sinister smile danced across Akeno's face at the unexpected information of his outlook on pain. "Perhaps we should send Honda away and discuss this further?"

The Dullahan Rook stood at attention at the entryway. With Rias just in the next room it was on hand for protection, being just a suit of armor, it needed little in the way of recreation or relaxation.

"Th-that," he stuttered with a low gulp. "Will not be necessary, welcomed though your company ever is Ms. Akeno."

"Just Akeno," she leaned slightly forward, her vision of beauty inescapable. "When will our next meeting be scheduled?"

"Actually, I may be staying longer than I anticipated. If so…"

"Akeno," Rias' voice echoed in her mind. "We are arriving."

A flash of crimson light from a devil seal heralded the arrival of Rias and the rest of her peerage. Asia was among them with her sprite dragon Rassei huddled on her shoulder. The group looked rather serious, Asia most of all while she and Issei took up positions around the sofa as their king sat down.

"We have a guest coming, Diodora Astaroth requested an audience. I apologize for the interruption Zepar."

"None is required, I should depart if you another arrangement is to begin."

"No need," Rias assured him, motioning for the fallen angel to wait across the room. "This won't take long I assure you."

"I'll get more tea," she bowed while calmly stepping aside to refill the pot.

"Diodora?" The fallen angel attaché whispered in her ear once they were far enough. "So soon before your match?"

"He has been quite persistent on speaking with Asia," Akeno explained. "He has been sending love letters and proposal requests every day since the Devil Gathering."

"And Ms. Asia does not reciprocate I presume?"

"That's right, she and Issei are quite inseparable," she giggled lightly. "But she did save Diodora's life at the cost of her position among the church. Our little Asia cares about him I am sure, but not that way."

Right on schedule, the Astaroth family crest emerged from the floor bringing with it the young heir. His smile widened charmingly as he realized Asia was among the group, Issei frowning directly in proportion to it. He was flanked by his Queen Rosalina and knight Catherine.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Ms. Gremory," Diodora bowed politely before taking the offered seat as his servants stood behind. "Despite our upcoming competition it does my heart well to know that we can still sit down between one another and…"

"As much as the sentiment is mutual," Rias interrupted fully aware of Diodora's intentions and reason for the visit. "I must ask you to get to the point considering you described it as a business deal."

Behind her, Issei gripped Asia's hand supportingly, tightening just a little as Diodora's gaze drifted to her. The former nun could not help but smile at the touch of the man who had saved her soul.

"In that case I will get right to the point, I wish to propose a bishop trade lady Gremory."

"He's not after me I hope!" Gasper muttered quietly. The young vampire was arrayed in the Kuoh female uniform but had replaced the skirt with one of the many kilts Dorian provided previously. He had grown accustomed to the new attire and was even contemplating buying the matching sashes associated with the garb. Being unaware of Diodora's interest in Asia, it made sense the devil heir would be after his Balor powers.

"You wish to trade for Asia I presume?" Rias' tone was noticeably tense and serious quite opposite of Diodora's carefree grin.

"I must be getting predictable," he chuckled lightly. "I certainly hope that isn't the case in our rating game." With a raised finger images of his twin bishops materialized in front of him; one was tall with trimmed blue hair while the other was short with gold locks nearly reaching the floor.

 _He's willing to trade two bishops for one, wouldn't that leave him one piece short? He must care for Asia dearly to make such a sacrifice._ Zepar remained silent, only receiving sideways glances from Diodora's servants clearly analyzing if he could be a potential threat.

"I assure you it is a fair exchange; both are hard workers and will serve you well…"

"I am going to stop you right there," Rias raised her hand without a second thought. "Your offer is rejected. Asia is not only a valuable member of my peerage but also as family closer than any sister."

"Thank you, Rias, so much," Asia was nearly in tears at the touching words, the honesty in them undeniable.

"Furthermore, attempting to use a roster trade to obtain the woman who turned down your marriage proposal MULTIPLE times reveals a bit more about yourself Lord Astaroth. Between that and your tactics during the match you are a bit more uncouth than I imagined for Lord Ajuka's younger brother."

Zepar's jaw dropped open at how harsh Rias' words were, Issei clearly felt the same as he had the fringes of a smirk agreeing with every word she said. A chill passed through the room as for an instant it appeared that a terrifying expression crossed Diodora's eyes, however it was gone so quickly that few were certain of what they saw. Catherine's hand fell to her side but a raised motion of Diodora stopped its advance to her blade. Rosalina tensed up yet retained her composure utterly unwilling to act without her king's orders.

"How unfortunate," he waved away the images of his bishops. "My offer may not have been appealing today, however if I gave up so easily then I would not be worthy of Ms. Asia's affections." Without even looking Rias in the eye he walked around her, kneeling before Asia and taking her hand gently, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her and a growl of anger from Issei.

"You saved my life and now we have been reunited my love," he kissed the back of her hand. "Even if all the forces of this life stood in my way I would never give up, so I solemnly vow…"

"She said no!" Issei stepped forward much to the room's shock, gripping Diodora's hand and pulling it from Asia's who stepped back in surprise. "Get your hands off of her you scumba…"

Diodora's hand moved faster, backhanding Issei in the face and driving him back while Catherine and Rosaline stepped between them defensively. Even the Red Dragon Emperor had to admit in that moment the smaller devil was stronger than he looked. The dark gaze from a few moments ago returned, this time unmistakable in his disdain for the man standing before him.

"Common born should know their place," he covered his mouth with his hands as if to block out a nonexistent smell. "I cannot stand being touched by such a filthy dragon as you. "To even stand in mine and Asia's presence should be considered a…"

A resounding slap echoed through the room, Asia had struck the devil-heir clear across the face, her previous look of timid indecision replaced with a focused scowl. Rassei, bound as her familiar shared her demeanor, letting out the most protective shriek any had heard from the tiny drake since choosing her as its master.

"I won't stand here and let you talk to Issei that way! I understand how you feel, and I care for your well-being, but not in that way. I do not wish to marry you and leave my friends I have found here!"

Diodora paused along with the entire room, his eyes open a bit wider in surprise before closing. With a brush and straightening of his suit, the young Astaroth stood tall once more.

"Of course, my apologies for such unseemly behavior. I understand this must seem so overwhelming from all that happened to you since our fateful meeting. "I assure you my feelings are genuine; I will show you my conviction at the next rating game. And YOU, Red Dragon Emperor," he flung his finger right in Issei's face. "I will be sure to conclude this encounter at that same game. Once I utterly defeat you it will show the depth of my feelings for the Lady Asia! I pray you will accept my proposal then."

"Wh…beat me? That's never going to happen! I beat the tar out of that Riser prick for the President and you're next if you think you'll lay a hand on Asia!"

Rias' formerly stoic appearance wavered at that sentence, while most of the peerage were focused on Diodora's departure, Zepar noticed the change. Where all else had failed to dent her outward demeanor, Issei's words had succeeded.

 _Issei, I know I commanded you to call me Master or President…is that the only reason you adhere to that so diligently yet call everyone else by their first names? It would be so simple to reverse my orders, but then what kind of master would I be? And would it be by your choice or mine?_

"Is your mistress alright?" He whispered quieter than ever to Akeno. It made his heart plummet that for the first time, Akeno's face remained in a concerned frown.

"She just…thinks too hard on certain things," was all she would say. Zepar did not press her further. "Issei really has grown since he joined us. To think that young man who only wants a harem would pick a fight with the younger brother of a Satan."

"Be careful."

"Oh, we have fought worse, next to Loki how bad could…"

"Please," Zepar became uncharacteristically serious as he stared with his mismatched eyes. "After that display yesterday, and the feeling I get from him…don't underestimate that man."

Akeno was taken aback at his sudden show of emotion, a light blush spreading at his concern for her.

"We will be careful, if anything he'll need to be the one to consider pain an old friend by the end of our upcoming match."

 **Outside the Hyoudou Residence...**

"It doesn't seem that normal for a guy to own that many puppets." Koneko Toujo remarked calmly as she sat on the back of Issei's bike. With having just completed another contract they were almost back home for well-deserved rest.

"Yeah, no kidding, sorry with how late it is. I've found my contracts are more comfortable with me arriving the old-fashioned way instead of teleporting in. Thanks for helping me finally get that working by the way."

"Anytime, I've been…learning a few things about teaching others." The young nekoshou smiled somewhat at the improvement she had gained in studying with Akeno and Thrud surrounding Sage Arts. It had been a long time since she felt so confident, and it was all thanks to them. "It just felt right to pass on a bit of what I knew."

"I still don't know how I feel about Goldie," Issei admitted, the gates to his house finally coming into sight. "But if that group living by makes you smile like that, then they aren't so bad."

Koneko smiled at those words he couldn't see while she sat behind. The first year student may have been his superior as a devil, but he was her upperclassman and since achieving his Balance Breaker had surpassed her in strength by far.

"You have grown so strong," she admitted as he smirked back though it quickly died with her next words. "If you were less of a horrible pervert, I could really look up to you."

"You're so cruel Koneko!" He cried out unaware of the true admiration she held for the speed of his improvement since stepping into the realm of the supernatural.

"She can certainly be that way nya."

Koneko sighed at the familiar voice. Sure enough, lounging on the gates to the Hyoudou residence was none other than her older sister Kuroka smiling like the literal cat that had ate the canary.

"Kuroka, what are you doing here? You aren't on the prowl for Issei are you?" She glanced at her upperclassman's face, the goofy grin and blushing cheeks giving away where his mind was, squarely in the gutter. Kuroka had that effect on men not that Issei tried to resist.

"Can't a girl just visit her little sis for the heck of it?" The unamused glare from Koneko answered that for her. "Don't worry, I'm on my best behavior, honest. That fetching Einherjar is more than enough for my attentions…for now. If what he promises comes true, then both of us will be free to pursue our own interest." She looked Koneko up and down, beaming with pride. "You have grown so much; I am so proud but also disappointed I didn't get to show you the ropes myself."

"It wasn't my fault you ran," she fired back, a very awkward-looking Issei caught in the middle. "Rias was the one who was there when I needed someone most."

"And look how much of a better job she did than I would have nya." Kuroka's rebuttal surprised Koneko with its honesty. "Care for a sister-to sister chat?"

"I'll be inside," Koneko quickly declined as she started walking past all the while ignoring Kuroka's mischievous grin.

"Koneko…" Issei muttered weakly, the tension between the siblings so thick it was almost visible.

"Awww, what an adorable face," the catgirl teased with a wink. "Oh, don't look like that, I have my ways and she'll come around in time and that is what I have plenty of now. You didn't hear this from me…but a bit more time with my beloved little sister may be the best part of this probationary period, maybe."

"Is that why you were waiting out here?" Issei gulped upon realizing he was alone with her, his gaze failing to come close to her eye level. "To talk with her?"

"Well that, also thunder britches and your fallen angel friend told me they needed some peace and quiet for a project of theirs."

 **Inside Crossroads Tower...**

"So, as you can see," Akeno spoke into the camera filming ahead. "With the proper conditioner you can loosen up your hair to be shaped into as many designs as you can imagine."

Thrud sat on the chair in front of her, hair down for the first time anyone had seen since moving into the tower. It was wet from having just been washed allowing Akeno to run her fingers through the strands for their soon-to be audience. The pair had discovered that Asia and Xenovia started filming in their spare time for an online station called DeviTube. While those two had started a series on what it's like to study at a foreign school, the lightning users had decided during a training session to try their own hand at it for views. The first viable talent others could utilize that both were adept at was styling hair and thus their first segment had been born.

"This is especially effective on long hair like my own. So, what kind of braids do you prefer?" Akeno pondered aloud for the camera. "You always have so many and such wonderful texture to work with."

"Back in Asgard it is customary to have one braid for every victory you achieve in battle," she explained, her tone a bit more wooden than Akeno's. "I had so many from competitions that I started making them smaller and smaller to fit more. On most days I try to make a crown braid with about two dozen individually woven segments."

"No wonder you never let us see you with your hair down, it must take quite a while to get them right."

"Very…long," Thrud's left eye twitched slightly wondering how Akeno had convinced her to take them all out for their video.

"That certainly explains why Dorian has been adding them to his own, I believe he is up to five?"

"He could probably claim more, but he only considers his individual victories. That would be Modi, Forcas, Ona, Seekvaira and now Loki."

"Speaking of…victories, I've seen quite a few gentlemen leaving letters in your shoe locker at school. Have you met any young heroes since settling in at Kuoh?"

"I have not," she answered bluntly. The pair plus Rias were known as the Three Goddesses of Kuoh and not one of them escaped the interest of men on a daily basis. "I have remained focused on my studies and practice, training everyday with…"

"Dorian?"

Akeno's eyes were closed in a cheerful smile by the time Thrud had locked eyes on her teasing companion doing everything in her power to not look foolish in front of their audience. She acted oblivious to the effects of her words but fully knew what she was doing.

"No more than yourself no doubt," she retorted with a smirk of turnabout. "You were turning heads long before I arrived, anyone turn yours?"

The two women stared each other down, matching smiles unbroken with neither willing to back down. After a moment Akeno cupped a cheek in her own hand as she reminisced.

"Well, I do have ONE person in mind but that is a story for another time." Without skipping a beat she waved to the camera, Thrud doing the same with a head-turn to show off a single small braid to the lens. During their back and forth, the half-fallen angel had still completed the intricate design for the walkthrough. "That is all the time we have for today, tune in next week as we take a stab at our resident angel and spartan."

 _This was a lot of fun,_ Thrud admitted to herself as the red light blinked off, signaling the end to their stream. _Dorian and Rossweisse should start their own, it would give something else to do on their days off._

 **In the Underworld…**

"…tune in next week as we take a stab at our resident angel and spartan."

"Think an old codger like me can do anything with this mop?" Azazel jested on the phone speaking with a voice on the other end.

"I'd be more concerned about a man of your years watching a teenager styling channel."

"It helps me understand them, plus it's good to see the kids settling in better than the dullness of daily school life. Any luck on finding our little saboteur from Mr. Held and Ms. Agares' fight?"

"None, and that is what worries me. To deceive Tiamat AND myself infers the Brigade has resources at their disposal we didn't foresee."

"But the last of the Rating matches are safe, right?"

"I have prepared for every contingency, doubled and tripled the redundancies and covered every backdoor I discovered when building the system even those no one BUT me should know. If they succeed a second time, then I fear there is a smarter devil out there than I. I also sent all my findings to Asgard to aid their ailing God Baldur, the effects of the poison looked familiar but I can't quite place it."

"Don't feel down Ajuka, there's always a bigger fish. The fact you've stayed the smartest in the pond this long is a testament to that brain of yours."

"Has Vali been cooperating since he came to us?"

"Surprisingly, yes. He has warned us that something else is planned for the future matches and to watch our backs but has been hesitant to share any details. That boy is wound up tighter than a clock, he parts with information slowly as a valuable commodity."

"At the very least it implies his team is truly not on friendly terms with the Brigade any longer. If that is the case, perhaps their other cells are similarly divided."

"You and your science wordplay," Azazel chuckled at his former enemy. "I hear you are having a blast with your little side project, any chance of it bearing fruit?"

"More than a chance," Ajuka's grin could practically be felt through the phone as he prepared for a lengthy explanation. "I never imagined more nekoshous in our time, just think of the impact a full colony could have on our world. They are surprisingly more similar to humans than even their appearance suggests, just the other day…"

 **At night...**

"Papers graded, check," Dorian muttered as he finished the last of the documents on his desk by the dim light of the nearby lamp. "Approval signatures for Herja's escort to the Agares Isle, check. And my homework for Mr. Tanaka's exam, done." With that last word he slumped forward, nearly succumbing to exhaustion right there at his desk.

 _Agares Isle, the source of some of the most valuable resources in the supernatural world and they are actually allowing shipments to go out for use in the Brave Saint system and research for Olympus and Asgard. This is historic, it may even prompt other myths to seek membership in the alliance and...and Rose is still out,_ he sighed at the memory of the mountain of paperwork he had last seen her with. No doubt she was still hard at it without thinking of herself. Since moving into his room, she had converted part of her old into an office where she would work. _I can turn in early, if she wakes me up all the better._

Falling into bed, he looked around the spacious room spotting all the new additions. The young Valkyrie's entire wardrobe had been added to his own, the bookshelf was noticeably fuller and even a familiar looking sofa had been added to the back in a previously bare corner. He was still astounded by how little she owned, even with it the entire bedroom was still very open.

 _The same sofa I fell asleep on at her place,_ the pleasant memory of her drunken stupor and rude awakening bringing a smirk to his lips. _Could we just stay like this a while longer?_ He repeated Rossweisse's words from their first night together. As much as the sense of calm that had settled since Loki's defeat promoted the sense of relaxation, the sting of Baldur's state was ever present reminding them they must move forward. _It almost feels like I'm back at her place, even has the…huh?_

Dorian locked eyes on the bookshelf, a familiar thick binder he had spotted that night months ago standing out among the rest. With a bit of extra energy left in him he meandered over to the shelf, pulling it free once more.

"Trihexa: The Beginning of the End?" He mumbled aloud as he flipped it open with a shudder at the name he couldn't understand. The book was bigger than before with extra portions tacked onto the end; he was certain hadn't been there before. Where the original portion was worn with age, the end was quite fresh as if just recently added.

 _While its identity is not known,_ he read to himself, _a beast has been alluded to in the works of wholly unrelated sources. Contained within this essay I will strive to showcase concrete evidence on why such a widespread, yet relatively unknown, prophesied calamity should be studied in further detail. To begin we must go back to the dawn of mortals fearful of the cursed number…_

A low creak alerted the Einherjar that the door to the outside was opening. Thinking fast, he closed the tome-like binder and returned the essay to its place on the shelf. With a single semi-graceful leap, he dove into the bed, wrapping himself in the sheets securely so none would be the wiser he had been up.

 _She's done, thank goodness that didn't take so long. She's sure to be tired and as soon as she sits down, I'll be sure to make her feel…_

Dorian paused as the expected approach of footsteps were replaced by a strange metallic skittering. Realizing something was off, he turned in time to see what looked like a golden steel spider lunge for his face.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Dorian screamed as his eyes shot open. Where before he had been perched at the edge of the bed, he was now situated squarely in the middle with a familiar warm sensation encompassing his right arm.

"Dorian, are you alright?" Rossweisse asked. Her arms were wrapped around his, her impressive breasts pressing into him as she looked concerned at his cry of fear. "Was it the nightmares again?"

"Nightmare yes," he gulped with relief. "But a new one, have I ever mentioned spiders?"

The Valkyrie's face contorted in confusion, "no, I don't recall anything about spiders. You look pale, let me get you some water." She kissed him on the lips tenderly before pulling away. Rising from the bed, Dorian gazed with a timid blush at seeing she was naked before slipping on a robe.

 _What happened to her pajamas? I feel so tired, like I ran a marathon all night. With any luck I can get back to…_

A rustling sound alerted him that another shape could be felt on his other side. With a sigh he reached to pull back the covers.

"Iggy, did you materialize in bed agaaaaaai?!" Where he had expected to find his lifelong partner instead a familiar strawberry blonde hair color greeted him, a body he had seen several times and could never forget lying naked beside him. "Thrud! What are you doing here?"

"Good morning," Thor's daughter smiled softly as she leaned up and kissed his cheek like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Where else would I be?"

"In YOUR room?" Dorian retorted as he started inching away from her sultry advance. He did not make it far before stumbling into another soft touch.

"Oh, is it morning already?" Iggy asked with a wide yawn. Unlike before, her dress was gone revealing an impressive pale hourglass figure almost as shapely as Rias. As with the others, she smiled warmly at Dorian without a hint of embarrassment.

"I can have breakfast ready if need be," Hecuba answered directly behind her, her chiseled yet still-feminine muscles glistening in the sunlight. "Though I would cherish a few more moments together.

"Wh…what…?" Dorian's jaw dropped as he soon realized his impressively sized bed was completely covered from front to back in nude women beginning to stir from the ruckus being made. Akeno sat up from his right apparently having been behind Rossweisse. She gripped his arm as Thrud did the same on the opposite side, Iggy advanced closer, even Yura from Sona's peerage raised her head above the group reaching for his leg.

"Ara ara, already active so soon in the morning?" The half-fallen angel queen teased coyly. She pulled him closer, snuggling her face against his shoulder as her breasts, larger than any other, sunk into him.

"I didn't sleep a wink nya," Kuroka purred after having claimed his side. "I am more than a little insulted you did. I suppose I'll have to try harder next time."

"Dorian!" The orange locks of Irina signaled the last body sharing his bed as she flopped atop him. "Don't think of leaving me behind, I've known you the longest after all."

"Irina?" He gasped in shock, knowing full-well angels would fall if they partook of impure situations. "Your wings, won't they…?" His fears were dispersed as pure white angelic wings exploded from her bare back, wrapping gently around Dorian and those closest to him.

"You always worry so much, as if the feelings we share and nights spent together could be impure in any way."

"Ah, everyone is awake," Rossweisse returned with a tall cup of water she set down on the nearby counter completely unfazed by the crowd clinging tenderly to the confused Einherjar. "We can get the itinerary squared for the day," the Valkyrie produced a clipboard covered with dates, appointments and information Dorian could not hope to fully comprehend. "Last night was wonderful but today Akeno and Thrud are up for spending the day with you during the various events. At night," she blushed at her next words, "Hecuba has gone the longest since being the focus with Iggy and Kuroka to follow should time permit."

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Dorian cried at the top of his lungs; mind utterly baffled at the scene of absolute chaos which had overtaken his room so early in the morning.

 **Rias' Rating game against Diodora swiftly approaches with foreboding clouds signaling ominous portents to come. For the present, the young Einherjar discovers himself in an unforeseen situation and must tread carefully through foreign plains. Until next time I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	54. The Harshness of Reality

**Ronmr: We'll find out this time ;) It was quite a shock for him too.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks**

 **Slayer Cross: You are so welcome :D Happy New Year to you too!**

 **GunBlade2019: I certainly will! Must be one heck of a dream XD**

 **Hollowreaper 93: I am so glad you do, Akeno deserves happiness imo, she had a rough time in canon and even as of the latest still has that emotional dependency on Issei. Zepar will be good for her. And I am so glad I gave a good laugh.**

 **God of war: Lol, Dorian thanks you for your concern at his predicament XD**

 **kingdevo09: That means a lot you've been enjoying it so much. And thanks for the input! Dorian certainly is about to have his first run-in with the concept first hand lol**

 **CaedmonCousland: Wow! So much to unpack, I am so glad you've enjoyed my story to delve so deep into it :D To answer the big points, yes Dorian and Issei's polar personalities while still standing each other was a big focus for me. They both have their outlooks which drive the other insane lol. Lots of theories for what happened, I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

 **ahsoei: LOL, if only Rat had the power to make that ending happen, he'd never let Dorian have a night's rest XD**

 **fanficcyberman: Always good to hear from you :) I hope to never disappoint and thanks! Hopefully 2020 can knock those dents right out lol, wishing you all the best.**

 **girani4: Azazel you say? *glances left and right before running off***

 **WinterRuneWolf: Lol, it does seem like him, we'll have to see ;)**

 **naruto: Thank you :D The downtime can be some of the best. Comedy, development, foreshadowing...the skies the limits!**

 **KurokamiTendou: Thank you :D**

 **deathwing17: We'll be sure to find out ;) Even if Rossweisse could be okay with it I doubt she'd flip overnight with no warning. We'll get to the bottom of it...right now!**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

After a much longer time than he intended, Dorian managed to extricate himself from the bed of bodies, more than one proposition to continue the night's activities slowing him down. Red-faced and still confused, he started dressing for the day with the others following suit, locating their clothes scattered about the room. The young Einherjar was utterly baffled as the women spoke among themselves recounting the events of the previous night. It was all he could do to stay calm as they changed without a care in the world he was in the same room and saw every inch of them and they him.

"If only I could have stayed on top a little longer," Yura mused with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh you still had plenty of fun," Iggy giggled, spinning to reassemble her dress, she could create it at will as part of her status as a Sacred Gear. "After all these years, he finally looks at me the way he did at Rossweisse.

 _Okay, this must be a dream,_ he kept repeating to himself despite his multiple attempts to awaken proving futile. Slaps had been useless, pinches just as bad compounded by Yura seeing him and deciding to squeeze his arm once herself and being shocked clearly wasn't an option or he'd have woken immediately. _Elysium again? No, if that were the case, I wouldn't notice anything was amiss. Alternate dimension…time travel…time travel INTO an alternate dimension?_

Dorian jumped as a black tail coiled up his leg, Kuroka passing by with a wink before bubbly continuing downstairs to breakfast. Each of the girls gave him similar signs of affection ranging from kisses to full embraces. With the absolute looks of love and adoration he could not help but play along, at least until he figured out what had happened.

 _How could Rose ever be okay with this?_

"I don't even know why we keep their separate rooms," Rossweisse chuckled as if in response to his thought. "If we moved everyone in permanently then we could free it up for even more volunteers."

"And you…are okay with this?" Dorian muttered low but with conviction, drawing a look from the young Valkyrie.

"Okay with what?"

"With this," he motioned to all the girls gathering around as Hecuba threw on her apron, directing others to help prepare the food. "A harem."

"Oh Dorian," she cupped his face tenderly. "You are still worrying about that? You didn't go looking for them, they came to you and I know you love each of us as if we were your only. If any thought for even a second your feelings weren't real, then none of us would be here. Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do," despite his utter certainty that none of this was real, Dorian reached out and held her. "After all we've been through how could that ever be a question?"

"And that is what has drawn us to you," she continued. "That love you felt for me you shared with them when their feelings became known. And besides," she straightened a bit as if incredibly proud of herself, "I am the one you chose to coordinate the others."

 _The Head Wife?_ He recalled the terminology in the few instances of harems in Norse culture as a traditional coupling was far more common. _At least I was smart in this, whatever it is._

His mind still ablaze with questions, Dorian and Rossweisse reached the Hyoudou kitchen alive with activity. Asia had joined Hecuba and were divvying up the food expertly as Issei's parents enjoyed their meal.

"Always so lively," Mrs. Hyoudou remarked. "Oh, it's so wonderful, as if we had so many children with such smiling faces."

"All except one," her husband spotted their son shuffle down the stairs looking as if he had gotten as little sleep as Dorian felt. "Buck up son, there is a long day ahead of us!"

"Okay," he muttered while entering the kitchen. The Red Dragon Emperor was lethargic until spotting the moment of organized chaos in the kitchen. The girls were running back and forth gathering the food, each one shooting a sultry glance to Dorian or giving him a bite of their breakfast before reaching the table. "Did I hit my head or something?"

"Oh no," Dorian groaned as he spotted Issei. "If you try telling me you're in love with me too I am jumping out the window."

"What the hell man!?" Issei shouted in disgust. "Has everyone lost their minds this morning?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" The Crossroad's Commander lowered his guard enough to vent his fears. "Did anything happen last night? I wake up this morning and…" he lowered his voice to continue. "And I wake up with almost a dozen women in my bed acting like we've been together for a while!"

"You bastard!" Issei gripped his collar threateningly. "If you touched Rias, I swear I'll…"

"What?" Dorian gripped his hand to alleviate the pressure. "No, Rias wasn't there, I thought she slept with you and Asia." Issei calmed down a bit at those words and sighed, Asia throwing him a cheerful smile across the room he could not help but reciprocate.

"I thought things were going so well, Rias and Asia have slept in my bed every night since they moved in. But this morning only Asia was there, and she was mad when I implied Rias should have been there! She accused me of cheating on her!"

 _To be honest I'm surprised something like that hasn't happened before now, but them being drawn to him is normal for here. What is going on?_

"And now I find out you have been doing the very thing you chastised me for!'

"I don't know how it happened! I went to bed waiting for Rossweisse, had a nightmare and when I woke up, they were all there!' He looked out over the sea of faces all chatting over breakfast for the day ahead and every topic that came to mind. "They all looked so happy, even all being together at once they were overjoyed to see me."

Rias's queen seemed to hear them as her smile widened at his eye contact, causing her to wave his way. He could not help but return the gesture, breaking into a chuckle as Thrud noticed the interaction and leaned between to blow him a kiss.

"Akeno too?"

"Keep your voice down! Something must be going on around here. First so many in my bed and only Asia in yours, it doesn't add up."

"How do I even know you aren't part of this?" Issei squinted his eyes accusatorily while jabbing a finger at him.

"The same reason I don't think you are. Everyone else thinks this is natural, you're the only one aside from me who disagrees. I have a certain experience with forced illusions, it's not a lucid dream or we could do anything we want. We need to talk about this, find someplace for just us."

"There you are!" Iggy popped out of nowhere gripping Dorian's arm securely. "Issei you're hogging him, guy time is done! You've gotta be starving, afterwards I can show off the new dresses I can make!"

"I-Issei," Asia's meek voice interrupted as she embraced him from the side. "I prepared a space for just the two of us as well. I would hate for the food to get cold."

The two confused men found themselves being dragged apart to their respective sides of the breakfast table. Dorian mouthed a request to Issei praying he'd understand.

"Find a place to be alone."

Issei and Asia were eating in a quaint setting, the former nun feeding him a few bites before expecting the same for her. Dorian on the other hand was in the middle of all the women who had shared his bed, each one asking how he's feeling, what his plans are on the day off and how he thought they looked. This led credence to the illusion as it should have been a school day. Instead, it was all he could do to keep up with the schedule of ideas being thrown at him from every angle.

"Dibs on your new hand first nya," Kuroka purred while eyeing his right arm with a look Dorian was unsure whether he wanted to know what she meant.

"Don't forget Rossweisse's schedule," Thrud finally called out with a slam of her impressive mug. "Akeno and I will accompany him today, we'll bring Dorian back in as near-to pristine condition as we can."

Scattered sighs of defeat and promises of the next outing rose to his ears. The overwhelmed Einherjar had barely been able to utter a few words yet it did not seem to matter, the joy of the day seemingly exhaustible.

 _This is different, their love is so…unconditional. How could any man have earned such devotion from so many?_

"Plus, I have the perfect place," Thrud asserted triumphantly with a smile. "We're going home!"

 **Asgard…**

"I have never seen Asgard before," Akeno smiled contentedly as they walked the streets of the Norse realm gripping Dorian's arm. "It's been so long since we were alone."

"Almost alone," Thrud corrected from his other arm. "This is exactly why Rossweisse designed those schedules, we get time off so seldomly."

Dorian smiled between them deciding for the moment to go along with the obvious illusion. As far as he could tell there was no rush and dreams often lasted far longer than in the real world. The young Einherjar was certain he could spend the day with them then rendezvous with Issei back at the tower to formulate an idea. All the same, feeling their arms locked around his so gently made him feel at ease, especially around Thrud whom he'd known so long. Fireworks rained down in the distance, cheers of crowds drawing them towards the commotion.

 _Another festival? This must be a dream, a day off school AND a convenient festival in Asgard? Everything is too perfect. But then why can't I wake up, and why is Issei as in the dark if he's part of it?_

True to form, a grand parade was marching through the streets. Entire rows of performers, dancers and musicians dressed in the garb of the ancient realm passed by. Dorian, Thrud and Akeno barely could push through the packed visitors to get close enough to hear. While the two Asgardians were tall enough to see it, Akeno kept leaning up and failing to look over the people each time. Glancing at each other with the same plan and a grin, Dorian and Thrud each seized one of her legs, hoisting the devil Queen up onto a shoulder each so she could see.

"Ara ara, quite a view from up here," she looked out with a clear shot of the entire parade line. "You've both seen these before?"

"Before I came to Kuoh," Dorian answered, his hesitation at going along with the moment fading with each passing second. "There are races, eating competitions…"

"Plays," Thrud smirked out of the corner of his eye as she regaled Akeno with the tale. "I seem to remember nearly breaking your hand last time."

 _How could I forget?_

"What a gentleman, sacrificing his hand to make you feel better, he tends to do that doesn't he?"

"Dorian has always been like that, all that power and yet he never let it change him."

"Nor the opinions of others," Akeno agreed. "If it weren't for that I doubt I would have ever reconciled with my father."

"What do you mean?" Dorian had known she and Baraqiel were on speaking terms again and while deep down he knew the catalyst for her new thinking, he had never asked.

"In the temple," she fidgeted a little on his shoulder. "When you said he was a good man, at the time I couldn't believe you, surely it was a lie. But, as I thought about it, I realized he had no power over you. You had no reason to lie, and the moment I thought that…I had a chance to see who he really was."

 _From one conversation?_

"When I realized that," she leaned down, hugging his head with a tight squeeze. "I knew I didn't mind being one of your wives."

"Thankfully Rossweisse and I are the sharing type," the daughter of Thunder squeezed her leg a little playfully. "Oh look, there is grandmother!"

Sure enough, further in the back of the grand float was none other than Freyja, sending Dorian's heart soaring. She looked beautiful, unmarred by the worry and fear at Baldur's attack when he had last seen her. The Queen of Asgard was waving to the crowd, smiling to all who made eye contact.

"Freyja!" Dorian would have rushed forward were it not for Akeno on a shoulder. "What about Baldur? He…"

Answering his thoughts, Odin and Baldur appeared alongside her, each one looking whole and hale showing off for the crowd. He chuckled at the happy scene as Baldur conked his father on the head when his gaze fell on a line of young women for far longer than it should have.

"Baldur is alright?"

"Well of course he is," Thrud remarked. "You were at the celebration after all. If you hadn't found the cure in Loki's lab then we never would have gotten to him in time."

"Loki has a lab?"

"He did, not anymore. Father leveled it after we were certain nothing was left inside that could hurt anyone. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Dorian lied. For a moment, just a moment he wished that everything around him was real if only so Freyja was smiling again. "We will have to see them later; I wonder if she found a new retainer."

"There's time for that later," she caressed Dorian's face softly. "I see contests over there! I am sure they would not mind you spending some more time with the women who will bear your future children…"

 **Dorian's Office, hours later…**

"I just need to talk to Dorian a bit Asia, I'll be back I promise!" Issei assured the former nun as he tried to slip inside the retrofitted office across from Dorian's bedroom.

"Okay, I trust you," she leaned forward to give him a soft peck on the cheek. "We can practice for the three-legged race all day."

Issei waved goofily as Asia left the room, leaving him alone. They had spent the day on simple outings, getting ice cream and walking through the park. It would have been wonderful had it not been for her offhanded comments regarding being overjoyed he had given up on his harem dream. The Red Dragon Emperor had done no such thing, however had kept his mouth shut out of fear that whatever was going on would get worse. Now that he had gotten time to himself, all he had to do was wait for Dorian.

"Huh, he sure takes this seriously," he muttered as he glanced around the room. Dorian had long-since moved his office to the tower after moving from Asgard, yet it was the first time Issei was inside. A large desk was situated at the back covered in unfinished tests, homework and the various papers he had to look over on requests coming through for the Crossroads or its members. "No wonder Goldie is so uptight."

The door on the opposite side connecting to Thrud's room swung open, Dorian scrambling inside placing a finger to his lips for silence. In a flash he grabbed Issei's arm, dragging him beneath the desk with just enough space to fit them both before the door opened again.

"Dorian?" Rossweisse peeked inside with Kuroka, Thrud, Irina and Iggy poking around her for a moment. "Are you in here?" After a quick scan of the area and determining he wasn't present, the group retreated to continue their search.

"Whew," Dorian slumped his shoulders in relief once they were clear. "That should give us a few minutes, if Rose and Thrud's search patterns are the same it'll be a while before they cycle back this way."

"What took you so long?"

"It was a full day at the festival," Dorian explained, his heart still beating fast. "I couldn't get away until we headed back, even then they didn't want to split up." He couldn't say that the others all started voicing their desire to pick up the previous night's activities allowing him an opening to slip out.

"Fine, what is the plan?"

"First, to prove this is a dream," Dorian presented a thick tome, Rossweisse's essay he had looked at just the other night. "Read it."

"This whole thing?" Issei groaned as he opened the first page. "We'll never have time to…wait." Issei flipped through the book, realizing all the pages were blank except a small paragraph on the first page. "I don't understand."

"That is all I was able to read before I fell asleep," he explained. "So, since that is all I can see, that means this place is taking information from what I already know. The fact you can see it implies we are linked and sharing information subconsciously."

"So how do we wake up?" Issei asked, Dorian raising a finger before lowering it slowly.

"I don't know, none of the normal methods have worked. Depending how long time passes outside, we may be woken up by the others so long as whatever linked us isn't preventing us directly from waking up."

"I'm surprised you WANT to be woken," Issei grumbled a bit with a huff. "So many bodacious hotties not only fawning all over you but also ready to jump into bed at a moment's notice? What is the downside?" The Red Dragon Emperor paused as he saw Dorian's expression, he looked concerned.

"I don't know how you were raised," he started. "But I was taught that there was one special person out there and that finding them was the whole point of love. I just…how can the phrase 'I love you' hold meaning after being repeated again and again? And besides, I don't like my mind being messed with," the halls of Olympus flashed in his mind.

"Just don't think so hard on it," Issei advised. "Have a goal in mind and stick to your guns like me. A harem, the largest the devil world has ever seen, that is my goal!"

Dorian spun, the frustration bubbling over clearly coming to a head. "And that is why we drive each other insane," he pointed a finger at him. "How can you NOT think hard on who you are going to spend your life with!?"

"I want as many jublies as I can get my hands on!" His determination clashed with Dorian's as the two scowled at one another. "I'll become a high-class devil, get my own peerage and every girl in it will be part of my harem!"

"And if Rias fell in love with you tomorrow?"

"I…what?" The sudden question threw Issei off his rhythm and he hesitated. "As if that could ever happen, but I would accept her with open arms."

"And Xenovia confessed after that?"

"Of course!" He continued not seeing where the Einherjar was going with his questions. "And Koneko, Asia, even…"

"Rossweisse?"

Issei didn't say a word for several seconds, the two had grown sidetracked from their attempt to understand the situation, instead working on understanding one another.

"If you are that against harems, then the devil world is the wrong place to be according to the President," he answered at last after the tension had died slightly in the silence. "Even Mr. Azazel has had loads of them."

"I have nothing against harems," Dorian admitted. "If the love is there, then I wish them all the best. What I AM against is actively seeking one regardless of who you do fall in love as if they were nothing!"

That remark shot Issei to his feet, the two butting heads at last.

"I would love and protect EVERY girl around me!" he asserted.

"And if you did get your 'grand harem' what then? How could you possibly ensure every woman is treated with the love and attention they deserve when there are so many?"

"Better than lying to yourself out of the fear of doing something wrong!" Issei's words cut surprisingly deep. "Nothing will hurt them, not the Khaos Brigade, gods, devil-pricks or fucking terrifying spiders!"

"Lying to myself? What do you…wait, did you say spider?" Dorian's exasperated tone subsided at the eerily familiar word. "Why mention spiders?"

"Why do you care?"

"Seems oddly specific, like a scary gold…"

"Metal spider," Issei finished, their conflict of ideologies on hold as their stories matched up before they awoke. The two fumbled their fingers over their bodies as if they'd be able to feel something there. "You don't think that's what did this, do you?"

"If it is the linking factor but if so, I have no idea if we can break it from within the dream itself. Worse yet, if we're being monitored, it might realize if we catch on and…"

"Dorian!" The door flung open, the multitude of women standing before the precipice. Issei and Dorian's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the realization every one of them were wearing incredibly revealing lingerie standing in alluring poses. "It's time for our…nightly schedule."

"…try to stop us from escaping," he finished with a slack jaw.

"I-Issei," Asia stepped around to show she was among them, her own revealing clothes visible plain as day. "I'm ready too…"

"I really don't want to wake up," Issei admitted.

"We have to, we can't get distracted by…"

The Einherjar never finished, arms seized by Thrud and Kuroka from either side and pulled hard into the bedroom while Issei remained in the office with the emboldening Asia. Left to his fate, he was thrown onto the bed, shirt taken off along with his pants leaving him in his boxers. No matter which way the Norse fighter looked, only sultry, eager faces greeted him. Truly, there was no escape.

"I think we need to discuss this," he attempted in vain. "I do care about every one of you, but…"

"We must be losing our touch nya," Kuroka smirked with a blown kiss.

"Well, he needs his High Queen first," Thrud stepped backwards. "Then we may join in."

"High Queen?" His question was quickly answered as the rest parted, revealing Rossweisse standing before him wearing a see-through white negligee that left nothing to his imagination. As she approached, face awash with embarrassment yet growing confidence Dorian's drive to resist wavered. He knew deep down it was the dream trying to reinforce its grip, and he just didn't care.

"Dorian…" she started, mounting his lap with a smile, cupping his hands in hers and bringing him closer. His resolve broke, dipping in to kiss her passionately, the numerous eyes of the others utterly ignored. "Don't you want this?"

His mouth flopped open like a fish upon parting, the answers swirling in his mind like a whirlpool. Of course, he wanted this, his body told him that truth every second. And yet, looking to the other women waiting to hop in gave the Einherjar pause. He understood that harems were common in the devil world and while he had never considered the thought in detail until that day, he supposed that if the feelings were there then there was nothing wrong with more than one partner per se.

 _But I won't make her question,_ he wrapped hands around her back, undoing the straps of her bra. _As appealing as this is, if I made her question my love for even a moment…_

"I could never question that," Rossweisse answered his thoughts while gyrating atop him, the dream delving into every thought he had. "You fear becoming as perverted as Issei, yet never stopped to think that there were other options."

"Other options?" He leaned back, her breasts bouncing free as he succeeded in releasing the clasps. It dawned on him that he was essentially talking to himself, but he remained entranced upon her as she reached down to slide her panties to the side. Following her hands, he missed Rossweisse's hair shimmer violet blue for an instant.

"I love you, and you love me, but life can be more…complicated. I want you to express yourself, tell me everything and we will face it together. The world can be so much brighter when we are free and _**CLEAR**_!"

Dorian jolted, a sharp sting striking him in the face from seemingly nowhere. Rossweisse vanished atop him along with all the other women.

"What the hell?"

 _ **I think that did something,**_ he heard a distant muffled voice. _**Do it again.**_

"Do what again?"

 _ **CLEAR!**_

Dorian shot up in his bed sputtering as a burning smell assailed his nostrils. All was dark; however, light could be seen at the fringes of his vision, revealing there was something heavy clinging to his face. The voice that had been shouting, now recognizable beyond any doubt, rang true again.

"He's sitting up," Thrud growled as Dorian turned to see around the obstruction, spotting Gulbjorn crackling with energy. "One more shot outta do it…CLEAR!"

"Thrud for the love of god!" Dorian dove to the side, a metal object with eight legs falling from his face as he did. The lightning bolt missed him by so little that all the hairs on his body stood on end. The cascade of energy struck the metallic arachnid that had been clutching his face, blasting it back into the wall leaving a scorched imprint. In a comedic fashion, the charred husk slid to the ground unmoving at last.

"What…the hell…is that?" Dorian panted realizing how close he'd come to taking a blast from Thrud to the face. "How many times did you shoot me?"

"Enough," Thrud answered with a huff hefting the axe over her shoulder. "Nothing else was working so I took the easiest approach. You still have all your hair don't you?" Thor's daughter walked up to him, looking the Einherjar over as if to confirm that her own words were true. When she was certain he was fine, she delivered a solid punch into his shoulder though it had no power behind it, leaving the first pressed against him. "You wouldn't wake up no matter what we did, don't do that again…please."

"Thrud," he sighed, the feelings from the dream not having yet receded. "I wouldn't do that. Issei and I were just in the middle of formulating a way out."

"That's not what you were mumbling in your sleep," her green eyes flared at his, a dribble of sweat fell down the side of his face.

"Wh-what did I say?"

"Dorian!?" Rossweisse burst into the room, rushing over to embrace him which he gladly accepted. Thrud took a step back as the two came together. "We were so worried, when I returned you had that…thing on your face. We've been trying to wake you all night!"

"All night? No wonder I feel exhausted. What happened?"

"We sent the others to collect the culprit, considering the design on that thing it was pretty obvious who did this. Issei had the same thing on his face, the damn thing was tuned to your brainwaves and linked your psyches together. Maybe his will have come off now that yours is destroyed."

"Linked us? Who would do that?"

With a crackle of energy, a teleportation rune of Bennia's opened up over their heads. With a resounding thump a body fell through, landing upside down looking up at the gathered three with an awkward expression like one caught redhanded. The man was bound, no doubt Hecuba's doing and clearly was trying to find the words and coming up empty.

"Well hello students," Azazel swallowed hard as the others came through the portal, surrounding him on all sides with scowls of contempt. "Funny running into you so early on this fine morning…"

Dorian stepped over him, eye twitching at the guilty party below. Twilight Star was already drawn, the head split open into its trident form. He raised it high while uttering the words that had heralded his awakening.

"CLEAR!"

 **Later that Afternoon…**

"Why Mr. Azazel?" Issei cried as the men soaked within the grand baths of the Hyoudou residence. Upon realizing Issei had awoken and the experiment hadn't been done with nefarious intent, the women of both teams had apprehensively let the fallen angel go under close supervision. "Why would you subject me to that?"

"I said I was sorry," he assured the Red Dragon Emperor still grinning despite his apology. "Yours and Dorian's friendship was so fascinating to me, I had to run a hypothesis of how each of you would handle the dreams of the other."

"To remove any chance at a harem," the young man almost looked shell-shocked. "To be only able to gaze at one set of bazongas forever…there is no crueler fate!"

"You're exaggerating," Dorian groaned as he washed his arms not far with Kiba and Gasper. "You can't expect every woman you lay eyes on to be okay with sharing. Besides the dream was just as grueling for me as well."

"Grueling for all the wrong reasons! I saw your face when that army of babes dragged you off, and you give me grief." He sighed defeated. "That is the kind of pick-me up I need for the fight against the Diodora bastard."

"Mr. Dorian sir," the soft voice of Gasper rose up as Issei continued muttering to himself. The timid man was soaking deep in the water as if worried about even his chest being seen. "I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"Gasper came up with quite the ingenious idea the other day," Kiba started upon seeing the shy side of their resident vampire rearing its ugly head. "Though he refuses to take any credit for it."

"B-because it was what you did for me that gave me the idea," he tried to rationalize. Despite his best efforts, Dorian could see the spark of pride in his eyes pushing past the shyness. Whether he'd admit it or not, the young man was growing bolder. "I got taken out so easily in the rating game with Ms. Sitri's team because I couldn't use my full powers. So I…well, I thought I may need access to it at any time. So I, well…

"You decided to keep vials on hand to drink in need?" Dorian finished having remembered his power boost which had allowed him to hold Loki long enough to teleport. "That will come in handy as long as you aren't fighting other vampires. Best keep them hidden in those situations."

"Oh I will, but I wanted to know, um…could I have some of yours too?"

Dorian paused, blinking several times at the question that would have seen odd in most circles yet seemed perfectly reasonable with the given company.

"You want some of my blood?"

"J-just in case!" Gasper clarified. "I was so powerful as a draugr against those mages. Mr. Issei's blood boosts my normal abilities but yours gives me brand new ones. I wanted to be as diverse as possible, just like your Sacred Gear."

The Einherjar could not help but smile at his wide innocent smile full of determination and drive. It made him realize how much out of his shell the half-vampire had come since being unsealed by Rias.

 _Surely a little thing like wearing a kilt wouldn't do that, did he have this in him all along?_

"I would be honored, nothing wrong with parting with a little bit. Later tonight it should be easy enough to…" Without warning, the middle finger of his right hand opened up to reveal a syringe. Gasper jumped back as Dorian sighed in frustration. "Not again, how many gadgets did you put in this thing?"

"Enough," Azazel winked. "If it's in there, it'll come when called or if you have any thoughts looking that the feature can help with. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it fast enough, I still have a few in my own I haven't tried out yet and I put a little extra into yours."

"And no more spiders?" Dorian glared him down, Issei doing the same as the Governor-General raised his hands in surrender.

"No more, cross my heart. After the terror of finding an army of gorgeous ladies at my door it is not an experience I would care to repeat. Rias and Asia were out of Issei's bed for the night in training so I thought no one would be the wiser. It would come in, get the information and get out. How was I supposed to know a silver-haired beauty shared your bed to rat me out?" He grinned mischievously at Dorian.

Sighing heavily, Dorian leaned up against the dividing wall content to just soak the remainder of the session. Suddenly, he felt an opposing force on the wall pushing back. It was lighter than his own and he answered without certainty that he was right but did it all the same.

"Sorry if I scared you Rose," he felt a bit guilty at how worried she must have been coming into his room to find a metal creature latched onto his face.

I'm just glad it is over," she sighed, the dripping sounds giving away that she was washing herself as she spoke. "The tower will feel much larger soon."

"Why is that?"

"We'll be leaving for our Rating Game against Diodora Astaroth," Rias explained. She was soaking just next to Rossweisse with Akeno still giggling over the situation he and Issei had been through. "Nothing so grand as the opening ceremonies, we should be back within a day or two."

"Knock em dead," Thrud grinned while leaning back, chest puffed out taking in the humid air. "I'm still certain he had something planned on that train, those drinks smelled funny."

"What?" Dorian's question was quick and stern, having never been told of anything nefarious on the trip to the devil gathering the previous month.

"I'll fill ya in later boss," Bennia promised while kicking her feet playfully in the bath. "You'll be rooting WAY more for the lady President. I think he had eyes for more than Asia then."

The men's side of the bath started bubbling at the mutual heat of Issei and Dorian's anger, the twitching in their eyes reflecting annoyance for the devil heir. Dorian's paled in comparison to Issei's, having seen firsthand the devil's infatuation with Asia. Nonetheless, both were more eagerly looking forward to the Rating Game than before.

"Do you have any plans while you have this place all to yourselves?" Akeno smiled at the women on their side. Xenovia was washing Irina's back as the young angel sighed contentedly.

"Plenty of training," she admitted knowing that Kiba would be gone with the others. "If our battle with Loki revealed anything it is that there are larger threats out there we are woefully unprepared to contend with. It was said the previous Durandal wielder was far stronger than I, I have a long way to go if I am to surpass him."

"I'll have some…personal time nya," Kuroka teased with a wink, eyeing Koneko trying to avoid eye contact with her sister. "If I can spare the nights, I'll be sure to watch my little sister win again." Koneko sighed, knowing full well what she meant. To emphasize it, Kuroka arched her head upward so her voice was heard loud and clear. "If I can get someone alone that is, a certain dashing warrior's bed seems to be full most nights!"

"Kuroka!" Rossweisse called out, her face turning redder by the second. "Dorian will hear you! Now is not the appropriate time to…"

A loud buzzing sound interrupted the giggling Kuroka, the gathered masses glancing around for the source.

"What is that?"

"Goldie!" Issei shouted from the men's side. "What is up with your arm?"

"I-it's nothing," Dorian muttered embarrassed. "Darn thing keeps doing this, it won't stop vibrating." In a flash, almost every woman plastered their ears to the divider wall realizing the buzz was indeed coming from the other side. "I don't know how to turn it off," his voice was clearly frustrated as the noise intensified. "It just does this for like an hour or two without stopping."

Steam erupted from half the ears of the girls listening, none greater than Rossweisse and Thor's daughter at the realization of the feature Azazel had snuck into his arm, the naive Einherjar none the wiser. Azazel's knowledgeable laugh could be heard reveling in the flustered nature of the women and obliviousness of the men.

 _He thinks something and the arm finds a feature? I'll keep that in mind._

 _ **Kuroka, you are having far too much fun.**_

 _I'm fine boss man,_ the nekoshou focused her thoughts hearing the incoming message silent to the others still pressing to get closer to the wall. _How goes things?_

 _ **Less certain without Fenrir, and now with you moving in with the Einherjar…**_

 _I still owe you for my home,_ she assured him with a stretch to show off her impressive busts to the room. _He brings me closer to my goal, but would I ever have reached here except for you. In fact, if you were interested, I could thank you for that._

 _ **Kuroka…**_

 _I know, I know,_ she smirked. _Not interested, your loss. But don't worry, you may not share my bed, but I'll be there when you need it. When you finally get around to sticking it to the old man, I'm not going anywhere. Who knows, I may even have a few extra swordarms to help with that._

Kuroka leaned back, watching the display of fascination in front of her grinning from ear to ear. As much as she still had to keep a distance, being in such a relaxing atmosphere was a blessing to her. Before meeting Vali she had been on the run from place to place never knowing if the authorities were right around the corner. Within the secure walls of that tower, the black-eared catgirl signed with a relaxation she thought was beyond her. But most importantly, it did her good to know that her little sister had known such a feeling for so long.

 **After the bath…**

"Thrud, wait!" Dorian called out as Thor's daughter exited the pools. The other women had departed; however the young man knew her well enough to know that she preferred soaking as long as possible. He had braved the waters longer to get her alone. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, Dorian," she stopped while drying her hair. Despite her near-naked appearance covered only by a thin towel, she felt no shame or modesty around him. "What can I help with?"

"How much did you know about Loki?"

She stopped drying her hair."

"Why do you ask?"

"Did he have a, I don't know, lab or hideaway he would go to?" The dream Thrud's words on saving Baldur fresh in his mind, Dorian prayed it may hold sway in the real world.

"A lab?" She cupped her chin still dripping wet. "I don't recall Great-Uncle Loki being a scientist, however…" she paused as if recalling a distant memory. "Although, father used to talk about him being anti-social at all the old feasts when I was little, I don't think he ever visited one when I was growing up. Do you think it's important?"

"I just thought that if he did something to Baldur, we have a better chance of finding a cure where he may have worked on it."

"I am certain Asgard would have found and searched it, but if you think it's important…" her brow tightened as she thought all the harder. "Father did tell me not to bother him when he was being 'moody," she performed air quotes. "It was an old building away from the city dilapidated and rundown. Could that be it?"

"It's worth a shot!" Dorian grasped at the hope, uncertain why the drive to follow this possibility burned through him. He wanted to help Baldur this was true, yet he reached for Thrud's information greedily. Was it desperation? He didn't know and for the moment it did not matter. "We can head out shortly with everyone preparing for the Game, maybe after…"

"I'm coming too."

They turned, spotting a recently clothed Hecuba emerge from the locker rooms. Her hair was still wet, but she was focused and determined. Without hesitation, she approached the two glancing between them.

"If you are seeking a way to cure Baldur, then I want to come. It is my burden to bear for allowing Loki to use me."

"Hecuba," Thrud sighed solemnly, seeing the blame in her eyes. "I don't blame you, no one in my family does. You don't have to…"

"I AM going," she stood up straight facing down even Thrud and Dorian together. "I presume Dorian will be taking you there, even if you tried to stop me, I need only wait by him."

Dorian smiled, her determination a sight to behold in any situation. They knew full well she would live up to her ultimatum. The former Chiliarch had made up her mind and neither could blame her considering what she'd been through.

"I don't see a harm," Dorian ignored the trepidation at bringing another in. "We can meet up here after dinner and give this hideaway a quick look-see."

 **Old Satan Faction's hideout…**

The brown-haired Satan sat before her vanity applying the liner to her eyes with the utmost calm. Once completed, she moved on to her jewelry, slipping on a ring and armbands made of gold.

 _Creuserey,_ she mused while continuing her rituals. _That black bird Azazel killed you, we may not have the power to confront them yet, but their children are not so powerful…not so well protected._

The door to her chamber creaked open, sure powerful steps entering without hesitation. Katerea Leviathan sighed contentedly as a strong hand laid itself on her shoulder.

"Are you well?" He asked with a cold yet admirable conviction.

"For once," she jested with a kiss to the hand. That sign of affection spent, she returned to applying the last of her makeup. "The things we do for power."

"He has prepared the stage," Shalba Beelzebub reported, staring at her through the mirror across from her. "He has been far more useful than I imagined despite how much he grossly overestimates his importance."

"He has certainly done the legwork for us," she smirked. "Removing that troublesome Glasya-Labolas, showing us weaknesses to the Rating Game defenses all for his own fickle interests."

"The new leadership condemn us yet do not see their own for what they are, quite ironic. We shall ensure that the next generation know who the true power is and how they are to live."

"Quite so," Katerea agreed, hiking up her dress to cover her breasts while leaving a good portion of the top visible as was her preference. "Will SHE be there?"

"We have confirmed that the Sitri peerage will be in attendance, her sister however will not be there. As head of foreign affairs, she has been running ragged setting up events with the other powers."

 _Trying to make sure everybody plays nice, just like when we were kids. If Creuserey and Shalba hadn't shown me her true colors, where would I be now? By her side?_ She spat internally.

"After this upcoming game," she concluded while standing to her feet arrayed fully in her splendor. "The Satans will be so distraught and enraged they'll never contain their fury. In their bid to end us, Sirzechs and Serafall will burn their entire alliance straight to the ground…"

 **In Asgard's Forest…**

"They've clearly looked through here," Dorian remarked as they materialized from the Road's portal within a relatively large structure at the coordinates Thrud had provided. Immediately upon stepping out with the two women it was obvious that much had been taken. Overturned tables, torn open shelves and a few broken crates held telltale signs of an investigation.

"Dorian, if they've already searched here and found nothing, why are we here?" Thrud asked as she picked up an old textbook on other mythologies, recognizing it as one they also owned.

"I don't know," he admitted as the itch grew in the back of his head. "But if we can find ANYTHING…"

Thrud nodded with a silent understanding, her own concern for Baldur allowing her to empathize with even a fool's hope of success. She got regular messages from home on the attempts to cure him with no lasting success. With solemn expressions of determination; she, Dorian and Hecuba fanned out with each searching a separate area of the expansive lab.

Empty beakers and scattered documents were all that seemed to remain, Dorian taking a folder and reading through it. There was so much in the room he was sure it would take days of looking but even so he persevered. His eyes caught a bottle atop the highest shelf laid sideways. Within, a unique looking sailing ship rocked back and forth within false waves imitated through a combination of magic and hard work. Dorian recalled the ship in a bottle his father had kept in his office much less impressive than one made by a god. It brought a wave of somber nostalgia across the Einherjar's mind.

 _Huh, a ship in a bottle, who knew Loki had a hobby?_

"He certainly had an odd taste in décor," Thrud had to admit as she looked over a portrait hanging above the long-cold hearth.

The frame was taller than her looming high to the ceiling with a canvas depicting an odd being she did not recognize. It looked humanoid from the waist up yet an ominous feeling gave away it was not one exemplified by the fallen angel wings protruding from its back. A thick blindfold dripping with blood obscured the eyes just above a mouth full of fangs. Below the waist the creature was a serpent resembling the dragons of Asian mythology. The entire piece invoked a sense of dread with the ominous creature weaving throughout a large tree bearing an apple in its hand.

"Samael," Hecuba educated having seen Thrud's confused expression. "The one responsible for Adam and Eve's temptation according to the Biblical Faction."

"How do you know that?" Dorian asked having overheard, setting down a file on metallurgy.

"Irina is…quite vibrant with her faith," she answered carefully with a slight sweat drop recalling the impromptu sermons. "I suppose he was interested in other myths as well."

"Clearly," Thrud had to admit, turning away so as not to see the unsettling painting.

The trio scoured the rooms opening every drawer, pulling out every file and overturning any table. In the end they came up empty, nothing standing out among all the previously often used devices. The three slumped beside each other, an air of silence permeating the atmosphere between them.

"I'm sorry Dorian," Thrud remarked at his clearly defeated expression.

"I just," he started with a sigh. "I don't want to see Lady Freyja so distraught. The way she looked after the attack, if it weren't for her and Odin I wouldn't be here, never have met Rossweisse or any of you. There must be SOMETHING we can do!"

 _Has he been thinking this ever since the attack? Grandmother did spend a lot of time with him before,_

"Maybe we…"

A flash of light exploded suddenly in front of the trio, blinding them as a force of magic slammed into the center driving the two women back and Dorian into the wall. As the light dimmed, Dorian felt hands holding him high, the identity of their attacker becaming known.

"Lady Freyja?"

The Queen of Asgard stood before him, a single hand easily holding the tall Einherjar against the wall without effort. Dorian's face contorted in sorrow as he looked over her visage. She clearly had not slept well, black bags under her eyes and purple hair frayed from days of no upkeep. Her skin looked paler in an unhealthy tone from her usual shining appearance. Her eyes were drooped not having realized who she had heard and struck out of reflex. She softened upon seeing who she held, quickly pulling him down and into one of her awkward hugs burying his face into her chest. For once, he made zero attempt to withdraw, feeling she needed it.

"Dorian! Oh, I am sorry, I didn't realize you were back in the Nine Realms. How have you been?" She turned his head every way inspecting him for signs of neglecting his health.

"Grandmother! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my dear Thrud, I…I had to find something," the goddess quickly lowered her former retainer to the floor and started straightening her hair as best she could. "We ransacked this place but found nothing of what was on the dagger. The mistletoe was what got through my ancient enchantments but could not POSSIBLY be what has sickened him so. We found so much in here, secrets he kept from us investigating the end times of Ragnarok. How we never looked here to see his insanity I'll never know."

"I could find nothing either," Dorian revealed in defeat. He had consulted Iggy, her mother and even Midgardsormr. Without more information, each was as confounded as the last.

"Lady Freyja," Hecuba approached from behind straight as a board. In her grief, Freyja's moment of wrath at her presence flashed plain as day on her face. All the same, the Spartan held her ground. "I never got a chance to apologize for the actions I committed. While it was not my wish, it was my body that carried out the crime. I did not bring my sword, but as Baldur's mother I submit myself to whatever judgement you deem necessary."

"Hecub…" Thrud tried to interject but was silenced by a raise of Freyja's hand. The Queen turned to advance on the still-bowing redhead.

"I was there when you pledged yourself to the Crossroads," she took a powerful step forward. "When you knelt before your god and later me with the oath to bring us together. I was so proud that my dream was being fulfilled..."

Hecuba shirked but somehow stood her ground, even her legendary discipline wavering at the mixture of sorrow and rage billowing from the goddess. With only another step, Freyja was upon her. Reaching out towards her, the co-ruler of Asgard suddenly patted her head gently, straightening a bit of hair disheveled from lack of rest almost the same as her own.

"So, I KNOW that you would never do such a thing. As terrible as the act was, it was Loki's in its entirety." It was obvious Freyja wanted to blame her so badly, to have someone whose fault it was she could get to. In the end, such a selfish desire was beyond her, Hecuba's purity of heart beyond reproach. "Loki has not said a word or even acknowledged us, refusing to give even the most basic of information! I'm just," she sighed while rubbing her eyes. "I'm so tired."

She backed into a wall, sliding down to the ground as if it had been the first time since the attack that she had a chance to rest. Dorian hesitantly took a seat beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder but not knowing what else to do. Hecuba and Thrud backed away to continue the search, giving the two a moment together.

"Mr. Azazel and Michael are aware as well," Dorian comforted her. "This is what the Crossroads are all about, cooperation to help in ways each one can't."

"I know, but we will keep up the diligence. I just need a rest, from the healing, the paperwork…"

"Retainer's still hard to come by?" Dorian could not help but see her hands had more wrinkles, guessing it was from overuse of her Sage Arts.

"Oh, you spoiled me," for the first time she had a true genuine smile on her face, however small. "I've been through three since you departed. To have my dream led by my…by a young man I trust implicitly, or for him to continue making my daily work bearable. A conundrum even the gods cannot answer."

"Or Thrud hiding her love of your cats thinking we didn't notice."

The two exchanged weak but heartfelt chuckles, the simpler days as a retainer passing through their minds far too brief.

"I should have come see you Dorian."

"Don't say that, Baldur needed you. I understand, he is your son after all."

"Yes, he is," Freyja replied deep in thought on those words. It had been months since they had found Dorian, despite that she felt such a deep affection of protection for him. A wayward thought popped into her head. "Oh, you never got a chance to select your Herrlof have you?"

"Herlov?" He mispronounced ignorant to the word's meaning.

"Why, a trophy won through battle," she explained. "You bested Loki so by our laws you are owed an object of his. We have already taken all deemed dangerous or sensitive from here. Go on, choose something," she motioned towards the room. "Anything you desire is yours."

"I couldn't, now is not the time to…"

"I insist! You wouldn't deny our oldest traditions, would you?"

 _ **She has you there.**_

 _I know Iggy!_ He couldn't say no to her, not then most of all.

"Um," Dorian glanced around the room. Along with the mural on the wall they had found several antique looking vases, lockets, even statuettes of beasts from various mythologies scattered around the lab. Each one was clearly valuable and rare, making an excellent piece for his desk that he never got around to decorating with a personal touch. If not for the unsettling nature of the painting he would surely have selected it.

 _ **What about that?**_

Dorian locked on the ship in a bottle that had drawn his attention when first entering the lab nearly forgotten in the bustle. The artificial waves crashed against the glass prison, giving the vessel an illusion to actually braving harsh storms upon an unkind sea.

"Well," he pointed to the bottle. "I quite like that one. "It could look nice in my office."

"Excellent," she clapped her hands once for emphasis. "I'll see to it that you can…"

 **"Allmother, Allmother,"** a voice echoed in Freyja's mind loud enough that the others could hear it through proximity. **"Can you hear me?"**

"I can Heimdallr," she replied. "I apologize being gone longer than intended, I shall return henceforth and commence…"

 **"That is what I was contacting you about my lady. I am sorry but, Baldur passed a few moments ago, his soul has already departed Asgard bound for Hel."**

Dorian's heart plummeted as the look of utter sorrow stretched across Freyja's body. Taking her hand for support, her grip dwarfed any he had felt from Thrud, all the same he held on without flinching. She was trembling powerfully, having never allowed anyone to see her so beside herself. The seconds passed quickly before she released him with a shout.

"Prepare the Bifrost! If we hurry we may be able to make it BEFORE he crosses the gate!"

 **"Allmother, the Bifrost will take time to prepare. We cannot possibly…"**

"I SAID PREPARE IT!" She roared with the cry that had struck fear into Katerea Leviathan. "She will NOT have him; she loves her deals and all I need do is find what piques her interest!"

"Lady Freyja," Dorian only then risked drawing her attention. With a solemn expression he held up Laerad Ragnarok, the shimmering blue portal opening between them as Thrud and Hecuba came running. "Hel is part of the Nine Realms; Iggy is already connected. If time is of the essence, please let me help you as you have helped me so many times."

 **Dorian's brush with harem life left him with a plan that failed to bear fruit. As the Gremory Rating Game approaches, the young Einherjar heads for the land of death and Ice all in the hope of restoring a smile to the woman who acted as much a mother to him as his own. Until next time, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	55. Frozen Hearts, Empty Souls

**Dragon Bone Z: Almost lol, at least in a dream**

 **deathwing17: I am so glad I got a laugh from you XD Oh gosh, Issei would flip if anyone had a bigger harem than him lol.**

 **Hollowreaper 93: We'll have to find out, Hela is an unpredictable goddess after all. A lot of questions lol, I can't give spoilers but I hope you like my answers to them all and thank you again for the kind words.**

 **ahsoei: Good catch ;) Akeno in the dream was a bit of a poke at canon and how basically all of Issei's harem joined after he helped them with something. One act of kindness and bam...wanting to marry him with tons of others without a care lol**

 **Slayer Cross: That he is XD He fell from Heaven for a reason. Oh, not a traitor. The idea is she's loyal to the Crossroads, but won't just abandon Vali. If he needs her, she will help. To answer your questions as best I can, yes this arc will mix with the Diodora battle, Loki is not fully gone and as for the fang...fragments of legends tend to find ways of being useful ;) And as always you are very welcome :D**

 **AJR3333: That is wonderful to hear :) Lol, to be compared to a Marvel movie is a great compliment, thank you very much! Near-lemon XD Hoo boy if I ever make a chapter like that it will be quite the undertaking. *dabs sweat from brow nervously***

 **Ronmr: That seems to always be the case, things happen at the worst times. The boat important? *glances left and right suspiciously* Whatever do you mean? XD**

 **WinterRuneWolf: I am surprised how many like seeing him with a harem, it really means a lot that you would trust him to make them happy :D No need to worry, I fully agree Issei's in canon was FAR too large. No matter what may come, Dorian would not have THAT many loves lol. *salutes* yes sir! Getting to writing right away sir! ;)**

 **theLawbringer: I see what you mean, though they have been studying each other's myths during their time together. As for the escort missions, they have to build up their reputation before the major players trust them with more. As for the major loaf...if you were looking for the cure to a poison would you check the lab or their study? lol. This is only a few days since the attack, I felt it would be "meta-gaming" if I had the powers actively searching his gaudy statues, murals and carpets in his study when they sought a cure to a virulent poison. Eventually no doubt, but they didn't have the time. In terms of Dorian power...it is my great hope for him to NEVER come across as OP, especially not Rey OP lol. His power growth will be natural and earned as I have striven for the entire story. He is already strong enough to dent Loki's barriers but he is always fighting an uphill battle. As for the myth allies beyond the alliance...I have plans ;)**

 **fanficcyberman: Oh gosh, activating THOSE features when he doesn't want them XD I'm dying here LOL. Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this one just as much :D**

 **PuppiesZiegler: Love and cheers to you too! I hope your prayers of no writer's block stay true for a long time :)**

 **CaedmonCousland: I enjoy your in-depth reviews and they are so appreciated :D You nailed the...nail on the head lol, Akeno admires Dorian for his simple remarks about her father starting her thinking more on him, but no she won't be throwing herself at him lol. In his defense, Issei really is like that at this point XD He doesn't delve deeper in it until after getting over Raynare's trauma. Not to mention Issei has mentioned in canon on several occasions he is aiming for numbers for his harem. As for the painting of Samael, no one but the highest Church leaders would know anything about it as he is one of their biggest kept secrets. I saw no reason for them to suspect it considering he has been sealed in Cocytus for just about the entirety of human history. I am so glad you have liked my world building and enjoy my plans for Hel ;)**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **1Batman4u: I must admit I adore that idea as well, Moya from Farscape was one of my favorite ships of all time. I won't give spoilers...but for a fellow Farscape fan I will say...you are VERY close :D**

 **michael68: That is...a surprisingly accurate assessment, dramatic flair aside XD XD**

 **TheLycan2026: Welcome aboard! It is great to meet a recent fan, and thank you so much. Slowly building up that relationship between them in the background was one of my first ideas for the story. It means a lot that you like my portrayal of them :D**

 **naruto: Yep, it's going to amp up from here with the race to save Baldur. I am glad you caught that detail that something from his dream led him to the lab. Remember that as we move forward...**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"So, it does not match any known pathogen in Norse myth including the inferences to possible weaknesses in Lady Freyja's initial blessing of Baldur?"

"Exactly," Azazel confirmed from the sofa. "I wish they had sent me their findings sooner, blame the slow process of merging the touchier subjects of our people. Hearing that a god with Aesir and Vanir blood can be made nigh invincible would make any groups nervous."

"Food is here!" The chipper voice of Bennia broke the somber discussions. With a somewhat graceful spin, she placed a series of plates between them along with a cardboard box.

"Pizza?" Azazel asked with a playful grin at the simple assortment laid out. A second box was placed at the other table being enjoyed by the grim reaper and others.

"It can't be helped," Rossweisse sighed somewhat embarrassed. "The Hyoudous are out, Asia is with her peerage preparing for their game and Hecuba is with Dorian. Regrettably there is no one left who can prepare a proper meal."

"No apologies needed," the fallen angel assured with a smile while pulling a piece dripping with cheese from the box. "Too much of that fancy highbrow food can get anyone nostalgic for the simpler things. Not that I don't miss Ms. Himejima's tea, I can certainly see why Baraqiel's aide enjoys spending so much time in her company."

 _As if that's the only reason._

"I presume messing with Dorian wasn't your only reason for coming?" Rossweisse had grown to know the older Grigori leader well enough. He had his quirks yet never let it detract from what was before him.

"Quite right, we've hit a brick wall with trying to help our neighbors to the north. These instances of Khaos Brigade involvement are getting troublesome. Olympus, the Peace Summit, with Loki's ties to them it's apparent even your missing sword fiasco had their fingers in it."

"It is quite frustrating how ingrained they seem to be," she admitted. "We are always on the defensive to say nothing of how many groups unaffiliated with our alliance may be involved with them."

"Too true, we know of the Old Satan Faction and this new Hero Brigade but who knows how many other cells they have running around. We know the Infinite Dragon Ophis has been leading them but that doesn't narrow down their ultimate goal much."

Rossweisse cut her own piece of pizza, carefully slicing it from the rest in direct contrast with Azazel's clumsier pull. He almost had to hold back a bit of a chuckle at her use of a knife and fork.

"So while our governments make vague assertions to possible ideas of what could be hitting Baldur, I decided to cut right to one place where not only is there an in-depth collection of writings between groups but also a little lady with a brain to put most computers to shame. I hear you made a name for yourself hunting the impossible in your younger years."

"Well," Rossweisse coughed somewhat to hide her blush of pride mixed with shame at her never published essay. "If obvious sources have come up empty, we may need to consider either something unseen or more likely with Loki's affiliations perhaps he combined attributes of multiple poisons. I have read over nearly every book in this tower across myths, have you considered…?"

A klaxon blaring warned them that the Bifrost was opening, heralding visitors to their tower. Issuing a polite apology, Rossweisse made her way to the chamber not far from the meeting room. With Azazel close behind they checked the incoming destination and identity.

"Thrud?" She murmured seeing that it was coming from Asgard. Quickly, she let her and one other passenger through. Her childhood friend and Hecuba marched through the portal absolutely fuming. It was beyond anger as a deep frustration was obvious in their expression bordering on sorrow. "What happened, where is Dorian?"

"That frozen bitch thinks she's so…" the daughter of thunder calmed herself, the static in the air causing everyone's hair to rise. Once through the portal she held out her hand. Across the tower, a whistling sound heralded Gulbjorn flying through to her side. Once seized, she released a burst of lightning through her weapon causing all the lights to flicker.

"I take it you didn't find anything at Loki's lab we missed?" Azazel asked cautiously.

"Worse, while there we ran into Lady Freyja doing the same thing we were. Uncle Baldur…he passed." She paused as Azazel and Rossweisse's faces contorted in sorrow and defeat. "There is more, Grandmother sought to reach Hel before his soul crossed the gate, so Dorian offered to use the Roads and…"

 **Hel…**

A thin, emaciated shape lurched forward towards the grey-blue light far beyond. He had no muscle on his body, every ounce of strength and spirit utterly sapped with eyes glazed over forced towards their new destination. In the distance, a menacing gate of cruel, spike-filled borders and impossible geometry awaited concealed in a freezing mist biting to the very core. Baldur's soul could not fight the pull, following the compulsion to its ultimate end.

"STOP!" Freyja commanded, flying out of an azure portal in a flash. With speed and strength only a desperate mother could muster she stood before Baldur, embracing him and halting his advance. He did not have the strength to resist. "Open your eyes, please!"

Dorian, Thrud and Hecuba followed next, gasping at the pace Freyja had rushed through the roads to make it to Hel in time. Leaning forward with a groan, the Einherjar caught his breath before surveying the landscape around. He had never been to Hel, however the ice encompassing the terrain was familiar being the very substance he often wielded for his shield. He eyed the area with worry, remembering the effects of the gaseous form he refused to use, despising its power over the mind.

"Tsk tsk," A soft exotic voice tutted from the shadows. "Now how did you outrun the dead to my gates? The Bifrost is not so fast, your retainer? No matter, you come in time to say goodbye, nothing more."

Through the gate ahead a massive elaborate staircase rose from the ice to herald her arrival. A woman descended them slowly knowing full well all in the realm awaited her. The mistress of the void was tall, wearing an extravagant gown with accompanying cloak reaching her ankles. Dorian couldn't determine the color, sometimes appearing golden brown and others a purple blackness from which nothing could escape. The two colors shifted like a fog across her as if her entire body was in a state of flux. Her pale skin degraded to bone only to regrow again an instant later, her immaculate fingers and nails stretching into hag-like proportions before shifting to those shining from years of upkeep.

Thus, it was they beheld Hela, daughter of Loki and Queen of Hel, overseer of those to die without honorable combat. The goddess who was both alive and dead at the same time. Her ocean-blue flowing hair aged to grey spider silk and back, only at the apex of its youth and beauty did a vision return to Dorian's mind. A memory of his arrival at Asgard, one of the first women he had met and the first to betray his trust in a growing line. He scratched at his chest, remembering the scars beneath all too well.

"Kara?" He asked utterly baffled at the new arrival's resemblance to the Valkyrie in training who never existed.

"Kara?" The uttering of that name was the first she paid the Einherjar and the other guests any notice. "Ah yes the little prank my father played on you. Say what you will of his plots and strategies, he never did have much imagination for aesthetics. You are bold to come here after that battle."

"I am here for my son!" Freyja stepped between them. "He has MORE than earned his place in Valhalla. I DEMAND his return!"

"Your demand would go against our very laws," Hela tutted, resting a hand on her hip lazily. "I do recall that I was crowed ruler of Hel, not you. The dishonored dead are mine and balance must be upheld." Her voice dripped with smugness, clearly, she did not take her duties as solemnly as she claimed.

"He was not dishonored! He fought his entire life, Baldur was strong and kind, he…"

"Stumbled at the finish line. You may say goodbye, but your unique son is mine at last. I guess father wanted to give me a present."

Freyja's armor burst to life, her twin blades materializing in hand. With a roar of absolute rage and sorrow she took off towards Hela, her mightiest sword leading the way bearing down on the child of Loki's head. It did not connect, with the lightest of ease, the lady of the damned caught her strike with a pair of fingers. The Queen of Asgard struggled and pressed with all her strength as Hela yawned.

"Someone seems to forget, you may be a goddess, but in this realm…I AM god, being so close to the gate doesn't change that." A shockwave erupted from her outstretched palm, blasting Freyja backwards a good few feet sliding to a stop with her heels carving a path through the ice. Thrud, Hecuba and Dorian had rushed to her side. None brought a weapon save Dorian whose were stored in the Roads. "Baldur, come on home son."

The God of Light continued his zombie-like pace, nearly having reached the point of no return. A few feet from the gate, the glaciers on either side melted into water, flowing through the air to coalesce in front of him, forming a semi-circle barrier stopping the mindless spirit in his tracks. Hela glanced behind Freyja with a sigh. Dorian had Twilight Star raised, combining the newly added water-manipulation powers along with his ability to summon the ice of Hel he had created a makeshift barrier to stop Baldur, if only for a moment.

"Ah, the boy who has been stealing my ice," she smirked with a chuckle. "It will take a little bit more than rearranging the décor to stop Baldur, his fate is sealed."

"No, it's not!" Freyja's rage had simmered somewhat in the face of Hela's overwhelming power while she remained in her realm. "I know you, you collect, and you bargain…so let's make a deal." To the horror of the others, Freyja's armor and weapons dispersed leaving her in her robes. With the most graceful of actions, she knelt low before Hela, prostrating herself before her. "Balance must be maintained, so release Baldur and take me in his stead."

"Grandmother!" Thrud exclaimed.

"No!" Dorian stepped forward, Hecuba reaching out to protest with them.

"Hmm, your darling boy remains among the living and I get a Vanir Queen to add to my collection?" She glanced backwards, eyeing a growing line of silhouettes in the distance. It was obvious they were the denizens of Hel, every single one of them known to her and cataloged like butterflies tacked to a board. "It has been a long time since anyone reached me fast enough to offer such an exchange."

"I was the one who stabbed him!" Hecuba stepped in front of Freyja without hesitation. "I should be the one to take his place in Hel!"

"You?" The half-dead goddess let out a loud smug laughter as if she was amused by and mocking the proposal at the same time. "Do you have any idea how many 'heroes' I have among my collection? It would take fifty of you for me to even consider such a trade."

"A parent should not outlive a child," Freyja muttered under her breath. "I will do it, I will…" Unable to finish her sentence, a single tear fell to the ground to freeze instantly upon the cold Earth of Hel.

 _This isn't right. She keeps crying again and again and there's not a damned thing I can do about it. What is the point of this power if I keep facing beings it's useless against? Kokabiel, Loki's poison, Sairaorg...Calm down, fighting isn't the only option. There is always..._

A loud clang shattered Hela's moment of victory, Dorian had buried Twilight Star into the ground deep. The Einherjar's grey eyes shined, focused at Hela as he marched defiantly up to her. A fire burned in his chest not only to protect Freyja at any cost but also at confronting Kara once more, at least the closest he would ever get to seeing her again.

"You leave her be, return Baldur…and take me."

"Dorian, Are you insane?!" Thrud was the first to speak, however his name flowed from Freyja's lips as a whisper realizing what he aimed to do.

"You are arrogant boy," Hela rounded on him. "If the heir to a legendary hero is nothing to me, what makes you think an Einherjar of no special birth will…?"

A flash of light interrupted her words, Laerad Ragnarok exploding to life as a ball of light emerged to materialize into Iggy. She stood in her full majesty, dress flowing in the freezing wind of Hel, yet she stood her ground. Dorian had never seen her look so menacing.

"His soul does not interest you, but MINE will, we are a packaged deal," she announced. Wings rotating between angel and fallen, devil and Valkyrie shifted across her back. Olympian lightning crackled across her skin and the heat of Hestia radiated from her. The daughter of Yggdrasil showed off the many different realms she had bonded with, proving her worth and causing even Hela's lips to water with delight.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" Dorian asked. He had hoped she could take a physical form to be free of any pact he made on Freyja's behalf.

"Helping you," she turned with a somber smile. "I experienced what you felt for Freyja, she saved you, cared for you with Odin as if you were their own but never said it." Freyja's face turned red at the words. "We will make her happy, together."

"You will not!" Freyja stood back to her feet. "I will be damned befo...!"

The Goddess of Asgard froze in place, Hecuba and Thrud similarly immobilized as the Mistress of the dead raised a hand demanding silence. None could resist her will.

"So," she began with a sneer of superiority. "Baldur's soul goes free, your friends depart, and you join me in Hel for eternity to fight in my army at the age of Ragnarok should it ever come. Does that sound about right?"

 _Gods are bound by their words,_ the tutelage with the other Valkyries returned to Dorian. _If we make it official, she may try to bend the rules but cannot break them._

"A trade, that is what we propose," he continued with the most official voice he could muster. "It's not just what happened to Baldur but if there is no other way to placate your fascination," he looked at Iggy who nodded her surety of their path. "Then we will trade a soul for a soul."

"Justice," she sighed with disdain at the word. "Well, there's more than one soul here," Hela leaned lazily on a hand reveling in his professional demeanor along with the three women's attempts to free themselves from her grasp. "You both are linked yet neither are even close to Baldur's equal, but a daughter of Yggdrasil who has never laid a seed AND who has seen sooo many places along with an Einherjar of SOME worth," she glanced down at the charm dangling from his hip from which the cracked tooth of Fenrir, her older brother, now hung as a trophy to his defeat. "I will haggle. Your souls together are to be considered on par with a single god's if only for your uniqueness. A one for one trade under those terms would be acceptable but no use of your little Roads, if you leave my domain under this agreement for an instant it will be null and void. Do we have an accord?"

Hela ran a single long fingernail currently in the throes of her corpse-like visage across a palm. Blood ran down her arm to drip to the ground, leaving an x-shaped scar upon the surface.

"D-don't," Thrud croaked through the spell. Every muscle in her body yearned to rip her Blood-Aunt's head off yet she could not move coming up far short in power to her. Even Freyja could barely twitch.

Dorian's hand trembled as he reached out to Hela's outstretched grip, seizing it into a solid handshake. Pain tore through his body as the same scar jumped onto his own hand, both sharing the wound. As quickly as the agony started it was gone, the cross-shaped slashes fading until both palms were utterly smooth. Unexpectedly, gold bracers akin to manacles clasped out of nowhere around his wrists, the cold chilling his very soul.

"The pact is struck," Hela twirled one hand over the other, summoning an ornate urn covered in runes. "Baldur, you may go home." As if in response, Baldur's gaunt form started to evaporate into a thin mist which blew through the air into the urn. Only once every speck of dust was within did Loki's daughter seal it with a lid. "As you wished."

She tossed the jar uncaringly towards Freyja who was only then released from the paralysis in time to catch it. Eyes wide with concern, she cradled it tenderly, able to sense beyond a shadow of a doubt that her son lay just within.

"It will keep but don't be too hasty," Hela winked to her own Blood-Aunt with stifled laughter. "I'd make sure his body is clean before putting that back, otherwise he'll come right back to me. Say your goodbyes, you have five minutes."

"I will kill the other half of you!" Thrud stepped forward even weaponless but Dorian stepped in front, grabbing her in an embrace to stop what would assuredly have been a suicide run. She tried to push through, only stopping as his arms locked around her, desperate to stop her advance.

"You know a lost fight," Hela sneered at Thrud's flushed confused expression at Dorian's resistance. "An admirable quality not shared by my extended family."

"Don't," he begged as she struggled uncertain how else to react. "I'm sorry but I won't let Freyja go through this. Get back to the tower, make sure Rose gets Twilight Star," he motioned towards his weapon still buried in the ice. "She'll be a great leader of the Crossroads, just help her out and make sure Baldur has a body to go back to. I'll think of something...trust me," the restrained smile almost made Thrud believe him.

"She isn't the only one you own an apology to," she threatened with a short tone, shoving a finger into his chest. "We'll be back for you; don't you even THINK of getting away from our training. Not even Hel will get you out of it, I told you when we met, I'll whip you into shape and I meant it."

"Hecuba…"

"Not a word Dorian," she snapped as he turned to her next. "We will get you out, trying to talk us out of it is a useless gesture. We cannot defeat her through strength of arms but there are more avenues than that. I will not rest until all have been utterly expended."

"We will make a new deal!" Freyja had enough, marching without fear towards Hela and her indomitable power. "This is unacceptable! Give me back my bo…!"

"We are done here," Hela waved a hand with the most uncaring of ease. Without a chance to defend or argue, the collected women and all around them were cast from Hel. Pushed back beyond the barrier, the women were thrown to Asgard, the two realms linked more closely than many would admit. With a final cry of defiance, silence settled as only Dorian, Iggy and Hela stood among the frozen staircase leading to the gate of the damned. "Welcome to your new home, we are going to have a SPLENDID time together."

Dorian gripped Iggy's hand tightly, she returning the gesture. Uncertain of what lay before them yet knowing they would not have made any other decision, the pair who had walked side by side since his birth did so again, crossing the barrier to the home of all dishonored slain from which none ever returned.

 **Crossroads Tower…**

Rossweisse held Twilight Star in trembling hands, eyes wide at the gesture ensuring the weapon which meant so much made it into her care. The others were gathered, the entire Crossroads donned in their armor preparing for war. Bennia especially was doing a series of flourishes of her scythe amping herself up for the battle. Xenovia had Durandal drawn from its pocket dimension and Irina wielded Excalibur shining bright.

"We need a plan," Thrud warned. "While within the borders of Hel my dear Blood-Aunt can be counted among the top ten strongest. We wouldn't stand a chance in a direct confrontation to say nothing of the legions at her command."

"An army of damned souls?" Bennia hugged her scythe like a pillow while recalling the gift from Sirzechs still in her robe. "My specialty."

"Can we expect reinforcements from Asgard?" Rossweisse confidently asked, her grip on Twilight Star more certain than before.

"Lady Freyja went on ahead to the palace," Hecuba explained trying not to recall the absolute fury in the goddess' eyes. "She is ensuring Baldur's soul is in a place of safety as they continue working to mend his body. "Odin will know of what transpired shortly but what action they will take we don't know."

"It's time I visited your Realms then," Azazel's childish side had fallen away to be replaced with the Grigori genius. "I'll boot Ajuka's people out of bed for this one, he said he hoped he was getting close. Was there anything at Loki's lab you found that we might have missed?"

"Nothing before we were found by Lady Freyja. Old documents, broken machinery and what personal effects Loki had in the study."

"If anything happens to Dorian, I am smashing every gaudy statue and burning that place to the ground," Thrud swore. She twirled Gulbjorn several times for emphasis, the heavy axe cutting the air loudly.

"That bad huh?" Azazel tried mocking their mutual foe if only to calm her rage. "He seems like the kind of fella to just collect statues of himself to feed his narcissism."

"I am surprised he did not have such," Hecuba admitted. "Just statues, murals and rugs spanning the various myths. They were quite valuable from the look of…"

"He had other mythology memorabilia?" Rossweisse's eyes lit up. Azazel squinted at her sudden burst of energy, only slowly starting to realize what she was getting at. "Hecuba…tell us EVERYTHING you saw!"

 **Hell…**

"With how easily Team Astaroth has been winning, are you worried for your chances in the upcoming fight?" The reporter at the front called out a question with flashing cameras all around.

Rias and Diodora were sitting ahead of the crowd surrounded by microphones both smiling for the cameras with their full demeanor as relatives of Satans on display. As was expected, they had joined a press conference leading up to the fight to see their ideas and gauge the confidence for both sides for the masses. On the more practical side it helped gamblers decide who had the best chance of victory. After the crushing victory against Seekvaira and the Gremory' team's recent loss to Riser, the majority were leaning towards Diodora's chances.

"I am confident in our abilities," Rias announced without a shred of doubt. "I trust in my servants, my friends to show our resolve and my own power. As promised back at the opening ceremonies…I will not lose a single match."

"And Mr. Astaroth! How do you feel about facing the Red Dragon Emperor himself?"

"Humbled to be sure," he assured the onlookers. Every lady under my command is a superb fighter in their own right but it will be quite the hurdle for us to overcome a legend like him."

"Speaking of," a woman in the back stood. "There are rumors that the Red Dragon Emperor has laid claim to your hand Lady Gremory. Are these whispers accurate?"

"Well…I…"

As Rias fumbled with her words at the sudden question, her peerage stood to the side of the podium. They were unneeded for the current round of interviews which set them at ease. None of them, with the possible exception of Akeno, cherished the thought of having to speak in front of so many. That very half-fallen angel queen was at present relaxing on the sofa beside Koneko, the two watching Rias' interview with rapt attention. Honda was ever on guard, its opinion at such events completely unreadable. Asia and Issei tried to do the same but were apprehensive every time Diodora would glance over to give her a shining smile.

"I do not envy the President," he admitted. "Talking in front of that many, being the sister of a Satan is rough."

"She handles it so well," Asia gushed with eyes wide at how Rias dealt with the pressure without even letting it show until Issei was mentioned. She turned to the small dragon Rassei on her shoulder, feeding him a small kernel of food he devoured greedily.

The tiny dragon had been claimed as Asia's familiar months back when they had been searching for one for Issei to no avail. He was still small, barely bigger than a small dog, however, was the only familiar among their numbers who could pull his weight in combat. Ever since Ratatoskr's shaming of the poor drake, it had taken special care to improve itself. He was ready to take part in the rating game.

Kiba was not far but separated from the rest being closer to Diodora's peerage than the others. It was his first-time laying eyes on them, and he agreed with Bennia's rather accurate assessment of their zombie-like behavior. They stood straight watching the conference with hardly a blink between them. Out of the entire group, only one glanced his way if only an instant so subtly it was barely noticed.

"You are one of Diodora's knights?" He asked. Whether it was due to her fellow status of knight or the pure uncaring look he saw from her fight from the last match, Kiba felt the desire to speak with Catherine if only to confirm his fears.

"I am," she acknowledged with a turn. "And you are the lone knight of Rias Gremory. What do you desire?"

"Your style was impressive, Vatican-trained I presume?"

Catherine stared quietly, clearly uncertain if she should answer his question. It was unnecessary, the flourishes and movements clearly identical to one of the highest styles trained by holy-sword candidates within the Biblical faction. He remembered the moves well.

"Asking from one knight to another, what are you fighting for?"

"I fight for the will of my King."

"As do I," his expression deepened at the speed and shortness of her answer. "But a reason to fight means little if it gives no pleasure or drive."

The pink-haired woman stared at him unfazed by his words.

"You walk the battlefield as a ghost," Kiba stared her down. "Fighting for the only purpose you think there is, but it gives no pleasure and only saps the soul with each passing day. Believe me, I know that pain."

Kiba thought back to his daily rituals before the Church fighters came to Kuoh. The utter rage and anger he kept contained against the Excalibur swords. It had gone so far that he'd abandoned Rias in the pursuit of their wielders, leaving the very woman whom he owed his life to. That was the look he had recognized in the first knight of Astaroth, the same he had worn many evenings plotting his vengeance against the weapons he blamed for all his woes.

"Your supposed purpose is ash in your eyes," he pushed, the young woman's left brow twitching ever so slightly as if she wanted to refute every word he spoke and yet couldn't find the rebuttals. "You cared not for the defeat at the last game."

"We won!" She snapped, the first sign of emotion in her voice. "Our Lord was victorious!"

"Your King won, but YOU lost. I was watching the match, you were wondrous, brilliant with your weapons. And yet when it came time for you to show the fruits of your hard work, he took the victory claiming it for his own while you…"

The enraged knight's eyes flared wide; her twitch having spread through her visage. Her hand fell to the longsword's hilt and with a speed that amazed even the devil-knight she drew her weapon, the steel shining forth angled towards his throat. Kiba did not move an inch.

"CAT!" The edge of her sword came to rest less than a hair's width from his throat stopped only by the words of Diodora's Queen Roslina behind. She, along with the rest of the peerage, were eyeing their sister with an air of concern, the first witnessed in the group for any save their king. "Stand down, no order has been given."

The blade trembled for a moment considering if she should listen before receding, returning to its sheath with a satisfying clang of metal on metal. The former saint spun with a frustrated huff, taking several steps before stopping.

"I will find you in the match Ser Kiba. When that happens, I will show you the strength of my convictions you question so openly." With that last word she departed backstage uncaring of how the rest of the press conference played out.

"My apologies," Rosalina bowed low before the blonde fighter. "For the unseemly display of our sister. Rest assured it shall not happen again."

"No need to be sorry," Kiba assured her with an ever-so subtle grin. "That revealed more of her than anything she may have said."

 _And showed more spirit than she did in all her fights I've seen thus far…_

 **Underworld…**

Deep within the realm of the dead between Elysium and Tartarus, a tall figure sat at an imposing desk. Lacking any skin, muscles or sinew, the figure's ivory white bone shined brightly to match his flowing robes like those worn by priests or other holy figures. Blue lights radiated within empty voids where eyes would be while scribbling upon a tome so large it took up the entirety of the wooden surface before him.

"Hmmm," the godly figure thrummed, rapping his fingers on the desk. "Low quotas this year, how troubling."

"Lord Hades," a woman's voice over an unseen speaker reverberated throughout his chambers. "The Governor-General Azazel is requesting to speak with you."

"Tell him I am in no mood for any crows today," he replied with a bite of disdain and annoyance. "Inform him I have more important matters to attend, like cleaning the scum from my boots."

"Aw, don't be like that," Azazel's voice came over the speaker having overheard him. "We hardly ever talk and when we do you always have such _**venom**_ to your words."

Hades froze, the particular phrasing and emphasis from the fallen angel he saw as worthless pulling a string in the back of his mind. Sitting up straight, the Lord of the Dead spoke loud and clear.

"Put him through." Following his commands instantly, a shimmering hologram of Azazel appeared from his place in Asgard. His beaming smile grated on Hades' nerves, the worthless fallen-angel felt so highly of himself when his life was so little in the Lord of the Dead's eyes.

"Hades, my man," he started without missing a beat. "How are things in the land way down under?"

"What do you want?" He asked quick and to the point having no patience for him on the best of days. With the insinuation his words had inferred, that was even less.

"Straight to the point, good, we want this done fast anyway. I wanted to see if you've had any, shall we say, breaches in your security measures?"

"None have escaped my sight," he assured him. "Just because your own glorified orphanage you call realms can have such flaws does not mean it applies to my domain. "My record is spotless…"

"Except for a certain Einherjar?" The thick pen in Hades' hand snapped down the middle, his restraint the only thing preventing it vaporizing from existence at the fury of one of the ten strongest beings to walk existence.

"An error the Norse Pantheon AND Olympus refuse my allowance to rectify. Mark my words, he will return to that place, no one escapes paradise."

"Yes, quite a predicament that our friends to the north have stopped your little reapers from seeking him out. It would be a shame if anything would befall one of their most prized members."

 _He beats around the bush more than the God he once served._

"What happens to them is none of my concern."

"No? Then I suppose what happened to Baldur was just beneath your care?"

"Quite right, he is relegated to their damned afterlife. Hela holds jurisdiction there, if you have any questions to his fate take them up with her."

"Oh, from what I hear that is already being worked on." He finally came to the revelation discovered thanks to Rossweisse's intuition and Hecuba's description of Loki's study. "What I wanted to ask you was how the blood of the Demiurge itself got coated onto a knife and mixed into a mistletoe cocktail."

The room fell into utter silence, the root of the matter finally reached. The Lord of the Dead's eyes flared a little larger in the dull candlelight of the chamber, the only sign he was affected by the news…and Azazel caught every twitch.

"His blood you say?" Hades played dumb, looking up as if deep in thought on options that eluded his ken. "That is QUITE the claim."

"I thought you'd agree considering he's been locked up under YOUR care for the last few thousand years of recorded human history. The bastard mixed several drops with a few other less-than savory substances to make it nearly unrecognizable. Fortunately for Baldur, his vanity pointed us in the right direction. I had a feeling you'd be VERY interested that you seem to have a rather sizable leak in your borders."

"Or more likely some drops were utilized from a bygone age," Hades retorted. "The battle between your former god and that abomination was great and he bled across the world."

"True, true," Azazel admitted with a grin, the hologram picking up him resting his chin confidently in a hand. "But you know how these 'old crows' such as I like to overthink things…always expect the worst."

"It is to be anticipated from such pointless lifeforms."

"No doubt, well, this little pointless lifeform wanted to wholeheartedly thank you for putting his mind at ease," he suddenly pulled back the tension his words had been building towards, falling back with his patented cheeky grin. "At least we CERTAINLY won't have to worry anymore of that blood slipping into their hands. Samael may have bled all over the world but there is only so much blood. With your diligent reapers and our own eyes keeping watch over Cocytus we won't have anything to worry about."

"Clearly."

"I'll give your best regards to the Allfather and mother," he waved farewell. "Fortunately, we were bought some time by your despised Einherjar and are working round the clock purging the poison from Baldur now. You would not BELIEVE how complicated it is dealing with this specific poison. Devil magic, angel magic, Sage Arts, Nordic Runes for some power, you name it all needed to have a chance. Syphoning that shit from his body will take time. Now that we know WHAT we are dealing with...we got a real shot." He made sure to sound more sure than those back at Asgard thought when it came to cleansing his body before it degraded. "Thank you for your time, I hope we have the chance to despise one another's company again someday."

With that final line, the hologram disappeared leaving Hades in the twilight ambiance of his room. The candle flickered and was snuffed out unable to withstand the billowing aura from Hades. Azazel's meaning was quite clear to him; he knew, and worse yet the others must know as well though without evidence otherwise it would have been far more heavy handed. They were watching him and his men.

 _I'll have to cut contact for now, at least until their eyes turn away as always happens. Their patience has never been that great while mine is boundless. You have no idea how foolish you are old crow. If you let these children walk the path they have, our entire world is doomed. You think yourself so intelligent yet are so blindingly short-sighted as to be pitiable._

 **The foul poison's identity has been discovered with time to mend Baldur's broken body. Time given through the sacrifice of Dorian's soul to the land of eternal ice and death. The Einherjar and Daughter of Yggdrasil walk together as Team Gremory face Diodora, battles to intertwine…until next time I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	56. The Einherjar's Cold Reception

**King0fP0wers: I remember hearing of that though haven't found it in English. There was another with the hero brigade where she voiced being upset her father was sealed. I felt it was better to make my own Hela rather than use that one as she is quite generic lol. In Norse myth Draugr are basically vampires, people not properly buried rising so Dorian wouldn't become one unless he died. That is why Gasper became one when fused with his blood.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you.**

 **God of war: Indeed, lots coming at once, though they know they cannot win in direct combat against Hela and making war against Helheim would mess with the balance. I hope you like what is coming ;)**

 **J0cker981: Lol, Dorian turns on the charm to put the moves on the half-dead goddess XD Then again, she does love her deals...**

 **Hollowreaper 93: For Freyja, Dorian would have sacrificed much, he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her.**

 **Ronmr: Oh, Azazel did that in a subtle way, his remark that time for Baldur had been bought by Dorian did not go unnoticed lol ;) As for the boat...not all things will come into play this arc, but best not be forgotten :)**

 **Slayer Cross: To answer your questions 1. most certainly, up until now he has believed that the mists just mess with your head...now he learns a few details to that. 2. Demiurge's Blood, aka the blood of Samael is a powerful poison in the DxD universe. He was the being in DxD that tempted Adam and Eve and was cursed with the ire of god. It's immensely deadly to all living things but most notably to dragons. 3. I hope to not disappoint :D**

 **The Chaos Phoenix: Oh he did in his own way, letting Hades know that Baldur got time thanks to the Einherjar, Hades understood lol. He will not leave things be easily...**

 **TheLycan2026: That means a lot, knowing that the visuals come across so clearly :D I will most certainly keep going as best I can.**

 **fanficcyberman: Things have been going wonderful, thank you for asking! I hope things have been just as great for you. Indeed, they may not be able to kick in the front door, but they are finding other avenues...**

 **WinterRuneWolf: Sorry ;( I can't help it lol, gotta leave the audience craving more mid-arcs. I suppose I'll have to keep writing to make amends ;)**

 **michael68: The best Morale Officer Hela could ever hope for! Bring some life back into her subjects XD Your joke segments are always a pleasure to read lol.**

 **OBSERVER01: I didn't have any plans to crosspost anywhere as seriously as on Fanfiction dot net. I have posted a few chapters on Deviantart but they get so few views compared to here I haven't been keeping up regularly.**

 **GunBlade2020: Exactly his thought, he promised Rossweisse he'd take better care of himself...but there was no way he could have let Freyja go through that when there was something he could do. And I most certainly will! :D**

 **KurokamiTendou: You really think so? I don't know what to say...I hope to keep that sentiment going and never disappoint!**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

The march was slow and poignant, clearly Hela's attempt to ingrain how like the dead Dorian had become. He and Iggy walked behind her, the soup-like mists parting before her approach bending to their mistress' will. The first sight upon crossing the gate was an imposing giantess awaiting on the other side.

"Did all go well Mistress? She asked, voice stern and sharp denoting her absolute loyalty. The keeper of the Gate to Helheim

"Well but unexpected Mooguor," Hela replied with a flick of her hand. "Call ahead will you and have hospitalities prepared, we have new full-time guests."

"It shall be done," she crossed a fist over her chest, lifting her gaze up just enough to get a good look at Dorian and Iggy.

 _She's bigger than Ygritte!_ The enslaved Einherjar could not help but note. Even kneeling she towered over him over twice his height. The watcher of the bridge into Hel eyed him up and down, throwing a coy wink before Dorian snapped forward once more.

The landscape opened up before them, his grip on Iggy's tightening as they beheld the plains of Hel…Helheim. Far in the distance sat an immense castle or it may have been a city fashioned into the shape of one based on the size. The pair followed, glancing to either side able to take in a vision not held by any alive. Shapes beyond counting, thousands, thousands upon thousands toiled among the frozen ground. Once their eyes adjusted to the reflection from the sky of perpetual twilight, they could make things out better.

While the land was covered in ice, beneath the surface they could make out other terrains. Grass, mountains, even lakes and rivers rested just below in a perpetual state of limbo. Those on the surface looked emaciated and corpse-like, yet surprisingly were going about day-to day activities. He saw people working, slow processions between buildings and those carrying supplies over their shoulders. From Dorian's perspective they were all living their lives just as they had in the outside world.

"Surprised?" Hela snapped him back to his current situation. "Did you expect fields of zombies and pits of endless torment?"

"A bit," he admitted. "From what I've read, no one wants to end up in Helheim. Baldur fought his entire life and yet…"

"I do not make the rules," she interrupted with a snap. I must enforce them as is my station. They do call me the mother of the sick after all, unless he succumbed to the injuries on the battlefield all who die in such a way are mine."

"Regardless of their previous acts in life?" Iggy asked. Yggdrasil had taught her much of the Norse people, yet such a decision made from a single event unnerved her.

"Some can shift the scales," she admitted. "Ironically it was the blessed Allmother's charm that ensured his arrival here. Battles wherein the warrior is invincible do not prove valor."

"So, they live here like when they were alive?"

"In their own way. Their simple, placid lives here," she clarified with a slight sneer as if relishing the irony of the situation. "No fame, no fortune, no break from the everyday or excitement from the mundane. Some would be content in such an existence, for others as they say elsewhere…Hell is repetition."

The rest of the way to her castle was in silence, Dorian and Iggy each contemplating their place in this domain. The sense of forced complacency hung heavy over the land with few things standing out; the giantess at the gates and much to Dorian's unease, a massive eagle perched atop them, a chilling breeze biting through his soul with each beat of those mighty wings.

"I would tell you to get warm, but I find the jest would be lost on you," the goddess remarked with a dry touch of wit. "Considering your…rarity, you will be nearby at all times."

A door not far from her grand chamber swung open ominously, prompting Iggy and Dorian to glance inward simultaneously. Inside was a relatively well-lit bedchamber filled with candles and other mosaics of Norse Mythology. A table of fruit, assorted breads and other food sat off to the side, Dorian's lips watering a bit at the sight. Were it not for the lifeless and draining color scheme it would have reminded him of the palace of Asgard where he first awoke. In the very center was a modestly carved wooden bed with dragonheads chiseled at each corner. They could not help but notice she only provided one.

 _Iggy can retreat into my mind,_ Dorian thought, understanding the goddess' rationale hoping it wasn't the suggestive alternative. _Can't have her trophies taking up too much shelf space...either that or she just loves messing with people._

"I'm sure you'll settle right in, been saving that space for something truly unique," Hela explained, gliding towards her throne while beckoning them to follow. "Who knows little one, perhaps you will blossom into your own world tree in time." Iggy blushed at the remark, never having thought of her future potential. "Just picture it, a world tree in Helheim, wouldn't that twist the old man's beard? What is your name?"

"I-Iggy," she muttered sheepishly.

"Not your true name I imagine?" She shook her head in answer. "What is it?" Iggy shifted uncomfortably, taking several moments before Hela understood. "You don't know your birth name? A pity, perhaps I shall fashion one for you…can't have a world tree brightening up the place without a label."

"Is that what you want of us?" Dorian finally spoke, eyes focused without a hint of hesitation. "To just sit around and look pretty?"

"Oh, lords no," Hela leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. "You are still alive for the moment. That makes you handier than most of my subjects. "What did you do for my cherished Blood-Aunt?"

"I served as her retainer," he explained with a twinge of nostalgia. "Penning letters, confirming missives, running errands…"

"Oh, I disdain paperwork," she interrupted with a wave of her hand. Dorian did not get a chance to continue as the bracers burned, cutting off his speech. "Errands on the other hand do sound useful, most of my gofers are so slothful. I suppose traversing the mists of Hel would be difficult without me to part them."

"I'll be fine," Dorian remarked confidently as Iggy faded away back into his mind. Holding up Laerad Ragnarok he showed a soft white-gold pulsating from the gem to surround his entire body.

"Alfheim," she snorted in disgust. "I suppose it can't be helped. This must be QUITE odd for you," she smiled coyly while leaning forward in her throne to show off her shifting cleavage between life and death. "Do I look so much like that Kara?"

The brief days Dorian had been roommates with Kara, Loki's illusion or in disguise when a physical entity, passed quickly by. It turned his stomach that he'd been observed solely to be manipulated in Hrotti's theft and Rossweisse's incarceration. Deep down however, he had to admit he had back then, he nodded slowly in response.

""And here you get to be roommates again," she clearly knew some of what Loki did to him. "If you want to see your Kara again or anyone else you might miss, all you need to do is turn off that little night light of yours."

"I've experienced what your mists do," Dorian's eyes narrowed in clear disgust.

"Only the first stages," she smiled at his ignorance. "That is merely to break the will, show those who inhale it how meaningless their trials are when all is said and done. Once that is done, the miasma can be quite pleasant keeping you in a state of…blissful lucidity."

"Keeping everyone passive you mean."

"You're catching on, good boy," she clapped condescendingly before snapping a finger causing his light to go out. "The mists generated by Hraesvelgr's wings can show you many things, your dreams, nightmares, uncertainties, even…"

A mass of clouds coalesced before them, making even Hela tilt her head in confusion. Thunder rolled within as they investigated the swirling depths. The crashing of waves greeted them, water rippling as far as the eye could see in either direction. They would have thought it the view of the ocean, however the goddess who had long reigned in Helheim knew better.

 _ **Please stop,**_ Iggy silently pleaded on deaf ears as Hela would not listen.

The sky was in a familiar state of Twilight and when peering closely at the water the land beneath could barely be seen, her land. The mountains, plains and rivers of Helheim currently frozen deep beneath the ice was there free of its freezing landscape. The connotations were clear.

 _Helheim…melted? But he has only just come here, how can his mind contain such details?_

Hela glanced about, finally noticing a silhouette far-off of the vision projected by the mists from her Einherjar's mind. Quickly, as nonchalantly as she could, Hela waved off the image just as the first of many heads of the shape turned towards her. The goddess did not understand the sudden instinctual wave of dread that came over her, a sensation she could not recall ever feeling in her long life.

"Such an…imagination your nightmares can twist," she half-complimented a confused looking Dorian at her sudden disinterest in seeing his subconscious fears. "You may be better at this post than you thought."

"If it keeps the bargain for Baldur," Dorian stood up straight.

"Oh, you can drop the charade of propriety," Hela scoffed as she slouched atop her throne. "We don't have need for such things here. Not that you don't remind me of a certain naïve young woman long ago."

Dorian's attention was locked on her, a rarity for the Mistress of Helheim. Deprived of company for so long, the daughter of Loki continued.

"I thought being appointed to such a post was a great honor," her cynicism bit with every word. "Well that feeling died quicker than anyone here. My big brothers went off to do their own things while I remained here, the one mostly living thing in the entire realm."

As Hela continued, Dorian ducked quickly into his room, retrieving the plate of food. Without breaking the tone, he placed it on the grand table before her throne so that it could be shared. She paused only a moment out of her nature before snatching an apple, taking a solid bite before continuing.

"Seeing the various souls for their attributes; blonde, redhead, hero, monster, triplet…it certainly passed the time quickly enough. I suggest you do the same, how are my siblings?" She asked almost as a passing fancy. "I hear you have access to both."

"They are within the Road Between Realms," he admitted, tearing off a piece of bread with some cheese. "I made a pact with Midgardsormr, while Fenrir…" he paused, shifting the charm made from his fang out of sight. "Not so much."

Hela let out a raucous, almost hardy laugh at the news. "Oh, we will make splendid company until end times if you keep those stories up," she raised a cup of wine before taking a sip. "If you can get past my disturbing visage," she motioned towards her features constantly shifting between a beautiful goddess and a corpse. "Maybe even have some fun on a lonely night or two."

"There is nothing disturbing about it," he replied unexpectedly, cheeks reddening at the mental image yet he had grown accustomed to such teasing from Kuroka. "Your brothers are a dragon and wolf after all, and I've seen my fair share of people of various races."

"If you're trying to kiss ass for a chance at freedom, that isn't going to happen."

"Of course, I'd rather be free!" Dorian snapped suddenly at her condescending tone. "Of course, I'd rather be out with Rossweisse, Thrud and the others! I wanted to make Lady Freyja proud, to help bring the various myths together after I graduate and maybe Rose and I…"

 _If you kill her, you can be rid of her with taking the power of the dead to boot._

Dorian realized his fist was clenched tight, the frustration at his decision bubbling up. Whether it was his own will or an effect of the mist he didn't know. Calming down, he slumped back into his chair.

"But…you still made the deal, you let Baldur go. Whatever else might have come from it, thank you for that."

"You are without a doubt the strangest Einherjar I've ever met."

 _ **In the best way possible.**_

Dorian was silenced by Iggy's compliment, a silence falling between the two until their food was finished. As the wine ran dry, an eagle small for its kind fluttered inside, dropping a note in front of Hela before taking off again swiftly, knowing it would get no praise or reward.

"For the love of…," Hela groaned as she read the missive before looking up to the young man. "Incompetence all around me. You are a skilled in combat are you not? To have lifted a faux Mjolnir after all." Dorian nodded, sure of his abilities honed from training for so long. "Excellent, how would you like your first errand? I do believe I have a job that may fall within your select talents. It seems we have a ne'er do well who thinks he can escape the fate chosen for him."

 **Moments later…**

As Dorian departed the hall, Hela sat a little more properly atop her throne. With her power it would have been child's play to capture the escapee once located, but that was not the proper way of things. A queen need not act when she has subjects at her command. On top of that, she wanted to see what her latest collectible was capable of.

 _ **HELA!**_

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would be before you showed up," she smiled leaning back in her seat, eyes closed focusing on the voice transmitting directly into her thoughts. "Got anymore wayward foreign souls for me?"

 _ **You have something of mine, you WILL turn him over to Elysium and myself.**_

"You mean the delightful young lad?" She teased mockingly. "But we have such wonderful conversations together. I don't think I can bear to give him up."

 _ **The brat is owed to ONE afterlife already, mine. He does not belong in yours, the byproduct of a useless gesture. If one is known to walk as he pleases from one land of the dead to another…**_

"A tad upset I succeeded where you failed?" She did not await a response, sensing his rage fuming even through the connection. "He is hardly the first soul meant for elsewhere to end up in my halls."

 _ **He will draw undue attention. If the others start looking at your 'collection' too closely…**_

"They will find guests who would otherwise not be here," she interrupted. "I am no traitor; I was bidden when I took this post to offer all who are sent my way a place at my table. I do not recall specific commands to turn away any for where they came from. Now, if they asked who sent them to me…"

 _ **Do NOT test my patience, we are both rulers of the damned and can see more than most. This will only bring ruin.**_

"The last soul your associates sent my way is the only ruin that has been thrust upon me dear Hades. His kind seem apt at evading my guards. No matter, the mist would have claimed his mind by now but just in case I have sent my new pet to chase him down. He is just delicious, you missed out on your chance at him. I can just picture all the fun he and his fetching soulmate will have over the next few millennia down here."

 **Asgard…**

"And you're sure they aren't going to arrest me nya?"

"Only if you keep asking," Freyja grunted in annoyance. It was the third time she had asked in as many minutes.

The two women, with Thrud at their side, pushed themselves as they tended to Baldur. With the identity of the poison ravaging Baldur revealed, the three were focusing all their skill in Sage Arts toward keeping his still-dead body intact until the other preparations could be completed. It would be a long night but between Lady Freyja, her Sage Art protégée Thrud and a master such as Kuroka, but they had a chance. It had taken some convincing to cool Thrud's desire to storm Helheim but at the sight of her uncle's soul she had tentatively agreed and returned to Asgard.

"We have time," Freyja assured her. "Dorian can take care of himself, damn him for making that choice for us. The others are pursuing different avenues to barter with Hela once more."

"Very well," Thrud's anger was boiling however not as high as it oft did in the past. She internally blamed Dorian for that. Even had her fury been at its peak, it was nothing compared to the restrained rage simmering behind Freyja's eyes.

"If my beloved little sister could have made it, we'd have no chance at losing," Kuroka teased, her demeanor surprisingly helping break up the overcast tone of the room.

The youngest son of Odin lay within a shining casket of shining gold and extravagant gemstones. It had been intended to be what carried him to Hringhorni, the greatest of ships to ever come out of Asgard for his funeral procession. That magnificent vessel dwarfing all others would be forced to wait in the harbor and go wanting for a passenger, at least if Freyja had anything to say about it.

"Thank you both," she whispered as they worked, sweat pouring from their collective brows as the many hours had trickled on. Their armor had been discarded in order to allow their skin to breathe, leaving them in their robes and "Thank you."

"I would never abandon you grandmother," Thrud assured. "He will survive, and then we go to get Dorian back."

"As if I could decline," Kuroka winked. "You know what they say, after his stomach the best way to a man is to get on his mother's good side. At least if the first plans fail."

Freyja did not dispute her words, Thrud remembering Iggy's own of how Freyja thought of Dorian though had never admitted it. She had noticed during many of their meetings together she was gentler of tone than with other retainers, even the somewhat-skilled ones.

 _Trading one son for another in a way? Oh Grandmother, we both just can never find the right words, can we?_

"Once Azazel's specialist arrives," Freyja muttered under her breath as if able to read Thrud's gaze. "And Baldur is safe…I am going to war."

"But Asgard cannot make war on Helheim," a handmaiden drying towels used to wipe away the sweat from the women. "It could upset the balance between life and death!"

"I did not say Asgard my dear," she clarified with a growing grin of satisfaction rising from Thrud's lips. "I said 'I' will go to war…"

 _Grandmother, how I like this side of you,_ Thrud could not keep from thinking. _Hela won't know what hit her._

"That will be a while more," a grizzled laid-back voice from the entrance informed. "My skills may surpass the three of you, but all the same this will be no speedy procedure."

"Lord Wukong?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the elder monkey-youkai sighed while meandering into the chamber, picking at an ear as if it would alleviate his boredom. "Now, where's the patient."

The entire congregation stared blankly, Baldur's casket in the center of the chamber and impossible to miss.

"No chuckle? No one? Aw well," He moved closer, holding out a hand shining bright with power dwarfing Thrud and Kuroka. "Hmmm, you weren't kidding, that is some high density in there. You all worked hard to keep his body so pristine, I thank you for that."

"How is it you are here?" Freyja asked in jubilant confusion.

"I asked his presence as an honored guest," Odin appeared at the doorway behind the elder youkai. His eyes perked up as he beheld the three tending to Baldur, a grin quick to follow. "Well, it's always a blessed day to see you sweating so profusely my dear." His words may have been terrible, but the perversion in his tone was unexpectedly muted.

 _He truly can't help himself regardless of the situation,_ Freyja sighed in full understanding of her husband.

Even as Freyja worked in vain to heal him on her own when the identity of what plagued them remained hidden, the Allfather had sought out the penultimate master of Sage Arts and sole wielder surpassing his wife's skill, calling in many favors that he held with those far-off people. Between the two with Thrud and Kuroka supplementing, their hope was kindled high. "For a moment there I feared you would decline."

"And pass up your hospitality? I may be old but not too old for that," the Buddha formerly of the Hindu Vanguard retorted while redoubling his efforts as Odin spoke with his love. Only Freyja could hope to keep up with his utter mastery of Sage Arts. "The drinks can wait, ladies if you'll refocus at the liver, spinal column and circulatory system, we can…"

"We are slower in our old age," Odin half-apologized. "I feared we would not make it in time."

"You would not have," Freyja bit back her frustration while motioning to the urn upon the table. "Baldur passed away several hours ago, he resides there."

Odin's visage contorted at the news, focusing with but a single sentence escaping his lips.

"What happened?"

 **Hel's Landscape…**

The forlorn Einherjar pushed his way through the mist following the instructions Hela had given him for the task ahead. Frigid cold bit into him despite the twin orbs of Hestia he kept perpetually floating above each shoulder. He thought often of turning back, only for the gold bracers etched upon each wrist to grow warm in warning if he neglected the commands of his mistress.

 _A rogue soul?_ Dorian mused internally to his sole remaining companion. The Lady of death neglected to reveal the identity of the fallen who had eluded her best enforcers, finding it entertaining to see how he would handle it. _To think some can cause trouble even after death, think this is something she'll have us be doing often?_

 _ **It may give us a chance to learn the area, maybe some way of breaking the pact?**_

 _If we do it has to be by the book,_ he cautioned knowing full well they could escape at any time but would mean Baldur's forced return. _We'll find a way home the right way._

 _ **I hope so, at least Lady Freyja will be happy with her son. But Rossweisse and the others…**_

Dorian bit his lip, the image of how Rossweisse would have taken the news churning at his heart. They had finally said all the things they wanted to and yet now…

"The mistress sent thee?" A man in ragged blacksmith clothing asked out of the corner of his eye as he entered the borders of the missing soul's last location. "We have been expecting you Einherjar."

The man was as emaciated as all were in the area, though even then he was still quite taller making Dorian wonder just how big he had been in life. Despite the outward weakness, he held an impressive hammer set over a shoulder. His eyes were lidded, giving the appearance he was utterly tired, his pale orbs glancing up at the Hestia spheres as if they were the first light he had seen in years.

"Did he come through here?"

"He did," the smith nodded. "We tried to restrain him, but he was powerful, our eternal toil cannot end but many were banished to be reformed later. We will hunt him again at that time, but for now the mistress has commanded to give you a wide berth."

 _So even death here doesn't count?_ He felt pity for those who dwelt there likely having only committed the sin of dying of old age, living a peaceful life or in Baldur's case sickness. _By that rationale I'll be here someday, it's not right._

 _ **Mother tutored me on our people before I spoke to you. Honorable combat and death were the way long before modern ideals of long-life and peaceful contentment. It was determined then to be a fair and just method.**_

 _I don't see much justice being forced into a placid limbo for the sin of wanting to live in peace and growing old._ A flash of he and Rossweisse living old together brought a bit of a smirk to his face, causing the flames of Hestia to burn higher.

"Please," the smith begged quietly. "Please dim your radiance. It is…so bright."

"Oh, sorry," he remarked as the shimmering glow across his body grew lower. Along with Hestia's flame, he had expanded the light of Alfheim to form a thin membrane surrounding his body. With such a low power output he could maintain it near indefinitely until exiting the mist-filled regions. "Keep your people back, I will enter to find him."

"As the lady of twilight commands," he half bowed before withdrawing. Hundreds were gathered around, some shirking back uncertain before Hela's emissary while others inched closer entranced by the lights from his body. He looked away, not wanting to contemplate the sheer number of children present among them.

Dorian moved ahead; the smith having motioned to the maze of forests surrounding their pale shade of a village. The path at first was obvious, easier than tracking the troll back in Norway. Cracked branches, disturbed snow and ice with tatters of gold cloth leading the way deeper. As the hours groaned on the trail grew scarcer and scarcer until he had nigh lost all trace of his whereabouts. In time, he found himself amid a glade of trees locked in their eternal icy embrace. No sound of animal, bug or living thing could be heard.

 _Maybe he was in a hurry at first, was sloppy but calmed down after putting distance from Hela's troops. Does he have some means to detect them? Maybe he won't see me coming._

 _ **Or he may be stronger than her enforcers, possibly one apt at dealing with…**_

Dorian kicked off the ground a fraction of a second before it collapsed beneath him. Bounding backwards he beheld a pit of razor spikes chiseled haphazardly from the ice of the region. A dozen former Einherjar lay impaled beneath groaning in their inability to die and be free of the trap they had fallen into. As he evaded the first, a hail of swords, axes and other weaponry flew through the air with a twang of trip wire he stumbled into.

 _Damn! He led us into a kill zone!_

Dorian unfolded his shield to deflect them at the last moment, none of any great craftsmanship. He almost opened the path to the Roads for a weapon but thought against it. As long as they remained far from him, they were free. Anything he brought through could be claimed as Hela's and he did not wish to think of what she would do with the replica Mjolnir. Instead, he seized a half-broken shortsword nearby, readying it against the next assault.

"One by one, ruins the fun," an unsettling voice rose over the gentle wind passing through the area. "Two by two, fall to the few. Three by three, come hither to me!"

An orb of crimson energy wreathed in black tore through the trees, the first catching Dorian off-guard and skimming past his armor leaving a charred bruise and cracks behind. The second was not so fast, allowing for a defensive rune to form in his hands, catching the blast head on. The power behind it was almost too much, cracking his seal requiring a new one generated to replace it. Despite the loss of a magic circle, the attack gave Dorian all the information to realize what he was dealing with.

 _How is that possible? It's like Seekvaira's…that's devil energy!_

He did not need to question his certainty long as the wielder of the magic descended from the darkness, some form of invisibility technique having masked his presence. Full talons extended from each finger, easily slicing through the sword he had claimed leaving him with only a hilt and several inches of shattered metal.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Dorian called out, shivering at the manic mindless expression in his opponent's eyes. "Return to your…"

The devil charged again; his power spiking even higher than before. Using the environment, the Norse warrior pulled a wall of ice from the closest tree, extending it into their path just as his foe smashed into it. The barrier shattered, sending a wave of fear over the maddened soul no doubt from the knowledge of what it was capable of on his already addled mind. Out of instinct, a pair of dark bat wings exploded from his back, his aura spiking high.

"NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" He roared as his power soared higher with each passing second. "The crocodile swims fast in water, NOT ICE!"

The ice cracked and melted around them from the explosive power. Dorian planted his feet, Laerad Ragnarok shining bright gripping his broken blade tightly. Taking deep, measured breaths, he channeled a familiar light towards the sword.

"Not going back, never back only forward, maybe to the side if needed but NEVER BACK!"

Black wings cut through the air as he rushed towards Dorian, tears streaming down his pale skin. Each finger became infused with power, ten glowing red beams aiming squarely at his throat. A blood-curdling scream shook snow from the trees as the sword remnant in Dorian's hand was lodged in the devil's abdomen, the young man expertly dodging to the side at the final moment to avoid the strike before counterattacking.

"I rebuke the pain, rebuke the du…GAH!" He roared as his attempt to dislodge the useless metal failed. Burning spread through his body courtesy of the holy energy glow emanating from the edges Dorian had generated during his moment of respite.

"I said, SURRENDER!" He closed the gap between them, burying a fist emanating with holy light in the devil's gut.

"Pain will never be the same, get thee back from whence you came!"

Somehow ignoring the tremendous damage inflicted by the magic poisonous to his race, the man grabbed his fist with a free hand holding Dorian in place. From so close, the Crossroad's leader could make out better details including the tattered robes which now looked as if they had been much finer once upon a time. The fabric was high caliber, making the Einherjar guess he had been wealthy or well-known before ending up in Hel. His hair was graying, no doubt from the protracted time seeing gods know what in the mists but a few strands clung to the deep blue it had once been. He had pointed ears and only two devil wings on his back, removing the initial assumption he may have been from the Old Satan Faction. He could not help but spot an ornate family crest half worn away from the right breast of his opponent.

 _That symbol…_

"Calm through the psalm, calm to the psalm," he muttered, his insane ramblings dying as an orange aura reverberated from the arm.

Where he had previously fought as a wild animal, the high-class devil knocked Dorian back with a wave of his hand, a barrier matching the aura in coloration surrounding him on all sides. Hands crackling with power, Dorian unleashed a torrent of Olympian lightning upon him. His eyes widened in awe as the bolts of power crashed harmlessly against his absolute defense without effect. He followed up with a punishing barrage of seals and runes, none of which breaking through.

"Safe within this place…safe within this place," bubbles formed across the surface of his protective shield, unleashing a massive sphere of demonic energy which tore through the air towards Dorian who barely dodged before it vaporized everything behind him.

 _He's stronger than Seekvaira or Rias,_ Dorian muttered internally as he kept up the punishing barrage and evasion from all sides with equally little effect.

 _ **And that barrier does not appear to be weakening, we will be exhausted long before we break through at this rate.**_

 _Without Twilight Star I can't wield Musphelheim safely, Olympian Lightning is hard enough, and it isn't making a dent. He wasn't very strong physically, but his power is immense!_

Dorian grunted in pain, taking a blast to the chest scorching his Asgardian armor and sending him reeling. Crashing into a tree, his head struck the trunk, vision blurring.

 _Everything you do is pointless, but you must toil a while longer yet._

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," he repeated while staggering to his feet. Fists clenched, he generated a seal of magic that flicked red and purple for a moment. To his surprise, a defensive rune burst to life many times stronger than normal, deflecting the latest barrage of devil magic that even Kokabiel may not have survived.

An opening given; he buried a green-glowing fist into the ground. From beneath his foe's feet, a trio of tendrils erupted where he had not thought to place his indomitable barrier. The mad opponent took flight to escape only to meet with Dorian descending on him from above, a gravity rune crashing into his face and driving his enemy back into the cold Earth, shattering it. Before the ultimate barrier could be reformed, the roots still awaiting him coiled about, trapping his arms to the side not stopping until he was completely ensnared from neck to toe. Rotating to ice blue, the cold of the realm took hold, freezing the vines into steel bindings from which he could not easily escape.

"Locked again!" The devil roared while attempting to reconstitute his aura and shield. "Locked like the hands of a clock! Name tarnished and body banished!

"Who are you?!" Dorian got right up in his face. "You are devil royalty, aren't you?"

"Body broken, name forgotten, will these but tokens left to our ultimate path?"

 _ **His method of speech is…most unsettling.**_

 _No kidding._ _That sigil, that was the Glasya-Labolas family crest. But what in the world is he doing here? Aren't devil spirits sent to a level of the Underworld or obliterated?_ He recalled the remarks of the current heir Zephyrdor being forced to be the new next head after the accidental death of his brother. He certainly resembled the thuggish devil, could this be him?

"Zaebos!" He yelled, remembering the name listed for the rating game from the reports he had before his death and replacement with Zephyrdor. To their amazement, his eyes cleared if only a little at the words."

"Zaebos? Prodigy of son, his soul away to be tossed."

"You died in an accident before the Young Devil Gathering," Dorian spoke slowly, trying not to set him off again. "What are you doing in Helheim?"

"Dead? Put to bed? Yes, slain to never return to that plane."

"Slain?" Dorian inched closer, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes. "You were killed?"

"No, cannot be so!" His eyes started darting left and right, his previous calm losing its hold. "Power insurmountable, defeat should be impossible."

"Please," Dorian asked again, his own voice betraying his frustration and sudden need to solve at least one question in that foreign land. "Who killed you?"

"Cannot be so! Rebuke the Duke! The Duke that did execute!" He pulled an arm free, reaching out to Dorian. "The Duke…!"

Dorian had heard enough, with the strength of Asgard and a surge of unexpected anger he delivered a powerful right hook to the man's face, knocking him unconscious. A glimmer of gold flew from the devil heir's neck, sinking into the snow nearby. Following the object, Dorian lifted the necklace from its frozen recess.

 _An ankh?_ Dorian puzzled with a huff of fatigue kneeling down beside his prisoner, mind racing with the information he had been provided. _What is he doing with this? Doesn't seem very devil-like._

 _Finally, just end him and be done with it._

Exhausted, battered and fatigued from the battle, Dorian pocketed the exotic trinket, lifting another discarded blade from a fallen Einherjar. Approaching his defeated quarry, he angled it towards the throat still exposed by the roots.

"Just be done with it…" He quietly repeated, his tone lifeless and distant.

"Psst."

Dorian stopped with the knife an inch from his defeated opponent's neck, looking around for the source of the noise. After a few seconds he heard a familiar voice bringing a smile to his lips. As if waking from a trance, he looked down at the sword in his hands, dropping it with a gasp of shock.

 _What did I almost do? Why did I…?_

"Hey kid," Ratatoskr's words echoed in the air coming from nowhere, clearly still within the Roads. "I heard you could use some company. Open the door and let me through."

"No," Dorian sighed as he caught his breath and slumped to the ground trying to understand what he had almost done. "If any part of me enters the Roads the pact is void and I don't want to risk her claiming you here, we can talk like this."

"Bullshit!" He shouted back. "You're stuck in the dick-freezing realm of madam moldy tits. Just hop out and we can go!"

Dorian held up his palm where the scar had been, even with it healed over and invisible to the naked eye Ratatoskr could sense what had happened.

"A binding pact, you stupid shit? You know that binds you through life AND death, right?"

"I assumed," he shrugged with a goofy grin if only to keep Ratatoskr from busting a blood vessel, if he had one. "It's okay Rat, Freyja…"

"It's FAR from okay! If I could slap you your head would be doing rotations! Just when you and Rossweisse were sleeping in the same bed! I REFUSE to let my hard work to go to waste before you two start your nightly press exercises!"

"Iggy and I are thinking of something," Dorian assured. "You of all people should know there is a loophole to everything."

"And I'll find that, you sit tight cause we and the ladies are busting you out the legal way. We'll have our Baldur pie AND eat it too…wait."

Dorian let out a chuckle at the squirrel's awkward choice of words, getting to his feet having felt he'd had enough rest.

"You know, I can't go out," Dorian started after contemplating the specifics of his incarceration. "If you can, could you deliver a few messages?"

"A request for conjugal visits from the team?" Dorian nearly doubled over with a laugh again. "Magazine of the adult persuasion? A mug of prune juice? Doubt they got that here. I can drop them to you, you never have to step in…just open the door."

"Maybe if I get desperate enough," he joked wishing he could see his friend's face. "First, please tell Rose that I am sorry…but I WILL be coming back. Tell her to bet on that! Aside from that, I met someone here that they might be interested in knowing about…"

 **Asgard Cells…**

"They still hold?" Rossweisse asked as they entered the imposing darkened chamber filled with guards. Bennia and Hecuba had accompanied her being led by the remaining sons of Odin.

"Tighter than any lover's truest embrace honorable Valkyrie," Thor assured her, eliciting a blush to her cheeks at the comparison. "Long had I heard of the skill of Gondul's heir, but to seal our Blood-Uncle so totally is an impressive feat indeed!"

"If there is any who can force Hela to bargain, it is he," Vidar confirmed. His usual playful aloofness replaced with focus and purpose.

Within the center of the hold chamber resided Loki himself, clothes still tattered and torn from the conflict. Seals of holding gripped him tightly at each limb with a grand sign of which Rossweisse still held pride for constructing at the torso. A smaller rune encircled his face, holding it in a downward direction perpetually facing the floor. The area around his eyes retained the burn scars courtesy of the hydra's poison.

"Lift that one," Thor requested, loosening the true Mjolnir from his belt in preparation for any machinations he may try to use the situation for.

Holding up her arms, magic seals glowed within each palm projected towards the defeated god. The rune restricting movement above the neck shimmered out of existence, allowing Loki to raise his head, grinning wickedly at the collected visitors.

"Ah, young nephews," he sneered to the pair of gods before turning to the others. "I did not expect to see you in the presence of such trash."

"THAT familial status is revoked," Thor pressed Mjolnir up to his face. "If you do not wish to taste the TRUE Mjolnir, I suggest you hold thy tongue until commanded to speak!"

"Now, now brother," Vidar replied in an overly calming tone clearly doing little to try and convince Thor from his threats. "I am sure he meant no insult. After all, his little deception with our little brother failed utterly," he was more than a little disappointed when the statement did not wipe the smile from Loki's lips. "Young Baldur is already up and about; he'll be sure to stop by and say hello."

"A pointless ruse," he retorted smugly. "His fate is sealed."

""Seals are precisely our reason for coming here," he motioned back to Rossweisse. "That aforementioned 'trash' you love to call her is the reason you can't itch your nose without an official request. If you help us get what we want, we may be inclined to loosen a few of them."

"I thought your dear brother was safe, what could you possibly need from me?"

"To make a command of your daughter," Loki's face became flat for a moment as if he did not know how to respond. "She has something of ours and we want it back. You and she may not be on the best of terms, but you have a way with words."

Rossweisse tilted her chin up, maintaining her outward confident appearance as Bennia and Hecuba stared hatefully at the Jotun-Aesir. Loki did not say a word, the group glancing between each other confused as the awkward silence continued.

"It's your best chance after that botched mess you called a plan failed," Vidar continued on. "I mean if you planned on destroying the world how did you plan on surviving Ragnarok? Last I checked you were part of the world. Do this for us and you're one step closer to redemption or at the very least not living out your existence in paralyzed utter blackness."

Loki's expression had gone completely flat as if he had not a care in the world for the insults being hurled his way. Thor took a step closer, pressing Mjolnir into his cheek hard.

"Answer him traitor!" He bellowed, winding up as a crackle of energy sparked from his weapon. "Do not think our years serving side by side will save thee. You WILL converse with your daughter and…!"

"Wait!" The commanding voice of Hecuba caused the room of gods to silence. Eyes locked upon Loki, she walked forward past the interrogators.

"Little lady, please let us handle him," he tried to convince her. "You don't have to face him, not after what he did to you."

"I'm not sure I am," she muttered while advancing on him cautiously. "I remember him, that cold crawling feeling like bugs inside me when he was controlling me with the dagger. I could sense his conniving, slithering thoughts…but right now, I'm can't!"

With a harsh outreach, she seized the restrained deity by the chin, looking deep into his amber eyes. The Spartan of Olympus focused harshly, squeezing her hand tighter upon noticing the orbs looked every so paler than usual.

"Something isn't right," she finally released his head harshly. "Who are you?"

"What?" Vidar looked down at his former uncle. "This IS Loki, the same sealed upon the battle."

"Such pathetic fools…"

"Shut up!" Thor threatened. "What are you saying my lady?"

"You aren't him, you can't be," she vented towards their prisoner. "That overwhelming presence, even a fragment through the dagger, it's not here. You are a monster, but your mind was brimming…no, it was brilliant! Look at you now, you can barely look at us!"

Loki silently smiled back as if proving her point.

"He could be just toying with us, though he does seem more…simple than I recall," Vidar had to admit.

"Um, guys?" Bennia raised a finger ignored amid their heated debate.

"He couldn't have swapped out!" Thor assured them. "The Maiden Rossweisse's seals have not weakened. This IS Loki."

"Everyone, I think I…"

"He is messing with your heads," Thor was certain. "A few swings of Mjolnir and I am certain he will show his true colors once more!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Bennia grumbled, finally walking through the pair going back and forth. Without warning, she drew forth the grand scythe from the confines of her robe. The entire room dropped to utter silence as she nonchalantly slashed it across Loki's neck.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DO…!?" Vidar started before pausing at what occurred.

A thin white wisp barley a puff of smoke clung to her blade, the weapon leaving no physical wound. It was known that Grim Reapers could reap souls with a slice, yet the young woman could not possibly hold the power to rip out the essence of a god. Loki had slumped forward lifeless with her slash, no further sign of movement or stirrings of activity from his sealed body.

 _And even if she could,_ Vidar realized. _A god's soul wouldn't look like that, something so…frail._

"Ah, yep, there's your problem," Bennia explained with a touch of cheeky pride finally being the center of attention, analyzing the wisp. "A faux-soul, nasty little bugger, you had good eyes Hecuba. It can imitate a real one and run the body on autopilot for potentially years."

"How could this have been missed?" Rossweisse asked, knowing that once her seals were fully realized that not even his soul should have been able to escape.

"We have never heard of this…faux-soul," Vidar mused while Thor poked curiously at Loki's unmoving body, lifting his head over and over before releasing for it to slump forward once again. "An Olympian invention?"

"I don't know about that," the growing reaper admitted with a shrug. "But we used them often enough. If a soul was particularly restless in Elysium or Tartarus, they'd be punished with having it ripped out of their body and forced to watch the faux one move without their input. They are dumb as rocks though, won't know how to react to a situation unless pre-programmed. It's that lifeless quality to the eyes, I wouldn't have thought to look closer if Hecuba hadn't said anything, very subtle."

"So that is why his gaze became so blank when we mentioned Hela," Hecuba realized. "He couldn't possibly have theorized we would bring her up."

"Bingo, he probably put a piece of his essence into it to fool everyone and make it show off a bit of his personality."

 _Similar to what Despoina did to Dorian at Olympus,_ Rossweisse mused though did not voice her concern. _What options are left if we cannot force Loki to bargain for his soul back?_

"But," Hecuba pointed out the obvious first. "If this is the body but his soul isn't here…where is it?"

 **Loki has slipped past his jailers in spirit if not body. Dorian serves among the dead in Helheim as he and his friends seek a way out. Baldur's recovery proceeds as machinations close in around our heroes. Until next time I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


	57. The Winds of Death Grow Silent

**Hollowreaper 93: How better to threaten Loki a little bit :D I wonder if your guess is on point...**

 **Ronmr: Never bad to sow the seeds of future arcs early ;) Fun fact the devil he met was in canon he just had no name so I decided to give him one.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks**

 **reality deviant: No, not many Norse stories end happy lol. Exactly, it isn't AS bad as usually portrayed in media if you go by the Poetic Edda...but not a place many Norse warriors would want to end up either.**

 **Slayer Cross: A good question, the answer is yes with enough focus he could form weapons out of the ice though the more complex requires more time and focus. As for your second question...keep reading ;) And thank you once more! Seeing you continue to enjoy each chapter brings a smile to my face :D**

 **CaedmonCousland: Loki is troublesome alright, even in canon he was the villain in the EX series featuring Issei's future kids. I mixed his anime and LN versions in terms of what he's capable of. We don't see everything, but being able to plant a curse in someone's mind (anime only) is a pretty versatile ability. And in terms of what you said about the Pantheons...you hit the nail on the head. Odin even in canon would say how they need to change or risk dying out and in my story Freyja takes that a step further with the Crossroads, allowing each member group to see how the others work. They can update their ways to survive. And I won't spoil...but there is indeed one other devil family with that title we know of... ;)**

 **fanficcyberman: Thank you! I hope you like my plans :D And yes, she's been doing great, my little inspiration to help me think when writing :D**

 **WinterRuneWolf: Oh that is cool! I know that feeling, Lord of the Rings was my first (no need to read it...I was young and it has not aged well XD ). I'll try to check out yours too and most certainly will keep going on this ;)**

 **OBSERVER01: Indeed it does :) Who knows where the next path might spread...**

 **GunBlade2020: I left a hint to that, when Rossweisse thought that after her seal was FULLY formed it would be impossible...meaning he got out just before ;) I will and hope you enjoy every page!**

 **michael68: Rossweisse: Oh no...he's become a cliched fanfiction protagonist!**

 **And with that...ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Marvelously done boy," Hela clapped her hands like a teacher proud of the project completed by her class. He had recently returned with Zaebos in tow. Hela took the ranting devil to his own chamber assuring him that in time his mind would return...sooner or later. "I knew you had what it took. You didn't have to rescue those trapped Einherjar, they would have worked their way out of that spike trap in a week or two."

Dorian slumped into a chair, the exhaustion from the trek, battle and continuous use of Alfheim's light taking its toll. Even Iggy's materialization with a comforting pat to his back did little to alleviate the drain the realm seemed to have on him.

"I would love to know how a devil got here," he groaned with a crack of his back. "He wasn't exactly in a coherent mood."

"Let's just say that some interested parties showed him to my hall. I opened my table to him as I do with all wayward souls in this land of ice. I am sure you are well aware of the rivalries between houses."

"Without letting his family know?"

"It's not as if I have any contacts in the devil world," she retorted. "Once you are here, your status out there means little unless I deem it so."

 _I need a nap._

"If I may," he stood to his feet shakily. "I believe I will get some rest."

"Not quite yet," Hela stood, walking up to him. Her proportions confused the young man as before she had been barely a bit shorter than he yet as she approached seemed to grow until she was two heads taller. "You had to depart so soon before you never got the grand tour."

"Perhaps later?"

"Now," her tone brooked no chance at debate. With a muffled groan, Dorian got to his feet, Hela's expression suddenly brightening as if she actually enjoyed the duty. "You have seen the ground floor, now we head up. This will be your home now; you may as well get used to it."

She led the pair up the winding reflective staircase, everything around them expressing the dichotomous décor of extravagance and death. She showed off the piano room, despite Dorian's protests that he didn't know how to play she assured him he could with the time allowed. Iggy curiously poked several keys, smiling serenely at the sounds produced.

"If only I had my lyre."

"You play?" Hela was liking his skill set more and more. "Then you two shall perform together some time once adequately practiced, I insist!"

 _She is so excited,_ Dorian could not help but smile upon noticing how almost-bubbly she was acting.

Moving along, the library was as large as they imagined but was less spectacular at the realization that most of the books were frozen in place untouched for years. Dorian's eye twitched thinking of the chiseling required to claim even a single tome.

"You'll never want for sparring partners," Hela continued. "Simply ask and I can bring in many heroes of yore to fight. Get stronger and maybe even I can enter the fray. The observatory is quite large and could suffice for a field."

"Observatory?"

True to her word, on the highest level of the castle in a side wing was an enormous telescope pointed to the stars. Dorian was quick to seize the scope, turning about to look into the sky. To his surprise, a rainbow aurora borealis effect could be seen, quite a departure from the pale mists hanging above.

"An afterstream of the Bifrost," she explained. "It lingers high above the mists; nothing can view it save for this."

"It's beautiful," Dorian shared the view with Iggy before turning upward. "What is that?"

"Him?" Hela saw to what he was referring. "That is Hraesvelgr, he has been here since before I arrived and will likely be here long after."

Perched at the highest peak of the castle sat an enormous bird towering high above all else in Helheim. At almost hypnotic intervals, his wings would beat sending a renewed wave of freezing air across the realm reinforcing the frigid ice encompassing all. Hela explained this to her new guests even though Iggy was well informed by her mother. Dorian vaguely recalled the myths, but little had survived to modern days.

"So, he's the one keeping everything cold like this?" Dorian asked at length. "Keeping everyone placid and lethargic?"

"He is, and his roost is forbidden if you have any plans to visit. If you have something to say then speak it," Hela commanded, sensing the leading tone of his question.

"Things aren't like they used to be," the words flowed from his mouth, any thought of remaining tactful lost in his exhaustion. "People don't go rushing into death in battle, for so many to be here just because they sought a long life…"

"Then they should have picked other gods," she cut him off. "Our ways have never been kind."

"And where has that led? Numbers of believers dwindling every year," he remembered Freyja and Odin's qualms well during his days in Asgard. "Odin and Zeus are adjusting their people to change in a modern world with modern ideals. Perhaps the rules here could adjust as well? Already they have changed adopting ideas of the angels and devils who have picked up changes in kind."

"An idealist, how adorable," she grinned mischievously. "Should we open our gates and let all depart?"

"No," Iggy spoke up this time as they finally departed the observatory. "But maybe the pull of Helheim could be more honed to the actions across life rather than just the immediate means of death?"

"You said it yourself some would like it here," he added on. "Those who just want to keep going on without change. And some deserve to be here, sort them more fairly."

 _Take pride in my station? What a funny notion, oh how long it has been since that happened. It is true my influx of guests had decreased as of late, is that why I started accepting their offerings from other myths?_

She did not reply, merely gliding until they reached her own chamber. With the tour concluded, she slipped inside commanding them to follow. As the goddess spoke, she shed her gown, causing Dorian to turn out of propriety, trading it for a large surprisingly fluffy robe.

"Sleep in tomorrow," she suddenly commanded. "Can't have you working to death, there is just one more duty for you to perform this day."

 _Will this never end?_

It was only then Dorian noticed that Hela's robe was just a bit looser than usual, a generous amount of cleavage being flaunted in his direction. The sleeves were a bit too large but failed to hide her arms, the sash half-tied so that a leg could be seen poking through shifting between a decrepit corpse and smooth skin a model would be jealous of. With a finger, she beckoned he and Iggy, his soulmate trying to hold him back as the manacles pulled him closer.

"It has been…so long since I had real living company," she licked her lips. "If I don't take this opportunity now, who knows how much more of a dry spell I must go through."

 **Crossroads Tower…**

"Suit up ladies," Freyja commanded, allowing her worn and sweat-soaked robes to slump to the floor leaving her utterly naked. She did not have time for modesty, motioning towards the lineup along the wall.

The other Valkyries; Mistry, Herja, Brynda, Thrud and Rossweisse followed suit, the silver-haired genius more hesitantly than the rest. The college trio had arrived when summoned while the senior Valkyries had only recently departed Baldur's chamber with Son Wukong having taken over full control. They had breathed a sigh of relief at his assertion; Baldur was out of danger and his body would recover in pristine shape for his soul's eventual return.

"Lady Freyja…we couldn't!" Herja gasped at the gifts presented but still moved forward to inspect them all the same.

Along the wall were a series of armored bracers, belt and charm meant to slot into their existing armor. Thrud's eyes were full of stars while the others were in a state of wonder at the gifts granted; upgraded augmentations for their Valkyrie armor. Raising their hands high, the women summoned their respective attire, the metal clinging to their bare curves as it materialized into being. Their gear was stored in another dimension just out of sync able to be called at will, however anytime adjustments were required, there could be no interference with the new additions. That included their normal clothes.

"These will become more standard in the coming months," Freyja explained as she claimed her own. "You all shall wield the first prototypes."

"Grandmother, you spoil us," Thrud placed the charm into the slot above her breasts, feeling a warm pulse of energy into her. "How much have they been improved?"

"At least two times the energy output towards your seals and strength. It won't be enough to face Hela directly, but it will even the odds against her minions."

"Thank you," Rossweisse closed the bracers, lighting up a series of additional runes across the surface of her armor. She gasped somewhat at the power she was feeling, the belt clasped at her waist glowing bright. It would take some time for her to adjust but it was worth it. "We can head out as soon as you are ready."

"We'll get him back," Thrud crept up behind her friend, seizing her hips and with a single pull tightened the belt augmentation into place. "You finally got yourself a boyfriend, it wouldn't be fair to let him go now."

"Thrud…" She glanced away with an uncontrollable smile.

"You get him back; Grandmother and I will knock on the front door. That should give all the time you need." Her voice fell to a whisper only for Rossweisse's ears next. "Give him a punch for me too."

"As the Valkyrie love proceeds to rescue beneath the cover of night," Misty whispered to her friends believing too low to be heard. "She who yearns for his touch storms the gates granting the chance needed to achieve…"

The overly dramatic Valkyrie found herself silenced with a final muffle as Brynda and Herja slammed their hands over her mouth. The sudden rise in static electricity coupled with an incorrigible smile from Freyja to cause the three to hurriedly finish their upgrades before fleeing the changing room.

"Those three," Rossweisse shook her head with smile, the expression flattening upon glancing at Thrud. The woman whom was stronger than any she knew, had helped her to not lose hope in her failing personal life…was blushing.

 _Thrud?_

"W-we have the numbers for the knock, correct Lady Freyja?" Thor's daughter grew more stern in an effort to change the subject. "We can't exactly use our army after all.

"For that," the goddess smiled. "We got more than ample volunteers…"

 **Crossroad Tower Lobby…**

"Did…I come at a bad time?"

Seekvaira Agares had no sooner entered the Crossroad Tower before being greeted by a rather odd sight. Her future teammates were all arrayed in their various armor brandishing weapons as if ready for war. The Sword Sister Trio had summoned forth Durandal, Excalibur and Monster's Bane already powered up for the fight ahead. The devil heiress had planned to take it easy for her first few days among the team, but it seemed as though those hopes were dashed. Bennia was more than happy to fill her in on the situation in detail.

"So, yea, we're going to bust in a world of the dead," she concluded. "Care to join?"

"I fail to see how this will accomplish anything," Seekvaira crossed her arms stoically. "Other than plunging your realms into conflict."

"We got a plan," Hecuba explained. "We just need to get to Hela; she loves her deals, so we'll make her a new one involving her father. We may not have his soul, but she may find his body and that information interesting. Interesting enough to release Dorian and Iggy from their enslavement."

"And if she says no you get booted again or worse forced to join him," Azazel shook his head having been behind the desk during the planning stages. "Your Queen Freyja has gathered quite the group, but whether Hela will appear to bargain is anyone's guess."

"Whether she does matters not," Freyja boomed as she and the other Valkyries emerged from their preparations. "One way or another, she will hear us out."

"You are endangering your little project," the practical Grigori leader warned. "Last I checked the Crossroad's purpose was to bring the various myths together, how will it look for them to be storming the realm of an ally?"

"I knew you were cold Azazel," she turned with a confident smile masking her knowledge that every word he said was true. "But I never took you for one to back down, however will you learn more about the Sacred Gears if Hela has her grips on one so mysterious?"

"Heh, you certainly know what makes me tick my lady. I am afraid my people cannot get involved officially but if you need extra volunteers…"

"Hello, HELLO, is this thing on?" A rippling, echoing voice of a familiar troublemaker boomed into the house from parts unknown. "This is your friendly neighborhood squirrel giving you the scoop live and uncensored!"

"Rat?" Thrud glanced up at the sky, realizing he must be communicating from the Roads. With Dorian gone they had no means to open a path. "What are you doing here?"

"I bring messages from Don Dorian Juan from the other side," this caused everyone to focus on his voice as well which suddenly had shifted to sound exactly like the young Einherjar. "To the closest woman to my heart, gamble that I will find a way out and not to worry about me."

"A little late for that," Xenovia flatly remarked. "His imitation is quite good."

"Don't worry about me, I am doing fine dreaming of you and the nights of fun we'll have when I break outta there. Be sure to clear your schedule."

"H-h-he said that?" Rossweisse's face turned several shades of red with such a proclamation in front of everyone.

"Thrud, you are an amazing instructor. Trust that I'll put this body to good use along with my mind. And if you wanted to join Rossweisse and I on some cold nights…"

"I will find a way to reach you," Thrud threatened, knowing both statements could not have been Dorian's words despite being in his voice. "And when I do, I'll be ripping out more than just your tongue."

"Um…well to the other ladies!" Ratatoskr quickly changed the topic. "I wanted to say how honored I am to have served alongside every one of you. Irina, knowing you helped me open up more than I can say, and the rest are closer than family. Leading you has been the best experience of my life despite how brief." Ratatoskr bounded onto the shoulders of each one, whispering the individual messages of farewell and maintaining hope in each of their ears.

"He says to gamble on getting out yet leaves THAT?" Bennia dabbed a welling tear with her cloak. "If he's still alive in there I'm killing him myself!"

"I'll have him reciting every psalm!" Irina flushed with a pout, her resolve to barge into Helheim burning strong.

"Ratatoskr," Freyja interrupted with her ever-official demeanor. "Is there anything else? If things keep up, he will delay his own rescue."

"The cavalry is coming? Hot damn! Just two messages left. He wanted to make sure you and Baldur were happy…and to mention he met a guy in here, a devil apparently." He explained what Dorian had told him, of the Glasya-Labolas heir discovered and his cryptic words of madness.

"Zaebos is in Helheim?" Seekvaira was shocked along with Azazel at the mention of her former childhood friend, the two growing up in a pseudo-rival relationship between houses. "It's true they never located his soul; it was assumed he'd been relegated to a lower level of the underworld but to be sent to another realm entirely…he can't have died by a simple accidental cave-in. I'm coming with you in this endeavor."

"Indeed," Azazel grinned as if the full plan was flooding into his head. "But Helheim would be the perfect place to hide away a soul you didn't want found for a while if at all. And you said he mentioned a Duke?"

"The kid made sure for me to specify that, it wasn't too hard considering most of the nutty bastard's words were in verse."

"Is there a Duke of prominence in Hell?" Irina asked curiously, her studies with the church not covering such titles.

"Not **A** Duke," Seekvaira explained. "But high-ranking devil families of the 72 Pillars are given titles denoting their place in the hierarchy. Agares for example were granted the title of Archduke for our service and discovering the substance used to create evil pieces."

"And Duke is pretty high itself," Azazel continued knowing full well how the system works. "The most well-known Duke family is the Gremorys, but if they had anything to do with this, I'll rip off my own wings." Seekvaira was already glaring at him intently, pushing up her glasses in a moment of absolute focus.

"There is another particular family which holds the rank…"

"That there is," he grinned almost sinisterly as the wheels finally clicked. "If you could get a message to your family back in Hell, I need to give the Old Man Odin and Ajuka a call. A lot of questions just suddenly started making a whole lot more sense."

 **Helheim…**

"I did not expect you two to last so long," Hela sighed contentedly as she leaned back onto her grand bedspread.

"We have been through much," Iggy confidently explained, spreading out on the soft sheets. "It will take more than this to best us!"

"Alas for your companion, it seems he has already been sucked dry…"

Hela was sitting on her bed, Iggy and Dorian not far across it all wearing similar robes facing a large cinema-sized television on the wall. On the screen, a pair of lovers were embraced in a kiss, the culmination of the last two hours of the romance flick Hela was fond of. It had been so many years since she had company to enjoy the film with and had dragged Dorian with Iggy into watching with her. Dorian was snoring with a head on Iggy's lap, not having lasted to the end before sleep took him.

"It was nice while he lasted," Hela dabbed a tear from her eye. "I would have loved his opinion. That scene gets me every time, if only Ricardo hadn't been so afraid of the future."

"It was a long day," she defended Dorian, stroking his hair to keep him from stirring. Sheepishly, she pulled out another tissue, offering it to the goddess who accepted it gladly. "It turned out well in the end did it not? Why are you crying?"

"They wasted so much time," The goddess of death pointed out. "If they had just not been so blind and gotten down to business then they could have lived together so much longer." She only then realized how open she was acting with the daughter of Yggdrasil. "What you saw never leaves this room." Iggy raised her hands defensively, assuring her that would be the case.

"I know that frustration," she admitted with an awkward glance to Dorian. "But the payoff is well worth it."

"Are you the same way little sapling?" She leaned forward, kicking her feet up in the air like a curious sister. "Biding your time for the perfect moment to bloom?"

"I don't need to bide my time," she answered without a hint of regret. "I've been with Dorian this whole time after all and will remain with him his entire life."

"That is a long time, Einherjar can live for centuries with the right lifestyle and who knows how much your presence adds to that. Will you be but an observer all that time?"

 _Just an observer? Is that what I appears as? I don't want to just watch everything fall apart again...again? When was the first time?_ She suddenly felt a great sense that she had forgotten something, her head spiking with pain when trying to recall. _I must be mistaken._

Without answering while showing off surprising strength for a woman her size, Iggy lifted Dorian into the air in a style like how a bride may wish to be carried. "I will take him back to our room, thank you Ms. Hela. I am sure Dorian would last through the entire film when not so tired."

"Sleep tight," Hela waved them farewell with wriggling fingers smiling coyly at the girl's blushing cheeks. "He's yours while here so feel free to do as you wish until that day you take root into a World Tree of your very own. Who knows, you may even grow tall enough to see the Bifrost for yourself above the clouds."

The young woman didn't know how to respond to that, long having pondered when she may take after her venerable mother. Being gentle so as not to wake him, she made her way back to the room granted when they first arrived in Hel. The topic held her focus so intently that she did not notice the slight eye twitches behind Dorian's eyes alerting to troubled dreams growing troubled still.

 **Underworld…**

"Asia will feel safe for the night," Akeno assured Rias as they strategized over the upcoming match. "She's with Issei, I doubt she feels so secure anywhere else."

"I suppose," the Gremory heiress considered her options on placement and tactics available against what little they knew of his peerage. In the back of her mind, she knew that her second Bishop and Pawn would be fast asleep, sharing the same bad as always while she was forced to miss out for the night. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"Bennia told me of she suspects Diodora may have tried to do on the train, between that and the surprising power of the last match it is obvious he likes getting his way."

"I saw when I turned down his offer," Rias knew with absolute certainty, fury restrained beneath the surface. "The way he looked at Issei, that contempt and superiority. It's no better than our kind used to be, what the Old Satan Faction believes is the status quo."

"It certainly shows with his peerage," she handed over a sheet of papers. "Here is what I could find on them."

"Courtesy of our friends in the Grigori?" The coy smile of Akeno's the only answer she needed. Rias scanned over the list provided by Zepar, eyebrow raising at the common nature that stood out. "Former holy women? Every single one of them?"

"That is right, apparently he managed to recruit an entire team of women who originally served the biblical faction's various faiths. He likes bragging about it in his more personal circles," not even Akeno could mask her sense of disgust well at his viewership of them as trophies.

 _Some families are still set in the old ways, makes me not want to even think about why they act so lifeless like that._

"He gives higher devils a bad name," Rias finally resolved with an extended yawn. "We can't lose tomorrow, not just for Asia and the match but to show the underworld that manner of thinking has no place any longer."

"The terrain of the battlefield will be standard," Akeno pointed out once more going over what they could. "There is a castle on the far edge, the team that reaches it will have the advantage defensively."

"We should keep them from it as long as possible," her King retorted. "None on our team have particularly effective powers for defensive tactics. There are ruins and other structures in this portion of the Dimensional Gap. We should draw them into those where our offensive capabilities..." she yawned wide from the hours they had been compiling the information and strategies. "...can be put to best use."

"You get some rest Rias," Akeno laid gentle hands on her shoulder. She knew full well that Rias pushed herself harder than was healthy, such was the burden of being the heiress to a great devil family. "Spend some time with Issei, you'll be rested, I hope," she winked at the flush of red across her King's cheeks. "If you want to have any chance to hear Issei call your name you need to keep Asia from getting too far ahead."

 _With that harem idea of his you find so admirable you have some leeway, but don't let that make you complacent._

"N-now is not the time to be thinking of that," she spun in her chair and heading out in the direction of Issei's room. "But some rest does sound…" she paused before answering, "Nice. You be sure to get some too."

"Of course," she bowed politely, the two sharing an understanding smile born from years of knowing the other's hearts. Akeno may be her queen but would always be the sister she never had. "Hmmm," she contemplated with a soft grin," I wonder how late it is in the Grigori territory, too late to make a quick call?"

 **Not Far…**

Rias and Akeno were not the only members of the Gremory Peerage unable to sleep. Slipping out of the hotel room set up for the participants of the upcoming game, a young Nekotama sought out a friend she could tell was in need.

"You aren't very good at brooding in secret," Koneko informed Kiba, finding him as expected sitting outside on his own. "It could be a default face setting."

"I am not brooding," he replied calmly with a hint of insult grinning at his long-time friend.

"Really? Cause you were getting awfully chummy with that knight," she sat down beside him. "You and Xenovia thinking of making it an open relationship?" An accomplished grin crossed her lips as even the stoic knight looked uncertain how to respond.

"It's not like that," he finally replied. "She just seemed different from the rest of his peerage. She looked like…"

"Like you?" Kiba wasn't surprised at her astuteness, he could never hide anything from her. If she hadn't convinced him back when Xenovia and Irina first arrived, he would never have accepted hers and Issei's help to hunt the Excaliburs. He still remembered Koneko's sad eyes begging him to not destroy himself.

"I want to help her, if that is even still possible. When we fight tomorrow, please let me take her and do not interfere."

"Understood," Koneko glanced up at the stars alongside him, taking his hand with a comforting squeeze. "I hope our roomies aren't messing up the house while we're gone."

Kiba smiled at her jest, clearly just a means to cheer him up. "It'll only be a few days, what's the worst that could happen while we're out?"

 **Gates of Helheim…**

The Bifrost erupted before the gates, shattering the ice where it impacted. None across the realm could miss the clouds part as it passed through, sealing once more the moment it closed. Lady Freyja adorned in her armor with Thrud by her side shining gold approached, a collected force mixing across the nine realms marching behind.

"Knock knock," The golden daughter quipped as a colossal of a giantess ducked beneath the gate to face the invaders.

"It's been so long since I fought in a war," she grinned, hefting a twin-headed axe as tall as her over a shoulder with ease. "Has Asgard ridden to battle?"

"Not Asgard, me," Freyja asserted, drawing forth her legendary blades once more. "I come as myself, not a queen, to speak with your mistress. Bring her hither."

 _Beloved, you allowed us entry with the Bifrost and that shall have to be enough. If you come, then Asgard will be unable to avert official war with Helheim._

"Then where comes this army if not our venerable Allfather?"

"Volunteers," a grizzled Einherjar near the front smiled a toothy grin. Ragnar and Ygritte had been told of what occurred, grabbing those who had seen Dorian's battle with Modi or heard of his exploits besting Ragnar himself at a drinking game and lifting a replica of Mjolnir. With such legendary accomplishments, the numbers behind them extended far into the distance. Nearby included Modi, gripping his mace with a growl of anticipation.

"Mistress Hela has a point to not greet invaders. Get thee gone, if you cross this gate there will be war. A pact was made upon this very ground which cannot be broken." A wave of lumbering troops fell into formation behind Mooguor many times larger than that of the volunteers of Freyja. They remained behind the gate, a clear warning of what would transpire should they cross the threshold; a battle between the living and dead.

"We come for a new one," Thrud took the forefront, stepping ahead of the army. With a single swing, she planted Gulbjorn at her feet confidently. "So how about we both avoid a war, go run along and bring Dorian here. Where is he?"

Mooguor sneered at the question, preferring to throw her opponents off-balance before crushing them in combat. The emotion in Thrud's words were not as well hidden as she thought, a certain tone caught by the ageless giant.

"I believe I last saw him beckoned to Lady Hela's bedchamber with expressed instructions not to interrupt until morning light…possibly later. I saw no resistance from the young man."

The entire army fell utterly silent, a few scattered gasps the only sound at Mooguor's flippant insinuations. Ragnar glanced to Ygritte whose jaw had dropped wide, both thinking the same thought in that moment.

 _The mad lass just signed her death warrant AND paid for the funeral in one sentence…_

The mightiest Einherjar, sturdiest giants, fairest elves and warriors of renown including her younger sibling each seeking glory on the battlefield all took a single wide step backwards, giving Thrud room as her right eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Grandmother, let me have this one," she cracked her neck with a satisfying crunch as her smile grew more manic each passing second. "I rreaalllyyy need to burn off some steam." Without awaiting her reply, she pulled Gulbjorn from the ice, twirling it about herself almost in a dance she had long-since grown accustomed to.

"So, your family claims the title Giant's Bane once more?" The titanic opponent stomped forward just as eager for combat as the golden Valkyrie. "Your father would be so proud."

"Especially if I fought you," Thrud complimented her foe politely despite the growing desire to bash her skull in. "I heard all about your ancient missions growing up from mother, I'm pretty sure they still have a statue of you at the Tafl challenge in Jotunheim."

"I'm flattered," she crouched into a stance, finally gripping the haft of her black ice-forged battleaxe. "None are to interfere!" She roared to her army. "Do them no harm unless I am slain, or they cross the gate!"

"My kind of fight!" Thrud released a bellowing war cry, blasting towards Mooguor giving enough time for a defense to be brought to bear. She did not even consider utilizing strategy or tactics, so totally intent on seeing what the Guardian of Helheim was capable of.

Their weapons clashed, rippling lightning repulsed by a wave of shadows that seemed to emanate about the dark construct in Mooguor's hands. The powers pressed against each other, neither succeeding in breaching the other's aura. The resulting match of strength blasted their respective energies high into the air, a terrifyingly beautiful display booming like thunder visible from miles around.

 _Do what you need to Rossweisse, we got this. With a display this glorious every eye in Helheim will be on the gates!_

 **Not Far…**

"Welp, I think that is a solid fuck you to negotiations," Herja sighed as the sonic boom and vibrant visuals from the explosive burst reached them.

"As if we would have had any fun otherwise nya," a black cat curled atop Rossweisse's shoulder purred playfully.

The entire force of the Crossroads minus Thrud had broken off in a small, barely noticed, pathway obscured by the greater Bifrost's entrance. While Freyja and Thor's daughter kept Hela's armies occupied at the gate, they would utilize the lesser known back-ways into Helheim to locate Dorian with Seekvaira also interested in Zaebos' fate. Rossweisse fidgeted awkwardly as Brynda explained their plan to sneak inside far from the gate.

"Oh yea, every Valkyrie in training knows this little fence to hop," she winked with a nod of agreement from Herja and Misty. "Just like the backdoors to visiting the Einherjar of Valhalla, we have a few ways to get to hang with the ones of Helheim."

 _I didn't know about it…_ Rossweisse internally mused sadly.

"They can be quite eloquent," Misty admitted. "The ones who settle well into the area make the most of it, I once courted a miller's son here…his thighs were incredible."

"Aaaannnd before our leader has a stroke," Bennia raised a hand high as Rossweisse and Irina facepalmed. "How about we keep moving, shall we?

"The winds are light so far from the eagle," Misty explained. "The mists broken at the edges act like a sort of motion sensor. So, if we move in at the right moment…"

"We'll enter where a perceived lack of wind would go unnoticed?" Xenovia finished the thought. "But will living not be sensed in an afterlife easily?"

"Leave that to me," Kuroka winked before reverting to her true form. "A little illusion, a touch of slowing your life energy aand…."

A haze covered the collected women, as it cleared, they no longer looked the same bein warped utterly in appearance. Instead, each came across as a shriveled, more mummified-like akin to the others living in Helheim. Misty and Irina especially looked horrified, touching the numerous wrinkles creasing their skin. Bennia on the other hand was having far too much fun pulling on her fake flesh.

"There," Kuroka snapped a finger, turning into a terrifying black cat. "Now you look AND feel the part."

"And why do you get to become an animal instead?" Rossweisse asked with a raised eyebrow of doubt. She looked as emaciated as the rest, her armor appearing rusted and aged.

"Are you kidding? Me looking like that?" She motioned towards the group. "I need to look my best when we rescue Dorianya from his certainly terrifying fate."

 **Hela' Castle…**

"Dorian!?" Iggy shot up in the bed they shared near Hela's throne room. He had looked so exhausted she didn't want to risk waking him by entering his mind, opting to snuggle close wondering if that is how Rossweisse felt. That was no longer the case as she pulled back, finding the bed empty. "Dor…? Where are you?"

The young sapling spirit got to her feet, clothes materializing in their splendor along with sandals. Being bound to Dorian's soul, she could sense his basic direction, the sheer distance felt between them unsettling her greatly.

 _Why would he head upstairs? He was so tired; I haven't seen him like that before. I thought Alfheim would keep the mist at bay. Has he been succumbing?_

Wandering about, relying on her pull to the young man she'd known her whole life, Iggy made her way upstairs. In her physical form, the cold of the halls chilled her all the worse alone.

"Hello?" She asked while stepping around a corner, finding only empty air once more. She was growing more nervous by the moment, her connection to Dorian pulling her to parts of the castle Hela had not deemed to show them during the tour.

Finally, her search led to an inconspicuous wooden door chiseled in the same architecture of the rest of the building. It was simple but on closer inspection looked off from the rest of the splendor Hela clearly had worked hard to maintain. The frame was old, cracked and chipped as if from long years without any upkeep, the door was painted but contained no ornate designs or depictions as the others did. As if to confirm her knowledge that Dorian had passed by, the door was slightly ajar to reveal a dim light within. Steeling herself, Iggy stepped inside.

Her heart skipped a beat as the room reminded her like something out of the horror movies Thrud adored forcing the others to watch. Inside were dozens of sheets thrown over large objects spread from one end to the other. They were of varying sizes and shapes giving her the feeling of a storage room long untouched based on the dust covering many of the items. With hesitant steps she crept through, confusion overtaking her as the trail ended at a large covered portrait.

 _What is this?_ She thought upon flinging the white fabric to reveal the image beneath.

Loki was prominent looming from bottom to top adorned in the same extravagant robe he had worn back in Asgard. The God of Mischief sat tall upon an ornate chair covered in gold and gemstones, hand resting on the child atop his lap. A young girl covered in splotches of decay was smiling innocently without a care in the world despite her appearance. In her own arms was a small sleeping pup whose features could be no one else but Fenrir. The family moment was rounded out with a long serpent wrapping around the rest several times before rearing up almost as high as his father; Midgardsormr many years before in different times.

 _They look so happy, did Loki ever smile once in Asgard?_ Iggy lamented their father's shift in perspective of the world. Her eyes drifting to the last person in the frame.

A woman towering over even he was standing beside with a soft but stern smile. Clearly a giantess, her hair matched Hela's hue when alive perfectly. The toddler Goddess of Death kept a strong grip on her mother's skirt giving off a nervous ambiance common for children her age.

 _The stories never talk about Loki's wife. Was he ever married? He was a Jotun after all, did he know her before becoming a god?_ With a curious hand, she reached out to touch the frame still retaining its luster after the many centuries.

A shimmer at the edges caused her to jump back, a light illuminating the room while the painting moved, shifting to the left and revealing an opening behind it. The reason for Dorian's presence being so strong becoming obvious at the sight of stairs leading upward beyond even the top floor observatory. Swallowing her doubt and fear in the face of what could have happened to him, Iggy rushed up the steps to the gale of Helheim's winds raging louder than ever at such altitude. She did not get far before hearing a crash ahead like a door battered down, forcing her to quicken the pace. Sure enough, a reinforced bulkhead was found ahead bent inward by someone with incredible strength. It was only upon staggering out into the whirlwind that she realized where the long pathway had led them.

 _Hraesvelgr's Nest, we are not supposed to be here!_

The eagle towered over the young woman; the spires of Hela's castle visible on all sides with nowhere further up visible on either side. They had reached the peak, a familiar silhouette several yards ahead walking with shuffling steps toward the gargantuan bird.

"DORIAN!"

The shape, clearly his, turned back to her with an unsettling smug grin she'd never seen him wear. The true reason for her discontent took a moment to determine but was obvious when she looked closer. His normally calm grey eyes now shone with an unsettling amber glow.

"You wait right there," he reassured in a condescending tone as if talking to a child. "You'll get front row seats to this."

Holding out his hand he generated a rune diagram she had never seen, a mass of ice from Helheim coalescing within it and forming a long-jagged javelin. Rearing back, he aimed the immense instrument towards the supernatural giant's breast.

"NO!"

It was too late, releasing the projectile it soared with incredible speed, sinking deep within its chest piercing a weak point known to only a handful with a spurt of blood. A soul-shattering shriek caused the beast to falter, wings slumping down as it fell with a crash and shaking the entire castle. The effect was immediate, the raging winds suddenly dying down and calming. Above, the clouds started to part to reveal the previously unseen sky above, the ice-covered walls already starting to glisten as the temperatures started to rise.

Helheim was melting. Summoned by the destroyed balance, Hela emerged in her full wrath from thin air itself. She had been sleeping soundly until the cataclysm assailed her senses, the first peaceful night she had gotten in years. It was a beautiful sight to those not aware of the ramifications of such a change. Helheim had been born from Niphlheim, realm of mists and cold. Hraesvelgr's wings created the frozen landscape that would become Helheim as far as the winds could reach. In ages before history this had become where the dead pulled from Valhalla could be claimed. Without those winds and the barrier of ice, the residents would spill out into Niphlheim lost to the endless labyrinths of mist and shadows.

"How…dare you!" She roared, generating untold levels of energy in her hands. "Were you so self-righteous and shortsighted over the treatment of the dead that you decided to damn them to a worse fate?"

Laerad Ragnarok emerged on Dorian's hand, Iggy doubling over in pain as her power was used forcibly without her input. The azure portal opened, dropping a still-chained Fenrir down upon the battlefield tethered through the opening. Hela's attack meant to obliterate the Einherjar from the surface of her realm struck his back, dispersing harmlessly. With an almost confused expression, Fenrir glanced between his sister and Dorian.

"Your army is now mine," Dorian remarked to Hela, shocking her not just with his tone not in his own voice but Fenrir tenderly lapping at his face. Besides herself and Midgardsomr, there were only two others she had seen her big brother react that way towards...and one was long dead.

"I see reports of your incarceration were somewhat exaggerated," Hela stood her ground, a single bead of sweat the only sign of her uncertainty at the recognition of Dorian's new amber eyes. "How many years has it been since you deemed to visit my place of work father?"

 **Thrud and Allmother Freyja assail the gates of Helheim with their force of volunteers bent on keeping Hela's forces focused upon them. In secret, the rest of the Crossroads embark towards the goddess of death's castle to barter for Dorian's return. Unbeknownst to our heroes, their very target has become a puppet of Mischief threatening to bring the realm of the dead down around them. Until next time I hope everyone Reads and Reviews...but most of all Enjoys! :D**


End file.
